IMMORTAL'S MASQUERADE: PART 1: EXORCIST
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Don't do this to your self Allen let me help you!" I begged. "Help Me you can't help me anymore Lenalee" he spat. No One knew the truth aboout Allen Walker until now. Now that his bloodline has awoke what will happen to the Exorcist?. This will be rewritten! with a revised plot, and clean up done.
1. Chapter 1: Truth & First Blood

(Chapter 1: Truth & First Blood)

Have you ever felt like you were staring down something that would indefinitely be a threat to your life? As exorcists we have that every day of our lives, but….what if that something was a person you loved? What if they were your best friend? Your sister or brother? Your mom or dad? What if it was the person you were in love with? Recently we've all felt different around Allen Walker – one of the best exorcists we have. However, the Vatican no longer sees it as a bad thing that he's a half-blood Noah. In fact since he gained control of it we've learned he's an valuable aid in our war against the Earl. Still, it feels like something's not right.

Allen's always been really sweet and considerate, and that's changed. He doesn't like people touching him in any manner, he keeps a great deal of distance from us even when he tries to be social. And worst of all his eyes aren't the same. They've always been a pretty mercury color, now they have gold in them. just around the pupil, but it's a reminder that he's changed – the war changed him. Lavi tells me not to worry, but its hard to when he's so quiet and quite frankly: mean. He glares and growls, physically hurts people if he needs to…..and…..he's not Allen anymore.

Today, I'm sitting in the lounge hoping to take my mind off of everything while Allen's away on a mission. Something about a piece of Innocence that's acting odd. Lavi, Kroy, Kanda, Miranda, and Choji are seated in here with me, but they don't ask why I'm upset or worried – because they are too. However, the need to say something or anything is desired.

"Lenalee….you need to cheer up. Allen's just going through a lot right now and I bet when he…" I stop him.

"Lavi, Allen's not been himself in nearly a year – one mission isn't going to change things," I said.

"But worrying yourself to death over it won't help you or him! Allen needs someone to slap some sense into him." I look at Choji and glare.

"He'll hurt you if you touch him….don't try and do something foolish – you'll get yourself killed," I stated as I sat up on the sofa with my legs pulled up to my chest.

"Well….he'll be back today. why don't we try and talk to him?" Lavi's suggestion made Kanda glare.

"I'm not getting involved with an emo beansprout! At the very least he'll take your head and put it on a stick at the front of the castle. Baka usagi, you don't get it do you?" he stated.

"No, I think he needs some cheering up." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"He's sadistic, to the point that he makes the other thirteen Noah look like harmless kittens! You'll be wasting your breath by…"

We turned to the doorway when we heard footsteps. My brother was standing there with an uncomfortable expression on his face. He came over to us and looked all of us over with a faint smile.

"You've all grown up so much….and….you've all changed so much. But, there's something else that I need to tell you right now….Allen's returned," he stated.

"Good, can we go talk with him?" at this my brother paled and we all visibly followed.

"Brother? What's happened?" I asked.

"Allen's suffered a lot of wounds….he's lost a lot of blood and he'll probably be in a coma for who knows how long. At the rate he's going at…Allen might not even survive."

We all left in a hurry. Dashing down the halls and racing about the corridors in hopes of getting into the hospital wing before something happened. Allen couldn't die, he just couldn't. not after all he's done and been through – if anyone deserved to see the end of the war it was him. I activated my dark boots and flew through the corridor and into the hospital wing. The nurses and doctors stopped when I came in and shut off my Innocence. I asked where he was and I was taken into the small spot with a curtain around the bed.

Allen was sleeping, he looked peaceful and as if he wasn't sick or near death. There were bandages and gauze wrapped about him in areas that seemed as if there shouldn't have been wounds. The curse mark on his face showed red against near porcelain skin. It made me feel terrified. I had been through nightmares where I'd seen him lying in the water dead, or looking at me with gold eyes and a wild smile on his face. But I didn't want any of those dreams to come true.

The others came in and only seemed to stare while the head nurse watched us with pursed lips. She sighed and checked on him for a moment before turning to leave. but just as she did she stopped.

"I've been asked to call in someone. A friend of his named Saya…..do any of you know who that is?" she questioned.

"No, we don't." she nodded.

"I figured as much. Komui was told by Timcampy and Cross to call her in. apparently she knows what to do that might save his life," she stated as she walked off and Timcampy flew into the curtain.

"Hey Tim….can you show us what's happened?" the little golden golem shook his body to answer us no and Cross flung the curtain back.

He didn't look drunk, or mad, or even remotely irritated – he looked worried. Truthfully scared to death about what was happening. He looked at us for a moment then to Allen and there his focus stayed. He sighed and ran a hand through his flame red hair before moving to sit on the bed with Allen. He looked the machines over and sighed again.

"Idiot….I told you not to let that happen and here we are calling up Saya….she's going to be pissed at me for letting you get hurt," he said.

"Excuse me? General Cross? Who is Saya?" he looked to me and gave a grim smile.

"An old friend of Allen's….she said she'd be here as soon as possible so I expect by tomorrow. She told me that Allen will survive this and he'll wait until she's here, but she's not putting things to chance. That woman will be here in no time," he stated.

"What does she look like?" Lavi looked like he was curious, and Cross glared.

"Not someone you want to date if that's what you're thinking! Saya is dangerous, and not too different from Allen. That's why she's on the way here – to finish what's already started."

We were told to leave soon after the explanation. Somehow I didn't feel any better by hearing that someone was on the way here to help Allen. I wanted to help him, but I knew I couldn't. with a sigh I went to bed that night praying that he would be okay in the morning. But come morning there wasn't normal hustle and bustle, there wasn't quiet shuffles, or chatter – there were blood curdling, heart breaking, bone shattering screams. I was frozen for a long time before I realized it was Allen who was screaming. I don't remember getting dressed or anything else, but I knew I needed to get to him.

So there I was with the others in the hallway trying to not tear the door down to get to him while Cross stood in the way. I was standing, waiting, listening to those screams – a sound I knew good and well that meant pain and fear. I hadn't heard Allen scream like that since the rewinding town. My brother wrapped his arms around me and I buried my tearstained face into his chest as I listened to the sound of metal, screams, shouts, and muttered words. Cross slipped into the room and we all heard a stiffening slap go across something before a person shoved him back out of the room.

He explained to us that we need to not worry, and that Allen was doing far better. Komui was also told that Allen would be in good enough health to attend a mission with the rest of us by Thursday. Considering it was Monday he had only two days to rest. We were whisked away then by the General as the head nurse threatened us to leave and stop blocking the corridor. With a frustrated sigh we all left to go about our normal business. Komui was sitting in his office with the rest of us while we waited on the girl known as Saya to come in and speak with us.

"I don't like this…..something's not right," said Bookman.

"Yea, but gramps….she probably just saved Allen's life. He'll be okay."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Walker has always been a bit of an oddity, and this feeling I have just tells me that something more is coming our way – more than we realized or bargained for," he stated calmly.

"We'll just have to wait it out. Cross has never been wrong before about Allen, and I'm sure he's not about to start now." Komui was trying to hold his fear together and not let it show – but it showed all the same. I sighed and glanced towards Cross who was standing not far from 62.

"That brat….I've always had problems with him…." he started.

"You never speak about him and how you came about him," said Bookman.

"And your point is?" the old man sighed.

"Now, may be the best time to explain things to us."

"Fine….I had been in a town for quite some time searching for Innocence, you know the usual. And I came across a bishop who explained to me that there was a boy out in a cemetery and that for some reason none of them could get him to move from the grave he was at. So I went and watched for a day or so and then…." Cross shifted a bit uncomfortably and Komui waved his hand.

"And what?" he asked.

"And then the Millennium Earl came. You all know what he does so there's no need in explaining what happened. Allen accepted his offer, called Mana back and was attacked. I was thinking I would have to go in gun blazing but the brat's arm exploded into that silver claw. And well….it dragged him along and took down the Akuma. The Earl disappeared, and I went to get Allen. From there on I trained him to be an Exorcist….I met Saya one day about a month before he came here – she said if things changed suddenly to please contact her and she could help him. I accepted that, and wrote her when Allen changed into a Noah the first time. She told me if more happened to make sure she could come here, and well….here we are." We held grave looks on our faces until Choji spoke up.

"So….Allen turned his father into an Akuma?" he asked.

"No, Mana wasn't Allen's real father….he took him in because he found him in an alley way out in the middle of the town freezing to death. His family abandoned him because of his arm. When Mana died he didn't have anyone else and he was really young wasn't he General Cross? Only seven or eight?" I stated.

"He was. Skinny as a rat, dirt, tears, and blood stained all over him. His hair was matted from sleeping at that grave. And when I took him in believe me that kid hardly moved a muscle. He was catatonic for months. Didn't move, didn't eat unless I made him. The only thing he could do was manage to get himself cleaned up. He hated the feel of blood on him so much that I felt he was going to scrub his skin raw one day. I was dealing with a complete nut case as well as someone who didn't even speak. He would go into these fits….frightening things they were….throwing things lashing out with his innocence. Wild as an animal too…." Cross looked at me and I nodded.

"I learned about this when we went to stop John from getting hurt. Allen explained this when the Earl mentioned his name. He said that he should have killed him when he met him. The way Allen was about things then….he looked angry – like he would have given anything to get the Earl in his grasps so he could kill him," I said.

"The few times he came after me I saw something different from the boy that was completely platonic most of the time. He looked bloodthirsty. I know from that look on your face Samurai boy that you've seen it yourself." Kanda tisked and then looked down.

"On the first mission he was on. In Matare, one of the Akuma took that doll and the old man that she stayed with….he went ballistic. The malice around him was almost deadly. It's what changed his weapon. The energy around him was dark, and to be honest it frightened me a bit. The way he was acting, the way he looked at that Akuma as if he was going to destroy it with all he had. Yea, the kid used to have a soft heart, and he used to be a real pain in the ass….but now….I must admit with seeing that kind of hatred every day I'm starting to miss the weak little beansprout," Kanda stated.

"So this darkness isn't the first time its reared its head apparently. The question is, did it ever go away."

The door opened and we looked to see a girl in a black leather corset with purple ribbons and black denim jeans with knee high boots standing in the doorway. She had long chocolate hair that reached far down, but was pulled into a high ponytail and ravishing amethyst eyes. They were far brighter than mine, like a neon color almost but too dark to be so. she crossed her arms before rolling her eyes.

"These things don't go away. Trust me….I've been alive long enough to know good and well what's happened and what will happen. Allen's awake and he'll be here soon….he said he needed a minute to get his bearings," she stated as she walked over to us and turned to look us over. She was beautiful and strong, even I could see that. Her sharp eyes were focused on me and I gulped.

"Saya correct? How do you know Allen?" Komui asked.

"I've known him since we were children….he doesn't remember much of that though. He remembers me some now, but….I wish I hadn't had to do that just to make him recall who he is." She sat down in a chair near Cross and stretched her arms.

"He doesn't remember? Meaning he has amnesia?" asked Lavi.

"Pretty much. Well, for now I suppose I'll leave him to you once he gets here and things are explained." It was then that the door creaked open a bit. We all turned and looked at Allen who was standing there a bit uncomfortably. He was peeking through the door as if he was scared, and at the same time….he seemed relatively calm.

"Allen, come on in," said Komui.

Allen was silent as he walked into the room. His eyes downcast as he moved to stand nearly behind Saya while she stood up and looked us over. Knowing how things were right now probably made him nervous, and I didn't blame him. But why was he hiding from us? Why would he do that in the first place? Slowly Saya made him sit down and we watched as he kept himself steady. He looked shaky, pale, and tired. Something I wasn't used to. Saya placed a hand on his shoulder and muttered into his ear. With a nod she looked to us again.

"I know things have been a bit difficult, and that it's hard to understand – however, I hope you all will remain his friends…..he could use some good ones right about now."

"Allen? Are you feeling better?" asked Lavi as he came over and stood in front of him crouched a bit.

"I'm fine Lavi." Allen kept his eyes down while Lavi frowned at him.

"You aren't looking at me though! Silly, you're supposed to make eye contact," he teased.

"Fine…..but you aren't going to like it."

With that Allen looked up at Lavi and we watched him pale and back away. The white haired boy we had all known for a year now looked us over with foreign eyes. They weren't silver, or gold, or brown – they were crimson red with gold about the pupil which had turned fine and slitted like a cat's. He fisted his pants leg worriedly and bit down on his bottom lip while he kept himself quiet. Saya cast a nervous look his way before Krory spoke up.

"Allen….what happened to your eyes?" I wanted to ask him that myself, but I was scared to say something that might hurt his feelings. Everyone else might abandon him….but I couldn't do that.

"Side effect from the Noah bloodline….I didn't expect it either. I'm sorry that I've been so stand-offish lately and I hope you can forgive me at least…so we can be friends again?" he questioned.

"Ah…why the sudden change of heart?" Allen sighed and glanced down.

"I know I've been less than nice or hospitable towards all of you and I'm sorry. I've just wanted to keep my distance and let myself work through all this mess alone, but I didn't know how to tell you that without worrying you all," he explained this and it made sense suddenly.

Allen was still unsure of his own body and who he was. I remembered that first day as if it was nothing more than a strange memory that seemed to be a piece of an ever growing puzzle.

_(Flash Back)_

_I was walking around in the Order searching for Allen. Link decided to stay behind to help him recover since he was an expert at rehabilitation, but Leverie was still fussing about him being an evil Noah who deserved death. I knew that wasn't true, and apparently so did the Vatican – they shipped him out to Antarctica. It was a Tuesday and Lavi was with me mid-way in while we searched for Allen and Link. Needless to say it didn't take long for us to find them._

"_Walker! Are you going to be okay?" we heard Link's voice and we slipped into the room where Kanda, Krory, Miranda, and Choji peeking into the room as well from the second door. We all gathered together and watched as Allen was trying to get himself to stand._

"_Yea, I'll be fine! Just some strain I'm not used to." He laughed and smiled but it looked foreign with his gray skin and gold eyes. It was the smile though that let me know that he was still Allen._

"_Very well at least stand up. You can hardly walk after the change and you have just one! I repeat one! Stigmata," Link stated in exasperation._

_Allen stood and walked for a few moments not being able to stop himself from stumbling like a new born colt. I had to admit that the way he was moving seemed a bit sluggish, but I suspected that having someone fight you in your head for a week would put anyone into a dizzy state. Link nodded and tossed a knife at him. Allen blocked it effortlessly with his innocence fully active. It was a blessing that he still could use it in his state. He hadn't been able to change back yet, but they were trying to give his body time to heal along with his mind._

"_Good job, okay…I think we can stop for a bit," Link stated._

_Allen collapsed backwards with a heavy sigh thankful that it was over for now. Link walked away and we moved a bit forward. He was stretched out relaxing for a moment until he felt us get closer – it was then that he flipped away and landed in a crouch. Link stared in surprise, and I didn't blame him until I realized that he would react reflexively to just about anything. It was muscle memory. Nothing more._

"_Hi, how are you feeling?" asked Lavi._

"_Why do you care? All of you were gunning for me to be killed." If he was an animal I would consider him a wolf – the way he reacted to the words seemed like an animal raising its hackles in warning. _

"_Come on Allen! We seriously didn't know if you were still going to be you or not!" said Krory._

"_You honestly think that my own father would do something that bad to me?" _

_We stared as he stood up and watched us with his arms crossed over his chest and annoyance written clear across his face. His father? The fourteenth was his father? My jaw dropped open, slack and unable to be placed back into the proper position._

"_Your father? Whoa…hold the phone. Your dad was the fourteenth Noah? The Noah of song?" asked Choji._

"_Yea…apparently it runs in our family line." Link moved over and looked at us with a bit of worry while Allen moved to leave the room. His shoulder had started to turn pale again, and for that I was thankful. Slowly, he would look like he used to._

"_Link…..what's going on?" I asked._

"_Miss Lee, I know this is surprising to all of you. However, we've learned a great deal from Allen talking with us. His father betrayed the Earl to protect him and his mother – he was born with the Innocence in his arm…it's always been a part of him. But as for the recent changes…." Link paused and took a seat on the bleachers._

"_What about the recent changes? He's half Noah, everyone gets that," said Kanda._

"_You all know that every Noah has a title besides a number – Allen has one that's rather unsavory to say the least." Link took in a breath and said before we could ask more:_

"_He has the title as the Noah of Death and Trickery – death is his gift."_

_(End of Flash Back)_

It was a sobering moment that after that Allen didn't speak to us, he didn't look at us hardly, and worst of all no one could lay a finger on him without having said finger torn from their body. Now as we were looking at him as a nervous, slightly flushed, and quiet person we knew that we finally had our Allen back. I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. He wasn't disappearing, he wasn't dying, he wasn't a monster….he was just Allen.

"Welcome back silly," I said.

"I'm sorry I ever left."

"Allen? You're hugging my sister to tightly," Komui said in a snappy tone. Allen side stepped and gulped.

"Sorry….I just…." Komui pulled out the dreaded drill and Allen went snow white.

"Dare I say you think she isn't good enough for you huh?" at this I glared and activated my dark boots before bashing my brother over the head.

"BROTHER! DON'T YOU DARE START NOW YOU NUT CASE OF A SCIENTIST!" yes, I yelled at him but it couldn't be helped. Allen was finally acting like himself, and my crazy brother wasn't going to ruin that for us.

"I'm sorry Lenalee but…"I shook my head.

"Allen, I want to talk with you alone for a bit. Can you take a walk with me?" I asked sweetly.

"Ah….yea….I guess." With that Allen left the room with me and I slammed the door shut tightly.

As we walked it was quiet, but soon we entered the top half of the tower on the northern side of the castle. I was always happy up here where I could see so many things. Allen was standing off to the side watching me with his odd crimson-gold eyes. He smiled when I held out my hand and I watched him take it and grasp it firmly to assure me he wasn't going anywhere. Allen was still here after all the hell we'd been through. The day I thought I'd lost him was the day I felt my heart break. In that moment when he wasn't in sight, a large dark stain left on the jungle ground with a playing card in it was when I realized I was in love with him.

The boy who came in and was mistaken as an Akuma, the one who was kind hearted and soft spoken but was never afraid to fight for what he believed in. the one who stood against all of us and fought the Earl even though he was battling his own Noah that at the time was unstable and wild. This was the boy who let his heart guide him – not his weapon. Whose cursed eye was a blessing for him. I said I hated it, but in truth I didn't think he would be here if it wasn't for that eye. If it wasn't for Mana's death Allen would have probably never been seen here.

I leaned against him and Allen wrapped his arm around me. It was reassurance like no other. To be there feeling him hold me and know that I was safe from anything that wished to harm me. But it was when I turned myself around to face him that he looked confused. I smiled and reached up to cup his pale face and those odd eyes sparkled.

"Allen, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure Lenalee what is it?" he smiled and I took in a breath.

"I love you," with that I kissed him.

He was still at first, but soon returned it so easily. It was gentle, soft, sweet, and chaste at first and then it grew deeper. The kiss was rougher, warmer, different. I felt his arms wrap about my waist and hoist me up against the wall to where he deepened the kiss in a way that stole my breath. I had never kissed anyone before and if this was my first one – I hoped they were all this great. Allen slipped his lips from mine down to my jaw and cheek before I pulled him back to kiss him again.

Allen tasted like honey, peppermint, and cinnamon. Sweet, cool, and spicy. I wanted more of it – the taste was addicting like a drug and I loved it. I dug my knees into his sides and he let me kiss him more until he pulled back and went to kissing along my jawline and throat. He found a small spot that felt good and tickled at the same time. His lips teased it gently and seductively before I felt a tongue slip across my pulse point. At this I didn't let my mind linger on it much – and then it happened.

Razor sharp teeth sunk into my flesh and drew blood from the wound like a starving leech. I wanted to scream but he stopped me by pressing me harder against the wall. I clawed at his back and cried silent tears as I prayed he would stop. It was then as I felt that he would kill me that I found my voice.

"Allen, please…..stop…..it hurts." He dropped me fast.

I hit the ground and looked at him as he stepped back stumbling like a newborn colt to the floor as he watched me wide eyed. His mouth was stained in blood and fangs showed as he breathed out roughly. My body froze as I examined the sight before me. Red eyes, pale skin, beautiful, seductive, and sweet smelling with fangs. I knew from old stories exactly what I was staring at. But my mind and heart didn't want to believe that sweet, loving Allen was one of those things.

"L-Lena-lee….I…." he looked horrified, heartbroken, and somber but I was in shock and fear rolled through me like a title wave.

"What are you?"

He looked down his eyes fighting back tears that I knew wouldn't be clear but red like blood. I watched him sit there trembling in worry about what to say to me as I waited. How did I not see the signs – there were stories in China that I had known about for years. About this, about his kind….but was he even that? Slowly he took a breath and kept his eyes down.

"I'm….I'm a vampire Lenalee."

My heart stopped as he pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on them before silently shaking showing me that he was crying. I moved very slowly towards him before looking at the boy before me. When did he become one of these things? How did Allen become a vampire? My hand grazed his and he froze.

"How did this happen?" I asked him and he shifted slightly but never looked at me.

"I was born like this….Saya woke me up….she let me remember who I am." I felt immense sadness over take me at this and I realized he didn't chose this – he had always been this.

"Allen I…."

"You hate me like everyone else will when they find out…I'm sorry that you fell in love with a monster. I'm sorry that you let me into your heart. I'm sorry I deceived you and let you think you could trust me. I'll…." I stopped him.

"Don't do this to yourself, Let me help you," I said.

Allen shot away from me with a wild hiss. Eyes ablaze with firelight red. My heart stopped again as I realized he was fading away because of my own mistake. It wasn't a what are you, or who are you – it was the fact that those words let him believe that he was a monster.

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME ANYMORE LEANLEE! THIS IS WHAT I AM!"

With that he was gone in a flurry of motion that seemed impossible. I sat there on the cold floor and let a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry…..Allen….I love you."

(Chapter 1: Truth & First Blood – Close)

Hello everyone! I'M BACK BABY! (giggles) yea so, here I am almost 19 and I started this when I was….oh god…fourteen? Hmm…(checks calculator) yep fourteen. I am now a published author! (TADA!) And well, I figured it was high time to get this fan fic fixed and done properly.

It's been completely redone. Some said it moved to fast, and that Lenalee was too quick to accept Allen as he was. I agree wholly. So now, with the new version of this story I will make you all proud(er) also please note this:

Blood Gears is going to have a new chapter! YEP

Scarlet Rose Phoenix will have a mega update of 3 chapters.

Immortal's Masquerade part 5: Azure Knight is on hold until ch.20 of this story is fixed!

Immortal's Masquerade part 1-10: will be added to the site! (Whoop!) only with one chapter to start with so people can get a feel for the characters. Also hint! For the new Knight list!

Some spots are still left so:

Allen Walker – 1st

Train Heartnet -2nd

Edward Elric – 3rd

Rin Okumura -5th

Haseo -6th

Oh, look: 4,7,8,9 and 10 are still empty! Remember story 11 of Immortal's masquerade will be the grand finale! But only 20 chapters long. You have been warned.

Most of the stories after this one will be only 20 chapters long anyways so….don't hurt me. I have deadlines to make.

On a final note: CLUES FOR NO.4'S KNIGHT:

**Brown hair with a pale piece in it,**

**Reddish brown eyes,**

**mark on the left hand, 17, **

**High school age is a bit shy and quiet but loves his friends. **

**Initials: S.O**

**Anime Initials: G.C**

Good luck. The one who guesses this gets:

To decide how to bring Allen into that story!

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: SECRETS

(Chapter 2: Secrets – Open)

Lenalee was still in a slight state of shock when she was walking about the Order the next day. Allen was a vampire. What was she supposed to do? She still felt something for him – she loved him with all her heart, but he had screamed at her that she could do nothing, that no one could help him. That this was what he was. So what was she to do? Ignoring it was impossible; telling people the truth about him would hurt Allen more than it would help him, so that left one option: Keep it a secret between them.

She gave a ragged sigh as she saw him sitting in the library near a window alone. He wasn't reading, just staring out of it as if he was hoping to see something. Maybe he was hoping that things would be okay, that somehow he would still be accepted as family to them – or he was planning on disappearing. She gulped and moved towards him before sitting across from him quietly. The air became stagnant and cold as she watched him, but it didn't change the fact that here and now she had to do something or she would lose him again.

"Allen I wanted to talk to you about last night," she stated.

"Why? Do you need to remind me that I hurt you?" he glanced her way then looked back at the window.

"No, I wanted to apologize. It wasn't fair to you, and I…I still love you," Lenalee admitted this without fear, and the look on his face left her speechless. He looked….surprised.

"Why do you love me still? I'm not human! I'm the one who could have killed you last night Lenalee!" he hissed this but she watched him with soft eyes.

"Because I know that this is just who you are," she stated honestly.

"Lenalee….I'm not as young as you think I am. I was born in sixteen twenty to a woman who was a vampire – her name was Sara and my father was a Noah his name was Nicholas. They met, fell in love, got married, had three kids and then he died. She ran away with me but they killed her too. I'm sorry but…do you want to be involved with someone as old as me?" she seemed to ponder this question for quite some time before she smiled.

"Sure, why not. I'm with someone who experienced," she laughed and he frowned.

"Lenalee…." The tone he used made her raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?" she questioned.

"I'm still a virgin." She blushed red and he gulped. His throat burned as if he'd swallowed hot lava at the sight bringing her own virgin blood to the surface of her pretty peachy skin.

"I am too but I mean….someone whose more versed in what the world is like," she stated clearing her throat.

"Three hundred and eighty-nine years….and I'm still stumbling over my two left feet." She sighed as she watched him shake his head and then smiled.

"Actually I think you're quite graceful," Lenalee commented.

"Really, how nice of you. Well, question is do you really want a relationship with a vampire?" he asked.

"Hmm….Allen, I loved you before and I love you now – there shouldn't have to be a difference because of what you are. My heart still feels the same."

The tension visibly drained from him and Lenalee gave him her warm smile that she had throughout their conversation. The thought that she loved him so openly was welcomed beyond words. Therefore he leaned across the space between them and gave her a quick soft kiss. She turned red again and he grinned cattishly at her shyness. Lenalee was strong, she was smart, beautiful, and loving – Allen could see her being with him forever. That would be the ultimate plan.

"So, the question now is…." She stopped.

"Your brother." They nodded in sync and both paled at the same time.

"He'll kill you." She looked worried.

"Best keep this hidden for now," he stated.

The rest of their day was quiet. Lately the Earl had been fairly inactive which meant a wonderful break for everyone. As far as the Exorcists knew the Earl could have offed himself – correction. If the Exorcists knew that he'd offed himself there would be global party going on right now. Allen wanted that badly. Blood or not the man was pure evil and had to die. Lenalee was holding his hand while they walked down the corridors towards the cafeteria. Dinner was being served and both were starving. It did raise the question though: how would Allen drink blood without being caught?

Link didn't know, Komui didn't know, and by god no one else in the Order knew so what was he do to do? Go eat rats? He shivered mentally at the thought – they tasted awful and the blood got so cold so quick. Perhaps Lenalee would be willing to give him some when he needed it. Saya said he need at least one feeding every three days. But he couldn't do that to her forever – she would die of blood loss. Therefore, Allen knew that soon he would have to get another person in on his secret so that he would have another ally and blood supply.

Allen was beginning to wonder if he should have taken up Saya's offer to leave and train himself so he wouldn't attack someone – which he already had in only a few short hours. Lenalee was there to help him true, but one person could only do so much for a vampire. He wanted to laugh about that. It was kind of comical in a sadistic way that he was human only a day ago and now he was a thriving, powerful, dangerous immortal. It seemed as if fate truly did hate him. A Vampire, a Noah, a Exorcist, and someone loved and hated by both sides of the war. Did Hevlaska mean he would destroy time because he would kill the Earl? Or did it mean something else.

Vampires lived for thousands of years. Sometimes longer. Therefore being dubbed a Destroyer of Time could mean multiple things: the Earl, the Councils, or his own kind. Humans were dropped out of the equation instantly. Their lives were so short and so easily taken that it was almost impossible to understand them in how little time they had. One day Lenalee would die, Komui, Lavi, all of the people here would be gone and he would still be left wondering the halls. Maybe a new generation of exorcists would come? But would there be a need for them once the Earl and his Akuma were destroyed? Probably not.

"Allen? What are you thinking about?" he looked to the girl next to him and sighed.

"Think about this Lenalee – when the war is over how many of us are going to be left? Who will live to see the outcome and who will not? I don't want to believe that all of you will be gone and I'll be stuck here without my family," he said.

"You don't need to think about that right now. I know it's hard, but…..you don't have to be scared about being alone again –I'm here right now so you need to think of what we have now not what we won't in the future."

"I suppose…" she smiled at him and he visibly relaxed.

"Besides, it's dinner time and everyone is waiting on us."

She pulled him inside and they both ended up with pork fried rice, and chicken with broccoli. Lenalee sat down next to him and the others watched for a moment in discomfort. At first neither of them knew why and then it fell into place. Allen wasn't eating like he normally did. After he turned his appetite was split between food and blood. That was what he needed more so than normal. Therefore his normal eating habits were long since gone.

"A-Allen? Are you feeling o-okay?" asked Miranda.

"Why?" he looked at her oddly and she gulped.

"You aren't…." Krory looked at Allen and huffed.

"You haven't been eating like you normally do for the last two days. Yesterday at dinner you hardly ate a thing and now this is all you're eating! Your Innocence will kill you at the…." Allen shook his head.

"Because of the Noah blood in me it won't kill me. I don't have to eat like that anymore….I guess that's sort of a blessing. You try eating seven times a day and see how much you get done."

"Point taken. How are you feeling since you woke up?" asked Miranda.

"I'm okay, a bit tired still, but…no more worse for wear than I've ever been. If anything I'm feeling better than I ever have." Allen gave them a smile and they calmed, but Lenalee knew exactly what was wrong.

How long would they be able to keep things quiet about him being a vampire? Would he be able to survive the Order with people knowing that he wasn't human? Lenalee sighed as she glanced at Allen who was talking with Lavi. He seemed so normal that it was nearly heartbreaking that he had to hide who he was from the others who said they were his friends. Komui wouldn't be able to stop people from the fact that they had a vampire in their midst. But, hopefully the people would be more forgiving than that – they still welcomed him back with open arms even though he was half Noah.

"_They can't just toss him away because he's special….or because he's not the same as them. Allen is our friend, our family – the person I love. If they do this to him then he'll have to leave….I'll have to leave….I don't want to lose him. Please….please let them accept him for who he is when the time comes," _Lenalee thought.

Miranda dropped her glass and went to grasp the shards but had ended up cutting herself on the glass. While the others went to check on her Lenalee looked back to Allen who was stiff and pale, his eyes staring at the blood dripping onto the floor. She knew then that he would need to feed off of her until he was more stabilized and capable of getting blood on his own. Lenalee grasped his hand and led him out of the room while the others were distracted. She needed to get him away from the others and the smell of blood for a bit so he could calm down.

They were in a hallway further into the Order's castle than they normally would be so he could get his bearings again. it was then that Allen slumped against the wall and slipped down the wall onto the floor where he put his head on his knees and let out a few shaky breaths in an attempt to calm himself. Lenalee sat next to him for a moment while he looked down at the ground.

"I wanted to…..I wanted to attack her…..Lenalee…..I…I was going to kill her." she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her face into his sweet smelling hair as she comforted him.

"For however long you need it I'll help you stay in hiding. I don't want the others finding out when you have so little control. I don't want you suffering and worrying about if you'll be able to keep yourself at bay. Allen, I love you and I'll help you in any way I can," she stated.

"I need it…..I have to feed a lot right now or I'll hurt them."

"I understand that. but we have to be careful….no one can see," Lenalee whispered to him and he nodded.

She led him to her room where she let him feed for quite a bit of time before letting him slip out of the room and she went to rest for a bit. The day after tomorrow they would be sent on a mission and would see how things went. With the Noah running about with the Akuma still there was the question of if someone was going to die Thursday. Lenalee chose not to think on it and fell asleep as she let her mind wander off into dreamland. Outside her room however Allen was feeling a little less than well. Having only turned a day ago he was still weak, and needed more rest than he had gotten the previous night with his mind racing like it was.

He stumbled towards his room in time to see Link going to knock on the door. He wanted to say something but for some reason his voice didn't want to work right, his body felt weaker, and his vision blurred horribly. He stopped just as Link looked to him and made a step forward. Allen tried to straighten himself but only fell sideways as his sight went black. There was no noise as Link dashed forward and caught him just before he hit the ground and looked at the limp boy in his arms with worry and great confusion.

"Walker! Walker! Wake up….hey! Did you hear me?" he shook him and the boy remained still and quiet.

Link stood upright and went to the boy's room before kicking open the door to get him inside. as he laid Allen down he felt of his forehead and cursed under his breath – he had a fever. With a sigh he called for the head nurse to come check on him while Link sat there watching the teenager sleep. The boy was so still that he would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the slight rise and fall of his chest. It was reassurance that he wasn't really sure he would have needed, but after watching the boy struggle against his own Noah for a week with a bleeding cross in the center of his forehead while he tried to control himself and then finally overcome it and waking up gray skinned and gold eyed to see the others giving his fearful looks.

There was something sobering at watching the boy panic when he had innocence drawn on him with just a glance. It was good to know that he was still Allen, but painful to see him so scared of his friends and family. There was a knock at the door and Link looked to see not the head nurse but Bookman standing there. He came forward and went to feel of his forehead and checked him over slightly before sighing.

"He's exhausted his body greatly. He'll probably sleep until Thursday, and as for the fever I think it's a lack of sleep that's caused it. His body is weaker from the change and it needs proper rest. Him going on that mission Thursday probably will not be a good idea," he stated.

"Walker just…..Allen passed out in the hallway as if he was unable to hold himself up. It was rather frightening to see."

"Inspector Link? Why is it you remain by his side?" Bookman asked.

"Because I didn't think from the start that he was going to be evil, or that he would hurt us here. I guess I wanted to see it for myself…..I wanted to know that this child wasn't going to be a monster and that the Earl would have something to fear." The inspector smiled as Allen flinched a bit in his sleep.

"He's just a child though…..I detest wars. It makes children become adults to fast; it forces girls to become women for the chance that people will continue to thrive. It makes boys become men when they were not ready to be so. It takes people from their loved ones…..it's sickening. This boy, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Lenalee, every exorcist, finder, researcher, or inspector in this war will always feel that there are Akuma left and right. There will be no trust, no love, no understanding…..these children who became human weapons will only suffer more," Bookman stated simply.

"I believe that it makes you stronger….but…at the same time I feel it is wrong and that a child…God….Walker's how old? fourteen? Fifteen at most? He's just a baby still." Link felt grim about the memory of his cousin who was only fourteen and had died. Allen wasn't much older than him – why did a child have to fight? They were too young.

"Fifteen….he's just a boy true, but he's stronger than anyone here. His heart and soul are powerful enough to save us all if we give him the right tools to do so," the man told him.

"I'm glad that he's okay. I don't think that Miss Lee could take losing him."

Bookman went to leave and just as he opened the door he paused.

"She loves him more so than any other here," and with that he left.

Word traveled fairly quick within the Order that Allen was sick and running a fever. Most people made a great fuss about it stating that he was too weak to go on a mission, but Komui only stated he would have to wait seeing as it was Allen's choice to go or not. But come Wednesday morning when Lenalee came in yelling at him the man could only cower in silence at her rage. His sister protected Allen as if he was a five year old child not a fifteen year old teenager.

However, that afternoon the boy was up and about saying he felt fine and was well enough to go on the mission. Needless to say, that Kanda threatened him on if he got sick again on the mission he was going to haul his ass back to the Order so he could let people see him beat him to a pulp.

With the warning weighing on him heavily Allen got dressed the next morning and went with them. Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, and Krory were being made to attend the mission along with me and with their group size it made him wonder if they were being sent on a rather rough and tumble mission. One that would indefinitely cause wounds. Allen had been sitting on the train with Lenalee next to him and Lavi across him talking wildly about where they were going. The mission pamphlet said:

**Mission:**

**Innocence located**

**Akuma present**

**Bristol, England**

**Devonshire **

Allen could have been more thrilled about being on a mission, but he wasn't. Bristol, Devonshire was one place he didn't want to go too – there were things there that shouldn't have been. Things happened that he didn't want to remember. There would be traces that would be best left alone and buried in the dust of time: but it wouldn't be. Every time he went somewhere that held ties to his past bad things happened. Things that were supposedly impossible and shouldn't be true.

It was with that thought in mind though that he went off the train and instantly started tracking his way towards a small old Inn that he remembered seeing one of the Exorcist coats in as a child. mind you, that was over three hundred years ago. But he remembered where it was. And it was still there. As they entered Allen told the clerk at the desk that they needed either one big room or two small ones. They ended up in the same room on two beds, and two sofas. Everyone flopped down on the cushioned areas with a sigh knowing they needed to sleep and eat until the morning.

"So, how did you know where the Inn was?" asked Krory.

"Master liked it because it was cheap and he had more money in his pocket. I remembered that it had big rooms that more than four people could sleep in, so…I figured this would be best."

"Perfect, it's not so bad. At least it's clean and doesn't smell," said Lavi.

"And….I remembered it because I came here with Mana when we were travelling…" the others gave him a strangely surprised look and then Miranda piped up.

"Um…..I remember in the rewinding town…..you…you were juggling and things like that. Did he teach you?" she questioned.

"Yea, he was a travelling performer…..with a circus so he taught me some tricks here and there. I did some acts as a clown with him or high wire acts. The ring leader didn't like me because of my age so…..he beat me a lot. Mana chose to leave and we did work on our own…..comically enough he taught me not to steal but when we were on our own….I had to pickpocket a lot so we could have warm and dry places to sleep and food to eat."

"Allen, you have to be kidding. You wouldn't…." Allen held out a wrist watch and Lavi looked down at his wrist.

"Think I can't still?" he handed it back to Lavi who raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell did you…..whoa…you have to have some mad skills to do that!" Lavi said surprised.

"I lived in the streets until Mana found me when I was seven. Think about that okay? A kid can't survive without knowing a few things. Although….the rancid meat could have been avoided." Allen paled a bit and the others grimaced.

"So, that's why you're so scrawny Moyashi? I thought it was a deficiency."

"My name is Allen Bakanda!" Allen snapped.

"Oh boy…..here we go."

And it did go – on for several hours. Kanda and Allen were starting to get physically violent, but no one wanted to step in between the two for fear of injury. Lenalee tried talking them out of it but Kanda drew his sword and Allen activated his innocence. As the glares and growls grew worse the others watched on in fear. The both of them combined were worse than a level four accompanied by a few level twos.

"Shortstack!"

"Girly-man!"

"White haired freak!"

"Shut up you one to talk anti-social statue!" back and forth it went and then it came down to the final blows.

"Baka Moyashi!" Kanda said.

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME! MY FUCKING NAME IS ALLEN!" it went very quiet as the two of them stared at each other.

Allen never cussed like that. He didn't look sorry about it either. Allen deactivated his Innocence and sat back down with a huff of irritation. People thought that he was a shy, sweet, innocent, and childish person but he was far from it. he had a temper, and a wild streak in him whether they knew it or not – judging by the looks on their faces they were still surprised.

"What?" Lavi gulped.

"I didn't think I'd never hear you say that," he said.

"Believe me when I tell you that I'm not as innocent as I look…I've had to do a lot and I've been through a lot in order to live long enough. Cross may act like he could care less but he does care…it's been somewhat difficult to deal with him because he's a firm believer in tough love, but….he's a lot nicer when you let him get used to you. Before Cross I had to do things that were necessary to survive and if I had to I'd do them again."

It was a foreboding message that left them wandering what he'd meant well into the night. Allen, Lavi, Krory, and Kanda were stuck in the living room while the girls took the two beds. Kanda was napping against the wall happily sleeping in peace. Krory took one of the cushy benches and Allen the love seat while Lavi stretched out on the larger sofa. The red head sighed in contentment and Allen rolled to face the back of the sofa in hopes of sleeping.

Lavi was thinking though and that meant he would more than likely do something. Allen's attitude change hadn't evaded his attention and it bothered him. Ever since he'd come into his Noah inheritance he had been different. His personality was a lot darker and colder. He wasn't the same sweet shy kid who went red in the face at everything that made him nervous. Allen wasn't as innocent as he had appeared when he'd come to the Order. In fact, Lavi was starting to think that he'd never been as helpless or childish as he appeared.

There was something about Allen that had always been different. Something older, stronger, he was fifteen sure, but he acted much older most of the time when it came what he was – to who he was. Lavi looked to the white haired boy and sighed before looking back up at the ceiling. Why did it seem like Lenalee was in on it? did she know what had happened to Allen to make his eyes that color? Noah's didn't have crimson red eyes - their eyes were gold. Yes, there was a gold band around the cattish looking pupil but the body of Allen's eyes were crimson red.

"Hey Allen? Are you sleeping?" he asked.

"Not yet." The boy moved a bit and Lavi smiled.

"Can I ask you something? I want you to be honest with me though okay?" the red head stated.

"What is it?" Allen hadn't looked to him and he didn't mind it, but still there was an uncomfortable feeling about that fact.

"What's happened to you? Besides the Noah blood thing…..your different…..more so than when that happened. So, what else has gone on with you?" Lavi questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." At this Lavi sat up slightly.

"Your eyes are red Allen! Red! Noah don't have crimson red eyes…..what really happened when Saya came to see you in the hospital wing. You were in a coma almost so what….what did she do to you?" Lavi's tone was sharp but Allen shook his head.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Lavi. Nothing happened, and she didn't do anything to me but heal me. This is a side effect of the Innocence and the Noah blood," Allen answered.

"No it's not. You're lying, and I know you are because you are evading the entire situation. I know how you act when you try to hide things Allen. Please, tell me the truth." Lavi was met with a frustrated sounding growl and the boy sat up and glared at him.

"I don't know anything that is worth telling you! You shouldn't meddle into things that aren't important to you bookman!" Allen snapped at him and he flinched.

"Lenalee knows…doesn't she?" Allen became very still at this statement and then looked down before clenching the fabric of the sofa with his hands tightly.

"Why does it matter if she does?" he questioned.

"Because….I'm your friend too. I want you to trust me so please…..tell what's happening to you or….has it already happened to you? Just tell me so I can help you!" Allen shook his head and settled those crimson eyes on him with the look of pure murder in them.

"It doesn't matter. I can't be helped by anyone anymore….there's nothing you can do to help me or make it better because you can't stop me from tearing myself apart at some point. Lavi…..I'm already damned. Don't make me drag you down with me too," with that Allen laid back down and pulled the covers over him to prevent Lavi from asking more questions.

The red head looked down in worry. Allen was keeping something a secret, and it bothered him. They were friends and they were trusting each other with whatever they could. So why did Allen keep this all hushed up? Didn't he deserve to know what was wrong so he could at least help him somehow? Tomorrow he'd talk to Lenalee and see if she could give him an answer. Hopefully she could.

"_Allen…..what's happened to you? Is it so bad that you're scared you'll lose everyone if you say something?"_

(Chapter 2: Secrets – Close)

Okay, apparently Lavi knows something's up. It does worry me some….will Lenalee tell him what's wrong with Allen in worry that she won't be enough to help him? or will they escape the mission without the secret being told? Or can they do something to prevent it?

Also, I know that a lot of you are kind of like "Whoa, you re-wrote the story?" well, I didn't like the flow and it was everywhere. Thank you for those of you who told me that so I can now redo the story so it will work right. The entire series is being rewritten. Yes, I know some people are like: You'll get rid of the HP story won't you?

I actually don't know if I will or not. If I don't you should expect that the story will be fixed up and cleaned up. I think I should put it in year 4 instead. Allen and Harry will be the Gryffindor Champions….ooh…a poll will be put up on my page for if it should be a year 4 or 5 story. I like 4 better. I think that it'll work well.

If I do keep the HP crossover – just the Knights will be attending. Allen, Train, Ed, Haseo, and….hmm…whoever else they've found so far. I know that it seems like I've cut the others out but I haven't. Don't worry…..there will be more fun to come of all my fanfictions.

PLEASE READ: Scarlet Rose Phoenix. It's going so good….I would adore some R&R's from my I.M fans.

Review.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: MISSION

(Chapter 3: Mission – Open)

For some strange reason that following morning Allen was highly cold to Lavi. The others didn't know why but Lenalee did and Lavi was taking guesses at it. The boy was mad at him for prying. When he'd tapped him on the shoulder the white haired teen nearly lopped his arm off. Currently they were walking around the town and Allen was all but listening to the red head. Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen were in the Northern side of the town while Kanda, Choji, and Miranda were on the Eastern side. They were trying to gather as much information on the innocence and Akuma that were being spotted here and there by the finders, but so far they had little luck.

"So anyways….hey Allen? Listen I'm…." the white haired boy went oddly stiff and a notably noise caught their attention.

"Akuma."

Lenalee's dark boots flared to life around her legs as the white cloak and sliver mask fell about Allen's shoulders and face while Lavi drew his hammer. Allen radioed into Kanda and the others that there were Akuma nearby and they got the message that they too had found some of them. The Akuma was a level two, with an odd spider look to it. The creature was settled on the building watching them and grinning like a wicked looking puppet. It scurried along the wall to get a better look at them before it sent an attack their way.

They catapulted away as the ground they were on was reduced to rubble and smoke filled the air like a thick fog. Lavi spun his hammer as it grew and aimed at the creature before it dodged it and knocked him away. Lenalee was in the air with Allen watching as they tried to figure out what to do with the spider Akuma below them. it wasn't going to stay on the ground long, they knew that – so what could they do? Lenalee flew up higher and gracefully dove downwards in an arch before hitting the Akuma on the back causing it to scream.

Lavi blocked it and Allen came down on it with his clawed hand aiming for its head. The spider howled as it was ripped apart and the three of them slipped away. Sadly, that wasn't the end of it. There were more. Hundreds more in fact. Three hours later there were only a tiny amount of them dead and they kept coming. The three of them were tiredly resting in a building while hoping to hide for a moment to catch their breath.

"This is insane. It's like a freaking Hydra! The more we kill the more there are!" said Lavi.

"I know…..but….maybe if we combined our attacks all at once we could make them fall apart. I'm at a hundred percent, Lavi you near and so is Lenalee. If we strike it at once….then maybe we can stop them from getting to the Innocence."

"That's an idea but what about the fact that the others are probably facing the same thing?" asked Lenalee.

"Timcampy? Take the information to Kanda and the others. They need to do the same thing okay? Hurry and don't get caught." Timcampy flew off like a little golden bullet and the exorcists took in a few deep breaths.

"We need to go now or we'll be sitting ducks," said Lavi.

"Yea…..you guys ready?" Lenalee and Lavi nodded before Allen drew his sword.

It was still strange not seeing the left arm there but instead the inverted appearance of the Earl's weapon. But with 100% synchronization who were they to complain? Slowly they slipped out of the building and caught the attention of the Akuma. Within seconds they were swarmed. Lavi knocked a few out of the way as did Allen and Lenalee followed by them gathering themselves into the air. Lavi let his hammer gain a few extra levels and Lenalee activated her favorite attack "Butterfly Waltz" before together the three of them sent an attack with full force onto the Akuma below them. The burst of power shook the ground and evaporated the Akuma around them within moments. It also knocked them all backwards a good several feet.

Lenalee slammed into the ground with Allen and Lavi close to her before slowly they realized that their plan had worked. And judging by the second explosion they just heard it had worked for Kanda and the others as well. Lavi let out a high laugh as the other two joined in happy that the fight was over for now. Allen sat up and took in a deep breath of relief as he helped Lenalee up and Lavi stood beside them. The red head grinned and Lenalee smiled back while Allen was looking around with his eye still active.

"We're clear. There aren't any more of them."

"Good, so…now the question is….." Lenalee cut in.

"Where's the innocence?"

Timcampy flew back to Allen and opened his mouth to show the other three with the Innocence in hand and to tell them to head back to the hotel and meet them there. They made their way back to the room they shared and slowly met up with the others before all collapsing against the sofas, chairs, and the wall in exhaustion. Either the Earl was getting better at making Akuma or they were getting rusty because that was one hell of a fight. They stayed their catching their breaths and making random comments about the battle with the Akuma. It was when they all fell silent that they noticed something rather odd.

Lenalee was leaning against Allen's shoulder as she started dosing off. Allen resting his head on top of her own in silence. Both sleeping by this point and seeming highly peaceful. But it brought up more questions in Lavi's head. The two teenagers were very close lately and it made him wonder if they were seeing each other. Normally it was forbidden in the Order, but lately they had gotten lax about it due to the fact that someone in the American branch learned that when two exorcists had children they were over ninety-eight percent of the time compatible with Innocence. Therefore it was now encouraged for them to fall in love, get married, and have kids.

Lenalee snuggled up to Allen in contentment while the white haired boy did the same. Miranda smiled as did Krory while Kanda scoft and Lavi frowned. There just was something off about the sensation that the two of them were getting from the teens. Allen was hiding something and Lenalee knew what it was. The Japanese exorcist looked to Lavi who nodded and once Krory and Miranda were sleeping the two of them were seated on the sofa next to each other while Miranda was in her room and Krory was near the window resting.

"There's something not right with this usagi," Kanda stated.

"I know…..Allen's not telling us something and I don't know if Lenalee knows and she's keeping it hushed up or if he's making her not say something. Though…forcing someone to do something doesn't seem like Allen."

"It doesn't….however, there is something indefinitely wrong with this situation. Call me insane if you will but…Allen doesn't seem like himself. Even if he has the Noah blood in him he doesn't seem like he was at all. There's something else he's hiding and those eyes…they're not normal," Kanda mentioned this and Lavi nodded.

"I tried talking to him about it. I offered my help and he got hostile with me. Allen hasn't really ever been hostile with me. There's something just not right with him….I'm worried to be honest."

"About Lenalee? Or him?" the long haired exorcist asked him.

"Both of them. What if he's sick? Or if there's something else going on? What if he's hiding something for her?"

"Like what? A pregnancy? I think that's a bit far-fetched considering that Lenalee's so particular about things like that. She said she didn't want kids until after the war," Kanda stated.

"No, not a pregnancy. I think that she's keeping his secret and that it's worse than we can imagine."

"More than likely. Moyashi has something he's keeping quiet because he doesn't want people knowing the truth about him – he's not saying anything because he himself is scared of the truth," Kanda answered.

"Hmm….how can we get an answer out of him?" asked Lavi.

"Force, or just waiting, perhaps something else would be to follow them once you returned to the Order. I would just force it out of him but….i think this might call for a more delicate approach…possibly an inquisitive approach. I think you should just follow them. Sneak around for a bit and you get up your evidence then…by all means – make him answer you."

"Perfect Yuu! I didn't realize you were so smart!" Lavi stated.

"DO NOT CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME YOU BAKA USAGI!" Lavi ran screaming from the room and locked himself in the bathroom while the others were roused from their sleep.

"What the hell Kanda! We're all trying to get some sleep," Allen said in annoyance.

"DON'T FUSS AT ME ABOUT IT YOU BAKA MOYASHI! IF YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT TAKE IT OUT ON THE BAKA USAGI!" Kanda growled as he walked out of the room with a slam of the door.

"My, do we not have a colorful family," Allen stated. The others laughed and Lavi peeked out of the bathroom.

"Is he gone?" they nodded and Lavi slipped out of the bathroom.

"What was the explosion about?" asked Krory.

"I called him by his first name." Allen sighed.

"You realize that it's considered kind of…rude to call a person of Japanese heritage by their given name without saying an honor fic first. Most people are spoken too by their last name with the word "San, Sama, Chan, or Kun" or another one at the end of their name. Close personally friends can call them by their first name. But Lavi….Chan is a girl..Kun is a boy," he stated.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Allen sighed again and glanced to the red head.

"I have a friend who's Japanese. Her name is Hinatou."

"Cool! Well, good thing is we can go home soon….right? I mean we can get back to the Order. Komui said we can take a rest after this," Lavi stated.

"Good, I need a break. Allen? Are you feeling okay?" he looked a little pale and the boy shook his head.

"Yea….I'm just tired."

"Okay…if you say so."

The following day everyone was on the train back to H.Q and awaiting a nice long break. Lavi was surprisingly quiet on the ride home and even more so once they returned. Allen had went to his room to sleep and Lenalee had done the same therefore Krory was left with the job of handing in the information this time. Kanda went to go train while Lavi was set to working on his bookman studies. Miranda was getting checked on by the head nurse for a wound she received during the mission. All and all things seemed normal, but it wasn't. Lavi was still at a loss of how to go about getting information from Allen or Lenalee.

He could of course just ask her, but if she was keeping things hushed up for Allen she wouldn't say a word. Therefore he had to resort to the irritating thing known as "spying" to just get the information out of them. If he caught them then there would be no denying the truth of what they were hiding. At the same time though he felt almost guilty saying something. Allen was his friend and so was Lenalee – would they trust him after this? With a sigh he got up and decided to go for a walk and maybe sneak about for a bit.

Lavi let his mind wander to the first time he'd met Allen. He was rather quiet, shy, and seemed very innocent. He had thought that the boy was more of a doll than a human. His stature looked fragile, and his pale skin and ever staring eyes reminded him greatly of a doll he'd seen once. But then he spoke and he became nothing but a teenager. Though he would admit he was a bit strange. With his white hair and mercury colored eyes and that scar. He'd always thought that it was so cool that Allen could see the Akuma souls. And then he'd seen what Allen did.

It was like seeing hell itself. All the pain and suffering that the soul went through as they were cadged. The soul that he saw was ruined and distorted in such a way that he'd felt sick. How could Allen handle that every day? Then the boy had told him what he'd went through in his life. He'd learned that Allen was cursed – that he could see things others couldn't and that it was painful still even though he'd lived with it for years. He sighed and then he heard a shuffle and a muffled whisper. Stopping, Lavi glanced at the door he was near and realized that it was partly open. Glancing inside Lavi was met with something he didn't want to see.

Lenalee was pinned against the wall with Allen pressed against her nuzzling her neck. She was laughing faintly but also seemed a bit uncomfortable. It looked like something that was personal and he almost walked away but the next thing stopped him. Allen licked up her neck a bit showing blood running down her skin at her throat and then he latched back onto the wound sucking in the blood without a bit of thought as to what he was doing.

"_Oh my god! What is he doing? Is Allen….." _

Lavi felt his stomach twist uncomfortably as Allen dislodged from the bite and licked the blood off her neck showing two puncher holes before Lenalee was let loose and she leaned up to kiss him despite the fact that he had blood smeared across his lips and running down the corner of his mouth. She leaned against him and he licked his lips before she flinched as she tried to move her shoulder. He stood there in horror at what he'd witnessed and slowly stepped away before he could be noticed. Before he knew it he was running back to his room where he was trying to calm himself down.

There was no way that he had just seen what he had. Allen wasn't….and Lenalee….Lavi growled in frustration and slammed his hands down on the desk before he calmed down enough to let his mind process what he'd seen. Allen had bitten Lenalee and drank her blood, he had done it with such an ease and sensuality that it was near shocking. Lenalee didn't seem as if she minded it one bit. In fact she seemed okay with it. it was then that it all fell into place for Lavi.

"Allen's a vampire."

The next day was less than comfortable for Lavi. He didn't say anything to Kanda or the others about it in worry that Allen might do something to him for telling his secret. It had crossed his mind that he was stepping into horrible territory where he could meet his end, but this was Allen – his friend. He had to know and he had to understand this before he judged him. What if there was a chance that Allen needed his help? How could he stand there knowing that Allen could be struggling with this as much as Lenalee was to help him keep it quiet? Lavi sighed and knew then and there that he had to talk with him in private.

Allen looked up at him with a polite smile as he approached him in the library later that day. He had to talk to Allen and hopefully the white haired teen wouldn't do anything to him. He sat down and Allen went back to skimming through the book he had before Lavi looked him over. He really didn't look too different – minus of course his eye color. The white haired boy next to him seemed so normal that it was almost impossible that he was what Lavi believed him to be.

Lenalee was keeping it quiet because she found out and knew that he needed help. Could Lavi be that brave? Allen needed blood to survive and Lenalee was doing that for him, but how long could one human survive if a vampire fed on them at least two or three times a week? Would he turn her to keep her from dying of blood loss? Lavi sighed and Allen glanced his way before looking back to the book. How should he approach this? Ask about the book in his hands that he was reading? Talk about Lenalee? None of those would work because Allen would get irritated with him. Therefore he took in a deep breath and looked at Allen calmly.

"I know what you are." Allen paused then looked at him.

"What?" he seemed startled.

"I saw you and Lenalee…..I know you're…" before Lavi could blink he was snatched and swept away by the white haired boy in a blur.

They were running and it felt amazing. It was almost as if they were flying in mid-air across the castle and into a room. The door slammed shut and Lavi was shoved against a wall across the room. Allen was standing at the door with a heavy glare in his crimson eyes. Lavi believed he was about to be killed when Allen began pacing. Back and forth he went before he leaned against the wall and let out a tired breath.

"How did you find out? We were so careful…" he ran a hand through his hair and Lavi took in a gulp of air.

"I saw you…..feeding off of her…..Allen….when did this happen to you? Did Saya do it? And why didn't you at least tell someone besides Lenalee?" he asked.

"It didn't happen…I was born this way Lavi…..Saya awoke my memories because I had them erased when I was captured by these people…..Lenalee found out the day it happened by accident. I hadn't fed in a long time and she got to close. She kissed me and I couldn't resist it." Lavi stood there in shock and Allen glanced downwards.

"Allen….what are you?" he questioned.

"A hybrid. Part Noah and part Vampire. My mother was a vampire and she….it was a long time ago that all this started. I don't remember everything yet." Lavi took in a breath as he processed all the information.

"How old are you?" Lavi's next question had Allen fidgeting.

"I'm three hundred and sixty-two years old. I stopped aging but I might get a bit older…." Lavi's mouth dropped and Allen watched him with discomfort.

"I can't believe this. I never…Allen….I never would have thought that you were a….oh my god." Lavi slumped against the wall in shock before he heard Allen come closer. He crouched down before him and the white haired teen sighed.

"Believe me I know exactly how you feel. I'm not used to it myself….Lavi….please don't say anything to anyone about this – I don't know how they will react to the information."

"I understand…..Allen…..is Lenalee…is she your mate?" Allen looked a bit uncomfortable with the question but gave a timid nod.

"She said she loves me….whether I'm human or not. Funny….all these years without someone to love me like that and she pops up out of nowhere," Allen stated.

"Allen, I can help you too. If you want….you can feed off of me sometimes you know…to keep Lenalee healthy and give her time to rest." At this Allen sighed.

"Lavi…..you've never been bitten by a vampire before. You don't know what it's like to be someone for a vampire to feed off of. It's not exactly comfortable," he stated.

"Bite me."

"Lavi! Are you insane?" Allen asked.

"No, I just know I'll have to get used to it. You're my friend Allen and I want to help you in any way I possibly can."

"You don't realize what you've asked me to do Lavi," he stated.

"I'll be fine. Trust me…"

Allen was uncomfortable with this – it was obvious to Lavi who was now standing in front of the boy who was wearing a worried expression. He didn't move as Allen leaned upwards a bit and licked his pulse point before sharp fangs grazed the spot. He didn't flinch until those sharp fangs sunk into his skin. At that Lavi froze in worry. Allen had a surprisingly strong bite and his grasp on his shoulders were getting tighter. Waiting for him to finish Lavi couldn't help but be a bit scared of the power he felt in the lithe body that was slightly against him. Allen pulled away and Lavi stumbled back before looking at the boy in front of him.

"That hurt!" he said.

"Sorry, I warned you though didn't I?" Allen shuffled back a bit and Lavi nodded.

"You did. I'm not mad at you. I was just surprised is all…" Lavi stopped for a moment and Allen sighed.

"Lavi, you don't have to make yourself do things that I know you aren't comfortable with. I don't care if you know what I am….but you don't have to become another blood bank, Lenalee and I can…." Allen was stopped.

"I want to help you because you're my friend Allen. I'm okay with this."

Allen gave him a faint smile and thanked him. For some reason it was a relief to know that there was another person who could help him and Lenalee. But how long could he keep it quiet now? At some point he would have to tell the others what was going on and what he was. If Lenalee and him were going to be together then he couldn't keep it hushed up long. Allen just needed a bit more time to get used to this – then he could willingly tell everyone what was going on without someone hurting him or making the others think that he was a threat.

That evening as he laid down on his bed he couldn't stop his mind from wondering. Something told him there were others like him out there without the knowledge that they weren't human, but something else. Allen found out the hard way he only hoped that they didn't have to suffer the same fate. From memory he could see a group of them together. In total there were eleven of them that had once formed a group that could stop the Councils and their plans. He had to find them soon or he knew things would start to get bad.

With that simple thought in mind Allen closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. As he dreamed his mind slipped in a memory of sorts.

_(Dream)_

_It was fall and he had been sitting on a porch of sorts that had rocking chairs and bench swings on it while the breeze flittered in through the trees. Faintly he could hear someone laughing. The door swung open and out toppled a couple of people. Two white haired teens and a black haired boy with tawny yellow eyes. The two white haired boys were wrestling about on the ground while the black haired boy tried to stand between them. He was short as were the two that were fighting. They looked like brothers but their eyes weren't the same. _

_One had scarlet eyes with a mercury ring around his pupil the other purplish blue eyes with an amber ring around the pupil. They were glaring at each other and looked ready to kill. But the boy between then stopped that from happening. A clap came from nowhere and a few bindings slipped up from porch to hold them in place giving the yellow eyed teen a break. A boy with a tail and pointed ears was standing off to the side shaking his head while a brunette with green eyes was standing next to him smiling. _

_A chestnut haired boy with lavender eyes was looking them over while a blonde with orange eyes was grinning wildly. Allen stood and crossed his arms over his chest at the two teens that were being kept in bindings._

"_What was it this time?" the second blonde with toxic green eyes similar to the brunette's grinned impishly._

"_Well…they got into some fight about well….oops…I forgot!" the grinned and seemed ever the child that he appeared to be._

_The eleven boys were much more like brothers than friends who had been brought together out of a harsh card dealt by fate to them. Three of them were very young only fourteen at the time. The two brothers, and the blonde haired green eyed boy were their youngest. Followed by the long haired blonde with orange eyes and the two brunettes. The yellow eyed teen and a silver eyed brown haired boy that was almost as old as Allen were side by side grinning like cats._

"_You two are blood brothers – you should treat each other better," he stated._

_They grinned at him. one slightly fanged and the other shark like and aloof._

"_Sorry," they said together._

"_Its fine, you can let them out of the restraints now." The orange eyed teen nodded._

_They dropped to the ground and stood before looking ashamed towards Allen who was still looking at them with faint annoyance._

"_We're sorry!" _

"_You two are horrible." The boy with chestnut hair that had a pale cream strand in it sighed as he held a stack of books in his arms while watching them from the steps of the porch. His eyes were violet colored and brightly ringed with white around the pupil. He was one of the middle ones only sixteen and less than happy at the attitude of the two brothers._

"_Sorry! Ya know how it is….we tend to get into trouble a lot," said the one with a shark-ish smirk._

"_I know….that's what worries me. I have a brother and you don't see me and him fighting non-stop." He walked up the porch and his brother came to help him. The second brunette with an unusual full red eye with a slitted pupil. _

"_Just don't worry about it…you know how they are," Allen stated as he shook his head._

"_Yea, but…..Allen I have a bad feeling."_

"_What is it Tei…."_

_(End Of Dream)_

Allen sat up straight in the bed and felt his body shiver at the cold sweat broke out on his skin. They were all there, faces present, but names absent. His friends, family, the people who became brothers to him when they were facing a war. He took in a deep breath and looked out his window seeing the full moon there with a bright red ring around it. There was this feeling of foreboding present in his mind as he let himself go over the dream. All of them were there together. In that dream or memory they were all safe – all of them were a family still. It had happened just before they started vanishing.

"_I have to find them…..but….how long do I have?" _

He couldn't wait forever. As soon as he was prepared to tell people he would and then the Order could help him find the others. But still – just how long did he have before they woke up? He needed to be there for them when it came time for that. He was the leader and it was his job to make sure that when the final fight came they were all ready for the battle.

"Please…..just give me a little more time."

(Chapter 3: Mission – Close)

Whew. Okay, as I'm sure your aware I've redone the Knights. Yes they're all boys. Unfortunately no one liked the VK idea. (Pout) so, I picked up some awesome guys from some anime's I've finished. Sword Art Online was awesome! Every should watch Guilty Crown. I'm finishing up several Anime right now and picking from them.

I made some wild eye color choices huh? And some of the Knights will be brothers. Two of which are the "long lost" situation. Guess who the two white haired boys fighting were, and the brunette's that were brothers as well.

Guess and you get to pick how they meet. (Throws confetti) on a side note: I am currently writing the Scarlet Rose Phoenix story – you must read it! You will love Alex if you get to know him through the story.

Ciao


	4. Chapter 4: LV2 Frozen Reaper

(Chapter 4: LV2 Frozen Reaper-Open)

Another mission had come up since they had returned home. Allen was trying to figure out what to do while on it. They were just going to destroy Akuma – there was no innocence to be gotten, but getting rid of more Akuma was always wonderful. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Choji, and their newest recruit Riana had been assigned to the mission with him so they could tag team the level four amidst the group. But there was still this nagging feeling he was getting from his innocence lately.

"_You know what it is you fool! Your bloodlines provide more than two different kinds of power. Your Noah blood gives you the power for the Ark and the things within it – your vampire blood is an entirely different story. There are three different powers you have….don't be slack with them. You'll need them on the mission."_

His innocence had hissed him the entire message last night and now he was dearly beginning to wonder what to do if he had to use his powers. He recalled one of the three but was scared to use them. What if he couldn't control them? What if he screwed up and hurt someone? What if he made a mistake and showed what he was? The thoughts ran through Allen during the entire trip over. They were using the Ark this time and it worried him that once they got there they would be in danger of doing something to the people with him.

"Hey Allen? You okay buddy? You look a bit sick," said Lavi.

"I'm okay….just a bit tired." He smiled and they realized easily that it was fake. Something that none of them liked seeing.

They stopped at a door and instantly there was a change in the atmosphere. It was heavy with smoke and fire with the stench of blood and death swirling amongst it. Looking down at the ground they singly slipped off the door and fell onto the ground below to begin fighting. In teams of two or alone they destroyed the level ones, twos, and somehow managed to destroy the level threes but the level four and its miniature army were a different story.

The exorcists were tossed left and right. Miranda only being able to do so much with her Innocence was as busy as a mother hen with too many chicks whilst the others kept being tossed from left to right. Allen blocked an attack at Lenalee and both of them were sent tumbling across the ground and into a rock formation. Some of them were beginning to wonder how far they were going to get before something horrible happened and one of them died. Riana was less than in good condition with a broken arm and four shattered ribs.

Lavi swung his hammer hard and missed while Kanda did his best to keep a few at bay. Lenalee was lying limp next to Allen who was sure he'd broken quite a few bones in that hit. She was still alive thankfully, but desperately needed help. Allen pulled her into his arms and raced towards Miranda dodging the attacks as quick as he could before he stumbled into the gold colored dome. Miranda took her from him and Allen looked at the Akuma with a sharp glare.

"Allen, we can't fight like this," she said.

"I know…..we have to do something though – that level four might evolve with the amount of people it's killed and I really don't want to find out if there's such a thing as a level five Akuma."

"What are we going to do?" Krory asked.

"Krory, I want you create a diversion once Lenalee can go she can make the attacks on the smaller ones. I'll come up and take care of the level four. " Miranda visibly blanched.

"No! Are you insane? They'll kill you!" she said as she grabbed a hold of him.

"Don't worry Miranda… you see." He stepped back his skin going gray and his eyes turning gold.

"Allen…..what are you doing?" Krory asked in horror.

"I'm not going to just face them as an Exorcist. I want to be sure but I believe that an Akuma will obey a Noah – you don't need to worry."

Kanda and Lavi came into the barrier for a moment to heal while they looked the others over. Allen was standing there watching Lenalee hoping she'd wake up so they could get rid of these Akuma before someone got killed. It still put a fire in the pit of his stomach for Kanda to see a Noah standing there with the brat's face. Allen looked to him and he stopped glaring at the odd sight. His eye that had the curse on it was red not gold. Allen sighed and looked them over.

"Can you two fight?" he asked.

"Yea sure….we just needed a break." Lavi reassured him as he looked him over.

"Good, we're going to take out those Akuma so long as Lenalee wakes up," he stated.

"She'll be fine." Lenalee slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes landed on Riana and then Lavi and Kanda followed by Allen who smiled.

"Glad you decided to wake up so fast. I know it's going to be insane out there but I need your help Lenalee," he said.

"What is it?" she sat up and moved just a bit before looking around them.

"There is a level four out there and it's killed a lot of humans. I think it might listen to a Noah, so I'm going to try and see what'll do but….I can't be sure – I need you to get me up in the air if that fails. Kanda, Lavi, and Krory are going to do ground control and if we attack from the air I think we can kill it," he said.

"We should try and kill it first." Allen didn't know what else to do but he did agree with Lavi.

"We'll see how it goes."

Ten minutes later Allen and Lenalee were in the air while Kanda, Lavi, and Krory were taking care of the ones on the ground. They were looking horrible again, and it did worry him. Lenalee looked to him he nodded and she dropped him. Allen fell from the sky thankful that for the time being the Akuma wouldn't see him as a Noah but another exorcist. Allen drew his sword and came down on its head hard but it hardly dinted it. in shock they were thrown backwards and the ones below the level four took the brunt of the attack.

Managing to wipe out the smaller levels was a good achievement but not good enough. They were slammed against rock and tossed into trees due to their mountain location. Lenalee was snatched in the air like a cat who caught a bird. The Akuma grinning squeezed her tightly making her struggle for air.

"LENALEE!" Lavi shot up with Kanda and they attacked together but were once more flung back by the Akuma's power.

"LENALEE! LAVI! KANDA!" Miranda was screaming.

Allen raised himself up in an attempt to stand but nearly fell down again. Lavi was against a rock with a head wound, Kanda struggling to stand right while he held his side. And the one thing that got his blood boiling was seeing Lenalee struggling for air in the Akuma's grip. Rage pumping through his body Allen stood and his eyes shot gold and red while his skin turned pale ash gray. Stepping forward the others were unable to see him but the Akuma who was about to release another attack. They braced themselves and just as it reared its head back to scream again a voice stopped it.

"AKUMA!"

They all turned to see Allen standing near Lavi who was looking at him with surprise as the Akuma stopped and looked at him in confusion. Lenalee watched him as he stood there with a sharp glare in his eyes. Miranda, Krory, and Riana were unable to move in fear of what would happen next.

"Noah…..ah…" it floundered about in confusion still which made its grip lose enough for Lenalee to slip out and flutter towards Miranda's dome.

"Akuma," the others braced themselves.

"Y-Yes?" it stuttered the word but Allen kept his expression calm, his eyes cold.

"Self-destruct."

The Akuma began shaking and twitching its body contorting while Allen stepped back. Kanda and the others watched horror struck as the Akuma struggled but soon froze and blew up in a loud explosion and smoke. Allen had kept a passive expression while he watched, but no less looked faintly uncomfortable while the others stared at him in shock.

"You….why? Allen…" Kanda had beaten Lavi to it by landing a firm punch to the boy's stomach. Allen bent over to hold the sore spot while the samurai glared.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE WHEN YOU DID THAT? YOU KILLED SOMEONE'S SOUL YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF AN EXORCIST?!" Allen looked at Kanda his eyes having returned to their red and gold mixture, and his skin turned pale again.

"I had the choice of it dying or one of you dying – I chose something else than what you probably would have. What do you think Innocence does? It kills them as well. You should count yourselves lucky at least you don't have to watch…..there are some moments where I don't give a damn about what happens to them. If your forgetting Kanda I'm not fully human."

"I know good and well what you are. A Noah's brat kid who probably had his whole life being treated like some freaking prince!" Allen looked irritated by the statement.

"No, my mother and father were hunted down and killed – I had to watch them die. just tell me how it feels to be treated like someone who's royalty because I sure as hell don't know," he said.

"Allen, why would you do that? The last time and Akuma self-destructed you went ballistic….why would you tell it to do that?" Allen sighed.

"Because, we wouldn't have defeated it and unfortunately there are level five Akuma's I don't think we could have handled it if the thing had….." a crackling caught their attention and from the ground below where the bodies of the Akuma were crawled another one looking like a deformed snake.

"Oh my god…."

They darted away as it thrashed its tail. Lenalee snatched Allen while Lavi grabbed Kanda and Miranda and Krory took shelter under her innocence. With a deep breath Allen looked it over with his cursed eye. It was still a level four but just barely – another kill and it would be a level five. It wasn't foolish like the first one either. Lavi looked to Allen who glanced back.

"Well? What is it?" he asked.

"Level four. It's only going to need one more kill before it becomes a level five – we have to kill it and it won't listen to me because it saw the other one die. we have to take it out the old fashioned way."

"With pleasure – plan A again?" Lavi questioned.

"Yea. We'll go with that."

Kanda and Lavi were out with Krory and Riana beside them getting its attention. Lenalee went higher into the air and Allen explained what he would have to do. Using another form of his Innocence meant a threat – but it couldn't have been any worse than the Akuma. With a nod she dropped him from as high as she could and watched as a flash of ice blue followed by cold air swept along with him. she grinned at the cold burst of air in hopes that it meant he would be able to stop the Akuma.

"Innocence, activate….level two….Frozen Reaper!" The ice blue and silver scythe startled them as it came down with the blast of artic wind guiding it. The sharp and cold sensation made the Akuma scream as it began to crack and slowly shattered into dust.

Cold air swept through and left a patch of ice standing where it once was. Allen turned to look at them as Lenalee came down gracefully. Allen stood looking around with the reaper's scythe in his hands still. The attack was powerful enough to freeze the Akuma from the inside out before it shattered – which they were thankful for. Miranda dropped her barrier and the others slowly came forward as Allen let out a breath of relief. There weren't any more Akuma.

"That was amazing! Is that you're Innocence?" asked Choji who was helping up Riana who's wounds had returned with his own.

"Yea….second level – Frozen Reaper."

"Are there more Akuma?" asked Miranda.

"No, we got them all I think we can go home." Allen deactivated his Innocence and opened the Ark.

"It's over for now…I'm glad," said Riana as they stepped inside the Ark.

"_For how long? How long do I have?" _

The walk back to the Order was less than comfortable due to their wounds, but they managed to get there before being swept off by the Head Nurse. Allen had been sitting in there with a few minor wounds while the others were patched up and made to stay. Lenalee was explaining the mission to her brother while the nurse patched up her cuts and slight burns and the boys were left there looking more like mummies than anything. Allen let out a faint laugh sounding more like music than a voice the others stared. He smiled and looked at Komui who seemed to notice the odd sound. His father was the Noah of Song – he had inherited some of his powers so naturally the tone of laughter would be more musical than vocal.

Allen was sitting on the bed nearest Lenalee who finished her explanation while Komui turned to Allen who was still watching him with mild interest. Komui knew that Allen had changed more so than an Exorcist normally would – he was half Noah after all. But there was more happening than the boy was telling them. Not that he was mad at him for that, but it did raise the question: What was it about those eyes that just didn't seem normal? Komui sighed and began asking questions about the mission.

He didn't miss a thing in explaining to him what was going on. From the self-destructing level four to his innocence acting up he was left with surprise and wonder at the boy before him. Allen stretched out and mentioned that it listened to him when he was in his Noah form – something that no one had guessed for quite some time. The head nurse bashed Komui over the head and told him to stop questioning so they could go to their rooms and get some sleep.

"Fine just stop hitting me!" Komui dashed off while the Exorcists were left with their heads hung and tired puffs of air leaving them.

Later that day Allen was in his room trying to rest when Lenalee peeked into the door. She was welcomed in and locked the door before coming to snuggle up to Allen on the bed. It felt nice to have someone next to you when you didn't feel good. Lenalee curled up against him and he rested her head under his chin while his mind drifted between reality and the dream world. The girl in his arms feeling oddly warm and comforting. Allen sighed and ran his hand through her hair while he let her rest.

"Lenalee?" she made a hum before answering.

"What is it Allen?" she asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. This mission was harder than what we've been on in a long time," she stated.

"Yea…Lenalee? I remembered something." She sat up a bit and he looked to her.

"What did you remember?" she questioned.

"People from my past. They weren't related to me but…they felt like family. There were eleven of us in this big old house somewhere living like a family. Just a bunch of odd aged boys trying to cope with what was happening. I remembered their faces but I couldn't put names to them….I think they were my comrades in a war."

"I'm glad you remembered – were they like you?" was her next question and he nodded.

"Vampires mixed with another bloodline….I think they're still alive. I feel it in my soul Lenalee…I remembered their faces and I felt like they were still alive. I have to find them before something happens though Lenalee. I know it sounds insane but this isn't just a dream, and I know it's true….they're alive."

"Then when it comes time we'll find them somehow. I promise…for now tell me how Lavi found out?" she said.

"He saw us….when I was feeding. He knows, and he's willing to help. Lavi's not going to betray us I promise Lenalee." She smiled.

"I know he won't it just worries me that he'll do something stupid. He's not dangerous, but…Lavi's smart Allen he has to do what Bookman says too or he'll get himself in trouble," Lenalee told him.

"He won't betray us I promise you that Lenalee. Lavi will keep us safe – he's too good of a friend to just up and do that. I trust him."

"Allen, how long do you think we'll have to hide this?" she asked.

"I don't want to hide it forever….when the time comes I'll know and there won't be any hiding it. For now I suggest we get some sleep – who knows what your nutcase of a brother is going to do."

"You're right. Goodnight Allen," she said.

"Goodnight Lenalee."

The following morning was uneventful for them. There were no Comlins, no Akuma, no Noah, and absolutely no insane Komui – well at least until he couldn't find Lenalee. Revver and the others tried to keep him calm by saying she was probably spending time with Miranda or one of the other Exorcists but he wouldn't hear of it and didn't believe it. Johnny, Revver, and Tap were dragged all through the castle by a hell bent Komui. It was when they neared Allen's room that they heard voices and small laughter. They couldn't hold him anymore and he burst through the door.

Revver, Johnny, and Tap believed they were about to witness a brutal murder but Komui fainted on the spot almost. He went into tears and the other three glanced into the room. Lenalee was sitting in Allen's lap with her arms wrapped around the boy pressing him a bit suggestively against her. The white haired teen looked terrified and Komui was still in tears. Johnny raised an eyebrow as Allen was let go and propped himself up on his hands while Lenalee kept her hands on his shoulders.

"WHY LENALEE?! WHY? YOU SHOULDN'T DATE BOYS OR DATE AT ALL! YOU DON'T NEED ANYONE YOUR BIG BROTHER WILL KEEP YOU SAFE!" Revver and Johnny held him back while Lenalee glared.

"What exactly is going on chief? I'm confused," said Revver.

"HE HAD HIS HANDS ALL OVER HER! LENALEEEEE! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU! HE ISN'T WORTH IT."

"This is ridiculous. If Lenalee was my sister I would rather her date Allen than anyone else here," Johnny stated.

"What did you two do?" Allen and Lenalee looked at the three scientists and sighed.

"THEY WERE KISSING! LENALEEEE DON'T DO THAT! HE'S NOT WORTH YOU GIVING UP YOUR PURITY!" Lenalee threw a book at her brother which hit him on the head hard knocking him backwards.

"Brother, Allen and I haven't done anything." she sounded angry and Allen was beginning to look a bit scared by the reaction from Komui.

"But Lenalee, he's not even fully human…..why don't you let me pick someone for you?" he asked.

"No, I love Allen." She pulled him back into a hug and the boy turned a darker shade of red.

"LENALEEEEEE!"

"BROTHER! ENOUGH!" she stood and grasped Allen's hand before moving towards her brother to head out the door.

Just as they got there Komui latched onto Allen's ankle making him stumble. Lenalee spun around and kicked her brother in the head before wrapping her arms around Allen who was still fighting his blush. She glared at her brother and just as some of the other Exorcists doors were opening Lenalee grabbed Allen by his shirt and pulled him forward into a kiss. Her brother slithered to the floor in a pale complexion while his eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Enough is enough. I love Allen! You can't choose someone for me and you can't make me choose someone else," she stated harshly.

"Um Lenalee…..we have an audience." She looked to the others who were staring wide eyed in shock.

"Ah…..hi." quite a handful of the exorcists cheered for a moment confusing the two of them.

"Finally! It's about time you two stop dancing around each other," said Lavi.

"What?" the two of them glanced at the others who all nodded.

"Yea, we've been watching you two do that for over a year now. I mean come on already – we've been waiting for this moment," said Claude.

Allen and Lenalee glanced at each other before Cross came forward and scooped Allen up into his arms before swinging him around. The white haired teen was left dizzy and slightly off balance from it but the red haired General looked pleased.

"Finally got yourself a girl huh? And just think when I took you to that brothel on your thirteenth birthday you cried when the girl kissed you," he said. Allen went oddly white and looked sick.

"Don't mention that please."

"YOU DID WHAT GENERAL CROSS MARIAN? HOW DARE YOU TAKE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD KID INTO A WHORE HOUSE! I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE –LAJIN!" Claude called on her monkey and the little cute furry thing went large and wild.

"Oh boy….."

"RUN YOU WOMANIZING SON OF A…" Lajin, and Claude vanished in the blink of an eye chasing Cross down the halls.

"Well…..that was…" Lenalee started.

"Interesting." They both nodded and Komui started again.

"NO LENALEE! DON'T DO THIS! HE'S NO GOOD FOR YOOOOU."

"Brother…..GO AWAY!" she kicked him sending him down the hallway in the direction of the two Generals.

"This is going to be a very long, and hard relationship," said Allen.

"We can do it." Lenalee assured him and the others nodded.

"And I think Claude will keep General Cross and Komui both off your backs," said Krory.

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's like a mother to all of us younger exorcists."

"I think we'll manage with her on our side," said Lenalee.

Later that day Claude was walking around with both Cross and Komui tied to Lajin who was still in his large form. The two of them both looking more like rung out chickens than Black Order workers. She was sitting with Allen and Lenalee a bit away from the others while the two of them were near her. Claude wanted to ask them some questions that would have been better off without an audience. But the woman could be as masochistic as Komui and Cross combined. She asked them about how they found out that they loved each other – and they explained without mentioning the fact that Lenalee had also found out that Allen was a vampire.

Then came the next questions. Had they went out on a date yet, how many times had they kissed already, and the dreaded question finally came: had they been intimate with each other. Both their faces went dark and they had both looked at each other and Claude took it out of context. She made a haughty expression and then said what she shouldn't have.

"Ooh, that many times huh?" she asked.

"No, you have that wrong. We're both not ready for that."

"Hmm….i can understand that but don't wait forever. Maybe a short ceremony so the church won't have a big fuss and then you two can go from there," she stated.

"NO LENALEE DON'T MARRY HIM!" Claude hit him over the head.

"Shut up you idiotic scientist," she said.

"Yes ma'am." Komui hung his head.

"Haha, let them go about it as they want. I will admit….you two will have some pretty kids," said Cross.

"IT'S ON YOU WOMANIZING WHITE HAIRED DEMON!" Komui broke out of his restraints and Claude stared on in shock.

"Komui you need to calm down. We're not ready for that yet," said Allen.

"SO SHE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW? YOUR HORRIBLE ALLEN WALKER! I WILL KILL YOOOOU!" at that he lunged and was stopped by a little hammer that knocked him over the head.

"Sorry about that," said Lavi has he took on a disgruntled look on his face grabbed Komui by the back of his jacket and walked off out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

"Never thought that Lavi would come in handy at such an important time."

"I know," said Lenalee.

"You two will be perfect for each other." The two looked to Claude who smiled.

"How do you get that?" asked Allen.

"The both of you are somehow so well put together. I don't know how but the two of you together can stand the test of time itself."

They gave her a smile while their thoughts went through everything that had taken place thus far. Sure they didn't think that they would have to show that they were together so soon, but it was no less wonderful and they were glad to have the other's support. Komui was going to have to get used to it, and Cross would have to say less vulgar things. But Claude was right together they could probably do anything.

"_This is going to be a long year."_

(Chapter 4: LV2 Frozen Reaper – Close)

And done. Okay, chapter 4 was kind of slow and I know they're not as long as they normally are but like I said: length is being replaced by quality. This also means faster updates. The chapters are 11 pages each and range between 5,000-8,000 words each. This one is a little lower. Oh well, tell me guys what you think.

I hope to hear from you soon.

Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5: MONSTER

(Chapter 5: Monster – Open)

Two weeks had gone by since the Order found out that Allen and Lenalee were together, and it had spread through the entire branch plus. Bak wasn't exactly happy but if Lenalee was taken care of then he wouldn't need to kill Allen. However, Claude and Cross both were threatening Bak and Komui to dare lay a hand on either of them with ill intent. There would be a war going on. Both of the Generals were fully with the two young exorcists being in love, but there were doubters. People did say that Allen was forcing Lenalee to be his lover and that she was doing it because she was scared of his Noah blood.

The rumors were untrue, and less than appreciated. Most people were met with a hammer, sword, or gun if they said something. Surprisingly enough even Kanda was in on the support system. He didn't like people picking on others like that and with Lavi they became Allen and Lenalee's personal body guards. Today was a Saturday and they were all outside planning on taking a break and go into town for a fun day. Komui begged Lenalee but was met with Lavi's hammer again as he threatened to kill Allen. It was as they were walking into town that Allen began speaking about it.

"You'd think I'd raped you or something," he said in exasperation. His face looked oddly pale at the words and Lavi felt a bit of pity for him.

"Komui is overreacting to the whole thing. You two are great together…never seen a more perfect couple." Lavi cheered Allen up at the statement, but it didn't go unnoticed by him or the others that Choji seemed a bit miffed at the entire situation.

"Why do you seem so angry?" asked Krory.

"Allen isn't a human and everyone trusts him so openly….I'm beginning to wonder what his motives are – Krory? Do you believe that he's hiding something?"

"There are reasons for people to keep things quiet Choji, not everyone will tell their secrets…..it's unfair to them to doubt their friendship when you know you'll need it soon," the man stated.

"You mean you don't get that feeling? That there's something not right with this whole thing?" Krory sighed.

"I do, but I'm willing to trust Allen on this one. He's done a lot for us and he isn't a bad person," he stated.

"Yea Choji cool it. Allen's one of our best and he's also our friend – he's not going to do something to one of us so you should just calm down and go with the flow." Lavi's words saved Krory from having to argue for Allen's sake and it kept them all for fighting point blank.

The town was a good place for them to take breaks at. The place wasn't huge sure, but it was welcoming compared to the rest of the places they had been. At least here they were safe from the Akuma. Their walk down the street seemed to not draw as much attention as normal – seeing as their exorcist uniforms were currently still at the Order. Choji kept his eyes on Allen the entire time and that alone bothered Lenalee and Lavi. If someone else found out about Allen being a vampire then they were in danger. For as long as they were capable of it they would be keeping the others in the dark. Allen wasn't ready to tell them, and they respected that fully.

Krory and Miranda were all a twitter with excitement at seeing a play that afternoon while Kanda decided to head back up to the castle. Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee had chosen to go to a café and wait on the two others who were going off to enjoy an evening of one of Shakespeare's finest plays: Macbeth. Lavi had seen it as had the other two therefore they had politely declined while the two shier exorcists smiled and raced off. Now they were seated in a booth far back into the restaurant. Somehow though, they were all uncomfortable. Allen was wondering about the dreams he was having, Lavi and Lenalee were concerned of keeping this a secret from the others and all together their situation screamed dire situation.

"We'll need to be extra careful. Miranda, Krory, Kanda, and the others don't suspect but…Choji…I think that he knows something's up," Allen stated.

"I agree. The three of us should be the only ones who know for now." Allen looked at Lavi who sighed.

"Lavi….I can't keep this façade up forever! It's bad enough that the entire Order freaking knows that Lenalee and I are dating! What will they do when they find out I'm a vampire!" he sounded worried and the two didn't blame him.

"It'll be okay Allen, you just have to keep the pace up for now. When the time comes you'll know how to tell them." Lavi had to be the big brother in this situation when it came to Allen's lack of knowing on vampires.

He knew he had to feed regularly – two or three times a week. He could go out in sunlight, stand crosses, holy water, all of the things that a vampire shouldn't be able to stand. He had fangs and claws. He moved at blinding speeds, his strength and senses were absolute compared to a humans, and he was cunningly intelligent. It all summed up that he was going to have a problem keeping this quiet for more than a few months. If he made it a year he'd think he'd gone insane. With the way the Order worked there was no way that was going to happen.

"Have you had anymore dreams?" asked Lenalee.

"What? Allen, you've been having dreams?" Lavi looked at him oddly and he nodded.

"About people I used to know. I was a part of a group of people – a bunch of boys sewn together by fate to stop something that was supposed to happen….I don't remember their names but I know what their faces look like. There was eleven of us in total, and I think that…I think that these people were like a makeshift family to me…we were like a bunch of brothers," Allen answered.

"I hope we can find them…if what you're saying is true then they might be able to help us." Lenalee reassured him and the red head watching them stammered.

"But…I thought that….there are….oh my god that's a lot of vampires," he stated.

"Yea, but…Lavi…they're not bad people and none of us remember anything. If I can find them in time then we might have the upper hand again in the war. Me being half-Noah and half-vampire doesn't always sum up as much as we hope it will. Now if there are eleven hybrids on the front lines boosting the exorcists and the innocence then sure we have a better chance."

"So…we…we need to absolutely find all of the ten remaining people?" Lavi questioned.

"If we do that I think we can kill the Earl once and for all."

Their remaining stay at the café consisted of chatter on how to keep the fact that Allen wasn't human quiet, and at the same time search for these ten people. Allen described them and Lavi took the description down in his mind drawing up their images perfectly. They were fairly young people – the youngest ones were between fourteen and fifteen years old. Allen himself would be sixteen in a few months, and that was all the more reason to keep things quiet. They returned to the Order's castle without a hitch and had a rather peaceful evening before heading off to bed. Today had gone rather well, Allen wouldn't be surprised though if it didn't last long.

Being an exorcist meant that things could be so quiet and peaceful one moment and then the next total chaos. He grumbled to himself as he snuggled into the comforter he was under and slowly drifted off to sleep. As he closed his eyes another memory took place of his dreams.

_(Memory)_

_He was watching two of the brother's run about the yard as the other tried to catch the younger one. A blonde boy was sitting in a tree laughing as he watched them. The two brunette brothers shook their heads and glanced towards each other. Two different eye colors staring each other over before going back to watching the two white haired boys. The younger one was smaller in build and much faster than his brother who kept a shark-like snarl in place of his normal smirk._

_The blonde haired, green eyed teen on the tree branch was accompanied by a brunette with a medium lavender eye and the other fully red with a slitted pupil. It looked demonic but the boys of the group knew what it was. Allen noticed that another one of the boys was watching them beside him. the dark blackish blue haired teen with the tail and ice blue eyes. he grinned and went back to watching them. _

"_They're overworked and we all need a good break," he stated._

"_I know….I just have a bad feeling. The storm clouds have got even them worried." He tilted his head towards the brothers who looked less than comfortable with the gray sky that was rolling in with the rain._

"_Allen, keeping everyone cooped up in this house won't help it though. We need to take our minds off this mess and be people for once," the teen said to him._

"_How can we be normal people if we're all a bunch of hybrid vampires?" he laughed and Allen smiled._

"_It's hard but…not being who we are and clamming up every time someone gets close doesn't help us heal or prepare for battles – they make it harder. The more strain we put on our emotions the less human we become," Allen looked to the teenager and looked the others over. The blonde with orange eyes was resting under the tree with the two others who were still watching the war going on between the two brothers. The purple eyed boy that was next to his pale sapphire blue eyed brother looked distressed with the way they were acting._

"_If they stop I'll fall over," he said._

"_Come on, we better round everyone up and get inside. It's going to rain."_

_As everyone started coming in Allen looked at their faces in worry. Something was about to happen that was going to change their worlds. But he couldn't stop it, and if he tried something worse would happen to the people who he considered his brothers – whether they were blood or not. Allen didn't think he could stand losing them like he knew he might. If the Councils did what he felt they would then they would all still be alive but they wouldn't know who they were, or who each of them were to the other._

_The brother's wouldn't know that they were related, friends would look at each other as if they were strangers…no one would remember each other. He would rather they have no memory as long as they were alive and still able to be found one day. If he started remembering the others had a chance to know who they were. It was that knowledge that gave Allen some comfort as he shut the door behind him. it was going to happen soon._

"_**I've failed in protecting them…there's nothing I can do to stop the fact that this will come to pass…but….we'll remember one day and stop the Councils and the Earl once and for all. I just have to find them."**_

_(End of Memory)_

Allen sat up in his bed for what felt like the millionth time that month. They were still there, and that made him feel better. He hated that he couldn't remember their names, but felt that if he saw them in person he could pull their names from his memory somewhere. He just had to find them first. As soon as he got his hands on one of them he knew he'd know exactly who they were and so would the others. He curled back into the bed and sighed as he fell back asleep. The following morning he had met up with Lenalee to feed early enough to not be caught even though Lavi was watching out from a distance.

He felt guilty for leeching off of her and Lavi, but they kept telling him that they didn't mind and wanted to help him even if that meant they would be a bit weaker than normal. Lenalee was holding his hand now while they were walking towards the cafeteria for breakfast. Lavi was chatting with them animatedly about what Bookman had been up to that morning. The white haired vampire laughed and Lenalee smiled kindly. It was when they entered to cafeteria that Allen heard rather than saw someone come after him. Bak was standing there looking at them with shock as he looked their figures over and then at their hands. He went white and fainted on the spot.

Fou snatched him up by his jacket as he mumbled to himself and was dragged back to the table. Everyone went back to their normal business and they got their meals before taking a seat with the Chinese branch members. Lou-Fa and her friends were present while Fou was slapping Bak to get him to snap out of the trance he was in. with a sigh the guardian watched as he slumped forward into his eggs and continued mumbling. Lavi was beyond tempted to hit him with his hammer to knock him out and had only been stopped by Fou rolling her eyes.

"He's in shock because he didn't believe that Allen and Lenalee were together," she stated.

"Oh boy….another Komui." Allen sighed as he hung his head and looked at the blonde man.

"He has a thing for Lenalee," stated Lou-Fa.

"What? Really? Well….that's unexpected." Lenalee looked at the man with pity, but not much else.

"He has loads of pictures of you. I threatened to tell you once because he wouldn't let me fight an Akuma that came after me and Fou went in instead of me," Allen answered.

"And look where that put you! Got your Innocence back, got blamed as being the Earl's little puppet, got treated as a traitor and nearly was killed! If you hadn't budged in then none of that would have happened." Fou crossed her arms in anger.

"I'm kind of glad it did. I know who my father was now so….now I don't have to guess and worry anymore. I should be thanking you Fou," Allen stated with a smile.

"Don't thank me for making you go through hell. Allen you're as insane as your extended family." Allen glowered at her his eyes taking on a less than pleasant look.

"Don't call them my extended family Fou! I have nothing to do with the other Noah and never will," he snapped.

Lou-Fa looked at Allen as he picked at his food in mild thought while trying to cool off his temper. He'd changed a lot since she'd first met him. Allen wasn't himself anymore. His eyes weren't that beautiful mercury gray anymore they were crimson with gold – she hated it. This came from Allen's Noah bloodline and for that reason alone it made her dislike the Noah even more. His _other side_ had made him into what he was now. Allen was more than a human – the Black Order, the Earl, the Noah, and the war itself had made him into a living, breathing weapon…they'd made him into a monster.

"Lou-Fa? Are you okay? Your staring off into space a lot," said Lavi.

"I'll be fine…..I was just thinking." Allen looked at her strangely and took in a deep breath.

"You don't like what's changed I can tell," he said.

"A-Allen, no that's n-not…" he stopped her.

"I know that's what's wrong Lou-Fa. You keep glancing at me and your fine until you can see my eyes…then you look disgusted. Does being what I am offend you or make you feel repulsed?" he questioned.

"No….I'm just not used to seeing…your eyes aren't yours anymore." She couldn't hide that it scared her, and even if she tried he could see through that.

"This is a side effect from being half-blooded. I know that you don't like it but I can't change things back to how they were….honestly I'd prefer it if I didn't ever have to. I'm happier like this…" he stopped for a moment and the girl bit her lip.

"You aren't human though….this war, the Order, the Earl, your damn Innocence made you into a monster Allen….that Noah blood inside you made you into something inhuman and monstrous. How can you be counted as a human being fighting for their own race when you aren't even a part of it?" Allen glanced to the side and then looked at her from across the table as he smiled faintly.

"Because I chose too….there's no other reason. I want to help these people here….they're my family," he answered.

"Allen….."

After that Lou-Fa still looked at him with insecurity, but it was different – there was respect in her eyes for him again. It felt nice knowing that at least one more person counted him a something good and not something to fear. However, Allen did wonder how long that would last when people learned the truth about him. It was one thing to be an Exorcist, another to be a Noah and yet another to be a Vampire. So what did that make him when he put them all together? Some would say a marvelous spectacle of unnatural creation, and others would say he was disgusting, filthy, and unfit to aid in destroying the Millennium Earl.

But to him it didn't make him amazing or disgusting – it made him just Allen. No one else. He was Allen Walker, Exorcist, Noah, and Vampire. Leader of a group prepared to step in between the Exorcists and the Earl's forces to help the Black Order destroy him forever. After all, if he was no one else but Allen then he felt he was perfectly normal. He remembered more now than he had, he knew who he was, he had control on his powers, and he owned who and what he was with all he possessed.

"_I don't have to try and be someone I'm not. I just have to keep this hidden for a little while until I'm strong enough to not hide behind my masks."_

Lenalee was by his side, and swore she would be until the end – it was something that made him feel secure in an odd way. She could have anyone she wanted, but she chose the hybrid vampire with the blood of their enemy, and the power to kill someone so simply. She chose the monster in human skin over everyone else. It made his heart ache to know that this sweet girl was so willing to give over her humanity to stay with him forever if she could. Lavi was backing them up and so was half the Order itself, which in his very being made him feel as if he was one of the most fortunate people in the world.

Later that day Allen had been ambushed by Lenalee without a slight bit of trouble. She had pushed him into his room and set to kissing him breathless. He had believed that the blood loss was getting to her and had told her that she needed to stop, but the girl didn't listen and persisted to kiss him to the point that his vision swam black. Sadly during the moment where they both were getting a little out of hand Komui had knocked on the door finding them both pressed firmly against the wall, faces flushed and both of them out of breath as she tangled her fingers in his hair and persisted to nip, bite, and kiss along his jaw and throat to his lips and back. He knew what this meant:

"ALLEEEEEEEEEEN WAAALKER! I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAINTING MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!" there was the drill, and there went the peaceful day.

Now they were both running. Racing at speeds unmentionable through the Order to escape her insane brother. Lenalee activated her dark boots to keep people from thinking it but Allen was the one running with her. They zipped past people and out into the garden where Komui didn't bother looking in fear that Max their Herbology specialist would feed him to the man eating plants that he'd gotten from Krory. They both fell back onto the soft grass and laughed despite being out of breath.

Lenalee was red in the face from laughter, running, and their earlier little tryst. Her hair was coming lose from its pigtails leaving her a beautiful disheveled mess. Allen was in no better of a state as they laid there in the green grass and laughed while holding hands. The sun was setting giving them a perfect display of the evening sky as they stayed put and gazed up at it.

"Do you think your brother will ever be okay with us being together?" he asked.

"Doubtful, until you marry me and we have kids he'll probably never stop." She rolled onto her side and curled against him.

"Your right…I hope that he understands how much I love you," Allen stated calmly.

"I love you too Allen. And I think he'll get it eventually…he's just got a major sister complex." Lenalee laughed and he couldn't help but smile.

"He won't like that your dating or going to be married to someone like me….he'll never accept me for who I am," he told her.

"Allen, you don't know that…we just have to wait and see what happens." Lenalee leaned over him and placed a soft kiss to his lips before looking him in the eyes.

"You should know he won't Lenalee – he'll try to keep us a part when they find out the truth." Crimson eyes looked downcast as the words left him and the girl that was leaning over him pouted a bit.

"I'm not worried, and I won't let anyone come between us. Allen, I love you with all my heart and I'll never stop loving you for as long as I live. You're so important to me that if I lost you I would break – when I thought you were dead I fell apart…I was willing to die just to know that I could maybe see you again. Then when you appeared and saved me I felt like I was finally able to breathe again. Allen without you I'd never have come back from japan…I wanted to believe that you'd come back but I couldn't and when you did I was finally able to keep myself strong. You're everything to me," she said.

"You know….I feel the same way Lenalee….I think you're the reason that I stayed alive long enough to come back to who I am."

"We're each other's strength and reason for surviving. I think I like the sound of that," she said smiling as she leaned forward.

Allen and Lenalee snuck back into the castle a bit later on both less than in a good state. Their hair was tousled and both sported decent sized bruises on their necks or collar bones. Allen led her through the castle while she looked out for her brother. It was unnatural for how long they had been messing around, but it was interesting. They didn't go further than what the other was comfortable with and settled on gentle caresses and kisses that went from being soft to being hard and rough. Hence the bruises. Just as they turned a corner Komui was standing there with his arms crossed as he glared the two of them down.

They wanted to run but he stopped them and they both ended up in his office. Allen did his best to smooth out the wrinkles in his dark blue shirt, but the fact that they had been so intertwined left little to the fact that they had been caught up in the kisses to notice how late it was getting or how hard it would be to explain their appearances. They hadn't done anything wrong, but in Komui's eyes anything that dealt with his sister and a boy was wrong.

"You two look like you had a lot of fun," he said calmly.

"Brother! Don't imply things that aren't true!" Lenalee glared.

"The state your both in suggests more than just holding hands Lenalee dear," he scolded.

"I was kissing him! There, are you happy?" she felt like sending him to China with the mood she was in, and Allen almost wanted to help her do it – he kept his hand intertwined with her own while trying to keep themselves from doing something brash.

"Must have been some wonderful kisses," Komui stated in a less than kind manner.

"You know what? Allen's my boyfriend Komui! And I don't want you picking on him just because he submitted to what I wanted." Lenalee gripped Allen's hand tighter and the boy sighed. This was going to be a very, very, long year.

"Lenalee, I know you think you like him but…" she shot daggers at him through her eyes that dared him to finish his sentence.

"I don't think I like him….I don't even like him! I love him. When I thought he was dead I was going to let myself die out there in Japan, but he kept me alive. He saved my life the entire time there and he's so willing to protect me that I wouldn't ever want another person to be by my side," she snapped.

"He saved you…..Lenalee…..why are you so desperate to love him?" Allen gulped in worry not sure what her answer would be.

"When I saw him step between the Earl and me in Tokyo I felt as if I was breathing again. It didn't hurt to live and it felt good to see him look at me and smile. I never knew how much I would miss that smile until I saw the blood on the jungle ground and I thought that he was dead. Allen's the very reason that I'm willing to keep living and fighting," she answered.

Komui looked stunned. Here was his sister so desperately in love with the boy next to her that she would admit such a thing so easily. The boy that was blended between being their friend and foe sat there next to his sister bracing himself for everything only for her sake. His eyes softened greatly at the sight of the two of them. The love in those crimson eyes was unmistakable. Allen gave Lenalee his heart, and she had done the same. He realized then and there that they were meant for each other. They could never be happy without the other there in their arms.

"_They're in love…..they don't know anything else but hate and death in this war….Lenalee wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Allen….and he….he wouldn't be who he was if she hadn't been there to be his strength."_

Though he would have to kill himself over and over again to stop meddling he smiled at the two of them and looked them over once more. Lenalee was smiling at Allen contently to assure him that nothing would come between them ever again, and he returned it softly. How could he force them a part? He couldn't see Lenalee crying like he had when she believed him to be dead, and he didn't think he could bare to see Allen watching her as if he didn't know how to live without her. That was true unconditional love and nothing was stronger than it was.

"The two of you take good care of each other….Allen, keep her happy and make her never feel alone again, and Lenalee – never let go so that in the end of all this mess the two of you know there's someone there who loves you for everything you are." They looked shocked and suspicious which he figured they would be.

"Why would you say that?" Allen asked.

"True love is such a rare find. Rarer than an Innocence or its contractor….I look at the two of you and I can't help but see that pure love that you two have for each other. I know my sister was sincere when she told me what it felt like to think she lost you – I don't want to see her suffering like that anymore. You make her feel whole and happy….I'd be a horrible person to deny her that."

"Komui…" Lenalee dropped off.

"I want your happiness and I suspect that's the reason I'm so harsh when it comes to who loves you and who is allowed to be with you – your right….Allen's the perfect one for you."

Though stunned smiles split their faces and the two teenagers launched themselves at the man. Komui laughed as he received two warm, wonderful hugs from the two most important people in the world to him. He placed his hands on their heads and sighed. These two were something that would indefinitely show this war that love could outshine everything.

"_Allen and Lenalee….you two will be something else in these years to come I'm sure of it."_

(Chapter 5: Monster – Close)

Awh, fluffy. Well, the chapter was kinda slow, but it's hard to write this stuff! The next update will be later on. A chapter a day possibly, or five or more a week. Depends on how the plot bunny does. I know things are about to get darker and harsher so I want to have the fluff moments for AllenXLenalee fans or if you just love affection in stories. I think that no story is good without a tiny bit of romance.

Their relationship is a bit slower in this rewrite. Funny huh? They were quick to jump on things and now I want to take it slow. The twins will still be in here, so expect them to show up around the same timeline.

I repeat: Chapter 45 is the final chapter in this story! After that please read: Immortal's Masquerade part 2: Black Cat so that we can all appreciate how the story continues.

You have until this story is finished to write in your answer as to who some of the new Knights. Their appearance are kinda obvious….despite the fact that well….you know…I don't say their names. HAHAH FIGURE IT OUT! (Evil smile) Anyways, good luck and R&R me!

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: BREAKING DOWN THE WALLS

**CHATER 6: BREAKING DOWN THE WALLS**

**S.D94: HI YA GUYS I'M BAAACK AND MAYBE BE HERE TO STAY!**

**LAVI: YOU DIDN'T HELP ME HE BIT ME!**

**ALLEN: DID NOT I SCRATCHED YOU AND YOU WENT INTO SHOCK FOR SIX HOURS.**

**LENALEE: YEA YOU DID LAVI YOU SCARED THE FIRE OUT OF MIRANDA**

**MIRANDA: I-I'M FINE REALLY I WAS JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU LAVI.**

**KOMUI: ALLEN IF YOU SO MUCH AS TRY AND BITE MY LENALEE YOU WILL DIE.**

**ALLEN: YOU CAN'T KILL WHAT CAN'T BE KILLED IDOT!**

**LENALEE: HE'S RIGHT AND BESIDES IT'S MY CHOICE!**

**KOMUI: BUT…..BUT!**

**S.D94: IT IS HER CHOICE AND THAT'S THAT.**

**ALLEN: ANYWAYS ONTO CHAPTER SIX FINALY REVENGE ON THE HITLER WANNA BE.**

* * *

**(LAVI'S P.O.V) **

**Well you pretty much know so far that Allen is part Noah but why on earth is Leverrie here trying to convince us that he's not just that?**

"**How many of you actually believe that Walker is a kind hearted person that just had a Noah for a father and his mother was a normal human?" questioned Leverrie**

"**Most of us do he's can't be anything more" said Komui.**

"**And do you say that because of what you think or because he makes your little sister smile and she might even love him?" asked Link.**

"**both Lenalee tells me what happens with him and he is fine it wouldn't hurt anyone here"**

**We were in a meeting apparently the Vatican thinks Allen is dangerous but None of us do this Hitler wanna be is just a jerk.**

" **Please the boy could even be manipulating her right now we don't really know what Allen is supposed to be able to do" said Link.**

"**Lavi you were on a mission with him right what happened when the Akuma attacked all of you" asked Leverrie.**

**I didn't want to tell them that I had seen his eyes turn gold with vertical pupils and crimson streaks in them officially in a corner.**

"**Well Allen's Innocence's second level came out it's strong that's sure but when his sword went through him his eyes……"**

"**Well what happened to them?" asked Leverrie.**

"…"

**I didn't want to say anything more but I had to and the bad thing is that Allen I made a promise to him.**

**(flash back)**

"_Lavi" said Allen as they walked a little ways away from the others._

"_Yea Allen?"_

"_I know you saw my eyes back there and the way I acted"_

_I did see that he looked feral and crazed and his eyes were just like a Noah's but they had crimson streaks. I looked at Allen and jolted a little his eyes were the mixed colors of crimson and gold a bloody-sunset color._

"_My eyes changed color again huh"_

"_Y-yea there um a bloody sunset color"_

"_I must seem like a freak to you"_

_This hurt Me why did have to go through this hadn't he been through enough already._

"_No your not your special to us your like my little brother remember" _

_I tried to cheer him up but his eyes were dull and soulless looking I had to do something. Even though my mind told me there was something wrong with him my mind screamed at me to make him tell me then and there I couldn't I couldn't put him through having to let another person in on what he was going through my mind told me to ask but my heart told me that it would hurt him more. I listen to my heart more than used to._

"_Yea but that doesn't change what I am and what have to do to keep my self sane."_

_Now the bookman side took over what the hell did he mean what he had to do to keep himself sane?_

"_Allen what do…you mean?" I asked _

_And then mentally kicked myself why did I do that it would make it worse._

" _Blood"_

_My head snapped up at that did he say blood?_

"_huh" I said quietly._

"_I…need….Blood"_

_I could just barely make it out but I heard him say it then I felt a sharp pane in my hand and blood gush out but I had ignored it ._

_(near silent gulping sound)_

"_Hey Allen you okay your being really quiet"_

"_.."_

_My mind started to race what happened did he pass out and why the heck is my wrist hurting so bad._

"_Allen…what's…wrong?"_

_His head turned to me a little and I saw blood dripping from his lips and I panicked._

"_oh no Allen are okay"_

"_I'm fine just tired"_

"_You have blood on your lips"_

"_It's nothing"_

_We stayed silent for awhile and then ._

"_Lavi please try not to tell anyone what you saw"_

"_O-okay"_

_**(END FLASH BACK)**_

"Lavi what happened?"

"his eyes turned gold with cattish pupils and crimson streaks in them" I said.

" Well looks like he let the Noah blood take over what did he do next?"

"When the Akuma was killed he dropped to the ground and crouched down and growled at the Noah but the growl was odd it sounded demonic and he had fangs at that point" I replied.

"Looks like a demon hybrid an actual demon not an Akuma"

"Yea sure just like a fourth exorcist that you called a good replacement for us when we got hurt" said Allen's voice ringing out.

"Walker where are you?" asked Link.

Allen dropped out of the rafters and landed out to the left partially in the shadows.

"How did you get in here?" asked General Tidedoll.

(laughter)

" The widow at the top it's a good place to think"

Said Allen as he stepped out of the shadows and there was a god many gasps

"GASP"

His Eyes wereGolden with cattish pupils there was a crimson ring around them he had claws to.

"What the hell happened to you"

He looked at us and smiled a little and it showed his teeth he had fangs what did happen?

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look human"

"Human really I haven't been called that for a while or for that matter considered one"

I did a double take was Leverrie right was Allen part demon.

"How long?" asked General Tidedoll.

"since I was born even then the organization didn't really like my family but Talien had given them hell over the years so it makes since"

Panda was in the room and his eyes popped at that name .

"Talien what did you say boy that person…….you shouldn't even know about" said Bookman jumping up and staring at Allen with a look that would have scared me.

"I should know him I am part of his family" said Allen with a sadistic smile

"What then your. A……a….Verix" said Bookman

"A what?" asked Leverrie

" A descendant of Hades"

Hades the lord of the underworld?

"A demon" said Leverrie.

"Please don't think I'm anything like a danthfear"

"then what"

"Try something else"

Said Allen as he seemed to vanish in smoke and reappear in front of Leverrie and smacked him across the face and sent him flying when a General tried to tackle Allen he was kicked hard and sent in a another direction,

"What the hell is he?"

Asked Link.

All of us even Kanda had a look of shock on his face when did Allen get that strong?

"What am I……I don't know but maybe you should get that rib checked I'm pretty sure I broke it"

He didn't have a sorry expression one just blank his face his eyes infact he looked board.

"You humans break to easy for me to even fool with it's pointless"

One of the generals pulled out a gun and shot at him and it hit him in the head he bent back wards but just bent back up and did a flip landing in front of Leverrie. With a hole in his head he turned to us as it sealed back up and he lick the blood off his fingers.

"You can't kill me like I said it's pointless"

I stared in shock what happened to him was his Noah blood that superior that he had gotten their super human abilities?

"there's one thing that separates me from the other Noah well according the old myths anyways"

He said this as he picked up Leverrie with one arm and held him, in the air and his eyes turned black with gold pupils that were slits that were ringed in crimson and the black in silver I had seen it once before but not like this.

"Oh really and that would be?" asked Leverrie.

"I have no soul" he said tossing Leverrie around like a rag doll and then kicking him around

His kicks were so strong that he could easily send him half way across the room.

"NO soul what do you mean?"

" I'm not supposed to feel emotion I'm not supposed to feel anything just kill but I can't and I won't kill people it's not what I wish to do"

He seemed to be battling inner demons again and it hurt to see this and finally he stopped kicking Leverrie around who at this moment looked like a bloody mound of flesh.

"Allen what did you do to your self" asked Komui.

Allen looked at us and fell forward I was close enough to catch him and keep him from getting hurt on the floor badly.

"He passed out"

He looked like he was sleeping peacefully and his changes the claws, fangs, and probably the eye color had changed back .

"He's crazy kill that creature now Bookman" said Leverrie as he was picked up on a stretcher and he pointed at Allen who was still in my arms I wasn't about to set him down were those vultures could get him he was after all like my little brother and I wasn't about to let them try a damn thing.

"No I will not kill him he's just a boy you can't kill him anyways General Kloud already demonstrated this when Allen was shot in the head not only did it seal up but he could still move with that injury"

Said Bookman.

He looked at me then at Allen.

"Lavi take Allen to his room and I'll get Lenalee she'll be able to help him" said Bookman.

I nodded and left Allen was still unconscious and would probably be for awhile he used so much strength that his body couldn't keep up while I was running I looked down at him his face calm and really pale I mean he was pale skinned but he was shock white almost he looked sick again. When I looked at him again my mind ran through all that had happened and went back to the words he said when I was helping him back to the INN.

"_Blood"_

"_Huh" was what I had said._

"_I…need….Blood….now"_

Then a sharp pane in my wrist.

I kept going and then it was like a repeat of that night I felt a sharp pane in my arm and looked down and almost screamed Allen had his mouth on my skin and there was blood dripping from that area I felt sharp hard things digging into my skin and when we rounded a corner I dropped him and pressed myself against the wall what was it what happened to him why did he bite me I looked at the area that was bleeding it had puncher wounds and teeth marks.

"Allen why did you…"

He looked at me his eyes dark crimson and fangs dripping with blood my blood.

"God Allen what did you do "

He got closer to me and I heard him whisper the words

"Blood…I…need…blood"

He grabbed my arm and bit down and I felt the blood being sucked in and I emidatly fought back and got him to let go of me he fell back wards and landed in a crouch glaring at me.

"Allen stop"

He came at me and cut my arm again and jumped back and I got it he was suffering from blood loss and was trying to heal himself but I only knew one type of creature that did this but he couldn't be could he?

"Allen calm down" said Lenalee as she let him put his arms around her and he looked at me and glared.

"Lenalee look out" I said and she turned to me and smiled and dragged him along and helped me up.

"Come with us" she said.

I followed and we went into Allen's room and she sat me down in a chair and pulled her hair out of the way and Allen stood behind her and then pressed his lips to her neck and I saw the blood gush out and heard it being sucked in

(gulping sound)

"Lenalee what are you letting him do to you"

"A-Allen's part Vampire and he needs blood every so often and I give it to h-him"

I was in a slight state of shock Allen was feeding off of Lenalee and she didn't mind and I was seeing this for the first time and I jolted he had bit me back then when we were talking he had bitten me just moments ago he was a Vampire.

"Allen stop this now stop doing this to her" I said

_as I reached forward and tried to pull her away but he pulled away and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same and he growled at me he hated me right now and if tried to take her away he wouldn't hesatate to kill me._

"_It's okay he doesn't hurt me"_

_She reached up and pulled his head down and kissed his blood stained lips and didn't break apart from him for a few mintus and I got it again she was in love with him and vice versa and she was just trying to help him, and if I said a word Lenalee wouldn't ever smile the way she was right now._

"_Listen if you two want me to keep this quiet I will" I said _

"_Thank you Lavi"_

_They said _

_Allen sounded tired and when I left and came back again later they were both asleep he was lying on his back and Lenalee was using his chest as a pillow I smiled and closed the door and left hmm maybe she was good for him and he the same for her._

* * *

'_WHEW CHAPTER DONE AND DONE (oh no I sound like the earl) anyways chapter six done and seven on the way. _


	7. Chapter 7: CHOICE

Chapter 7: CHOICE.

S.D94: hi guys what's going on.

Looks around and see the down with the author posters.

S.D94: W-WH-AT'S A-AL-L T-THIS?

Allen walks in and see's S.D94 curled up in corner with a dark cloud

Over her head.

Allen What did you guys do to her.

Picks up S.d94 and hold kindly trying to cheer her up.

Lavi: after all she's put you through you still will defend her?

Allen: Yes I owe her and Mana would slap me if I didn't help a women in need of help and besides I don't go back on promises.

Group gets the point and takes down posters and leaves.

Allen &Lenalee: Well here's the next chapter.

* * *

Lavi was having a hard time with this he didn't understand how Lenalee could let him drink her blood and do those kind of things it was inhuman and sickening who would let a vampire bite them just because they wanted to help?

Lavi was watching the wave crash in and out at the shore you could see the whole ocean from here, He was glad that he hadn't seen Allen today because if he did that image of him with blood dripping from his lips and fangs it mad him sick to his stomach to hear what Allen said play over and over in his head.

"_Blood……I……Need….Blood"_

HE heard a noise behind him and look to see Allen walk up beside him and he flinched at this Allen's eyes were bright and vibrant and you could see the three different colors that they had a rainbow affect to them.

"Hi…Allen"

".."

"You…okay?"

He wouldn't admit it but he was scared of Allen and if anyone else had seen him they would have been to. Once again the image of Allen crawling over to him and grabbing his arm and biting down hard sent a bout of nausia through him it was sickening and he couldn't help but wish he could scream out at Allen to die and leave him alone but he couldn't he just couldn't do it would hurt him to much to see that look of shock on his friends face.

"you can't get that image out of your head"

"Allen how?"

"I have a talent for reading minds and hearts but it scares me sometimes I can feel what their going through and I can't help but be scared by that" said Allen in a somber tone.

"What?"

"You said that when I bit you oh by the way sorry about that"

Lavi stared at him and wished he hadn't once again that image.

"Your scarred of me but you know your aren't reacting as bad as Lenalee did but I guess her heart made the decision for her"

He turned to leave.

"Lavi it's your choice as to weather or not you help me and Lenalee but what ever choice you make lines up who we can trust and who we have to avoid I don't wish to avoid my friends but if that means I can protect her then I will just remember that if you choose to turn your back to us that we avoid you for a good reason and if you choose to help us then you will know why we may come to you for you advice or help just choose wisely what you decide will let you know what to do"

He left and Lavi thought it over Allen made a pretty good argument about it but should he really do this should he really help them?

"_I can't turn my back on them they both need someone to help them and Lenalee can't do this by her self"_

Later Lavi walked into the library and found Lenalee reading at the table.

She saw him coming and tried to hide the book but Lavi snatched the book and looked down at the vamp love sick girl.

"Hi Lenalee whatcha reading?"

"None of your business"

He looked down and saw the title and wondered how a book on vampire offspring development got in there he looked the book through it told you a good bit and even went into detail about what normally happened when a human girl became impregnated with a vampire child.

"Why are you reading something about vampire offspring?"

She blushed and looked away from him then a thought occurred he could either pester her about this or find out why he went with the second.

"Lenalee your not?"

She looked at him and glared and he got it he shouldn't have implied that she was carrying a baby when she wasn't bruised or cut.

"Sorry"

"No it's fine"

"So why did you decide to read that?"

She did a double take and he gave a sly smile.

"Oh I see you were planning on trying to get him to do That huh"

"Not really I just wanted to know what heir like I mean it says that their born three months early"

Lavi was intruded a bit.

"That is interesting"

"So you aren't planning to try and get him to do "That "were you"

"So what if I am…..nothing really will happen to me he would be gentle"

"Lenalee just because he's part vampire doesn't mean that hormones of a teenaged boy won't et the better of him"

She blushed gain and Lavi sighed.

"_So this is what Allen meant by coming to me for advice"_

"look Lenalee Allen won't do that He my be ruthless enough to down your blood as if it was a glass of water but he's to shy to go that far"

She shook her head.

"Ahh…Look Lenalee Allen is a teenage boy there are chances that hormones and bloodlust won't get a good grip on him"

She bowed her head and then looked at me.

'You really don't know what he's like if you did you wouldn't say that that would get the better of him"

She took off and Lavi thought to himself

"_Well one of to things will happen either he'll say okay and I won't et a ounce of sleep or he'll say no and she'll cry and he'll give in and I still won't get any sleep……Oh well Allen may be a father before all this dies down (laughter) then again maybe not he's not stupid"_

But what Lavi guessed was wrong he got a full nights rest and when he came to check on those two he found hem fast asleep and breathed a sigh of relief that nothing happened.

* * *

_LONG CHAP TO TYPE (YAWN) IT' LATE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 7 AND I NEED SOME INFO ON WEATHER OR NOT YOU GUYS WANT ALLEN AND LENALEE TO HAVE A BABY YET COME ON ALREADY._


	8. Chapter 8:AGRAVATION AND ROSE BLOOD

S.D94: NOW LETS SEE WERE DID THEY GO NOW?

ALLEN: DON'T KNOW (YAWNS) BUT MAYBE THEY WENT SOMEWERE PLAN THEIR NEXT CU DA TA?

LENALEE: NOT GOING TO HAPPEN I TIED THEM UP!

GROUP MUNBLES AS THEY TRY TO WRIGGLE OUT OF WROPES AND GAUGES

ALLEN: FINALLY PEACE AND QUIET!

LENALEE:YEP.

KANDA:WHAT DID YOU DO ?

S.D94: WHY YOU ASK BAKANDA?

RAGE TICK APERAS ON KANDA'S HEAD.

KANDA:IT'S QUIET THAT'S ALL.

ALLEN CLOSES EYES AND HUMS SAD TUNE

KANDA BACKS AWAY IN SILGHT PANICED BY TUNE.

LENALEE:WHAT SONG IS THAT?

ALLEN: DON'T KNOW JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD.

S.D94:WELL HERE'S CHAPTER 8 ENJOY (BOWS SIX TIMES AND FALLS OVER FROM DIZZYNESS)

* * *

(Allen's P.O.V SHORT) AN: the chapter is mixed with Allen's pov and other characters along with narrative and will be a 2-3 part chap.

* * *

I hated this for some reason I got a bad feeling when Komui called us to his office call it my instincts but I know that this mission is going to be horrible.

We walked In and there was the usual clutter but we ignored this and went striate to him and he began to explain.

"Now all of you will be going to a small village called ARISAIN it's a small place that supposedly has a curse on it's castle and the family that once lived there the legend says that the whole family was killed by demons not Akuma but actual demons so please watch your backs there got it.

With no warning I felt sick and these images flashed in front of my minds eye of these people that were begging for their lives and I watched them die and then the person or what ever it was came towards me and I felt pane and blood gushing out and then nothing by now I knew o was on the floor coughing but why it wasn't real so why.

(Lenalee's P.O.V)

When my brother had finished what he was saying Allen had fell to the floor coughing and choking like he was suffocating and couldn't stop shaking I was next to him in seconds as were the others we didn't know what had happened and it scared the fire out of the science department.

"Allen what happened to you are you okay"

He couldn't say anything he was just gasping for breath like someone had cut his throat and then I saw it the blood coming from his shoulder he was hurt but how.

"Allen's hurt help" I yelled and they got it they saw the blood and tried to stop it but it just kept seeping through the white rags showing just how dark his blood was it was almost black in color.

"Johnny look at his blood it's black or something"

They looked and saw this and became all the more worried and finally it stopped and he fell over gasping and taking in large breathes.

(deep breathing)

"Allen are you okay?" asked Miranda.

His eyes were closed and when they opened they were bloody-sunset with the moonlight silver ringing the color.

"Allen can you say something"

He looked around and seemed to come back into consciousness and really look at us.

"Y-Yea I'm fine…"

He sat up and seemed to shake a bit but he finally stood up and sawed a little .

"Allen maybe you should stay here and…"

Revver was cut off by the sudden glare that he got that said (Hell no) and he backed away.

"Okay I just didn't think you would be up to it" he said.

"No I'm fine" said Allen his eyes they wouldn't change back no matter how many times he blinked and that seemed to always turn them back to tricolor but not this time.

"Stubborn little spells they never go away" said Allen.

At this we all raised an eyebrow looking at him little spells?

"Allen what do you mean by that?"

That's when out of the blue Allen went on the defense in a rather mean way.

"IT'S NOTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW YOU STUPID UNGRATFUL RABBIT" He yelled.

His eyes turning silver as silver could get without being white they glowed and screamed death they might have been pretty to us if they didn't have that kind of emotion in them.

Lavi cinched away at the violent reaction from Allen and before any more could happen he stormed out and we followed he was like that the whole time until we got on the Train when we did he was already in the compartment with his head resting on the window and his eyes closed he wasn't mad but he was acting strange he never acted this way never.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Krory.

He opened his bloody-sunset colored and he looked at Krory with a look that said ( Don't bother you wouldn't really care) I decided to see if they would let us have the compartment to our selves they did and I locked the door and turned to him and then sat down next to him and said.

"What's wrong with you your acting strange?"

He looked at me and his eyes felt like they could melt you heart they were beautiful not as much as he was but close enough.

"It's just a head ache"

I knew that wasn't the truth so I pressed on.

"Tell me the truth please I hate it when you lie to me it hurts"

That got me a soft look from him and an answer.

"I've been having these flashes in my mind of this village were going to and I see my self watching theses people die and then I think I die but I don't know what it means."

Now I got it he was scared of this he didn't know what was happening to him and it scared him but during this thought I wondered what it was like for him when he changed back to the way he was supposed to be.

'Allen I never asked you this but what did it feel like when….when you changed back to how you were supposed to be?"

He jolted a little but looked at me and wrapped an arm around me and then said.

"painful that was for sure more so than anything else I though I was dying but when it stopped I felt that I need to look in the mirror and when I did I had to keep myself from screaming but finally I calmed down enough to listen to him the 14th and he told me the truth and it made it easier for me to try and keep all of you safe"

Pane so much pane why did he have to go through all of that alone he could have come to me and asked for my help.

'when did the pane actually stop?"

I knew he had shortened and sweetened it and I didn't want that.

" It stopped the day I bit you"

'Oh"

Later after a good hundred other questions he said something.

"I heard that you wanted to know something's about us?"

"Yes um what exactly does my blood taste like to you?"

I couldn't ask him the thing that I really wanted to ask him but what could I do about it.

"I really don't know…..maybe like roses"

"Roses really roses?"

"yes a sweet soft taste and sent"

He said this getting a little bit closer to me.

"Soft taste and sent wait you mean that you can smell my blood?"

"Yes just like you"

I knew I was blushing the color of a rose by now but how could you not if someone especially someone as beautiful as him.

"But how about you tell me the real question now hmm"

He was by now pushing me down and getting on top of me he kept me there and leaned in and my heart was racing what exactly was he doing, He got closer and his teeth undid some of the buttons on my shirt and kissed my neck letting his fangs scratch the surface of my skin and draw blood that he licked away and then he leaded up some and looked me in the eyes and said.

"This is what you wanted to know about right"

My heart was hammering against my ribs and I just nodded and he smiled but it wasn't one that told me he would do this but his lips kept brushing against my skin and then he bit down and I gasped I had been waiting for this to happen for him to bite me but I didn't think he would still be lying on top of me when he did but he soon pulled me up but his teeth that were digging into my neck didn't pull out and he kept feeding but would he have to give me his blood again to make me feel better sometimes he worried me but I didn't know what if I could make him stop. Then after a long time he pulled away from me. And stared.

" Sorry I guess I scared you "

"No but I feel light headed"

But the minute I said this he had already kissed me and pushed the blood into my mouth I didn't let him break apart until we needed air . After some time I heard his soft breathing he was sleeping I hadn't really ever seen him in a deep sleep before I watched he was so beautiful it really was hard not to mistake him for an angel but me and……Lavi knew the truth and Lavi hasn't really talked to Allen but I can tell that he'll keep his promise he won't tell until he knows that Allen wants the order to know it's a good thing to know that we've got someone on our side.

* * *

(Choji's P.O.V CHAPTER FINISHER)

Allen of all people shouldn't have acted the way he did in front of Leverrie but he chose to do so and I had no say in it but he wasn't even a normal creature at that moment he was a demon and it scared the fire out of us all.

* * *

WHEW LONG CHAPTER AND NOW A QUICK PREVIEW.:

Next time they gang arrives at the village followed by strange occurrences and a little legend about a spell of "REINCARNATION?"


	9. Chapter 9: REINCARNATED MEMORIES

S.D94: WHAT'S UP GUYS SORRY BUT THERE WILL NOT BE ANYTHING FROM THE GANGE DUE TO THE FACT THAT THEY ARE AWAY ON THIS MISSION HOWEVER THE GROUPS P.O.V'S WILL BE IN THIS STORY STILL NOW I'VE GOT TO GO CATCH KOMUI FOR THE PHSYIC WARD FOR UM TESTING FOR POSSIBLE ILLNESSES…(INSERT MANICHAL LAUGHTER).

* * *

(NARATIVE)

When the train came to a stop the group came off it and began to walk through the small village only to get unwanted glares and when they came across a large crowed of people they got through the crowd to the front of the gathering for Allen to see something he didn't like.

"Gather round to see the creature spond from darkness a creature of evil the vampire"

Said the ring master as he dragged out a slender beautiful young girl with pale cream skin long waist length curly brown hair that stayed close to her head outlining her perfect features and her amethyst eyes ringed in lilac with vertical pupils. The crowed through things at the girl she wore a all black outfit short sleeve shirt black knee length pants and knee high boots with a heel.

Allen shook as she bared her fangs and gave a scream like growl he didn't like the fact that his kind were being treated so horribly, he continued to shake until a big strong looking man placed a hand on his shoulder he looked up.

"Don't worry she's not going to get away"

"I wouldn't put it past her not to try" Allen said

as the man looked down and jolted at his inhuman eye color he pick Allen up in a title grip and walked out of the crowed and into the middle of the wring.

"Hey boss look at this kids eyes"

The man came over and grabbed Allen's chin and turned his head back and forth and then locked a chain and collar around his neck.

"ladies and gentle men if you pay attention for a moment look at what my partner caught in the crowed pretending to be a human…."

He pulled Allen over and his friends began to scream and yell and the crowed went quiet Allen didn't look like a vampire right now he looked like a young boy who was a little scared and the ring master didn't like this so he burnt the girl and then cut her and that did it he looked at his friends and mouthed the words

"I'm sorry for this"

And he let his feral side take over he wasn't about to let his own kind be pushed around he opened his eyes and crouched down and growled a evil growl the ring master got that there was something wrong and when Allen gave a insane laugh he saw his eyes go black and then he vanished in black smoke and reappeared behind him giving a powerful kick that made the ring master fall when the crowd heard a crack sound that told you that bones had snapped Allen came back around kicked him around like a scorer ball and then using his claws he nearly gutted the man then the crowd heard the assistant say

"Release the cameras"

These sickly looking creatures came around and out and circled Allen and he laughed.

"What do you think you can do anything come on give it a try"

They launched them selves at Allen and the first was gutted and the next three torn apart then the other had there hearts torn out and crushed right now Allen was crouched down licking the blood off his fingers and lips (He had bitten a good few of them) glaring at the crowd who quickly all ran all but his friends who right now were in shock by his savage actions he was still waiting for the man to make his move and his mind was contemplating on what he should do right when the man went at him with a shot gun Allen did a back flip and a black smoke engulfed him and he came back out fangs and claws at the ready his eyes golden with bloody streaks

"What the hell did Allen just turn into?" asked Lavi

they watched as he bit down on the mans arm and tore it off and then ripped the throat out of the man the Noah side seemed in control so he started to rip and tare and consume the flesh until he jolted and collapsed the paled blood stained figure of Allen was just lying there not even moving they ran to him and Lenalee tried to wake him up but he wouldn't.

"What happened to him Lenalee?" asked Krory.

He was having a hard time looking at Allen's bloody form but he kept looking and waiting for him to wake up and fall into a breakdown.

"Noah blood can sort of simmer sometimes and it causes the actions you saw Noah's like blood to" she replied.

They realized that they needed to get out of the area and to the castle.

"I can't pick him up he's dead wait" said Krory the boys knew that none of the girls could and Raina was helping the girl from earlier (there taking her with them) so Lavi picked Allen up and shivered his mind was still playing out the night he got the truth and the first time Allen had bitten him.

"You okay Lavi?" asked Miranda

As they walked over to the large castle on top of a hill every so often Allen would squworm but didn't wake up Lavi seemed a little shocked at the fact that Allen was much lighter than he seemed. But the hill was high so after about three hours of walking Lavi said.

"Hey guys lets rest for a bit"

They nodded and they all gathered around a tree and sat under it and Lenalee pulled Allen into her lap the others gave her odd looks as she moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Love bird" said Choji.

Lenalee didn't like that comment even though it should have been a good one but it didn't sound like it.

"And why do you need to be so mean to Allen?"

"He betrayed us Lenalee and your fanning over him like some freaking love sick puppy"

She glared and then more words were shared and was stopped by Allen's hand shooting up and grabbing Choji's throat. They all jumped at this and for a brief moment Choji dared to look down at were Allen was lying and wish he hadn't Allen was glaring at him with glowing bloody-gold eyes.

"Your really something huh thinking that just because I'm unconscious that I can't hear you it would be the best idea for you to back off unless you want to be like the corpse's that are around us"

They all jolted at this there were bodies under them.

"H-How do you know that?"

Asked Choji as Allen lifted him up in the air as he stood

"I just know" he said ending it there.

and then let his grip become limp and Choji fell to the ground as Allen stretched his arms out keeping one eye open to watch them all.

"What?" he asked putting his arms down by his side and looking at them.

"Your not even sorry for killing all those people and animals?" said Choji.

Allen put the ball of his hand to his forehead and sighed then ruffed the back of his head be scratching it trying to delay the repeat of what he had said nearly a week ago.

"W-Why are you acting like you don't care?" asked Choji standing up to look Allen in the eyes directly.

"Because"

They just glared at him why on earth would Allen of all people just shrug off something like that.

Kanda was getting tired of Allen's little careless act so he stood up and tried to slap him but unfortunately Allen caught his hand and through him with one arm to the side.

"Dang it Moyashi when did you get that strong?"

"After the Noah blood decided to wake up"

"We all want to know why you are acting like you don't care" said Choji.

Allen looked at them his eyes smoldering and heartbreaking they couldn't even look at them.

"We need to get to the castle before the villagers decide to come at us like Frankenstein"

They were a little shocked by his choice of words but shook it and when they realized how far ahead Allen was they took off but stayed a good distance from him.

'Hey what do you think the real reason behind Allen's behavior is?" asked Krory.

Lavi was brought back to the moment when Allen had Leverrie in the air what was it he said?

'_I have no soul"_

Yep that was it and it sent chills down his spine to think that Allen could say something that sickening.

Soon they were at the castle and Choji walked up and knocked on the door and they all stood back. As the doors opened to relived a small middle aged woman and man looking at them.

'May I help you?" she asked scanning the group and stopping at Allen.

"Could we ask to stay here for the night?" asked Lavi.

The old man looked them all up and down and then reached forward and snagged Allen's wrist and pulled him in and the others followed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so ruff" said the man bowing to Allen like a servant.

Allen backed away even if he was something that was indestructible didn't mean he couldn't be freaked out.

"Arden now your scaring them" said the woman pulling him up and looking at the group she came up to Allen and circled him stopping in front of him to look at his eyes she put her hands on both sides of his face and closed her eyes he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. And when she did it was with a hiss.

(Hiss)

"Mi mi aren't you an odd one" she said and he backed away getting a feeling that she wasn't a safe person to be around.

'Helena now your scaring him that little gift of your's sacred him"

"No really I'm fine but you a sensive right?" he said

The woman looked at him and nodded.

"I was born with it….It runs in my family it have physic abilities my brother was an exorcist before he died"

'You are all Exorcists as well" said Helena.

"Yes ma'am" said Lavi.

"But we don't know your names and you do ours so if you would please" said Arden.

"I'm Lavi and this Kanda"

"And this is Miranda and Choji"

They waved and then the man and woman turned to Allen and Lenalee.

"And this is Lenalee and….."

"Allen Walker" said Helena

"Y-Yes but how did you know his name?" asked Choji.

"I'm a sensitive I know these things like I know that Allen is part of a super human race but part human and that he has the memories of his"

"Please there are something's don't need to be known" said Allen cutting in with acid in his toning.

The woman backed away and didn't say anything more but Allen was already on high alert about this he wasn't about to let some physic give away a secret that even he himself didn't know about.

"Now the living quarters are…"

"The west wing and down to your right there's a door that leads to the court yard " said Allen.

They were all stunned how did he know.

"How did you know all of that?" asked Helena.

He looked at them and shrugged he didn't get how he knew but he ignored it and went on without the rest of them minus Lenalee.

The group watched as Allen and Lenalee left and went through a door and vanished from site.

"Your friend is very strange he's not an average person" said Helena

She was in slight shock over Allen's temperament it was ruthless when he said those words to her he let his eyes deliver the real message one that clamed her life if she said another word.

"Why do you think that he's a physic?" said Arden.

"I-In some ways more like a gypsy " she said.

"A-A gypsy really" laughed Lavi with some crazy mental picture.

"A gypsy can see into hearts and minds and even change them" said Helena.

Then Lavi had another flash back.

"_I can see into minds and hearts and even rid tem of darkness but sometimes I feel their pane and it scares me to think about what they go through that's what truly scares me"_

"Lavi-Lavi hey" said Choji.

"Hmn…Yea um miss you might be right about that he always seems to know when things are going to happen"

"What were you going to tell us when Allen snapped at you?" asked Choji.

She looked at them with fear and then whispered one word as she walked of.

"Reincarnation"

They al jolted reincarnation was a forbidden art and they needed to find out more on this. So that night they walked around the castle and dragged Allen and Lenalee along.

"Why in heck are you looking for information on reincarnation it's a myth and forbidden" said Allen.

They didn't answer but dragged them all the way to the north tower after Allen had told them were it was

When they got there they opened the door and showed a room with old photo's and a alchemy circle on the floor they stepped in and all sorts of memories came rushing back to Allen.

**(FLASH BACK)**

"_Please leave him be don't touch him please" begged a woman with long brown hair as a sword was thrust through her._

_And Allen screamed the creature liked to here screams._

'"_What's wrong boy are you scared of me hmmmmm" _

"_No please don't leave me alone stop"_ _he yelled _

_But he was cut and stabbed and then his throat slit but he wouldn't die._

"_Why won't you die"_

_The man picked him up and through him into the circle on the floor it up and Allen felt like his heart was being ripped out it hurt so bad he screamed and saw a black stone fall to the ground and he suddenly felt hollow and cold._

"_If I can't kill you boy then I take your spirit and see how you fare over a good 100 years you filthy Gypsy type verix's think your so special well your not"_

_The man turned to leave and Allen watched him take all of the life and warmth he had in him he let the last tear he would cry for a 100 years fall and all went black._

**(END FLASH BACK)**

Meanwhile Allen had fallen to the ground clutching the area were his heart was scramming in pane the others were frantic and the circle on the ground glowed as well as several markings that showed glowing black appeared on Allen's skin it was the same patterns as the circle and the memories kept on through the years Allen started to remember why he knew all the area of the castle he grew up there he lived with his parents and he died and lost his spirit there and he was feeling the pane from the circle because it was the same one that nearly 200 years ago took the warmth and life out of him.

"Allen what happened" asked Lavi as he tried to calm him but the group was interrupted when a voice said

"He just wants to keep what took him a hundred years to get back but I've got it once again like I said you filthy Gypsy types don't deserve a soul" said Arden stepping out of the shadows with Helena by his side.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Lavi

"He wouldn't die for me a long time ago so I took his spirit and then left him to die but three years later he came back and took it back and actually aged some years and it went on like that until about six years ago when I took it back and destroyed it so Allen how does the Demon that you are feel like does it hurt you I'm pretty sure it does and how about that immortality how's it treating you"

Allen couldn't answer him there was to much going on in his mind and body he hurt every were and his mind was confused he felt insane and sick what was he supposed to do he was panicking but suddenly it all vanished and he got it all was clear he had died then and he came back every time he did he was reincarnated all the times he came back but he came back as he was when he died with no cuts or broken bones he really couldn't die anymore from that fact he was both Noah, Vampire, and Human he was something that really couldn't be destroyed anymore.

"I'm fine actually I figured it out I died that day but I came back just brought back in the same body as before but I had healed and now you can't kill me anymore" he said standing up and looking at him with pure evil in his eyes those eyes belonged to a demon he vanished and then reappeared behind Arden and ran his hand through him ripping out his heart and crushing it then he turned to Helena and dug his claws into her arm and bit down on her neck and drank every drop of her blood and dropped her dead body to the ground and then seemed to just fall against the wall he slid down the wall and went into shock over what he had done to them.

"Allen what happened to you" asked Lavi.

"I wish I knew" he relpied .

Lenalee ran up to him and helped him to his feet and they walked out of the castle in silence after getting on the train Allen fell asleep and staied that way.

"Do you think Allen got what was happening or he didn't understand?" asked Krory looking over at Allen's pale form that laid motionless leaning against the window.

"He's been reincarnated before I guess that's why he knew so much about the castle it was his home" said Lenalee.

"Yea but to live so long with out a soul or any warmth must be hard" said Choji

"I really have been to hard on him I should say I'm sorry" said Choji

They nodded.

Later Allen woke up and explaned what had happened to him in the past at the castle and true that they were horrified they understood him better now and it helped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------WOW LONG CHAPTER WELL IT WAS GOOD I THINK ANYWAYS I NEED YOU ALL TO VOTE ON WHICH CHAPTER FOR THEM TO FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT ALLEN SHOULD IT BE THE FOLLOWING:

CHAPTER 15)

CHAPTER 18)

CHAPTER 20)

_LET ME KNOW._


	10. Chapter 10: MEMORIES, DREAMS, AND PAIN

S.D94: WHAT'S GOING ON YOU ALL?

KANDA: MOYASHI GET BACK HERE!

KANDA CHASES ALLEN WITH KANTANA WHILE ALLEN DOES BACKFLIPS AND DISAPERAING ACTS.

ALLEN: IT'S ALLEN BAKANDA!

KANDA STORMS OFF AND ALLEN PEAKS OUT OF CLOUD OF SMOKE.

ALLEN: THAT WAS NOT FUN WELL NOT LATELY ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!!

LENALEE: WELL ANY WHO UM LAVI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

LAVI PICKS UP CHAIN SAW AND JASON MASK.

LAVI: GOING TO PLAY A JOKE ON KOMUI!

S.D94: A REAL JOKE WOULD BE TO TELL KOMUI THAT ALLEN AND LENALEE ARE EXSPECTING A KID BUT IF YOU DO THAT THERE MIGHT BE CASULTIES!

LAVI: I'LL STICK WITH PLAN (A) FOR SOME REASON I DON'T WANT THE RATH OF A VAMPIRE LOOMING OVER MY HEAD. (LAVI RUNS OFF TO PLAY PRANK) GROUP SWEAT DROPS.

ALLEN & LENALEE: ANYWAYS HERE CHAPTER TEN OH AND YUKI SAMA CONGRATS!

* * *

(DARK VOID )

The Millennium Earl sat in his throne looking into a crystal ball at Allen who was fast asleep (but knew that someone was watching him do so). The Earl grinned at this sense that the boy had gotten and then frowned his mind racing about what he could really do to the boy if his powers got any stronger "ha" he couldn't do a thing to him already.

"Lord Millennium why do you look so unhappy?" asked Lulubell.

"Because Lulu Allen Walker has become what I was afraid of"

Lulubell frowned that blasted boy was making the Earl unhappy with the out come of his play and it made her unhappy as well but why was that boy something to be afraid of now?

"My lord what has he become?"

The Earl looked at her and glared she would get her answer he needed to warn his precious Noah's about the traitors cursed child becoming what he was supposed to be.

"He's a Verix like in myths and legends it rare to see something that incredible still alive after so many reincarnations"

Lulubell was in shock the boy was an immortal if he was a Verix he had three blood lines but what were the bloodlines what?

"What are the boys bloodlines?" she asked.

"A Human, A Vampire, and A Noah……Nicholas's to be exact his son" said The Earl.

"What can we do with him?" she asked.

The Earl's expression changed to a teary one as he said.

"He can't be killed he's indestructible" said The Earl.

Lulubell hit the ground in shock he was indestructible then Allen Walker was a enemy that would last for ever he couldn't expire ever what were they supposed to do?.

"What do we do?"

"He can't be killed but he can be pushed to insanity for a short time and that right there is our opportunity to take him and force him to join our side or make him if we can him being a gypsy type he will manipulate us easier than we can him he can manipulate the whole army of Akumas if he wants so we have to watch our backs he will know how to activate his powers fast enough to block us off not to mention his speed and blood thirst gets more malicious the more he fights and he can take any bodies blood and with both Akuma and Noah's he'll feed on any of us to the last drop" said the Earl.

He then dismissed Lulubell and walking away she cursed the boy for making her master so mad.

Meanwhile the Earl continued to watch Allen sleep the boy was having a nightmare about the past oh how he wished he could see what Allen was dreaming about so he could relish the pane from the memories.

"_Oh well Allen lets see how you handle being a Vampire hybrid I wonder if the rest of the order will turn against you again?"_

* * *

(BLACK ORDER : NORTH WING: 3:47AM)

The nightmares wouldn't stop ever since the castle he couldn't shake them out of his head, and he begged for them to stop but they laughed at his pleads and turned a blind eye continuing the suffering that the memories held for him.

**(INSIDE THE MEMORY/DREAM) **

"_Look at that boy his eyes are so blank they look so broken" said a woman _

_as The white haired boy walked past her his eyes dulled from the losses he just endured. And he ignored them and, _

_Allen kept walking down the street as he tried to cry out but he couldn't with no soul he couldn't show any emotion at all the last tear he cried was last nigh in the alchemy circle as all the warmth and life was snatched away from him he hated this hollow feeling that he wanted to leave him so badly it hurt for him to see the hearts of others now he could see the light and darkness in them and he could smell their blood he longed for it he wanted it to stop the burning in his throat but he ran when he go the opportunity he had to stop that if he wanted to take it he wanted to drain the person dry at this point he didn't care who died and who lived he wanted the pane and emptiness to subside. But it wouldn't._

(THE DREAM CHANGES)

'_Six moths had passed since he was attacked and left alone in the world and now he was about 13-14 years old he knew he died six months ago but woke up some how now he was thinking himself crazed from the pane if someone came up to them he would open his mouth to let them see the sharp fangs that replaced his normal canine teeth_ _they would always_ _run from him or try and hurt him it never changed one day a family came to take him in but he would be used as a servant for over a year finally the torture was to much to take and one by one the family was drained dry over the course of two years (Big family) they all died leaving the doctors and the towns people questioning why the servant boy was left alive while the family even the children (although they were in their teen's) were killed oddly drained of blood completely the boy was sent to another home and it happened again Allen couldn't help it they would see his evil actions and he killed them but what was he supposed to do he was a child and no one told him how to control this want for blood that he now always longed for he needed this to stop but he would be seen soon enough. After yet another family wiped out from the strange virus Allen was walking down the alley way behind the house, he was stained in the blood of his most resent victim's that only yesterday he finished off. then out of the blue he started to hear foot steps behind him._

"_Oi hey you there are you okay" yelled a police man._

_Allen turned and walked out of the Alley way and stood in front of the officers they looked in shock at his rich red eyes lined in stunning moonlight silver with the pupils of a cat and those were ringed in shock gold. _

"_Hey chief look at this boy's eyes" said a young man Allen looked at him._

"_You can't be much older than 13 years old you poor thing" said the sheriff._

_Allen was hurting again yes the blood was mildly fresh he needed the man to stop his pane._

"_I…Want" he said in a voice that was a whisper._

"_Yes what do you need?" the man was all to willing to help him but he soon would wish he hadn't_

"_I…Want….Your….Blood" he said _

_showing his fangs and jumping at the man with force and biting down the man screamed and tried to get Allen off him but he was already dead Allen snapped his neck into the other police officers shot at him but he killed them all and glared at his reflection in the water puddle of blood and water. He kept on walking and soon the rain was far to much to bare he was even colder than before and he was shaking in the rain but he kept walking and walking and finally he reached a small traveling circus lightning struck the ground not far from him and he ran into the tent that was closest to him he looked around he was alone and was tired but decided it best not to fall asleep a few hours past and he heard voices and foot steps he hid away were he hoped no one would see him he was hurting not from blood lust but because one of the maids had managed to stab him a couple of times with a knife when he attacked the family it hurt so much that he was whimpering and shaking._

"_Goodnight everyone" said a man that had just walked in._

_Allen tried to stay still but couldn't. much longer._

"_Huh someone's been in here…But who?" said the man thinking aloud._

_The man started to look around and finally came to where Allen was hiding as soon as he lifted up the curtain Allen went to the other side at top speed only to fall over a stool and hit the ground._

"_What was that?" said the man_

_He then looked over to were Allen was now laying and he slowly approached him when he close enough he was shocked to see a young boy was who ran that fast away from him._

"_Well…Well who do we have here" asked the man _

_He tried to pick Allen up but he turned over on his back stood and started to back away hissing and bearing his fangs he didn't want that man any were near him._

"_Hold on now calm down" said the man._

_Allen slowly let his guard down and the man got close enough to bring him into the light that was there. Allen kept his eyes closed this person might be able to help with his wounds right now._

"_Now come here and sit down" _

_Allen did as he was told and kept his eyes closed._

"_Open your eyes your alright I'm not going to hurt you"_

_Allen slowly opened his eyes and the Man jolted a bit his mind running through things._

"_**This boys eyes are crimson red….What is he?"**_

"_Y-Your scared of my eyes right" said Allen in a whisper._

"_Well that was odd can you read minds boy?" asked the man kindly._

"_Sometimes"_

_The man looked him over and found the stab wounds on him one to his side, his shoulder, and right in the center of his chest._

"_Who did this to you?"_

_Allen looked at him and the man got it the boy was horrified by something that he had seen, The man continued to look at Allen and saw all of the blood on him._

"_Can you tell me what happened?"_

"_my family was killed"_

"_Do you know who?"_

_The boy nodded and looked up wishing he could cry but he couldn't_

"_I did it" _

_The man was in shock was his family so cruel that the boy had to kill them to stay alive?_

"_Why did you do that to them"_

"_Because I was in pane"_

_The man thought his acurazations correct but why did this boy not show any emotion about this?_

"_just wondering why are you not crying?"_

"_Because they killed me first"_

"_What does that mean are you a ghost or something?" he asked_

_The man was slightly scared of the boy at the moment he was to odd to be an average boy but he was hurt so he needed to hold back the uneasy feeling he got from the child._

"_No"_

"_Then what?"_

"_I'm……I'm…….A Monster"_

"_How so?"_

"_I can kill people with out caring about if they live or die I want their blood so I can heal my own wounds even emotional ones"_

_The man was now standing and backing away from the boy sitting on the bed._

"_Please can you help me I need to stop the pane"_

"_What pane?"_

"_All the warmth and life in me was taken and I feel so hollow inside and I'm cold and scared"_

_The man looked at the crimson eyes of the boy they were dulled and blank nothingness his eyes had no warmth, life, or soul in them and he was in pane but what could this boy need him for to stop the pane?_

"_Why do I need to help you stop the pane?" he asked and Allen's eye slighted all he wanted was to rip the man's throat out and drink his blood he could smell the blood by now and the man was just watching him._

"_You can help me"_

"_How so?"_

"_Blood…….You can give me …….Blood" _

_The man jumped away as far as he could his mind yelling at him._

"_**The boys a vampire get the hell out of there" **_

"_No I'm not a full blood I'm part human……..and I won't hurt……you the people……I have hurt always hurt me first"_

_The man came closer and finally sat down and grabbed the boys chin to look him in the eyes and it became clear the child was in pane sever pane and he was unlucky enough to have had all the warmth and life sucked out of him this child had no way to show any emotion._

"_You poor thing you have suffered so much I'm sorry what can I do to help?"_

"_I need blood" he said _

_the man stayed very still as the boy grabbed his arm and bit down he could feel the pane coursing through his body and his mind yelling to run away but he wouldn't hurt this child who was in so much pane that hardly anything could ease it._

_The boy pulled away and placed a hand on the bite wound and it vanished._

"_Incredible you can heal things to"_

"_yes"_

_The man then realized that he hadn't even gotten the boy's name._

"_By the way what is your name?"_

"_Allen Gray"_

_(AN: Gray is actually Allen's middle name one of two middle names so he uses his first middle name as last and second as mid)_

"_Well Allen you can stay here if you like?"_

_Allen nodded and he got the feeling that it would be okay._

"_And your name?" he asked._

_The man smiled and then gave a nod._

"_Mana Walker" _

_Allen gave a jolt but Mana didn't see that Allen just remembered his father had a brother named Mana and that his name the last one was walker as well maybe just a coincidence but then again how many people had the name Mana? Answer: Not hardly any._

"_Are you alright?" _

"_Yes"_

"_You know you remind me of my brothers little boy he would be about your age"_

"_Where is he with his parents?"_

_He would keep up the act for now._

"_My brother and his wife were killed not to long ago and as for him no body was found so the police are guessing that he got away"_

"_What was your brother and his wife's names?"_

"_Nicholas and Sara"_

"_Funny that was parents name's as well"_

_Mana looked at him and gave a good sized jolt as Allen's eyes turned downcast silver with a sterling ring around them and he had something click in his mind Nicholas's eyes were the exact same color and as for the sterling ring Sara had that ring around her reddish-brown eyes color._

"_Your eyes are just like Nicholas's and Sara's"_

_Allen smiled and figured what the heck just say it._

"_Yea and you know why?"_

_Mana shook his head._

"_Because they were my parents the family that I got rid off was a adoptive one that tried to poison me for the past six moths" _

_Mana was in shock how did his brothers son become a vampire when he had seen the boy a few times and then it clicked what if the child was born this way just like he was born with the blood red arm._

"_How did you live and what happened to you to make you a vampire?"_

"_I got lucky and I was born this way"_

_Mana nodded and went to get something for the boy to eat but when he came back Allen was fast asleep and he smiled and pulled the covers over him. _

"_**I'll take care of him Nicholas and Sara he'll be safe" **__thought Mana.___

_(IF then he had known about what he was to face in the future I'm sure you know what I mean)_

The nightmares continued until finally he sat bolt up in bed shaking and gasping for air he couldn't help it vampire or not it still haunted him when he was both awake and asleep. He seemed to stay sitting up for a long time leaning against the wall his knees pulled up to his chest with his head resting on them it couldn't be helped he just hated feeling mentally venerable when he was supposed to protect Lenalee and the others. Two hours past and he heard a knock at the door.

_(Knocking sound)_

"Allen are you up still?" asked Lenalee.

He looked over to her and she saw the pane in his at the moment shock silver eyes he was hurt somehow and she needed to be there with him. She shut and locked the door and came over to him and sat down she could see his features well now, he was like marble his hair was sticking to his forehead due to the light sweat that he had there and he looked sick for an odd reason he was feeling depressed and he hated not understanding what it was like for him so long ago.

"What happened Allen are you hurt?" she asked wiping the sheen of sweat off his forehead and wrapping her arms around him.

"Just memories"

She looked at his eyes she found this color so beautiful but so sad how could that color of silver pierce your heart that much to the point that you barely could look at them.

"Memories?"

"My dreams are always my memories and I just re-live them over and over and the memories that I got back are just as bad as the ones I knew about"

She wanted to scream in rebukment but she couldn't and these little nagging thoughts acquired to her if Allen had memories of times where he wasn't even alive yet just how old could Allen really be in truth and if the reincarnations was to blame then why did he always have to suffer from it.

"How so?" She asked.

"They can't be explained they're just worse"

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes she had to know if he knew how old he could be.

"Allen just wondering if you were reincarnated over so many years…….then how old are you really?"

She knew that each time he was brought back it was in the same body that he was killed in minus the injuries so if that happened just how old could he be they couldn't find any information on him being born or any pictures of people that could have been born during the year he should have been born (1994)

"Well because of the reincarnations I would be a good many years older than you"

She frowned she hated this he wouldn't give her a strait answer this is a vampire thing deception they were good at that and deception is something Allen has always been good at.

"Tell me strait forward Allen please I hate it when you deceive me"

He let out a huff and looked at her and got extremely close she felt like she was sent back in time to the tower nearly a month ago it was a fond memory some how, but he was so close now she could taste the honey flavor of his breath, and the burning leaves, and crisp autumn air that was the smell of his skin, He reached forward and she felt his breath tickle her ear and his lips brush against her neck she was anticipating the bite that hadn't came yet he got very close and his hands grabbed her shoulders his claws scratching into her skin and making the fabric of her close tightened she winced ever so slightly as he brushed his lips against her neck again.

"Please Allen stop teasing and trying to avoid this tell me now"

She felt him give a sigh and his breath burned on her skin but she tried to stop the feeling of foreboding.

"Two-hundred and eighty-six years" he said.

She jolted and then she felt him kiss her neck and then bite down hard she wriggled a bit it hurt a little to much he was holding her wrist and suddenly she felt pressure and then just like a toothpick he snapped her wrist into and she stifled a cry out of pain, she was scared now he just hurt her and she wanted to run from him and fight him off but she couldn't he ran his hand down to her side and she felt bruising start on her side it hurt so bad when he moved his hand to her leg she felt it begin to break but he stopped and she tried to figure out why he was hurting her now of all things he could have just killed her when he first bit her and it wouldn't have mattered but now she could feel him smirking sadistically into her skin every time she winced out in pain or tried to pull away from him it didn't work finally she felt another bone break this time her calf bone he broke her arm and leg so easily like they were glass.

"A-Allen please stop"

He finally pulled away from her and was now on top of her looking at the bruising and smiling a small smile she wriggled and tried to pull away but he held her down

His hot breath moving over her face she began to cry tears and he stopped she was terrified of him he was hurting her and she felt like she was being raped now but he looked at her broken leg and wrist.

"A-Allen please stop…..please…….your scaring me a-and your……h-hurting me …….p-please stop"

He looked at her with apologetic eyes and got closer to her face she flinched but he smiled a sweet and sad smile not the sadistic one from earlier.

"Lenalee I'm sorry I don't know why I did that but if you stay still I'll fix your wrist and leg please don't move and find something to bite down on this is going to hurt"

She did as she was told and she felt his gentle touch as he placed his hands on her leg and told her to count to three she did and with a crack the bone went back into place and she felt his healing ability mend the bone then she felt her wrist back into place she was crying still from pane and then she looked at him and then she got that he wasn't looking at her and was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"Allen thank you"

He looked at her and his eyes went crimson and bloody tears ran from his eyes she felt a bout of shock and worry consume her she ran to him ignoring the soreness and her bones even healed yelling at her to sit down but she refused and slid to her knees and her arms flung around him and the bloody tears stopped at her touch.

"L-Lenalee……what are you doing?"

"Keeping you from killing your self"

He couldn't react right and she smiled at this even though he was a vampire and a good few other things he still held tight to his human side that was still there she smiled again as she felt his face gain a small amount of warmth.

"_You don't change Allen even if you can't die"_ she thought.

She felt his arms wrap around her and him take in a deep breath and then his breath hit her ear and he whispered:

"You don't change either Lenalee your still as sweet as ever……You even excepted something like me"

She jolted but smiled an even sweeter smile at him and leaned in and kissed him on the lips ignoring the taste of blood she pulled away a few moments later and sat in his lap and leaned against him listening to his heart beat soon she heard soft breathing and looked up he was asleep again she smiled in her mind she was saying:

"_Vampires are supposed to be cold……..(smile)……but he's so warm and soft."_

She curled into him she loved the warmth he had to him and she loved how he was soft and strong there were times when she was a little scared of him but it didn't matter to her she loved every thing about her dark angel and vice versa and yes Komui would try to kill him but he couldn't she started to think about his reaction to her being in love with Allen maybe he would be happy about it…..She laughed at her self he would hate it but if it made her happy he would do anything for her and she would smile at him soon she would tell him if of course Allen agreed with her they made choices together that's how much they loved each other.

She felt movement next to her and looked up.

"Good morning Lenalee did you sleep well?" asked Allen.

Down cast silver eyes looking at her.

She hadn't realized it but she had been asleep the whole time her mind had been thinking about this and now she needed to ask Allen if they should tell the master of destruction (Komui).

"Good and um Allen?"

He looked at her as they sat up and he stretched out.

"Yes"

"Do you think we should tell my brother I mean he can't do much to you so could we tell him about you and me?"

He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes her mind always saying (I'm gonna have a stroke I'm gonna have a stroke)

(laughter)

"What?" she asked.

"You won't have a stroke trust me"

She blushed great he heard her mind again.

"Well of that subject can we tell my brother about us?"

Once again he held her hands and looked into her eyes she sometimes would think that she didn't deserver him at all. But he told her she deserved his heart mind and soul (If he had one).

"If you want to we will we can even tell are friends but I'm sure they figured it out already"

She shook her head and hugged him and another question stung her mind he would live for ever not even a Noah or the Earl nothing could kill him but she could die so quickly and she would leave him for ever and she wouldn't be able to rest in peace.

"Allen one more question if you don't mind me asking?"

"What angel"

She blushed she loved it when he said that name.

"If I asked you would…….Would you turn me into a vampire?"

He actually jolted horribly like that and it hurt.

"W-w-Why?" he asked.

Bad thing to ask him but she had to know.

"Because you can't die but I can and I want to know if I asked you if you would one day no now but some day…..Would you so I can stay with you for ever please answer me"

He looked at her with the most depressed look he could have mustered it sent a dagger through her heart but she grabbed his arms and held onto him and looked up into his eyes they were sorrow full but he took a deep breath and decided to answer her.

"Do you really want to be a creature like me?"

"Okay first off your not a monster and second off I want nothing more than to be with you So yes I want to be with you for ever no matter what"

"why besides me what would you gain in about eighty years most of us that survive this war will be gone or near it and your brother will be gone don't you want to stay with them for as long as possible soon I have to leave the grand council for some reason wants me to help recruit other vampires to stop the war with the lycans like it will help but I have a friend that may be able to keep that from happening so are you absolutely sure that is what you want?"

She stood in shock someone wanted Allen to leave them for good probably but it may not happen and this is something that she wanted.

"Yes I want this I want to stay with you"

"Alright one day I'll turn you but not anytime soon because once I do there isn't a way to turn you back"

She nodded and kissed him and they headed out to breakfast where they were tackled by their friends as they sat down.

"Hey you two way the blushing Lenalee what happened?" asked Timothy (New Accommodator)

She hadn't known it but she was blushing about Allen kissing her so sweetly earlier that morning.

"Uh…..um…."

She was nervous now she knew it was one thing to tell her brother it would be even harder to tell their friends.

"Well did someone do anything to you?" asked Lavi slyly looking between Allen and Lenalee.

"Yes I kissed her" Said Allen.

They all jumped and some choked on their drinks or food.

"You kissed her?" asked Krory he never knew Allen to do anything like that but first time for everything.

"Yes he did……you see we hid something's from you guys we've been secretly dating for about two months" said Lenalee.

"Finally" they cheered.

The two raised an eyebrow.

"We were wondering when you guys would get together" said Lavi.

"Yes were glad" said Miranda.

They smiled Lenalee blushed deep crimson and Lavi made a metal note to talk to her and ask her a very important question.

After Breakfast they went to her brothers office both taking a deep breath they stepped through the doors and Komui raised his head and motioned them to sit down as the door snapped shut.

"Well what is it that you two want?"

"_Strait to the point huh Allen?"_

He blinked to tell her that he heard her and agreed.

"Um brother me and Allen are in love"

If you weren't in the room you would thought a bomb had gone off.

"How dare you think of touching or kissing my Lenalee" yelled Komui.

They expected this but Lenalee got brave and pulled Allen's head down and kissed him on the lips

The noise stopped at this movement.

"L-Lena-lee what are you doing?" asked Komui.

She pulled away and wrapped her arms around Allen's waist and looked her brother

"I mean it brother I love him!"

Komui looked the two over and suddenly realized that she was telling the truth she loved him and he her and his precious little sister would always cry she was starting to cry now and Allen was comforting her it the best of his abilities he frowned but then got it again this time with Allen's small smile that was sweet and full of love more than even Komui himself.

"_Those two make me feel like I'm the freaking Grinch!"_

"Okay Lenalee if this is what makes you happy then I except it Allen take good care of my little sister"

Allen nodded and they left all the while smiling at each other they were glad that that was over.

"Allen what do you think brother would do if he found out what you really were?' she questioned.

"Go into shock he's okay with me being part Noah but if he found out that I was a Verix he would try and kill me"

They nodded that part could wait little did they know that Miranda, Krory, Kanda, Raina, and Timothy were watching them some though were there by force.

"We really shouldn't be watching them lets go" said Miranda.

"Yes it is quite rude" said Krory.

"Che. Who cares what the moyashi and the Butterfly do" said Kanda

(AN: Like I needed to tell you who that was!")

"Can we just go?" asked Lavi.

He didn't want to mistrust the two he knew that Allen was part vampire hey he'd even seen him bite Lenalee before heck he'd been bitten by him before.

"No way…This is getting good" said Timothy and Raina.

Lenalee kissed Allen's cheek and laughed at the small feather pink shade that came across Allen's extremely pale skin.

She then asked a question and they heard the words

"What you really are" and "he would go into shock over the whole Verix thing"

"Verix? What the heck is that?" asked Krory.

They all shrugged all except Lavi.

"The library might be able to help!' said Raina (Bookworm)

They nodded and left for the library Allen of course knew that they were watching and his mind said.

"_Their aren't going to give up well better brace my self and Lenalee" _

"_This will be interesting huh?" asked Allen to the girl holding his arm in a death grip he didn't mind though._

"_Yep very interesting"._

* * *

_Yes done at last you all got ya wish is 13 pages good enough for ya? Huh?……….huh? _

_Anyways once my fingers get rind of carpal tunnel then chapy 11 will be up (Ouch ) _

_Yea I can fill my fingers oh and yea me and my cast through a new years party and poor Allen got a bottle of liquor poured down his throat and is battling a hang over from heck oh well Lavi dies just kidding uh then again maybe not_

_S.D94 watches Allen tackle Lavi and Lavi runs around the room with Allen strait behind him a caching up._

_Lavi: "Ah Allen it was a joke please stop with the ice attacks" _

_Allen throws electrified Ice (Glad to not be in way of attacks)_

"_Not in a thousand years Usagi"_

_Usagi: rabbit_

_Moyashi: Shrimp/ small fry_

_Baka: idiot/ moron _

_Baka Moyashi: stupid small fry: name normally reserved for Allen but not lately Kanda may like teasing Allen but he's not stupid._

_Bakanda: a term from Allen fusing the words Baka Idiot and Kanda's name hence Bakanda._

_Baka Usagi: stupid rabbit : name resevered for Lavi by both Allen and Kanda (Mostly Kanda)_

_Yuu: Lavi uses Kanda's first name to annoy him Allen on a day to day basis to just get spite from the samurai ._

_ARIGOTO MY FIREND'S AND GOOD BYE (For now mwahhh)_

_Kidding again by. _


	11. Chapter11:REVELATION & AN OLD FRIEND

**Group ran for five hours and the white haired vamp beat the heck out of both Lavi and Kanda in said race later whole cast is talking: **

**S.D94: dang you've got a lot of energy Allen.**

**Allen: Vampire's tend to!.**

**Lavi: Huh you out ran us again!!!!!!!!!. Catching up and seeing Allen at finish line.**

**Allen grins and takes bow.**

**Lavi: Vampires are such show off's.**

**Lenalee: Hey Usagi catch!.'**

**Throws chunk of wood at Rabbit man.**

**(Thunk)**

**Lavi: ouch! Nice aim LeLe.**

**Allen & Lenalee: any ways on to chapter 11 oh boy!.**

* * *

**Black Order HQ: Library - 3:09pm September 29.**

"**I hate this we can't find a dang thing about a stinking Verix!" said a very board Lavi.**

**In side he was smirking he knew all about the whole Allen is a vampire, Noah, human hybrid thing, but he will keep his promise to Allen and Lenalee after all their true love is probably forbidden on a good four-thousand levels but he knew that Komui gave them his permission last Week so hopefully nothing overly horrible will happen.**

"**So what we keep looking were bound to find something!" stated Choji.**

**He knows more than most want the truth about their white haired friend therefore he was now looking at a book on myths and legends.**

"**Hey guys I found something in this one but it's odd!" stated Raina.**

**The group gathered around her to see and there on one chapter was about a demonic double personality that was known as a (BLACK SIDE.) **Raina started to read aloud after everyone sat down at the table.

"What do you know Allen's insane side isn't just from Cross according to this book he should have been born with it!" said Krory.

"When the heck have you ever seen Allen's black side?" they asked.

"On the train ride over here remember Lavi the card game he went all psycho on them?"

**(FLASH BACK)**

"_Allen I don't get it how have you won so far aren't you supposed to be unlucky or something?" said Lavi._

"_It's easy I'm cheating I learned how when my master would dump all his bills on me!"_

"_And how long have you been doing this?" asked Lavi._

"_Eight years now!" said Allen shuffling the deck and smiling._

"_Uh isn't it unfair though?"_

_A black aura surrounded Allen and some physical things changed he got fangs and red eyes and just went evil._

"_Show no mercy Those who stand in my way will die!"_

_(Evil Laughter) _

"_So that Allen's dark side……."_

_(__**mental note: Lavi do not and I repeat do not get on Allen's black side will suffer great injury and pain!)**_

_Noted Lavi as Allen won the last game and they left back to their compartment it took a good six hours for Allen's black side to go away but before hand it got verbally and physically abusive. To both Lavi and Krory._

_(LATER.)_

"_I'm sorry that dark side of mine is kind of ….."_

_Both Lavi and Krory stumbled out of the train clothes tattered and scratches on their faces along with two bite marks each (THEY Fought with the Black Allen.) not to mention the near fatale hair cut Lavi nearly got when that thing found a knife._

"_Crazy, Nuts , INSANE?"_

"_Yea sorry but are you two okay it look's like I put you both through a cheese grater?"_

"_Sure were fine just please try and warn us next time that thing tried to assassinate us!" said Lavi._

"_Yes and it has quiet the colorful language!" said Krory._

"_What do you mean by that?" Asked Allen._

"_We mean that that thing called us mutated mutts in about sixteen different languages!" said Lavi. _

"_Do you even know that many languages?" Asked Krory._

_Allen smiled a small smile and looked at both of them._

"_Well actually sixteen isn't all the languages I know!'_

"_And how many do you know?"_

" _Twenty-six"_

_He walked away leaving the two dumbfounded._

"_DANG! " said Krory._

"_**I wonder just how many languages that kid knows?" Lavi mentally questioned.**_

**(END FLASH BACK)**

"Oh yea now I remember that I still have a scare from when that thing tried to skewer me" said Lavi.

"Alright I have a question what is a dark side?" asked Miranda.

They looked at her and then Lavi pulled Timcanpy out and the little golem was fiddling it's little hands around like it was nervous.

"Alright Timcanpy show them!" said Lavi.

It shook it's head back and forth saying no.

"PLEASE TIMY FOR US?"

The group gave puppy dog looks at the little golem and it sighed. And agreed to do as they asked.

(Even he can't resist the puppy dog face)

"DID THAT THING JUST SIGH?" they all questioned slightly loud.

Now Timcanpy looked unhappy and flew over and showed it's row of sharp teeth a small black aura surrounding it started to growl shaking it's little hands threatingly.

"So Timcanpy can go black to?" asked Choji backing away from the angry little ball of evil.

"Apparently so you can ask Allen if the teeth hurt but they probably do" said Lavi with a sweat drop hanging off his head (A/N: that would be anime style)

"Sorry Timcanpy" said Choji.

IT nodded and opened up showing the attack that Allen gave during the time when he went black even when training showing that even good o'l general Cross was scared of Allen when he got that way.

"Whoa!" was the entire reply from everyone even Kanda.

Timcanpy closed up and went to sit on a book shelf to watch (HE KNOWS SOMETHING THAT THEY DON"T) the little golem smiled at their stupidity.

"Well with that out of the way lets get to work" said Raina.

"Here we are chapter 68: Hybrid creatures"

They all listened.

" _A Verix is a creature of incredible power it ranges on the different types of a Verix such as._

_1) A Tameranin: a type that controls earth substances and other things like that it normally has a pale mint green ring around the main eye color and a emerald green around the pupil which should be sideways._

_2) A Voltray: a Type that can control winds and air in different forms it should have a white ring around the pupil and nothing more._

_3) Lunares: This type can shape shift on a moon lit night (Not a full moon) just a moon that can be seen it should have a light pink ring around the main color._

_4) eclipsus: this type should have solid black eyes with a yellow ring around the main color._

"This is the last one guys now this should fit Allen's description" said Raina.

_5) Mage: this type can read hearts and minds and clear them of darkness this type of Verix normally is born by the birth of pure and impure blood in it's parentage the most common being a Noah and a Vampire the child of these two should have vertical cat like pupils with a red or gold ring around the pupil and a moonlight silver ring around a silvery-citrus color eyes the child should be able to turn it the eye color of a bloody-sunset or gold- and spilt blood color. If this creature is found restrain it and keep it away from any humans it has a incredible talent for deception and death don't let it wander around this creature is the by product of Alchemy and magic it can perform both abilities do not let it lose._

_Father Christian Luzon. Oct 31st__ 1784._

_Note: I have some things called photo's that have recently been developed by the American's it can capture a moment in time and let you see it forever. I have been able to take some photos of A Mage type that I was able to capture a few month back this creature has black angel wings and black eyes with gold vertical pupils and a bloodthirsty attitude._

The group looked at the drawings and old photos and they were in shock the reason.

"T-This kid looks just like Allen. hair, eyes, curse mark, face all of it he looks identical to Allen" said Krory.

There was complete silence the young boy in the photo and drawings did look exactly like Allen.

"Well identical minus the wings, claws, and murderous look he's giving the camera man!" said Raina.

This was true however there was a few more things that was in the little pouch that held photos, notes and a birth and supposed death certificate as well as a picture of the grave and the boy next to he grave.

"Guys um you might want to hear this!" said Raina.

They perked up.

"What is it Raina?" asked Choji.

"A death certificate" she said.

She read them the following.

_**This is a certificate of death from the **__Oak Haven funeral home with doctors examination notes._

_**Date of year: 1733 June 8**__**th**__** 6:40am.**_

_**The family in the matter had been looking for a cure for their young 13 year old son he died tonight from the black death that has returned to this land the boy was unable to move for a long time but I feel that his suffering has now ended, Carrying on.**_

_**(PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION)**_

Skin Tone: Abnormally pale even when healthy always seemed prepared to collapse at odd moments and would do so on certain occasions.

_Eye color: Strange silvery-gold color with a reddish-gold color around vertical pupils and a dark silver ring round the mane color._

_Hair color: white as snow always been that way ._

_Age: 13 years old._

_Date of birth: 1720 Oct. 31._

_Time of birth: just before midnight._

_Time of death: 5: _

_Name: Allen Gray Night Walker._

_End of certificate._

* * *

"Oh my word!" said Krory.

The group looked at the young boy's photo that was a saddening site he looked extremely weak and thin he had shadows under his eyes and had a frail smile on his handsome face he was dying slowly and the picture was a site they had all seen on the battle field, but this young boy was unfortunate and became sick and he must of not been in the best of health when he became ill.

"That boy so miserable he had to be….He was very beautiful though even then!" said Raina.

They all looked at the photos of the boy dying on the bed and the slightly older boy chained up glaring it was the same child just older but he died.

Looking at theses photos Miranda had a sudden idea she pulled out a small photo album and pulled the first very good picture of Allen out and said.

"guys look at this photo of Allen and hold it up to the picture of that boy on the bed and the one chained up"

They did so and got the shock of their lives these three photos were all of Allen but how did he really tell the truth about the whole reincarnation thing? Or did he not tell them the real story seeing the photos side by side they concluded this.

"Guys this isn't photos of Allen's look-a-likes it's Allen himself how old is he really?"

They were about to make suggestions when a certain lazy walking sister complexes voice rang over the inter com.

"_**ATTENTION WOULD THE FOLLOWING EXORCISTS COME TO MY OFFICE: LAVI, KANDA, CHOJI, RAINA, MIRANDA, ALLEN, AND MY SWEET LENALEE….THAT IS ALL!"**_

"wow he's even more annoying over the intercom." stated a voice.

"Allen?……what are you doing here?" asked Krory as the group gathered up the documents and photos as fast as possible without seeming like they wanted to hide things.

A paper fell to the floor and before any of them could get it Allen picked it up and looked it over and a look of hatred, sadness, shock, and fear shot across his face as he took back steps away from the group he was terrified of this and didn't know what to do.

"Allen what's wrong?" asked Choji.

The thing was he wasn't as worried about them knowing more the look on his face was from the memories of that moment it hurt they hurt no one knew but ever since about 1735 Allen had been nearly scared to death of cramped spaces it wasn't as bad as it used to be but it still scared the hell out of him.

"N-Nothing we better go if Komui's in one of his moods were going to be on the receiving end of a Comlin" he said.

And all of them were out in a flash but Allen and Lenalee were somehow the last people in and both looked and were out of breath and that didn't help.

"**ALLEN WALKER IS THERE A GOOD REASON AS TO WHY YOU BOTH LOOK THAT WAY?" **yelled Komui.

The volume hurt Allen's sensitive hearing but he over looked it to the fact he was at the end of a daconium laced sword and the sulfur smell made him drop to his knees.

"Allen what's wrong what happened?" asked Lenalee and the others getting to his level to see him holding his head like it hurt enough to split into.

"Draconium…….sulfur…..it r-really hurts!" he said bloody tears dropped out of the corners of his eyes in pain.

Seeing blood coming from Allen's eyes the exorcists snatched the blade from Komui and hid it with Rever telling him Komui was still trying to kill Allen.

"Ah are you okay your crying blood it'd my fault I'm sorry I'm sorry" said Miranda as Allen stood and walked over to Komui and picked him up by the collar of his shirt with one arm clearly ticked off beyond and above.

"N-Now Allen please put me down"

".."

Allen's eyes went gold and he started to playfully shake Komui he wasn't hurting him just giving a fair warning.

"AH HELP ALLEN WENT NOAH ON ME HE'S GOING TO KILLLLLLLLLLLL ME!" yelled Komui causing Link, And the Science dep. To come in and see the scary yet comical site.

"Komui shut up please your giving me a head ache." said Allen his voice a hiss of irritation and pain.

"…"

" Thank you……Now listen Draconium can actually hurt me it can make me sick so please there something's that the order doesn't know about me and I would enjoy keeping it that way for a while at least." said Allen his voice was somber and laced with coldness so cold that Choji for a moment thought he had Reaper out.

"O-Okay sorry" said a shocked Komui.

He was sat down again and Allen apologized and sat down.

"Now all of you will be leaving for the outer area of London to A small village called Resindgale"

They nodded and were told that there was a Noah sighting in the area so that was the reason for the large group.

They walked for about an hour until they reached the small trolley that took them to the small town. When they arrived the town was mostly barren but there was a feeling of nostalgia for Allen he spent some time here and even died a second time here that reminded him he needed to go and visit a few graves here.

"We might as well get checked into the rooms come on Allen" said Choji.

He didn't realize it but they were already at the hotel and splitting off into rooms Lenalee sat her things on a bed next to Allen's and he stepped back out with Lenalee in tow.

"Hey where you guys going?" asked Raina.

"No where special" said Allen.

"Tell us!" said Krory and Miranda.

All of them wanted to know so he said.

"I'm going to the cemetery here there are something's I have to do"

The all said that they wanted to go even Kanda and so Allen suddenly was leading his friends to his old nightmare.

"Here we are" he said a sad smile on his face.

They went in and walked down two rows and they were surprised that Allen knew the way out of this old maze like grave land.

"So why are we here?" asked Lavi.

"An old friend" said Allen his voice hollow.

He stopped suddenly and looked at a small white marble stone that had the name

_Lisa Ann Harres._

Engraved in it.

Allen bent down on one knee and cleaned away some weeds, dirt, and vines to show what the rest said.

_Lisa Ann Harres_

1720-1801

_Kind, loving, loyal, and a good spirit (remembering to never forget that even though they are gone they live on in your heart.)_

the saying was simple yes but it was her motto and he didn't see the odd looks on his friends faces.

"Uh Allen that grave is 265 years old how did you know it was he…." Lavi tried to say more but Allen moved to the one two down from Lisa'sthey followed and saw the next one ash grey and perfect all the same.

_James glen Johnson_

_1719-1799_

_Keep going towards the future but don't forget the past._

Yet another motto of an old friend but he still had two more and yet another odd look from his friends.

He walked three rows and stopped in front of a stone that was carved out of quarts crystal with black engravings'.

_Megan Lavender Hughes_

1721-1803

_Life is a precious jewel keep it safe _

He had to smile at this one.

"This Is getting weird!" whispered Lavi.

Finally the next to last grave.

It was a twin grave like for married couples and such it was simple but nice, the first was a woman's grave

_Sara Night Arses-Walker _

_1644-1766_

_Melodies are the songs of remberance._

She was a nurse but also had a beautiful singing voice and she would always say that to him when he was younger. Next was a man's grave and the last names stuck out when a small sad piano tune picked up on the winds they got who's grave they were visiting now.

_Nickolas Cile Walker _

_1643-1766_

_A musician is nothing but a key instrument in a world of chaos but can bring peace._

He stood and walked along his friends guessing they should follow.

"Uh Allen I know were supposed to respect the dead but this might be going to far"

He turned a smiled a small smile and said.

"If you all look at the grave next to you something's might become clear about this"

They looked on both sides until Allen pointed it out the head stone was pitch black with silver writing it was old but held it's youth but that didn't make then shriek what did was the name.

_Allen Gray Night Walker_

1720-1733

_Lost within death it's self cold heart, and icy skin, a mellow voice draws you in, and enchanting eyes this is death it tricks your heart and mind, black soul, no soul heart in thyn. _

"Creepy he had the same first and last name as you!" said Choji.

They looked and saw the slightly crazy look on Allen's face.

"Don't worry the only thing that's got me a little upset is the poem if I were them I'd be worried about the person coming back to haunt me" he said shaking his head.

"I agree boy tat poem doesn't suit you shame they put it there" said a old gate keeper.

"Pardon I don't think you've got it quite right I'm not a ghost!" said Allen sweat dropping.

"Well ya paler than flower and you have enchanting eyes and a mellow voice like the undead"

"You mean vampires?" said Choji

The whole group was watching the conversation the man accused Allen of being dead and barred for two-hundred years.

"No I just have the same name nothing more" Said Allen

The group noticed that Allen was talking like someone from another time but not exactly.

"No yer that Allen kid you died during the virus breakout and you died slowly it took you six months for others one or two and a half a year later you dig your way out of yer own grave gasping for air and screaming and that Lisa girl she was a good friend of yers and she tried to end yer suffering but ye wouldn't die….and now I see ya alive and well saying ya not who I think ya are"

"believe me I am not something that crawled out of a grave"

Allen was lying he remembered it all and suddenly heard a gun go off anf turned to see a pale and dark circle eyed girl.

"_A- Allen Walker" _Said the corps .

He knew it was a corps just by the smell he hated to see her like this.

"Lisa what happened can you tell me what happened to you?" said Allen as his friends ran to his side and the dead girl looked at him with her old eyes her soft light blue eyes that once so kind.

"Your still a live you demon why did you do it!?"

"Do what you were my friend I just want to know why this happened why you shot me that nigh?" he said his voice defeated.

His friends looked at him with shock he just admitted that he was much older than he looked.

"_Because you're a demon and I became a hunter after you died but when I saw you claw your way out of your own grave and come to me over where I stood you touched my face and your skin was icy and your eyes made me listen to you and your voice made me walk with you ,you're a cursed undead and you manipulated me like a puppet with you words that poem on your grave is called an immortals warning your not the Allen that I knew I didn't even die I was placed there and had a immunity spell put on me because I knew you were still alive the demon who has my friends appearance and you took your own voice and twisted it like A gypsy would so you could kill me and I shot you to make you stop"_

Memory after memory of that night came flooding back.

**(FLASH BACK: AUGUST 6****TH**** 8:09PM ONE AND A HALF YEARS AFTER SUPPOSED DEATH)**

"_Where am I and why can't breath it's soft…….oh god no…. no….no……no…..no I'm in a coffin I've got to get out of here"after realizing where he was Allen kicked, punched, and clawed his way out of his own grave when reaching the top and pulling himself out he collapsed to the ground he hurt every where it hurt to the point that he was screaming that scream he noted was demonic, wicked, and insane. But it didn't stop. Then he heard crying a cry he knew it was Lisa even though it hurt he stood and found her curled up against a tree her eyes looking down at what she saw him do that scream stopped but he was weak again and slumped down on all fours and looked at the girl before him._

"_Lisa…..w-why……a-are…….you crying?" he said._

_She looked at him and jolted taking in her old friends new appearance his skin like porcelain fair near flower colored and clear his white hair was messy from digging himself out but it hadn't changed still jaw length and strait slightly covering his eyes like in the old days, his eyes reddish-gold with a silver ring around the unearthly color, his voice like silk and seductive drawing her to look at him though she couldn't, his skin smelled of burning leaves and crisp sweet autumn air his breath laced with the sent of honey and his lips no color along with that came the razor sharp claws and steel strong fangs that she could see. her worst nightmare her best friend was one of them the "undead" he crawled out of his own grave after half-a-year later ._

"_Lisa…..please what's wrong tell me" he said his voice drawing her in like a viper waiting to kill._

_She shook her head no, and he grabbed her face at his touch she felt like screaming he was like ice she shivered and he smiled even that was seducement making her bend to his will._

"_YOUR DEAD YOUR DEAD I WATCHED YOU TAKE YOUR LAST BREATH YOU DIED"_

_She was hysterical and scared she didn't want to kill him he was like her brother, her hysterics stopped when he embraced her like he used to when she got this way he was so cold to the touch in her mind both sides yelling._

"_**Kill him now Lisa while your not distracted it'll be easy he hasn't fed yet he's weak he can barely stand"**_

"_Good point" she thought reaching for her knife but stopping it was the other sides turn _

"_**What if your wrong and he's a good kind what if he's still your friend and you hurt him"**_

"_DANG IT good point to great now I'm stuck" she thought _

_She looked down at her dear friend he was starting to show sine's of vampirism he was smelling her skin her neck she knew to not move if she did he would attack her and probably kill her if he took some blood it would be one thing she could allow that heck if turned out to be a rare type he could live he was beautiful enough to be one ( A/N: rare types tend to be more um glorious then other types trust me) she mentally shook herself and just kept still._

"_You still smell a nice as ever Lisa"_

_She felt him breath in her sent once more before his tongue snaked out and licked her neck she shuttered vampires are horrifying creatures from finger tips to fangs but Allen was different than the others she'd met and he scared her more than the others she felt his tongue slide across her neck and she remained still then something sharp scratched across her skin._

"_**No Allen don't"**_

_She felt his fangs gouge her skin and she gasped it hurt she had given her blood to vampires who swore their loyalties to the hunters but Allen's thirst for blood was something it was a lust that she could feel engulf his aura making it murderous her blood seemed to have good taste because he hadn't let go yet she had to stop him._

"_Allen…..I'm sorry" she said tears on her eyes as she stabbed him in the shoulder and he jumped from the Draconium blade that burned his skin she shot a bullet at him and black-red blood bloomed out of his side her tears still falling he looked at her his eyes suddenly dark with anger and sadness._

"_Allen please stop just die please so you don't have to suffer" she said shooting again ad hitting his right arm._

_Her tears fell but they froze she looked up to see Allen eyes frost soulless blue glaring at her wishing her death and demise._

_He took three steep forward and she froze in place (Literally) he grabbed her arm and twisted it with a crack her arm broke he kicked her another crack her ribs shattered._

"_S-S-Stop…….P-P-P-Please……A-Allen"_

_He growled and kicked her again and finally she heard the bones in her legs break and her flesh rip he had stared to gaze at her she saw a small pink strip in his hands hers kin she didn't want to see but she looked_

_And all went black as she heard Allen's pained screams of what he had done._

_**(END FLASH BACK)**_

"I'm sorry" he said

"No your not your q murderer and a demon you're an exorcist now well your no better then the damn Noah's your connected to." she said.

Allen blanched and ice covered the area and she jolted he was in control with his powers now she go the message friend or not she would die.

"I hate the Noah and everything their for but my father was different and I won't have you treat them any other way then how you used to"

"Your parents were killed by the hunters for what they were now you have to die to"

They both leaped forward and to everyone's shock especially the gatekeeper's in five seconds flat Allen had went black on the girl and she vanished from site.

"What just happened?" they asked looking at Allen his eyes teaming with rage and bloodlust.

"She was my friend when I was actually just normal for most parts my seconded reincarnation was here trust me coffins are horrible and she Lisa when I heard she died I um put up the grave marker for her and the others we grew up here somewhat but I never could tell them the truth that I just came back.

Now they got he just wanted to see his friends graves and make sure everything was good.

They soon figured it out Komui may have lied and put them through the wringer for nothing and for that Allen was going to have a attack Komui day with the rest of the Order he grinned evilly this would be fun.

"Timcanpy this should be an interesting day to morrow" he said.

The little golem nodded and sighed in contentment before dozing off as did Allen.'

* * *

HOPE THAT'S ENOUGH IT'S 12 PAGES AND I STAYED UP HALF THE NIGHT O WORK ON IT TO SO BE APPRESIATIVE IF YAA GET WHAT I MEAN……..GOOD!

ANYWAYS SORRY ABOUT THE BAD ENDING BUT I THINK I'M GOING TO FOLLOW MY ALLEN AND TIMCANPY INTO DREAM WORLD G-GOOD-NIGHT.

ALLEN: SHE PASSED OUT AGAIN!

LENALEE: GREAT NOW WAIT HOW DO WE ?

ALLEN: JUST LET HER SLEEP FOR AN HOUR OR SO.

LEANLEE KISSES ALLEN HE KISSES BACK ME WAKES UP TO NEAR R RATED SENCE.

(VAMPIRES CAN HAVE A GORY SORT OF THING YOU KNOW)]]

ME: GO TAKE A NAP AND DON'T YOU TWO DO A DNAG THING!

ALLEN & LENALEE: YES MA'AM

BOTH RUNS AT TOP SPEED TO ROOM AND THE BOTH PASS OUT.

ME: NOW WERE WAS I…….OH YEA NIGHTY NIGHT. COLLAPSES AGAIN.

ALL CAST MEMBERS SIGHED OFF TO DREAM WORLD GOOD NIGHT.

I HOPE I DON'T DREAM OF THAT!

MWAHHHHHHHHHHHH!BUT I HOPE THAT OCTOPUSE ALLEN DOES (KLUNK)

0.0

NIGHTY NIGHT

X.X

_(A/N:DO I REALLY HAVE TO TELL YOU WHO THAT WAS WELL FIRST OFF IT WAS KOMUI SECOD OFF THAT WAS A CHUNK OF WOOD THAT ALLEN THROUGH WITH LAVI TO GET HIM TO SHUT THE HECK UP FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD) _

_THIS WHAT ALLEN AND LENALEE ARE DREAMING ABOUT (I THINK)_

_PERFCET THEY HAVE GREAT IMAGINATIONS!_


	12. Chapter 12: KNOWN NIGHTMARE & SEEING IT

**S.D94: Lets get to work!**

**Allen: Your killing me and I can't even die I mean dang woman just give me a break!**

**S.D94: you and Lenalee wait till chapter 23 you both will get a good time out of it I promise.**

**Both characters look at each other and blush and glare at author.**

**Lenalee: you better not hurt any one!**

**S.d94: slight injury but nothing much the only character that will die at the end of my tale of the immortal exorcist will be those stinking Noah and that blasted Milly Earl.**

**Cast: !**

**S.D94: ?**

**Allen: good one family or not I still hate him ( sweet soft laughter)**

**S.D94: the last thing I needed was to have a vampire with an intoxicating voice like Allen's but oh well the kid fit the bill for one so who the heck not.**

**Lavi: any ways here's chapy 11.**

* * *

**Over time after the mission Allen seemed to be having chronic nightmares and when he said it was nothing fear flooded his silvery-gold eyes the group hated this was seeing his old friend not enough torture for him Link, Miranda, Krory, Lavi, Raina, and Timothy were sitting in the cafeteria interrogating him and Lenalee she didn't leave his side.**

"**So how do you know these……People?" asked Link.**

**The interrogations had just started and it was already trying to drive him bonkers unfortunately Trouble hadn't even raised it's head yet.**

"**I grew up with them that's how" said Allen with a smirk **

**Vampires are extremely good at trickery and Allen being the child of the Noah of memories he could take a peek inside someone's head to see what their thinking. **

"**You couldn't have they were all born during the 1720's" said Choji.**

**The group gave Allen the oddest looks they could muster and judging by the look of sorrow in his eyes he didn't care who believed him and who didn't.**

"**October 31st**** 11:59pm 1720" Allen recited it as if he had heard the information a hundred times.**

"**Huh…what was that month, date, time, and year of what?" asked bookman.**

"**Simple it's my birth date!" stated Allen with a side ways glance.**

**The group was stunned into silence their friend had just told them something they hadn't expected.**

"**So how can you prove that you know them that time, date, and month could be fake so how can you prove it ?" asked Link.**

**Yes Allen can read minds but right now his was coming up with two words (FOWL GIT).**

"**Well Walker?"**

**Then a thought occurred to Allen what if he showed them the memories of when he died and dug his way out of his own grave and when he attacked Lisa and was even shot by the police a few times it was time he used his Noah powers anyway they might be helpful.**

"_**Why Don't all of you follow me and Lenalee and I can clear this up quicker if I show you"**_** said Allen **

**with a velvet voice it didn't suite him but this was the voice of the undead a mellow voice of enchantment and seduction. **

**They followed swiftly until they realized something was wrong.**

"**Hey guys I-I can't move my body right I feel like a robot!" said Choji.**

**The others found out the same and they looked forward to see Allen and Lenalee walking like they normally do.**

"**Dang it someone's controlling us Timothy?" questioned Kanda.**

"**No I'm not doing it"**

**They heard a snicker and looked up to see Allen in front of them Lenalee clinging to his arm his eyes shock gold with a crimson ring outlining the vertical pupil and the normal silver ring had a bluish tint to it he was smirking evilly.**

"**A-Allen are you doing this?" asked Miranda **

**They were scared as they looked over him his skin wasn't grey but a silvery glow to it but still pale he had a single black cross in the center f his forehead and he looked the closest thing to a Noah but not quiet.**

"_**Yes it's a useful little talent"**_** he said **

**turning around and continuing to walk until they were lead into a room and the enchantment was lifted ****they all nearly fell over but regained their composure rather quickly and glared at Allen as he turned back to normal porcelain skin, reddish-gold eyes with a silver ring and a frost blue ring around the cattish pupil.**

"**What are you doing this is kidnapping!" said Link.**

"**No it's not I'm just going to let you see the past a bit but I won't be awake for it but you can see how I died and then how that little problem with Lisa and the others started please try not to pass out it's a little gruesome sorry for this" he said.**

**The light went out a little and Allen fell to the floor Lavi caught him and found him out cold he laid him on the floor and saw a small light in front of them it took the form of a small silvery-blue dragon about as big as Timcanpy and it said.**

"**Hey there I'm crux nice to met ya" said the little dragon.**

"**What the heck ?" asked Lavi.**

"**Calm down follow me were going to see something interesting come on you two miss Lee." said Crux.**

**They followed the little dragon into the light and found them selves in the small town they had just visited only it was beautiful but a wave of sadness could be seen carriages carrying coffins lined the street and black horses and priests were every were.**

"**This is horrible" said Lenalee.**

"**Yes it is this is during the break out of the plague again many died this is also abut a month before the time when he died" said Crux.**

"**Who?" they asked but Crux was interrupted.**

"**Allen…Hey Allen there you are" said the girl they knew to be Lisa she was running to a hooded figure.**

**They watched the name a coincidence they thought.**

**she walked up to him and pulled off the hood to let them see white hair and pale skin and a red scare running down the front of their friends left side of his face.**

"**Oh My heavens" said Krory.**

"**I-It's Walker but how did he we can't be seen!" said Link.**

**The girl hugged him and he flinched and they got closer to see his face better and got a good sized shock.**

**His skin was sickly pale, he had dark circles around his eyes and was weak looking and thin you could see some of the bones showing in his wrist and on top of that he was looking half dead.**

"**Oh no not you two Allen you'll be okay right?"**

**He smiled a frail smile and answered.**

"**I don't know" he said.**

**His voice cracked he was so sick.**

"**Lets go home okay can your parents do any thing?" she asked.**

"**No"**

**They followed them to a large white house it was a medical clinic she helped him in and took him to his room were he laid down it was that picture there was a doctor there and he took it started him but he relaxed later. A young woman walked in and placed the covers over him he was sleeping again.**

"**Um…Miss Walker is he?" asked Lisa.**

**The woman was a Walker as in Allen's mom?**

"**No he probably won't make it honey he's to sick the anti-serum didn't work" she had tears in her eyes she was his mother.**

"**Oh…okay" she said.**

**They stayed there until the next day she was watching and Allen opened his eyes a little they all saw no light in them only pits he was fading fast.**

"**See your still here!" she said you could hear the tears in her voice she knew it was his time and even his friends that were watching the memory were starting to cry.**

"_**not…much…longer" **_**he said his voice a whisper his parents were told that his time was up and they had come in that night to say their good byes (the group cried then two) this was something they didn't want to see.**

"**Your fine" she encouraged.**

**He slightly shook his head his breathing getting shallower and shallower.**

"_**See I'll see you some day again" **_**he said as he closed his eyes and his chest stopped moving.**

**They all saw it he was dead and gone their friend her friend this was painful finally they all had to watch the funeral and such this made all of them even Kanda shed a few tears.**

"**This is a half a year later" said Crux as they stood out in the grave yard it was night out and the grass was green and the entire place looked tranquil.**

**They saw Lisa standing over at a tree wearing black and emerald green uniform.**

"**Why did I have to come here I hate being in this cemetery" she said.**

**Next to her was a little green golem.**

"**Don't ask me ask Jason he knows he said something about a demon case"**

Lisa's eyes darkened.

"I hope it isn't someone I know"

"**Well can't be helped if it's some one we know then we save them from this that's it" **stated the boy on the golem's voice box.

"Yea I know it's just hard James"

"**I know but I got to go the annoying jerk is up and running"**

"Okay"

The golem went silent and she watched until they heard the cracking of concrete and dirt they looked over at a grave and saw a porcelain hand pop out followed by a figure and the group paled. As it fell to the ground writhing and gasping for breath.

"Oh god it's Allen" said Lavi.

They looked at Lisa and saw her drop to her knees and cry as a scream filled the air it was horrible and the group watched as Allen curled up hold his hand over his heart screaming still he was hurting so much then Lisa Cries got louder and it stopped at he looked up rich red-gold eyes looking around he could barely move but he got up shakingly some of his friends wanted to help but couldn't. He began walking over to her and could hear what she was thinking but Allen they got nothing.

"You can't hear the mind of the one who's showing you the memory" said Crux sitting on the shoulder of Lenalee.

They turned their attention back to the scene before them and saw Allen drop to his knees on all fours and crawl over to her.

"_**No….Not him god please not Him" **_thought Lisa.

They continued to watch.

(Sobbing)

"_Lisa….w-why…..are you…C-crying?" _he asked.

They took note of his voice it was velvet in toning and seductive this wasn't like him. It made her look at him and they really look at him.

His skin looked like that of a porcelain doll, his white hair was messy and his bangs covered his slowly blinking eyes which were still rich ruby red-gold color the mixed color glowing a bit in the night ringed in a silver as bright as the moon, his hands had moderately long nails and his figure was pale as it could get with out being white as snow, they noted they could smell burning leaves and sweet autumn air and honey and realized it was what Allen smelled like to this girl they were close enough to see fangs slightly showing behind his slightly parted mouth.

"_Lisa please tell me what's wrong" _he said again his voice silk in texture and toning he still didn't get answer out of her.

"He's acting strange if I were him I would be going into shock" said Link.

The others nodded.

"His voice is odd to it's alluring " said Miranda.

They again nodded to lost for words.

"_Lisa please tell me what happened I can't help if you don't even look at me" _he said this with a tone of a seductive viper he sounded intriguing but was waiting for the kill.

He grabbed her face and made her look at him she flinched at his touch and the others felt a cold hand on the same side of their faces as she was being touched they got it he was ice cold his skin was like a dead person's skin.

He smiled and they felt her cave at it and suddenly the cold was gone and they heard her yell.

"YOUR DEAD YOUR DEAD I WATCHED YOU BREATH YOUR LAST BREATH YOU DIED YOU DIED YOU CAN'T BE HERE NOW YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR ALMOST TWO YEARS"

He cringed but shook it off and hugged her and her breath caught they felt how cold he really was it was like being covered in snow it was comforting and uncomfortable at the same time.

"Why are you alive your dead?"

"No I'm right here you always get so scared I've always had to comfort you" he smiled a little and laugh some.

"why you why is this some sort of punishment?" she asked crying even harder.

"For what?" he asked his voice soft.

"For saving those people who were turned into demons after taking the anti-virus." she said.

They watched him smell her neck and then he lick her neck they shuddered, they then saw fangs scratch across her neck and dig in they felt it to it hurt badly there were no marks but hey felt the pain and the intake of blood, Then they watched her bring up a small knife and hold it over his ring shoulder.

_**(Please forgive me Allen) **_she thought as she lowered it closer.

"Allen…."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry"

She plunged the knife down and he screamed and jumped back from her shaking she stood and pulled out a gun.

"Lisa what are you doing?"

"You have to die Allen your not even you any more you're the undead and I'm a hunter I have to kill you so you'll be free from suffering" she said

tears falling as she shook her head to clear her vision and a look of determination covered her emotions.

"Are you freaking crazy put the gun down before you do something you'll regret" he yelled.

"Silence demon" she said shooting and the bullet hit the left shoulder of her friend.

"Stop Lisa you don't need to do this"

"Yes I do I won't let you suffer like you will Allen I'll let you rest in peace finally so you won't have to kill"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked readying himself for another attack.

"Demons like you kill for the flesh and blood of humans and I won't let my best friend go through that"

Allen suddenly jolted and his eyes went gold like they had earlier and he crouched down and growled at her, and they felt the fear flood her body as his eyes turned crimson with gold streaks.

"No" she said.

He cam at her claws slashing and delivering kicks to her body as fast as possible they heard her arm and ribs crunch under his attacks she fell to the ground crawling away but he steeped on her leg and snapped it into.

(Crack , crunch, snap)

"S-Stop…..P-p-p-please……..Allen" she begged him as he picked her up by the throat.

(Growling)

"why are you doing this?" she asked staring at his rich bloody eyes.

"I will not let you kill me Lisa" he stated.

"W-What none of the Demons before you have rejected execution before"

He sat her down and she amazingly stood .

"what?"

"I healed your bones so if I have to fight you it will be partly fare" he said glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you different from the others most of them would have tried to eat me by now?"

"Am I supposed to kill you?" he asked a evil smile played on his lips.

"Most would but you don't have to it's your choice!" she said side stepping away from him.

"Your dead right but then why?"

"Your heart is racing and your about to pull your gun out again."

She jolted how did he know.

Then they all felt invisible cords wrap around her body her hand moved forwards and she began to disassemble the gun.

"A-Allen are you doing this?" she said fear in her voice.

"Yes I'm not going to let you hurt me Lisa" he said getting close to her and grabbing her wrist.

She shook with fear as he bit into her wrist and blood spewed every were he cut her wrist with his fangs from wrist to near the elbow.

(Screams)

"A-Allen why are you doing this?"

"Like I said I'm not letting you hurt me if you try I'll send you striate into your own world of nightmares and you'll never escape" he said as he caressed her face she was blood stained horribly as he was.

She fell to her knees as he let her go and stood back his eyes went silver-gold and he dropped to all fours crying in pain from doing this to her. But stopped abruptly.

"Why should I cry for you any more Hunter there no reason for it" he said his voice filled with acid and hatred.

She looked up at him and tears filled her eyes again at how cold her dear friend's voice was and how he didn't use her name it broke her heart he turned on her then and there and began to walk away form her not even looking back.

"I'm sorry……I'm sorry……please forgive me" she said as her team mates arrived.

"Lisa where is the demon?" asked a boy with green eyes and brown hair.

"He was too strong for me" she said.

He picked her up in his arms as the other boy walked up to them his hair a ash gray color and bluish-brown eyes.

"Lisa who was the demon?" asked the gray haired boy.

"It…was….Allen"

They jumped and tears fell fast their dear friend why him.

"Lets time jump shall we" asked Crux as the scene changed.

"Where are we?" asked Miranda.

The group were wiping their eyes to see better they were out side in the grave yard again it was winter though And a hooded figure stood before a group of graves.

"Who?"

The question was cut off by the gust of wind that blew the figures hood off it was Allen standing there looking at the graves. with a man next to him he looked like a catholic church priest.

"Allen why did you make me come here?" asked the man his voice soft but strict.

"I just wanted to see where they ended up father Luzon" he said.

"How long ago?" asked Luzon.

"eighty years" said Allen his voice cold and hollow like the area around them.

"You sound angry?"

"They were nothing but humans why should I even care for such lowly creatures as the hunters" he said his voice gathering acid again.

"Did you know them?"

"We were once friends until they became the very thing that tried to destroy me"

"I see so when you woke up did they try and do anything to you?"

"At first My friend Lisa was upset and I tried to help her but she tried to kill me so I fought back"

"I see" said Luzon.

"Luncar nase lux raz vor seaa lenran martes nari" said Allen

The language was odd but seemed to be a praier of some kind

"What does that mean?"

"It means lost and unknown love can lighten hearts less it fall and shatter like glass there is nothing that can reach the heart as love can"

"Longer in English"

"Yes"

"So they were your friends but then why?'

"I tried to kill them back and I even healed them but I turned my back on them I didn't want that hunter to live but I gave her my grace that time I believe that I killed them in the end but I don't feel anything towards such a thing as sadness for a thing like a hunter" stated Allen with bitterness.

"And in the next years will you remain the same cold creature or will you become kind like you once were?"

Allen looked at the man his eyes soulless and cold they were the same color as when he fought Lisa, and he didn't give a damn about the hunters he really didn't but would that feeling changed in the next few years not likely he fought them eighty years ago and he still hated the hunters.

"This is not a likely possibility " stated Allen his voice sounded hollow.

The group were in slight shock was this really Allen their friend was so sweet and kind.

"Well I hope to put some emotion back into you boy" said Luzon.

When the mans skin made contact with Allen's Allen jerked back and bared his fangs at the priest in hatred bloodlust filled his blank eyes and he gave a hiss.

"Whoa there" said the priest.

He was backing away from the deranged boy knowing that he would attack him with out a moments hesitation.

"Clam down Allen I didn't mean to startle you" said Luzon.

The group got the impression that Allen wasn't startled in the least he was angry at the man still for chaining him up.

"Silence Priest you have no need to act as though you can treat me like your kind" said Allen the coldness returning and his eyes going blank once again.

They were once again stunned he wasn't counting himself a human by any standards but he really didn't appear human any ways.

"You need to get that soft side back in you Allen Walker or you'll be a cold skinned creature for ever…. enjoy life and time heaven knows you have plenty of it" said Luzon with a smile.

"Why should I bother with emotions they only pull me down I don't need to get attached to a human they'll die anyways and I would probably kill then either this is why ask you to enlighten me as to why I should care?" questioned Allen with the acid in his tone.

"Your part human and a Noah is human no matter how strong so you are still a human being in some ways"

"And I still fail to see the reason behind as to why I should even glance at a human in need of help"

"Listen to you your nothing but an emotionless doll I cant' believe that Nicholas and Sara had a son this cold"

"They were killed by James and Michael so I killed their parents in trade it seemed fare I my not show it but I felt sad when my only family was killed by the Hunter they killed Mana as well and in a return I was cursed when I tried to bring him back when my parents were killed in front of me I cried for the final time" said Allen bluntly.

"You killed their parents how did that justify the means?"

"My parents had the same regenerate ability that I have as we all came back after I came right after I was killed and they followed two years after Mana was killed and brought back as an Akuma"

"I see but still it doesn't answer my question"

"I like the smell of blood so not only did it serve the hunter correct but it gave my mind some rest for an unexplainable reason"

The group shivered at his cold and sickening words the priest didn't even flinch.

"_**He's still as cold as the day I caught him though a bit more easy to deal with"**_

The group got a good flash of that memory: **(MEMORY FLASH)**

_The priest was walking and saw blood on the cobble stone walk way he looked around and found a guard torn up and half eaten._

"_May be a lugaru?" he thought then he heard growling and he looked over the guard and found a young boy crouched down growling at him porcelain skin showing clearly in the moonlight his eyes glowing bloody red-gold._

"_Ah a demon"_

_the priest through a rosary bed at the boy and it hit him on the forehead and stunned him casing him to collapse and the priest picked him up and carried him into the chapel and to a spare room and laid him down chaining him to the bed where he cleaned the blood off the boy._

"_He's so young" said the priest._

_His voice made the Allen's eyes snap open and he growled at him in rage the priest put a silver chain around his neck and he was paralyzed._

"_There now calm your self who are you?" _

"_Why does a fowl human want to even know ?"_

"_Just explain who you are"_

"_Allen Walker"_

_The priest head snapped up Walker didn't Nicholas and Sara have a son named Allen._

"_Are you Nicholas and Sara's son?"_

"_Yes why do you know them?" _

"_yes"_

"_I'm father Christian Luzon"_

"_And you know that I am a demon correct?"_

"_Yes but listen I will not harm you I wish to help you" said Luzon._

_(Crazy evil laughter) _

"_And what is this that you find funny?"_

"_You humans don't even know when a monster looks you in the eye"_

"_You don't seem a monster?"_

"_I am if you do not believe me you poor fool" said Allen his eyes blank and cold._

"_Your so cold towards me and other humans but why?"_

"_I don't care for pathetic humans why should I I'm nothing but a murderer and you should have tried to kill me earlier" _

"_No I will make you turn back to what you once were, if you can start to show emotion again then perhaps I can let you free from my watch"_

_The boy glared and Not another word was said and over time the Priest let Allen go as he could walk around the church all he wished but couldn't leave with out Luzon next to him and that is why to day he was standing out side in the snow with the boy who was as cold and harsh as the wind it's self._

**(END OF MEMORY)**

"Well aren't we having a good time with memories" snarled Allen.

"You need to ease your self your always so uncomfortable like when the other young children were here to visit you and you flashed your fangs and was doused with holy water"

"Silence insolent human"

"harsh for words aren't you Allen"

".."

"Ha why are you this harsh to people you have no reason for it"

"Please save your lectures for confessions your words can't reach through the way each I have been for eighty years"

"You have to be a little more open to others what if you let love through to your cold heart please try Allen"

Allen snarled at the Parish with bared fangs and slashed at him leaving good sized marks on his face that were bleeding the man looked at Allen in shock as he licked the blood off his fingers, The look Luzon gave Allen he must have never been attacked by him.

(licking sound)

"W-What are you doing Priest get up that mustn't have been that hard"

"Actually it hurt quiet a lot but this hurts more"

He said grabbing Allen's wrist and holding a blade to it and to burned his wrist.

(scream)

"Gah…"

"Calm down this is why I can hardly trust you Allen"

Allen glared at him with the dearest desire to rip his throat out and kill him then and there.

"Never mind lets just leave" said Allen with hollow toning.

"Very well"

They both walked off and the scene changed yet again to a room where the priest lay apparently dying from old age and scarlet fever.

"_A-Allen come here"_ said Luzon.

Allen walked up his eyes were different they were warm and soft they weren't hollow and blank and even though he kept a porcelain look to him he looked less cold hearted.

"Yes?" he said in a warm tone.

"Well I guess I did my job here you got your humanity back in some ways" said Luzon looking Allen

Over with a kind look upon his face.

"Your dying…..I can hear your heart slowing down"

Allen seemed to be on the verge of crying but he couldn't they got a figurative realization he got most of his humanity back but he couldn't cry.

"It is my time Allen I wish I could say the same for you my friend"

Allen smiled calmly and held onto the mans frail hand and watched sadness in his Silvery-gold eyes ringed in moonlight silver and blue around the pupils his eyes were even more breath taking when they were this type of coloring but they soon turned Reddish-gold and the double silver ring came back the one around the pupil giving off the faintest blue tint.

"See now this is the job I pass to my family it is to watch over you and the ones you love for ever are we clear?"

"Yes but you don't have to make your family become a Demons guard they don't deserve it"

"They will Be fine" said Luzon.

And with this said the old parish past on Allen's cursed eye activating so he could see the spirit off.

The scene changed yet again.

"A las the last stop" said Crux.

Once again the grave yard this time Allen placed a white lily on a tome stone that read.

_Father Christian Luzon_

_1769-1804_

_Keep watch and care for the fallen ones _

"Even that little saying is going to haunt me Luzon but I won't forget you quiet as easy as you died at least you weren't in pain" said Allen a bloody stream of a tear in way sliding down his face.

"Were done here" said Crux.

They were dragged back into the room were Allen was still unconscious but as soon as their feet hit the floor his eyes snapped open.

They couldn't speak they couldn't look at him but Choji got the nerve to do so.

"Y-you're a demon?"

He looked at them and vice versa.

"Honestly I haven't a clue what I am"

"Yes but you practically mutilated all those people's lives and they couldn't even figure out what you are?"

"Nope"

Choji lunged at Allen and threw him to the floor his hands wrapped around Allen's throat and Allen didn't make a sound he just hit a area in Choji's neck causing him to become paralyzed.

"What the hell?" asked Choji looking at Allen who was sitting in front of him and glared.

"I'm not about to let you kill me idiot I told Lisa the same thing when she thought I would just let her kill me and I was still in shock but I had to pull through"

"So all of that you really were born two-hundred and eighty-six years ago?" asked Link.

"yes"

"Whoa the things you saw" said Krory.

"And the things I wish I hadn't seen" 

Their head dropped they were still in a sad mood for the memories they just saw and couldn't help it.

"Are all of you afraid from seeing what I can do?" asked Allen looking up through his bangs and blinking with reddish-gold eyes. The group were put under his spell in an instant and knew it too it was odd that he could seduce anyone.

"Please if you want a real answer stop seducing us" said Link.

Allen blinked an adorable look on his face.

"Why I can't help it that happens on it's own I don't even invoke it!"

Their jaws dropped so he could do it auto matically.

"Well try to okay!" said Lavi.

He could see Allen's calm composure cracking fast he would snap at the group fast if Lavi didn't step in.

"Alright"

With that it stopped.

"We are a bit frightened but not to much your special and our friend so we'll deal with it" said Raina.

Allen stood and thanked them as they all walked out. And went their separate ways unfortunately Link and Choji had a good idea of what Allen was but they couldn't say a word.

"Allen why did you show them those memories?" asked Lenalee.

"Because they need to know and their going to put two and two together sooner or later and we just have to help them" he said

They were in his room and Lenalee out of randomness wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip making him jump.

"Don't think I don't know what you want Lenalee but I can't do that with you right now"

She pouted a bit but understood he wasn't ready just yet but soon she'll make him when he may want to.

"Alright (Yawn) "

"Lets get some sleep you and I are both tired"

They laid down and driffted off she wasn't going to make him and vice versa but being with him she might be able to seduce him once or twice (Eventually).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------dang that was long any who this chapter has a song that goes with it so here is the song it is so pretty and kind of sad but it's by Hikaru Utada and is called Sakura Drops go to and type it in and listen and then listen while readling the chapter and you should get my point any ways chapter 13 will be up soon

_**ONLY SIX MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE REAVILING CHAPTER DUBBED : SHATTERED MASK TOTALLY AWSOME AND THE TWO WHO CAME UP WITH THIS TITLE IS **_

_***DARK YUUKI SAMA* & YANCHA KITSUNE **_

ARIGOTO MY FRIENDS AND THAKNKS FOR THE CHAPTER TITLE YOU BOTH GET TWO HUGE THUMBS UP FOR YOUR HELP IN THIS STORY.

_**OH AND UM LAVI WHAT.**_

_**LAVI: POPS PARTY POPPERS.**_

_**ALLEN: NOT THOSE THINGS RUN HE'LL KILL YOU WITH THEM.**_

_**LENALEE: GREAT NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU METN BY CHAPTER 23 BEING FUN!**_

_**KOMUI: DON'T TUCH MY SWEET LEANLEE YOU MONSTER.**_

_**ALLEN: MONSTER AM I WELL THEN RUN!**_

_**ALLEN RUNS AFTER KOMUI AND TACKLES HIM AND CHAINS AND GAGAES HIM AND HIDES HIM IN A CORNER.**_

_**ME: SWEAT DROPS**_

_**LAVI: WHAHOO ALLEN COME HERE I WANT TO DO SOMETHING.**_

_**ALLEN GOES SNOW WHITE AND YELLS: **__**NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING NEAR YOU IN A PARY I'M STILL RECOVERING FORM THE HANG OVER YOU GAVE ME FROM NEW YEARS!**_

_**ME: WHAT WAS IT ANYWAYS?**_

_**LAVI: REVVERS WHISKY HEHE!**_

_**ALLEN: BLANCHING.**_

_**LENALEE: LAVI DO IT AGAIN AND I'LL LET THE AUTHORESS SLAUGHTER YOU INT THE NEXT FIGHT WITH THE NOAH!**_

_**LAVI: TURNS PALE AS ALLEN AND RUNS.**_

_**ALLEN: YES HE'S GONE PEACE!**_

_**ALLEN & LENALEE CLOESE DOOR TO HIS ROOM AND GO TO SLEEP.**_

_**REVVER: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED.**_

_**KANDA: CHE.**_

_**ME: JERK BAKA.**_

_**CHOJI: OH BOY SHE'S GONNA PUT US THROUGH THE WRINGER.**_

_**ME YEP AND GOOD BYE MY READERS FOR NOW ANY WAYS AND KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. **_


	13. Chapter13: THE HEART & PROBLEMS

ME: HEY GUYS

ALLEN: I FEEL SICK

LEANLEE: ME TWO

LAVI: THAT SHOULD BE ALL OF US.

CAST: NODDS

ME: I'LL DO THE INTRO THIS TIME YOU GUYS GO TO SLEEP.

CAST: NODDS

ME: HERES CHAPTER 13 YAHOO JUST 5 MORE CHAPTERS TILL THE BIG SURPRISE FOR THE ORDER THAT WILL BE A LONG CHAPTER I PROMISE BUT IF SO IT WILL TAKE A WHILE TO WRITE SO PLEASE BE PATSINT AND _**I DO NOT OWN D.G.M THAT BELONGS TO HOSHINO KATUSRA **_I DO HOWEVER HOLD TITLE AND CLAME OVER MY OC'S WHICH ARE IN THIS CHAPTER AND ON AND SOME ARE KIND OF NUTS SO SORRY WELL LAVI'S GONNA HAVE A JOKE BUDDY FINALLY (GULP) ANY WAYS HERE IT IS DUDDU DUA. ENJOY

* * *

It had been not even a week since Allen had shown the group the memories from the past two hundred and eighty six years and the group was feeling nauseous by the day it was scary to think that Allen had went through all of that and pulled through they felt both repulsed and inspired by the memories.

They also had to get used to a certain small silvery-blue Timcanpy sized dragon that not only could talk but got into physical arguments with the little golem so often that now you would see both Timcanpy and Crux in tiny silver and steel enforced cages to keep them apart.

"YOUR GOING DOWN PRETTY BOY!" yelled Crux.

As Allen walked down the halls carrying two small cages one with a back talking Crux the other a sleeping silent Timcanpy the group thought that it was funny but Allen looked ready to kill the little thing.

"YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A FINE POWDER"

"That little thing has a lot of energy!" said Lavi as the group sweat dropped at the antics but when they sat down in the cafeteria and Crux still hadn't shut the heck up Allen threw a knife at it causing quiet a jump from the group at his dark aura and cold eyes that stared the little dragon down.

"Uh..A…Allen?" asked Lavi

Only to get a viscous glare from Allen it snapped a memory of him to all of them of the grave yard with the parish. They were officially terrified of him he was acting the same then too cold eyes, dark aura, and not a single emotion on his face.

"Stay out of it you insolent bookman" snapped Allen with acid in his words.

Lavi cringed away from Allen in fear for his life.

The others were only watching in worry what the heck made him act this way?

"You not a another word from you unless asked something or I'll gladly kill you are we clear?" asked Allen a sadistic grin on his face they saw it he wanted and mean really wanted to hurt Crux then and there ,but was holding back his desire to kill him with every ounce of resistance he had but if he didn't comply soon it would end violently.

"Yes sir" said Crux in a small voice.

Allen leered away from the little creature and looked around and growled at the people who dared to give him a odd look he sent a good message out without a single word (say or do anything and I'll kill you)

He turned back to the table and his eyes remained cold and blank they were so blank they seemed dead this worried the group even further than his temper he was normally calm but today he just didn't feel like it and they wondered why?

"A….Allen can I ask you something?" asked Choji timidly.

Allen looked up eyes shrieking death at him it made him jump at how evil they looked and they wondered how the heck that parish could look into those eyes as if they were normal.

"What?" snarled Allen.

Choji paled did he just dig his own grave?

"Um is there a reason why you are acting so um unhappy?" he asked

trying not to show fear he felt like the fact that Allen hadn't blinked at all in the last what had to be twenty minutes that he wasn't going to get an answer but he did.

"That damn Cross is coming here with some other people that I know I'm going to want to see dead" he said in a board voice.

"Really like who?" asked Krory who instantly wondered if he just made a mistake but Allen let his eyes soften a bit and said

"I think their some old acquaintances of mine!"

The group nodded and Allen's eyes went cold and blank again.

"Is it Lisa and….Gurgh"

Lavi was cut off by Allen's hand that was tinted light grey or faint silver snatching his throat and long nails digging into it a little Allen's gold eyes pierced him in a moments notice the group was petrified by this,while one black cross in the center of his forehead appeared and he growled at Choji for trying to get his hand away from Lavi's neck but flashed fangs and gave a glare daring him to try.

"Allen calm down you don't need to be so angry he didn't mean it at all!" stated Krory.

Then they heard noise followed by a gun clicking and Leverrie standing behind Allen with Link at his side.

"Well well a Noah if you move Walker we will be forced to shoot"

Komui came in and saw the situation along with Johnny, Tapp, Revver, and Jerry.

"Allen calm down just let…" said Revver.

He didn't get far Allen's golden eyes made him stop they were crazed and confused a bit but angry and blank at the same time.

"A……Allen please let me go I can't breath" said Lavi.

Allen's eyes suddenly turned reddish-gold and then silver and he let go and backed away from the group.

They watched he was horrified at what he almost did and didn't know what to do the group looked closer at his eyes and Leverrie grabbed a hold of him and looked at his eye's closer and dropped him and backed away with a look of fear in his own eyes this didn't make since but he was sure Allen's silver eye color had a glowing green ring around the cat-like pupil .the identical color of innocence Leverrie was only registering one thing a glowing green ring in the eyes meant just one thing that he was scared about,

"_Innocence that blasted boy has it I knew something was different about this little brat"_ he thought.

"Komui you and your science department need to take this boy and the others to Hevalaska now" stated Leverrie.

Komui looked at the man and nodded and told the group to follow they walked down the hall to Hevelaska's chamber and went down to her all the while Allen was about to go into a panic attack.

"Allen calm down!" said Miranda in a calming tone to try and keep him from jumping out of is own skin.

He nodded and the Elevator came to a stop and the white spectacle came up and looked down.

"_**Hello everyone how are you?" **_she asked.

"Well Hevalaska and it seems that Leverrie wants you to check something over with Allen" said Komui.

She used her tenicals to pick Allen up he jolted at first but calmed down a bit latter and she got such a shock that she almost dropped him.

"Gahh" said Allen almost falling.

"_**Sorry Allen this is just startling me a good bit"**_

He looked up and at her touching her head to his, his eyes went green the color of innocence and the silver out lined it the pupils ringed in blood red and gold.

"_**How beautiful that is"**_ she said as she put him down.

As she continued to look at them all she said.

"_**Your more important than you think…….All of you take care of the carrier" **_she went down as Allen turned and faced them and they jumped back.

"Allen your eyes are like four or five different colors" said Lavi.

Miranda showed him what Lavi meant his eyes were the color of innocence light emerald green with a silver ring and a red and gold ring around the pupils.

"The carrier what did that mean?" asked Revver.

"Lets go to the training grounds and try something" said Link.

He lead the way and they got up on the balcony and Link yelled.

"Alright Allen activate your weapons level by level now"

Allen nodded and started with the original form and went up to the near last one and no one had ever seen it was an odd one that was for sure a black and silver mask fell to his face and a sword went to his left hand it just appeared and it was black and white and a couple bits of armor clung to him and his eye went black.

"Holy bells what is that?" asked Komui.

He was shocked and worried. (A/N: yes he is worried for Allen who wouldn't be and Lenalee is in love with him so it makes since)

"eclipse rune" said Allen to them

"It was called that the last time I used it but that was a long time ago" he stated.

They nodded.

Then it degenerated and another level came up some how a green glow and then a crystal like armor came to cover around his wrists, shoulders, and a crystal ice looking mask that was lined in silver and black onyx covered his face around his eyes as for the weapons took an interesting form it was a reapers scythe and was accompanied by a black, silver, and crystal styled sword his eyes were the green, silver, red, and gold, again and looked cold and blank the mask shined and then the white crystal turned black and the black lining went white.

"Wh…What no it can't be no… no…. no Lenalee is supposed to be" said Link and bookman smiled both of them and knew exactly what this level's form was.

"Allen Walker is the Heart Of Innocence" said Bookman with a happy glint in his eyes.

Allen deactivated it and his eye seemed to fade blank and then had a shine of the green in them the ruby red-gold mix had a tinted streaks of pale green in them now.

Leverrie walked up to Allen and held a Draconium gun to his head making him shake in pain.

"A Noah can't be the carrier of the heart it isn't possible" he pulled the triggered but was blocked by a crystalish-ice like shield and Allen's green, silver, red, and gold eyes went a strange mixture the colors mixed and swirled and gave it a final color the color of the northern lights with dark colors mixed up with them. They went the color of the crystal two the final decided color emerald green flickered in his eyes.

"_The heart won't let you hurt me I've had it for 286 years and it isn't going to just let it's accommodator get shot in the head, Hitler!"_ said Allen his voice crossing with a echo and sway that sounded odd but relaxing like a angel saying it was okay.

" How dare you, you filthy Noah"

He shot again and this time a small black bullet knocked it out of the way.

"Wonderful mess here Allen" said A voice that made him change out of the hearts form and into his ruby red-gold eyes he was ticked off and showed it by making the crystal come back and shoot a crystal bullet from a gun that it formed at his master.

(Strange ringing sound)

"huh?" asked Cross as he barely block the black crystal bullet.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID APPRENTICE?" yelled Cross.

"Because you brought them!" screamed Allen.

He was pointing to the three person group who two of them were shaking from his fierce red-gold eyes with a green ring around the pupil. Oh how angery Allen was a dark aura covered his normal one and even cross backed off quickly.

"Allen calm down" said Cross his voice betraying his fearful emotions.

"Scared Cross you should be" said Allen.

For what seemed to be the sixth time that day Allen's dark side took over with a vengeance oh and vengeance it brought Allen was the heart of innocence and he knew how to use it's powers well so Cross was at the moment pined up against the wall by four large crystal stakes.

"Now shut up and stay still" said Allen again with a malus in his tone.

He turned to the brown-blond haired girl in front of him along with two boys one with dark brown hair and the other ash grey.

"H….HI…..Allen" said The girl.

"Lisa go to hell"

He was so cruel to her none of them had seen it in real life and it was horrible.

"Hey demon be quiet" said the boy with grey hair.

"Michael keep quiet or you'll die"

The group stepped away slowly.

"Oi Allen Gray Walker you need to settle down and re-think the problem here" called a voice.

It was a young breath taking girl she had waist length brown curly hair she was tall and slender her amethyst eyes ringed in lilac and cattish pupils her clothes were simple black jeans, a black and silver shirt that matched the trench coat she wore and knee length boots with silver trim her hair pulled back into a low pony tail and silver bow cross earrings swung from her ears and a black and purple cross hung around her neck and a silver bracelet that had a fleur dallies hung from it and a small tattoo laced her collar bone in a lace work design. In short words Lavi despite the angry Allen thought.

*STRIKE MY KIND OF GIRL*

That until Allen went back to normal and gave her a hug. (A/N: random yes but effective)

The groups replies were "HUH"

"Allen you haven't changed a bit"

"Good to see you two sis"

Did he say sis?

"Allen she's your sister?"

"By adoption she is my older sister by two-hundred years!"

The group looked like they got smacked in the face Allen snickered and brought her over with Lisa and the others following.

"All of you introduce your selves normally I would but all this has given me one killer migraine" said Allen while rubbing his temples his head hurt so much.

The gang walked up and stared at them Allen going to sit against the pillar near them.

"Hi I'm Lisa and This is Michael and James it's nice to meet all of you on better terms than the last time"

They nodded and shook their hands then all eyes were on the girl and two no three others one almost her double and the others about twelve or thirteen.

"Hello my name is Saya Songrail and this is Sonja my twin in some ways"

"Hi there it's nice to meet you" Sonja said in a melody type voice while Saya's sounded calm and cool but soft and warm Allen and her did have some similarities but not many Sonja had florescent blue eyes mixed with soft hazel a blue hazel eye color the next two were next.

"Hi I'm Namai and this is Sakuya"(A/N: that is pronounced Na-mae)

The girl Namai had soft long pale blond hair that was strait and was creamy like her skin she had light pink on the ends of her hair her light rose quartz eyes darting around and found Allen.

"ALLEN" she screamed and ran to him jumping on his lap and kissing his cheek they found this a little sister thing it was cute not intimate.

"Hi I'm Sakuya nice to meet you all" she said voice a little tough toned but still kind.

She had blond-black hair with dark pink ends her eyes matching the color of dark rose quartz and her look more punk Goth than Namai's school girl or preppy girl look they were definitely opposites they saw Namai had on heart shaped studs and a matching bracelet and necklace that was gold-mother of pearl her eyes had a double mother of pearl ring making her eyes look like a soft flower ringed in the sun light.

Sakuya was a bit different she had Dragon wing studs in with matching bracelet and necklace that was deep steel grey like storm clouds her eyes double ringed like Namai's making her eyes deep and intoxicating while her and her sisters physical form was fluid even when still (1).

They looked Sonja over she had long black raven hair and her blue eyes were ringed by the hazel in double rings her hair gathering streaks of hazel her skin pale and clear (they all had clear skin ) and a wave & vine style mark on her shoulder. The two others had a heart with a arrow running trough it on the right shoulder and Sakuya's black wing on her left.

"Well now that your all acquainted I think I need to have a look at Allen it looks as if that head ache is getting worse" said Saya.

She walked over to him and turned his head from side to side and smiled at a small black mark on the side of his neck it was in a intrical patter that was beautiful but confusing.

"Your getting your markings they should be in by the end of October you should be sixteenth birthday" she said whispering into his ear.

"You'll be fine after some sleep Allen" she said helping him up only to get tackled by Namai again.

(Crash)

"Oops…..Allen……..are you okay?" she asked in her velvet tone.

"Get of me cupid" he said smartly.

She jumped up and doing a summer salt in the air before landing perfectly onto the ground next to him.

"You got better at that" Allen stated.

She smiled but then her face when into disappointment.

"Yea but your better at it Allen but your older and have been doing that sort of stuff a long time you know so I'll be better than you some day!"

"I bet since you just cracked my spine into"

"Huff no I didn't and even so you would have healed by now!" she said stomping her booted foot.

"Yea sure" said Allen sweat dropping.

Saya Smiled and told them about this.

"Allen is a sergeant father to them we lost our parents when Namai and Sakuya were about two or three and Namai treats him as a father or brother but he's good at it so don't worry about him"

"Go to Komui's office he can tell you about were you can stay" said Allen.

They nodded and left and his friends stared.

"I've known then for a long time" he said.

Lenalee walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his arm.

"What are they?" asked Choji while the others nodded.

"Vampires"

The group went into a panic until a loud whistle was heard.

"Calm down they aren't going to hurt anyone their half breeds part human"

They calmed and took a sigh of relief.

"Now why don't we get some sleep huh it's damn 12:26am so goodnight" said Allen walking away with Lenalee.

"Hey Choji do you think Allen and Lenalee are you know" asked Lavi.

"Hmm maybe but that is traitor work anyways he's part Noah and can turn to look a bit like them"

"Ah come on be nice Allen and Lenalee are in love and I don't know about you but I would love to see little versions of them running around I mean children in the order is rare"

"Yea but Lenalee would be embarrassed and Komui would try and kill Allen"

"True" said Lavi.

* * *

Allen and Lenalee were in his room he was being lenient about this he was letting her kiss him as much as she wanted he was lying on his back her on top of him he didn't push her away when she undid his shirt or when he felt the heat coming off her body he didn't make her stop until her hands went to his belt trying to take it off he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself (Boys are boys) so he sat up holding her at arms length.

"Lenalee that's way too far I'm not ready for that and neather are you and you know it!" he said.

She leaned against him her mind screaming

"_You know he's right you would be scared of it he doesn't want you too be scared your not ready for that and he isn't either don't push him"_

She sighed knowing that the mind was right but her body yelled a different thing.

"_make him do it come on you know_ _you want him all over you just plain want him to jump you already"_

She mentally cursed her other side she really wasn't ready for that she really wasn't she was still leaning against him he was messing with her hair and leaning his head against the wall just listening to her heart pound against his ribs.

"Sorry hormones are evil little things!" she said with a sigh.

"I know but I could hurt you and I don't want that"

"It's fine maybe someday it'll be time but your physically ready!" she said and then cursed herself again.

"Lenalee stop that okay I don't think your ready and your mind gave you a good example your not ready for that!"

"Sorry!" she said again.

His grip on her tightened and they stayed that way the whole night during the night Komui and Lavi came in and jolted.

"Awh so cute!" said Lavi.

Lenalee was in Allen's arms leaning on him with him leaning against the wall his shirt was still undone but it was still a cute thing to see.

"He dies for this!" said Komui pulling out a small gun.

"_Serceously where __does he get theses things?" _Lavi mentally questioned and then grabbed the gun.

"Why did you do that Lavi?' asked Komui.

"they didn't do anything they probably fell asleep talking and anyways Allen's not ready for that so he wouldn't do that trust me"

"What makes you so sure?"

"One they both have clothes on minus his shirt being undone and she isn't fidgeting in being uncomfortable"

"Oh"

Komui said this too loud because Allen started to move a bit but stopped and fell back asleep. Lenalee opened her eyes and glared at her brother.

"Komui what are you doing in here?" she asked in a whisper.

"just checking on you two!" said Lavi.

"Well were fine so get out before you wake him up!"

"Why?"

"Do you not see the dark circles under his eyes he's exhausted from all this he needs some sleep or he's gonna get sick again!"

Lavi nodded and dragged Komui out and shut the door.

Meanwhile Lenalee snuggled into Allen again and dragged him down onto the bed so he would be more comfortable when he was laying on the bed she laid her head on his chest and went back to sleep. Thinking about some things.

"_Allen hasn't drank any blood for awhile I'll try and give him some when he wakes up maybe he'll feel better!" _

"_But what if he hurts me again I'm not worried about myself but he'll be in a depression again he gets that way when me or the others get hurt"_

"_think about it tomorrow not important!"_

With that she fell asleep listening to his heart it was a little faster than most but it was still soothing.

5 HOURS LATER: SUNRISE 7:22AM BLACK ORDER H.Q: SURPRISE FROM ASIAN BRANCH.

Lavi's P.O.V

Everyone knows about the Asian branch coming over today well most anyways Allen went as white as his hair when he heard that it was funny but kind of depressing Lou Fa was a bit of a Allen Walker fan and it is a big problem for him she doesn't know about Allen being part Noah and his temper gets the better of him a lot sometimes and if Komui starts with a Comlin were in for it but it will work out (Gulp) I hope.

"Allen your almost marble colored what's with you?" asked Krory

Now I felt bad this was depressing that was for sure.

"Nothing really I'm just a little unsettled about some things" said Allen.

His voice was shattered a bit he really was dreading this and Lou Fa got a position in our science Department poor thing she's smart and it took me forever to find out about Allen's um (condition

Vampirism) but maybe she wasn't that smart but by the way he looks he hasn't drank any blood in a while so Lenalee better get on it and get him to drink blood soon or he'll attack someone.

Later after breakfast I caught up with Lenalee.

"Hey Lenalee!" I called.

"Yes Lavi?"

I hated pushing her to do this but Allen looked ready to fall out in the floor at any moment so she really needed to do something.

"You need to give Allen blood soon he's looking like a corps!"

"I know I'm going to give it to him now actually I'm headed to his room I hope he'll take it with out hurting… Ah Never mind Lavi I should be going now!" she said catching her self.

"Lenalee did he get hurt or something?" I asked there was no way I was going to let her get off that easy.

"No not exactly!" she said sweating.

"What happened?"

I looked her over and found bruises on her wrists and on her ankle then it clicked and I know horror covered my emotions the bruises looked like finger prints and I couldn't believe this.

"Lenalee he hurt you didn't he?"

She looked down and fidgeted a bit I was right he did something to her and she knew she was caught but what did he do to cause those bruises?

"A little but he healed me I just have some bruises that's all"

I noticed that she had flinched a minutes ago so there were more of them I pulled her off into a room and pulled her selves up to see bruises covering her arm in spots they weren't bad or big but they looked like the hurt a bit.

"Lenalee what did he do to you?"

"He just got carried away that's all but he healed them in an instant!"

When I noticed the areas they were in it looked like he held her to tight when he was feeding but why was she liming last week.

"He hurt you really bad by the looks of it!"

"Well he um!"

"Lenalee tell me now I'm glad he healed them but he needs to be more gentle so tell me what is going on!"

"Well he woke up from a nightmare and looked like he needed blood so I gave it to him but…."

"But What ?"

"He had a hold of my wrist and got a little ruff and broke my wrist and then well I think my blood almost made him rape me but he stopped himself vampires are strong but this really was a odd thing I didn't think he would try and force me"

She was looking at her feet and I was shocked he tried to rape her oh good heavens vampire are sick but he stopped himself why he was alone with her and he didn't keep going.

"Why did he stop?"

"I was crying from him breaking my leg and I was begging him to stop he grinned at me like he didn't want to stop I was about to just give into him but he stopped before I could vampires have that kind of thing about them they seduce anyone they want for blood or that he wants me for both but he won't do it he won't do that to me.

"Well isn't that interesting So he tried to rape you?"

"Not exactly it was like just the bloodlust was influencing his actions he was crying after that he healed me he acted the same after a while he really doesn't want to be this but he excepts it he's learned to deal with it."

Now I understood a bit better she was protecting him from hurting himself and from us if we turned on him but I wouldn't I couldn't the poor guy was suffering a good bit but what could we do you can't take away a bloodline it's just there but I would keep them both safe like I promised I wouldn't tell unless they wanted it and if she wants this to be with him then I wouldn't object it was their choice like it was mine to trust them.

"Lenalee I won't do anything to him he was obviously sorry so go and give him some blood so we don't have a crises on our hands"

"Alright thanks Lavi"

She walked out I would follow her and use that invisibility charm to listen in on them if I heard her begging him to stop and he didn't oh wait better I could use that ghost charm and watch them I wonder what she did to him to make him give in sometimes or if she even did anything at all.

Soon I was in front of door and I poked my head in using that charm and wish I wouldn't have he had just bit her when I came in sort of (A/n: Lavi's about to talk to you guys)

You probably think I'm some sort of sick person but I just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt but she um was trying to touch him but it didn't work he pulled her hand away (Smart kid ) she tried to undo his shirt that he allowed but he wouldn't let her do anything else that was for sure he wasn't going to let her get him riled up (Like I said Smart Kid) I hadn't noticed this but Allen for a kid was pretty well toned odd huh but I guess vampire have good muscle tone they would have to all the work they do and it makes since she was biting her bottom lip trying to hold back either a scream or a moan I didn't know but it looked like a sigh he was keeping pain away by inducing pleasure go figure he pulled away finally eyes crimson not deep color but bright glowing crimson they were hard to look away from even for me (ha look away dang it.) I shook my head why they did that I had no clue but she was holding onto him he was kind of trying to stop himself and he did but he held onto her in a loving way not to hurt her I blushed when he kissed her it was embarrassing to me but I kept watching she ran her hands over his torso and wrapped her arms around his waist it was a sweet moment not a forceful one I smiled she was good for him and vice versa (I use that to much) but still he had a gleam in his eyes he was trying to hold back the want to force her and he was doing a great job at it his eyes told what he wanted to do but it also showed that he wasn't about to let it happen.

"Sorry if I hurt you" he said his voice drawing it was like something that I hadn't heard before I had but still she was resisting his seduction both were I needed to leave but then I heard a cracking sound and looked at Lenalee her wrist was hanging in a odd direction and he was smirking into her skin on her neck he bit her again she was whimpering in pain he slammed her against a wall and started to unzip her shirt but stopped so this is what she meant.

"I'm sorry Lenalee don't know why I do this sometimes I know it scares you"

He gently picked up her wrist and a small glow came from her wrist as he healed I was shocked why did he stop himself he should just get it over with and have it out of his system but maybe the way he was doing this it would have made her hurt a lot he might even kill her so this is why I figured he would stop himself.

"No it's alright maybe you'll get a hold of this one day and it'll stop your still not used to being what you are so your human emotions and the others are mixed up and it confuses you I'm sorry you have to go through all of this"

"It's bearable if I have you by my side even if I hurt you, you never run from me why?"

"Because I love you and I won't abandon you"

He hugged her tightly and she bared her face into his chest it was so cute the way they were he was two-hundred and eighty-six years old but he kept his caring nature I bet he always had and she calm and could with stand his powers and emotions it was a good match.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER: ASIAN BRANCH ARRIVES (LOU FA'S P.O.V)

I was ecstatic about being in the head quarters not because it was a great place but because Allen was here I couldn't help it I mean he was beautiful for a boy but hey most were but him he was different.

Snow white hair, silver eyes, pale skin, a soft voice a great body and so polite and calm he was one of the exorcists here and a good one at that Fo was with me she had managed to get Allen's innocence back to him but he changed after that he was an exorcist again and he wasn't as kind he was who he was and I couldn't change that.

"Lou Fa are you excited to see Allen -san again?" asked Fo.

She wasn't exactly the happiest to be here or near him but she swallowed her own pried and came.

"Of course I am we haven't seen him since he left for the ark" I said smiling and then a ran into something hard.

(Smack)

"Lou Fa are you okay?" asked Bak.

"Yea I'm fine!" I stood and looked who was sitting on the floor and it was Allen he was rubbing his head his eyes closed in a bit of pain.

"Oh no Allen are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea I'm fine" he said standing.

He finally opened his eyes and we all jumped back his beautiful silver eyes were gone replaced by ruby red mixed with gold and silver ring around it and a light green ring around his vertical pupils.

"Allen is that you?" asked Bak.

He nodded he was even more beautiful than a remember but a little different than before .

"Hi Lou Fa, Fo how have you been?" he asked his voice it was odd it drew you in.

"Fine okay what happened to you?" asked Bak.

"What do you mean?"

He was avoiding it severely his sun set blood eyes looked down and glared at the floor.

"Answer Me Allen what happened to your eyes?" asked Bak.

"Nothing"

"there crimson mixed with……gold"

"Gold?

"Noah you turned into a Noah!" exclaimed Bak.

He pulled out a gun and put it to Allen's head and then a black flash came.

"Bak Stop" said Lenalee.

She wrapped her arms around him holding him close his arms around her.

"Lenalee get away from him he's a Noah" said Fo.

I was shaking but then I saw something I knew Allen did to irritate Bak his tongue snaked out to lick Lenalee's neck she jumped but it didn't bother her.

"You filthy Noah!" yelled Bak.

He fired the gun and then a crystal shield went up and Allen's eye went green the color of innocence.

"What the heck is Allen a crystal type?"

"No try the heart!" said Lenalee.

Bak went pale and I felt like I should bow or something Allen was the heart of innocence.

"Oh I'm sorry but I thought that!' Bak tried to say something but it didn't work.

"I'm part Noah on my fathers side" Allen said.

"Your fathers side?" asked Bak.

"the 14th Noah was my father he had to posses me for a short time in order to pass on his powers to me that is the reason behind my eye color"

"Well now that that's out of the way then Welcome to the Black Order Head Quarters guys" said Allen and Lenalee.

We thanked them and headed to Komui's office.

KOMUI'S OFFICE: 3:44 PM.

"HELLO AISAN BRANCH" yelled Komui.

"Hi Komui" we said.

We walked over and sat down.

"So how are things?" he asked.

"Um are you aware that you have a Noah at the head quarters?" asked Bak.

"Yes I know about Allen it's okay he's not a evil person he's different than most" said Komui his eye glaring Bak down.

"What?"

"He's the Heart Of Innocence"

"Really Lenalee wasn't lying?"

"Nope"

"Ah man I almost shot him!'

"YOU WHAT HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TAKE MY PRESIOUS LENALEE'S LOVE AWAY!"

"s-S-S-SsORRY Supervisor Komui" said Bak.

(Clearing throat noise)

"Very well now you know were your rooms are so go to them and get settled in for the day and Bak be nice to Allen please he has a small temper"

"Okay"

We walked in silence until we heard a voice.

"Allen what now I don't know?"

It was Lenalee and Allen we watched at the edge of a pillar he had her against the wall both arms on each side of her.

"Please I need this it hurts" he said his voice was enough for us to see that she was being bent to his will.

"Alright but we have to make sure no one see's you" she said pulling her hair out o the way of her neck.

"Okay" he said in a whisper.

He leaned in and we saw fangs show when his mouth opened and scratched along her skin and then dig in Bak was about to yell and run at them but me and Fo held him back.

"Are you crazy He's a vampire he'll kill you if you go near her and him right now" said Fo.

I was scared by this Allen's eye were crimson by then when he pulled away from her neck was bleeding pretty bad but at his touch it vanished.

"Allen Walker is a Vampire Noah hybrid"

"A Verix Mage type I think we need to leave now before he smells us" said Fo.

We nodded we had to keep this a secret if we said a thing he would kill us and we knew it but why him

My mind told me this.

"_He will kill you he doesn't care now you know why his eyes had red in them"_

My tears stained my pillow that not only was Allen a vampire and a Noah hybrid but he chose Lenalee Lee my heart hurt but I would still try and be his friend if he would let me.

* * *

Whew done at last well that was chapter 13 sorry if it's fluffy but I wanted to put more Allen and Lenalee fluff.

ME: yay!

Allen: Why me?

Lenalee: Your great as a vampire

Cast: speak for your self

ME: I love my ideas

Allen & Lenalee: We get it.

Cast: see ya'll later

Allen & Lenalee: Their all too loud!

ME: shut up!

Cast (crickets)

Me, Allen & Lenalee: THANK YOU!

Crux: ARIGOTO READERS!


	14. Chapter 14: CURSE FROM BLOOD

HI GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 14

ALLEN: KILL ME

LEANLEE: THEN I'LL BE LEFT ALONE

ALLEN: NEVER MIND

LAVI: RABBIT EARS AARE GO!

LAVI HAS BIG RED RABBIT EARS STICKING OUT OF HIS HEAD IN CUTE FASHION.

MIRANDA: AH LAVI WHAT ABOUT THE DOG?

LAVI: What dog?

Dog come around corner with Allen edging it on.

Allen: go boy go get the rabbit!

Lavi turns pale and starts backing away when Allen starts to unleash dog

Lavi: Allen is this really necessary?

Allen: YOU Tell Me!

Dark Allen comes in to take place

Dark Allen: Alright Boy Go Get The Nice Juicy Rabbit

Lavi runs like hell.

Lavi: ALLEN PLAESE CALL OF THE DOOOOOOOOOOOOG!

DARK ALLEN: NOT. A. CHANCE.

ME: KEEP RUNNING LAVI HE'LL GET TIRED SOON

WHITE ALLEN: MAYBE!

ME:WHAT?

ALLEN: I KIND OF KEPT MY DARK SIDE SPLIT WITH MY NORMAL SIDE SO RIGHT NOW WE BOTH ARE DOING THIS HEHE!

ME: HE'S SCARY WHEN HE GOES BLACK

LAVI: YOU THINK DOWN BOY NO DON'T BITE AHHHHHH!

ME: I THINK THE DOG LIKES LAVI!

CAST: YEP MAYBE ALLEN SHOULD BUILD A ROBOT AND SEE IF IT CAN BEAT A COMLIN?

Here's chapter 14 enjoy.

BLACK ORDER: 7: 00AM: SEPTEMBER 13 FRIDAY: (LOU FA'S P.O.V)

My mind won't let me stop thinking about it Allen Walker a vampire and a Noah why him but….That would explain the fact that he's so gorgeous and seductive he frowned a lot when he was at our branch I tried to cheer him up but his sadness didn't falter poor thing and now he had to deal with this and he chose Lenalee Lee of all people (My mind tells me: _Vampire's Don't Exist Baka) _But I saw it with my own eyes He bit her and drank her blood and loved every moment of it he was a monster but still the fact that he looks like a fallen angel (Perfection) made me question how much of a monster he really was.

"Hey Allen?" yelled out Lavi in the halls I tried to avoid Allen in ways I didn't want to get him suspicious of us knowing the truth about him so I tried to act normal but not follow him every where.

"Yea Lavi?" Aske Allen.

He turned around showing me those abstract Ruby red-gold eyes of his they were metallic and glowed a bit so pretty but they brought with them something else ( Sadness, Hatred, Death, Lust and something else…..Seduction it had to be)

"I was wondering how it went with you and Lenalee last night?" asked Lavi.

That got him a good smack upside to head by Allen oh how strong he was and mean spirited at that but I still tried to stop my self from screaming out the truth.

" We didn't do anything got it I am not ready to do that with her let alone make her do that!"

"Oh heh heh okay……….So um how is the whole well you know um whisper : vampire thing?"

"I think I'm getting used to it but I lost most of my memories from when I was really just a blood thirsty monster so I'm not sure what to do about blood lust or just lust in that fact!"

"You're a vampire and a teenaged boy with a hot girl friends man your life sucks!" said Lavi. Kicking the back of Allen's legs and making him fall.

"But you have horrid balance when it comes to being one"

(Smack)

"Lavi how dare you do that to Allen do you want him to lose his temper here and get found out?" snarled Lenalee.

"N-No Lenalee" said Lavi in a small voice.

"Lavi it's getting harder for Allen to hide what he really is if your any friend of his then you'll stop trying to tick him off" she said as she and Lavi helped Allen up.

"Whoa Allen buddy you way as much as a bar of soap!" said Lavi.

"I can't help that my type look weak we just do it's our blood lines being so screwed up we used to be experiments for the _**Alchemists of Old **_but after some time they grew board of us and just left us to rot" he stated his voice went cold along with his eyes I had never seen this before.

"Man that's ruff!"

"Uh-huh"

"But how do you know?" aske Lavi.

Allen's eyes glazed over for a bit then he came back from a memory of some type.

"I was there when they did the experiments on us I was one of them I was born this way yes but they wanted to know how and why!"

"damned Alchemists!" said Lavi.

"Not really I'm one!" he said.

"A what?"

"An Alchemist I use a rare type of Alchemy but it's Alchemy all the same"

I was in a good size of shock he was an Alchemist great he's a creature that was for sure.

The rest of the day was quiet and while in the mess hall eating my lunch there was a

(BANG) well you get the point.

"Hello Exorcists!" said Tyki Mikk.

I saw Allen growl and Activate his Innocence and the others followed swiftly he went at the Akuma like a bullet and didn't stop he ripped through about sixteen in five minutes or less the others were catching up to him and finally all that was left was the six Noah in front of them.

"Wow Allen you sure get angery fast!" said Road.

"Growl"

"Ah come now is that any way to treat your sister?" Asked LuluBell.

"I'm not any sibling of yours" snarled Allen.

"Then why do you act so much like a Noah?"

" Die"

Allen ran into Tyki with all his power knocking him for a loop Allen kept at it until Tyki kicked him in the stomach.

"Well now even when you fight with your innocence you can't beat me"

Allen gazed up at him and his eyes went gold and his skin silver toned crimson streaked and littered the gold as he shot up and rammed his hand through Tyki's chest grinning sadistically at him.

"Damn you 14th !" said Tyki.

"I'm not my father I'm me and no one else I don't belong to the earl and I never will!" said Allen.

His hand left Tyki's chest and He fell forward and Allen gave a fierce kick to his heavily bleeding chest.

"Take a bit of information to the Earl The Exorcists will win no matter how hard he tries and I will kill him who ever he is tell him…….No tell Mana I don't care if he took care of me I will kill him and he will not come back" shouted Allen.

"The…..Earl's own Nephew hates him so much it's quiet a shame" said LuluBell.

She ran her sword through Allen's stomach and he fell fast and landed hard into the ground making a crater around him.

"ALLEN!" yelled Lavi.

He didn't move as the Noah left I stared at his body there was so much blood was he even alive.

"Allen" said Raina jumping into the creator with Lenalee, Lavi and the others.

"Allen wake up!" said Lavi kneeling next to him and pulling him up into his arms.

"This wounds bad guys we need to get him to the hospital wing now!" said Krory.

They took off and ran with him I followed a bit until I reach the door and it was slammed in my face I sat in a chair and let three tears fall

"_Allen you're a vampire and a Noah why are you such a monster?"_ I questioned my self.

* * *

BLACK ORDER HOSPITAL WING: 6 HOURS PAST SINCE NOAH ATTACK: ALLEN WALKER IN STABEL CONDITION NO PERMENATE INJURYES. (RAINA'S P.O.V)

"I hate those cursed Noah why did they have to hurt him they always go after him" said Lavi.

This was a question I pondered with myself often but I figured it was because of the whole Noah blood thing but it was ridiculous for them to hurt him.

"Lavi it isn't your fault he got hurt!" stated Miranda.

I was looking at Lenalee she was just watching him sleep like she knew more than we did true she probably did I mean she was his girl friend or how ever you wish to place that she loved him.

"I know b…But I can't feel that I should have tried to help him!"

"Lavi your such a sucker when it comes to this!" stated Allen

He sat up a bit and looked at us.

"What?"

"You shouldn't even be able to move!" said Miranda.

"I'm just a bit sore that's all I should be better by tomorrow at least" said Allen with a kind smile.

"Why don't I believe you Allen?" I asked.

I really didn't believe a word but he seemed to be telling less than he knew.

"You're a skeptic that's why!" said Allen.

Curse you to the earths core Allen Walker.

"Yea Yea!"

He smiled though it was hollow just a ghost of what it should be.

"What exactly is gong on with you Allen your not you anymore?" I asked.

I had to know what was with him why was he what he was (I'm a history buff).

"N-Nothing is wrong Raina!" said Allen putting his hands up and sweat dropping he was hiding something.

"Really says the two hundred and eighty-six year old Verix!" I said

A sudden look of horror filled his face.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

He was scared badly and I knew I had him were I wanted him to be he was going to tell us.

"It's called a book on mythological beings!" I stated.

Then hot red hatred spilled out of his aura and I backed away it felt like it had actually burned me.

"What was that for?" asked Choji.

"Why did you look for information on that?" he spat out he wasn't happy at all I could say he was angery enough that not even the Earl himself would be dumb enough to go near him.

"We just wanted to know a bit more!" said Krory.

Poor guy was shaking from Allen's aura choking the air.

"Look we were just curious alright?" I snapped back out.

"Do you really want to know what a real demon is well your looking at one!' he snarled.

And we froze all of us I knew it wasn't the truth but it was too shocking too not be stunned into silence.

"I know your shocked but you heard what Tyki said right?" Allen questioned.

We nodded.

"Allen that's not true your not and Mana isn't….."

"Miranda…..(Huff)….The Earl is my fathers brother and he did raise me when I was younger well….his clone did!"

"Really and when did this take place?" I asked.

Allen had gotten really good at trickery so I had to keep my mind both open and sharp to out wit a trickster.

A bit of a distant look fell into Allen's eyes and they glazed over (They do that a lot!) as if he was to lost in thought.

"I think when I was actually twelve!"

"Oh I'm still not used too you having memories of a good what how many years?" I asked.

I had a pretty good idea of exactly how many years but then again I could be wrong.

"About the mid 1700's is my guess about that one I don't really know about it though!" said Allen he was back in thought about this my mind kept questioning why he was so different than when we saw him in the grave yard with the parish it was odd but not too much it was more along the lines of bizarre that he remembered it and it was his memories and not someone else's but why did he have these memories.

"Why are you unsure about that?" asked Choji.

It was still hard for Choji to trust Allen and in ways it hurt him Allen didn't need to be put under more suppression and or a chance of execution.

"I don't have all my memories back yet and every time they do come back it's just more pain and it's hard too take that much mental, physical, and emotional pain" Allen said.

This wasn't what I had thought he would say or explain too us but then again he always did say that when doing this it was a hard thing too tell the truth instead of a lie.

"We better go and let you get more sleep you look half dead!" said Lavi.

"Well actually the nurse said I could go my wounds are pretty much gone!"

WHAT! I mentally screamed there's no way he could actually be healed that fast even as a Noah he couldn't heal that quick!

He stood up and took off the bandages too show not a scratch one on him. He pulled on a shirt and buttoned it up and finished getting dressed and walked out with Lenalee in tow, we followed and Lou Fa was standing in front of Allen tears stained her face.

"You're a monster a monster!" she whispered.

Something was going too happen soon I could tell.

"MOYASHI" yelled Kanda.

He through a book at Allen and he dodged it fast.

"What the heck?"

Allen smiled a bit it wasn't a kind one either it was cold and mean the ones you would see on the Noah's faces but his was more insane it made Kanda shake in fear and anger for making him show it.

"Don't underestimate Me Kanda!" said Allen

His voice was cold and menacing and his eyes blank and dead.

"Really what is a little half-breed going to do too me?" asked Kanda.

He tried to make him faultier but Allen didn't even flinch but instead growled at Kanda giving a impression of not taking anything for a threat even if it was on his life.

"A growl that's the best that you can do to try and intimidate me!" barked Kanda.

Kanda was pushing his luck to the limit and Allen seemed too be boiling on the inside in anger he just gave Kanda a good warning but he didn't care and he was slipping Allen's control on his temper was slipping greatly and something needed to happen to make this situation stop before it got out of control.

"Allen Walker…….Die!" yelled Bak.

He pulled out a gun (really a gun) and pointed it at Allen making Lenalee cultch him like a life line.

"What is the meaning of this Bak?" asked Komui.

"Komui get your sister I'm going to kill the demon right here and now so your sister won't have too be tainted!"

We stared at Bak what was he talking about Allen was part Noah yea but not a demon he was mostly human.

"This is crazy Bak Allen is human trust me!" said Revver.

"No he's a monster a demon he'll kill her once he's had his way with her he'll toss her a side and kill her!"

Allen wasn't in the mood for this his body tensed at this in anger and his eye lit up they glowed shining showing the array of colors in them Bak shook in fear instantly and pulled the trigger.

"This will save you Lenalee!" he said.

Allen wrapped his arms around Lenalee and a crystal covered them in a casing of it freezing their movements and making the bullet shatter when a crystal spear shot out at it a broke it into.

"What the hell?" asked Kanda.

Bak stepped back and some of us got closer to see Allen moving inside he was glaring at Bak with gold eyes his skin was tinted silver and one black stigmata in the center of his forehead.

"He can use the heart even in his Noah form!" said Lavi.

The crystal began to shatter and when it did Allen and Lenalee fell out onto the floor she opened her eyes and so did he, He stood and helped her up and hissed at Bak.

"How damn dumb are you Bak you could have killed us!" said Bak.

We watched this and finally Allen let go of Lenalee only to fly to wards Bak at the speed of a bullet.

(Fast Foot steps)

He kicked him in the stomach and kicked the gun out of his hand and gave another kick knocking him over and standing over him.

"Whoa!" I said.

I knew from missions that Allen was fast but he had never been that fast I hadn't even seen him just a blur of color.

"Why did you shoot at us?" asked Allen.

He pulled Bak up and Shook his hand but he pulled Allen in and whispered

"_I know what you really are……Chiropteran"_

Chiropterans they don't exist their myths and legends.

"What the hell are you talking about you insane!" said Allen when Bak tried to stab him and then a crystal covered him again.

"You can't stop me I will kill you Chiropteran!"

Komui and the others finally restrained Bak and took him away I watched Lenalee and Allen walk away and me and the others went to our rooms it was late so it only made since.

* * *

BLACK ORDER: 11:45PM: ALLEN'S ROOM (LENALEE'S P.O.V)

This day was hell in a sense but right now I could care less Allen had once again started to give into more of the lust for me then just blood and this time I was going to edge him on he had started to kiss me and then was undoing my shirt I didn't let him stop I had started with his belt and he froze a good but I got him too keep going. Right now we were in the bed me under neather him I could feel every bit of his soft skin hear his breathing and smell the sweet sent of him sure it hurt a bit when he did certain things especially when he finally thrust inside me I was glad we had used protection the good thing was pleasure made up for pain but I could feel it more when he bit down on my neck or went deeper in to me my brother would kill him if he saw what we were doing it felt good but doing this with a vampire is dangerous but I knew he could control himself I hoped I know he won't hurt me.

After what seemed like hours he gave one final thrust and that was it both of us were at our limit.

(hard breathing)

"Why did you give in finally?" I asked.

He looked at me a crimson gaze it would scare most but to me it was beautiful like rubies instead of the gaze of a killer.

"I'm not sure I guess it's because it's what we both wanted and I just couldn't ignore it any more!"

It was good too know he didn't give up anything just because of me he did it because he wanted to not just because of me.

"Allen?"

I asked giving him a look that seemed to draw his attention I was lying on his chest listening too his heart beat it was slightly faster than a normal one but nice it was soothing and calm.

"What is it?"

He asked the way he said things now-a-days made me want too do it again but I kept my self stead fast I wasn't going too give into my desires to feel him again in that way.

"Do vampires have rules about chastity or anything?"

He went into a deep thought for a bit then looked at me his crimson eyes shining.

"Not most but I do and some others think the only reason to do that at all is to just impregnate the one your with and then just keep the child safe until it's old enough to take care of it's self ….that's mostly the only reason for vampires to mate or anything but I think it doesn't count for hybrids or something like me!"

I leaned up and kissed his neck a shaky breath escaped his lips and I smiled he gave in again to me I climbed on to him and started to move up and down a bit he gasped and rolled over on top of me I put my arms around him and I felt his hands move down my body he kept going griping my side and breast as he went kissing my neck and shoulder when I moaned he smirked into my skin again after awhile he went inside me again it hurt a bit less this time but it still had a sting of pain at how big he was hours had to have past and soon we were both out of breath again and still connected at the hips he was still inside me it hurt a bit but it was okay after while he got out of me and rolled over on his back were we resumed our earlier places.

"Allen are you sure you wanted to do that?"

"Yes"

I smiled and curled up to him his arms wound around me and we fell into a deep sleep.

MORNING 6:56AM.

When I woke up I felt sore every where we had been really ruff my mind was telling me too wake Allen up and tell him what happened last night but his arms were holding me too his body that was why I was so warm I remembered that his eyes were like rubies last night but would they be the same or what I knew he took a lot of blood but right now I didn't have too wake him up so I curled back into him and went back to sleep. Later I woke up too see his face in front of mine he was sitting on the bed side dressed and awake I looked him over his skin was fair, his hair was in disarray and messy it was cute and his eyes bright burning crimson with a pale green ring around the pupils and the gold was littering the crimson in streaks and specs.

"Your eyes are very bright in the mornings!" I said reaching out to him I placed a hand on his face and kissed him his hand was on my shoulders trying to cover them in ways I didn't mind but soon he pulled away and handed me some clothes and smiled I got up and went to the bathroom and changed when I came out Allen was rubbing the back of his neck like it hurt.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at me.

"Not really my neck hurts bad!"

I came over too look and saw these little black marks starting to show up just a small intrical pattern it looked Alchemic it was small and pin strip sized but looked like a tattoo it ran a small bit across the side of his neck but that was it you could barely see it from his collar.

"There's a mark on you neck it looks like a tattoo!"

"Damn it!"

"What?'

"Hybrid vampires have markings that come in and my marks are late they hurt and they bleed when they come in just like the Noah marks my will bleed and they cover most of the body in a certain style mine are alchemic the marks for the Dark stone and they bleed the most!"

I could tell he was running out of time here He would soon have too explain too the whole Order what he was I could only hope that it was a longer way off then we thought.

"How much longer….until your marking show up?"

His crimson gaze locked me in place and they were filled with hatred towards this he hated being what he was but bloodlines can't be eliminated that isn't possible.

"Three months!"

"So in three months the game is up and over with?"

"I guess I can't distance myself from my bloodline I am who I am and that can't be changed and I have to live with that!"

I let my arms wrap around his waist and he laid his head on the top of mine we just stayed that way for a while.

Later we came into the cafeteria and sat down with are friends.

"Hey Allen ,Lenalee did you guys sleep well?" asked Raina.

"Yes" I said stifling a yawn.

"Sure and it was just my imagination when I heard moaning from Allen's door at two in the morning?" said Lavi.

This caused me to spit out my food and Allen choked on a fork he had in his mouth and sent a crimson glare at Lavi.

"Whoa there Snowy Calm down!" said Lavi getting up and backing away from Allen as he started towards him with a knife and his crimson eyes glowing.

"Lavi……Your Dead Meat If You Ever Mention Something Private Ever Again Are We Clear?" asked Allen in a manner that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Y-Yes Allen!"

After that little episode was over it went normal again.

"Allen….your eyes are bright red!" said Miranda.

"huh?"

His head was resting on his arms that were resting on the table he opened one crimson eye to let the color as bright as it was shine and sparkle in an odd way.

"Y-yea their crimson" said Choji.

(A/N: alright if any of you can draw I want you to draw me a picture of Allen with his head resting on his arms and one eye open and bright red then send it too the photo bucket web site and make a direct link from your profile)

"I know that" he said in a board tone.

"Are you board or something?" asked Krory.

"I'm not allowed out anymore for reasons but that isn't going to stop me from tell Hitler junior that I don't give damn" stated Allen in a prickly manner.

"Whoa there what's with the snappy attitude?" asked Choji.

"I have my own reasons for that thank you!"

This wasn't like him.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Miranda.

"Yea are sure your not just tired from worrying about another chance at being experimented on or another one of those memories from you past lives that seem to make you cry like a little kid from a nightmare?" asked Lavi.

This was a big mistake because Allen exploded after it he punched Lavi with his left hand and then kicked him around like a ball he sent hi flying into the nearest wall and it made a body imprint.

"Let's get one thing strait You Don't know anything you damned Bookman and you don't know what I've

been through or about those dreams how much real pain they cause how much pain I've caused people I

hate not knowing about who I really am or what it's like to know that your not able to escape those

memories that is a true nightmare, that is hell, that is evil. when you can't bare to live any longer but your

chosen for something that isn't possible to escape from you don't know anything at all your nothing but a

pathetic human you don't understand any of it"

The room was silent and still no one dared to move. Allen's eyes were crazed and full of hurt blood fell from his eyes and he kicked Lavi one more time before in the fastest speed I had ever seen like a bullet he vanished gone from site.

"What the hell?'

Lavi stood and sat down and laid his head on the table he had cuts and bruises on him every where and he just looked like he had been through the worst ordeal ever.

"I……didn't……know……..how much pain he had " said Lavi.

"I didn't think Allen would blow up like that!" said Choji.

They were right no one expected Allen to blow up in anger and then break down after wards I looked around everyone was either stunned into silence or giving Lavi a look that said:

(You Should Be Ashamed Of Your Self) and Lavi was he didn't mean anything by it but Allen must be having more pain than we thought and the order all of them just saw Allen blot out of here like a bullet all you saw was a blur of color this was bad.

"How did Allen run that fast?" asked a finder.

"I DON"T KNOW BUT IT WAS SCARY" said another finder.

"Allen's just some kind of freak he has to be just a freak!" said Fowler (finder).

"Yea no normal person could do anything he does he just some Noah hybrid freak!"

"We should just throw out that 'thing' and be done with it he doesn't need to be with normal people anymore he's dangerous and a monster and a freak like fowler said.

I hated them saying things like this Allen isn't a monster he isn't a dangerous thing, and he most certainly is not a freak.

(WHISTLE)

That whistle made everyone stop and look at the door where Saya was.

"Look at this all of you are pathetic you should be ashamed of your selves for this Allen can't help who he is and look at what your doing calling him a freak, a thing, dangerous, and a monster , How can any of you stand too look at your selves in the mirror if something happened to him and you couldn't apologize for what you said what would you think about your selves………Well You Know What I Think?"

"We Don't Want You're opinion You filthy little vampire!" said fowler.

"We take some advice if you said those things too his face what do you think would happen to you go a head and find out for your selves and tell me how it went!" said Saya.

I watched her leave and we followed her out side.

"Saya!" said Raina.

Saya turned too look at us she wasn't happy Allen was like her little brother so naturally she stood up for him but didn't seem happy that Choji had agreed with the finders.

"Yes Raina?"

"That was good of you too defend Allen!" she said.

"I know I'm not going too let him be talked about when he can't defend himself at all it isn't fare and go tell the nurse She going to be getting a lot of business soon"

"Why?" asked Krory.

"They will Say those things too Allen trying to get him to leave but he'll snap and hurt them or scare then out of their minds let it happen they need a lesson taught to them!" said Saya.

"How bad will He hurt them he has a sadistic side to him he could kill them?!" stated Kanda

Did he just really ask if this was okay?

"Not very bad probably enough to put them in the hospital for a few days but nothing more!"

"Very well I think they need to be taught some respect anyways!" said Kanda.

"Fine!"

The day past and we had the entire science department looking for him, Allen could hide well so we needed a lot of people too find him.

"Dang it We're never gonna find him!" said Tapp.

"Sure we will he's got to be here somewhere!" said Johnny.

He was out of breath well all of us were actually but we were still looking for him.

"Damn Moyashi always doing this!" stated Kanda.

Most volunteered others came by order of my brother.

"ALLEN WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Lavi.

Nothing happened then we heard a noise at the top of the rafters.

"Marie can you hear anything?" aske Revver.

'Hold on!……….Yep there's something up there but I don't think it's human!" said Marie.

"Why not?" asked Johnny.

"Because the heart beat too fast to be human's!"

"Allen's heart beat is faster than normal humans because of the Noah blood!" I said.

"What?"

"Uh-Huh" was all I said.

In truth his heart beat was faster because he was part vampire and they had faster heart beats than anything it sounded like a person who had ran a long ways hear beat.

"Hold on!……..Allen are you up there?" asked Johnny.

Something came flying out and landed in was a black mass it wasn't Allen it was something else.

"What is that thing?" asked Revver.

It flew to wards us but was blocked by something in armor with a mask and a sword.

"GET BACK" yelled Allen.

We did staring at the odd thing trying to get past Allen to us.

"**Your interesting hybrid!" stated the shadow.**

"Go to Hell!"

"**No…..I don't think I will I like it here!" **

(Metal clanking)

"**Where are you Mage where are you!" **

"Mage what is he talking about?" asked Revver.

"**Come on out you filthy mutt!" **

That's when a blur shot out of the darkness and cam bolting at it.

"**your good kid but not good enough!"**

"Try me demon!" said Allen.

"Some kind of Akuma?" asked Lavi.

"**No I'm the real deal a real demon from Hades!"**

"And now you can go back.

**(Metal clanking)**

This thing kept coming at Allen from all sides the rest of the order was now watching this fight and Allen was relentless he went at the thing one moment after another this thing kept changing it's form from a young boy that looked like Michael to a man to another person then it turned into a little girl with dark brown hair and bright blue-gray eyes.

"Allen stop!" said the little girl.

He froze and looked at it with this look that was something I hadn't seen before it was kind but sad.

"I'm sorry Rosy!" He said.

The little girl was slashed with the sword and she fell to the ground.

"But You died a long time ago" he finished.

The shadow appeared once more and gave him a smile a wicked one.

"**Dark soul, No soul what can you be called when you can slay your own family with out hesitation like you did and how about that alchemy of yours huh did you do** **something worse that turning your uncle into an Akuma…….or was it what you did all those year ago kill them all as you were ordered right you're a murderer and nothing more Mage"**

Allen didn't look at the thing it was taunting him and without looking he thrust the sword into the shadow and it vanished.

Allen didn't look at us he stood there letting his bangs cover his face.

"Allen what did that thing mean slay your family?" asked Revver.

"I killed them a long time ago for a reason!"

"Why what did they do?" asked Johnny.

People were starting too step back.

"I……did something a long time ago that was forbidden" said Allen you could see his eyes now they were still crimson.

"What did you do?" asked Komui.

"They were infected with a virus that ate their souls away you could say if I didn't kill them they would have killed me and Rosy so I didn't have a choice"

"You didn't say what you did that thing said you did something with Alchemy!" said Johnny.

"I transmuted my parents and they came back as something else something evil I thought that we needed them but I just had too kill them again!"

Allen walked off and left I tried to follow but my brother stopped us from following him.

"Lenalee let him be!"

We all shook are head and ran after him I caught up with him and so did the others.

"Allen!" yelled Krory.

He turned too look at us his eyes were blank and ice cold.

"What?" he asked.

There was nothing but his normal clothes on now his powers deactivated but he looked sad.

"Are you okay?" asked Lavi.

Then Allen's eyes lit up in anger.

"Whoa Allen wait look I'm sorry I really am I just wanted too make sure that your okay!"

"I don't think anyone will want too be near me after this!" he said.

His voice was sad and quiet.

"We want too be by your side no matter what!" said Miranda.

The rest nodded.

"Why not only have I turned someone I love into an Akuma but I also transmuted my parents so me and Rosy could still have them here?"

"Because that's in the past and you can't dwell on it and plus we're here for you no matter what!" said Lavi.

"And I'm sorry about what I've done in the past Allen I should be treating you more kindly you saved a lot of us!" said Choji.

"Thank you for being here then!" said Allen.

His eyes got back some life and he seemed more back too his old self.

LATER: 8:45PM: GROUP OUT SIDE AROUND CAMP FIRE (NARATIVE)

The group had decided they needed some fresh air and just to relax a bit from the hellish day.

"Allen what was it like in the 19th century if you don't mind me asking?" asked Lavi.

"Horrible that's for sure not many people had jobs or family any more wars were going on left and right and kids and parent had some unthinkable jobs working in mills and factories I remember there was at least one or two death every day and the body were pretty maimed"

"How do you know?" asked Miranda.

"I was a corps carrier for a mill for a long time my sister Rosy was working carrying water buckets they never put her on the machines but I had too see a lot of children's body's being carried out on a tarp or in cloth sacks it was really bad and the fact that there was more than one death in the winter I would carry about ten or thirteen body out to a ditch every day I would take time though to bury them properly

I guess I just figured that you should respect them even if you don't know them or owe them anything!"

The group was in a slight riled up panic from the little bit of information. But they were interrupted by a laugh.

(Laughter)'

"What's so funny moyashi?" asked Lavi.

Allen glared at him and then a aura pulse knocked Lavi over.

"Ouf"

"Don't call me Moyashi it's Allen!"

"Fine fine now what was so funny?" asked Lavi again.

"Everyone gets scared about that but what you think and what it was really like is two different things!"

"How so?" asked Krory.

"It was a gruesome job but it was also a sad one I was called a grim reapers apprentice it was bad enough I had too carry corpses to the family's houses but they would say grim reaper calling when I walked by in a joke it made me mad and one day it just got out of hand and my powers got the better of me in a rather sickly way!" stated Allen.

"What happened?" asked Miranda.

"A group of about twenty people were mocking me about this a……maybe I should just show you?"

"Fine it might help!" said Bookman.

Bookman just walked up upon hearing this.

"Alright see you guys when you get back"

With that the group was sucked into a light and Allen collapsed on the ground.

"Welcome folks" said Crux

He was wearing a train conductors costume.

"What's with the little dragon?" asked Bookman.

"he tells us the facts behind the memory and stuff Allen can't!" explained Lavi.

"And Why can't he?"

"Because he's out cold!" said Raina.

"Fine alright….?"

"Crux Sir it's Crux!" stated the dragon.

"Well lets get going Allen will feel sick if we don't hurry up"

They began too walk until they saw a hooded figure dragging a cloth with something init on the ground walk by the figure was about their height stop at a door and knock.

The door opened.

"Y-Yes?" asked a Woman.

"Hello ma'am I'm sorry too say that today your husband was killed in a gear incident at the factories and they wanted me to bring his body back home to ask you what should be done with it!" said the figure in a voice they though they knew.

"O-oh I see well I'll get my father he can take care of it if you will just leave it on the steps !" said the woman

Her voice was fear full.

"But ma'am should I really just leave it what if the sna……."

(Smacking sound)

"Get away from here you freak you and your crimson gaze should never set sights on this house again you demon!" said middle aged man.

The figure stood and limped away from them blood dripped from his arm and face.

"Father why did you hurt him?" asked the woman.

"Because he's the reapers apprentice and if we show him kindness his curse will appear in your house hold and the family will die Joanna he's a cursed boy we can't do anything for it!"

The figure limped away in to a alley way and pulled the hood off it's face to show white hair a red pentacle and scar that ran down his face it was Allen and he had a gash across his face that made it hard too see for him and his arm his right arm was bleeding heavily.

"Damn humans always like this!" he said.

They group looked on as the gash across his face sealed up a bit and the bloody scratches on his arm did the same, and he lifted his head to show his pale skin was near fine again.

"Whoa Emma look who I found out in the Alley way!" said a boy around their age.

"who?' said a girl they took too be Emma.

"It's that boy from the mill yards the one who does the cemetery work!"

"is he okay?" she asked.

The girl and boy got closer to Allen and his glowing crimson eyes locked onto them and he tried to stand up but his legs gave out and he started to scoot away from them.

"Hey it's okay your hurt we can help!" Emma said.

Allen hissed at them.

"Joan, Emma where are you?" called a man's voice.

"Dad come quick someone's hurt!" yelled Joan.

The man came darting around the corner to see his two kids and a young boy on the ground covered in blood and hurt trying to get away Allen stood and tried to run but collapsed again.

"damn it all!" said Allen.

"Dad he's hurt we need too help him!" said Emma.

The man got closer and Allen flipped himself up on his back too look at the man the moonlight making his eye glow bright but the man got closer and finally was on one knee and reached a hand out to Allen he flinched when the man's hand turned his face too look at him.

"Calm down your bleeding bad let us help you!" said the man.

"It'll heal in a bit I don't need help!" spat Allen.

"Yes you do!" said the Man.

He put one arm under Allen's legs and the other at his back and picked him up Allen hissed at him but the Man only kept walking and finally brought him into the house where his wife was staring at her husband.

"Greg why did you bring that boy in here?" she asked when he came and sat Allen down on a chair then went too his wife who despite asking that question saw how bad a shape Allen was in and got some medical things.

"He's hurt Pauline we need to help him!"

Allen kept his eyes down and away from gaze of the woman.

"And who are you?" she asked in a kind voice.

Allen didn't answer then he woman reached out and grabbed his face gently and started too clean the blood away and when it was gone she saw the curse mark that scrawled down the left side of his face.

"So you're the one they say not too let into your house because of that mark on you face huh?" she asked.

"Mama is he the grim reaper?" asked Emma.

"No sweet heart he's not it's just that mark on your face that brands you as his apprentice correct?" asked Pauline.

"I suppose so!" said Allen in a cold voice.

"You've been treated rather harshly have you not I can only imagine what you've been through?!"

"Yes I've been through a few things but I don't mind being left alone"

She looked at his legs they were bruised like the rest of him and one of the ankle's looked broken.

"I think your ankle is broken!" she said.

Allen reached down and grabbed a hold of it and twisted it.

"What are you doing you'll hurt your self more……" she said as they heard a crack and the ankle looked back to normal.

"W-What how did you?" asked Greg.

"I have a regenerative ability I can heal in a few hours compared too a few months!" said Allen.

He pulled his boots back on and tried to stand but his legs gave out again.

"Damn it"

"Now now your hurt and malnourished you need too eat something and take it easy!" said Greg.

Allen looked up at him with crimson eyes burning in hatred and pain he was hurting.

"come on let me help you up!" he said.

Greg pulled Allen too his feet and sat him back down. Where the wife could finish fixing up the cuts on his face.

"Such strange eyes!" she said as she placed a hand on the side of his face and brushed a strand of white hair out of the way.

"And what happened too give you white hair boy?" asked Greg.

"It's the curse mark my eyes though have always done odd things."

"well I think there pretty like rubies!" said the little girl.

Allen looked down.

"She's right and what do you mean odd things?" asked Greg.

Allen was about too answer then a police officer and Allen froze.

"Your not supposed too be here!" said the officer.

Allen's skin went silver toned and his eyes gold with one stigmata in the center of his forehead.

"Gah what the hell?"

Allen lunged at the officer and a gun went off but he officer was dead almost then Allen just didn't act right he helped the officer and somehow healed him.

"Why did you help me demon?" asked the officer.

"I'm not what all of you think yes I'm different but I'm not a monster my father was a special type of human like my mother she was a good person as he was I inherited his powers and hers this is my powers!"

He said his skin was still light grey and he still had a stigmata mark on his forehead and his eyes were the deepest set of gold possible all in all it was odd but surprisingly beautiful.

"Your not a human you don't look it!" said Greg.

"Maybe I'm not I don't know but I'm not a evil vile creature that you think I am I just got dealt a bad hand In fait!"

He stood up as the officer did and he looked him in the eyes Allen let his skin shift back to normal and so did his eyes and the mark on his forehead.

"See Just a normal person in most ways!"

The officer seemed somewhat pleased with the fact that he didn't lie to him and permitted him too stay at the peoples house owning that they took him in as their adoptive son for the time being.

"Well lets go that's all!"

They got zapped back and landed right at the camp fire.

"Ouch!" said Raina.

She had landed on Allen.

"I can't breath Raina!"

She jumped off quickly and sat down at her place.

"Thanks and that hurt!"

"Man people really acted cruel to you except those two and their parents!" said Choji.

"Yep but it doesn't bother me"

"Why not?" asked Lavi.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Allen but it doesn't bother you because it was your life and you appeared to be quiet used to it?" stated Bookman.

"Your correct it was my life I have too live with that I've come to except who and what I am it make me well me in a sense I guess"

"Your right it's you but why do you have too be that old and look that good I mean come on your two-hundred and eighty six years old and you look sixteen that can be described as unfair!" said Raina.

"Yes but in return for any of the things that I can do I give up one thing dying I can't die ever I don't think that I'm supposed too die I think I'm supposed to have this kind of curse in a way of saying and in doing so I can help those who could need me now and in the future I'm not supposed to die!"

"So your stuck at a certain age and time in your life for…….ever?" asked Lavi.

"Yes me and a small group of others but that's it just a few of us have this talent for reincarnation as some would say I really don't want to think about how many times I've been killed and how it happened none of them were pleasant!"

"What how did you die those times anyways I've been wondering about that?!" asked Raina.

"The first time I was shot in the head the second hung, then stabbed, gutted once, died of that virus and the last two times I lets see was crushed and then the last one I was……..I had my head cut off!"

"WHAT?" yelled the group.

"You had all of that done too you and you don't even have scars?" questioned Lavi.

"No I don't it's odd but I think this apart of my bloodline it's a curse like I said!"

"I'll say it is if you can have all that done to you and still be alive and in one piece then congrats kid!" said Krory.

"Well it hurt too and most happened when I was a kid twelve, thirteen ,and fourteen so yes it was bad but I dealt with it and the people who did it they were scared out of their minds when I would start moving and the bad thing is I would hurt them I killed one of them once but it wasn't something I meant to do I can show you it it's short but I can show you what happened."

They nodded and the light once more engulfed them.

"Here we go!"

"_hey boss I don't think this little twerp is worth it just kill him and thro_w _him in a ditch!"_

"_YA your right just silt his throat and be done with it!"_

_(Blood gushing)_

"_There now what?" _

"_Just leave it here to rot!"_

The group peered around the corner and saw blood soaking the floor and a small brown haired boy lying in the middle of the bloody pool.

"Oh god!" said Lavi.

You could see the boys face the hair was jaw length and even though ever gazing eyes of gold-brown looked at them it was their friend just there he was just a kid.

"Allen…..that can't be him his hair is white not brown it isn't him is it?" questioned Miranda.

Then a noise caught their attention they looked back at the blood scene in front of them and saw that the supposed dead body was making the noise and blinking.

'_Ouch that hurt……Gah!…….there blood every where how did…….my throat they silt my throat damn demons!"_

They watched him stand up and his eyes went gold (A/N: you know what's happening okay *___*) _

And look around and in a flash he started to run out they were being dragged with him they could feel how fast he was going and see his face.

"He's flying!" said Lavi.

He kept running his face no emotion his eyes livid and streaked with crimson claws took for the short nails he had as he continued to blot away.

"How is he going this fast?" asked Raina.

He stopped abruptly and peered over the edge of the roof he was on he saw what he was looking for and jumped down once again taking them with him. He jumped in front of the gang of men.

"_What do you want pipsqueak?" aske a man_

He looked up at them and they froze still.

"Hey boss it's that kid we just killed!"

"No that's impossible!"

The man put his face down front of Allen's and looked him in the eyes.

"well I'll be damned it is what you still doing here or are you some kind of vengeful spirit or a zombie Oooooh I'm so scared!"

They laughed and Allen gave a demented smile.

"_You're a fool you poor mortal!" he said._

"what you say shrimp?"

Allen looked up at them and attacked the one in front of him cutting him into with a large black sword blood covered his figure and he kept going eyes going crimson and more blood being spilled they got darker until the red burst through the gold they glowed bright the men screamed but nothing stopped him he kept going then all that was left was one.

"_And then there was one!"_

_(laugh)_

"Please I beg you spare me!"

Allen looked at him and grinned sadistically at the man getting closer.

"_Why you didn't spare me when you and your poor little friends killed me I begged you and you just left my body there to rot!"_

"P-please have mercy!"

'_mercy sorry don't know what your talking about!"_

With that he sliced the man into. Just a grin on his face a crazed one the kind you'd see on the Noah's faces when they were about to kill someone but his was far worse it was sadistic viscous.

"Oh god what is he?"

'He's a monster he killed all or them and he liked it!"

"How can we trust him if we know he can do that?"

"How horrible"

"We can't trust him"

"What if the order finds out what will they do too him?"

"We shouldn't care he's a demon he's just as bad as an Akuma!'

They were snagged back to the present, Allen was awake he didn't look at them he knew that was a bad thing for him too have done but he was a kid when that happened but didn't that make it worse that a kid could be that cold blooded.(A/N: what do you think?)

"You're a monster your worse than a Akuma how could you just kill that one person who begged you to let him live how could you just kill them?" belted out Choji.

".."

"You just killed them like it was nothing what kind of sick creature came up with the idea to make something like you?"

_Th-thump_

"Allen answer us!" said Lavi.

Even he was startled by this.

Th-thump.

"Allen you demon how could you just….."

It broke when he growled at the group eyes glowing crimson, fangs bared ,and claws digging into the ground he kept himself there he didn't move he knew he would kill them if he moved.

"A-Allen?" asked Miranda.

His head snapped up and he growled at them his fangs still bared at them he was trying to warn them not to do this don't come closer to him he would hiss when one of them tried to move to him but soon he calmed down a bit and just dug his hands out of the ground showing the long claws they vanished soon but he grabbed the sides of his head and curled his legs against his chest and rested his throbbing head against them.

His friends were frozen in place at he site of him what just happened too him did something hurt him or posses him.

"Allen?" asked Lavi.

He walked up to him and touched his shoulder his reflexes made him shy away from the contact.

"Allen please look at us!"

He looked up and his crimson eyes had blood in the corners of his eyes Lenalee flew over to him and grabbed a hold of his body knocking some air out of his lungs.

"Are you okay you went o n the frits for a bit?" asked Lavi.

"How…..How can you two just act so calm around something like him?" asked Choji.

"Because we're his friends and he needs us and that's why we don't care it was the past and nothing more!" said Lavi.

A few moments past then a loud boom was heard in the distance and screams that Allen knew all too well it was Sakuya, Sonja, Namai and Saya.

He shot up and bolted at top speed to the castle shocking his friends too see the speed he went at when he got there a cream colored ribbon fluttered down to him and a dark pink leather strip necklace with a crescent moon and a feather on it lay at his feet he picked it up and caught the ribbon he straitened back up when his friends came back in to view they stopped a few feet from him and they saw a stream of blood run down his face he ran his hand across his face and looked at them his left eye bright burning crimson the other shock metallic gold both pupils vertical red ringed in silver and the black vertical pit was ringed in ever pale blue the right fair paled green the rings glowed as his fists clinched around the ribbon and necklace.

"Allen what happened?" asked Lavi.

"The Noah took Saya and her sisters!" said Revver.

Allen turned too see the whole Order standing before him and his eyes as mismatched as they were made most shake in fear the green and blue rings lit up causing his eyes to glow vibrantly at the site of them all just standing there he let the chill of anger run down his spine.

"_I wish I could kill them all right now….but that isn't going too help me"_

" _**LENALEE, LAVI, KANDA, KRORY,MIRANDA, ALLEN, AND TIMOTHY AND RAINA COME TO MY OFFICE IMIDATLY!"….THAT IS ALL"**_

_**They ran too the office as fast as their legs would allow them to go Allen bolting like a bullet down the hallways the group a few feet behind him were amazed at this and some wondered how he had the strength.**_

_**They go to the office and Allen was already angery fusing at Komui while the rest of the science team even Lou Fa and Fo shake in fear of his rage a red aura covering his body in bloody hatred.**_

"_**What do you mean you couldn't do anything did you just stand there and watch or did you try to help them there mostly kids Namai and Sakuya are children they can't do anything for them selves all the time and I trusted you too make sure they were safe and you didn't do anything too stop them form being kidnapped!"**_

_**Allen then went silent as Leverrie walked in.**_

"_**Hello half breed!" spat Leverrie.**_

"_**Camar den nall ver es nome!" said Allen the tone was rather agitated it let the group know that he was fussing at the man.**_

"_**what was that?"**_

"_**I called you a useless sorry excuse for a human!"**_

"_**Why you!"**_

_**Allen growled at Link and the room went still as a graveyard.**_

"_**Komui I need you too let me take my friends too find them please!" said Allen.**_

"_**Your not aloud too!" said Leverrie.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You are a rare type of human and you hold the heart so you no longer can go on mission!"**_

_**Allen in a blur of color had thrown Leverrie across the room Crimson eye set ablaze and the gold going blank an aura pulse shot out and the ground cracked an shattered as he bolted at Leverrie and gave a kick that caused a body imprint in the wall more energy erupted from him making everyone in the room run too the other side of the room Leverrie was choking from it being so demonic and bloodthirsty.**_

"_**Allen's gone crazy!" said Tapp.**_

_**Lenalee and Lavi kept their faces a paled mask as Allen continued too intimidate the representative.**_

"_**You will let me get my friends out of there if you don't I can take out all of my anger on you trust me right now it would be better if it was a Noah instead of you because I would kill you slowly and I would love every moment of it!"**_

_**Leverrie's eyes widened when he got the look that Allen had in his mismatched eyes he knew what Allen meat was beyond true he would kill him he wanted too Allen had enough murderous rage to make the floor break like glass.**_

"_**Fine go take those who were sent here with you Allen Walker!"**_

_**Allen dropped Leverrie and the aura vanished he took a deep breath and his eyes went ruby red-gold again.**_

"_**Let move out now!" he said.**_

"_**Hey Allen how are we going too find them?" asked Lavi.**_

"_**There are some advantages to growing around the Earl one of them is you know exactly were he is!"**_

_**With that they all jumped into the ark heading out to the Earl's castle Little did they know the thing that awaited them.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Song(s) for this chapter: Crossroads by Yui & Hikari by Hikaru Utada**_

_

* * *

_

_**Me: whoa 25 pages!**_

_**Allen: I Hate you!**_

_**Lenalee: same here but good job at the chapters earlier parts (hint)**_

_**Me: Allen she's gonna be a hand full for chapter 23 **_

_**Crux: see ya!**_

_**Allen: go away.**_

_**Me: R&R folks**_


	15. Chapter 15: ANTIBELLUM

**Chapter 15: Anti-Bellum**

**Translation: Before The War.**

* * *

**Me: Hello Guys quick info I just put up the third part to this Saga and you need too Read the following stories: **_**IMMORTAL'S MASQURADE: BLACK CAT **_And then read: _**IMMORTAL'S MASQURADE: ORDER OF THE BLACK PHOENIX **_Each story is apart of the Vampire exorcist oh and tell me in your review if I should change the name of this one and the one with black cat I'm not sure I like the ones that are there now! Any ways what do you guys think of _**IMMORTAL MASQURADE ?**_ OR MAYBE: _**THE CHOSEN'S SECREST ?**_ The reason why I think theses two would work is because you hear Allen say that he was chosen for this being what he is and yes it's a curse but he excepts it tell me what you think and if you have some ideas type them in also if you don't like the black cat one's title then submit a title for me! Thank You.

* * *

Me: hi guys I'm baaaaaaaack!

Lavi: runs like hell.

Allen: You think that's what he would do because of me. (Dog Bark)

Lenalee: oh you didn't call off the dog!

Allen: (*Evil Grin*) I Know!

Miranda: but why would you do that?

Allen: I'm having one of those days were I feel angery or something!

Cast: (* Sweat Drops and has white worried expression*) Dark Allen isn't going to say hi is he?

Allen: I don't think so When I'm like this even that is scared of me.

Road: Yea But I Love Both sides of you Allen especially when you look like a Noah!

Road tries to hug and kiss Allen but gets kick with dark boots.

Lenalee: DON'T YOU DARE!

Renji: Go exorcist girl!

Allen: wait What are you doing here?

Renji: Saying Hi from the flip side and wondering when the hell we come into the story?

Me: As soon as they get done with Hogwarts!

Renji: Allen kicks Renji out of D.G.M realm And into bleach realm. Nearly missing Ichigo.

Ichigo: HEY ALLEN NICE KICK!

Allen: AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL IT'S BLEACH'S TURN! AND THANKS ICHIGO!

Me Sweat Drops! O__O or **T . T or -**-__-**- **

Cast: Here's Chapter 15.

THE ARK: DAY 1 : 11: 34AM: ON THE WAY TO RESCUE (SAYA AND HER SISTERS)( ALLEN'S P.O.V SHORT)

I was starting to question how long I had before they found out what I was I knew it was foolish to hope they would be as excepting as with everything else but I was I said it was foolish and it was they would turn on me when they found out probably it was the most likely thing unless Lenalee and Lavi came to the defense and explain this too them as best they can if I did they would try and kill me they couldn't though and I knew it and Lavi and Lenalee knew I was beyond being just tossed over board and that be the end of it. I sometimes hated being a vampire but I don't hate my mom for it she was born that way as I was therefore I can't hate her and my dad well Noah's are troublesome to say the least but he loved her the song that moves the ark is for her and me he wrote it for her when they found out they were expecting me it was a good thing of him too be so caring of us when I think about it I probably got the way I act towards people from them both but the extra kindness I give to girls from my dad. My train of thought was interrupted by a voice I knew well.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Lenalee.

She knew it was a silly question but she asked anyways.

"Not really!"

She came up beside me and wriggled her way into my arms leaning against my chest why she did this all the time I wasn't sure she should be afraid of me but she says she loves me I love her too though I wonder why she isn't scared of me.

"Tell me what's wrong then!"

I looked down at her she was staring at me with those eyes they always make even me crumble.

"I'm just not sure how they will react when they find out!"

I was worried about it what would the Order do with me would they cast me aside and lock me away in a cage or would they use me as a weapon it wouldn't be a first the Germans thought they could use me as a weapon in World War II but that back fired when I went crazy I still remember it I killed every living thing in that base and I looked only thirteen by the time it was over I….

"They'll understand you your not a monster Allen!"

She doesn't know what I am I am a monster when I use my powers too there full existent and I enjoy killing the ones who do things too me and the ones I love.

"Lenalee you don't know half the things I've done in my life I've killed a lot of people and caused so much pain I hope I don't make the same mistake with you!"

This hurts you might think it doesn't but it does My kind can't die when are Reincarnation cycle ends we are in basic saying demi-gods we can't die we can be sick or get hurt but we can never die or for that matter lose body parts we regenerate them. (A/N: that means arms, legs, torso, head, heart, lungs ect.)

"You won't and your not going anywhere Allen I'll make sure of it me and Lavi both.

I looked down at her and she smiled leaning up she pressed her soft lips to mine being so close too her it helps with the pain of what I am and what I have too become too stop the war I won't leave her I'll be right here with her always. Never changing as some would say.

(LENALEE'S P.O.V)

Every time I would kiss him I could feel his tears that never showed he really had been through so much I loved him and I can't leave him. I love the way he smells like burning leaves and the autumn air mostly though his breath smells like honey so when I kiss him I taste honey his arms got a grip on mine his grip on me was a bit hard but it wasn't too hurt me it was too keep himself from doing something he'd rather not do hurt and or force me he broke away from me and handed me something a little blue box he was proposing too me? No wait.

"Here it's your birthday today right?"

"Yes!"

He handed it to me and I opened it inside was a small crimson colored crystal and a silver ring with a crimson and gold colored stones embedded into the metal the crystal was on a silver chain it was beautiful but where did he get something like this.

"Thank you but where did you?"

"Lets just say a certain Clown said that the heart wouldn't mind!"

His innocence was Crowned Clown so it can talk!

"It talked too you?"

"Yea um you didn't know did you all of the innocence talks too it's owners but most ignore it the heart kind of told me that since you were the first crystal type that I should give you a piece of it so you can always know that I'm close it glows if I am!"

I looked down and sure enough it was shining deep down in it there was a small light not enough too tell you it was there but he placed a hand on it and undid the clasp I moved my hair out of the way and he put it on my neck it shined very bright then the light vanished.

"What happened?"

"I think that was a your welcome form the heart in a ways!"

I slid the necklace under my uniform so it wouldn't get broken then I felt something slid onto my ring finger I looked down and there was that ring on my finger it was very beautiful I noticed when looked from the stones in the ring too his eyes they were the same bright colors I smiled and he gave me the now normal soft small smile.

"Thank you but quick question did you just propose to me?"

"Not exactly it's a promise ring in ways!"

I sighed and in my head I pouted a bit he sensed it and looked at me pulling me back into his arms.

"It's a promise from me that when the war ends we can be together forever it's what you want right?"

I nodded as some tears escaped my eyes even though I was crying he wiped away my tears and kissed me again when he pulled away I laid my head on his chest.

"And too answer you question from earlier yes it's an engagement if you like that idea?"

He turned his head sideways a bit and raised an eyebrow I looked at him and kissed him.

"I love that idea this is what I want I told you I wanted too be with you forever Allen thank you!"

I was happy beyond all reason I looked into his eyes and then my eyes traveled down to the side of his neck where the markings were trying to bleed threw the bandage they were coming in and soon he would have to do one thing let it be he would be in pain I knew that but I would help him through that.

Later I was walking along the streets in the ark Allen had found that the buildings were actual houses so we could all stay in them and have a room to our selves I walked into Miranda, Raina and Lavi on the way to my 'place'.

"Sorry Lenalee!" said Raina.

I was looking at my hand running a ringer on the silver ring they noticed.

"What's up is your finger hurt?" asked Lavi.

I put my hands up and waved them in a defensive manner they caught a glint of silver on my hand and Lavi snatched it holding my hand out to show them the silver engagement ring with the gold and crimson stones in it.

"Lenalee what's this?" asked Miranda.

"Um…It's….Um"

Lavi got a big grin on his face.

"Lenalee where did you get that ring?" asked Raina.

"Allen gave it to me for my birthday!" I said

"Really?" asked Miranda.

"Tell the truth Lela!" said Lavi.

(A/N: Lela is Lavi's nickname for Lenalee using the Le in her name at the start and the la from the next letters reversed)

"Alright it's an Engagement ring!" I said.

At that moment I was so self conscious.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"Allen proposed too me and I said yes!" I stated firmly.

They cheered.

"That's wonderful Lenalee when's the wedding?" asked Miranda.

"He said that the ring acts as his promise that when the war ends he'll marry me and we can be together forever it's was kind of poetic!"

Lavi had the sweet tears in his eyes.

"My little moyashi has grown up!" he said .

The others came when they herd the shout bad thing was now I was explaining that I was taken for good.

"So the Moyashi just up and said will you marry me?" asked Kanda.

I couldn't tell what he was up too but Allen was close the crystal was shining.

"Lenalee your necklace is glowing!" said Raina.

I pointed to it and told them what it was.

"He gave you a piece of the heart?" questioned Lavi.

"Yes don't worry it said it was fine!"

Their eyes were as wide as saucers and their jaws on the table in front of us.

"IT SAID IT WAS OKAY?" they belted out the question as the door opened and the group rounded on Allen like hungry sharks.

"What are you doing here monster how could you trick Lenalee?!" spat out Choji.

The funny playful moment past like a candle in the wind.

"What Choji?" aske Raina.

"How can you all forget what you saw him do in the memory he showed us or the fact he went insane at the

fire that night and he attacked Leverrie and you just acting like it's nothing when he went ballistic after the

fire that night you all act like he's the same old Allen Walker but he isn't he's something else and I'm tired

of you lying too us Allen you say your human but you heal quicker than the Noah they have gold eyes your

eyes were silver-blue they should be silver-gold but their ruby red-gold with silver rings and that pale green

ring from the heart you're a liar your not human what are you?" questioned Choji.

Every one steeped back and I was pushed out of the way by Allen it was his way of telling me to get out of the way incase something started.

"I'm just me!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Allen gave him a warning look eyes wide and then slitted in rage black aura covered the ground cracking as he glared even more not a word spoken.

"Answer me Allen what are you?"

"I'm not going to tell you…..why do you even want too know?"

"Because I want too know what kind of creature I'm working with!"

"I'm sorry but it's not time for you to know the truth yet but soon you will alright?!"

"Fine but don't try anything!"

Allen huffed and we walked out I stayed with Allen that night we didn't come out of the room either he was just aggravated to hell and I did tell them too just leave us be that night they did and the next day Allen felt odd like he was sick or something we came to the answer when I checked the mark that had showed up on his neck when I was doing this Lavi came in and saw the bleeding mark turn jet black as it set in.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"My markings are coming in mine bleed like the stigmata marks of a Noah and since they cover most of the body this is going to be painful!"

"When?" asked a stunned Lavi.

Allen gave him a look the single mark on him was as black as black can get and alchemically patterned.

"Two months tops minimum is next month and they'll come in but I don't know the pattern for my marks so I don't know how much blood I'll lose or how bad it will hurt!"

Lavi stood there mouth agape and eyes wide.

"What?" asked Allen.

"I just thought that you being part human you wouldn't….."

"All vampires get markings they hurt like hell too the small pattern on my neck hurt bad I felt like someone was trying to put I fish hook through it!"

Lavi gave a worried stare at Allen as he rubbed the back of his neck again stifling the pain.

"Allen you look exhausted get some sleep!" said Lavi.

He nodded we had one more day before we got too the Castle and then our little battle royal or World War III as Allen had bluntly put it breaks out.

As he laid there fast asleep I couldn't help but get a feeling of drowsiness coming over me I laid down beside him and curled into his body he was so warm and easy too be around I smiled as sleep over took me.

* * *

A/N: you should know that some things are about too happen please be wary of oocness and possible vampireish things from our favorite white haired immortal.

Thank you.

* * *

THE ARK: DAY 2 24 HOURS TOO RESCUE MISSION. ( LAVI'S P.O.V)

When the day started I was awoke with a scream from Miranda as I looked out of my window too see Choji trying (and trying being the main word) to attack Allen but it wasn't going too his plan Allen had put up a full forced defense. Left and right he blocked him.

"What did you do to Lenalee?" asked Choji.

They both hit the ground and stood still.

"Nothing!"

Allen lunged forward like a bullet and he sent Choji into a building.

Choji hit the wall so hard that he couldn't get up he looked at Allen's figure as did He stood there glaring begging him to make another move.

"Stop jumping too conclusions I'm not going too hurt her !"

Choji spat out some blood and growled at Allen then we heard a crash and Allen sweat dropped.

"Great we crashed into the castle!"

We all came down too the area Lenalee stood there griping a hold of Allen's waist and glaring at Choji.

"It's time lets go!" said Allen.

We followed him to the Exit of the ark and he turned around and held his hand out showing us crystal rings.

"Put these on they'll keep you from being seen!"

He handed each of us one ring and we turned invisible for a moment before turning back.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's an invisibility ring so you won't be seen by the guards and let me take care of them you just stay quiet you can't be seen by even heat sensor cameras so not a sound until were in the gate got it !"

"Also you can hear each other s thoughts so be careful okay as can I the rings are made from the heart so you need too keep them on the invisibility will ware off after we get inside but it will help with your innocence's power level okay you ready?"

"Yes!" we said.

"Remember be quiet!"

We nodded and he opened the doors and we jumped out landing not far from the gates of the castle.

The place was actually nice it had a beautiful garden and the house was huge.

"_How the heck are we supposed too find them in there?" asked in my head._

_Allen laughed._

We looked up and saw why he had turned into his Noah form it was creepy yes but the two little things on the gate seemed too know who it was.

" Well look who it is Narle the Noah of Death has come back again!"

They looked at Allen and I felt like jumping back.

"I don't hold that title anymore you both know that!" said Allen.

There was something different about him right then he was a pretty good actor and the rest well that's a Noah for you but one of Death gulp.

"Open the gates?" Allen ordered them.

They nodded and we walked in when we turned around Allen was crouched down and then bolted up in a flash one of the green things at the gate fell too the ground when we heard a snap he laid dead Allen froze turning on the ground in a fast dart like movement he was in the air again with one kick the other was out more of them showed up and Allen got into the grasps of one but he slipped out fast and flipped giving another sharp kick we heard a crack and he fell Allen was taking the things down so fast that we didn't

Know how he could have learned it like this he continued the last two tried too kill him but he gave a back flip balancing on one hand and turning he kept the other behind him holding a knife in it he jumped up and increased his speed and in a blur was behind the other and ran his hand through him pulling his heart with him the goblin fell too the ground as the other tried too get him but when it grabbed him he relaxed and slipped through his grasp and seemed too take him down in a few moments he stood in front of it as it crawled over.

"Traitor you traitor!" It said.

Allen glared at it he had a good bit of blood on him but he placed his hand over his heart and it vanished.

'Tell me where the prisoners are you filthy little thing!" he demanded it.

We were scared of this it didn't seem like Allen at all the little thing shook as he picked it up by the front of it's blood soaked uniform.

"Fine…..there in……..the ……lower castle areas…….."

He dropped it and started too walk towards us,

"Wait you don't know where…."

"Yes I do I grew up here I know every inch of this castle" Allen stated .

He looked over his shoulder at the goblin and it smiled before it died Allen kept walking towards us.

"Allen what the?" was all that Krory got out.

Allen looked at us his Noah vanished after we got inside the gates he did that as a normal looking person.

'Lets get inside there's an entry way right there!" he said.

He was pointing too a window with bars on it we walked and I tried too get the bars off but they wouldn't come off.

"We can't use this way!" I said.

Allen smiled and backed up crouched down and we jumped out of the way as he came bolting by and knocked down the bars and the door.

(Crash)

"Holy bells!"

We walked in Allen was brushing his arms off from the dust.

(Cough)

"Well that went well!" he said.

We looked at him in the oddest way possible how the heck did he mange that?

"You ran right through it!" said Choji.

He was in shock from two things one Allen killing the guards and two ramming a steel door down that had bars on it.

"Yea I've done that before"

He walked around a bit and found a hatch.

"There it is this is a short cut too the water ways we can use this!" he said slyly.

We jumped down and took off we landed on a dock it brought back the memories of the time we came too look for Lenalee. We looked around and Allen jumped down and landed like a cat it seemed too be a bit hard for us but he landed without sound.

"How?"

"If you had Cross as your master you would be the same!"

We dropped our heads too the ground as he looked at us and then looked around.

"There's the boat!"

We looked up and found the boat he was talking about he held it steady as we climbed in and he followed. We kicked it off and he looked around as we got a creepy feeling about the atmosphere this wasn't a good place too be.

"Allen what's this place?" asked Miranda.

"The dungeons this castle is nearly one thousand years old it's still in good condition but once we get done with it won't be standing at all !"

With that he gave a evil grin and I was waiting too hear the evil laughter that normally came with it but when we saw something up a head he stopped and his face darkened eerily in a worried manner we readied our weapons but stopped when we saw it was a coffin that was black it floated towards us and we saw a small ribbon sticking out of it Allen was in the water before we could blink and stopped the coffin.

"Allen what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

He pushed the lid off and we saw it was Namai she was covered in blood and cream colored ribbons wrapped around her arms, legs, throat, torso and fingers in an elegant way it was scary she wasn't moving or breathing by the looks of it.

"Namai!" he said

in surprise he put one arm under her bruised and bleeding legs and one at her shoulders and picked her up out of the coffin and cared her over too us once they were in the boat he started too try and wake her up.

"Namai wake up come on wake up!" he was begging her to wake up.

She was shaken and she just stayed limp I was scared that we had come too late for her.

"Namai wake up!"

He leaned down and a few tears fell on her fare skinned face it was blood he was crying blood she still didn't move I gave him a cover and he put it around her arms and then it looked as if a thought had hit him.

"I have an idea!"

He pulled a dagger out of his boot and ran it across his hand and opened her mouth he squeezed his hand and the blood poured out she was getting in her mouth but she wasn't waking up he tried again and finally he did one last thing he found a pouch he had with him and poured the continse down her throat and she coughed.

(Coughing)

"Namai please you have too get up!"

She opened her eyes and sat up slowly and blinked at Allen before she wrapped her slender fragile looking arms around him in a tight hug and cried into his shoulder.

(Crying)

"Allen you came………I was s-so scared "

He held onto her stroking her hair in a comforting way I had too admit to my self that Allen was a pretty good big brother.

"It's alright I'm here we all are nothing's going too happen too you I promise!"

She looked at use with her mother of pearl eyes and smiled a bit but cling too him even tighter.

She was so scared what did they do too her.

"What happened too you Namai?" he asked his voice soothing her crying.

"He tortured me too find out who the heart was I didn't tell them I didn't tell Road I promised I wouldn't betray you you've been here for us for a long time it was time I paid you back for always protecting me!"

She gripped onto him tighter.

"You don't have too pay me back for that it's my job too take car of you you're my little sister I have too watch over you I do that because I care about you I don't expect anything from you in return."

She cried more but stopped after awhile she had tired her self out and past out holding onto him.

"We need to move on!"

We nodded and he pulled her up on his back and made sure she wasn't cold and started too walk.

We kept walking for some time and we could see the moon out so we figured we needed too find a place too rest for some time too get our strength back we found an old cabinet/ cellar room that had some beds in it we went inside fast and locked the door.

" So far so good!" I said.

It would have been true if after setting Namai down Allen didn't collapse and be completely out cold.

"Allen oh no!" said Miranda.

I walked over too him but Lenalee pulled his head into her lap and moved some of his hair out of his face feeling his temperature she smiled a bit and stroked his hair softly while smiling.

"Lenalee is he okay?" asked Krory.

"Yea he'll be fine he just needs some rest he really out did himself today!"

"Speaking of which did you all see what he did too those goblin things he killed every one of them!" said Choji.

"Yea it was well incredible too say the least I wonder how he did that a few times it looked like he collapsed his bones too get away!"

We all were wondering how Allen frail as he may seem act like a skilled soldier. Allen opened his eyes after a while and sat up and looked at us we were watching him closely.

"What?"

Choji steeped forward.

"How did you do that back at the gates when we got in you were a different person it was like you were………"

"An assassin?"

We jolted a bit.

"Well yea but how?"

"I um I'll show you it won't take long okay!"

We nodded I was getting used too this. A flash of light and we were in a dreary room with one person standing there and another looking at him.

"_Allen you know the black order has you here for a reason right?"_

"_Yes I know my parents were killed so I came too the black order and they made me a assassin what else is new!"_

"_Go take care of your mission!"_

_The figure pointed and Allen went out of the room like a bullet he flew out the window._

_He hit the ground a took off his face emotionless and her kept going until getting too a small town and giving an evil grin to the castle up a head he darted as he went by no one saw him._

_Soon they were in the castle and he was flying through the corridor taking out the old time survives as he went and checking each room as he went and still the people behind him couldn't catch up with him finally he found what he was looking for the person guarding the cube of innocence was a rich aristocrat who was quickly removed of his heart and killed as the guards came in Allen charged them one getting a hold of him and he back flipped out of his grasp and slit his throat the others were taken care of by a scythe and a dagger which he threw at one getting him in the head he crouched when one other came in and pounced on him stabbing him in the chest while bolting out in a bullet like fashion he broke a window in five seconds and jumped out a crazed look in his eyes his white hair covering the one red eye and the other burning gold._

_He did a flip in the air and hit the ground running. The memory ended by him giving the cube too the man before leaving._

We landed back in front of him while he had a look that said he wasn't proud of what he did but didn't have a choice.

"The Black Order had assassins?" asked Raina.

"Yes I was one of their best I hated being a killer but the order needed too get the innocence and later when I found out about my anti-Akuma weapon I became an exorcist so now it's the second time I've been with the order!"

"Why didn't you say something?"

Allen looked at us with a soft exspression.

"The same reason I didn't tell you about my family, or my powers, or my real age, or for that matter about my past until now I was scared no one would care too have something like me!"

"Like you what does that mean?"

Allen knew it was time too tell them but I got the feeling he couldn't do it not yet. Then out of no where we heard a crash and a scream this was it this was our war right now we had too get everyone out of here alive. Moments ago we were in an anti-bellum now we are in the bellum the war our war.

* * *

Song for Chapter: If Today Was Your Last Day by : Nickleback. & Life Is Like A Boat By: Rei Fu.

* * *

Me: that took me three freakin days too write!

Allen: right now I'm worried for your health.

Cast: Duh!

Me : **.**

Cast: **O.O**

Allen: **T.T**

Lavi_: _**^.^**

Cast: V.V

Me: SHUT UP AND GO TOO SLEEP IT'S DANG THREE AM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! "

CAST LOOKS AT AUTHORESS

Me: **. and V.V**

BYE GUYS SEE YOU LATER;\

NOTE: S.D494 DOESN'T OWN DGM BUT SHE DOES HOLD TITLE TOO THE STORY AND HER OC'S THANK YOU!


	16. Chapter 16: DARK MASQURADE

Me: !

Science dep: (*screams, Runs, and hides!*)

Allen: --__--

Lavi: YOU FREAKED THEM OUT!

Me: yep!

Lenalee: welcome too chapter 16

Me: big fight!

(screams)

Cast: here's chapter 16

* * *

Chapter 16: DARK MASQURADE. (NARATIVE)

* * *

They ran as fast as they could Allen putting on bursts of speed too get too the sounds faster Namai trailing behind him, His friend's barely keeping pace with him as he flew around corners like a bullet.

"Allen slow down you'll get hurt!" said Miranda.

He turned too her a bit running backwards too look at them he was going a bit slower but he turned back over with a flip and kept running a smirk forming on his colorless lips at them as he did so.

He shot around the corner and out of sight.

"Damn he's fast!" said Kanda.

They nodded in unison as they rounded the corner and found Allen doing nearly impossible twists, turns, flips, and one handed cart wheels and leaping into the air and giving the Lv 3 Akuma a sharp kick worthy of Lenalee crushing it in a second they stood eyes wide and laws on the floor.

He loved this feeling his speed, accuracy, and strength were ultimate killing machines it took him mere moments too destroy the Akuma before him with one sharp kick he felt the creature tare apart it thought it could break his bones it couldn't he would break it before anyways he was too fast for even Lenalee's dark boots.

He turned as he dropped too the ground in a crouch before standing he looked at his friends and they approached.

"Whoa!" was all that escaped Lavi's mouth.

He didn't feel smugness from this but fear he may have shown too much of what he really is like to them.

"It's okay you know I don't think their scared too badly!" said Namai.

She was still clinging too Allen her face nestled in his side.

"That was incredible how did you do that?" asked Krory.

Allen shrugged at this but with another crash three more Akuma made their presence known coming at the exorcists as fast as they could they readied them selves but Namai's turn was up a small warm glow came from her as the cream colored ribbons wrapped around her ankles, arm's, throat, and waist creating weaponry that looked similar too Lenalee's dark boots but different her boots went too her knees and then draped down in strips of the ribbon the ones on her arm's made a bell sleeve and two others formed a whip and a blade a mask with lace patterns covered her eyes in a masquerade style and her skirt had ribbons trailing off in a Victorian style she bent her legs and leaped at the Akuma using her whip too give her leverage too be next too Allen as she gave out more kicks and he avoided the creatures with ease both tag teamed two level 4's and did a mid air flip and landed behind an Akuma and ran it through with her sword.

"Lenalee behind you!" yelled Lavi.

He and Kanda were fighting off a few level two's and were doing quiet well Lenalee, and Miranda were taking out the level one's while they all kept an eye on Namai and then a black flash joined her as a Akuma was about too kill her it ran in and sliced through it in a moments notice.

Their attention was called too it and when it slowed down they saw it was Allen clad in black armor his face covered by a masquerade mask that was black with silver trim his sword black and white.

"Can you find me Allen?" asked a voice.

They looked and saw Road standing there watching a smile on her lips Allen growled at her and she flinched at it and gave him a puppy dog look.

"Allen I thought you were on our side when your blood woke up…….Are you on our side or the mortals side?" she asked.

Allen shook his head at her as he went back at the level three behind him.

"No Road I'm on the order's side I will never join your side regardless of what I am or who the earl is!"

He turned back too her and came too her level and looked her in the eyes his hand reaching out.

"That's why because you won't stop that you have too die!"

He grinned sadistically as he smacked her across the face and she looked at him as he sent her into the wall next too him she looked up from the rubble and had a angery face as his Noah form took over shattering the mask and armor.

This let the group see his eyes one the left was crimson bright glowing crimson while the right was shock metallic gold the crimson had a frost blue ring around the pupil while the gold had a pale green one the color of innocence.

"Traitor!" she exclaimed.

He rammed her into the wall slashing at her with his claws they heard her bones snap after moments of being kicked and attacked in mere seconds she was dragging herself away from the group.

She turned too Allen as she propped her self up and looked at his mismatched eyes.

"I'm not a traitor Road you are your human and you turn your back on us I count myself as human not as a Noah or anything else I'm human if I can care if I have feelings then I'm human just human nothing else if you shut your emotions out your cold and dead it hurts trust me I've been there and you don't have too be that way you can be just how you used too be if you'll do it!"

He gave her a small smile it hid a sadistic glint behind it if she didn't give up then he would end her existence.

"Why would I do that……..and how is it you can help me be normal again I am supposed too help the Earl and so are you he's your uncle your dad's brother why are you trying too help me?"

His eyes flash their warning telling her she would die if she didn't comply.

"Because I'm some one who has seem what can happen too people who shut off emotions"

She looked at him in disbelief why should he help her or her him he was a traitor and a liar. He wasn't all Noah or all that thing his mother was but this gave her an idea she could black mail him with exposing the truth.

"Nope sorry Allen I won't trust you…….And you know why?" she sneered.

Allen's heart rate shot up and he paled out he knew what she was about too do but she couldn't she can't.

"It's because I don't' trust your kind!"

She smiled her evil smile at him he was around her finger she loved having someone like him under her control.

"Road what are you doing ?" he asked.

He was letting his bangs cover his face too hide the fact that his eyes had went dark crimson not blood red just a dark shade of crimson but if this kept up his eyes would turn an even scarier color.

"I'm going too expose you as you are Allen a real monster a real dark soul!"

He friends were getting worried Allen hadn't moved and road looked so happy and they were slightly glad that they were getting the truth but the way Allen was starting too shake made them change their minds.

"No your not!"

He was so angery at him now why did he have too get all riled up.

"Why not?"

He looked up the two different eyes colors were different they were cold and blank eyes that stared at her they weren't a human's eyes they were something else something demonic.

"Y-your ……eyes…….are……..what happened……..too…….you-r……eyes?"

She was scared he liked that he wanted her too know fear too feel it and too let him enjoy it.

"You didn't do as I asked Road………times up for you now!"

His friends got full site of him a reapers scythe in his hands the black clothes he had on didn't help what was going with him. He smiled a sadistic smile as he raised the scythe and she barely dodged it letting it vanish he lunged at her and she couldn't get away fast enough he slung her into the nearest wall and when she got up and tried too get out of dodge he came at her at his full speed nothing but a blur he went at her with his claws and dug into her arm she was about too die when another Noah showed up LuluBell.

"Hello Allen!"

She walked up too Road she was bleeding badly.

"Mi mi Road he is quiet the hand full isn't he?!"

She asked this as she picked Road up and held onto her gently. she looked over at Allen he was stained in blood and wasn't even sweating or out of breath he was just glaring at her with the wish too end her existence then and there she noticed the one red eye of shining crimson the other the same as all the Noah but brighter and much richer both the richest colors possible it made them look dark but they were clearly bright as they could be her eyes widened when she noticed the fact that they were glowing in an actual since.

"Y….yes…..he is ……damn half breed!"

Road drifted off too sleep and LuluBell looked at Allen again he was coming closer too her with a sadistic grin on his face his eyes the red one bursting with vibrancy and the gold dimmed she knew the red eye was a vampires eye color and when it did that she needed too get away they turned pale green as he darted toward her unable too get away she got several gashes too her side they poured blood.

"Get out of my sight now!"

LuluBell agreed to Allen's order and she left while he turned to them and told them that they should get going. They ran for hours until they saw the moon over head through the grates and found another old storage room.

Upon entering Allen collapsed.

"Dang he's out cold!" said Lavi.

He was looking at Allen's face it was calm and his eyes were closed he smiled at this glad that Allen could get some sleep.

* * *

DAY 2: RESTING BEFORE RETURNING TOO BATTLE: LAVI'S P.O.V

* * *

As a woke up I stretched out and looked around Lenalee resting her head against the wooden pillar in this dingy little storage room Allen resting his head in her lap were he had been since last night. Raina, timothy, and Krory laid resting over in a corner while I sat and watched Allen begin too twitch in his sleep Timcanpy flying around his head while Crux sat on the ground nudging his shoulder I wished Crux would let me see what he was dreaming so I could be able too help him.

"Allen wake up!" said Crux.

He rammed himself against Allen's pale shoulder. Lenalee had taken his shirt off too clean the wounds on him and bandage them before she passed out.

"Crux!" I said.

He looked at me and walked over too me.

"What is it bunny boy?"

My head dropped down at that my imaginary bunny ears dropping in sadness.

"_Bunny boy……..Really?"_

"Can you show me what Allen's dreaming please?"

I heard foot steps behind me and looked to see all the others minus Allen and Lenalee. Standing behind me.

"Us too!" said Timothy.

Crux looked dumfounded.

"(Huff) fine just please don't scream Allen needs to rest!"

We nodded and Crux looked over at Namai she was still asleep resting on a blanket that we found.

A flash and we were in an old army truck.

The men around us were wearing World War II uniforms and we looked around they had guns Draconium guns and I got the feeling that it wasn't for a good thing.

(A/N: the Germans in the story will be speaking English)

"Oi Major what are we going too get?" asked one man.

The man we took for the Major looked him up and down.

"A weapon!"

They all nodded and the truck stopped we stepped out with them and were surprised by the area it was barren except for a small army bunker.

"Hell NO I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU DUMB DOGS!"

We looked over and fighting a group of the soldiers was Allen he was wearing a black uniform style clothes with navy blue trim he glared at the one approaching him.

"Is that the weapon?" asked one soldier.

"Yes he's a hybrid type of human one of the rarest creatures on earth!"

The soldiers tried too catch him but Allen burst out of their grasp with speed unmatched.

"He's a kid!" said one man.

The other nodded an Allen did several flips, twists, turns, and mid air kicks too keep them off and finally he started too do his one handed cart wheels that sent him away from the soldiers.

"No he only looks thirteen there's no way we can use a child!"

"Silence Heimlich that boy is much older than he looks!"

"Ah Mr. Flenching hello!" said Heimlich.

"I see you have seen the creature!"

Allen growled at the one man who got closer and finally was hit hard several times and we heard several cracks telling us that Allen had a reason too be smiling like he was 'sadistically'.

"Creature he's thirteen!" said another man.

"Oh Hello Rowsanaski !" said Flenching.

I was getting tired of this Allen was finally subdued with cuffs and a small number of jet black chains and nothing too keep his mouth closed.

"That boy for your information Rowsanaski and Heimlich that boy is old enough too be your grandfather's own father or so on!"

The two man jolted and Allen though the Draconium in the bindings was draining his energy he manage too be dragged over too the men.

"See for your self something I figured out a long time ago is that this boy has a rare blood line of the Arknights that dates back too the time of Christ's execution." said Flenching.

"Arknight….that bloodlines only a myth!" said the Major.

He got closer too Allen and I flinched at the smirk he had on his face.

"So this boy's how old?" he asked.

his hand on Allen's face turning it sideways a bit too see his face from all sides examining the scare on his face and then looking directly into his perfectly rich ruby /gold eyes.

"Right now one-hundred and ninety-eight!" said Flenching.

"What?"

"Yes exactly that age!"

Allen was dragged off glaring at Flenching he gave him a death glare that made the man tremble a bit.

"Yes he is something incredible that is for sure!"

The doors too the truck closed and three guards stood in front of it.

"So does he have a name?"

"Allen he said his name was Allen when I found him he was nothing like he is now he was so weak and frail but that changed fast after sometime he was as he is now fast, strong, fierce, powerful, and…….."

"He's beautiful you know for a person that old he looks so young and is very handsome!" said the Woman Rowsanaski.

"Yes I rather think so he is something magnificent but very deadly!" Flenching smiled at the woman.

"But he looks like a child how could someone who is supposed too be a killing machine look like an angel and be so young looking?" asked one soldier.

"It's apart of his genetic make-up his bloodline is a rare one so uncommon that I was shocked too find the same D.N.A that the skeleton of one of his ancestors had it was an incredible discovery too find a living relative with the super human gene!"

"Super human?"

"He's part of a race of humans that are nearly impossible too kill, or for that matter injure he's been able too catch bullets before and we clocked hi speed at the rate of 89.9 miles per hour he's faster than any of our bullets or missiles."

There was a crash and Allen was trying too get out of the truck.

"I suggest you leave before he get's more agitated."

They nodded and left the door opened and the men didn't want too go near him he looked at them his eyes livid.

"Go and sit across from him now!" said Rowsanaski.

They went inside and we followed them in and the doors were shut and the truck took off.

Allen just looked out the window and sighed.

"_Damn it All this is getting tiring why is it these damn Nazis have too pick me haven't I suffered enough from this Hellish war?"_

The men looked at him in odd ways and some avoided looking at him at all for a while we heard some of them fuse over thins like.:

"_This scrawny little thing is the Bio-weapon that the Major was talking about?"_

"_How is it that this child at this age can be a mass weapon of destruction?"_

"_So this child or what ever he is, is 198 years old interesting but I wonder if he can talk or for that matter what his name is?"_

The soldier straightened up and looked at Allen.

"Excuse me but what is your name?" he asked.

Allen's ruby/gold gaze shifted towards him and the man froze at first in fear but loosened after some time.

"_What __the hell is this guy trying too pull doesn't he get that I'm not going too fall for his sweet talk I thought all the Nazis were_ _Murderers, Rapists, Drunks, and damn idiots they picked the wrong fight if the Americans and the British have anything too say about it!" _

"Hey you little twerp what is your name he asked you a question!" said a burly man with a deep voice Allen just humped an laugh.

"What's so funny kid?"

Allen turned his gaze fully on him and (A/N: the chains had been taken off and reduced too a band around his wrists) he let his hands drop at his sides.

"Nothing………..'Sir'!" he said slyly.

The man didn't like his attitude towards the other one so he tried too get close too Allen by choking him but Allen growled at him and he backed off.

"Don't try it damn fool the last person too try and take me down was burred the next day don't try and get on my good side I don't really have one right now!"

I had never seen him so angery before he just snapped at the man before he just snarled at them showing the elongated canine teeth he had. A few hours past and they started again.

"Um sorry I would just like too know your name so we don't always call you child or kid when your older than any of us!"

Allen gave them another gaze and finally huffed and turned towards them leaning back in the corner of the truck he looked at them.

"Continue!" he said.

They nodded a feeling of fear.

"What is the first question know there are more than just that simple little one?!" he asked bluntly.

We were unsure of the way they were going too go with this they weren't in the worlds most safe position but the younger one nodded and looked him striate in the eyes. This seemed too startle Allen a bit he looked at him and his eyes shined with a unsaid word of praise stating that he was glad that he showed he had some guts after all.

"I was wondering firstly what our name is?"

The other six perked up.

"Allen"

They looked around and nodded apparently not a bad name to them but it wasn't enough for the other.

"Your full name please!"

"Sorry but it's a little odd that I don't know your name!"

"Tally everyone calls me tally but my real name is Damien !"

"You sound like a priest!"

"Well I was related too one….."

Allen looked the boy over and relaxed.

"Maybe you knew him Father Christian Luzon?"

Allen jolted and his legs curled into his chest his arms resting on them, he curled up into a ball like form and looked at the boy.

"So that's why you look so much like him"

Damien looked happy now so he was Luzon's great grand son.

"He was my great grandfather!"

"I didn't think that he had anymore relatives that man made life hell when I first met him!"

Then his face fell considerably by that he looked at Allen and theothers went silent as Allen's gaze stayed on him and Damien shivered.

"Sorry about that my eyes have that kind of effect oh people!"

They all turned their attention too wards Allen and then at Damien.

"Can you give me your full name?"

"When we get too the base yes!"

We finally got the base after about a six hour ride. They all got out along with us Allen just walked behind the Major some saluted him others glared or shook at his gaze. Finally inside the base I could see it was definitely WWII though we followed the Major and Allen I wanted too know more behind this world in which Allen had lived in for so long. I'm a Bookman I can't help it.

"Major Ahearn !" said a man in a black uniform.

Allen glared the man down Damien close behind taking notes so he was a scribe.

"And this is the Bio-weapon?"

"Yes Sir!"

The man looked Allen up and down and then laughed.

(laughter)

"Sir?"

"This must be a joke Mr. Flenching likes his jokes this child can't be a weapon of war!"

"Sir!" the man warned.

The man stopped laughing and looked at Allen who had in a bit of a surprise started too crush the empty file cabinet it creaked in resitance but it started too bend too his hand print the put one thrust of pressure too it and it smashed into pieces.

(Metal crunching)

"H…..Ho……..How is that possible?" asked the man.

"Sir he's a rare type of human from an old family the Arknights!"

The man grabbed a hold of Allen spinning him around and looking into his eyes.

"Well I'll be damned you are one!"

He put his hand on the side of Allen's face I didn't like the way the man looked at him like he was just a new toy.

"So handsome and young aren't you Allen Gray Night Walker?"

Allen flipped out of his grasp and landed on the bars above them cruched down and grolwing.

"Ha-ha he has a lot of energy in him he's perfect!"

* * *

With that the dream ended and we came back silently stepping on the floor. One lookat Allen told you he was still trapped in that memory.

"Allen get up!" I said.

His eye sshot open and he sat up fast and looked around his eyes narrowing at us and then around the room were we heard a crash.

(Crash)

"Gah!"

We all huddled together and looked around Lenalee set her dark boots on and all of us activated our Innocence and look around Allen stood his ground and looked but he soon relaxed and walked over to a dark mass that was hiding.

"Well I didn't exspect too see you again!"

The shadow looked up and he gave it his hand and pulled up and walked out of the shadow she was a thin girl with glasses and log brown hair.

"Allen w-what are you doing here?" she asked.

Did Allen know her?

"More long time no see huh?"

She smiled at him and looked around at us and Allen walked over with her she looked sick.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I'm More and you are?"

"Lavi and this is Kanda, Miranda, Choji, Timothy, and Krory!" I said pointing at everyone.

"And I'm Lenalee!" she said.

More looked her over and smiled.

"Allen look at you you've gotten really tall since I last saw you at the church when you saved my ister and brother."

He smiled and looked at her.

"It's nothing but why are you here?"

"After I met you a man came too me and said that he knew that since I met you the Earl would come for me too find his blood and he took me away and I've been here for almost a year or two now!"

"Damn you too hell Earl!"

"What is it Allen the Earl took me and said that he would find you and make you come home!"

This was getting odder by the second.

"It's alright um you see the Earl's my uncle and he has some of my friends here so we're here too get them out and that means you too More you're going with us!"

She nodded and we left again running through the maze like tunnels until we ran into a hord of Akuma.

"Scater"

We took off in different directions and went after one after another Allen ripping into six at one time his power amaze even me for such a frail looking body he sure could pack a wallop.

"More go too Miranda she'll keep you safe!" said Allen.

Lenalee was snagged my her mid section andt then thrown but Allen caught her and rippped the head off the Akuma killing the thing then and there.

More and Miranda watched the battle rage on I was only looking at them partly when I heard Allen scream.

(Scream)

"Allen?"

I looked at why he was screaming one of the Akuma had Sonja in it's arms trying to take her apart. He ran at it full speed and went strate through the thing taking Sonja with him her in his arms she was wrapped in florescent blue ribbons like Namai he held onto her and kept going using his powers too push himself beyond wht he might have been able too handle but he pressed on us trying too finish them off as he just tore through them like a freat train kicks, stabbs, and claws tore them apart and he landed next too Miranda in her dome and sat down breathing hard his eyes shock green with gold rings he was sweating badly and his body shook but her shook it off and laid on his back too catch his breath.

"You okay Allen?" asked Timothy.

Crimson/Gold eyes met Tim's brown eyes and he looked at me like he was scared.

"Yea just tired I out did myself!"

"Then rest!" I said.

He shook hi shead no and looked over at Sonja she just started too open her blue and hazel eyes and looked around she like her sister grabbed ahold of her 'brother' and cried tears streaming down her face she gripped onto his arms tighter.

"You're here I'm glad I ws scared they tried too kill me!"

Alen seemed too gather some darkness in his eyes each time he heard them say that they pushed pass the pain for his sake.

"They wanted too know where the Noah of Death was I didn't tell just like Namai I won't do that too you I'm sorry you had too come and find us we should have been watching after each other but we let our gurad down"

"No this isn't your falt Sonja it's okay we're all going too get out of here alive I don't give a damn if I have too bring it down on their heads we're all getting gout of here alive"

He didn't let her go calming her down and waiting till she stopped crying her blue eyes looked over us and Allen pulled her cloak around her and pulled her too her feet Miranda set the filed down and we set ut again looking around for Saya or Sakuya.

"Allen nothing here!" I called.

He was up in the rafters looking at the ground below for them while we just did the ground serach Soja using her powers over water too give us water too drink but when Allen came crashing down fast he barely got his footing in time too keep himself from being hurt.

"Ouch that hurt!"

I looked at Lenalee she nodded tonight when everyone was asleep she would let him feed and he hopefully would be okay he loked unstable. Later when we found a place too rest again (servants quraters) we each took a room and went too catch some sleep.

* * *

SERVANT QUARTER ROOM 12: 11:45PM: LENALEE'S P.O.V

* * *

He seemed like he was just unable too move much at all weak and frail as he once was he had gone almost two months with out blood and with this mission he needed as much as possible.

"Allen are you okay?" I asked.

He was laying on the bed in the room trying too catch his breath I walked over and sat down setting my hand on his a leand in and pulled my hair out of the way he seemed reluctant at first but I put my hand at the back of his head an pushed him up his lips pressed against my neck and he bit down for all he was worth and it was the first time it truly hurt I gasped out in pain and he kept drinking in my blood and,

I moaned when his hand brushed my chest he smirked and pulled me down ontop of him, I felt the heat from his body it was odd but not a scary thing either. My shirt went somewhere and we were both were we wanted too be he put me ontop of him and slammed into me and I stifled a scream. He leaning up while still inside me it hurt and he bit down and then let go pulling out and his face went lower until I felt him lick me there and I moaned again, he trailed up my body stopping at my breasts and then he thrust into me again this time I felt his seeds burst out and I moaned again we kept going for while when I would stifle screams of pain he would smirk into my skin and when I would moan so would he I knew one thing Allen is a sadist and a blood thirsty one at that. after what felt like forever he gave one final thrust and gave up we were done both of us exsauted and tired we got our clothes back on and he passed out as did I.

I woke up hours later too find him standing up looking around his eyes and motions wary and tensed.

"Allen what happened?"

He looked at me crimson eyes sending chills down my spine he looked at me again a smiled and walked over.

"It's okay Lenalee we need to get up!"

I did as I was told unsure of why he acted like that but I got my answer as Lavi came running in.

"Guys Noah's!"

W darted out of the room and Allen shifted too his Noah form crosing it with the heart he jumped into the air with me by his side and he ran in mid air kicking at the Akuma that stod in hi sway of the person that was holding Saya……..Road.

"Road you witch give her back now!" he yelled.

"Hmmmmm….Let me think……..Nope!"

Big mistake he lunged at her and went head first at her body managing a good sized gash with his claws he shifted out of his Noah form and into his vampire form red eyes darted around him looking at the Noah the pale green around his pupils and the gold streaks in his bright eyes showed he still was using his powers with the heart and his Noah.

"Gah you little mutt this isn't fare why do you have too be so mean A-L-L-E-N?"

He growled at her in a angery way he hated her.

"Or perhaps a better name your titiled name Allen Gray Night Walker the 14th Noah the Noah Of Death and Trickery or perhaps your ture self would be explained now?"

"Damn you!"

He ran at erh and gave a sharp boen crunching kick too LuluBells side who now was holding Saya she dropped her and Allen hitched her on is back and went after them knocking the breath out of them.

(Gasps)

"Get Away Now!" he ordered.

A bloodthirsty aura surrounded him as he charged them and they ran for their lives.

"I'm not playing around anymore"

He looked crazed his curse mark curving around his eye and a mask starting too form around it he ran after them and vanished we stayed put and he darted back around the corner after we heard screams and blood gushing he was covered in blood but somehow got it off of him.

"Allen your alright!" I exclaimed.

But before he could get into Miranda's circle a hadn thrust through his chest Tykie Mikk behind him grinning as Allen feel too the floor blood pouring out of him.

"Haha let's see you come back from that Half-Blood!"

He walked away and we dragged his body into the circle and Lavi felt of his pulse but started too shake.

"Anything?" asked Krory.

Lavi shook his head no and tears poured form my eyes. I couldn't believe it he couldn't be he said he can't die he can't die!

"But he can't die he told me so!"

We all hung our heads here we are in the middle of this battle and Allen dies.

Namai was so angery that her powers spiked and she burst out and went for David and Jasadebi Sonja going for LuluBell while Saya went for Road.

I looked over his body his eyes closed his skin bleached on color and he was cold to the touch he was realy gone and he wasn't coming back but didn't want too believe that I held him close too me and laid his head in my lap whiel the others minus More and Miranda stayed with me they took out into the battle.

"Lenalee……..I'm sorry!"

I shook my head I wasn't going too believe it he wasn't he couldn't be.

"_Lenalee I can't die I'm not going to leave you I promise!"_

_I guess he can't keep his promise too me but I can't think that he's gone._

_Miranda cried the whole time and the others fought I couldn't move from his body as cold as he flet I didn't want too lose him he couldn't be gone I will not believe he lied too me._

* * *

_MISTY VOID: ALLEN'S ._

* * *

_I had seen this place before it wasn't new too me but too think I lost my promise to Lenalee I tainted her because I thougth I wouldn't die how dumb am I.?_

"_Allen!"_

_This voice I knew it somehow and I looked around and found my mother looking at me with her warm eyes my father next too her._

'_Why are you here Allen?" he asked._

"_Because I died!"_

"_You have one chance left Allen!" she said._

_I looked at her and at him what were they talking about?_

"_No I don't I died and left her and the others I'm not able too go back too her I love her but I can't be with her anymore!"_

_Tears flooded my eyes I loved my parents I really did but they were being extremely dense._

"_Allen listen you have one choice too make!"_

_I looked up teras gone and the bitter cold being replaced with warmth did I really have a say in my death now?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This choice is hard and once you invoke it you can't turn back unless called by the deepest love choose do you wish too stay here or go back too Lenalee and the others?"_

_I knew my face held shock fear and sadness I was being lucky enough too choose if I died or not I know my heart isn't working right now but what was the coast of my choice?_

"_But what do I lose?'_

_They looked at each other and my mother shead tears and my father tried not too cry._

"_You lose your chance at permeinate rest Allen you will never die or age your cycle will end and you will remane on earth for ever!"_

_Bad choice didn't I want peace didn't I ant my long lfie too end?_

_But Lenalee and Lavi and Kanda they need me the world needs me doesn't it._

"_Chose now Allen!"_

_I looked up and thought it over I had too know what it was when I said this because if I didn't I can't se her smile again._

"_I chose…………"_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED………….._

* * *

_ME: wow_

_Allen: good job on the clift hanger._

_Lenalee: DIE AUTHORESS_

_Cast: stops Lenalee from kill writer._

_Lenalee: fine fine sorry. _

_Lavi: R&R PEEPS!_

_Cast: OH BROTHER!_

_Crux and Me: GOOOD-BYE GUYS_

* * *

_PREVIEW:_

* * *

_WHAT WILL ALLEN CHOSE.?_

_WILL EH GET BACK INTIME TOO SAVE THEM?_

_AND WILL THEY LEARN THE TRUTH BEHIND HIS REAL SELF STAY TUNED:_

_CHAPTER 17: DANCE OF THE DARKEND MOON._

* * *

_SONGS: GOTTA BE SOMEBODY BY : NICKELBACK & WISH BY SOWELU_


	17. Chapter 17: DANCE OF THE DARKENED MOON

Me: Huff help angery fans running after me!

Author gets chased by angery mob of Allen fan girls

Allen: What was all of that noise?

Walks out of room and rubs eyes.

Lavi: Allen run people love the vampire story and there trying too kill S.D94 for letting you choose to die or not.

Allen: O.O WHAT!

Lenalee: Run!

Allen and Co. run for lives while I look around.

Me: What happened?

Crux: they ran after the vampire and co.

Me: gets muzzle gun and cowboy hat and gets on horse.

Me: Ya come on boy lets go save them NOW!

Crux: wearing Civil War costume and hat blows horn

"horn blowing a Calvary sound"

Crux: CHARGE!

Hours later:

Allen: thanks S.d94!

Cast: Yea thanks now pull that stunt with Leverrie and make him vanish.

Me: I will very soon and Allen and the rest of you will enjoy that very much !

Cast: here's chapter 17 enjoy! (throws party)

Me: oh bother!

* * *

*CHAPTER 17: DANCE OF THE DARKEND MOON (ALLEN'S P.O.V)*

* * *

This was my choice too do this but did I make the right one I haven't said anything yet but when I do, it will end I could end my life and rest finally I would like too do that………but my friends are still waiting for me and Lenalee needs me.

"Allen what's your choice?" asked my mother.

She was crying for my heart was breaking I wished too be with them but I am needed now and always will be this is my fate my hell my world.

"I….."

It's hard too say that you wish too give something like this up for the one you love even when you know they'll wish you hadn't she's selfless most of the time she needs me and so does Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Timothy and the others even Kanda and Namai and her sisters we still haven't found Sakuya and we have too so this is my fate, my heaven, my hell, and my wish, this is my purgatory.

"What is your decision Allen Walker?"

Asked a voice I hadn't heard before my parents smiled as I looked up at them and bloody tears came from my eyes I wished too stay here I wanted too but……

"I chose to……"

This is more difficult than I thought. The last times I didn't have the choice and now that I do I can barely get the words out of my mouth. For a moment Lenalee's smile flashed in front of me and then the others their smiles and laughter I care for them too much I'm too soft in the heart but this choice must be made.

"I chose too go back to them I can't leave them there alone I will stay there if it's my fate then so be it…….. I am needed there and I will stay there I don't care if I can never leave if they are safe then that's all the rest I need!"

They smiled and I felt something inside me my heart was moving again I was coming back I would come back I would do so and kill that damned Noah that tried too kill me Tyki Mikk will be coming here soon enough I will make sure of it.

"Then go this is the last you shall see of this place!"

Light engulfed my body and I vanished I opened my eyes and found I was just above my body I was white as snow! I reached out but my mothers voice told me too wait until the heart drew me back.

* * *

(LENALEE'S P.O.V)

* * *

I felt so alone with his body just resting on my lap I wanted too get up and help but my body wouldn't let me do so. My tears covered his pale and icy skin as I moved his hair out of the way my fingers tracing the pattern of his curse. I felt something in the air and then his body started too vanish our friends saw the glow and stopped the body almost gone and I broke down into more tears as he vanished from our site.

I suddenly wished too kill the Noah who was just standing there I bolted out and came too him kicking at him with all of my force I hated the damn Noah and I would kill him no matter what.

"Whoa there little girl what are you doing where's that little mutt of your or did I kill him and he vanish the poor thing……you know that's what he is a thing his kind really don't have a name!" said Tyki.

I didn't care if he sent the whole continse of Pandora's box at me he will die.

"Lenalee to your right!" yelled Lavi.

I turned in time too stop the Akuma and Timothy took control I stopped for a moment and looked at the pendant it hadn't glowed since he was killed and the others would look over at it every so often.

"Lavi jump back!" yelled Saya.

She did several back flips and spins and kicks too get at the Akuma while I tried too stand but found my energy sapped.

The fight continued for several hours until there was a burst of light and Miranda screamed and came running out of the corridor and into the battle we turned running behind her was a grim reaper clad in a black cloak with a sword and a black and silver mask it was going too get her we thought but it went past her and started too Tyki. It rammed into him with a swift kick and kept going as just blurs of color. not being able too keep up Tyki went in for it trying to figure out what it was.

"What are you?"

It pressed harder on him sending him into the wall.

"Lenalee the crystal's glowing!" said Timothy.

I looked down at it and it was pulsing crimson red the eye color of the Reaper's eyes. I picked it up the rings on our fingers shined and we watched it go after Tyki again and then it growled when it was sent too the ground before us.

(Crash)

"I'll see you soon Reaper!"

With that Tyki vanished as did everything else the reaper looked up at us it's crimson eyes glowed bright as the crystal's we had shined brightly.

"Gah it's a grim reaper!" yelled Moore.

We backed away from it as it sat up and stayed on the ground resting against the rubble of the rocks that fell when we started the fight. The crystals flashed at us like they were trying too tell us something.

"How did it get here though?" asked Lavi.

It looked up at us the eyes now just a warm crimson glow not bright and threatening.

" More importantly why did it go after Tyki Mikk?"

It seemed agitated by the fact we kept saying it for his figure was shaking in what can be described as anger.

It didn't stand but looked up and huffed a strand of white hair hanging in front of the mask.

"Guys look at him right quick!" said Timothy.

We saw the strand of white hair and jumped back.

"What the hell ?' asked Kanda.

It reached up and took the mask off pulling the hood with it to show the white hair and his face the red curse mark, the crimson gold eyes and the soft kind face I knew it was him but he died.

"ALLEN?" we yelled out the question.

He nodded and stood where he once sat looking at us in a worried way.

"Are you guys okay you seem scared?"

We nodded and the cloak and mask vanished showing just our regular uniform as he brushed the dirt off of him. And he looked around at the area

"Dang you guys sure know how too cause a ruckus!" he looked at us and most kept shaking in fear of him popping out of no where and being alive.

"Allen how did you?………you died…….right?" asked Lavi.

We were all in shock from it but it was strange too see this I saw him die we all did but there he was standing before us not a scratch on his pale skin.

"Yes I died but I got the choice too come back so I did!"

He took a step forward while we took one back there was something wrong with him I knew it or they did I wanted too run up too him and hold him tell him I'm glad too see him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

We froze we hadn't realized how far we were from him right now.

"You died but now your back how does that work how do we not know that the Earl brought you back as an Akuma and your just acting normal to catch us off guard.?" asked Choji.

Allen's face fell as he started too walk back from us shaking his head he continued too walk on back from us and an Akuma came up behind him we were about too scream out at him when it bowed.

"Master!"

It hummed as he smirked at it and placed one hand on it looking back over at us with cold eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked it harshly.

It lifted it's head towards us and smiled.

"No" he said.

It pouted but he said "No" again and it went back into it's servant bow.

"Huh?" we asked.

"I can control the Akuma when I know how I just remembered sorry for scaring all of you I'm not a ghost or a zombie I'm me and I'm alive I chose too use my last reincarnation cycle too do so but by doing that

I can't ever pass on or die from now on I'm going too be on earth which too me is a good thing!"

We were studded into silence he can't die now but why did he do that.

"Allen is it really you?" asked Miranda.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes"

We finally came closer too him as he dismissed the Akuma we were in front of him now and he turned his gaze too wards us the crimson still there with gold specks in them he looked at us with a calmed look.

"Why did you come back?" Choji asked.

"I had too I wouldn't be able too rest in peace anyways I would be sent into purgatory for ever so I'm happier here than there!"

He sat down and looked up at us.

"I just figured that if I didn't I would have left so many people here who wanted me here and needed me here that if I left something might happen !"

We nodded as he stood again and started too walk and Lavi looked him over Allen must have felt it because he darted back too us and stood in front of Lavi.

"There something you need too ask or say?" he questioned a sly smile playing on his colorless lips.

"What happened too your eyes there blank and dead looking?"

"Well I told you I gave up a lot so this is……. Let's just say it's side affect they won't always be that way just for awhile."

We nodded and walked on too the rest of the castle it was quiet so quiet I walked beside him my hand intertwined with his I smiled at the fact that I had gotten him back. Somehow I knew what it was that he gave up his soul the last of it anyways but he remained the same and he can never leave me. I was still sore from last night and the fight so soon my legs gave out and I was on his back in moments he carried me the whole day until we stopped too rest at a pillar.

"Dang you're a lot stronger than last time Allen you carried her all day!" said Lavi.

"Yea but I'm human I have too rest too!"

He smiled at us and closed his eyes. We looked him over as I rested against him he was warm and soft I was sure it was him.

"Allen's not human is he Lavi?" asked Krory.

Lavi looked up and looked away.

"It's not my job too tell you that it's his he told me so it's up too him if he tells you!"

With that Lavi rolled over and went too sleep the others looked at me and I snuggled my face deeper into his chest taking in his sweet sent.

* * *

DAY 5: LAVI'S P.O.V

* * *

We had been walking for about seven hours and we finally bumped into a group of Akuma who bowed too Allen in a frenzied way he just blinked in a board way looking them over and growling when they came close too us. We walked more and more until Moore asked for us too stop.

"Okay we can rest for a while!" said Allen.

He blinked again and strained his ears too listen for us Saya put up a force filed too let us catch more sleep Allen and Lenalee passed out the minute they sat down as for us we rested up a bit our energy is getting lower if we don't rest every so often we won't be able too get out of here.

When we woke up Lenalee was stretching while Allen stood stretching his arms out and yawned showing his sharp canines that were elongated and deadly looking they were clearly his fangs but he never showed them much did he not know that he had his fangs bared out for us too see them his mouth closed his arm by his side his crimson eyes shining brightly today but this was odd was he really not able to retract his fangs.

(gasps)

He looked around when he heard them and saw us starting at him.

"What wrong?" he asked.

"You have fangs!" said Raina.

Her voice was full of fear and worry of and for him I wasn't as scared more for him than of him like the others they stared at him in terror and started too back away he opened his mouth and felt of the tip of one of his fangs with his finger pulling it away too see blood coming from it but sealing quickly.

"Oh yea your right hmmmm……I don't know why they did that though sorry if I scared you!"

They kept their distance from him and Lenalee the whole day and night by now we have been here for six days and things are getting closer too being too much Allen is slipping with his control soon they'll find out about what he really is and then what will the order do with him? I wasn't sure but I would keep them safe even after that

I walked around a corner and looked up and immediately wished I hadn't Lenalee was against the wall Allen pressed up against her, his lips against her neck blood dripping from it. Blood was running down his throat while he kept drinking from her I'd see him gulp it down every so often I just watched she was not making a sound just breathing and keeping her eyes closed he burred his face deeper more blood gushing out as his fangs tore into her skin she gasped when I saw him swallow a large amount of blood a sadistic smirk on his face when she moaned it scared me too see the hunger and lust he had in his eyes when he was drinking her blood.

"_Oh god what's he doing too her…….he's never taken that much blood form her has he?" _

The red color stained his skin making him look more pale she gasped again when he gulped I watched his throat relax and he slowly pulled away and she wrapped a gauze around her neck I looked at his face blood ran down one corner of his mouth, his lips covered in it he wiped the liquid off his face till you couldn't see anymore she fell against him and he put his hand against his lips and then kissed her a line of blood running down her face when he did so was he draining so much that she had too drink his blood in order too keep from being anemic?

"Allen what are you doing?" I asked.

He broke apart form her and blood went down his lips again as he turned too me.

"Allen!" I whispered.

Lenalee grabbed a hold of him and hid her face in a embarrassment it wasn't like I caught him doing 'that' with her but it was bad enough no one was supposed too have seen them I did though what would happen now that I knew there was that much of a lust for blood inside him what would I think of him.

"Lavi sorry that you had too see that!" he said.

His eyes were crimson he wiped the blood off his face again and Lenalee looked at me from the corner of her eyes a rosy blush on her cheeks but why was she blushing like that was it because it made her moan In pleasure or because I saw them like that………… Or saw him like that like a vampire for the first time and that smile that he had when she moaned he was a sadist for sure but I had never seen him like that before never It was like I was seeing the vampire side of him for the first time again this side was more bloodthirsty.

"Lenalee why are you blushing like that?' I asked.

"Because you saw that and no one was supposed too!" she said in a muffled voice.

"Oh I'm sorry I just heard a noise and followed it I didn't expect too see Allen feeding off of you I guess he needed it though he has been looking weak lately!"

"Sorry you had too see that Lavi I just needed blood I'm still a young vampire so I need more blood than normal and because of my type we drink more blood than normal vampires even!"

I nodded my head and left my mind replaying what I saw the blood running down his throat her voice the lust in his eyes and that sadistic smirk when she moaned from it he liked too know she was in both pain and pleasure this is hard too grasp for me but for her she held onto him with fear of being found out about their little 'secret'. He takes so much of her blood that he gives her his blood to keep her healthy which was sad in ways but I found that he did that for her was slightly sweet and kind but I wonder what it tastes like his blood for an odd reason.

The next day passed with not much happening just us trying too find Sakuya and get the hell out of here.

"Guys do any one of you know if we have food or anything were starved!" said Choji.

Allen huffed at them but I knew why if we weren't lacking the fact that they were on high alert we would already be out of here and back at the Order it's almost been a week now.

"Why are you so angery Allen ?" asked Choji

They gave Choji a look as he looked Allen's slim figure over. Out of all of us he looked the healthiest despite taking hits hard enough too kill us and being injured six times already he was fine no injuries were on him his skin was pale and perfectly clear and he wasn't limping or complaining about being hungry or tired and he had Lenalee on his back too along with some weapons an a medical shoulder bag and he was fine.

"Just wish we were gone from here already that's all!"

They gave him a mean look now at the fact that he seemed board with the current situation.

"I don't get it your not tired or hungry or even injured for that fact what the hell happened too you over the past two months it's like your immortal or something nothing can kill you lately even what Tyki did too you, you came back why are you not just the same old Allen that I knew!"

Allen gave them a look of uncertainty he wasn't going too tell them a thing but he sat Lenalee down and we stopped for some rest again he looked more agitated with each moment passing he was curled up into a ball sitting up his knees curled into his chest with his arms and head resting on them he just stared at us as we ate just watching not saying a word.

"Allen?" asked Raina.

His head jerked up too show he was paying attention to her question.

"Are you hungry?" she asked in a caring voice.

He shook his head no and we jolted Miranda fell over and some others gasped at this Allen had never said he wasn't hungry even after this started he still ate just never as much a normal food order for someone his size. he's scrawny he doesn't way much of anything that's probably one of the reasons as too why he's so fast he's built light weight.

"W-what your……not hungry are you sick or something?" asked a worried Miranda.

"No I'm just not hungry!"

"

You know a real reason would be splendid Allen!" stated Krory.

Allen gave him a crimson glare telling him to ( shut the hell up or die) in a sense it was hard too believe that he wasn't hungry or tired but after all that blood he consumed he shouldn't be.

"Why did you glare at him like that?" asked Raina.

She didn't put up with that sort of stuff she didn't like people not being nice when they didn't have a good reason for it and I mean a really good reason which Allen does they just wouldn't understand.

"…"

She growled at Allen's silence and he looked strait at the camp fire we built his thin form curled up tighter he hid his face in his arms and knees not looking up but breathing slowly and quietly not making a sound while we watched his movements he seemed on edge about something.

"What's with you Allen are you okay?" asked Timothy.

Allen huffed at us and tightened up more and he started too shake now I knew something wasn't right with him he was acting strange he kept curling up tighter and tighter then we heard a snap and looked up his wrist hung loosely at his side he kept breathing and moving so he didn't break his spine or anything like that but maybe his wrist was hurt.

"Allen did your wrist get broken?" asked Miranda.

His head snapped up and she jumped back. crimson eyes locked us in place as we stared at his thin paled form he took his wrist and we heard it snap again and he flexed his fingers as he put his arms back around his knees and just stared at us.

"A-Allen!" said Raina.

He didn't take his gaze off of us he just kept looking at us like we weren't there when Choji tapped his shoulder Allen growled at him.

(Growling)

"Um…..are…….you okay…….?"

His eyes came up too him and an aura pulsed out of Allen slinging him too the ground in a vicious manner Allen wanted too be left alone and he was willing too hurt us too get the point across.

"Do you want us too leave you alone?" I asked.

I was praying that I didn't just burry myself.

"No I'm fine!" he said.

We watched him again as we ate Lenalee fast asleep not too far from him he just glared every so often at this small thing that bothered him some how.

"Allen!" said Raina.

His head shot up as he looked at us again his eyes weren't wide in anger or anything just the way his eyes looked told you something was wrong he was snapping or something else his gaze dropped too the ground.

"Allen it's time you told us what you really are" she said.

We all focused on her and him at that moment but he didn't move she huffed and Choji stood up beside her and looked Allen over again until he picked him up and rammed him against the pillar.

(Crash)

"Allen I've had enough of your lies and you ignoring us when we ask you about this"

Allen didn't move just peered out at us from under his bangs.

"Answer me now what are you!"

Allen suddenly growled at him and grabbed his hand making Choji whimper as it started too break after a few moments we heard a snap and Choji's wrist broke into.

"Gahhhhhhh" he screamed.

Allen just gave a evil smirk at him, he seemed too tower over him and glare down at him making Choji look life he was a foot tall compared too Allen. Allen's crimson stare glowed and seemed like liquid rubies as they shined with death in them. He picked Choji up and threw him over the fire and into the next pillar.

(Crunch)

"Allen?" asked Miranda.

Allen wasn't looking at us but it was odd his aura had a darkness too it that seemed too smother you. His head shot up and he smirked sadistically at Choji's frightened form.

"What happened too you when you came back?" asked Raina.

Allen looked over at her and a single bloody tear escaped his eyes and he fell too his knees. We watched the small breakdown.

"I……..gave up………the last of………my…..soul"

We gasped and some began too cry but he just kept his head down.

"Do you want…..to know what heaven looks like?" he asked.

He looked up at us and we shook our head no and he smiled at us I saw the mental breakdown coming and walked over too him and made him walk away with me Lenalee had woken up and came with me as we turned the corner he fell apart he slumped against the wall and just started to cry.

(Silent sobbing)

"Allen I'm sorry this kind of stuff happens too you" I said my hand on his shoulder.

Lenalee was holding onto him like he was a small child I don't really know brought on the break down but it happened and after a while he stopped crying until something else happened his eyes went bright silver/white and started too shake.

"Lavi what's happening?" asked Lenalee.

He moved out of her arms and went down on all fours and threw up blood and kept doing so. The noise alerted the others and they ran over too us too see Allen throwing up blood, Miranda came over too him and the rest started too try and help him they had him on his back but his back arched off the floor and he started too thrash around Raina managed too get a needle in his arm and stop him from coughing up blood and after awhile he passed out.

"What brought this on?" asked Timothy.

Kanda was in a spaced shock. I had never seen it before.

"Well I'll be cursed looks like he lived through that!" said Sonja.

We looked at her as she looked at Allen's form that wasn't moving minus his chest.

"He lived Namai!" she said.

Namai came bolting around the corner and skitted too a halt in front of her sister.

"Allen wake up please!" she begged.

Saya came over and lifted his head up wiping the blood that we missed off she laid his head on her lap and moved his hair out of the way felling for a temperature.

"Stop your worrying Kanda he's fine it was just hi getting a virus out of his system he'll wake up a in a bit" said Saya.

She was so calm and gentle like he was made of glass. After awhile

He woke up and looked around this was the first time I saw the mark on his neck it was scrawling down intertwining it's self with the tattoo from his innocence.

"Allen what's that on your neck?" asked Raina.

"Um it's a birth mark nothing more" he said.

Time went by fast after that one minute we were walking them fighting them walking again we even found some innocence fragments one of which chose Moore as it match the innocence was an equipment type.

* * *

KANDA'S P.O.V SHORT

* * *

The whole dang time we've been here it's non stop trauma one minute Moyashi's dead next he's going psycho I'm getting really tired with his little act.

* * *

A/N: WHAT I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT DIDN'T I?……THOUGHT SO! U.U

* * *

(Allen's P.O.V)

This was near impossible for me now how much longer could I keep this up not only was it making it hard for me physically but emotionally and now mentally I don't know how much more I can take with out snapping I don't see how I kept quiet all those years and nothing happen…….is it because of the situation that I'm this weak mentally?

"Allen?" asked Lenalee.

I turned too her we had one of our rare moments alone after we found more hiding places for us to rest up she needed it more than I did heck vampires aren't supposed too sleep are we?

"What?"

She looked at me and placed a hand on my face her touch was warm and comforting.

"You need blood again your eyes are dull!" she pointed out.

I sighed I had hopped she wouldn't notice but she had a knack for this sort of stuff. She put ant arm around my neck and moved her ebony hair out of the way and leaned in. I loved teasing her first I always would she gasped at my little game. Before I brushed her neck with my lips warning her not too move, she stayed still as I pressed my lips against her soft skin and felt my fangs slowly sink into her vanes were the taste of blood exploded in my mouth I loved the taste of her blood it was sweet and soft like a rose. She gasped again sending more blood into my mouth she was sweet everything about her was great.

"Allen"

I didn't want too stop I wanted more I bit down harder and she moaned I loved this feeling for some reason having her under my control was what I wanted now and I would make sure of it. I burred my face deeper into her neck and she shrieked a bit I loosened up a bit after realizing how much pain she was in.

"Allen slow down"

I couldn't the more I took in the weaker she was and that's what I wanted but my human side as some would say told me too stop my mind told me too go on but my heart is what made me stop a stabbing pain in my spine and heart made me let go of her.

"Allen oh no"

She held onto me I was feeling better now but this pain wasn't going away and it hurt.

My body arched out of her grasp and she held onto me tighter until I felt pop and my back stopped hurting I closed my eyes focusing on the area sending my healing ability too wards it and when I found it, it surprised me Tyki had some how managed too snap one of my ribs and that was causing the pain in my back it was fixed now.

"Allen are you okay?" she asked.

"Yea I'm fine you popped one of my ribs back into alignment so I could heal it now"

She smiled at me and leaned her head back in I shrunk away from her touch.

"Allen what's wrong?"

"I think my bloodlust is out of control or something I didn't want too stop I wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for the pain"

She pulled me into her arms and nestled her face in my shoulder.

"It's okay I'll stop you if you don't take it I'll just have too make you take it" she said in a voice trying too seduce me I wanted to but I just couldn't do anything with her now my mind was set on other things one of them being getting us out of here with out her getting pregnant I mean she wasn't ready too be a parent and neither was I for that matter.

"Lenalee we can't not now!"

She seemed too read my mind.

"Oh sorry I just don't know what it is about you that makes me do that!"

I pulled her closer too me and we fell asleep that way if I knew what was going on in the morning I would have prepared us.

DAWN: 6:23AM. LAST DAY AT CASTLE BATTLE GORUND.

This fight was long it had been going on since day break and had no plan on stopping Miranda had put up her force filed and Choji, Krory, and timothy were already too warn down too do anything else it was just me, Lenalee, Saya, Namai, Sonja, Lavi and Kanda.

"Allen go left"

I dodged left then took a sharp turn right tearing through an Akuma in just a few short moments.

The fight raged on until I locked swords with the Earl again he came from no where and in his arms was Sakuya Tyki was smiling at her like he was her master it made me sick.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TOO HER!" I yelled.

He smirked I saw the cuts and bruises on her and I knew what he did his smell was all over her body.

A crash and Lavi was on his way too Miranda. followed by Kanda and Lenalee Me and the other vampires were all that was left what could we do well we could activate our highest power levels.

NARATVIE.

Saya stormed out of the way doing flips as she went Sonja right next too her water covering her body in a shield.

"GUYS NOW DO IT" she yelled.

Sonja took on her full power form first blue aqua ribbons sprouted out of her boots, belt, and the bands on her wrists. A black and light blue masquerade mask covered the area of her eyes that were the same color as the ribbons she stood and pulled a crystal bow and arrow.

Saya went next her form was dark grays and purples ribbons of those two colors separated perfectly around her boots rims. Her mask lined with spiral patterns she pulled a dark ribbon clad sword out of a flute that appeared on her side.

They charged Namai right behind them her cream and gold ribbons streaming off of her like a butterfly.

"Allen check on them" yelled Sonja.

He nodded and darted back too them at his landing they all jolted at his eyes. Left bright burning crimson right shock metallic gold the rings around the pupils were blue in red and fare green in gold.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked them.

They got a good look at him then porcelain skin, glowing eyes, claws, and fangs.

"Oh god" whispered Miranda.

He darted back off his full form dragging together as he went. A black and silver lined coat that hit at his ankles covered his arms and back. A black and silver word in chains came too his left hand and one pare of chains gathered around his wrist in a bracelet formation and finally the mask that he wore was black as I could be with silver trim it covered only the eye area of his face but it seemed all emotions drained from him.

"What happened to Allen Lenalee and Lavi I know you two know the truth!" said Choji.

Just before he could answer the earl spoke up.

"CHILDREN OF THE PASSED ARE HERE AREN'T YOU SAYA, SONJA, NAMAI, SAKUYA,"

The earl tipped his hat too the girls and bowed making them huff in agitation.

"SHUT THE HELL UP EARL YOU DON'T NEED TOO BE SAYING ANYTHING BUT HELP " yelled Allen.

"OH SO SRRY I ALMOST FORGOT MAY I INTRODUCE THE…..(SLY GRIN)……IMMORTAL OF THE HOUR…..ALLEN GRAY NIGHT WALKER OR AS YOUR KIND KNOW YOU THE PRINCE OF THE VAMPIRES"

Allen froze no one knew that not even most his own family that was still alive so how did he.

'HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT HOW NO ONE KNOW WHAT I AM" he screamed.

Down below his friends were shaking in fear.

"Immortal…..prince……of the…….vampires" asked Timothy.

Allen peered down at them at smiled slyly and sadistically.

"_No since in holding back now" _he thought.

_BACK AT THE ORDER._

_**RED ALERT RED ALERT.**_

(LIQUID SPEWING)

"WHAT THE HEL DID HE JUST SAY?" asked Komui.

The science department went haywire and stared too replay the recording from Timcanpy.

'THE IMMORTAL OF THE HOUR…ALLEN GRAY NIGHT WALKER OR AS YOUR KIND KNOW YOU AS THE PRINCE OF THE VAMPIRES"

"Allen's a vampire!" asked Johnny.

Everyone froze as they watched Allen confront the Earl.

"Leverrie what do think we should do about Walker?" aske Link.

The Hitler-ish man smiled.

"_A exorcist that is an immortal well well well Allen Walker when we meet next you will be the newest experiment for us __hehe"_

"_Sir?"_

"_He will be tested on by central for blood use we're going too make an army of immortal soldiers"_

"_But what if we can't?"_

"_Then Walker will be the first Bio-Weapon that the Order has ever had"_

_BACK AT THE CASTLE_

'_DIE" yelled Lero._

_Allen didn't back down and jumped right back up with Saya that the others._

"_Allen is a vampire!" asked Choji._

"_Yes we've known for some time now but we just……"_

"_NONE OF YOU HAVE TOO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS IT'S UP TOO ME TOO TELL YOU ALL OF YOU WHAT I KNOW SO PLAESE DON'T GET YOUR SELVES KILLED STAY WHERE YOUR SAFE" yelled Allen._

_He came crashing down in front of them._

_(Crash)_

"_Allen?" asked Raina._

_He looked up at them and when Road was behind him he swung out with his leg knocking her down._

"_Hey Hybrid what cha doing?" she asked._

_Allen hissed at her and bared his fangs that were longer and sharper than normal he turned to face his friends. Eyes glowing fangs showed and claws running through Roads body. He was both mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time._

"_This is what I look like………..this is what I truly am " he said._

_Looking them over he smiled exposing his razor sharp canine teeth that sent chills up their spines._

_He darted away._

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…………_

* * *

_ME: WHOA! O.O_

_ALLEN: SHE WENT INTO SHOCK AGAIN!_

_LENALEE: OH BOTHER._

_KOMUI: YOU CALLED LENA?_

_LENALEE: NO I SAID BOTHER NOT BROTHER!_

_CAST: SWEAT DROPS_

_ME: GOTTA GO IT'S 12:43AM BYE BYE._

_SONG(S) FOR CHAPTER: LIFE BY YUI & BRIGHTDOWN BY NAMI TAMAKI_


	18. Chapter 18: SHATTERED MASK

**Me: HI EVERYBODY! (BIG SMILES)**

**Allen: what the heck happened in the last chapter?**

**Cast: CAPTURE THE VAMPIRE!**

**Allen: Oh yea sorry guys but I'd like too live out eternity in one piece.**

**Me: Saya Now**

**Saya: puts up force filed.**

**Cast: alright we get it already no injuring the main characters**

**Komui: LENALEE WHY DID YO LET THAT MONSTER HURT YOU…….DIE ALLEN WALKER.**

**Allen: DANG IT!**

**Lenalee: kicks Komui out of window.**

**Cast: Cheers throws another party.**

**Me, Allen, Lenalee and Saya: they party way too much!**

**Kanda: Che Baka Department.**

**ME: I agree for once!**

**Allen and Lenalee: Yep well here's chapter 18 **

**Yuki Sama: Gah how did I get here?**

**Yanacha Kitsune: Me two**

**Faerie Demon: Hi guys what's up? **

**14th**** Musician: Whoa**

**Lilanimefan247: finally I get to see what it's like here……..IT'S AWSOME!**

**TwilightConfessions: Wahooooooo! **

**Readers: how did we get here though?**

**Me: I had Allen bring you her via the ark!**

**Readers: ARIGOTO! (big smiles)**

**Me: this chapter was named by the following readers: DARK-YUUKI- SAMA, YANACHA KITSUNE, THE 14****TH**** MUSICAIN, LILANIMEFAN247, FAERIE DEMON AND TWILIGHTCONFESSIONS.**

**CAST: ARIGOTO GUYS**

**READERS" BIG BLUSHES.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: SHATTERED MASK (SONG(S) FOR FIRST HALF: DOUBT & TRUST BY ACCESS & D-TECHO-LIFE BY UVERWORLD**

* * *

**They shouldn't have found out this way he should have told them the truth a long time ago but he couldn't it was hard too tell Lenalee and Lavi but the whole Order now knew what was going too happen too him.**

"**Allen go left" yelled Namai.**

**He nodded and dodged too the left blocking an attack on their friends. He went strait through it and at Tyki who was now covered in blood and cuts. Allen tried too take out Road but was kicked hard in the stomach by Tyki.**

"**WHAT'S THE MATTER VAMPIRE CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE NOW THAT YOU KNOW THEY ALL WILL TURN ON YOU?" he yelled out the question.**

**Allen didn't like this one bit.**

"_**Damn it if…….if he's right what do I do…….stop…….putting that in my head will not help win this battle"**_

**Allen looked down at his friends as they shook when he glanced down at them he probably did look scary but they had too trust him or they weren't going too make it out of here alive.**

**DOWN BELOW:**

**Light flashed as metal collided with metal.**

"**Allen is a……."**

**They couldn't shake it they had helped him and he didn't trust them enough too tell them what he is.**

"**Allen is a vampire!" wondered Timothy.**

**Lenalee looked down but up suddenly when feeling Allen's gaze on her head he smiled at them and took off after Tyki she wanted too cry for him too come too her but upon seeing the death wish in his mismatched eyes she stopped but watched intently waiting for this too end. **

"**Why didn't he tell us?" asked Raina.**

"**He just wanted too keep us safe that's all" said Lavi.**

"**Che moyashi is just a freak!"**

"**No…….he's………..not" said Sakuya.**

**They looked at her and her tattered clothes and dulled out eyes.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Miranda.**

"**He's my family and I love him he's not a freak he's your friend and he loves you all more than you think he didn't tell you because the grand council would have hurt you…….he's a rare type of creature so they would want too protect him with all they could but it's up to him on excepting it" she said in a soft voice.**

"**Lenalee you love him don't you?" she asked looking Lenalee over**

"**Yes I do love him he's my world I would hate too se him hurt" she said.**

"**If you all stay still I can go help" she said as she stood.**

"**No way your too hurt!" said Choji.**

**He didn't care who she was she was hurt badly and couldn't be risking her life out there right now.**

"**I don't care I need to be there with them"**

**She invoked her powers dark pink ribbons flew around her and darker pin feathers clung too her body a dark pink mask lined her face as she set her dark rose quartzes eyes on Road.**

"**Die mutt!" she said as she took of after Road.**

**They watched her go head on with her time past and more of the came down Saya looked worse than before her clothes were tattered and blood stained she was blowing her dark hair out of her face and her arm was in bad shape.**

"**Saya is Allen okay?" asked Lavi.**

"**Look up"**

**They did so and found Allen standing on a rock that was sticking out looking around at the area and then at them he smiled but his crimson and gold eyes shot back up and glared at the Earl who was holding onto Sakuya again.**

"**Let her go Earl" he yelled.**

**The earl smiled.**

"**Why is the vampire hybrid scared for the little Halfling girl?"**

"**I don't care what she is she's my family and I will protect her with all of my power"**

"**You should try and sort out who you associate with after all you're a noble blood"**

**Allen closed his eyes and a black and white aura surrounded him. He took in deep breaths and calmed down even though he wanted nothing more than too rip the Earl apart from where the cursed man stood he couldn't he would hurt Sakuya. **

"**What is he doing Earl Lero?" asked Lero.**

**Down below Saya's eyes went wide and she darted at the earl and snatched Sakuya away while he wasn't watching and bolted down too them again.**

"**Miranda please try and make the force filed as strong as possible" she said as Sonja and Namai came down too them.**

"**Saya what's he doing?" asked Lavi.**

"**He's going too use a dark matter reverse blast it's stronger than an atom bomb but with Miranda me and the others we can stop our selves from getting hurt"**

**They all paled out at the thought of being killed like that but then the crystal rings on their fingers lit up.**

"**What?" they asked.**

**The crystal started too incase them they threw the rings off and they incased the barer instead.**

"**He's told the heart too strengthen the force filed we'll be fine" said Lenalee.**

**They nodded and huddled closer together. They could see what was going on out side black armor covered Allen's arms, legs chest and shoulders the mask got speaks of red and gold as he opened his eyes too show that they weren't the same anymore the silver ring was replaced by the green and the blue had replaced the silver in the red while the silver in it's self had littered the colors the mark on his neck spiraled down his arms and collar bones and curved up his cheek bones and jaw bones and curved in at the stopping point of the collar bone they glowed for a brief moment then turned jet black he raised the sword in his left hand in front of him.**

"**Dark Light Yanami Hikari" he said **

**and the sword and his marks shined crimson and gold his eyes lit up and his fangs grew longer and his claws sharper as he charged the earl but stopped short of the attack and twisted the sword in a flip making the chains wrap around his arm.**

"**YOUR TIME IS UP EARL" he yelled as all the light was sucked out of the place the only glow coming from him.**

"**Oh really and what makes you say that?" he asked.**

**The Noah and the Akuma backed away.**

"**This…….Luz Dance of the darkened moon reverse shade" he said**

**And the darkness and light swirled around him and shot out taking out all the Akuma and hitting every Noah and the earl.**

"**What is that?" asked LuluBell.**

"**Simple it's a form of all my anger, sorrow, hatred, and bloodlust for death after all what do you expect from some one who is supposed too be the Noah Of Death and Trickery!"**

**He grinned sadistically and viscously as he sent out another attack.**

**BACK AT THE ORDER:**

"**GO ALLEN GET EM !" yelled the science department.**

**Leverrie was watching the battle end with one last attack the Earl and his Minions vanished form site not dead but retreated.**

"**So their coming home now what do we do Komui?" asked Revver.**

**Komui was scared too face Allen now after all he was much more powerful than any of them were.**

"**General Tiedol what should we do?" asked Komui.**

"**We can confront him but bind him so he won't hurt anyone if we sense it about to happen"**

**They all nodded but Kloud pouted at the idea of hurting him Allen hadn't done anything too them had he?**

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

**Allen stopped the power surge and fell down in front of his friends and into Miranda's circle.**

**(Body falling sound)**

"**Allen are you okay?" asked Timothy.**

**Allen nodded and sat up slowly and looked around he closed his eyes for a moment and then the ark showed up.**

"**We need too leave!" he said.**

**They nodded and jumped in as fast as they could the castle was crumbling while they were getting in and the doors slamming shut as the place collapsed in on it self.**

**(Doors slamming)**

"**Saya you and your sisters go and rest for now your in worse shape than we are!" said Allen.**

**They nodded and left. When they left Allen turned too only get punched in the face.**

**(punching sound)**

"**Gah" he said.**

**Allen hit the ground with a thud but looked up at the group of people before him Lavi and Lenalee behind him.**

"**What did you hit him for?" asked Lavi.**

**He helped Allen up and made sure he could stand before letting go. **

"**He's a vampire and your helping him Lavi Lenalee you two have known all this time haven't you?" asked Choji.**

"**Yes they have Lenalee lets me drink her blood and Lavi watches out for us when we need it" said Allen.**

**He looked them over with mismatched eyes.**

"**So……it's true…….you really are a……"**

"**Vampire…..yes I've been one since birth" he stated.**

**They backed away from him wanting too leave him alone and get away they had down played their reactions until now.**

"**Guys I'm not going too……." he didn't get to finish.**

"**You're a monster Allen stay away from us got it we don't want you anywhere near us!" said Krory.**

**Allen backed away from them with a sad smile on his face he looked down at the floor and sighed as the doors of the ark opened up.**

**They stepped out but Allen was already on high alert he was in the rafters in five seconds flat Lenalee hovering next too him with her dark boots.**

"**Allen get down here!" yelled Bak.**

**He shook his head. **

"**NO I WON'T DO IT I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DO" he yelled.**

**They looked up at him when one of the Crow members tried too get too him he hissed and growled.**

"**Why didn't you tell us Allen we could have stopped this from happening too you!" stated Revver.**

"**That's a lie and you know it I was born this way there is no cure for vampirism trust me I've looked for one for others I've excepted who I am now it's time you all did the same" Allen said.**

**He jumped down from the rafters and Lenalee grabbed a hold of him the others stood back away from their friend. Revver and the others looked Allen over and started too back away.**

"**Allen why didn't you tell us what you are ?" asked Johnny. **

**Tapp and the others looked at him with sad eyes Revver with a questionable look.**

"**I didn't want to Grand Council getting a hold on all of you my kind…….we have rules and regulations that we must follow and even through they don't apply too my type I follow them one of those rules are that you can't tell every human in the world because not all of them can be trusted that's why vampires haven't been found out yet not every human is going too be like Lenalee or Lavi and try and understand and help"**

"**Lenalee and Lavi you both knew?" asked Link.**

"**Yes!" they said not an ounce of guilt in their voices.**

"**Allen Walker the noble blooded vampire exorcist well aren't you something else!" said Leverrie.**

**This is what Allen was afraid of Leverrie knowing.**

"**What do you want?" he asked snidely.**

"**Your coming with us!" the Crow members tried too take him but he jumped out of their way and into the rafters again.**

"**Nope I don't think I am" he grinned an insane smile at them.**

**They shivered at this and he liked that.**

"**Leverrie I know what you're planning and if you do this we will lose this war" Allen jumped down again and in front of Lenalee and wrapped his arms around her she gripped his side tight not wanting too let go of him he turned to look at them.**

"**Lenalee what are you doing?" asked Komui.**

"**Brother do you know what he did for me and the others?" she asked.**

**They nodded they wanted too know because Timcanpy wasn't able too record most of the mission**

**(A/N: no he didn't record them doing anything)**

" **He died and chose too come back too us!"**

**They gasped there wasn't a way unless Allen was an Akuma.**

"**No I'm not an a Akuma I'm what I said I was a vampire, Noah, and a human I'm not a monster I'm not some kind of demon I didn't get the choice as in being what I am all I'm asking of all of you is too give me a chance and prove the other Noah's and the Earl wrong about this"**

"**Wrong about what?" they asked.**

"**They said that you all would turn on me and try too get rid of me or damage me use me as a Weapon like Leverrie wants too"**

**They were shocked did they really just start too do what the Earl was hoping for .**

"**Allen why are you like this a vampire or what ever you are?"**

"**I was born this way and I don't really know much after what I am I'm called a Mage type by books and such but I don't know"**

**They lowered their defenses and walked slowly over too him.**

"**Why are you trusting him?" asked Leverrie.**

"**Why he's our friend and this is all he is asking of us" said Komui.**

**They got closer and the ark doors opened and six Akuma came flooding out and jumped in front of Allen and Lenalee his eye activated and he sent his powers out too them all letting them see what he saw with the Akuma.**

"**Oh god" they yelled.**

**They saw the dark purple fire and the crying Skelton with chains around them.**

"**Allen move" said Revver.**

**His eyes went cold when he looked at the order's members a wicked glint in his eyes and a sadistic smirk on his face.**

"**Master" they hummed.**

**The order looked at in Allen shock as the Akuma bowed to him.**

"**What is it I told you never too come out in front of the order members……but the damage is done so what is it?" he asked viscously.**

"**We have news my lord!" said one.**

"**Please don't start with that just say what you have too and ask for your return" he stated in a board fashion.**

"**Very well……due too your attack um the Earl can't put forth anymore pawns so for now the Order is in the clear" said one other.**

**Allen gave a wicked smirk that sent chills down their spines even Kanda's. his smirk was sick and twisted.**

"**Good that means that I did some damage too him for once" **

**The Akuma nodded and looked at the order members with a wicked joy in their smiles.**

"**Don't you dare" stated Allen in a scolding way.**

"**Alright…." **

**Allen slashed them all too bits in five seconds flat with his crowned clown and they all saw the souls vanish with a thank you.**

"**Allen what are you doing trusting the Akuma?" asked Komui.**

" **One of two things the first being that I can control them and the second who said I trusted them!" he said with a evil smile.**

"**So you just used them?" Johnny asked.**

"**Sort of they tell me what I want too know and then are destroyed simple enough…….you see the Akuma have been in my family for years since I was a kid actually but they weren't made this way just dolls they were like Lala from matare….but I have a power close too the Earls it's a inheriting gift once in every four generations my family has this gift passed on my family which is part of the earl and the other half are scattered have gift like this I don't know why but I can do things close to the Earls"**

**They shook their heads in awh of this if Allen had a power like the Earls did that mean he could bring people back as well?**

"**No I can't"**

**They sighed in relief.**

"**Will you give me a chance?" he asked them.**

**They thought for a moment and nodded, he smiled at them and Saya came out as Allen's eyes went blank and he collapsed.**

"**Is he alright get him too the hospital wings now"**

**Was all he heard as he was picked up and cared off.**

**THREE DAYS LATER: ( REVVER'S P.O.V QUARTER)**

**This week so far has been horrid first we find out that Allen is a vampire and then he collapses and hasn't been up since three days ago it's starting too worry me he's a kid still (in ways!) and we needed more information on this if we are too help him with this but he collapsed and it's like a coma or something.**

"**Hey Revver how he doing?" asked Lavi.**

**They all had started too warm up to this Allen is who he is but they weren't willing too except it at first but now their okay with this.**

"**He's good the head nurse said that he had some bad wounds but he should wake up soon" I said.**

**We looked over at Allen he was fast asleep but really pale and sick looking I wish he would wake up so we could ask him how he is feeling.**

"**Is Leverrie still here?" I asked.**

"**Nope central found his plans on using Allen and he was sent too an abroad section and isn't aloud too come back here for some time" said Bookman.**

**He looked Allen over and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes and looked at the small black mark on his neck.**

"**What is the mark on his neck from Saya?" he asked. **

**In my opinion Saya was a wonderful person so sweet and caring for him just like the sister she was supposed too be.**

"**It's just his markings you know the whole legend about vampires having markings is true for the most part but different his are alchemic marks so they'll hurt a bit more and they bleed I have tried too find a way to keep them from bleeding but if we do that it'll only cause physical damage."**

**We nodded and she looked him over.**

"**He'll wake up tonight his body was shut down so he could heal properly so now that his body is healed he'll wake up"**

**She walked off and vanished.**

"**So now what the sun is going down…..?" asked Johnny.'**

"**Uh-hmm I don't know we just wait I guess!" said Raina.**

**We waited for a few hours some leaving every so often too go eat of something by the time we all had left it was midnight and we didn't expect what he would be like when he woke up but when the nurse called us in **

**He was sitting on his bed just looking at us like we weren't there.**

"**Allen are you okay?" asked Tapp.**

**He looked up and glared at him but his eyes softened and he looked around.**

"**Allen are you okay how are you feeling?" I asked.**

"**Better than I did " he said with a smile.**

"**Good" we said.**

**We walked out after the nurse said that even though it was late she wanted too make sure he was really well enough too leave the infirmary.**

**THE NEXT DAY: ALLEN'S P.O.V (A/N: sorry if this part is short but it's hard too write his p.o.v.'s they tend too be a bit frenzied but I'll try and write it as long as I can)**

**When I walked into the cafeteria everyone looked at me some smiled others glared and I ignored that part of people I walked over too Jerry who jumped at my arrival but calmed down after a bit.**

"**Hi Allen how are you?" he asked.**

"**Feeling better now that I'm out of that hospital!" I smiled.**

**He shrieked a bit at my fangs they wouldn't retract anymore and yes it was a pain but sooner or later I would figure it out. **

"**So are you hungry or do you want blood this time you look like your sick still?" **

"**Blood this time I guess!" **

**He handed me a black canister and as I walked over to my friends I mentally sighed in relief. **

"_**Thank god no one has too know what's in this thing like the last time at least now it's easier……gulp I hope"**_

**When I stood in front of them they smiled and is sat down but kept my crimson and gold eyes down and away from them.**

"**Allen it's okay your eyes aren't going too scare us too much!" said Johnny.**

**I looked up and they smiled again I sighed showing my fangs a bit with a look of relief on my face.**

"**Good I didn't know how any of you would react too me anymore "**

"**Nah it's fine really just next time tell us something when it happens" said Revver.**

"**I wish I could have then but my mind and heart were telling me two and three things at once and besides how many of you would have believed me I'm actually surprised that you all believe me now"**

"**Why wouldn't we?" asked Johnny.**

**I sighed I keep getting my self caught up in so many different things, that reminds me Lenalee may not have told her brother about that ring on her finger hehe I'm toast if we don't tell him and Lenalee and me start a family or I turn her after the war ( help).**

"**None of you have seen me drink blood or do anything related to vampires so how do you know that the Earl wasn't lying?" I asked.**

**I had a small smirk on my face but then again no one would know that it was imaginary so it's in my head this time.**

"**I saw you!" said Lou Fa.**

**I turned too her and she shook a bit but looked at us all and avoided my gaze that would make her crumble to my will I liked having people under my control but even I drew the line some where.**

"**Really you saw him?" asked Johnny.**

"**Yes and you don't want to see it it's bloody and grouse" she said.**

**I bowed my head a bit yea most would think so but I began too ignore her and drink the blood out of the canister unfortunately some of it went down the side of my mouth and everyone saw it.**

**(Gasps)**

**I wiped it off my mouth but my eyes went crimson I knew that they did but the eye color change can't be helped, it just happened but I don't think that's what scared them what did was that they had seen the blood run down the corner of my mouth.**

"**Was that…………blood?" asked Lou Fa.**

**I looked at her and nodded a bit she back away.**

"**Why are you like this some freak some monster!" she exclaimed.**

"**I'm not a monster or a freak I've been called that before over the years but it doesn't affect me the same anymore I've heard it too much felt the pain too much but I'm human some how still even with out a soul I care you cut me I bleed I'll feel the pain but just because I have too drink blood doesn't give you the incentive too call me a monster"**

**I glared at her I wouldn't have but she was testing my nerves and I wasn't going too be pushed around I had let that happen all my life and it wasn't going too happen again.**

"**I'm sorry I just don't think you can be called much of a human when you're know as a noble blood vampire!"**

"**Sure that's what it seems but human is human it doesn't matter what you are if you have a heart and care your human"**

**She gave me an odd hurtful look and walked off and out the doors. I turned back too them and looked up after resting my head on my arms that were on the table.**

"**What?"**

"**So it wasn't a lie you're a vampire in truth?" asked Choji.**

**I looked up at them with crimson eyes .**

"**Yes by birth I'm a noble blood but the pure bloods don't like Mage types because we're more dangerous too be around if we become rouge but now worries I've been and done that"**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

"**I mean that during World War II when I was used as a………..hmmmmmm better yet why don't I just show you?"**

**They nodded and we walked out and into a room where Crux took over for me when I passed out.**

**(Narrative) **

"**Hi guys" said Crux.**

"**Hi Crux lets get going!" said Lenalee.**

**He sat on her shoulder and they were dragged into the memory.**

"**Welcome too 1941 Germany " said the little dragon.**

**The place was barren and winter time snow littered the ground and men in German uniforms walked around, the group walked around as well taking in the marvel of the base until a figure walked by with a black uniform trimmed in navy blue stopped at a grave stone.**

"**Looks like that they don't even take care of their own dead" said Allen.**

**He looked so different he was paler, and his eyes were crimson only that not even a ounce of silver in them the gold replacing the silver rings. His voice was cold and broken and he had a red strip in his white hair that looked like dried blood.**

"**I guess not Allen" said Damien.**

"**Aren't you cold?" Allen asked the scribe.**

"**Just a bit…… your not are you?" he asked.**

"**No just sick feeling that this war hasn't ended when it should have never began."**

"**Why aren't you cold though…….most would be?" asked Damien.**

"**My body temperature is at the same level as the snows so it doesn't bother me!"**

"**How did you do that?"**

"**I'm not human entirely, you know it's not hard too do so but basically it's trick that even humans can do though it's rather hard too do for most but vampires can normally have cold skin but I can either raise or drop my heart rate and blood pressure by calming my energy so it's not that hard I think at least"**

**He shuffled some of the snow out of the way with his boot and looked at eh gave marker.**

"**I don't know why I keep running into graves all the time it's like a plague"**

**He looked around and then at Damien who was just looking his friend over with an exasperated look of shock and questioning, and then spotted the red in his hair.**

"**What's with the red in your hair?"**

"**Oh that hasn't come out yet great it's dried blood form the last mission I swear I think I'm going too die my hair black and be done with it"**

"**You shouldn't you look good with white hair anyways it keeps you as you are right and your not falling into a the same category as the rest no one I have ever met has white hair naturally" **

**Allen looked down and his face paled.**

"**What's wrong you look sick?" asked Damien.**

"**My hair used to be dark brown"**

"**Really then why?"**

"**The mark on my face is from the fact that it's curse that can never be removed from me it doesn't bother me but it's all I have left from some of my family so the curse is something that I'm used too and care about it marks me as some one who has both helped and betrayed"**

"**No it doesn't I don' think your possible of that…….your too kind and my family is supposed too protect you and your loved ones right so I will then my children will follow"**

"**No I don't want that too happen I'd rather you didn't………."**

"**Nope I've made up my mind I will help and protect you and your loved ones it's the least I can do after you saved us from that air raid"**

" **(huff)……….I can't change your mind can I?" he asked**

"**Nope……..why don't you come over for dinner with us and I think Silvia might be able too get that blood out of your hair"**

"**I don't know if………"**

**Allen looked wary of this in fact he looked more unnerved by it he seemed too have only talked too some people if any.**

"**Come on it's alright Silvia and the kids have been dying too see you I told them about you, you know and they said that they wanted to met you Allen come on"**

"_**Them dying is what I'm afraid of Damien but how am I suppose too get you too understand that"**_

**He sighed and followed the young man as his friends followed him through the area and up too the large house that was lit with a warm glow.**

"_**Whoa wait a sec when did he live here?"**_

"**Allen come on in before the storm hits and watch your step the steps are slippery "**

**Allen nodded and came up the steps in three seconds not slipping once as he jumped on to the porch.**

"**Whoa how did you do that?"**

"**It's just a trick that's all nothing too special"**

**Damien nodded and walked in the room was styled in an old fashion like mid eighteen hundreds and was warm Allen took off the jacket he had for a bit but quickly put it back on.**

"**What is it?" asked Damien.**

**He obviously saw what he did.**

"**Take off you jacket young man your hurt" said one woman who was wearing a maids uniform.**

**He did as he was asked and showed the wound on him was pretty bad.**

"**Good lord Allen you can't walk around with that kind of injury!"**

"**Why not I've walked around with my throat slit before it heals pretty quick"**

"**How could you have you would have died" said the maid.**

"**I'm immortal I can't be affected like that Mrs. Waylon sorry if I startled you but it'll heal in about an hour or two tops"**

**He gave the maid a warmed look in his rich eyes.**

"**Crimson eyes good lord you're a vampire boy why are you here?"**

"**Just visiting"**

**He looked at Damien and smiled too reassure him that every thing was fine.**

"**Damien are you home?" asked a young woman with long blond hair and soft skin she was wearing a simple pair of black pants and a hip length white shirt but looked beautiful all the same.**

"**Hello Silvia this is Allen Walker the boy I told you about"**

**She looked him over and they felt Allen stiffen at her gaze a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face not from her beauty but the fact that he got a feeling in the pit of his stomach.**

"**Hello dear how are you?" she asked her voice sickly sweet.**

**Allen blanched and his eyes lit up and he slowly backed away from her he bit his tongue too stop him self from yelling.**

"**What's wrong Allen?"**

**They looked over his body it was shaking a bit like he was cold and his glowing crimson eyes and his extremely pale skin a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.**

"**Mi oh mi if I'm not mistaken you're a very young vampire I'm sorry it's my sent is it not?"**

**He nodded yes at that but kept backing away until he rammed into a wall.**

"**Sorry I know I must bother you every a bit but I won't harm you it's alright"**

"**What happened?" asked the maid.**

**She gave Allen a worried look at his large eyes that were like that due to shock.**

"**I think I scared him"**

"**Damien you didn't tell me you wife was witch!" he said his voice cracked a bit from fear.**

"**Sorry I didn't know it bothered vampires to near witches"**

"**Sorry dear I can take a potion too calm down the smell sorry I'll be right back"**

**She left and Allen let out a gasp from holding his breath while in front of her.**

"**Sorry Allen I didn't know that it would affect you at all!"**

"**No it's fine"**

"**Why did it bother you so though?"**

"**It's the smell of her skin and blood it's fused with magic so it causes vampire like me too show our true natures and mine isn't that nice it's bloodthirsty it also makes us crave blood and considering I haven't feed in over three months it's hard"**

**She came back in and walked over too Allen.**

"**I'm so sorry I didn't know what you were so I didn't try too cover up my sent sorry if that was uncomfortable"**

"**No it's fine maybe now I can at least say hello to you with out being trampled by my instincts"**

"**Well Damien has told me much about you how Father Christian was so good too you after that little mishap"**

"**Yes he was a good person but very indifferent most would have turned me away or killed me but he helped me instead"**

**The small conversation continued until a little boy about seven or eight came over and looked up at Allen.**

"**Are you the monster?" he asked.**

**He got down to his level too look him in the eyes.**

"**No I'm not a monster just a person who didn't get a choice"**

"**Oh it's okay he's a good guy"**

**A little girl that was he mother in miniature came over and looked at Allen she reached out a picked up a strand of his white hair and smiled and gave him a hug he gasped a bit but she tightened the hug and breathed in his sent.**

"**You smell like burning leaves in the fall" she said.**

**She let go and touched his face and looked at his shining eyes.**

"**You have really pretty eyes too" she smiled.**

**He smiled back at her and showed his fangs she shook a bit.**

"**Sorry I forgot" he said.**

"**What's your name?" he asked.**

"**Amy " she said rocking back and forth on her heels.**

"**And you?" he asked the boy.**

"**Taylor………..but what's yours? "**

"**Allen"**

"**I like that name" said Amy.**

"**Alright now go off and play for a bit"**

**They nodded and waved bye to them.**

"**Your very good with children Allen I' a bit surprised by that!" said Silvia.**

"**Why so?" he asked.**

"**Because I've seen your training sessions there brutal and your more brutal than they are it's just because if the way you act most of the time that I wouldn't have taken you too be very caring!"**

"**Oh that well you see……..I act that way some times it's a survival instinct too do that just like a fight or flight mode for humans I act on my fight mode when faced with things like that so naturally I would be that way don't let the way I act in a fight or battle damage your judgment of me as just a person'**

"**But you are being used as a Bio-Weapon correct?" asked the maid.**

**Allen looked at her with slitted eyes he wasn't a weapon for war he didn't want to be but what choice did he have in that not many that was the answer.**

"**Yes but against my wishes I don't wish too be used like this but I don't have a choice at the time"**

"**And if you did?" asked Damien.**

"**I would find my family what's left of them any ways and at least see my little sister for a while"**

"**Oh are you not married or any thing?"**

"**No I'm just a kid but I don't know why people think a vampire is a good choice for a weapon yea we can't die we don't age and we can regenerate our bodies but we're unpredictable and dangerous beauty is as beauty does but the same goes for savagery"**

**They nodded and the scene changed too the summer Allen was wearing the same kind of clothes but they were short sleeved now.**

"**Damn it were are you?" asked one solider.**

**Allen zipped around him in a flash and gave a swift kick too his chest and sent the man flying. Doing a back flip he landed with ease and looked around the ground was cracked and bloody bodies and weapons littered the ground.**

"**Go figure about this why they sent us is stupid why would they need me out here with all of you if there's nothing left!"**

**He walked around and jumped over a bomb hole and into the area surrounded by barbwire.**

"**This is ridiculous who came up with this Idea…………….."**

**His eye activated and he jumped up and over a object that the other troops couldn't see.**

"**What is it boy scared?" asked the Major.**

"**Nope just getting rid of something"**

**He tapped the Akuma and it reappeared and made every one scream.**

"**Shut the hell up already!" he said while sitting on it's shoulder.**

"**Now is there a reason as too why your hear?" he asked the Akuma.**

"**Yes I've come too get rid of the soldiers from this sector" it said .**

**It was shaking as Allen tortured the thing with his weapon scratching it across it's shoulder slowing with his left hands claws causing it too whimper he grinned sadistically he like that he like too cause pain. **

**(A/N: what war turns people mean even vampires like Allen are effected he's just embracing his vampire sadistic way of thinking on the battle filed)**

"**I think you should go back or just stay around and let me have some fun for once!"**

**He dug his claws deeper in to the Akuma's shoulder and he screamed while he just smirked enjoying the pain it was feeling.**

"**Hurts huh?"**

**It nodded and squirmed a bit under Allen's claws sinking deeper into it.**

"**Now I board so I think I better get done with this"**

**He rammed his claws into the Akuma and destroyed it in mere moments.**

**(A/N: the claws are his claws from being a vampire they are invoked with innocence even when not using it because it's his left arm.)**

**He dropped too the ground and the communicator he had as a black cross earring and band on his right wrist started yelling at him in Japanese he huffed and yelled back at it .**

**(N:I can't do much Japanese so I'll have them speak in English) **

"**What do you mean you destroyed it Walker you were supposed too bring it back with you?!" yelled the voice**

"**Sorry but it would have killed all of us don't you think being alive is better than burring a entire base?"**

"Yea right you just let your enjoyment of torture get the better of you, you little demon"

"Demon am I then maybe I should come back and show you how evil I can really be when I torture some one?"

The communicator went silent and Allen grinned.

"So I take it you would rather I stay away from you right now huh?"

"Y-Yes sir!" said the man.

"That's all" the communicator went silent this time.

"Glad that's over with!"

He stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Are you really board with that?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Of course you would be too if it was a daily thing for you almost but your more human than I am so I guess it takes a lot too boar you with death"

"Board with death how can some one who's thirteen years old be board with that if they enjoy it?"

"Simple you've killed once you've done it before every kills the same a scream, a beg for their life ,and then watching them die, and the blood seeping out of their bodies like I said seen it once you've seen it all"

Allen looked up at the gray sky and then the ground around them that was the same color he looked over at the troops and rolled his eyes at them and there thoughts.

"_He's insane if he doesn't even care for life anymore and what's more he talked about murder as if it was a talk about the weather"_

(Mocking laughter).

"You think I'm insane no this world is insane if you ask me but it's not my choice too place the whole world as insanity but what would some one like you know about what this world is really like".

"Why would you say that…..Your just a child so what would you know about the real world?" asked the Major.

"Plenty trust me I have the physical appearance of a child………."

He placed his hand on his chest.

"But I'm much older than that in truth I'm old enough too be your great grand fathers father"

They looked him over and shook a bit in fear.

"That's not possible your thirteen years old boy there's no way your that old……..you look like a child"

"That's the whole point of being a vampire you know we don't really age much if at all and I eventually will stop aging when I'm not sure but for now I'm not aging much now I think roughly about when I'm sixteen I'll stop but until then I'll keep aging a bit"

"Vampire they don't exist!"

"Really just like Noah's don't?"

He turned his skin light gray and his eyes gold the crimson vanished as the one black cross appeared.

"Holy……"

He smirked at this as they started too back away from him.

"What are you scared of me I'm not going to hurt you, you know I'm not as dangerous as I look trust me this is only what I look like when I use this type of power!"

They looked him over shrunk back from him again, Damien was the only one who didn't.

"So this is what a Noah looks like I didn't know that they were this strange?"

"Strange I'm only part Noah and I don't really look like them!"

"_**Yes he does!" **_thought the group watching him

"But Noah's are myths right?"

Allen shook his head as his skin turned pale again.

"No there real just as all of those little ghost stories and the tales from the brothers grim all of those little tales are real monsters do exist all of them from vampires too zombies it's all real"

They were shaking in fear Allen smirked a bit at this it was just down right dumb for a group of grown men too be scared of him true he could kill them if he wanted too but he didn't so they weren't in too bad shape.

"Your all wimps if you can't handle being around something like me you don't need too be in this war at all !"

He looked at them from behind his back turned to them as he started too walk away.

"It's ridiculous for a group of grown men too be scared of me when I won't hurt them!"

They stopped their shaking and looked at him and followed slowly.

The scene changed for the last time.

"Whoa that was brutal Allen are you sure you should have done that?"

He looked at Allen who was changed up at the moment with a chain around his neck and wrists.

"Sure why not this is only gong too hold me for a bit anyways!"

"What do you mean?" asked Damien.

Allen looked at him one eye turning crimson the other gold.

"I want you too get your family and get out of here tonight okay!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm going too get out of here and you can't be here when I do that!"

"Why?"

"Because I might hurt all of you and I don't want you too get hurt you and your family are the only friends I've had since I got here now I need you too leave me here!"

Damien bowed his head and tears dripped down his face Allen smelt the salt and looked up.

"No……I can't leave you here by your self Allen"

"You have too"

He looked up at Allen and began too yell at him.

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING WHY AREN'T YOU LETTING ME HELP YOU?"

Allen snapped finally his eyes lit up and he bared his fangs at Damien as broke the chains and stood and ran his hand through the bars on the cell grabbing Damien by the throat and picked him up from the ground.

"Listen too me now got it?" he asked his voice a low hiss over anger.

Damien nodded unable too speak.

"You and your family will leave me here alone and I'll get out by myself I don't need you here to see what I'll do"

"Do……..what?"

"I'm going too kill every one of these damn people on this base and you can't be here because when I start I won't stop until there all dead so please just go"

Damien looked at Allen with teary eyes and shook his head no.

"I can't let you do that Allen your to kind too do this to your self!"

Allen slung him across the room and into the next wall where he looked up fixing his glasses after he started too stand.

"Allen why did you?"

Allen's head shot up and his crimson and gold eyes glared and glowed at Damien .

"Allen?"

"Get out of here now you damn mortal or I'll kill you too!" said Allen.

Damien backed away from him and ran for the door.

Allen was on his knees some tears escaped his eyes in the form of blood.

"I'm sorry but you can't see this you can't see what I'll do!"

Later that day Allen got out of the cell and they followed as fast as they could but when they got out of the prison he was already killing off most of everyone a car pulled out of the long drive way and he looked at it a sigh of relief past threw his body before he ripped the heads off three people and broke the other's spines.

He kept going until they were all dead every living thing on the base . His blood stained body walked around until it was too much and he fell apart form this pain that he felt in his heart he did it but now what.

His crimson eyes closed as he curled up into a ball on the ground holding his head in his hands while his legs were curled into his chest he was sitting up but it was a pathetic site too see he did what he said but when they saw his eyes it was clear that it cost his sanity.

Later some people found him and the woman brought him back with her.

"The poor thing!" she said.

Her skin was snow white as was here hair and her bright amethyst eyes with the frost blue ring around them her beauty was incredible next too her was a handsome young man with dark brown hair and silver eyes and a lavender ring around the color.

"What happened too him Sybala ?"

"I think he killed all those people at that base down the rode that's where I found him!"

"Well can you find out his name?"

"Maybe but he looks like he went into shock!"

"shock how so?"

"He's a young one still he could have very well driven his power level over it's limits and damaged his soul!"

"Why would that affect him like that?"

"Well I saw his eyes one crimson one gold and that means that he's"

"A mage type but why would?"

"I don't know why but I think what we should do is try and help him!"

"Alright"

"Saya come here!"

The looked and in walked a small version of Saya now still thin with long hair but she had bangs and now she didn't and her eyes like her mothers but mixed with her dads.

"Yes……."

She looked over at Allen and did a double take at him.

"Saya what is it?"

"He's that boy from the base down the rode!"

'How do you know?"

"Because I met him once he said his name was Allen "

They watched the scene vanish and they came back to the room Allen was over in a corner watching them.

"I know your going to say that I'm a monster or a freak but I couldn't help it I was just always slipping form sanity that day it vanished form me the only ounce of sanity I had in me and it took me six years too get it back I'm sorry that I did those things but I just wanted too get out of there"

They looked at him and Revver walked over to him and stood him up.

"What?"

He gave him a hug in a fatherly way.

"Allen we're all here for you it's okay you've suffered so much we didn't know"

Lenalee came up too him and gripped onto Allen's side Revver let go of him and Lenalee kissed his cheek.

"Yea now we get you a little bit better!"

He smiled at them and they walked out of the room it was night time and now Lenalee and Allen were in his room watching the moon out side he was dosing off so she laid down with him her back too him and his arm

Around her. As he slept though she was thinking back too the night they did 'that' on the mission.

"_We didn't use any protection what if I'm?'_

She shook her head just because she was a day late didn't mean anything.

"_But what if I am how am I supposed too tell Allen that I'm carrying his child if this does happen what will he think or what will my brother do will he make me leave Allen will he make me get rid of the baby?"_

On instinct her hand flew too her lower stomach she closed her eyes too think for a moment she wasn't getting any bigger or anything but still what if she was pregnant what would happen too them?

"_I can't think like this I just have too wait and see if I am and I am more than two days late then I'll take a test and see and if so I'll just do it again and he might think that that was when……..no that's wrong but what if ……….?_

She dosed off and woke up the next morning. And kept thinking.

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Lenalee um have you told your brother about the ring?" he asked.

"No"

After more of a discussion they walked too her brothers office.

(knocking sound)

"Come in…………. Oh Lenalee Allen how are you two?" he asked.

"_Hey Lenalee did you spike his coffee?"_

"_Nope must have been Revver!"_

"Brother we have something too tell you!" she said.

Her brother looked them over and then screamed at them well more at Allen.

"HOW DARE YOU TAINTE MY PRECIOUS AND INNOCENT LENALEE"

Allen looked at him like he had one the crazy award.

"What are you?"

"HOW DARE YOU IMPREGNANTE HER WITH YOU SEED!"

Allen jolted and backed away form him slowly yea he couldn't die but he wasn't dumb.

"What are you talking about brother I'm not pregnant!" she yelled as she kicked him with her dark boots.

"_But I might have just lied!"_

"THEN WHAT?" he asked as he pulled himself out of a pile of books.

"Allen proposed too me and I said yes we're getting married at the end of the war!"

"_Unless I'm pregnant"_

"That's funny Lenalee I thought you said your marrying him!"

"I did and here's your proof!" she said.

She held her hand out too show him the ring on her finger it glinted and he screamed as the other Exorcists walked in.

"FIRST YOUMAKE ME THINK YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AND NOW YOUR MARRYING HER IMMORTAL OR NOT ALLEN WALKER YOUR GOING TOO DIE!"

Allen picked up Lenalee and jumped up in the rafters where they were safe.

"Whoa Komui what's going on?" asked Revver.

"HE'S TAKEN MY LENALEE!"

'FOR THE LAST TIME BROTHER I AM NOT PREGNANT BUT I AM INGAGED TOO HIM AND I WILL MARRY HIM"

Komui cried out as the science department cheered at the news even Bak did Fo smiled at Allen who was watching the little party from above with Lenalee hitched on his hip.

TWO DAYS LATER: LENALEE'S P.O.V

"_It's been two days now so now all I have too do is wait for the test too finish"_

I gulped how was I supposed too do this if I am what will Allen do he's not prepared for this and my brother ugh what will he do this time I will be worse than that….but I might not be.

I looked over at the test as time ended and I picked it up and kept my eyes closed I didn't want too know but what if my stomach starts buldging out and then I go into labor they'll freak out.

"Okay one, two, three……."

I opened my eyes and looked down at the test it was…….negative and I smield but then I frowned I was actually sad by that did I want too have his baby?

"_Dumb question Lena of course you do but why?"_

I threw away the test and then put my hand on my stomach I didn't have anything inside me growing but I felt hollow now I did want too be pregnant but still.

"_I think I'll need too decide if I want too try for it"_

With that I walked off too his room I didn't say a word about the test or anything but I still put my hand on my stomach that night maybe one day we would have a child but when I didn't know I would have swelling on my stomach when we were too ruff but that was it still I think this is something I need too think about.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED……………._

* * *

_ME: YEA!_

_ALLEN: OH SOME ONE LOCK KOMUI AWAY_

_KOMUI: YOU WILL NOT TAINT HER!_

_LENALEE: ONCE AGAIN MY CHOICE._

_KICKS KOMUI INTO ORBIT._

_LAVI: NOW HE CAN PESTER THE MARSHANS!_

_ME: THEY MIGHT INVADE EARTH! O.O_

_KANDA: CHE. BAKA WRITER _

_ME: KICKS KANDA TOO PLUTO._

_KANDA: DANG IT! LANDS IN CRAETOR._

_CAST: PEACE AND QUIET._

_CURX PLAYING ELECTRIC GUITAR._

_ALLEN: TOO LOUD!_

_LENALEE: AGREED._

_TIMCANPY PUTS ON PUNK HAIR AND FLYS AROUND._

_ME: -_-!_

_ALLEN AND LENALEE : O.O?_

_ALLEN: THAT ISN'T FUNNY TIMCANPY REMEMBER THE HAIR TONIC?_

_TIMCANPY: BLUSHS AND BIG SMILES_

_CRUX: YOU LOOKED GOOD WITH LONG HAIR ALLEN!_

_ALLEN: I LIKE MY HAIR SHORT THANK YOU!_

_LENALEE: SO DO I!_

_BLUSHS AND GIVES KISS._

_LOU FA: (DRUNK) GET A ROOM._

_ALLEN: THIS IS WHY I HATE PARTIES!_

_ME: YEA SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME_

_NAMAI: PREVIEW:_

_THE GANGE HEAD TO THE ROOTS AND GO ON A TWO WEEK TRIP TOO THE SONGRAIL PLANTION TOO VISIT SOME OLD FRIENDS AND CATCH THEIR BREATH BUT SOME ONE IS NOT HAPPY ABOUT ALLEN BEING THERE AND WHAT IS LEANLEE'S DESION?_

_FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:_

_GOING HOME:_

_ENDING SONG(S): FUKAI MORI : DO AS INFINITY & LIFE BY YUI _


	19. Chapter 19: GOING HOME

Chapter 19: GOING HOME

ME: WHAT'S ON THE AGENDA FOR TODAY?

ALLEN: LETS SEE?

LENALEE: THERE'S US GETTING TOLD OFF BY KOMUI!

LAVI: PACKING FOR A TRIP ( YAY! ^-^)

KANDA: ME GETTING OUT OF THIS CRATOR!

SAYA: MEETING OLD FRIENDS!

NAMAI: AND HERE ABOUT THE BALL AND ALLEN'S BIRTHDAY! ( POPS PARTY POPPERS)

Me: OH BOTHER!

ALLEN & LENALEE: HERE'S CAHPATER 19

SAKUYA: HEAY WHAT'S THE OPENING SONG?

ME: OH YEA ALMOST FOR GOT! SONG FOR FIRST HALF IS I'M GOING HOME BY DAUTRY!

* * *

The week had past and now more of the order was used too their resident vampire, but Allen and the others who were on the rescue mission for Saya and her sisters were tired and warn out so much that not even Kanda could train for more than about fifteen minutes Allen was better but he's a vampire they have better stamina but not much his body and mind needed too rest properly and being at the Black Order wasn't doing that if anything it was making him and the others flat out warn down and sick.

"Hey Saya where are you going?" asked Namai.

She walked out of her room in her pink knee length night gown her hair in a braid.

"Just going to ask Komui if will let me take the group that came to rescue us too the plantation for two weeks you know so they can go too the Lunar Festival and such they need a break"

"That's sounds great tell me what he says!" she stated. With that the door closed and Saya walked on too the office she was thinking the whole time she was walking.

"_Allen's birthday is close he's supposed too descend __this time I have too use that collar and keep that from happening for as long as possible he needs too relax a bit this time and being in the area for the festival will be great for every one and too top it off it's a masquerade ball they should like that"_

She stood in front of Komui's office door and walked in too the hectic scene before her Komui was strapped down to his desk and was at the moment using a stamp with his name on it too sign papers that reached the ceiling almost.

"Wow you guys are busy in the mornings!" she said.

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and blew the one short strained of her hair out of her face as she looked at Revver who was barking orders at Komui.

"Get back too work Komui!"

Komui was crying rivers of tears saying he didn't want Lenalee too marry a vampire or be tainted by his seed at this Saya shook her head.

"_Dear lord he's nuts if this was supposed too be easy then why is he's having a stroke about Lenalee being pregnant even when she isn't"_

"BUT LENALEE AND HIM ARE ALONE RIGHT NOW HE COULD HAVE IMPREGNANTED HER BY NOW WITH HIS SEED HE'S A MONSTER FOR TAKING LEANLEE AWAY FROM ME AND SNACHING AWAY HER PURITY !"

"SHUT UP SHE ISN'T DOING ANYTHING WITH HIM FOR THE HUMPTENTH TIME NOW SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!"

Revver looked up at Saya and she pointed too the hysterical man at the desk.

"Oh Chief Saya is here to see you about something!" said Revver.

"Good luck Saya!"

She nodded and walked over too him.

"Why hello Saya how are you?"

"Good !"

She was slightly worried about asking if she could take both Allen and Lenalee away for two weeks for a trip.

"Um look Komui the group who came too rescue us their in need of a break so I was wondering if I could take them away for a bout two weeks"

"Why?"

"They need it so if you could please!?"

"And who would that be?"

" Choji, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman too keep Lavi in line, Krory, Miranda, and Allen, Lenalee and Timothy and Raina"

She knew it was a good bit of people but the mansion was huge so now worries.

"WHAT YOU WANT TOO TAKE LENALEE AWAY WITH THAT RAPEST!"

She didn't wand too raise her voice but insulting Allen is something she doesn't take well with for two reasons. One he's her brother and cousin by blood and Two that's just plain me and insulting too both her and him and no one gets away with treating her little brother like that.

"KOMUI IF YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT ALLEN AGAIN I WILL KILL NOW YOU WILL LET

ME TAKE THEM AWAY FOR THE TWO WEEKS THEY NEED IT OR SO HELP ME I LET ALLEN

AND LENALEE HAVE A KID WHEN EVER THEY DECIDE THEN IT WILL BE OVER WITH NOW

LOOK HERE I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU SAYING THSES THINGA BOUT ALLEN WHEN HE

LOVES HER MORE THAN YOU KNOW SO BE NICE OR YOU'L BE CALLING THE FUNERAL

PARLOR FOR YOUR COFFIN SIZE AND TOMB STONE DESIGNE !"

She yelled out in two breaths she wasn't taking it and they needed a rest her temper was enough proof for Komui and he agreed so long as she did yell at him again because she sent the whole science department into shock.

"She's scary when she does that!" said Johnny.

The others nodded as she gave a tied up Komui a peace sign and left threw the doors.

"_Thank god that is over now when they wake up we can get ready and pack for the trip and it's an order so hehe Kanda has to go!"_

She smiled as she told her sisters that they should be packing. They started and Saya packed up quick and then went too Lavi and Bookman.

(Knocking sound)

"Yes?" asked Panda.

"Hello Bookman um you and Lavi need too pack for two week trip too the country somewhere see I'm taking the ones who saved me and my sisters too our country estate for two weeks and you and Lavi are invited to come"

"Sounds Great Saya when are we leaving?" asked Lavi.

He popped out of now where and had rabbit ears coming out of his head Saya smiled.

"Today at Noon"

"Okay!"

Bookman shut the door and she bolted off too Choji and then Miranda both ecstatic about getting a break.

"Come on Krory you'll love it please!" she asked with big eyes.

He thought it over for a bit and smiled.

"Sure I'll be ready by Noon"

She thanked him and Darted off to Kanda she waked in and shut the door.

"What do you want Saya?" he asked while meditating.

"Well I want you too come too our country estate for two weeks with the rest for the group who saved us !"

"No"

She pouted but pulled out the works she got in front of him and her face was close to his she smiled and he blushed as she placed a hand on his face and turned him too look at her.

"Please Kanda?" she begged getting closer.

He blushed deep red at her closeness.

"_Damn it why do vampires have too be so attractive like her she's like this too all of us!"_

"Please?"

He huffed and nodded she backed away and smiled at him.

"Be ready at Noon that's when we're leaving.

She blew him a kiss and he turned crimson as she walked out.

"Damn"

Meanwhile she was telling Timothy and Raina about it they nodded and agreed too come now all that was left was Allen and Lenalee.

She walked in and saw the two talking about something Allen laughed at her when she tripped over a shoe but he caught her and she kissed his cheek.

"Awh you two are so cute together!" she smiled.

Lenalee turned crimson and Allen only had a light pink on his extremely pale skin.

"What is it Saya?" he asked sitting her up.

"Be ready too leave at noon we're going too our country estate for two weeks and the Lunar Festival is this coming week so we can go this year"

"Sound like fun we'll be ready by then okay Saya!" he said.

She nodded and left. While walking down the halls she felt like Lenalee looked down today a bit she wondered why though then she remembered.

(FLASH BACK)

"_Lenalee what are you doing up so late?" she asked._

_She looked around and dragged her into a room._

"_Saya you won't be angery with will you if I tell you?" she asked._

"_No of course not!"_

_She pulled the pregnancy test out of her pocket book._

"_Lenalee you don't think your?"_

"_I don't know I'm three days late and if I am I don't know what too tell Allen!"_

"_So take the test and tell me what it says in the morning okay take it and tell me tomorrow alright!"_

"_Okay but if I am do I just say Allen I'm carrying you child or something?"_

"_Try it a little less bluntly he's bound too be a little shocked and that's gonna make you sound mad at him!"_

_She nodded. _

(END OF FLASH BACK)

"Man Lenalee your in a tight spot!"

"Saya I forgot too tell you!"

She said catching up with her friend

"What is it?"

"I'm not!"

"Oh good right but you look disappointed!"

"I am just a bit I was actually starting too be happy about it but now that I know I wish I was!"

She sighed a bit.

"Maybe you should try and see if you can for all you know you might not be able too have kids!"

"True but if I can then what my brother will hate me and Allen will I don't know what he'll think!"

"He'll love you both Lenalee he's a good person don't misjudge what he'll think ask him about it !"

"Yea I think I will!"

"And what you should do is do so before we leave!"

She nodded and ran back too Allen's room.

"_Great I encouraged her!"_

(LENALEE'S P.O.V)

Allen was starting too pack and I was as well he looked around for a moment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm just amazed that your brother is letting you go with him screaming that I'll do something too taint you!"

I smiled and reached up and cupped his face in my hand and he turned a crimson gaze too me.

"You can't do that there's no way you can taint me because I belong too you and no one else!"

He smiled at me and I kissed his cheek again this time I felt heat rise in my stomach.

"Allen can I ask you something?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Sure what is it?"

I started too sweat would he think I was or if I brought it up would he think that I wanted too now so I would be.

"Would you maybe want kids one day?" I asked.

His eyes went a bit wide.

"Why your not?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I was just wondering so that if I became that way would you want kids?"

He thought it over and pulled me into him.

"If you did first off I wouldn't be mad at you and yes it would be nice too have a family!"

I smiled but I wondered.

"What if I was before we got married?"

He smiled and held me tighter.

"Then I would say the same thing and love you both!"

I nestled my face into the crook of his shoulder taking in his sent.

"Why did you want too know?"

"I just did!"

I was happy that he wanted a child so if I did then maybe we could be happy.

"Is it because you want a baby soon?"

He looked down as I looked up I had a look of shock on my face did I ?

"I'd have too think about it and if so what would you do?"

"Then I guess I would try and give you a child if it was what you wanted!"

My heart burst that was so nice of him too do or say he would it was so sweet but did I really want a kid this early?

"I'd have too think on it I know I want too have kids with you but I just don't know when I would want to start trying for one!"

He smiled at me and brushed his lips against mine it was so hard for me too not gasp at his touch sometimes but the way he is it lets me know how much he loves me it was sweet of him too ask but still I would really need too think about it if I did then would we try on our trip? It was probably the best plan.

"We should finish packing it's almost noon!"

I looked at the clock it was 11: 34am we had thirty minutes too finish packing so we did in a frenzied fashion and were ready too leave at 11:51am so we headed down too the gates and found everyone there waiting for us.

"Hey guys there you are we were all wondering what was taking you so long!" said Raina.

"I couldn't find I jacket!" I lied.

Saya waved at us from a large car and my eyes popped!

"what the heck?" I asked.

I was looking at Allen who smiled at me as we loaded our things into the car.

"Ouch that hurt Krory!" said Raina.

I smiled, and I looked at Namai she was smiling at us while she pulled her hair out of her face and into a pony tail.

"Hi guys is everyone ready?" she asked.

Allen darted away and came back a little bit later and had Sakuya hitched on his back.

"There you are Sakuya!"

She smiled and Allen pushed her back up on his back as he kept waking to wards us and soon slipped her into the car and covered her up.

"You didn't have too help me Allen I ……."

"Nope your still hurt and I'm supposed too help you right?" he said smiling.

She smiled and nodded as she snuggled into her blanket and dosed off.

We got into the car and shut the doors me and Allen sitting with a sleeping Sakuya and the others in other parts of the large car.

"Allen were you telling the truth about what you said earlier?"

He looked at me and smiled us being the only ones in this part of the car that was blocked off the rest of the way by tinted black mirrors that no one could see in or out.

"Yes!"

His hand fell to my lower stomach and I liked the way it felt being there it felt right and I leaned my head against him shoulder.

"So if I asked you?"

"Then I would keep too my word!"

I smiled as his hand stayed where it was it felt good his hand was warm and my eyes closed I some how saw what we could see in the future for that I saw my stomach was pretty big but I was smiling his arm around me as we looked in the mirror and I felt a kick in my stomach I smiled.

My eyes opened again and looked over it was dusk and I looked at Allen he was leaning against the window and I watched him slowly and I put my hand on my stomach.

"_I think my heart maid up my mind for me I want this but twill this go as planned?_

Finally I felt the car stop and at a large old house and I looked around it was a two day drive so we drove two days and I didn't know it now it was the start of our trip and my choice.

THE NEXT DAY : 9:04AM.

The house was quiet and still until about six more moments and Saya was up cooking with Sonja and Namai sitting at the table or helping with breakfast.

Krory walked in full dressed and looked around followed by Miranda.

"This house is beautiful Saya!" he said.

"Yes it's got this warm charm too it!" said Miranda.

She smiled while flipping pancakes.

"Thanks guys it's a really old place you know!"

Kanda, Lavi and Bookman walked in dressed as well about half an hour later Allen walked in but shook his head his eyes cloudy.

"You okay?"

"Not really something's up here!"

Saya looked at his foggy eyes they weren't from sleep it was from his talent as a seer yes he had a similar power too that but it was odd he didn't look any different but his eye were starting too clear up.

"Good morning guys!" said Lenalee.

They smiled but Saya frowned a bit.

"What is it Saya?" she asked.

"We have some guests coming over too us and such so please be on a good behavior!" she said looking at Lavi.

"Why ya looking at me?"

"Because minus Komui you're the Orders jester of mass destruction!" said Allen with his eyes closed.

"Says the guy who has an innocence called crowned clown!"

"Hahahah! Very funny Lavi but if Saya is talking about who I think she is then you'll be crisped in five seconds!"

Allen looked at him with crimson eyes.

"Allen why are you eyes like that?" he asked.

"It's just the time of the year!" he said with a board tone.

"What time of the year?"

Allen looked him over with a tired glint in his eyes.

"You seem egger too tell Namai so why don't you?" he said looking at her.

"It's Allen's birthday this Halloween!" she stated with a smile.

"Really that's interesting!" said Raina.

"Why it's just a birthday!"

"No it's not Allen it's on all souls day and it's the same day as the Lunar ball so you know what that means!" said Saya.

She had this tone in her voice that he knew well and he had in truth forgotten about "that happening" and now he felt the bottom of his stomach drop out in fear he blanched and gulped.

"What's with you Allen?" asked Timothy.

"Oh it's nothing just the village near here is where we have too g if we're going too the ball to get our things and they know me pretty well!" he lied.

"Oh so when are we going?" asked Choji.

"Soon after they leave so guys go get ready for them and Allen please be calmed down your as stiff as a board!" said Sonja.

They ate and got ready and were back down stares in moments Lenalee just looking around as the door opened and a little girl jumped at Allen.

(thud)

"Ouch Riannai that hurt!" said Allen as the girl smiled.

"Sorry brother!" she said while he sat up.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you all I'm Riannai but people call me Rie for short in ways !"

She was cute wit dark brown hair that hit at her shoulders and silvery-blue eyes. She looked like the photo of her mother.

"Hi Saya!" she said.

A woman came in and clapped Allen on the shoulder she was pretty but seemed ticked off at him.

"Hi Allen!" she said in a scary tone.

He shrunk at her touch.

"Hi Vira nice too see you !" he said in a gulp.

She smiled and then picked him up into a hug.

"Why do you always have too act like your going too kill me and then smother me with a hug?" he asked after being pried lose.

"Sorry but I can't get over the way you look now your so different than when I last saw you so much taller and you look much more mature than before when you were a kid you were the cutest thing now you're a vary handsome young man!"

Allen sighed while they looked her over she had blond hair and blue frost eyes and the man next too her smiled at Allen who was trying too catch his breath after being nearly hugged too death.

"Hello Allen how have you been?" asked the man.

Allen looked up and gulped at him but stood and smiled.

"Good……even better if she wouldn't try and crush me!"

He laughed a big laugh but smiled and ruffled Allen's already messy white hair.

"You cut your hair?" asked Riannai.

"Yea it kind of burned off at one point so I cut it!"

She looked her brother over and smiled.

"It looks good on you but I liked you with your old hair style too!" she pouted.

"You've changed so much big brother!"

Their jaws dropped at this.

"Big Brother?" they asked.

"This is my little sister but she's apian n the neck!"

"No I'm not that's you!" she said stomping her foot.

They more the groups talked the more every one realized some similarities about them the shape of there eyes being one thing a almond shape almost and they had one too two different rings in there eyes,

"Hey Allen um are you all related?" asked Lavi.

Vira smiled and laughed.

"Yes we're related I'm his aunt after al!" she said tapping Allen on the shoulder.

He sighed.

"What even vampires have weird relatives!".

They nodded and soon they left but Riannai stayed.

"I get too stay with you guys now right Allen?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded she picked up a strained of his hair and touched his face.

"I haven't been able too hug you or see you in years!" she said.

as she lunged at him crying he picked her up she wasn't heavy she was only about ten or eleven at the most. He held her close as she cried but stayed still she really had missed him so much and she cursed the Pure bloods for taking away his memories of his life and her. She nestled her face in his shoulder and took in his sent she missed his sent it was so comforting too her she was always held by him when she had nightmares or something scared her he was her brother and she loved him. A few minutes past and she smelt his sent on the girl she knew too be Lenalee she smiled and closed her silvery-blue eyes.

"She fell asleep!" said Lavi.

Allen nodded and took her too a room and laid her down but before he could she tugged on his shirt sleeve.

"Brother?" she asked.

He leaned down and looked at her with her half open eyes and kissed her forehead he had always done that when she was a baby and their parents had died he took care of her.

"Yes?" he asked back.

"I like the girl you picked she's pretty!"

He smiled at this he was hoping she would like Lenalee.

"Are you gonna marry her and have kids?" she asked.

"I hope so we're planning on it"

He stroked her hair softly.

"Good she's a good person and she loves you!"

He smiled as she drifted off too sleep Lenalee was standing at the door watching them she smiled sweetly at the little moment between a brother and sister she remembered how her brother was too her and Allen was so good too her y the looks of it the little girl was content with her brother being in love. She walked in and he turned too her.

"Hi!" she whispered.

"I thought you were up stares?"

She shook her head.

"No I was watching you two!"

He smiled at her.

"Your so nice you know she's lucky too have someone like you!"

She slid her arms around his chest and looked at eh little girl.

"Do you think that we could have daughter?" she asked.

"I guess so if you would like that!"

She smiled and they left while turning the lights off they headed up stares and shut their door.

"Allen um?"

She turned too him her skirt twirling around her.

"Yes?"

"I've made up my mind!"

He looked her over and nodded too tell her he was listening.

"On Halloween that's when I choose!"

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"It's your birthday so I figured why not!"

"You realize what your choosing will change things if it works!".

She nodded as he got closer she smiled at him but he began teasing her neck she gasped he always teases her like this but she likes it her arms wrapped around him and he smiled into her skin.

"Well then I guess I'll have you all too myself that night!" he said.

She nodded she liked the sound of that.

They walked over too bed after words she ran her hands over his chest but he shuddered at that making her smile as they continued on she gave a moan when he licked her chest and latched onto it but stopped there she felt disappointed by that.

"I think we should stop!"

She didn't want too but did unfortunately Riannai had seen some of that it startled her a bit but she closed the door and went back to bed.

"_That wasn't supposed too be seen did I just see something that brother would be mad at me about?"_

She decided not too ask him about it but instead be happy that they loved each other so much.

MORNING.

Every one was on their way too the village down the road so they got up early that morning Lenalee was bit

Tired because they had talked so much that night about Komui's reaction to he choice they concluded that he would hunt Allen down and try too do some corrective surgeries but Saya wouldn't allow that.

"Go figure I guess I shouldn't have teased you huh Allen?" she asked as she put on her boots.

"Sorry about that I no I went a bit too hard on you before we stopped but I'm glad we did once again sorry"

"Just tell me if that's going too be as painful as it is later?"

"Don't know I've never….."

"Oh I see!"

They laughed at the acquired pause.

"We're stupid you know sometimes we're down right dumb!" she said.

She was playing with his hair at the back and gave him a kiss.

"See now you can teas me too from time too time and it's not the same!"

He brushed his lips against her neck.

"If your going too bite me do it!"

He licked her neck and bit down she jumped a bit it had been awhile since he had bitten her and she noticed he seemed more hungry for it this time.

"Allen that's too much slow down".

He couldn't he wanted more he couldn't stop it he wanted too taste the very thing that gave her life he wanted too make her crumble too his will.

"Allen slow down your taking too much!"

He smirked at her pleas that weren't dong a thing for it.

"Allen stop!" she said with determination.

He bit down harder. And her nails dug into his back and he gasped.

"Stop Now Allen!" she ordered.

He let go and went head first into a wall for an odd reason at least it felt like it.

She grabbed her neck and looked at his shocked expression she knew it wasn't from her tone but by the fact that he couldn't stop himself.

She reached out too him but he crinched away from her.

"_I didn't just try and………….What's happening too me……….am I losing control over this?"_

"Allen I'm fine really!"

He slowly walked back over too her and she kissed his lips he froze and she flicked his ear.

"Ouch!"

"Well don't be that way I'm fine and you need too stop spazing every time that happens your still a young vampire so try and not beat your self up over this."

He nodded and they walked down stares and headed out along the way seeing the trees and the autumn leaves.

"It's really pretty here!" said Riannai.

"Yep!"

They continued walking until they found the village it was old but nice and quaint looking.

They walked into it and found many things on the way there was an antique that they looked in that had a lot of old time Halloween styled things caldrons, potions, witches hats, black cats, and spell books that Allen looked at but smiled at one spell.

"How can you read those things?" asked Choji.

"I grew up reading spell books Choji………it was common for young vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, and so on too know spells" he said.

Their jaws dropped and a old woman came in and looked Allen up and down.

"You've got quiet the mind boy!"

"Pared?"

"Your smarter than people give you credit for just being so young people think you dense but your not you can read the old language and speak it correct?"

"Yes!"

She nodded and tapped the book in his hands.

"Take it!" she said.

"What?"

"It belongs too you now oddly it had been acting strange since the first week of august !"

He blinked and then jolted.

"That's when I "

She nodded and walked off he tried too leave the book but it smacked him in the head.

(book hitting sound)

"Ouch!"

"I told you it's your's!"

He picked it up and since it was small slipped it into his jacket pocket.

"Damn books they always do that!"

"Really?"

"Uh-huh"

They walked on until getting into the costume shop where Allen ran into an old friend.

"Allen hi there!" said a boy with black hair and a side ways bang.

"David how are you?" he asked looking at Miranda who was unsure of her costume even though it looked good on her.

"That looks great miss!" said David.

"Who's this guy Allen?" asked Lavi.

He had on a simple black tux and a red bow on his neck.

"David he's an old friend of mine!"

"Yea when Allen first came here with Saya and them saying that he needed too get some of his life back in him after the base mishap I was the first too volunteer !"

"Yea we've been some what friends ever since but you're a joker so naturally you're a someone I try and steer clear of"

"Yea but there was the one time you blew up the north side of town!" said David.

Allen gave a sly look and scratched his cheek in thought.

"Oh yea hehehe……that wasn't really my fault though you set up the explosives !"

"Yes but who was it that dropped the fire spear that day hmmmmmm?"

'Alright I'll admit it I've caused some damage myself but I've made up for it I fixed up the whole area of the northern end!"

"Yea you did but huh?"

He turned and smiled Lenalee was wearing a short black dress that hit at her knees and was trimmed in silver it had bell sleeves and medium low cut collar.

"She's cute!" said David.

She came up too Allen and twirled for him.

"Well what do you think Allen?"

"That's perfect for you Lenalee you look great!"

She nodded and David saw the glint of silver on her finger.

"Allen is she your?"

"Yes!"

"Whoa she's pretty and so nice it seems you picked a good choice for a mate"

"I'm getting married too her when the war ends!"

"What wa…………..Your back with the Order again aren't you?"

"Yes Lenalee is the supervisors sister!"

"Allen they betrayed you there the reason you lost your memories!"

"No the pure bloods are the reason !" he snarled.

David looked at his friend and sighed.

"Allen I know you hate the pure bloods but you can't do this forever you're a noble blood your lucky they let you pick who you want too be with and not the other way around"

"I can't help it their why…….why……….Rosy is dead because of them and I can't forgive them for it!"

David nodded at this it was hard for him Rosy was his older sister she was about his age when she was sentenced too death and Allen had too watch.

"Allen here!" said Lenalee.

He snapped out of the memory and in to the present where he was handed a black trench coat with silver trim he pulled it on and she smiled.

"Silver Rune Knights right David?"

"Yep you two should get them they'll look good on you two and it'll be great you two can match!"

They nodded everyone walked out with their costumes and Panda had gotten an emperors robe and such too make his costume correct and Kanda wa a samurai. Lavi the mad hatter.

Krory and Miranda had some odd yet nice costumes she was a fairy and him wizard Allen laughed at this but it worked for them now they went into the last shop a mask shop.

(bell ringing)

"Hello?" asked a woman who upon seeing Allen gave him a hug.

"I've not seen you since you were as short as a shamrock…….I thought you were dead !" she said in hr Irish toning.

"Really it's okay just don't crush me!" he said trying too get out of her death grip of a hug.

"Sorry dear but……."

She stopped and looked him up and down.

"Look at you your so handsome and almost an adult now!" she smiled at him.

Allen turned fair pink at this people had always said he was an attractive you man but she was fawning over him like a grandmother.

"I've never seen Allen blush since he turned he can barely turn on a blush!"

"That's because vampires aren't supposed too blush or such but they do well he does!"

She said pulling him into another bone crushing hug.

"_I sure am getting a lot of bone crushing hugs today!"_

When he finally was set lose they browsed the shop and found a red and silver mask for Lavi, a gold one for Bookman, a pink for Namai and Sakuya, Saya and Sonja had told them what they needed and found a aqua blue and dark purple masks for them as for Miranda her mask was black and white with lace Krory was one with moons on it, Kanda's was a old type of mask that was Japanese in style Lenalee finding here's that had silver butterflies on it then they all turned too Allen Raina had just taken off her mask that was white and smiled at him.

"What?" he asked.

He backed up slowly but they caught his arms and handed him a mask.

"Huh?"

"Your turn too find one too Allen!" said Timothy who took off his wolf mask.

He sighed and slipped on the mask they handed him it was black and silver with crimson and shock gold laced around the eyes silver trim on the outer rims.

"Odd it looks like your full form's mask!" said Raina.

He nodded and took it off.

"Thanks I probably wouldn't have found it!"

They caught the glint of worry in his voice but he ignored them and they paid for their masks and went back to the house along the way taking some time too look around at the area Allen and Lenalee walked into an old store that he remembered it was where his father had gotten his mother's birthday present form when he was small.

"Well I'll be Pamela look who just walked in!" said a large man.

A slender woman walked over and jumped.

"Allen is that you?"

He nodded and a young girl came bolting around the corner and knocked him over.

"Hi Kayla how have you been?" he asked while trying to breath.

"_And I'm being jumped on a lot today!" _

She jumped up and hugged him and bowed too Lenalee.

"Hi I'm Kayla and your Lenalee Lee and you and Allen are going too get married right?"

"How?"

"I'm clairvoyant I can read minds!"

"Oh well yes your right"

"Yay Allen I'm happy for you she's pretty!"

(A/n: this character is based after my cousin she's a little hyper so this character is too)

Allen nodded as Lenalee looked around and saw a small silver and crimson studded butterfly clip it was pretty but she didn't feel like she should ask for it after all Allen had promised too give her something more important.

She walked over and said she was ready to leave and he said he be right there. She stood out side and looked a some of the crystals on a table.

"Allen here!" said the man (Terrene)

He looked down at he small butterfly clip.

"I saw you girl looking at it and decided too let you have it and here take these"

He handed Allen two bands that was black leather and had a symbol engraved into it in bright silver the first one was a star and an sword the other a cross and a angel wing.

"Give that too her!"

He nodded and put the things in his pocket with the book and walked out.

"Let's go Lenalee"

She followed him back home and upstairs. Where after all that time today both fell onto the bed and passed out.

"_I'll give Lenalee that butterfly clip on the night of the ball she'll look good with that in her hair"_

Allen's mark on his neck was showing again he fidgeted a bit in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"_Allen needed too be thanked by me again this time about the day it was great and funny but he promised me and he keeps his promises and I'm a bit worried about when we do that what will that be like will it hurt more?"_

She curled into him and breathed in his sent.

"_What am I supposed too tell Lenalee when I start too descend it hurts and if I can't stall it then I can't keep my promise too her" _

His eyes twitched in agitation.

The next morning they woke up and he smiled taking off the jacket he had on the whole night and they changed out of their clothes and went down stairs where Allen was snagged by the collar of his shirt.

(strangle sound)

"Saya what the heck?"

"Here!"

She handed him a wrist band with his blood line crest on it a star with a rose and sword threw it making a coat of arms.

"What?"

"This will slow the process of you descending Allen still a little pain but not much and it's more drawn out."

He nodded and strapped it onto his right wrist the crest glowed black and he felt a serge of energy pass threw his body he momentarily grabbed his head in pain.

"Gah"

"Allen take a deep breath okay it's just synchronizing with you blood line"

He did and it stopped he stood up right and walked out after thanking her.

"So when is the Ball?" asked Lavi.

"On Halloween um in two days!"

"Yay and we can Celebrate Allen's birthday too!" he said.

Allen gulped if only they knew. He looked at the wrist band and gulped again.

"_Saya this better work"_

The rest of the day was fun they went for a hike in the forest, Lavi and Kanda went swimming in the lake ( after Lavi pushed him in.)

And they picked some vegetables in the garden which in that time Lavi got chased by a man eating plant.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Lavi.

Allen smacked his head as he sat down the tomatoes and kicked the plant into the ground leaving a large whole in the ground.

"Woops!" he said.

In a flash he was trying too do something too the whole In the ground and with al of there help he managed too turn in into a pond with a bridge.

"How e did that by sunset I'll never know!" said Krory as he panted.

Allen sighed in relief and dropped too the ground panting.

"That is the most work I've done in three hours in most of my life!" he said wiping the sweat off his face.

"Agreed!" they said.

They walked in after while and Saya let them rest after they worked so hard too fix the whole I the ground.

"Alright guys food!" Lavi was up in seconds.

Allen laughed but didn't eat and watched them as they all did.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Lavi.

"Just not hungry!"

"No your stressed out and you don't eat when your stressed you drink blood a lot though like an alcoholic does liquor!" said Saya tossing him a black canister.

"I'm not saying it's bad for you but at least you can't get drunk or anything from it like most!"

"Drunk on blood?" asked Choji.

"Yea some of us can't take large amounts of blood but Allen can I say it's the parasitic innocence but they I'd be lying it's just he's more vampire than most hybrids"

"More vampire?"

"I'm technically sixty-six percent vampire forty-nine percent human and fifty percent Noah that's what those scientists said at least!"

He said wiping a line of blood off his face.

"Odd yes but it's never effected me so I just ignore it"

"Huh that's cool though if you know what percentage your blood is for each side"

"But you see it's not an exact science I could be wrong!"

"Oh I see I didn't know that!" said Lavi.

"Yea well no one can really tell what you are in that way it's scary too think you don't know what your bloodline is or what not"

He propped his head up with his right hand and arm showing the wrist band on him.

"What's I with he wrist band?" asked Raina.

"It's nothing!" He said.

"Your lying again!" said Timothy.

"Fine it's my bloodline crest okay!"

He showed them the crest on the dark leather band and they nodded.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yep!" they said.

He nodded and sighed happy they didn't ask more.

That night was quiet except for the two alone Lenalee was in one of those moods again and he complied but didn't try and do that just yet after all she said when she wanted too try and he would stick too that.

She moaned a bit her back arched and he smiled at this he loved having her under control.

He thrust into her and she gasped but smiled as well it was a bit of pain but it felt better than that and she liked that. He burred him face in her chest and she hummed he latched onto her there and she shrieked a bit but covered her mouth. The fell asleep after a while and she snuggled into him.

"_Good night"_

He put his face in her hair and breathed in her sent he loved her sent he ever so gentling placed a hand on her lower stomach she smiled.

"_I hope I don't hurt you!"_

He was worried about this the area where his hand was now would soon house his child did he really want her to be in pain he knew form what his mother had been threw in delivering Riannai that it was painful and she would be sick most of the time or crying about he pain vampire children hurt their carrier but he can stop the pain with a type of venom so hopefully he could help her she placed her hand on his and stayed that way she smiled every so often. He thought about it she probably knew what she was doing and getter her self into so he would do as she wished but have every way possible too take care of her so she wouldn't hurt too much.

"_If your sure Lenalee then I'll do this but I hope your not in pain from you choice"_

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED…………………….._

* * *

_ENDING SONG FOR CHAPTER: SNOW KISS BY NIRGILS _

* * *

_ME: COOL I DID ALL THAT IN ONE DAY! ^-^_

_ALLEN: HUFF……."NOW I DON'T HAVEA CHOICE"_

_LENALEE: YEA BUT ATLEAST YOUR BEING SWEET ABOUT IT!_

_GIVES KISSES._

_LAVI: NEST CHAPTER UP SOON!_

_KANDA: BACK FROM CRATOR…" YES I'VE PREVAILD"_

_ME: -_-!_

_ALLEN: O.O WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?_

_KANDA: MARS!_

_LENALEE: WAS IT FUN?_

_KANDA: YES I LOVED BEING CAPTURED BY LITTLE VERSIONS OF THE AUTHOR!_

_ME: BIG SMILE _

_LAVI: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:_

_THE GANGE GETS READY FOR THE DANCE AND SOME MORE THINGA OBUT ALLEN'S FAMILY BLODLINE ARE REVILED AND LENALEE STARTS TOO WONDER ABOUT WHAT TOO NAME THE BABY WHEN THEY FIND OUT._

_AND THEN FROM THERE THE BALL AND A SURPRISE FOR ALLEN AND LENALEE_

_AND THE TIME HAD COME!_

_BYBYE FOLKS! _


	20. Chapter 20: THE HALLOWEEN MOON

Chapter 20: The Halloween Moon.

Me: !

ALLEN: HUH?

LENALEE: IT'S CHAPTER 20!

LAVI; RABBIT EARS WITH BOWS AND PARTY POPPERS.

KOMUI: NO LENALEE!

ALLEN: -_-!

ME: THIS IS THE CHAPTER I WAS SO HAPPY ABOUT YOU KNOW WHY IT'S THE 20TH !

CAST: THROWS PARTY!

TIMCANPY: PINK SPIKEY PUNK HARI AND FLIES AROUND AGAIN.

ALLEN: NOT FUNNY TIM!

LAVI: GETS KICK BY BOOKMAN IN PANDA FORM!

BOOKMAN: NOW THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TOO BE THAT CRAZY.

KOMUI: DIE ALLEN WALKER!

LENALEE: KICKS KOMUI TO JUPITER!

ME: O.O!

ALLEN: SIGH OF RELFIE.

NAMAI: THE SONG FOR THIS FIRST HALF IS…..

RIANNNAI: BRING ME TOO LIFE BY EVENECENSE!

ME: ENJOY!

SAYA'S P.O.V

The was normal for the most we have been here three days now and today is Allen's birthday I just hope that wrist band holds off the decent it's not healthy for him or Lenalee but I just have too hope that nothing goes wrong.

Upon entering the kitchen I was surprised too see Allen sitting there thinking he was already dressed and everything but he seemed in deep thought I know him well and when his eyes have a foggy look in them he's not going too notice anything not even a bomb going off, but luckily I know how too get him out of it…..you flick his ear and it's annoying enough that he snaps out of it.

(Flicking sound)

"Ouch Saya what was that for?"

"You were in one of you thinking modes I can' never get your attention unless I flick your ear!" I said.

He banged his head against the table something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I got out the eggs and the rest of the food too start breakfast.

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes and sighed he does that a lot, I turned my back too get out a pan and then turned back too him.

"What's wrong Allen your normally not this depressed?"

He gave me a look that clearly said help but if he didn't tell me then how was I supposed too.

"Lenalee wants to try and have a baby!" he said resting his head on his arms.

I knew my eyes widened a bit but this really didn't bother me so much after all it was their choice but what made him so agitated.

"Okay so congrats but what's wrong with you?"

"I'm worried about her being in pain from this it's her choice so I know that I decided too comply with it but I'm worried for her health!"

I got what he meant Vampire children often made the normal pregnancies higher on the symptoms but not much worse okay there pretty bad but they could be worse at least they don't kill the carrier thank heaven but still morning sickness, crying from the small amount of discomfort, and well the small amount of a odd craving for the one who did this too them they need too be with them it's like a drawing too something but never bad enough too effect their health.

"You know what happens it'll be fine I promise….it's Komui huh?"

He nodded.

"He's going too kill me!"

"Not if I can help it I'm not going too let him do a thing too you or Lenalee he'll not get his hands on you too do anything and he will not make her get rid of the baby it's sick and wrong!"

He thanked me and I smiled as he walked out an upstairs too where Lenalee was.

"_So Lenalee wants a baby well Allen if you promised her then you better stick too it"_

(LENALEE'S P.O.V)

I opened my eyes and looked around at the room Allen was up and had just walked in I moved but was still a bit sore from certain events.

"Allen where did you go?" I asked.

"Just down stares too ask Saya a question about keeping us safe from your brother and his inventions!"

I smiled at him as I sat up and walked into the bathroom while in there I looked at myself in the mirror and at my stomach I smiled at the thought of holding our baby in my arms and here it laugh and smile.

"_Tonight we try for this but will it go well or will I not be able to?"_

I shook my head and put my bracelet on he gave this to me yesterday it was a thing leather strip with a cross and a angel wing. I walked out after brushing my hair out and looked at him and walked over bopping him over the head with the brush and the running it threw his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Brushing your hair for you at least it won't be as messy"

He rolled his eyes at me. And I gave him a look even though it wasn't much just enough too make him blush.

"Even though I like it that way" I said as I finished then ruffled his hair again.

"Why are you teasing me all of the sudden?"

"I just feel like it!"

I ran my hands over his chest and he gulped when I licked his jaw line.

"Lenalee what are?"

I smiled at him and he shivered I turned his head to look at me and kissed his lips.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Just teasing you that's all!"

I smiled and so did he as we walked out and down stairs too a surprise for him.

Lavi was in a party hat and the others threw confetti at us and Allen jumped at it but smiled.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"It's your birthday today so HAPPY BIRHTDAY!" yelled Timothy and the others.

Riannai was smiling at Allen and I laughed at the feather pink blush on his light toned skin.

After the whole day we headed back too the village too see the decorations for the festival that took place before the ball.

"Whoa this place looks so different!" said Lavi.

There was tones of different things lanterns, magic wands and brooms that did things by them self black cats walked by witches, wizards , a all other magical creatures were walking around. We looked at Allen who smiled at this.

"Wow this is incredible!" said Raina.

"Welcome too my world!" said Allen.

We smiled at this as we looked around at the place this was his world the world that he's always belonged too.

"It's incredible really I didn't think that Halloween was this important!" said Timothy.

"Well it's something alright All Souls Day is the one time out of the year that we can show what we really look like and not freak out the locals who don't know about us!" stated Allen.

I took note in some things about him that had changed his eyes were two different colors and he had his fangs out but I liked this he could be himself today and not put on a mask to hide this.

"Hey you look like a vampire!" said Miranda.

She pointed at Allen and he smiled showing his elongated canine teeth.

"What about it you know what I am so why are you acting so weird about it?"

"It's just your being open about it and not trying to hide what you are!" she said.

"I don't mind in all honesty this place is a village full of magical folk so I don't have too hide what I am"

"Oh but why?"

"Because we have rules and we have to follow them….if you want I can show you what this place really looks like!"

They nodded and continued too walk some waving at them others asking about them wanting too take a potion so they can fit in better.

"Fit in better?" asked Lavi.

"Your all human and they know it but it's okay things are often relaxed this time of year so we just say things like that as some joke but it's okay."

They saw a witch doing a magic trick of turning a bat into a human.

"A little hint that bat is a vampire and she's put him under a spell that keeps him from turning into his human form so by casting the rebounded spell she can let him turn back!" explained Allen.

They watched as the bat turned into a man with black hair and dark blue eyes that made a chill run up their spines.

"Ladies and gentile men may I introduce Zander Holocaust!" said the witch.

Allen paled at the name and shook the others seeing this odd reaction too the older vampire made Miranda tap Allen's shoulder.

"Allen what's wrong?" she asked.

"We need too move away from him and get too the other side of town fast!" he said.

They asked why and he hissed at them his eye lit up and he growled.

"Allen what's?"

A shadow took over the group and they were knocked out of the way by Allen who was almost trampled by the other vampire he ran too his friends who stayed beside him now realizing that he was trying too protect them when he started too snap at them.

"Hello Allen it's been a while!" said Zander.

Allen paled and grabbed Lenalee's wrist telling her too stay next to him while the others stood their ground.

"What do you want Zander?" he asked with viciousness.

"Just saying hello to one of my favorite apprentices!"

He walked forward and grabbed Allen's chin turning his head from one side too the other smiling as he did so at the fact that Allen was uncomfortable.

"Favorite yea right…more like favorite torture weapon I remember what you would do too your so called disciples you butchered most of us I'm surprised they let you out of Hades!"

"Hades boy what would you know you're the traitor to our people if anyone should have been sent into exile it should have been you!"

He picked Allen up by the throat and slung him into the nearest building.

(Wood crashing)

"ALLEN!" they yelled.

Zander smiled at the damage and then back at the group before him.

"Well what do you know my little apprentice has a couple of friends!"

"What apprentice Zander?" asked Allen standing up.

They turned too him he was acting odd his skin was the same but the mark on his neck saw crawling up the side of his face and lining his jaw and cheek bone and dragging down too his collar bone and his hand and arm in black.

"What the hell is that?" asked Lavi.

Allen's mismatched eyes lit up and he straitened up some the band on his wrist shocked him but he shook it off.

"So your getting your markings?" asked Zander.

Allen smirked an evil smile and vanished from site.

"Where did you go you little mu…?"

He didn't get to finish Allen cam bolting out of no where and kicked him across the village and stood in front of his friends.

"Allen?" they asked.

He turned too them showing the black markings that made a alchemic pattern on his porcelain skin.

"Holy….."

"Scary huh but nothing too worry about…."

He darted back around and kicked Zander back down some of the group saw his face it was scary he was smiling insanely and had a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Allen's gone crazy" said Choji.

Zander tried too stand but Allen slammed him back into the ground no emotion on his face.

"Since when did you get that fierce boy?"

"Since you sentenced my sister to death…I've always hated the pure bloods and you being one giveS me the reason too take it out on you!"

He rammed his boot clad foot threw Zanders chest with a swift kick that caused blood to gush out and splatter the ground but none landed on Allen.

"You filthy little….(crunch)…"

"Not a another word out of you …there is no reason for you too speak or breath "

Be applied more pressure to the mans lungs.

"I don't want you anywhere near us if you show your face ever again I'll kill you the Council Of The Gods have enough brains to know I'm more than capable of it so don't give me the reason too end you pitiful existence!"

Zander looked up at the boy before him and knew he wasn't a force to be messed with the boy was dangerous and more powerful than even some of the grand council members.

"Leave before I change my mind and get rid of you"

Allen pulled his boot out of the mans chest leaving a gaping hole an causing him too scream Allen just smiled sadistically at him as he dragged himself away as fast as he could from the deranged creature behind him.

Allen's friends were shaking a bit form the brutality of it Allen was relentless too the older vampire who they knew from what he had said was a pure blood but apparently Allen was stronger.

Allen calmed down but the crest on his wrist sent a shock threw his body causing him to fall too the ground clutching his head.

They ran too him and saw the marks vanish back too the small mark on his neck but the pain continued.

"Allen what happened?"

They saw the glow from the crest on his wrist and tried too take it off but it shocked them.

"Don't touch it it's not going too come off…"

He said as the pain stopped and his breathing slowed.

"Allen what happened to you back there you went ballistic just then what did you do and how?"

'it's just a bloodline trait that's all I'm fine the crest keeps my full level of power in check and when I go against it's seal it shocks me after wards as a punishment for not taking it off before hand "

Allen sat up and sighed at this he looked at the crest as it stopped glowing crimson.

"Oh….so that was…..?"

"What I'm capable of yes I'm a lot stronger than you think my kind are rare so when we're born which could be any point in time but me and my family have the most common chance for rare bloodline birth like me or Riannai because we were born different"

"Born different?"

"We were born knowing things, or with powers that other haven't seen in centuries."

"Whoa"

After he explained this too them they headed back forgetting about the fight from earlier Allen was given a canister of blood that he drank rather quickly and his wounds healed in less than and hour.

"So blood heals your wounds?" asked Bookman as he watched Allen close his eyes.

Allen had already changed into his costume Lenalee was getting ready and so were the other these two were the only ones who were ready.

"Mostly then again I don't really know!"

Bookman looked over his thin frail looking form and sighed.

"What is it Bookman?" Allen asked.

Bookman took in his features porcelain skin, fangs showed ever so slightly when he opened his mouth, and his two eyes the left crimson red the right shock gold the color of a Noah the red from the vampire side of his blood both with vertical pupils and the right was incased in pale green as the left had a light blue around it and both had the silver incasing the startling colors that would send chills down spines at the slightest hint that you were staring death in the face.

"I'm not used too you being a vampire in fact you quiet often scare me when you look at me with those eyes of yours their too inhuman at the look…too understand what you are is hard for me too see you as just and Exorcist or just a Noah or for that fact a vampire"

Allen diverted his gaze too the ground and looked away from Bookman the others words didn't pierce his heart quiet as harshly as his did because they had so much truth too them he wasn't really a type of creature he was just there he just took up some space in the world he had always felt that way always felt the pain in his heart knowing he's not really wanted in the world but he chose too stay for her for Lenalee maybe in

Truth that was his reason for being here she was all he really needed too know that he was loved by her and Saya and his family that remained that was in it's own all that he needed.

"I see"

Bookman sensed the despair in Allen's aura he knew his words might have left a scratch but not like that they had actually cut so deep that it had hurt Allen's heart too hear it, this left Bookman feeling angery with himself and he knew that just by looking at the boy that he remembered the feeling that he went threw when he was young it hurt too have some one say your not welcomed too be around them when you mad a choice that was permanent.

"But I do see you as all those things and more your special too us all regardless of what they all say you're the Destroyer of time Allen and even if you're an Immortal that just means your all the more important too the world because you're a incredible creature too have done all you have and been threw all you have and still have a heart and care for the world that turned you down and out of what you should have had….You in your self are in truth a caring and loving person and that is what make's me know you're a good person!"

Allen looked at the old scribe and smiled showing his fangs at him but it didn't bother Bookman one bit Allen had been much more open too the Order with these sort of things and it just helped both them and himself by doing so.

"ALLEN CAN YOU HELP ME RIGHT QUICK?' yelled Lenalee who seemed to need help as he got up and bolted off at full speed too her she seemed a bit worried.

"_That boy is going to be in for it if he does what miss Lee wants"_

Bookman smiled greatly at the thought of a small child walking around the order he would enjoy that but he'd have too make sure that Komui didn't lock Allen up and do anything too Lenalee.

(A/N: What he's a Bookman so well you know their good at noticing things!…I give up back too the story -_-!)

Allen walked in and Lenalee was trying too tie the ribbon that hit at her knees around her waist that went with her costume she couldn't though.

"Allen hi um can you help please?" she asked with a blush.

She had a reason though Allen didn't look too bad in his costume he wore a black dress shirt underneath his long jacket and it exposed his collar bone and his neck she liked that the whole out fit was black but the jacket that hit at his ankles had silver trim on it that was the same color as the ring in his eyes. The boots he wore as a exorcist he was wearing now good thing too if they had a problem.

and as for Lenalee boots that reached her thighs (like her dark boots used too) and her short dress (that she put shorts under incase she fell) and her hair down and silver star earrings studs in her ears with the necklace Allen had given her on her birthday and the wrist band.

He finished tying the ribbon his hands grazed her sides making her jump it tickled, he smiled at this but finished and looked at her long black hair and ran a hand threw it she smiled at this she liked the way that felt it was nice and soothing.

"I wish I had something that I could do with my hair!" she said sighing.

She felt Allen twist a piece of her hair up and slid something in it she looked in the mirror and there was that butterfly clip she had seen but how did he know about it?

"There as pretty as a present….well a gothic one anyways!" he smiled at her and she gulped.

"What?"

"How did you know about the clip?'

"Well the owner of the store saw you looking at it and he gave too me I said I would pay for it but he said it was an early wedding present so he wouldn't let me"

"Really I'll have too tell him thank you when I see him again!"

She smiled at him and grabbed his mask and slid it on his face.

"Hmmmmmm?"

He blinked.

"You know your just as handsome with the mask on I was wondering about that" she said.

He took it off and slid hers off her face too see her light cream eye shadow was making her eyes show well that he could count the different colors in the dark blue/purple color.

"You look better when I can see you pretty face!" he said kissing her cheek.

She smiled at this and after making sure she had everything they left too go down stairs where the others where they all looked really good in their costumes and Bookman was something that they all smiled at since he was the little emperor that could kick Lavi to Hong Kong and back.

"Whoa Allen Lenalee you guys looks good!" said Timothy.

Allen looked down and stifled a laugh at his costume it was cute he was an elf.!

Choji well he picked out an odd costume he was dressed as a peasant man and he liked the fact that he was an individual.

"Why did you pick out the peasant costume Choji?" asked Namai.

She was dressed in a costume similar too her full form she wore a short dress with knee high boots and ribbons that strung out of the top of them and a bell sleeve that was see threw it was a cream gold color with light pink ribbons and a Victorian design Sakuya's was steel gray and dark pink ribbons but just like Namai's,

Sonja was in a aqua blue and white one that was a bit more showy but not much she had a ribbon in her long black hair and ankle boots on that had a vine pattern around the top.

"Nice girls you guys look great!" said Lavi.

Raina had a simple witch costume but had cut the skirt short at her knees, now all they were missing was Saya and Riannai.

Saya came out with Riannai in tow Saya's was like her sisters just at the knee, black and dark purple with a matching mask and Riannai was wearing a fire colored costume like Namai's but red and gold.

"You two look great!"

Allen looked at the blush his little sister had at the words Timothy said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You two look good !" she said.

They all smiled and headed out along walking they saw that the festival had began and was now in full swing it was an incredible site too see witches, wizards, ghosts even could be seen a banish too.

"This is even better than earlier!" said Timothy.

A fire eater blew fire out at the group and it stopped short of reaching Sonja.

"Hi there Allen!" said David.

"I told you trouble maker and pyrotechnic maniac!" said Allen with a smile.

"So your one thing too talk Allen plowing threw the book store today at full speed!"

"I was thrown!" he snapped.

"By who?"

"Zander!"

David gasped at that and shook in fear.

"What did he want?"

"What else revenge on me!"

"Why all you did was….Oh Holy bells Allen your dead meat!"

Allen grinned evilly and demonically as he remembered that little moment where he felt the fear and pain Zander was in.

"A-Allen what did you do?" asked David.

He knew that when Allen looked like that nothing on earth was dumb enough too come near him (minus Zander) and that he was one of the most deadliest and cruel things he had even known.

"Just a little bit of fun that's all….."

Allen got an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh wait….."

He remembered he saw all of it every bit of that fight and he was for the first time truly scared of Allen he knew his friends was powerful but he had never seen him fight before and now that he had it scared the very life out of him that wasn't like Allen that was him but it was an evil inhuman side of him or maybe not it could have just been how angery he was at Zander for executing his sister and now that he thought it over he had a right too be scared of him but Allen was gentle and kind he wouldn't hurt you…..unless you were on his bad side.

"I saw that you know Allen you practically assassinated him!"

"Nope he's still alive….."

He gave a wicked smile.

"At least I think he is!"

Once again that smile.

"That smile of yours gets creepier every year!"

"Really that's odd oh well it must be the fact that I got him back today finally!"

"You're never going too stop hating pure bloods are you?"

"No!" he snapped.

This little reaction made some wonder why. Allen looked over too where he had been thrown and walked over.

"what's he doing?' asked Lavi.

There was a flash and they saw the store reconstruct it's self Allen kept his hands in front of him until it stopped.

"What the hell?" asked Raina.

"What it's alchemy it's not hard!" he said with a slightly comical look on his face.

"Whoa good as new!" said the shop keeper.

"thanks Allen!"

"No problem Greg!"

He walked back over as he was suddenly knocked over by two figures.

"Ouch that hurt!"

"Sorry Allen!" said a boy about fifteen.

"Hi Joan what are you doing?"

"Emma look who I found!"

The young girl zipped around the house and over too Allen who was standing up.

"Allen hi I haven't seen you in years!" she said.

The group slowly put together the names and the faces and remembered Allen had been hurt and the boy Joan and the girl Emma had gotten their father Greg too help them take care of Allen.

"What no way Allen is this the family that?" asked Lavi.

Allen's eyes darkened and he nodded.

"How though?" asked Choji.

"Allen is our sire!"

They gave a confused look.

"That means that I turned them!"

The group had a sudden look of shock on their faces Allen had turned them into vampires.

"Why?"

"We were sick and Emma and Joan were dying from scarlet fever when Allen told us what he was I asked him too save them but he refused at first but when Emma had started too cough up blood he saved her and saved Joan as well it wasn't much on instinct as it was that he cares for us!" said Greg.

The group looked at Allen he seemed a bit sad.

"But…I couldn't save your wife I'm sorry still that I couldn't!"

"It's okay Allen you saved us and she would have been happy with you for saving Joan and Emma"

Lenalee put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her they all smiled at him and he smiled at them.

"I should have told you guys sooner!"

"Nah it's fine!"

Emma smiled and hugged Allen.

"I'm glad you can see us again Allen I haven't seen you since after about a year after momma died!"

The girl clung too him and he hugged her back but looked her in the eyes.

"Can you help me with something?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

Emma wasn't a little girl anymore and David seemed a bit interested in her so he was going too help him a bit.

"Would you like to accompany David too the ball tonight?" he whispered.

She smiled and nodded she ran too her dad and he told her too hurry she left and they waited.

"What did you do Allen?" asked Lavi..

He gave a scary sweet smile at them.

"Just helping a friend!"

She came back out in a silver gray dress her shoes and everything matching correctly.

"David you said you didn't have date right?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Yea!"

Allen walked Emma over.

"Well now you do!" he gave her a push and she smiled radiantly.

David blushed at her and took her hand they walked a bit behind the two blushing blonds.

Allen smiled and laughed a bit.

"What's funny?"

"It's cute!" he said.

They shook their heads at him and raised an eye brow.

"What?'

"You can say it's cute like she's your sister?"

"By adoption she is!"

Their jaws dropped.

"When their mom died their dad was called by the council and was sent away he still is from time too time

When I lost my memories I couldn't take care of them now I think their coming back with us due too the fact that their dad's about too leave again and they still can't quiet take care of their selves"

"So you take care of them or used too!"

"Yep but I don't know if David can….Well if this goes well then maybe she can stay with him!"

He smiled.

They shook their heads.

"Since when did you become a match maker?" asked Lavi.

"I'm not I just figured that since he's been trying too tell her since I helped them move here so I figured why not he tried that with me and it was funny but now we're friends!"

"Who?'

"Kayla!"

"WHAT?"

"I told you it was funny!"

They nodded as they reached the castle. They walked in and saw a few people the area was beautiful and graceful there was lights everywhere and a violin playing this was like stepping back into time to them too Allen it was pretty much like he remembered it peaceful warm and welcoming.

"Wow this place is gorgeous!" said Raina.

"Yea I didn't think that we'd ever see a castle that didn't belong too the Earl!"

Allen didn't let them see the darkness in his eyes but they did.

"What's with the dark look?" asked Choji.

"Sorry but um…this place is well….."

"It used too belong too the Earl didn't it?" asked Raina.

"N-Not exactly!"

"Then what?"

"Um it was a castle that belonged too a family a long time ago!"

"Uh-huh and who was that family?" asked Raina.

Allen began to sweat at this they all looked at him and he gulped.

"I-I'd rather not say!"

"Say it!" she said.

"No!'

"Say it Now"

"No I won't!"

"Say It Now Allen Gray Walker!" belted Raina.

She hated and I mean absolutely hated it when people especially her friend who lied too her a whole three months about being human when they were a vampire.

"Hehehe!…it was um my families during the twelfth century so after I was about twelve I was taught the routs of the castle I know every inch of it and I think that's it see it used too be my mothers fathers castle so it's been in our family for almost one thousand years it's reaches that too night at midnight"

Their eyes turned the size of saucers and their jaws hit the coble stone floor.

"Whooooooooa!" they said.

"Yea well I'm in an old family but there's not much I can do about that huh!"

He sweat dropped at the silence but laughed.

"Lets just go and enjoy the night it's fun" he smiled.

They nodded and walked into the ball room many people over the hours came by and said hello or asked how they were enjoying them selves.

Lavi danced with a pretty girl and Kanda glared everyone down while he kept his mask on, Panda talked too a man from the first dynasty who liked his costume. As for the other Miranda and Krory were dancing slowly Raina and Choji had started talking with the other guests while Timothy and Riannai were dancing as well. Allen smiled at this he was happy that everyone was enjoying them selves. He looked at Namai and Sakuya they danced with some young wizards and Saya was talking with a young man with dark hair and soft brown eyes.

Sonja was actually dancing with someone he had never seen her dance and it made him smile as for Emma well she and David were walking in the garden.

Allen and Lenalee were on a balcony watching the moon rise too the highest point in the sky.

"Allen you know it's really incredible!"

"What is?"

"You being here and letting us all see your world we might be able too understand your life better"

"I hope so everyone seems to be happy tonight!"

He slid his arms around her and she leaned into him listening too his heart beat and breathing in the sent of the autumn world around them. She looked up at him the moonlight causing his eyes too glow she smiled at him she loved every little part about him and was hoping that after seeing this world she could soon be apart of it.

"Does your promises still stand?" she asked.

He smiled at her.

"Yes every single one of them Lenalee I'll always keep my promises too you I'll never break them!"

She smiled as the clock bell chimed signaling midnight and the end of the festival.

They said goodnight too everyone and walked home lanterns still lit and their coats pulled snuggly against them upon entering the house Lavi burst out loud.

"THAT WAS AWSOME GUYS I WOULD LOVE TOO DO THAT AGAIN!"

They all laughed at the child like enthusiasm of him but they all agreed that this was something that they should do again.

"Yea but …..(yawn)…..we should be going too bed it's one in the morning now!"

They all nodded and went too their rooms. Some taking a bath others just getting on some sleeping clothes and going too bed.

In the kitchen Saya was getting a glass of water too drink when Kanda walked in.

"Yes Kanda?" she asked.

She knew he needed too ask something it was her intuition that told her this.

"How?"

"It's a woman's intuition!"

He blushed at this she was young looking but could be considered a woman she was very beautiful and smart she had a great body form what he could tell…and she was actually making him interested.

"_Curse you vampires for being good looking and seductive"_

"What do you need too talk about?"

"It's nothing really….But I wanted too know….."

He got extremely close too her making her blush at that she would crack him like a toothpick if he tried too do anything.

"Know what?"

"If Allen is really something I should be worried about?"

She blinked did he just use Allen's name?

"What your not calling him moyashi anymore?"

"Che he's not someone I want too mess with after seeing what he can do today I just wondered?"

"Well he can be a bit evil….but if you weren't so up tight you guys might could be friends"

He looked at her and she blinked at him her long eye lashes slowly blocking his view of her deep set amethyst eyes. He didn't like her as more than a possible friend but she looked like Sonja who even though he didn't admit it he had been quiet taken with the blue eyed beauty since he saw her.

"You like Sonja!" she said.

He jolted and blushed crimson red.

"What how did you?"

"She's my sister you know it's not hard too guess she likes you too you should ask her out and be a little more calm and loosen up a bit smile and laugh and try too be a little more comfortable around people it will help your chances"

He smiled this time a genuine smile not a smirk.

"Wow I didn't know you could smile!" she said in shock.

He started too laugh a bit at that too the fact that anyone would laugh at the look on the dark eyed beauty's face.

"Well do you think that if I tried too loosen up I would have chance?" he asked.

"Hmmmm let me think….yes she like people who can make her smile so try and make her smile"

He nodded and actually thanked her before going too bed.

"_Ha young love Sonja I hope you are nice too Kanda he really likes you"_

Meanwhile up stairs Lenalee had already changed into he night gown and was still in the bathroom Allen just looked at the sky out side.

"_I better remember it because this might be the last I see of it for a long….long…LONG…..time"_

She was looking at her self in the mirror she was a bit nervous at this.

"_I'm having a panic attack over nothing I've done this before no worries…..scratch that I've done this before but this time my broth might castrate Allen…I'm being stupid he could never do that because Saya would kill him!"_

She nodded and walked out she saw him standing at the window watching the sky. When he noticed her he walked over and she was next too him in seconds.

(TIME SKIP: A/N: I HATE SMUT AND I WILL NOT WRITE IT SO GET USED TOO IT).

( ruff breathing)

"Lenalee your brother's going too kill me if you are"

She cupped his face and moved some strands of his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes.

"Not if I can help it he won't touch you and I'll never let him see the baby if he tries anything!"

She smiled at him and he kissed her lips that were cracked and bleeding he licked her lips and she smiled at the healing that she felt from that it had hurt a bit but now it wasn't hurting nothing was she felt fine.

"Allen?"

He looked at her and sat up she winced at bit and he pulled himself out of her she sighed at that and got up and headed too the shower.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

He nodded and they quickly washed off the blood and sweat and re maid the bed and past out nearly the minute they laid down.

"Good night" she said.

He smiled and whispered back too her the same as she curled into him and went too sleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER:

She was late again and this time her heart was pounding at this was she or was she not….?

Allen was waiting out side of the bathroom the others were already informed of what might happen so they were waiting in anticipation as well some were jumping of joy others worried for her health but after Saya had explained how everything worked so they were sure she would be fine.

Time ended for the test and she picked it up and counted too three and opened her eyes.

"It's positive!" she smiled.

She walked out side too Allen and sat down on the bed.

"Well?" he asked.

She laid down, she knew that their kind of children could have a heart beat start too form at two weeks so he should be able to hear it.

"Put your head there!" she said as she pointed to her lower stomach.

He looked at her oddly and did so he gentle placed his head there and closed his eyes listening. A few minutes past and he heard her heart

A loud:

_Th-thump, th-thump_

But the more he listened he heard a smaller sound like swish and then a thump.

He opened his crimson eyes and looked at her with an unspoken question.

"Lenalee?" he breathed.

She smiled at him and caressed his scared cheek.

"U-huh?"

"I can hear it !" he said smiling at her.

She smiled at him and she looked down at where his head laid.

"I wish I could!"

He thought for a moment.

"You can if you let me help you!" he said taking her hand that was still on his face and he focused the sound he was hearing too her ears and then when it was there she gasped.

"Do you hear it?"

She nodded and closed her eyes and then started to cry.

"_I 'm crying about this why?…duh I know why this is my child's heart beat no…our child"_

He saw her start too cry and sat up and pulled her into his arms cradling her too him as if she was a baby her self.

"Why are you crying love?" he asked in a soft tone.

She looked up and he wiped the tears away.

"Because that's our child's heart beat I'm happy"

She snuggled into his embrace and sighed as she put her hand on her stomach.

"I wonder what it is?" she asked him.

"Well you'll carry the baby for six months most likely so we can find out one your abut a month pregnant"

She smiled at this and heard the door open and there stood Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Timothy, and Raina.

"Well?" asked Timothy.

She looked up and nodded at them.

"So your pregnant?" asked Raina.

"Yes!" she said.

They all cheered and she gripped Allen tighter in joy she would jump but she was tired.

They walked down and told Saya and the others and they cheered but Lenalee was carried too the car because she was tired so when in the car she leaned against Allen and they pulled off their new and old friends waving goodbye.

When they got back they walked slowly too her brothers office knowing too be ready for anything.

(Door creaking)

"Allen Lenalee you're back" said Johnny.

They smiled and then Komui popped up and snagged Lenalee tightly into a hug. At how tight it was she shrieked at him and he let go.

"Lenalee why did you scream at me?" he asked with a hurt look.

"You were hurting me!"

"Sorry"

She hung onto Allen and then looked at everyone.

"What is it Lenalee?" he asked.

"Well…"

"_Allen get ready too jump okay"_

He squeezed her hand too tell her okay.

"I'm pregnant!" she said and he pulled out the largest gun he could find.

"DIE YOU EVIL DEMON!" was all he said but Allen was already in the rafters with her.

"Allen got Lenalee pregnant!" said Johnny.

"LENALEE COME DOWN HERE AND I''LL GET RID OF HIM AND GET THAT THING OUT OF YOU!"

She cried at this and Allen held onto her tightly the whole science department saw her cry at what Komui said.

"LENALEE I'LL GET THAT MONSTER OUT OF YOUR BODY I PROMISE!"

She cried harder and Allen jumped down at Komui and swung around and kicked him hard in the gut.

(grunt of sever pain)

"KOMUI IF ANYONE HERE IS A MONSTER IT'S YOU" he yelled.

Komui looked up at Allen with hateful eyes.

"How could you do this too her?" he asked.

"Brother it was my choice I told him I wanted too try and have a baby with him I made the choice"

Allen walked back over too her and held onto her trying too sooth her crying from what her brother had said.

"You wanted too carry a vampires child but Lenalee your pure not tainted like him!"

"He's not tainted I belong too him I love him how can you say that about your first grandchild!"

Komui jolted at this his first grandchild was the child of a vampire how could his little sister carry that thing in her womb and love it and him the one who impregnated her with it.

"Lenalee how can you want too carry that thing in side of you?"

"Because I'm it's mother and Allen is it's father we'll love it no matter what that's what family is supposed too be like you should be happy for me and him that we get the chance too have a child"

She put her hand on her lower stomach and turned away from her brother nestling her face in Allen's shoulder.

Komui thought the scenario over as he looked them up and down Allen looking softly at the place where Lenalee's hands were and she was smiling at this. Komui felt cold now at the warm and sweet scene before him.

"Lenalee?"

She looked at him with cold eyes.

"What?" she snapped.

He flinched at this but Allen was glaring him down too and regardless too what he thought Allen's glare of disgust was far worse than Lenalee's look of hatred.

"If you want too keep the baby then you can but Allen has too take care of you we'll all help"

The department nodded and they smiled thanking them and walked out.

"_Allen will actually be a good father I think !"_

They were walking down the hall way.

"So what about Nicholas for a boy?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled.

"You want too name our first child after a Noah?"

"Yes it's your father!"

"Hmmmm yes it's a good name"

"What about a girls name Lenalee!"

"well what about Terra!"

"Terra the Latin word for earth?"

"Yea it's pretty!"

"It is"

"Allen what if I have twins!"

He smiled at this.

"Well then will go from there!"

She smiled a when they go too the room she wrote down the names so she wouldn't forget it.

"_Twins huh that wouldn't be too bad!"_ he thought that night.

"_I wonder what it'll be?' _she thought.

_They snuggled up that night dreaming about what the future would hold for them._

_SONG FOR END OF CHAPTER: CHE. BY YUI_

_ME: YAY A BABY!_

_ALLEN: SMILES_

_LENALEE;SMILES_

_LAVI : THROWS PART_

_ME; THIS CHAPTER IS INSPIRED BY THE FAC THAT MY MOM IS EXSPECTING A BABY MY LITTLE BROTHER ( ANOTHER ONE)_

_CAST: SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME. _


	21. Chapter 21: NEW BEGINGS AND NEW CHAOS

Chapter 21: Chaos And One Chance.

Me: hi there guys

Lavi: what's going on this chapter?

Me: That is a surprise

Cast: SHAKES IN FEAR

Allen: can't be much worse

Lenalee: so are we going too get more info on the baby?

ME: Yep and um there a small problem with this chapter it has spoilers in it so unless you've read the vol. 16 for D.G.M please be kind and don't hate me for this.

Komui: I HOPE THAT BABY IS LIKE LENALEE AND NOT IT'S FATHER!

Allen and Lenalee: Kicks Komui too mars.

ME: -_-! Great now the marshins are going too invade earth!

Bookman: Allen do you know how too get him back?

Allen (*Evil Grin*) yes but there an eject button on the planet for the marshins so no worries and um one more thing if I can remember………leave a hole undone hopefully he'll come back threw the same one!

Me : shakes head and sighs………Anyways um this chapter is dedicated to Hoshino Katsura for making such an awesome Manga YOU ROCK HOSHINO SENSI!

D.G.M cast: ARIGOTO SENSI!

Namai: now for the song……..

Saya: the song for this chapter is Futasu No Kodu to Akia Tisumi.

Me: enjoy!

* * *

NARATIVE

* * *

It had only been three days ago that the order found out about Lenalee being pregnant but Komui was still upset too a large degree about his innocent little sister carrying a monster inside her but it didn't bother her one bit and the whole order was happy for her and Allen but Komui well he so far had tried every thing he could too make sure that Lenalee couldn't get pregnant again………at least not by him but the order saved them both from Komui's evil clutches.

"I swear Allen you and Komui should just battle it out and be done with it!" said Johnny.

"Yea but I would kill him it's be like playing with a frail piece of glass"

"Oh" they said.

Komui had been on a rampage this morning and Lenalee was hitched onto Allen's back shaking.

"Lenalee what's wrong?" he asked.

This is what worried him was the stress on her body she wasn't showing yet but when she started too her brother would be all the more insane.

"Just feeling tired from my brother not letting me rest all night"

At this the science department the head nurse both Bookmen, a Ticked off Raina, an angery Kanda, and the rest of the Order pounced on Komui and tied him down and reinforced the ropes with steel chains. Allen blinked it amazed him that they all suddenly came too both their rescues.

"Wow!" was all he said.

"Alright Allen I think you guys can go and try to sleep now!"

Allen felt down right exhausted and Lenalee was falling asleep on his back so he walked away too his room Lenalee was already moved into his room that was now bigger thanks too the science departments all night remolding.

"Lenalee come back please!"

She turned her head too her brother and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did she just?"

"Yep she's ticked off!"

They vanished from site around the corner. And went strait too their room.

He sat her down after locking the door and felt for a fever.

"Allen I don't have a fever I'm fine!" she said leaning against him.

"Okay"

A few moments past and she leaned up too kiss his neck he shivered at this and she grinned devilishly.

"Lenalee?"

He asked as he was pushed down and she got on top of him. She ran her hands down lower and lower until she heard a gasp from him.

"Don't think I don't know Lena but I'm not going too"

She didn't listen and started too undo his belt but he grabbed a hold of her and sat up holding her too him.

"why won't you?" she asked.

He placed his hand on her lower stomach and she realized that doing that and with his weight ( he's scrawny but ya know) it might hurt the baby and he didn't want too risk that.

"Oh sorry Allen I don't know what came over me!"

"No it's fine just remember we're responsible for that life now and I'm responsible for both of your lives"

She snuggled into him and then felt a small nudge in her stomach.

"I think it moved?"

"After a few more days it'll start too do that a lot it's probably just now getting too were it can!"

She put her hand on her stomach and then put his there as well she felt another kick this time and smiled at that but suddenly felt sick.

"I feel sick"

She ran too the bathroom and he held her hair back and away from her face until she stopped.

"That makes since considering it's six in the morning!"

She nodded and went to wash her mouth out after she did so she was picked up and carried to the bed ( larger bed too) where she was laid down and covered up he was about too get up but she grabbed his shirt sleeve and she accidentally pulled down too hard and he fell on top of her he quickly pushed himself up with his arms but she stopped him.

"I don't think your going too hurt us! " she said.

He rolled off of her regardless of what she said he didn't want too chance it. She brought her hand too her stomach and grunted in a bit of pain. He was in a flash holding her trying too stop the small wave of pain that was coursing threw her body. She finally stopped hurting but he didn't let go but did snuggle his face into her hair and mutter

"I'm sorry your in pain I'm sorry I can't do more for you and I'm sorry that you are stuck with something like me"

She looked at him she knew he hated too see her in pain but he had no reason too say things like that she didn't just love him she had made a self pledge that she belonged too him and no one else and that she chose to carry his child in her body it was her choice always and his too love her back regardless of th small amount of pain she had that would have happened weather she was pregnant with his child or not.

"No I don't want you too apologize for this!" she said as she cupped his pale face.

"But I should this is my fault for you being in pain!"

She put his hand on her stomach and then kissed him softly.

"No it's not this is my choice I picked you and I belong too you no one else forever I belong too you this is your child and that means we're both yours and no one else's am I clear?"

She wanted him too know that she was his and his only and the baby was theirs and their only.

"Lenalee I……."

She put a finger on his pale lips and shook her head in a meaning that she didn't want too hear him say he was sorry for this she wasn't in the least.

"Allen I love you and I don't want you too say your sorry when you have nothing too say it for"

He looked her over she was right he didn't have too say that he was because he had nothing too say sorry for. He leaned in and kissed her lips as the door opened and there stood Komui Revver and Johnny it looked odd too them she smiled at him when they broke apart and rested her head on his chest as he held on to her.

He looked up threw his bangs at them sending a crimson/ gold stare at them ( A/N: the colors are mixed if your wondering) they jolted had he known they were watching them the look in his eyes was a very protective one they knew that he wasn't about too let anything happen too her and the three in front of him were no exception.

"Hi Allen!" said Johnny.

He was shaking a bit from him looking at them that way.

"How dare you kiss Lenalee!"

Allen growled at that sending tremors of fear threw their bodies at the demonic sound it didn't sound like anything they had heard before even from him it was shocking too say the least but they had kind of walked into a lions den at that moment they didn't really say that they were coming in more of the fact that they just walked in and stared .

Allen's instincts told him it was trespassing in territory his territory that wasn't the best thing too do even too a vampire they are very protective of their territory and those who trespassed normally would be killed by the coven leader and Allen was in control of the area and when they stepped in they trespassed they have too at least let him know if they don't want to be attacked. He wanted too attack at first it was only instinct but he shook it off and looked at them.

"Hi Allen sorry for just walking in but the head nurse said after Lenalee wakes up that she needs too come in for check up on her!"

He let up on the glare he had on them and lifted his head.

"Oh……alright……………!"

Now he felt bad about what he almost did too them he knew he would have killed them.

"What's wrong Allen……..?"

Komui got an idea and this wasn't probably the best idea.

"Are you having second thoughts about getting my innocent Lenalee pregnant?" he asked with a sneer .

Allen's eyes lit up and he hissed at him in an demonic way he warned Komui but if he didn't stop he would kill him.

"Uh chief I think you hit a nerve!" said Revver looking at the ticked off expression on Allen's face.

His lips were curled over his teeth showing his fangs his eyes were and had this look in them that Revver could quiet place but suspected that it was a look of hatred.

Komui looked at the expression on his face and shook horribly he had hit a nerve and it was a bad strike at that the look Allen was giving him could have been on the face of a demon it looks bloodthirsty and angery he knew that Allen was already on edge over this and he was pushing him further and it wasn't going too do him any good too do so.

"Now Come on Allen there's no reason too look that way at your child's uncle!" he said not really in truth grasping the severity of the situation the other two saw the rate that Allen's anger was rising too it was chocking the air in the room due too the fact that it was so viscous and threatening.

"Allen calm down now please we'll leave just calm down!" said Revver.

He knew all too well what Allen was capable of the whole order did now and judging by the beating he gave that vampire at the festival last week that Timcanpy had shown them Allen was more than capable of killing them where they stood.

"Chief we need to go before he attacks us"

Komui looked at Allen and shrunk three sizes too the ground that look he had was a clear sign of danger and now he knew it he momentarily remembered the footage he saw of Allen laying into the other vampire at the festival and shuddered too think of what he would do too him if he kept going.

"Alright then bye Allen sleep well"

The door closed and he let out a sigh as he laid Lenalee down and he laid beside her closing his eyes he let the head ache that came out of no where drag him into sleep almost.

"_My life is hell_ _some times……..but I still have her here with me "_

He momentarily opened his eyes and looked at Lenalee's sleeping form and smiled at that she was sleeping peacefully. He dragged her body over too him and let her curl into his figure and snuggle up closer too him.

After that he dosed off and feel into unconsciousness.

They walked down the hall way after leaving Allen and Lenalee.

"That was scary!" said Johnny.

He would have never taken Allen for the kind of person too threaten them like that.

"He kissed Lenalee !" stated Komui.

They had walked in on that and it was a bad timing Revver had never seen the two kiss before and he had to admit it, it was very strange too see but still it gave a compassionate feeling even though it was still odd the way he kissed her was softly like she was made of something frail and delicate.

"Stop your crying Komui I would be more worried about him slaughtering us!" said Revver.

"Why?" he asked.

"You didn't see that look on his face Komui?"

He shook his head no he was actually looking at Lenalee's sleeping form in his lap and arms and worrying about her safety being in such a place.

"He would have killed us if we stayed much longer "

Komui nodded at that it was true he caught a glimpse of Allen's look his pale lips curled over his white teeth showing the elongated canines and his glowing cold eyes.

"Yes I saw that a bit"

"Why do you think he acted like he was going too rip us to shreds?" asked Johnny.

The other two didn't know was it because they walked in on an private moment.

"I'll tell you why you walked in and you were on his territory at that time!" said Saya.

They looked at her as she walked over.

"Territory?"

"Vampires are like that their protective of their area or territory in other words you walked into the jaws of death and didn't know it"

They paled and gulped.

"He started acting up when you came in and didn't let them know right!"

"Yes"

"Well there's your answer you walked into a bad position was there something going on at the moment?"

"He kissed her when walked in!"

She smacked hr forehead.

"BAKA'S"

"Huh?"

"You walked in on that it felt like a threat too him it's instinct to protect your mate or your love it's just the way our brain's are programmed we think it like a threat when that happens you felt like a threat and Komui was most likely the threat he felt at that moment that wasn't a human that was a true blooded vampire looking at you"

They paled at that they had seen the raw vampire blood in his vanes at that moment and didn't even know it.

"So he was nothing but……..a……………vampire right then?" asked Johnny.

"Yes but he didn't hurt you he just warned you next time just knock!"

"but why did he get so protective over Lenalee?"

"She belongs too him by a trait in ways she belongs too him and him only!"

"She's not some piece of …….."

"He knows that but she belongs too him in the sense that she's carrying his child and she wanted too so now she belongs too him!"

"NO SHE DOES NOT LENALEE DOESN'T BELONG TOO HIM SHE'S NOT SOME THING"

"True Komui but once she's vowed too be his too her self so she belongs too him now but he'll take care of her!"

With that she took off out of site.

"Whoa!"

Suddenly Johnny remembered that he didn't tell Allen the time of Lenalee's appointment.

"Woops I forgot the time for Lenalee's appoint I should probably go tell him!"

They nodded and he took off too their room this time when he was at the door he knocked.

"Hold on!"

The door opened and Allen standing there with his shirt open and Lenalee was no where too bee seen.

"Hi Allen um where is Lenalee?"

"She's in the shower ……..what do you need?" he asked.

"I forgot too tell you Lenalee's appointment time!"

"Alright!"

"It's at six o'clock tonight!"

He nodded and looked at Johnny in a n odd way.

"Look about awhile ago I'm sorry for acting like that it's just a reaction you guys kind of startled me".

"Oh it's fine we should have knocked!"

With that Johnny was gone.

Allen shut the door and went into the bathroom with Lenalee little did he know what she was planning.

A FEW MINTUES LATER………

"Lenalee stop!" he breathed.

She pressed herself against him and quickly forced him into her she moaned loudly but kept going. Allen on the other hand was still trying too get her too stop the way she was moving now might cause her too regret it later. Another forced thrust and she threw her head back and moaned heatedly this time Allen caught her shoulders and made her stop moving.

"Lenalee!" he said in a whisper.

He was out of breath and she was still squeezing onto him he pulled out of her and held her away from him looking at her like she was crazy this action of her's scared him a bit.

"Allen…….."

She now realized what she had done and it bothered her.

"I'm starting too regret doing this to you Lena!"

She started too realize what she did an now felt bad about it she looked at his wide eyes he was shocked and she didn't like that fact that it was her fault for making him actually scared.

"Allen I'm sorry I don't know why I did that I could have!"

She realized she could have hurt herself and the baby so quickly that was why he wouldn't do that with her anymore.

He senesced the tears coming and held onto her the hot water beating down on them.

"It's alright just try and control you emotions now okay!"

She nodded and he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her.

"Go on and get dress we have too go too your appointment soon"

She nodded and left while he got dressed in the bathroom when he was done he sighed.

"_That was scary even for me why the heck did she act like that?"_

Unable to come up with an idea he sighed again and then it hit him

"_Hormones are evil!………that is sure no matter who you are! Oh well at least she stopped………I just hope she doesn't do that again"_

He walked out too find her dressed and sitting on the bed.

"Allen I'll be more careful from now on sorry I guess it was just a feeling that I had I'll keep myself from doing that again okay!"

He smiled and walked over too her and pulled her up.

"Alright".

She looked down from his eyes. He made her look at him and he brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm not made at you!" he breathed into her ear.

She shivered a bit but it didn't bother her she liked this feeling it felt like the older times earlier in the year when she was still getting used too him being a vampire.

"Why aren't you I tried too……..no I did"

He kissed her cheek and held her close.

"I could never be angery at my beautiful angel"

She started to cry at this why did he have too be so forgiving he should have been furious with her but he was comforting her.

"Don't cry Lenalee you have no reason too it's not really your fault"

She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away and he smiled.

"Now look at you your still as beautiful as ever and you always will be so don't let that little episode get you so down"

She smiled at him and he pulled her face closer, she gasped a bit at how comfortable he was and even though she was used too it she never got over how warm he was. His face inched closer until she felt his breath hit her lips an the taste of honey attacked her senses. He smiled at her show the sharp fangs that she never minded. She let more tears roll down her face at this he was too kind too her.

"Please don't cry Lena"

"W-Why not I should cry you should hate me for doing that too you I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize and don't cry"

"Why?"

She looked up at him and he wiped the tears away again.

"Because I want too see your smile"

She jolted at this why would he still want too even see her.

"I want too see you smile Lenalee I don't want too see you cry you much too beautiful too cry and much too important to me too hate your self or for me too hate you!"

She gripped onto him hard and smiled at this little factor that she was important too him.

"I'm sorry still even though you say I shouldn't be I still want to say it!"

He nodded and they walked out and strait too the nurses office.

(Door opening)

"Hello head nurse?"

The nurse came bolting out of now where and took them back into a room in no time.

"So just here for a check up ?" asked the assistant.

(A/N: if your wondering where Lou Fa is she's around here some where I think she's on vacation!")

"Yes!" she said.

The nurse told her too stay still while she check she did and Allen just stayed up near Lenalee's head watching Lenalee's eyes.

"This is going too be cold a bit!"

She started too get too the check up and Lenalee grabbed Allen's shirt sleeve in a bit of pain and the from the cold of the object being forced into her womb.

"Ouch!" she whispered.

The nurse counted too three and it was done.

"There you did fine!"

"What was that for?" she asked.

"It was too check the fluid level in the womb your fine and now were going too do an ultrasound for the heartbeat……….Allen if I'm correct we should be able too do so?"

"Yes"

Lenalee was a bit uncomfortable but she stayed still the petroleum was cold and it made her stomach feel weird.

"Alirght now take a deep breath "

She did and the nurse felt around for the baby after a few moments she found it just small little dark blot on the screen but you could make out some of the head and arms.

"Well it looks very healthy…….ah wait here we are there's one other!"

They both looked up and were a bit shocked too see not one baby but two.

"Congratulations you two you have a set of healthy twins at the time"

Lenalee smiled at this twins she asked about that and now she gets the chance too have two children.

"Twins!" said Allen.

The nurse smiled at him and nodded. Allen felt dazed.

"_I only heard one heart though!"_

"Hold on that can't be correct!" he said.

"Why not Allen?" asked Lenalee.

"Because I've been hearing the heart beat every so often and there was only one heart beat so there's no way there twins I would have heard the others heart beat"

The nurse looked at him oddly but did a double check but still the same came out twins.

He shook his head but finally let it rest that he must have just over looked it.

Later while they were walking down the hall way Lenalee though she was happy about it wondered if there really was something wrong.

"Allen I'm worried"

He looked at her as she ran her hands over her still flat stomach.

"About what?"

"About that you didn't hear the other heart beat what if?"

She didn't want to think about it about the possibility that one of the baby's had possibly died.

"No actually now I hear it I've been listening for some time and it's twins I'm sure now!"

He was telling the truth he did hear it two small heart beats coming from her.

"Oh good I was scared!"

"I know"

He stopped her and pulled her closer so he could place a hand on her stomach.

"But you shouldn't be their fine trust me if I hear something wrong I'll do something about it"

She smiled at this he was too good too her.

Later on the news that Allen and Lenalee were expecting twins got around the Order and unfortunately too Komui.

"Hey Chief congrats!"

He raised his head and looked at Tapp and Johnny.

"Why?"

"Lenalee is having twins"

then the big bang happened like so……

'WHAT IS THAT MY INNOCENT LENALEE IS CARRYING TWO OF THOSE THINGS!"

They nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO LENALEE YOU CAN'T LET THOSE TWO THINGS STAY IN YOU BODY THEY'L HURT YOU!"

With that the whole order pounced on Komui while Allen and Lenalee watched the small world war three break out.

"He's nuts!" said Allen looking at Lenalee who had a worried expression on her face while her hands were busy protecting her womb.

"I'm scared now"

She curled into Allen while standing next too him her hands still where they were as he wrapped his arms round her shaking form.

"It's alright I'll keep you safe all three of you!"

She smiled but didn't move from him while he watched the mini war.

"GET HIM……..(CRASH)……….TIE HIM UP……….(SCREAM)………………DON'T LET HIM GO"

More crashes and screams where heard the rest of the day as Lenalee and Allen sat in the mess hall with their friends.

"So what cha having?" asked Lavi.

"Twins don't know the gender yet!" said Lenalee.

"TWINS!" they yelled.

"Yes twins I didn't believe it either until a bit later when I heard the heart beats both this time"

Jerry called him over and congratulated him and then handed him the black canister filled with blood.

He walked back over and sat down after words he started downing the blood rather fast.

"Allen you okay?" asked Raina.

They all saw how fast he was drinking the blood but found it odd that he seemed too not hear them.

"Allen?"

He wiped the blood off his face and his eyes lit up and turned crimson as he looked at them. The looked at him so odd at the fact that his eyes lit up after doing that.

"Sorry haven't drank blood in about a month so I needed too"

He looked nervous about something.

"Why are you so hyper you look worried"

"I-it's nothing really I-I just am a bit stressed out that's all"

He stumbled over his words that meant he was lying too them.

"Your lying too us again" said Lavi.

Allen hung his head at this it was sad that he couldn't keep things from them anymore especially this thing he was turning into………technically he wasn't turning into anything but was actually descending and that was hard for some too grasp it hurts extremely bad and was bloody but how could they under stand that.

"It's just………"

His fists clenched and he stated too shake.

"Allen what's wrong?" asked Raina.

He clenched his fists tighter and his hands turned snow white.

"Why are you lying too us?" asked Krory.

Allen had his fists clenched to tight that now his hands were bleeding dark red blood was seeping onto the table.

"Allen your hands are bleed!" screamed Miranda.

He unclenched his fists showing the large gashes in his palms that were oozing the dark liquid.

"Allen your bleeding!"

He looked a the dark blood on the table and at his reflection in it and then at his hands the holes were sealing up but he had claws again and they were covered in blood.

"Allen are you okay?"

He slowly retracted his claws and looked at the blood he turned his eyes frost blue and the blood froze into a crystal.

"What the Hell?" they asked.

His eyes turned a strange color silver red and the crystal shattered. After he turned his eyes red/gold again.

"How did you do that?"

"I think something's happening too me again!"

He kept his gaze down and away from them and sighed at the fact that the wrist band wasn't going too stop the decent anymore.

"Wish the blood crest would have stopped this!"

He pulled the collar of his shirt down too show the mark spreading down his shoulder.

"Oh god what's happening too you?" asked Miranda.

She had wide eyes and her hands over her mouth.

One of the marks started too try and bleed but he forced it too heal.

"It's a decent……." he said as he pulled his collar up again and fixed his shirt.

"A decent?"

"I'm changing again this time it's different though I'm getting a little older"

"Older?"

"I thought you couldn't age!" said Choji.

"I can't I mean that I'm turning stages from a neophyte to a fledgling and so on the more a age in that sense then I'm a little more used too the powers that are inside me I can't control some of the things I can do it just happens and in that is when I lose my humanity and I become a monster but the older I get in a vampire stage then the more I can control my powers"

He banged his head against the table in aggravation he hated this he hated being a vampire but once again that brick way hits him in the face telling him that he is what he is and he hated that stupid wall some times he would love too imagine Leverrie's face on it just so he can mentally kill the sorry excuse for a human.

"Damn it"

What was he supposed too do he actually forgot about the blood curse in his family.

"What?"

"Blood curses are a pain!"

"Why?"

"They stick around for ever and they can never be reversed so it's my turn too carry on the curse!"

"By doing what?"

"I'd rather not tell you"

They gave him "The Look" and his stomach's bottom dropped out he didn't want to do it again.

"I can't tell you………you'll all hate me for it"

They thought it over and a thought struck like lightning would he have to kill someone he loves.

"Is it the same as about your fathers possession even though you didn't have too is it?"

"NO" he snapped.

He hated that he remembered the pain from turning into a Noah and a vampire it was painful too painful for someone too go threw alone and he did he wondered if he was slightly insane..…..probably that much pain would drive the insane sane and the sane insane.

"Okay then what?"

He shook his head and felt like screaming out in agony he suddenly felt sick and scared.

"Allen?"

He turned away and fell over on all fours. He heard foot steps and gasped out loud when a pain shot threw his body causing him to throw up blood black blood.

"_My bloods that color what's happening"_

He tried too stand but he heard someone say not too move he felt blood seep threw his body out of his skin and into his cloths.

"Oh god he's bleeding we need too take him too the hospital wing"

He felt someone pick him up and carry him off the others fast behind them his vision was blurring but he could make out the figures off all of his friends.

The hospital doors burst open with Lavi carry ing a heavily bleeding Allen and the others trailing behind them.

"Good lord what happened?"

"He started bleeding we don't know"

The nurses took him and started too look him over they saw the black markings cutting into his skin and more blood come out.

"Allen?"

They didn't see him breathing Lavi took Lenalee out of the room the smell of blood was making her sick.

The others left as well while the hospital staff tried too stop the bleeding.

HOURS LATER DAWN: 6:45 AM ALLEN WALKER IN STABEL CONDITON.

They opened too doors and saw Allen lying on a bed with straps holding down his arms a few scratches on his face that were healing.

"What happened?" asked Lavi.

"He descended!" said Saya.

She looked different the lace works pattern on her collar bone was crating a mask pattern on her face and covering her arms, legs, an any where they could see.

"What happened too you!"

"These things are my markings and Allen's well he burred that in his mind but they'll show once he wakes up!"

The looked at his pale sleeping form and wondered how much blood he lost.

"He lost a good bit of blood but he should be okay once he wakes up he'll need too drink a lot though so don't get freaked out if he acts odd he'll most likely be very hungry for blood he's getting older so blood thirst is going too be more common".

They nodded and waited for him too wake up but hen weren't expecting what happened.

Allen slowly started too open his eyes and they all were getting excited but then something happened he started too shake and gasp for air he sat up clutching his throat and then his head screaming in pain as his markings showed up jet black and intrical they were beautiful but alchemic in design and lining. After what felt like forever to him it stopped and he fell back down on the bed and was breathing fast his eyes closed and he looked sick and warn out and overly weak.

"Allen are you okay?"

His eyes Flashed open and they jumped back his eyes were glowing shockingly bright and when they stopped they were cold and sadistic, inhuman even.

"_His eyes what happened too his eyes?"_

Allen blinked a few times and some life came back too them but not much.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Miranda.

"I-I think so I don't really know right now"

Raina tried too hug him but he pushed her away shaking a bit and sitting up at the moment he was looking at them with this fixed calm look when they could tell he wasn't calm at all.

"Why did you push me away?"

He looked down at the floor he didn't want this too happen again it felt like a repeat of the past.

"I……..would have…………..killed you"

He didn't look at them at that moment but the audible gasps told him that they were shocked.

"Why?"

"It's bloodlust I can't help it"

Saya handed him a blood canister and he downed it in moments.

A few minutes past and he was given more blood he downed it just as quickly.

"Bloodlust is so hard too control now for him that he'll need it more often"

They nodded and took a mental note too pack blood canisters with them on missions.

His markings vanished and he was released from the hospital.

FIVE DAYS LATER:

The order was getting ready too move away from their old castle from the last one hundred years it was odd too say the least especially the one person who felt this was a sad thing…………that person was Allen.

"Why are you sad you've only been here for half a year!"

Allen shook his head and walked away from Lavi.

"Huh?"

Later that day Allen fell asleep against a bunch of books but a bottle of hair tonic was on top of it and when the books fell over the tonic fell on Allen and Timcanpy Allen coughed but Timcanpy had long hair!

"Tim has hair……..Allen are you okay"

(cough)

"Yea I'm fine tonics and potions don't work on me anymore……….THANK GOD"

The science department nodded about it that would have been the fourth time.

Later Panda grew rabbit ears and Lavi and Kanda shrunk too sizes so now they were shorter than Allen.

"Hehehe!" said Allen.

They looked at Allen and then at Lavi and Kanda who were short now and had took look up at Allen.

"What moyashi?"

Allen grinned devilishly.

"Uh-oh Yuu I think we're in trouble!" said Lavi.

Allen wasn't going too hurt them……..much……..just play around after all they were only a few well actually they were a foot shorter he's five foot nine their around four foot six. so yes he could have fun with this.

"What do you know I can actually say it this time………"

He put a hand over Kanda's head and the two huffed.

"I'm taller than you two for once!" said Allen with a smile.

"Baka!"

"_Now for the real fun!"_ thought Allen.

After about three hours you could see both Lavi and Kanda tied up with feathers and pink hair and one other thing ( the die is wash out) both were hanging from the roof of the building inside though.

"Allen come on this isn't funny anymore!" yelled Lavi.

"THIS IS PAY BACK FOR ALL THE TRICKS YOU PULLED ON ME IN THE PAST!"

Lavi twitched.

"_I swear if he gets me down and lets me get this die out of my hair then I'll never pull a prank that scars anyone for life ever again!"_

Allen heard the vow and let him down and got the die out of his hair for him.

"How did you guess my vow or something?"

"Nope I read your mind"

Lavi laughed at Kanda now and then Kanda was begging after a while Allen leaped up and then back down.

"There done!"

Now after a while things were back into swing with Lavi and Kanda working on packing their rooms while now that the potion had worn off Kanda had as nicely as he could said for.

"Moyashi go check on Lenalee…….those are your kids inside her right?"

Allen though bewildered as he was went.

He walked in and Lenalee was lying on the bed curled up into a ball.

"Lenalee" he gasped as he shut the door and locked it.

She looked up at him and held onto her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

She curled up into his lap as she felt sicker a bit but then better now that the swelling had stopped.

"My stomach hurt a little but it's a bit better now"

He looked down at her stomach and saw the small bulge in between her hips she placed her hand there and she pulled his with it.

"Can you feel them moving they've been doing that all day!" she questioned.

"Yes I can"

He felt a small kick at their hands and smiled she looked uncomfortable from the kick.

"When do we find out what they are?" she asked.

"After we move we're going too be finding out"

"I'll be happy to know what we're having maybe a boy and girl!"

"That would be nice!"

She nodded at that and after a while they heard a loud crash and walked out side too see a bunch of rabid looking people they looked odd they had chunks out of their bodies.

"Oh my god what happened.?" she asked.

Allen smelt something…………death…………..and he grabbed a hold of her hitched her onto his back and took off at full speed.

"Allen?"

"_How………how did zombies get in here!"_

He turned a corner and found the others piling in too a room he darted forward plowing threw three of them one of which bit his right arm. But he got it off as he got in and the door was closed.

"That was close!" said Raina.

Allen sat Lenalee down.

"You okay?"

"Yea when did you run that fast you plowed threw a few of them like a bowling ball!"

"Years of practice!" he said as he check for the others.

"No bites here Allen!" said Lavi.

"Not here either!" said Revver.

He sighed and then looked the bite on his arm.

"Oh no Allen you've been bitten!" said Miranda.

Everyone was backing him into a corner in seconds.

"Get him out he's infected!" yelled a finder.

The other nodded.

"Sorry Allen but if…….."

"Yea right zombie bite don't effect vampires let alone ones that carry neurotoxins in their bodies!" he snapped.

They backed away fast.

"Sorry we just assumed!"

"That I'm just a normal human…….that's not easy you know!"

"What's not?"

"A turning any ways I'm not infected I have an antidote inside my blood and venom that prevents me from becoming any more than what I am!"

Their jaws hit the floor.

"You can't be turned!"

"No………wait a sec that's it!"

They looked at him oddly they had never known Allen too have a good idea or a bad one for that matter so they didn't quiet know what he was thinking now but by the grim look on his face they weren't going to like it.

"What?"

"We just want too know what your thinking Allen!" said Revver.

"First off your not going too like it and second it's grouse!"

"What is?" asked Lou Fa.

(She got back earlier!)

"Well………you all…………have to………….drink……..some of my blood!" he said.

They all turned green.

"Told you but it'll keep you from turning into zombies so!"

"Why the hell would I want too drink a vampires blood?" asked Choji.

"Simple it's that or I bite you!"

They gulped and grabbed their necks.

"I can bite your wrist!………wher ever I can send the venom too a vane that can caryy it threw the blood stream then your safe from the de-vacluna or you can go and sit out side and wiat for a zombie too get you!"

They gulped but Johnny had a question.

"Will the toxin in your blood harm our nerves!"

"No it shouldn't I can put it threw my vanes when something thinks I'm easy prey when I have something that can kill it quickly!"

"A defense mechanism !"

"Yep"

They nodded and even though they didn't want to the science department drank the blood after Allen had slit his wrist.

"Well guys!"

"You know it doesn't taste bad it's good actually!" said Lenalee.

"How do you know?"

"I've fed her my blood before it's helped with keeping her from being anemic when I used too feed off of her!" said Allen.

They looked between the two and sighed and tilted the cups up. It was sweet, sality, bitter, and oddly good.

"That is odd it didn't tatste too bad!" said Revver.

"Good now there are the exorcists who are either going too drink it or let me bite them!"

The other exorcist gulped at that drinking blood seemed barbaric too some of them.

"Why should we for all we know you'll turn us!"

Allen growled at this he didn't like being told he was evil even when they hid the word in a nother form he disliked it and too top it off they kept going on about how a vampire wasn't trust worthy enough too take care of a life like their's.

(grolwing)

"Huh?"

The exorcists looked at Allen who was growling at them with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Then let me try the other one the idea that might change your minds!"

They looked at each other and over at him as he walked over and out the door and back in with a zombie in hand.

"Allen get rid of that thing it'll kill us!"

He smirked and the evil glint n his eyes showed more clearly.

"I don't like the look in his eyes!" said Johnny.

The creature turned too Allen and he ran his hand threw it's chest.

"Two of three things are going too happen!" he said with a doubled voice that hey hadn't heard in a while.

"One the things out side are going too get you!"

He moved hishand out and gave jump up it turned and he kicked it into the ground.

"Two you can take the thing that will keep you safe!"

It stood and he zipped around giving a perfectly good kick to its head.

"Three if they don't get you then I will!" he said as he crushed it's skull.

(Crunch)

They shook in fear as he pulled his foot out of it's head.

"That's how you kill it!"

This thing in front of them that had their friends appearnce was it really him.

"Allen I swear your possessed !"

Allen smiled wickedly at that he wasn't but the threat was all to clear too them he would kill them if they didn't stop their bickering and do what he said.

"Fine we'll do it"

Choji hatefully swallowe the blood Krory was bitten, Raina the same, Lavi drank, so did Kanda, and the others now all that was left was Lenalee and Miranda.

"Alright blood or venom?" he asked.

Lenalee took the blood she didn't mind it they both knew it was to risky too let Allen bit eher he might start feeding and Miranda was screaming now.

"No I'll stay here"

Allen got closer she wouldn't take the blood so this was all they could do.

"No Allen please!"

He came closer and pushed up against the wall holding her still while he grabbed her wrist.

"NO PLEASE ALLEN DON'T !" she screamed.

But he didn't listen he pulled the fabric of her shirt out of the way of her wrist and let his fnags show and he bit down she thrashed causing blood to get into his mouth he did get the venom in but he had too back away fast.

( fast jumping sound)

"Allen has blood on his lips!" said Choji.

He looked at Miranda's bleeding wrist as she tried too come to grasps with what just happened. She felt his fangs dig into her skin anshe moved too much forcing blood into his mouth and down his throat she felt him crave more blood fresh human blood and it scared her. She looked at him and he was wiping the blod off his mouth with crimson eyes.

"Allen I'm sorry I shouldn't have moved!" she said.

He didn't look at her as he walked off into a corner an sat down in the shadows.

They came over too her and checked on the bite mark it was a good sized gash.

"I'm so sorry I wish I could talk too him I don't think he heard me!" she said after while.

They were all sitting down eating something or resting while they could Allen was still where he was and she looked over too see glowing red eyes lok at them.

"That's scary too see!" said Lavi.

The red eyes blinked and looked away.

"He's sad!" said Lenalee.

"Why?"

"Because he hurt Miranda!"

"No it's my fault for doing that I moved too much and it caused the blood to get into his mouth!"

She hung her head an peered out of the corner of her eyes too se him glaring at them all but Lenalee.

"I think I better go over there and applolgize too him!" said Miranda.

"I'll go too I have too give him this blood canister well these three anyways!"

They go up and walked over. He looked up and then away from Miranda who was looking at him.

Lenalee sat down and handed him the canister which he drank hungrily.

(gulping sound)

"You're thirsty huh!" said Lenalee with a smile.

Miranda couldn't see how she thoguth this funny it was scary too see how bloodthirsty he was.

"Yea I guess it's just I haven't fed in almost six weeks so I need it and if we're gong too be getting rid of those things then I'll need too drink as much as possible so I can take then out quicker"

She nodded and placed her hand on her lower stomach.

"Lenalee your starting too show!" said Mirnada.

"Mhm !"

Mirnada looked at Allen who was downing another canister she was shocked at something when she saw what he looked like she had never noticed before.

"_Allen is quite a beautiful boy I have too admit that much he's breath taking"_

He looked at her and rached out she flinched at his touch.

"Sorry I just wanted too look at your wrist!" he said with a smile.

She shook at first due too the fact that she could se the very things that damaged her wrist.

"Alright"

She undid the bandage and he looked it over.

"I'm sorry I pirced you deeply I shouldn't have bitten you I should have just forced yu too drink the blood!"

She shook her head no.

"No it's fine this ws my fault I shouldn't have don't that!"

He leaned in and she shrunk away.

"Allen what are you doing?"

He grabbed her wrist and licked the cut she jolted at the feel of his tonuge across her skin it scared her too feel that because he was a vampire and he could hurt her again and she wanted too be his friend but what he does sometimes scares her.

"What's he doing Lenalee?"

"He's healing the gash but getting the blood out of the way!"

He stopped licking her wrist and looked at her wrist it was gone the gash.

"How?"

"I have a healing ability "

She nodded as he picked up the other canister.

"Your that thirsty for blood!"

He nodded and pushed the rim of the lid too his lips and started too drink the blood out of it deeply he enjoyed the taste it felt good going down his throat and sent a sense of adrenaline threw his vanes he loved the feeling.

"_I never will understand this about you Allen you seem okay with drink blood"_

He removed the canister from his lips and laid on his back putting his arms behind his head.

"You seem calm!"

"I am vampires are pretty mean when it comes with being around things that can harm their coven and in my case regardless of most of all of you being humans you're my coven and I care for all of you "

Lenalee smiled as she then pulled his head into her lap as Lou Fa came over she saw Allen resting in Lenalee's lap and her playing with his hair.

"_Why doesn't she go flirt with the guy who knocked her up!"_

"Hi Lou Fa!" said Lenalee.

Lou Fa smiled and Allen opened his crimson eyes.

"How are you Allen?" she asked.

She was over him being a vampire now she wanted him more because he was even more gorgeous than be fore and she liked that about him, but she wanted too be his.

"How are you doing as well Lou Fa are you feeling well?"

"Yes!"

She got down on her knees too look at him better.

"So Lenalee how's the babies?" she asked looking at the small bulge in her stomach.

"Good their good!"

"And you and the father?"

'I'm well and so I she!" said Allen.

At that Lou Fa jolted.

"_Allen is the father of __those things growing insde of her!"_

"I didn't know they we're your's Allen!" she said.

"Yes their mine what about it Lou Fa"

"I just didn't think you would inpregnante a human with your offspring!"

"Why not she's mine!" he said looking at her and then at Lenalee.

Lou Fa jolted at this.

"_She's his?"_

"What do you mean by that?"

"Firstly she vowed that she belongs too me and secondly she's carrying my kids!"

Lou Fa looked at Lenalee's stomach and thought about the things growing inside her womb why would she want too carry his children when she's not a vampire.

"Um may I ask about why you wanted too have his kids?" she asked as Allen closed his eyes.

"Simple I love him and I wanted too"

"that can't be the only reason!"

"I belong too him I'm his mate!" she said with a smile.

With that Lou Fa walked off.

"_His mate as in soul mate or……..gah I don't want too think about that if she is tha tkind of mate then that means he's pickd her as a lover and a wife so I don't have a chance!"_

She walked over too a corner and went to sulk.

"_His…….Mate…….she belongs too him!"_

She cried her self too sleep.

Meanwhile Allen was fast asleep in Lenalee's lap while she and Miranda watched him sleep.

"_He's asleep finally!"_

He hadn't slept well in weeks and now that he was she gentling laid down beside him.

"Lenalee?" asked Mirnada.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really love him?"

"I do and I belong too him and him only!"

Mirnada smiled as Lenalee curled into his still form and wrapped her arms around him she walked off and go a blanket and put it over the two.

"Miranda?" breather Allen.

He was only half awake but enough too see her.

"It's fine go to sleep your tired!"

He nodded and held onto Lenalee as the blanket was pulled up too their shoulders.

"_I'll help too Allen you need it too so the two of you can be happy!"_

With that the day ened yes they had fight a head of them but with Allen and the other vampires by thie sides they can do it.

* * *

SONG FOR CHAPTER: A LITTLE PAIN BY OLIVA INSPARIA.

* * *

ME: YANW. SO TIRED GOOD NIGHT.

ALLEN: WONDERFUL WE'RE FIGHTING AGAIN.

CAST: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ

LENALEE: OUCH THEY KICK HARD!

ME: YEA MY MOM SAYS THE SAME THING.

CAST: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

TIMCANPY: ZZZZZZZZ WITH PUNK HAIR.

ALLEN: WHO DID THAT TOO TIM'S HAIR.

LAVI WITH DIE AND GEL.

ALLEN: OH! O.O

CAST: ZZZZZZZZZ!

ME : BYE.


	22. Chapter 22: FADING MEMORIES

Chapter 22: Faded Memories

Me: Wow that was a long night

Lenalee: I'm tired.

Allen: Me too.

Komui: (*Crash*) comes back from mars.

Cast: Have fun ?

Komui: NO!

Lenalee: I will never hear the end of it.

Allen: hangs head and sweat drops.

Me: Once Again Get rid of the nut case! -_-!

Allen: -.-! YOUR TURN!

Me (*Evil Grin*) Kicks Komui and Leverrie too the moon.

Leverrie: CURSE YOU WALKER!

Allen: *Big Smiles*

Me: enjoy the chapter but first anyone want too intro the chapter song?

Lavi: I will the song for this chapter is…………HAUNTED by Evanescence (You go Guys)

Cast: enjoy.

* * *

Lavi's P.O.V

* * *

We had been fighting off these things all day it was something alright, I didn't do too bad me and Yuu had taken out half a hoard in a few minutes and Lenalee was kicking them while using a crystal fragment to protect her body and the rest of us well we were covered in blood and they were still coming.

"Hey Usagi where's the Moyashi?"

I shook my head I didn't know we hadn't seen Allen at all it was like he vanished I hope nothing happened.

Then something came darting by me and I saw what it was. Allen flashed by me in about six seconds and planted his boot clad foot into the head of the nearest zombie.

(Crunch)

"Allen?"

He dropped too the ground and turned too me I saw this wicked version of my friend he wasn't happy with theses things coming at us like this and he was darting around like a bullet taking them out like they were pieces of glass.

Another seven down by him in five seconds now another hard kick and then a flip I was barely keeping up with what he was doing he was too fast and incredibly vicious he was killing them as fast as I could count them.

"Dang he's ticked !" said Choji slamming a tree onto of about twelve.

I nodded and crushed five with my hammer.

I saw him zip by and a black masquerade mask cover the eye area of his face as he took the heads of four at once.

"Whoa!" was all I said.

I had never seen this before I had never seen him actually use this type of combat fighting and now that I had it was scary.

"Stop standing there Lavi your gonna get hurt!" he said as he stopped in a tree branch.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him and his mismatched eyes made me jolt at first I looked him over he had a bad wound too his side it hurt I knew it did.

"Allen your hurt!" I said.

He looked at the wound and sighed as it started too seal up but wouldn't completely it look like he was weakening.

"Your hurt let me help!" I said.

He as unwilling for this as I was held my wrist out for him too take some blood but he wouldn't.

"No!"

I jumped into the tree branch with him as Saya took out the largest hoard too our right.

"Why not?"

"I'll kill you it's too bad of a wound for you too do that alone Lavi I'll hurt you and you're my friend I don't want that too happen!"

He looked away from me once again I was reminded that we're like siblings me the big brother and him the little brother.

"Then what?"

He tried too say something but couldn't so I shook my head at him.

"Why the hell are you not letting me help you Allen"

"Because you can't"! he snapped.

I tried too argue further but he darted off and sunk his fangs into one of the zombies necks it startled me what would happen too him from doing that.

"He's fine Lavi!" said Saya coming too check on me.

"Really?"

"The virus has no effect on him it never has rare types have this type of defensive mechanism inside them and they can't be hurt by any virus that the person or anything else they feed off of carries it won't hurt him in fact if anything it'll"

There was a crash and he zipped by again this time his markings were showing and that mask his full form.

"Lavi Saya make sure no one is in the area……….I'm going too use Dark Bring so no one can be here!"

His right eye turned black with a gold pupil and a red ring as he looked at us the gold being enveloped by it like when his curse activated.

Saya nodded and so did I and we took off telling every one too move too Miranda and the other's force fields. Once inside he nodded and some of us shook at the one black eye.

This reapers scythe formed out of his sword and he scratched the blade across the ground and a gate rose out of the line that he drew it was eerie and gothic looking.

"Dark Bring Hades Gate!" he said.

These sickly creatures came towards him but he jumped on top of it and opened the gates doors. As soon as they did we were clinging too the ground even inside the force field and the zombies were sucked into the dark abyss.

(Groans of agony)

"What the Hell is Walker doing?" asked Link.

"He's using some of his full power he'll be tired later but it's worth it!" said Saya.

The gates closed and he jumped down as it vanished. We looked at him the one black eye color with a gold cattish pupil and the crimson ring fading slowly.

"Allen that was…….Wow!" said Raina.

We all nodded it was something rather incredible but after a few moments he looked dizzy and off balance and when he started too fall thankfully I caught him.

"Whoa there Allen I don't think you need too fallout !" I said standing him back up he looked at me with regret.

"What's wrong?"

"I know what's still here!" he said to us.

"What's here ?" I asked.

"There's something here and we need too get rid of it!"

We nodded and followed him too center of the castle.

"Saya now!" he said.

"Shade out!" everything went black.

"What happened?"

We saw everything now though it was like night vision.

"Whoa what is this why can we see?" asked Timothy.

"We're sending our power too see in the dark too all of you so you can help find it!"

"What is 'it' exactly?"

"A spirit or something !" said Namai.

We all nodded and started to look around we saw Saya dart by with her sword and the others as well but nothing out of the ordinary. And Allen jumped out of the way of a pillar that seemed too come out of no where but still nothing that looked abnormal.

"Saya I think it's using an invisibility some how!" said Allen.

Miranda had put up a force field for us too meet in so right now we were all in there.

" I think we better use the aura sound that way we can se the aura and find it faster!" said Allen catching his breath.

"Your worn out Allen rest for a bit!"

He shook his head no and tried too stand up but fell over immediately.

(Crash)

"Ouch!"

"Well I told you that you're too worn out and your injured so listen too me stay put and get some energy back." said Saya in a scolding way.

Allen shook his head no again and stood up he was fine or just acting like it I couldn't tell.

"Huff…….I guess I can never stop you huh?" she asked.

"No!" he replied.

With that she took off and the other followed.

Now we could see the aura's and it was odd Namai's was bright shining yellow/gold, Sakuya's was dark pink and silver, Sonja was white and blue, Saya's dark purple and gray but Allen's was the most odd.

Dark reds, blacks, gray's and gold's littered it with the darkness of his emotions as of now.

Then a dark blot showed up and it grinned it's black pit eyes looking at us as we shook.

"There!" yelled Namai.

They bolted out of the darkness Saya cornered it as did Namai and Sakuya while Allen went down on it from above it's head.

(Crunch)

"Yuck that's grouse what is it?" asked Sakuya.

"A Devertia what is it doing here?" asked Allen.

"**Just saying hi too……..the guardian of death!"** it said as it looked up at Allen.

We jolted and he growled at it and ran the black sword deeper into it but it got away.

"How did it get away?" asked Link.

It darted into the shadows and Saya and her sisters followed but Allen feel too his knees he looked sick.

"Allen are you okay?"

He looked up and black eyes locked us in place.

"Yea I think so I'm just trying to understand what it's doing here!"

I dragged him into the circle that Miranda made.

"Lavi let go I'm fine!"

I shook my head he didn't look fine he looked ready too pass out.

"Stop Lavi let go!" he snapped.

That was the first time he actually jumped out of my grasp and into the shadows. His eyes went crimson and he growled at me when I tried too get closer.

"Don't go outside the circle it'll kill you!" he said as he jumped away.

I looked at the battle in shock as Saya shot at it with a powerful kick but it didn't stop it. Namai was in the force field resting as was Sonja and Sakuya, only moments later Saya joined us.

"Damn it that things too strong!" she said.

Lou Fa watched as we heard a crash and looked up Allen had been knocked into a pillar and was standing back up glaring at it by the look on his face he wasn't happy on bit he was down right angery.

"**So what's gonna happen too the soft little thing like you?"** it asked.

Allen growled at it.

"**Oh are you gonna be mad at me…….well then show me what you go…."**

It was cut off Allen had rammed his foot threw it's chest and now was starting something else he twisted out of it's body and landed in a crouch his markings showing as his eyes glowed. I never got over how oddly beautiful his markings were they're just intrical patterns of a alchemy circle but amazing all the same.

We saw a flash and he had actually started a transmutation of some kind I didn't think it was possible even if I had seen it before it shocked me.

"**Alchemist huh well ……….that is……..something!"**

Allen smirked at it's obvious pain and finished the transmutation quickly with a clapping sound and the creature was shocked into the circle.

(A/N: yes he can do it with out a circle like ed but All of the alchemists who have seen the gate can and a clap is the best way too activate it ^_^!)

"**No it can't be how did you know what it was?"**

"Simple I've used this before the last time you came out!"

The creature froze in fear it knew what Allen was doing and apparently he had fallen too Allen's abilities once before.

"**How can you be alive the council got rid of all the hybrids after that virus breakout in 1905 how did you live?"**

"Being a True Blood has some advantages!" said Allen with a evil smile.

The creature was dissolved completely and Allen fell too the ground out cold.

"Allen!" I yelled.

The force field was broken down and the passed powers were returned too the others as we ran over too him. he looked sick when I turned him over the zombie problem was over and now we needed too help everyone get their injuries fixed and Allen was running a fever now so we needed to get him to the hospital wing fast.

Later today was pretty calm everyone was going too rest before returning with the move Lenalee too sit next to Allen who was lying on the couch right now with a cloth on his head trying too bring the fever down.

"He's been asleep for six hours now do you think he'll wake up soon?" asked Krory.

We were all rather worried about him he had fought the most out of all of us and with a bad side wound.

"He should hybrids heal faster than me or my sisters so he should be okay!" said Saya.

"Yea besides brothers been in worse incidents!" said Riannai.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Hmmm…..well there was the time he was hit by a bullet in the civil war!"

I crinched at that.

"Whoa that was a lot for him to go threw if he had been around for the whole war!"

"Mhm he was and mostly doctors work!"

I spit the water out that I had been drinking.

"Doctors work?"

"Yes he knows a good bit about the human body and such so he did work as a field doctor some but mostly he did amputations and such the most well know that I remember was when he had too help that general who lead all those people too their deaths he saved six of the survivors!"

"Huh so Allen had actually been in the military and helped with the hospital work!"

"Yep……that's why he knows how too take care of the ones around him!"

Now that I thought about it that was probably the reason as to why he knew what too do when we were injured.

"That is interesting!"

Another five hours past and the sun went down and we huffed.

"He's still not up?"

We shook our heads no but then we heard a grunt and looked over

"Oh Allen your getting up good!" said Raina.

He opened his eyes and looked at us.

"That is the last time I ever fight a shadow figure from heck who knows where!" he said while sitting up.

"Yea that was cool though what you did!" said Timothy.

"What was?"

"The Alchemy it was awesome!"

"Oh you all saw that huh!" he said in a slightly depressed tone.

"Why do you sound so sad though?" I asked.

"Well……..I'm not supposed too be able too do that but I can some how!"

He looked down at his hands and blinked.

"(Sigh) I guess I just didn't expect too be able too do that again!"

"Why?"

"The Council Of the Gods"

"You know you say a good bit about them but never tell us about how you know so much about them your self………" I said.

He bowed his head letting his bangs cover his eyes.

"I know"

"Well show us all of us Allen!" said Komui.

His head shot up and he looked at all of us with this look of shock that I swear I could have laughed at.

"Why the look of shock?" asked Revver.

"You'll all hate this it's kind of bad even insane too wish too see a massacre!"

We all looked at him as if her was insane himself.

"Massacre?"

"Yes….(Huff)……..about sixty years ago there was a virus breakout and infected all of the hybrids from every type of creature this included the mage types……like me"

"So were you part of the mass killings or ?"

"I was one of the murders"

"How?"

"The virus vanished the sanity of the one who had the virus I have this blood line that can dilute the virus and it did but"

"I'll show you it's too hard too explain but first I'll show you some more about what happened before hand twelve years before hand it'll help you all understand "

We nodded once more that light and we were in side an old chapel.

(Narrative)

"Father Luzon!" said a young girl with black hair.

"Ah Julie hello and Aster what are you two doing here?"

"We came too see that boy who's here all the time he doesn't seem too have anyone else too talk too" she said.

Luzon seemed a bit hesitant at first.

"Are you sure you really wish too talk too him he's a bit……..cold"

"Oh you mean that he's not that nice well Julie can fix that she normally can" said Aster.

"Eh……….very well but watch out for any signs that he's about too act up try and calm him down"

"Okay!" they said.

They watched them walk up too a high point in the chapel and just sitting there on the floor was Allen looking at the bats that were sleeping while a silvery-blue dragon sat on his shoulder.

"**It's Crux?" said Krory .**

"**Yea it's me I've been watching out for Allen for years!"**

"Hello is anyone in here?" asked Julie.

Crux turned too him.

"Allen I think we have some guests!" he said.

Allen turned a crimson stare too the door as it opened and the boy and girl looked around and saw a figure looking at them with glowing red eyes.

"What is that?" asked Aster.

Allen huffed.

"Um hello who are you?" asked Julie.

Allen looked her over and she shook a bit.

"Why do you want too know?" he asked.

She jolted when she realized that the creature with red eyes was who they were supposed too talk too.

"H-Hi I'm Julie and this is Aster!" she said pointing too her self and her brother.

"And?"

"Can we stay up here and talk for a bit with you?"

Allen nodded even though he didn't want them any where near him.

"Thank you!" she said.

They walked over and sat down in front of Allen.

"So um why are you at the chapel all the time?"

"I stay here just because I have too"

"Oh so you live here!"

"For now yes"

She leaned in some more and looked him over the best she could since he was covered in the shadows.

"Can you come out so we can see you?"

He nodded and they stood as he did and he walked out of the shadows and they gave a gasp. White hair, pale porcelain skin, and crimson/gold eyes they were in shock.

"What the heck?" asked Aster.

Julie nudged her brother she thought Allen was beautiful but still scary with his rich crimson-gold eyes.

"What the way I look can't be helped!" he said.

They nodded and went outside into the garden.

And walked over too the rose part of it where Julie found a bunch of white roses. She gently picked them up and put some into a basket. Then looked at Allen and took a closer look at his snow white hair. She frowned and walked over too him and tapped his shoulder, he turned too look at her and sighed.

"Why is your hair white?" she asked.

He huffed at this why did everyone have too ask that question, then gain she was the first one too ask that question in a while.

"I'm cursed!" he said bluntly.

She looked him over and located the curse mark and reached out, he flinched and she placed her small hand the star and traced it down too the part that slid under his eye.

"What happened too make you deserve it?" she asked.

She pulled her hand away and her brother looked at it.

"You turned someone you loved into an Akuma right?" he asked.

Allen nodded as he kicked a rock into the nearest lake.

"Whoa!"

Allen raised an eyebrow at that.

"What?"

"You've got one heck of a kick kid "

"And?"

"It's interesting kid"

"Kid?……..my name is Allen" he said while he rolled his eyes.

"Allen……..well do you have a last name?"

"Walker"

Julie dropped the small basket she had in her hands after hearing the name.

(Basket dropping sound)

"Walker!"

"Yes"

She was shocked at this apparently she knew something about this strange boy in front of her.

"Sis are you okay?"

"Yea but do you remember the story we heard in school abut the Walker family that lived in that old clinic about fifty years ago?"

"Yea!"

His eyes widened but it wasn't possible was it the young boy near them couldn't be that same person.

"What's your full name?"

"Allen Gray Night Walker why?"

They dragged him off into the gave yard.

"What are you two doing?" he asked as they dragged him too a black head stone.

"Is this your grave?" asked Aster.

Allen looked it over and read the poem.

"Why do you want too know?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Because if it is that makes you almost ninety years old" said Aster.

"Well it is my grave actually oddly enough you two stumbled upon a walking corps as some would say."

"Corps!" they belted out.

"I'm alive but not by city records by their records I've been dead since about 1733 but then again who said I was dead"

"But your standing in front of us so you can't be that person unless…….."

He turned to them.

"Unless what?" he asked with a evil smile.

"Unless you're a………vampire"

"Vampire well yes that's true for the most part anyways but I've been here for some time now!"

"But I thought vampires couldn't be on holy ground"

"That is a myth firstly and secondly I'm part human"

They gulped.

"Aster you're an exorcist right?"

"How?"

"I know about the black order simply by the fact that I've got an anti-Akuma weapon"

He wasn't smug about it more like stating it for them he didn't really care.

"How?"

"Born with it"

"Parasitic right!"

He nodded and Aster saw his left arm.

"So you're an odd one"

"How so?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You were born with yours so you are an exorcist by birth"

"Well I don't give a damn about the Vatican they hunt vampires and other kinds of creatures they only have their best interests at heart and no one else's"

"That's a lie the Black Order is…….."

"The Black Order is a group of insane delegates that only wish too send people that they can use for weapons of mass destruction and only for what they want!"

"Where do you get that?"

"I think I'll save that for when I see you two again"

With that he waved goodbye carelessly and left.

"I don't trust him"

"Well we need too try and be nice too him"

He nodded and the scene changed too the orders castle.

"So Aster and Julie are you ready too met your partner for this mission?" aske a tall thin man with gray hair and a beard.

"Yes sir"

"Alright come in"

The doors were pushed open and they looked too see Allen walk in.

"What the hell?"

" I told you that I would see you again!"

"Yea but that was half a year ago" said Julie.

"And?"

"Enough I take it that you know Walker from that priest?"

"Yes!" said Julie.

"Is there a reason why your paring us with a vampire?"

"He's part Noah as well we can use someone like him on this mission!"

Allen rolled his eyes from being board.

"Noah what the hell is he doing here then he's an enemy not a comrade"

"I'm a comrade I have no reason too be around the other Noah their all dimwits anyways"

They looked at him as he waved from behind his back carelessly and walked out with slam of the door.

"Aster what is it?" asked Julie.

"Why do we need too trust that thing?" he asked pointing too the door that Allen had just walked out of.

"Because he has some of the best skills we have ever seen"

"Like what?"

"His stamina, speed, strength, powers, and all around physical abilities are far more than what we thought at first and more than either one of you could manage in your entire lives."

"Still don't know why we need to trust him"

"Then allow me too shed some light on this……Allen Walker is a rare type of vampire known as a Mage and he will help you two weather you like it or not!"

With that he dismissed the two and they found Allen leaning against the wall and his eyes closed.

"Are we ready too go?" he asked them opening one crimson-gold eye.

"Yes!" said Aster curtly.

They walked too the train station quietly and boarded the train and found their compartment.

The door slammed shut as Allen helped Julie get her suite case up on the shelf.

"Thanks Allen!"

"Sure"

He sat down near the widow and closed his eyes he looked tired.

Aster watched him closely and huffed at him.

"Is there something wrong Aster?" asked Allen.

"Yes I don't trust you I hope you know that!"

"I do"

"Then why are you so calm about this damn mission?"

"If you get riled up then you miss things I don't even have my eyes open and I can see your unhappy"

"How so?"

'It's obvious I blind man could see that your iterated and angery with me being here but by doing that your preoccupied and can't focus on what you need too"

"What the hell?"

"Simple again you're being so caught up in me being what I was born as that you don't even keep your eyes and other senesce open too look for Akuma"

"I would love too here your lecture Allen but how can you know about an Akuma when you're half asleep?"

Allen didn't answer he just ignored the riled up teenager.

"Damn Vampire!" said Aster.

The rest of the train ride was quiet and when they got too the station they hopped off.

"_Why are we stuck with him?" _asked Aster too the sky.

"Why are you so annoying?" asked Julie.

Aster humped at that and Allen just looked around with out his curse activated.

they went too the hotel rather fast but after they checked in and after wards went out too patrol.

"Why didn't you stay at the inn we can handle it by our selves !"

"Simple again your still riled up and won't notice anything"

Aster growled at Allen but all he did was look at the side walk.

"What are you looking at?"

Allen looked closer and then looked at Aster and Julie and lunged at them knocking them into a alley way.

(Crash)

"What the hell?"

Allen clamped his hand over Aster's mouth and glared at him as a woman came by.

"Shut the hell up and follow me!" said Allen his voice a hiss.

Aster's eyes widened as he saw Allen's fangs dangerously close too his neck.

"Ghmrf mafmdndmfaf" (trans: Vampire get off me)

"What?"

"Hfr Mbre adna fndamere" ( Trans: What the hell are you doing I said get off me)

"Dbrefghfe nfdnadfme" (Trans: Get off me or I'll kill you damn hybrid)

"Sorry" said Allen as he took his hand off of Aster's mouth.

"Well what did you knock us into a alley way for?"

"Shut up and follow me!"

He shrugged as they followed a woman with long blond hair and pale skin. After hours of following her they were in a clearing.

"Why hello Exorcists what do you want?" she asked turning too them.

"Why are you here?" asked Aster.

"Just checking in on my Akuma."

The Akuma came out of the trees and everyone heard a (Pining sound)

They turned too see Allen's left eye activated as he came at one of the Akuma.

"_His eye it can see Akuma souls?"_

"Yes idiot I can see the souls"

He destroyed three Akuma with cross grave and jumped in front of the girl.

"Your not an Akuma you're"

"Clever boy"

Her skin turned grey and seven crosses appeared on her forehead.

"I'm Clara the Noah of Desire"

She placed a hand on Allen's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"What is it you desire dear?"

In one flash they all saw it his family that was murdered by the hunters and one other thing……his sister's smiles.

"Well that can't be all"

"Get off of me!" he said but she wrapped her arms around him.

"Now let's have a look"

They saw more the hatred for humans fading, the lust for blood growing, death, hatred, fear, screams of pain caused by him he hated and longed for it.

"You're a very dark soul you know!"

"And a very beautiful vampire I could even say a Mage"

He jolted at this.

"Oh am I right are you one?"

He gulped he didn't know how she knew all his wants and hates but he had too stop her.

"And what else?"

She tried to look closer but he rammed his right hand threw her chest.

"Gah"

He smirked and Aster and Julie looked at him too see the light grey skin and the one cross and gold eyes as he turned his head too look at them.

"What?" said Clara.

"I'm not who you think!" he said.

He removed his hand and looked at her while shaking the blood off.

"Y-you're just like me a noah"

"Just a half blood"

"Then why are you working with the Black Order?"

He grinned sadistically and picked her up by the throat.

(Gagging sound)

"Why………because I have no need for any of you pathetic beings I want you all dead"

He slung her too the ground and she coughed up blood.

"But you're the fourteenth Noah you're supposed too help us!"

He kicked her send ing her into a tree as he shrugged his shoulders and walked over too her.

"Actually I don't care about the Noah clan there is no reason for it"

She looked scared and she had a reason too be Allen's eyes were two different colors left crimson right gold.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of another one of you filthy little vermin"

He crushed her throat in and she gasped for air but he broke her ribs and then as she was crawling away he calmly walked over and crushed her spine into with a loud snap.

(Snap)

(Scream)

"If you live long enough tell the Earl that I'm not his little toy nor do I have an intention of it or for that matter being his little right hand helper anymore tell him I help Akuma rather than making them Now"

Wit that she opened her door and crawled threw it.

(Door slamming)

"What the hell?" asked Aster as he and Julie looked at Allen.

His skin was turning back too normal and he blinked and shook his head.

"That was………..AMAZING" said Julie.

He swade a bit and Aster caught him.

"Your worn out"

He smiled at his comrade and Allen went limp signifying that he had passed out.

"Aster he's hurt"

They looked at his side it was turning deep red and starting too drip onto the ground.

"We need too get him too a hospital or something"

They heard thunder and Aster hitched Allen onto his back and they ran and ran until rain started too come down.

"Brother we're not going too get back too the hotel before the storm hits"

He looked at Allen and Julie reached up and felt of his forehead.

"He had a fever we need too find some place too stay"

He nodded and they continued too run until they saw a man walking into a house with his wife.

"Hey mister"

The door shut and they ran up and banged on it.

The man opened the door and saw the condition of them and ushered them into the warm house.

"Thank sir!"

"Horus what the…….(plate breaking)……….oh my god what happened too you three"

"We're from the black order can you help our friend he's hurt badly"

They nodded and the woman took Allen off of Aster's back and laid him on the sofa.

"What gave him this gash it's terrible"

They saw how deep the cut was it was deep enough for them too see a bone.

"Oh my heavens what are we going too do how we can help him with this wound we don't have enough medical things too do so" said The woman.

"Um if you can try and bring his fever down he know a good bit about medical works so he might be able too do something if we can wake him up"

The woman shook her head and brought a cold cloth for his head and laid it on his fore head gently.

"He's quiet handsome isn't he girl?" she asked Julie.

"Yes he's one of my friends" she said with a smile.

"Well I think that you and your brother should eat something"

She nodded and her brother shook his head yes happily.

"Well I fix some soup for you and it'll warm you up nice a good"

They thanked her and looked over at Allen.

"He looks paler!"

"Mhm what do you think we can do for him?"

"Vampires need blood so we could try and give him some!"

"Julie we can't right now it's too dangerous for him too just take it from us I've read on vampires too and they need a lot of blood too heal correctly and if we try that he'll kill us"

She sighed and they heard a noise.

"Ouch" said Allen sitting up.

"You're up!" they said in shock.

"Yes"

The woman sat down the bowls of soup fast and went over too him too check him over.

"How?"

"Hmm?"

"Your wounds are gone"

"I heal quickly it's always been that way"

He sighed and gave a smile, the woman humped and handed him a bowl of soup.

"Eat you'll need it too heal quickly"

He sighed and slowly ate it.

"How did you heal so quick?"

"Vampire remember"

"Oh!"

(A/N: -_- duh!)

"Sorry for troubling you ma'am"

They thanked them and left after finding the innocence they left.

Back on the train.

"Damn I'm tired"

"Then go too sleep!" said Julie

"Why when I need too take watch today and apologize!"

Allen blinked.

"Allen I'm sorry I didn't know about you that much and I was making fast judgments when I know better"

"No……(yawn)……..it's fine I've dealt with almost a hundred years of that I'm used too it"

"But it's no excuse"

"Then I'm giving you one"

He blinked in shock at that one.

"Huh?"

(sigh)

"Look I'm not going too hate you for it I've gotten used too it actually I mean after about half a century you kind of become used too people jumping too conclusions when they don't understand"

He smiled a fanged smile at them and closed his half open eyes.

(Soft breathing)

"He asleep!" said Julie.

"Yea let him rest he took the biggest hits after all we did he took out a Noah"

"But he turned into one!"

"Nope he's just a half blood"

With that it changed.

"I don't see why you have too bring the Walker's here they're nothing but some hybrids who got rid of the virus in their systems?".

"That is simple in the fact that we believe that one of them is a True Blood"

(liquid spewing)

"What ?"

They were in a large old room.

"Now vhere iz the first?" said a woman with a French ascent.

The doors opened and there stood a odd looking creature.

"So this iz the Minatare from Greece?"

"Yes ma'am and it's been unfortunate enough too have killed half of a town"

"Well get rid of it"

They watched the creature become impaled by a metal spear and shatter like glass the group gasped.

Then the scene changed too a small cell that held two people one a young woman with long ankle length brown hair the other a white haired boy that the woman was holding.

"Rosy I'm fine" he said.

She opened her gold-brown eyes and looked at her brother that was curled up into a ball-like form sitting next too her.

"No your not Allen your scared that I'll lose you!"

"Why are you being so calm you know we're gong to die too right?"

He looked up at her with mismatched eyes.

"Na we're good you know that we didn't do anything as bad as the others"

He put his head back down.

"Speak for your self"

"Nope you're better off than me considering you're a True Blood"

"We don't know that!"

He looked up and his lip was bleeding as he removed his teeth from it.

"You need too stop biting your lip one of these day's I swear you'll some how cut into a nerve"

She wiped the blood off his face and pulled him into a hug.

"Go to sleep little one your tired"

He looked up at her and sighed. A few moments later they heard him speak.

"You…..always……call….me…that"

With that he drifted off and she pulled him closer.

"My little brother I hope you'll at least live"

She bit back tears as she stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry if I can't keep my promise too you Mom and Dad but Allen can keep it for me if I don't survive"

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore and they split over her soft pale cheeks and dripped own onto the sleeping boy in her lap.

"_I'm sorry want nothing more than too stay here"_

She hugged her little brother as close as possible as he slept.

She looked down and moved a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"I hope you'll live at least"

She pulled him on to her lap and put her face in his hair and took a deep breath and smiled at the sent of burning leaves and autumn air.

"I wish I had more time with you"

Allen sighed at this and mumbled in his sleep.

"You'll……always…….. be……… here"

She gasped at this and more tears fell at the words. Her long hair made a curtain around the two and she held him tighter.

"Rosy" he said breathlessly with a raspy voice .

She was holding him too tight.

"Sorry go back too sleep"

He looked up with cloudy eyes.

"Why do you always have too be so odd?" she asked.

He smiled and bowed His head again and drifted off again.

She played with his hair softly so not too wake him up.

(Dawn)

"Rosy?"

"Hi Allen your up good!"

She smiled radiantly and he frowned at her.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Crux where are you?" asked a chocolate brown dragon.

"Here Severa" he said.

Crux crawled up onto Allen shoulder.

"Morning snow ball!" said the little dragon who was flicked off his masters shoulder after the comment.

(thump)

"Ouch Allen why did you flick me off?"

"Because your annoying!" he said rolling his eyes.

"Will you two ever stop acting like brothers?" asked Severa.

Crux grinned.

"Nope"

With that he sat back on Allen's shoulder.

"Alright Rosy Walker is up next"

"Do we really have too do that too her?".

"If Zephyr says so then I'm afraid so"

They sat above a chair that Rosy was sitting in off too the side was Allen he looked tensed about something.

"Rosy Luna Walker correct?"

"Yes!"

"You have killed exactly forty-nine humans and threatened to expose our world the punishment for that is……..Death"

Rosy gasped and looked at Allen he went paler than normal.

Allen's heart skipped a beat and his pupils dilated and fangs showed sharp and his eyes lit up.

The council members were drawn too this and looked at him closely.

"Well well we have a True Blood in the mix of death row members"

Allen looked up and growled at them as he then was forced too watch Rosy's execution which ended with six council members deaths due too Allen's powers activating and it killing them in a moment's notice.

"The child's crazy there isn't a way for us too use him" said one member as Allen was dragged off.

"But we can't kill him it's against our rules too do so"

"Just lock him up maybe after some time he'll listen too us.

Meanwhile in a dark cell.

"Allen?" asked Severa.

He was curled up into a corner and had his knees pulled up too his chest once again his head rested on them.

"Allen I'm sorry"

He curled up tighter.

She flew over and turned into a larger form and wrapped around him keeping him warm.

"Crux is he going too be okay?" she asked.

He was asleep for now but was not very much so his eyes would open half way then close again.

"I don't know I think it sent his body into shock so bad that he's dazed"

"No I've been thinking" he said sitting up a bit.

"About what?" asked Severa.

"About what I think of the council"

"And?" they asked.

His eyes lit up and this dark demonic look covered his calm emotions making him appear evil.

"I hate them all"

The two gulped.

"And I'll kill them every last one even if it takes me an eternity I will kill those damn pure bloods"

His right eye went black.

"Allen don't let those emotions of yours get eh better of you" said Severa.

She knew where this was going and was trying too stop it but what could she really do too him he was beyond her control he was a extremely powerful vampire and dangerous.

"I don't care I want them dead" he growled.

The door opened the person that walked in was beheaded quickly.

(Slash)

He bolted out of the doors and into the hall way and too the left.

"Crux we have too stop him"

He nodded and went into a large form and knocked Allen's legs out from under him.

"Damn it Allen you'll get your self killed"

He growled at Severa and bolted down the hall way taking out six guards as he went and then stopped breathing hard.

"Crux………Severa" he said in a cracked voice.

They looked at him and his wide eyes as he fell down and too his knees

The two dragons quickly noticed the panic attack and ran with him.

Hours later.

"What happened too him?" asked Severa.

"He stopped himself that is the way his mind work sometimes he was so dazed and angery by the death of his sister that he didn't even realize that he was killing those people a moment ago"

"Doesn't that make him dangerous?"

"No he's never been as bad as some have the bloodline he has is human and Noah as well as vampire it's a good balance of all three worlds"

"Oh I see"

She used her claw too stroke his hair softly and keep the gasps of frantic air coming from him down.

"So when will this panic attack stop?"

"Soon"

I did and he looked up at the two dragons.

"I'm just a monster aren't I?"

They blinked.

"No your not"

He looked at them.

"you're a good person who has had a lot of heart ache and that affects your thoughts but your fine"

He shook his head.

"No I'm not I don't know why they killed her and let me live?"

"It's because you're a True Blood "

"A what?"

"Pure Mage your type is called Mage and your 100% pure"

"Pure as in pure blood?"

"No Pure bloods are the council your blood is true a direct link too Talon and the others of the first born vampires"

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Yep you're the strait blood link too your kinds first Talon is the first Mage and you're his great well six times great grandson and the one person he'll trust too guard the clan when he dies"

"What the freaking hell are you talking about I'm nothing but some mixed up freak I nothing special"

"No your more important than you think a True Blood like you is incredibly rare and powerful once at a certain age"

"No no…….no that's a lie I'm just some freak that got brought into this world for no reason I've only go one purpose live and then die simple as that"

His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated and he was shaking it was obvious that it shocked him.

"For the last time you're a true blood and a direct blood too Talon in other words you're the next noble blood too become a guardian for the Rune Slave stone the first one"

"What he hell is that?" he asked still in a daze.

"Simple as can be you're the accommodator for the rune stone of death and prophecy"

At that he fainted. And the group was thrust out of the memory.

"Dang your life is hell" said Lavi.

That was a good way to put it.

"You could say that"

"You fainted!"

"You would have too!"

"Your probably right!"

He sighed and scratched the back of his head and then looked up.

"That wa part of my life drama is not lacking in that" he said with a depressed tone while hanging his head.

"Rune Slave huh boy!" said Bookman.

"Yea um about that…………RuneSlave guardians are normally like the noah we have memories implanted into us"

They jumped.

"So what when you need too use that are you going too disappear?"

"That's the weird thing I'm the one who was supposed too hand off the memories"

They gasped.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a real reincarnation once and here I am"

"When?"

"The time that I remember was Egypt in the time of the last pharos and well heh I was murdered"

"WHAT?"

"Please don't yell I won't ever remember that time not that I think of at least"

"And what were you if you remember?"

"Hehe I was a um……..prince"

"WHAT?"

"Once again stop yelling"

"Royalty and you were murdered?"

"Yes but all I remember was the up weighing of the heart and I was giving a second chance about the time I was born………….again it's the way it works but I'm not planning on remembering any of it nor do I want too"

"Oh okay but um about the runes slave thing?"

"Same old same old I keep a hold of two keys and after the war I get rid of the Earl and the stones go back into dormancy until needed again"

They nodded and sighed.

"Well it's late we should go try and rest so we can get out of this old place" he said stretching out.

"Allen I get why you were sad about leaving!" said Lavi.

"What then?"

"You were hear when the place was still new sort of and it's like a home"

"Yep goodnight"

With that he and Lenalee went too their room.

The others left and started too fall asleep.

"Allen why um did you tell them a lie?" she asked as she brushed her hair.

"If I told them that I was born with the memory of the Rune blood noble they would have died"

"Oh so the whole Egypt thing?"

"Complete lie"

"I wish you wouldn't lie!"

He pulled her in and spun her around.

(laugh)

"Stop teasing me Allen"

She stopped spinning and fell into him. She looked up and then looked at the bulge in her stomach.

"They won't stop kicking me at all"

"They're just letting you know their there!" he said while laughing at the visible kick in her stomach.

"So when again am I supposed too have them?"

"Well your one month now so in five months unless you have a nine month pregnancy"

She tapped her stomach lightly and smiled.

"Leverrie will be back by then!"

Allen jolted and looked at her.

"Now I wish that we had waited he'll take them away"

"No he won't because I refuse our children too be born in the order"

"then where?"

"Where were you born?'

"Hmmm the old Arknight castle"

"Really?'

"It's ancestral grounds so yes I was born there and the castle belongs too me now"

"Then that's where I chose"

"What?"

"You, me and our friends can use this place as our base for the order and I can have the twins there!"

"Do you really want too have them in the old castle?" he asked.

He raised a white eyebrow and she giggled.

"What?"

She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips softly.

"You look so cute when you do that!"

He smiled at her and held her close.

"If you want too have them at the castle then I'll ask Komui for us too do so but on one condition!"

"What's that?"

"You don't go n any more missions until your better and the kids are born"

"Deal"

They sealed that with another kiss and said goodnight. They sat up watching the moon from the window and the light reflected off the sky like a shining ray of hope she placed their hands on the slightly larger bulge in her stomach and he rested his head on her shoulder breathing in her sent.

"Allen are you?'

She looked and he was asleep with his arms still around her she smiled and laid him down and she laid beside him still in his arms.

"_Haaa I could get used too being yours forever!"_

"_I did say I was yours and I meant that I belong too you Allen and no one else"_

_She snuggled in closer too his warm frame and slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

_Me: that was so long! O.O_

_Allen: once again fluff._

_Lenalee: I liked it. (kisses Allen)_

_Cast: Chapter 22 is good._

_Me: AND LONG O.O_

_Lavi: any who……….wait where Yuu._

_(Mugen at throat noise)_

_Lavi: gulp_

_Kanda: Don't call me that Baka Usagi._

_Me: Kanda I'll force you into a bunny suite if you don't stop with that!_

_Kanda: turns pale and runs at top speed._

_Allen and Lavi: I've never seen Kanda run so fast O.O_

_Lenalee: I have the week we had that race but Allen still beat us._

_Kisses Allen again._

_Me: those two are so cute together that reminds me anyone who smashes against the Allen X Lenalee paring is my mortal enemy for all eternity I am not a yaoi fan or a yuri fan you pull that ton me and I'll kill you (crazy laughter)_

_Cast: she's nuts._

_Me: I prefer the term open minded thinker!_

_Allen: shakes head._

_Lenalee: sighs._

_Lavi: shakes in boots._

_Bookman: who fed Lavi sugar?_

_Allen & Me: we calm innocence!_

_Lisa: Sure you do!_

_Michael: Why weren't we in this chapter?_

_Me: because I hate you!…………..kidding um I sent you all on a mission too Tibet and yea there's gonna be a rescue mission for a certain noble family for the vamp and his friends even Lenalee.(last mission)_

_David: I loved being in for a bit but can I come too the order I' board!_

_Me: Allen what do you think?_

_Allen: hmmmmmm Mmmmm yea sure why not him+ Lavi+ Raina = Komui being stopped by the three!_

_Me: good math I hate it_

_Allen: I'm almost three hundred years old so duh I know math and several languages!_

_Me: Oh! O.O_

_Cast: bye guys see ya later._

_PREVIEW:_

_When Allen and the gang get sent too Tibet they find some old legends about the RuneSlave guardians and their powers and an old man say that Allen is in possession of the spirit of the white dragon Rei La is that true is it possible that the Rune knights were the keepers of the twelve dragons of the elements?_

_Find out in :_

_CHAPTER 23: WHTIE DARKNESS & LOST TIMES _

_See you then!_


	23. Chapter 23: WHITE DARKNESS

Me: Comedy will be replaced with a council report for this chapter I think it's time that we get them in this story so here You are enjoy.

* * *

SONG(S) FOR CHAPTER: STILL DOLL BY KANON WAKESHIMA

* * *

Report: 34907856

Name: Gram Langston

Registered number: 6345

Class: second generation.

Information:

Upon my recent meeting with Grim I have found that the Level 1 Fledgling Allen Walker has a rare bloodline trait known as ( Veros) the bloodline though rare has a powerful degenerative ability in it , known solemnly as **Silvarnla** the trait itself is yet unknown for this I have no way of telling what this bloodline from the Arknight's has in it or for it all that is known is that someone has placed a (verousnalvess) or "blood curse" on the family line resulting in major climaxed powers and abilities.

Allen Walker has a abnormal bloodline thus it causes the trait too strengthen the blood being that of: A Noah, Human, and Vampire. This causes the bloodline too create a pure lineage or "True Bloods" as they are called we have confirmed that he is infact a direct descendent of Talon Arknight also known as the first generation Clan's leader.

All I know is that Allen Gray Night Walker is a rare blood and has been tested for the Ves Virus. He can not carry the virus or the sick mark for more than three hours at the most. I have managed too claim some of the notes from the experiments on him, I for one person believe that it wasn't the wisest of choices for us we have no reason too use a rare type for experiments such as that one.

Notes:

The subject seems unable too hold back the human emotions that show in the red/gold eyes that are his Hybrid color or as we have found that he is infact a Mage Type. uncommon as they are we see the bloodline as a perfect example of this.

Why he is so strong we do not know but we believe that he has a incredible power of the two dragons that have passed on the two are (Sin Fa & Rie La) the dragons of darkness and light. The light of Rie La is visible in the manifestation of a silver ring in his eyes around the ruby red/gold color he is the accommodator of the two stones left by the two dragons.

The Rune Stone of light from Rie La:

Will manifest it's self in his eyes and the wings in a white stripe or pattern while the black stone of darkness from Sin Fa will be the full rich solid black color of his wings. He is an odd child but with in time we can figure out what he is capable of.

* * *

BLACK ORDER 8: 45AM : MOVING DAY AND A MISSION. ( NARRATIVE)

All day everyone had been working on getting things packed when there was a loud voice that rang over the whole order.

"YOUR TAKING HER AND WHO WHERE ALLEN WALKER?"

Everyone sweat dropped at this Komui was at it once again Allen and Lenalee had decide too not have the children at the order due too Leverrie and his sick mind, everyone else had agreed too this but Komui well he…….

"NO LENALEE DON'T GO WITH HIM"

Most got the point. They wanted too go too the Arknights Castle for the better safety of the babies most of the order once again agreed they would be safer and could use the old castle for their base of the Order until they were born.

But Komui didn't want too let Lenalee go he thinks that something else will happen too his precious little sister when they all know Allen wouldn't let any thing happen too her or the others.

As of now Allen and the others who wish too come with them are trying their hardest too convince him.

"Komui that is a good idea ya know if Leverrie comes here and Lenalee is having the kids then he'll take them!" said Lavi with his hands in front of him in a n argument explanation way.

"But Lenalee should have them here and not at that castle where he can have her when ever he……."

(Kicking sound)

"Komui for the last time I care for her too much too hurt her get that threw your thick skull already" said Allen while his hands clenched and he gritted his teeth.

"O-Okay just don't kick me again!"

Allen huffed at this and then froze stiff and looked over his shoulder too see Choji coming in with cuts and scratches on his face and arms.

"What happened too you?" asked Kanda as he handed Revver a box (Yes he's helping)

"Little green things!"

They raised an eyebrow at this but Allen laughed.

(laughter)

"Huh?" asked Lavi in confusion of the two's actions.

"Gremlins I'm guessing ha-ah that is something I thought we got rid of them the last time around but apparently they changed their minds and moved back" he said as he shook his head.

"Revver give me a blow torch and a mask please!" said Allen.

"Why?"

"The only way to deal with Gremlins is too burn them out of the area and into a cage so if you'll excuse me"

He picked up the blow torch and mask and left they heard a crash screams yells and evil giggles that made them shake in fear as they heard Allen yell at the little things.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LITTLE TWIRPS DOING HERE?"

There wasn't an answer and every thing fell silent as they heard a clunk and the door opened. Allen dragged in a cage with seven or more little green things with chars and small cuts on their bodies they were chained and in a cage with a pad lock.

"You sure do work fast Allen!" said Lavi.

"I hate vampires!" said one.

Allen kicked the cage and it shut up grumbling.

"Be quiet will you if you didn't like me then why did you come back?"

"Because you were gone!"

"Well things change………..so…………….ri ?" he asked.

"River!"

"Why are you all going too swim back I don't think so is there a mental institution near here that I can drop these…………..(evil smile)……….never mind"

Allen dragged them out again and they screamed.

"NO HELP PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DO IT PLEASE "

"Why were they so riled up?" asked Bookman.

They heard distant screams and Komui and the others looked out the window too see Allen push the cage off a Clift and into the ocean.

(Crash and gurgling sounds)

Then they saw Allen give a quick salute and walk off. A few minutes later he came back in.

"Glad that's over!" he said with a sigh and a sweat drop.

They stood mouths agape.

"What?"

'You killed them!"

"Trust me if they lived we're gonna need too get out of here fast!"

'Oh okay well now that we got rid of the Gremlins onto your assignments!" said Komui.

They nodded and all listened.

"Now we sent Lisa and Michael too Tibet too do research on an old myth about a dragon"

"A dragon Komui your way off the charts for that dragons are myths!" said Lavi.

"No their real!" said Allen with a roll of his eyes.

"Nu-uh?" asked Lavi in question.

"Vampire remember if I exist then why can't they?" he asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Oh yea sorry I'm just not used too it!"

"No one is heck I'm not used to being a vampire and yet here I am!"

They sighed and nodded at this it wasn't at all that hard too see that he wasn't used too it.

"Anyways they came across some old scrolls but they can't read the writing"

"Why?"

"It's an old world writing and they don't know the language but they sent some here for us too look over before all of you set out"

They nodded and Bookman and Lavi started too work on them.

HOURS LATER:

"Dang it we can't figure it out!" said Lavi.

Even Bookman nodded and the others hung their heads at the fact that they couldn't figure out the writing.

"Have you tried running it threw the manuscripts?" asked Raina as she sat up from her place on the floor.

"Yes!"

"How about the?"

"Tried that!"

Allen had his head hung back looking at the ceiling thinking obviously.

"Allen what are you thinking?"

He peered over at them and sighed heavily.

"Hmmmm!"

"What?"

"Try Los varnar es dealan mosa lux vesra noram galdailnar!"

"What?"

"Try the cryptic writings!"

They looked it over.

"No we still can't"

Allen walked over and picked up the scroll.

"Well firstly you need too know the date of the writings and by the looks it about nine-hundred years old"

He looked up.

"Your right go on!" said Bookman.

He didn't know but maybe Allen knew something that they didn't.

"Then try finding some type of symbol that resembles it"

They didn't find anything.

"Nope, Natta, Zip, Zilch" said Riana.

"Then I'll take a guess!" said Allen.

"A guess?"

"Yes when you can't think of anything else you try guessing and sometimes it works pretty well"

He looked it over and smacked himself in the head.

"What?"

"I'm an idiot"

"Why?" asked Lavi.

They gave him an odd look.

"Because I know this scroll and I'm the one who saw the thing in the temple I'm an idiot this scroll talks about the twin dragons!"

He looked up and sat the scroll down and then sat down himself thinking a bit while the others looked at him in shock.

"I'd love too know what you talking about!" said Lavi.

They nodded.

"It's a legend but a true one all the same!"

"Saya do you remember it?" he asked.

"Yea of course……….hmm let's see"

She sat down in front of the groups.

"The tale started a few thousand years ago in Tibet the tale was about the twin dragons or Song Na dragons………there used too be many dragons in the world but now there is but a few these two dragons Sin Fa the dragon of darkness and Rie La the dragon of light always were at opposites with one another Sin Fa was uncaring and hateful while Rie La was compassionate and helpful,

there was this child who was born a thousand years after they came too be. The child wasn't supposed too live past a few days but when Rie La heard of the child she gave it her life force letting it live Sin Fa hated her more and cast a spell so all would know who the child was marked by." she said.

They had a look of shock on their faces but the story wasn't done.

"Some say that it was a curse like mine others a simple birthmark or from what the scrolls say it is a prophecy that was written after Rie La past her Rune stone on she left a prophecy behind" said Allen.

"The prophecy went a certain way but I don't remember it entirely" he finished.

"I do though……..Rie La who held the stone of prophecy will pass her powers too a creature that personifies both, Pure and Impure, Good and Evil, Dark and Light. This person will carry a silver lining in their site and bare a curse too see the tormented.

They will bring them rest and peace. Their time will come and they will return too their loved ones and continue too walk a path stained in blood. Their life will be one of suffering but they will have loved ones who shall remain for them.

Insanity may take them but they will prevail and find their true form of a dark angel. This person shall be pained but cared for by many and hated by the same of other numbers they carry the name of the lightless hours and the clouding sky above them. they are born on the day of souls." her and Allen recited together after he remembered the old story.

"That is a long prophecy !" said Raina.

They nodded and Allen sighed.

"_I hope it didn't say too much about certain things" _he thought.

"Well get going guys now that this is done GO" said Komui.

They bolted for the door and ran as fast as they could too the train station (it's at the bottom of a hill that their on) with out tripping.

"Damn I hate running" said Choji.

Allen just sprinted by with Lenalee.

(air moving sound)

"He's fast I bet not even an Olympic runner could out do him!" said Raina.

They nodded and he popped back up.

"Hi!"

"GAH!" they yelled.

"Why are you yelling I mean come on get on the train before it pulls of huh !"

He stepped onto the train.

"Are you coming or are you just going too stand there and gawk at me all day?' he asked when they just stared at him.

They shook their heads and hopped on.

(FOUR HOURS LATER.)

"How much longer?" asked Lavi.

Allen huffed at this, Lavi kept going on and on and finally the head ache he had peaked and he couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP LAVI!" he snapped.

They stared at him he was gasping for breath like he had been running and he looked sick all of the sudden Lavi knew that something was wrong with him he looked like he did when he descended.

"_Oh god don't tell me that he's not stopped the processes and it's still going on_"

"Allen are you okay?"

Allen was sitting down his head leaned back and his eyes closed a visible cold sweat on his forehead that made him shiver, I sudden shutter of pain rippled threw his body and he opened his eyes.

"Allen are you okay?"

He shook his head in a way too tell them he didn't know. Lavi reached out and touched his forehead, He was burning hot and his bangs were sticking too his forehead his eyes slightly open another wave of pain and he gasped out in the pain that he was in the other automatically started too try and help him.

"Miranda give me that cloth now!" said Lavi.

He had Allen lying down Krory was getting someone too find a doctor in the next town and Raina was keeping tabs on his pulse.

"His hearts racing really fast !"

He gasped out again and his back arched. When the pain stopped he closed his eyes and blacked out.

"He passed out!"

Lenalee looked him over and sat down on the seat across from him as he slept.

"Are you sure he's okay what do you think happened too him?" asked Raina.

Lavi though it over he couldn't ask Saya and her sisters they were moving things too the other castle though.

"I don't know I wish I did but I don't"

More of them looked at Allen who was breathing fast and shaking every so often.

"Why did that happen to him"

" It's something too do with the area probably………his memories from this area perhaps!" said Lenalee.

Later they heard a noise and Allen opened his eyes just a bit.

"Hey how are you?" asked Miranda.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked.

They looked at him.

"Kill me!"

They jolted and looked at him oddly.

"Why?"

He tried too sit up but couldn't.

"It hurts!"

He was actually scared of this he didn't know what was happening too his body or him in itself.

"Well you can't die so what can we do to stop the pain for now?"

"I don't kn…."

He stopped just as quick as it came it was gone.

"Allen what is it?"

"It's gone!"

"What is?"

"The pain just vanished?"

He seemed a bit worried by that but they heaved a sigh of relief.

"I hate it when I can't explain what's happening too me!" huffed Allen.

They looked at him in dumbfoundness.(A/N: I know it's not a word it just fit -_-!)

"Don't know what's going on!"

He turned too them and paled.

"Allen what's wrong?" asked Miranda.

He put his hand over his mouth like he was sick but started too cough harshly.

"Allen try and stop coughing okay!" said Lavi as he patted his back gently.

He tried too but all it did was made it worse until they saw a large amount of blood slip threw his fingers.

(Blood gushing sound)

"Oh no!"

Lavi tried too get the blood too stop but Allen moved his hand away and wiped his lips clean but blood slipped threw his lips and he threw up the amount of blood in his stomach.

(blood dripping)

"Damn"

"What's happening?"

He kept spitting up the blood until he slumped over and his body went limp telling them he had blacked out again.

"We need too get him too a doctor fast before he gets any worse" said Bookman.

He felt of his forehead and found a high fever, his skin was sticky from sweat and blood on his mouth.

"We need too clean him up"

Lenalee wiped the blood off his face and put a cold cloth on his forehead once he was laid back down. His breathing was quick more of a pant and his heart was racing fast and uneven.

"I think it's getting worse!"

They nodded at her and Lavi watched with a cloudy eye at his friend who was getting sicker by the moment for no apparent reason.

The train jerked too a stop and they quickly gathered their things Lavi carrying Allen on his back when Kanda said he rather face a level five by himself than carry a vampire on his back.

"You know Kanda if you were a bit nicer things would be better for people around you and your self" said Timothy.

Kanda ched.

"Why would I trust a creature like him?" he asked.

Lavi glared solemnly too himself about Kanda's arrogance when his comrade was hurt. They continued too walk and they came across a old destroyed village.

"We aren't gonna find a doctor here!" said Choji.

They sighed with a tiered look they had been walking for a while now and needed too do something with Allen, they could all see he was getting worse he was paler and was breathing roughly. They kept looking around for a sign that would tell them about where too go and where a doctor might be, suddenly they heard a small gasp but it was barely audible.

"Allen?" asked Lavi.

They looked too see Allen barely raising his head up but he was trying. Each time he tried it got worse he coughed up more blood and shook harder.

"Allen stop moving your making it worse by doing that!" said Miranda.

He smiled weakly at her his eyes dim.

"Go that way!" he said pointing too the north.

"Why?'

"Temple…they…..can….help" he said in a raspy voice.

"A temple!"

They nodded and took off as fast as they could after a few moments they found a large temple nestled in a forest area.

"He's right there's a temple up here!'

They ran as fast as they could Lavi trying too keep up with out jostling the sleeping boy on his back too much.

"Look at this place!" said Miranda.

It was beautiful and colorful but they needed help not just something to look at.

"HELLO ?" yelled Lavi.

They stood for a moment in silence until they saw a man in robes come out and walk down too them.

"Yes?" he asked.

"We're from the black Order and our friend here is hurt and needs some help please if you can help us!" said Lavi.

He looked at Allen and his eyes went wide.

"Yes of course come in now!"

They nodded and were lead into the large temple.

"Your friend isn't human entirely!" said the old monk.

They jolted and Lavi backed away as much as possible.

"Yes your correct!"

"And he is an exorcist as well and a vampire and a Noah!"

"How?"

They heard a noise again and the man smiled when he saw Allen open his dark red / gold eyes.

"Welcome back Allen good too see you again!" he said with a smile.

The white haired immortal looked around and jolted when he realized where he was.

"H-How did we get here I what?" he was dazed.

"Calm down Allen you'll go into a panic attack if you don't stop" said the man.

"Si Ri ?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"Yes how are you young one?" he asked as he patted Allen's messy hair lightly.

"Sick!" he said bluntly.

Si Ri smiled and felt of his forehead.

"Quiet the fever hmm!"

Allen's pale cheeks were slightly flushed.

"Still as pale as the departed I can see!" said Si Ri (A/N: that is pronounced sigh rye)

Allen smiled weakly as he was lifted off of Lavi's back and into Si Ri's arm's.

"I'll take care of him for a bit all of you get something too eat and try too rest for a bit".

He walked off with Allen in his arms and Lavi and Bookman following.

"Sir if it's alright we wish too come as well we're bookmen too the order and have too analyze the things like such too know how help if it occurs again!" said Lavi.

He nodded and they walked off.

The other's were given something too eat and rested for a bit while in a room in the other side of the temple Si Ri was looking a half conscious Allen over.

"Sleep Allen your very ill!" said Si Ri.

"No I fine really I just need………!"

He trailed off when blinding pain filled his body every inch hurt from the tips of his eyelashes to his feet. he was dying that was what it felt like.

"Allen!" said Lavi.

"He's fine"

Si Ri gently placed his hand on Allen's head and tried too get him too slow his breathing.

"Take a deep breath Allen if you keep this up your going too regret it"

Unfortunately Allen couldn't and soon Crux was at his side in a large form wrapping his wings around Allen's shaking and gasping figure trying too stop the climaxing panic attack that he was slipping into.

"Allen please calm down your going too get worse if you don't stop this attack"

He tried but it didn't work the pain and the panic rose higher and it was easy too see that Allen was in pain every so often his back would arch or his head would shake back and forth a bit from the growing panic but it wouldn't stop and too top it Lavi didn't get how he was being affected this bad by a simple panic attack that shouldn't have an effect on him.

"I don't understand why this is effecting him!" said Lavi.

Crux looked up at him and sighed while he kept Allen's body warm while frantic gasps came from his sleeping form.

"It's different from a normal panic attack it's part of the last of the decent after that he's done and in the clear for the most but with that his powers are confined into the two stones of Sin Fa and Rie La."

They shook their heads.

"What?" asked the red head.

"the old story tells of a child that………..your friends should hear this!" said Si Ri.

They nodded and Lavi gathered them up and into the room.

"How is he?"

"Having a panic attack but it's clearing up so soon he should be asleep soundly". said Si Ri.

"Now listen you all the legend you all heard about a child who was saved by the Song Na dragons I'm going too tell you a secret!" said the monk.

They listened.

"Your friend there is the child from that story!" he said pointing too Allen's calm sleeping figure.

"He was the child in the story!" asked Choji.

"Yes and the prophecy does say this……..a silver lining in their site and they shall bare a curse that allows them too see the tormented and they shall bring them rest and peace"

"Silver……..the ring in his eyes is silver!" said Lenalee.

The others nodded.

"That boy is the possessor of the spirits of the Dragons of light and darkness"

They jolted didn't he have enough problems.

"Why?"

"He wasn't supposed too live and Rie La gave him her life and her powers all the things he does that has too do with light, ice, fire, wind, comes from her and as for the dragon Sin Fa well you've all seen the black eye before correct?"

"Yes!" they said.

"My point is that Allen has a different power source than most of the guardians he's one of a kind"

They seemed stunned into silence over the story being not only real but they knew the child from the tale extremely well.

"You all seem shocked!" stated Si Ri.

"It's odd to think that we know about Allen when we don't know much at all!" said Lavi.

They others hung their heads.

"Well at least you know something now…..it's late go rest he'll be fine here!"

They nodded and left Lenalee giving one last look at the boy who she gave her heart too.

"_Get better!"_

With that the door closed.

While they were all still up they were outside around the camp fire watching the sky every so often.

"This is a memory alright!" said Timothy.

They nodded they remembered the camp fire that night it was only a week later that they found out about Allen.

"Yea that was something huh he's sad one moment some how and then went crazy on us he showed us what he's really was like that night and we didn't even realize it until the Earl belted out prince of the vampires" said Lavi.

"I know even then we were shocked but now look at us it's just like before all the horror happened". said Raina.

"Yea!" said Lenalee slightly depressed.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" asked Lavi.

She gulped down the tears that were threatening too engulf her.

"I've always been worried about Allen and now when I look at it I realize how much he's worried about us!".

They hung their heads slightly.

"Yea he's been that way from day one!"

They all really do care for their friend but being what he is makes it harder on them.

"What he is makes it hard for us too understand him!" said Lavi.

"But look at you all he's done so much for you and now you are remembering what he is like not just a vampire or a noah or human but all that and much more " said Si Ri.

"Yes I guess your right!" they smiled.

They watched the flames die out and then went too sleep.

Allen though he tried had an uneasy rest.

(DREAM)

"It's so dark in this place!"

He looked around but found nothing.

"What's going on?"

The darkness seemed to swallow him as he continued too walk he looked around every where.

"HELLO?" he called out but got nothing.

He walked more and then felt something tap his shoulder he turned and came face to face with a black dragon.

"Gah!"

It smiled showing sharp fangs.

"**Hello Allen Walker!" **it mimed.

He blinked at the voice and the black dragon curled around him and rested it's head on his shoulder looking at him with eyes that he knew.

"_Black eyes with gold cattish pupils and a matching ring those are my eyes they do that"_

"**Yes you are correct Allen"**

"What do you want?"

"**My name is Sin Fa the dragon of darkness I'm a spirit that resides inside you heart and mind as the story says I have come too tell you about something"**

"What?"

He was worried his stomach's bottom dropped out and his felt himself break out in a cold sweat.

"**You are a demon** **pure evil and a dark soul you're a murder and a bloodthirsty creature your one purpose is too kill and destroy"**

Allen shook his head no he didn't believe it he wasn't like that……..

"No I'm human at heart and I care I don't hurt people I save lives not destroy them"

"**But you used too!"**

He jolted sin Fa was right he used too be a killer and monster that was his purpose……….but that was……different now…….wasn't it?

"**No it's not you being an exorcist will not erase your past or what you are you're a monster a demon true evil and a dark soul like me"**

"No I-I-I'mnot…..I'm not a……..killer……..I am ……a savoir I will not kill those who are not deserving of it"

"**But all are deserving of it and you are not you bring them death and despair……..my dark reaper"**

It licked his cheek and he shivered this thing was evil and he himself……..he was confused…….was it possible that he was just that a……….killer?

"_Leave him be Sin Fa"_ said a warm soft voice.

A white dragon came and wrapped her tail around his waist and pulled him into her warm embrace of safety.

"**Stay out of this Rie La the boy is mine"** hissed Sin Fa.

"_You shall leave him be"_

"**I will not he is a dark creature for a dark purpose"**

"_No I will not allow you too taint him with your twisted ways………this boy "_

She looked at Allen with sterling silver eyes the same color as the ring in his own.

"_this boy is pure weather anyone believes that or not it is his choice he is a good soul and heart and will not fall for your tricks"_

The dark dragon laughed.

"**Sure he is all the lives he's destroyed…..or all the blood he's shed"**

His mind was racing it was so confusing too hear the two dragons but a thought hit him along with this.

"I want too chose who I belong too!" he said looking at them.

They stared shocked but they seemed too get that it was a good choice too let him decide.

"_What is your choice Allen?" _

"I am dark I have done things that make me so I can't help the bloodlust side of me or the dark side of me"

"**Ha take that Rie La he admitted it he is impure !"**

"But I am also light…..because I care and love and understand and know I have both of your powers both of your sides I am Dark and Light I belong too both and neather so I chose to be both I will bridge both sides of the world like I do by living and stop the two of you from bickering I will bare the marks from Sin Fa in the darkness of my wings but there will be white with the color showing that I represent bot sides "

The two dragons though shocked into silence by his choice nodded.

"_This is what you want ?"_

"Yes!"

"**By excepting us both the rest of the decent will start and end if this is your choice then so be it"**

He felt over whelming pain and a sudden shock run up his spine and threw too his heart.

"What's happening?"

"_You now will have our powers and nothing more but what you were born with"___

He nodded and was thrust out of the dream and into the waking world Allen Walker was awake but how long had he been asleep.

"_That was a strange dream"_

Then he felt something surge threw him and he stood slowly and looked at the mark on his arm that was now there it was small but black and white intertwined into a oddly beautiful pattern mixed with his innocence.

"Thank you Rie La Sin Fa"

"_I never thought that I would thank a dragon of darkness!"_

He sat back down and looked at the sky from his window it was early morning and he should get dressed so he did and then looked a the small mark that vanished and then he found it mixed with his mark on the side of his neck.

"Ah so it moved I guess innocence and magic don't mix well!"

Meanwhile.

"Man Allen's been out for three days now are you sure he can't die Lenalee?" asked Lavi.

She huffed and kicked him with her dark boots.

"You're and idiot Lavi of course he can't die he's tired he threw up half of his bodies blood source so what the hell do you think?" she asked with an anger mark on the side of her face.

He thought for a bit.

"Yea your right the short stacks s…………(thwack)"

Allen stood behind him with his fist raised up and Lavi with a large bump on his head.

"Don't call me short stack!" he said gritting his teeth.

"You popped out of no where how do you do that anyways?"

"Simple I turned into a bat!" he said sarcastically.

"A bat?"

"Sarcasm isn't your strong point Lavi!"

He hung his head.

"I can't turn into a bat Baka I don't know what animal form I can take so"

He looked at him with a cute glance and Lenalee hugged him.

"Glad too have you back!"

He smiled and then………..a whizzing sound and then a ping as the monocle an his curse activated.

"Guys I think we have company!" said Lavi

They nodded and stepped out side the temple too see level threes, fours and a level……six.

"Where the hell did a level six come from?"

They jumped into the battle and Lenalee kicked at the Level three while Raina activated spin winder (her weapon) and gave the level ones that were hiding a good slice.

"Lavi stay down!" yelled bookman from the temple. (he got hurt)

He nodded and looked over at Allen.

"_WHAT THE HELL?'_

Allen's markings were black and white and there was something else a matching mask covered his eyes but he could clearly see even thought there wasn't any eye holes he jumped and gave two sharp kicks at the Akuma before driving threw the level three.

"Allen what's going on with you?' he yelled.

Allen looked at him and growled at him as if too say ( shut up and keep fighting)

He did so as the level six came at Allen and stood still.

"**Well what is it here a……….vampire hybrid well how about that lets see?"**

Allen growled at it and the Lv. 6 frowned.

"**Well okay so your angery then let me see if I can cheer you up"**

He ran at Allen and threw him into the building and then into a deep hole in the ground.

**(gravel grinding) **

"Ah oh no Allen!"

There wasn't a response from the deep hole in the ground.

Meanwhile while Allen was stuck down there.

"_Hey Rie La Sin Fa help me please!"_

"_Just focus on the decent!"_

He closed his eyes as pain ripped threw him and he screamed.

(Loud scream)

"Huh?" said the Akuma.

The others stopped upon hearing it.

"It's Allen!" said Lavi as he rushed off.

When he rounded a corner the most horrifying site met his eyes. Sticking out of Allen's back was two large skeleton wings covered in blood and nothing but bone.

"Oh god!"

"_I think I'm gonna be sick!"_

He looked on as the sound of the fight stopped for a moment drowned out as Allen looked up with the mask falling off and one black eye met one green.

"Allen?"

He took a step closer too his friend as Allen held onto his knees trying too stop some of the agonizing torture but he finally just let his hands fall too the ground and looked at Lavi getting closer.

"Stop" he said with a cracked voice.

The bookman in training froze.

"Lavi go back don't…..Gah………go back…….aahh…..please"

He stood staring at the skeleton wings sticking out of his friends back.

"Allen what are those?' he asked pointing too the bone wings.

"Go back now!" he said harshly.

Lavi still stared.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW LAVI OR I'LL KILL!" he growled.

Lavi snapped out of the trance and looked down at his friends face he was so pale and cold sweat broke out of his face in pain and confusion.

"I can't leave you here while your…….your bones are coming out of your back what's happening too you?"

"Leave now Lavi the others need more help from you than I do so go."

He stared again at the wings.

"GO NOW!"

This time Lavi left looking once more at the small smile on Allen's face as he went.

Back in the battle.

"LAVI IS ALLEN OKAY?" asked Krory.

Lavi's eye went blank at that.

"I don't know but unless you want a horror show don't go over there!"

He pointed too where Allen was.

"_There isn't a way for me too fight like this I can't fight and the decent unfinished………I can't move the pain is too much"_

The sounds of battle stopped.

"_It's over the curse is deactivating they won!"_

The bone wings stretched out causing immense agony he felt a shiver and the bone wins starting to get something on them.

"_there finishing I hope that……………"_

His thought were interrupted when he heard foots steps and then gasps and screams he looked up too see all of them looking at the bone and flesh covered wings that looked like rotting flesh rather than what they were supposed too look like.

"_Damn"_

"Allen what?'

"I'm fine it just hurts a bit………(gasp)……..trust me it could have been worse" he lied.

They didn't move as the wings flexed out causing some too back away.

"Oh god"

"They looked worse before when they had only bone and blood on them"

He felt another spark in his body and the wings fell too his sides showing the black silky feathers that now covered them and the one white line running the top of the bone of them.

He let them stay at his sides as the other slowly came closer.

"What is that?'

He looked up at Raina who was pointing at the large black wings.

"Final end of the decent my wings but I can't fly yet!" he said trying to sit up.

"Let me help Allen!" said Lavi as he picked him up by the arms and sat him on his feet.

He was a bit uneven at first but he got his balance back fast and looked a the black wings.

"That feels odd!" he whispered.

Lavi touched his right wing and it pulled away from the contact.

"That is freaky weird!"

"They moved just like a reflex!" said Bookman.

He bowed too Allen and the white haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"this is the first time I've seen a true bloods form a dark angel!'

Allen sighed as he hit the ground out cold.

HOURS LATER : 2:23PM

"Ouch my head hurts!" said Lavi after getting somehow punched by Allen when he woke up.

Lavi tugged on Allen's wings as a joke but it sent a spasm of pain threw him body.

(scream)

"Ah Allen what happened?'

He gasped for breath as Lavi had one of the wings strike out at him and sling him into a the next wall.

(thud)

"Well………at least……I know……..they………can…hurt!' he said while stars ran around his head.

"Yea and I know their connected too my joints" said Allen sitting up.

His wings shook out and a few feathers fell out but he looked at them again and sighed.

"I don't know how too get them too go away though……..thanks Rie La & Sin Fa you both did a lot!" he said aggravated .

"The two dragon?"

"Yes they don't like fighting over who too give their powers too and who stays and go's so I decided that I belong too both dark and light" he stated in a depressed tone.

They nodded remembering some of his earlier days when he was a killer.

"Hmmm?" said Bookman.

"What?'

"May I take a look at your wings I just want too check something!" stated the old scribe.

Allen though unsure nodded.

Bookman carefully picked up the one right wing and looked it over slowly analyzing each feather until he saw something the feathers had small rune symbols on them if you looked closely.

"Your feathers have rune symbols on them!"

"I know its an odd thing though I think rare types are the most common too have marks on the feathers but not much"

He looked closer and felt the wing pull away from his grasp and he let go when Allen flinched.

"Panda I think your holding on to tightly you hurting him"! said Lavi.

Bookman let go and swung around at Lavi kicking him in the head.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME A PANDA?!"

"My head hurts now!" said Allen then he looked up and saw why there was a small well actually pretty good sized gash on his forehead closing up.

"So that's why my heads hurting!"

They looked at he gash as it vanished.

"That is getting unnerving Allen!" said Choji.

"What is?"

"Immortality!"

He hung his head slightly.

"You think it is but your not living with it!" he said with a dark look.

"Well we are because we have too look at what you are every day knowing we can die but you can just stand up and continue on!"

He hung his head again and the large black wings closed over his shoulders.

"That is even odder!"

He nodded and for some reason they started too vanish when he thought about them being there all the time he didn't feel like being poked and prodded all the time and wished he knew how to make them come and go .

"They vanished!" said Lavi.

"No I made them go away I just started too think on it and I figured it out!"

They sighed and Choji huffed.

"IS there something you want too say Choji?' asked Bookman.

"Yes there is"

Everyone looked at him.

"Allen I've tried too forgive you about the ark but…..what you are……….this monster that you are I……..can't trust you…….knowing what you're capable of I can't and I don't want too you're not human even if you say different your not and I just………can't trust something like you a vampire with the blood of a noah!"

They all stayed quiet and still.

"I've seen what you can do and I know how you can be and I just can't see………..a Human in you anywhere!"

"Can't see a human I don't really care what you think Choji"

They all looked at the two.

'You see I have been a evil person before and I can be so again if I want too I only have ever used that on the battle field"

He stood and looked at the man in front of him with cold eyes.

"I am what I am and I can't change that so get used too it or………."

He was in a flash next too Choji and had slammed him into the wall.

"Or you can die in a ditch for all I care I don't want someone like you around me you'll kill your self!" he said demonically.

The others were shaken by this dark side of him that they had only seen a bit of now they saw the raw nature of it was slightly evil and it was intimidating too look at.

"I don't know what your talking about Allen but you're a monster and I can't trust you!"

"Fine then I don't expect too see you alive much longer!"

He rammed his knee into Choji's stomach and sent him threw the wall and into the yard.

"Damn you !"

"Choji word of advice if you chose a vampire as a enemy that enemy will kill you fast I don't need too be told twice too get rid of you one way or another get used too what I am or move away from the H.Q branch because when I come back…….you die!"

With that he turned away from the person who was in shock sitting in the yard.

Allen sat down with a huff and opened his eyes slightly his head resting in his hand.

"You're not really gonna kill him are you?'

"I don't plan on it but he's grating against my last nerve and it's not a good idea too do that especially when I'm stressed out"

He did look stressed a bit but he didn't really hurt Choji either just a fare warning and that was it.

The rest of the day was calm as the sun set Allen sat in his room looking at the sky outside on the balcony he did that for an odd reason the moon reminded him of someone………..his sister Rosy her middle name was Luna the Latin word for moon and when it was a full moon he liked too come outside and look at it for hours it felt like she was still watching over him and Riannai.

"_Why did they do that too you Rosy if anyone deserved that punishment it was me!"_

"**Allen!"** said a voice.

He looked around and no one was there so looked at the moon again and sighed.

"**You are still here because you need and have too be I am so proud of you Allen and I will always be here for you and the other!" **said Rosy's ghostly voice.

"Rosy !" he said and then a few tears fell it was too much too carry that on his shoulders every waking moment and know it was his fault for getting her caught in the trials when he should have been killed he did more too humans that she had ever done.

"Allen!" said Lenalee.

He looked at her and smiled hiding the tears.

She wasn't fooled one bit and pulled him into a warm embrace the second she was next too him.

"Don't hide it from me Allen what's wrong?'

She felt the tears fall down onto her bare shoulder and she looked up and the blood that ran down his face she looked at it and wiped the tears away.

"rosy was my sister and they killed her middle name was Luna the moon seems too remind me of her!"

She jolted and remembered the pretty girl with gold-brown eyes and long ankle length brown hair.

"She was important wasn't she too you?' she asked.

He nodded a bit and she looked at him.

"But she wouldn't want you to be like this!" she said and he nodded.

She placed one hand on his face and looked at his ever mixed eyes that contained crimson and gold she found the color breath taking she always had.

He was playing with the lavender scented trestles of her long ebony hair and she smiled at this and put a arm around his neck and kissed his lips gently. That was the first time she had kissed him in weeks it felt like but it felt nice and comforting. They broke apart and she felt a kick.

"Ouch they kick hard you know!"

He smiled and placed a hand on the now well showing bulge but it was still not big she wasn't full term or even near it.

"the women here say it'll be nine months!" she said.

She rubbed the lump that was in between her hips.

"I'm going too be huge!" she said with fake sadness.

He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"You'll still be as beautiful as ever!"

She smiled at him and snuggled into his chest.

Later he was leaning against the wall while she was in his lap she was awake while he was dosing off slowly.

"Allen?"

"hmm?'

"Your wings when I saw what they looked like before I……….you scared me!"

His eyes snapped open at this and he looked at her with cloudy eyes.

"Why did I scare you?"

"The way they looked it was………horrible……….but when they took full form they were…….beautiful"

He looked down at her and felt the wings re-materialize and flop too the floor they weren't very strong yet but he could make them do things.

"Ah" she said.

He looked down at the dark cloak like wings they really were odd but they weren't painful anymore.

"Sorry I didn't mean to…….."

She placed a hand on his wing and tugged it forward softly.

"Lenalee?'

She kept pulling forward and then ran her fingers threw the feathers.

"There soft!"

He looked at her oddly.

"Your wings are soft!"

He untensed the muscles that kept pulling back from her touch and they stretched forward and slowly wrapped around the two.

She snuggled back into his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her thin figure and fell asleep.

Later that night Lavi and the others walked in a bit too see them asleep with his wings slowly retreating away.

"Well would you look at that!" said Krory.

They all smiled at this site of the two both fast asleep.

"Let's go before we wake them up!"

They nodded and left.

NEXT MORNING: H.Q CALLS

"LENALEEE!" yelled Komui.

She hung her head and rubbed her stomach slowly trying too just interact with the offspring growing inside her.

"HUH?'

"Lenalee are you well did that mean vampire did anything more too you?'

Lenalee's eye flared up and she huffed.

"You mean Allen no he didn't"

"Oh well how are the…………germs?'

She screeched at that and Allen was at her side in minutes black wings and all.

"Lenalee what……….uh oh"

They were all stiff as boards on the screen as they saw Allen's large black wings slowly close behind him trying too stay hidden.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?" they all yelled.

"Wings!" he said nervously.

They passed out and then revitalized fast.

"_Who spiked their coffee?" _the two thought.

"How?'

"Answers later what happened Lenalee?" he asked.

"Brother called them germs!" she said placing her hands over her stomach defensively.

Allen's aura went from a gold color to pure black and blood red as he looked at Komui with glowing eyes.

"Komui…….if you ever so much as make Lenalee slightly sad ever again……..(dark side)………then I'll kill you!" he said demonically.

Komui shrunk too the size of a mouse when he saw the pure rage from Allen and hid under his papers in fear while the science department got the full view of the inhuman side of Allen his pale lips curled over his teeth in a threatening way.

"Komui I don't think he's done!" said Revver.

The mouse sized Komui looked up at the monitor and squeaked.

(mouse sound)

"Help..(squeak)"

"Am I clear Komui?' he asked in a surprising way the department had never taken Allen too be one too place authority and yet he just did.

"Yes!" said the tiny Komui.

Once the monitor had went off he went back too full size but everyone was still dazed.

"Did Allen just say he would kill Komui?'

"Uh let me think………yes"

"How can Lenalee love him when he's that scary?'

"Good question………..but I don't have an answer!"

BACK AT THE TEMPLE.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HADES!" snapped Allen he was really getting riled up about something.

"What happened too him?" asked Lavi who had only seen this once when they were fighting Jasdebi.

"_Murderous aura……check……….evil glint in eyes………check……….insane behavior…….(dodging book)…….double check"_

"I have never seen him this angery!" said Krory.

"I have………twice…………..barely lived!" said Raina.

He threw a bookshelf and they dodged.

"WHAT THE HELL GO YOU ALL RILED UP?" asked Lavi.

He turned too them and shook himself letting the rage simmer down.

"He's a vam………"

"Choji if you want too live you had better shut the hell up or I'll rip out your throat!" snapped Allen.

He shook in fear and the others backed away slowly.

"Sorry for interrupting this but………HOLY MOTHER OF LATER DAY SAINTS WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?' asked a young man.

"Allen got riled up over something!" said Raina hiding from a corner.

Allen was trying his hardest too calm down the darkest of sides that a human could posses his was far more evil and sickening but he pushed back the carnal feral side of him and calmed down.

"Hey is he okay he looks……….evil?……….or um demonic"

"uh yea something has gotten him riled up and unhappy I don't know what though!"

He rubbed his temples it hurt so much right now probably his conscious kicking his skull around like a ball for punishment.

"Allen you okay!"

He was right now sitting down while trying too calm the ever rising head ache.

"Just a really bad head ache!'.

They sighed at this they knew it wasn't the sort of thing that caused his dark side too act up but they let it rest not wanting too see it……………again.

The young man looked over at Allen and smiled brightly and walked over.

"Um sorry too interrupt but could I talk too you for a bit?' he asked.

Allen looked up and sighed at this but nodded and walked into a room alone with the boy.

"Yes?' he aske as he shut the door.

The boy smiled greatly and looked Allen over.

"Um are you a…….real vampire?" he asked.

"Yes!" he asked with and look on his face that said (Duh).

"I have been reading about vampires for some time now and when I heard the Black Order had a vampire as an exorcist I had too find out who it was fast and now that I see who it is………….I can't believe who it is you're a hybrid"

At this Allen's eye went wide.

"Oh I know all about you Allen Walker the Noah, vampire, and human blood runs in your vanes a true rare type a True Blood.

Allen activated his eye and looked at him.

"_Not an Akuma……………..he's a"_

"Correct I am a rare hunter"

Allen shifted into his first level form ( broken trust) the black/gold mask covered his eyes in an old style but he broke threw the door and the rare hunter came at him.

"So incredible I didn't think that your kind is this so powerful"

He smiled but Allen was ready for him and the rare hunter didn't anticipate hi s hatred for pure bloods and he had already been cut into before anyone had even moved.

"Damn you Hybrid" was all that was said as it was dissolved.

"Man I hate people like him" stated Allen.

"Murderer !" said Krory.

He looked at them and then at the blood on the ground with a board expression.

"Why did you kill him?"

"One that wasn't a person it was a rare hunter and secondly"

He walked up and punched Lavi and Krory over the head.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK I WOULD KILL A HUMAN?"

"You're a vampire how about that one?"

He gritted his teeth at this and diverted his eyes too the ground.

"I'm not a human entirely but that doesn't mean I don't care all those times…….when……..I would kill or destroy things or people I felt a piece of me break away from me it's a hurtful thing"

He looked up threw his bangs at them and gave a glare.

"Don't treat me as if I am like you I am not I always have been something different I was born that way I can not help what I am I have said it before and I will not let people that I call my friends and family treat me as if I'm some type of demon or murderer when I'm not"

He was extremely tired of this they should either trust him or walk away like he has just say what they will and walked out of existence he had always done so and now he can't he must stay with them and care for them no mater what they're all he has left in this world the ones who love him.

"Allen we…….."

"No it's fine I'm used too this sort of thing I can't expect humans who have never been like me or have at least known anyone similar too me I've become used too being abandoned"

He smiled and walked off and they felt sick with them self's .

"Krory I think we went a bit too far!'

"Mhmmm!"

They looked around for Allen later and found him looking at the fish in the pond in a garden.

"Allen?'

He turned too them with blank eyes he was breaking inside and they caused it.

"Are you okay?'

He shrugged and continued too look at the water not seeing much of anything.

"What are you doing?" asked Krory.

"When I came here before I used too watch the moon in the water at night it seemed calming it always has too me now I can't stand too see the moon at night and I watch the reflection of the world around me when I can't stand too see it in the real"

They bowed their heads.

"Allen we're sorry we shouldn't have said what we did it wasn't right!" said Lavi.

Allen looked at the water again watching the still reflection of himself he didn't find him slef an interesting person or thing for that matter but he wanted too see what everyone else does his eyes would scare most but some others are different.

"Oh I see"

The other's were watching the conversation true it was dumb that they weren't watching for a violent reacation from Allen but then again he was hard too guess.

" Allen we're sorry!"

He stood and looked down at them.

"_Uh-oh I think we're gonna die"_ thought Lavi.

The glare would even shake Kanda's ground.

"Your sorry………why……………."

"Huh?"

His hands shook and his teeth were grinded against each other.

"Your sorry but why………….do you apologize for it?"

They looked up and blinked.

"You don't have too say your sorry for nothing it can hurt but I can't stay mad at the people who I consider my family" he said with a smile.

The two were picked up and Allen looked at them with a smile.

"I do the thing I do because I want to protect the ones who matter most too me!"

The two seemed a little shocked by that but smiled.

"_Did Allen just forgive us?"_

"Yes I did Lavi I'm not going too stay mad at someone I care for!"

With that he walked off and Lenalee followed.

"Allen um I'm glad about you being open with who you are!" she said as she sat down in his lap that night.

"Really if I remember the night that I told you the truth you shook in fear!"

"I did but it was for you and of you I just didn't think that someone I loved would be like you"

He hung his head.

"But now"

She cupped his porcelain skinned face.

"I have you here and".

She moved some of his hair out of his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

She kissed his dried pale lips and stroked his hair softly.

"I know"

He said as she pulled away.

"You need too drink blood again soon……..you could take some from me!"

"I don't think"

She pulled her hair out of his way.

"Go on you can stop"

He leaned in and bit down she gasped and he gulped down a large amount but stopped he still had his fangs in her neck.

"Allen keep going I'm okay!"

He gulped down another amount of blood she kept her hand oh his chest so she could make him stop if he took to much.

(gulping sound)

Blood craving were a pain for him they always had been and he couldn't fix that but he could control his lust for it If he wanted too stop.

(gulping)

"_He's taking too much I have too stop him"_

He bit down harder.

(gasp)

"_I have too stop now"_

He pulled away and looked at her neck.

"Why do I always hurt you!"

He touched her neck and it healed she leaned against him and leaned up and kissed his neck.

"I love you do you know that?"

"Yes!"

He looked at the clock and started too dose off again she pulled him down and laid him on the bed and she laid next too him.

"Allen?'

"Anh?"

"Don't let go!" she said as he was pulling his arms away but changed his mind.

"Alright goodnight love"

"Goodnight"

With that both drifted off and Bookman smiled threw the crack in the door.

"_Those two are well for one another and all ways will be"_

* * *

Me: long long long logn LONG! CHAPTER! THAT WAS DANG 31 PAGES!

ALLEN: So

Cast: tiredzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lenalee: what time is it?

Me: about 5:46am

Allen & Lenalee: WHAT O.O?

Me: I know (*sigh*) I am so screwed if I don't try and sleep some!

Cast: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Crux: they sleep way too much and party way too hard.

Timcanpy: blows party whistle and throws confetti.

Me: -_-? Wha?

Cross: DON'T KNOW I GOT IT FROM THAT STUPID MUTTS FATHER!

Allen: attacks cross!

Me: WHOA I THINK I……………(CRASH)………….BETTER……….GO AND ( SCREAM FROM CROSS)………….STOP ALLEN!

Allen: growls evily.

Me: ^-^! On second thought Cross for not coming too our mettings sence chapter 13.………...Own.

Lenaelee: poor Cross he can be so stupid.

Lavi: Dang I don't think I have seen Allen that well ticked!

Cast:zzzzzzzzzzzz

Komui: LENALEE!

Me: thowes Komui too Washington

Farier Demon: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE GET BACK TOO ENGLAND AND DO YOUR WORK! (kicks Komui too England)

England: WELCOME BACK KOMUI!

Komui: S.D94 you are a demon!

Me: big smiles.

"Bye guys"


	24. Chapter 24: LOST TIMES & NEW TRIALS

Me: so tired!

Lenalee: why are you still up you sleep like two hours!

Looks at Lenalee with dark circles under eyes and paled completion.

Allen: Sorry but you look like a vampire!

Me: huff I know!

Lavi: Who put a bunny tail on me?

Looks at fluffy bunny tail!

Allen: laughs

Me: Sinkers

Timcanpy: grins while holding glue gun and bunny tail box

Me: Oh!

Lavi: chases after small evil laughing golem

Allen: -_-!

Cast: O.O!

Komui: Let me out of the office please Revver!

Revver: NO!

Me: Chapter song?

Allen: the song for this chapter is………..

Lenalee: You can't take me and Here I am by Bryan Adams

Me: enjoy

* * *

TEMPLE: 10:45PM *_NARRATIVE* ______________________________________________________________________________________

(Crash)

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" asked Lavi.

They had been on the run from a water spirit for six hours and nothing stopped the little thing not even Allen could put up much of a defense from the small yet evil thing.

"How did it get here again?" asked Raina.

"Simple someone destroyed the shrine and now it's unhappy!" said Allen.

The small shrine that they were headed for was actually crushed so right now Allen was doing all he could too repair it.

"Get back here you damn mutt!' it yelled.

Allen growled at it and with a _Clap_ sound the shrine was fixed while the little Kappa had stopped and stared. (Alchemy!)

"Wha?" it asked.

"There fixed now get lost!"

It popped out of existence.

"Thank you young man!" said a villager.

"Sure no problem!"

The others were already heading back too the temple when Lavi's golem went off.

"Lavi you and the other Exorcists need too head home soon!" said Michael.

"Oh sure we're on our way!"

"ALLEN LET'S GO WE HAVE TOO GET BACK TO H.Q!" said Lavi.

He nodded and left. Once they got back they all sat down for a moment.

"That was hard!" said Raina.

"Yea".

They all huffed and went over what they all had done so far.

"Okay we have every thing done so we need too head back!" said Lisa.

"Allen you look exhausted!" she said.

He looked up and yawned and then nodded.

"Yea but I'm fine I can go days with out sleep!"

They gave him an odd look.

"Go get some sleep if you try and stay up you'll get sick again!" said Raina.

He hung his head and sighed.

"Fine same for all of you we'll leave to morrow!"

They nodded and The others past out the moment they were in the bed while Allen couldn't do anything too get too sleep he really wasn't even that tired at least he felt that way but some where in the back of his mind it was screaming (GO TO SLEEP) at him but it didn't register in the more forefront part of his mind therefore it was more of a shrill squeak. And that made him more awake then asleep but what was he supposed too do after a day like today what were you supposed too do………especially when your mind is trying too sort out five thousand things at once it wasn't like his mind couldn't do so but the fact that he was now starting too feel emo-like he was wondering exactly what people who were like that enjoyed not being able too sleep while he was rather ticked about the sleep depravation.

"Damn why can't I sleep lately?'

He heard a hum next too him and saw that he woke Lenalee up.

"Allen why are you awake it's almost midnight?" she asked while sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just can't sleep!"

She huffed and leaned against him.

"Please try and sleep your tired and if you can't I don't know what to do for you".

He looked at her and leaned in.

"A-Allen?"

She felt his lips against hers and sighed into the kiss.

He felt her body temperature go up and she grabbed a hold of his arms and deepened the kiss he knew what this would lead too and it started too but he stopped her.

"Lenalee stop!" he said.

She was on top of him straddling his hips and once he said too stop she complied.

"Sorry!" she said as she laid against him.

"No it's fine I just don't think that it's a good idea while your pregnant!"

She sighed and nodded while fingering the bulge on her stomach.

"I got a bit bigger their growing again"

He looked at the engorging bulge and placed a hand on it.

"Yes you have more than likely you'll only carry for six months!"

"I'm gonna be huge but…….."

She kissed his cheek.

"I don't mind this was my choice so I will live with it even though I don't regret it".

He smiled and started too close his eyes.

"_So he's going too sleep yay!"_

By the time her mind had processed this he was asleep so she laid down beside him and drifted off.

(DAWN: 6:45AM LEAVING TEMPLE Lenalee's P.O.V)

When I woke up in the morning I felt sick and darted up and out of bed Allen was next too me in seconds holding my hair back.

"This is the only part I hate about being pregnant!" I said.

He nodded and sighed while I stood and washed my mouth out and then walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Well I'll be glad too go home or too the new castle anyways!" I stated.

He smiled and started too finish packing while I got dressed but found that my pants wouldn't fit.

"Their getting too big" I said I knew that the twins were getting bigger weather I liked it or not and I really didn't mind them growing is a good sign.

"I don't even know why they're growing so fast"

I rubbed the bulge in my stomach and felt a kick.

"No their not don't worry it's fine and vampire children grow fast (small laugh) you know that!"

I looked at him and he gave me one of his old smiles the ones I used too see before all this…..not that I mind the other smiles either. I turned too the mirror and He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek we looked into the mirror and I was reminded of the dream I had. But I noticed his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"They sure do kick a lot" I pointed out.

He smiled again.

"Well I guess I'll just wear my skirt (huff)"

"_Still I am carrying twins so I'll be pretty large but……..my brother is going to flip when he see's how big I've gotten!" _I thought as I finished dressing.

"Allen I'm worried"

He turned too me and I for some reason lunged at him so I could be in his arms I felt safer there than anywhere else in the world because I knew he wouldn't let anything happen.

"About what angel?" he asked in a soft voice.

I nestled my face deeper into his chest breathing in a sent that was well known too me and stuck in my mind as a safety notice.

"My brother I know he hates you and the babies but I wish he wouldn't I want him too love you and them as well like he's supposed too!"

I began too cry at this I wanted it too be easier for us so Allen didn't have too be blamed for what he was.

"It's fine Lena I know you're scared and worried but I'm here and I'm not going to leave"

He gripped a hold of me tightly resting his face in my hair and taking in my sent.

"We're safe I promise nothing will happen to us you're safe"

I didn't let go I wanted him too hold me tight and not let go of me for as long as possible.

(Door opening)

"Hey Allen and Lenalee we gotta go now Komui said we need to be back before they leave off and we head out to the old castle" said Lavi.

He looked us over and realized something must have happened.

"Hey Allen is she okay?" he asked coming closer.

I turned my head too him and he blinked at the tears in my eyes.

"Are you hurting Lenalee?"

I shook my head and nestled my face back into his shoulder.

"She's worried her brother will act up it scares her she feels like he hates me and the babies!"

He stroked my hair softly calming my crying and shaking.

"That's mean of Komui I should talk with him"

I heard another set of foot steps and Bookman placed a hand on my arm and I looked at him.

"There there miss Lee don't cry I will speak with Komui when we arrive and Lavi!"

"Yes?"

"Take good care of the two of them you're the bookman in charge of documenting this their story may help the order see that not all of Allen's kind are evil"

Lavi nodded and smiled at that and they left.

"Lena?" asked Allen.

I looked up and he smiled at me bringing his face closer too mine.

"A-Allen what is it?" I stuttered.

His breath hit my face and I shivered violently.

"Are you cold?" he asked with one of his mixed smiles that fused the one you'd see with his dark side and his light side.

"N-no"

He smirked again.

"Then why are you shaking?"

He got closer till his lips brushed my cheek bone and I gasped.

"You don't need to be so up tight Lenalee it's alright I'm not going to bite you"

I looked at his warm crimson eyes and one tear ran down my cheek but he licked it away.

"Why do you tease me when you won't do anything?"

He laughed a bit evilly but it was faint like he was playing with me.

"I just enjoy your reactions"

I looked at him oddly and one of his more sinister smirks replaced the playful one from earlier.

I found myself pressed against the wall and I felt like I was sent back too the time where I had just found out about him and the first time he teased my neck.(A/N: see ch.1 for details)

"Even after almost a year I still have far too much control over you my fragile rose" he stated.

His hands softly wondered over my body tracing patterns into my skin and his lips teased the sensitive areas on my neck and shoulders.

"Stop teasing me" I begged he only snickered at that.

His hands rested at my hips his thumbs lightly rubbing circles on the sides of the small bulge between my hips he smirked at the slight whimper I gave at his soft treatment of my body he was only teasing me but it felt great.

"Are you sure that you want me too stop?"

I shook my head no and moaned slightly as his tongue licked my collar bone.

"Fine I won't stop till I have too"

I felt some of the buttons on my shirt come undone and his lips teased the area of my heart.

"You know if I was a evil creature I would take your heart from your body" he said.

His lips brushed against the side of my face and I shuttered to think of what he was capable of if he wanted me dead he'd kill me but I knew better……….right?

"But I like it were it is I don't wish too still it's movement because of the beautiful creature it belongs too"

I looked at him and he kissed my cheek and then my jaw line moving closer too my lips.

"Why do you try and scare me?' I asked looking into his rich crimson gold eyes.

He stopped and it made me feel ill I wanted him too continue.

"I just want you to know what I am capable of so you don't make a mistake with thinking I'm nothing but a sweet angel"

He smirked at me with this odd sadistic grin I had seen it before but the last time it wasn't as scary.

"Allen please don't hurt me"

He laughed a bit.

"Hurt you that is were your wrong"

He pulled me closer his hand cupping my face gently.

"Do you really think this dark side of my being is that evil?'

My mouth was open too speak but I couldn't say a word his eyes kept me under his spell stopping me from doing anything but blinking as if too say that I was unsure.

"I don't think you have an answer do you?'

I shook my head no and he smiled darkly.

"That's what I thought you see I do have a heart and it belongs too you…..you know that right?"

I nodded.

"Good"

He stopped again and looked into my eyes.

"Two hundred and eighty six years I've waited for someone who would care for some thing like me and now here you are" he whispered into my ear.

He went back to kissing and nibbling softly on my skin until he said.

"I never thought though that the one who's heart I have would be able to take mine as well yet you have my white delicate rose"

I smiled into the kiss that he finally gave too me after prolonging the blissful torture that I had kept stead fast threw.

"So I hope that you will stay with me so I shall not have too beg"

He nibbled on my ear and I smiled.

"Of course I'll stay"

"Thank you then" he said as he kissed me again.

We broke apart soon after and headed out too meet the others.

"Ready too go?" he asked everyone.

We nodded and the ark appeared and we stepped in.

(Door Closing)

"I have never understood why you can control the ark Allen!" said Krory.

We all looked at him and smiled while he thought it over a faint silver-gray film over his eyes then cleared as he came out of his thoughts.

"Bloodlines are helpful but like I said not I'm a creature who cares!" he stated with a roll of his eyes.

We smiled and the doors opened the moment we stepped out we were asked if we we're okay or how did it go. We explained most (Minus Allen's "Wings") and they scattered but my brother glomped me with a big overly hard hug.

"Brother let go you going to hurt them" I said.

He pulled away from me and glared at Allen who at the time was trying too get Johnny too leave with Tapp and Max but they froze still.

"Johnny, Tapp, Max why are all of you still here get back to packing" said Revver.

"Allen a few days ago we saw you" said Tapp.

Allen's head snapped up and he looked at them while I came too his side.

"What did you see exactly?" he asked with a dark glint in his rich eyes.

"Those wings the black wings with a white line on them"

He jolted.

"Ah yes we have been wondering about that Allen!" said my incredibly mean brother.

He seemed so up tight now he was calm just before and well now he was starting too flip out.

"I-I'm not sure w-what your talking about" he said trying too keep the ever rising feeling of doom inside himself away.

"Your not going to lie too us we saw them Allen it's obvious that your trying to hid something but you need to at least tell us" said Revver.

He gulped and the others came over slowly not wanting to make his forced calm shatter like glass. I looked at Allen he was acting up and I sensed the small calm crashing down like a plane and that isn't a good thing you see when vampires are stressed they tend to be more vicious with their attitude and Allen his is very demonic worse than his dark side.

"Alright leave him alone" said Saya.

They huffed and she looked at us.

"You guys should head on out before it's dark it's not safe to travel at night" she said.

Allen nodded but before he could do anything to summon the ark Komui latched on to me.

"LENALEE DON'T GO WITH THAT MONSTER I'LL KEEP YOU SAFE AND THEN I CAN GET RID OF THOSE THINGS INSIDE OF YOU" he yelled.

I started too feel tears well up in my eyes but his arms were suddenly flung off of me and I heard my brother crash into a pillar.

(Crash)

Allen had thrown him half way across the order in anger.

"Monster?, Things?, Protect her?. What the fucking hell are you thinking Komui you can't keep doing this too her your not protecting her your hurting her more than you know…"

"Bu-t I w-was Ju-st"

"Listen you damn egotistic maniac the next time you make her upset I'll rip you head of got it" he growled.

We were shocked Allen had never been so hateful to anyone before and right now he seemed to be seething deeply with his actions he knew it wasn't a god thing of him to do but my brother pushed the boundary line at that point and Allen wasn't taking that anymore.

(Huff)

"Allen you knocked him out cold" said Johnny.

Allen glared at my brothers uncurious form and gritted his teeth.

"I can't stand people like him" he growled.

I just stood and watched his pure black hatred for a human boil down I didn't want him to lash out at anyone so when someone made a move too him I shook my head no.

"Are you okay?" asked Lavi.

Allen looked at us and sighed.

"Yes I'm fine just a little irritated" he said with forced calmness.

With that the ark doors opened and we stepped inside and headed out with one final wave goodbye.

"Okay five degrees north then south too the left then west to the right" said Allen in a whisper as he mumbled the directions.

We stared as we walked and he almost walked into a wall six times but stepped away just before coming face first too it.

"Here we are" he said and we saw an old black door with a star, a rose on the left, and a sword on the right making a coat of arms behind the star.

"Family crest that's how you can tell it apart from the others………thankfully" he said with a sigh.

He opened the door and we walked into a huge room.

"Whoa" said Choji and the others.

This place was very large and old timed more around the mid sixteen hundreds.

"Welcome too Arknight castle". he said as the doors closed us off to the rest of the castle.

"Allen this pace is great how old is it?" asked Lavi.

"Exactly?……….about……..one thousand years old if I remember correctly" he said.

I could have sworn that I saw a gear turn in his head.

"So the rooms are on the left for any of you and Saya and the others are three down from Raina, Miranda, and Riannai okay"

We nodded and the girls went too their rooms while the boys who's were on another hall way were going too theirs.

"Allen this place is so pretty I didn't think you were born here I was thinking about some old scary castle like from Dracula or something" I said.

He laughed as he opened the door to our room it was big but nice red seemed to be the main color and it had a fire place.

"Most of the rooms have fire places in them it used too get cold here in the fall and winter so fire places were normally lit during the day and night" he said while starting to light it.

"Yea it's cold now"

I felt the fire start and his arms wrap around me.

"This better?" he asked me with a whisper in my ear.

I nodded and leaned on his arm while he held me.

"You know I don't think I could have picked a better person to fall in love with" I said.

I felt him smile at that and turned me around before he kissed me.

He pulled away after a few minutes and I nestled my face into his shoulder.

"I feel the same way my delicate white rose" he whispered into my ear again.

There was that saying again it was so odd but beautiful almost like a poem.

"Allen why do you say white rose too me sometimes?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"It's an old poem called white rose dream it has a counter too it but there both very sad and neather have a good ending" he said as he danced his fingers over my face and neck.

"Oh" I said with a bit of sadness.

He kissed my forehead and then stroked my hair softly.

"Don't worry that is just a poem it's nothing like us I say that because the girl in white rose describes herself as plain and simple but the black rose thought different and so on it's a love tale but not all tales have good endings you know that" he said.

I snuggled myself closely too him and listened too his heart beat. It was so odd his heart beat was faster than normal but still calm and even.

'It's always your heart or your voice that makes me fall asleep" I mumbled.

"Really……then maybe I shouldn't talk right now"

I shook my head no.

"I like your voice it's helpful too keep the nightmares away from me just your presences"

I looked in his eyes.

"Or your touch"

I cupped his pale face and moved closer too him.

"It makes all the worry and pain vanish and disappear from me and I can feel at ease"

I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips nothing too be nervous about but I hoped my cough-"Cravings"-cough, didn't get the better of me.

"Lenalee don't try anything it's not going to wor…"

I was teasing him this time it was my tern too do so but he seemed so worried by this little gesture that I stopped playing with his hair at the back and tracing circles onto his stomach it seemed too make him tensed up and uncomfortable therefore I stopped.

"Sorry I just"

He smirked at me evilly and started too nibble on my neck and ear.

"A-Allen what a-are you d-doing?"

He smirked into my skin as my shirt came undone and his hands traveled softly over my stomach.

"You shouldn't be so wanting right now it's not healthy" he said softly.

I gulped a bit at the wicked twist in those words what the heck was he doing.

"W-what are you ( gasp) d-doing?"

"If you want me to stop I will" he said looking at me with warm eyes.

When no answer came he kept going until after almost a month I got what I wanted from him again.

"Why do you seduce me like this?" he asked hovering above me with his arms as support.

"I'm not sure"

He gave a quick thrust and I gasped in pain.

He stopped for a bit and then kept going slowly but not to slow it felt just as good as any other time but he was being cautious of my womb if he felt something wrong he would stop.

He laid down on top of me but stopped I knew why too there was a kick in my stomach.

"I don't think they like the feeling very much" he said looking at the fast kicks in my stomach.

"Yea apparently not" I said while he pulled out and laid down beside me.

"Why you can do this too me I haven't the slightest clue" he said with a sigh.

I smiled and leaned over too him and kissed his cheek.

"Because I'm not afraid of you, I love you, and you feel the same way" I said.

I rolled against him and drummed my fingers on his torso he felt so warm and soft. I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"(laugh) comfy?' he asked.

"Mhm"

He stroked my hair softly and I traced patterns onto his skin very slowly until each muscle retreated beneath his porcelain skin.

"I've never gotten over how soft and warm you are" I said with a smile.

He laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing it's comforting !"

"Really just like you're my comfort?"

He smiled at that and his arms curled around me.

I fell asleep in his arms that night and dreamed something pretty interesting.

I was walking in a garden in this old timed dress and looked around at the place it was night and the moon was full.

"Hmm where is everyone?" I asked.

I heard a rustle and Allen walked out from the bushes.

"Oh Allen hi you scared me"

He smiled and handed me a blue rose trimmed in white.

"Thank you" I said.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen I loved roses and I found this one rose too be an exceptionally beautiful one.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I noticed I didn't have a bulge in my stomach I must have had the children already in this dream.

"My white rose that is here and shall remain for ever with me I plead for your blood and your soul" he whispered.

I gulped a bit at this it was so strange for him to speak like this.

"Soul?"

His grip tightened and I gasped a bit.

"What do you mean?"

He vanished and I looked for him but found only a white wolf staring at me in the moonlight.

"That's a big wolf" I murmured.

It scared me.

"Lenalee don't be worried it's me" said the wolf in his voice.

I stopped and it came up and brushed his big head against my face.

"Don't be afraid of me now I won't harm my white rose you shall not whither before my eyes and fall from your moonlit grace" he mimed.

I looked at the wolf that now was him again.

"You said you wanted too stay with me forever correct?' he asked.

"Yes of course I do"

He smiled at me.

"Then……"

He leaned in and bit my ear softly.

"Give me your blood my sweet soft rose" he pleaded in my ear.

I let him come closer too my neck his soft lips brushed against my flesh I knew it would be painful but why was he doing this and acting like this.

"Do me a favor my rose" he asked.

"Anything"

" Take mine as well"

He was talking about his blood and even though I didn't understand I complied with his wish.

His blood was odd too me it never made me sick, ill, or anything else it tasted sweet, salty, bitter and smooth going down not sharp or metallic but smooth like chocolate.

I felt his fangs rip my flesh apart and I screamed as blood gushed out and he laughed demonically as my blood stained the white dress I was wearing.

He picked me up in a bridal style carry and I felt fire rush threw my vanes when he bit into my throat again.

"Welcome too eternity my white rose" he said caressing my face gently.

With that I fainted in the dream it was a mix of good and bad but what did it mean?

(END OF DREAM)

I sat bolt up in bed and looked around it was nearly day out and Allen was holding onto me with a calming force.

"Lenalee wake up it was dream wake up"

My eyes snapped open and I looked at him and at first I pushed away from him in fear but stopped.

"Allen?"

I looked at the hurt and shocked expression he wore and it ate away at my heart.

"Oh god Allen I'm so………"

He cut me off with his finger too my lips shaking his head.

"No it's fine being the holder of the prophecy stone does have an advantage I saw your dream and I can't help but think that it's me who's to blame for you suffering Lenalee" he said.

The look in his eyes tore a hole in my very being.

"NO" I said.

I grabbed a hold of him and kissed him. After I let go I cupped his face again and said

"Don't think that it's not true your not like that your not that cruel and you never will be it was my mind playing a trick on me Allen I swear please don't think that that dream was you doing"

I leaned in and kissed his dry pale lips again.

"Don't think those things"

His arms wrapped around me slowly and I laid my head on his shoulder.

After a while we let go and got dressed. While I was brushing out my long hair he said.

"That dream reminded me of the poem"

I looked at him he was sitting in a chair near the window and I couldn't help but see that this place seemed like a stage for his life the way it turned out and the way it used to be.

"Which poem?" I asked.

I sat down my brush and walked over too him as he stood.

"Black Rose Sorrow" he stated.

I looked out the window and then felt his arms wrap around me from behind.

"Black Rose Sorrow what is that?"

"It's the first half of the "Reaper's Rose Poems" there's thirteen of them but I've only read the two before"

I found my self looking at the rose garden out side our window and found a patch of white roses.

"You have white roses in your garden"

He smiled.

"Yes they were some of my mothers favorites but she loved roses so I find them calming from time to time"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and found him gazing at them in a trance like state roses did the same to me as well they have this sorrowful beauty about them so many colors and so many different meanings for each one.

"The poem do you know it?" I asked.

"Yes……..would you like too hear it?"

"Of course"

His grip tightened a bit on me and he began.

"Do you remember the first dark night and the moon lit a bright like a lantern on hallows eve or in a dark fantasy"

"Do you remember the black rose I handed you while I hid my face in shadows and let my eyes glow like a star in the sky"

"Do you remember the howl of the white wolf that sang at midnight or the look it had while we gazed upon it"

"Or the time when the world was dark a silent as the moon shone down upon our dead world and gave it life"

"Do you remember when the battle rang out and the peaceful world around us shattered like glass only to be replaced by a world of nightmares"

I listened too the dark poem that brought tears too my eyes it was beautiful but so sad the black rose was speaking of his love that had died and it made me sad too think what these things were like for the boy holding me. he continued too whisper the gothic poem into my ear his breath hitting my skin causing small shivers too erupt from me as he kept the rhythmic tune of his soft voice in timing with the ancient tale I knew that the black rose was a vampire and the white a human that had been ill in appearance with the words that I heard him say.

"I will always say do you remember"

Tears rolled down my cheeks that story that poem was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

"Why are you crying love?" he whispered into my ear softly.

I turned too him and nestled my face into his chest letting the tears fall more.

"That poem was sad that's why I'm crying" I said threw the tears.

His held me closely and kissed the top of my head.

"Is there something that you didn't like about the poem?" he asked.

"The black rose who was it Allen?" I asked.

He huffed and I looked up.

"He was family a long time ago back around the plague times he wrote that poem for the one he loved after she died from the plague"

"Who was he?"

"My brother"

I jolted brother?

"You have a brother?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes he was…….well he is a bit odd more of unpredictable"

"What's his name?"

"Zephyr he's part of the council and he disagreed to my execution he saved my life but couldn't help Rosy in time"

I stared.

"I didn't know that you had a brother"

"Well I haven't seen him in years and I really don't know where he is so it doesn't matter too me" he said with a faint smile.

"We should get down stares everybody's waiting on us"

We headed out and down stares where Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, and Krory got to us first.

"Um Allen is there a ghost here?" asked Krory.

Allen looked around and gave a particularly cute pout at the wall that had an old painting on it.

"Aiwa where are you?" he asked.

A ghost popped out of the painting.

"Sorry" it said before going away.

"Local poltergeist she's not a problem but she was a murder victim" he said with a dark glint in his eyes.

I had a uneasy feeling about the next thing he would say.

"And who killed her?" asked Miranda.

Allen looked at them with this expression on his face that told the whole thing.

"It was you wasn't it!" said Lavi.

"Yea ……..when I was twelve is when it happened"

"You were that young"

"Vampires feed off of living creatures from birth even humans do don't forget" he stated.

Saya and the other joined us shortly after this little run in.

"Um Allen we have a few people here at the door" said Riannai.

We looked up at the door frame and saw David, Emma, her brother and a girl with long fiery red hair and dark brown eyes she was pretty but looked scared.

"David Emma, Joan Hi" said Lavi.

Everybody started too talk again and Allen smiled a bit while he stayed were he was sitting in a old chair that was black and like the other chairs throne-like.

I walked over too the girl with red hair.

"Hi I'm Lenalee" I said.

She looked at me and smiled slightly at first but quickly looked at Allen and gazed down.

I looked behind me and Allen was looking at her.

"Remie you sure have changed a lot" he said coming closer too her.

"S-s-so have y-y-you" she stuttered.

Allen gave her a soft look and the look seemed so sad too me but why was she scared of him.

"Allen who is she?" I asked.

"This is Remie Valtane she's a pure blood hybrid a rare type sort of she's forty percent pure blood and forty five percent human"

"Oh"

Remie smiled but gulped at him again like she was worried that he would do something to her.

"Remie can you and Lenalee follow me out for a bit?" he asked.

We nodded and followed him out to the garden.

"Remie I know your still scared of me even after sixty years I want to know why though you haven't tried too let it go"

He turned to her while I looked at her from beside him.

"I saw what you can do back then and it scared me to see your darkness too see what you can really be like I'm worried that you'll attack me again"

I jolted and saw the scar on her side it was a terrible gash that had healed a long time ago but left a five marked claw scratch along her side.

"Oh god" I whispered.

"Your Lenalee right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"You're carrying his children aren't you?"

"Yes"

She glared at Allen.

"You still scare me Allen but"

She walked forward and came with in touching distance of him.

"You're my friend and I can't be mad at you for the way you acted back then I scared you and that injury was my fault"

The others came out to us and saw Remie's side.

"What did that to your side Remie?" asked Joan.

I looked at Allen and he gazed out of the side of his eyes.

"That was my doing a while ago" he said with his eyes closed.

"That's wrong how could you"

"No Joan I did that by myself I scared Allen when he was getting over something and I startled him"

"Show us" said Lavi.

Allen nodded with a rather sick look on his face and we were thrust into the memory and Crux took over.

(THREE DAYS AFTER ESCAPE FROM COUNCIL GROUNDS IN THE FOREST: 6:23AM)

The group started too walk in the forest with the two dragons and Allen he seemed still shocked over the information he had gotten.

"Allen you okay?" asked Severa.

He looked at her and his legs gave out.

(thud)

"Ah oh no"

She stopped with Crux by her side and ran a claw softly over his forehead.

"Your sick" she said.

He didn't move much but she laid him down and Crux got a cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"That should keep it down"

There was a rustle in the bushes and Remie walked out.

"Crux Severa Hi um………."

She looked around and found Allen asleep.

"Oh my god is he okay?" she asked.

She skidded to her knees at his side.

"Don't get so close to him Remie!" said Severa.

"Why?"

"He's sick and when hybrids are sick they go after the most easy blood source and that is you"

She nodded but continued too help him get better over the course of two days.

They continued to watch the small movements she had over his sleeping figure.

"Wake up Allen" she begged.

After about three hours he sat jolt up and looked at her.

"Allen your up" she said with a smile.

His eyes slitted.

"A-Allen?"

Severa and Crux looked at him and then at Remie.

"Crux is he?"

Crux shook his head he had no clue.

"Allen you're scaring me"

He growled.

She flinched and in a flash he had her pinned.

"Crux stop him"

The blue/silver dragon tried but by the time he got there Remie screamed out in pain at the large gash in her side caused by Allen's sharp claws.

"Allen stop" said Severa.

He cut her again with his claws reaching down and cutting her arm at the wrist. He grabbed her arm and started too lap up the blood.

"Get him off of her" yelled Severa.

Crux nodded and hit Allen with his tail but even though it slung him to the ground and off of Remie he looked at them and started too lick the blood off his claws his eyes were turning odd colors the red was silvery and the gold almost a bronze color.

"Why did he attack me?" she asked.

Remie was terrified of her friend Allen had never done that too anyone before and now she was just attacked for blood.

"Allen stop what your doing wake up"

His eyes were blank acting on instinct alone he liked the taste of blood he just got it was an odd flavor true but it taste better than human blood almost and he wanted more.

Crux hit him into a tree and it knocked him unconscious with a sickening crack.

(bone breaking)

Allen fell to the ground and blood slid down his face from the injury he had just received which had Crux panicking.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO" he asked too the sky running around in worry at the fact that Allen wasn't moving.

Severa smacked him with her tail and went over too Allen and looked at his head the injury was a good size and roughly about half an inch long and was bleeding badly.

'It cut his scalp but if we stop the blood flow he should heal"

She laid him down ad got Crux too get a cloth and something too clean the wound with.

"There that should stop it" she said.

Then she went over too Remie who was wide eyed and staring at Allen while he rested against a tree.

"Remie?" asked Severa.

"Huh?…..what Severa?" she asked.

Severa looked at the cut from Allen.

"He got you good but we can patch it up"

She let a few tears fall.

"Why did he have too attack me"

Crux was next too Allen watching him closely.

"He's never attacked someone like that before"

"It was your blood!" said Saya stepping out of the bushes like Remie had.

"Hybrids weather anyone believes this or not can drink the blood of other vampires too keep themselves well when their sick they prey on other vampires"

Remie's eyes went wide and she gulped he had tried too kill her.

"Remie it's not really his fault it's instinct like the rest of us he just wanted the pain too stop it hurts from the loss of blood, or a bad injury or anything else he wanted too heal himself and that was the only way his brain would process what he did too you"

"He tried too Kill me Saya how is that just a reflex or anything he had every intention of slaying me"

Allen gasped and sat up holding his head.

"Ouch" he whispered.

He looked around and saw Remie and it came flooding back too him what he did the rich sharp flavor of another vampires blood it revolted him and drew him in he liked the taste but it made his body react with a retch.

(gagging)

"Are you okay?" asked Saya.

He kept gagging until he threw up the blood in his stomach.

(Coughing)

"What was he doing?" asked Severa.

Remie watched in horror if her eyes weren't playing tricks on her he was rejecting her blood it made him sick.

The pain in his mind and body registered horribly the attack he remembered wreaked his nerves to the point that now he was convulsing the taste was something he craved but it made him sick at the thought.

"Allen calm down" said Saya placing a hand on his shoulder.

He kept convulsing he couldn't stop the shaking and gasping it was too hard his mind wouldn't stop replaying the attack and each time it made him sick too his stomach it made him feel wicked and evil he didn't like the feeling very much infact it made him wish he could die on the spot for scaring Remie his friend.

"Calm down please don't keep this up try and calm down" said Crux.

He couldn't and they could tell he was suffering Saya reached out and he shied away from her touch but she pulled his shivering and gasping form into her arms. She held him still in her arms stroking his hair softly trying too calm him down the best she could.

" Your fine stop your fine" she whispered.

After what felt like a eternity the pain stopped it had exhausted his strength and he went limp as he blacked out.

"Remie this was something I didn't think he would do judging by the beating his mind just gave him he doesn't have an intention of it again"

They nodded and the memory faded.

"I remember that" said Saya.

Lenalee saw the odd look in his eyes and knew what was about to happen.

"Lavi catch him" she yelled as Lavi caught Allen before he hit the ground.

"He passed out"

Sonja looked at him after they were back inside.

"Shock he forgot he went into shock"

"So he didn't remember until we saw it as well?" asked Timothy.

"Uh-huh"

Allen was out the rest of the day and by dawn the next morning the group found him and Saya sparing.

"He's up and moving" said Lavi.

Saya used a dance like movement and dodged Allen's attack by an inch.

"Good move Saya"

"Thanks"

She came at him with a fast step and he did a one handed jump away. He landed on the top of a statue.

"You've gotten better at you movements Allen I swear you're getting better at keeping you stamina, speed, and your powers have been leveled out and there no longer over baring"

"Good at least this power thing settled down"

He smiled And jumped down. This now calmed powers of his was a good thing he didn't know how they were sorted but sooner or later they would figure it out.

"Allen hey?" asked Lavi.

He turned too them too see Remie walking with them.

"What?"

"You two did pretty good"

"Thanks" they said.

"So Lenalee said she wanted too see you up stares Allen" said Raina.

He nodded and left.

"So is he really getting control?"

"Yes it's much better so thank you Rie La and Sin Fa"

Meanwhile up stairs Allen walked into the room with Lenalee.

"Hi Allen just in time the nurse is about too check on what they are" she said with a smile.

He smiled back and walked over to her.

"They're kicking a lot" she said.

He placed a hand on the now swelling stomach.

Her stomach was getting bigger it wasn't between her hips anymore they were getting too big for being down low so they had moved up and now her belly was bulging out a good bit bigger than most people due to her carry his children but still she seemed healthy.

"Alright now stay still" said the nurse.

She did so and the odd feeling from the petroleum made her stomach feel weird.

"Let's see…….there's one girl………and a………….boy" she said after awhile.

They looked at each other and smiled widely.

"Alright that's it your in good health and they should be due on February first"

With that the woman walked out.

"A boy and a girl so what should we name them?" he asked after he kissed her forehead.

She smiled and lightly stroked her stomach that was no longer flat but starting too pouch out.

"Hmmmm well I still have only found one name that I like for a girl"

"What's that?"

"Terra"

"Terra that's a good name for her but what about the boy?"

"Don't you want too pick a name?"

He looked at her.

"Darren""

"Huh?"

" Darren for a boy how about that?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled the two names and a close rime too them.

"Perfect and Terra's middle name?"

"You pick"

Crux was writing down the two children's names.

"Terra and Darren" he jotted down.

"Rose" she said.

He looked up.

"Rose?"

"For your sister Terra Rose" she said placing a hand on the side of his face.

"I chose that name for her because I want her to have it"

"That's perfect for her I think" he said with a small smile.

"Darren he's gonna be something"

"Cile?" said Crux.

"Huh?"

" Darren Cile your fathers name Allen it might work!"

Allen shook his head that wasn't a fare thing to do he wished for Lenalee to pick the name.

"Lenalee you pick the name!" he said.

She thought for a moment.

"_Darren's middle name………Darren Cole! that's it "_

"Darren Cole I like that name" she said while looking up at him.

The two in the room smiled.

"Okay……..(scrible sound)………Darren Cole what else?"

"Well their last name" said Crux after a few moments.

"Walker they have Allen's last name because they are his and we are getting married later on so Walker"

Crux jotted down the twins full names.

"_Terra Rose Walker and Darren Cole Walker huh that's pretty good names"_

Later that day Lavi was jumping up and down.

"A boy and A girl great congrats" he said throwing confetti.

Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped and she ran her hands over her extending womb.

"They sure are growing fast" said Miranda.

She nodded and felt a kick and smiled.

After about six hours of everybody talking and getting an order from Revver over the video phone to call when they were born they had asked about Komui but he was too busy saying:

"LENALEE DON'T LET THEM STAY INSIDE YOU ANYMORE PLEASE AND DON'T LET THAT SORRY EXUCSE FOR A LIVING CREATURE TAINT YOU ANYMORE"

With that Allen shut the video phone off muttering about damn dumb supervisors who don't know when to shut up.

"I swear if he keeps that up I will knock him off the highest point of the order when we get back" he growled.

They nodded a bit.

After the rest of the day Lenalee sat down on the bed and looked out the window before Allen closed it.

"I'm so tired………Allen?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not gonna wake up tomorrow and look like I'm eight months pregnant am I?"

He laughed lightly and she smiled vampires laughs are like bells or a very comforting sound his was soft and gentle like a feather and it made her feel warm inside.

"No only a few inches bigger not until your last three months will you look like that"

She sighed and he crawled up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her from the back while she leaned into the hold her lover had on her.

"You know you say I can seduce you but that goes two ways" she mimed.

He smiled and kissed the side of her face.

"I know and I love you my delicate white rose "

It didn't bother her to hear the phrase it was more comforting to hear what he said to her.

"And I love you two my handsome black rose" she replied.

He looked shock by that.

"Sorry I………"

She was cut off by a soft kiss that ended with him nibbling on her lower lip.

(whimper)

"Sorry if I hurt you" he said as he pressed his forehead to her's and then kissed along he jaw line slowly before biting her ear lobe softly.

"But I could never harm my white lunar rose for you are my world you and our children are everything too me and now they are as well"

She let a few tears fall at his poetic words.

"I know you never mean to harm me and that is why I love you too" she said.

He laid down and she followed holding onto her as if she was disappearing.

"Can you make me a promise Lenalee?" he asked with his face lying next to hers.

"Anything for you Allen you've given me so much and still have more too give me I can do this for you no matter what"

"Don't leave ever no matter what"

That was all he wanted.

"That's all?'

"One other thing…….don't say that you won't share my blood when I tell you to let me do so"

"What?"

"Sooner or later you need to pick if you want to cross blood with me by doing that it'll keep you alive until I turn you so you won't die so easily"

She was shock what did that mean her dream she drank his blood while he was doing the same to her was that it?

"Alright I'll think on it"

He smiled and kissed her lips before they dosed off into dreams.

(Earls castle)

"I hate that little mutt" said LuluBell.

"Agreed" said the others but Road blinked at the thought of what he said to her.

She walked to her room and looked up at the ceiling.

"_He said he wanted to help me?………can he do that can I become and Exorcist?"_

"_Allen I want you to tell me what I should do if I can't be your lover then maybe I can be your friend?"_

"_Will he let me be his friend?"_

'_I can't think striate anymore that's it after midnight I'm getting out of here and go too find Allen and talk with him I wasn't think before now I get it he's trying to get me on the side that will win……..because he cares for me like a friend deep down "_

Later that night Road left the Earl's castle rebuking her Noah and becoming a human again.

"_Black Order here I come"_

With that she left and began her journey to become a aid to the order.

_(Grad council)_

"Allen Walker is awake?" asked Madem Vessel.

"Yes and at full power and alredy chosen a mate a human girl"

"_So he's awake and is back in working condition what to do?"_

"We must bring him here and activate the laws"

"NO!" said a man with black hair and frost blue eyes a small resmblance too Allen but not much at all the only noticeable thing was the eyes shape.

"_Talon he's the boys great 6x grand father he won't let us do anything to that little demon"_

"I will not alow you too subject him too experiments like that it is against our rules I shall not alow my grand son to be treated as a lab rat"

"You great grandson is a True Blood Talon we have control over him the boy is to powerful to just let go"

Talon growled at that he had too warn him Allen couldn't be treated that way.

"_I have too make sure that Allen is fore warned if they do that he'll be reduced too nothing more than I kiler I can't alow such a thing too happen to him"_

"I Curse You To Hades Council"

With that Talon left and took off to find Allen and warn him about the council's plans he had too because if not his mate and his children would be in danger.

"_Allen please keep them safe don't make a mistake"_

( Chapter 24: LOST TIMES & NEW TRIALS END)

* * *

SONG FOR CHAPTER: PRIDE OF TOMORROW BY JUNE (END 2 FOR D.G.M)

* * *

ME: THAT TOOK FOR EVER

ALLEN: I HAVE TOO SEE MORE OF MY FAMILY ( FAINTS)

LENALEE: IS HE OKAY?

ME: UHUH! O.O

LAVI: BOY AND A GIRL YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYA!

ALLEN: (SPRINGS UP AND KICKS LAVI INTO THE GROUND) SHUT UP.

KANDA: CHE!

ME: BAKANDA!

KOMUI: I HATE YOU FOR MAKING MY SWEET INNOCENT LENALEE PREGNANT BY THAT THING

ALLEN & LENALEE: KICKS KOMUI INTO SKY.

ME: HAAAA! PEACE.

CAST: YAY THROWS PARTY.

TIMCANPY: DRINKING

CRUX: WHAT? O.O

ALLEN: LOCKING TIMCANPY INTO STEEL CAGE.

ME: YOU DO THAT A LOT DON'T YOU?

ALLEN AND CAST: YEP!

ME: ANYWAYS ARIGOTO READERS IF YOU WISH TO RED THE HOW POEM OF DARM ROSE SORROW AND WHITE ROSE DREM GO TO MY PROFILE AND CHECK IT OUT IT IS A GROUP OF THE THIRTEEN REAPER'S ROSE POEMS ENJOY THEM AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK.

NOTE: THE POEM IS AS ALLEN SAYS BUT I WROTE IT FOR ENGLISH CLASS AND WELL THEY WERE STUNNED INTO SILENCE.

I RAIN VICTORIOUS OVER THE POEMS.

ANY WHO IF THIS TALE IS A BIT MORBID SORRY MY……….NEVER MIND SHE WOULDN'T WANT ME TOO GIVE ALL OF YOU A SAD SPELL CATCH YA LATER.

(SORRY BAD DAY BUT THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER) 


	25. Chapter 25: BLOOD MOON

Me: Long day.

Cast: Uh huh

Allen: Who's coming again?

Lavi: your family.

Allen turns white and vanishes.

Me: where did he go?

Crux: he's not a big fan of his family.

Me: OOH!

Lenalee: Well here's chapter 25 wow you work fast

Me; Takes bows and falls over.

Allen: YOUR DIZZY AGAIN BAKA!

Komui: locked in office.

Science department: (holding door shut.) Quick S.D 94 give the song and get on with it.

Me: (Sweat drop) alright the song for this chapter is………….Hmmmmmm?

Cast: WHAT?

Me: (red cheeks) I forgot the songs name! ( nervous look)

Allen: (Sits up and looks at me) wasn't it………THE WORLD BY NIGHTMARE?

Me: (snaps fingers) yea your right.

Crux: enjoy the chapter.

* * *

GRAND COUNCIL CHAMBER: 12:00AM ( CHAPTER 25: BLOOD MOON : OPEN ) narrative

* * *

The old room was silent as a grave yard on the darkest night of the year the council sat in large throne-like chairs looking at each other while the head of the "Third Generation" addressed them.

"Allen Walker is awake and becoming stronger this boy isn't something we can leave alone we must do something" she said.

The others nodded but really what could they do to the boy he was after all the great grandson of a "God" and they couldn't do much to him due to that factor.

"But we can not destroy him after all he isn't prone too illnesses like most…….so what would we do if we had him here?" asked Zander.

He knew all to well what Allen could do that boy in his opinion would kill them all in their sleep before they could even gasp.

"Invite him talk too him and ask him about his intentions"

"But what about the fact that he's a Rune Slave Knight that we can't touch due to his bloodline the child isn't something we can handle" said Malory.

The head of the council thought this would happen he would be a problem for them Allen wasn't a simple minded creature he wasn't as calm as he once was that boy was a ticking time bomb.

"He could lose the sanity he has true that he's stable but that darkness in him is so unpredictable True Bloods tend too suffer from bouts of mental, and emotional break downs and trauma".

"Yes I am aware of that I like your idea though Vasteth we should invite the boy and his friends here for a while talk to them just see about his actions". said Lady Velcrouse.

They nodded and set the date too be on new years the new year and a new chance and having a True Blood like Allen in their grasps.

"_That boy will become something useful for us if not a warrior then he shall join us on the council as a __**"**__Elder __**" **__" ._

Velcrouse smiled with a evil glint in her eyes.

"Very soon Allen you will be mine"

(A/N: that woman is nuts! I like my character like her she's in charge of the council of "grand" or the third generation)

" Lady Velcrouse I have something you must know" said a guard.

She turned too him as he stopped and saluted her.

"What is it?" she asked curtly.

"Talon Arknight has left " he said.

She jolted.

"_That damn traitor how dare he help that mutt" _

"Is this all do you not know where he is?" she asked.

"No ma'am I'm sorry but I will try and find out"

"No need I know where he might have gone…….the castle he's going to warn Allen Walker about our plans but unfortunately Allen might not trust him"

With that she dismissed the guard with a thank you and continued her walk down the long dark hallway.

"_Talon you will have a hard time getting that boy to trust you"_

( FOREST OF THE BOARDER OF CASTLE : 1: 09AM : TALON'S P.O.V)

I had never ran so far in my life and that is quiet a long time mind you but all the same I was almost there to the old castle I had too be at the castle before dawn to warn Allen. He wasn't the most likely to trust me but I hoped he would given the fact that I haven't seen him but a few times and he was just mostly a baby in those times.

I kept running and was at the castle gates in moments I let my wings appear so I could fly around the castle and see if I could spot him if I remember he had brown hair and fair skin but he may look so different then when I last saw him.

I flew around the windows many rooms were empty and other had humans in them but they seemed too be his friends so I ignored that and flew onward until I found a room that was still lit and the window open I stayed back so not to cause a problem for them and looked into the window.

Inside was a boy with white hair and a girl with black hair the girl was very beautiful and the boy I knew his face but he couldn't be him. I listened.

"Allen are you sure that your okay your cut up pretty bad that gash isn't healing well" said the girl.

He turned and I looked in shock it was him it was Allen he had changed greatly his brown hair was snow white he had a mark on his face that was obviously a curse and was a much different person then when I watching him when he was nine now he was definitely the true Blood that every one had heard got their memories back and I was shocked.

"I don't really know Lenalee I can't take it from"

He didn't get to finish the girl pushed his face onto her neck and he sighed.

"Lenalee think please I can't"

She shook her head.

"Just take some please Allen you need it and you can stop your self your stronger than you think" she said into his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her and bit down his eyes changed colors from red/gold to bright burning crimson.

(gulping)

"Allen don't fight over what you are it's not healthy"

He stopped and pulled away and then growled at me and turned her so he could push her behind him.

I saw the extending in her stomach she was pregnant and apparently by him or he wouldn't be so protective as he is now I raised my hands to show I was surrendering and the sun peeked over the forests tree tops and I heard movement in the house as the others awoke and he pointed at the doors of the castle below me and I nodded.

As I came down the door opened and none other than Saya Songrail opened it.

"Talon?" she asked.

"Hello Saya it's been some time hasn't it?"

"Yes how are you?" she asked.

She gave me a hug and led me inside where the entire lot of them were.

"Who's this Saya?" asked a boy with red hair.

""Talon Arknight" she said.

And pointed to me as the others calmed at the formal attitude of her words. They sat down as Allen and the girl Lenalee came down stairs and he glared at me and sat down with her next to him. She smiled but clung to him closely while I studied his appearance.

White hair, crimson eyes, porcelain skin, and this feeling about him that seemed nothing more than a fare warning at telling that he wasn't one to take ill treatment of his friends and I took that to heart.

"Why are you here Talon?" asked Sonja.

I turned to them and looked at the humans coats they were exorcists for the black order so Allen is back with them.

"I've come to warn you all about the Grand Council" I said.

Some flinched at the name (the vampires) while the humans leaned in telling me to go on.

'They know you're awake Allen" I said.

His head shot up and he had a look of fear in his rich eyes this did worry him after all for himself or for his friends and loved ones I didn't know but this caught his attention.

"How can they, They can't track vampiric awakenings that's not a possibility" he said closing his eyes slightly.

I hung my head true it was hard to do that but apparently they figured it out.

"Well they did and now their after you again"

He sighed threw his noise and opened his eyes thinking in a still as a statue moment.

"Well then if they want to play a game then I'll play" he said with a slightly evil look.

This startled me I had never seen him like this nor had I ever thought it possible of him too be so demonic looking it sent a whirl of horror threw me.

"How the hell are you supposed to play against them in this kind of battle they are older than you are trust me Allen their kind are much more in line with strategic than a young fledgling is"

I knew that he was smart but he couldn't there wasn't even a possibility that he could do this.

"Um look you may think you know Allen but he's a bit more than you think trust us if you think he can't go head to head with these council members then think again" said the boy with red hair.

"And you are?"

"Lavi"

"Well Lavi they aren't what you think their more than anything else in the world are something Allen should be fearful of they can damage him badly"

"They've already done that how much more damage could they do with what they have done is more than you think I can handle them simply" he stated.

I blinked.

"You think you can take them out?"

He laughed.

"Yes you would be surprised at what I can do when I'm angery".

I shook at the improbus meaning of his wording.

(A/N: improbus- wicked: A Latin word )

"You seem startled by my words?"

I nodded and he sighed.

"I'm not evil I just have a ill wish towards the council Talon I can't help my nature towards them"

This boy wasn't even close to how I knew him to be when I had seen him a few times he was pure and sweet now………..he was dark and tainted and I could see the mental damage the council inflicted on him but this desire for blood and death was something I hadn't ever thought possible for a child like him.

"You really have changed you were at one point calm, gentle, and pure and kind now I just don't know what you've become you're a true blood like me but all the same your more of a dark creature the mental state you can be in I don't know if you're that stable for them to play with your mind"

His face darkened.

"True all the same though stability and calm are two very different things in my case I believe I can handle them"

Soon after I asked the others too leave minus Allen, Lenalee, and Saya and her sisters.

"Listen Allen you can't do this your far to rare too just throw your self at the same people who ordered the murder of countless hybrids your on the hit list still and if they get you they'll use you till you break apart"

I was trying so hard to get this across his mind he was smart and I knew that but all the same Allen is still just a child ………even though his mate was carrying his children.

"Break him what does that mean?" asked Lavi.

He was to stay here to document the conversation.

"He could lost the sanity he has and when that happens he'll……….."

"I'll be reduced to a killer" he said cutting in.

I nodded and then continued.

"Allen I know you want to stop them from moving on but you can not risk exposing your self to them they can't see what you can do if they do you can't get away from them if your not careful they'll…….."

He cut in again.

"I know what they'll do but I can manage them easily more so than you think "

"Why do you do this I swear Allen if your mother or father saw you like this…………this heartless thing you are towards people like them they would be ashamed of you"

Then I saw it the two mismatched eyes and the dark aura I knew I struck a hard nerve his memories must be painful for him to give me that kind of look a look of total hatred and lust for……..if my mind wasn't deceiving me my blood he wanted the blood of another vampire is this what the council did to him can he really handle the rush of pain from taking the life of one of the embraced?.

"You can read minds like I can hearts and minds and cleanse them of darkness"

I nodded then stated.

"Every gift is different for each of the embraced you are something else I'll tell you that drinking the blood of another kindred is a taboo you know that right?"

"Of course I know that my body didn't like the feeling it gave my scenes there for I had a bad reaction to it that hurts you know the blood the firs time you taste it I don't know what it did"

He looked down.

"I know what it does Allen the blood of another immortal unlocks the full power of a true blood or another vampire you unlocked your full powers when you drank Remie's blood and it created all that over baring power it was so much that it caused you pain……..you only have some powers now the ones you were born with and the ones given to you"

The next things I said to him were in our old language (Latin) a dead language.

" Rogo tu serves dom tempus mi tu meo dom deusex?" I asked.

(A/N: I ask you slave of time if you fear the gods?)

"Non cogito ergo sum vos sum un dom pero et sum un ro milavta" he replied in a cold manner.

(A/N: No I think therefore I am but I am one of despair and one of worry )

"I see so you are unsure in truth of your powers I had to ask in our old language for your friends couldn't hear it"

"Why not?"

"Then you'd know the truth"

"What truth?"

"Allen he addressed you as a slave?" asked Lavi.

I mentally smacked my self apparently Lavi knew Latin I hadn't anticipated that.

"Slave yes Rune Knights are slaves to their placement they are chosen ones and have to go by that they are bound by their placement they are chosen to by the Orical to be the next generation of guardians".

The two humans in the room jaws dropped I huffed a bit and Allen closed his eyes I knew he had a bad head ache from all this but who wouldn't he could never escape his destiny as a guardians.

"So what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that Allen can't escape his destiny as a guardian he is too stop the destruction of the world"

"He's supposed to stop the end of the world?"

"Yes I am me and six others are what make up the guardians we were supposed too have ended back in the plague times but it didn't happen so now here we are the next generation we are supposed to be like the Noah who ever we once were vanishes replaced by the first generation of the knights but if you're a direct blood descendant then you aren't possessed by them you are who you are for ever and they can't take over your body". explained Allen.

"What about the others?" asked a worried Lenalee.

I could tell she was worried for him and the others not knowing who they were I am not a relation to the knights but Allen is.

"I won't be I'm a direct descendant so I only have the powers from the first generation as for the others they most likely are the same".

"So your in the clear but the others?"

"I don't know"

( CRASH)

"What was that?"

We walked out and looked around at the scene before us.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY NOAH" yelled the black haired man Kanda I think it was.

The little girl dodged but had a look of fear on her face she wasn't able to fight back.

She was cornered.

( ROAD'S P.O.V QUARTER)

I was trapped I knew it was dangerous to come but I had to speak with Allen I had to try.

"Please don't please"

He raised the sword then I closed my eyes I know I was going to die but then.

( blood gushing)

I opened my eyes and saw white hair and crimson blood it was Allen he jumped in front of the blade.

"Allen what are you doing ?" asked Lavi.

He had the blade threw his stomach his blood was pouring onto floor dark red almost black.

"Kanda help him" said Lavi.

Kanda's blade was pulled out and Lavi caught him as he fell to the floor and murmured threw blood stained lips.

"Don't hurt her she's not……the enemy" he said as his body went limp and he passed out.

"Get him up I'll get him patched up" said a man with black hair and light blue eyes.

He picked Allen up and Lenalee came up to me.

"Road why are you here?"

I looked at her and began to cry.

"I just wanted too help Allen and the rest of you I didn't mean to get him h-hurt I-I-I'm so-ss-orry"

She touched my shoulder and got me to stand.

"Come on we'll go with Talon and see if you can help"

I nodded and we walked out.

When we entered the room Allen was lying on the couch with a gauze wrapped around his torso and a cloth on his forehead covering his eyes the blood loss must have caused a fever.

"Hello Lenalee who are you ?"

"R-Road sir and I'm sorry for getting Allen hurt" I said bowing my head.

I felt his hand on my head and I looked up at the kind smile he wore.

"No it's fine Road but why are you here?'

"I came to help Allen said he could help me and I wanted too take up his offer now that I had thought of it"

I felt horrid as I looked at his sleeping form I caused his injury and I was here to help and all I did was cause a problem and even with my nature I still felt that it was my doing I cared about him didn't I and Lenalee took him but I couldn't stand too see his heart break have I really become a weak mortal again?.

"Road?' asked Lenalee.

I looked at her and saw it for the first time her stomach was sticking out but why.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for choosing to be with us I'm sure Allen will be happy that you picked to be for us"

I started too cry again but stopped as I looked at her warm smile.

"Lenalee are you pregnant?" I asked.

She rubbed her stomach softly and I saw a kick.

"Yes I am"

I smiled I had only seen a baby once and it gave me a warm feeling.

"When is it due?'

"It's twins and February first"

"Really that's great but who's the father?"

"Allen is"

I felt a pang in my stomach but mentally shook my head and smiled I realized I was happy suddenly getting to see the twins might be a good thing.

"Wow I didn't think a vampire would do that to a human though"

"He picked me as a mate so I asked if we could try and now we're waiting on the twins"

"So how's he holding up for all of this?"

"Pretty well my brother is probably in the hospital right now due to the fact that he ticked Allen off"

I nodded and looked back at Allen he still was a sleep.

"How long is he gonna be asleep?"

"He has to sleep then feed for his body too heal correctly".

"Oh"

After about four more hours I heard a moan and looked up from the chair I sat in while Lenalee got something to eat.

"Allen your up" I said.

I started to him but stopped short after remembering what she had said.

(flash back)

"_Road I'm going to get something to eat okay do you want anything?"_

_I looked up._

"_No I'm fine I'll stay here and watch him someone should be here when he wakes up ya know?"_

"_Okay"_

_She started out._

"_Oh wait I almost forgot don't go near him when he wakes up"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because he'll attack you and drink you r blood he might drain every drop so don't go to close"_

"_O-o-okay"_

_I shook as she closed the door._

"_**He's a vampire I have to remember that"**_

(End Of Flash Back)

"Road what are you doing here?" he asked looking at me.

His eyes locked my movements I couldn't move an inch due to his dark crimson/gold eyes

(A/N: the colors dull out when he's sick, injured, or has lost blood or needs to feed most of the vampires eyes do that)

"Hi Allen I came here to take up your offer if it still stands?"

He smiled showing me his fangs and a shiver ran up my spine.

'Of course it does come here" he said in a velvet voice.

My feet started to move towards him and before I knew it I was standing next to him while he was still lying down.

"Allen how are you feeling?"

"Not to well………..maybe you can help"

He sat up a bit and I sat down next to him and felt of his forehead.

"How so?"

I felt his hand on the small of my back and I gulped.

"You don't have to know" he whispered.

I blinked and he leaned in I gulped again and he came closer until his breath hit my neck.

"Don't' scream if you do I'll kill you" he whispered in to my ear.

I shook I had never been so scared in my life. His soft lips touched my skin and I felt something sharp break my skin and I bit back the scream when I realized what he had done he was feeding off of me and I couldn't stop him with out dying.

"Stop please" I begged he bit down harder.

I heard the door open and then felt someone pull me away and Allen hit his head again on the side of the couch and I heard a sickening crunch from it.

(Bone cracking)

"Ah oh no" I said.

I pulled out of Lavi's arms and went to check on him there was blood running down the front of his head and it made me worry the little blue dragon grew big suddenly and sat him up.

"Lavi come here" it said.

He came and kneeled by Allen's still form.

"Hold out your wrist"

He did and the dragon ran it's claw across it and the blood dripped down.

"Why did you do that?"

"Put the cut to his mouth and stay still"

"Fine but I can tell I'm not gonna like this"

He did so and the blood got into his mouth and Allen opened his fiery crimson eyes and jerked Lavi down so he could sink his fangs into his wrist. Allen's long white and sharp fangs sunk into his wrist and he screamed at the pain but the other walked in and Lavi placed his hand on Allen's shoulder and shut down tightly but he let him keep going while the rest of them stood shocked but then came to me.

"You okay did he attack you Road?"

"No I didn't listen to Lenalee and now Lavi is trying to get the crack in his skull to heal but I don't know if it's working"

They looked over and Allen had actually pushed Lavi away and the dragon who I remembered to be Crux had closed his wings around him keeping him hidden from us.

"Crux what happened?"

"Just a momentary laps in control he'll be fine after some time just leave him be for now"

I saw a black feather at the bottom of Crux's wings and raised an eyebrow. But before I could ask I was escorted out of room where only Crux and Allen stayed.

(Door Closing)

"Lavi thank you that scared me" I said after we sat down in a large room with books everywhere obviously a study or library.

"Yea no biggy but you should watch out for that when his control does that is when it's the most likely that you won't get away with out damage"

"Oh I see is this common for him?"

They hung their heads.

"Just a bit it's gotten better since last time but he's still young so it's hard to judge" said the girl I knew Saya.

"Saya I should apologize for kidnapping you and your sisters I wasn't thinking back then and I'm sorry"

A few tears escaped my eyes and then I felt her thin hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Mi mi tow don't cry" she said.

"Huh what does that mean?"

"Little one it's the immortal's language for little one it has other meanings to"

"Oh well thank you but"

"Nope no buts and you know your not a little wretch when your not a Noah now I can see what your really like"

"And what do you think"

"That your blood taste like candy and I'm gonna have a stomach ache for a week" said Allen.

We turned to him and he was standing in the door way.

"sorry about the attack I shouldn't have done that".

"No it's fine I shouldn't have listened to you but I didn't know vampires could do that"

"Yea we can but do me a favor and lay of the sugar"

"Why?"

"Your blood tastes like a bunch of candy I almost couldn't drink it it was so sweet"

"How can you tell that it was that sweet?'

"Simple every human's blood tastes different and it's basic Lavi's tastes like a mix of paper and lemons and Lenalee's is like a rose while yours tastes like raw cane sugar".

"Oh"

Later that day I got to watch him and Lavi practice on working with their powers I had never really seen Allen's focused powers and when I did I realized that back when he attacked me during the mission he was holding back and now he was showing what he was fully capable of and I now know that he could have killed me when hever he wanted to even then.

"How you did that I don't know Allen but cool good job"

Allen was sitting down catching his breath while Lavi did the same.

"Thanks and same to you not bad"

"Well I barely kept up with you so I now know better than to challenge you too a race ever"

Allen laughed I had never heard him laugh before it was so comforting but then again most things about my new friend were.

"Alright I think we've done penty for today no matter what anyone says anymore and you'll collapse"

We walked over to them as Lavi stood Allen was alredy on his feet.

"That was good guys Allen you've gotten better with your control on your powers"

"Good I'm surprised that they slowed down like that my powers are just odder than most aren't they?"

"You could say that but not much you see your kind have slightly more power than an average vampire therefore your more prone to certain things"

"Yea like emotional breakdowns and nervous ones too but they only last so long so at least it's easier"

Too that they nodded and we walked inside.

"Talon are you sure we're expecting some visitors soon?"

"Yes porbably tonight or tomorrow"

Allen huffed and glared at the wall.

"I don't think even the Black Order could understand how much I hate the Council"

"Yes well……….."

(Knocking sound) (narravite)

They looked around and Talon got up.

"Some one's at the door"

They stayed quiet while he went to the door.

"Yes may I help you?"

"I wish to come in for a moment"

"Of course"

The door closed and Talon lead the man to the room.

The man had dark brown hair and gold-brown eyes he was handsome and tall but thin.

"Well nice too see the place hasn't changed"

He looked around and stopped and Riannai and Allen.

"Well look at you two your almost grown up"

Riannai got up and huged him while Allen looked in the other direction.

"Hello Allen how are?"

He didn't get an answer.

He came up to Allen and the others stepped away as he made Allen stand.

"Why won't you even look at me?'

Allen looked at him out o fthe corner of his eyes and the mand stepped back clearly startled by his cold eyes.

"I don't ever remember your eyes being so cold".

"Speak for your self Zephyr"

"Well I at least didn't exspect my little brother to be so hateful towards me"

"LITTLE BROTHER?" asked the others.

"Yes my little brother is their something wrong with that?"

"No" the said.

"Good but please tell me why your so unhappy to see me?"

"simple enough you left us when we needed you back then for that we lost a lot of our comrades and what do you exspect from me you're an ungrateful bastard and I could care less I fyou were alive or not"

They group was stunned into silence and shock they didn't exspect this kind of attitude from him.

"It wasn't my fault that I left you were changing too you lashed out at half of us and I was one of them don't you think I didn't miss my little brother after that mishap with Remie you changed"

'REALLY AND I STHAT WHY YOU LEFT US TO DIE?" yelled Allen.

His right eye had gone black and his left was turning silver.

"Allen calm down if you don't you might hurt someone" said Zephyer.

Alen huffed and looked down.

"Why did you leave us I want an answer now" he said peering up threw his bangs at his brother.

"Fine but why don't you show them a bit of what our life was like after you got back from the order the first time?"

"Fine if that will get an aswer out of you"

The memory took over and Crux went about with them.

"So this is the one he chose hmmm odd" said Zephyer.

They were standing near a wall that of a ball room that was full of people in old timed dresses and clothes.

"Welcome to 1866 England" said Crux.

They looked around dancing was Zephyer and Riannai was dancing by her self in a red dress while the group scand for a patch of white hair and sitting in a chair in a corner in s suite was Allen who didn't seem very pleased with the place he kept pressing his bangs down over the scar on his face they didn't know why until two girls with their dates past by him, he smiled a bit but they stopped and stared. He looked around the room and they heard what the four people were saying.

"What an aufull thing of them bringing this cursed thing into the ball tonight"

"Why do you suppose the child has that white hair?''

"Something about that scare on his face they said it was a curse to see souls"

"How horrid too have that kind of infliction on him they should just lock him away so he won't have to deal with the curse"

"They can't apparently he's been drugged somehow and his powers are beyond what they thought"

Allen tensed at that word.

"_Drugged? What the hell are these damn idiots thinking I'm not some hyped up little exsperiment if I could get my hands on those little………(mental growl) I would proabaly killl them……….I really need to keep my mind down on homacidle thoughts………or sudacial at least "_

"IF you all would please don't stare it's rather cruel" he said.

"How dare you order us around like a slave………freak"

They felt the electrical shock in his system and he gave them a quick glare before standing and getting right in front of the two men.

"You don't need to speak if you don't know what you're talking about"

"Why you little……"

He swung at him but he dodged it and gave the man a sharp kick in the ribs they heard a crack and saw Allen give a evil smile telling them he liked the sound.

"Now leave and don't say another word I've had enough of your kind thinking that your better than my kind because your pure bloods well I'll tell you none of you sure as hell act like it"

With that he walked out of the room and into the hall where he kept going until he was in a room the must have been his.

He shut and locked the door. Once he had done that he slumped against the wall bloody tears ran dwon his face his right hand had a fist full of his white hair and he was gritting his teeth he was in pain from something.

"Damn it why?'

He rammed his head against the wall.

"Why doesn't this stop………I need this pain too stop but it won't stop what's wrong with me?'

Crux crawled out of the small house that they saw in the corner of the room.

"Allen why aren't you at the new years ball?'

He looked at Allen's pain stricken eyes and grew into a larger form.

He wrapped around Allen and got him to lean back.

"What's wrong"

"Theres to much pain it won't stop"

Crux looked him over and found what the problem was after getting him to open his mouth he saw the problem was that not only was his fangs no longer retracting but he had this odd craving for blood he figured outthe craving after closing his eyes and consitrating on getting into his head wher he could think over what Allen's emotions were.

"Well I know what's wrong but how long has this been going on judging by the amount of pain your in it's been a while?"

"Four months" he murrmered.

"What?"

"Four months"

The dragon shook his head Allen had been keeping this kind of pain bottled up for four months so that was why he was in so much pain the bloodlust was taking over and he couldn't stop it.

"Allen I don't know what I can do for you the bloodlust you have isn't something normal vampires have I've never seen your kind of bloodlust before so therefore I don't know what I can do for you"

"Something anything………lock me up…….chain me up…….kill me I don't care"

He kept his eyes closed it hrut so much for him to open his eyes and when he did he saw blood everywhere it was horrible and too top it off he had seen an Akuma earlier and the curse was starting to add to the pain.

"Damn it I can't take muc more of this"

Crux held onto him tighter and tried to calm the ever rising title wave of lust for blood.

"_What do I do I can't hadel much more of this……..how can I act normal around them when I'm about to go insane from this"_

"Allen I'm gonna go get Zephyer and see if he can help"

"Okay just don't take too long I don't know how much longer I can take this"

Crux bolted out of the room and came back seconds later with Zephyer in tow.

"Allen?' he asked.

Zephyer looked at his little brother the curtain was in his grasp by his right hand and he had a clod sweat on his face and his fangs out his eye crimson and glowing he looked at him closer and the truth hit like lightning.

His rough breathing, and bright eyes, the silver rings gold, and his fangs were longer and much more sharp than they were naturally he didn't think that his little brother would be one of them.

"_Oh God no not Allen not him no no no no this isn't right he can't be ……..no he can't be a Rune Slave Knight the council they'll completely destroy him his kind if he is_ _then they'll use him as a weapon_ "

True the council would try but on e thing stood in the way of that Allen wasn't an average rare type his blood line was a direct decent of the first generation of the knights the whole lot of them were including himself but it was his little brother who was chosen for it and now the unusual symptoms had started beginning with an odd blood lust.

"Allen listen too me…….this is normal for your kind it's nothing to worry about"

Allen looked at him with this looked it screamed at him telling him he was in pain and it was becoming to much to bare.

"_I can't believe I'm going to try and test out this theory of mine but this unusual bloodlust I think I know what to do"_

But before he could Allen's eyes lolled back in his head and he blacked out.

The memory ended there.

"Damn I forgot about that Allen are you okay?"

Allen was clutching his head his hands had fist full's of his snowy hair he was trying to resist the pain from that a long time ago and it knocked him unconscious this time it wouldn't this time his powers as a Rune Slave Knight would sink in and he wouldn't be able to stop it anymore.

"_Not again please not again I can't take this I'll hurt them I can't take this type of bloodlust I'll hurt the other vampires I can't do this stop make it stop"_

His mental begging flew to Talon and he ushered everyone out of the roomthe door opened and a Man from eh council walked up to Allen and the others could only stare.

"Well so this is the True Blood the council is worried about your just a child" he said.

Allen lookedup at him and growled at the man.

"What the fucking hell do you want Kamiri?" he snapped threw the rising notice stuck in his mind.

There was another vampire in the room and he could kill him and not hear a word and it would stop the pain that was slowly rising up to a brink that would make him insane or knock him out again.

"Just wanting to know how our little Guardian is doing"

"Go the fuck away before I kill you" he snapped again.

"I'm sorry I don't take orders from fledglings"

He growled again showing the longer and sharper fangs they weren't like this often or at all but now they were and he couldn't do anything about the fact that Rune Knights tended to have longer and sharper fangs.

"What do you really want?" he asked trying to keep his adrenalin down.

'I need you too go to the council and they wish to give you a position as a member"

At that Allen started to snap.

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL WILL I EVER JOIN THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS" he yelled.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that maybe they'll find some use for your mate"

He was trying so hard to see a reaction stronger than a yell and he would soon to bad it would cost him his life.

"Go the Hell away before I make you regret coming within a inch of me" he snarled threw his fangs.

"No I told you I don't take orders from Fledglings"

So close he could taste the blood of the vampire in front of him and he wanted it badly so much it hurt.

"_Come on come closer it'll only cost your life"._

The others didn't know why Allen was so tensed up but soon they would see why.

"_As hostel as I sound I want his blood now I can't take this anymore"_

When the man turned to smile at Lenalee is when Allenattacked him his claws dug into the mans back and his fangs into his neck where the taste of pure vampire blood rushed down his throat he loved the taste it was odd and burned a bit but was delicious and he couldn't stop.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME" yelled the vampire that was slowly being killed.

The humans were slammed out of the room by Talon and Zephyr.

(Door Slamming)

"What the hell just happened?" asked Lavi.

They were shocked stunned scared and down right horrified they saw the killer intent in Allen's eyes the pure lust for death and the other two vampires knew all too well they couldn't save the man now it was far to late.

"It's not what you think trust me he's not crazy it's just a certain thing about Rune Knights they tended to be able to drink the blood of other vampires and live and be healthy it's a taboo though and judging by the way Allen acted I'm guessing you just saw what a vampire looks like when their waiting for the chance to kill".

Their jaws hit the floor as they heard a crash from the room. They stayed still and silent as they opened the door and saw the corps laying on the floor and Allen not fare from it stained in blood and looking up at the ceiling with cloudy dazed eyes.

"Allen?' asked Miranda.

He didn't dare move the pain was gone yes the regret for doing something like that though stabbed him in the heart and mind like a hot knife.

"Check the other one?"

Talon checked on the man from the council but found him drained completely and slowly turning to dust the only thing that could kill normal vampires was: other vampries, wrewolves, witches, wizards, and ect.

"He dead drained dry what about Allen?"

Zephyr looked at his brother with concern his cloudy and dazed eyes showing clearly that he was shocked and worried about his behavor.

"He's in a daze but fine"

He picked Allen up and walked away fast his eyes were glassy when his friends saw them it was worrying for them.

(NIGHT: 7:34PM: GROUP COMING TO CHECK ON ALLEN)(LAVI'S P.O.V QUARTER)

We walked down the long hallway and went straite to Allen's door where Zephyr and Talon had taken him to pacyh up the small wound he got and to get the blood off of him. I shivered at the memory from that his eyes were like glass orbs and so sad not to metion the fact that there blood was blood all over him just splashes of it but a good bit all the same.

We knocked and Talon let us in. when we walked in sitting in front of the fire just stiaring at it was Allen he was still dazed by the looks of it.

"Is he okay?" asked Miranda.

I studied him slowly his eyes were still glassy and this worried me.

"He should be once he snaps out of the daze he's in he won't speak at all and mostly just stairs right now

I'm starting to worry about him".

We nodded as they left and we gathered around the fire with him. Upon sitting down I saw something odd the mark on his neck was larger like it was growing and that wasn't a great feeling.

"Hey Allen how are you feeling?" asked Raina.

He didn't answer.

We looked at each other with worried eyes and then back at him. He shivered and Saya grabbed a blanket and threw it over his shoulders even with the black pants and black longs sleeves he had on he was still cold.

"Please say something Allen you can't do this we aren't going to be mad at you we're not like that you know this "

He hung his head a bit.

"I know that" he whispered.

We looked at him the fire danced off his blank eyes making the lifeless colors glow.

"Then why are you barely functioning?"

He peered at us out of the corner of his eyes.

"Because I'm mad at myself"

That was unexpected.

"I'm mad at my self for losing control like that I shouldn't have snapped like I did……I didn't think I would do anything like that again it's something to worry about I'm scared that I'll hurt on e of you next time"

He said curling up into a ball while still sitting up. I was always amazed at how tiny he could look when he did that I swear I could count every single one of the vertebra in his spine when he did. But all the same it ws something else to worry about he was like this when he felt like he should be locked up and put away from the rest of the world he had told me so hisleft once when he found out about the fact that he was an actual blood relative of a Noah and it turns out the son of one.

"Don't shut your self off like this it's not healthy for you to be like this Allen I know it's not" I said.

He looked at me slightly.

"don't think that I'm not a monster I am and you know that it's worse than what I've done in the past to take the blood of another vampire is one of the ultamet taboos or sins our kind can comit and that's the second time I have done that I need to face that I'm not really excepted by any world and if I could kill myself I would"

That 's when I garbbed him by the hair and punched him in the face it sent him to the wall near us and he just looked at me was he sat up and licked the black blood from his mouth. Then I saw it his fangs and I looked at my hand it was bleeding horribly I had punched him in the mouth and it caused his fangs to cut into my hand I may have just done more damage then good.

" Lavi I wish you wouldn't punch someone when their like this" said Talon.

I looked at him and he came over to Allen and handed him his hand he ignored and stood before walking ack over to us I tensed up and waited for a hit or something but I watched him sit back down and stair at the fire again. I waited till Talon left to speak again.

"Damn it Allen you need to stop this I can't see why you would just give up on trying to be excepted by somebody even though we do"

"I know when I have no reason that's why"

"Have no reason what the hel does that load shit have to do with this?"

"Do you want to know what a Rune knight really is?"

Was this the reason why?.

"If it's the reason then yes"

"Fine the Rune Knights are known as such because we are guardians we protect but we also destroy we can be trusted but then again not always………the first generation was around the time of the Templar Knights we had even worked with them once or twice but that is beside the point the knights were a group of six people who wre born different or more powerful but didn't realize it that is what our kind are firstly"

"What else?"

"Secondly when the frst generation could no longer contiue they passed on their powers and memories to a new generation the True Bloods if you will but they too had too pass on their abilites this continued until the mid sixteen hundreds and then in the seventeen hundreds they picked the sucsesors yet again"

He stopped for a moment to think then continued.

"Finally they picked them but made a certain change to the choices……….they picked the ones born with gifts never seen….like me with the Noah blood or others with similar bloodlines they chose us because we have cycles we have to run off of and once they run out……….we never die we stay on earth for eternity"

"Whoa wait a sec you mean that your like what a slave or something?" I belted out.

"Yes we are slaves of time we don't die, age, or anything else and now that I;m sure of it me and the others are the last generation" he said looking at us.

"The Last Generation?"

"As in me and the other are the ones who will carry out the job for ever we are the only ones left of our kind of the Slaves of Time you didn't know that the meaning for my kind are forever living we are indestrucable and it's a curse"

Sadness covered his eyes again.

"I would tell you what it's like too know you can't die but I'm sure you could guess"

"I could I know wha that feels like the Noah's don't die but we aren't indestructible like you Allen or the others we can't keep going once we've been killed we're done"

"I know but still I wish I could say that I'm sorry for the ones who I've killed or the lives I've ruined I can't though so all I can do is repent to the best of my abilites"

I nodded.

"Sorry for punching you earlier lost my temper"

He smiled smally.

"No it's fine you can't knock my teeth out or break my bones so I'm fine it takes a lot too actually cause damage to me so it's fine"

"but what about you head?"

"Talon pushed me and he had just enough force to actually cause a small crack in my bones but it healed still sorry for biting you Lavi"

"I've been bitten by you before snowy it's nothing"

"Don't call me that"

"Oh sorry just habit"

He sighed and we continued to talk.

(MORNING: 10:22AM) (Lenalee's P.O.V)

"Ouch" I said.

They were kicking I thought at first but now I knew it was false labor contractions (A.K.A: bracstion hicks contractions) and I got to know what it would feel like when I had the twins.

"Allen this hurts" I said.

He was leaning over me while keeping the small fever I had down his breath was so warm but it seemed too keep me calm his voice and his touch felt good and made me feel better.

"Calm down it's fine Lenalee I'm sorry that it hurts so much but it should end soon"

He was taking care of me he felt better if he was taking acre of me even though the others insisted with helping he had objected them greatly saying that he could handle it himself.

Me on the other hand I wanted him closer where I could touch ever inch of him skin but he wouldn't do that now no matter what I asked. I was still not used to his markings that were showing today for some reason the alchemic pattern was beautiful but so odd that I had too get used to this but it was hard.

"What are you staring at?" he asked with a raised white eyebrow.

I gulped when I realized I had been tracking his marks with my eyes.

He got close too me and I reached out and traced a finger over one black arm on his cheek letting him know what I was looking at.

"Do they bother you?" he asked.

I jolteddid they bother me?. He laid down next to me and looked at me with mismatched eyes another one of many things I was staring at, his marks, eyes, short yet long claws, and his fangs.

He got closer.

"Do they bother you?" he asked again.

"Bother me………what does?"

He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Does what I really look like bother you?"

I had forgotten what he meant by that until I remembered.

(Flash back)

"_Allen where are you?' I asked._

_I opened our door and he was pulling on a shirt when I saw the markings on his back I quickly shut the door. He turned too me and stared._

"_Lenalee good morning" he said with a smile._

_I walked over and traced one of his markings before seeing the fangs, claws, and his eyes._

"_What happened too you?"_

_He looked a bit hurt by that._

"_I'm sorry if this bothers you but this is how I look really if I go and see the council this is what I'll look like while we're all there and I don't want you to be scared by that so I just was going to let everyone see what we look like when we are at the council"_

_I shook._

"_I wish we wouldn't go I don't like the council and I don't even know them"_

_He touched my face._

"_Don't worry angel it'll be fine"_

_I smiled but that was when the false contractions started._

_(_END OF FLASH BACK)

I hung my head a bit.

"No they don't but I wish you would make it go away for a bit I think there beautiful but still I'm not used to them so it startles me some".

He nodded and the chages vanished slowly and his pale perfectly clear skin was back ismield and kissed him softly.

"I love you all the same" he said.

"Hmm?"

"I don't care what anyone thinks of me but I love you and I don't like you feeling uncomfortable"

"Well you being here right now is all I need too feel better"

He smield again and I leaned in.

"What are you?"

I rolled us over so I was on top and he was under me.

"There I like this" I said.

I leand down and kissed him my tounge sliping between his lips so I could feel around. Once inside I felt something sharp his fangs and I deepened the kiss. A small moan was caught in the back of his throat but I forced it out and it made me feel good but he pushed me up after that.

"We can't Lenalee I might hurt you".

I let my bangs cover my eyes and his arms wrapped around me.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings Lenalee but we can't risk anything happening too any one of you three"

I looked down at the larger buldge in my stomach I could place one arm at the top and another a the bottom now they were getting that big.

"How far along do you think I am in a human pregnancy?"

"About six months but in this one only two"

"I see so in five months I've got you to myself again"

I smiled at him seductively but he sighed.

"No quiet you have to breast feed them remember"

I looke at my chest it was two sizes biger now ( dang it) and that meant my milk was coming in and whe they came I would have to feed them soon after and I heard that's not too comfortable.

"Wonderful so after wards I'l just chose when I'll have you to my self again" I said.

"Why are you like this I wonder?"

I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Simple because I love a certain pale, fiery eyed beautiful boy that I've loved form the start and I'm not afraid of him being a vampire and I love him enough too carry his children so yea that's probably why"

"Well"

I looked at him and he smiled devilishly and ran his hands down my sides.

"IF you've got me then……."

He flipped us over and then we rolled off the bed and I landed on top of him. And he rolled back over on to me as we were now on the center of the floor.

"I've go you" he said.

He ran the tip of his tounge across my lips while he kissed me and then as we broke apart we started too playfully rassle around before to long I was on top of him straddling his hips with my arms in the air.

"And now I win".

I leand down and my undone hair made a curtain around us as I kissed the star of his curse and down too the tip of the line on his jaw bone.

"So if I win what do I get?"

He rolled his bright crimson eyes at me.

"What?" .

"You don't give up do you?"

I shook my head no but I knew I was winning I was getting a harsh poking between my legs and that ment I was winning this war.

"You have very preverted thoughts you know" he siad.

I smacked his arm.

"And you don't the way your body reacts too your mate after all" I pointed out and a light pink covered the bridge of his nose.

"Wel………"

He glanced down.

"Considering the way we arm right now is probably why"

He sure does have good explainations.

He rolled us over agina and sat up.

"We need to think about Terra and Darren not anything else besides the Earl, and the war clear but"

He pulled me in and his hand grazed my extending womb.

"We can still have time to be together I promised that I wouldn't leave you ever so I'll keep my promise"

He kissed me softly and I felt the fever break.

"The fever broke?" he questioned.

"Mhm"

I smiled at the lazy smile on his face. Well if you don't believe me I won the fight and got what I wanted and not complants from the tenantes.

"I can't believe you got me again!" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I guess I'm just good at that"

"Your good at a lot of things but you try to hard at trying to seduce a vampire trust me you do and it desn't take much"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, your beautiful, and more important to me than anything else".

I smiled.

"It's 3: 00pm o'clock after noon wow we've been in bed all day"

"I know that we've spent the whole day in bed doing pretty much nothing"

I kissed his cheek and traced patterns onto his skin.

(A/N: I know they're doing it a lot but she's a smart little trick and well he said the rest)( P.S: you'll see less of that soon because the kids are gonna be born.)

"That tickles you know"

I smiled and contined.

The rest of the day was calm and pleasant I hadn't expected to be that way but it was and later that night we both fell asleep fastly I knew soon we would get to hold our children and I have been waiting for that for what feels like forever.

"Goodnight Allen"

"Goodnight my white rose" he whispered.

With that we fell asleep. (Chapter 25: BLOOD MOON: END)

* * *

ME: DID THAT IN ONE DAY! BIG SMILE.

CAST: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ALLEN: VAMPIRES ARE INSOMNIACTS I SWEAR.

ME: NO JUST YOU.

ALLEN: FLOPS DOWN ON BED AND DOESES OFF.

LENALEE: HE WAS EXSAUSTED

CAST: ZZZZZZZZ

TIMCANPY: ZZZZZ WITH BLUE HAIR

ME: W.T.H. ?

LAVI: I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR. (HALO OVER HEAD)

CRUX: (DEVIL HORNS) HEHEHEHE!

ME: HE SOUNDS LIKE A GRIMLIN!'

LENALEE: UH-HUH

KOMUI; (LOCKED IN OFFICE)

RIANNAI: COOL…….SO TIRED……..ZZZZZZZZZZZ

ME: GOOD NIGHT ALL OR DAY WHEN EVERY YOURE READING THIS!

DAVID: HOPE YA LIKE THE CAHPPY

TALON: (TAKES BOWS) GOOD BYE!

( I HOPE YOU READ THE 1ST CHAPTER OF THE REAPERS ROSE POEMS IF NOT PLEASE DO)


	26. Chapter 26: SYSTEM SHOCKS

Me: Hi ya guys!

Lenalee: So how much longer?

Me: hmmm?………about three months then I have to write the births.

Allen: I wish I could be in the delivery room but too much blood.

Lavi: (blanches) true and it's up to the girls to do that

Me: alright who's helping with that?

Miranda: I'll help .

Raina: Me Too

Other girls: us too.

Me: Good

Allen: alright the song for this chapter is actually the opening : PRIDE OF TOMORRROW BY JUNE.

Me: I made a mistake the last time in ch.24 sorry it's what Allen said.

Lenalee: thank you.

* * *

CHAPTER 26: SYSTEM SHOCKS (OPEN) ( LAVI'S P.O.V)

* * *

Most think that this whole things is simple but I know what the real thing is Allen is suffering from the shocks he's received over the past week and the more stressed he gets the more we see of the inhuman nature he gets when stressed beyond what his mind and body can take and I'm unsure of how much

his mental stability can take of this but it does some how and it amazes me.

"Hey Allen what are you reading?" I asked.

I had just walked into the library and found him sitting their of to the side reading some black leather bound book the writing on it I had never seen that type of writing before.

'Nothing much" he said.

I raised an eyebrow he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding Allen?"

He went pale as a ghost when I said that it confirmed my suspicions about him keeping a secret but the way he looked right now was a classical view of a person who was completely terrified.

"N-nothing that's important".

His face was pale and he looked scared to death but the look in his eyes is what was so strange and that was starting to worry me.

"Allen you can tell me about what ever it is I'm not gonna be mad or do anything too you".

He bowed his head and closed the book. Then he sat it down next too him and pointed to the chair opposite him which I sat down in after getting the hint. He looked at me for a moment then diverted his gaze to the black book next to us on the table.

"The book……..is about creatures with my "condition" with odd lusts for blood or the things that make them what they are"

I nodded and looked him over he had made sure I got the fact that it was a condition not normal it wasn't average for a vampire too lust for the blood of another vampire it was forbidden, and a taboo to do such a thing and yet Allen could and had too. every so often he could drink human blood but the vampire blood was also a necessity or well that part I hadn't quiet figured out I still remembered the way he acted the look of a killer in his eyes and the attack was worse it was gruesome I hadn't ever thought that he would wait patiently for the man to turn his back and then strike but he did.

"Alright so what does it say about people with your condition?"

He sighed and pulled his legs up the way he does this curling up into a ball almost it makes me wonder if this is a defense mechanism like a shell. I shook off my thoughts as he looked at me again with his head resting on his knees.

"It's uncommon and not heard of normally but there have been a few cases seems like if I don't drink the blood of a vampire every so often I have too feed off of a human until they die and continue to do so for about six months then it'll stop until I activate my powers for the first time since their embedded".

"Embedded?"

"When I drank the blood of that vampire my powers became forefront with the innocence and my powers as a noah and a vampire and I don't know if I can take doing that to people I'm not a killer and I don't want too be…………"

I nodded I knew all to well that he didn't want to be labeled a killer but it seems he's worried about something more.

"What is it this condition of your exactly does it have a name?"

"Yes it's called veslavos but I'm unsure of what to do for it but what it says in the book and even then I'm a killer I don't want to have a repeat of attacking anyone like I did Kamiri it's wrong and I can't take that amount of sadness I can't".

This time I caught it coming the break down I knew it was about to happen who knew vampires could have stress induced panic attacks.

"Allen calm down"

I grabbed him by the shoulders while some mild shivers came from him and he kept his gaze down his eyes were wide in shock and fear he was slipping into a seizure-like attack already and his mental state failing horribly.

"Don't fall into this calm down and just take a deep breath okay"

He looked at me I had never seen him look so helpless in my entire time of knowing him Allen had never looked so scared and it hurt too see someone I considered my little brother (even if he is older) too be in pain like this and me barely being able too do anything for him.

"Allen it's fine"

Just like a brother would I tried too comfort him the best I could even though that wasn't much.

"Hey don't worry me and the others will keep you from hurting anyone I promise you'll be fine don't worry about it okay"

He took a deep breath I knew he was crumbling mentally and I had too find something for him.

"Does that book say anything about a way too stop a mental breakdowns from happening?".

"Yes um but I don't know if I can do that it says it where you can read it so go on and read it".

I nodded and looked at the page that he told me about. The whole page told about what to do to get it to where they wouldn't suffer a breakdown from the odd symptoms due to the powers embedding but it was horrible they had too do something that I knew Allen wouldn't do nor did he have the heart or stomach for it.

" Allen that's horrible what are you going to do about this?".

I had a feeling I knew the answer but it would still be hard to hear.

"I'm going to do it I'm going too kill her I have to"

The only way to stop the breakdowns was to take the life of a loved one at first I thought of Lenalee but that wasn't going to happen then I thought of it again one other person who could suffer this fate……Nara his friend who was still in the area but why would he do this.

"What you can't there's got to be another way Allen you don't have too kill Nara there's another way to stop this"

He shook his head and I looked at his ever knowing eyes and it hit me he couldn't do anything more, he was out of the way to stop this he had to kill her and it would hurt but hopefully she would understand but the others may be a different story.

Speaking of which they just walked into the library and saw his wide eyed expression.

"Allen you okay?" asked Raina.

He looked down and I knew he was in doubt.

"We've hit a snag on trying to find out how to stop the attacks on his mind and body" I said .

He nodded but kept his gaze down he hated the fact about what he would have too do in order to stop this insane side affect due to the power embedment.

"What is it?" asked Krory.

He was trying his hardest to find a way too help Allen we all were but too the avail we got it might be better too tough it out.

"Your all going to hate me" he said in a raspy voice.

He was scared too death so much that I was waiting for him too start hyperventilating or convulsing something too do with the condition.

"Why it's not like you have to……………" Choji didn't say another word.

Allen had looked at them with a clear site that said one thing ( murder) and it scared them I knew it did his look was suggesting it towards them saying they would die but really it was Nara who would be the sacrifice.

"Allen your not going to?" asked Raina.

He bowed his head letting them confirm their suspicions about what he had non verbally told them.

"Oh god Allen don't do this you can't murder someone if that's what you're going too do"

His aura bristled like fur and I jolted what was wrong with him, was he really that distraught over his choice.

"I'm going to I can't do anything else"

They all were angery with him now they didn't hate him but they were angery with that fact.

"What are you doing Allen you can't just go off and slaughter someone it's sick" said Choji.

Allen flinched at the words it hurt more than he let on it's always hurt more than he's let on but he doesn't because he tries to protect us with what he can.

"I know but this time I don't have a choice".

The others gritted their teeth or had looks of shock and hatred on their faces I on the other hand was watching Allen I had to I needed too watch for any signs that he was going to go insane he could hurt them and I had to prevent that.

"Allen there's gotta be another way out of this" said Miranda.

He shook his head no and gazed back down.

"Why are you cursed like this I wish you could just be who you once were a human! " asked Raina with shaking hands.

He curled up tightly the words hurt greatly.

"I am at heart I just can't deal with this type of pain any longer it's too much".

He looked at them and I saw beads of red in the corners of his eyes he really was in his own personal hell and we had too pull him from it.

"Guys enough that's going to far we need to help him not hurt him" I said.

They looked at me and then hung their heads they knew I was right and now they were admitting it.

"Your right Lavi……….Allen we're sorry we just………haven't gotten used to this………..new side too you who you are and we're angery and hateful too you one moment the next we're friends again it's dumb for us to treat you like this" said Miranda.

I nodded and smiled he did as well but the smile that should have made me glad worried me further he wasn't smiling in a sweet soft manner that he normally does it was cold, dark and malicious, I had to wander if his killer instinct was already settling into his mind set if so we needed to be out of striking distance.

"Allen um are you okay?"

He nodded and I sighed we were okay for now. He wouldn't even do that when he was about too go insane he didn't move he didn't speak he just sat there or stood there and watched your every movement with this pure evil glint in his eyes that would normally turn crimson.

"Um how's Lenalee?" asked Raina.

"She's fine".

He was starting too let his bloodlust get the better of him and we needed too get out of the way or he would hurt us.

"Guys lets go and leave him alone for now" .

They looked at me oddly and then I pointed too Allen and they saw his eyes that had a crazed look too them and that was all the needed to start to the door.

"Allen?"

He looked at me and my small self version hid in a corner of his part of my mind and shook in fear.

"What?"

"Are you sure you can do this?"

He looked at me and slitted his eyes to the point that only a line of crimson was visible too me and it scared me. He let up on the glare and nodded yes.

"I can do this I've killed before it will be nothing new too me" he said with self spite in his tone.

"O-okay well I'll see you soon okay?"

He nodded completely enveloped in his senses, instincts, and abilities as a vampire at this moment I'm looking at a vampire not much of anything else but still my friend was looking at me with this sad expression he was deeply worried for us and for himself he had a right too be though he could go insane from this it's one of the side effects that makes some of the Knights so dangerous.

"Alright bye" he said.

I took that as my que to leave and I did.

While walking down the hall way I saw Lenalee going to the bed room well at least she was trying to.

"Hey Lenalee are you okay?"

She turned to me and smiled happy too see me but still worried about something.

"Oh hi Lavi um can you help me get back to the room I think I'm getting too big to walk long ways"

I nodded and picked her up being careful of her now well showing belly.

"They sure do grow fast" I said.

She rubbed her bulged out stomach she was getting pretty large and still had two months to go well three and a half.

"Yes but it's fine they don't kick that hard and I'm used to it by now but I can't wait too see what they look like"

I had been wondering that as well would they both have white hair? Or black what color would their eyes be would one of them be a true blood?.

"Lavi" said Lenalee.

"Hmm Yes Lenalee?"

"Is Allen gone right now?"

"Yes"

"I see"

She looked worried by that.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I um know what he's doing Lavi he's going to……….."

"Don't worry Lenalee he's fine don't get so upset about it come on it's almost Christmas right?"

She smiled.

"Uh-huh and it'll be my first Christmas with him and the rest of us this will be our first Christmas with a vampire"

I laughed.

"Yes that's true all this time and we had no clue why he was so odd I mean he acted stranger than any of us and even after we found out we are still having trouble with understanding him"

"You understand him as well as I do Lavi you do know that don't you?" she asked.

I thought it over when he said he was a monster I hit him and when he shut down I hurt his emotion by fussing at him may be I have really understood him the entire time and not known it.

"Yea I guess your right"

We were at the bed room and I opened the door and sat her down on the bed once inside. She sat up a bit but still leaned back and she rubbed small soft circles onto her womb while I watched her and she got them too kick she smiled at that. Her stomach was huge and she had too wear a lose fitting gown to wear clothes but it was still something amazing.

"They'll be here soon and then I can see them" she said.

I nodded and saw a kick.

"Do you want too feel they might kick for you".

I looked at her and then nodded I slowly reached out and placed my hand on her stomach. It was hard as a rock, soft still, and warm very warm. I didn't expect any of that from her stomach the size of a water melon but things in this world sometimes amazes you and that does. It was hard too believe though.

"You looked shocked Lavi what is it?"

"Hmm oh nothing I just didn't expect it too be hard and warm too your stomach is like a heater"

She laughed.

"And your acting like you've never felt of a pregnant woman's stomach before"

"I haven't actually"

"Really well now that you have?"

"It's not as odd as I thought it was I felt it kick too".

"Good"

I thought for a moment and then looked at her she seemed so content with the small lives growing inside her it was an odd thing too see.

"You know"

She looked at me.

"It's odd that those children are Allen's and their so dependant on you to stay alive"

She nodded. Those children are Allen's and but she didn't seem too mind one bit.

"I know it felt odd at first I was acting up a lot and it worried him so much but after a while things simmered down I just wish I could spend more time with the rest of you"

I knew what Saya had told her a few days ago she was put on bed rest because they were getting so big that she could deliver early and that could be a small problem for even a vampires child.

"It's still something I haven't figured out yet though" I said.

"And what's that?"

"Why did he impregnate you I mean your carrying a vampires offspring don't forget Lenalee and no offence but I don't understand completely"

"I know it's odd huh but I chose this he said that he would try and give me a child if I wanted and I chose too try"

"When exactly did you two?"

"Halloween that was when I chose I didn't think about how it would effect us but I know that it was a good choice in the end and it's not even over yet"

That was when it happened well that was an interesting birth day gift.

"Some birthday gift" I murmured.

She belted out laughing.

( loud laughter)

"I know I didn't think I would get the look I did on his face when I told him the day either but I got something really funny it was a mix or shock, wonder, and complete amusement at the same time but it was worth it"

She stroked her stomach.

" So um not meaning to be rude but what was his feelings towards this?".

I pointed to her stomach.

" Odd he heard the heart beat and he let me hear it too he was happy about it he smiled and he excepts it I'm glad to know he chose this too".

With that I smiled and told her too get some rest. She looked dog tired.

"Night Lenalee"

"Night Lavi thanks".

I shut the door and walked out. Going down the hall way I thought about something.

"_I wonder how Allen's doing I don't want too go down there and find him curled up in a corner and completely nuts……….he should be fine"_

I had too know for my self but should I really go down there?.

"_Hell yes if not you might find him killing everyone"_

I smacked myself and took off without the others following me I didn't want them too it might be too dangerous and he might only listen too me. I was running pretty long but I had no clue what I was in store for when I got into the house but I wasn't there yet.

"_Better brace my self"._

( SOMDOMEN HOUSE: ALLEN'S ATTACK ( ALLEN'S P.O.V)

Why was I doing this I shouldn't but I can't take this anymore I have too. I looked at Nara's parents they were shocked I had too get rid of them too they couldn't stay alive I was hoping too avoid this but I couldn't.

"Allen please you don't have too do this" said her father.

I gritted my teeth before ramming my hand threw his chest and taking out his heart while the blood was seeping out I tried too drink in as much as I could I was so thirsty suddenly and I needed more.

"Stop please" her mother begged.

I dropped her husband to the ground and went after her she was easy I caught her by the hair and slit her throat lapping up more of the blood. as I felt her blood disappear and then I wanted more I needed it my throat was burning and they could stop the pain so simply.

(Scream)

I turned and there was Nara she hadn't changed one bit still long golden blond hair and pretty sky blue eyes.

She stared at my blood covered figure and shook as I walked up too her my hand reached out and grazed her pale face leaving a line of crimson behind.

"Allen why are you doing this……….your not like this please don't".

My hand wrapped around her throat and I applied amble pressure she knew all too well what I could do and that right there was her undoing she would crumble to my will she was as submissive as ever and I could easily kill her but I wanted too scare her first I like them begging it felt good.

"Please Allen don't do this you can't".

My face became close to hers so I could stare her in the eyes.

"No you see I can and I will you always were so easy to trick".

I had left a small cut on her cheek and I licked it the blood was there running down so I lapped it up quickly.

" Oh God what happened too you Allen…….you were………..never this way………before don't do this please stop".

Her pleas fell onto deft ears I would kill her now and end this I didn't like her whining.

"Stop there's no use in wasting your last breath Nara".

Her eyes went wide as I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her neck over so I could get too it quicker.

"ALLEN PLEASE NO DON'T!" she screamed.

I bit down and her blood entered my mouth it was delicious I couldn't have enough of it I had obviously found the right person too take because once her heart started too slow down I felt like this chain was lifted from my throat and I could move again I felt like a prisoner in my own body it was horrible but now it felt great I felt like I was free.

I kept drinking until she was like ice signifying that she was indeed dead and I had done what I was supposed too.

"_I hope that somehow you can forgive me if you know what this is for"._

I heard a small gasp and looked at one of the doors I had no intention of killing who ever it was but they had obviously seen me.

"Shhh! He'll hear us" Said a young boys voice.

I walked over and yanked the door open they screamed and began to cry but I bent down and placed a finger on my lips say shush as I did.

They stopped and looked at me I was covered in blood and my eyes were two different colors not to mention the long, sharp, and deadly looking fangs I had it wasn't helping them stay quiet.

"No" said the little girl as I tried too touch her arm.

The boy looked at me with scared eyes while holding his sister.

"No it's fine I'm sorry I did that and even more so that you saw it I wish I could have avoided the whole scenario but I couldn't and I'm sorry".

I bowed my head and then felt a small hand pick up a piece of my hair. I looked up and the little girl was playing with it.

"Your hair's soft mister".

I smiled a small soft smile and they came closer.

"Don't hurt us".

I reached out and touched his cheek.

"I won't I'm sorry but due to what I've done why don't you let me take you too the castle on the hill up there and you can stay with my friends and me if you like?"

They were scared at first but after looking back at their families mangled bodies they quickly nodded.

I stood but then heard a moan from the corps too my left and found the mother still alive I looked at them and felt this sudden hunger for what was keeping her alive I placed them back in the closet and attacked I couldn't stop the hunger for it I knew it would only happen every so often but right now was one of those times. I ripped her throat out and gulped down the blood. I kept tearing into the corpses flesh I knew it was dead but I somehow wanted to taste the flesh of the body and I did . vampires normally don't consume flesh but I wanted to taste it and it wasn't bad I felt the flesh rip, bones crack, and blood (what was left) gush out of the shredded body.

( flesh ripping, bone breaking)

By now I had moved on to the other bodies but the door of the house opened and I looked and there stood Lavi.

(Lavi's P.O.V) (A/N: yea I know but that was in the original script this is the original with add ins and fix- ups)

When the door swung open the most horrible site met my eyes. There stood Allen covered completely in blood and three bodies ripped to pieces blood, bone, and flesh littered the floor and as for him he had what was left of a corps in his arms the flesh ripped off it and his eyes wide with a dark enjoyment of the dismemberment of the corpses I on the other hand was holding in the urge to vomit it was disgusting.

"_Oh god he's gone insane what was he doing before I got here?"._

I heard the body drop too the ground and he opened the door of the closet and two small children walked out holding onto each other.

"A-Allen……….what did………you do?" I asked in shock.

He pushed the children to wards me and told me to go up to the castle with them I told him to come as well but he said no.

"I don't care Allen come on" I said.

He gritted his teeth but complied with my wish and we walked back too the castle. It took what felt like forever and once there Miranda took the kids and I promptly threw up on the floor from seeing Allen in the light. He was covered in blood and looked more scary than I thought but no one else had seen him……..yet.

"Lavi are you okay?"

(gagging)

"Allen bloody horror show". I muttered threw my gasps.

They looked over too where he was and jolted the blood stained figure of him was calm and quiet he just leaned against the wall while Talon and Zephyr stared and Miranda turned green.

"Oh God" said Choji.

He had just walked in and saw his friend blood stained and scarily calm.

"Allen what did you do?" asked Talon.

His gaze shifted from being closed too a pulsating crimson red staring us down with so much ferocity that the Earl himself would shake in fear for his life.

"Allen what did you do?"

Saya rounded the corner and froze.

"You didn't…….Allen tell me you didn't do that too Nara please".

He looked at her and she tightened up.

"I didn't have a choice this time" he said in a barely audible whisper.

"No you didn't just get that blood off of you" she said.

He nodded and left too the shower I knew he would have a slightly comical time with getting the blood out of his white hair but what could you do about it.

"Saya what happened?"

"Lavi can tell you I think?"

I nodded.

"He was eating the corpses"

The retched.

"That's grouse"

I nodded and paled again holding back my urge to throw up again.

"I'm not surprised by this oddly I expected it Lavi if I told you not to go down there you might not have seen" said Saya.

"Yea next time I listen too my gut ( gage ) instead of my head".

She nodded and left.

"That was the most horrible thing I have ever seen and that tops the Akuma spooks too" said Timothy.

We all knew about Allen's gift with the curse it aloud us too see as well.

" Yea I think I'm gonna go lie down I can't stay up much longer".

They nodded and I left I stopped short of my room though once I heard something from the bathroom.

( tile breaking)

I looked in though I couldn't see anything I knew Allen was in here and something was bothering him obviously.

"Damn it why do I have to be like this I want some type of answer for why I am even alive I deserved too die a long time ago why do I have too live".

I looked in a bit more even though there wasn't any water going anymore I saw that he was dressed minus a shirt but he looked horrible, he was almost snow white ( blood out of his hair once again snowy white) and he had dark circles under his eyes, his bright eyes looked like he was drugged and sick.

"Allen?" I whispered.

His bright gaze darted around the room and found me. I stepped out and he sighed but blanched and started to retch.

(gagging)

"Allen are you okay what happened?"

He gripped the counter for support and then started too shiver.

"_Did it not work?"_

He retched again and finally threw up the continse of his stomach but it didn't stop there he went down and even though it was a massive blot of red that he kept throwing up it was getting darker meaning he was starting to cough up his own blood.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP" I yelled.

The others were there in seconds. I was keeping him up trying too stop this attack what ever it was I didn't know but it wasn't planning on stopping at this point. He threw up again this time the blood was pitch black and I knew he was possibly bleeding internally.

"Get him to the hospital area we set up now" yelled Saya.

I picked him up the best I could he was slowly losing consciousness and that wasn't a good thing.

"Allen stay awake" I said.

He blinked and kept trying I saw his markings slowly show up only at the time light gray and barely visible.

We burst threw the doors and I had a dejavu moment I remembered that it was similar to when he descended.

"Alright lay him down" said a nurse that came with us from the Order's old H.Q.

I did so and he didn't move I felt panic rise in side but he was breathing.

"Hmm?"

The nurse felt of his head no fever, no symptoms what so ever of it being a illness that was normal. Then it hit me what if it wasn't a human illness.

"Talon is it possible that……………..Talon?"

We looked over in a corner and found him with his marks turning blood red and starting too ooze blood.

"What's happening?"

"My times almost up see I'm the starter for Allen's bloodline so when I start too become to weak I give him my rank and one more thing a parting gift………..a fragment of his soul back"

My eyes went wide and Lenalee's turned the size of diner plates.

"His soul you can give it back?" she asked.

"A fragment of it yes but I must tell you he might rebuke it "

"How so?"

( coughing)

"He's lived with out one for so long his body and mind might reject it and if so cover your ears it'll be loud when he gets it back it will………hurt so please don't panic".

"Please stay don't go" said Riannai.

He gave her a hug.

"I have too it's time for me over three thousand years lucky Allen doesn't die it's very painful"

He smiled and Riannai moved away as Talon slowly faded away from existence and many were brought into tears. I tried not to cry but I couldn't stop the small amount of tears that escaped my eyes.

"Allen isn't going to wake up soon is he?" asked Lenalee.

I looked down I didn't know.

(FIVE DAYS AFTER TALON'S DEATH: WAKE UP CALL FOR A CERTAIN VAMP){ narrative}

The room was still and nerve racking five days and he hadn't moved it was like he was in a coma or something but they didn't expect the next set of events.

( N: this is very traumatic well it's supposed to be so if you have a sensitive feeling towards characters please forgive me)

They looked around and suddenly with out warning Allen sat jolt up in bed his claws were scratching into his skin as he tried to stop his head from splitting into it hurt that bad. His friends tried to come near him but all they got was a injury he was attacking them and trying to get them away from him.

"What the hell is happening".

Allen's markings showed up along with his black wings that flopped uselessly too the bed where he sat his legs were scrunched up to his chest as he felt the pain in his heart.

"_DAMN YOU TO HELL TALON". _he mentally screamed.

His friends watched his insane behavior he was obviously in agony and they couldn't come within an inch of him with out being cut to bits.

After what felt like forever the pain slowed to a mild tingle but he quickly rejected the part of his soul trying to gain entry back he rebuked it harshly and quickly he had lived to long with out it and now if he got it back all it would do is cause him to become a dark soul in other words (a Yanami ) he would be dark and sadistic and he had to rebuke it with every ounce of his power.

The fragment started to crack and as it shattered like glass he let out a blood curtailing scream that would shake any foes ground vigorously so much so that the glass next to him broke it was so loud and demonic it was sickening. Lenalee had heard it before and knew it was a cry of raw agony and fear he had shattered the fragment she knew it some how and it was torturing him.

"What happened?"

His marks and wings vanished in mere moments and he slid off the side of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

(body falling)

"Oh no"

Lenalee was next to him in seconds the others stayed back for a bit still wary of his actions.

"Is he alright?"

She shook her head she had no clue.

"Please get up" she begged into his ear.

It happened so fast he was awake in moments and the nurse who was next to him was attacked so quickly that he had her neck snapped and he started feeding off the corpse. after that and they didn't move an inch to him he was holding onto corps with his fangs and his arms held her by the shoulders until she leaned back and he let go only to slump back to the ground and looked around with cloudy eyes.

"What the hell did he just…………?" asked Choji.

They looked at the corps and gulped he had killed her so fast that she couldn't even react.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Lenalee.

"I'm fine just tired of being solely attacked like this by my own life".

He looked at the corpse and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"I lost control again didn't I?"

They nodded and he sighed.

"Thought so".

With that he sat up and looked around.

"Sorry you all saw that I didn't want anyone too know what I did".

"What did you do?"

"I rebuked the fragment".

He got up and swade a bit before getting his footing.

"I can't take it back if I do then I'm not really me anymore with it I convert back too a killer there for I don't want it back"

He walked out of the room and down the hall.

A few days later they had a small funeral for Talon putting a marker up at the old pine tree in the garden on the north side it was pretty but someone was glaring at the stone.

"Fucking bastard" snarled Allen.

He was really on the side of complete hatred right now due to Talon trying something he didn't look into firstly causing him more pain and suffering and that made Allen one of the most ticked off people on the planet at that moment.

"Allen why are you saying that it's mean"

"Yea well did that fucker torture you after he died?" he snapped.

They looked down he was that angery too be like that towards Talon in death as well.

"No he didn't"

"Well he can go to fucking Hades for all I care I'm tired of this happening he dies and tries to force my soul back inside my body yea he fucked that up nicely".

They could clearly see the dark aura around him and knew better than to test his nerves.

"You sure are in a ill mood today" said Raina.

He huffed at her and looked the other way.

They were in the library and his temper was rising too a boiling point beyond understanding.

(N: in laymen's terms you could fry an egg on his head right now he was so angery but due to the aura it might disintegrate on contact/ A/N: there's your comedy relief )

"_Allen_ _is really pissed about something". _thought Choji.

"Hey Allen what's got you in such a fowl mood?" .

Lavi gulped he felt the electricity emanating from Allen's body into waves of raw anger.

"_Choji is a goner"._ he thought.

Allen sighed and looked the other way he was acting like this towards everyone lately and it was getting worse the only ones who _weren't_ getting the violently demonic attitude treatment from him was Lenalee and Lavi, in a clear sense it was _Hell._

"Allen I don't get why you're so uptight lately " said Choji.

(A/N: I don't think he was there when that little incident happened)

Allen glared viciously at him and he thought that would make him leave him be but it didn't.

"Why you act this way I don't know really what did Talon do to you that was so bad give you your soul?"

With that Choji was jumped on and pinned down by Allen. He was a mouse in a trap and Allen was the very mean very large cat that could so simply flick his wrist and end his life.

"Allen what are you?" he asked.

"Don't fuck around Choji you don't know a damn thing about what Talon did to me in the past and now this do you really believe I give a damn about what you think or what you have in a opinion well guess what I don't the only thing your good for right this moment is a rag doll".

Choji shook in fear this was the first time he was actually pinned by him and it wasn't a good feeling either it was down right horrid and the most nightmarish thing he had ever experienced.

"A rag doll might be a good thing for you……..you always get on my nerves".

He wrapped his thin hand around Choji's throat and applied pressure giving a gesture that he wanted too kill him.

"Do me a favor Choji".

He wriggled and shook sweat rolled down his face and he gulped Choji was in the most unsafe place in the world Allen could easily crush his throat in or rip out his heart. His had never been so horrified in his entire life the white haired immortal in front of him was dangerous too an degree that made the Earl and his comrades look like glass dolls compared to the true bloodlust he felt from his supposed friend.

Every little movement from the human in front of him sent his senses off the rocker his scenes were on high wire right now and Choji being such easy prey wasn't helping with his control. Seeing Choji in the throws of fear and worry was making his simple instinct go hay wire he was a vampire and he had such a weak target that it wasn't even that fun anymore but he needed to get it threw his comrade's head that when someone like him was already ticked off you should avoid making them more angery.

"What?" gasped Choji.

"Get out of my sight right now or I'll rip your fucking head off am I clear?" he asked with a leer.

Choji bolted out of the room the moment he was released from Allen's iron like grasp.

Allen sat back down and closed his eyes he was in control yes but he was seething and people tap dancing on his last nerve was a horrible idea. He rested his head in his right hand and took a deep breath threw his nose he was tired and sick of things like this always taking terrible turns.

"Allen?" asked Miranda.

He was about too lash out but stopped short of making a quick reaction and looked at her. She was standing next to him looking at his face with worried eyes. He hated people when they did that but he had to shake these feelings of hatred………he just didn't know when he would be able too.

"Sorry Miranda what is it?" he asked calmly.

She smiled but continued.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you I know it must have been painful sorry I think that Talon should have checked first before doing anything like that……."

Thank god finally someone else who understood the concept behind this hatred it was hard on him due to the fact that it hurt like hell.

"But I think that you shouldn't just attack us for no reason I think I know why you ambushed Choji he was bothering you when your trying to let this anger go but he wouldn't let you forget right?"

He nodded.

"Okay just please don't attack us anymore Allen it's scary and I don't want you to lose anyone's trust" with that she walked off.

He nodded but then jolted horribly she was right he had been out right attacking them all week and he had no meaning behind it besides being angery at Talon and he would lose their trust if he didn't stop…….only thing is……….the pain in his joints, muscles and bones aren't gone yet and that will keep reminding him of it until it heals.

Later that day he was walking around the castle looking at the gardens and found Talons tombstone he looked at it for a moment and then sighed.

"_I guess I should be thankful for you trying to do something nice for me and not hate you like I did I'm sorry Talon and I'll miss you even though I've never admitted it to your face you were a dear friend and comrade"._

"Allen how are you?" asked Lavi.

"Good better than I was………sorry for freaking you out a few days ago"

"No no it's fine just please the next time your angery take it out on a tree".

He laughed.

(laughter)

"Good you laughed it's good for you too".

Allen smiled at that but then remembered something.

"Lenalee said she wanted too see me gotta go".

He took off and went to their room. Upon entering he shut and locked the door.

She looked up and he let his eyes travel over her body she was on bed rest but she was still healthy looking.

"Hi Allen" she said.

He smiled and walked over. Once he was next to her he sat down beside to her and grabbed her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine just wish I could walk I miss walking but it's fine once their born I'm going for a ten mile hike".

He laughed.

"And you I heard what you've been like since that day".

His face fell and she touched his face with her right hand and turned it too look him in the eyes.

"Why are you acting so uptight I wish you wouldn't be so sad smile my handsome black rose".

He looked at her again and then leaned down to place his ear to her stomach and he heard them moving inside. he enjoyed the sounds they gave off it was soothing and he hadn't slept since that day.

"Allen ?".

He had removed her shirt from her stomach area so he could feel her bare skin it felt comforting and it helped with the sounds.

She sighed and stroked his hair softly he opened his crimson eyes and she smiled at him with a sweet look.

"You look so tired".

He nodded and she kept stroking his hair until she heard soft breathing. She looked up at him he was asleep. She smiled and pulled him next too her and laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

When morning came she woke up too a smile in front of her face.

"Huh?".

She blinked and noticed that Allen was leaning over her. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks at his smile it was so nice and his sent was so calm she hadn't been this close to him in days.

"Did you sleep well angel?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

She nodded and grabbed a strand of his snowy hair twisting it and running her fingers threw the silky locks.

"Yes I did and you?"

"Fine enough".

He sat up and so did she and she rubbed her stomach.

"I look like I'm seven months pregnant already that went by so quick huh".

She looked at him he was sitting cross legged on the bed looking at her.

"Yes it did but it's fine Lenalee you only have two months left".

"Mhm and Christmas is in one week I need to go too town but I can't because of the bed rest".

"Send Miranda and Raina into town for you with a list I'm sure they would love too help".

"Hmmm good idea".

He placed a hand on her swollen stomach and felt a kick he smiled at that his mind drawing mental picture of what they would look like .

"I think they know when you're here" she said.

He nodded and felt another kick at his hand.

"I think that was Terra the kicks are different than most of just the same Terra's are strong but Darren's are a bit harder and that wasn't that hard so I think that was your daughter".

She smiled at him as he laid his head gently down so he could hear them it was comforting too know how much he cared for them and it was easier on her as well. She felt his hand on the side of her abdomen and smiled again as his fingers tracked patterns onto her soft skin.

"That feels nice" she said.

He continued with the circular movements against her extended womb and she giggled a bit when he ran his fingers over one of her ticklish spots.

Every little movement, sound, or words she said or did was something that brought a smile to his face that he thought would never show up again after all he had been through but there it was again and again it felt nice to smile and be happy for a while but he knew how much pain this would cause her and it was his seed that had grown into the two lives inside her body it worried him greatly about what could happen to her and the twins if she lost too much blood then she could die and she'd never have a chance at what she wanted so dearly………to be with him forever and to stay with their son and daughter.

"What are you thinking about Allen?" she asked placing a hand on his face to caress his cheek.

"I'm worried about your safety I don't want you to lose too much blood you could die and I don't want to chance it".

She thought it over and something hit her a few weeks ago he said something about crossing blood.

"Allen what does it mean when you said cross blood with you?".

His ears perked up at her question why would she want to really know it wasn't all that pleasant actually it was down right gory.

"Why do you want to know?".

She sat up and leaned over to him and before he knew it he was on his back her hovering above him and her swollen and rock hard stomach nudging his torso.

"Because if it can stop me from losing to much blood during the birth than I'll do it ".

He gulped. She was unfortunately wearing a low cut gown and he could see her large soft breasts it was really an uncomfortable situation.

"Lenalee I don't know if………"

He was cut off by her soft yet strong kiss he hated it when she did this to him but what was he supposed to do. Her tongue played along his lower lip making him gasp and letting her get into his mouth. This was an excruciating torture beyond what he could take his clothes were getting uncomfortable very uncomfortable was she trying to do this to him.

"Lenalee stop".

He muttered threw her kiss she complied and sat up. He was on the other hand rolling over onto his stomach so he could close his eyes this torture wasn't a good thing for him he would give in if not careful.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable".

"You seem to be trying to do this to me too much I don't mind but all the same it's not a very good idea".

She nodded and grabbed his arm. He looked at her as he was slowly pulled up and she laid him next to her so she could snuggle up to him.

"I like how you feel your warm"

" Do you really want too cross blood it's not very nice it's kind of gory".

"I don't care".

He sighed and held his wrist out cutting it a bit till the blood ran out and then did the same to her wrist she gasp and the blood that came out.

"Remember your dream?" .

She nodded.

"Drink my blood while I drink yours then you lay the cut on your wrist on top of mine getting the blood into the vanes"

She did as she was told his blood sweet, smooth, and slightly bitter ran down her throat it was always so strange. she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and found him drinking in her blood deeply before he pulled away and took his wrist from her mouth where he placed the cuts on top of each other and she felt their blood mix. She felt a quick shiver run threw her body and then she watched him heal the cut, his healed right after they moved their wrists apart.

"That's it?"

"Yes normally it would be different but considering your bed ridden right now………."

"Oh it's fine I didn't expect anything bad too happen".

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Is that better?"

He nodded.

"Much thank you at least you don't attack me".

She blushed remembering his wide eyes at her actions at that moment.

"By the way Lenalee wear a higher cut gown or shirt it's a bit to low cut I got too good a view just a little while ago so please".

She blushed again and nodded she hadn't acted this way in front of him since they had first been together and now she was acting shy.

She felt his hand on her stomach and then his face was in front of hers.

"What are you doing?".

He smiled small and brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Your so adorable when you blush" he whispered.

She blushed bright crimson. He felt the heat of her face and smiled softly.

" But your also so………..frail".

She looked at him as he hovered over her looking at her eyes with a soft look. His crimson/gold eyes always were so mesmerizing too her they always are she was never tired of looking at the two colors that danced around each other in his gaze even though they were in the same eye you could make out the red and the gold but they looked like a bloody sunset from a distance. Up close they were break taking.

"What are you staring at my angel?".

She gulped and leaned up o kiss his cheek.

"Just your eyes………they've always been so interesting too me I love the way they look I hope that one of the children have your eyes".

He smiled and blinked.

"Your one of the first too say that to me about my eyes no one has really ever told me that they liked my eyes they seemed to scare people because of the colors".

She shook her head and cupped his pale cheek.

"No their beautiful and who ever says different is a brat and I hate them for it because they don't know what their talking about".

He smiled showing his fangs and she giggled at the immortal above her he really was a one of a kind creature he always had been and she knew that.

"I love the way they look and I love the person they belong to".

She rolled so they were side by side and she laid her head on his chest to listen too his heart beat she loved his heart beat too it was faster than normal people but it was soothing.

"Have I said I loved you to day?".

"I don't know…………even if you have say it again please".

"Fine I love you my angel".

She smiled and kissed his cheek as Lavi walked in. they both looked dazed their hair in disarray Lenalee was running circles onto his torso making him quiver at the fact that it tickled a bit.

"What the hell?". asked Lavi.

They looked over and Lenalee pulled the covers over her head a bit and peeked out from the rim of them while Allen sat up and looked at Lavi with a quizzical look.

"Lavi what are you doing here?".

Lenalee was covering herself because she really didn't have on clothes that were appropriate for other boys too see her in and her gown was showing too much and was far to short it hit mid thigh and she didn't mind Allen but the other boys she minded coming in like Lavi had just done.

"I could ask why you two look like you just!".

Lenalee turned beat red.

"Lavi um" she said.

He blinked and saw her curled up next to Allen leaning against him while he saw her bare shoulders and thought he was right.

(A/N: spaghetti straps she has a gown on it's just those short ones normally it's at her calf but due to her very large stomach it's the other way around and it looks like it's nothing but really she has on a strap night gown)

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

Allen didn't have his clothes off but that didn't mean anything she looked bare and that was a problem too him she was pregnant and they didn't need to be doing "That" at all.

"Nothing just talking is that a problem?" asked Allen.

He was a bit unhappy with the way Lavi was acting didn't he think a better of him?.

"Your not just talking Lenalee doesn't have clothes on".

"What you think I'm raping her?". he asked

Lavi stood dumbstruck by his attitude and actions was he doing that too her.

"Well are you?".

At that Lenalee jerked the covers down showing her gown off it was black but simple and cotton material she liked the color.

"Oooooooooooooh!" said Lavi.

Allen growled at him.

"Why are you jumping to conclusions?".

"No reason I just thought that……….never mind sorry".

With that he left and they laid back down where Lenalee was kicked constantly by the twins and that caused her too gasp out.

"Ouch".

"Their kicking again" she said.

He placed a hand on her stomach as it moved a bit with the sharp kicks. At his touch it stopped and she sighed in relief.

"Yay they stopped".

At that Allen belted out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?".

"You face was cute when you said that that's what made me laugh".

He said holding his stomach with his legs curled up to his torso and his eyes closed in amusement.

She watched him she hadn't seen him look so happy in months and she smiled brightly.

"Well that's good I haven't seen you laugh in a while and I missed that".

He stopped and looked at her she was always something that made him happy joy could never ceases too take hold of him.

"So um what about all of your insanity going on a killing spree?".

His face darkened and she could have sworn that he had turned into a Noah at that point but he didn't maybe just his nature.

"I didn't want to do that I……….."

She felt the sudden memory of what he did cover his words and reduce him too a weak helpless looking thing that she had never seen before.

He sat there curled up shivers would come from him every so often and he seemed to break before her eyes she had never seen in before but it hurt her too see his self hate that she had to comfort him.

"Allen are you okay?".

He peered up at her threw his bangs and she jumped away from him.

"Lenalee?" he asked realizing what he did.

She shook when he touched her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you love" he whispered once he had pulled her into his arms.

She stayed that way remembering the time he held her while they watched Suman Dark fall he had saved him that day from a horrid fate.

"I wish that you weren't stuck with me Lenalee".

She looked up at his sad rich eyes and flung her arms around him and kissed his lips softly.

"No not another word of that if you say it I'll pin you down again".

He went bright pink and she smiled she liked it when she could bring him down too a breath taking completely vulnerable boy that she loved more than life it's self. she knew he was vulnerable when he looked the way he did now. Fair pink spread across his cheek bones and the bridge of his nose, his eyes were wide and the colors sparkled with odd wonder, his face was stuck on a look of shock but his mouth remained closed hiding his fangs but all the same it was an absolutely adorable look and she loved it terribly.

"You look adorable" she said.

The pink darkened and she smiled she like being able too put him under her own spell.

"Very funny you think getting a vampire to blush is cute?".

He looked at her while running his hand threw his messy hair so he could move his bangs out of his eyes for a moment before the fell back down.

"Are you not tired it's almost midnight?".

She yawned they had pretty much spent the whole day indoors and in their room.

"Yea goodnight".

She laid down and he did the same and waited till she was asleep before leaving the room and darting out into the hall ways. He ran threw the castle at break neck speed he was outside in mere moments.

He bolted out into the forest and as he reached the trees a dark shadow came at him.

(metal clinking)

"Well isn't it my old friend". said the figure.

"What the fuck do you want Miles?'

"Mi my such a harsh tone for a noble to have I'm sure your older sister would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you speak like that".

"Shut up you fucker stay out of this you have no right in saying anything about my sister".

"Oh do you that whore of sister Rosy?".

Allen came at him in a flash and had him pinned quickly.

'DON'T YOU SAY ANOTHER DAMN WORD ABOUT HER YOU MONSTER". yelled Allen.

Miles had never seen him so angery and too him (A/N: Creed Obsessive like in black cat "not" a Yaoi character got it.) it made Allen all the more incredible he had never seen a more beautiful creature than him when he was full of hatred and bloodlust.

"Allen is there a reason as too why you let your anger get the better of you?".

Allen bared his incredibly sharp and long fangs at Miles and made a clear threat on his life.

"Fantastic that you are my friend I only wish I could see what you look like when you let out your powers".

Allen ran his hand threw Mile's chest leaving a gapping hole where his lungs were.

(Blood gushing)

While he was completely slaughtering Miles he was lapping up the blood he couldn't get enough of a vampires blood it was too delicious .

Once Miles found out what his "obsession" was doing he screamed.

"GOD STOP PLEASE STOP NO".

Allen smiled into his fanged grip he had on Mile's arm he bit down harder until he heard a satisfying crunch from the limb.

"Why?".

"Because I hate you all you have ever done to me is cause suffering and your a stalker the only thing I want from you Miles is you death".

He put more pressure on him from in front while tree behind him did the rest of breaking the bones in his body.

(Bones breaking )

"Damn you Allen Walker" said Miles as he slowly took his last breaths.

Allen glared at him and growled. he slowly crouched down near him and looked at his greenish-brown eyes they were unnerving too look at.

He sat up and lifted his foot before bringing it down onto Mile's skull killing him instantly.

(blood gushing, bones breaking, sickening sounds)

"Lavi I know you've been watching" said Allen.

Lavi peeked out of the side of a tree looking around.

"Why are you here?". asked the immortal before him.

Others stepped out Raina, Miranda, Choji, Krory, and David as well with Road they all had seen what he did and now he felt his stomach's bottom fall out and he felt like he was spinning but he mentally shook his self there wasn't a reason that he should be this way it was silly but they saw now what would he do.

"Allen who was that?" asked Raina.

She pointed too the corpse.

"Miles Archers he was obsessed with my kind and was one of the reason behind my families deaths I tried to let go of it but just couldn't".

He bowed his head looking at his feet his eyes were down right sad looking Lavi saw them they were broken, tormented, and scared.

"Allen if this is hard on you we can leave until you decide to come in".

He had too watch so carefully right now any moment and it would be like it had been earlier in the week where he attacked every living thing within his reach.

"No...it's………fine…..I think I'm going to wash off this blood and go try too sleep I haven't slept much".

They nodded that much was visible to them he looked completely warn out and exhausted from the events of the week and in not even two months the twins would be born.

"It's fine really just go back too bed"

He darted off and was already walking out of the showers drying his messy white hair with a towel quickly when they got back. They stared at him he looked so normal right then. Just a plain black pair of pants and a t-shirt but nothing else he looked normal.

"You know when you just stand there right now I could have sworn you were a normal human" said Raina.

He smiled showing his fangs.

"Minus my fangs I would pass for one".

They raised an eyebrow.

"You see vampires camouflage them selves like he Akuma do we take on a human appearance but we really could just walk past you and take some of you energy……..and you wouldn't even know it".

He looked at them and fumbled with the dark blue towel in his hands.

"It's the camouflage that makes us so dangerous we're human one moment the next we're running you down in the streets like a horror movie".

He sighed at that shaking his head and getting excess water out.

"We are damned all of us all of the vampires are cursed souls we walk in eternity and shed no tears if we do their blood and we can't act right we are what we are and I myself am included in this line of being not exactly a human and yet being one deep at heart".

"Why are you telling us this?"

He looked at them and gazed down.

"Just thought you should know".

His marks and other changes appeared causing them to jump back far away.

"What you've all seen my markings before don't be so shocked"

He had long fangs, claws, his eyes were two different colors, and his black markings were clear too them all it still scared them.

"Yea we just didn't expect you too show that right now".

"Well this how vampires technically look and when and if we go to the council this is what me and the others will look like when we visit so I thought I should give you all a warning".

They nodded but before anymore was said he was gone from site up the stairs.

They blinked and then yawned and said goodnight to each other.

Meanwhile Allen walked in and darted over to the bed where Lenalee was she was cold so he pulled her over and let her curl into his front and he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her's and with that he went to sleep. Who knew that this would be one of the gangs most hellish weeks.

* * *

CHAPTER 26: SYSTEM SHOCKS: END ( HOPE LASTS FOREVER BUT ETERNITY CAN BE A LONG TIME)

* * *

ME: WOW ONE DAY AGAIN ( POPS PARTY POPPERS)

ALLEN: PAST OUT ON BED.

LENALEE: SAME.

TIMCANPY: FLYING OVER THEM IN CIRCLES.

CRUX: WATCHING TIMCANPY SILENTLY RANT ABOUT HIS HAIR BEING DYED BLUE.

ME: OH LA LEA ( SPANISH I HOPE NOT AN INSULT ( GORGE LOPEZ) I GOT BOARD )

ALLEN: (SNAGGS TIMCANPY APPARENTLY NOT ASLEEP).GO TO BED TIM!

KOMUI: STILL LOCKED IN OFFICE.

ME: SIGH OF RELIEF.

KANDA: CHE. BAKA WRITER.

ME _(INNOCENCE ACTIVATE) _ACTIVATES CRYSTEL TYPE INNOCENCE (TURNS INTO WHAT YOU WANT CALLED EXCLAMER) AND WHIPS KANDA TOO HONG KONG.

KANDA: IN HOSPITAL.

RAOD: JUMPS FOR JOY .

ME BYE GUYS SEE YA NEXT TIME.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TOO MY COUSIN WHO'S

RECENTLY PASSED ON AND FINALLY CAN WALK ON STREETS OF GOLD.

_IN MEMORY OF BRITTNEY PHILPS : A GIFT FROM ABOVE NOW RETUREND HOME._

WE'RE GOING TOO MISS YOU BRITTNEY.)

TO BE CONTINUED……………..


	27. Chapter 27: BLOODLINES

Me: MORNING GUYS!

Allen: (looks around and shakes head). "What the hell just happened last night "?

Lenalee: (Wakes up) . "Why are you yelling?"

Lavi: (walks out in sweat pants and t-shirt) . "Why are all of you up so early?"

Kanda: ( Looks around) "What else the damn writer woke us up".

Me: "Oh Kanda!" (Pulls out Sword with tazer attachment)

Kanda: (Turns pale) "OH NO" runs away.

Allen: (Stretches) "Get up everyone ".

Choji: (Grumbling) "Why are we up at 6:01am?"

Me: Because it's a long chapter and we have only three days too do it".

Miranda: "Okay should I get some coffee ready?"

Others (- Allen) nod yes.

Miranda & Road got to cook and make coffee.

Lenalee:" anyway what was the chapter song this time?"

Me:?

Allen: (smacks head with hand) "IT'S FOR THE LAST TIME NATSUKOI BY SID "

Me: Sorry long week but anyways thanks Allen.

Allen: waves from library.

Lavi: He's sure in there a lot

Me: Well Here's chapter 27 enjoy

CHAPTER 27: BLOODLINES (OPEN) (ALLEN'S P.O.V)

_I felt like screaming out as I watched Saya fight she recently found out she was compatible with innocence and was sent on a mission not to long ago this dream was torture. Her innocence "Exclaimer" activated and shined red like crystal types no one had been able to configure what type she was so they gave her a new type name….Vexus type a type that was a of parasitic, crystal, and equipment rolled into one._

_She darted at the level 5 and it went down but caught her by her leg. Her innocence turned into armor and covered her long legs too stop the injury. I watched down below torn and battered bleeding horribly I couldn't die sure but the pain was still here that was when I realized her falling into the river and I screamed _. (End Of Dream)

I sat jolt up looking around breathing fast and hard cold shivers came from me slowly as I started too calm down but couldn't quite stop the seizure like breaths, shivers, and fast glances around the room I felt isolated right then and lost where was Saya was she really hurt or was it my dream and nothing more.

I moved slowly and tried to stand but my legs gave out I wasn't quite healed yet from the fragment trying to get back inside my body. I hurt everywhere I felt like I had been battered and beaten so many times that my body couldn't ever function properly again but I had to get up and try to walk or at least…..stand.

I tried again but got a searing pain in my back and neck this constricted my air way and caused me to gaps loudly which of course woke up Lavi and Lenalee who were in the room with me (A/N: in there room but Lavi has too help him move a bit) I cursed under my breath as Lavi looked around and found me on the floor.

"What the hell Allen".

He pulled me up and sat me down as Lenalee pulled herself over to me.

"What happened?".

I looked at them and let my bangs cover my eyes trying to avoid the situation.

"Just a nightmare that's all". I said with my poker face hoping it would trick them.

They looked at each other and disagreed with my excuse.

"Your lying Allen tell us what's going on with you it's the fourth time this week that you've woken up screaming and scared out of your mind or collapsing and even doing what just happened tell us". said Lavi.

I sighed deeply I had been felling ill lately at first it thought it was the pain but now I know it's something else but what I wasn't sure.

"Just dreams and feelings about something I don't know what it is though ".

I looked at Lavi and he thought for a bit.

"You have Rie La's stone of prophecy so what if the dreams or feelings are premonitions?"

My dark eyes went wide and I hung my head as they looked closer at my eye color it always did something too let you know what I was thinking or feeling and right now I was wanting blood my dark dulled eyes were proof of it more so than anything else.

"Your eyes are so dark the colors are dulled out Allen" said Lenalee.

I nodded after I had killed Miles I felt like I was becoming a murderer and stopped drinking blood but I couldn't stop the fact that it was making me sicker the longer I didn't.

"Why are you trying to stop drinking blood you have to it's part of what your kind have to do right?" said Lavi.

I hung my head again and looked at my legs they were weak I was weakening and the next time I drank I wouldn't stop for a while I could possibly go insane still I felt like I already was not being able to move made me feel like I was a prisoner inside my own body.

"Yes we do but I…..hated what you all saw after I had killed Miles and I don't know if I could handle anyone hating me I've lived with that my entire life and now I just don't know anymore".

They looked at me and Lenalee suddenly had me in her arms I tried to pull away but she kept holding onto me she wasn't going to let me get away from her.

"Don't hurt yourself please" she whispered.

I sighed and Lavi watched us slowly she kept me in her arms and I felt her stomach against my side as she kept me there she was so warm it felt comforting too be where I felt at ease and calm her touch was all I needed too feel a bit better than before but I couldn't stay like this long because I might hurt her I was right where I could bite her and drink her blood but I wouldn't.

"Lenalee please let go of me".

She looked at me and my eyes went dark crimson she immediately let go of me and moved back some.

"Sorry"

Lavi looked at my almost black eyes and gulped.

"Allen I didn't know that your eyes would turn that shade of crimson there almost black".

"Well when a true blood doesn't drink blood for a while my eyes and I'm the only one that has this problem apparently they turn almost black there such a dark crimson but I shouldn't be doing what I am not drinking blood can make us sick and that is probably why I'm not healing as fast".

I hated explaining this sort of thing too them they didn't need to know but they were the first people that knew about what I am so I didn't mind them knowing about this.

"So you need to feed soon right?" asked Lavi.

I nodded slowly and shivered a bit feeling a convulsion trying to start but I bit it down and it went away I wasn't going to be some weak little thing that fell into convulsions and coma's every time something happened.

"Then why don't you do that go and hunt something down and feed for a bit so you can heal quicker I know that Lenalee misses walking but too a vampire I 'm sure that your missing it more considering the speed you can go" stated Lavi.

I nodded I did miss walking or running that only added too the feeling of imprisonment that was slowly driving me insane.

"Your right but I can't walk so there's not much I can do".

I swore I saw a light bulb go off in Lavi's head because he snapped his fingers and left only to come back later with a cooler in hand.

"Uh Lavi what are you doing?" I asked.

I've become rather suspicions of people that act like that due to my years of training with cross and of course the time I had spent as nothing but a hateful creature to Luzon I had kept this distinct feeling of worry when I see that and it set off my instincts too be on guard.

"It's about half a months worth of blood packets so we can start getting you healthy again really Allen you look like a corpse".

I gulped I didn't want to have to be monitored by them to make sure that I was drinking blood it was odd to see that happen I was trying so hard to avoid the situation again and yet it never worked. Lavi opened the cooler and showed the blood I.V packets inside and I kept my head down not wanting to look at it this made me feel more ashamed from the fact that both Lenalee and Lavi would have to monitor me like a nurse or doctor would a patient I didn't want them to have to do that but by the looks of things I wasn't going to get much of a choice.

"Allen take some of the blood okay you need to".

My scenes perked up at the word "blood" and I looked at the packet he was trying to hand me. I diverted my gaze to the floor I wasn't going to let my instincts as a vampire take me over.

"Allen take the blood or I'll force it down your throat" said Lavi.

I felt bad and sick, dizzy, disoriented and ill minded at the same time I didn't know why they would want me to do this in front of them but I hoped that they wouldn't do anything to trigger my instincts.

"Allen take the blood packet".

I kept looking down. Then I felt someone grab the back of my head and hold me down It was Lenalee she had the back of my hair holding me down and keeping me in place while Lavi loomed over me and held one of the blood packets in his hands.

"What are you two doing?" I asked worriedly.

Lenalee's grip tightened on my head and shoulders keeping me from moving out of the way. Lavi leaned over me and held the blood packet over my face and I looked up as the sent caught my attention.

It was cold but I could smell it well. Sweet, and smooth was it OB negative ? I never could tell much of a difference between blood types but I could distinguish the tastes.

I squirmed I didn't like being held down like this it was uncomfortable and ill feeling I was starting to act on my fight or flight mode and vampires normally have only one….fight.

"Allen just stay still".

Another movement closer and I started to show my nature as a captive vampire when we are like this we tend to act over our senses and that is dangerous because we are acting on instinct alone.

"Allen don't move".

With that I began to fight back I thrashed around trying to push them off being wary of Lenalee and less so of Lavi but all the same I started to fight back.. My arms and legs weren't very strong so I couldn't do it long but I sure could get them to let go of me if I gave Lavi a sharp enough kick.

"Lavi I don't know if this is such a good idea". said Lenalee.

He looked at me my eyes were wide my teeth gritted against one another in pain from being forced down like this.

"We have too".

That was it I growled baring my long, sharp fangs at them my eyes turned black and I tried my hardest to fight back but Lavi held me down with one arm and held my mouth open and poured the blood into my open mouth.

I stopped after the first drop hit my tongue and I knew by the electric surge I felt that my eyes went bright crimson. Lavi slowly put the packet up to my lips and I started to lap at the crimson fluid trying to take more.

"_So he's calmed down good" _thought Lavi.

I had odd moments when I could hear peoples thoughts and right now I heard Lavi's but continued to lap at the blood that was slowly coming into my mouth.

Lavi didn't pay attention and neather did I until I felt something break beneath my fangs and He let out a painful cry.

(Scream: Lavi's P.O.V)

I was glad when I saw the first drop fall into his mouth and him start to lick at the rip in the packet I stared at him though I couldn't help but stare it was so strange his eyes went bright shining crimson and he continued to lap up the blood his eyes glazed over on trying nothing more than to get to the very thing that made him what he was he was trying hard to get to the blood. If my mind was right on this if he could have he would have burred his face into the blood trying to drink it all in but because of him not drinking it for about a week we had to gradually reintroduce it to him. I was staring to drift off in my thoughts when I felt something sharp on my skin thinking it was a corner of the packet I thought nothing of it but then I felt the sharp object sink in and I turned just before giving a painful cry of fear.

"Allen what are doing?".

He had sunk his fangs into my wrist and wasn't letting got Lenalee had slacked her grip on him to much and it gave him free rain over the chance to come after me or take the blood from me I just didn't think that he was that thirsty for blood that I had become prey to him.

I looked at the blood packet it was completely empty and now I was trying to stop his onslaught on my wrist. he wasn't letting go of me at any point in time until I started to stare at him again once I took one look at the way he looked and was unable to look away.

His grip was like iron and I saw burses start on my arm but I kept watching him. His fangs drew more blood as he bit down harder and harder until I screamed in discomfort and he shot away from me. I tumbled to the ground before looking at my arm it wasn't bad just a small bite mark and two holes but they weren't bleeding badly either.

"Lavi are you okay?" asked Lenalee from the bed.

I nodded and looked around for him. I found him curled up in a corner his hands on the sides of his head while he sat there staring at us from a shadowy corner I couldn't help but feel sadness wash over me he looked miserable and suicidal as well he couldn't die but that didn't mean that he couldn't be in pain and he wanted nothing more than to hurt himself right now and we had to stop him from doing that.

"Allen are you alright?" I asked.

He looked up there wasn't any blood on him but he still looked pitiful if not depressed.

"Please come over here with us Allen it's fine I'm fine you didn't hurt us".

I knew exactly what he was thinking he thought we had been hurt but we were just fine minus the small bite I got we were unscathed.

"Why do you two want to be near me Lavi I tried to kill you I know that I would have if I hadn't stopped".

With that I stood and walked over to him. Once I was in front of him I reached down and picked him up by the collar of his shirt and made him stand.

"Stop hating yourself you're not a monster your you and you can't do this now snap out of it".

He looked at me with crimson eyes and I let go of him and he walked back over with me and we sat him down on the bed so I could look at him right quick. He was fine nothing wrong with him.

"Sorry about holding you down I didn't know of any other way to get you to take the blood"

He looked away from us unable to make any eye contact. I looked at him he looked sick he was a bit thinner than normal and paler not to mention the way his eyes looked (From what I could see of them) were dulling again.

"Here" I said as I handed him another blood packet.

He took it and with out even opening it sunk his fangs into it and started to suck in the fluid.

I stood there watching a look of shock on my face as he continued drinking it in apparently we wouldn't need to reintroduce it just give it too him.

"I hope we don't have to hold you down each time" I said.

He sat down the empty packet and looked at us wiping away the small trail of blood he had on his pale lips.

"I don't think you will have to I don't know why I avoided it I just felt bad about taking it but I get that I can't do that because it makes me weak and we can't afford a weak Exorcist when Lenalee's out of the battle right now" he stated.

I nodded with Lenalee and he smiled smally and looked at the clock.

"It's late we should go back to sleep so we don't wake the others I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate it".

I agreed with a yawn and by the time I sat down on the couch he was already out cold with Lenalee pulling him up to the pillows above his head. I smiled at this she sat him down on the pillows and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before laying on his chest.

"You two are good for each other" I said.

She smiled and ran circles over his chest while pulling the covers over them and she drifted off.

I watched them slowly as I started to does off as well he didn't move an inch all night but Lenalee did she was only a few months away from her due date she may even deliver earlier than due.

(DAWN: 7:45AM : LENALEE'S P.O.V)

I woke up the next day and looked around I felt something warm next to me and looked up and saw Allen asleep. I smiled and looked around more Lavi wasn't here so I leaned up and kissed Allen's lips slowly not wanting to wake him up like I knew I might he was a light sleeper and it didn't help that I couldn't stay away from him. I looked at him again as I kept the kiss, then I felt his breath hitch and I saw a crimson blur in front of me as his eyes opened.

I jerked back.

"Allen I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I…."

I was stopped when I got a kiss back from him his tongue playing along my lips it startled me but it made me smile. He pulled away from me to lean back down he wasn't as weak anymore and could do some movement on his own it was nice to know.

"No need to apologize love" he said.

I turned red and he grinned at me that smile I had never seen before it was a mix of the sweet. Innocent, vulnerable boy that I loved and the dark, wicked, and sadistic one that I also loved. That smile was so confusing but it was enough for me too know that he loved me.

"Why not I shouldn't have done that".

"Don't be so uptight love it's fine I don't mind this".

We were so close together and I could feel his breath against my face the smell of honey and burning leaves I hadn't smelled that in a while because I hadn't been this close to him in months since I started getting so big.

"I miss your sent it's comforting".

He wrapped his arms around me and let me curl into his body he was warm and soft like I knew he was just comfort that I needed. I felt a sharp kick in my stomach and we looked down.

"I guess I'll deliver early?". I asked looking at him.

He smiled and nodded no.

"I don't think you will don't worry about it if so then I'll make sure that we do anything possible to keep the three of you safe".

I smiled and he looked at me slowly as I stroked my large stomach.

"How far along now?".

"About eight months now that 's how far along you are".

I smiled two months and it was over I could finally hold them our children the one of few things that I had hoped for.

"Soon we can hold them right ?".

He smiled and nodded at that while placing a hand on my swollen stomach.

"Yes very soon ".

I caught it then a small accent that I had never heard before…..and it was British?

"I never asked you this but where exactly are you from I know you were born here and all but where are you from?".

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?".

"Because I heard a small accent in your voice and I didn't ever hear it before".

" Oh that ( laugh) I'm from here I'm British you know I just lost my accent a long time ago".

My mouth hung open.

"But I just heard it a bit"

"It'll show up every so often but always very faint and very soft but I never have been bothered by it".

"Well I've never heard it before it was odd and your British I didn't know that!".

I knew I looked dumbfounded but I hadn't ever put any thought behind it.

"Sure you didn't think on it love?" he said after hearing my thought.

"Wow I forgot you could do that".

He smiled widely at me and pressed his forehead to mine.

"But you say you don't think on it and yet you have my delicate rose".

He licked my cheek causing me to shiver and then gasp.

"Why did you?".

He acted this way sometimes one moment he was the sweet, innocently adorable boy and then he turned into a wicked, sadistically beautiful boy that scared me and mesmerized me I could never figure him out he was so incredible in such odd ways he could be so good and so bad at the same time as some would say and I never could figured it out.

(A/N: It's hard to describe a teenaged vampire so this was the best I could do ).

"Really you can't figure me out love?".

I mentally smacked myself at that and then jumped as his lips slowly traveled down to my collar bone where he smirked when I gasped when his words tickled my skin.

"But you do love you can figure me out if you always try my lovely rose".

He gave me a kiss so softly that I thought he was doing this to a frail glass doll to him I probably was I was fragile compared to his strength I was as frail as glass.

"Don't worry love your nothing that I would hurt my rose I wouldn't dream of it".

He let me snuggle my head into the gap between his shoulder and jaw bone. Before I did though I kissed his neck that made him gasp he shivered as I smiled he was back to that innocently sweet boy that reminded me of his old self.

not that I didn't love him the way he was I did I just liked to know that there was still that sweet soft toned boy that came to the order and almost was killed by Kanda and his smile his strong beliefs that still were there to I knew he hadn't changed much minus the bloodline waking up he was still the same old Allen Walker and it was good to know.

(A/N: he still sounds the same soft toned)

"I wasn't worried I was just thinking that you can be like you normally were a sweet, innocent, adorable boy that came to the order and the way you are now a mix of both your sides dark and light the way you are supposed to be".

He smiled.

"It's good to know that I can still be called the same when I'm not really".

He sat up and slid of the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom I closed my eyes only to find myself on the bed with his arms under me and him looking at me with a smile.

"Allen what are you doing?".

He picked me up and cradled me to him.

"Nothing much just thought you'd like some help with bathing".

I smiled but my cheeks were a rosy color.

"You don't have to blush how do you think you got pregnant Lenalee ".

My face went deep crimson and I looked at him I didn't see it before but I saw that now a fair pink ran across the bridge of his nose and strait across his cheek bones it was so cute to me there it was again his sweet sensitive self that I liked to see because that meant he was submissive and for me that was good.

"Oh okay but why are you blushing?".

He muttered about realizing how vulgar he sounded and apologized.

"You don't need to be so wound up about every little word you say you can't make me hate you".

He smirked kindly at that. We came into the bathroom and he sat me on the counter to take my clothes off.

"Okay hold onto me alright?". he asked.

I nodded and he picked me back up and into the warm water. It felt so good and I leaned back and sighed.

"Haaa".

He laughed as he handed me some of my things to start he was about to leave and shut the curtain of the tub but I snagged his shit sleeve and he went face first into the water.

(splash)

"Ah sorry" I said.

He pulled his head out of the water and blinked a few times but. His hair was soaked and sticking to his forehead and the nape of is neck his strait hair was crinkled a bit from the water but slicked everywhere else his bangs were in his crimson eyes blinding his vision.

"I can't see you know and it's not funny!".

I laughed he looked so cute when he was in one of these more lighthearted moments.

He tried to stand but slipped again and went completely into the large tub with me.

(A/N: The tub is big and old fashioned like well I'm not sure but that is what you should see a very large tub).

(loud splash)

"You're having a bad day right now huh?". I asked while laughing.

He sat up from underneath the water and spit out the water in his mouth before shaking his head.

"Well I wasn't planning on getting a bath right now but looks like I don't have much of a choice".

I looked at him with bright eyes as he pulled his soaked t-shirt off and tossed it into the hamper before the rest of his clothes followed and he sunk back down to the point that his mouth was in the water.

"You look relaxed finally".

He looked at me he looked slightly scary with his red eyes peering just above the water and he kept staring at me like that .I shook and slowly moved closer to him until I could lean against him. He froze still as a statue when I did.

"Why so uptight?" I asked.

He closed his eyes and I ran my hand over his arm trying to get a response out of him.

"Why are you not looking at me?".

He looked up and sat up some more so he could speak.

"It's nothing just you're a bit to close".

I mentally smacked myself duh this is how my mind set this up for me (boy & girl in a room alone and their together and are this close while in a tub) I am an idiot.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like that".

He pulled me into his arms even though we were in the warm water it felt just as good. I laid my head on his bare chest and took a deep breath.

His skin felt good against mine and our heart beat in a sync that I liked to hear. I had too wonder though if Allen could be understood by other like he is by me.

I snuggled closer too him; he was soft. Kind of like a teddy bare when I though of it. I kissed him softly and he wrinkled his nose and I smiled.

"Lenalee why are you?".

"I know you feel scared by the others treating you so harshly ?" I asked.

"I don't know really I know what they think sometimes and it's scares me".

"It's alright you know I'm not scared of you and you have no reason too be scared of them doing anything; I'll never hate you for anything you've done".

"Why don't I get out and let you soak for a minute then I'll come and get you"

"Alright"

He got out and left while I leaned back I patted my stomach and thought for a bit I really needed to kick that habit of doing things that make him feel uncomfortable and so on it's kind of depressing.

He came back in a moment later dressed and still wringing out some water that was in his hair. He stopped and helped me get up and out we slowly walked back to the bed room.

He handed me a gown-like shirt and a pair of pants. I thanked him and got dressed soon after he picked me up and got me back on the bed.

"Sorry that I do things that bother you" I said.

He had been oddly quiet I guess it shocked him he looked pale.

"No it's fine I've gotten used to it by now but it's fine love I don't mind".

He sat down next to me and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek.

"I don't mind I am yours as you are mine my rose".

He nibbled a bit on my ear it felt good but I really needed to kick that habit.

"That is a habit that I need to kick".

He looked at me and smiled smally.

"Perhaps so but still it's fine".

He laid down and twitched a bit which got me to wonder if he was uncomfortable.

"Are you hurting?" I asked.

He looked at me and slowly nodded.

"It's just a bit of pain I can….haa…handle I-it…."

I didn't believe him.

"Are you sure?".

"Yes…..gahh…it's…f-fine….haaa".

I shook my head and pushed him over so he was laying on his stomach and I pulled his shirt up so I could look at his back where the pain seemed to be coming from.

I ran my hands over his back slowly and carefully unsure of where the pain could be. I touched a small spot in the center of his back and his head lolled to the side and he gasped out.

"So I think I know where it is I'm unsure of what happened though".

He looked at me slowly a bead of sweat rolled down his face and it cleared that it wasn't fine it had been there for a while and the hot water from the bath had soothed the strained muscle.

"We need to have Lavi take a look".

I turned to Crux who had just flown out of his house.

"Hi guys you know your very loud you woke me up". he said in a sour manner.

I blushed and Allen hung his head but it caused a shiver to run up his spine and him jolt horribly.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Crux.

He shivered.

"Alright where is it coming from?".

I pointed to the center of his back and Crux vanished only to come back with Lavi a few seconds later.

"What Crux?".

Crux pointed to Allen as I looked at his face his eyes were sealed shut in pain and sweat rolled down his face constantly.

"what happened?".

"Allen did something to his back at some point".

That's when I remembered when he feel in I heard a crack sound I didn't think anything of it then but what if he had snapped one of his tendons or strained the muscles.

"Let me take a look" said Lavi.

He ran the tips of his fingers over Allen's back slowly and then touched the center of it and got a loud cry from him clearly he had found the spot that was causing all the irritation .

"He fell into the tub earlier what if that was when he go hurt that was my fault" I said.

They looked at me and Lavi shook his head.

"No this is older than just a little while ago about a few exactly how long ago was it you got hurt in your back?".

Allen looked at us with dreary eyes.

"About forty years ago when I was hit by a carriage no one expected me to live but what were you supposed to do vampires can get sucked into meat grinders and come back really a puff of smoke and we're back oddly".

"You got hit by a carriage and let me guess you stood and walked off?".

"No I hurt my back so I just stayed there in the road convulsing and covered in blood it hurt too more than I thought the person was unfortunately a not very nice person and found me in the road and came back only to well…they only did that too pick up a corpse but when I got to the morgue I was still breathing so they cleaned me up did what they could for my injuries and screamed when they caught me drink blood".

"Oh and what happened next?".

He glared at Lavi demonically.

"Whoa wait what's with the glaring Allen?".

"Your catching me on a bad day Lavi so please save the snappy attitude for another day I don't feel like this right now".

Lavi stood shocked at the look he wore. His eyes were oddly dark with a strangled red hint in the left and a faint gold in the right. Those eyes were beyond what we expected.

"Only acting this way because you jumped Lenalee earlier".

I sat there mouth agape and Allen looked at him with a mingled look of disgust and hatred towards him.

Allen did a twist ignoring the loud crack noise from his back and was in front of Lavi in mere seconds glaring evilly at him.

"Get Out Now" he snarled.

Crux came over to me and Lavi stared at Allen's animal like behavior it was so deranged for him to act this way but it was clear that Allen wasn't in a good mood. He stood there well he was actually crouched down and his lips were curled over his teeth showing his fangs, his eyes were glowing with hatred in them.

I had never seen him like this in this defensive position acting like a vampire should when protecting their territory I just couldn't believe it.

"Lavi go now" said Crux.

He nodded and darted out of the room just before Allen came at him and went head first into the door landing down hard to the ground so hard I had gotten up too go to him.

"Oh my god Allen are you okay?".

He opened his eyes slightly dazed from the pang in the head he just got.

"Y-ea I think I'll be okay I'm just a little dizzy".

He was normal again that was the weirdest mood swing if I had ever seen one.

"What happened to you just a few minutes ago you went all territorial?".

He blinked and then got the most horrible look of shock on his face. It was enough to make me want to hold him but he picked me up and carried me over to the bed before putting me down and sat down next to me after wards he looked away unable to make eye contact with me.

"What happened back there Allen?".

He hung his head and peered at me from the corner of his eyes.

"It's just the way vampires can be we tend to become protective over our territory and our mate when something threatens them and my instincts told me that Lavi was a threat at the time….."

So that was just his instincts but it was scary.

"I didn't know that you could get that way".

"Yes I can and I'm sorry that you saw that".

He stroked my face lovingly.

I never intend for you to see what I can be like sometimes and I'm sorry".

I smiled at him and leaned in so I could be in his arms I liked the feeling he had. To him.

"It's fine Allen all you did was try to protect us and I don't care about the way you act like that you only did that to protect what's dear to you".

He smiled and before I knew it we were laying down and he was asleep.

I curled into his warm frame and looked at him while he slept.

"I love you…..my fallen angel".

I kissed him softly before drifting off as well.

( NEXT DAY : 11:09 AM : LAVI'S P.O.V: FIVE DAYS BEFORE CHIRSTMAS)

We walked down the streets of the town next to the castle it was covered in reds, greens, and bright lights.

"Hey Allen what on the list next?" I asked.

We had gone to town to bye some things for tomorrow when some of the H.Q would be coming and we were almost done when he turned to me and looked at the list in his hands.

"Um bread, eggs, this list goes on and on I swear how many are coming?"

I laughed at the confused look on his face.

"About half of the science department and Komui as well as"

Allen blanched. "I feel like we're being watch Lavi".

"Really by who?".

"I'm not sure!".

I thought over and then remembered.

"Oh Allen Cross said he wanted to be here to"

He went white.

"Master is coming!".

I nodded and his eyes lolled back in his head before he hit the ground with a thud and Crux and Timcanpy started to try and wake him up.

Later once he woke up we sat down for a moment and I got a clod compress for his head ache that I'm sure he had.

"Thanks" he said as he placed it on his head.

"You took a good hit to the head you really had your bell rung".

He nodded and then looked up. Standing in front of us was a girl with long black hair and violet black eyes with silver flecks she was drop dead hot.

"Hi I'm Lavi" I said.

She walked over and leaned down to Allen's eye level before he went snow white and she kissed him.

I stood shocked why was she kissing him?. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Allen it's been some time" she said.

He went paler and then noticed the blood on his lips and spit it out.

"Blaa what did you do that for?".

"I can't give some of my blood to my lover?" she asked.

He turned green.

"What the hell are you talking about Desdemona I have nothing to do with you and I'm not your lover".

He was so angery and as for me I noticed something the girl was very odd then it clicked she was so pretty because she was a vampire.

"But you are my love we are supposed to get married right?".

She gave him a puppy dog look and he looked at her with disgust.

"Why would I do that I don't even love you that was something set up by the council for bloodlines sake I don't do what the council wants there fore we are not engaged!".

He was so angery at her and I just remembered Desdemona was a term for of the devil oh no.

"But I love you".

She leaned in and ran her finger over the hem of his pants making him turn green again.

"So why don't you want me to be you mate?".

He blanched at the thought I would have thought different of this I was sure that she loved him it was obvious but he didn't feel the same way.

"Desdemona Amarande Daray I don't love you nor do I want you as a mate go away".

He stood and walked off. A dark aura causing some near by flowers to wilt.

"He sure is angery!" I said.

She giggled at him.

"He's so cute when he get all dark and sadistic I like him like that" she said as she followed us around for the rest of the day.

"Allen why aren't you talking to me?".

He looked the other way. She pouted. And I had a head ache she was so pretty but so different I knew she was apparently important.

We walked up to the castle her still behind us.

"Go away Desdemona!"

She shook her head she was aditment about having him as her's she wasn't going to like Lenalee at all.

He sighed and I stopped him.

"Just let come with us she might see that she doesn't really want you once she's seen Lenalee and you together".

He perked up and a devious smile crawled onto his lips his dark side was already in full swing and I mentally smacked my self.

"Don't worry Lavi I'll make sure she gets the point".

Until we were at the castle he kept his dark and evil smile on his face I don't know what that mind of his has cooked up but I knew it wouldn't be very good.

"Hey you guys are back" said Miranda.

We nodded and Desdemona smiled at everyone.

"Who's the girl?".

Allen looked back at her and glared she stayed quiet.

"She's an old friend who dropped by with a surprised visit for me but I didn't know that she hadn't gotten a place to stay so I'm going to let her stay here for now".

They nodded believing the story I had to admit it he was one heck of a liar it made me wonder if he had lied before and us never known it.

(Desdemona's P.O.V quarter)

I was so glad to see him he was just as beautiful as I remember I had never seen someone more breath taking than him I loved him the first time I saw the young immortal before me I was like him a true blood not as rare as he was not at all but I was good enough to bare his children and be his mate surely.

I was escorted to my room by his friend Lavi I think it was he was cute but nothing compared to Allen's immortal beauty .

(A/N: she is a total OCD character her obsession is Allen of course and her P.O.V.'s will be interesting).

"Thank you Lavi" I said.

He smiled and walked off. I shut the door and started to unpack my things. Once done I decided to go look around.

"So where is the bathrooms?".

I walked around the corner and found that girl Saya helping another girl into a door she was obviously pregnant and they were helping her with the soon to be newborn it was sweet I loved children and I knew I should be fine.

I continued to walk on saying hi to some people.

Later I was told that dinner was ready and came down to the dining room with Lavi leading the way. We walked inside it was nice old fashioned but nice.

"Hello Desdemona" said a girl with brown hair.

I smiled at her and found Allen leaned back in his chair his eyes closed hiding his beautiful eyes from me I found them glorious the reds mixed with the gold from his noah blood so well that it was like art brought to life that moved and glistened with light and life.

"Hello and you are?".

"Raina!".

I smiled and sat down not to far from Allen close enough to touch him if I wished and no one know the difference.

"So Allen um when did you two meet?" asked The young man I heard was Choji.

He opened his eyes and I stared at the calm and almost cold look in them.

"Awhile back when I was traveling around with Cross we became some what friends".

I smiled and felt like my heart had dropped to my stomach his voice was still so soft and gentle I loved it.

We continued to talk for a long time until everyone went to bed and I went to pull on my night gown.

Once I had I waited until it was midnight and I knew that Allen was alone and asleep.

I walked out and into the long dark hallway. I kept going until I smelt his sent I opened the door lightly and looked around like I thought he was alone and asleep I grinned. As I walked into his room and shut and locked the door so we could be alone. I got closer until I could see him perfectly.

The moonlight shone down where he was and I watched him sleep peacefully as I moved some of his beautiful snowy hair out of his eyes and traced the scare that took up his face on the left it was a small scare true but it ran from above his eye and down to his jaw bone.

it only added to his magnificent appearance If you had seen him when he was a little boy you would have known he was a sweet near silent toned adorable boy but now he was a young man that was drop dead gorgeous and still soft toned but so handsome all the same.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek, he didn't move. I silently so not to wake him pulled his shirt off. I ran my hands over his chest his skin was smooth and perfect not a single scar unlike what I thought it would be considering his job as an exorcist but his skin was clear, untouched and perfectly pale the color was like a mid winter sky fair and frail looking he was like porcelain and I loved his skin tone it was so unnaturally perfect and he was inhumanly god-like even to me who was another true blood.

Once I had finished with his shirt I ran my hand down to his pants around the hem and traced a line over his hip bones and slowly started to pull the rest of his clothes off I was so close but I stopped short and leaned down and kissed his lips softly.

I looked at him his crimson gold eyes looking at me with darkness and an odd glint that I didn't know what it was from.

"What are you doing Allen?".

He gripped my arm tighter. I had already managed to have him alone I wish he wouldn't have woken up yet.

"What the fucking hell do you think your doing Desdemona?".

Now I knew what that look was it was raw hatred.

"Do you not want me?".

I pulled out of his grasp and pulled my gown off he gritted his teeth.

"No Desdemona I don't I can't do this with you".

I didn't let him finish and placed my hand on his face gently fingering his lips. He growled at me a look of shear hatred in his eyes he didn't want this but I did.

I slowly started to move him to me so I could kiss him but I found myself under him. he sure did move fast I hadn't even blinked.

"Do not try and do this to me Desdemona save this for someone who loves you back" he snarled.

He showed me his long, sharp, deadly, and steel strong fangs I had never seen them before. I pulled my hand up and stroked one of his fangs while they were bared at me.

"That's unnatural for a vampire you know for you to have those kind of fangs" I said.

He glared at me and I ran my hands down until I had them resting on his sides feeling of each rib. He hissed at me eyes turning crimson red. I was surprised by his actions. He bared those sharp fangs at me again.

"Stop!".

I looked at him and he growled at me again I placed my hand over his heart it was beating fast was he scared? Did I scare him.

"I don't know why you don't love me but please if you don't at least let me be happy this once".

He looked at me oddly this unintentional look of his that was a mix of curiosity and disgust.

"I won't take that from you Desdemona save this for someone who loves you".

I flipped us over and repeated the same as I did before I had him where I wanted him. So I could see his chest and his firm upper body but those eyes and fangs kept me from moving and that unearthly snarl that ripped threw his teeth.

"No I will never love anyone else but you don't you see?".

His eyes went wide as I started to lean down and pull him into another kiss but his claws dug into my sides and I pulled away from him and he jumped back holding his shirt in his hands.

"Go away Desdemona I can't give this to you".

I pouted as he pulled his shirt back on and glared at me.

"Please don't do this to me I love you don't you know that?".

He bit his lip I felt so bad by that it was a nervous habit of his and it was visible that blood was drawn. I wanted to scream at him that I wanted him to take me as his for me to be his and carry his children and love him and our offspring but apparently he didn't want that.

"Alright I'll go".

I sighed and walked out almost I stood next to him.

"I wanted you and I still do".

He looked at me with a glint in his eyes and said.

"Go the fucking hell away I don't care for someone like you your welcome to stay here but don't try and do that to me again".

I walked out and darted to my room where I locked the door and laid down. I placed my hand over my stomach and then moved it up and down till I stopped where I was so close to him being mine.

"_I was so close to having him I wanted to "._

I remembered that look in his bright eyes when I started to bring him inside me he looked so guilty that we almost did it was it possible that he didn't want to until later?. I didn't know but I wanted to find out why he wouldn't let me.

(Allen's P.O.V)

"What the fucking hell was that?' I asked to Crux.

He shook at my rage I was hysterical it was crazy that little tramp tried to rape me.

"Calm down you'll wake everyone up".

I plopped down on the bed and looked at him he was moving his small hands around he wasn't telling me something.

"Crux what are you hiding?".

"Well you see the council said that two true bloods had to mate in order for more of them to be around but I told them you wouldn't do it see they just want a true blood vampiress to conceive your seed and they can start on trying to figure out what made you so different than most True bloods".

At that I hissed in rage they were using her to use me as a breeding specimen no way in hell was that happening I wasn't going to knock up some true blood so they could run experiments on the child.

"Their sick all of them"

Crux nodded.

"So Desdemona only wants my offspring?".

He nodded again.

"Well isn't that great she might have managed that to night if I hadn't woken up so now I have to worry about her trying to rape me every night until Lenalee gets back in this room wonderful".

I threw the covers over me and curled up so I could try and sleep and I also made sure that ,y door was locked.

(Morning)

My eyes were black when I looked in the mirror I was so angery that Sin Fa's stone was cutting into my instincts quickly I was so pissed at the council that I was actually breaking the mirror just by looking at it with my aura lashing out constantly in every direction so darkly heavy that the mirror shattered.

"Whoa Allen what with you?" asked Lavi.

I turned my black gaze to him and he jolted at that.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!". I yelled.

He ran from the room the door slamming behind him.

Rage rushed threw my vanes as I saw the colors turn odd the right was a silvery red the left was a murky bronze the gold mixed with black these eye were the natural colors I had with Rei La's and Sin Fa's

Eye colors and I hated this I was immensely enraged.

"Why are they like this they can't do this to our kind we're not lab rats".

I was so angery right now that the next person that came threw that door would regret it.

And someone did well seven someone's to be exact.

I kept my hands on the dresser and my head down the mirror was cracked showing a very disarrayed reflection.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Miranda.

They came closer.

"_That's it come closer you fools your coming to close for your own good"._

"Are you sick do you not feel well?" asked Raina.

I looked at them from the mirrors cracked surface the jolted at my eyes at back away slowly.

"Allen?"

I laughed evilly at their fear I was feeling oddly sadistic and mean I wanted them to hurt I wanted them to fear me and hide from me.

"What happened to him?".

A demonic aura covered me and I looked at them completely as I turned around and they screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" yelled Choji.

They were running they thought they could out run me they were wrong I cornered them quickly and they huddled together to hopefully keep me away.

"Allen please don't".

I smiled evilly at their begging I wanted to kill them I was so close. I called for my sword and it came but I stopped short of running it threw them and then getting to the others I stopped before making one of the greatest mistakes I could ever make.

They noticed I stopped and I looked down before I dropped my sword and it hit the ground with a clank.

(Metal clanking)

"What the fuck am I doing?" I asked.

they looked at me with shock I was about to kill them right?.

"Allen what are you doing?".

I barely looked at them and dropped to my knees.

"Why I did this to all of you I don't know I was angery I'm sorry ".

They started to come towards me and looked me down before Choji tried to pick up my sword but it flew away from him.

"What the hell?".

It stuck in the ground next to me and then leaned into me before the chain wrapped around my arm.

"It's fine there's no way a human can pick it up" .

I stood and the sword gathered it's sheath before it clanked to the ground again with me still holding onto it and the chain wrapped around my arm.

"What do you mean by that ?".

I looked at them and covered my mouth slowly I felt sick. Looking at the tears and sweat covering them I knew I had done enough to scare them. I went down fast coughing, gagging, and gasping for air it hurt so much my own conscious would tear me up mentally for doing this it was my own doing and I deserved any kind of punishments I could think of.

"Allen what's wrong?".

I could barely look at them but bloody tears ran down my face once I had.

"I'm sorry' I repeated over and over to them keeping my head down unable to look at their judgmental glances and looks of disgust I knew that would meat my gaze it had happened once before I had been working at a mill in the 1800's when it occurred I had completely flipped at the place and caused many people to re-think things on there being no such things as witches, ghosts, vampires, and most defiantly demons that's what the priests thought I was how wrong they were.

"Allen look at us" said Lavi.

I didn't move I felt like I was chained down I couldn't move I was locked in place by fear of seeing what I had then being rejected by people I had sworn to protect I was angery but I was also scared.

"Please look at us".

I shook my head and when someone touched me I screamed it hurt did I hurt myself I heard blood drop to the ground and looked around there was blood pooling around me what happened.

"What happened?".

I looked up and they stood in shock I felt something stretch in my back and I found the pain beyond my control I let out a ear splitting scream that echoed off the walls.

"Oh god".

I looked around at the area my vision was acting up I was going blind I couldn't see. I felt what felt like my wings stretch out but it was obviously something else. I looked up a bit and saw what it was some kind of creature had ran me threw it wasn't human or Akuma but I couldn't believe what it was.

"You know weakness doesn't become you my friend".

It was Miles what happened it wasn't really him was it.

"What happened your dead" I gasped out.

"Oh no you see a succubus doesn't die so easily ".

I knew it would hurt but I had to move. I flipped around and wound up with the second stab going into my chest it hurt so bad but I kept moving.

"Stay down you little mutt".

I growled at him and my friend backed away I was pissed beyond comprehention and I didn't give a damn about what anyone wanted to do to me I would heal.

"So you're a real trooper aren't you hybrid?".

I broke the spear into and spit out the blood in my mouth.

"Say what you will but I don't let trespassers live" I growled.

"Tresspassig why this is my territory once your dead I wonder how that mate of yours sounds when she's being fed off of I bet it's sweet music am I right Allen?".

I was gone then my mind was frenzied and full of carnal hatred that I would have never let lose but I did the power was beyond what I thought but incredible all the same I was far faster than Miles was and much stronger than that thing trying to take over my territory I wasn't one type of creature that just turned around and said sure take it. I wasn't backing down.

I gave him a fast kick until I was looking at him closely he was torn up horribly and I was still laying into him I was going to kill him. Blood gushed out and littered the floor.

"Stop!" he begged.

I laughed at that.

"Do you think I will listen to your pleas?" I asked.

My voice was crossed and echoed like a twin sided voice I knew it was Sin Fa helping me win and I was grateful for it to and it was both our voices.

"Leave now and I might let you live!".

He tried to run but couldn't he dragged himself down the hallway but he didn't get out of my site fast enough so I came at him and loomed over him my claws dug into the wall that I was on watching him he was so helpless if I was in a good mood I would have tried to help but I wanted to make him suffer and it would happen I wanted him dead.

"No please no don't".

It was far to late I came up to him and crushed his spine into and it caused him to scream I liked to hear screams and begging it was what I wanted.

I cut him up further and further until he was dead he couldn't move, breath or do anything anymore he was truly dead and it gave me a dark satisfaction to that but I fell fast as I realized my friend had seen what I had done.

"Allen?".

I looked at them slowly I didn't want to see their faces.

"Don't do anything it's fine I'll talk later" I said.

I started to walk away from them but found a bunch of hands grab me and drag me down to the ground where they all were on their knees.

"What are all of you doing?".

They smiled and gently let go of me.

"What are you doing?".

"Don't walk away from us" said Krory.

I blinked what were they talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Silly do you think we are afraid of you?". asked Raina.

At her touch I jerked back and landed away from them.

"Don't I might hurt you I'm injured I could kill you".

They nodded and I told them to leave they did and I waited till they were gone to fall out.

(Lavi's P.O.V ) (A/N: Yea I know but I'm trying to avoid the hole narrative thing for this chapter so you can see various people's view on the happenings).

I had never seen so many horrible things in one day first Allen goes nuts then Miles tries to kill him but winds up getting himself killed.

Lastly Desdemona is looking at Allen with lusty eyes again and it's bothering me.

"Ouch wait where am I?" he asked.

"Good your up nice to see that" said Raina.

He shied away from our gazes I knew he was still in a mind set of worry and regret.

"It's fine you know we don't mind you acting like that when your protecting us" I said.

He nodded and moved around and we let him get up and we walked out I was a little surprised that Desi looked down right odd today she had been here for almost four days.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yea I'm fine"

Allen walked down shortly after we had and looked at Desdemona with hatred he was extremely on high ends of hatred.

"Is there something you want to say?" she asked.

He glared at her before she looked up stairs and glared at him.

"Well aren't you being a little sneak" she said coldly.

He growled at her.

"Don't think on it it's none of your concern". he stated.

"Oh sure it's not when you go and fuck around with other women!" she growled.

He went wide eyed and then laughed.

"What do you think your saying I haven't done anything wrong Desdemona I am not yours do you understand?".

She turned bright red her pretty eyes were darkening and she hissed at him.

"You are something else alright I didn't think you had it in you to be so hateful love!" she stated.

He blanched and others gasped.

"Love sure yea right I don't really know what your thinking but as I said it's none of your concern".

"Yea sure it's not I can't believe you could be that way".

She started to move and Allen pinned her to the wall fast she wasn't moving an inch.

"LET ME GO I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE FLITHY HUMAN UPSTAIRS LET ME GO" she screamed.

He growled at her baring his fangs at her.

"Your not moving an inch".

She blinked like she had this sudden idea and before he could do anything she had him pinned and in a lip lock while he was in shock.

I looked at the stairs and Lenalee (She can walk a little each day) and she stood in shock from seeing the two kissing she looked hurt and Allen was looking at her unable to move because of the grip Desdemona had on him one move and she could hurt him badly.

"What the hell?" asked Choji.

Desdemona pulled away from the kiss and grabbed him by the hair keeping him pinned and unable to move an inch while she had a fist full of his hair keeping him from thrashing.

"Look at you messing around with a human your supposed to be mine your supposed to be my mate as well right you are a True Blood Vampire and that makes you a compatible type for another true blood like myself and the council did say that we're supposed to be married for bloodlines sake".

He blanched when she kissed him again and the rest of us we're told to stay back from them two true blood were apparently not a good mix if they were angery.

"And I find you here and a human knocked up with your offspring well that won't be love you see I don't care for humans that covet my mate".

She looked at Lenalee who was scared and had tears in her eyes not because she was sad but because Allen was I a placement that he couldn't do anything and was letting her kiss him.

"Let me go Desdemona I don't want you at all and I never wi….".

He was cut of by yet another kiss before she placed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't speak love I won't let a human have you our kinds so incredibly rare that there are only so many of us left so I want you and I have set out to have you so I will".

She looked at Lenalee again.

"And that human can die she's not what you really need right?".

She tickled his neck making him gasp from the touch he didn't like it at all.

"Well you seemed to anticipated that".

That was when she did something no one thought she would she bit him causing a great scream from him it hurt I knew it did because of the tears in his eyes that were streaming down.

"Your blood is very sweet love but a bit rich from all of that rare type powers and your noah blood but I don't mind it".

That was it his eyes went gold and he gave her a sharp kick sending her into the wall across the room.

"I DO NOT NEED TO HAVE SOME FUCKING WHORE LIKE YOU AROUND US". he yelled.

His eyes were indeed gold and his skin light gray one cross on his forehead.

Desdemona was shocked she had apparently never seen this before.

"So this is what a half blood noah looks like incredibly pretty with those eyes of yours!".

He shifted out of it and into his form as a vampire his eyes were the mismatched crimson and gold and he glared at her as her eyes went one violet the other dark gray.

"CLEAR THE AREA NOW" yelled Saya.

I nodded going for Lenalee and getting out of the way in time for us to see the two True Blood vampires clashing weapons.

Allen's sword was gritting against her spear and they continued to clash we could only watch.

"SO WHAT ABOUT ME ALLEN I'M SURE YOU'D PREFER A IMMORTAL OVER A WEAK BREAKABLE LITTLE THING LIKE THAT GIRL".

He growled at her and cut her cheek I felt like cheering but she got him in the side with her spears head.

"So what she's mine " he said.

Desdemona's eyes were wide as he came at her. It was over quickly he had her pinned about ot give the finished blow but he stopped short.

"Don't make me kill you" he begged.

She looked at him stunned at the fact that he healed back.

"Why aren't you killing me you should!" she said.

"You said it yourself our kind is to rare to kill each other off I won't kill you but you should find someone else to love you" he stated.

She gulped and he helped her up and she flung her arms around him holding him close like a little sister that hadn't seen her brother in years.

"Thank you" she said.

He nodded.

"I can be your friend if you want but I can't be anything more the council only wants to use us we're lab rats they wanted me and you to have children and then they would use them as experiments so they could see if I could pass o n my bloodline but I want you to keep your guard up Desdemona they'll still try to use you".

She nodded and looked at us.

"I'm sorry"

We nodded and she went upstairs only after that did Allen collapse from blood loss.

(Thud)

"Oh god".

We ran to him and he opened his eyes slowly.

"I hate fighting true bloods" he said as he tried to move but found himself unable to.

"Let's get you up" I said.

He sat up once we had him in a way that he could sit up and stand.

"It's fine really I just need to….."

I tossed him a blood canister once we had him sat down.

"Drink that alright!".

He smiled and did so rather fast it was a shock to us to see how fast he downed it and the wound still not healed.

"when true blood fight each other our wounds don't heal as fast due to the powers in our weapons we can't heal the same".

I nodded and handed him another one while Lenalee watched him and looked at the bite mark on his neck.

"It hurt didn't it?" she asked.

He looked at her and his hand flew to the bite mark.

"Yea it did I was surprised by that it scared me a bit vampires like her can't do that normally".

"What you mean that only you can do that I though that all true bloods could do that?" I stated.

"No only me she's probably sick right now".

He moved his hand away from the mark and sighed.

"I swear I will never understand the effect I have on people!".

He hung his head.

"Well at least now she'll leave us be". I said.

He blanched at that.

"Sure she would it's just that she like's to get what she wants so sooner or later we'll see her again and she'll try…again".

He sighed again and leaned back in the chair calming his head ache.

"What do you mean try again?" I asked.

At that he squirmed.

"Well a few days ago at night she tried to…".

His face darkened.

"Wait she tried to rape you?" I asked.

He nodded and I tried not to laugh but I was guessing he felt bad about it.

"She was pretty close to getting what she wanted she's as quiet as a ghost if I hadn't felt any of her touches I wouldn't have woke up until she…"

At this we got how far she had gotten and how uncomfortable it was to him.

" I feel bad for you she tried and got that far?".

He nodded and Lenalee walked over to him while we watched he tensed waiting to be hit or something but she hugged him as the door swung open and Komui walked in.

"HELLO EVERY…"

He stopped the moment he saw Allen and Lenalee and he exploded as the science department tackled him holding him down.

"Chief calm down!" said Revver.

They looked at Lenalee's swollen stomach and smiled.

"How's it going over here?".

"Same old same old nut cases, crazy obsessive vampire girls, and the occasional problems" I said.

They let Komui up and looked at the two in front of them.

"You two look tired!" said Johnny.

They nodded and went to talk with them. Hours past and they all went up to bed and I slummed down to my sheets and dosed off.

(LENALEE'S P.O.V)

When I saw her kiss him I was hurt firstly but soon found that it was fine he wasn't at fault she was and when she bit him causing him to cry I hated her I wished I could have went at her with my innocence and kick her skinny blood sucking rear but he was fine now and it still hurt to know that she tried to do that with him and got so close.

"Allen?" I asked as we laid down.

He looked at me with cloudy eyes he was tired and wasn't going to be awake much longer.

"What is it love?" he asked.

Her calling him that didn't change a thing with me liking him say that.

"I'm glad your mine" I said.

He smiled and kissed him while curling into him and drifting off but waking up a hour later to see him shaking like he was having a bad dream.

"Allen wake up" I said shaking him.

his eyes opened and gasped at me when I put to much pressure on his stomach.

"Sorry are you okay?".

He nodded and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm fine love it's fine".

We drifted off together holding onto each other for some reason each time we were this close we never had nightmares or felt lonely we were safe because we knew each other was there.

CHAPTER 27: BLOODLINES : END _

ME: YAWN DANG WHEN I'M SICK I GET DOWN TO WORK AND GOT YET ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE IN ONE DAY.

ALLEN: SLEEPING

LENALEE: SAME.

TIMMCANPY: ZZZZZZZZZZZ WITH PINK HAIR.

ME: WHO DYED HIS HAIR AGAIN?

LAVI: EVIL SMIRK.

ME: DON'T WANT TO KNOW.

KANDA: SLEEPING IN A CORNER.

KOMUI: I HATE YOU AUTHORESS.

ME: ACTIVATES SAYA'S INNOCENCE AND SENDS KOMUI TO THE NORTH SIDE OF BRITAIN,

ALLEN: WHAT WAS THT SOUND?…..OH WELL (GOES BACK TO SLEEP)

ME: WELL I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON

GOTTA GO IT'S…..4:18AM GOODNIGHT.

DREAM WHEN YOUR FEELING ARE SAD AND THE WORLD AROUND YOU IS BLACK AND WHITE.

DREAM WHEN SLEEPING AND WHILE AWAY DREAM WHEN YOU FEEL SAD AND LOST FROM SITE,

YOUR WORDS ARE YOU WEAPON WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT AND WHEN YOU FEEL

GONE DREAM AND YOU'LL FIND THAT YOU WRE NEVER LOST.

IF YOU CAN'T FIND AWAY CAUSE DREAMING DAYLY CAN KEEP A SMILE ON YOUR FACE.

SO DON'T FORGET TO FIND A WAY TO DREAM AT ANY TIME AND KEEP YOUR FAITH.

- _Javin Serenity Taylor._

(Note: Aka : Shadowdragon94_) _


	28. Chapter 28: LUNAR SUN

Me: Yayayayayayay!

Lavi: huh?

Allen: The twins are going to be born soon.

Lenalee: *Big Smile*

Saya: *Doctors clothes* okay I guess I need to start cleaning room.

Namai: *Nurse clothes* What can I do?

Me: Make sure that Lenalee gets to the room before contractions start!

Allen: Agreed!

Lavi: Same

Sakuya: alright what's this chapters song?

Me: it's um….I know I put that paper here some where * looks all over room until she trips* *Thud* darn it.

Allen: *catches paper and reads it before handing it to Lavi*. Do the honors Lavi.

Lavi: *Big Smile* (Clears throat) the song for this chapter is "Monochrome No Kiss by Sid".

Me: enjoy

CHAPTER 28 : LUNAR SUN : _OPEN _ * NARRATIVE*

The day was one day before Christmas eve finally many of the inhabitant of the castle were helping with setting up and getting ready while others seemed lost in thought and running on auto pilot.

"Lavi wake up you can go to sleep on a latter!" said Allen from the ground.

The others looked at the two the science department took note that Allen had grown a few inches over the last time they had seen him but he might not be much taller about five foot nine and a half maybe.

"Don't bother Allen he's not going to wake up!" said Bookman.

Allen looked down and sighed.

"Yea I know but still I don't need people getting hurt today".

with that he sat down the box he had in his hands and jumped up and onto the latter and crouched down in front of Lavi's face balancing on the thin piece of metal.

"That was limber" said Revver.

They couldn't help but stare at the situation because firstly Lavi was asleep on a latter and secondly Allen had jumped up there like a cat.

"Lavi wake up already!" he said.

Lavi continued to snore making Allen a bit less kind at the moment. The department watched it un fold Allen had tried to get him up gently but it wasn't working so after about fifteen minutes of trying he gave a flip in the air worthy of Lenalee in her dark boots and kicked Lavi's head fast and hard sending him to the ground in mere seconds.

(CRASH)

"What the hell?" asked Lavi.

Allen was still balanced in the thin bar at the top of the latter.

"You know Lavi you shouldn't fall asleep on a latter bad things can happen" said Allen as he jumped down.

Lavi shook his head and glared at Allen as he landed without a sound.

"Quiet as a ghost aren't you?" asked Lou Fa.

Fo huffed and handed Bak a reef with a red bow on it.

"I guess so" .

Allen sighed once he heard a crash up stairs and felt like he had hit yet another brick wall.

"Damn it what happened up there?" he yelled as he heard small giggles.

At that he shook in rage he knew that giggle and it wasn't go he hated red caps.

"Great visitors" .

They watched him go up stairs and that was followed by a sense of dejavu due to the screams and crashes.

"MARCH!" Allen yelled at the group of little brownish things in military uniforms.

"About face".

They did as they were told. While the rest of them watched Allen give the odd creatures military orders like a commander would it was odd to say the least.

"Halt" he ordered and they obeyed with a quiver.

"Now what the hell are all of you doing here?".

They gulped and peered at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"Give me an answer now if you don't your going to be running short on time!".

They jumbled together and gave him a salute.

"Yes sir!" they said.

Allen had a anger mark on his face and was starting to get a little agitated by the group of red caps in front of him if he could he would have killed them at first glance but he was "trying" to be calm but his patents was thin as of late and this week hadn't been a good one. Firstly he had Talon try to force his soul back into his body then he found that an old injury had acted up but was healed now then he was almost raped by a vampiress that wanted him as hers his week wasn't getting any better either by the looks of it.

"LEAVE NOW". he snapped.

They left and a trail of dust was behind them. The people in the room were shocked by this new side to their friend it was unnatural for Allen Walker of all people to be that enraged.

"What happened to you this week to make you this pissed?" asked Revver.

Allen turned a crimson gold gaze to them and huffed but walked on continuing with helping out they sighed resigning to the fact that they weren't going to get an answer out of him.

Later Johnny was walking down a hall way and found Allen pinned by the girl he knew to be Desdemona.

"Stop what did I say I can't be anything but your friend" he said.

Johnny watched.

She was a pretty girl and was apparently infatuated with Allen but he seemed on the opposite.

"I will not stop until I get my wish".

"Desdemona I can't be anything but a friend to you I love Lenalee not you".

She licked his jaw bone making him shiver in worry.

"Yes I know that but it doesn't mean you have to do anything just stay still".

He growled at the vampiress in front of him and

"Do you like my touch love?" she asked.

He snarled at her.

"Go away Desdemona".

She wasn't about to stop.

"Stop" he gasped.

She smiled at him as she continued.

"You know that each gift is different for an embraced and my gift is one of desire as I desire you your desire is for a sense of belonging you wish to be able to feel the touch of your own kind the way that human does to you making you feel appreciated and wanted when others don't want to even look at you ".

She licked his lips.

"Don't you realize that I am trying to give that to you love?".

He blanched at that he didn't want this kind of feeling the one he thought of was just a feeling of being wanted by his kind so he wouldn't be an out cast like he had been since birth because of his bloodline . Desdemona's touch was far to lustful and pleasurable for his liking and that was an appearance by the look of held back want in his eyes, it felt good but he didn't want this he didn't want her he loved Lenalee and no one else and this temptress before him wasn't something he could take her touches were like that of a lethal drug it was addicting until it hurt you or worse hurt the ones around you.

"Stop!" he begged.

A few drops of sweat rolled down the side of his face from holding back the small moan caught in the back of his throat he had to get her off of him no one could see this they might think something opposite of what it was.

"Why hold back love I know you enjoy this" she said.

He shook at her gaze. Johnny had never seen Allen look this weak before so much that he could even get her off of him.

"_She's trying to rape him I have to help him"._

She felt good he was breaking to her wants if she just went a bit further she would get what she wanted from him weather she had to force him or not she would get what she wanted weather she had to tie him down she would.

"_Give in already Love I know that you want to"._

She knew Allen's small talent for reading thoughts when he least expected it and he must have heard her thought because the small moan trapped in his throat was starting to make it's presences known by the small guttural cry she got from him that made a wicked smile spread across her face.

Johnny got closer to the two of them he could see this look in Allen's eyes it was so odd it was fearful he didn't want this and someone had to help him.

"_I have to help him she can't do this to him"._

Allen heard that and he looked at Johnny and was about to shake his head no but Desdemona had kissed him and pulled away after she nibbled on his lower lip causing the moan in his throat to break lose and she could hear that clearly that it did feel good to him and she kept going to him kissing his now bleeding lips and nibbling on them to taste his rich blood she even though it made her slightly sick liked the taste it was oddly pure tasting and a sweet rich chocolate almost type of texture that she craved, now she understood his lust for vampire blood it had this velvet texture that was addicting.

"Stop" he begged again.

She looked at him gently touching him every where she could to hear his voice again to hear his cry that it felt good something that she had brought forward she wanted to see his more animalistic nature that wasn't visible to anyone but her she wanted to see it to feel it hear and touch him when it broke lose so she could know what he was really like.

"You keep saying that and yet your body and emotions are saying completely different thing love just give in already".

He shook his head no he was aditment about this not happening but he was weakened by her touch her spell vampiress are temptresses of the night and unfortunately for Allen he was stuck with one of the 6.5 % of remaining True blood vampiresses left due to their kind being so unusual but that didn't mean that he was going to give into her and knock her up so the council could use the True blood that were still alive as lab rats.

"I can't do this I won't".

She licked his bleeding lip and ran he tongue over her own she relished the sweet taste of his blood it was as she wanted it to be delicious and something she couldn't taste enough of the same as for him in his self he was beautiful and incredibly perfect each part of his body was perfect he was thin true but muscular as well and she craved not only his sent, touch, gaze, or any thing else she wanted just him not one part of him all of him.

Johnny got closer and waited until she had almost gotten Allen to break it was pitiful to see he was trying to not give in but her little words seemed to break his resolve even more.

"Come on give in you do know that you want to right?" she asked as she licked his ear lobe causing a gasp from him.

"No".

She didn't like his restraint .

he didn't like it still the thing that stopped him was he heart and mind his body reacted on it's own he couldn't control it but he couldn't move either and was trapped she could have her way with him and be done in mere moments and him not be able to do anything about it.

"_Please stop her someone I can't take much more of this". _he thought.

It was becoming to much he would break soon and give in but she would just drag him off and force him and be done with it she would be nice enough to clean him up and put his clothes back on but he wouldn't be able to move he wouldn't have any energy from the event and it would be horrible to know that he couldn't stop it.

Why he had a mental picture of him laying on a bed staring up at the ceiling with glassy eyes he had no clue maybe it was Rie La's stone telling him what he would be like once it was over he would be in a daze for heaven knows how long unable too look at Lenalee or anyone else while Desdemona waited for a child to be born.

that would be all he needed for his life to be hell and that would be an eternity due to his choice not to long ago he gave up that chance to rest in peace only to be forced into impregnating another true blood while the one he really loved was expecting him to stay by her side and watch their children grow up that was what he wanted to be with Lenalee and their children but if Desdemona got her way not only would he have Lenalee and the twins but Desdemona and the offspring from her forcing him.

"Give in already" she said seductively.

His resolve was cracking fast she knew it she would probably have to drag him off but it would be worth it just doing this little amount of teasing was taking away energy that he had and was leaving him weak and vulnerable to her desires.

"I won't do it I can't".

She kissed him again her tongue thrust into his mouth letting her feel around and run her tongues tip across his fangs .

She pulled away and saw that all of the light in his eyes had vanished signifying that he didn't have enough energy to fight back this is what she liked about being a true blood they could take energy from anyone they wished that included other vampires and she picked Allen and now he was completely unable to fight back she could do what she pleased with him she could slowly torture him with the small ecstasy she had ignited inside him but that wouldn't be much fun she wanted to hear his voice feel his touch if she got close enough and got him where she wanted him to be then she could let him feed off her getting his strength back and that would work perfectly but then again did she really want to do this to him.

"_Dumb question Desi of course you do this is the only way I can do this with him he loves that human girl but once he's done this with another vampire he'll want me and leave that little human girl to whimper in her misery"._

She was about to drag him off when she felt something hard run across her back and head and she fellto the floor.

(Thud)

Johnny caught Allen shortly after he looked horrible he was extremely weak looking.

"I can't believe she tried to do that to him" he said to him self as he half dragged half helped Allen back to his room being watchful of his friends movements.

Once he had him back inside his room he laid him down and felt for a fever.

"Good no fever but she sure was persistent".

He smiled smally at the fact that Allen had resisted temptation to take her he could have he might have if it wasn't for the fact that Allen is Allen and he doesn't do things like that.

He put his arm on the side of the bed that was hanging off so he would be more comfortable. Johnny knew that Allen had to rest because somehow Desdemona had managed to drain his energy and he need to rest to get it back.

"Sleep well Allen".

Johnny smiled tomorrow was Christmas eve and everyone would be able to have a good day.

He walked off and closed his door locking it as a safety measure.

"_I am not taking any chances of that girl coming after me" ._

He thought as he put a chain and pad lock on his door and windows.

"Better safe than sorry!".

With that he got in the bed and zonked out thinking on that girl she was pretty but she was a demon in disguise.

(DESDEMONA'S P.O.V)

When I woke up in the dark hall way I realized one of two things first I had been knocked out cold and secondly Allen was gone most likely that little curly haired friend of his did this to me but I didn't care I just wanted to find Allen.

It felt so right being able to reduce him to a weak whimpering beautiful creature that I lusted for.

I wanted to feel more of him touch him taste him and this time he was weak enough that I couldn't be forced away.

I stood and dusted off my short skirt and my shirt I hated being filthy it wasn't becoming of our kind to be so even if Allen didn't mind it I did.

"_Now lets go find you my love"._

I walked on and towards his room. once there I stayed extremely quiet so not to wake him up if he was even asleep.

I opened the door and walked in it was still except for his breathing I knew he was asleep and I knew it was him his intoxicating sent was in this room burning leaves, crisp autumn air, and honey I had tasted honey his breath when I kissed him that sweet honey sent of his breath and his hair I wanted to be closer to him right now.

I walked closer once I had locked the door with it's bolt only way to unlock it was from the inside so not a soul could disturb us right now.

I was finally standing next to him he didn't have the covers over him good all the more easy to get to him.

"Wake up love". I hummed into his ear.

His eyes lightly opened showing me those beautiful abstract orbs that I adored.

"Des….?" he whispered before I placed my finger over his dried lips.

"Now you will give me what I want love" I said.

His half open eyes went a bit wide from that but his exhaustion kept him from moving.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Because I want you and I will have you".

I started to undo his belt and he moved a bit but it only made him more tired.

"Don't move to much love I want to hear your voice".

His eyes slitted at that in anger.

I continued he wasn't moving and nothing could stop me. a clearly fair pink spread across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

"No senses in blushing love".

I leaned down.

"Because after tonight you'll always want me".

"I Don't be so up tight love".

His half open eyes had this look in them was clearly one of disbelief he didn't believe that this was happening it bothered him but it wasn't about to stop me.

"Do you like seeing me love?".

He couldn't answer he just stared at my eyes with begging in his to stop but I wouldn't.

"So it does feel good love?'.

He shut his eyes as I bit down some I knew it felt good but hurt as well. I moved up and kissed him and bit down on his lip causing his blood to get into my own mouth.

I leaned up and licked my lips clean of his blood.

"Your blood is very good love have I told you that?".

"Please stop" he begged.

I leaned down and licked his cheek.

"Now why would I do that I have coveted you for to long to not take you when I can".

I grinded him harder and another loud moan came from him I smiled I wouldn't make a sound so I could hear his voice.

"S-S-Stop P-please" he begged again.

I grabbed his sides keeping him in place.

"Don't move I want to hear you when this happens love".

He was scared I could see that but I loved it too see the object of my desires crumble to my wishes was all I wanted and more.

I smiled widely at this his voice I got him to speak in a way for me and only me. the look in his beautiful orbs was one of fear and sadness he was horrified of this. Allen was mortified shell of what he was like.

"Can you not move love?".

He shook his head slightly no he couldn't just as I thought he was to weak and scared to move and I loved it.

he gritted teeth I smiled no matter how he felt to wards this his body craved more and I gave it to him. After a while I was shocked at an actually tear that came from his eye I didn't think anything of it than maybe I was being to ruff I had really never thought that he hadn't done this with another vampire before and wasn't used to the more forceful strokes or movements he was almost frail looking right now to me it made me slightly sick.

"Move".

He tried but his weak body wouldn't allow it his arm slumped down to his side.

"Move damn it".

I didn't like it anymore if I was supposed to be impregnated by him then he had to move or it wouldn't be as fun.

"You must move love".

He tried to sit up or move us but there was a cracking noise from his back a scream of agony. Tears slipped down his face in horror of the pain and sorrow of the event. I held no remorse of the actions I had done; why should I he's my mate after all.

"_What happened?" _I thought.

He was breathing but half knocked out he was weak.

(Allen's P.O.V)

I wanted her to stop it was one thing for this to be happening but another for the fact that I couldn't control the sounds I made.

I felt hollow and cold. She started fusing at me to move I knew I wasn't getting away and I tried thinking if I had enough strength to get her off of me I might not do something I'd regret but the moment I did I hear a sickening crunch from my back. I gave a scream of pain it hurt to much for me to bare.

"Please stop" I begged.

She looked at me and smiled. I felt sickened by that; I had betrayed Lenalee by letting her do this by allowing it and not doing everything in my power too stop it. It was betrayal too the highest degree.

"Why do you look so sad love?' she asked.

I gritted my teeth at her wishing I had enough strength to hurt her. I said that I would never hurt Lenalee and yet I just let something happen that would crush her heart. If she hated me after this then I would understand.

"Why…..did you…do….this…to me?" I gasped out.

She smiled and sat down next to me.

"Don't be silly love it is because our kind are supposed to mate right?".

I was tired yes but I could bare my fangs at her.

(Hissing)

"Now now no need for that".

She opened a blood bottle the stench from her skin was to much for my weak mind and body to handle and every thing went black.

(A/N: this is a fix up and also they have their clothes on don't worry so much about some of the next events).

(narrative)

Once she had gotten close enough to him she saw that he had passed out and she smiled it would be easier now to give him blood .

She tilted his head up and force fed him the bottles of blood one after another until there was only a handful left those he could drink on his won he should be able to move by now she figured.

"Wake up love" she whispered while biting his ear.

His eyes snapped open and she found her self under him in a blink of an eye.

"You sure are fast love".

He sneered at her his eyes tingling with rage and burning crimson red she had never seen those eyes before.

"I hate you" he snarled.

She gulped what happened to him she had no clue but it was slightly scary.

"W-What why?".

He growled at her and held her arms down with one hand while his other lifted up her shirt exposing her stomach.

She looked at his crazed red eyes and whimpered.

"If your pregnant…"

He ran one of his long white claws across her stomach leaving a small cut behind.

"I'll kill you am I clear?'.

She nodded as tears fell from her eyes and she wriggled trying to move from this creature that was above her.

"I want you dead I want to kill you " he said looking at her.

He was straddling her hips but was now just leaning over her on his knees next to her while she whimpered in fear of him she was scared of him it was clear that she was in danger and possibly a child was in danger.

'I should kill you I would love to but….the one I love wouldn't want me to hurt you I told you I would be your friend but you try to rape me twice and then accomplish it the third time".

He shut his eyes and his teeth gritted together in rage and lust for her death.

"Then again" he said opening his insane crimson eyes.

"I might not care what she thinks".

He smiled demonically at her while he wrapped his right hand around her throat and applied light pressure.

"I might just kill you now and be done with it keep the possibilities of something happening away and have you gone from my life".

She whimpered as she felt some blood become drawn from her neck as the door swung open and the whole group was there staring at the two True bloods. Allen was looking driven to the point of insanity and Desdemona was whimpering in fear.

"What in the world?" asked Revver.

Allen turned his glowing crimson gaze towards the and his lips were still curled over his white teeth exposing his fangs to them and his clawed hands tightened there grip on Desdemona's wrist and throat.

"Allen What are you doing?" asked Tap.

He snarled at them threw his teeth clearly giving them a good message.

( stay out of this it is my problem do not fuck with me)

"My word" whispered Link.

The way Allen looked right now anyone would have mistaken him for a demon or maybe a level 6 Akuma

(A/N: Level 6 Akuma look like humans perfectly by nature but have a evil look in their eyes and are very fierce)

Either one would have sufficed but the look he had was all the same unnerving.

"Allen calm down " said Komui.

He growled again.

"Stay the hell out of it" he snapped.

They flinched at his words while he glanced back at Desdemona with killer intent in his bright eyes.

"Please don't " she begged.

He laughed evilly at her.

"Please I didn't know you knew how to use that word witch" he snapped.

She shrunk back the best she could from his ever blazing gaze his face was coming closer to her's she wouldn't have minded if it wasn't for that look in his eyes.

"Why would you say that?".

Everyone else stared shocked and fearful of his actions and movements what had made him so angery no one knew but Desdemona had something to do with it.

"You know the answer to that do you not?".

At that it clicked in Lavi's head and he went horribly pale but that couldn't have happened could it?.

"Desi did you?" he asked.

She looked at him and Allen peered at Lavi from the corner of his eye a clear look that said to his friend.

(Yes she did ).

Lavi turned snow white and gritted his teeth at her gaze.

"How could you do that to him?". he asked.

No one had a clue what they were talking about but the look in her eyes the broken and hollow glazed look from Allen's eyes and Lavi's gaze of hatred at Desdemona it was something horrible.

"Why does anyone I love him that's my only reason for being here".

With that she used her free hand to pull his head down when he was off guard and bring him into a full lip lock that made the room erupt in gasps.

"She kissed him?".

That was it for Allen his right hand came from her throat to her stomach and went strait threw her blood gushed and she coughed up blood as he pulled away from her his hand still inside her stomach.

"I was thinking about forgiving you but I changed my mind".

She had a look of fear on her face when he pulled his hand out and jumped back looking at his blood covered hand before licking at it causing more gasps from the audience the two rare type had.

'Why would you do this to your own kind?" she asked him.

He stopped licking at the blood on his hand and looked at her.

"Simple I don't like you type when you think you can take what you wish when someone isn't even able to fight back how could you ever under stand that it doesn't work that way".

She gulped as some tried ot come near her but Lavi stopped them with his hammer.

"Don't go near her she deserves this " he said.

He couldn't believe what she had done to Allen and to top it off it was probably the reason behind his own demonic nature that Allen was showing at the time he was pissed off at her and one wrong move and it was over any body who opposed would be hurt or killed.

Desdemona though she was hurt and sad with the fact from Allen the one who she gave herself to was the one that had injured her firstly and she left out the window before anything more could be said sadness boiling into her it hurt she was a True Blood they were superior to most vampires and other creatures and yet this one true blood Allen Walker he was so different a completely different kind and yet the same he was beyond understanding he could be so kind, sweet, innocent, vulnerable, adorable, and submissive but inside he could be quiet the opposite dark, wicked, demonic, sadistic, beautiful, cruel, and forceful he was so different than others and she loved him even now as she ran off she wanted him cared for him even if that image stung her mind his look of fear, hatred, and his raw aggression was beyond what she thought.

"_Your not_ _the same as the rest of us Allen I know that and I'm sorry that I lost your trust but I hope I can some day have a second chance"._

With that she ran as fast and as far as she could.

Meanwhile back at the castle Allen was dazed suddenly.

"Allen what's going on".

His mind replayed the events of hours before it had bee at least three am when she forced him to do that because it was almost dawn and he couldn't help but feel suddenly ill like he was lit on fire from the inside it wasn't uncomfortable just annoying.

"What the hell just happened Allen we come in and fine you and Desdemona on the bed you looking like you've lost your mind and her begging while your in a position to take her life what happened?". asked Link.

Allen's pupils went wide and the room spun his heart could be heard in his ears was he sick his body was beginning to hurt every tendon, nerve, muscle, vane, arteries, his skin crawled, and his breath began to hitch what was wrong with him he couldn't move.

"Hey are….you okay".

He hit the floor hard and his eyes lolled back into his head as everyone gathered around him trying to get to him ask what was wrong stop his jerking movements but they couldn't get an answer out he just laid there as Link picked the suddenly ill boy into his arms and ran off to find the infirmary that they had set up.

The whole group followed Namai to one of the rooms and Link sat him down while Namai and Sakuya checked his temperature and his pulse.

"No fever…no fast pulse he's fine from what I can tell but your right something is wrong" .

They looked at him he was almost snow white and his breathing shallow but visible.

"Saya what do you think?".

She looked up and then looked over her eyes slitted.

"That little whore" she snarled.

They raised an eyebrow.

"Desdemona gave him to much blood and it causes our powers to act up".

"Our?".

"It' counts for all vampires even half-bloods like me and my sisters".

She went back to reading.

"Succubus, Incubus, Malvitacal, Fosroites, there it is duh Rune Blood I am a dim wit" she muttered.

"It's called rune blood vampires who are direct descendants of the first generation tend to have its sort of problem it's like a disease".

"An illness?".

"No not exactly more of a flu like virus see his kind don't have the ability to carry viruses for more than a few hours and that right there is a good thing I think she just gave him to much blood because she took so much of his energy at one point you see True Bloods can feed off of Blood, Energy, or two other things and there not pleasant".

"And that would be?".

"Aura and souls" she mimed.

They blanched.

"Like Akuma?".

"Yes like Akuma Link but I don't think Allen can do that if he can drink the blood of another vampire it would be odd for him to have that gift as well".

"Gift sounds more like a curse" said Komui.

"Yes a curse bright aren't you Komui but you see Allen's kind are incredibly rare".

"Rare how?" asked Bookman.

"There are exactly fifty true bloods left in the world today during the time Allen was born he was one of five hundred before that when I was born he would have been one of five thousand".

"So what happened to all of them".

She sighed and closed her book and looked at Allen.

"True Bloods genuine ones are rare but they were wiped out just like any other kind of creature on earth someone knew how to kill them because of the small number there is today but you see true blood have a defense mechanism that I don't know much about besides that it keeps things that ca hurt them out and things that can help them in".

"Incredible".

"It is but we're not all powerful" said Allen his eyes still closed.

They turned to him as he sat up and opened his eyes half way.

"We are part of the council the Third generation or Grand council is the first group that our kind go threw an investigation in see what we are doesn't show until a certain age".

"Then there's the second generation or the council of Elders they teach some of us about our heritage and then our powers"

"Finally there is the council of the Gods and the are the first generation they control everything there the oldest and wisest vampires alive but if you ask me their all wicked little things".

His eye slitted.

"And he has personal experience with the council's see talon was a god".

They gasped.

"And was in charge of making sure our friend here didn't get out of hand considering there hasn't been a vampire like Allen since the first generation and that was Talon himself".

They nodded and she continued.

"But you see the thing is I have never figured out why they monitored Allen closer than the others!".

At that they all turned to him and he blinked at that and looked down slowly swinging his legs off the side of the table while thinking.

"I'm…..not….normal" he said slowly.

They blinked.

"Well duh your not you're a vampire, noah and a human hybrid that can weald innocence that's a lot" said Lavi.

The rest nodded.

"No….I mean I'm…not a…..normal type of…..true blood".

He kept looking around waiting for them to speak.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?".

He took a deep breath and looked at them clearly.

"Imademigod" he said quickly.

They raised an eyebrow and some cleared their throats.

"Say that again please Allen we didn't hear you"

Lavi raised an eyebrow a the fact that he gulped did Allen have more secrets that he had never told them.

(whispered mumbling)

Lavi caught one word "demi" the term for half powered or one level down.

"Allen say it".

They watched and he shook a bit from worry would they understand the meaning behind this?.

"Fine…..I'm…..A…Demi….God" he said threw his worried stumbling.

They went wide eyed.

"A demi god?".

"I have half the power of one of the gods I should be on the council as an elder but I refused them and they have known what I am that was why they took away my memories of what I am because their afraid of me".

He rested his elbows on his legs his head in his hands shaking it back and forth trying to clear his head.

"You know that taking memories is uncomfortable?".

They were in a flash sent back to that day a time that had given him nightmares before he knew the reason behind the dream.

(MEMORY/ FLAHS BACK)

They stood in a dark alley way looking around as Allen came bolting around the corner fear written well in his eyes as people behind him yelled to run far get away they looked back the people from the base Saya's parents her mother screaming for him to run as the father did the same snagging the people who came faster than possible after Allen as he ran as fast as he could down the dark and rain soaked street trying to get away he ducked down hiding from his pursuers.

"Where did that little traitor go?' asked one.

"Go south Sole we have to find him". said the other.

He nodded and the took off in different directions while Allen looked around with crimson/gold eyes before darting off at full speed.

"_What did I do why are they after me?". _he thought.

He kept running threw the streets rain came down fast lightning struck in the sky and thunder crashed above him as he kept going.

He was about to round another corner when a hand grabbed him and sent him crashing into the wall of the alley.

(hard thud)

"Well well looky here the little traitor came right to me" said a man.

"Jones?" he asked.

The man paused at that and looked at him.

"No it can't be" said Jones.

He looked at Allen as he held him against the wall by the scruff of his cloak.

"Allen?"

He smiled.

"Been awhile huh?".

"What…they said that you…..were killed back during the trials".

He shook his head.

"No Rosy but why are they after me?".

The man put him down and looked at his old friend and the strands of white hair sticking out of his hood.

"Your hair's snow white!" he said with shock.

Allen stood completely and it fell of showing the curse and his white hair and red and gold blended eyes.

"You've changed" he said again.

"I know and so have you…why are they after me?".

"They said your to dangerous and to capture you but bring you back to them alive or just…"

At that Allen glared at the dagger in Joneses hands like he knew what would happen.

"Or What Jones?".

"Erase you memories".

He went wide eyed at that and started to back away.

"Your kidding right they…can't your joking aren't you?".

Jones shook his head no and came closer to Allen until he was against a wall again.

"I'm sorry but they said your not safe your crazy and to dangerous".

"You don't have to do that their lairs it's not true".

"True no it is you murdered all those people on that base, you've killed more than that because you enjoyed it that's not sanity Allen your insane".

He raised the dagger.

"Are you fucking crazy your self the council hates me because I'm some rare true blood".

The blade stopped short of his heart.

"A…True…..Blood?".

He nodded and kept himself pressed against the wall.

"Allen the true bloods that I knew murdered my family if you're a rare type your a decent of the first ones".

He blinked and fear quickly covered his eyes again.

"That means you're my foe and I can't let you go I'm sorry".

At that the blade was stabbed into Allen chest and he coughed up blood as black as the sky.

He went to the ground and curled up in pain his head hurt they felt it every part of him hurt they saw all the memories he had vanished rearrange to make up a sketchy past that they knew about and left him unconscious Jones picked him up and used a portal to go back to the council.

"Here he is ". said one man.

He laid Allen down on the floor. He was slightly colored not as pale but still so and didn't have the same feel around him he did.

"Well looks like that theory was correct losing his memories turned him mortal for now".

"For now?" asked Talon.

"The memory loss isn't permanent perhaps when he gets them back he might be a little less prone to destruction" said the head of the Grand council.

"And if so nothing shall come of it but we had to contain him for now and locking him away wouldn't do any good it would make him more dangerous and all the more hard to control". said the head of the Elders.

"Then what about for now we will have to modify his memories every so many years to keep him from suspecting something unnatural or inhuman about him".

"No we will keep him here let him think what ever he wishes treat him carefully don't do anything to show him about his past until we feel it time to let him know of the spell or when it wears off either way I suppose that we'll have to act as if nothings off tense he should live here for now considering he's a noble blood just play it off as an aristocratic family and as for that innocence arm send him to the black order and we know General Cross correct? "

"Yes sir".

"Then give him a call and let him train the boy on how to use it shame he'll be slandered for his noah blood but we can manage the Vatican knows better than to do anything to someone like him especially if we give him our guard key do that and the Order will not Touch him".

They nodded and with that it changed to this simple room it was big but simple.

"Ouch my head hurts".

He looked around and got a pang in his stomach that told him something was off they obviously let him keep some of his instincts and stamina they most likely figured he'd be helpless other wise.

The large oak door opened to show a woman in a maids uniform she looked up from the door and screamed at seeing him. He recoiled at that.

"Oh d-d-dear I'm s-s-s-so sorry I-I-I-I just didn't think". she stuttered.

He raised a white eyebrow at that.

"Um where am I?" he asked.

She smiled softly and sat down next to him slowly so not to make him recoil again.

"How are you feeling dear?".

He thought for a moment.

"Just a little dizzy that's all but fine other than that".

"THANK HEAVEN".

She pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair softly.

"What happened to make you worry ma'am?" he asked in a meek tone.

He was most defiantly human at the time he acted like he did when they all first met him slightly distant.

"You and your parents were in a car crash the doctors didn't think you would wake up from that coma you've been asleep for three years almost".

At that he went limp out cold again from shock.

"Oh my word".

He rebooted fast though.

"Sorry spaced for a bit three years?".

"Yes dear you see your almost fourteen now so yes three years today this truly is a happy day that your up".

"Alright but what about my parents?".

Her face fell.

"They didn't make it sweet heart they died shortly after all three of you were brought to the hospital they insisted on you being the firs to be taken care of".

He nodded and looked out the window.

"It looks nice…outside" he said nearly quiet.

"Yes it does later would you like to go for a walk in the garden if you can?".

He nodded and moved to get out of the bed but she stopped him.

"No don't move we need to make sure you can get up after the doctor looks at you".

He sighed and nodded he didn't feel like doing this he felt trapped suddenly.

"_Why do I feel like I'm not supposed to be here?"._

The doctor came in and huffed at him.

"Look at you pale as the walls and dark circles under your eyes child I swear I have never seen a sicker looking person".

At that he looked down like he was saying he was sorry.

"But nothing a little fresh air and sunshine can' fix right Mr. Walker?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon you don't have to call me that" he said putting on of his hands up as if to stop him.

"Really very well Allen I'm sure you can get up and move around a bit".

Before the doctor had even finished he was up and stretching his arms out.

"Look at him he's gotten very tall at least he's not still the little shrimp that I knew three years ago!" said a boy with dark hair.

Allen looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry if I haven't reintroduced myself first my name is Ryan I'm a friend Allen sorry if you don't remember".

He closed his eyes and smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"No it's fine".

"I should say that I'm sorry about your family that was so depressing they thought that they would have to burry all of you".

Allen went sickly pale at that he was already pale he just went paler.

"Are you okay?".

He half way closed his eyes.

"No…I don't remember anything so I can't really….."

"Oh you mean anything?"

He shook his head no he had no memory of the crash or the hospital not to mention pain he was sure he would remember that but nothing absolutely nothing.

"Not even what they looked like it feel odd not knowing about who you are".

Ryan nodded and glared at the doctor and maid.

"You know when your this pale that birth mark shows pretty well".

Allen looked in the mirror and went wide eyed that birth mark wasn't that it was something else he knew it birth marks don't look that perfect and it was to well cut to be that more like a tattoo or a scar.

"Well we'll leave you two to catch up". said the doctor.

They nodded and Allen walked over to the closet and walked in the door closed behind him.

"So you looked at that mark on you face oddly why?".

He slipped on the black t-shirt he had in his hands and looked at the floor.

"I know it's not a birth mark Ryan don't lie".

Ryan looked shocked by the cruel snarl from Allen's voice and so did Allen himself once he stepped out of the closet just black jeans and a t-shirt but he kept the same boots that they saw him wear when he came to the order black and they looked like sneakers but they were actually boots that pulled tricks on you.

"Really how?".

"To clean cut".

He nodded at that it was more of a tattoo.

"Yea like a tattoo yea know" said Ryan.

He nodded and looked past the window at a figure looking oddly like him with light gray skin and golden eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he asked as he flipped around and looked at the apparition.

It smiled and vanished. Allen looked at Ryan who had a wide eyed look having seen it too.

"Did you?"

"Yep I saw that and it was creepy".

He stood and walked to stand next to a wide eyed Allen who's heart was beating five million miles an hour.

"It looked like you Allen!".

His friend nodded not being able to conjure up words.

"And it gold eyes you have gold in your eyes too".

He blinked and looked back at the mirror true he did but why no clue and that ting what ever it was wasn't human but why did it look like him?.

"L-lets go for a walk" he stammered.

Ryan nodded and they darted out of the house and into the garden.

"Gray skin?" said Ryan thinking out loud.

Allen looked at him and stopped.

"What about it?".

"Well you ever heard of the Black Order?"

"Yes"

"Well they say there are these people called Noah that have gray skin and gold eyes and like these freaky stigmata crosses on their fore heads".

"Uh-huh?".

They continued to walk.

"I read about them in a book it said that when you see your self as one you are going to become one".

At that he went winter white.

"I don't think I would let that happen it's a bit scary to think about huh?".

"Yea hey I noticed something"

"what?"

"Your hair, weight and every thing else minus your height and skin tone hasn't changed".

He blinked.

"Well maybe I'm immortal now!" he said with a joking glint in his eyes.

"That would make you a vampire!".

He blanched.

"Ah never mind".

"_Why do I feel like what I said was true?…maybe I'm crazy"_

They continued their walk but the memory ended there.

(END OF MEMORY/ FLASH BACK)

They gulped it was horrible first the council took away his memories then they lied to him.

"That was bad"

He nodded and stood.

"Turns out that I was right about I few things back then but yea so was Ryan he was right about me being part noah so I guess we both landed on two feet that time".

The nodded.

"Look it's almost dawn so go to sleep and I'm going to check on Lenalee go rest okay".

The nodded and headed out just before he did and then he followed them out and to Lenalee's temporary room.

(Knocking)

"Lenalee?" he asked.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Come in I wasn't asleep".

He smiled and shut and locked the door. He walked over to her and say down next to her on the large old styled bed.

"Comfy?"

"Yes I am thank you at least if they don't kick I am".

He smiled again but it held a tinge of guilt behind it that Lenalee caught.

"Why do you look unhappy?" she asked.

He looked down he should tell her what Desdemona did to him it was what he must do.

"It's something that might make up unhappy with me but do me a small favor and not cry please love?".

She knew then it was something bad.

"Alright".

"Last night Desdemona cornered me in the hall she tried to…seduce me and almost did but I didn't give in".

She smiled proudly at him she was pretty but Allen was her's. and yet she knew that wasn't all.

"What else happened?".

He looked down and away and she felt this sudden pain something had happened.

"She had taken most of my energy when she tried true bloods can take energy from anyone they like"

She nodded and gave him the que to keep going.

"She came in my room last night and…..she…she forced me".

She started to tear up.

"What else?".

"She got what she wanted" he said with a broken look in his eyes.

She was crying quietly but the tears stopped short as she saw that look in his eyes it hurt him, scared him, made him feel horrible he had done nothing though she had Desdemona had she had forced him to do that with her he said he was weak as in she raped him?.

"She really did something cruel to you did she?" asked Lenalee.

She touched his face gently and made him look up.

"It's fine Allen it wasn't your fault".

That broken look again.

"I could have done something about it if I had tried but I just let her I'm sorry".

He leaned into her hand and smiled softly as Lenalee felt something inside and she knew what was about to happen.

"Allen?"

He looked at her.

"Yes?"

"It's time!".

He smiled and went to go get Saya and the other girls.

Once he had Lenalee was starting to feel contractions and knew that it wasn't a trick they were coming early but they would be fine she hoped.

"Alright Lenalee are you ready to start the delivery?" asked Saya.

She nodded and Namai put a pillow behind her back and neck.

"alright don't push just yet alright?".

She nodded again.

Meanwhile outside the room.

"SHE'S WHAT DID YOU SAY ALLEN WALKER?" yelled Komui.

Allen nodded.

"She's went into labor alright for the fifth time now go to the waiting area while I get the others".

Komui stormed off at speeds that Allen didn't think possible until he saw the tiny army of robots at his feet holding Komui up and making him go at a fast speed.

He sighed and drew in a big breath only a few seconds later did he give a very, very, very, loud whistle that woke everyone up. They were in front of him in seconds.

"What do you want at five in the morning moyashi?" asked Kanda.

Allen growled angrily at Kanda and made them quiet down.

"_Alright that is it" ._

"SHUT THE HELL UP" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"ouch fine we're quiet what is it?".

He rubbed his temples feeling a blinding migraine coming on who ever said vampires don't get migraines was an idiot in Allen' s opinion/

"Lenalee is going into labor so lets go already and get to waiting area".

With that they were in the waiting room in at least fifteen minuets flat.

"Wow you guys sure can run!" said Riannai.

The nodded and sat down.

"I'm sleepy".

They looked around everyone was up but Allen's head was lolled over to the side his eyes closed.

"Wait a second why is he asleep?" asked Choji.

Lavi didn't want them to be told by him but it seemed he had no choice.

"Shut up Choji let him sleep".

"Why Lavi was he up all night hunting or something?".

Lavi gulped and looked at the scar that was fading from Desdemona's bite two days ago it showed perfectly when his neck was exposed like it was right then.

"Not exactly".

"Then he should be awake" said Raina.

"No" said Lavi.

She gritted her teeth.

"Just leave him be he's had a bad night trust me".

"Not good enough" said Timothy.

That was when Lavi had to get them to stop if Allen didn't at least get some sleep he would be sick by tomorrow.

"Desdemona Raped Him tonight" he said clearly.

They froze shocked.

"She did what?"

"She drained his energy and raped him alright".

They looked at Allen's sleeping figure over in the corner he was curled up his head leaning against the wall deeply asleep the suddenly knew why he had been so demonically evil earlier he was angery about what she had done he felt sickened by it.

"Why did she do that?" asked Miranda.

"She wants him as her's she a vampire like him a true blood guys she was supposed to be his mate you need to pay attention to his eyes they'll tell you things that he won't".

Their faces fell considerably at the fact that Allen had that happen to him it must have been saddening to him he was sucked out of his energy and that left him to her wants and ways.

"I saw what she did to him trying to get him to give in he was persistent I will tell you that much he put up a strong resolve but it was still sad she did some pretty harsh things to get him to give in but he didn't" said Johnny.

"How did you never mind don't want a mental picture of it" said Raina.

She looked at Allen while he slept on unaware or at least he seemed to be unaware of the conversation around him. He looked so helpless at that moment it was hard to believe that he could be something that could kill you in five seconds and still look the way he did at that moment.

"Hard to believe the things he goes threw huh" she muttered.

They looked at him again and nodded at that it was incredible to believe what that boy sitting there in the corner had gone threw so much pain, suffering, and sadness and yet he was so unlike what he should be.

"Yes it is Allen is most certainly something else".

He moved a bit and they fell silent. He stopped moving and opened his crimson eyes to look at everyone.

"Hard to believe true but all the same….my life….."

He blinked falling back into unconsciousness.

"Is Hell sometimes but others….it' perfectly fine" he said looking at them.

They smiled as he closed his eyes unable to stay awake.

"He sure is sleepy"

They nodded and waited for the news of Lenalee's deliveries.

Meanwhile in the delivery room. ( Lenalee's P.O.V)

"Alright Lenalee start pushing". said Saya.

I pushed hard but it only came out slightly I pushed again and still only slightly out.

"Your doing great Lenalee!" said Namai.

I was thinking while this was going on I was so happy that I would finally be able to see them and on Christmas of all things Allen's was given this birth date by Mana it was something really special.

"Push"

I did and then thought over what Allen had told me Desdemona had forced him to do that with her and it made me angery very angery.

"Push Lenalee ".

I gave a hard push and felt the first on start to come out.

"Okay the first ones almost here".

I remembered what she could have done to him she weakened him making it unable to fight back like I knew he would have.

"Come on almost there".

I pushed again and they said to stop for a second.

"Take a deep breath alright".

I did this was going to be a long night….well day.

CHAPTER 27: LUNAR SUN : END

(A/N: Hi guys look first don't kill me for Desi doing that to Allen I'm sorry and lastly the births will be in Lenalee's p.o.v for your liking what you guys picked that….sort of)

Me: so tired.

Allen: long day and I hate that O C character!

Lenalee: agreed

Lavi: dido

Kanda: Che.

Road: yay babies soon.

Saya: I don't get enough help for this!

Me: Welcome to the club

Komui: *Chained up*

Revver: So Happy.

Me: Duh!

Cast: ENJOY GUYS BYE AND HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON.

ONCE AGAIN YOU SEE THE SKY THAT SHOWS A SAD TUNE RAI FALLS DOWN AND THE BRIGHT LIGHT OF THE MOON BIT DOWN BY CLOUDS OF DARKNESS YOU CAN'T EVEN SEEE.

LOOK FOR THE LIGHT FOR IT'S I YOUR SITE IF YOU KEEP O N GOING AND NEVER STOP.

_-Javin Serenity Taylor- _


	29. Chapter 29: FALLEN ONE'S

(A/N: Hi there welcome back and little note some of this will be in Lenalee's P.O.V and other times narrative or another's P.O.V .

- Thank You - )

ME: 103 REVIEWS OMG THIS IS GREAT!

ALLEN: *rolls eyes and has party flute shoved into his mouth* What was that for?

Lavi: You need to enjoy time for once come on enjoy the party!

Lenalee: It's probably because of you shoving a whole bottle of liqueur down his throat.

Allen: Nods.

Me: well at least now we can enjoy the fact that that's 103 review guys that's great arigoto readers.

Kanda; * has party hat on head* Che.

Komui: dancing with robots.

ME: What the heck?

Revver: Don't ask.

Allen: Don't want to know.

Me: Finally I remembered the song for the chapter.

Cast: *Loud Clapping*

Me: The Song For This Chapter Is…………..SNOW KISS BY NIRGILS.

Cast: YAY SHE REMEMBERED.

Allen: Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER 29: FALLEN ONE'S : OPEN (A/N: the original chapter name was the Earl's fallen one)

* * *

They had been waiting for what could be at least nine hours some had dosed off but woke back up others had brought water or something for everyone but they all kept one thing on their minds about a certain white haired immortal that hadn't moved nearly an inch in the past nine hours and that seemed to worry them he was breathing but looked exhausted beyond what they thought considering the length of time he had been out cold.

"Is he still not awake?" asked Raina as she brought in some food for everyone.

They looked at him he was still curled up in the corner his head lolled over to the side resting against the wall.

"Nope he's stayed liked that for ever sitting up too" said Revver.

Raina sighed how much did he really go threw the other night too make him that tired.

"I wish he would wake up so we could at least check on him" she said.

They nodded to that he really did need to get up and at least let them make sure he wasn't getting sick or anything because he could from over exhaustion.

"Oi Lavi do you think we should wake him up and see if he's hungry or anything it's gotta have been some time since he's eaten?" asked Timothy.

Lavi thought it over they should wake him up but Allen looked extremely pale and worn down he might react badly to waking up with a large group of people hovering over him.

"Well………I don't know about that it might be better just to wait and let him wake up on his own".

At that Miranda and Raina came over to Allen's sleeping figure that was still curled up in a corner between the wall and a couch.

"Allen wake up" said Raina.

He didn't make a sound he was so silent if it wasn't for the movement in his chest she would have thought he was dead but then again she had the other reassurance……..he couldn't die.

"Wake up please come on get up" said Miranda.

Kanda huffed and pulled out his sword with it sheath still on it and head in over his friends lolled over head.

"Kanda what are you doing?" asked a worried Krory.

"Che I'm going to get the stupid moyashi up".

With that he dropped the word on top of Allen's head and got a violent reaction. The minute the sword came into contact with his head his eyes snapped open and he sunk his boot clad foot into Kanda's stomach.

( sharp sound)

"Oh My God" said Miranda.

Allen had already attacked him and had not only kicked him but sunk his fangs deep into Kanda's right arm and was glaring up at him from where he was.

"What the hell?".

He bit down harder and Kanda gasped at that he looked down at his comrade who's eyes were insanely bright crimson.

The others could only stare at first but then suddenly bolted to the two Kanda was grabbed and Allen was pushed back. They got the two apart but held Kanda in place due to the fact that he was screaming.

" I'M GONNA KILL THAT DAMN VAMPIRE LET GO OF ME" .

They took a deep breath and looked over at Allen he wasn't in very good condition . He was still glaring at them eyes bright and glowing his fangs bared and sharply shown his face drawn back into a growl that was ripping threw his clamped teeth coming out as a hiss but still loud and inhuman sounding.

"Allen calm down it's fine just settle down okay" said Lavi.

He had known for some time about Allen's possible behavior and he was dead right about it Allen wasn't even awake his eyes were glowing yes but they had no life in them he wasn't awake really he was acting on a defensive instinct and he knew it was dangerous.

"Is he okay?" asked Raina looking at Allen he had himself pressed up against the wall.

"I'm not so sure" .

Lavi got closer until he could get right in front of his friend they had scared him he must have been having a nightmare.

Allen only knew at first that something had hit him and that was what set off his instincts to fight it off what ever it was wasn't something he liked to well and that had set him off that and his nightmare that heart beat coming from someone.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Lavi.

That was when he snapped out of it and looked around dropping his guard and relaxing his tensed muscles that were waiting to recoil like a spring for him to attack. He realized that he had kicked Kanda and could taste his blood on his lips it was slightly bitter.

"Lavi?……………" he questioned.

His friend nodded and the others gave a breath of relief glad that they didn't have some lose cannon on their hands.

"I'm sorry all of you just startled me". he said slumping back down a bit relaxing his posture.

They nodded a bit and Raina walked over and sat down next to him while he kept his head leaned back against the wall.

"So how are you feeling the minute we got in here and sat down you were out cold?" .

He peered at her with one crimson eye.

"I'm fine just a little tired but I'll be fine" he said with a fake smile.

She looked down grateful that the adults weren't in the room right now they were fixing food, and coffee for everyone while the rest waited for news.

"Your lying to us Allen ".

They all looked to him as the slight healthy look he had gotten back in him vanished completely.

"How do you thin that Raina?".

He looked at them his crimson eyes getting slight tints of gold back in them finally but still his gaze was unnerving it was the same eyes that held that killer intent for Desdemona only hours ago.

"We know what Desdemona did to you" she said.

He went wide eyed and shied away from them feeling claustrophobic suddenly.

"You need to tell us what happened alright" said Miranda.

He shrunk back deeper into the corner still feeling isolated and wrongly accused of something the blanket that had been over him had been completely pulled over him making his figure a black mass in a corner that he was hiding under from this he didn't want to tell them what happened it was already eating away at his mind and heart Lenalee had forgiven him but she didn't know the whole story none of them did.

"I can't" he said slightly muffled from the comforter he was buried under.

They were slightly shocked at the way he was handling this normally he would have been slightly worried but told them calmly as possible for him to be but this the fact that he was hiding actually hiding under a blanket to keep from being seen was it really that bad what happened to make him this way was a puzzlement to them. They knew about what had happened but apparently something more had gone on than just that.

"Yes you can just tell us okay?" stated Miranda.

They had to try and get him out of this shell he had pulled over him keeping him from them keeping them from knowing.

"No I can't tell you trust me it's things like this that you don't need to know about".

Raina wasn't putting up with this and that wasn't a good enough excuse for him to hide away and shrug it off.

"No Your going to talk" she stated as she pulled the blanket off him the look in his eyes was wild and scared he was just a shell himself and she hadn't seen that before it had shook his ground far worse than she thought but it was only his wide eyes that talked about the feelings he felt his body was just still not moving locked in place he didn't shake his body didn't recoil he just sat there looking slightly down at his feet.

"No you really can't know" he said self hate forefront in his tone.

"Why?" she asked.

He hung his head and it clicked in Lavi's head and it made him feel sick.

"Allen she's pregnant isn't she?" asked Lavi.

The others turned to the two in five seconds flat glaring slightly at Allen.

Lavi didn't like the looks they gave him as he looked around and then at Allen he looked tiny he was slender true but he just looked small and alone right then and it was sad his friend didn't get a say in this and Desdemona was the real problem it was her fault.

"She was" he said nearly silent.

At that they raised their eyebrow what did that mean exactly.

"Was?"

"I did something that I shouldn't have " he said looking up at them threw his bangs.

They continued to stare at him like they were complete morons they didn't get what he meant by that and in do so it was a nightmare on earth.

"Something you shouldn't have huh?" asked Choji.

"I crushed the child when I ran my hand threw her stomach I did that for only that reason getting rid of it"

They recoiled harshly he had actually killed the baby and it wasn't even really noticed yet but how did he actually do that they just done that hadn't they?.

"The only way you could have done that is if you and her had done it before and you haven't……….right?".

"No we haven't and I didn't get a say remember that's the whole thing behind being raped?".

They nodded,'

"No True blood offspring grow fast she would have had the child only one or two months after last night and that wouldn't have been a good thing".

"Why because you knocked up Lenalee or because of another reason?" snapped Choji.

"Because the council's would have used that child as a lab rat it wouldn't have had a good life or anything for that matter it wouldn't have seen the sky or breathed in the air outside of a old building the only thing that child would have seen was white bare walls and I.V.'s every day until it was killed or they did something with it" he explained.

They didn't think on that but still what he had done was horrible.

"You killed it so it wouldn't have had to suffer that makes no sense" said Choji.

Allen nodded at first but his temper got the better of him.

"Yes I did it made enough sense if you ask me it's better off dead I know from experience that if the council gets a hold of a unusual creature they poke, probe, deceit, and torture it until the thing can't do something to fight back".

They jolted at the raged look in his eyes.

"You don't understand my kind have different rules from humans there are only so many of us left because of the council they killed us they are the reason for so many things that have happened to me and the others they Killed my family they killed Saya's family and so many other it's their doing ".

They felt like any moment now he would attack them but it didn't happen he only growled at them and glared if they tried to come near him.

" Allen?" asked Raina.

He looked up after things had simmered down for awhile some of them still wary of his movements or his gaze but that soon settled as well.

"What?".

She smiled lightly showing she had no ill wish for him.

"I was wondering if you were hungry you haven't eaten in a while so we were wondering if there was anything?".

"No I'm fine"

"W-What are you sure you need to eat Allen just because you feel bad doesn't mean you can't just not eat ".

His dark dull eyes were something she knew even though she had only seen it once she knew that he needed blood and that might help with getting his energy back.

"Then if your not hungry for food maybe blood?" she asked.

He looked up at her his eyes glazed over senses taking over from the word of the one thing that vampires crave.

"Come on tell me vampy" she teased.

He raised his eyebrow at that why was she asking it wasn't like Raina was offering him her blood? Or was she? He was confused.

"Please don't ask unless your trying to give it to me you get my senses as a vampire and a human mixed up" he said resting his head against the wall.

"Well I am actually we don't have any blood packs so if you want some you can have it" she said brightly.

He looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Are you crazy I can't".

She pouted everyone else almost had helped with his "condition" as everyone had put it but he wouldn't let her help she had to wonder why.

"Why not?"

"I'll take to much from you right now I'm still to weak I most likely would hurt you more than you would help me I can't I'm sorry Raina but I can't let you help me".

She at that didn't really give a damn he need to stop being so over protective of them. She pulled out her pocket knife and cut her arm a bit letting the blood show well the others weren't in the room anymore they had left to get the food and some of the drinks the others had fixed so she could at least try and help him get his strength back.

"Allen take it!" she said thrusting her bleeding arm over to him and turning her head away.

He was shocked one moment he was thinking over how Lenalee was doing the next he had Raina's bleeding arm in front of him.

"R-R-Raina what are you doing?" he asked.

The smell was so sweet and intoxicating it made his mind spin his thoughts rush and adrenalin rush threw his vanes his heart beat faster.

"Take it you can it's fine I'm your friend it's the least I can do it's my turn to help you out some".

She looked at him and his vertical pupils the crimson taking over the abstract color he had in his bright orbs.

"Allen it's fine take it I don't mind helping you out you need your strength back".

The sent of blood was so strong now to him his throat burned with the desire to take the sweet nectar offered to him.

"You do know that this will hurt right?" he asked placing one of his hands on her out stretched arm to support it.

"I know that it's fine I've been in more pain Allen just take some I would give you a blood pack if I could but I can't".

He looked at her clearly once he bit down it would be a while before he stopped and he would bite hard she knew that by the look in his burning crimson stare those eyes scared her he was her friend the first time she met him she felt happy to be near him happy for him feeling like his sister more than anything else now she was staring at a killer she knew that but she wanted to help the other had thought on it but none had been as brave as her to actually offer their blood to him while him being so weak.

"You know that I could kill you right?" he asked as he took his hand off her arm.

She nodded she was aware of it all to well that he could take every last drop of her blood and she had seen his fangs before they would most certainly be painful when he bit down and he could break her arm.

"It's fine really just take it" she said with a smile.

He placed his hand back on her arm his touch was so gentle and warm she would have expected it to be could and ruff but it was the same touch she got that time he helped her on her first mission gentle, comforting, soft, this feeling of peace that washed over you from being so close to him she liked being near him her friend she trusted her life to this Immortal beside her. It was probably the dumbest thing she could do but he had saved her before.

"Alright if your sure about this".

She looked the other way not really wanting to see. She felt his sharp fangs tips touch her skin and then sink in she gave a gasp at the small amount of pain that rocketed threw her body her mind yelling, screaming, ranting at her to get away from him but she didn't.

She was thinking about the first time she met him.

(FLASH BACK)

_Rain poured down on the small burnt and destroyed village that she walked threw it was so sad she had seen the place so many times but all the same it was so bad her family once lived here and they were killed here while she had lived thankfully to the small light blue bracelet made of crystal and silver that her mother had given her._

"_I miss you momma" she said looking at the gray sky._

_She kept walking only to later be cornered by the monsters that had killed hr family._

"_**Well well look at this pretty little thing" **__said one monster._

_She screamed out in fear she didn't know how to do what ever she did last time to stop the attack but it scared her._

_She ran but tripped on the rubble behind her._

"_NO PLEASE DON'T PLEASE" she begged._

_They came closer smiling as they did._

_That was when Allen had shown up the first time._

"_CROWN BELT" _

_He pulled her out of the way and she was wrapped in white. She closed her eyes before but now she looked up at his warm silver eyes with the oddest tint of gray and a curious glint of gold the other was black with double red rings and a gear like monocle over it. That eye was scary but he saved her right he wasn't going to hurt her_

"_It's okay nothing's going to happen" he said with a smile and a soft voice._

_He kept her with him the entire time he fought off the things she now knew to be Akuma._

"_Thank you…….?" she said and asked at once._

"_Allen it's Allen Walker"_

"_Thank you Allen"._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Raina Jones"._

_She was shaking a bit and he placed one of his coats that he had over him from the cold weather around her._

"_Why are you out here with the Akuma are it's not safe if you don't know how to control your innocence" he said with a warm smile._

"_I was just walking I didn't think they would come after me"._

"_They will why don't you come back with me?"_

"_To where?"_

"_The Black Order I'm sure we could use another exorcist" _

_She smiled this oddly sweet and quiet handsome person was being so nice and he didn't even know her._

"_Um why are you being so nice?"._

_He looked at her with those warm eyes this time they had a small bit of crimson with the gold tint the colors didn't disorient the beautiful silver color of his eyes they added to it._

"_I just am I chose to be this way to people because it' s what I was taught" he said with a sweet smile._

_She had just noticed his white hair and that oddly mesmerizing scar on his face._

"_What happened to your hair?"_

"_The scar on my face is a curse that' s what I think you saw it right ?"._

_She nodded remembering the black and red eye with the monocle._

"_Well are you coming?" he asked offering her his hand._

_She smiled and took his hand she fell into him he was so warm and soft she was so tired._

"_If you'd like I'll carry you?" he asked._

_She looked up at him and nodded. He pulled her up on his back and there was a bright light before she fell asleep. _

_When she woke up she was at the black order and found to be a crystal type and her 's turned into a spear with a rain drop crystal the color of the sky on a clear day her was called spin winder because of the fact that it would morphed into a large fan that looked like it was Japanese._

"_So who do you want to be trained by exactly?" asked Komui._

_She looked over at Allen and smiled._

"_Allen Walker" she said._

_Everyone jumped and swarmed onto her._

"_No No we can't not a noah"._

_She shrunk away she had heard about the noah and looked at Allen the one gold eye that was on his right glistened in a bit of anger like he found it an insult._

"_Hey I'm still here you know!" he said rather harshly._

"_We know but we can't trust you Allen your have gone" said one man pointing to his gold eye._

"_Well that doesn't mean that I'm going to just roll over and say have fun surely all of you u think better of me?"._

_The looked shocked._

"_I haven't figured out exactly what it is about just one eye surely if he wa gone then they would be both gold"._

_She looked worriedly at Allen. He smiled once seeing her gaze giving her a reassuring look._

_The doors burst open._

"_What is it?" asked Komui._

"_We have the results back from that blood test on Walker" said one man._

_She watched._

"_And?"_

"_He's half noah by blood he's related to one of them"._

_Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Allen who was just leaning against the wall seemingly board with the situation._

"_If you think I did know I didn't but it doesn't surprise me" he said looking over to them._

"_But all the same if Raina wants me to teach her then I will I won't hurt her if that's what you think"._

_They seemed to object well they did loudly talking it over while she was given a wink from her new friend._

"_Fine teach her but if you turn into one your going to be tested before you can go back to training or working as an exorcist"._

"_I understand"._

_With that they had started her training Allen had made it to where she learned but it was also fun and adventurous she had learned a lot about him in that short time._

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Right up to now she had remembered that .

She looked over she knew that she shouldn't but she wanted to. Once she had she saw the claws, some of his fangs that were still visible from not being in her arm. His eyes closed as he continued the blood would drip down every so often slowly this was the least she could do for him get him healthy again get him up to what he was like strong and able to fight if he needed to she knew that wouldn't have happened to him if he could have fought back.

"Allen slow down a bit" she said realizing how long she had spaced and how much he was taking.

He opened his now rich crimson eyes and peered at her still drinking in her blood it was so sweet like something he had tasted before but couldn't place it just yet he needed to taste more of it he felt a little bit better now but still needed more.

"Stop Allen your taking to much".

He started to pull away from her slowly so not to hurt her to much and then pulled his fangs out of her arm slower than that so it wouldn't rip her skin.

"Ouch you weren't kidding that did hurt".

He wiped the blood off his mouth and licked the bite clean she couldn't help but stareat him he reallywasn't much different than from when she had first seen him still soft toned still overly kind and fierce and brave caring gentle and also even before he started to regain his memories he had a killer side to him that was clear when you got him angery it lit up and showed greatly in his bright silver eyes she missed his old eyes silver with blue and gold small splashes of crimson not full colored or small amounts mixed with gold she missed his old eyes but there was a remnant of it the silver from Rie La was formed into a ring around the gold and red and that was enough for her.

"I know I'm sorry about it".

She shook her head.

"It's fine……..you know"

He looked at her again.

"I miss your old eyes the ones I saw when you saved me".

He smiled.

"I know I can't do anything about it though I'm sorry but your not the only one who's said that".

She smiled.

"Oh really I didn't know that but Allen I don't want you to feel as though you have to hide things from us we're your friends and we love you weather you believe that or not" she said with a smile.

"I said that to you when some of the other exorcists said you were to small to fight " he mimed.

When he remembered the scrawny, tiny little thing that he was teaching it was hard to believe it was the same sweet, strong, slender but no longer scrawny girl sitting next to him Raina had really grown up over the last year and that was really something.

"You know you've changed to" .

She looked into his rich crimson orbs and nodded.

"I know I was tiny when you saved me from the Akuma who knew that the innocence that you had been searching for would help you find a new friend and family member".

"I didn't think on it I was just looking for a little green cube or something but I found one of my closest friends that day".

She was shocked by that sure she knew that they were friends but the way he put it he was implying the state of someone he trusted dearly and nothing would waver his trust.

"Closest? I thought that we were just a teacher and a student".

He laughed at that.

"No if you want that go find my master and he'll tell you that even when he was training me it wasn't like that at all".

"Really how so?".

"Well we fought like cats and dogs for one thing second he was hunted down by my dark side more than a few times and when that did happen I got a good laugh out of it thirdly he put me threw the ringer only to get trampled by my attacks when he didn't get out of the way fast enough".

She was laughing at that and noticed that smile on his face that old smile the smile she saw the first time she had ever met her friend.

"Hey you smiled I've not seen you smile like that in a while you know".

He nodded and looked down.

"Why the sullen face now?" she asked.

He looked at her while resting his head on his knee.

"I just feel like I lose myself sometimes".

She pouted a bit from his depressed words.

"Why do you say that ?".

"I feel fallen from something".

She started to panic.

"Fallen you don't think your going to become a fallen one do you I don't know if I could………..".

She was cut off by his finger over her mouth.

"You talk to much I've told you that before right?".

She nodded.

"Well you do".

She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry".

He removed his hand from her mouth.

"No not like that more like from grace or something vampires aren't pure creatures we're evil".

She felt like crying at that he was her best friend but she couldn't stand to hear that.

"Don't say that please Allen your not evil ".

At that he laughed harshly.

"Not evil sure I'm not you have paid attention back when I've showed you all the memories of the things I've done right?".

She nodded her face saddened true he had done something's that were horrible but he wasn't like that anymore.

"Your different now I know that".

He looked at her while letting his head rest against the wall yet again.

"I guess your right".

She stared at his bright eyes they had always been somewhat odd to her that abstract color of crimson red dancing around bright gold she knew what those colors are from the vampire and noah blood running threw his vanes but it still didn't put two and two together.

"Why your eyes are like that I have no clue" she said thinking out loud.

He blinked and his bright orbs turned to her locking her in place.

"Oh sorry did I say that out loud?".

He nodded.

"It's fine I'm not sure either but then again who can be sure why they have a certain eye color right?".

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Allen?'

"Hmm?"

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his thin, frail, looking frame. He jumped from the touch he didn't think she would hug him it was normal true for maybe Miranda or Lenalee to hug him but Raina had never done this before.

"R-R-R-Raina wh-what are you doing?" he asked shakingly.

She smiled and gave him a tighter hug he needed right now weather he believed it or not.

"you need it right now" she said.

The door opened and the group's jaws dropped to the floor at the scene before them Raina was hugging Allen like he was her life line while he was shocked.

"Great first Lenalee then Desdemona now Raina who's next Allen Miranda?" asked Lavi.

Allen glared at them and noticed that Raina was crying why was she crying he hadn't seen that since the first few months at the black order.

"Raina why are you crying?" he asked.

She didn't answer she just kept crying. He slowly brought his arms around her in a friendly way trying to cheer her up calm her down anyway he could.

" _I just feel like crying when I think about how much he goes threw it isn't fair for him to go threw that much alone" _she thought. while she held onto him tightly crying into his shoulderunaware of the audience they had unlike Allen.

The others were slightly startled by this he seemed like the old Allen soft warm silver eyes with tints of blue and gold, warm smile, and his skin looked more healthy to but they were imagining things the bloodline reawakening was irreversible forever.

"Right now he looks like he used to" said Komui softly looking at him from where they stood he really did if you knew what he used to look like you could see that deep down this little moment between the two friends brought out the old Allen the one that was human threw to the core.

The others agreed but still they saw a bit of his old self but were still seeing the abnormally pale skin, crimson eyes with rings of silver and blue and green the gold and crimson dancing around each other in each on of his two shining orbs Allen was still himself just how he was meant to be he wasn't all human they knew that all to well he wasn't all noah or vampire either they knew all of this perfectly well but him in his self was still a mystery that maybe wasn't supposed to be solved.

"Raina it's fine okay don't worry about me I'm fine all of us are I know you get scared about us and you think you'll lose us but you won't" he said calmly and reassuringly.

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes clear of tears.

" I'm sorry for lunging at you like that ".

He smiled at that and pointed to the others.

"No it's fine but I think they got the wrong idea!".

She turned around and gulped at the stares they got she blushed beat red when realizing she was sitting between Allen's legs and even though they had seen just a hug and that was all it was they might think different.

"Not what you think I swear" she stammered.

She tried to stand but fell adding to the comedy of the situation she had landed in his lap.

"Lavi can you help her?" asked Allen after getting his head knocked into the wall for the third time.

"Sure"

He helped Raina up and Allen slumped down to the floor trying to calm the strained muscle in his back it had been acting up yet again and was starting to get on his nerves.

"Ouch".

They looked at his position and got that there was something wrong.

"Allen is your back hurting again?" asked Lavi.

He nodded and Bookman and Lavi helped him up only hearing a sickening crack and causing Allen to give out an ear splitting shriek of pain.

"Okay lay him down on the sofa that wasn't a good sound" .

Bookman pulled his shirt up to see his back and saw something he really wasn't supposed to see. the bone that had been pulled out of place by Desdemona was relining it's self and that is a sickly site and it was Choji and the others that saw it.

(Retching )

"Allen the bones in your back are………"

He turned his head to them and looked up.

"Healing they do that just like I can regenerate my body if I lose a limb it feels kind of odd or painful but I've been used to it for a while".

The bone finished healing and the burses vanished only leaving some small scratches that were also disappearing.

"You have a regenerative ability I'm guessing by your tolerance you were born with it?" asked Bookman.

He nodded and straitened out his shoulders a bit.

" I was all vampires have two gifts their born with I haven't ever figured out what mine are though" he said with a blank face letting them know he was thinking on it.

"Well have you ever thought about things you can do that are……..abnormal?" asked Lavi.

At that Allen laughed an insane laugh it chilled them to the bone.

"Abnormal what isn't odd about me?" he asked.

While sitting up and shaking his head back and forth in shear amusement really sometimes normal humans as considering what he was would call them it really got to him at how easy it was for them to make him laugh save for the laughter was crazed.

"W-well not much but I was meaning something like a odd ability!".

It clicked in his mind fast.

'Well I can read minds at odd moments but I think that's just from my dad being the noah of memories he could do that so it's just something that's never stuck".

"How about controlling someone?".

He had thought on that but no.

"Nope common gift every vampire can control something humans, other creature, vampires, animals so on all the true bloods have that gift it's in our genetics for an odd reason and the whole turning invisible that is a myth none of us can do that!" he said erasing the next question.

Lavi snapped his fingers.

" What about……….that thing you did once don't you remember?" he asked.

Allen thought for a bit then it clicked at once the gift he was told about but it wasn't possible right?.

"No not possible not a possibility".

"Why not we know what your talking about Lavi but the alchemy isn't that uncommon" said Krory.

"It is for vampires Allen that might be one of you gifts but you said two right?".

"Not for me I'm part noah so the bloodline counters one power and I'm guessing my abilities with my noah powers are the twins sides of that second power".

"Yea I guess so".

"I sound like a complete psycho right?" he asked looking at them threw his bangs.

"Well………."

He slumped against the back of the sofa.

"Thought so".

They just stared for a bit but soon realized he had passed out again.

"She really did take a lot of his energy for him to still be like this".

Raina helped lay him down and she covered him back up so he could sleep for a bit.

"Tired isn't he" smiled Lavi.

The rest just would look at him every so often.

(MEANWHLE IN THE DELIVERY ROOM) (A/N: Thought that wasn't happening huh ……got cha)

(Lenalee's P.O.V)

Saya was being so nice and helpful with this the pain was great but it was worth it I gave another push while blowing some of my black hair out of my eyes and Namai used a wet cloth to keep my temperature down.

"Alright the firsts almost here".

I nodded and gave a extremely hard push and felt the baby come out and that was followed by a small cry that made me smile greatly.

"Alright this ones a boy" said Sonja wrapping up Darren and taking him off to be cleaned up and checked over.

"Alright Lenalee take another deep breath don't push just yet".

I nodded and my mind slipped off to what Allen had told me once again I was reminded of what that little whore did to him I hated her but I didn't hate Allen at all how could I he couldn't do anything about it and that was sad that he couldn't fight her off.

My hand rubbed my slightly smaller stomach I still had Terra inside me and I needed her to come out to not just one both I wanted to see my little girl well actually our little girl.

"Alright Lenalee give another push".

I started pushing again hoping that Allen was getting some rest while this was going on he needed it he looked so worn down and a sicker pale color he was very pale already but what she did drained any color he had in him.

"One Two Three Push".

I pushed again and again still she didn't come.

"Alright Lenalee one more time or we'll have to cut her out she can't stay in".

I nodded that would be all I needed I started to push much harder than before determined to not have to have that happen. I felt something warm running up the arm with the cut on my wrist and I looked at it.

It was sickly white the cut had turned the color of his skin I figured something would happen he had done something to help somehow.

"Lenalee push she's almost here come on push".

I did one last time and I heard a cry and then a pink blanket as she was taken away to be check on I smiled I had done it I had given birth to our children and now I was being checked on for blood loss.

"Your fine good I guess that blood crossing helped huh?" asked Saya with a wink.

"How did you?"

"I saw the cut on your wrist and congratulations on the twins I'm going to go check on the others and tell them alright".

I nodded and Namai came out with Darren first. I looked at the clock it was nine in the morning so it was a good two hours before I had given birth to Terra so she would be two hours as well.

"Lenalee here's Darren" she said.

She handed me him and I looked down at the little blue blanket in my arms and pulled it back slowly and saw a bunch of black hair and red and gold eyes looking at me.

"His eyes are like Allen's" I said.

"Yep and he'll always have black hair most likely".

I smiled and looked down at him was so handsome.

"Hello sweet heart look at you " I cooed he smiled at me.

But soon after he started to nudge my chest and I knew he was hungry and I complied for him the minute I had though it hurt an I felt the milk come out but It hurt.

"Ouch".

"Don't worry that's normal". said Sonja.

"Oh okay".

I watched him from under the blanket I had over my exposed chest he was so pretty and soft and warm I loved seeing him his eyes were the perfect copy of Allen's eyes I had hoped for that.

(Meanwhile in waiting room)

"Allen why are you staring at the door?" .

He was just staring at it.

"Just waiting".

They looked at him like he was nuts then again he probably was.

'three two one……..".

The doors opened and Saya walked in.

"Okay we have all three of them and their perfectly fine".

They cheered and Saya smirked at the pats on the back and ruffled hair that Allen got from this he was smiling genuinely and that was rare seeing that from the only true blood alive like him.

"If you guys wish you can go back now she's already gotten Darren and he's asleep now so she's holding Terra".

They nodded and went back with Saya the room was large so there was plenty of room. But the exorcists were first including Allen.

"Oh hi guys don't get to loud you'll wake them up" said Lenalee.

They came over slowly and then looked at Darren in the crib black hair like Lenalee's.

"He has black hair". said Miranda.

They nodded a perfect copy of his mothers.

They turned to Lenalee and Terra as she pulled the blanket down a bit to let them see her face but that wasn't what caught their eyes she had snow white hair.

"Well no one's going to say that Terra isn't Allen's daughter" said Lavi.

Allen huffed while looking at Darren who opened his eyes and red and gold danced around each other while staring at each other.

"Or Darren Him and Allen have the same eyes" said Raina.

They looked at Allen who was holding him right now as he smiled the little boy touched his cheek and Allen went wide eyed.

"So you're the one who I've been hearing".

Darren smiled.

"Hearing?"

"He can read minds I thought someone was looking inside my head at some point".

"Wow".

Terra woke up at that. The white haired child looked around with a perfect copy of Lenalee's blue/violet eyes.

"And she had Lenalee's ".

They agreed to that the twins both had a even dived of their parents looks hair, eyes, skin tone, and well looks in general the twins were beautiful.

"Alright let Komui and the others in Allen you can stay" said Saya.

They had traded off so now it was slightly comical Allen and Terra sat in a chair both the white haired people looked at Saya. Same for Lenalee and Darren both black heads turned to her.

"For babies that are only an hour old they sure do pay attention" she muttered as she let Komui and the others in.

"What the hell?" asked Revver.

Seeing the white haired baby in Allen's arms and the blacked haired in Lenalee's.

"I'll say" said Russell.(A/N: Yep he's been here to).

"What even dived" said Lenalee.

Komui was the first to approach them looking at the boy with Lenalee's beautiful black hair.

"So handsome isn't he Chief?" asked Lou Fa.

The little baby opened his eyes reflecting the crimson/gold gaze of his father to them.

"WHAT THE HELL?" asked Komui.

Allen snarled at that he really didn't want the twins to hear that right now vampires have to good a memory for their own good.

"Komui shut up " he growled.

They turned to him and Terra their hair matched and their skin almost did but she had more color than the older vampire holding her.

"Isn't it dangerous for a vampire like Allen to hold a small frail infant?" asked Komui.

Allen's eyes lit up and he bared his fangs Terra looked at him oddly and it stopped as he peered down the look his daughter gave to him that said something like:

(Daddy what are you doing your scaring me).

He stopped and closed his eyes letting his anger simmer down before looking at her again.

"I'm sorry Terra I didn't mean to scare you".

The little girl smiled and touched his cheek like her brother.

The others before the two melted inside it was so sweet almost to sweet.

"Wow she stopped him". said Johnny.

He got a bit closer to them and looked at Terra.

"She's a pretty little thing and she looks a bit like you Allen".

Allen nodded a bit true they did look like him but they looked like Lenalee to a pretty good mix of them both really it would be a long time before they took on any definite looks they may have one of their eye shapes or something but right now he didn't care all three of them were safe.

(TWO DAYS LATER)(LENALEE'S P.O.V)

Terra and Darren were so well behaved they weren't loud they weren't bothersome they were very quiet and slept threw the night you put them to sleep and they were out.

"Allen their asleep now?'.

He was to he still hadn't gotten his energy back.

"Oh dear".

I looked at him laying there on our bed asleep he was really something amazing and so special to me and now our children.

I crawled onto the bed and curled into him I was tired myself I thought he was sleep but then….

"Allen?".

I was under him he was just really leaning against me he wasn't on top of me at all but he was looking at me.

"I heard you Lena are you okay my angel?" he asked.

That tone what was it that made me feel off when I heard it was I just not over what happened to him or was it that I knew he hadn't told me every thing.

"I'm fine but I need to ask you something" I said.

His beautiful eyes darkened a bit at that I had a feeling that would happen but I wasn't sure.

"Alright what is it my rose?" he asked me.

Those eyes again so broken, tormented, fearful even I had never seen that before I wanted those beautiful eyes back and I hated that vampire for taking that from me.

"What………else………happened……. that night?" I asked slowly.

His dark eyes went a bit wide and the small light in them went out.

"Allen oh my god are you okay?" I asked worried by his gaze looking so dead.

"W-W-why do you a-ask?" he questioned back stumbling over his words.

"I know you didn't tell me everything and I want to know!".

He gulped and ran his hand over the side of his shoulder.

"What is it?"

I pulled the sleeve up and saw the gash that was healing small now but visible all the same she had cut him but why she didn't have a reason.

"She did this?" I asked.

He nodded a bit no and looked at me getting closer.

"That was my fault for attacking her".

His eyes went burning bright crimson red and I jolted it was so scary that color of red was normal but the look in them was beyond normal it was evil almost.

"I tried to kill her I would have if the others hadn't stopped me". he said.

Running his fingers over my flat stomach.

"Well she would have deserved it right?".

He shook his head no and leaned up to nibble softly on my ear.

"No there wouldn't have been anything left of her" he said evilly.

I gulped he was a bit scary when he got this way and now he could do something to me after the fact that I have had the twins and now I was cornered by my lover while he was explaining the things that had happened.

"Really you were that angery?".

He licked my jaw line slowly causing shivers to come from my body.

"Enough to do something I shouldn't have" he said sadistically in my ear.

My heart was racing he was acting off beat and darkly cruel.

"Don't tease me I don't really like it when you do this like you are now".

His lips teased my neck and collar bone.

"Why I Haven't been able to in a while…….I can now though".

I gasped at his light touches across my hips and sides just being playful not having any meaning behind it besides getting me to gasp or laugh.

"A-alright so what did you do?" I asked while putting my arms around him I missed his warmth and his sent I couldn't be this close to him for a long time now I could.

"I'm not sure if you want to know considering what you just went threw!" he said.

He ran his hand across my stomach again.

"What do you mean by that?".

His broken look came back that moment and then vanished just as quick but was replaced by his more darkly enticing gaze.

"She got pregnant" he whispered in my ear.

He was on me now but it was only leaning and I was crying tears poured down my face as he kissed my neck, cheek, and licked the tears away.

"W-why would you………..say that…….nothing else happened?" I asked threw my tears.

He looked at me and then went back to licking away my tears the fell down my face and then kissed me softly.

"Because I did something that I shouldn't have" he stated softly.

More tears broke out into whimpers of sorrow she was carrying his child this was horrible why would he lie to me though why.

"Why…….did……..y-you lie t-to me?".

He stopped and caressed my face before he placed his hand at my stomach and put slight pressure to me. I was tender there so it didn't take me long to whimper in pain.

"I didn't love".

I shook my head as he nibbled on my neck softly so not to break the skin.

"Y-Y-yes you did you got her pregnant and she got away there's nothing you can do now".

He looked at me as I continued to cry.

"Didn't I say that I didn't want to see you cry anymore?".

I nodded.

"But I never expected someone to force you to do that to them".

He shook his head slowly and kissed me softly and slowly enjoying the kiss but I didn't so much what if he had kissed her at some point before I had come along what if she really was supposed to be his.

"Please don't" I begged.

He looked at me and started to nibble on my jaw line and then my ear.

"I did something I wasn't supposed to……..but I stopped the situation".

He looked up from his little game of teasing me and placed his hand on my stomach again.

" What did you do exactly?" I asked after wiping the tears from my eyes.

He leaned down to the point that our lips nearly touched.

"I killed it" he said darkly.

He what killed it how, why, when, I had so many questions.

"firstly that offspring was conceived in a horrible way, Secondly I didn't want that I didn't want her nor do I , Thirdly……….."

He touched my lips with his quickly before looking directly in my eyes for me to see the killer intent in his bright gorgeous orbs that bored into me.

"I ripped it out of her body I crushed it" he stated.

I gasped at that he couldn't have could he, he had to have been lying just now he couldn't have done that it wasn't like him.

"No, no ,no , no, no you didn't y-you couldn't have done that " I said.

He laid his head over my heart and took a deep breath I felt something warm fall on my skin there and looked down at the small tears coming form his closed eyes he was in pain from that I couldn't help it I was mad but not at him more at her for causing him pain.

"I did Lenalee I did I wasn't lying to you love I can't do that to you but I did " he said constantly.

I stroked his hair softly and lovingly while we laid there him on top of me his face against my chest listening to my heart pound while his hand traced up my side and down to my hip and back up.

"I'm sorry that happened to you" I whispered.

His dark eyes looked at me.

"It's not your fault love I wish I could have stopped it from happening but I couldn't".

He leaned up and I gulped at the site of his fangs as he reached for my neck but stopped at my eye site where I could see them clearly out of the corners of my eyes. They were long, sharp, white, perfectly smooth looking, and I knew strong as steel and deadly.

"Allen what are you doing?"

He looked down at me and sighed showing his longer than normal fangs at me while he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing" he said opening his dark eyes to stare into mine.

I reached up and touched his face softly so I could see his reaction to my touch. He flinched and closed his eyes again.

"Don't recoil like that I'm not going to hurt you " I said.

He looked at me breathing out of his mouth showing his fangs and letting his honey laced breath hit my face intoxicating me.

"I know that I'm just worried about hurting you considering I haven't fed off you in so long" he said.

His words were caring but I could see the breaking control on his lust in his bright eyes it was something to look for and I knew it well but he still was worried.

"No"

He looked down at me directly not wavering his gaze from my eyes.

"If you want to take it do it take some of my blood I know that you need it Allen you look sick".

He did he was much more paler than normal and had dark circles under his bright eyes and his breathing was quick and sharp like he was excited or scared. I felt his heart racing this was exciting to him I knew that vampires aren't scared of this they get excited it's just their instincts to be that way it get them ready to attack or fight for their territory or blood this was no different I was his in more ways than one and I would gladly give him some of my blood.

"Are you sure about this?"

I nodded as I put a hand on the side of his neck. I could feel his heart beat race faster as he came closer to getting what he was craving my blood.

"Are you sure really I don't want to hurt you Lenalee and I know I might".

I cupped his face in my hands and stared into his crimson orbs like fire light almost that's what the glowing crimson eyes of the vampire above me reminded me of.

"Take it I don't mind I'm your you know that right?"

His shining eyes glistened at that and he nodded.

"Alright my love if this is what you want" .

He leaned down and his fangs scratched along my delicate skin and he stopped just before the door opened and our friends stood there staring I looked over as he bit down and I gasped, they shirked, and my brother came running and saw what Allen was doing to me they went pale at the site of the blood he took in his throat flexing as he continued.

I just looked at them their eyes wide, mouths open and fear written over their faces. The others came in as well Link, Revver, Tapp, Johnny, they saw they finally saw what he looked like when he took my blood I gave them a look to let them know to say something and my brother was the firs to react.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO LENALEE?" he yelled the question and Allen stopped.

His fangs pulled out of my neck and he wiped his mouth clean before turning to them with glassy eyes.

"Allen…….w-what are…….you….doing?" asked Revver.

He snapped out of his trance and then gave a enraged hiss at them.

( Hissing)

They cringed a bit at his reaction while still leaning over me like he was protecting me.

"What was he doing?"

He growled this time threatening them daring them to come closer it was as if I could hear what he was saying to them.

(Go on come closer the minute you do I'll kill you)

I got the message clear in his eyes he was dangerous right now and they were the next targets.

"Guys go I'm fine he's not hurting me!" I said as Allen turned his attention back to me leaning over again and reaching down to my neck.

They stared as he started back to me and my brother ran to us but stopped short of the fact that Allen had reached for my wrist and had bit me there instead of my neck showing them his long fangs before the pierced my skin.

"Komui don't go near them he'll hurt you" said Lavi.

My brother was shocked by this he didn't expect the look in his eyes. Allen's crimson gaze was glazed over as if he was only focusing on me and my blood the others weren't there at all.

"Chief back away from them don't…………"

Revver didn't get to finish.

"STOP DOING THAT TO LENALEE ALLEN WALKER STOP NOW!".

He looked down at me and grinned with my wrist in between his lips still.

"_Oh God no"._

I knew that look he was going to hut them.

"BROTHER GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" I screamed.

He looked at Allen as he removed his fangs in a stroking- like motion and came for him fast to fast for my brother to get away.

Allen had him in a tight grip in seconds still alive but not much longer the others were shaken to the core scared of him deeply.

"Calling me a monster will only get you hurt" he snarled threw his fangs.

The others shook at his evil tone I had heard it before and I knew he could kill them but he wouldn't.

"You………are……….one" said my brother.

Allen grinned at him and slung him across the room and into the others.

"Don't think you can play with me Komui you can't" he said.

They looked up dazed by the true blood in front of them they had no clue what they were dealing with and they needed to go.

" All of you need to go now I wasn't done yet" he said cruelly I know he wasn't meaning to sound so mean but they had snapped his last nerve doing that he was thirsty and I hadn't given him my blood in months though I had tried he hadn't taken enough to keep his stress level's down and once I was turned that wouldn't be a problem any more.

They stood and darted off fast as possible the door slamming shut and he locked and bolted it before coming back to me. He crawled over to me and leaned back down before biting down again and continued feeding he wanted to he needed to more over than wanted and they had bothered him far to much but he kept going.

"Allen ease up a bit".

I felt his hands begin to wander softly over my body grazing my sides, hips, legs, and arms as he kept on he enjoyed every moment of it my voice was what he liked the most I knew that already hearing a gasp, moan, scream slightly even a beg was all he needed to enjoy it and I never cared.

"Allen stop now".

He pulled up and wiped his mouth clean before touching my lips with his.

"I know I scared you love and I wish I could have avoided that" he said kissing my neck and licking up the excesses blood.

"I know but it's fine Allen I'm not scared of you"

He looked at me bright red orbs wandering over my body and face. slowly gently his hand followed his gaze until he came up to my chest and I gasped at his touch. I was extremely sore there I couldn't help it the twins bite hard when they suckle and it left my chest tender not to mention bruised.

" I'm sorry " he said kissing my cheek.

"Don't be not your fault"

To that he smiled and licked my collar bone he always teases me like this I was used to it.

"You know I've never gotten used to your warmth" I said as I curled into him that night.

He was falling asleep fast he was tired I knew that much.

"Really I wonder ……….(soft yawn)………..why?"

I laid my head on his chest as he pulled the covers over us.

" vampires aren't supposed to be warm right?"

"No that's just a myth we have normal body temperatures ".

"Then why?"

"People have odd imaginations love".

I nodded.

"I know but at least I know one thing"

He looked at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's that?"

I kissed him and snuggled closer taking in his sweet mind numbing sent.

" Your mine and that is final got it beautiful ?" I asked.

He laughed at that.

"I was just going to say the same thing"

With that I was gone asleep and had not intention of waking up right now.

"My angel love I will always be with you " he said.

He turned on his side and moved me as well before falling asleep the both of us curled together while

I had to wonder what were the others doing.

( living room) (Lavi's P.O.V)

"What was that?' asked Choji.

I smacked my head as everyone had conniptions, heart attacks, strokes and any other medical problem you could think of that had to do with sudden symptoms.

"CALM DOWN ALREADY WOULD YOU " I yelled un able to take anymore noise.

"You all know what Allen is I mean come on already get over it he wasn't killing her for crying out loud".

They glared at me and I glared back at them.

"He was feeding off her!"

Raina was on my side.

"He's done it to both of us it's nothing as bad as you think and she's his mate dummies get used to it he loves her".

"Yea which is why he let that vampire chick fuck him" said Choji.

I was about to activate my hammer at that and then stopped short and came at him with my bare hands and socked him right in the mouth.

"No He didn't Choji it wasn't his choice he could barely move he was weak!" I said.

"Yea weak but what make you think he didn't love very minute of it" he said.

Raina had been trained by Allen and that right there was an insult.

"ALLEN IS NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON" said enraged.

"No he's not but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy another females company like you Raina?" he said.

We both punched him that time.

"GET A GRIP JERK" we said.

He sat up and some of the others glared while Miranda and Krory came to our aid.

"He's not like that you all know it to".

"Yes Allen is a good person".

Bak had something to say about that.

"Yea right is that why he let that girl do as she pleased with him and then him get her pregnant?"

"She's not Baka's get over it".

It felt like forever that we argued until we saw a white and black sword land into the wall between us.

(metal hitting stone)

"Shut The Fuck Up All Of You!" snarled Allen.

He looked down right pissed to say the least he was not even that he was demonically empowered at that time.

"You be quiet you little demon the minute you came to the order it's been none stop trouble" said Link.

Allen growled baring his fangs at us letting his aura tell everyone not to mess with him.

"Really is that because I'm par Noah?"

He asked turning into his noah form.

"Or? Is it because I'm part vampire ?'

He asked turning into his vampire side the markings, claws, wings even made there appearance.

"HOLY MOTHER OF………"

Cross's was wide eyed as were the others who hadn't seen this before.

"Now which one is it cause I can tell you now that if you keep this up the next one who does this says things that aren't true will be killed by either a vampire……or a noah".

He changed back minus the claws, fangs and searing crimson eyes.

"You can't threaten us!" said Russell.

He laughed.

"Really……….you think a weak helpless human is going to stop me" he asked evilly.

"Because if you do your sorely mistaken you can't kill me you can't do things to me because your scared of me" he said looking at the other and not us.

"Don't think that I don't know about suffering I do more than you think I'm not something to be scared of and I don't want to become so………..all I ask is that you don't treat me as something that I'm not".

With that he walked up stairs and we were frozen in shock he had right out told us what he thought of this. It was horrible he was trying to help us and yet they turn on him because they see a bit of his nature.

"Komui?" I asked.

They looked at the group of exorcists behind me and beside me.

"If Allen and Lenalee leave the order………..then so do we".

They gasped.

"That's treason" said Link.

"Don't give a damn none of us do Allen is here to help us and you think that he's a monster because you see a bit of what he is your all real monsters if you think that".

Johnny nodded.

"I'll go to"

They glared but stopped short of it as Allen's voice rang threw the vents.

"GO TO SLEEP STUPID IDIOTS NOW!"

He was still angery at that and I didn't want to see that again me and the others were heading to our rooms when were heard a bunch of foot steps behind us and looked.

Everyone was running with Allen walking behind them glaring and growling.

"GET IN A PLACE WHERE I CAN'T FIND YOU OR YOU'RE ALL DEAD!".

He meant that with every fiber of his being. And we all vanished at the word dead.

"THANK YOU NOW LEAVE US IN PEACE AND GO THE HELL TO SLEEP ALREADY".

I shut and locked my door he was beyond angery and not getting any happier by the looks and sounds of it.

"Thank heaven".

I plopped down on my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"I sure do hate it when he gets that way it's scary".

With that I went to sleep slightly wondering if he would be alright come morning.

* * *

CHAPTER 29: FALLEN ONE'S: END

* * *

Me: YES ONE DAY AGAIN AND THAT WAS 29 PAGES THANK YOU!

Allen: claps.

Cast: throws another party.

Lenalee: holding twins.

Me: So cute.

Allen: and their quiet to!

Me: yea I remembered from when my mom had my little sister she cried all night so I gave you grace.

Komui: chained up again.

Science department : CHEERS.

Me: Hope to hear from you guys soon and special thanks to:

FAERIE DEMON

YANACHA KITSUNE

DARK YUKI SAMA

LILANIMEFAN 247

THE 14TH MUSICIAN

MIRANDA KLIESE.

AND TWILIGHT CONFESSIONS.

Crux and other OC's: ARIGOTO READERS AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR.


	30. Chapter 30: CRYSTAL DREAM'S: PART 1

Me: Hi guys good to see your still here!

Now normally I would start this off with a simple comedy block but first allow me answer some questions firstly about the way Allen's powers are set up so no one is confused.

1) the Innocence in the form of Crowned Clown and Frozen Reaper.

2) his powers as a vampire as easy enough: Alchemy, and Future Seeing would have been what he could do and still can if it wasn't for the noah blood but it's faint.

3) his powers as a noah are leveled out : Trickery : he can trick anyone and get anybody to do as he wishes, Death: he can predict the death of anyone and get time, date, place, and how correct each and every time and can also cause the death by stopping the heart or making the blood stop moving it's just a gift none of you have seen yet.

4) the gift from the heart is simple a higher power known as Broken Trust is the only level he gained from the heart.

5) Rie La's prophecy stone he has it's powers and gives him the ability to see the future like he should have so really it only amplified the power. Sin Fa's stone is one of will he can take the will from someone their will to move, hear, see, and live as simple as thinking of it.

Now that that's done how about a lighter subject the comedy:

ME; Sleep well guys?

Lavi: Yes.

Others: NO!

Allen: Really I wonder why? *evil smile* and hides behind book.

Lenalee: Their quiet so I sleep well.

Komui: HOW CAN YOU LET THEM BE SO CLOSE TO HIM? *points to Allen*

Allen: (Terra's not here ) *pounces Komui* I have my rights!

ME: Oh dear.

Lavi: Any who……..*Scream*…………allow me……..*Crash*…… to introduce ………….*Thud*……. the next chapter's song……..

Lenalee: My turn bunny man!

Lavi: *bunny ears drop* just kidding Lena sure.

Lenalee: The song for this chapter is…………KARA NO BINSEN BY SID enjoy I love that song.

ME: why?

Lenalee: Allen can play it on the piano.

Allen: *Plays circus like tune on old piano*. What It's easy!

Cast: *watches*

Me: Here's chapter 30 enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 30: CRYSTAL DREAM'S PART 1 : OPEN (LAVI'S P.O.V) ____________________________________________________________________________________

The night after last night was just as bad his temper was rising to boiling point once again just how much he heard I have no clue but his anger filled eyes seemed like the perfect example of someone who's angery beyond what they should be. he doesn't need to be this way and there's no reason for him to have to feel as closed off as he does now.

"So your going to talk to Allen Lavi?" asked Choji.

I nodded and looked at him, he had gotten into a fight with Allen recently and it unfortunately ended bad for him. Allen had started to simmer down when he started and it just got him angery again and that right there was his reason for having more bruises than countable and just as many cuts, scratches, and bite marks to boot.

"Uh-huh I am and I'm gonna see if I can get him to simmer down a bit ".

He nodded while rubbing his sore jaw bone.

"Ve……vat……ounds ood." he said threw his puffed up face and lips.

"Poor Choji" said Raina.

I agreed with her there we were on Allen's side but all the same he had gotten every inch of him beaten by our vampire friend and that yet again only made Allen all the more angery.

"So you coming?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I am he's my friend I have to".

She shivered slightly at the memory of something.

"What's up?" I asked as we headed out of the kitchen.

"The way he was when we saw him with Lenalee it was as if………he……..wasn't him anymore".

"Raina it's not like that he felt threatened by us just barging in on them don't worry about it".

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"But quick question how did it feel being so close to him like that?" I asked teasing her about groping him like she did.

She went bright red in embarrassment from us seeing that the other day.

"W-w-why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Cause you looked so happy minus your crying you looked like you could kiss him".

At that she jolted and then got angery.

"I wouldn't ever kiss him he's my friend Lavi not a love interest!".

I laughed at the look on her face and the thought of the look on his face if she did.

"He'd probably go into shock over it anyways besides he's got Lenalee" she said.

I stopped and looked at her she was right not a single blush on her face from the thought.

"You really only think of him as a friend?"

"Yes one of my best friends he's important to me".

To that I nodded and we continued our walk down the long, old, dark, and cold hallway go figure it would rime like a Poe poem.

'Lavi um your about to walk right past the door" said Raina.

I stopped my thoughts and looked at the old oak door.

"Woops" I stammered.

I came back to the door and looked at her and knocked softly.

(knocking sound)

We heard the bolts unlock and a crimson eye looked at us.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

Lenalee was asleep in the bed and the twins were most likely doing the same considering it was three a.m.

"Sorry if we woke you up" I said.

He stepped out he still had on normal clothes but more like just a t-shirt and normal pants while looking at us shaking his white haired head trying to get awake.

"I didn't even know you slept" said Raina.

To that he huffed.

"Yes vampire's sleep" he snarled.

"Where exactly?".

"Not in a coffin in a bed like all sane people do at three in the damn morning".

We gulped he was getting agitated again.

"Sorry once again but can we talk for a minute?" I asked.

He gritted his white teeth together showing his fangs.

"Fine" he stammered as he walked down the corridor.

We guessed that we should follow so we did. he walked into the library and sat down. We followed his lead.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked trying to be calm.

I looked at Raina and she at me we both were wide eyed.

"Well it's about your temper see it's a bit out of control lately and we just………" she was cut off by his demonic and insane laughter.

(crazed laughter)

"Do you think there's no reason behind it?" he asked.

We shrugged.

"There is beyond what you think I've been unhappy lately because of everyone's thoughts about me really I can't stand humans when they take one look at you and think……..your nothing but a monster I see no reason behind it much less broad casting it".

We looked at him as he kept his head down looking at the floor and the carpet under us analyzing each pattern as if it was some cryptic writing.

"No we didn't think on that see we just thought that you weren't feeling well" I said.

He stopped looking at pattern on the rug and looked at us.

"I see" he said plainly.

To that I gulped I knew all to well that now was the time to be on high alert when he started to act like this is when you needed to clear out or watch your words.

"We are trying to get you to loosen up your so tightly wound that you recoil at every movement, attack who ever says something you feel is wrong, or completely ignore us and make us feel sick with our selves your hurting us" said Raina.

His crimson eyes were wide and had this shocked look in them. I had never seen this before it was like his eyes were saying:

(I get it. Don't worry about it. I just feel caged up).

And he did really he wasn't doing anything to get away move around he wanted to be here with Lenalee and the twins, but a mission would do him some good get some of this extra energy off him that he had recently gotten back.

"Why don't you see about a mission?".

He shook his head no, that wasn't going to happen.

"Now's not a good time".

I heard foot steps and looked behind me to see Choji, Marie, and Lou Fa staring at us.

"What are you guys doing I thought you were gonna talk to the freak in the morning" said Choji.

I gulped and he turned white.

"Really haven't you learned your lesson yet?" asked Allen in a vicious tone.

The others seemed slightly panicked by his sudden tone I knew Allen felt like hurting him………again but that didn't mean he would.

"Sorry" said Choji.

Allen sighed and looked down again tracing the patterns on the carpet until he suddenly looked repulsed by something.

"Are you alright?" asked Lou Fa.

He peered up and his eyes were gold but turned crimson again and glared at Marie.

"Die" he said.

We turned pale at the inhuman tone in his voice it cracked a bit but was clear his voice and something sinister behind it.

"What Allen what are you saying?" asked Choji.

"Die………..your times almost up" he said smiling at him evilly.

I had never heard this before what did he mean?.

"What?'.

"Your times almost up" he said again.

"Some body call a priest I think he's possessed" said Lou Fa.

His eyes went glassy before he snapped out of some trance he had been in.

"W-wha- what happened ?" he asked.

We blinked.

"Your kidding right?" I asked.

He shook his head and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"No I'm not Lavi what happened?".

My jaw hit the floor. first he was ignoring us, then he goes all tranced on us, now he's forgotten what happened.

"You don't remember you threatened Marie" said Raina.

He looked a bit shocked.

"I did?".

Then it hit him.

"Oh god I'm sorry Marie it's not what your thinking honestly I swear just". he said quickly but stopped short.

"Just what?"

"That's the thing I can't tell you" he said.

He was looking around I knew what he was about to do, he was going to run for it.

"Catch him" I said.

Before he even moved he was trampled by us keeping him in place.

"Is this really necessary?" he asked.

We had tied him up so he couldn't move oddly enough it wasn't hard to get a hold of him in the first place.

"Talk" said Raina.

He gulped at that.

"Well it's not what you think I wasn't threatening him at all".

We nodded.

"It's just some freakish gift I have I can't really explain it with out giving details and that can give nightmares so I really don't think…….."

"TALK" we snapped.

A visible chill ran up his spine he knew he was cornered.

"Fine………..I'm the noah of death and trickery remember?".

We nodded.

"And I can trick anyone I want into thinking something, making a deal, getting things, it's always been easy".

"So that explains your good talent at fooling people" I said remembering the countless time he had tricked me.

"Uh-huh and that means my gift as the other side".

"Go on"

"I can predict the death of someone I could tell you the time, place, when, and how and not even have to think on it and Marie I saw you die" he said.

Marie though he is blind can use his innocence to see and could see the cold look in Allen's eyes it wasn't a lie it was the truth to the core.

"I wish I could say your joking but I know different Allen your not lying are you?" he asked.

Allen shook his head no and sighed.

"Do you want to know?".

"Yes".

"You die at day break, in two months, and your killed by one of the Noah".

"What why?"

" I only saw a glimpse of it but it was………oh god no".

He took off some how getting out of the ropes.

"How did he?".

We didn't care we followed and found Road holding a blade over Terra's small sleeping figure and Lenalee shaking from Tyki standing over her smiling evilly.

He growled his skin turning light gray his eyes gold. They were auto matically looking at him.

" Move another inch and you two die" he spat out angrily.

"Well well isn't it the Noah of death how are you?" asked Tyki.

Allen growled and crouched down. His spine curving slightly as he readied himself to attack. His muscles are like springs they retract and contract on que like hydraulics it's crazy but affective.

"Awh look at you already that unhappy with the humans don't you want to come with us Allen?" asked Road.

His skin went pale his claws showing and his fangs coming into place as he stared at the two noah it felt like I was watching him stalk prey like a wolf would.

"So your still on their side?".

"What do you think I protect my coven that's my job and I think I like it a little to well" he said.

Coven? He didn't think of us as? Or did he?.

"Well if your sure then why don't we just take little miss Terra here and be on our way".

That was beyond to far he would tolerate a threat but that wasn't something you do. And the two Noah's would soon learn that in a very painful way.

The muscles in his legs tightened and he jumped up and was on Tyki in five seconds I blinked and missed him moving. His claws ripped threw Tyki's flesh like a hot knife threw butter blood gushed out and his crimson eyes betrayed his blank expression he wasn't stopping until they were dead.

He jumped off leaving Tyki with cuts covering his body, you could see the bones on his arms from Allen's attack it was sickening.

"Road leave……..the child………..let's go" said Tyki.

She came to him fast and took off threw her door.

It happened so quick that I forgot Allen was still in the room his dead still movements were like a ghost.

"Lenalee are you okay?" I asked.

Allen was checking on a crying Terra who was fine minus some blood splattered on her small night clothes.

I looked over at them after getting an okay from Lenalee. Allen had picked her up and she was laying oh his shoulder her small blanket wrapped around her while he did so, calming her down while she stared at him with this look like it said (Daddy are you hurt?) she was odd it was like she could ask you a question with out even knowing how to talk.

"It's okay Allen can handle her she seems to always want him for some reason" said Lenalee.

The term daddy's girl came to mind but it felt to weird.

"Well she is like him then huh?" asked Raina.

True they did look a bit alike both their hair was white and they were calm mostly, but could have a mean side I guessed.

"Suppose so".

We were ushered out by Allen later so they could get the twins back to sleep and let Lenalee feed

Them.

"I never have wondered before about this but how exactly does a woman feed a baby I mean a bottle right?" I asked.

Raina smiled.

"Actually it comes from their………"

She pointed to her chest and I turned green.

"That would have to hurt".

"Don't know never been pregnant" she said while sipping on her coffee.

I felt sick but continued to sip on my water while I sat on the couch.

"Oh I see" I said.

She huffed.

"What do you think Allen tried to jump me at one point?" she asked as she stood from her chair.

I had given her the wrong idea I didn't imply that Allen would try to or had at any point just that I understood and she didn't need to go further.

(A/N: no offence but teenaged boys are like this they don't get what that sort of stuff means unless they've seen it).

"Why would you imply that he would"

"Raina I didn't I was saying that I understood what you were saying".

She huffed.

"Alright".

She sat back down. I looked at her was she channeling Allen's rage or something?.

"Are you like gonna start with what Allen did the past three days and go nuts on me?".

She glared.

"No I just don't like people saying that Allen does these things when he doesn't" she stated.

"I know me neather he gets really cranky when it happens almost like he's swallowed a whole box of Kanda's year long anger and is dishing it out in the course of a few days, hours, or minutes ya know".

"He did that once when training me it was so scary I thought he had turned into a noah".

I nodded and then heard.

"GO TO SLEEP" from the vent.

It was Lenalee that time and this was getting funny they just were to much alike her and Allen were perfect for each other.

"They both know how to do that?"

"YES" we heard them say from the vent next to us.

We laughed and said good night which after wards we went our separate ways and went to sleep.

(DAWN Lenalee's P.O.V)

I was up and started to get ready Terra and Darren were going to stay here under Saya and the others watches while me and Allen went on a mission with Raina, Lavi, and Kanda. It had been awhile since either of us had been out of the castle for anything but a mission and I was highly anticipating it.

"Allen where are you?".

While I was getting dressed I walked out and found him keeping Terra company Darren watched off from the side seeming to not be interested in being with his little sister.

"Their starting to move on their own already?"

"I told you my kind mature fast" he stated while looking up at me.

Terra grabbed a hold of the front of his exorcists uniform and played with the gold metal chains that hooked around our collars that were held there by a black and gold button.

(A/N: ya know the ones from like season two red and black!)

I smiled at that and he looked down at her a soft smile graced his pale lips for me to see. To this Terra laughed at his face while playing with his hair.

"She likes the piano to" he said.

I stood shocked at that.

"She does?"

"Yes and somehow seems to keep wanting me to hum that tune to her over again the one that moves the ark".

I listened as he hummed the tune and she smiled her wide expressive eyes glittering in joy. Allen could apparently sing I didn't know that about him but seemed true.

"I didn't know you could sing".

"I can just a bit but not enough to sing words I can hum a tune my voice is soft so it's hard" he said kindly while moving Terra around gently so she could dance if she wished.

That was true his voice was soft toned it always had been. I walked over in my tank top and leaned down while getting on my knees and putting my hands on his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek.

Terra laughed at that and I found his lips against mine in seconds. We broke apart when we heard a whistle from the door.

(wolf whistle)

"Wow I didn't expect to see that" said Lavi.

I went beat red and Terra giggled as Darren seemed to get a wide grin across his face.

"Lavi that's rude" said Raina.

She nudged him with her elbow.

"It's fine Lenalee finish getting ready we have to go soon" said Allen.

I nodded and walked off into the bathroom.

I sighed and pulled on my jacket but found a small problem, my chest was to big for me to button it.

"Great"

Raina knocked.

"Lenalee can I come in?"

"Sure".

She opened the door to find me in my jacket the buttons bursting.

"I had a feeling that would happen so I had Johnny make you a new one" she said handing me my new coat.

"Thanks"

"Thank Allen he came up with the thought".

"Go figure he would but all the same it's good of all of you to watch out for us".

"No problem just do me a favor and get finished we have to leave soon".

I nodded and pulled on my jacket before pulling on my mid calf boots.

"Ready guys?" I asked.

They nodded but Terra as she was sat down by Allen latched onto his shirt sleeve. I pouted at that; the look in her eyes was sad and so cute.

"Terra let go he has to leave for a bit" said Sonja.

She let go but then said with words.

"Daddy?"

And we froze she was what ten days old?.

"She's how old again?" asked Lavi.

"Not even two weeks" said Saya.

Everyone looked at Allen like he had something to do with her talking so soon well he did, after all she did say daddy not mommy and that was a good incentive.

"What?. True bloods mature fast it's in our genetics really that's all I know about it" he said.

"Uh-huh and how old were you when you started to talk?" asked Lavi.

" Same as them" he said.

They gaped at him.

"What I wasn't kidding".

Terra laughed and played with his sleeve as he explained on the blood traits of his type of vampire. They grow faster, their much more powerful, they have just a bit more stamina, and can talk no sooner than two weeks to two months.

"That's roughly it normal vampires and the bio type's have no difference besides that".

"Bio?"

"My kind were made from alchemic experiments on human and vampire cells constructing, deconstructing, and reconstructing the cells into new more evolved matter creates new life like the Akuma or the true blood vampires we're uncommon because we're not supposed toe exist without a alchemist".

He smiled and Terra pulled his head down by grabbing his hair. He got the hint and kissed her forehead.

"Is that all?" he asked.

She grinned and snuggled her face into the side of his shirt giving him her own version of a kiss.

Then she pulled away with a look in her eyes. I knew what it said. (Come back safe momma and daddy) that was all it said and it was enough for me. We stepped inside the ark and were gone in a flash.

"Allen?" asked Raina.

He turned to her after getting the ark off to where we were supposed to be going, Venice Italy.

"What?"

"Terra spoke and you said something about how your kind are created what did you mean by the whole construction thing?"

We all listened even Kanda did.

"Like I said the type I am was originally made by construction, destruction, and reconstruction of cells and matter it's science in a way………but creating flesh is the ultimate taboo in alchemy".

We listened.

'It's not as simple as say this".

He clapped one hand against the other. And a red light made a small statue of the orders crest out of some stone.

(A/N: yea I know I just couldn't think of another way for him to do it with out a circle sorry F.M.A fans I'll write a F.M.A and D.G.M crossover for this saga if you don't burn me).

"Not as simple that doesn't look easy at all".

"It's easy compared to what I'm talking about creating life with out a womb or anything else" he said.

I felt sick.

"See the way we're normally made is taking all the chemicals of the human body and a vampires body fusing it together into a mass of cells or something and forcing it to grow into a life while not in a womb or anything it's an unpleasant site to say the least and just as bad as say a homunculus?".

We gulped.

"I guess the homunculus and the Bio type vampires aren't so different huh?" asked Lavi.

"No we're different we have souls well normally we do. But all the same my kind are made like them or they experiment on impregnating human women with the bio types offspring until they give birth to a creature that can be considered worth testing other wise well you have me".

"Huh?"

"See I was supposed to be one of the bio types little experiments but small glitch my mother got pregnant but not with the bio types offspring they figured that out fast and made her leave and she took me with her keeping it secret while my father was busy betraying the earl" he said.

"Whoa wait a sec you mean that you were……..supposed to…………be some kind of?"

"If your trying to say I was a faulty experiment then yes your right".

"How so if your healthy and all?".

"The two bloodlines don't mix well how my parents got that to work I have no clue I never asked about that".

"Why not I would have".

His face darkened.

"I was thirteen when they were killed" he said.

"Oh so you never asked why you had plenty of time".

"You try asking someone like my father that question it wouldn't have ended well, see the thing is……….they really didn't know about me being inside my mother until she well actually had me she never showed any signs of it ".

"Really? So you were unexpected".

"Pretty much the kid who didn't really make any since of where he came from until they saw the um well the cross on my head and my skin turning gray once when I was little and my aggression got the better of me".

"Wow that's a lot for someone to go threw and not even been born yet".

"Yea it is but see the others in my family didn't know however my mother did she knew I was there somehow she would always say something to me every once and awhile when I was little something I just don't remember I don't even remember what she looked like really".

"But we saw her in that memory you showed us"

"That's only what I thought she would most likely look like I really have no clue".

With that he stood.

"Well where here".

He opened a door and we walked out onto a dock.

"Welcome to Venice" he said.

(Raina's P.O.V)

Once we got here I saw loads and loads of water nothing but it covered everything and every where no streets just side walks really water great.

"I really am not a fan of water" I said.

Allen laughed at that while we walked across a bridge.

"Really and yet you always take a walk in the rain Raina?"

"I like rain but not this much water it's to much"

"And I should know I spent a month here when I was with my parents" he said.

"No way?"

He nodded. I swear there are something's about him that make even me wonder where he's from.

"it's nice here but back then they had streets" he said.

"the place is sinking like Atlantis be fore it" said a man on the side of the small walk way.

We sighed.

"The leviathan will come again".

"Leviathan?"

"Young girl you and your friends must leave this place it's unsafe please leave". he said

I gulped why were the people here staring at us like we're some kinds of freaks wait why are they staring at us in the first place.

"Why are you here?" asked a man.

He was well dressed to say the least but his calm clear composure made me feel ill.

"We're from the Black Order we've come here about your monster problem" said Lavi.

They smiled but frowned just as fast.

"Fine we will let you but your friend there must leave" he said pointing to Allen.

"Why he's not a problem".

"We don't trust his kind of people" he said.

Allen gulped.

"Why would you say that?"

"Your eyes give you away boy we don't trust forsaken ones".

He sighed.

"Why do you think that I'm not one it's very hateful for you to treat me as if I'm one because I'm not".

"Not surely you don't want us to believe your normal boy your obviously not".

"I'm pale it can't be helped my parent were albino's for heavens' sake it runs in our family".

Good cover Allen say you're an albino it would work considering his skin tone was almost as pale as their's good cover indeed.

"Really and why do you have a pentacle on your forehead?"

"It's a birthmark"

"Really?………….very well we wish you luck Exorcists".

With that they all walked off I was stunned but snapped out of it once I realized that the others had already started to walk as well. We continued to walk and found a hotel but before we got to our rooms I said.

"Allen how did you do that back there?"

He looked at me and blinked.

"What you mean tricking them it's just one of my talents as a noah I guess death and trickery works pretty well if you ask me".

I nodded and him and Lenalee walked into their room while Lavi and me went into our separate rooms.

I sat down and looked at the small and yet very nicely done room and sat my things down. After a while I got board and went to Lavi to ask a question about something I wanted to do.

"Lavi?"

"What Raina?"

"Let's go spy on Allen and Lenalee" I said with a mischievous grin.

He gulped but then grinned back.

"Why?"

" I just want to".

He nodded and we walked down the hallway and to there room the doors were old yes but not a sound came from them which made it easier to do so. We peeked threw the cracked door and I gulped. there was a good bit of blood, pale skinned hands and fingers ran across black and red fabric, crimson eyes were wide with bloodlust, fangs deep in her throat while he started, his throat flexed as he drank in blood, her breath hitched, his eyes slitted again leaving crimson lines, she ran her hands over his back pulling at his clothes and digit tickling his neck and the center of his back.

We had caught him feeding off her again. She gasped at the pain from his fangs ripping into her flesh deeper, his hands gripped her sides while he continued, she had a hand full of his white hair getting ready to pull him off if he went to far.

The door shut when we saw her gasp at his touch to her hip. Me and Lavi were against the wall out side their room breathing fast our eyes wide in shock.

"Lavi did you see?" I asked.

"Uh-huh you?"

"Yep"

That was scary to me I had never seen that before the way his eyes looked was shocking though . Crimson bright crimson eyes were so different they were wide with lust and then slitted in thought while his fangs drew more blood.

"Raina?"

"Yea Lavi"

"I think we shouldn't have seen that" he said looking at me his green eye shining in fear.

"Agreed Lavi but the way it looked I would have thought that"

"Me too but it wasn't he was just needed it most likely it's nothing bad".

I nodded and we walked away and into the lobby to wait for them. They came down after awhile and we started to walk around the sun was going down it was so nice.

"The sun sets pretty here" I said.

They nodded but Allen looked down at the water it looked black almost due to the fading light.

"What are you looking at ?" asked Lavi.

He walked over and reached down before grabbing a head full of dark hair and a woman was pulled out of the water.

"Hello Vela nice to see you again" he said.

She glared.

"What do you want vampire?"

"Just asking a mermaid about the leviathan?"

"Ha really your looking for a leviathan?"

"Yes"

"Well firstly why would I tell you you're a vampire"

"And what does that have to do with the creature?"

"Let me tell you that it's not the same as it was a few centuries ago got it handsome".

He huffed and growled at her.

"Let's not forget Vela that I've got you in a grasp right now that gives me the chance to take your head" he said.

The mermaid gulped and nodded .

"Fine we've seen it the night guard might know more but I want to know about why you're here Allen Walker your not supposed to have your memories if I remember the council deemed you dangerous correct?"

"Let's just say that I got the spell to wear off a while back and I'm still working on my memories don't worry though I'm not what they say Vela".

She nodded.

"Fine fine that's all I know is that it's looking for the crystal dream stone so if you know who has it you better get to it before the Olympians get to it".

"Please the gods from that area have no control over my kind of immortal so what is it I have to worry about?"

"Who controls the sea dear?"

"Poseidon" I said.

"Correct dear and if the leviathan gets the stone what happens Walker?"

"A war".

"And all the magical creatures in the world will be exposed while trying to save them selves or stop the war sides will be made and you've seen that war before right seer?"

He gulped.

"I have so what is it that we're looking for?"

"It's mostly clear blue colored the dream stone it's unnatural light will help you surely considering it's a rune stone".

He nodded.

"Thanks".

He let her go.

"Any time prince"

"Hey don't pull that around again" he said to her.

"Very well then your welcome Allen" she said before swimming away.

"I can't stand mermaids" he stated.

"I didn't know they existed !" said Lavi.

Allen sighed.

"Yea well I want to avoid dealing with the Greek Gods so lets go".

"Um your joking right the night guard is a demon from the underworld Allen" I said.

He looked at me.

"Yep and it's time we paid him a visit".

He pushed us from behind and we scooted across the cobblestone.

"No way in……"

"Hades is that what you were going to say well don't worry guys they don't hurt humans that are with immortals so no problem and plus we're not going into the neather world if we did it wouldn't be fun I've taken a trip there before it's cold it brings a new meaning to when Hades freezes over" he said with a smile.

"Crux where's the map?" he asked.

Crux handed him the map and we gulped.

"Alright let's see……….oh yea now I remember right to the north and we have to make a deal but let me handle it don't speak at all got it?" he questioned.

We nodded.

"Good you speak to the wraith they still your aura they feed off it so let me talk to them they won't touch you if they register who your with".

"What do you hold over them moyashi?" asked Kanda.

"I'm royalty " he mimed while hiding behind the map.

"WHAT?"

"Sort of anyways my family's been in good connections with the Greek Gods for centuries and there for made us……..(paper shuffling)………..blue bloods ".

He peered up at us from the map.

"What I told you blue bloods are common but there are only a hand full of the royal families left".

We nodded.

"And that keeps you safe?"

(Paper rustling)

"Well yes it does but also it does one more thing…..keeps you safe".

"Why and how?"

"My bloods in your systems still from the zombie attack and that registers you as part of my coven".

"So you do think of us as your coven don't you".

"Yep basically it's who ever I chose to take care of and I've been taking care of all of you for a while now weather you believe it or not I think I watched some of you grow up at one point depends on your birth dates I lost my memories in 1996 so if anyone was born during that time line I most likely did".

"I was born in ninety-three and so was Kanda" said Lavi.

"Well then most likely I had at least seen you before" .

"Me and Raina are the same age almost so that's ninety-four and ninety-five" said Lenalee.

He nodded and pulled a small orb out of his back pocket that was in a pouch.

"What is that?"

"It's an Orical's eye a stone that allows a seer to keep track of what ever they wish to in the future and it only works for seer's" he said.

We looked at it the stone was about the size of a golf ball and was blue deep night sky blue and had a white insignia on it in the shape of a Egyptian symbol for sight or it looks like a staff with a star on it.

"So that's a Oricals eye odd I thought it would look different" said Lavi.

"Well they normally are a real eye cu from a dead Orical but……..this ones a bit different".

"How so?"

The stone lit up and spun around slowly.

"It shows everyone who's around it and only works for an Orical".

We watched it spin in his hand and then it projected the site of what we should look for.

"That's the crystal dream stone?…………It's pretty right guys?" I asked.

They nodded but Allen glared and gasped.

"Wonderful just perfect to the first degree " he said.

"Guys I think I'm going to have to ask someone about something very soon"

"And that would be?"

"How to get the stone out of a cage made of Draconium".

I remembered what Draconium does to him it hurts him greatly.

"Really it's in that?"

"Embedded actually and not an easy thing either considering how much it hurts ".

He unknowingly grazed his left side. Like It hurt somehow.

"Allen let me see your side right quick" I said.

He blinked.

"It's just an old mark it's nothing to worry about really I promise I made a mistake with getting Hades angery once and he hit me with a Draconium poll to my side it left a scar but it's healing with time the toxin in draconium makes it hard for us to heal fast but it's nothing"

"But that things huge he's as tall as a pillar".

"Yea well my body can take a lot of damage which might be put to the test on this mission considering how dangerous it's going to be".

I shook my head and sighed.

"Just show me".

He pulled up his shirt to show just a think line on his side that was a few shades darker than his skin.

"That looks like it hurt" I said.

"Well five broken ribs, punctured lung, a tear in my tendons and a few places of internal bleeding so yea it's nothing off the ordinary for me".

"That bad?"

"How did you remember that exactly?"

"Remember when I said I can regenerate my body?"

"Yes"

"Well I had to heal it myself no one was going to help a vampire during that time period so I did it myself and once again it's nothing out of the ordinary for me".

"Why would you say that?"

He pulled his shirt down and fixed it's twisted state before looking at us.

"I've been hurt a good bit of times things have happened to me that would kill any of you".

"And that would be?"

"I've been ran over, impaled more than once and oh yea lets not forget that case of having my heart stabbed eight times that was fun " he said mockingly.

"But yea some things have happened before and I'm used to it".

He placed the orb back into his pocket and Crux tapped the side of his head.

"What Crux?"

"Well doesn't that remind you of the case you had to work on with the gorgon?"

"Oh yea that wasn't fun at all luckily vampires are immune to venom from gorgons ".

"What are you looking for?" Crux asked.

"The wraiths key that I……….um………..never mind".

"Oh that yea I'm sure they'd like it back by now".

"By now how long have you had it?"

He stopped and gulped.

"Well not had it took it really"

"What?"

"I stole the key from them a few years ago not the best job I had but it was interesting to say the least".

"You stole the Gorgons key?" asked Lavi.

'Yes is there a problem with me taking the thing back to it's real owner it doesn't belong to them it belongs to Hades that's why I got hit because I um well………said something that wasn't to good".

"What did you say?"

He grinned widely a mischievous glint in his crimson orbs.

"Let's just say that I called him a giant bat that needed to learn to be more respectful to his elders indicating Zeus for that he hit me with that poll and sent from the entrance to well the north end of Rome" .

"Really a giant bat you were how old?'

"Ninety nine at the time so yea not fun to mess with a God".

"I'll say congrats Allen you made Hades hate you".

He pulled out the small pouch and looked threw it and found a small silver key.

"Got it" he said.

"Alright anything else mister wizard?" asked Lavi.

"Not funny I have to visit a Wizard soon and I am not looking forward to it".

"Who?"

"Merlin"

"WHAT?"

'Ouch hey not so loud you'll wake up the dead around here".

"since when did this become a mission from the Order to a mission to the magical world?"

"Since it's going to threaten both worlds might as well do my job".

"Your job huh?"

He sighed and stopped looking threw the sack.

"Three lines that make a bridge threw the realms dived once they give their blood to the earth the sky will come alive trance like eyes wander the realm of darkness and light give them you blood they take your life and nothing but your soul can suffice" he recited.

"And that means?"

"simple enough I have a job to do that's not a prophecy it's a order from the Gods I have to give some of my blood to the earth aka the spirit of Earth and then well I do something that none of you can see". He said.

I knew right there I wasn't going to like it.

"And that would be?'

He gulped and his cursed eye blinked while the other dropped it's gaze.

"It's not going to be something you can see simple as that".

"Try us Allen Gray Night Walker" I said.

He flinch and muttered the answer.

"What?"

"Ihavetoconsomeauras" he stammered.

"Say It Now".

"Fine I have to take peoples lives and steal their aura for Hades" he snapped.

Kanda unsheathed his sword and put it to Allen's throat.

"No way in hell moyashi".

Allen growled at him.

"I have to my job my order I say no I pay for it"

"what's that price you have no soul"

"That doesn't mean they can't do something to me"

"What would they do to you"

"Simple all the same I'll lose myself again I can become a killer and that is something you don't want to see you think I'm a problem when I get angery that's nothing compared to what I'm like when I want to kill".

He said looking up from the pouch .

"I am not what all of you think Bio types are created for one purpose and one only".

I gulped this was something I wasn't going to like.

"And that would be?" asked Lavi.

"We're created to kill be killers and that only I'm different but I still have that mind set I can get into and it's unsafe when I do I use that when I'm fighting if you see me act differently at least now you know that I'm not crazy at that point don't worry though I've pretty much destroyed that part of the original programming so I've got no strings attached".

With that he stood and pulled out a small compass made of silver with a small marking on it that showed a star with a rose threw it.

"Silver Rune Knights can help if any of them are still in the area or……alive" he muttered.

The compass glowed and the pointer moved until it pointed north.

"Alright got one Crux who's north?"

"Antoine he can help he's the oldest of the last of them" said Crux.

"Alright well I hope he won't mind us dropping in".

Allen called the ark and we stepped in before the light engulfed us. Once inside we walked until the same insignia appeared on a door.

"Good hopefully he won't……….."

The door opened and a tone of small knives flew at us it pinned up Kanda some how and the rest of us hit the ground while Allen dodged each and everyone in a blur as we saw him once hey stopped he had caught one in his mouth.

"Congrats Antoine I give you a good job if it wasn't for hurting my friends almost" he said as he took the knife out from between his teeth.

"Y-your not a human who are you?"

He seemed scared of Allen.

"Just a knight like you I was wondering if you knew anything about the Crystal Dream Stone?"

The man in black dropped to his knees.

"Well I'll be Allen Walker I thought that you were dead"

Allen shook his head no and helped us up while Lavi got Kanda down from the wall. After that we sat down in front of Antoine and stared he looked sick. Antoine had dark hair medium toned olive skin, and bright honey eyes but was still clearly a vampire.

"What do you want Walker I really haven't the time".

'I know that but I think you have something I need" he said clearly.

Antoine sighed and looked into Allen's rich orbs.

"Well I see your back to your old self minus that old homicidal attitude of yours".

"And I see you've become some beggar man?" he asked.

His gaze diverted to the area around crimson red analyzed each area of the house.

"No I have not you need to learn how to respect your elders " he snapped.

"Sure I do says the person who's responsible for losing half of our kind" Allen snapped back.

Antoine blinked and shook his head.

"I see I can't out do someone who has two stones on them at the time correct?"

"So you know about that do you?"

"Boy I can see it clearly your aura is completely enshrouded by those two stones Rie La and Sin Fa picked a good suiter considering who they could have".

"I know of that I'm here to ask you about the dream stone".

At that the man looked at us scared by the question.

"Des nome ves la nar luz ven nas?" he asked.

"Nover esdar nevecla nves" Allen said back.

My head hurt.

"I think it would be best to speak where they can understand us to" said Allen.

Antoine looked at us and exploded.

"YOU BRING HUMANS INTO MY HOUSE AND AKS ABOUT THE STONE WHY YOU FILTHY LITTLE HYBRID NO WONDER THE TRUE BLOOD'S ARE RARE CONSIDERING HOW COMPLETELY INCONSIDERITE THEY ARE"

We shook in fear we hadn't expected the man to yell like that.

"Look I don't need a lecture from you I need the information I came for and then we'll leave but until than I can not".

"YOU EXPECT ME TO TELL A TRAITOR LIKE YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ME TO DO BUT I CAN'T GIVE YOU THE INFORMATION "

"Why is that?" he asked.

Allen was calm, quiet, and rational but was going to save his ranting for when Antoine didn't give it up.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A TYPE THAT CAN'T BE TRUSTED DID YOU THINK I DIDN'T READ ABOUT YOU ALLEN GARY NIGHT WALKER DID YOU NOT KILLPEOPLE FOR NO REASON?"

"I have before but I'm not like that any longer I'm not the same as I used to be".

"Why do you want to take the stone?" he asked.

"To keep the ones I love safe that's why".

Antoine gritted his teeth together.

"NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU THE INFORMATION".

we saw it coming and got back fast. Allen jumped on Antoine and pinned him to the wall. I had never seen two vampires fight before. Antoine bared his fangs at Allen and pushed him down claws reaching to tar out his heart. Allen rolled and did a flip to avoid the attack.

"Get back here mutt".

Antoine came at him again and Allen jumped back and flipped yet again and landed behind the older vampire a wicked grin on his face as he swept Antoine's leg s out from under him.

Antoine jumped up thought and rammed Allen in the stomach. He doubled over but staggered back up.

"You Can't Fight An Older Vampire Allen" he said.

Allen grinned and crouched down.

"Really now and who said I was going to fight you………fair" he said.

With that his claws grew out and he jumped and latched onto Antoine with a great force and bit down causing blood to spurt out as his fangs ripped the flesh apart. It sounded like thick paper ripping as he dug his claws in deeper to Antoine's side leaving a gapping hole. Allen grabbed the sides of the older vampires head and rammed his and Antoine's together giving a sickening crack from Antoine.

"You little freak what are you exactly " .

Allen jumped down landing with no sound his eyes filled with cold death wishes for the vampire in front of him.

"Just another vampire" he said smiling wickedly again.

Antoine tried to stop it this time but Allen got his claws into his sides again and ripped forward exposing his ribs just before growling at him with bared fangs.

We stared at the fight Allen wasn't joking he was intending to kill the other and we knew it to.

"Stop now please I'll tell you" begged Antoine.

Allen was about to rip out his heart.

"Talk" he said.

"Fine at the edge of Sicily there's an old witch she can give you the area to go to that has the rest of the informants you'll have to show your family crest to get threw the gates but they should be able to give you the first key to get to the stone".

Allen nodded and let him go. He dropped to the ground in a bloody heap and stared at Allen.

"Don't think you can act all superior to us just because you're a Pure blood doesn't give you the reason to fight me as if I'm nothing don't think that just because my kind are rare that we're weak or helpless we're not" he said.

"I…..understand".

He glared at him.

"Sure you do"

With that he turned away.

"Don't worry I didn't cause you any damage that's perminate you'll heal".

He opened the ark.

(Lavi's P.O.V)

"Let's go we need to get to that witch and fast".

We left fast as we could running threw the maze like structure of the ark.

"Allen how can we find the door to the witches area?" I asked.

He smirked and pulled out a dagger from Antoine and cut his hand. The black blood covered the blade and he slung it against a door. It dug in but nothing happened.

"Alright lets see".

He called for his sword and the black and white blade came for him and he drew it across the floor scratching across the ground making this horrible sound but it made the image show up.

"Great had to go threw that torture to bring that damn door up" he said.

He shook his head an we stared there was a scratch on his face I hadn't seen it before.

"Allen you've got a cut on your face" I said.

He touched it and looked at the blood.

"It's fine after awhile it'll heal"

With that we opened the door to the sound of liquids boiling and steam filling the area.

"Hello is anyone here?" I asked.

A woman in a black silk dress came out she was beautiful, long black hair that came to her knees, creamy skin, and shining green eyes.

""Hello dears what do you need?" she asked.

Her voice transcended sickly sweet words that made you swoon over her.

"We've been sent here by Antoine to ask for the extra information on the dream stone" said Allen.

His face was calm but seemed forced to set that way.

"Mi what a handsome thing you are" she said as she came closer to him.

He gulped, as she ran her fingers over his jaw line and up his face till she could dance her fingers over his cheek bones.

"And such beautiful eyes and very nice color of pale skin you have an ivory color almost" she said.

He gulped again and clamped his mouth shut.

"And lets see what else very nice lips and you smell like my favorite time of the year autumn tell me is that when you were born dear?"

He nodded but kept his mouth shut. I was transfixed by this and had to wonder if she was flirting with him.

"Now how about your blood doesn't it smell as nice as you?" she asked with an innocent look.

She licked the cut on his face and smacked her lips.

"It taste as good as you smell dear how nice" she mimed.

She leaned in closer and he did one thing he blinked and the hit her across the face with his claws. She screamed at that and backed away while he licked the blood off his claws and then looked at her.

"Don't try and seduce a vampire it's not as easy as it looks or as easy as we make it look" he said.

She reached for one of her potions and swallowed it till her face healed.

"Well I hadn't expected you to do that".

She lunged at him and gripped a hold of him tightly. He squirmed it was something about the witch he didn't like. She kept her grip on his arms and then ran her hand over his neck and up his face lacing her fingers in his hair.

"I only wished to show my affection for your kind" she said.

She licked his lips and he hissed at her.

"well I can see your defiantly a vampire dear lucky me I used to have a lover that was a vampire he was very handsome some what like you".

She leaned in and he moved his head forward and went for her neck which once there he bit down hard electing a loud scream from the witch in front of him.

"How dare you" she said.

She had gotten away from him but that left blood running down the front of his mouth.

"Get over it" he said as he wiped his mouth clean.

"Why would you bite me ?"

"Because I don't participate in that sort of thing I don't like that" he sneered.

She used a spell to heal her neck and then glared at him.

"So what do you want vampire?"

"I want the scroll you have on the dream stone".

"Ha-ha mi aren't you a sweet little naïve thing "

"What do you mean by that ?"

"I mean you know about the laws at which we abide by my sweet and to that you have to give an offering to the witch that you wish to gain something from or take something from".

He sighed knowing she was right but what would this woman want.

"And what do you want I know how that works I have to ask what you wish for".

She smiled and leaned closer to him.

"You it is you that I wish for"

To that he shook his head no. she pouted but then nodded.

"Fine if I can't have you then"

Allen gulped at the thought of what she could want from him it wouldn't be good he knew that already.

"I want your blood at least some of it".

"My blood?"

"Yes rare type vampire blood can create wonderful potions and spells and it has a even better sent and taste".

He shook at that the witch before him didn't know what she was doing.

"I can't give you my blood it's useless like that ".

"How so dear?" she asked coming closer again.

"It's got toxins in it that are activated once the blood leaves my body it wouldn't be any good to you surely I can give you something else".

She ran her hands down from his shoulder to his hip and he jumped. This brought back some bad memories I knew it.

"Very well if you can't then tell me what you can offer to me?".

He gulped again and sighed. She traced lines from his hip to his side making him shake slightly and Lenalee shake in rage of the woman so close to him.

"He can't have do anything like your thinking for you" she snapped.

The witch looked at Lenalee and frowned.

"Why ?"

She came close to Lenalee and touched her stomach and sides.

"I see you're his mate well very well then since you've carried his offspring I can't touch either one of you so I shall ask for nothing but a request".

"A request?"

"I wish for you to stop this war stop the Earl and save the world my family will do what we can but".

She touched his cheek again.

"I should give you something to keep you and your friends from getting hurt".

She reached in her pocket and handed him crystals on chains and an old scroll.

"Take the crystals and wear them around your necks they'll keep you all safer than you would be trust me".

He nodded and thanked her before she said.

"Wait one more thing".

"What?" he asked.

"Don't take the potion in the pack with you take it and give it to the night guard or he'll hurt you my crystals won't stop their magic and it will hurt you badly also the next person your looking for is Valo he's in the eastern area that would be Pompeii".

We nodded and left again to the once great Pompeii.

"Allen this is getting crazy"

"Just wait till we get to Pompeii we'll get a bit of a problem".

I shuttered to think of what we'd see so many lives were lost there. The doors opened and we jumped out.

"Nice landing Allen" said a dark figure.

"Really and you would be?'

"Valo Dartine pleasure to met you finally " he said with a bow.

I had to gape at him light brown hair, pale skin, and softly glowing blood colored eyes.

"Valo Elana said you have the second key and I need it now" he asked.

"Really Elana said that and she didn't ask for anything?"

"Just to stop the war that might break out" he said.

"Well Allen I must say that in my five thousand years I've seen plenty of wars and none have been a real challenge" .

"Then how does the Greek Gods and the vampires, werewolves, and every other magical creature on the face of the earth getting exposed sound?"

He stopped and slitted his crimson eyes at Allen his sword on his shoulder.

"How about a little match I heard you're really quiet the swordsman when it comes down to it?"

Allen shook his head.

"No time please just give us the key and we'll leave".

He didn't seem please by that and swung down his blade to point at Allen.

"You will give me my match or none of you shall leave here with what you seek".

Allen gritted his teeth and held out his hand. Black and white swirled around his right arm forming into something.

"Fine but I should warn you"

It finished showing the black and white sword.

"If I start then you'll die before I stop" he said.

The chain from his sword curled around his arm and he pointed it at the ancient swordsman.

"Very well I like a challenge especially from someone as young as you this should be no problem" said Valo.

We backed away from them.

"Fine then".

Valo came at him and Allen blocked the large sword as it came to him and he shoved it off. And came around running at top speed around Valo.

"So this is what a True Blood's weapon form looks like incredible truly it is you and your sword".

He came at him with a yell and Allen blocked again.

"Not to bad yourself but I'm not backing down".

He pushed forward and got Valo off him.

"Amazing your one of a kind that you are".

Another block, swing and hit, finally Valo got Allen in the side but only a small cut for him to see some blood.

"Well if my eyes don't deceive me your healing already".

The cut was indeed going away and almost gone.

"What's so off about that Valo?" he asked.

"I just never have seen someone heal so fast".

Allen stopped to catch his breath for a second and wipe the blood off his mouth.

"And your point?"

Before Valo could react Allen had ran at him with crazed eyes and cut his side greatly.

(blood gushing)

"Your good kid".

He stood and came at Allen. Full speed and his sword went strait threw him.

(loud scream)

"But I'm afraid not good enough this is your grave"".

Allen smiled and his eyes went crimson red with gold taking the right side while crimson was on the left.

"No"

(Evil Laughter)

"Not at all Valo " he said as he gripped the sword.

"Wha………….what……….how….can you………..move……..?".

Allen looked up both eyes glowing.

"Because I have a different idea about this".

He gripped the blade harder and he twisted out of the way of It. The hole in his stomach was sealing up fast.

"Impossible no Immortal has ever gotten away from me………..How?"

He grinned demonically.

"Fine out".

He charged. Valo smiled and came at him.

"VERY WELL COME AND FIGHT ME ALLEN LETS SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO".

He charged wide eyed while Allen's mismatched eyes showed his death wish for the man.

"_I will not let him win I have to so we can stop this war we don't need to wars at once"._

_(Metal against Metal)_

_They came at each other again and again until we heard blood gush out._

_(Lot Of Blood Gushing)_

* * *

_CHAPTER 30: CRYSTAL DREAM'S PART 1 : END_

* * *

_Me: WOW O.O_

_Allen: that's it someone give me a……..*Evil Grin* never mind………..(tazer sound)_

_Me: OUCH!_

_Lenalee : ha-ha I needed a good laugh today._

_Lavi: me too._

_Crux: How mean!_

_Me: *evil smile* Tackles Allen and douses in water._

_Allen: *Cough* Ha-ha very funny._

_Timcanpy: *evil laughter*_

_Me: Anyways preview:_

_The fight between Valo and Allen ends and the group heads to Rome to find the next half before the Leviathan wakes up and takes the Stone Of Hope in Part 2 of : Crystal Dream's: Hope stone._

_What's going to happen? _


	31. Chapter 31: CRYSTAL DREAM'S:PART2

Me: 109 yay!

Lenalee: What?

Lavi: *Pops party poppers* WE HAVE 109 REVIEW YAYAYAYA!

Allen: *head ache* I really don't like parties.

Kanda: Che. *Silent Agreement*

Komui: *Locked In Office again* NO LENALEE DON'T GO WITH THE VAMPIRE HE COULD HURT YOU AGAIN.

Me: *breaks down doors* KOMUI!

Komui: *looks at authoress with teary eyes* Oh You've come to save me.

Me: (_Innocence activate) _Tear of Ember level1 : Sakura drops.

Komui's swiped away by large flower petals.

Allen: *Sigh* He'll never learn.

Me: Yea that's a new innocence I came up with for someone maybe and O.C and C. C (aka cast character)

Raina: Sounds familiar.

Lenalee: Yea it does anyways what's the chapter song?

Raina: Um?

Allen: *Whispers in her ear*

Raina: Oh yea duh it's ROLLING STAR BY YUI.

Me : ENJOY AND ARIGOT READERS!

* * *

CHAPTER 31: CRYSTAL DREAM'S PART 2: HOPE STONE ( OPEN)

* * *

The air was thick with the stench of blood while still distant of any sound as the dust cleared and blood could be seen splattering on the ground beneath the two vampire's feet. Valo stood; sword in mid swing waiting to strike. While Allen was down lower his sword thrust threw the opposing vampire's stomach and evil grin across his pale lips signifying that he was indeed the winner of this fight and Valo could not continue.

"How…….could……. You……….. Have…….won?" asked Valo.

He peered down at the young vampire below his gaze. This boy wasn't an average type he was indeed something he had never seen before and that was more than enough to show the ancient warrior that his young age didn't mean he lacked there of skill.

Allen peered up and his bright eyes glistening with shock at his victory; he didn't think he would actually win, And it showed in the now crimson orbs looking at Valo with sorrow for his injuries and yet this distant glint that showed he was pleased by the injury, the boy had a most clear dark side that could show threw his rich eyes.

"How could you have won……….No one has ever defeated me before you and yet I………..do not understand?"

Allen looked down thinking threw his own injuries and the way he had fought. It reminded him of how easy it was for True Bloods to become lost in there strategic way of thinking; oddly cruel, fast, blood thirsty, and unforgiving. why he acted this way to wards his opponents he never could quiet figure out but all the same, this side to him could be deadly to foes and those who chose to treat him and his "Coven" harshly.

"I……really…….don't know" he replied.

His friends were slightly shocked though they deep down were yelling their praises, Allen didn't look like he wished to hear them he was thinking over the fight his fighting styles were different from other's and more planed out in thought before truly ever using them though more often than not he fought while thinking of new ways to out wit his opponent.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Lavi.

He turned his gaze to him and then back to the elder vampire with words unsaid, he removed his sword from Valo's stomach and the blood fell fast. Valo staggered back and then to his knees, his wounds showing well and his blood oozing out of the overly large gash in his stomach.

The sent of vampire blood filled the area and made Allen's head cloudy with a carnal haze, the sent was intoxicating, causing his bloodlust to cover his rational behavior and strike the notion in his mind that he could take the blood, he could kill Valo now and finish this. And yet he forced his thirst for the blood to cease he couldn't afford to lose his control over that slightly insane side buried deeply in his natural instincts.

"Lavi we need to get to him now" said Lenalee.

Everything was becoming fuzzy and dim to him. was he really that badly injured or was the bloodlust he had taking over he never blacked out before this couldn't be it. But what though.

They ran to him Lavi catching him just before he hit the hard cobble stone street that was filled with ash.

"Allen hey wake up" he said.

Everything was darker now it was hard to see. He felt it the injuries they hurt terribly to the point that he couldn't control the bloodlust much longer. He felt something warm around him holding him up he knew he had fallen but didn't expect to be caught by anyone. A shake, a voice, his friends telling him to wake up, he was so tired right now.

"Allen get up"

His half open eyes shot wide at the sight of them looking over him from where he was Lavi; the closest most likely keeping him off the ground.

"Your hurt we're going to take you to where Valo's staying and let you rest first alright then we can head back out it's almost night as it is" said Lavi.

He nodded before darkness consumed him and his injured body went limp in Lavi's arms.

"Let's go" said Lavi.

He pulled Allen onto his back and they followed Valo, who despite the injuries kept going. They walked and walked until they reached a large old brick house.

"Up here". he said.

They nodded and followed slowly so not to leave Lavi behind. Lenalee kept glancing back at the two of them some tears in her eyes showing she was truly concerned for him.

"Lenalee Allen will be fine he's alright just tired it's okay" said Raina.

She peered back as well to him. He looked the same he wasn't paler or looking any weaker.

"Alright Raina I'm just worried for him I know silly right I just can't help it" she said looking at her friend.

Raina nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. They reached the house and were given a room to treat Allen in while Valo made something for them to eat. Despite his judgment of this he knew it was he's job as the one who had lost to him to help in any way he could.

"Lavi is he okay?" asked Raina.

Lavi looked at the wounds; they weren't to bad though not as good either.

"He should be just some rest and hopefully Valo has some blood that he can take because I don't know if there's another way for us to give it to him considering his injuries he'd drain us dry" he said.

He felt for a fever, luckily there wasn't one which meant he was recovering quickly.

"Mhm I gave him some earlier but I don't think it'll do him any good, right now I can't give to much because I'm still recovering" said Lenalee.

They nodded and Kanda huffed.

"Why are you so angery?" asked Raina.

He glared at Allen's sleeping figure.

"I can't stand that vampire looking at us" he said glancing over at Valo.

"Why not he's helping?".

"He's eyeing the damn moyashi like he's gonna attack him ".

Valo walked in and asked if everything was fine.

"Oh yea it's fine nothing bad so far it's fine".

"Oh yes I see and of your friend?" he asked pointing to Allen.

"He's going to need to rest but other than feeding he should be fine".

"Oh I see well I haven't any blood with me there fore I can't help you there but your friend may could feed off you?" he asked looking at all of them.

"Oh well see the thing is he has a very um……….problematic bloodlust he takes to much".

"Oh really well he's just young it can't be help I could get blood if you tell me exactly what he can handle some of our kind can't take certain types?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter he can take anything I think I mean he can drink vampire blood" said Lavi.

At that Valo jumped back and looked at Allen like he was about to attack. His friends peered back just to make sure. He hadn't moved.

"Valo what is it?" asked Raina.

"Get him out of here now" he said.

"What?"

"I WILL NOT HELP THE LIKES OF HIM GET OUT OF HERE NOW TAKE THE KEY AND THE INFORMATION I DO NOT CARE UNLESS HE IS GONE".

He handed them the old parchment and a small black box and darted out.

"I guess we should leave" said Lavi.

They nodded and gathered their things.

"Lavi you ready?" asked Lenalee.

Lavi came out of the steep stair case and had the still comatose Allen on his back.

"Yea let's go".

They went down the stairs and away from the large house looking for a old place to sleep in.

"Lavi over here in the old apartments " said Raina.

They went into the old building and split off into separate ones and Lenalee and Raina helped Lavi get Allen's dead wait figure off his back and set him down on the sleeping bags and blankets to let him rest again.

"No need to cover him up it's warm here I'm glad we have clothes to change into because his uniform is totaled" said Lavi.

"I know is he gonna wake up soon?".

"Probably…………Lenalee?" he asked.

She looked to her red haired friend.

"Yes?"

"Can me and Raina give him some of our blood for the time being so he can get his energy back and get him to heal faster it's better that he heals faster we need to be out of here by dawn and we can't if he's hurt still"

To that she nodded and sighed. She hated this mission she had been looking forward to it until they find that they aren't here to find innocence but these stones or stone called crystal dream? What was it exactly.

"I guess your right it won't get us out of this mess any sooner to not do what we can" she said.

Raina placed her hand on her shoulder to reassure her and once she had looked up her dear friend smiled.

"It's fine Lena we'll be okay".

Lavi nodded and pulled out a knife to give him the blood he couldn't bite them he was unconscious.

Lavi cut his wrist lightly just to give it a small stream of red.

"Okay just help me tilt his head up a bit" he said to Raina.

She nodded and walked over to his head and sat down above him. She gently placed her hands under his head and lifted it up. She felt worried what would he do. would Allen choke?, could he start to panic if he woke up?, what could happen to him?.

"Raina stop worrying " said Lavi.

She nodded. He slowly placed his cut wrist to his friends lips and used his thumb to push the blood out of the cut and into Allen's mouth. He slowly let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding in.

(gasp)

"You okay?"

"Yea I was worried".

The blood was getting in yes but most of it ran down th corner of his mouth dripping past his face and to the ground.

"We're not getting it in very good" she said.

To that he nodded. He knew that but this was all they could do for him. A few moments past and he felt something hot, slimy, and soft, slide across the cut on his wrist and gulped a bit. Another moment and the small licks continued and he felt Allen's fangs press against his wrist. He waited for it and all to soon he felt the sharp objects sink into his skin.

"GAH" he shouted.

Lenalee knew what happened Allen didn't even need to open his dark red eyes to see what had she was slightly worried for both Lavi and Allen's sakes but knew not to show it.

Raina was the one holding Allen's head and when he opened his eyes he saw her first but looked at Lavi as he grabbed his arm and bit down harder to draw out the blood.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Lavi.

He bit down harder drawing more blood while it dripped down his flexing throat and onto the floor as well.

Lavi watched in amazement of his friend, true it did hurt more than he liked but that wasn't the thing that amazed him. The way Allen looked right then was odd. His eyes were half open; crimson was the direct color but very dark, his grip was tight but still not to lose, his throat flexed slowly as he continued. If Lavi didn't know better he'd say that he was in deep thought from the look in his eyes one of calmed focus and concentration over something. He felt a chill run up his spine as he realized how much blood was being actually consumed.

To Allen one of the first things he tasted was faint lemons and something else he couldn't place. He didn't mind the taste and continued thinking threw what happened earlier; he had heard what Valo said about him drinking another vampire's blood. He didn't realize that he had wanted to take his blood the minute so much of it had touched the ground it had caused his bloodlust to become hay wire and made him unable to speak much more of his thoughts threw to himself let alone his friends.

"Allen slow down you……can't take so much" said Lavi.

He was only mildly listening to him. Lost in his own mind shifting threw his thoughts and memories of something. That fight was so strange to him he was good with a sword he had been for some time now but his strategies never came into place until on the battle filed this never bothered him to any degree if they worked and kept him fine what did it matter?…….nothing.

"Allen come on slow down" .

"_What exactly is this I feel like there's something in the back of my head telling me something I can't really hear it though"_

He kept thinking slightly why was it that he felt so tired suddenly he felt fine a few moments ago. The room spun again and darkness threatened to take him once more. He shook his head dragging out his thoughts to the ripping he felt under his fangs. He felt more blood run into his mouth, down his throat, and making him feel better but also more tired.

"_I feel so tired why though I've only been awake for a bit I should be fine but why am I still feeling like there's something trying to drag me back into sleep I'm tired…….I have to stay awake though I need to feed to heal and that's not going to do much if I'm comatose". _

He shook his head once again when he started too feel darkness take hold of him again to that he heard a mind numbing scream from Lavi and his eyes came out of the cloudy haze his mind had created keeping him from really hearing his friends voices and him seeing them either.

"Allen stop you're killing Lavi" yelled Raina.

His eyes cleared completely and they went wide at the scared look on Lavi's face. To that crimson eyes glinted with worry and agitation.

Lavi looked down once he felt a heavy gaze on him; he found Allen staring at him with murky eyes completely lost in thoughts, he knew that look he was thinking and was staring to come out of it. Allen had been so deep in thought that he only barely heard them other wise he would have stopped by now. He saw the worry in his friends rich orbs and stared back.

"Allen stop your going to kill Lavi"

That was more than enough to make him stop he looked up and pulled his fangs out and let go only to fall backwards and onto the palate they had made.

"Oh my god are you okay?"

He wiped the blood off his face and tried to sit up but felt so drowsy at that point that he slumped back down.

(Soft Thud)

"Hey Allen?" asked Raina.

They looked at him; he was unconscious again. Laying on his back in the sleeping bags and blankets sleeping peacefully for the first time in what felt like days.

"He's asleep again" said Lenalee.

Lavi smiled at that and then looked at him. It seemed amazing at how odd he had acted to that he was acting like he was tired at one point and shook his head trying to snap out of it, now Lavi understood the shaking wasn't to cause pain but to get himself awake again.

"Lavi are you okay I would have thought that you would have been the one to collapse?" questioned Raina.

"Hmm……..Oh yea I'm fine" he said.

Kanda had watched the whole thing and it was the most horrible thing he had ever seen; he had no clue that Allen had that kind of bloodlust in him. By his thoughts Allen was still the scrawny, pale, frail, soft toned, weak little thing that came to the order and was mistaken by them as an Akuma. And yet he wasn't any more; no not in the least, Allen wasn't even himself anymore. It seemed as though he finally got the reassurance that he needed that the moyashi was indeed a vampire and did really need blood to stay strong, when injured.

"_Che. What does the moyashi have to do with me? He's just a vampire……"_

Kanda wasn't going to admit it but he was starting to feel afraid of him he was becoming fearful of that blasted moyashi.

"_Che. But what about him does he really have that much of a bloodlust inside that scrawny body of his?"_

Kanda himself was thin true but he felt that Allen was to thin he was extremely weak looking and didn't weigh much of anything. He hadto carry him once on his back when he was human and he almost forgot he was there that time and now he was still the, pale, frail, soft toned, and weak looking kid who walked up to the order and was brave enough to look Kanda in the eyes and tell him what he thought.

Now though he was battling his thoughts; Kanda saw it he saw him drink the usagi's blood he _Saw_ it he did and it made him sick to his stomach to think of it. The blood that ran down his throat and those red eyes, those weren't the eyes he knew that boy to have.

Kanda had never actually _Seen_ any proof to the whole order saying "Allen Walker is a vampire" thing he thought they meant a term as in he seemed physically tiring that he believed but the "Blood Sucking" kind he thought only existed in the horror movies they had seen a few times.

"Che freaking vampire moyashi"

(A/N: a vampire bean sprout? Isn't that a odd thing I wonder if he realized what he just said?) .

He shook his head really did he just say something that dumb, he swore that wore off on him from the Usagi. He continued to walk down the hallway until he turned around and walked back tired of the situation and decided to sit down with the others. It was completely unlike him but he wanted to test a theory of his that had been simmering in the back of his mind, could Allen really be cold to the touch? The vampires in those movies were, the ones in books are, so why wouldn't the real thing be so as well.

"Kanda what are you doing?" asked Lavi.

He huffed and walked over to Allen.

"W-What are you doing Kanda?"

He looked closely at Allen's sleeping figure and sat down watching.

The others realized he had probably never really been this close to Allen as of late and wondered something's about him. They were going to ask if he had some questions about Allen, but Allen woke up first.

(Allen's P.O.V : quarter)

My mind was hazy, disoriented, cloudy, and my thoughts were shuffled around like a mess.

"_WAKE UP IDIOT!" _I yelled to my self.

I felt tired I didn't want to wake up I really didn't but I knew I needed to and the more I thought about it the more I realized that I felt someone's gaze on me and that would be enough to wake anyone up. My eyes opened and the first thing I saw was the moon it was full tonight wonderful werewolves might be out to night. I turned my gaze from that to the area around me we were in a old house or apartment? I wasn't sure, though that wasn't what gave me this feeling of being watched; I looked to my right and met a dark gaze that made me yelp out.

(scream)

"What the hell Moyashi?" asked Kanda.

I was shocked by that.

"Kanda?"

"What is it moyashi?'

"What are you doing?" I asked

He was leaning over me it was a bit to uncomfortable to me, he seemed curious about something.

"What I can't look at something that should be in a grave?"

I hung my head as I sat up and huffed.

"Go figure I was actually expecting it" .

He ched at that and I felt a bit of anger rise up inside my body like fire, it burnt inside and it made me feel sick.

"Che what is it?'

"Well it looks like you have some questions of your own?" I stated.

There were times that I loved being able to read people like an open book that included their minds when I wished though it was a bit cloudy sometimes.

"H-How did you……..quit poking around in my head Moyashi!" he snapped.

I rested my elbow on my bent leg and my head in my hand while smiling at him I was still poking around checking my suspicions of what he was thinking.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD" he yelled.

With that I snapped out of my tranced searching.

"Sorry Kanda" I said while looking at him from the corner of my crimson eyes.

"Che stupid snow ball"

At that I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Snow ball really that's beneath you Kanda I figured you could think of something better" I said.

He gritted his teeth and put the blade of his sword up to my throat.

"What do you want me to say please?" I asked.

He gritted his teeth again and pulled the blade away. Once that was done he sat down cross legged beside me well more in front considering I'm facing him.

"What?" I asked. I had noticed he was staring at me oddly like he was trying to figure something out.

"I hadn't ever seen you drink blood before like you did from the Usagi" he said.

He moved closer and I leaned back.

"And?"

"I hadn't believed them really but on this mission you've proven something's to me some of which being that your not the same little thing that I almost killed back when you first came to the order".

To that I nodded and looked out the window.

"What are you staring at Moyashi?".

"The moons full tonight"

"And?"

"Werewolves that 's all" I said.

I felt the others in the room stiffen.

"Kanda you have more questions so ask them please" I said.

I felt this one coming.

"DON'T YOU DARE ORDER ME AROUND LIKE I'M YOUR LITTLE SLAVE" .

I turned my gaze to him and he huffed again. Before I waved my hand as if to say: (Go On.)

"Fine about the coffin thing?"

"Myth"

"Sunlight?"

"Myth"

"Crosses?"

"Really our uniforms Kanda" said Raina.

He ched at her and I smirked.

When no more questions came I figured he was done but I was wrong. I felt two hands grab my shoulders and turn me to face him. I gulped weather I couldn't die or not that doesn't change the fact that I am not very comfortable with being this close to Kanda.

"Kanda what are you doing?"

His hand came up and I braced myself for a punch or something but I felt just a hand touch my skin. I opened my closed eyes to see a look of shock on all their faces and an odd look on Kanda's.

"What is it?"

"Your warm"

He let go and I rammed myself against the wall. I felt uncomfortable and a little territorial at the time he shouldn't have come that close to me while I wasn't paying attention anyone I hadn't gotten the sent of enough would cause a violent reaction like when I attacked him before the twins were born.

"And your point?" I asked.

He pinched my skin and pulled.

"Ouch hey what was that for exactly?"

His eyes glistened in thought and that right there made me all the more alert.

"Just testing something"

"And that would be?'

"You're not cold"

"Duh of………….Oh you thought that I "

I had to laugh at that.

"Y-Y-You thought that I was…….what cold skinned?"

"Yes and it isn't funny moyashi"

"Kanda I'm sorry but it is you get that from movies and such right?"

He nodded. Causing me to belt out more laughter. Though true that my laughter would send chills up anyone's spine I couldn't help it he was just being ridiculous to think that vampires are cold skinned.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT FREAKING INSANE LAUGHTER" he yelled.

Stopping I looked at him and brushed my arm against my eyes. It had been awhile since I had shed a single tear almost a year now and that couldn't really make up for what I am, what's running threw my vanes, what's inside me, just being who I am I feel less; broken. knowing who I used to be makes me wonder if I could or would become so again or if I would be fortunate enough to avoid the situation.

"I'm sorry it's just that I wasn't expecting you to ask anything about being what I am no one really has".

That was true no one had really asked me about being a vampire I didn't want to answer but I would if it would help them understand things about us.

"Uh huh really no one?"

"No not a soul"

They raised an eyebrow.

"Your acting like your old self again" said Raina.

I stopped there and bowed my head, old self this is my old self the side of me they knew was who I am but just not all of me don't they know that?; I'm not overshadowed by a ghost or anything this is me the way I've been since birth and they just needed to get used to it.

"No your wrong" I muttered.

They looked at me.

"See that was only half of who I am I had no memory of who I was or where I came from, why I was born the reason behind why I felt out of place with humans sometimes none of you know what that feels like".

I could feel their looks like fire on my skin it hurt a bit and stung my mind with a since to run or do something to make it stop, but what could I do, I didn't know my way around this old city I might be older than I look but I'm not as old as Valo not by any degree.

"Your right we don't but we miss how you used to be sometimes and when you ignore us like that is when we feel as if your going to vanish".

Vanish I've thought about it before when I first turned back I thought about packing up and leaving a note saying some thing like: (I've left because I'll kill you all I'm a vampire didn't know that did you?.) but I found it impossible to do.

"Vanish I would have the first day when I turned back trust me you haven't got a clue how much that hurts".

"Try us moyashi?"

To that I smiled and gave crux the go to show them the memory.

"Oh and if you don't mind I think I'll tag along" I said.

We were thrust into the dream and I waved at them from a area that was foggy and misty like a bog.

"Where are we?" asked Lavi.

"Your in my head" I said.

"How?"

'Easy enough see when I take the wheel is when you see things I've cut out so you don't know".

They nodded and followed me.

"This place is so foggy why?'

"Your already in a memory this is what my memory felt like they were sketchy and disoriented".

With that their was a scream. They looked around for the source but I decided to point to the large old black door that stood in their way.

"Enjoy see you when you get back" I said.

They stepped forward and the door opened and the walked in.

(Narrative) (start of memory)

They were in Allen's room at the old castle. It was night, and hard to make things out; but they could make out the figure on the bed it was Allen; he looked horrible. His skin was slightly sticky with sweat making his bangs stick to his forehead, his body trembled slightly from a shiver that ran across him. Another shiver his back arched off the mattress. Once it stopped he slipped of the side and onto the floor and laid there only to be attacked by more pain.

"This is not what I thought" said Lavi.

His fingers dragged across the floor leaving slight scratches in the wood; They bled. he tried to stand but it only caused him to fall back down. Another wave of pain and he screamed.

"it's horrible".

He peered up slightly and tried to get him self up but his body collapsed in on it's self and he fell to the floor small tremors ran threw his spine slowly causing a small gasp.

When he woke up he screamed yet again and slowly came into a focus. They looked as they got to see the first time he looked around with his new site.

"_What_ _happened to me last night?……..what exactly caused that pain?"_

He stood slowly and walked around just as slow. When he looked in the mirror he screamed at his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?'

"_Allen ?"_

"Who's that?"

"What do you want fourteenth?"

"_Just thought I should tell you the truth"._

The phantom explained gently to the bewildered boy that they watched. He was jumping out of his own skin he was so scared.

"I understand but why me?"

"_Your were born this way"_

He shook his head and placed his hands on each side while shaking his head back and forth trying to jostle his thoughts.

Then they caught the memory of the taste of blood and felt the way he felt about it.

The phantom told him where to go and he did so. once in the tower he rammed his head against the wall. The wall cracked after some time and he sighed.

(End Of Memory) (Lavi's P.O.V)

When we came out we fell to the floor minus Lenalee and gazed up at Allen while he sat on the ground in front of us.

"Have fun?" he asked.

I felt like throwing up it made me shocked to that degree; who would have known Allen had gone threw so much pain.

"No we didn't how did you come out of that much pain and have a sane mind?" I asked.

"It's hard to make us insane we just have small amounts of insanity" he said.

I gulped and stared him down. His bright orb like eyes similar to fire light; gazed up as we were dropped back into the old house.

(Thud)

"Ouch Nice landing Allen!" said Raina smartly.

He sighed but grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about that I'm not used to well showing anyone memories and being awake" he stated somberly.

I kept staring at him the whole time we ate something he wasn't hungry this time not that I blamed him , he did take quiet the hit with the sword.

"Hey Allen how are you feeling?" I asked before leaving.

He looked up from where he was sitting and gave me a small smile.

"I feel better look…………..I'm sorry about hurting you earlier I know I did" he said.

His crimson fire like gaze shut out my thought process with the one look he had in those eyes. A look of worry; he was worried about hurting us at one point or even worse killing us.

"It's fine you aren't going to hurt us". I said.

To that he smiled and then looked down.

"I know……..In the morning we need to move on".

I nodded and said good night before walking out.

"I don't think any of us will ever understand him" I thought out loud.

I laid down and drifted off.

(DAWN: CALL FROM H.Q)

The small video phone was set up on a old shelf and the four exorcists watched it while the only vampire of the group, was balancing on the small shelf trying to get it to catch the signal as well as fix the split electronic.

"Allen what are you doing?" asked Raina.

They really had no clue what he was doing but it was interesting; he had the balance of a cat in her opinion then again what did she really think of his little tricks. They were really amazing to watch, they could be comical, or dangerous. Things always seemed to be off hand when he did this though. As of right now, he was actually doing a pretty good job.

"Just trying to radio in for H.Q if not Komui's gonna think I've killed all of you or something".

"Oh!" they hummed.

With that he bent backwards from the rail he was straddling with his legs. As he bent backwards they stared.

"How do you do that?" asked Lavi.

Allen reached down and picked up the small screw driver on the floor.

"It's not hard those years I spent in the circus did help with my flexibility and as for the rest".

He pulled back up and continued to fix the small video player.

"how did it get broken anyways?"

"Timcanpy dropped it down the stairs" he mimed.

They looked at the small golem and it blushed before turning around and hiding in the area above the small electronic and the vampire fixing it.

"Timcanpy don't touch the bolts or I'll take you apart while I'm at it" he said holding a small pair of tweezers in between his teeth.

The little golem went deeper into the old stone shelf.

"Lavi hand e that bolt down there" he said.

Lavi picked up the small silver bolt as Allen showed up in front of him up side down.

"Your staring at me like I'm some kind of freak show" he stated.

Lavi shook out of his trance and handed his friend the bolt before Allen went back to working on it.

"Why are you up there anyways?"

"I'm trying to get a signal while fixing it if I can then we might be able to tell the Order that the innocence isn't here and we have to do something else while we're here".

They nodded and continued to watch. They seemed slightly startled by his snake like flexibility. He bent sideways and pulled a small wire off the shelf below.

"DO YOU HAVE BONES?" asked Lavi loudly.

He leaned back again and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" he said as he leaned back up and continued his work while using his flexibility to reach the things he needed while mentally fussing at the small video phone.

"Really do you have like a spine or something?"

"Yes I do I'm just flexible".

"How is it that even a vampire is this flexible?"

"Well…..it's more of just a thing we're all flexible really I just am more used to it so I guess I have more of a bend then others still we're not stiff boards I mean have you ever seen me fight I don't look like I'm not bendable right?"

He turned his head to them and peered out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well no actually every time you fight I'm reminded of the acrobats, trapeze artists, and high wire artists from circus du Solae".

Allen chuckled at that.

"Then you'd be right I've seen them before their vampires to well Vampyre at least"

"What's the difference?"

"Vampires are me we're pale, look weak, are fast, strong and live longer or don't die at all" he said.

" And the others?"

"Vampyre and older, more intellectual or they think things threw their kind are older see the vampire is Different, We're from the Romanian, Irish, Turkish, and Egyptian folklore the Vampyre are much older they come from German, Swedish, Greek, Roman, and Arabic folklore but have different term names for each place" he said.

"So your kind are what a new breed?"

"Kind of more of a second type or breed of the same origin but we turned out different the people from the circus like the devil dancers are around……..five hundred years old at least oh that reminds me the Vampyre are Chinese and Korean as well".

"that's odd I've only read stories about demons that suck blood not vampires!" said Lenalee.

Allen jumped down and landed cat like in front of them.

"Yea well that would be us demons that's what we're recorded as if anything else".

He stood and looked at the small black box.

"Forget it that thing isn't going to pick it up" he muttered.

With that he jumped up snagged the small communicator and called the ark.

"Once again do you have any bones?"

He shook his head and they left for where the map said to go. Rome.

"Viva De Roma" said Lavi.

"You sound like a gypsy" said Allen while he looked at the map.

This thing was so confusing.

"Gypsy why would you say that?"

He shook his head and waved his hand saying be quiet.

"Hey?"

Allen snickered at Lavi's annoyance.

"What else is new for this Lavi he's trying to figure out that thing".

"I'm surprised he can read it it's in some kind of old language"

'It's roman Lavi look I didn't really remember much from learning to read and write the language but it's fine I've got it figured out".

They stopped at a door that looked carved out of marble.

"Well here we are".

He put the map away.

"Last stop thank heaven".

They opened the door and the sent of flowers, water, leaves, and other natural scents.

"So this is the layer of the Night guard?" asked Raina.

Allen shook his head and looked around eyes crimson from the blood moon cypresses from the corner.

"what's that smell it's like something rotting?' asked Lavi.

They covered their noses while Allen wasn't really effected by the stench of a demon though it did make him draw his face up in disgust.

"it's fine follow me and don't touch the shade blooms they'll make you sick" he stated pointing a group of blackish-purple flowers.

They nodded.

"What are you doing here?' asked a voice.

They gathered close and a creepy creature covered in blood crawled out of a bush and tree area. The stench was clearly coming from the figure.

"So so the little traitor comes for a visit?" it asked.

"Drau I don't have time for you words what do you know of the dream crystal?'

"That little blue stone that lights up and lets you see dreams?"

"Yes that one"

"I've never seen the damn thing" .

Allen sighed just like he thought it wanted something.

"What do you want?"

"I should ask you that one should I not Allen?" it asked in return.

He gritted his teeth and held a black wood dagger behind his back with both his hands.

"What's behind your back?'

He grinned and tucked the black dagger in his belt at the back and showed his hands to hold nothing. He was putting his noah powers of trickery to good use right now; he needed to it's not the simplest thing to just trick a guard.

"See nothing" he said with a calm smile.

Deep down in the back of his mind he was laughing insanely the laugh in it's self would suite a mad man.

He placed his hands back behind his back and waited for the guard to speak.

"Very well what do I want?"

"Well I can't ask for you soul seeing as you don't have one"

Allen nodded and gave an internal evil grin.

"_That's it come on listen to me that's all_ _you have to do Drau"_

His friends saw the dagger and knew what his at the moment twisted mind was contemplating.

"_OH GOD NO" _they thought in unison.

The guard smiled greatly and walked over to them. Allen knew what the guard was planning and once he made a movement to hex the vampire before him Allen threw the dagger with skilled accuracy; the blade went strait to the guard and then directly into the creatures heart.

(blood gushing)

"Why………you………little……..sneak" he said.

Allen smiled and gave a swerved kick that landed into the guards chest leaving a gaping hole.

"Simple I don't mind spilling blood to get something to stop" he stated.

The guard knowing he was easily out witted glared at the vampire as he disappeared and left behind a piece of parchment and a black and silver box with a crest the whole group recognized.

"Wait the mark on the box is?'

"Yea see he managed to somehow take that from my family at some point I'm unsure of when though".

"Alright but what now?'

"Well we go to the board line and hand the Goddess of earth a few drops of my blood for the last key and well actually after that we need to ask one more person for the stone it's self and then we can leave finally".

Allen called the ark knowing that was far to easy and to get out fast. Just as the doors closed they saw what would have happened the plants came to life rotting the floor and the blood stains.

(Door slamming).

"So is that why you got us out so fast?"

He nodded while walking to another door.

"_I'm getting a little sick of these doors and hopping from one place to the next thank god it's almost over"_ he thought.

They walked threw and into another garden.

"what's with the plants?'

"_Do You wish to hear the trees sing dears?" _asked a sing song voice.

They looked at the beautiful woman with long flowing earth brown hair her ivory skin and grass green eye and water blue eye shining brightly at the group.

"No not today we wish for the stone" said Allen.

The group kept quiet he knew how to apparently conduct a proper conversation with the goddess and they didn't want to mess it up.

"The stone of Hope I see well I can give it to you if dear you give me something" .

Allen tossed her a emerald green vial.

"That has my blood in it that's what you want correct?".

She smiled and leaded down giving him a kiss on the cheek as a sign of affection for his kindness. Lenalee and the other stared.

"_Thank you dear"._

She left after that. The group stared at the glossy look in his eyes he felt more than enough worried he didn't think the goddess would kiss a cursed being.

"That wasn't supposed to happen" he muttered.

They looked at him again and Lavi thumped his ear.

"Ouch"

"Your spacing"

"More like trying to figure out why she did that their not supposed to…….."

(thud )

"Did Lenalee just tackle him?'

"Your such a problem sometimes" she said with a sweet smile.

"Well it's not li…….."

She pressed her lips to his and the others gaped at them; while she enjoyed the kiss and getting to taste his scent the small honey flavor and sweet autumn scent of his soft skin. She pulled away and he blinked and peered at the others.

"But don't forget your promise" she said.

He looked at her and nodded trying to sit up.

"Lenalee can you let me up?"

She blushed and sat up fast and peered down causing him to laugh.

"Why did you blush didn't you do the exact same thing not more than fifteen minutes after finding out what I am?' he questioned.

She nodded and once again they left threw the ark stopping shortly at a area to rest.

"There are times when I don't understand you two" said Raina.

She watched Lenalee lean against her lovers chest comfortably while she was stared at. Allen was temporarily asleep while leaning against a wall in the ark.

"I know but I guess love is like that" she said looking at the three of them.

She was playing with his hair in the back; running her fingers threw his silk-like locks. And listening to his heart pound gently against her ear.

"You said a promise he made what was it?" asked Lavi.

Kanda glared at his sleeping figure Allen was so calm right now he could have sworn he was dead.

"Is the moyashi alive?'

"His heart's beating so yes" .

"What was the promise he made?"

"He promised he'd turn me at the end of the war".

Their eyes bugged out.

"HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT?"

She shrunk away.

"Oi Quiet down alright " snapped Allen.

They had woke him up; they didn't guess for him to be such a light sleeper.

"Well we wouldn't be so loud if we hadn't found ou that you're gonna make Lenalee a vampire too".

He gritted his teeth and huffed at them.

"I've made that promise to her and I keep my promises including that one".

"Why do you want to do that to her so you can jump her when ever?'

"Don't think I'm like that if you do you're an idiot……I would never do that to her".

"Yea right do you think that we believe that after what we saw from you at the hotel feeding off her while groping her like that".

He glared; his teeth gritted against each other, fangs showing, as he curled his fingers like retracted claws.

They seemed slightly stilled by his actions.

"Don't think I'm some one to fuck with I'm not don't try and play it off as if your scared of me because you spied on us" he snapped.

Kanda and Lavi recoiled at his cold eyes.

"Just get over it this isn't something like me just messing around with someone I care about her"

They glared as, he stood and glared before opening the door nearest to them and marching strait to the entrance of the temple.

"I can't believe you two did that" said Raina.

The two boys stood and she slapped them.

(smacking sound)

"Don't say those things Lavi I thought better of you than to treat your friend like that remember I saw that too and it doesn't give you a reason to be so cruel" she barked.

Lenalee was walking beside Allen holding onto his arm while peering at the carnal hatred that was causing his eyes to shine.

"Allen it's alright don't let it bother you I'm not going to leave you because of what they say I know different".

He looked at her and felt a spark in the back of his mind.

"GET DOWN" he yelled.

They looked and a dark shadow over took them locking them in a shield; it looked as though it had a black beauty to it the shield was pitch black and the colors moved.

"What is this?" asked Kanda.

Allen gasped at the feel of his wings coming out; it had been some time since they had thus causing a large amount of pain.

The gasp alerted the others to him being in pain and they turned, The black feathered wings flexed out causing them to back up to the edge of the barer.

"Allen what the hell is going on?"

The wings laid to his sides and he looked up the mismatched orbs startling them to an extent.

"It's fine I………gahh………just used my last level to fight off the attack…….but…..ah……."

He bowed his head fast and his breath came in sharp gasps of shock; the high level hadn't been practiced with enough there for it was unstable and painful; he hadn't anticipated it.

"Are you okay?'

He nodded and dug his claws into the ground.

"I-it's fine I j-just…..nhh……didn't have time to……gah……ready myself for the after shock of it".

They almost felt the pain he was going threw.

"Drop the barer now you can't take this right now" said Raina.

He shook his head remembering Miranda and the first time she activated her innocence it had done nearly the same thing. Only now it was different the pain came in short stabs and spasms that would later cause a convulsion sending more shocks to his system.

"N-no it's fine just give me a moment it'll be fine".

They doubted it he seemed to be doing worse.

"Drop the barer now Allen".

He couldn't take anymore and the black shield dropped. The area around them was burnt, scared, and rotted.

"I told you I needed to do that" he said as he staggered to stand.

Lavi tried to help him but he wound up with a glare and a hiss in return instead of a thank you or him even taking the offer.

"_Did he really just growl at me?'_

Allen stood still trying to get his Barings before his wings closed behind his back and vanished.

"I've never gotten used to that".

He looked around and fortunately found the area clear (minus the burns ) and nodded for them to follow.

The place was dark, cold, wet and cave like. As they continued to walk threw the area surrounding them.

"What is this place?"

"Mmmmm the entrance to the neather world " said Allen from behind them as he looked around.

"WHAT?"

" I've told you not to worry about it nothings going to hurt you".

They really had their doubts; though they kept walking. They felt something staring at them and looked around. There was a creature watching the area and it was now looking at them.

"WHO GOES THERE?" it said in a booming voice.

They looked around and a glint of silver an black past by them. Allen had flown up with his wings to show the giant creature something.

" I think this lets us pass?"

"VERY WELL ALLEN WALKER YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS MAY PASS".

He flew back down and let his wings vanish.

"That went well".

His hands lost their grip on the small silver emblem and Lavi caught it.

"A crest?"

"My family crest I have to use it as a pass here other wise I've got really no way to prove who I am".

They looked at it the star with a rose on the left back and sword on the right at the back and crossing making a coat of arms.

"Are you gonna stare at it all day or move?" he asked.

They looked up him and Lenalee were already halfway up the walk way. They ran up fast as they could and finally caught up with them.

"Now what?'

"That!" he said.

He was pointing to a arch that held a cage and inside it a light blue stone uncut and breath taking. They gawked at it the stone glistened with this sort of light of hope.

"The easy part is getting to it the hard part is getting it out".

They walked up slowly treading lightly on the cracked and crumbling path. They breathed a breath of relief once on the arch.

"Now lets see Allen why are you staring at that thing?" asked Riana.

He was watching the stone oddly like it was about to do something when his eyes went wide.

"Raina don't touch it" he snapped.

He hadn't meant to sound so harsh but he needed to stop mortals from touching the stone or that cage.

"Smart little trick" he said darkly.

"what are you talking about?".

He came close to the cage inspecting each part of it.

"Allen don't touch it it's made of Draconium".

He looked at them.

"I know".

He rolled up his sleeve.

"What are you doing?"

He took off his glove and turned to wards to cage.

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

He looked back.

"If any of you touch it it'll kill you I have to do this in order to keep you all safe it'll only hurt me lightly".

He reached forward as they watched. Once his hand made contact with the metal his skin rotted showing the blood gushing, bones showing , tendons flexed as he reached past the cage burning off more of his skin.

They saw it the flesh rotting like a dead corpse as he reached passed the bars and wrapped a rotting hand around the stone.

"Got it".

He slowly pulled it out and once he had his hand out the spell wore off and he slipped it into the pouch. Once it was safe he could show how much that had hurt.

(scream)

They were beside him in seconds looking at his arm, checking his pulse, making sure that he was alright the scream was blood curdling.

"Allen?'

"we need to get on the ark and leave now" he said in a rough tone.

They nodded and helped him up being wary of the injury. The doors opened and they walked threw, once inside Lavi picked a half conscious Allen up and carried him the rest of the way.

"Stay away damn it" he said.

It was getting fuzzy again darkness was begging him to give in. he felt drained, worn, torn up, and broken.

"Allen stay awake".

He couldn't not with out taking their blood, that would heal him and keep him awake but he couldn't they had done to much already.

"_I can't I'm tired I can't stay awake anymore"._

_With that he blacked out._

"_Damn it"._

_They ran and the doors of the ark were ripped open and they were dropped right in the center of a room with thankfully everyone there._

"_Guys your……….." Namai stopped upon seeing Allen's mangled arm. _

_Saya jumped on Lavi and took Allen away shouting to her sisters as she went in some strange language._

"_Alright" they said._

_They followed her to a room his friends trailing behind him. She laid him on the table and looked over the injury._

"_That's bad but it should heal soon" she said._

_Namai checked over the vital signs and sighed._

"_He's alright just well this is a Draconium spell other wise he wouldn't be hurt"._

"_I know the only thing that will heal it is a lot of blood but it's vampire blood we have to find a vampire that we can lure here"._

_The others watched slowly as they continued. Sakuya wrapped the wound in a gauze and Namai cleaned up the others._

"_So how is he?"._

"_Fine after we get that vampire here we can let him get to healing so I want you to know that we can't let you be in the room when he does that because he might go after you once he's finished with the vampire it's debatable"._

_They nodded and looked at him while he now rested on the hospital bed._

"_Thankfully the rest of you aren't badly injured" she said._

_They smiled and thanked her before they were left alone._

"_So is he not going to wake up for awhile?"_

_She shrugged._

"_I don't really know"._

_The door opened after her answer and showed Riannai at the door._

"_Hi Riannai are you alright?" asked Raina._

_She looked from them to Allen and walked over to him. They watched her slowly as she sat down at his side and laid down beside him._

"_I hate this" she said._

_They started to walk to her._

"_I hate what happens to him" she muttered threw her tears and being muffled by a pillow._

_She looked up and gently laid on him so she could be near her brother._

"_I HATE THIS I HATE THE BLACK ORDER AND I HATE THE EARL" she screamed._

_Lenalee walked faster up to him and his sister, she didn't like feeling this way seeing his sister cry was just as bad as seeing him not smile._

"_Riannai?" she asked._

_She turned to her and wrapped her arms around Allen holding onto him and crying more. Lenalee sat down and touched her shoulder._

"_Ria it's alright don't worry" she said gently._

_Riannai was sad she didn't like seeing the ones she loved hurting it wasn't something she could take she had seen it all to often._

"_Ria?" asked Allen softly._

_The two girls looked at him and he slowly opened his eyes, they were dull but he looked calm and eased at the moment._

"_Allen?"_

"_Didn't I say not to cry Ria?"_

_She nodded and sat up on her knees and rubbed her silver gray/ gold eyes._

"_I-I know w-what you said b-but I can't h-help it I-I feel like every time y-you all go o-off on a mission n-none o-of you w-wil come b-back" she stammered._

_He shook his head slowly._

"_No we'll come back always even when it's over it's not the end we'll come back each time" he said as he sat up slowly._

_They were going to object but he sat up and wrapped his arms around her small frame and held her too him as she sobbed uncontrollably._

"_It's alright "._

_She held onto him being well noticed of his arm and the twinge that came from his muscles during this._

"_I wish you didn't get hurt you and Lenalee always get hurt and the others I don't want any of you to get hurt anymore"._

_His good hand gently touched her back slowly an stroked her long hair and he kissed her forehead._

"_Don't worry so much Ria your to young to worry so much" he said with a warm smile._

_She looked at her brother and tears ran down her soft pale face showing her light frail markings that barely showed at all._

"_Don't worry about it so much Ria your crying again" he whispered._

_He wiped her tears away and she leaned against him before she fell asleep on his shoulder while in her brothers arms._

"_Allen?" asked Raina._

_They group had watched the whole thing it was oddly sweet to see no one would have thought that vampires would have that sort of affection._

"_Yes?"_

_He was trying to keep his little sister from falling out of his lap while he looked at him; Ria was warm and small therefore he didn't have to much of a problem with keeping her in one place considering the way she was; curled up and leaning against his chest._

"_I wouldn't have pegged you as a brotherly type"._

"_Really well I took care of her when she was a baby our parents had died only a few months after she was born so I've taken care of her since she was mostly a new born" he said._

_They watched as she was laid down almost but she gripped his shoulder and then his hair slightly when he tried again._

"_I guess she'll stay put huh?" asked Raina._

_He nodded. He didn't mind in the least._

"_It's fine"._

_Saya walked in later and picked Riannai up and took her to her room._

"_Oh by the way if your up to it we can give you your treatment now and get you held"._

_His scenes perked at the thought of it; blood rich blood most likely vampire blood . He had this strange feeling in the back of his mind before Ria was taken. He was about to hurt her._

"_R-really alright"._

"_Allen you almost hurt her didn't you ?"asked Saya while nodding at Riannai. _

_He looked down and nodded._

"_Well that's your mind telling you to heal now so if your friends will go out we can bring in the treatment they can't be in the room when we do this it's to graphic" she said._

_They stared and he nodded._

"_Alright out all of you go" she said._

_They walked out with her._

"_Why can't we be in the room?"_

"_Because the treatment is live and dangerous we can't do this for him and let all of you watch it's not the same as a shot or pill it's blood live fresh vampire blood and that's sets instincts off and as I've said before he might come after anyone of you"._

_They nodded and heard a scream._

"_So he's already attacked?"_

"_Mhm"._

_They stayed at the door only guessing as to what the screams and sickening crunches, rips, an gushes were._

"_I think I know why we shouldn't be in there" said Lavi._

_He had peeked and saw the blood and limbs scattered across the ground blood being consumed fast as the other vampire's throat was torn out and the rest of his flesh torn from it's body._

"_You peeked?"_

"_Uh-huh and I never want to look again"._

_(LATER : 4:34PM : LENALEE'S P.O.V)_

_After awhile we walked into the room it was clean and smelled like pine trees, clearly someone had cleaned up the blood. We looked around and saw Namai and Sonja cleaning up a spot still._

"_Hi guys um where's the vamp?" asked Lavi._

_I still felt sad about what Lavi had said about Allen back a hours ago and I wondered if he had forgotten._

"_He's washing off the blood and his arms healed so he should be out in a bit" said Sonja._

_We waited and heard a door open and close a bit later. There he was, he shook his head and sighed while looking at us. He just had on his normal clothes; that mostly consisted of black pants and a t-shirt but it looked fine. _

"_Oh why are you guys here?" he asked._

_His face drawn up some._

"_Your healed so we came to see how you felt?"_

"_I'm fine". he flexed his right arm a few times to show it working right again._

"_It healed fast so there's no damage"._

_We smiled but I took note on something he was thinking again._

"_Oh Saya said Terra and Darren missed us while we were gone they wouldn't sleep in their cribs only on our bed" I said to him._

_He shook his head a small smile on his face._

"_That's just something we do the scent of our parents is a safety trigger and makes them feel safe like we're there speaking of which where are they?"._

"_Their waiting for us" I said again._

_With that Saya stated that he could leave. We walked down the hallway and I stared at his bright eyes and smiled._

'_I'm glad your feeling better" I said._

_He smiled and we walked into our room the twins must have known we were back because they were in their cribs._

"_Haa I'm tired" ._

_He laid down beside me and I grinned before rolling so I could lay on his chest._

"_What is it?" he asked._

_I ran my hand over his stomach in circles and he leaned forward and flipped us over. He hovered above me and smiled at me as he leaned down and tickled my neck._

"_Hey…w-wait a second"._

_He continued and got him my cries and soft moans I loved the way it felt his teasing felt good almost every time. A few moments past and I heard a cry. He stopped kissing my neck and cheeks._

"_It's Terra" I said._

_He nodded and we both got up. When we were in their bed room Darren was laying on his stomach nearly lifting his small head. While Terra was crying softly._

"_Hello pretty baby" I said as I picked her up._

_She snuggled her face into my chest telling me she was hungry._

"_Can you get Darren so I can feed her?"._

_He nodded and Darren looked up at him and smiled._

"_Come here"_

_Once Allen had him Darren laid his head on his shoulder and looked at his father with a perfect match of the crimson and gold._

"_His eyes will change after awhile" he said._

_Darren grinned as he grabbed Allen's hair and played with it._

"_Ouch hey not so hard" he muttered._

_I laughed as Terra started feeding. I watched her as she suckled and looked at me with my eyes._

"_Pretty baby " I cooed._

_She continued to suckle._

"_Allen her eyes are different"_

_He looked at us and walked over with Darren and looked down at our daughters eyes there was a tint of crimson in the dark purple/blue color._

"_That's just the vampire blood it can't be helped"_

"_What about Darren?"._

"_His eyes will change most likely they'll look like a reddish orange color " ._

_I smiled as Terra let go and reached for Allen._

"_Trade ?"_

_He nodded and handed me Darren and I gave him Terra._

"_Is that better?" he asked her._

_She smiled and started to play with his hair._

"_You both do that"._

_The door opened and Lavi, Miranda, and Krory walked in. Allen was sitting on the floor with Terra while I was holding Darren._

"_So how's the happy family?" asked Lavi._

_Allen growled at him but stopped and the small gasp like cry starting from our baby girl._

"_Sorry"._

_She slowly let him lead her to him until she could grip the front of his shirt and hold onto him tightly. She looked like she was saying (I missed you daddy). It was so cute._

"_Terra sure is attached to him" said Krory._

_I nodded and watched as they sat down near them and Terra buried her face in her fathers shirt to hide._

"_It's fine come on" he said calmly._

_She peeked out of her hiding spot and gave a small smile and hid her face again as Allen held onto her._

"_I think she's shy" said Miranda._

"_Maybe"._

_Terra's hair was getting long. The snow white locks so much like her fathers was now at her ears._

"_She's so pretty" said Miranda._

_She watched and Allen flipped Terra around to see everyone she started to tear up and he held her again she just didn't feel like being near anyone else but her dad at the time._

"_Well we'll go so let us know if……….."._

_The door burst open and Cross walked in._

"_Well now what is my stupid apprentice done today?"_

_Allen growled at that and Terra hid in his arms and chest._

"_Protective aren't you?"_

"_Leaving are you?" asked Allen._

_Cross smirked._

"_Why you little"._

_He with out remembering that Terra was where he was reaching tried to grab Allen. Then Allen became defensive; as Cross reached forward Allen bard his fangs and bit down on his out stretched hand._

_(blood gushing)_

"_Gah you stupid little"._

_Terra was still in his arms and Allen would protect her with all he could he wasn't going to let Cross push him around while his mate and children were around._

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US" he yelled._

_Terra shook and he looked down and held her closely telling her it was alright._

"_Fine I'll leave" ._

_Once Cross was out of the room Allen turned his attention back to the little girl in his arms._

"_It's alright " he said._

_She smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Later the others headed out to their rooms and me and Allen slumped down on our bed._

"_Goodnight"._

_Allen pulled the covers over us and turned on his side so I could snuggle into his front._

"_I hope we get some sleep" I said._

_He nodded and closed his eyes._

"_Sleep well" I muttered and almost placed my head on his chest when I heard the door open._

"_What is it ?" I asked only to see my brother staring at me in Allen's arms me facing the door._

"_Lenalee what are you doing?" he asked._

_I forgot he didn't know me and Allen slept in the same bed._

"_Going to sleep " I said._

_His face turned bright red when I realized where Allen's arms where; wrapped around my chest and stomach._

"_Not like that your not"._

_I moved a bit and Allen's grip tightened in his sleep making my chest swell up from being held so tight but it felt good it wasn't to tight._

"_Yes I am now goodnight"._

_His eyes traveled over my body and stopped at my chest it was swollen because of me just feeding them and it made them look bigger._

"_Lenalee your not?"._

_Did he really think I was pregnant again?._

"_No I'm not now go to sleep"._

_He huffed and I felt Allen wake up._

"_Komui?" he asked._

_I peered at him as crimson eyes glowed slightly in the dark._

"_What Allen?"_

_He gritted his teeth._

"_Go. The. Fuck. Away" he snapped._

_With that my brother took off and he snuggled back down to me._

"_Sorry for waking you"._

"_No it's fine love I don't mind"._

"_Still though"._

"_Nope it's alright love your mine now and always will be"._

_He licked the side of my neck as I curled back into his body and went to sleep facing him._

"_Goodnight " I said as darkness consumed me and I went to sleep._

* * *

_CHAPTER 31: CRYSTAL DREAM'S :PAR 2: HOPE STONE: END._

* * *

_Me; yea I didn't do incredible on this chapter but I'll make up for it._

_Allen: you did fine at least you got us home._

_Lenalee: a little rushed._

_Lavi: preview:_

_After getting back form the Italy the group says goodbye to their friends and try to plan the next course of action but when a messaged summons for Allen come from the council things take a turn; but will it be for better or for good._

_Next time in chapter 32 what will the council ask of the one they betrayed in._

_THE BETRAYED'S CHOSEN KNIGHT._


	32. Chapter 32: THE CHOSEN AND THE BETRAYED

Me: O.M.G it's chapter 32 already?

Lenalee: Yes!

Allen: Please try to keep the mistakes down to about Nine!

Lavi: So What do you have planed this time?

Me: Well I have decided to give some grace and just simmer it down some before getting to the good part.

Kanda: Che. Stupid writer.

Me: *Attacks Kanda with Tears Of Ember* level 2: Don kayo Sapphire Water lily!

Kanda: *washed away with giant water lily's*

Allen: At least he can swim! -.-!

Lenalee: That was cool so who's innocence did you fix?

Me: You'll see soon.

Cast: GULP!

Me: No it's good trust me.

Lavi: So how does Tears Of Ember work?

Me: Five level's: White Sakura Drops, Sapphire Water Lily, Emerald Cypress Leaf, Amethyst Rose Bloom, And Ruby Morning Glory there are six but I was trying to remember it and I can't!

Lenalee: I hope you figure it out soon.

Allen: Me to!

Raina: Alright guys what's the song?

Me: Oh yea duh it's OTEGAMI BY SID.

I.M Cast: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!.

* * *

CHAPTER 32: THE BETRAYED'S CHOSEN KNIGHT.

* * *

It had been four days since they returned from Italy and as they thought the small stone was becoming a problem they had finally locked it away when the supposed "None" moveable suite of armor moved and came after Lavi like an executioner.

"I swear I hated that small thing it really is more trouble than it's worth ya know!" he stated as he sat down.

The others minus being a little bruised were fine though they did agree with him.

"Yea I mean first it rots the skin off Allen's arm then it starts bringing inanimate objects to life what next?"

There was a crash as Allen tumbled down the stairs landing head first into the next wall.

"A falling vampire!" said Lavi.

Allen sat up and shook his head.

"That wasn't funny Lavi !" he stated while looking at everyone else.

"So how's the arm?" asked Miranda.

He flexed out his right arm; it was fine no damage at all.

"It's fine thankfully but still that little stone is causing far to much trouble for us".

They nodded.

"So Revver are you guys heading out?" he asked from where he sat cross legged on the floor.

The man looked at Allen; he had grown some again, but he was still scrawny, frail looking, and deathly pale.

"Yes but your pale as can be really is there nothing you can do about it?"

He shook his head no. there wasn't anything a creature like him could do about it.

"So when are you guys heading back to H.Q.?"

"In the morning ".

He nodded and stood.

"Fine by me we'll be there in a month once they twins are a little older".

Revver and the other looked at him. He wasn't much taller than he used to be just a few inches or two but Allen had told them he was going to stop growing very soon so he'd be about five foot ten or eleven once it stopped but he would never look any older, or anything else.

"So have you stopped growing yet?" asked Lavi.

"Yes I have I'm five foot ten and that's it thank god I don't really care for being any taller".

They laughed at the annoyed look on his face.

"Light hearted to day aren't you?"

"I guess so but……………..(Crash)…………What now?'

They ran up stairs and found Komui trying to take Lenalee with him he had gone so far as to hold her down so he could.

"Brother let me go I don't want to go with you!".

They stared at this but Allen didn't like it.

"KOMUI LET HER GO NOW!' he yelled.

Komui looked up at the angery red eyes that met his gaze.

"Allen it's fine Lenalee will go with me and you can visit when ever you please you can "visit" the three of them when ever you wish".

That was it.

"That's it I've had enough of you" he snapped.

Allen was in a flash holding Komui in the air and shaking him like a rag doll. Allen's eyes were blank, dead, cold, anything that had to do with a soulless look of a still doll that had replaced him.

"Allen let go of me".

Allen bared his fangs at the man and slung him into the wall still holding him in place.

"You will leave them be now or I will kill you am I clear?" he asked.

Komui could have sworn he was looking at a demon just then, Allen looked so enraged by the thought of him taking Lenalee away not to mention the twins it wasn't about to happen and Komui knew it to, Allen would kill him to keep them safe it felt like this young helpless looking boy was much more of a killer than the man thought before.

"Yes I get it just sit me down please".

Allen sat him down but not the way they expected; he flung him across the room and into the wall.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you" he snarled.

He ran for it bolting down the stairs as fast as possible and slamming the door to the drawing room.

The others had never seen Komui run so fast, though the threat of a territorial vampire was a good reason for it.

"Lenalee are you alright?" he asked walking over to her and helping her up.

"Yea I'm fine he really doesn't like you and I just didn't think he would act that way".

She was starting to cry about it and Allen picked her up into his arms and started to walk to their room.

"I'll see you guys later alright?".

They nodded and left.

Meanwhile back in their room, Allen shut the door and laid Lenalee down.

"Lay down with me?" she asked.

He nodded and laid down next to her while she rolled to lie on his chest.

"He came last night and acted up and now this I can't stand it." she muttered while crying.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap as he let her lay her head on his chest again before she resumed crying.

"I know I know it's alright Lenalee it really can't be helped no one really understands this" he said.

She looked up as he caressed her cheek and brushed her hair out of the way.

"Now why are you crying don't cry your much to beautiful to cry love" he said.

He was unconsciously leaning in to her and she followed the action before she felt his lips brush her's gently.

"I still hate that witch Desdemona she didn't have to do that to you' she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder lightly.

Allen nodded, and tightened the embrace.

" She's something else I didn't think much on it I never expected her to actually…….."

He shivered at the thought of it. She knew that memory was still fresh it still had fresh wounds that couldn't be seen, something she wanted greatly to heal those wounds but she had no clue as to how to fix those injuries.

"No it's alright I'm sorry" she said as she kissed his jaw line lightly.

He shook.

"I can't you know that right?" he asked.

She nodded. Those wounds she had inflicted on him were so fresh still that now she couldn't even ask about it. Allen couldn't barely even kiss her sometimes as of late each thing seemed to cut the wound deeper.

"I hate what she did to you once I'm a vampire I'm gonna kick her rear to Atlantis " she said.

He laughed.

"Really and what are you going to do about me?" he asked.

His cautions were thrown to the wind after more than a few minutes of remembering what happened; he wasn't going to let that destroy what he had with Lenalee, he loved her more than anything and if she wanted to at least do anything he would try to do that for her if it was her wish then so be it.

"Allen w-what are you?"

He pushed her down and straddled her hips. Before leaning down and kissing her neck.

"What are you doing?"

He stopped.

"I figured I'd give you something you want considering I'm not letting that evil witch damage what we have together I don't want her I never have I've always wanted you love".

She smiled a bit but frowned also was he doing this just to make her happy or was it just because he didn't mind.

"Don't do this if you don't want to ".

She felt him smile into her skin and he continued to lick, nibble, and kiss her neck and skin. This continued for some time until she found herself thinking of something.

"Allen?" she pushed him up and rolled him over.

She was on top now but still felt a tad shocked by his sudden actions.

"I don't mind " he said.

She pulled his shirt off and slowly tickled each abdomen muscle as it hid beneath his soft deathly pale skin.

She laid down against him and listened to his heart beat. The beating was wild almost.

"Your scared" she whispered.

She traced a finger across the top of one of the scratches left from the event. He shook lightly and she touched his face.

"But I won't hurt you like that because I can't stand to see you in pain either" she said.

A small soft kiss and then she went to gently kissing and biting his skin; again she felt his muscles tighten at the touch but she tried to keep him from squirming to much. She kissed him and ran her hands over his stomach and chest lightly causing light moans from him.

"See I told you I wouldn't hurt you" she said again.

He didn't move he was like a doll again nothing but frozen still he wasn't going to move.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

He looked at her his eyes slightly glazed over from the feeling her touch brought it felt calming and good.

"It's fine Lenalee" he said.

She nodded and teased the waist band of his paints with her fingers but saw how ridged he became and stopped. Once she had she slid his shirt back on and She laid down on him but did no more, he gently touched her back tracing patterns onto her skin, slowly she ran her hands gently over his arms, sides, collar bone and then laced her fingers in his hair. They didn't move at all she just stayed there.

"I know how much that scared you and I wish I could have stopped that from happening to you Allen it wasn't fair for that to happen to you".

She looked up and leaned forward before kissing his lips and resting her head over his heart.

"I'm sorry that I'm letting this get the better of me" he said stroking her hair absentmindedly.

She was thankful they had their clothes on or this would feel off key at the time she just continued to lie on top of him until she realized he wasn't awake anymore, she smiled but didn't move from her position. She continued to lay there holding him while listening to the steady beating of his slightly fast heart.

"_I hope you feel better sooner or later Allen; I know you hide things for our sakes but you can't do this all the time"._

The door swung open and Johnny, Revver, and Komui's jaws dropped.

"L-Lenalee what a-are you d-doing?".

She looked up and smiled at the three while she continued to play with Allen's hair softly.

They stood shocked, they had just walked in to see Lenalee laying on top of Allen while playing with his hair, she was wearing a short pair of shorts and a bit to short tank top that showed her stomach.

"Lenalee what are you doing?" asked Revver.

She sat up and sat on the side of the bed.

"Sorry we fell asleep I was sitting in his lap when we started to fall asleep sorry it's not what you think".

They sighed.

"You might want to save that for two people who haven't done it and you got pregnant to top it off so don't say it's nothing".

She blushed and looked back at Allen he was still asleep and she breathed a sigh of relief that he was getting some rest.

"It's nothing really honest we didn't do anything".

"I will not have him impregnate you again" said Komui.

Lenalee kicked him with her dark boots.

"Brother stop alright look firstly that was planned and secondly none of you have a clue what he feels like he's had nightmares about that girl doing something to him or one of us getting hurt so please don't jump to a conclusion that is at the moment absurd he won't do anything and he's tired from the mission the wound might be gone but the pain and blood loss is still here".

The three hung their heads.

"Sorry Lenalee it's something we're not used to at all we're not used to Allen being a vampire I wish we were but we're not and it's going to take some time to get used to it" said Revver.

She nodded.

"No it's fine I was shocked as well I never thought that the innocent soft toned boy that came to the order would tern out to be a vampire and a noah the first time he bit me I didn't know what had happened to him but I under stand now" she said.

They nodded as they looked at Allen.

"Is he asleep?" asked Johnny.

She looked at him; Allen was indeed in a deep sleep, she had to smile about the fact that he looked so peaceful while he was resting it was odd to see how much of a doll like beauty vampires had, this porcelain doll look was becoming for him she thought though the more about him they learn the more she knows the look of a vampire is one thing compared to their hearts.

"Yea he is Allen's been kind of tired lately I've gotten worried once but I get that he's fine".

Revver smiled and started to close the door.

"Get some sleep guys it's about ten o'clock at night".

She smiled and laid down almost but Komui wasn't done.

"NO LENALEE DON'T STAY WITH THAT VAMPIRE HE C…….. " .

I dark colored blur was in front of Komui in mere seconds. Allen had somehow been awake the whole time it appeared.

"Komui leave I'm sure your tired and I am as well as us we have two children to take care of so please go".

Komui looked into crimson orbs that glowed slightly due to the darkness of the room. They were calm though they held a tint of anger and this over powering strength of protection; Allen was being tolerant at the time though he wished different.

"Allen why are you so protective of them?" asked Komui.

Allen huffed lightly and looked down.

"I don't want to lose anyone I have I've lost my family before I watched the entire thing and I don't want to have the same thing happen again and I love her I wouldn't hurt her even if I was ordered to do so" he said.

Revver smiled; Allen hadn't really changed deep down you still saw his kind nature gentle and calm that was common for their friend. He understood a bit of what Allen was though he wasn't cold skinned like the ones in movies and books he knew from seeing him bite Lenalee that Allen was indeed a vampire, but not a evil one he was more of a cross between dark and light.

"Very well goodnight".

The door was shut.

"Chief what was that about?" asked Revver.

"I think Allen was honest he does love her deeply I saw it in his eyes those three are his world we're his world even though he didn't say it it's true that boy is more than just a vampire he's a protector".

They blinked and nodded before going their separate ways they were leaving early in the morning.

Meanwhile back in their room.

"You weren't lying were you about what you said?" she asked.

She had dragged him back to bed and was now laying against him.

"No it was true I do care for all of you but the three of you have a special place in my heart even if I don't have a soul I love and care and you and Terra and Darren are the top of a very long list of things I want to protect".

She smiled and touched the largest scar left from Desdemona. The touch caused a soft moan of a bit of pleasure from the touch it felt good a calming once again to feel her touch over those small scars and cuts it helped with getting them to heal.

"Does it feel good ?" she asked calmly.

He nodded and pulled her in to a hug

"I don't know why but when I feel your touch it felt more calming it helps with getting the wounds to heal".

She snuggled into him and held onto him tightly.

"I'm glad I don't want to hurt you I think you've been threw more than enough".

She gently touched the curse mark on his face and he turned a crimson gaze to her.

"I know but you don't have to put up a brave face for me".

He flipped them over so he was now hovering above her.

" Because I know I scare you sometimes and I hate doing that to you though I care to much to harm you".

His hand slid across her exposed stomach.

"I have my moments that I want to hear you beg or scream".

He moved closer to her face before kissing across her neck and collar bone.

"That's who you are though I love every thing about you don't you know that I care about you and I have been afraid of you before but I know that you aren't going to hurt me".

He moved down to plant slightly harsh kisses on her stomach.

"That I know already love I really have never hated myself I can't hate what I am I have to except it".

He looked at her. She blinked and he was in front of her face their lips mere inches apart.

"I don't want you to hate what you are" she whispered.

She gently touched the side of his face and looked deep into his crimson eyes. Those eyes the first time she saw them it scared her now she can't see enough of them.

"What are you staring at love?" he asked pulling away slightly.

She smiled at his adorable look. That small little quirk about him; he could look so innocent, venerable, adorable, and weak. She liked that about him though she knew different, even the innocent have a dark side it had been proven far more than once by him that he could be, dark, wicked, forceful, demonic even though he seemed to hold back in hurting anyone he cared for it was found as a weapon against those who wanted to hurt them sad to say normally there wasn't anything left of the opposer's.

"Your eyes I used to be scared of them when I first saw them I was scared of them I didn't know what had happened to you".

He glanced down. She saw his fangs again when he sighed, that guilty look he had was enough to make you think you were seeing an angel cry almost it was heart retching.

"Allen I'm not scared of you anymore I love you and you know that".

She placed her hands on either side of his face. Their skin tones were horribly different it was clear by that, she had a healthy look minus being slightly pale, he was deathly corpse pale almost there was a slightly though very faint healthy look to his skin though it showed who was what. Her skin tone made her look alive and human. his made him looked either extremely sick or a walking corpse which made him look dead and inhuman other worldly he looked like he wasn't supposed to be alive and he wasn't supposed to be though somehow he was, she believed that he was meant to be here for her and the others he was a parasitic accommodator though also immortal there for he was in no danger of dying.

"What are you thinking of now?" he asked.

She realized she was staring analyzing each part of his facial features right down the corners of his eyes. She couldn't help it though he was oddly mesmerizing she couldn't stop looking at him.

"Love what are you looking at?" .

She found his face closer and analyzed his lips. The way they were shaped, and the way they curled into his warm smile, also she could see his eyes better when he was this close. She could now categorize his eyes those gorgeous orbs she stared into most of the time. The eyes shape was almond almost, if he was Egyptian he had the eyes for that odd eyeliner they wore, the shape was well done to a tee. Then his eyes they were clear, bright, and the rich crimson color showed greatly he was incredibly perfect. She wanted to do this with the rest of him categorize each and every part of his pale body.

"I was just thinking there's something I want to do ".

She pushed him over and ran her hands over his chest slightly she knew what he looked like; he might not had been one of the strongest of the exorcist but he had a well toned body for some who looked sixteen. He had a perfect body as well as anything else about him she loved each part of his pale skin, crimson eyes, anything about him she would tell you he was perfect.

"What are you doing love?"

She looked at him and he smirked at her before flipping her over. She squeaked in shock, she hadn't expected him to do that.

"You have stared at me for almost an hour is something wrong?" he asked.

She caught the slight panic and then a seductive glint in his words he was teasing her.

"Don't worry nothings wrong I was just thinking over something's".

He came closer and kissed her lips softly.

"And that would be?"

She smiled and caressed his face gently.

"About the way you look I had to just think over about the way you look".

He raised a white eyebrow at that and she giggled while running her hand lower to his collar bone.

"I know all the others see is deathly pale skin, crimson eyes, and fangs a creature not a human they see only the vampire and noah in you".

He glanced down and nodded lightly his mouth slightly open.

"But I see you as someone important to us who loves us who is human even if they don't look it you are still you this is how you're meant to be Allen you're meant to be a vampire that's the way you were born and I've excepted it now I'm hoping the others can to someday".

He looked at her and smiled.

"I guess that's true I was born this was I just wish they could understand as quick as you do ".

She sat up and he pulled her into his lap while he went into a sitting position for her to do so.

"The reason I do is because I love you Allen you're my world I can't even stand to think of my life without you"

She felt him smiled as he turned to lay them on their sides.

"I guess it goes both ways love" he muttered into her hair.

It wasn't to much longer she felt the covers pulled over her and she curled into him as they drifted off.

"_I know your more important than anyone thinks I hope you don't feel as though they hate you they don't they just haven't truly understood yet they will though……..someday"._

(DAWN: PROBLEMS START)

(CRASH)

"What now?" asked Allen as he pulled on a shirt.

Lenalee had Terra getting her dressed while Darren watched a bird out side the window.

"I hope the department doesn't destroy this place"

He shook his head and opened the door.

"WHERE IS THE ROBOT NOW KOMUI?" came out of the once closed door.

A medium sized robot rolled by.

"Ah great Lenalee excuse me for a second".

Allen walked out and followed the robot down the hall along with th rest.

(Bang)

"Allen when did you get here?" asked Raina.

He grinned and darted forward and kicked the robot ramming it into a bunch of scrap before it tried to move and he crushed it once again.

(Metal Crunching)

"Whoa!".

Allen opened a door and kicked the robot into the back yard.

"I'll deal with it later" he stammered.

They didn't expect something else to happen as randomly as the robot.

"So is there a reason behind that robot Komui?" asked Allen.

Komui was under his foot while he was on the ground. He peered up at the vampire holding him in place.

"I swear it got lose I had it incase of a problem with any other vampires like that one that came after you".

Zephyr watched; Allen was most defiantly unhappy today if anything Allen was waiting for someone to give him an excuse to hurt someone.

"_I swear my little brother has grown up greatly though I could say he is greatly dangerous when he's angery"._

Zephyr remembered the time he left them in a battle against the werewolves that look that his little brother wore was one a hatred and sorrow, he felt betrayed.

"Is this normal?" he asked to Lenalee.

"Yep it's weekly if not daily".

Allen glanced over to them and Terra gave him one of her looks. She knew when he could make a mistake and he stopped. Those eyes of her's always made him stop the silvery purple blue color was a reminder that she was his daughter and he had to set good examples for her.

"Sorry but do me a favor and lay off the destruction I don't want the twins around it" he said.

The others were stunned at first then as he walked over Terra reached for him.

"I think she wants you" said Lenalee.

She grinned when he took her. He liked being able to hold them it was comforting to think that he could be here for them. He hadn't ever thought he could have a family with anyone until Lenalee came along he then began to think on it being able to see their family grow up their children start families of their own .

he wanted nothing more than to love them he knew Terra was someone who could move objects with her mind not to uncommon True Bloods had extremely rare powers therefore he was beyond overly glad that they didn't show any signs of being like him though they did appear to have some type of innocence though it was clear that it was dormant with Terra's small birth marks on her right and left leg they were tiny most likely they would be crystal types about like Lenalee's she had small crosses on her ankles now a days and Terra had a small star like cross on her ankles they were only three shades darker than her skin so they looked like a birth mark.

"Where's Darren?" asked Lavi.

At that Allen smacked him upside the head.

"You are an idiot Lavi Lenalee said to watch him".

Terra looked around the room for her brother and started to panic a bit. She was shaking and small tears fell from her wide expressive eyes.

Allen saw her start to cry and started to calm her down, he hated seeing her worry like this she was so small though he could see the facts that she was concerned for her brother.

"It's alright Terra we'll find him calm down".

"_She scared" _he thought_._

The small child in his arms gave sort of a nod to him and he took that as the answer to his thought.

"We need to find Darren now I think Terra's getting worried" said Allen.

They raised an eyebrow but nodded and they left.

(FIVE HOURS LATER)

"DARREN?" yelled Revver.

They had been looking for hours now and still no sign of him.

"Allen where's Terra?"

"She's with Sonja and Namai" he said from the rafters.

They had to wonder how he got up there sometimes though it was a good guess as to how. He jumped and landed in front of them after doing a flip in the air.

"_How does he do that?" _thought Johnny.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the sight of a small figure with a tall figure walking their way which made him somehow bristle; his spine curved as he readied himself for an attack.

The other took not of the stance and prepared for a fight.

The two figures walked out to reveal a girl with long blond hair, green eyes, and a small figure. The man was tall, lean built, with black hair and gray eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Allen.

He wasn't in the mood to be messed with.

"Why are you such a angery person today Allen Walker I am sure you do remember us?" asked the man.

He knew that voice, though he was sure it couldn't be they were supposedly killed in that war.

"Chrome?" he asked.

"Yes and is this yours?" he asked while gently holding out Darren. Allen was there before any of them blinked and had already handed him off to his mother.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

The girl smiled.

"Do you remember us Allen?" she asked with a slightly high voice.

"Nana?"

"Yea nice to see you two you've grown" she said.

Nana ran over and knocked him down with a hug.

(Thud)

"Ouch!"

She smiled and jumped up so he could stand.

"And so have you your hairs longer!" he said with a slight smile.

"Yea and um………?"

She noticed the odd looks the three were getting.

"Um hi I'm Nana Len-verse nice to met you" she said as she approached.

They didn't know weather to trust her or not.

"Go on she's not going to bite you" said Allen while he nodded to them.

They shook her hand and then did the same with Chrome.

"Well that seemed odd" muttered Lavi.

"Yea we tend to pop out of no where sometimes sorry" said Nana.

Allen sighed as he walked back with them to the living room; he had this feeling that something was about to happen, he couldn't shake it no matter what he did.

"_This is not going to be good I know it already Nana and Chrome haven't been seen since the war"._

He shook his head, he was just going to have to wait and see.

They sat down in the large room watching the two other vampires as Lenalee held Darren while he slept.

"Why are you here?"

They smiled.

"Well it's not on good things if that's what you think" said Chrome.

Allen sighed he thought that was the case considering who the two work for; the council of Elders wonderful it was all he needed if these two were here that only meant one thing and he didn't like it one bit.

"The council sent you didn't they?" he asked.

The two nodded, he growled at this it was going to be a bad week.

"What do they want?" he asked.

Nana and Chrome looked at each other.

"As you know they no about the spell breaking and as such they wish to speak with you about something".

"If they want to know what happened to their messenger tell them he won't be coming back" he said.

Allen grinned internally at the sick look on their faces.

"True bloods are under the laws of the council's and you know it Walker and I am sorry to say that you must".

He wasn't about to tolerate being pushed around.

"They can go to hell I don't give a damn about the council nor do I intend on speaking with them".

"You must or they will be forced to use aggression on this and they do not wish to ".

He laughed.

"Sure they don't did they tell you face to face?"

"Well no but………."

He laughed again the laughter becoming more bone chilling.

"I won't be going to them I know what they'll try and it won't work I'm not going to become one of the council members".

Chrome huffed; the boy had always been hard headed and it stuck even after a hundred years.

"Look I know you have a few bones to pick with them but…….."

Black covered the boy's aura and he knew he had just done the wrong thing; that look he had in his crimson orbs was one he had seen before, on the battle filed it was one of death.

"Not just a few bones to pick with them more like a graveyard worth"

The two council members shuttered at the thought of what the True Blood in front of them was really capable of.

"I see though still they wish to speak with you so they can see how you……..um…….are feeling".

Allen caught the pause and knew what it was for; they thought he was still like that the same way he was during that war.

"They think I'm the same as in that war?"

The two nodded while the rest of the room raised their eyebrows.

"Perhaps you should enlighten them?".

"No and shouldn't you be leaving?" he snarled.

The group got that Allen wasn't in the worlds greatest moods, nor was he in the mood for the council butting in like they so greatly were doing.

"Well yes we should very well Allen we hope to see you and your coven soon" said Chrome.

Nana waved goodbye as they used a portal to leave. The portal closed as they vanished and Allen sighed.

"Yea I bet you do" he muttered.

The others were to say in the least shocked; they hadn't expect him to act so cruel.

"Allen what does the council want?" asked Johnny.

Allen's crimson eyes glistened with an odd darkness.

"Just an assessment of our kind when a creature is put under a spell we have to be watched closely and more over they want to see about me" he said the darkness in his rich eyes gathering.

"Why what do they want with you?" asked Lavi.

He relaxed his position slightly before looking at them.

"They want to make sure I'm not still………..never mind you don't need to know about that".

Revver shook his head and grabbed the front of Allen's shirt and pulled him up.

"Your going to speak Allen we need to know things about you……..we don't know anything about your kind or why your like this or……….who you were back them and who you are now ".

Allen looked and him and slightly bowed his head and sighed heavily.

"I know all you had to do was ask!" he said.

Revver dropped him. Allen fell back onto the chair with a thud.

"Just ask that's it?"

He nodded and regained his composure.

"Any question I will try and answer though I can tell you don't pinch me Kanda already did so and I can say no I'm not cold skinned" he said with his hand in front of him as If to say stop.

"Oh alright um?"

They looked around the room, no one knew what to ask.

"Simple questions what have you seen?, where have you been, why do vampires hate humans such on anything you can think of I can try and answer".

He looked at them and sighed and closed his eyes until he heard a voice.

"Alright why do vampires live so long?" asked Johnny.

"We have this genetic disorder that causes our aging to halt like some kind of freeze we don't really know but the vampirism stared out when the gods started to mess around with mortal women who gave birth to some of the first demi-gods we haven't really been able to figure out why we need blood though there are guesses that is due to the disorder our blood can't make the right proteins and we have to take the blood of other living creatures even when we're supposedly dead".

"Dead?"

"You haven't heard the term "Undead" before?"

They nodded yes.

"Well that would be us we used to rise up out of our graves kill what we pleased and then hide again it was often that we wound up with a slight problem".

"You were being hunted and killed"

He nodded.

"Anyways you did ask as to what the council wanted with me right?" he asked.

They knew to tread lightly on the subject for the oddest of reasons they knew Allen could snap in going to far on the subject.

"Yes well you see………." Revver couldn't finish.

The question was hard to ask and was going to be even harder to hear; no one knew much on what Allen used to be like though they had a good clue, aggressive, ill tempered, dangerous, dark, sadistic, and cruel yet they had really no clue as to why he had been that way.

"You can ask I don't mind if it'll help with all of you trying to understand my kind better I will gladly try and help with that".

Allen had to do this he had to answer their questions tell them what they wished to hear. Even if it hurt to be reminded of the war he had endured with so many friends that he had lost.

"Fine why does the council want to talk with you Allen?"

"They think I'm still a threat I used to be more of a criminally insane worthy type I didn't intend for it and the war that I was in most defiantly set that up to a higher level I was scared and horrified of the carnage and they thought the true bloods and others were living weapons we're not we can feel and be frightened to such an extent that it traumatizes us".

They gulped.

"Insane?"

"Slightly not to a bad degree I was worried more than what you would think possible for someone who was at the time not even a fledgling I was far to young to be in a war though I kept saying it was fine and easy……..I lied".

"So the council wants to check and make sure your not a threat anymore ?"

He nodded and stood.

"Well even though I want to kill them I'll just be happy with them leaving us be so if some of you would get ready for a small trip I wish to let you met the council".

Revver though he knew it was odd to do so said that they should stay and head back.

"Are you sure Komui can……..handle it?" he asked while waiting for the others.

The science department looked at him oddly. He was wearing the coat that he got from David.

"Allen be careful they know what you are" said David.

"That's why I'm not going to give them the satisfaction of thinking that I don't except the fact of why I'm alive still".

"Rune knights aren't supposed to be around anymore and they know that you are one it could be a problem".

"No it won't be………they know all to well not to attack me it's unsafe to say the least".

With that the group joined him; they all wore black clothes and simple bits and pieces of their normal clothes, it wasn't hard to see that Lenalee was worried though.

"Allen what about?"

"Terra and Darren are staying with Sonja, Namai, and Sakuya while me and Saya are taking you all with us she's part of my coven though I'm sure they know who my mate is so no worries I would pity the sorry bastard who messed with Saya".

"Why?"

"She used to be in love but her mate was killed during the war so she's not fallen for another in a while, he was everything for her and to her and once he left she couldn't really think of having another person to take his place".

"Why did she feel that way?"

"She miscarried a child a few years back due to the war and she feels……….tainted by it she feels as though by looking for someone else and trying again she'll be punished somehow for it and she can't think of anything worse than going threw the pain again".

They said a "oh" at that; no one knew about Saya really nor did they about the boy in front of them which got Lavi wondering.

"Hey Allen have you ever had another mate before?"

He blinked at them and sighed.

"I knew someone once who I cared for but she died a long time ago and I can't and won't bring her back her life wasn't the best you could say therefore I do miss her but I know she's happier".

With that he called the ark and they stepped in.

(Door's slamming)

"So who was she?"

"Lyana she was a friend and though most suggested the thought to us I knew she loved me as her brother and I the same I really now that I think on it had no other feeling for her than one of a sibling".

"So Lenalee is?"

"The first and last".

Lavi grinned.

"So what was Desdemona to you?" he asked cheekily.

Allen gritted his teeth.

"Why do you even want to know?" he asked looking at the bookman.

"I was wondering if you enjoyed your "time" together?" .

That was when a true explosion happened. Allen having become enraged by the comment, grabbed a hold of Lavi's shirt and threw him into the nearest wall before he came at him claws bared and stopped five inches from his face.

"Gulp".

"No I didn't enjoy it would you have?" he asked.

Lavi knew he had struck a bad nerve and caused his friend to act off key due to the still fresh wounds that he had unknowingly rubbed salt into.

"Well no I don't think I would but I was just curious".

Allen sighed and let him go before walking far, far, ahead of them.

"Lavi that was mean!" said Miranda.

He nodded.

"I didn't think the wounds were still that fresh to be honest I thought he would laugh about it by now it's almost been a month since "That" happened!".

Lenalee sighed; she knew Allen wasn't over that and it would take a while to heal though she hoped not extremely long she hated seeing him suffer like this.

"No it's going to take sometime before he gets over the incident it hurt him in more ways than one" she said to them.

Lavi seemed to finally grasp the situation completely, though Choji did not.

"Why because the vampire won't fuck you anymore?" he still hated Allen for hiding what he really was from them for so long.

Lenalee turned red.

"That is personal Choji you have no right in saying anything like that it's not something you are aloud to know about!".

Allen had heard the shouts and was back by their sides now.

"Yea well that doesn't mean he didn't just really lay there and let her have her way with him didn't he?".

She turned beat red but suddenly started to cry. She found Allen's warm embrace keeping her safe the moment the first tear fell.

"Choji that was wrong of you those two are going threw enough as it is and you can't stop hating him for who he is?" asked Raina.

Choji glared at the two figures holding onto each other. Lenalee was in Allen's arms, holding her closely and his face nestled in her hair while he tried to comfort her on the situation.

"He doesn't deserve her though think about what he is, who he is, and what he's done!".

They knew oh did they know; Allen though was still himself just how he was originally supposed to be.

"Choji!" said Allen in a audible whisper.

They looked at him as crimson orbs shined with hatred in them worth more than what they had first thought possible, the eyes that glinted at the moment with, darkness, wickedness, and a sadistic twist was more than enough for them to see that Allen was pissed off.

"What do you want Allen?" he asked.

Choji was shocked by the inhuman growl that tore threw his throat and teeth. He was still holding Lenalee as well when this happened; she didn't seem affected by this she just held onto him and closed her eyes.

"If you ever make her cry again………."

His eyes flashed shear bloodlust transcended in deep crimson.

"I will kill you and I will not stop with that I will rip you to pieces am I clear?" he asked in a threatening voice.

The others shivered and Kanda was once more reminded of how dangerous Allen was now-a-days.

"Y-y-y-yes!" he said.

Allen nodded and kissed the top of Lenalee's head before they continued walking.

"Choji take Allen's threat seriously he wasn't playing that was a true threat to your life take those to heart he will kill you and he won't lose any sleep over it either" said Saya.

He huffed.

"Guys!" .

They looked up and found themselves in front of a large wooden door; it was decorated in several places. The metal was silver and gold done in a vine and leaf pattern, the knockers were bronze with a twisted shape indicating another vine shape the frame was made of pure marble and opal, the door in it's self was crafted well.

"They haven't changed one bit!" said Allen.

He walked up to the door muttering something in an old very odd language as he did so. The doors opened almost but a snake slithered out and around his feet.

"Hello Cassem".

The snake looked at him.

"Helloth Allen…….tellth me….whath brings you hereth?" it asked in a clear yet hissing tone.

"The council of Elders wanted to speak to us!".

The snake looked at them and pulled itself up to be at eye level with Allen.

"Buth theirs humanths ?".

"I know that though it's fine they know and their with me is there something wrong with that ?" he asked.

The snake shrunk back.

"Noth".

"Good now open the gates!".

The snake nodded and Allen went back to them.

"The snakes odd yes but no one's ever gotten by with out inspection so they keep using the snake it doesn't bother vampires for some reason".

"The snake didn't bother us what did is that it talked" said Raina.

"Welcome to my world……….don't speak unless your spoken to if you have a question don't ask one of the guards as me" he said.

They nodded as the doors opened.

(Doors creaking).

They walked in and were met by a large hall, the hallway was marble black marble with white trim, silver and gold outlined the white, bronze gauntlets lit the passageway with fire light, jasper, rubies, diamonds, and amber stone incrusted the walls in elegant deigns.

"Whoa these council members have really good ideas for decorations!" said Lavi.

"Yea nine hundred slaves to create this and also the place is around two thousand years old" said Allen.

They gulped.

The hallway continued, all black and breath taking, once more they crossed something else a fountain made of crystal the water was clear as could be but the look of the sun roof above made the fountain shine and sparkle with the cuts of the crystals.

"That's beautiful" said Miranda.

"It is though don't ask where it came from and why it looks that way it's not what you think".

"What do you mean?"

"Bones it's made of crystallized bones that were burnt and then refined to crystal beauty is as beauty does but the same goes for savagery " .

They had heard that before.

The found themselves in front of another grand door, made of gold with oak back ground to cause the doors golden bars to stand out.

"Welcome to the council of Elders guys now don't speak alright" he asked looking at them.

They nodded but while he was looking at them, his eyes changed a bit the right went gold, his markings showed up, and his claws as well. They jolted.

"GAH!" they said.

"Don't scream alright and don't worry your going to see all of them like this" .

They stopped their sounds and the doors opened. Sitting high above them was a group of nine people. Dressed in robes and lined with silvers, gold's, bronze's, and emerald greens.

"Hello Allen Walker" said one man.

Allen glared lightly. The others shuttered at them. The room was made of stone, it was craved into beautiful deigns, and once more incrusted with stones, metals, and fine woods.

"It's good to see you again" said a woman.

"I'm sure to you it is" he said.

The others squirmed.

"Dear me look at you you've changed some after all Allen wonderful I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up again" said a man to the right.

"Hello Artemis" he said.

"So is there a reason you asked us to come here?" he asked them.

The council looked at them as he let his markings fade away and looked at them with mismatched eyes.

"Yes we have actually to speak about a certain event" said the woman in the center.

She was the most elegantly dressed.

"And what would that be Lady Velcrouse?"

"Your awake now and I can see you are not the same as you once were though………"

He started to feel something in the back of his mind scratching to let him know about what was to come.

"_There not going to do anything if they do I'll kill them" _he thought.

"We want to know of this Millennium Earl that your related to is he a threat to the council?"

"I don't know about the council to the world he is we've been working on extinguishing his existence for some time now if you are offering your help then we would take it" stated Allen.

They laughed.

"No no dear boy you see we do not wish to help you we're wondering of what we could do for him".

The exorcists in the room jaws dropped.

"I'm unsure of you point?"

"We do not wish to stop him boy for you see he has offered us information on you my dear" said Velcrouse.

Allen gulped.

"_Oh damn it their not going to do this"._

"We know of you past boy the war you helped us in was grand we wish to offer you a warning though".

They started to back away.

"You are one of the rarest vampires alive boy and by such we have custody of you considering you have no family to take care of you".

He went shock white.

"And as such you belong to the council from now on and we have brought to an agreement that you will be using your powers as a aid to the Earl considering you are part Noah".

He growled at them.

"No way in hell am I ever going to help that fucking murderer" h stated.

"Murderer that coming from one your self do not forget you are a murderer as well".

He shook his head.

"I'm not that any longer I haven't been so in some time I will not join the Earl and you do not have any hold over me" he said calmly.

The others were repulsed.

"Yes we do and yes you will".

"Why so?".

"A chosen knight is under the control of the council and that is you you're the first in the last line of the Rune Knights and you Allen Walker are a demi god and therefore it makes you one the last of the pure true bloods".

Allen sensed the attack and was knocked over by one of the guards.

(Crash)

"ALLEN!" they yelled.

He sat up and wiped the black blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Really that's all you can do?" he asked.

He darted at the guard and took his head off while coming by.

(Blood Gushing)

"How did he do that?' asked one of the members.

Velcrouse watched his movements, he was fast, strong, fierce, and extremely ill tempered at the time she knew better than to try anything at the moment.

"I am unsure".

Allen quickly made corpses of the guards before his bloodied figure jumped in front of his friends and he called the ark.

"STOP HIM" ordered the council.

It was to late though just before he had gotten every one in the ark he darted back up and took one of the maids that was shackled to the wall and was gone in a flash of light with the others.

"We will get him" said Velcrouse.

(BACK IN THE ARK)

They ran and ran as fast as they could do so.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Raina.

He was shocked scared he didn't know that he didn't know what the council wanted with him until now.

"_They want to use my powers to help the Earl what am I going to do if they find the others first the last generation of them will be used to destroy the world there's more to this than that though"._

"Allen? Allen hey?" asked Lavi.

He looked at them and stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

They all saw the slightly shocked and dazed look in his eyes they weren't wide it was the glint in them that told you the truth.

"It's fine but I know there's more to it than that it was a lie I'm not the only pure true blood left I know that for sure though I do know that I have to find the others once I get the full story".

He opened a door there and they jumped threw it to find the group still there.

"Lenalee are you guys alright?" asked Revver.

They nodded until they heard a thud and found Allen had collapsed somehow.

"Oh my god is he alright?" asked Miranda.

Revver checked his pulse; It was fast he was breathing fast.

"He's in shock from something".

Saya and the others helped clean the blood off him during which time he woke up.

"I'm sorry that scared all of you just them I know I shouldn't have worried you so much" he said looking down.

The head nurse from H.Q had came to check on him and made him stay in the hospital room for some time. At the moment he was still there.

"Allen it's fine don't worry about it but why did you faint?" asked Lavi.

He looked down.

"It's not good to tell you that much and I was shocked by it I'm sure I'll have a few nightmares to back me up on it".

"What's that?"

"The Earl knows who the other knights are and he's going to find them once he does he'll kill them their not even awake yet".

"Awake?"

"We all had our memories sealed off from us so we couldn't be tracked the council used to be helpful though now……….".

"Go on"

"We have to find a way to figure out the rest the demi gods aren't alive anymore I'm possibly the last one".

They nodded.

"But I know something that isn't good to any degree".

He sighed and blinked a few times in thought.

"If we lose the others………we lose this war and……..the surviving knights become dark souls they turn evil that means if we lose then…….."

"They you lose as well" said Raina.

He nodded.

"We have to find the others somehow if not we're going to lose the war and that means we lose everyone else to".

"But you can't die because you……….."

"Because I have no soul right?"

They nodded.

"_Damn it I can't think strait"._

"We have to figure out the rest of the problem here there's a few things out of place".

"True but how?"

"The time when all things pay" he muttered.

"What does that mean?"

"The sword of Eclipse there's bound to be a log on it in the journals" he thought out loud.

They knew he wasn't talking to them it was to himself trying to figure out the information and where to get it.

"That's it".

He jumped up and started running for the door as fast as he could. They saw a blur of black fro his clothes mixed with the white from the hospital covers before the door slammed shut.

"That little prick he always runs off and gets himself hurt all of you better go and make sure Walker doesn't do something stupid".

They gulped and took of at break neck speed.

"Allen was probably in the library if not try that study on the first floor" said Lavi.

They nodded and check the library first he wasn't there, then the study on the first and second floors, not there, finally the study on the fourth floor they found him sitting in a corner around the fire looking at these books that were stacked extremely high up but far away from the fire place.

"How did you?……..never mind" stated Choji.

They looked around and saw a picture of this family a woman with light almost silvery brown hair and a man with dark brown, a young boy with the same hair and dark gold brown eyes a girl with long strait dark brown hair and then a little boy with light silver brown hair and reddish gold eyes.

The faces didn't seem familiar except one the little boy.

"Allen who are they?" asked Krory.

He pointed to the picture.

Allen looked up from the book, before looking back down and finding his place before he answered.

"My family" he said.

They looked at the picture.

"My father, mother, Zephyr, Rosy, and me".

Once again they looked.

"This thing is how old?"

"It was taken during the mid seventeen hundreds so my guess is about six years after I was born".

"So that's what you used to look like" said Lavi.

Allen nodded.

"I was cursed not to long after we moved from here to the place were I met Lisa and the others".

"You were twelve right?"

"Yes but my parents were killed when I was thirteen the situation in the castle wasn't my family it was relatives of mine".

"oh and why were you on your own then?"

"It happened after words".

"Oh".

They walked over and took their seats next to him while he read the books .

"Who's journals are these?" asked Miranda.

They looked old though they were leather bound and had metal spines they still looked fairly old.

"They were my great grandfathers he left them here so we could possibly use the information in them".

(pages turning)

"How fast do you read?" asked Lavi.

"Fourteen pages in two minutes" he said.

Lavi coughed.

"WHAT?"

Allen looked up.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"You should be a bookman considering the memory it turns out you have" .

Allen shook his head.

"No thanks I've seen enough history".

"And you would say that because you've lived over two hundred and eighty six years?"

"Eighty seven last Halloween".

"Old man" said Lavi.

Allen threw a dictionary at him.

( loud thud)

"Ouch hey".

"Old man sure do I look old?"

"Well no you look sixteen but".

"Age is but a number anyone would say that to you I am that old but my body is the same as any normal teenager minus being able to withstand getting beaten up constantly and heal at inhuman rates not to mention the innocence so yea pretty normal".

They laughed.

"You sure can make people laugh you know" said Raina.

Allen fell back onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

"You okay?"

"Wonderful just perfect I really needed to read that".

"What?"

"The sword I told you about was destroyed five hundred years ago".

They hung their heads as dark clouds drifted above them.

"So we're?………."

"We're screwed" said Raina.

"Not really we can find the alternative but I think it'll be a little hard" said Allen rebounding like a spring.

"You bounce back fast" said Krory.

"Mhmmm".

"I have to or things get sunk in to fast".

"Sunk in?"

"I mean I stay depressed".

He went back to skimming threw the journals. His friends do as well looking waiting searching.

"How many journals have we read?" asked Lavi.

They were all sprawled out on the floor the forty-nine journals spread around them while they stared at the ceiling.

"Fifteen" said Lenalee.

They groaned. While looking at the still reading Allen.

"How can you keep that up even you must have gotten tired by now".

There was no answer.

"Allen?"

He fell forward and landed in his back with glassy eyes.

"Is he awake even?'

He looked at them.

"I can't think of anything worse than that" he muttered incoherently.

"Worse that what?".

"Having to do all that is not going to happen I'm not messing with a gate to the afterlife".

They gulped.

"The sword be damned I'm not doing it".

"So now what?'

"Keep……..on………..reading………." he said dully.

They groaned again as they picked up the next volumes of their sets of forty-nine journal's each.

"Allen just wondering how old was your great grandfather?"

"five thousand why?"

The fainted.

"Uh-oh" he muttered.

(A/n: Comedy relief yay)

They rebooted.

"F-f-five thousand y-years old?"

He nodded and they all fainted again.

"Hey come on already guys we're never going to get this done if we don't stop doing this alright?"

They sat back up and looked at the clock.

"Two in the morning god we've been up half the night".

Allen waved his hand sat back in the throne like chair.

"Get used to it guys we're going to be pulling all nighters in the next few days sorry but I don't know what else to do" he said.

They sighed and resumed working.

(FOUR HOURS LATER)

The doors opened and the still remaining group from the H.Q branch saw the whole group of exorcists unconscious on the floor, couches, chairs, and the single rug in front of the fire place. Books scattered every where, Bookman sighed.

"What were they doing?"

"Reading by the looks of it" said Bookman.

Over in the chair nearest to the window was Allen sat back but curled up in to the chair. The chair was very large and had a high back and was made of a soft fabric, the moon shone down where he was making his skin glow slightly.

"He's out cold to" said Revver.

They sighed but looked over at him again.

He looked so tiny right then it was shocking, he was curled up somehow with his legs pulled into him while he rested head lolled over to the side against the stuck out arches of the chair while he slept, his arms lay next to him while the light of the moon showed the almost angelic site.

"Odd vampires look like angels when they sleep like that" said Johnny.

They gulped and nodded.

" Think their okay here for the night?" asked Revver.

They nodded, though they did do something for the group even with the fire going it was still late winter and still cold. So the group came back in with blankets and some pillows. Each one of the comatose exorcists were covered up and had the pillows under their heads while Johnny walked very quietly over to Allen and placed the last black blanket over him to keep him warm.

Once he had crimson eyes peered at him and he froze.

"Sorry" he whispered.

Allen shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks" he said back.

Those same glowing eyes watched him until he left and Johnny watched him fall back asleep.

(Door closing)

"They all looked so tired".

They nodded.

"It's been a long day so no worries".

They thought over their departure the next day everything was ready and they only had to say goodbye to the group.

(DAWN H.Q DEPARTURE)

"By brother" said Lenalee.

He waved goodbye.

"Guys don't touch the door with the vines on it I'll mark the door with the rose cross so you can know which one".

They nodded and walked threw the ark.

"Allen take care of this lot their a hand full "said Revver.

He smiled and nodded.

"We'll be fine guys we'll se you soon" he said.

With that they were gone.

"I'm so tired I'm going back to bed" said Lavi.

Allen sighed and stretched out his arms.

"Well we stayed up till what five in the morning?" he asked them.

They stared.

"Are you tired?"

He nodded.

"What is that a federal crime now?" he asked.

They shrugged.

"I am half human I need to rest to you know".

"Half human?"

"My mother was a half blood she was fifty percent human and sixty-seven percent vampire where I am about the same and even then vampires do sleep as well".

"Oh" they said.

"_Wait didn't I explain this before?"_

"Well anyways lets try and catch some extra sleep before it gets to late in the day once it's later we're out luck".

They nodded and walked to their rooms. Allen and Lenalee went to their room after checking on the twins.

"Allen are we ever going to stop this war?" she asked.

He looked at her while she snuggled into him.

"One day I'm sure we will".

"What if the war doesn't in for the next twenty years I want you to turn me if I get past your age got it".

"Which age?"

"Sixteen I'm almost sixteen now so soon if not please?"

"How about before you eighteen alright if you want and the war isn't over till before you eighteenth birth day I'll do it then I promise".

She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Are you feeling better?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the………you know are you starting to get over it?"

"Slowly love slowly" he said.

She sighed and sat up.

"What is it?"

She watched him sit up to and that's when she grabbed a hold of him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Lenalee?"

She nestled her face into his neck and took a deep breath. His scent always made her feel better, safer, warmer, and closer to him.

"I hate seeing what she's done to you I hate what she did to you and how she's made you feel I can't stand for you to hurt like this" she said into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her and she gripped him tighter.

"Don't let her do this she'd probably like to see you suffer like this".

He sighed and nestled his face into her shoulder and hair.

"Allen?"

He moved her hair out of the way. She pushed back and stared at him. She saw those dull, blank, and cold eyes and knew what he was intending to do but saw the hesitation still.

"Do it" she said.

He shied away from her hand.

"Don't be this way you've done it before I don't mind your alright with this I know you feel guilty about this Allen but don't be".

She moved her hair out of the way and sat in his lap. Her back facing him, as she felt his hand cup her face, and the other slide around her waist.

"It's fine".

"I hate hurting you I wish I could avoid this".

She shook her head.

"Do it it's fine".

He nodded and started towards her throat as the door slightly opened.

She felt his fangs brush against her skin and then the tips press down before they sunk into her neck.

(Gasp)

The door opened and Lavi and the others peeked in. he didn't stop just because of them and she looked at them while he continued.

"L-Lenalee are y-you a-alright?" asked a worried Miranda.

"I'm fine".

His grip tightened when he sensed the others. She could see the slightly repulsed look but also a look of questioning of wonder and fascination.

"That doesn't hurt does it?" asked Krory.

"A……little bit".

They watched his throat flex, his eyes slightly open from focusing on not taking to much.

"That's scary" whispered Timothy.

She smiled lightly.

Krory never having seen this really got a little closer to sort of examine what happened.

"So his fangs puncture the skin and draw blood which allows him to get to the blood?"

"You should be a scientist" said Allen.

He had just let go and wiped the blood of his mouth before looking at them and placing a cloth on the bite to get rid of the excess blood before showing the bite mark.

"That's deep".

"No really it only hits the first vane in the neck not all of them it only looks bad'.

He cleaned it up and then placed a bandage over the bite wound.

"Oh".

"Go back to sleep guys I'll talk more when we're all actually awake better".

They nodded and left. Allen laid Lenalee down and then laid next to her.

"Good night " she whispered as she snuggled into him.

He smiled before drifting off.

* * *

CHAPTER 32: THE BETRAYED'S CHOSEN KNIGHT : END

* * *

Me: I remembered!

Lavi: what that it's 5: 31am?

Me: *smacks Lavi* no that it's sixth level is quartz vine star .

Allen: good now go to sleep. *Shuts bed room door*

Kanda" Che. Stupid moyashi.

Lenalee: GO TO SLEEP KANDA.

Kanda: *Shuts his bed room door*

Raina: *Walks into her room in sleeping clothes*

Me: Well we pull threw writers block and we pulled threw two all nighters.

Choji: *Goes to bed*

Me: Wait don't forget.

I.M cast: GOOD BYE GUYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME.

Me: Their so nice and preview.

When they finally get the information on the one thing to help them find the other knights they learn a horrible secret about where they have to go, also the attack on H.Q:

I never thought it would happen but it did one my worst nightmares came true and we lost some of our dearest friends today.

CHAPTER 33: BATTLE STATIONS (_coming soon)._


	33. Chapter 33: TIME FLASH

Me: WAHOO ! 33!

Allen: What the heck?

Lenalee: I know this chapter's sad.

Kanda: Che.

Lavi: *Shakes head* Yuu can be so mean!

Kanda: *attacks Lavi with insects of hell*

Lavi: *runs from giant bugs*

Allen: *sighs with puff of air* I can't believe this again.

Me: *Big Smile* Well yea it just goes that way a lot here huh?

Raina: Yea!

Choji: *Sleeping*

Timcanpy: So Um what's the song?

Allen: O.O? you can talk?

Me: I gave him a voice for now!

Cast: *Sigh of Relief*

Crux: Alright guys song now!.

Lenalee: Um who's turn is it?

Me: that would be………Kanda but he said he'd kill me so ……..Lavi your tern!

Lavi: The song for this chapter is…….well aren't there two songs this time since it's a two part chapy?

Me: Oh yea sorry um how about you and Raina do this one?

Duo: Sure.

Me: GO!

Lavi and Raina: The songs for this chapter is………LIFE BY YUI .

I.M cast: ARIGOTO AND ENJOY.

* * *

CHAPTER 33: TIME FLASH : (OPEN) ( RAINA'S P.O.V) _____________________________________________________________________________________

It didn't seem like a month since Terra and Darren were born but it was they seemed still so small though I know that things are alright, as for Lenalee she's become a wonderful mother the same for Allen their both amazingly great parents, I was glad at first I didn't think they could do it but yet again Allen and Lenalee proved me wrong.

"Raina hey Raina?" said Lavi.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Lavi; he was trying to pick up a box that was brought to the castle it was large and heavy so we had no clue as to what it was.

"Yea Lavi?"

"Can you help me please I can't lift it" .

I nodded and opened the door before I went to help him but neather one of us could pick it up even together we couldn't.

"What's in this thing………bricks?" he asked.

I nodded as if to agree it was heavy and in a thick wrapping so we still had no clue.

"We need help!"

As if on que Allen walked around the corner of the castle.

"Allen can you help?" I asked.

He walked over.

"What is that?"

"We don't know it's heavy that's all"

He raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Alright".

He helped us pick it up but we soon found that he could pick it up by himself.

"Just make sure I don't run into anyone" he said.

His eyes barely peeked over the top, it was oddly cute he sometimes reminded me of a little kid maybe about twelve or thirteen.

"Sure small fry" I said.

He growled.

"Sorry".

We helped to make sure he didn't ram into anything nor did he run into anybody.

"Finally this thing is heavy even to me you know" he said.

With that he sat it down onto the floor and stood back.

"What could be that heavy?"

Kanda huffed and drew his sword and sliced threw the thick wrapping leaving a large black box.

"What the hell?"

The box was black with silver trim and a white, silver, and gold crest that we all knew it was Allen's family crest.

"That's your family crest right Allen?"

He nodded and looked at it for a few.

"So this is that stupid box they were looking for all those years ago" he whispered.

We raised our eyebrows and he looked at the lock on it.

"And it has a blood cryptic lock so…….."

He used one of his claws to cut his hand and smear the blood over the lock.

"What was that for?" asked Lavi.

"It's a blood lock it needs the blood of the family to open it".

The lock clicked and fell off.

"Oh".

He lifted off the top and showed the inside to have books, clothes, two quivers with sets of arrows, five crystal pieces of jewelry and a sword.

"Why would people look for this stuff?" asked Kanda.

Allen lifted the books out; they were old and leather bound, then he lifted out the clothes; they were black with silver and crimson trim some even had white trim, then the crystals and finally the weapons.

"It's was things that belong to the silver runes" he said after looking threw the first book slowly.

We looked up and he sat the book down.

"Take a look".

We looked down at the picture on the page; there was a group of roughly thirteen people, they all wore black and silver uniforms but in the picture was two people who we knew. Saya was on the far right wearing a long black and crimson trimmed shirt that hit at her hips and seemed lose fit it was old styled a peasant type shirt that had a V cut on it with a tie on it, her pants were black and her boots hit mid thigh her hair was down and she had a sword at her side.

"Saya is that you?"

She looked and smiled.

"Yea it is about one hundred years ago".

The other in the picture was a very calm faced Allen. He seemed to be wearing two jackets, the first was fold collared and black with silver trim, the first one hit at his hips, the second came to his ankles, the rest of his clothes were black and his boots went to right below his knees. His arms were crossed over his chest but we could see the first jacket had a silver line that went right along the clasps of it and as for his weapons it was a black and white sword, with a small rose cross that hung off the hilt's tip.

"Whoa wait Allen is that you?"

"Yes a long time ago".

"So who are these people?"

"Well there us and Chrome, Nana, Victoria, William, Ivy, James, and then the others were recruits we asked to help and they did" she said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They were part of the knights until………….the war and they died awhile ago" said Allen with a somber tone.

"This war what was it?"

"The war was one of the vampires verses the werewolves".

"Werewolves?"

"Yes we don't get along well" said Saya.

"Hey Crux show them alright?" asked Allen.

He nodded and we were thrust into the memory.

(FLASH BACK OF MEMORY)( narrative)

They stood in a old room with a table and chairs two figures; one was looking down and sawing while he sat the other was drinking a glass of water and watching the first figure. They came into light and the group found it to be Allen and Saya.

"I swear Allen this is the worst I've seen you look exactly what is the reason behind letting yourself suffer?"

He groaned and looked up at her; he didn't look like he felt well at all, his eyes had dark circles under them, his voice was slightly cracked and he looked drugged.

"I am not going to do that to them and why would I it hurts to much just to feel better about this".

She sighed.

"Allen you're not getting the choice this time I promised I would take care of you during this and I will so you need to………….."

"I told you No I am not going to do that to the others".

"You do not have a choice in this asking to take the blood of one of them wouldn't be such a horrid thing you only rejected it because of the fact that you felt guilty for scaring Remie and now look at you, you can barely stand not to mention fight your weak and dizzy and on top of it all you can't stand to go with in five feet of anyone this is horrible".

"I've been through worse really I have and you know it to don't you?"

She knew it was a losing battle though she didn't stop.

"Allen I will force it down your throat if you don't do something yourself" she said.

He looked at her with wide dull eyes.

"Y-your not serious are you?" he asked.

They saw the slight fear in his tone he was scared of that one happening and we knew it.

"Yes I am I can't have you this sick during the war Allen you in charge of half of the army I have to have the commander in shape before you can go back out there without jumping out of your own skin".

"Like they'd listen to a kid?"

"They would considering your bloodline".

"True Bloods sure we're what weapons that breath?"

"No your not don't worry about this".

She touched his right hand lightly and he stared at her.

"Your just like my little brother so please don't hurt yourself for nothing".

He sighed and laid his head back down on the table.

"Why do you bother for this? I mean that I know you care but……..why should you considering what I do……. what I can do".

she stood and walked over to him and stood next to him.

"Saya what is it?'

Once he turned she snagged his wrist and pulled him up before pulling him into a hug.

"S-Saya?"

"I hate seeing you hurting like this you're my brother and I love you to much to let you do this".

We stared at this; he didn't' move from having his arms slack at his sides but his head was resting on her shoulder, it wasn't an odd thing we were just wondering what she was up to.

"What are you doing Saya I………."

"Not a word if your going to hurt me I can fight you off much better than the rest if you won't take the blood from others then take mine".

He started to struggle and fight her off.

"No I won't do it I can't no'.

He moved out of her arms and fell to the ground and looked up, some tears escaped his eyes in panic and fear; he wasn't going to do it.

"Why not I can help you at least let me".

She was on her knees and reaching out for him but he flinched at her touch.

"Don't hurt your self you're my responsibility and I'm not going to let you make your self sick".

"I won't take it from you I can't you say you can stop me if I do something but your wrong I can't stop and you can't stop me from killing you so please don't do this".

She dropped her hand from his face and sighed.

"Alright what can I do to help with anything find someone else?'

"No I can just deal with it I'm fine".

"Liar your not Allen have to be a little more ruthless at this point in time please do this".

He shook his head.

"Not to you I will kill you I can't risk that" .

She shook her head and pulled him up again.

"Yes do it".

He shivered at that but pulled her in.

"I can't stand hurting you please don't make me do this".

She knotted her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down.

"Do it now or you'll regret it later".

He leaned in.

"Your wrong………because I already do".

With that he bit down hard electing a small gasp from Saya.

(Gulping)

"Allen don't bite so hard".

His grip tightened and she jumped and hit him over the head.

(smack sound)

He hit the ground with a loud thud. They were shocked at that it was only a few minutes and she had knocked him unconscious.

"Allen wake up please I didn't mean to hit you so hard sorry".

He flipped over and gritted his white teeth.

"I told you I would hurt you Saya this is why I can't do this to "you" ".

She shuttered at the now clear message he wasn't going to hurt "her" the others be damned.

"I know what I said but you can't do that I get why you said not to do make you now I should have listened".

He shook his head and smiled.

"No it's better off if I do this".

She grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't I don't want the others to hate you".

He turned and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry so much I don't like to see my friend worry like this if they hate me then so be it I can't lose this war if I do then I lose the ones I care for".

She gulped as he left.

With that the scene changed.

This time a battle ground full of blood, bodies, and broken weapons as well as the ground was black and soaked with rain.

"Allen go on" yelled a man.

He darted around the group and used a handspring to get his limber body over the other man who was trying to kill him. He landed behind him and quickly used a blade to pierce the figure.

"You……….. little……. demon".

Allen grinned and jumped away as the body fell and he went on to others.

"IVY?" yelled a girl near him.

"Joana where is she?" he asked.

She turned to him and smacked him across the face.

"You stay away from me you filthy monster" she ordered as she back away.

"Joana look your going to have to let it go I can't help what I have to do".

"Can't help it you kill them".

He hung his head before he darted off.

"Lyana"

She turned to him and smiled before she dropped to her knees.

"Hi………Allen……."

He sighed as he picked her up.

"Lyana stay still if you move to much the bleeding won't stop".

She placed her hand on his face.

"You care to much dear way to much for your own good".

"Now why do you say that?"

She smiled and pulled her hands around his neck.

"I just know you are like that"

She pulled her self up so she could be closer to him.

"Lyana what are you doing?"

"I just feel safer with you being close even if your to kind your warm and comforting to be near no matter what you do".

He smiled.

"But I wish you would………do me a favor"

He raised an eyebrow as he felt a shock run threw him and he tore his left hand threw her chest.

"Your just a doll no favors come for you Lyana your just a doll " he said in a dark voice.

"But I though you loved me?'

"Loved you………No"

He pulled away from her and stared at her as she watched him.

"But I felt and lived what is the difference from a human and me?"

"You're a doll an Akuma almost why would I care for something like you".

"I though different of you".

"No I made a mistake and then fixed it by getting rid of another Akuma'.

She smiled and turned to ash.

"Allen where's Lyana?"

"She turned into an Akuma and you know what that means"

They all hung their heads while others glared at him with shock.

"You killed her……….that's the second of us that you've killed how many more of us will you kill?" asked a man.

"Kill I'm an exorcist it's my job to kill Akuma what did you expect Zane?"

They blinked.

"We expected our commander to be trust worthy not be a murderer!"

Suddenly a silver claw grabbed him and hoisted him up into the air; the man screamed thinking a monster had gotten him but they all saw Allen hold "Cross Grave" up in the air his arm had become the weapon, the creature that had gotten a hold of Zane.

"LET ME GO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" he yelled.

Allen sat him in front of himself and kept hold of him tightly with his innocence.

"Shut. Up. Now." he snapped.

They stared in shock of what their commanders arm had become some type of large overly grown claw.

"Allen w-what is that?" asked one girl.

"It's innocence Ivy and I should let you know I can't take lives with it unless it's Akuma or those who serve the Millennium Earl this is the only reason it exists and I don't tolerate anyone saying an Akuma of all things deserves to live they don't".

"Why……….not?" asked Zane.

Allen growled at him and lifted him slightly above the ground as the rain came down .

"Simple enough their damned souls they are forced into slavery and used for murder they are in pain while in existence and as an exorcist it's my job to kill them so I can save them set them free, let them rest in peace that's their wish and I gladly give them that".

"Souls?"

"The Akuma are made of three things; Darkness, A Tragedy and A Soul bringing them together with dark matter they are created and if such a fowl way that I would be ashamed of not bring them some rest in eternity they deserve it"

He sat him down and Zane stumbled out of the claws grasp and Allen used the still activated weapon as a way to wipe his bangs out of his eyes.

"That's your arm?"

"Sort of"

He deactivated it.

"I was born with it and by the way that wasn't murder from either of them they both were traitors just so you know".

They backed away.

"You don't believe me do you?".

They shook their heads no.

He sighed as there was a buzzing sound and his curse activated.

"Here we go again" he muttered.

He activated his weapon and they saw the Akuma rise over the area they were in.

"Saya!" he said.

She activated her weapon "Exclaimer" and dashed to protect their comrades while Allen delt with the Akuma.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?" they asked loudly.

Allen huffed as he brought down four Akuma.

"Akuma!" said Saya calmly.

Allen went one power level up and the claw turned into a sword and gun as he quickly attacked the other six and took them down. Now all that was left was a Noah the Noah of Desire; Clara.

"Hello Allen dear how are?" she asked.

He snarled at her with bared fangs as the others watched his noah form appear.

"Oh god" whispered Ivy.

"What do you want?'

"I found your desires so sweet last time I wanted to see some new ones".

He turned to run but she caught him and pulled him into an embrace before bringing his head up to lick his jaw line making him recoil.

"Such a dark soul aren't you pet?"

He leaned forward and bit into her neck before quickly ripping away at her throat. She collapsed and convulsed on the ground as she stared at him with glassy eyes.

"Demon you're a monster a devil in the flesh a true evil soul your insane" she stammered until she couldn't anymore and he stopped her by crushing her skull in and killing her.

"Die and stay dead would you?"

He walked back to them and stopped short.

"Get ready to leave alright we can't do anything more here".

They shook but followed him only to once they got back surround him.

"Your not like the rest of us are you?" asked Ivy.

"No I'm not".

He had this look on his face and the on lookers knew all to well what that look was.

(Get used to it. Do Not fuck with me and get a grip or get our and leave)

It was a lot for his eyes to say but the others understood it.

"What are you?"

He gulped and turned away; but before he was at the thresh hold of the door he said.

"Do me a favor and when you met another True Blood don't act like your superior they won't be as calm minded as me".

"TRUE BLOOD?" they shouted.

he sighed and nodded.

"Don't act surprised by it you all knew I was odd or………."

"A freak?" asked Zane.

Allen nodded before slowly walking up stairs.

"Allen's a true blood that's shocking!" said Ivy.

"Yea real shocking that the scrawny little Succubus is like that wonder if that little brat's really what he said any who why should we trust Sweeny Todd?"

They nodded but soon found an arrow whizzing past them and nailing Zane to the wall behind him.

(Air moving and thud)

"WHAT THE HELL?" he asked.

Allen grinned threw the door way.

"Don't call me names please it's insulting" .

"Good hit!" muttered Saya.

"And by the way I knew the fleet street demon he was just deranged because of being wrongly accused of a crime it wasn't as bad as they made it out to be"

He walked back upstairs as they got Zane off the wall.

"I think I'd not insult him again if I were you" muttered Victoria.

He nodded.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

They plopped back into the living room of the castle and sat down.

"Whoa" they muttered.

Allen nodded and scratched the back of his head.

"Things have been worse trust me but any ways um…….see the knights are supposed to be helpful and watch over the world like the exorcists but they could never get over their leader being one".

"How……did they…….die?"

Allen fidgeted and cleared his throat.

"They were murdered……..b………."

"By who Allen?" asked Lavi.

He squirmed about for a minute and then took in a shaky breath.

"Well you see I………." he bowed his head and rested his hands over his eyes while resting his arms on his legs.

They caught the fact long before they really saw his reaction to the question; this was painful because of what he was hiding still deep down he still had things that he was remembering and still trying to learn about himself.

Lavi sat up and walked over before clapping the pale and thin figure on the shoulders.

"Let me guess………you killed them didn't you? " he asked sadly.

He knew it hurt more than anyone else thought to know that the ones who trusted you with their lives were killed by you.

"Yea I didn't mean for anything to happen I was……….hurt badly and I couldn't get the wounds to heal it hurt to much for me to even breath I had to do something to stop it that pain was far to much".

The others nodded; over time they became more used to Allen's "Condition" as everyone had been putting it as of late none of them had been able to say the one word "Vampire" it scared them still to think that someone like Allen who looks like to much of a forceful kick would snap him into could kill them with out breaking a sweat.

"You keep on going you know what was it that you said?" asked Miranda.

"Keep walking don't stop until the day you die" he muttered.

"Yep so do it"

"Sure easy for you to say but……..as I'm sure you can tell my life is a nightmare "Brought To life" you know".

They nodded; it was true to say the least his life was a horror movie worth tale and there was no denying it.

"So when do we head back to the order?"

"Now or when ever I don't know I……………..Oh shit".

They raised an eyebrow as the wall opened up.

"Allen hello!" said a man with white blond hair.

"What do you want Deus?"

"Just wanting to tell you about a challenge the Council has set up for you and your friends!"

Allen felt a shiver run threw his spine as something started to happen the faces of his friends their names, who they were it was as if he was forgetting them.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!" he barked at him.

The man sighed and stopped his onslaught with the boys mind; it would only cause yet another messenger to die; who ever said don't shoot the messenger knew this boy all to well.

"Fine fine boy keep your memories for this you shall not need to lose them……..well I hope you enjoy your trip all of you"

"What trip?" asked Lavi.

"To the past to a certain year and time Allen you and your friends will take the places of your old self and of the recruits from the knights and you must show your change to the council or there will be percussions"

"And that would be?"

"You will lose your memories of you friends and the order and join the Earl to fight as a noah".

Allen growled and activated "Crowned Clown" the man's eyes shot wide but he was to slow Allen had him pinned by the shoulder in more than five seconds the blades from his fingers deep in the mans shoulder and arm.

(Blood Gushing)

"Make the threat again I beg you to" he said in a scarily inhuman voice.

The man tried to pull away but the edge end was only pushed deeper.

"Fine I will please don't……."

"You can read minds so I'm guessing you know what I'm about to do" he asked wickedly.

The man fought greatly but the group watched as Allen's more "Darker Side" came out they had seen bits of it but now they saw how evil and demented he could really be. He cut the man's torso open and pulled his innards lose while the man gasped for breath from having no lungs or anything else for that matter tried to beg.

"Please don't kill me this is enough I won't threaten you again I promise please".

Allen smirked at him with an evil glint in his eyes as he somehow placed every organ back but no the way they would have suspected he rammed the heart down the mans throat along with every other organ minus the lungs and liver.

Blood pooled at their feet as Allen let the man go.

"Leave or next time I will kill you" .

The man raced for the portal and was gone in a flash as Allen wiped the blood off his face.

"Holy God what are you?" asked a certain watch dog.

They had forgotten that Link was still here and had unfortunately watched the entire attack.

"Walker what are you?"

He looked at him with crazed red eyes the same eyes they had seen when he tried to kill Desdemona; those eyes were pure darkness nothing but pure complete evil.

"Not much of anything just a vampire I guess" he said in a depressed tone.

He was compressing his adrenalin it was hay wire to a fine degree to such an extent that Allen felt like he had ran from something terrifying it was exciting and oddly enjoyable then again vampires liked rushes of adrenalin it was fun for them to hear their own hearts as well as their victims pounding wildly against their ribs it was just instinct to like it.

"Just a vampire is that why your hyperventilating?"

"Yea adrenalin doesn't work so good with emotions" he said as he sat down on the chair near him.

"OH" they hummed.

There was suddenly a ripple threw the air and then a giant hole appeared in the area.

"Oh great Um Namai Watch the kids we're gonna be gone for a while……" said Saya.

The ones who weren't sucked in stayed put those who were; were sent hurling threw darkness.

(A/N: the following people are: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Raina, Link, and Timothy and Choji. Arigoto)

More darkness was all they saw as they fell, most were panicking trying to fight off the gravity while Allen was just floating around in the darkness.

"Hey we're not falling just relax" he said calmly.

They stopped dead in their panicky movements and found they were floating like Allen was.

"What is this place?" asked Timothy.

"Welcome to purgatory" said Allen while he sat up right in the air.

"PURGATORY?"

"Yep this is where I would be right now actually".

"If you had died right?" asked Lavi.

"Yea but mine would be more……….gory this is just shell of what it's like but anyways I'll let you know that we're not going to be here for long".

They found they could walk like they were on ground not in air as Allen stood and cracked his fingers.

"Well better get this over with".

"What over with?" asked a worried Krory and Miranda.

He smiled.

"HEY COME ON ALREADY SHOW YOUR SELF" he yelled.

A figure in a black cloak showed up and raised his hand to point at Allen.

"What you weren't going to show your self any other way!" he said.

The figure crossed it's arm and tapped it's foot.

"Alright alright already I get it you don't like people yelling just don't hex me I've got enough to deal with".

It nodded and cleared it's throat.

"I would say you do" it said in a similar voice to Allen's.

"Who is that Allen?"

"Met my dad!" he said in a exasperated tone.

The figure removed it's hood to show a mess of dark brown hair and golden eyes.

"Hello everyone and how are you?" he asked.

They readied themselves for an attack but one never came; instead there was duel laughter from the father and son.

"Did you think I would hurt you?" he asked.

They nodded yes.

"No I wouldn't I turned against the Earl for a reason you know anyways Allen!" he said in a strict tone.

"Yes?" he asked meekly.

"Tell me exactly "What" are you doing here?".

Some of them snickered at the question that was so much like a parent.

"The council what else it's not liked I'd come here and say Hello and I'll be living here from now on enjoy my agony , yea like that would happen!" he said.

The man though wide eyed nodded.

"True and um say do you think they know why I was sent here exactly?" asked a spook from behind Nicholas.

"Go away Eric"

Allen sighed and shook his head.

"Hello there Eric how are you?" he asked.

The spook looked peeved about something.

"Well how am I ………LIKE YOU CARE MURDERE YOU KILLED ME NOT TO LONG AGO RIGHT?" he snapped.

Allen flinched slightly and peered behind him before letting fierce crimson/gold snap fire in their depths.

The spook jolted visibly at his killers rage of the outburst.

"Not for the reasons you think idiot"

The phantom blinked in shock.

"Why are you even here did the council finally sentence you?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"They did take away your memories right so why are you here?"

"I. Got. Them. Back." he said threw gritted teeth.

They sighed.

"Can you just send us back to the war please as we were told we are to take the place of those who died and I'm taking back my roll as a commander……..this should be fun" he mocked.

His father nodded and sent them hurling once again threw darkness at an alarming rate.

"THIS IS GONNA HURT" yelled Lavi.

The cobble stone ground came closer and close until they hit it in a back alley way.

(CRASH, SPLASH, AND A CLANK)

They landed everywhere, the boxes, the trash cans, and the road with a splat from the rain.

" Worse landing ever!" said Lavi.

He had gotten the lesser injuries as for the others they had avoided deathly injures by using their innocence and Allen and Lenalee had resorted to her boots and his wings.

"Ouch my head hurts".

Lenalee went to check on the others while Allen was left to try and shake out black water soaked wings.

"Once again I'M NOT USED TO THIS!" he shouted his anger getting the better of him as he let them shake out again.

Link stared shock having never seen the boys wings before. His fangs were visible, his eyes were still the same and with the black wings Link had to wonder just what kind of demonic and angelic creature this was.

"_What is the boy exactly?"_ he wondered.

Allen caught the stare and closed the dark wings making them vanish.

"Great now where the hell are we?" he muttered.

They looked around it was pouring rain and it was very cold at that.

"Oh fuck" he said loudly.

They cocked their heads to the side.

"What?"

"We're in England during the Earl's first rein wonderful" he said darkly.

They gulped.

"So who wants to know what an early timed Akuma looks like?" he asked.

They raised their eyebrows.

"They have insides and look oddly doll like so please let me deal with them" he asked.

"Nope your not taking on the Akuma by yourself Allen" said Lavi sternly.

Allen gave a wicked smile at them.

"Well then lets get this show on the road alright".

They gulped but nodded and started down the deserted stone road.

"Allen where are we?"

"Fleet street!"

The gulped.

"No this is years after that so no worries".

They sighed and continued to walk until there was a loud sound like a laser loading and Allen turned to them with a oddly blank face.

(A/N: that's what it sounds like to me when his curse activates)

"There here!'

The Akuma surrounded them at once and they activated their innocence.

"Go now" ordered Allen.

They nodded.

(A/N: To make up for not having a fight that has all the exorcists I'm going to let them all activate their innocence one by one as a way to cut it up short so forgive me please).

They came at the Akuma one by one.

"_Innocence activate Dark boots Start Dust waltz" _Lenalee's innocence activated and little stars decorated her boots in red. She smiled and came at the level ones.

"_Innocence Invocate Mugen" _Kanda charged.

"NEATHER-WORLD CREATURES " ICHIGEN"!' he yelled as the insects attacked the Akuma.

Lavi smiled.

"Well alright short stack lets do this ".

"LITTLE HAMMER BIG HAMMER GROW GROW GROW".

The hammer became massive and he activated the first seal.

"FIRE STAMP: HELL FLAME PILLAR OF FIRE "

(A/N: Sorry I don't know Miranda's and Kory's Innocence invocation so they can't speak and nether can the others minus Allen and the OC's so yea sorry).

The Akuma went after him as he charged.

Allen gulped at this it wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright Raina, Saya ready?" he asked.

They nodded.

"_Innocence excel Shadow's Rhapsody knight" _Saya's black, purple and steel gray innocence activated into her arm and leg armor as it reached up to her chest and stopped there.

"Kika maru shades black fire step" called Saya as she rammed threw an Akuma.

The creature was engulfed in black flames; the others jaws dropped.

"COOL! " said Lavi.

He crushed a level one.

She darted by with a grace and went with Lenalee the two boot clad girls kicking the Akuma into oblivion.

"Alright Raina"

"Innocence dance Spin winder's : STAR OF SORROW" she called.

The whip collected various stars and patterns of beauty yet they held a sadness as she charged.

Link looked at the white haired boy.

"What are you doing?'

"Waiting"

"For?"

(CRASH)

"That!" he said pointing to a large number of Akuma.

The heard Lavi yell at that.

"HOLY HAY BELLS!" he said his jaw dropping to the ground.

"_Innocence Activate….CROWN CLOWN"_

Allen came at the hoard with crown clown and the others stopped; they hadn't seen as of late. The innocence had changed; it was still the same color but had a white pattern scurrying across it like vines and waves the new appearance made them think that the innocence was reacting to the vampire and noah blood within it's host.

"EDGE END"

The power from the innocence ripped threw the Akuma and then it changed.

"FROZEN REAPER: CRISIS ACE" shouted Allen.

Small crystal-like shards of ice rose from the rain and encircled him as they watched. The ice shards grew larger until it became a large bow and arrow.

"Can he lift that thing?" asked Krory.

Allen picked it up and pulled the arrow back.

"_Please let this work I've never used crisis ace before so it better"._

He glanced down and smiled before shooting the arrow that glowed before it hit its "targets" and the remaining of the hoard vanished.

They all touched down deactivating their innocence and a somehow exhausted Allen stared at the others as he caught his breath.

"Even…….that……took it out of me" he gasped.

They nodded.

"Crisis Ace huh?" asked Link jotting down the events in a note book.

Allen looked up.

"Yes what about it?'

"It's your second level's power point right?"

"One of them yes it's got one other though I know better than to use it" he said standing up strait.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's find somewhere to rest and then I'll tell you!"

It didn't take them long to find an inn and with Allen's thankful knowledge of the area they got out of the rain and were next to a warm fire in no time.

They watched as Allen sat and stared at the fire with blank eyes; it was the scariest thing any of them had seen.

"Hey Allen you okay?" asked Lavi.

He nodded.

"I'm fine just thinking that's all".

He nodded and Lenalee came to sit beside him before grabbing his cursed hand and gently rubbing soothing circles onto his skin.

"He's stressed out isn't he?" asked Timothy.

The others nodded before hearing an intake of breath.

"Allen I'm sorry I forgot about that" said Lenalee quickly.

They raised their eyebrows.

"No it's fine".

"Forgot about what?' asked Lavi.

He came up behind them and saw the light blush on Allen's pale skin.

"Is that arm sensitive or something?"

"Yea it is but all of you were asking about the second power point right?"

"Yes" they chimed.

He took a deep breath before sighing threw his nose.

"It's not really a extremely powerful one but it's not safe either".

They nodded edging him on.

"I've used it once and that was how they died last time I used that weapon and it killed them".

They knew he was trying to avoid the subject but they needed to know.

"Alright so what is it?'

"Last shadows it's not really supposed to be used unless a last resort see the knights were given key points of power and once they use it they pay for it".

"Pay for it?" asked Raina.

"Yes as in we die".

They gulped.

" But you can't die right so how………?" asked Lavi.

"Simple as it can be they died for an unknown reason I think the reason behind it is that the key point needs mass sacrifices and they were all it had and it can't take the life force of it's user therefore I'm safe and anyone else is…….."

"Sacrificial offerings" said Link.

"Yes".

He kept a blank eyed stare at the flames watching each movement and flicker. Lavi was unsure of what that power point wanted with life forces but what ever it was that very power had done something to Allen a long time ago.

"Allen did the last shadow do anything to you at all?" he asked.

Allen looked up and nodded yes.

"So what did it do to you?"

He bowed his head.

"I'd rather not say anything about it".

"We need to know about it".

"It's not really the key point that did it was my curse"

Lavi did a double take what did his curse have to do with it?

" So what does it have to do with the deaths?"

"My curse evolves and becomes more powerful just like……….."

He looked at them it clicked in the bookman's head before anyone else's .

"Just like an Akuma right Allen the curse was done by an Akuma therefore it evolves like one".

"Yes but the reason it was effected by the killings was the fact that because of this curse I have just a trace of something in the back of my mind it's more of a dark side to my self but it's there all the same".

"And that would be?'

"The essence of an Akuma" he said staring at them dully.

"An Akuma's energy is in your mind?"

"Sort of it's not like that it's Mana's curse it makes it evolve becoming more powerful and more of a weapon against the Akuma it's not dangerous or anything it's just a piece of a memory the memory of when I turned him into an Akuma".

"So the essence is nothing much just a memory of the time it's not a threat"

"Nope".

They sighed with relief.

"Sorry to bother you but I'm not an Akuma or anything like that just normal well as normal as I can be".

"Oh"

They stayed silent for a while until.

"I've been wondering about something?" asked Raina.

They looked at her.

"Awhile back you said to that noah Clara that you don't help with Akuma anymore what did you mean by that?" she asked Allen.

He went ghostly white and gulped, his pupils went from being like a cats to being almost as large as the iris of his eyes; they knew by the reaction he was worried about that.

"Yea I remember that you sounded like you used to……………………" Lavi stopped short.

He was joking until he saw the guilty look on his face.

"Oh god Allen you didn't do that right?" he asked in shock.

"Yes I did I was a kid when I used to help I really didn't know".

"About what?"

"About anything but making the artificial bodies for the Akuma I told you the Akuma had been in my family for a long time right?"

They nodded.

"Well they used to be dolls like Lala from Matare but that was before I knew about the things trapped inside

When I found out I ran from him I didn't know what I saw but I saw the soul materialize and it just is……….it's screwed up" he said while ruffling his hair with both hands.

"So Walker you used to help make Akuma?" asked Link.

"Not really I only helped with the blue print deigns I didn't make them I was more cautious than to do that it seemed scary to me then and now………….Now that I can see the souls I can't stand the though of it what I've done in the past is not important but I know that…………..I can't do anything more than to help end the war end the suffering they all went threw and be damned no one is going to stop me from doing that and keeping my promise".

"Your promise?" asked Miranda.

He nodded. They knew he was getting a little agitated and uncomfortable but it would be fine if they got more answers to the boy before them.

"I promised Mana that I would make my mistake right and help others who are stuck in the same situation and as I've said before I Keep My Promises" he stated harshly.

They knew the tone he was picking up was becoming a clear sign that he wasn't in a mood to be messed with. his patients had become thin and worn therefore he didn't want to be messed with.

"Alright Allen why don't we get some rest we need to find out where to go tomorrow" said Lenalee.

She knew how easy it was to make Allen snap it wasn't hard at all to much and he goes insane from the stress.

"Fine we just need to………….."

There was a crash as a bright light flitted threw the window.

"Damn it" he muttered.

"Hello is anyone there?" asked a voice.

"How did he get here?"

The young boy was around twelve fell threw the door, he flew threw it at such a rate that Allen barely caught him.

"Thank you!" he said softly.

"Now is there a reason you're here?" he asked the boy.

The boy with silvery gray hair and blue eyes looked at them smally hiding behind Allen while he watched the boy from his eye level.

"Don't worry we're not gonna hurt ya" said Lavi.

He darted to Allen and gripped his shirt tightly so he could hold onto him.

"Please don't leave me again please don't " the boy begged.

They watched slowly at the two of them and a thought clicked in Lavi's head when the two were looking at each other for a moment maybe it was a possibility.

"Allen who is this kid?"

He looked at them and the little boys grip slacked as he passed out.

"Hmm once again you pass out from crying" he whispered as he picked the boy up.

The child curled into him as he sat back down on the sofa. Lenalee smiled and sat beside them while the rest stared.

"Who is this child Walker?" asked Link.

Allen huffed.

"He's someone I lost long ago someone important to me".

The little body fidgeted.

"This is Alex he's my little brother he was killed only a few days from now I wasn't here last time and now I am and I can hopefully stop his death as for the rest what ever we do we have to keep each other safe alright?" he asked.

They gaped.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Well there's Zephyr, Rosy, me, Riannai, and Alex so that 's it"

"WHAT?"

Lenalee shushed them and they watched the little boy bury his face deeper into his brothers chest.

"He's scared again" he muttered.

The little figure squirmed and opened it blue/gray eyes to stare at his older brother.

"Hey your up good!" he said slightly.

The little boy quickly shot up and moved off of Allen.

"I'm sorry brother grandpa always said I relied to much on you to protect me so please forgive me I'm s………."

Allen patted his head lightly telling the small child to come closer that it was alright.

"Why do you ask for me to forgive you it's my job to protect you no matter what they say it's alright calm down Alex".

(A/N: Yea I had no idea what to name the kid and he was in the original plot so sorry if the two sibs with an 'A' at the start of their names is weird I just couldn't think of another one).

"But I?"

"No there's no need for it" he smiled.

"But please don't run off again alright I don't know what I would do if you got hurt so please don't do anything dumb".

He nodded.

"Good now why don't we get you cleaned up your covered in dirt and rain you'll get sick again".

They watched as Allen took the small child upstairs.

"So that's his little brother cute thing isn't he?" asked Raina.

They nodded and Lenalee started up to the room where she knew Allen had taken him.

"Calm down Lenalee he can take care of him".

"I know I just want to help".

She raced up stairs. They smiled.

"Those two are really something aren't they?" asked Lavi.

They nodded.

"It would seem so though Walker has more secrets that he's not yet spoken of" said Link.

They sighed and nodded.

(UPSTAIRS: LENALEE'S P.O.V)

I walked into the room and heard the water running and headed for the bathroom I peeked in and saw that Allen was fighting his little brother about putting his head under water.

"Anglophobia?" he asked.

The little boy nodded.

"No it's fine I won't let you drown don't worry" he placed his hand at the boys back and chest.

"Alright ready?"

Alex nodded.

"One…………two………..three" he counted before he dipped his head under the water.

The boy came up sputtering for air.

"You said you wouldn't let me drown you lie big brother" he said while spitting out water.

Allen laughed and ruffled his wet brown hair.

"You're supposed to hold your breath Alex it's alright just don't move so much I have to clean you up and then get those cuts cleaned up to".

I knocked.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

They both looked at me abstract eyes stared me down before softening.

"Sure I think Alex can survive".

The boy sunk down till his head beneath the bubbles of the bath water.

"Hey now I've got two children of my own and ones a boy you don't have to be shy" I said.

He sunk lower.

"Calm down Alex it's fine".

He peered at the both of us as I sat next to Allen and stared at the boy; I placed one hand on Allen's shoulder and smiled and the boy went wide eyed.

"Brother is she your mate?" he asked.

I did a double take at that; how could a child know about that soft of thing.

"Yes she is"

"And you two have kids?"

He nodded and started scrubbing the boys head.

"But I though you didn't want to find a lover I though you weren't like that?"

"No I changed after the council took my memories away I found someone I love and I found it was better".

The boy sighed.

"Your pretty miss" he said.

I smiled.

"I can tell your Allen's brother alright your just as much of a charmer as he is" I said.

The boy blushed red.

"Thank you" he muttered.

I watched as Allen continued to clean him up all the way to the point that he placed some clean clothes that Miranda and Krory had gone to get for the boy on him and brush his hair out.

"Ouch big brother why are you being so rough?"

"You're not holding still so please don't move to much" he finished brushing Alex's hair.

I loved seeing Allen like this he was calmer when he was helping when he wasn't it was like he couldn't stop moving or thinking if he didn't move at least an inch every few moments when he was thinking I would think he went into a coma or went to sleep; mind you he had done that before.

"Allen how long are we going to be here?"

"Not to long about a day or so more it's only been one day so three days tops"

I nodded and while the boy was there I hooked my fingers into his shirt color and pulled him into a kiss. I enjoyed this feeling. The scent of his skin, his touch, or just being close enough to feel his warmth and softness up close it was a comforting feeling that no one could ever ask me to give up.

I looked at him as his wide crimson eyes became closed hiding their abstract color from me, he relaxed his tensed muscles and leaned into the kiss as Alex laughed. I pulled away when I realized the slightly embarrassing situation and I pulled away from him and he blinked and smiled at me.

"Ha-ha brother you got a kiss" said the little boy on the counter.

He smiled at me and winked before I got the message. I wrapped my arms around Alex and started kissing him over and over again while he giggled.

"Brother help me please stop her from kissing me so much it tickles".

Allen smiled and started to help me by tickling his sides and making the boy fall onto the counter and gasp for air.

"Alright we'll stop now Alex so get up".

I looked at him and realized he was asleep Allen shook his head and picked him up.

"He's so cute" I whispered.

"Yea go on to bed I'll be there once I get him settled in".

I nodded and went to lay down . Later I was awoke by a slight weight on the bed; I opened my eyes to see Allen smile above me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" he muttered as he got closer.

I felt his body pressed against mine while his lips were inches from my own.

"Allen stop teasing please" I asked.

He smirked and his face fell to start kissing my neck, shoulders, and collar bone.

"Agggh Allen what are you doing?"

"Just playing around sorry to make you feel uncomfortable it's not intentional'

I smiled and pulled his head up so I could look into his eyes.

"Now what has you staring love?" he asked.

I smiled at him before kissing his cheek and rolling us over so I could rest against him.

"Your eyes again they do that".

He smiled lightly before closing his eyes half way. I watched but it only took a moment to realize that he was concentrating on something. Another moment and a pleasured moan came from him and I realized why. I had touched the cross on his hand again; that area is sensitive beyond what I thought and it felt all to good to be touched it wasn't intentional like he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that"

He hated that it felt like he was weak it made him weak as well I wanted to make him feel a lot better than he does now-a-days ever since that incident a month ago he's not been the same it was sad he's more closed off and he won't do anything like we used to I don't complain but I know he does things for me because I want it not the both of us and it made me feel bad that I made the very being I love recoil from my touch.

We sat up and he rested against the wall while I sat across from him cross legged. I watched him breath slowly calming the rising title waves of anxiety that was threatening to consume him.

"No…….it's f-fine….."

I pouted and looked at him before reaching towards him; he flinched away from me his eyes snapping shut keeping his distance.

"Please……..Allen?" I asked.

Those perfectly abstract eyes stared at me in horror of something happening to him. he was scared of me scared of being in pain again this wasn't like him and I had to make this better.

"Allen please don't flinch away from me".

He shut his eyes again. I sighed and was suddenly forcing myself into his arms as he gasped at my contact to him. He shuttered and I started to run my fingers threw his soft hair while resting my head on his shoulder before I tightened my one armed embrace.

"Allen loosen up it's me not her please calm down" I begged.

He gasped again as my breath hit his ear.

"Please don't hurt yourself like this Allen I can't let you keep this up your hurting and I can't stand to see this……all those times you showed us what you have gone threw how many times you were hurt I felt like screaming because of the pain you suffered and now here you are where I can touch you, hear you, see you and be with you and your scared of me because of the pain she inflicted on you".

His breath hitched loudly.

"L-Lena-lee?" he asked shakingly.

I kept threading my fingers threw his baby soft hair; I loved the scent his hair and skin had that witches fire scent.

(A/N: Witches Fire: a purple/pink flower that is sometimes blue or dark black almost. it smells like sweet fire smell and is a autumn and spring bloom).

"What is it love?" I don't think I had used that word before and when I looked at him those odd eyes were far to wide in shock. I soon realized what I had said.

(Flash Back)

_I had walked down the hallway after the small confrontation with Desdemona the other day and came up short of a scence I didn't want to see; Allen had later told me about this but he didn't know I had seen it as well._

"_Just give in love I know you want to" she said with a seductive twist in her voice._

_He shook his head no. she put more presure on him and he moaned ._

_I felt sickened by this but I remembered it wasn't his fault he looked so weak then and now I understood why. I felt sick because of her._

"_Give in love"._

_She called him "love" it made me feel ill so I had left._

(End Of Flash Back)

I felt a pang of guilt once that memory played in my mind. Those wide eyes were like that because of what she had said it brought back those sickly memories from that night and it made him chilled to the bone. I watched and he shivered in fear of my words he was scared that I was going to be just like her now.

"_Oh my god what have I done" I thought._

_He recoiled when I touched his scared cheek._

"_Allen please don't be like this I'm so sorry I didn't think strait it's one thing for me to be called that from you but from me it just cuts the wounds deeper doesn't it?"_

_He kept his muscles tensed so he could run if he had to or fight. I felt so ashamed of myself; I had involuntarily ripped open the slowly healing wounds with that small sentence._

_I watched his movements as he moved further away from me._

"_I-I-it's fine Lena-lee I-I-I just……..d-don't know a-about this r-right now"._

_I gulped as I touched his face lightly again and he shook._

"_Your scared of these sort of things aren't you?"_

_He peered at me from the corners of his eyes._

"_Please answer me I'm scared of you when you don't answer"._

_He jolted under my touch at this._

"_Scared of me………y-your…scared of m-me?" he asked weakly._

"_When you do this I am I can't stand seeing you hurt it makes me sick"._

_He glanced down before I felt him move and I was suddenly pinned down._

"_Allen what are you doing?"_

_I looked at those eyes of his and my mind screamed at me._

"_HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU RUN IDIOT"_

_I gulped as his hand ran down my side and I felt his claws rip the nightgown I had on._

"_Answer me what are you doing?"_

_He looked at me with dead eyes before his lips smashed against mine and I squirmed under his touch. He moved his hand over my body. Going over my sides, hips, legs, inner thighs and across my chest. He wasn't listening to me nor was he acting like he should._

"_Stop acting like this please snap out of it"_

_He leaned down and undid the buttons of my shirt with his teeth and he licked the skin of my chest._

"_Your scared of me for no reason………."_

_I felt a pang in my stomach as I realized this was his darker side his crueler side the side I had only seen a bit of it. He smiled evilly at me._

"_But maybe I should give you a reason to be afraid of me?"_

_I closed my eyes when he started to kiss my skin across my neck I gave up I wasn't going to fight this I couldn't nor would I we were both safer if I didn't struggle._

"_But no…..I won't do this to you because then I would be no different than her" he said looking at me._

_His body was still on top of me and I couldn't help but feel trapped._

"_Allen?"_

"_I'm sorry Lenalee I don't know what I did that for it seems I can't really control my dark side very well"._

"_No it's fine I should appologize for what I said to you I know it scared you"._

_I touched his cheek._

"_It's alright Lenalee I want to get over this but I can't shut down just to do anything for you it's not good for me to do that it's not good for us for me to do that"._

_I smiled._

"_Go to sleep Allen your worn out beyond what you can take"._

_He slid off me and laid next me and I curled into him and started to drift._

"_Lena do me a favor and don't hate me for what I do please"._

_I nodded._

"_Always"._

_With that I fell asleep in his arms._

* * *

_CHAPTER 33: TIME FLASH: END_

* * *

_Me: hey guys look the chapter turned out different than I thought so that's why the name was changed._

_Allen: GREAT NOW GO TO SLEEP._

_Lenalee: agreed it's late._

_Lavi: yea so goodnight._

_Kanda: Che._

_Me: *attacks Kanda with 7,000 paged original script* _

_Allen: He-he don't get the authoress angery._

_Link: And why is that is it because she lets you get your way with miss Lee?_

_Allen and Lenalee: *Deep blushes and then attacks*_

_Lavi: That was cruel._

_Me: Well preview:_

_After some time the gang is on the move and set out to finish the battle and attack the werewolves head on. More fights on the way. _


	34. Chapter 34: TIME FLASH: PART 2: REVERSE

Me: We're back!

Lavi: *Jumps for joy*

Lenalee: What? Is Lavi on a sugar rush or something?

Alex: Nope I don't know what he's so happy about.

Allen: Because it's chapter 34 and he's glad that the first story is almost over so we can get to the other with the Black Cat Cast.

Others: OH!

Me: Well yea and this chapter is gonna be funny, scary, action packed *Crosses fingers* and LONG.

Lavi: How many pages?

Me: Ask Raina she has the forms.

Raina: *Hands Lavi forms*

Lavi: UH OH GUYS RUUUUUUUUN!

Allen: *Shakes head and rubes temples in irritation* Lavi we've done worse chapters calm down already.

Me: Yea it's not like a hundred pages the LAST chapter of this story is but hey that's me……as for this one well guys?

Lenalee: *Looks at page count* seems do able over the course of a few days.

Allen: *Looks at page count* Yep that's good.

Miranda: How many pages I don't know if I can take this. *Quivers in worry*

Krory: Wish us luck and who's doing the chapter song?

Me: Well you guys actually and also this chapter is about 45 pages that's what I'm hoping at least possibly more but then again who knows .

Miranda & Krory: *faint*

Kanda: Che.

Allen: Alright guys get up. *throws water*

Duo: *Gasps* ALRIGHT PLEASE NO MORE COLD WATER.

Allen and others : *Snickers*

Miranda: Alright this chapters song is………

Krory: USO BY SID.

Me: and for you F.M.A fans that's the end theme for part one of FULL METAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD.

Cast: ENJOY.

* * *

CHAPTER 34: TIME FLASH PART 2: REVERSE: OPEN ( NARRATIVE)

* * *

It wasn't sun rise for another five hours still, no one was up still well no one except for Alex who was at the time heading to Allen and Lenalee's room. He crept down the hall quickly and then went to their door.

"_I hope brother won't be mad about me coming in"_

He rubbed his gray eyes; those eyes were like what his brothers used to be. He shook his silvery gray hair and was about to reach for the door knob when it clicked and opened up.

He jumped back and shrunk down to hide but found a very familiar touch around his shoulders.

"What are you doing out here Alex?" asked his brother.

He looked up into warm crimson/gold eyes and buried his head into Allen's chest again.

"It's alright what are you doing here?".

"Bad……..dream…… big….brother………bad…dream" he said in a muffled tone.

He sighed while picking up the small child before closing the door to their room and sitting on the bed.

"Brother another bad dream again"

Allen nodded and laid down with the boy in his arms lightly wrapped around his little brother trying to stop the tears that were now falling.

Alex looked at his brother an hour later after realizing that Allen was asleep. He looked at his calm face and his soft breathing while watching his older sibling sleep. He had never noticed how different Allen looked now.

His hair was still white but it was cut different, his features were more around a sixteen year olds looks and he was also still very comforting and soft to the to touch. The small boy smiled; he loved the way his big brother felt; comforting, soft, warm, and gentle it felt safe he felt safe being with him. He hadn't seen him in years though.

The boy sighed as he curled into the warm body next to him.

"_Goodnight brother"._

With that he went back to sleep.

(DAWN LAVI'S P.O.V)

I woke up earlier this morning and waited awhile before I got ready. Once I had I decided to check on Allen and Lenalee; they had been odd last night but in this time period who wouldn't we've been sent back to the eighteen hundreds and we're not going home until we win this war.

"_Wonderfully great how many times have are we gonna get sucked into this type of mess?"_

I walked out and shut the door before going down the hall and to Allen and Lenalee's room.

I knocked and the door opened and Lenalee let me in.

"Good morning Lenalee" I said loudly.

She put her hand over my mouth and pointed to the bed. I looked over to see Allen still asleep with a small gray haired figure curled into him.

"Hmmmmmm"

"Sorry Lavi but don't wake them they need some sleep".

I nodded before going over to them silently.

"Awh so cute" I whispered.

Allen was laying on the pillow and his arms were lightly wrapped around his little brother while Alex was asleep curled into him. It was adorable and oddly sweet I thought it wasn't possible for Allen to show that much caring but yet again I'm reminded of how different and indifferent he was from who he used to be.

"Yea it's cute but Allen's still suffering from last month he's still scared and can't sleep much" she said.

I looked back and saw the dark circles under his eyes that doubled with his sickly pale skin only added to the corpse look he had.

"Yea your right but it's almost nine we should get them up anyways"

She sighed but nodded.

"Your right over sleeping isn't good for them".

I tapped the little boys shoulder first.

"Alex hey"

His steely grey eyes peered up and blinked.

"Time to get up and stand back this could be scary" said Lenalee.

I noticed that Allen was fidgeting in his sleep. And I ventured to wake up the vampire in front of me. I shook his shoulders lightly and he mumbled.

"No…….s-stop" he muttered under his breath.

I froze once I realized what he was saying. It was a memory of what happened he was dreaming about it still.

"Allen get up wake up".

He muttered again.

"Please………stop".

I shook him harder and harder until I felt a fist collide with my face.

(Punching sound)

I was flung across the room and onto the floor. I sat up a rubbed my bruised and bleeding face as he sat up and shook his head; he looked sick again.

"Wha?…….."

He looked at me and his crimson/gold eyes went wide far to wide.

"Lavi I'm sorry I didn't mean to……..hit you that hard or at all……….you startled me".

He hung his head lightly and sighed.

"Go figure I'd be hit Allen you were having a nightmare about what happened last month" I said.

His eyes went blank.

"Lavi don't mention it" stated Lenalee.

I nodded and left so they could get dressed.

"Lavi what was the yelling for?" asked Miranda.

I sat down at the table with the others; Saya had provided us with some of the silver rune's apprentices uniforms and me, Lenalee, Miranda, Kanda, and Raina would be under Allen's command, and that worried me.

"Allen's having a mental break down and going all puppet still doll on us" I said bluntly.

They gaped and gasped.

"Wait you mean he's what like lost his mind or something?" asked Timothy.

"No he hasn't it nothing really" said Saya.

We nodded and Lenalee came down stairs in a black and white trimmed short dress like uniform.

"Morning guys sleep well?"

We mumbled; it wasn't like it was bad it was just hard to understand this time period considering we weren't born in it.

"Fine enough".

A silvery grey blur shot past us and a black, silver and white one followed it and snagged it up. We realized it was Allen and Alex. Allen had caught Alex trying to sneak out.

"But I want to help to Allen" he said with big eyes.

He shook his white head

"No It's not happening Alex I'm sorry but your not going anywhere without me or one of the others".

I stared well we all did actually; Allen looked so different like this. The long coat he wore was similar to our old exorcist uniforms, he still wore his boots and there was a few changes to him in general, the clothes he wore in the old photo he was wearing now and for one of the first times we saw what he used to look like before we knew him before anyone was born that was in the order today. this was Allen Walker from the eighteen hundreds not the twenty first century.

"Fine but I want to watch you train at least please?" he asked.

Allen huffed but nodded.

"Yay"

He sat him down before turning to us.

"Well after we eat we should try and do some training the fighting styles used now and the ones we use in our time are similar but not exact and you'll need to know the really meaning of gorilla war far if your going to live" he stated.

He sat down near me and I looked at his eyes closely. Those crimson/gold eyes blinked and then glared at me.

"Lavi what are you doing?" he asked dully.

"Just trying to figure out how you can be all………puppet one moment and be fine the next".

"Lavi Allen doesn't……….." said Lenalee but she was cut off.

Allen had blinked one second the next his curse activated.

(buzzing sound)

"Showtime guys" he muttered.

We nodded before running out side.

There stood a hoard of Akuma but thankfully only a few lv2's. and a bunch of level 1's.

"Alright LITTLE HAMMER BIG HAMMER GROW GROW GROW" I yelled.

The first five were done and gone.

"LAVI GO LEFT LEVEL 3" yelled Allen.

I looked in time for me to see him run by with crowned clown.

"GOT IT"

Lenalee dashed by with Saya.

"Go Saya"

"SONIC STAR"

she twisted in a mid air flip before she kicked stars that sounded like sonic plane engines roaring to life before hitting their targets and knocking them down.

"WAIT AGO SAYA" I yelled as Krory took out a level two.

"Allen hey where is he?" he asked once he stood next to me.

I saw a blur and then that was followed by five explosions.

( LOUD CRASHES)

"What was that?" asked Link from the ground.

I knew what it was Allen had done something again.

"Allen level three two o'clock" I said.

He froze and looked at me with insane eyes. I jolted in fear and horror; those eyes were that doll it was Allen but he had let himself fall into an emotionless state thus he could destroy, kill, and torture without a single sliver of regret.

"Oh god no" I whispered.

He went for the Akuma at a heart stopping speed. I landed with the rest as he finished them off.

"What did Desi do to him he's nuts" I said.

The others shrugged.

"I think someone should stop him before he's destroyed the town" said Link.

He looked angery at this.

"Well how do we knock him out?" asked Kanda.

"Simple hit the back of his neck in the center it works on all of us and on humans so someone".

I darted up with Kanda and we both hit him at once I saw fire and bloodlust snap in those crimson depths as he was knocked unconscious.

"Che Moyashi's a psycho".

I nodded as we came back down and I kept Allen in my arms. I looked down as we entered the hotel he was sleeping; his head lolled over against me and his breathing light.

"He's worn himself out" I said as I laid him down on the bed in his and Lenalee's room.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Alex.

"Yea brother's just sleeping he's fine" said Lenalee.

I smiled as the little boy jumped into her arms and we walked out.

"Lavi is he alright?" asked Raina.

"Yea that was the puppet you saw I told you it was creepy" I said.

They nodded and only two hours later we heard something upstairs.

(Terracotta breaking)

"Allen's up" I said.

Sure enough he came tumbling in the literal since he went down the stairs head first and landed out of his roll into the wall.

"Your doing that a lot" said Choji.

Allen blew some of his bangs out of his face and blinked.

"Yea well hard not to when bad luck seems to be a god given talent" he said harshly.

His eyes were still emotionless and his deathly pale face was full of blank anger.

(A/N: It's possible my mom does that to my aunt a lot).

I could see it snap in the depths of his rich eyes the fire and hatred not to mention the killer instinct that was clawing it's way into his mind as of late.

"Allen calm down you went crazy outside you weren't bad it was just a few bits of destruction" said Saya.

She was extremely scared and we had reason to be.

"What……..I……..really?"

His eyes cleared up and he gulped.

"Sorry………….I don't know what………"

"You went all still doll on us".

His abstract eyes went wide.

"Oh god not again"

He buried his face in his hands shaking his had back and forth.

"What not again?"

"That thing, puppet, doll what ever it is it's……..just me……….just how I was my more demonic nature vampires aren't pure we're monsters we're evil there's not a vampire alive that's innocent at all not even a inch of it, all of us are damned souls we're dark, wicked and sickly sadistic creatures depraved even I'm no exception".

"Walker what do you mean no exception you're an exorcist it's your job to stop the earl and stop…….."

"The end of the world……..I've heard it before Link and exorcist or not I'm a murderer I've been one my whole life and the things I've done……….."

He shook himself and glared at Link.

"The things I can do would make your skin crawl………if I told you some of the things I've done I would most likely give you a lifetime's worth of nightly torment from sleeping".

"Alright what's so bad about some of the things you've done?" I asked.

"I've killed whole families, poisoned them, I've turned someone I loved into an Akuma I've even tried to bring back the dead in other ways hell I've even dug up graves" he stated with slightly closed eyes.

"Dug up graves for what?" asked Krory.

I remembered him eating the corpses at that house and a retched.

" For blood and the flesh right?" I asked.

"Once yes call it insanity or what every you will but it's not I was alone and didn't know a damn thing about vampirism hence I did what my mind said it was the only way for me to do that and live at all".

"Walker I'm sure of it now that your sick in the mind and need help".

"Funny that's what a few well know physiatrists have said but they didn't make it"

"Y-you didn't?"

"What kill them no they went insane from listening to me over just five weeks or less it seemed crazy that a kid could commit murder and yet I have".

"You're a vampire not a full blooded human that's why your so deranged" said Link.

He sighed.

"Not really if anything………it's what I've been threw I've been hurt and some other things have happened to me in the past but I don't think you need to hear it".

"Why not we need to know about you".

"Have any of you ever heard of……….body sellers?"

We nodded.

"I've been forced to help them gather bodies before it's sick and very horrid I'm surprised they managed to keep up the medical schools".

We stared. And he looked at us again before shaking his head.

"Never mind" he said.

He stood and walked to the stairs.

"Allen where are you?"

"I just need to be alone for a bit…………things are getting more complicated then I can handle right now".

With that he vanished.

"All of this is unfair to him he shouldn't have to shut himself off like this" said Raina.

I nodded and walked upstairs before I opened his room's door, stepped in and then locked and he looked at me lightly.

"Lavi what do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk"

"Go the fucking hell away now you idiot bookman" he said acidly

I stood my ground when he spoke to me with that vicious tone.

"You need to talk to someone your losing it and if not that I'm worried that you'll do something that will make everyone hate you Allen I'm scared for you".

He sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck while I got closer.

"Why all of you want to help me I'll never understand I've committed enough crimes for the entire black order and then some and yet all of you want to help someone they say is a fallen angel that I've lost my way and the once pure guardian is nothing but a tainted demon now not even worthy of trying to do something as holy as win the war against the earl and his Noah considering I'm one too" he hung his head.

Who ever had pounded that into his skull was going to die by my hands no one deserves what Allen's going threw and some people need to keep quiet.

"No Allen……."

He looked at me as I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Your not tainted or a demon your who you are meant to be your just a Mage that's what you are being an exorcist is part of who you are it's what makes all of us trust you what makes me know that one of my best friends is someone who is brave and "not" evil you have a dark side we all do and people shouldn't judge you by your heritage or who you are by your past or bloodline so you have some noah blood in you big deal that's a strong point for you and no one should say different".

He peered at me from the corner of his abstract eyes and sighed again.

"I'm glad that you feel that way but everyone else minus some of you guys hate me because I'm some type of Noah, vampire, human hybrid that scares the hell out of everyone".

"We don't mind and you know that your once again you doesn't it feel good to know who you are almost completely again?"

He nodded and I clapped my hand on his shoulders. He flinched those thin, pale, shoulders recoiling from my touch. This once again worried me.

"Allen".

He looked at me and I shook him once he was turned face to face with me and I had my hands on his shoulders.

"L-Lavi wait what are you?"

I stopped shaking him.

"Don't go all doll on me again please I'm begging you that's freaking weird and it's scary".

He blinked rich eyes at me and nodded slowly; shrinking away like a frightened child. Which in a sense he was a child he was scared of this as much as I was and me, shaking him like that wasn't going to help with his sullen feeling.

"Sorry I didn't mean to shake you like that".

He nodded again and a shiver ran down his spine and his head snapped to the window.

"Werewolves" he muttered.

I gulped and we took off down the stairs.

"Allen how are you feeling?" asked Miranda.

He looked at the windows and door.

"Guys activate your innocence Now" he said.

We nodded and did so just as the door was busted down.

(Wood breaking)

"Hello Allen how are you?" asked a man with black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Leave now" he ordered his fangs bared.

Allen was not in the mood for them to come in; His eyes were mismatched red and gold, his fangs and claws were bared at them, and he was slightly crouched down.

"Don't go on the defensive now boy it's fine we're just here to give you and your friends here a……..message" said the man.

"Rome I don't care leave" he snapped.

Rome huffed and gave a bow to him.

"Rome what are you doing?" asked the other werewolf.

"Bowing to a royal blooded vampire it might save our necks at some point" he said coming out of his bow.

Allen didn't seem pleased with it he hated being reminded of it.

We were shocked beyond what was normal; who knew werewolves looked so well groomed.

"It's not going to get you anywhere I don't take bribes from filthy creatures such as yourselves".

"My my boy such a sharp wording why don't you calm down and ease that fighting stance it's fine we're not here to hurt you we just came to give our fellow creature a simple message".

"Creature? Not likely I'm nothing like a werewolf and you know it to don't you…Rome?"

The man huffed again and walked forward holding out a black envelope with a red ribbon on it. He held it out to Allen who snarled at him.

"What do you really want?"

"Just giving you a letter from the elders".

Allen huffed at him and straitened up before taking the letter.

"And why do they wish to give me any information?"

"Hmm simple enough they wish to negotiate a deal with the commander of the Rune knights. Though; once they heard about you being such they wanted to speak with you in person but I had explained that it wouldn't work so they settled for sending a letter for you and your…….."Comrades"……. to discuss".

Allen was reading it as he explained but his eyes slitted in rage after the man explained the reason.

"Leave" he said.

The two werewolves looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Can you give us your answer?"

Allen looked up and crimson eyes shook their ground.

"You need to leave now before I kill you I won't hesitate any longer to kill you now leave" .

The wolves slowly walked backwards from the center of the room to the door.

"But we need you answer" said the other wolf.

"James quiet" hissed Rome.

Allen had already brought out his sword he wasn't playing around that threat was true to the core he would kill them.

"Now boy listen there's no need to………"

"You need to leave before I kill you".

The two did as they were told but not before Allen had chanced them down the streets and away from us.

"He wasn't playing was he?" I asked.

They shook their heads.

"No I don't think he was playing with them he's serious I'm sure he would kill them and if he gets a hold on them they aren't going to live" said Raina.

We waited for hours and hours and finally around midnight the door that was now fixed opened.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Allen walked in blood stained and shockingly calm. We stared at him until he hit the floor.

(Thud)

"Oh my god".

Miranda and the rest of us were there in a moments notice. He was slightly hurt just a few cuts and bruises.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Raina.

He opened crimson eyes at us and tried to sit up but a shiver ran up his spine. We started to pick him up and help him to the next room.

(Later)

"Ouch that's going to leave a mark on you" I said.

We had already gotten him up and I cleaned the blood off him and stitched up his wounds before checking the dislocated shoulder he had.

"Ready….One……..Two………Three".

(Crack)

He bit down on his lip causing it to bleed greatly.

"Allen don't bite down on your lip your going to hit a nerve ending".

He licked at the cut a few times and the blood stopped.

"Alright your okay but how did that happen to you?"

"Hee-hee……..um……?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked down; I blinked he was acting like he felt guilty or something.

"Well…….um"

"Allen did you fight with the werewolves?"

He looked down and fidgeted.

The others watched closely at him and he sighed.

"Yea I did sorry about worrying you like that I just me and werewolves don't get along to well".

"Uh-huh I see and how did your shoulder get pulled out of socket?"

"They ripped my arm off but I have that regenerative ability so I pulled it back on I'm just glad they didn't bite me that hurts werewolf venom can make us sick so….."

Our jaws dropped to the floor and Miranda and Krory hit the ground in shock.

"Uh-oh" he muttered.

"Allen your not serious are you?"

He nodded.

"But that's not possible for a………"

"Human? You know I'm not human well…….not entirely at least".

We gulped.

"So it was just out of socket after that nothing else?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I've been threw worse trust me the things we have coming up is against werewolves and it's not going to be easy to say the least and if you want to live I'll have to give you my blood again sorry it's just going to work that way".

We turned green and Miranda slumped to the floor.

"Haaa I don't know if I can take this anymore Allen I'm scared for you".

Allen looked down.

"I know but……..I have a job to do and it's my life this is………just the way things are for…..my kind it's what I was born for I guess but I'm not in any danger so don't worry" he smiled.

She started to let a few tears fall.

I watched as Allen sighed lightly and jumped off the table.

"Allen watch it your injures aren't……..".

He dropped to his knees and put his hand on Miranda's shoulder.

"A-Allen?" she asked.

He smiled before pulling her into a hug.

(gasp)

"Allen what?"

"You're my friend and your sad I'm supposed to help you right?" he asked lightly.

She gulped and nodded lightly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't cry there's no reason for it if you cry people think your weak but I know your not and so do the rest of us I'll be fine I've don't this before and it's not anything bad".

"B-but I've seen you hurt so many times I-I- can't take someone who's so important to me getting hurt again".

He smiled.

"Miranda……..I'm not human I don't have the same limitations as you or the others do……….vampires don't have that sort of weakness we're immortal because we're born so and I'm not going anywhere because of my choice when I died I told them that I chose this over peace it's what I wished for and I gave up a lot for all of you"

She trembled.

"But you can s-still be h-hurt".

He smiled again more a dark smile this time it wasn't normal.

"Not really my injures and…….yours are two different things I'm not going to die from having my heart ripped out it'll regenerate….I won't be killed by the poison from the Akuma if anything I can't really be killed and I can't really get hurt unless the person behind it knows what to do".

She gulped.

"Please don't fight anymore you're the first person to say thank you too me…….so please don't fight anymore you've fought enough haven't you?" she asked.

We could only watch Allen was very good at persuasion but Miranda was good at begging therefore in my mind this was a stale mate.

"No I've got a never ending battle Miranda I made a promise to a lot of people that I would help save the world and that doesn't mean that I'm not trying to avoid being hurt…..".

She looked up and he stood them up before wiping her tears away; this wasn't something like with him and Lenalee it was just a friend comforting a friend.

"Why do you cry when there's no reason behind it I know things hurt believe me I know but………you can't let something small get you down it's unfair to yourself and others to suffer".

She nodded and he pulled out of the hug.

"We need to start training now or when we fight tomorrow we're going to get butchered".

We nodded and headed outside where Saya was standing waiting on us.

"Hi guys so ready to start?" she asked.

We nodded and were set into groups.

(Narrative)

Hit after hit was made but they couldn't keep up with Saya the girls went after her one by one then in a group while the boys watched waiting for the clear.

"Raina go strait your off balance" said Saya.

They were practicing balance at the time Saya had some nice balance but her's wasn't perfect.

"I'm trying doing this isn't easy at all" she wobbled.

Lenalee was practicing her mid air movements; flips, spins, and twists was what she made as she practiced more and more.

"Lavi try and spin our hammer a few times and hit the target dead on or your going to die" said Allen.

He nodded and did as he was told; Allen had rigged them up to move so they weren't sitting targets for his friend. Werewolves move fast and steady therefore they would have to be balanced due to the fact that the fight would be in a forest they would have to be silent, quick, and stealthy in order to out do the opposing teams.

"Alright stop for a bit guys take a break and try to eat something" said Saya.

They nodded and sat down as Allen walked over to the large tight ropes and beams that the others were practicing on earlier.

"Hey Saya what's Allen doing?" asked Krory.

Allen was standing on the end of the tight rope.

"Oh he's going to practice with some old tricks………I've not seen him do any of his old circus stunts in years".

Link spit out his water.

"W-Walker was in a circus?" he asked with a cough.

"Yep oh here he goes".

Allen's hand rose above his head and he started on the front flips on the tight rope with an ease.

"Wow" said Lavi.

They watched as he continued slowly with steady balance until he flipped off it and landed on the ground after doing a mid air flip and heading to the bars that they had Raina balancing on.

"How can he do that?" she asked.

"Mana taught him while he was living with him see he was with Mana when his parents were renovating an old house the one from when Allen and Lisa had that fight in the grave yard he was at the circus then and was an acrobat and tightrope walker he has impeccable balance therefore it was the easiest for him" said Saya

They nodded as He kept on with flips and then landed on the ground again before starting a set of handsprings.

(Light thumps)

"He's good!" said Miranda.

He stopped and while still on one hand looked at them.

"I didn't get that I had an audience for this?" he said with a light smile. (A/N: oh and he's wearing a shirt and pants not those jackets).

"Well we've never seen you do this before so!"

He smiled and continued his handsprings.

"Yea but I've done this most of my life".

He landed with the grace of a cat from the mid air flip.

"So it's noting new".

He sat on the ground.

"So that's why your so thin!"

"I guess"

"Acrobats build" said Link.

"Small bones and a small frame" said Allen while Saya handed him some water.

"Thanks………but I guess so all the same I never would have guessed that those few months as an acrobat would have helped so much with being an exorcist ".

They nodded and some looked down while Allen went back to his stunts and more of an older form of performance; his tricks were entertaining and graceful.

"Your like a cat" said Raina.

He landed in a crouch.

"Just nature" he said as he stood.

"It's normal for limber people to be cattish" he said coming to sit on the ground again this time right next to them.

"So how long were you in the circus?" asked Lavi.

He found it interesting but never really new what he did. Lavi wouldn't have guessed that Allen of all people was in the circus.

"Five months at first then three after the house was almost done"

"So did anyone ever find out about your bloodline?" asked Krory.

"Yes and some other things have happened during that time as well".

"Like what?" asked Raina.

"Well I could show you we have some time I guess but………….that also means your going to see"

He absentmindedly touched the scar on his face.

"Oh……..so that happened then huh?"

He nodded.

"But all of you always ask so it's fine".

"Crux take over okay?".

The small dragon nodded and left with the others.

(start of Memory)

They stood in a tent it was large and really colorful.

"Allen Where are you?" asked a man with brown hair and brown eyes.

He was roughly thirty or less and was tall.

"Mana oh hi!".

Their eyes popped they had seen some of what Allen used to look like but now they really saw; he had reddish-brown hair sort of a rusty color his eyes were not red/gold but silver/gray and he was roughly twelve at the time; he also was petting a lion.

"ALLEN GET AWAY FROM THAT CAGE" yelled Mana.

The cat yawned and Allen smiled at it and the lion licked his hand and nuzzled it softly.

"What the hell?"

"Rasha doesn't mind it he's okay" he said in a near silent voice.

They hadn't seen him like this almost………normal.

"Allen why did you run off?"

The boy took his hand out of the cage.

"Because they saw" he said in an eerie voice.

Mana's eyes were wide.

"They saw your…….they saw you drink blood didn't they Allen?"

He nodded.

"Who saw?"

"Kale and the others know now".

They heard footsteps and four people came to them.

"Now hold it your not".

"Mana it's fine Allen's secrets safe with us" said a woman.

"Caria what do you mean?"

"Mana this is a circus a vampire isn't very odd" said a man with black hair.

"Thank you Kale".

Kale ruffled Allen's messy rust colored hair and smiled.

"Now why don't you tell us how this happened?" he asked.

"Born like it".

They smiled and nodded before leaving.

"Don't worry not a word to Cosmo we promise" said a short man.

They smiled and nodded.

"Thanks"

With that it changed.

(Two days later in market)

"Allen what are you doing?"

The young boy was glaring at the side of the street and then turned to the man behind him.

" I feel like we're being watched!'

At that Mana laughed.

"Allen you little clown it's nothing calm down".

Mana grabbed his hand and they walked on.

"Allen can you hand me that bag?"

He stared off into space before doing so on auto pilot.

"Hey little guy listen to your old man!" said the casher.

Allen turned a cold gaze to the man along with Mana turning a fire blazed glare to the same man.

"Don't call me old!" said Mana.

Allen glared.

"And don't call me short I'm small for my age but that doesn't mean you can be like that"

"Don't talk to me like that you little twit"

"_**Oh dear that's going to end bad"." **_thought Lavi and the others as they watched.

The man picked Allen up by the front of his shirt and Allen promptly punched him in the face with his left hand that caused a bone crunching crack to be heard before the man's nose started to bleed.

"Vhy vou ittle vat" he said.

Allen shook the blood off his hand and then kicked the man in the legs and stomach.

(Thud)

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO HOOLAGANS" said an angery store owner.

"Allen keep running".

He nodded and they ran until they were at the out side market.

"Mana!…………"

He looked at the little boy.

"I….don't think we're going to be able to…………go back……….there" he said as he caught his breath.

"Yep might as well finish up out here".

It was starting to rain again.

"Achoo" .

"Allen your going to get sick if you don't stay out of the rain".

He smiled.

"Yea but it's……(sneeze)……….fine".

"Mana get that boy home before he's sick again" said a old woman.

"Alright Ann"

Allen went glassy eyed and started to pull on Mana's coat hem.

"Allen what is it?"

"I……smell it" he said with a cold tone.

What ever it was this little version of their friend didn't like it his body was statue still and his eyes blank and cold a doll.

"_There he goes again with that odd still doll act what is it exactly that makes him do this?" thought Mana._

"Mana it's hurting please lets go home"

"Alright lets get a carriage to take us home".

Allen went ridged as his pupils dilated and a gold ring showed in those pale eyes.

"Allen what's going on?" he asked.

"No walk it's safer".

"You can't do this now Allen we can't walk in the rain".

"Mana we're walking".

Mana sighed and started to drag the boy along until he hit the ground hard.

"Allen what the?"

Allen had punched him in the side.

"Allen why did you hit me?"

"Death………." he whispered.

Mana raised an eyebrow he had seen this once and two days later there was a train crash and every passenger was killed except two and they had said they saw a white haired teenager with red eyes saying to get off; of course they were sent to the sanatorium for such a crazed tale about a crimson eyed boy with white hair telling them to get off until; more people had said that they had seen him on the day of the accident and concluded who ever that boy was he was not of this world.

"Allen does this have to do with that boy?" he asked.

"No it's not me it's death soon death".

"Allen your scaring me now stop"

Allen looked up with crimson eyes his hair was covering his face but there was a slight odd glance at his bangs Mana saw that his bangs tips were white.

"Allen what are you talking about?"

"Your going away"

With that his crimson eyes vanished and Mana had a horrid memory of a dream.

(Flash back)

_He was walking down the street it must have been years later because he was using a cane. He continued his walk enjoying the sun and sky._

"_Such a nice day"._

_Then suddenly the sky grew dark and rain started to come down._

"_How did that happen ?" ._

_He heard foot steps. He turned to see a hooded figure._

"_Hello can I help you?"_

"_Mana I warned you didn't I ?" asked the boy._

_He knew it was a young boy by the voice but soon was startled by the face that came from the hood as it was removed._

"_Allen what are you?"_

_He slumped to the ground; on his knees in shock; his nephew's hair was white, he had a crimson eyes, Also the boy had a scar running down his face that came from his forehead to his jaw bone._

"_Hello it's been awhile but……."_

_He pulled out the sword he had._

"_Allen what are you doing?"_

_Mana stood and came over to him._

"_I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do Mana"._

_He pulled the figure into his arms and ran his hands threw the white baby soft hair. He had missed this child so much and he was so handsome just like he had told Sara and Nicholas he would be. And those odd eyes only added to that unearthly beauty this young man in front of him had._

"_Look at you your grown up now I've not seen you in years Allen"_

_Allen's dark red eyes softened and he looked at him._

"_Mana I told you"._

"_What did you tell me?"_

"_Death that was coming………coming for you and………"._

_Mana stepped back when his eyes went bright red._

"_I found you" he said with a evil smile._

"_Allen what are you saying your not death your not evil don't act like this"._

_He came closer with the sword._

"_But I am……..and you are nothing but Akuma's skin your going to die here and now"._

_He started to come at him with the blade facing for a direct hit to the heart._

"_NO ALLEN DON'T DO THIS"._

_Allen stopped short of killing him to think for a moment; those crimson eyes glinted in thought and a slurry of confusion the man in front of him was his target he should kill him._

"_Why are you going to kill me?"_

_This boy the very one that he had taken care of was wanting him dead speaking about Akuma in his soft voice; this young man was so impeccably beautiful but also unnervingly terrifying. Allen had changed drastically over the years; he no long had rusty brown hair it was white as snow, his soft gray sea storm eyes were crimson red, and he had that scar with a pentacle at the start, not to mention he was deathly cadaver pale. _

"_Why?" his nephew questioned. _

_Allen looked up his curse activating for Mana to see. _

"_Oh god what happened to your eye Allen?"_

_That horrid eye was the worst thing he had ever seen. It wasn't human looking and it added to the demonic side to his beloved nephew this wasn't the Allen he knew he was different and more, dark and had the resolve to kill if needs be; Allen had changed more than just his looks he wasn't the small baby faced child any longer now you could see his face was defined and his body well toned . _

"_Because you cursed me this is your fault that I have to see hell now every time"._

_The blade pierced Mana's stomach._

"_And you are my curse as you are the caster you're an Akuma and I warned you not to do that but you didn't listen to me then I had to watch you die twice and now………"_

_He pulled the blade out._

"_A third time as well"._

_Mana fell to the ground and blood pooled out of him._

"_I'm sorry Allen please help me please"_

_Allen looked at him with that eye that cursed eye. How could he have done that to him; he knew it was his doing but now, this boy in front of him was a cursed soul he had damned him with a simple desire. _

"_I am you can sleep now and you won't have to kill"._

_(End of dream)_

"Mana death is coming for you" he said.

"_Mana I warned you" _rang the voice of the white haired boy that had haunted his dreams for five months now.

"Allen stop this now".

He dragged him into the carriage.

_(Door slamming) _

"Mana we have to get out!" he warned.

"No I'm not listening too you or that white haired demon".

"Mana please I'm not lying to you this is wrong please don't do this let me out get out with me please".

He shook his head as the carriage took off.

Allen was a tight bundle of nerves sitting there; his pale frame was drawn up into a ball of fear. This worried Mana, he had never seen Allen like this before; he would get fidgety sometimes but this was a fit almost he looked like he had lost his mind.

"Allen nothing will happen It's……"

The carriage turned over and Allen was shoved out the door as it toppled over.

"_**Oh my god!" **_they thought.

Allen went out the door of the cart, onto the street rolling before he hit his head on the pavement hard.

(Thumps, wood crushing, and body falling)

They stared at the small figure as Mana crawled over to him dragging a trail of blood behind him.

"Allen wake up!"

Silver eyes opened with crimson rings around the pupils.

"Mana are you alright?"

He smiled as Allen started to look for his injuries.

"I'll be well!"

Allen's radiant smile vanished at the smell of blood; crimson littered the silver eyes before becoming the main color the silver taking a ring around the inhuman crimson red irises.

"Your lying to me!"

He sat on his knees and kept his head down.

"Allen……..please don't say anything!"

He knew what was coming and it would kill him to hear this to be reminded of Allen's future self. But the boy didn't listen.

"I warned you Mana and you didn't listen I told you to not do that and you didn't listen to me!".

"_I told you now I have to watch you die twice!" _said the voice of his nephew's older self.

"Oh Allen I'm so sorry!"

Allen still wouldn't look up.

"Your hearts slowing" he muttered.

Mana smiled and stated the phrase that the group had heard before.

"Will you do that never stop and keep walking until the day you die?"

Allen smiled lightly and nodded but his smile failed him yet again and blood red tears slowly came down his pale face.

"Mana please don't".

Mana closed his eyes for the last time.

"Mana wake up please don't do this please!".

The small browned haired figure was later picked up by police and taken the station; though they had to drag him away from the corpse in the street.

"Alright your name?" asked a man.

Allen didn't look up nor did he move at all. His blank silver/blue/gray eyes had no light at all they were pits of stormy sea gray.

"I need your name boy!"

Still no response and the chief lost his calmed composure.

"I SAID TO TELL ME YOUR NAME YOU LITTLE IDIOT ARE YOU DEFT OR SOMETHING?"

Allen was about to be picked up but he flipped out of the way with a tumble.

"What the?"

He sprang up to his feet.

"Don't touch me!" he said.

His voice was eerie and cold he wasn't kidding with them he didn't want to be touched.

"Catch him!"

The all tried but Allen got them with a fast kick or he hand sprang out of the way.

"Don't……touch…….me!".

They heard him saying as he went on trying to avoid them.

"_Don't touch me I'm damned if you do you'll suffer"._

It was painful to hear the thoughts of a twelve year old child thinking such a thing.

They came at him again and he scratched one of them with his claws.

(Blood Gushing)

"Gah little………AHHHHHHHH!"

"Tom what is it?"

"What the hell is this kid he's not human!"

Allen came out of his crouch and took off as fast as he could from the others.

"CATCH THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

They thought Allen was joking when he said he'd been chanced a lot before but they new now it was no joke.

He ran and ran until they gave up.

"We're not catching him he's like a bolt of lightning"

"Hee-hee boss is going to sack us"

They sighed and walked back to the station.

"Allen!"

He ran past the person and was snagged up by them.

"LET ME GO NOW LET ME GO!" he was scared it was clear that he was terrified of someone catching him.

"Shush now it's fine Allen it's me Ann your fine".

The boy went limp at her voice and she slowly sat him down.

"Stay put!"

He fidgeted as she sat him down and cleaned the cuts he had from falling on the pavement.

"You don't have to waist your medicine on me!"

He showed her the vanishing cuts and she screamed.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"

Allen sighed and pulled his jacket back on before walking away from her.

"Don't find me please I'm begging you not to!"

(Door slamming)

"_He's going to the grave yard……..Oh no the earl he'll go after Allen!"_

She picked up the phone and dialed it fast as possible before the phone picked up.

"Ann what's going on at this hour?"

It was midnight almost.

"Mana's dead and Allen's gone to the graveyard Charles you know what that means you know what will happen"

"Allen might meet his greatest adversary to night should we head over to the graves soon?

"YES THAT BOY CAN'T BECOME AN AKUMA WE HAVE TO PREVENT THAT!"

"Ann Allen's noah blood keeps him safe from that!"

She sighed.

"I don't want him to make that mistake!'

The conversation ended with a "We'll watch and see if he does we have to only step in before he's killed".

She cried as she prepared her weapons.

"This is wrong an exorcist can't slay their first Akuma if…….if………..it's their own family it's wrong"

She steeped out the door.

(Meanwhile at the grave yard)

The group was transported their.

They saw Allen sitting at the grave dark circles under his eyes indicated lack of sleep.

"_**Damn this is sick!" **_thought Lavi as they watched.

A dark shadow appeared and then the Earl came behind the stone.

"Hmmm Mana Walker?"

Allen looked up and bolted away as if he had been burned by a hot substance.

"Now now boy there's no need for that let me see you?'

The Earl touched his face gently and moved it side to side while running his hands fingers calmingly over the small figures face.

" Handsome little thing I'm sorry about your family maybe I could bring him back for you?"

Allen gave a very well known look to him "Disbelief and curiosity"

"W-why would you d-do that?" he asked.

"Why……..because I hate that so many have to suffer and I am doing what I can".

"I see but still"

"Do you want Mana back?"

He nodded slowly.

"Alright just call his name!"

The metal skeleton was in front of him waiting to make yet another Akuma for the earl.

"_Why do I know this will end horridly?" _wondered the Earl.

"MANA!"

The skeleton came to life.

"A-Allen?'

It obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Mana I'm sorry!" he said.

"_I smell death again…..and I know why!" _thought Allen.

"HOW DARE YOU…….HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!" he yelled.

His blade-like had came down cutting threw Allen's face on the side that now bore the scar.

"I CURSE YOU I CURSE YOU ALLEN WALKER"

(blood gushing)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!".

Mana's Akuma form kept going at Allen's small body fast; cutting threw flesh and muscle with the ease of a hot knife threw butter.

"Now my new pet I order you to kill him and take his skin!" ordered the Earl.

The Akuma stopped. In those hollow pits showed a tint of brown eyes staring at the bloodied figure of his beloved nephew.

"_Oh my god what have I done to him……..his eye, his legs, his body my god what have I done?"_

"_Mana I know you can hear me please don't do this don't you've done more than enough I'm going to pay for this for eternity" whispered the phantom of Allen's older self._

The teenager came into his mind and he screamed.

"_WHAT HAVE I DONE……..I'VE CURSED HIM"_

"Mana please stop it hurts stop please!"

There was a flash of green light and a silver claw slammed into the Akuma sending it into the ground half way across the ground.

"_What is this thing?"_

The silver claw wriggled its fingers lightly while the on-lookers knew it had just activated,

"_**So that's what a parasitic awakening looks like!" **_they thought.

With in moments it was dragging him across the ground his human hand gouging at the dirt trying to stop it but it only made his hand bleed.

"STOP PLEASE STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW STOP!"

The Akuma rose up.

"Allen I love you so please destroy me!"

The claw kept dragging Allen along behind it while for the first time his curse activated and blood gushed from his curse and eye.

"_**That thing is dragging him along he's not even controlling it this is insane!"**_

The claw wrapped around the Akuma and crushed it in before Allen was sent flying from the explosion and was knocked into the ground against a rock.

"Gahh"

The earl was grinning widely.

"Well well Allen Gray Night Walker is an exorcist very well I'll get rid of a problem early"

The earl drew his sword and started over to Allen.

Allen shook his white haired head and stood slowly to his feet his body weak from the attacks and blood loss; he wobbled as he stood but those crimson/ silver orbs had a ever blazing fire in them that screamed hatred to the charging opponent.

" I won't let you this is…….Y_**OUR FALT"**_ He shouted.

The Earl was shocked then; that boy was radiating pure evil he was angery beyond what was possible for a "normal" human to be able to do.

"So boy what are you exactly?" he asked.

Crimson/silver eyes looked at him with the right turning gold and his innocence reactivating.

"_So he's half noah………..well Nicholas haven't you been secretive keeping this little treasure from me"_

Allen came at the Earl and was back handed with his sword.

_(thud)_

"Not so fast boy your not going anywhere"

"_Think don't attack I'm an idiot for just outright attacking"_

"What are you thinking boy?"

"MY NAME ISN'T BOY AND YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS RIGHT?"

The Earl nodded before going after him.

Allen used a handspring to dodge.

"Good move 15th maybe your much better at this than your little half-blood status makes me think"

"Are you referring to the noah clan sorry your counting's off"

The Earl struck him hard with the blade cutting his stomach apart.

"Speak now you filthy mutt"

Allen's eyes turned crimson completely.

"_Oh shit vampire"_

Allen came at him with fast speed and caught his face with his claws leaving a seamy large cut.

"You little winch"

Allen smiled evilly unfortunately he was struck hard enough to make him unable to move the next move around.

"Now die EXORCIST"

Allen closed his eyes waiting for the deadly blow but found that it never came.

"TOUCH THE BOY AND DIE EARL" yelled a man with blond hair.

The Earl looked at him and vanished before Allen blacked out.

(Next half)

When they were brought to a room that was small they were watching Ann clean the cuts on Allen's body and stitching up the larger gashes.

"Ann how is he?"

"This boys a fighter that's for sure the earl was scared of him?"

"It's vampire blood Ann the child is part vampire from Sara's side of the family"

"Oh my"

Charles watched for a moment and then soon after he felt a deathly cold gaze on the back of his neck when he was talking to Ann.

"So your awake?" he asked.

Allen nodded and sat up but immediately laid back down.

"Don't move alright if you do your going to re-open those wounds"

"Why does this happen to me all the time?" he asked putting his hands over his face.

"_**Yep some things never change" **_They thought in unison.

"Well we're not sure but Allen you do remember what you did right?"

He gasped and sat up ignoring the stinging from the cuts and held out his left arm.

"My arm was?"

"Your not just some ordinary kid Allen"

He rolled his silvery/red eye at the man.

"_Like I haven't heard that one before!"_

They snickered at that.

"Rebellious aren't you?" he asked.

"No not really but I've heard the whole "your not normal" thing from everyone who's known me I get it already I'm a freak now stop reminding me!" he said bluntly.

"_For a twelve year old he sure is cold sometimes!"_

"Look I don't mean to be like that Allen but that arm of yours is Innocence and you're an Exorcist by birth do you know how rare that is?"

Silvery/crimson eyes blinked at him in shock, as they explained to him the 'whole' situation and his eye widened, pupil dilated, and his jaw dropped to the floor mentally while it snapped open physically and showed his fangs.

"So you see this is what we need you to do soon not now but soon so…………"

"WHOA WAIT A SECOND EXORCISTS?, BLACK ORDER, INNOCENCE, AKUMA, THE EARL?, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT?"

They jumped at the outburst but they remembered the way they acted when they were told about the innocence and such.

"Don't' yell calm down"

"CALM DOWN YOU JUST SAID I'M SUPPOSED TO HELP SAVE THE WORLD FROM THE SAME MARSHMALLOW THAT TRIED TO KILL ME?"

"Yes and please calm down"

Allen was standing eye wide, his body was tensed and his muscles kept clamping tight as though he was waiting to run, his heart rate was visible from the pulse in his neck all and all he was freaked out and hysterical.

"_That kid has some powerful lungs if he's keeping this up"_

"So you expect me to go after the marshmallow with a hat?"

(A/n: Hee-hee marshmallow with a hat my brother thought of that one he's five).

"Yes as an exorcist you will destroy more Akuma like Mana and also help stop the earl and the noah"

"But……….I'm part…….and my dad is………and the………Mana was a?………."

You could almost see the stars around his head.

"Now that you've calmed down…….."

He cleared his throat.

"I'm not done yet!"

"What do you?…….."

'ARE YOU NUTS I CAN'T KILL THINGS I'M NOT LIKE THAT ARE YOU INSANE MAYBE OR I DON'T KNOW SOME KIND OF PSYCHO GAMES GUY I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING BUT I'M NOT LAYING MY LIFE OR OTHERS ON THE LINE FOR THIS!"

"Allen you're an exorcist weather you like it or not that white hair and curse is proof enough!"

Allen froze and looked at the mirror behind him.

"What the?…….."

(THUD)

"Ann we have a problem Allen's fainted!"

She cam rushing in and looked at him.

"Saw the hair color change right?'

He nodded and she took the water from the basin and dumped it on him.

(Splash)

(coughing)

"What was that for?" he asked while ringing out his white hair.

"You need a hair cut and also you need to get used to that hair color and the scar on your face it's not going anywhere!"

He shivered at the memory of the blade.

"That hurt badly didn't it?" she asked.

he touched the bandages on his face.

"Can you take them off?"

She nodded and first gave him a hair cut.

"There that's better you don't look very good with shoulder length hair so it's at your jaw now that should work"

He nodded.

"Can you please take off these bandages there's something wrong"

They blinked.

"Oh don't tell me"

She ripped the bandages off as fast and as carefully as she could before seeing the start at the top. The left eye was black with two red rings acting as the ring around the iris and pupil.

"He cursed you didn't he?"

Allen covered the curse mark with his hands and nodded.

"Oh brother we're in for it".

With that the memory stopped.

(END OF MEMORY)

"Oh god that was……………" Lavi couldn't finish the sentence he was repulsed by it.

Allen sat there looking down lightly and then looking at them with glassy eyes.

"So now you know how this curse came about how I started learning about the black order and the exorcists and the first time I saw the earl"

"Marshmallow?" asked Raina.

"I was a kid for crying out loud I didn't expect anything like that to happen"

"Your innocence dragged you along and made you kill" said Link.

Allen huffed lightly and nodded.

"Yes it's done it before during the level four attack I was being used like a puppet in some gothic horror show or something it was actually scary at first but after awhile I got to speak with the innocence and it was doing those things to protect the carrier the whole time if I hadn't been carrying the heart this whole time I would have most likely been cast aside most of the time".

They gulped.

"There was so much blood!" said Miranda.

She was sprawled out on the grass trying to stop her churning stomach.

"So I'm guessing you don't have a very strong stomach huh?" he asked.

"No…….but you seem to……..having gone threw all that" she said.

Allen glanced at the sky before looking back at them.

"True I guess but well………..not perfectly we're still susceptible to viruses and such so"

"Oh really?"

He nodded.

Things became silent until the rest of the day and they went to bed waiting, wondering, if the wolves were planning something.

(loud howling)

"Lavi, Kanda, Raina, Lenalee, Get up now!" said Allen.

They raised their heads.

"It's midnight Allen wha……thumbnut dhlaheonda" (trans: What are you wanting at this hour if your unable to sleep go take a walk)

Mismatched crimson and gold eyes looked at them with inhuman darkness.

"_What's going on with Allen's eyes that's not normal"_

"The werewolves are here!" he said.

Lavi felt a clawed hand graze his shoulder lightly when they were all down stares.

"GAH!"

That same hand clapped around his mouth.

"Shut the hell up Lavi your going to get us caught" snarled Allen.

They all knew what Allen most likely looked like; fangs, claws, mismatched eyes, sword, and that dark aura that felt like it suffocated you.

"Blright"

He removed his hand.

"Shush"

They crept along the hallways until they were outside and then creped into the forest; their training had come in handy the humans were almost as stealthy as ninjas and the vampires were shadows of the world around them.

The group watched from their tree branches at the cat like grace that the two vampires had.

"_This is incredible" _thought Raina.

She watched Allen do a front ward handspring in mind air on a thin branch to land on the next one.

"_Their so……..graceful!" _thought Krory.

He watched the two vampires melt into the darkness of the night forest while Allen was visible from his crimson /gold eyes shining in the dark like fire light.

The others waited for them to get a signal.

"Raina hey Raina?" asked Allen on the earring communicators.

"Hmm yea what is it?"

"First two on you left you can take them out now".

She tried but stumbled slightly.

"Great"

Allen could be seen smirking with a (cat that ate the canary ) sort grin.

"Raina go right then strait then left"

She did so and got both the wolves in one blow.

(Howling)

"Show time guys" said Lavi.

They all jumped down into the clearing.

"So the vampire decided to show at last" said a large black wolf.

They had been right about Allen his appearance was that of a vampire.

"Yes and what is it that you wanted with me?"

"I just………WANTED TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO BOY"

With that the fight began; Lavi was dealing with a group of brown wolves while Krory was handling the more dusty colored ones.

"LITTLE HAMMER BIG HAMMER GROW, GROW, GROW "

The activation caused the five wolves he was dealing with to be dissolved.

"Krory how many you got down?"

"Ten you?'

"Five!"

Kanda sliced threw them.

"Che Baka dogs"

The wolves smiled at Miranda and Raina.

"TIME ACTIVEATE" said Miranda blocking off the wolves.

"_Innocence level two…….TEAR DROPS OF EMBER"_

"FIRST TEAR: DIAMOND SUAKRA DROPS DANCE" yelled Raina.

"_So that's Riana's innocence's second level"_

"BUTTERFLY WALZE: METAMORPPHOSIS"

"COME HERE GIRLLY LET ME HAVE A TASTE"

"I DON'T THINK SO"

Raina was about to be bitten when Allen came in with a kick.

"Raina are you alright?" he aske as he sat her down.

She gasped for breath.

"Yea thanks"

He nodded and darted off.

"_These wolves want to play then we can play"._

"SAYA NOW CHANGE NOW!"

She nodded.

"_shift blood race: BLACK TIGER"_

They froze feeling the energy levels break to new ones as Saya released her mystic for the black tiger : Sadri.

"What is that?"

The cat was the size of a horse or bigger while the cat was in it's self beautiful it was black as night and extremely scary.

"Lavi can it and help the others" said the cat.

"Saya?"

"Yes now go"

"But?"

(ROAR)

Lavi ran for the aid line.

"_Allen we may have to force it you know that right?"_

"_Yes I do I just hope we don't make a mistake of doing this"._

The fight raged on by the time the moon was high in the sky Lavi was cut and bruises, Kanda was running low on energy, Raina was out of power to fight, Lenalee was with Miranda, as were the rest of them.

"We can't win this!" said Lavi.

Allen was covered in blood and had some injuries himself.

"Allen let me……"

'No"

Raina and others had offered to help him heal the wounds but he would say no with out looking at them.

"Look at us!"

He opened insane crimson eyes that had nothing more than a killers gaze in them; that doll again.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Allen please don't' do this with that freaky doll thing it's scary" said Lavi.

"Just let us help you!"

"Yea"

They went on until.

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he snapped.

They quivered.

"Allen please calm………"

"No don't talk please don't say another word".

He was at the time on his hands and knees calming his racing heart; the adrenalin was far to much for his mind to take at the time. He pulled himself up on his knees and calmly kept his eyes closed while trying to smooth out the overly fast beating of his heart.

"Just……."

"Raina I'm not sane right now so please don't talk I might end up hurting you so please stop"

She jolted as did the rest of them.

"Sane what?"

He growled at them with an inhuman and demonic sound.

"Shut up or die " he said threw clenched teeth.

They stayed still trying not to set off the time bomb that he had become at the time.

"_I 'm scared………I can't…………not again………….I can't lose someone I love again I……….can't do it"_

"Saya all of us need to get back on the battle felid now" he said calmly.

She knew it was forced calm but they all rose and headed back to the fight where it regained full force.

Hit after hit was made and there was hardly a dent in the numbers. All of them were hurt and worn down to the point of coma worthy exhaustion they weren't going to last long.

"_Allen we have to now"_

"_Not yet I'll activate the form when I think it's time"_

She shook with worry in her large cat form but nodded and took out three wolves.

"TWIST BELL TIME WARP" said Miranda.

Three other wolves were sucked into a different time.

(SCREAM)

"NO!".

Raina was in danger as were Lenalee and Lavi they couldn't move to get to the weapons that laid far away; it was time and Allen knew it to he just was scared of this……..other form the 'mystic' form as it was called brought forth the animal or creature form that each vampire had; Saya's cat form, Namai's lioness form, Sakuya's leopard form, and Sonja's silver tiger form; they all were cats but what was he?.

"_Now change now please!"_

"So you three are important to the true blood well then you should be delicious" said the leader.

"_Change Now Please!" _Allen was mentally begging for that form to show up.

"HELP PLEASE!" yelled Raina.

The wolves licked their mouths and readied their attacks.

"_DAMN IT BLACK SPADE : SHIFT: INNIYU"_

The wolves came in the leader going first.

"This will be a fare well to you three"

He came at them but was knocked out of the way by a white blur.

(animal fight sounds)

"What was that?" asked Lavi.

The wolves were distracted so they went for their weapons and came at them.

"GO NOW!"

The went at each wolf at a time crushing, cutting, scaring, and injuring each and everyone until the only ones who were fighting was a very large black wolf and a slightly smaller white one.

"Where did that other wolf come from?" asked Lavi.

The white wolf bit down on the black wolfs neck snapping it's spine and neck into.

(bones breaking)

"Yuck" said Raina.

The white wolf was beautiful but now they had one more to deal with. It came to them slowly and steadily before gently looking at them with calm eyes.

"Get ready guys" they tensed but the wolf laid down.

"What the hell is it dumb or something?"

It blinked silvery/crimson eyes.

(Whining)

"Huh?"

It came closer.

"Don't move another inch".

It laid it's ears back in surrender and came closer until it was nuzzling it's face against Lenalee's neck. They froze and stared while she smiled; the fur was soft and smelt familiar……..autumn; she blinked in shock at the realization.

"It's friendly!" she said patting its head.

"Thanks!" said the wolf bluntly while rolling its eyes.

They froze.

"Hey I can talk like this good!" said the wolf again.

"No way!"

Saya smiled.

"So Allen your mystic form is a white wolf" she said while running her hands threw the thick white fur.

He shook out and sat down.

"Yea I suppose so…….hmmmmmm?"

"What?"

"Your scared of me all of you"

"Che Baka Dog"

(LOUD HOWLING)

"Ouch slow down on the volume hey Allen".

The small light that had turned him to that form turned him back.

(A/n: yes they have clothes on when they change back).

"That's weird more so than my wings!"

They nodded before a woman with long hair and big frost blue eyes came to them.

"You've done well Allen Walker so now you shall all go home and take your brother with you" she smiled

and a light flung threw darkness and then onto stone cold floor.

Namai smiled and the others that were at the castle cheered at their return.

"WE'RE HOME YAY!"

"Alex there you are"

Alex was hiding behind his brother while staring at the baby girl in his arms.

"So this is Alex he's cute"

He smiled.

"Thanks and um this is Terra right?" he asked.

"Yes"

Terra smiled at Alex and touched his face.

"She likes me"

"She likes everyone"

"GO GET SOME SLEEP!" begged a exhausted Lavi and co from the vents.

"Oh they learned…….good"

He laid Terra down and sent Alex to his room.

"Good night".

Alex went to sleep and then Allen and Lenalee laid down and drifted off as well. Tomorrow they were going back the order's new place.

(DAWN)

They were boarding the ark and making everything was with them.

"Alright that's all!" said Lavi.

They looked around.

"So when are we coming back?" asked Raina.

Allen looked at her while closing the doors of the ark.

"Sooner or later we will the Vatican won't like me being at the order and when the others show up so me and the rest of the knights will most likely come back here".

"But the order can't do that"

"Yes they can and all of you can come with us but……….you might regret it"

"Not happening Allen we're with you and the others till the end and it's staying that way" said Lavi.

Allen smiled at that.

"_You have wonderful friends little brother trust them_ _they won't let you down trust your heart" _whispered Rosy's velvet voice into his ear.

"_Thank you Rosy"._

"Hey Snowy come on already" yelled Zephyr.

He sighed and they started to walk along the corridor and towards the new black order; Allen was glad he marked the door with a rose cross.

"We're back just as soon as we go threw that door".

They opened the door and they were pulled threw the door.

(Door slamming)

"Welcome back guys" said Johnny.

They smiled.

"Thanks"

Darren was wriggling around in Lenalee's grasp the rest of the day but refused to be let go.

"He can't stop moving can he?" asked Lou Fa.

"No he can't but….Terra's a silent lamb almost".

"Lamb that's kind of superficial considering your talking about a vampire's kid" said Link.

"Well it's not like the Vatican is a simple little kind gentle butterfly!" said Allen.

They looked down from where he was and he blew a stray strand of white hair out of his face.

"It's not like you can talk Walker you are after all considered a traitor to the order still".

He laughed insanely at that.

" Traitor really well then that's fine by me they can't kill me so I'm fine with them hating me" he said as he stood.

"W-what?"

He glanced at Link from the corner of his eyes.

"I don't care Link I never have why would I when I'm not the enemy here".

"And who is?"

"The Earl, The 'other' noah, the Akuma, the councils, werewolves, and any other thing I could think of that could be a threat and that means a lot".

Link huffed at Allen and glared as crimson eyes looked at him.

"Why the Head quarters puts up with 'you' I will never know".

"Fine by me if you dislike this but I'm not entirely human".

"I know your cadaver like skin tone is proof enough that your inhuman". said the annoyed blond

"Inhuman would be I like killing and don't care but I'm more of the unnatural skin tone, eye color, and some more different physical traits I'm human enough I just have a pale pigmentation so it's not that bad I'm warm I have a heart beat and so on so what makes me "not human"?".

Link glared at the rebellious vampire-noah Halfling before him; this child was strong willed far to strong willed.

"_What is it with Walkers their demons in human skin"._

"Walker your more of a demon in human's skin a monster if you will"

Allen shook his head and sat down beside Lenalee taking Terra from her; that baby girl was so attached to him that it was shocking.

"No I'm not a monster I'm just……different".

"You aren't like that at all Allen and Link you can't drill that into his mind it's sick!" snapped Lavi.

Link stood up and glared at the red head before Kanda and the others chose to stand their ground against the Crow member.

"Fine fine have it your way I don't need to bother with this any longer"

Link walked out of the room.

"Thanks guys your life savers!" said Lenalee.

"Na it's nothing at all guys but…………….."

"WOULD ALLEN, LENALEE, MIRANDA, LAVI, KANDA, AND RAINA COME TO CHIEF KOMUI'S OFFICE NOW FOR A BREAFING ON A NEW MISSION" said Revver's voice over the intercom.

"Ouch!".

"Lets go guys we can't stay here all the time so get up and come on".

They went slowly to the office of Komui and once again found the mess of white papers and ink bottles.

"_Really how does anyone stay in here?"_ wondered Allen.

"KOMUI WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Komui popped out of the desk area and walked over to the group.

" _Good all of them in one piece" _he thought.

"Alright quick review for all of you"

They sat down and looked at him oddly.

"Hello Guys glad to have you back" said Johnny and Tapp.

The exorcists smiled at them before looking back at Komui.

"Now we have reviewed the footage from the werewolf fight and I must say you all put up a great fight especially you Allen" he said.

Allen's dark eyes looked at him oddly before lightening up; that was clear to Komui; he had checked out for a bit to think over something and then came back.

"_What does that boy think of us…..we stare at him like he's a monster or a freak and it drags him down and makes him feel sick with himself, we can be the real monsters sometimes"._

"Why do you say that the others put up a good fight all of us were on equal grounds that time" he said with a quirked snowy eyebrow.

"Allen we saw what you turned into the white wolf that was incredible and you were fighting off that instinct as well "

"_How do they know about that instinct unless they've"._

"You've been watching me haven't you?" he asked with a depressed tone.

"_Smart kid" _they thought.

"Well slightly but only to make sure nothing happened but Allen that was remarkable you have become one of our most valued exorcists in only a short time if you were to become a general then…….."

A dark red aura covered his thin body in hatred; the ones around him inched away until they were away from the cloud of death.

"No I'm sorry Chief Komui but I can't be a general nor do I wish to be!"

Komui inclined his head lightly and looked at the others while resting his chin on his folded fingers.

"We know but there may come a time when………"

"Chief Komui you aren't inclining that Walker should become a General he is after all the offspring of a Noah and the very Noah that turned Cross to parshal traitor the Noah of Memory and Praise or the musician is a better wording for 'him'" said Leverrie as he stepped out beside the couch that they group sat on.

"So is there a problem with that?" asked Komui.

"No spawn of he Noah will be a General I dare not taint the Order any further than it already is due to that abomination of a human" he said pointing to Allen.

Allen's hands were gripping the fabric of his pants leg trying to cal his nerves and keep from bursting out in rage; he bit his lip to stop his words that threatened to burst threw his pale lips at any moment.

"How dare you say that about Allen he's not a monster and why would you say things like that?" asked Revver.

"Really now and Walker can you tell me how many people you've killed?" he asked the white haired boy.

The others moved out of he way leaving Allen alone but he understood they knew what he could do and he was glad they moved.

"Speak Walker you must answer me now!" he said.

Allen bit his lip harder; he knew soon he would draw blood but he didn't mind.

"Answer me Now Walker!" said the Hitler-ish man.

He ground his teeth into the flesh of his mouth and started to feel the skin break under his sharp teeth.

"Walker!"

Leverrie slapped him across the face and he sat back up and resumed his previous position and bit down on his lip till blood dripped down his chin.

"Leverrie you hit him to hard!" said Komui.

He didn't realize how nearly unbreakable Allen was that wouldn't have done any damage beyond leaving a mark and a bit of stinging.

"ANSWER ME NOW WALKER OR THERE WILL BE MORE THAN JUST A HIT THAN WHAT YOU HAVE GOTTEN BOY NOW TALK".

Allen looked up with steely eyes sharper than knifes.

"Sir please yelling will not et an answer" said Link.

He was a bit apprehensive about trying to hurt Allen he wasn't safe that boy was a lose cannon waiting to be lit.

"Fine please talk Walker".

"Five hundred and forty…….six" he said slightly and quietly.

"That many boy?" he asked.

Allen shivered a bit with thought.

"Yes when I was younger and I didn't know about…….how to control this" he said as he stared boldly and rebelliously into the man's eyes.

"Fine Walker but the choice remains that you can not become a General due to your Bloodline and condition"

"Condition? It's what I was born as it's not some mental illness or a virus it's a birth right!" said Allen standing up.

"You dare to speak out right to me you filthy Halfling"

He hit Allen across the face and stood proudly before the boy with a glint of evil joy in his dark eyes.

"No Noah's will stand before me like you Walker you are not worthy of aiding th order".

Allen stood and wiped the blood off his face and stood once again in rebellion.

"Leverrie I don't stop against your whims and wishes you can't chose my path mine was chosen for me by me and others for the better of the world".

Crimson and gold shined with fire.

"I'm chosen for something far more greater than just a simple war this isn't a mortals war anymore it never was this is a war against the end against the darkness and there are some branded by birth to be guardians for the world in life and death though me and others are cursed to live on earth for ever".

Those fiery eyes glistened with rage of the path laid out for there owner but also held a kind warmth.

"This is turned into us coming for a meeting about a mission too you ranting so please get on with it I can't stand this anymore!" he said looking at Leverrie.

Said man turned on his heel and marched out.

"Allen is what you said true?" asked Komui.

Allen rested back down on the sofa with the others and nodded while calming his racing heart.

"Fine I see so now onto the mission you will all be going to India to investigate an Akuma attack on the palace".

Allen went snow white.

"India?"

"Yes someone named Mina asked about the attack saying something about a man from our sector taking a young boy and throwing him out in front of those things she had been saved by this boy though the two siblings don't know about who or what the savior or such was"

"It was me when I was training from Cross" said Allen.

"What!"

"Yea it's Mina and Narein I haven't seen them in years so they were almost caught in another cross fire go figure bad luck follows them like it does me".

"Yes well all of you shall be going to India and searching for an Innocence fragment and such good-luck" said Komui.

They nodded and opened the ark and stepped inside.

"Here we go again guys ready?" asked Allen.

They nodded and walked into the ark.

(Doors closing).

"_I wonder if Narein has changed it'll be good to see him?" _thought Allen.

(Meanwhile in India)

"ACHOOOO!" said the browned haired boy.

"Narein are you okay?" asked his sister while she did the laundry.

"Fine Mina but I think someone's talking about me!" he said dryly.

"Oh well maybe you can see who it is soon"

"_I wonder if I'll ever see Allen again? It's been two years almost but then again I can hope"._

He went back to day dreaming and wondered if his dear old friend would come and see him some day.

"Narein it's time for work go on!".

He smiled and left to go clean the chimneys.

"Oh great the roof again!".

He looked at the sky.

"_Come see me Allen I miss my friend"._

Little did Narein know that he soon would be getting his wish.

* * *

CHAPTER 34: TIME FLASH PART 2: REVERSE (END)

* * *

Me: WOW 45 PAGES!

Allen: We did say you cold do it didn't we?

Lenalee: Yep.

Lavi: hey aren't you sixteen now?

Me: *Checks time* it's 12:44am so yes today I am sixteen YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Cast: *throws party*

Crux: YAHOOOOO!

Allen: Well see you guys next time.

Me: PREVIEW:

_Next time on IMMORTAL'S MASQURADE:_

_Allen and Co. arrive in India and catch an old friend from a bad fall; with Alen and the gang trying to help Narein and his sister along with finding the Innocence and stopping the Akuma how long can Allen's secret stay hidden from his old friend? Find out in:_

_CHAPTER 35: TWO PATHS ONE CHOICE._

_See ya next time._


	35. Chapter 35: UNTOLD TRUTH

Me: Hi guys were back yet again!

Lavi: And going to India!

Lenalee: And meeting some new people and some older friends.

Allen: India memories and oh yea first Akuma taken down as an exorcist what fun! *sarcasm*

Me: Well ya and isn't Cross showing up soon again?

Allen: *Collapses*

Miranda: I'm not sure you should have said that!

Raina: Agreed!

Krory: *Nudges Allen* Wake up.

Kanda: Che. Baka Moyashi!

Allen: *Springs up* I'M ALMOST AS TALL AS YOU NOW BAKANDA!

Me: *surprised face* Well now I know how to wake him up!

Lenalee: Alright who's doing the chapter song intro today?

Me: Hmmmm?………..Kanda

Kanda: Che. *Draws Mugen* Try me Baka authoress I'll slice you up with Mugen!

Me: *Backs away from sword* Okay *Nervous laughter* Um Allen!

Allen: *Huffs* Fine and Kanda get over it you have to eventually it's part of the job!

Kanda: Che. Baka Moyashi Vampire.

Lavi: *Big question mark over head* A vampire bean sprout?

Me: *Snickers* Alright Allen get on with it.

Allen: This Chapter's song is………COLORS OF THE HEART BY UVERWORLD.

Cast: ENJOY GUYS.

Timcanpy: *Flies by with scene clipper* And marker! *Beep*

(A/N: by the way I changed the chapter name sorry guys!)

* * *

CHAPTER 35: UNTOLD TRUTH

* * *

It had been nearly ten months since the battle against the Exorcists and the Earl was saddened by the out come of it; Allen Walker could never seem to be stopped he cursed that blasted boy of the 14th's it was sickening to think that he was attacked by one of his own family's offspring it was also horrid because according to Road Allen was extremely powerful and would be hard to even injure which meant that at the time the play was on hold.

"Hmmmm times like these I like to plan" said the Earl to Lero.

"Lero what me thinks this is bad Lero" said the pumpkin umbrella.

The Earl tapped his fingers on the table before him.

"Calm down Lero the boy is going to be impossible to finish off at all but the others may be unprotected at some point and if you want to make a vampire angery you attack their coven".

"So Lero you're going attack the Black Order Lero?"

"No I'm going to visit my nephew it's been to long since I've seen that boy I do still miss seeing his soft smile" said the Earl as he looked at a picture of Allen at a young age.

"Earl sir is there a problem?" asked Tyki.

"No I was just remembering the younger years when I was a loved uncle and I was taking care of my nephew" he said.

"Your nephew?" asked the young man.

"Yes perhaps you and the other Noah should know the truth could you have them come in?"

"Certainly".

No more than ten minutes later did the Earl have all his beloved Noah's before him minus of course the 14th noah.

"So what did you want to see us about earl?" asked LuluBell.

The impish mans smile widened.

"To tell you all about my nephew"

They gasped many of them had wide eyes and were clinging for more information from their leader.

"You see I used to work in a circus when I was younger and I had been taking care of my brothers youngest son of the time".

"And who was your brother?" asked David.

(A/N: No it's not David from the ch. 19-20 but the noah one of the twins ironic no?)

"Nicholas Cile Walker was my little brother he was the fourteenth and that means who is his son?"

"Well when I was at the castle I met Zephyr he was Nicholas's eldest son and then I heard about Rosy the eldest daughter then Riannai and Allen but Riannai is the second youngest and the baby of the family I don't know but I know there's five siblings" said Road.

"Road you know who it is" said the earl.

"Allen you took care of Allen".

The other's eyes shot wide and they even banged their fists on the table.

"Earl you took care of that white devil?" asked Tyki as he stood in rage.

"Yes you see I do care for that little brat no matter what some say I used to have horrid nightmares about him killing me when he was older and now there coming true that boy is not able to be killed no matter what we did he would come back almost as fast as we could get rid of him".

"So now what?" asked Skin.

"We strike his emotions two hundred and eighty-seven years old or not he's still only sixteen and that means what?"

" hmmmm?…..Emotions are unstable"

"Can be overly energetic" said LuluBell.

"Hormones" said Jasadero with a excited smile .

The Earl nodded; physically Allen was a young teenager and he could be hit with th side effects of being a young adult forever.

"True and still that doesn't break him trust me I've tried in the past Earl he can't be stopped like that" said Road.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

Road tapped her chin then smiled.

"We make sure every single person in the Black Order knows he's a vampire not all do some don't understand but if we expose how he can be when provoked they may get he's not one to be trusted it could back fire on us but Allen holds the wining cards still we need to let the Order see what Allen is capable of they may trust him or they may turn on him or it could be half and half but it's a good idea"

"How so how so?" asked the twins.

"Simple even if they trust him they'll always remember what he can do and that will cause fear from them in a different way they could chose a different choice and use the vamp as a weapon or they could create super exorcists that are immortals from him".

The Earl knew how they would do that the female exorcists, finders, and such would bare his children making these super soldiers that would be horrible; he almost wished he could find the child and warn him, and hold him, tell him that he would be protected. but alas Allen would tare him to shreds if he went an inch near him at all.

"True but we must wait and watch when we get the chance we'll strike them and Allen will fight with all his power that will be an interesting event he would be extremely hard to handle but we won't fight him just let him fight us while we block and try to knock him off us but if any of you are hurt badly we retreat" said the Earl.

"But why?" they asked.

"If Allen Walker is the first Rune Knight then he can recruit other knights and we soon will be facing the reincarnated warriors for the fifth time".

"Warriors?"

"Yes over three thousand years ago there was a war and the Knights rose up and struck me and the others down one of them was Allen Walker's ancestor and the rest are the same all of them are the bearers of the first generation's powers they will use that against us if Allen's already awakened his powers than he can kill you and when the others come we won't be able to fight with ease it will be long and hard so make sure you know what your doing".

"So how many are there of these 'knights'?" asked Tyki.

"Six in total I believe but the others haven't awakened to their vampiric nature it's been dormant or sealed off letting them live as humans die as humans almost but I do know that once we find the locations of any of them we must kill them do not let them live".

They nodded and stood to leave.

"And one more thing" said the Earl.

They stopped at the door.

"If you let any of those Guardian's awaken we will be fighting an elite unit of immortal warriors do not let them out of site".

They nodded and left; While the earl looked at the picture of Allen he reminisced about the day he watched Allen turn his clone into an Akuma; he was such a beautiful thing in blood and his crimson eyes shining with the fire of a will to live.

"Such a handsome boy he is and such a powerful vampire Allen Walker you my dear boy will be a very interesting fight when the time comes".

(MEANWHILE IN INDIA)

(Sneeze)

Allen couldn't stop sneezing and he figured someone was either talking or thinking about him.

"Are you alright that's the fifth time already"

He shook his head and the small congestion driven head ach stopped finally.

"It's fine someone is talking about me again!" he said with a laugh.

It was hot in India it really was the sun beat down on them as they walked down the streets to the palace.

"So hot" muttered Krory.

The group was wearing summer uniforms made for them for hot weather though they kept with pants and such the group wore short sleeves or none at all as for their jackets they became vests too keep the heat off and they also were made to feel light and airy while being durable like their normal uniforms.

"It is but this is cooler than the Egyptian desert that's hot" said Allen.

They couldn't get over how the fact that the cadaver pale skin glowed almost with how pale it was.

"Is there a reason why your staring?" he asked.

"How come your not burning you're a snow ball" said Lavi.

"I have a cold body temperature and vampires can't get tans" he said with a smile.

"What?" they asked.

Choji clapped Allen on the shoulder and recoiled fast.

"Your ice cold!" he said.

"I lowered my body temperature to th degree of ice and therefore I have cold skin like vampires in movies".

"Oh but naturally your warm skinned?" asked Krory.

He nodded and continued to walk.

"So where is this 'palace'?" asked Lavi.

"There it is!" said Allen.

He pointed to the large white building.

"We have to go there?" they asked.

He nodded again and got them to follow.

"It hasn't changed at all well except for the large dirt patch that I fell in" he said.

They looked around; it was clean and clear, vibrant, fresh and WHITE.

"It's cool over here" said Miranda.

"Yea it's because of all of the water".

They looked around there was definitely a lot of water.

"So we should go on and…….."

(SCREAM)

"HELP SOMEONE I'M FALLING!" yelled a voice.

"Narein!" .

Allen was gone in a flash. A white and black blur shot by them; the group was frozen in awe of the speed he went with the first cry of help.

"Whoa I forgot how fast he is!" said Lavi.

The other's just shook their heads in amusement.

Narein looked down in shock at first but soon saw a mess of white hair and knew who it was but the possibility of him being here again was slim to none at all then again it could be an angel he could have died already but then why did this feel familiar and why did it feel warm and…….why was this voice so familiar.

(Narein's P.O.V)

I had been cleaning all day long and now I knew it was time to do the most dreaded chore; cleaning the smoke stacks. True they were small but, they were a pain to deal with.

"Not again" I muttered.

I climbed onto the roof and started to clean. This brought back memories of the first few times I had seen him, I missed Allen dearly we were like brothers when he was here.

(Flash Back)

_I was taking a break under the tree by the fountain and heard_ _a carriage stop by the door._

"_**Who could that be?" **__I wondered._

_I sat down my book and ran around the corner to see the black and gold carriage and that awful red haired man "General" Cross Marian I think._

_The doors slammed and he started to talk._

"_Get out of my way boy and stay close, don't speak, don't look at anyone, and don't touch anything" he said._

_I watched to see who he was talking to; he came out first muttering coherent things like: stupid mutt, idiot Halfling, and such I didn't know what he was talking about but the 'boy' he was talking about soon followed._

_The boy that walked out wasn't what I expected; he was medium height, with white hair, he was around maybe fourteen, he was pale but had a healthy look still though not much, silvery/ gray/ gold eyes extremely odd I thought at the time that maybe he was blind?. Also he had a slim build he was skinny and small through out all and all a stick, but he was handsome for such a strange boy he was quiet though so I had no clue if the young boy not to far from me could even talk._

"_Who is that?" I wondered aloud._

"_Cross hello how are you?" asked the mistress. _

"_Very well my love very well and even better than before now with you" he said as he picked her up and they walked off._

_The boy tried to follow threw the doors they went threw but he was kept out by the door being slammed in his face sharply which mad him fall on the floor._

_(Door slamming)_

"_Hmpf!" he said._

_I only heard him speak then he sounded high pitched._

_I watched him walk away and to wards the tree where I had sat my medical book; that bothered me lightly so I went back to my break._

"_**He's a kid I should be able to talk to him!" **__I thought._

_There was this darkness hovering over his head like a cloud of despair that was clearly the sign of sadness. I was surprised when I got close enough to see his face. He was handsome I wasn't just imagining things he was like sculpted marble but didn't that mean he was sick?. That face he was making was sad; I wanted to talk to him see if I could cheer him up and maybe be a friend to him while he was here._

"_Hello!' I said._

_He jolted and silver/gray/gold eyes looked at me with full blown hatred. A fiery gaze worthy of a dark and purely evil entity._

"_**Or maybe I can call a clergyman!"**_

"_Sorry I'll just………."_

_I was surprised when a pale and surprisingly cold hand touched my arm lightly and then moved away._

"_No it's fine" he said in a soft voice._

_That voice was that of someone who didn't speak much at all but maybe it was just like that then again I could perhaps speak to him more I was determined to speak with this odd boy._

"_Can I sit down?"_

_He nodded not letting me hear that soft voice again I was fine with it that voice was slightly creepy. _

"_So where are you from?" I asked._

_Pale eyes turned their piercing gaze to me and I shrunk back._

"_Sorry if I was saying something personal" I said._

_He huffed at me and looked the other way._

"_Are you like emo or something kid?" I asked with irritation._

"_N-no was I really being that mean?" he blushed in embarrassment of how cruel he had been and by the question._

"_Haa-haa" _

"_W-what's so funny?" he asked._

"_You just blushed about telling someone to stay out of your own business it's not that bad and no you weren't "._

"_I just didn't think anyone would want to speak to me" he said._

_I was shocked by that who wouldn't talk to him he seemed so nice._

"_Why wouldn't I ?"._

_H huffed and turned his gaze fully on me and I saw that scar; it was angery and jagged, the cut was crimson red and ran from his forehead that was in a star to, his jaw bone and it curled under his left eye slightly. that cut was to perfect to be ordinary perhaps purposely done._

"_What happened to your face?" I asked with a concerned tone._

_He covered it and fidgeted._

"_It's nothing really I……."_

_I pulled that pale slightly cold hand away and looked at the cut; it was just a small dint in his smooth alabaster skin but it didn't look infected or new possibly a few years older than it looked._

"_Is there something wrong with it?"_

"_No but where did this happen and when?"_

_He gulped._

"_The day of my fathers funeral" he said._

"_When did that occur?"_

"_Three years almost"_

"_I'm sorry"_

_He sighed lightly._

"_It's alright he's better off"_

_We sat in silence for a while until._

"_So where are you from?"_

"_England"_

_I went wide eyed._

"_You don't sound British"_

"_Lost my accent a long time ago when I was traveling with my dad in the circus"_

"_You were a circus performer?"_

"_Yep"_

"_What did you do?" _

"_Acrobat, tightrope, and um…….some other things"._

"_What?" I asked slyly._

"_Pick pocket and such I gained that while growing up on the stre………"_

"_Streets?"_

"_Yea I was an orphan"._

'_Oh well me and my sis are on our own so it's not so bad but what's your name?"_

"_Hey you first!" he said._

"_Narein and yours?"_

"_Allen Walker"_

"_Whoa wait that's a high society name right?"_

"_Nah it's common see I'm adopted from off the streets by Mana Walker I only had my first name"._

"_OH "_

"_You sure do say that a lot". _

_We had talked the rest of the day and the entire time he was there we became friends almost brothers it was nice but then came the time for him leave._

"_WHAT YOUR LEAVING?" I yelled the question._

_He recoiled._

"_Yea I'm sorry Narein but I promise that when I finish my training that…….."_

"_Training why do you never tell me what it is that your training for?"_

"_I can't Narein if I did Master would beat me again and I can't take another hit from him without retaliating"_

"_Then fight back don't let that sorry excuse for a human being tell you what to do he's a drunk and a womanizer not to mention he treats you like a slave"._

_We had never fought before but I didn't like that he had avoided me for five days when he was going to leave he was my best friend ._

"_Stop don't say anything else please Narein"._

"_Stop no I won't I'm your friend and your being used it's sick he can't treat you like a piece of trash or street scum like you used to be"._

_That was the first time he had hit me with that left arm of his; it was like being hit in the face with a club._

_(Body falling to the ground)_

"_What the hell was that for?" I asked._

_He glared at me from under his white bangs._

"_You can't be my friend Narein not anymore because I'm a freak you've never seen"._

_He was so angery that he wasn't thinking right._

"_W-what do you mean?"_

_He closed his eyes and pulled off one of the white glove he wore and showed me the dark red skin and the green cross. I was shocked; I sat there on ground with wide eyes in shock from seeing that hideous arm. I was scared of him now and that was what he wanted._

"_A-Allen what I-is t-that?" I asked as I stood and pointed to the red arm._

"_You get it now I'm a freak because of this arm I'm sworn to a path that can never be strayed from I'm cursed by the mark on my face"_

_He opened his eyes and glared the gold showing more forefront than before._

"_Cursed?"_

"_My father cursed me for bringing him back from the dead I was cursed to see others who have made the same mistake and died this is what I'm training for to kill those who have been brought back from where they are supposed to be"._

_I started to back away I was scared but I couldn't let this happen I wanted him to trust me and be my friend still._

"_No Allen I'm your friend I won't do this I won't let you scare me off by this"_

_I darted at him and fought him into a hug; it was fine for us to do this we are friends and it's only natural that I would want to help him._

"_Narein please let me go you can't stay my friend"_

"_Yes I can and I will I can't stand to see this happen to you you're my best friend no matter what you do or"_

_I touched that deformed arm and he flinched away but I ran my fingers over the red skin; it was soft like the rest of his skin the rest of his arm was the same even where it turned alabaster pale._

" _What you have to become don't turn me away from being your friend"._

_He blinked silver/gold at me and I smiled and hugged him again._

"_Please I want to be your friend Allen let me do that for you and be your friend?" I asked._

"_Fine if that's what you want"_

"_So when ya leaving?"_

"_Three days"_

_I smiled and two days from then me and Mina went to the market place._

"_NAREIN SLOW DOWN I CAN'T CATCH UP TO YOU"._

_I stopped I was excited abut getting the next volume of my medical journals and I was highly anticipating the information._

"_Alright sorry Mina"_

"_So how's it with Allen?'_

"_We're fine I'm gonna miss him though but then again he did say he would visit me when he got the chance"_

_She smiled as we walked in._

_We had found the book and paid for it when there was a rumble and the sound of cannon fire before the building started to fall in._

"_Mina don't move"_

_She clung to me tightly and waited for the attack to stop. But it didn't the cannon fire just kept coming and coming until we felt something stop the attacks we both saw it a large silver claw that snapped the cannons into and pulled us from the building._

"_What was it?"_

_Asked my sister as we dusted our selves off and started to head back home._

"_I'm not sure but I think I saw Allen"._

"_What was he in the building?" she asked in worry. _

"_No at the other end of that claw!"_

_she laughed._

"_Narein don't be silly Allen didn't do that he's what fourteen and smaller than you are!"._

_True he was but still Allen was there I knew he was._

_The next day Allen was gone and I was told a few things. _

"_Narein I promise to come and see you again as soon as I can"._

_I waved goodbye with Mina as they left on a ship._

That was two years ago and now I couldn't seem to keep him off my mind I really did miss that white haired runt.

"Man I hate doing this I w…………"

I lost my footing and yelled.

"HELP SOMEONE I'M FALLING".

I heard foot steps and then something soft caught me looked up and saw a mess of white hair and then a smile before I was sat on the roof with the figure.

"Your still clumsy" said the white figure.

I went wide eyed at the voice; I knew it but I couldn't believe it.

Allen had grown up over the time we had been apart; he was taller, his features were more toned and defined as a sixteen year old then a fourteen year old, his white hair was cut different and one other thing caught my eyes well a few actually; his left hand was black not red and showing, he had a cadaver pale complexion, and crimson red/gold eyes not silver/gray/gold that new color was scary beyond all comprehension.

"Allen?"

He smiled at me.

"Hey why are you up here still I wish you could have told me you still worked at the palace" he sat on the roof with me.

"Well what are you doing in India?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You said you didn't finish your training in the last letter I got from you"

"Hee-hee well you see that was almost a year ago I've been done for a while but I had been working hard so I've not had time to see you again".

I stared at him; he had changed so greatly. I was shocked that he was so different than the other time I had seen him.

"You've changed Allen your older now and look a lot different"

"How so?"

"Your hair, eyes, skin tone, face all of you".

"Oh"

"Look besides that why don't you come back to my place Mina will be glad to see you"

"Sure but I've got some others to come as well"

He looked at the ground and there was a group of people staring at us.

"Oooooh".

We got down and walked over to the others.

"Hey Allen who's the kid?" asked one guy with red hair.

"I'm not a kid I'm sixteen years old!" I said.

"Oh"

"Lavi this is Narein and Narein this is Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Raina, Kanda, and Lenalee".

"So these co workers?"

The girl Lenalee walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mostly"

I smiled; Allen had a girl friend finally. A lot of girls found him attractive and heart wrenchingly beautiful but he had no interest in them he was just a kid then, now Allen was grown up.

"Hello guys so can you follow me to my house so we can get out of this heat?" I asked.

They nodded and followed me to the much larger house; we had gotten it fixed up after a while.

"Wait when did you get your house fixed?" asked my white haired friend.

"About a month after Mina got engaged".

We walked inside and to the living room. We sat down and I got everyone some water and they drank it fast.

(gulping)

"YAY WATER!" said Lavi.

He drank a whole pitcher by himself.

"Much better" he muttered.

We all burst out in laughter at that and Allen's laugh I noted had changed as well it was dark, and insane almost but still comforting and soft.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to get information on a weapon" said Raina.

"So what is it?"

"We can't say" .

I felt heat rise my stomach.

"Why do you hide things from me Allen you're my friend tell me the truth what are you really looking for?"

They looked away.

"_GOT CHA"_

"Tell me Now!" I said harshly.

Those inhuman crimson/gold eyes looked at the others and they nodded in agreement.

"Fine we're Exorcists for the Black Order" said Allen.

I went ridged; the black order was a group that hunted demons and those gray skinned things that call themselves 'humans'.

"Allen you said………."

"I said I was training to get rid of those who were not where they were supposed to be and I am we are see Akuma are those things we're supposed to send back"

"Akuma you mean those ball shaped cannons?"

He nodded; this confirmed my worst nightmare what did they fight and what with?.

"How do you fight them?"

"The anklets around my ankles" said Lenalee.

"My bracelet" said Raina as she held out her wrist to show me the blue bracelet.

"The disk on my shoulder" stated Miranda.

"My hammer" said Lavi.

"My sword!" said Kanda.

"My teeth!"

I looked at Krory and saw the sharp teeth.

"He drinks Akuma blood to get his innocence to activate"

I looked at Allen; I was starting to blame the Black Order for doing this to him 'changing' him from the sweet boy I knew to the Allen I know now.

"And you what do you use?…………"

There was a small flash and his left arm was replaced by a talon fingered hand with knifes for the fingers and they were sharp.

"OH MY GOD"

I jumped back from them. He deactivated the weapon re-converting it back to a arm.

"It's nothing but us we're chosen for this Allen was born like this" said Lavi.

I slowly came back to them.

"But?…….your arm?………..and your eyes are?…………what about your complexion your like a cadaver!"

"By the way how's that doctor thing coming?" asked Allen while he rested his head on his arms that were on the table.

"Fine but don't change the subject talk now Allen what happened to your body your not the same I can see that. yea sure you've grown up and you've changed but your eyes aren't supposed to do that, and your skin is paler than any healthy person's should be and your ……….your just………your just not the same anymore what happened to my friend what made you like you are now?"

"Some things changed and I've gotten some of my memories back"

"Memories what memories please tell me what happened to you exactly tell me what changed you what made you like this your not who you used to be"

His eyes went bright glowing crimson at that.

"This is what I'm like Narein I've been this way since birth some people didn't like my heritage and erased my memories and I'm trying to remember and you being this way isn't helping who I was back when we first met and who I am now are the same thing this is just who I'm really like I'm still your friend and I'm still myself just almost completely who I once was I want to know who I am so I can remember my family"

He had kept his head down after just a few words and his nails had gouged claw marks into the table like a animal would have; how bad did I upset him you ask? Well bad enough for him to leave after that while the other stayed behind.

"Oh man I…….I didn't……"

"Narein it's fine you didn't know about this it's alright but you have to be careful about these sort of things he's sensitive about his past he's just starting to remember it so please be more penitent with this" said Lenalee.

I nodded and stood.

"Let's go find him"

They nodded and we set out.

"Allen where are you?" I asked out.

We had been looking for about five hours now and still no site of him until.

"HEY GUYS COME HERE!"

It was Lavi; we ran and found him out in the area near the music room.

"What is it?"

"Look"

We looked into the music room and sitting on the piano bench was Allen he was slightly just staring at the pictures around the room and sighed while running his fingers over the keys of the piano.

"So what is he doing here?" I asked.

I was going to get an answer until a depressingly beautiful sound came from the silent instrument.

"Allen can play the piano?" I asked.

They nodded.

(sad tune)

(A/N: Do you guys know the ark's song that's the sound you should hear when this part is going on).

"That's so sad!" I said.

"Yea his father wrote it when his mother found out about him being expected I think it's sweet and the song moves this huge object that can transport us from place to place and such so it's cool".

I smiled but the music stopped with an abrupt pang of the keys.

( slamming of piano keys )

"I know all of you are watching" he said.

We jumped up fast and scurried back from the windows.

"Whoa wait why are all of you running?"

We stopped short of being half way down the drive way.

"But we thought you were angery?"

"I'm just touchy about those things sorry Narein"

"What is it though?"

"Come inside!" he said.

I looked at the others and they nodded and waited outside of the place. He shut the blinds and the doors before turning to me.

"Allen please just………"

In a flash he had gripped me by my throat and slammed me against the wall.

(body slamming against wall)

"A-Allen what a-are y-you doing?"

He looked up and I was forced to look into crimson eyes full of evil.

"Allen l-let me g-go".

"Don't talk to anyone about me alright don't ask any more for the time being you know I'm an Exorcist and therefore you can't know anything more if you do you might be in danger".

"F-fine I won't just let me ask five things" I asked.

"No" he said darkly.

"Four?'

"Two"

"Wait what why?"

He growled; the sound was demonic and inhuman I knew right then and there that Allen wasn't human anymore he was something……..something else.

"I said not to ask so please ask what else"

"Three is that good enough?"

He thought it over before nodding.

"Alright first question and give me the full answer" I said.

He nodded again not letting me go from the tight grasp he had on my throat.

"What's wrong with your eyes there not like this"

I reached out and touched the line of his eyes just under them; the skin was soft and just as pale as the rest of his flesh.

"It's part of my condition and before you waist your questions so is the skin tone and so on"

"Fine and about the strength your crushing my throat"

"Also part of my condition it changes the body to more powerful I can take hits and live when they would normally kill someone".

"I see lastly about you being something different I want to know Allen……are you not human any longer?"

His grip slacked at that and he stepped away. I dropped to the ground and stood slowly and looked at him; those crimson eyes were wider than they should have been.

"Allen that is my question are you not human any more or at least not entirely?"

"What are……you talking about………….of course I'm……..I'm human Narein……..it's just my condition that's all"

"No Allen this is not a 'condition' as you put it it's something else your not fully human are you?"

"Please Narein don't please don't' ask any more".

I stayed were I was and stood still scared he was scared of this those eyes that were full of fear and shock he was worried I'd figure this out sooner than I should have.

"Ask anymore please Allen tell me the truth are……..are you………..are you a corpse are you dead or maybe…..the undead?"

he bolted threw the doors at that with inhuman speed I knew then that I was close to the right answer.

(doors bursting open)

"Allen come back and tell me the truth" I said.

he was gone though and his friends were staring at me.

"Narein what made him do that?" asked Lenalee.

"He got scared of telling me the truth he's hiding something from me and I need to know".

They went wide eyed as I ran past them and to the area that Allen went to. I kept running and finally I came to him and found something I wish I wouldn't have seen.

As I turned the corner that I heard noise from I saw blood and his figure leaning over a body that was ripped, torn, and broken; he had his lips on the body's neck and was pressing harder on the bite area. I found this out soon as he pulled away that he had drank the blood of the person.

"Allen!" I said.

He turned to me and those glowing red eyes that had gold dancing around it went wide in shock.

"N-Narein……I……."

He wiped the blood from his face too look at me with out the distraction.

"Allen you….you killed them!"

He started to back away as I took a few steps closer to this creature before me.

"Narein……I………oh my god………you………..weren't supposed to see……..what I am you can't……..no……….I…..I…please don't look at me please"

He walked backwards and then I came closer to him until I was just within touching distance.

"Allen what are you?"

He turned his head too look away from me and closed his eyes.

"Allen please tell me what you are"

He kept his eyes closed; I reached out and touched his face and forced him to look at me his now crimson red eyes opened and stared with fear.

"Allen what are you?"

"I'm………..I'm a……..a………"

He couldn't say it but I had to make him speak.

"Tell me now or I'll force you too by telling who doesn't know"

He went wide eyed and started to squirm.

"Allen please I don't want to force this from you you're my friend and I don't want to make you hate me" .

"I'm……..a………vampire Narein I'm over two hundred and eighty seven year old I was born during the seventeen hundreds……and I'm half Noah my father was the fourteenth Noah and I'm his second youngest son"

I backed away from him it wasn't possible but I had seen it Allen had become a vampire he was born this way and yet I couldn't wrap my mind around this………this creature that my friend had once more become; I turned to run and he snagged my wrist pulling me back into his iron strong hold.

"Allen don't please I'm begging you don't touch me I don't want to die because of you"

His deep irises transcended sadness beyond any depth.

"I'm not going to hurt you you're my friend and I don't hurt my friends"

" W-what but I thought all vampires were….evil?"

"No just some please don't hate me for what I am I can prove to you that I'm still me!"

He pulled my hand to his chest where his heart was and I felt it thumping wildly against his ribs and my hand. He was scared of rejection from a friend he'd somehow gone threw it more than once and knew what to expect but I knew he was scared.

Once I had felt his heart beat I took the chance to gaze up into rich ruby orbs of light and though I was still shocked I saw some blood on him and wondered if perhaps he was injured.

"Allen I think your hurt let's go back to my house and I can check you over right quick alright?"

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"Just a bit I'm more over unsure of this whole……..'vampire' thing……um..…are you really that old?"

"Yea"

"It's not fare that vampire's like you can be that old and look sixteen!"

"Trust me the good evens out with the bad"

"Fine I guess I'll have to try and trust you it'll take awhile so no over night miracles but hopefully in the end I can get my nerves down"

He smiled at that.

"Thank you that's all I'm asking".

(hours later)

"Allen………why didn't you tell me?".

"It's………not easy to……tell you what I am and I'm sorry for not saying it sooner"

I shook my head and felt the side of his neck to check his pulse. We had been back at my house for a while and I had decided to check him over just to make sure there was absolutely no injuries.

"Your like a cadaver I swear I don't see how you can healthy as a"

"Don't say horse okay?"

"Fine fine Allen but I'm wondering about that skin tone it's just to pale can't you get any……..well sun?"

"We don't burn but we can't get any tans or so on so no I can't change my skin tone pale as a corps that's fine with me though I've looked like this almost my entire life".

"Sure it is well you weren't very tanned from the start so haa-haa".

He smiled at me with a wild and slightly wicked glint in his deep colored eyes.

"Say Narein can I ask you a question?"

It was night by now I had taken over five hours too check him over.

"Sure what?"

Dark red eyes looked at me with slight pain.

"Allen are you hurt?"

Lust snapped in the dark irises depths; that wasn't a good sign.

"A-Allen what do you want?"

He stood and came closer to me and his claws were out; he had me against the wall and scratched my skin lightly with one claw and drew blood. He licked that claw clean, a pale tongue sliding across the sharp object as it lapped at the ruby fluid.

"_Oh no he's……..he's going to…………he's going to feed off me I've got to stop him"._

"Allen……don't do this"

"But I have too it's only nature" he didn't have any emotion on his face.

He cut my arm again.

"Allen please don't do this I'm still scared of you"

He stopped and then went for my arm with his mouth licking at the cuts then stopping again. He seemed to realize what he was about to do and that made even me wonder how much control he really had on his bloodlust.

"Narein I'm sorry for scaring you I'm just thirsty" he said in a muffled voice from the blood he was still holding inside his mouth.

He swallowed it and he breathed out while still at my wounded shoulder; his breath hit the cuts making them sting.

(A/N: Trying not to use vampire seduction on Narein it's dumb)

"Ouch Allen that hurts!"

He gulped a bit and looked at me.

"Then may be I should take it from someone else?" he said in his normal tone but it was still set in to a voice that made me feel sick to my stomach due to the tone of a deadly viper that he used.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm just thirsty I can't help it I'm sorry it's just my nature to act like this it's predatory like with anything else"

He looked at the cut and I jumped at the small touch on the shoulder I got. he was ice cold; his skin was like ice and he was to cold for a normal human and even a vampire.

"Your freezing"

"I lowered my body temperature to that of ice or snow so I can't over heat".

"Over heat?"

"I have the same internal function of humans therefore I can have heat stroke if I forget but I didn't so I'm fine"

"Oh".

He left not to long after that but I was faced with a dilemma that would make it harder to trust him.

"_He………he's scary…..no don't think that it's wrong I've got to get used to this or I might scare myself into thinking he's going to kill me he won't though he's my friend and I've got to snap out of this fear of him I'll make myself hate him when there's no reason"._

"_**I don't hurt my friends"**_

I didn't know if it was true but for my friend's sake I would push my fears and worries away; or at least try to.

( Meanwhile up stares: Lenalee's P.O.V )

I was sleeping soundly I was so tired it had been such a long day; while I was sleeping I couldn't seem to get every face that Allen had made today out of my mind; fear, joy, sadness, worry, so many more had passed threw that pale face.

"_I want you to be here now with me Allen I'm lonely"_

I felt a weight at the end of the bed and then it shift to wards me until it was over me; I opened my eyes to stare into crimson/gold ones.

"You're here".

H smiled and kissed my lips while his hand slid up my side; I liked for him to do these things when I didn't know he was starved for blood.

"Take my blood if you want it".

He blinked at me as his hand came up to cup the side of my face.

"Now why would I rush into things when I can have some fun with it?"

I shivered at his words; they were sadistic and I knew he would toy with me first.

Cold fingers traced patterns on my arms, stomach, and then my hips moving down but I made them stop.

"You're to cold"

He smirked at me evilly and started to nuzzle my neck and collar bone with his lips; it tickled but also the coldness of his hands tracing along my legs and sides were starting to burn from the cool temperature.

"Cold how so?"

"Your skin's cold"

I touched his cheek and flipped us over. I undid the buttons on his shirt to expose the silk smooth alabaster skin he had and I ran my hands over his sides and stomach. I knew that it felt ticklish to him because he couldn't stop squirming.

"So that feels funny huh?" I muttered.

I kept with teasing, taunting, and moving my hands over his body to each spot that would gage the right reaction. When I came to a certain spot his back arched off the bed in surprise.

"Gahh Lenalee stop".

I looked up from his hips where I was tracing the bones and saw the feather pink across his cheeks. He was blushing and sweating from the discomfort and the good feeling that each touch brought on.

"See I can make it feel good for you don't worry so much"

It was then that a pale freezing hand grabbed my hair and pulled me up to straddle his hips and stare into dark red eyes.

"Stop toying with me" he growled.

I froze in shock; he had never used such a mean tone with me before; I was starting to worry about him.

"A-Allen?"

Dark eyes blinked in shock it was as if his bloodlust or just maybe lust in general had blocked out the more gentle side of his nature and it bothered him greatly.

"Lenalee I'm sorry I just…….."

I pulled him up into a hug and held him there; it was nice and soothing until claws raked across my back.

"What are you doing?"

I felt a evil smirk spread across his face before fangs sunk into the skin at my neck.

(Blood Gushing)

"Gahh Allen ouch what are you doing that hurts"

He bit harder.

"Stop now please"

Claws dug into my arms.

"_What's happening to him he's……….he's trying to kill me"_

"Allen stop now"

I had had enough; I used my legs to hit his ribs and my fists to punch his chest which made him let go with wide hurt eyes that were now bright crimson.

"Allen you almost took to much what………"

Those bright eyes fell fast and clouded in darkness those eyes were one of sadness deeper than the ocean.

"_Oh my god" _I thought_._

He laid onto his back and stayed there with glazed, glossy, eyes like that of a doll.

"Allen are you……..okay?"

I reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me Lenalee……..I'm damned to this life why is it that I have to darken your world as well?"

Tears started to flow at that I was sad and scared for him he was unhappy with himself for scaring me.

"No don't say that"

Despite what he asked I forced him into my lap to sit his head there and rest. He hissed at my actions when ou skin made contact.

(hissing)

"Shush now don't act like this Allen it's not your fault for being born this way "

I ran my fingers threw his baby soft hair playing with the mess of white feather soft strands trying my best to sooth him.

"Why does this happen to you your not evil your not damned so don't think that about yourself Allen"

I kissed his forehead and down to his lips; soft, warm and comforting even when he pushed me away.

"Why do you have to suffer the most?"

His rich eyes moved to my own.

"Vampire's aren't supposed to be happy we're meant to suffer we don't exist for anything else……especially if…."

"If what?'

I traced the scar on his face.

"Especially if your one of the knights we're meant to stop the end of time and that is it" .

I ran my fingers over his stomach.

"What you mean you can't be happy once in your life?"

I ran my hands lower till I could tease the waist band of his pants.

'I…..gahh"

His back arched again before he grabbed my hand and lead it away from where I was teasing him he didn't like being toyed with I knew that at least.

"No don't you dare"

I smiled and went back to playing with his soft hair.

"We can't have joy or peace in our lives because we're born marked we're supposed to lead a certain life that leads up to us being the one of warriors"

"Why did it have to be you?" I asked some tears were falling onto his neck causing a small flinch.

He sat up and leaned close to me his hands holding my shoulders so I wouldn't move.

"Why…….."

He kissed my cheek and licked away the tears.

"It's because I'm not who I'm supposed to be I've lived a life that wasn't supposed to happen I shouldn't be alive yet I must keep on living now that I'm here"

He kissed my neck.

"I was born with a reason this reason was that I have to walk a path until the end then start on a new one I want to stay with you and be with you but I'm scared"

He licked away another tear.

" What are you scared of?" I asked.

"Losing you to something losing myself along the way that list could go on forever"

"Why?".

"Because I'm not supposed to care for anyone or be cared for but just stop a world wide war and end it there the last of us were killed last time the knights fought in the war against the Earl".

"How?"

"Rune Shift is this power surge it takes all of our strength and once we put it to gather in a mass attack we die"

"Die but you said that"

"True we can't this last generation can use that power and live with only a few injuries I don't want to lose you or the others but I might have to leave all of you someday"

I clung to him as he kissed me I wasn't letting him go anywhere I would go with him if he did I couldn't leave my dark angel even if it meant I could be hurt.

"No you can't leave me ever you promised me that".

His icy fingers traced up my spine and then his hand settled at my waist.

" I did Lenalee but you see".

He wiped away my tears.

"I can't leave you or break any promise to you because you have something important"

"What's that?"

"My heart and my only reason for living if you had never existed and I had died then back during the rescue mission I would have went on and passed away "

I started to cry again it was me, my doing, my love for him that bounded him to this world.

"It's my fault that you can't rest is that it?"

"No"

He lifted my face up by putting his fingers under my chin; I shivered at the cool touch wishing he would warm up again he was almost as close to a walking, talking corps as he could get he was as cold as the dead.

"Your cold" I whispered as he brushed colorless lips across my cheek.

"I know I'm sorry about that"

"Why can't you leave me though you didn't say?"

"Why that's simple I'm hear because I chose to be this is what I wanted for my eternal purgatory this was my choice"

He kissed the bite mark on my neck I whimpered at that it still hurt a bit and the cold lips that were pressed against it weren't helping; soon though that stopped and he looked at me again.

"You've been my choice from the first moment I saw you I've chosen you as my mate, my reason for living, and my reason to fight till we win if it wasn't for you my beautiful rose then I wouldn't still be here to help save the world ".

He held me the rest of the night; I couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running in my head; he wasn't supposed to be the way he is, he wasn't supposed to exist at all and yet he does for me and the others as well the other knights he's here for me and the world. And that is more then enough for me to know he'll never break any promise he loves me just like he says.

(dawn Lavi's P.O.V)

It had been rough so far but then again it wasn't like this would be easy either. We were sitting in the living room of Narein's house and Mina his sister had come home to see someone she knew very well.

"Brother I'm ho…….."

She stopped in the door way when Allen looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Mina it's been awhile huh?".

She had knocked him over with her overly rejoiced hug.

"ALLEN YOUR BACK HI" she yelled as she hugged him.

"Hello Mina c-can you get o-off of me?" he asked.

We had all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny hmm?" he asked as he shook his head.

"You getting pummeled by Mina" said Narein.

He gave a mocking laugh.

Later after the reunion attack we had sat Mina down and flat out told her what Allen was; actually it was more like he told her.

"See I was like this even when we first met I just had my memory erased" he said.

She had wide eyes and jumped at his cool touch.

"A-Allen why?"

She stood and walked back some.

"Please don't be like this I'm sorry that I hadn't known sooner than before but please don't hate me for this" he asked.

She had a look of fear on her face and was slightly holding her hands over her face with utter terror; it was shocking for us to see what he had to go threw with explanations.

"I'm not sure if……."

He gave her a pleading look; we all did.

"Please Mina just try and understand this I'm not a monster and I won't hurt you I swear".

I was thinking over what he was saying; convincing yes it was though those inhumanly beautiful eyes of his always told you that the fact of rejection from a friend was tearing his heart into pieces.

"Trust me on this Mina I'm not going to do anything to hurt you or Narein you two were some of the first friends I've had in a long time".

She moved her hands away and looked at his eyes closely before coming back over to us slowly and sitting down.

"A-Alright I'll try but when did this happen and how old are you exactly if you don't mind me asking ?"

"No I don't; I'm two hundred and eighty seven and I changed back in august of last year it'll be a full year since I've gotten my memories back this august it'll be good to get them all back but it takes time"

"I see"

She had loosened up after some time and now was asking a question.

"Hey Narein why don't you and the others go to the beach the one off the coast line that has the trees and the creek they should enjoy that and it's cool out there so?"

"Yea good idea sis"

"Hey guys do all of you want to go hang out at the beach it's secluded so no one will come looking for us?".

Many of us nodded and smiled greatly while one other seemed unsure.

"So Allen what do you say?"

He seemed unsure of it the most he was fidgety.

"I don't know?"

"Allen why not?"

"Well won't?"

"What Komui who cares just loosen up a bit you're a stiff board" said Narein.

He fidgeted again and looked down with a sullen face.

"Hey?"

He looked at me.

"Allen can you not swim?"

At that he went blood shot in the eyes.

"I can swim just fine thank you I swam the channel once" he snapped.

Our jaws dropped.

"When did that happen?"

"Awhile back and it was to get away from the hunters"

"Hunters?"

"There are a group of people who hunt vampire's for certain reasons, some was because they lost their family's to vampire attacks others were for blood they wanted to use the blood of a vampire for serums and such and as for the rest…….."

His face darkened as his dark side came into play.

"Some just wanted to kill us or…..maybe to toy with us like some kind of slave either way we were on the run non stop we just couldn't get away and when a group of blood hunters found me they chased me to the channel which I dove into and got away from them, in a short story I hate hunters if I see any of them I'll kill them without a second thought" he said.

Many of us stood quivering or slowly backing away thought the ones who were used to his 'darker side' sweat dropped and had a nervous look on their faces or we looked around the room. After a few minutes though He cooled off and then thought it over again.

"Sure fine we'll go why not it should be fun"

We jumped for joy at that.

"LET'S GO" I yelled as Narein dragged us to the beach.

"So why don't you like water Allen?" he asked.

"Haa-haa master Cross tried to drown me once for not listening but I kept coughing up the water I guess even when I was human I had kept my power to stay alive somehow".

(A/N: Does that even sound like something Cross would do?).

"What Cross did that?" I asked.

He nodded.

"He's not to found of me even if I'm immortal he's done enough to kill most I guessed after sometime that I've just gotten on his bad side somehow"

"Whoa you've got that red haired demon hating you like that it's silly for him to hate you you're a good person" said Narein.

"Not always see I've done something's to him in the past and it's just not getting any better"

"What did you do?" asked Krory.

Allen grinned darkly.

"Let's just say that I've made him angery he told me that I was a sorry excuse for a Halfling but I didn't know what he was talking about"

"So he flat out told you what you were then and you didn't know what he was talking about?"

He shook his head no.

I would have continued this conversation but we were at the secluded beach now so it was time to unwind for a bit.

"So nice" I muttered.

It didn't take long until we were all in the water and most of where swimming but Kanda was on the shore meditating.

Go figure.

"Hey Yuu come in it feels so nice" I said.

"Che why would I do that when Moyashi's in there"

I looked around sure enough Allen was in the water but was at the moment battling off being caught somehow in the vines that was in the weeping willow.

"How did you do that?" I asked as I started to get him out of the tangled web-like vines.

"Not sure nature doesn't like me to well"

I got him out of the vines but he tripped and dragged us both down into the water.

(splash)

"Hey what the?"

He grinned at me and I splashed water in his face as he shook out his head.

"Nothing really I just didn't expect to fall" he said.

I waved my hand as I tried to stand but fell again.

"Lavi you have terrible balance"

I grumbled as I got up.

"Sure yea whatever" I muttered.

Allen wound up with more then just the problem of the tree branches during the time he was reminded of some things and after a while he just on the bank of the beach while we swam.

"Hey get over here" I yelled.

He looked up from his position and smiled but went back to his earlier position.

"What's up?" I asked as me and Narein came up to him.

"I'm just tired that's all"

We sat down beside him and I saw how tight his muscles were and thought about trying to help with that it looked painful but those pale shoulders recoiled at the first slight touch to his skin.

"Are you hurting again?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Hey come on tell us" said Narein.

He looked at us and sighed; he does that a good bit.

"It's just the muscles in my body there tensed up to much and I can't move as well as I normally can"

I looked at Narein and he nodded before I started to try and work out the muscles; this time he didn't' flinch at all but the tight pale shoulders under my hands shivered in pleasure for getting release from the tightness.

"That's better huh?" I asked.

He really was wound tightly the muscles in his back and shoulders were tighter than a coil he was wound to tight and it was hurting him.

"Yea".

I saw the others come over to us but I just shook my head and Narein went over and told them that he was just to tensed up and it was hurting his muscles and such so they nodded and went back to the water.

"Thanks Narein" I said.

"No problem but really Allen loosen up a bit huh?"

Even though he was sitting up I saw the arch of his back when I hit a very sore spot.

"Gahh'

"Sorry Allen I know that hurts"

He nodded and stayed still.

"Hmm?" wondered Narein.

I kept rubbing out the pain and then noticed something about Allen's skin though I found it odd that I though of it.

"_His skin is so soft why though it shouldn't be so silk like that's odd"_

"So Allen are you starting to feel better?" I asked.

I got a pleasured sigh as an answer.

"Haaa-haa I'll take that as a yes"

Even like this as a vampire he still carried human traits but he's also important to the Black Order; he's the heart of innocence and as such he is much more valuable then any of us but Leverrie says that no offspring of the Noah's will be a general or a exorcist and yet Allen is higher than a general in power and as an exorcist he's more than a good one he's the first one to the battle line.

"Man your like a rock threw your body every little muscles tightened to such an extent that I'm surprised your not in deathly great pain" said Narein.

(A/N: He's wanting to be a doctor and such so yea he's smart about the body even if it's a vampire)

"Sorry about this Lavi' he said

'Na Allen it's fine"

Those pale thin shoulders flinched when I stopped I knew it felt to good so I went on.

"_He's far to pale and why is his skin so damn soft it's like a teddy bear!"_

"Why are you thinking on why I have soft skin it's just naturally like that and stop thinking about that it's starting to bother me" he said.

"Oooooh sorry!"

I finally stopped and a pleasured gasp slipped past snowy lips again. It must have felt very good to him he was as stiff as a board.

"There that should be better then before" I said.

He thanked me but didn't get back in the water at all.

"Allen how's your back feeling?" asked Raina.

"It's fine".

Most of us blinked a bit but sat down on the bank with him after some time.

"So why didn't you get back into the water?" asked Miranda.

"I was just thinking about something"

"And that would be?" I asked.

"It brings up some memories about after Saya and her family took me in"

"Who's Saya?" asked Narein.

"She's a….." Raina was cut off.

"She's my cousin"

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?" we asked.

He looked at us and blinked.

"Did you not know?"

We shook our heads no.

"Sorry but yea she's family somehow but besides that Saya's parent's were nice enough to move out of the town and to a different area when I started to have fits over something that was to close to the area I knew then it was something but those fits were triggered by the Akuma or other noah it was painful and scary for them that used to happen to me when I hadn't activated my innocence before it just made my entire body react".

"Ouch I've never heard of parasitic types having fits from not allowing their innocence to activate"

"Yea well the reason it did that was because…..well do any of you remember the level four attack when I was strung up by crown belt?"

"Yea you were unconscious to so the innocence used to as a meat puppet" I said.

"That's right but after we moved I felt off key about it the entire feeling was out of place and once I figured out where I felt like I had depression written across my forehead 24/7 it was bad enough see we had moved to the beaches near I think it was maybe France or somewhere like that but besides that it was nice true but the memories it dug up hurt"

"What memories?"

"My mom loved the water she never missed a chance to go the a lake or even a river it was something she enjoyed seeing or hearing even and I just didn't like remembering things about her"

"So that's why your not to found of water because of your mom?" asked Narein.

"Well that and the um Kraken that decided to play a game with me that thing tossed me in the air about well more then I could count at six but it's not a fond memory though now"

H looked at the water and we saw a tenicals poke out.

"We get along just fine"

It waved goodbye and vanished.

"What was that?"

"Mystic creatures can sense each other I know we have some fairies watching us and a few gnomes and maybe a talking cat but not much else India is a hot spot for magical beings" He said.

"That much?" we asked.

"That's what I'm sensing but there could be more I just hope for no…….trolls or maybe a imp their trouble I think it's my smell that keeps them away though"

"Your smell you smell like burning leaves and autumn air for crying out loud how is that bothersome?"

"I mean they smell the vampire blood and the blood on me that doesn't go by missed by them you can't smell it but others can" .

"So what about vampire blood?"

He sat with his back to a tree that he leaned against.

"You see around here I'm the bigger predator I'm the top of the chain of weakest to strongest vampire's and werewolves rule the magical worlds besides witches and wizards of course but at the time they see me as danger and who ever is with me is the same".

"Oooooh!" we said.

(LATER)

We had been walking home when Mina had ran into the street yelling.

"MONSTERS".

At that we all heard a buzzing as Allen's curse for the oddest of reason's activated and formed a half mask that looked similar to his full forms black/silver/ and crimson mask. It covered only the left side at first but the pattern was different it was shaped like the clock gear monocle that was normally there as just a marking; it was black and the lenses over the masks eye area was turning red while the mask went further on until it reached the other half of his eye area and then took the full form; an Akuma's skull with Allen's markings as it's designs.

"So who's thth-is?" asked the snake like Akuma.

We activated our innocence and darted up while Miranda went to take care of Mina and Narein.

"LITTLE HAMMER BIG HAMMER GROW, GROW, GROW"

With that I crushed a group of level 1's.

"MOONSHINE BALLET: CRASH OCEAN" yelled Lenalee.

Her forces came down with all the power of a typhoon.

"Where's Allen"

A black blur shot at the level 5 Akuma. And we watched it combat the creature from the ground and then to the sky as Allen used the Akuma's body to keep himself in the air.

"We need to heal so we can help" I said.

They nodded and w darted back to the dome from Miranda.

"Hey are all of you okay?" asked Mina.

"We're fine"

"Where's Allen?" she asked.

"Up……..there" said Narein.

We turned in time to see the Akuma pull it hand from Allen's chest and fall to the ground with a sickening splatter.

"Oh my god"

He wasn't far from us and I looked up as his curse deactivated; the Akuma had something in it's hands and it crushed it fast. The Akuma vanished with a few words.

"LET'S SEE HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR A MAGE TO HEAL NOW"

We ran to him and I stopped short of the site; blood was everywhere, his eyes were staring at us he was alive but those eyes weren't human, his pale skin was horribly contrasted to the black blood around him, and his fangs were very clearly visible from him breathing out of his mouth in a pant.

"Allen are you alright?" asked Raina.

Those wicked eyes shot up to me and a dark smile spread across his face that only I could see that smile was worse than that of a Noah's that smile was a demon someone without a light side to their personality.

"_Oh god no"_

I caught the others with my hammer and came slowly over to him and flipped him over slightly; the pain was terrible because he arched up and screamed. I got him to stop but I now saw the existent of his injures; there was a gaping whole in his chest where a certain normally vital organ should have been but it had been ripped out and as for what was there was a fragment of stone; it was dark but shining also.

"Allen what is?…….."

I tried to take it out of the wound but his claws sunk deep into my side as he used that to pull himself up and bite down on my neck.

"GAHHHHHHH"

I grabbed him by his hair and started to pull back but those sharp claws only sunk deeper.

"LAVI" yelled Miranda.

They were there in seconds and I felt Allen's body heave over with a gurgling sound as I realized he couldn't heal himself like this he was hurt far to badly that sound was from the unseen slit to the side of his throat.

He fell to the ground in a short second and blood came out of his body once more; I watched Lenalee start to pull him into her arms and make sure he was alright but even then I had a replay of that demonic smile that spread across Allen's face.

"Allen wake up" screamed Lenalee.

I pulled her away.

"Don't touch him he'll kill you those Akuma did something to him he's not himself right now Lenalee he'll rip you apart"

She froze and her arms slacked at her sides.

"We need to get him inside to fix up the wounds" I snapped.

Krory handed me his coat and I quickly took it and covered Allen's chest with it; no one needed to see that hole where his heart should be.

"Lavi why did you………?" I stopped Krory short and jabbed him in the side with my elbow.

"Can it Krory-kins you'll see soon enough"

Mina held the door for me and I dashed inside before Narein took us to the back room and I laid Allen down on the table after He had hastily made a pallet on the hard wood so it would be more comfortable.

"Lavi why did you cover up his chest?" asked Krory.

I glared at him and Mina started to push them out of the door but Krory ripped the cover off Allen's body exposing the gaping hole in his chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mina.

Narein jumped back and the others stared absently at the hole in shock. The scream however jolted Allen awake in shock himself and his pale hands went to covering the hole in his body with all he could do. he tried dot sit up but I held him down; he growled at me and his rich irises went insane crimson red fire burned in those depths with shear hatred.

"Allen stay still and don't move your hurt badly" I said.

He grinned evilly at me.

"Don't you think I don't know that you idiotic human?" he asked.

My eyes went wide; was this?……….was this thing the side to him that Luzon got rid of was this Allen from after the grave yard? .

"Allen please I'm trying to patch up the hole in your chest if you don't stay still you'll get hurt more"

He gave a more demonic smile.

"Why do you want to help a demon aren't you with the black order doesn't the Vatican want me dead for killing their precious holy father?" he asked with a twisted joy.

I heard Kanda fall to the ground in shock.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" he asked.

Those blazing red eyes locked onto him with fierce malus that could rival even Kanda himself.

"A thing am I? would you think different of yourself what of Daisha Barry weren't you on a mission with him didn't you feel sorry for your friend?" Allen asked this question with the most inhuman voice; it was clear but obviously evil and yet it had a wicked sadness to it.

"Of course I did and why are you like this what did they do to you?" he asked.

Kanda came closer but I shook my head no; he of course didn't listen.

"Damn moyashi get a grip on your self you've lost it".

Allen rolled his eyes.

"And why don't you at least repent for your sins hmm Kanda Yuu of the lotus village didn't you become cursed by the witch of that flower?"

"What do you know of my life?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I; I did help the Earl at one point in my life you know before I decided to help this god forsaken Order"

Kanda slapped him then even if I was holding him down it was sick to see that Allen wasn't fazed by it.

"Ouch that hurt weakling" he snapped.

"Why you little……..who are you your not Allen Walker who are you?"

The darkest side of my friend once again rolled rich red eyes.

"I am Allen Walker don't you think that I've not become depraved after having to deal with those damned Crow members or maybe…….having to deal with humans?"

"Why you HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE OUR FRIEND YOU AREN'T ANYTHING LIKE HIM"

Allen's red eyes went wide a bit but slitted again.

"Don't make a fool of your self BaKanda" he said in an annoyed tone.

We stopped dead in our tracks of panic, worry, anger, fear and other emotions.

" Allen please don't act like this!" begged Miranda.

Crimson eyes shined with thought then darkened again.

"I'm sorry about this it's just natural instinct to at this way to protect myself I'm sorry for worrying you Miranda"

I thought he would be fine after that but I was wrong; she started to get closer to him even though he was having to tilt his head back to see them he watched her closely. Once she was closer she reached out for him but the clawed hand he had shot out and slashed her side which made me and Kanda hold him down yet again with a full blown force.

"STOP NOW ALLEN PLEASE" I yelled the beg.

This wasn't Allen this wasn't my friend this thing that I was holding down wasn't even human.

"Let me go you fucking human get away from me" he snapped.

He then took his hand and rammed it into Kanda's stomach hard and twisted it till blood poured out and I had let him go without thinking and Allen jumped up and shook his hand off.

"So human's protect each other do they?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this your our friend don't you remember?" asked Krory.

He froze then like he had before and deep red irises glazed over with a sivlery film before they cleared again.

"I do remember I'm not………one to forget that………there's something wrong…….inside me and I need to stop it now……..I've only got one chance at getting rid of it,………"

He picked up the knife closest to him. I knew then and there what he was going to do.

"NO DON'T" I yelled.

It was too late he had cut the blade into his side and dragged it across; the sound of ripping flesh was gruesome but his face remained blank.

"I'm just stopping this from happening again" he muttered under his breath.

Blood gushed out of the new wound black as night; it wasn't until a few moment later that I heard a clink of stone and saw a dark stone fall out of his side.

"What……….is……..that?" I asked.

He dropped the blade and slowly grabbed his side before picking up the stone slowly; long slender and pale fingers picked up the dark stone that looked familiar.

"This is a dakrua stone it's made insid the body of a vampire that manafests something" he said lightly.

"This is the reason I acted that way I would have killed all of you and then cut the stone out of my body using it as a heart but I 'm already growing a new heart so there's no need for it"

The same pale bloodstained hand crushed the stone into pouder but at after that his hand fell to his side; he stayed there on his knees blood still gushing out of his beaten and broken body.

"A-Allen?" asked Miranda.

"I'm sorry about hurting you it's my fault for thinking that I couldn't harbor hatred for humans still I was wrong I can still hurt innocent lives it's my own doing for makign that stone in my body it's my fault for doing things that made it happen…".

His eyes went blank as he toppled over to the ground.

"Allen get up"

The second he fell I stood and me and Narein despite mosts protestes went back to the earlier plan; getting him patched up.

"GET OUT" we said.

They went outside as we started to work on cleaning up his injures.

"Look at this Lavi he's got his heart almost back" said Narein.

I looked at the hole sure enough there was an almost completely new heart that was stating to beat again.

"Good"

"I want to go with you guys!" he said.

"What?"

"I want to go with you guys to the black order and help out in the war I may not be an exorcist or a finder but I can help in the medical stuff Mina's going to China to get married soon so please Lavi let me come with you guys I want to help keep this from happening"

I looked at Allen, he looked horrible; he was tired looking, and weak looking as well, he was breathing lightly and as for his body it was fine healing nicely as fast as it could for now at least and as for his mental state that was to be found out once he woke up.

"Fine I guess it should be good to have an extra set of hands at the medical wing thanks Narein".

He nodded and we walked out of the room.

(DAWN: NARRATIVE)

It had been a long night for the group one thing after another had happened the slightly good/bad day ened horridly though; Allen had reverted back to his old self; that creature from the grave yard; cold, dark, sadistic, wicked, and uncaring. But he stopped finally and had gotten the stone that was causing his demonic nature out of his body and in doing so injured himself more and also lost a great amount of blood.

The group at the time was sitting in the living room; they had spent hours cleaning the blood stains while Lavi and Narein patched their friend up.

"Guys do you think Allen's alright?' asked Krory.

Lavi walked out of a room.

"Che. Who cares about that 'thing'!" said Kanda.

"That's not Allen I want him back to the way he once was when he saved me from the Akuma I want my friend back"

"Aren't you gys quick to judge!" said Lavi.

They looked up at Lavi as he came and stood in the door way.

"What do you mean Lavi?" asked Raina.

"That thing all of you are talking about is Allen that's just part of him he's still himself though right now he's awake and won't speak, he won't eat, he won't even look at me or Narein it's like he's shut himself off to the world or something"

"So?" asked Kanda.

At ath Lenalee smacked him across the face.

(Smacking sound)

"How can you be so curel to him he's our friend don't you think he's been threw enough already?"

"Lenalee that thing wasn't Allen last night it was something else" said Mina.

She glared at them.

"No it was him don't you get it that's part of him he was acting on defences instincts he was hurt and injured badly so he was trying to keep himself alive he felt threatened by being held down and yelled at"

They looked down at their feet.

"Lavi can we see him now or should we wait?"

"I think some of you should go in and see if you can get that soulless doll laying in there to wake the hell up".

They flinched; what would cause Allen to shut down was it that bad to him?.

"Fine we'll go" said Miranda.

They stood and walked out of the living room and into his room where Allen was slumed against the wall, curled up, sitting on the bed in the corner, with his head down and his legs pulled up to his chest; he looked extremely small right then they couldn't wrap their minds around how tiny he could look compared to his realy higth and weight.

(knocking)

"Allen can we come in?" asked Miranda.

He didn't move an inch.

"_Is he even awake?" _they thought.

They looked at each other and nodded before walking in.

(Door shutting)

They took their seats; leaning against the walls, on the floor, in the chairs, or on the small couch.

"How are you feeling?" asked Krory.

Under his clothes, his hair and his arms they could see bright crimson lash out in rage at them. They fidgeted lightly at the intimidating gaze of their friend.

"Allen Lavi said your not eating aren't you hungry?" asked Raina.

It wasn't more than a few seconds that Allen closed his eyes ignoring them entirely.

"Damn it Moyashi stop your sulking I thought you were stronger then this" snapped Kanda.

Fire blazed when deep red irises looked at them threw white hair.

"I'm fine Kanda really I am……….this is just taking time " he said quietly.

"Time what is taking time moyashi?" he asked.

Allen lightly pulled his head up and undid some of the buttons on his shirt; he stopped short.

"Do…..you really want this kind of answer?" he asked.

Thy gulped he looked frail at the time and even though they knew it wouldn't be good they nodded.

With a sigh he tugged the left side of his shirt away exposing the smooth skin but also the gapping whole in his chest with the heart half way grown back.

"OH MY GOD" they yelled.

They stood up and stared in shock at the site; that wasn't possible at all was it? They only caught a glimpse of that injury last night now seeing the full extent of it they felt sick and scared.

"A-Allen w-what I-is that?" asked Miranda.

Dark eyes looked at them as he re-did his shirt.

"My heart was ripped out last night it's regenerating but it's taking time more than I would like but………it'll heal"

"That hole was"

"Lagre yes it was it's a good sized organ but it's almost heald"

"Allen how are you feeling?"

Dark eyes fell again.

"Weak, or maybe…………"

His eyes shifted to the blank area of the wall.

"Demonic I'm not sure but……..what does walking sin have to do with anything about having a heart"

"Walking sin?"

"That's what I'd consider myself after all the things I've done if I was human and I died I'd burn in hell"

"Allen don't be like that your not like that at all so you had a relaps of an old personality it's nothing………."

"Don't say it's nothing it's every thing……..to me if I wasn't even half of what I am today I would love to kill all of you without a second thought"

He glanced at Lenalee.

"Well almost all of you".

"Allen you wouldn't do that you care about us you care about humans………" Miranda was cut off.

" I don't give a damn about humans most of the time if they want to jump off a clift be my guest I'll watch if they want to poison themselves but don't know which ones to use I'd gladly help them if they wanted to die slowly and that's the most fun I'd do it for them and kill them slowly see I don't care about humans much anymore I've seen enough of them to know their almost all the same the Pope sure he's nice if you haven't killed one before then it's no longer easy or enjoyable"

Kanda drew his sword and pointed it at Allen.

"Some helper to the Order you are moyashi"

Allen laughed cruelly at that.

"What are you going to hurt me with that sword?".

Kanda raised in threateningly.

"Don't foget Kanda…….."

Pale green eyes snapped with fiery bloodlust.

"I have the heart"

Mugen turned hot and flashed blue as Kanda dropped it.

"I can turn the innocence on it's master or I could maybe use all the innocence to get rid of the earl for good one of two it's debateable".

He leaned against the wall.

"But………why I would do anything like that is a mystery to me I've said it before I'm not a monster nor do I wish to be"

"Well you've done a damn good job of making Leverrie think you are" said Kanda.

"Leverrie……….why do you think he'd care about a lowly noah Halfling like me?"

"You're the carrier of the heart and your also a noah and a vampire you can't die your immune to the Akuma poison you can control five different type of power levels and you'v been with the order before" said Raina.

"True but he's thought of extracting the heart from me before"

"Why?" they asked.

"He wanted to implant it into another maybe; Raina, Lavi, Kanda the list goes on but, if he took it out of me…..then all of the innocence would shatter like glass hit with a bullet".

They wen wide eyed.

"Are you lying to us about that?"

"No" he said bluntly as he looked out the window.

Raina had known Allen to be kind, loving, gentle, and helpful; not this ting in front of her this wasn't the same person this was a demonic creature; this was Allen back when he was betrayed by his closest friends that hatred he thought he no longer harbored was still there deep down and seeing this side of him was cutting into Raina's heart; she wanted her best friend back she wanted to see her friend smile and not speak like this not act like this, she just wanted Allen to be himself again.

"Don't be like this any more Allen please snap out of this" begged Raina.

He glanced at her and sighed as he gently touched hole in his chest.

"It'll only be a little while longer I have no soul but, I have a heart and that keeps me………safer for all of you but if I don't have it then the innocence in my heart back fires and shuts off my human emotions and I end up………a killer or maybe……..even a crazed weapon for the order really I've had it happen before don't think it won't happen again" he said in a exasperated tone.

"You act like this is normal you being so cold"

He stood slowly and walked over to Kanda.

"Oh and by the way….."

He touched Kanda's face lightly with his fingers and Kanda shot back.

"YOUR FREEZING COLD" he yelled.

Allen smiled and nodded lightly.

"At this time yes I am cold I was before hand wasn't I Lenalee?" he asked her calmly.

She straited her position and nodded; she loved himsh really did but his actions made her more self aware of her own actions and words; she adored his dark side just as much as his normal calmer side but at the time the perminate darkness was chokingly strong but it wasn't bad it was durable.

"Yes you were but it was because of you dropping your body temperature".

He moved over to her and stood behind her his fingers lightly tuched her jaw bones ginvging the others a feeling of dread.

The cold feather light touches were oddly soothing to her; his touch was soothing but at the time her lover was just a vampire he could use her easily then again it was Allen so could it be that he would still treat her like he normally would.

"Lenalee" muttered Raina.

It was scary seeing Allen like this he was much paler than normal now he was the color of his hair; from his fingers to his lips were snow white; his rich deep red orbs showed greatly in contracst to his skin, his long piano players finger danced over her jaw bone lightly but Lenalee didn't flinch once as he continued. she let those slim pale ice cold fingers crawl over her neck and face while Allen tried to get a sound from her if the slight excitement of his eyes they could see a begging; he was wanting her to break to his will.

"Didn't make a sound good girl" he muttered as he kissed her cheek.

She smiled lightly at him and grasped his icy hand in her warm one.

"Why don't you try and calm down" she asked.

He was calm actually more so then he had been since last night; but his touches sent warning signles off in her mind after knowing Allen as his love for so long almost a year now; she knew some of his movements could act as his way of telling you something was bound to happen.

The other watched him nuzzle her hand with his lips lightly; they got the feeling that he wouldn't hurt his mate; them on the other hand were sitting ducks. Lavi made a move to leave as the others did the same and his dark eyes followed them out as his started to kiss Lenalee's fingers and went up to her neck.

(Door Shutting)

"That was scary" said Narein.

The other nodded and Miranda started to have a panic attack.

"Lenalee's still in there he's got her alone who knows what he'll"

"Shush Miranda their talking !" said Lavi.

They pressed up against the door.

"Allen hey that tickles"

"Haa sure it does love" he said.

That sounded like his normal self but it was just Lenalee being with him that did that; Lavi had guest that it would be about another five hours before Allen's heart grew completely back and by then they had to be ready to leave.

"Allen I wish you wouldn't scare them like that their're worried about you to" she said.

They could only guess what they were doing but most didn't want to know.

(A/N: Their actually just sitting against each other on the bed nothing at all to be worried about).

"I know that but do they really care?" he wondered out loud.

"I know they do"

(Inside the room)

She had never seen him look like just a vampire with out his 'light half' or 'heart' he was pure vampire and he was just as beautiful as his normal half vampire/ noah/ human bloodline; he was just more vampiric at the time.

"You think that they care really I have times where I doubt that" he said as he looked down a bit.

She smiled at him gently and grabbed his face to make him look at her; he turned those rich dark red orbs onto her own blue/purple ones she could see that he was honest about that he did doubt that from time to time.

"Their's nothing to doubt about my dark angel it's nothing to fear about they care about you just as I do perhaps not in the same way"

She pulled him closer.

"But they do all the same even if somethings scare them about you".

She knotted her hands in his soft hair; his scent was stronger when he was full true blood, the scent of witches fire was stronger and his honey laced breath was stronger it was more intoxicating to her it drew her into him.

"Really and how do you think that?" he asked.

He was moving closer to her she liked that; him becoming closer to her him being drawn in as well.

"I just do it's like an intuision about them they trust you even though they don't show it often"

In that instant she pulled him in and kissed him on the lips; blood that was what she tasted that and honey sweet and metallic from the blood in his mouth still. She knotted her fingers in his hair tighter and he gasped at the slight pain; when he gasped she took that as her chance to feel around in his mouth. Slick, sweet, hot, and his fangs barely grazed her tongue.

They were sharp and smooth like glass almost; she felt icy hands rome over her body lightly touching places that he knew would gaine the right reactions from his lover.

(gasp)

He smiled into their kiss; she was so sensitve on her sides it felt good to her but it was also ticklesh.

His hands moved from her sides to her hips, legs, shoulders, neck, over her heart and chest and then he gripped her sides again gently; even as this dark and utterly beautiful creature he was still so gentle with her, that proved that he was still connected to his light side even if it wasn't there his heart should be grown back almost.

She touched the hole it was almost gone but there was no movement in his chest; he's heart wasn't there still. she could only hope that soon it would be back and she could hear that slightly fast beat again.

She broke off from their kiss when she need air but she found herself up against the wall that was on the side of the bed; it was comfortable except for those predatory like lust filled eyes staring at her; she knew that it would be something like this but to see his eyes those beautiful dark irises full of wanting lust it scared her slightly.

"Allen what are you……….."

He started teasing her his lips, teeth, and tongue attacking her neck and the buttons on her shirt not unbuttoning them but teasing them pulling on them with sharp razor blade-like fangs.

"Hmmm" she bit her lip.

Each little touch or tease only made it harder on her to take it; she wanted to badly but at the time he could break her so easily was that why he was only teasing?……..was he scared he'd hurt her.

"Don't hold it in I like that I want to hear you speak" h muttered into her skin.

She found herself pushed down with him hovering over her.

"A-Allen what are you doing… Gahh……"

Cold hands slid under her shirt to trace patterns on her stomach.

"That's to cold your to cold" she said.

He smirked at her slight discomfort and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You know I won't hurt you…….right my white rose?" he asked darkly.

She started to panic at that he wasn't going to hurt her but it wouldn't be intentional he would do it by accident; she had to at least slow him down or try something else to help with this situation; unfortunately luck wasn't on her side.

She could only watch his fangs start to draw some blood on her wrist; while his other hand was buissy with taunting her barely covered body; she still wore her clothes but you could see some of her skin; her chest was slightly over exposed not to much so; and her skirt was raised up some but still not showing anything.

Cadaver cold lips pressed against her collar bone and she mewled at that causing a icy smirk into her skin.

"Your to cold"

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

She pulled his head up by his hair and he was gazing at her with dark lustful eyes those eyes weren't scary or crazed just hungry for her touch and her voice.

"Because you are cold very cold and I don't know if I want to do this with you being so………"

She touched the place where his heart was once at.

"Dead almost I don't know if I could bare the temperature it might hurt more then normal".

His dark eyes wondered over her body lightly and he rested his head on her chest to listen to her heart beat.

_Thump- thump- thump- thump._

It sounded so peaceful to him he felt like gouging out a whole in his chest again so he could see if his heart was back in place again; but he didn't want to scare her to much he didn't want to hurt her let alone make her regret being with him.

"Allen are you alright?'

He smiled at her showing long white fangs.

"Yes I'm fine".

She stroked his hair softly until they both fell asleep.

(Hours Later: Door opening)

The group walked in and saw the two curled into each other fast asleep.

"So sweet"

Thy still shivered at Allen's earlier dark side episode.

"Tomorrow we leave for the black order Narein so get ready" said Lavi.

"I'll ready done it"

They smiled and closed the door.

(DAWN LENALEE'S P.O.V)

When I woke up that morning I felt a light weight on me and I looked down; Allen was still asleep but there was something different. A widly pounding thump against my ribs.

_Thump-thump-thump -thump-thump thu-thump thu-thump._

The heart rate was racing almost it was scary at first but soon I woke him up.

"Allen get up" I said.

Dark deep set irises looked at me with a warmth that could out do the sun.

"Your back" I said as I lunged at him.

(thud)

"Ouch Lenalee hey I'm still recovering here"

I smiled and kissed his pale lips softly.

"I'm glad to have you back though you were all evil on us for about two days" I muttered against his face.

Our foreheads where pressed together lightly and his brath kept hitting my face; sweet rich honey laced breath that was intoxicating to me causing me to think rashly. I smashed my lips to his when the door opened and Narein and Mina stood there staring.

(wolf whistle)

I broke apart fast and noticed how we were; I was straddling Allen's hips while he was on th floor and I had him in a lip lock the positions didn't look good from their point of view.

"Not what you think Guys I swear I knocked Alln over when I felt his heart beating again" I said.

They grinned.

"YAY ALLEN'S BACK"

Allen sighed and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry about that guys I'll try to prevent it".

"It's fine it couldn't be helped we're just glad to have you back"

He smiled lightly at us and we stood up and started to get ready while they went to make sure we had everything.

Later we readed ourselves to leave threw the ark.

"Allen are you ready?"

He smiled at them but caled for Timcanpy.

"Hey tim radio Saya in and tell her we're ready"

The small golden golem nodded and Saya came in over the radio.

"Oi Allen how are you ?"

"Always knowing what happens huh Saya?"

"Yea so Are you guys ready?"

"Yep open the ark "

"Kay'

We had no clue as to how she was supposed to do it.

"Saya was given permison by me who controls the ark to open it therefore she as a license to play well sing".

With that we heard a heart breakingly beautiful voice ring threw the air.

"Soshite bouya was nemuri ni tsuite, Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo Hitotsu, futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami

itoshii yokogao Daichi ni taruru ikusen no Yume, yume Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni Umareochita kagayaku omae Ikuoko no toshitsuki ga Ikutsu inori no tsuchi e kaeshite mo

Watashi was inori tsuzukeru Douka kono ko ni ai wo Tsunaida Te Ni kiss Wo Watashi was inori tsuzukeru towu ka won no iri e wo Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss wo."

The sound resonated grealy and the words flowed like the humming of bee's.

"That's the fourteenth's song?" asked Lavi.

"Yes Tsunaida Te Ni Kiss Wo or hands seald with a kiss" said Allen as the ark appeared.

(A/N: You can read the translation soon)

We stepped inside and waited in the ark for our door to open.

"So your father wrote the song in Japanese?" asked Kanda.

"Yea he did that so anyone who didn't know the language couldn't copy the song and use it to move the ark" said Allen as he walked back wards so he could talk to us.

"Aren't you going to run into a wall at some point?"

"Nope"

"So what's the translation for that song?" asked Raina.

"Hmm let me think………..Then, the boy falls asleep the flame inside the breathing ashes, and one by one many dear profiles appear thousands of dreams drop to the earth On the night when silver eyes flicker, the shining you is born Even though countless prayers are returned to the earth by the massing millions of years

I will continue to pray No matter what, shower this child with love and kiss on the connected hands that you hold" he said while thinking over it.

"You remembered that whole thing?" we asked.

"Both sides to but after so may years you kid of remembr things right?"

He gave a smile much like his older ones; before he re-verted to his vampiric bloodline or his noah gense or for that matter before the arc problem started that set off the virus that caused this changling to re-blood let as some had told me; when he had lost some of his blood during our last mission before he turned he started the reactions and in the end the Black Order wound up with one very special vampire.

"Yea sure"

The doors opened and we stepped out into chaos.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Tapp.

We looked around and saw little blueish-purple things flying around.

( A/N: Take a guess: dun duh dun duh dun dun dudn dund dud dhud)

"Cornish pixies?" asked Allen.

"WE FOUND THEM IN THE ATTACK WE THOGUHT IT WAS NOTHING BUT WE WERE WRONG!" yelled Revver.

"Pixies?" we asked.

Allen huffed and let his wings show up and shook them out; I took note in a change to them; they had gotten more comfortable for him to use but most of the Order's reaction to Allen with wings was……..

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ALLEN?"

He smiled at them lazily and started to get people down as we set to catch the pesky pixes but unfortunately they were worse then my brother.

"Hee-heee-heee can't catch me buttery fly" said one.

Allen dove down and used his right wing to smash one against the wall.

(splat)

"OI WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" he asked.

"Oooooh vampire and true blood to scary"

"Oh shit" said Lavi.

Allen looked down and he was dangling from a sharp rafter.

"Oh joy" he muttered.

"DESTROY, DESTROY DESTROY DESTROY" they said marching in a line in the air.

"Allen this isn't funny" said Narein.

"Welcome to the Black Order house of insanity and one walking sister complex" he said to Narein.

"Wings Allen you have wings" he said.

"Yea it's all apart of that whole True blood vampire knights supposed to stop the end of time thing yea know?"

" DESTROY, DESTROY, DESTROY" yelled the pixies.

"That's it they want to play hard then lets play guys grab onto something alright?" he asked.

Allen shifted down and his wings took on a new form; dragon wings black dark and leathery.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH DARK BRING RUUUUUUUUUUUUN" yelled one pixie.

We grabbed on to one of the strongest object in the order; the pillar on the first floor that was stone cold marble.

"DAKR BRING HADES'S CHAINS" called Allen.

Black chains grappled to find stone to sink in before Allen took a hold of them half of the pixies were taken out but they didn't Get all trapped by the chains.

"Oh no……….SAYA NOW"

She nodded and Namai brought out a flute and Saya grabbed the chain and pulled Allen out of the mid air bundle of black chains that kept him down long after he was on the ground.

"NOW SAYA THAT SONG YOU KNOW IT RIGHT?" he asked loudly.

"Of course…haa…….. Lacrimosa dies illa Qua resurget ex favilla

Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce, Deus,

Pie Jesu, Domine! Judicandus homo reus.

Dona eis, requiem! Amen!

Pie Jesu, Domine!"

The pixies stopped.

"It worked?" we asked.

"Allen that's that dolls song the one from your first mission?" asked Kanda.

"Yea it is"

We where glad that the problem was over who knew that music could stop those troublesome pixies.

"WALKER" yelled Leverrie.

Link was behind him and we stood still as Allen started to disentangle himself from the chains.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Allen stood leathery wings stretched out for them to see; they weren't scary just unusual.

"Just taking care of some Pixie problems" he said.

Leverrie snagged him up by his shirt.

"YOUR GOING TO THE DUNGEONS BOY" he yelled.

Allen smirked and flipped out of his grasp; his dark wings letting him get away from them. He sat one leg dangling off the rafter his wings behind him watching from above us with red eyes glowing.

"Really now tell me how you intend to restrain me?" he asked evilly.

"You will be put in a draconium cell and kept away from everyone until the extraction date"

"HAAAA" he laughed insanely.

"Do I dare show you what will happen in the future now if you do this?" he asked.

"Allow me to shed some light on the subject"

In a flash we were taken in a whirlwind threw the future.

"Meet the future" he said lightly as he stood in front of us.

The place was dark.

"And starting now"

Pictures flew by us.

(A/n: Note this is showing bits and piece of what could happen if they lose and how each one will die it'll be rushed and random but I hope you can get the picture).

(crash)

"_KANDA GET OUT OF THE WAY" yelled Lavi._

_There was a burst of blood as Kanda was smashed under the heavy blow._

"_NOOOOOOOOO"_

_(SCREAM)_

"_RAINA DON'T LET GO" YELLED Saya._

_Raina slipped threw her grasp fast._

"_NO RAINA DON'T' NO NOT NOW PLEAE NO" _

_Another scenes._

"_LAVI DON'T DO THAT NO" yelled a boy with brown spiky hair._

_Lavi was shot down by a Akuma bullet._

"_LAVI DON'T DIE ON US NOW PLEASE WE NEED YOU TO STAY TO"_

_The scene changed once more._

"_What now there's no innocence left in the world"_

_Allen's figure turned to them; dark eyes shined hatefully at the earl._

"_YOU CAN DIE AND GO TO HELL" _

_In one fowl movement he killed the earl but I watched as I came closer to him._

"_What was the point in fighting this if we lose the ones we love?" he asked._

_The other figures faces where hidden from us but soon it faded to one other thing a grave yard full of rose cross grave makers._

"So do you want this?" he asked pointing to the grave yard.

"Or maybe for us to win and keep the innocence active"

He sent us back to the order castle. We all dropped on our hands and knees in shock.

"Take the heart from me and that will be the future am I clear?" he asked coldly.

We nodded in shock.

"Good and Leverrie make another false move and I'll kill you………slowly"

To that the nightmare man nodded.

Three days later Allen was sent on a mission and new members for the Order arrived.

(Narrative)

It was a oddly bright day at H.Q Allen Walker was due back anytime that day his mission had gone by without a hitch and he was coming home soon; everyone in the order remembered what had happened three days before Allen and the group had taken out a large group of pesky pixies to keep the 'new' Order's H.Q safe.

"When is Allen due back?" asked Lavi.

Revver raised his head.

"Around noon"

"Good see ya then"

The science team banged their heads against the tables.

"Wenham " said science supervisor Leroy Peck.

"Yes Peck?"

"Why is there this odor from over here take a bath all of your team"

"This is going to put us back awhile".

Then for the next two hours the science team bathed and then when noon coffee come around they were squeaky clean.

"That's better uhh………"

"Excuse me but why is an Exorcist serving you coffee?" asked Peck.

"Oh Hi Lenalee thanks"

"Your welcome Revver and sir I do it because I enjoy it" she said.

"Oh well………"

She turned and he looked at her short skirt and blushed.

( A/N: Pervert)

"Leroy don't look at Lenalee like that!" said Revver.

He knew that if either Komui or Allen saw that Peck would be come a M.I.A before he could blink.

Peck looked away from the attractive girl and to Revver.

"Why shouldn't I enjoy my time here I've heard all about her brother"

"That's not why"

The doors opened and Allen walked in which caught their attention but he was suddenly snagged by Lenalee and he pulled her into a hug which she greatly took to enjoying.

"Good friends?" asked Peck.

Lenalee smiled at the white haired boy and pulled his head down some to say something in his ear.

"So who's old man?"

(LIQUID SPEWING)

"That's not an old man That's Allen Walker" said Johnny.

"Oh so that's Walker hmm I wish to see him up closer"

Peck walked over in time to catch the boys hand on Lenalee's hip and her kissing his neck.

"Ha-um" he said.

They broke apart.

"So Your Allen Walker the boy that's got an innocence fragment in your heart and you also carry the Heart interesting"

He walked around him and then touched his shoulders lightly.

"You've got a strong build for such a young man and such a small frame" he said.

"Thank you I guess" .

Peck then saw the gold in his eyes and the red which set off his alarms.

"NOAH THERE'S A NOAH IN THE BUILDING" he yelled.

Half the order was there in a flash looking frantic.

"Whoa guys it's just me" said Allen.

They glared at Peck.

"Is there a reason why you're setting off a false alarm?" asked Kanda.

"But Walker………..Noah………golden eyes…….."

Allen laughed as they cleared out.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU FILTHY NOAH"

"Sorry but I'm half noah on my father's side I'm also half vampire on my mother's side"

Peck backed away as Lenalee wrapped her arms around Allen's neck and kissed him.

"That Exorcist is a traitor " said Peck to Revver.

"Who?"

"Walker and Lee are"

"No their not Allen and Lenalee aren't traitors"

"Well he is Noah blood with vampire blood as well how absurd".

"Should I show you?" he asked popping up behind Peck.

He jumped.

"_How did he do that?"_

"Very well show me 'Mr. Walker'"

Allen smiled and Lenalee kindly held out her wrist. Allen rolled the sleeve up and bared his fangs for the man to see and bit down hard enough for some blood to gush out.

Peck was shocked in to frozen staring; Allen Walker was indeed a vampire. He watched observing every movement of him; how Allen's eyes turned from red/gold to rich crimson, how his grip was on Lenalee's arm, the way the boy's throat flexed slowly with each swallow.

"_This is incredible the General's weren't joking about Walker at all"_

_(Flash back)_

"_Oh Peck one more thing" said Cloud._

"_Yes?"_

_He watched the woman closely._

"_We have a boy at the Order by the name of Allen Walker he's a Halfling vampire don't get on his bad side he could be a problem if you hurt someone he loves"._

"_A vampire surely your joking Cloud?"_

"_See for your self"_

_(End OF Flash Back)_

He continued to watch until he pulled out those deadly looking fangs and cleaned the wound on Lenalee's wrist; a pale tongue slid across the bite stopping the blood flow.

"Incredible……..absolutely astounding" said Peck.

Allen wiped the blood off his mouth and looked at Peck; that man looked like he had just won the lottery.

"_Oh great paparazzi nut case" _thought Allen as he mentally rolled his eyes.

"If I could Walker can I speak with you two for a few?"

"Um……..sure"

Peck swiped both Allen and Lenalee away.

"I feel bad for Allen and Lenalee" said Johnny.

"UH-HUH" said the Department.

(Door slamming)

"So have a seat you two" said Peck.

The two in question sat down and looked at the question driven scientist.

"So what do you want to know?" asked Lenalee.

"Hmm how about the two of you what are you two?"

"I'm Allen's mate" said Lenalee.

"Allen is that true the both of you are lovers?" he asked.

"Yes"

"And when was it that you found out about Allen's condition?"

"The night he turned back"

"I see and that would be?"

"Last august" said Allen.

"And your how old Allen?"

"Two hundred and eighty seven"

'Your quite the age boy and yet"

Peck reached out and touched Allen's face lightly.

"You look no different then sixteen"

"Yea"

"And your vampiric blood is from your mother yes?"

"Yes Sara "

"What was her full name ?"

"Sara Arises Night Arknight was the maiden name and Walker was the marriage name".

"That's a high class name and yours would be?"

"Allen Gray Night Walker!" he said calmly.

"Such a nice name but yet you have Noah blood as well and which Noah is your sire?"

Allen flinched at that.

"The fourteenth sir" he said.

"The musician am I correct that you have the power to control the ark and that you were supposed to be a noah right?"

"I was supposedly but I'm half noah half vampire and half human"

"Remarkable"

"What's so remarkable about that?"

"You're something incredible if I could I would love to study your genetic structures to see how your composition is done I've heard that Vampire and Noah blood don't mix well"

"They don't regularly but I'm fine"

"So could I if it would be alright I find this remarkably unique and think that it would be I great opportunity to test your blood and such to see if it could be used to help order".

"Well what do you need?"

"Hair, Blood, Saliva, Venom, Semen such on"

Allen paled at that; some of those things sure but that last one wasn't' happening.

"I don't know about that last one sir"

Lenalee got why that would make Allen's stomach churn he had just gotten over the Desdemona incident and now this scientist who popped out of no where wants to test on vampire fertility that was sickening to her.

"Why no it could be helpful"

"I just don't"

Lenalee gripped Allen's hand and felt his pulse shoot threw the roof.

"_He's going to have a panic attack at this rate" she thought._

"I'm serious sir I don't know about that last one"

"What giving some of that shouldn't be a problem unless your sterile".

(A/N; *gag* my mom makes me watch to much Discovery Health Channel).

"Um no I'm not it's just"

At the pale and sweating look on his face Peck came to realization; the boy had been forced at one point.

"Oh……….my I didn't know about that incident Walker I'm sorry about that but it could be helpful you can give me the blood, hair and such but forget about the other for now I'm sorry for opening any old wounds".

Allen nodded and the two left.

"Damn that was scary" he said.

"Yea it was what next the order ask you to jump the other women in the order and that way they can have those little super exorcists or something?"

He smiled at that but then Lenalee found them at her room and before she knew it they were in the door.

"Well if anything" she said.

She hooked her fingers in his shirt collar and pulled him down onto the bed so she could kiss him.

"I have you all to myself right now"

They fell on to the bed and she started to tease him a bit and smiled widely at the gasp she got; she moved her hands over his hip bones and his back arched up at the sensation.

"That feels good doesn't it?" she asked.

She took the pleasured gasp she got from him as a yes. She continued and finally started to take off his belt but he snagged her hand from doing so.

she looked up into lustful eyes and gulped as she found herself under him and his teeth, lips and tongue started to attack her neck playfully and sensually making her move around trying to stop the ticklish feeling that came with the good feeling.

"A-Allen…..gahh"

He looked at her and moved some of her hair out of her face.

"What love?"

She stared at him and then he rolled red eyes at her and went back to attacking her neck and shoulders.

"Gahhh nnnnah A-Allen wait"

She smiled when he did and stayed put.

"What love?" he muttered into her skin.

"A-Allen I Aahh".

His hand traced patterns on her skin.

"I don't know if I if we should do this right now"

"It'll be fine Lenalee I'm fine"

she felt his heart pounding against her shoulders from his neck.

"I know but I don't know if………"

Dark eyes looked down at her with unconditional warmth.

"If your scared that's fine we don't have to do this I know what you think about most of the time and it's fine if you don't want to do this I won't force you"

She smiled at him and knotted her fingers in his hair playfully twisting it and running hr fingers threw the baby soft locks.

"I pretty lucky to have someone like you" she said as she curled into him that night.

He looked at her with soft eyes; this look in them only made her feel all the more safe with him.

"How is it luck to be chosen as a vampire's mate?" he asked.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Because I love this vampire who's certainly different from anyone I've ver met but he's wonderful and incredibly kind" she smiled at him.

"Why do you say that?"

"That yoru kind?……..because it's true you are kind, gentle, sweet, caring, and so different from other I've things about you that are this way your every thing to me"

"So I'm that special to you?" he said.

She felt his warm hands lightly touch her spine area.

"More then you think"

I watched her for hours before falling asleep himself.

(DAWN )

Once morning had come; they all had been called to Komui's office.

"So Komui what do you want to see us about?" asked Lavi.

"You all will be going to……..ROMANIA"

They almost saw Allen's aura break the near by lamp.

(Glass breaking)

"Whoa Allen calm down".

Komui stared at the deathly strong aura that spiked from the boy; he could have sworn that Allen had gone insane.

"YORU SENDING US STRAIT INTO PURE BLOOD TERRITORY YOU BAKA CHIEF!" he snapped.

Insane red eyes shook Komui's core.

"Now Allen it's fine nothing to worry about".

"Your sending us strait into Pure blood territory Do You even know how deadly that is?"

"Not to worry a vampire said she'd guide you"

Allen's aura continued to spike and break the walls of the ark along the way. He knew he would hate this he had a feeling the vampire was going to be an unmentionable thorn in his side.

"Allen's madder than Hades" said Lavi.

Allen stopped short and stood in front of an old iron door.

"Get your winter coats on guys this is going to be very cold" he said as he pulled on the thick exorcist coat that the order had given them.

They stepped threw the door and into the winter icy air and wind.

"It's cold very very cold"

"ACHOOOOO" said Krory.

Allen turned to the group; they weren't able to turn their body temperature to the same as the area around them.

Allen looked around and found the cabin their escorts were waiting at; he was in charge in making sure that the group got to the place and made it out of the mission alive and well.

"Hey do you guys see the cabin over there?" he asked pointing to the dark blot in the landscape.

"Yea"

"We need to go there".

They nodded.

"Allen how can you see that it's a blizzard out here?" asked Krory.

He looked at them with red eyes mixed with a silvery undertone.

"Vampire's can see in the dark so we can see out here to!".

"Oooooh"

They kept walking until a crunch near them alerted them; their innocence activated at the first sound and three figures stepped out of the trees.

"Who are you?" asked Lavi.

The group like the exorcists where wearing hoods and their bodies covered in dark cloaks and gloves to keep away frost bite.

"Why do you ask boy?" said a man in a deep booming voice.

Allen was crouched down a bit he didn't know who they were the cold air and wind swept their scents away.

"Why are you here?" asked the woman.

The group looked at them and then at Allen's defensive stance; his spine curved over a bit, fangs bared, claws out, he didn't know their scent therefore they took it as a dangerous sign.

The wind moved fast and pulled Allen's hood down showing his face to them; it wasn't his intention but the trio quickly snapped upright.

"Allen?"

He knew that voice now that he heard it.

"Cora?"

"yea"

The blizzard slowed down and came to a quiet snow fall.

The woman in question took her hood down and showed deep black hair and stunning sky blue eyes.

"Cora what are you doing here?" he asked striating up.

"Allen I could ask the same thing you aren't supposed to have any memory of this?"

"The spell wore off almost a year ago" he said.

"Well good to have you back" said the man as he clapped Allen on the shoulder.

At the touch Allen flung him over his shoulder.

(Crash)

"Good grief your still like that if I startle you when you were training then haa I would be rammed into a wall still as good as ever".

"Sorry about that James but you know not to do that".

"So um……..are you and your….friends the ones where supposed to help on this mission?".

"Yes we are"

Allen smiled lightly but then noticed one other figure.

"Oh hi Salva it's nice to see you again".

The girl in question jerked her hood off and stalked towards him.

"Hi Allen Walker it's nice to see you to" she snarled.

The group caught the snappy attitude to him and it seemed off place.

"Allen why are you here?".

"I'm here trying to help is that a problem with you?" he asked.

She really didn't mind him being here she missed him; he was her friend awhile back and now he was once again helping the Black Order she just wanted to see her friend again but he unfortunately he was a little to different from what he used to be like.

"It might be you've not bothered to see one of your friends in half a century and now you what chose to pop out of no where with your memories back and that horrible black order" she snapped.

"You leave them out of this".

Allen had slightly missed her she was so nice to him when he was sick a few decades back she had nursed him back to health and they had been friends since then. She was older now she looked more like a woman not a little girl; even he would admit that she was growing up.

(A/N: Allen and Salva are about two months apart she was born on December 5th on the same year as Allen but he's a few months older and as such looks more mature so if they have this sort of thoughts about each other their just admitting that they had changed over the last time they had seen each other).

"No I won't you little British snow ball" she snapped.

He huffed at her.

"Hey stop saying things like that aren't you older then this?" he asked calmly.

"I am but you aren't any different then th small little ebbi I met when you were burning up with a fever and lost in a snow storm when you where what ten?"

"Can't you forget the past or is it that you just like to feel overly happy about some small act long ago?"

"Why you little…………(Growl)………..WHY YOU LITTLE FREAK HOW DARE YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT I SHOULD BE GETTING THANKS FOR SAVING YOUR SCRAWNY ASS ALL THOSE YEARS AGO"

Allen had to laugh at that he hadn't expect her of all people to explode like that.

"Salva be nice to him don't act like that it's wrong" said Cora.

"NO I WON'T THAT LITTLE SCRAWNY THING NEEDS BE MORE THANKFUL HE'S AN UNGREATFUL, SCRAWNY, DOWN RIGHT CRUEL BRAT THAT CAN'T TAKE CARE OF ANYONE BUT WHO HE CHOSES TO".

Allen felt a little hurt by that he couldn't cry about it but he felt like he had been injured somehow inside his body.

"Hey you can't just say those things about him if anyone is cruel it's you" said Lavi.

"Yea" said the others.

"Thanks but I think she's still thinking on the past I used to not care but…….things have changed Salva I do care about people try and think on who I am now not who I used to be" he asked.

She was shocked.

They all were dragged into the cabin after walking the whole way with two arguing vampires.

(door slamming)

"Bur it's cold" said Lavi.

Allen took of his cloak and started to make a fire.

"We don't have any electrical heating but we do have lights and hot water and such so it's not to bad just don't go outside alone" said James.

There was a small flash as the fire started.

"Their it should be better" .

They took off their cloaks and settled near the fire.

"Allen how are doing lately heard you had a relapse a few days back?" asked Cora.

"Oh um I'm fine just it bothered me to I didn't think that could happen".

'Well don't worry"

"I'm not"

The night went on and they continued to talk and finally went to sleep they knew they would have more than one problem on their hands during the next few days.

(Dark void)

"Lord Millennium What are you doing?" asked Road.

The earl was watching the area in which Allen and Co. had come to.

"I'm watching my nephew such a brave child" he said.

"Oh Allen's there can I go see him?" she asked.

"Why do you want to be around him so much?"

"He's fun to play with he's not breakable like my other dolls"

"He's no Doll Road"

She smiled at him; true Allen was no doll but she wanted to stare into those beautiful crimson/gold irises and watch the colors dance as he fought off Akuma; she wanted to see his abnormal cadaver pale skin splattered in blood she wanted to see his raw power again she wanted to just see what he was like again as this odd vampire with the blood of her kin.

"I know but I want to see him fight I want to see his skin stained in blood, and I want to see his eyes stare at me when he's fight the Akuma again I want to see the fire of hatred burn in his eyes" she said with a sadistic grin.

The Earl was pleased with Road's wishes but Allen was; to say the least not easy to not stare at even he could not deny it he had grown up to be quiet the handsome young man and those inhuman eyes added to god-like beauty.

"I see well there's no problem in that go have your fun but don't hurt them to badly I want them alive I have plans for Allen you see dear Road".

She smiled.

"Yay I get to see Allen again"

She wanted to do something when she saw him; she wanted to give him a kiss she liked his taste; honey, the flower witches fire that smelled like burning leaves and the crisp autumn air that he smelled like she wanted Nothing but to see, touch, and taste him again even get the possible chance to taste his Blood that sweet thick and extremely rich flavor.

"Have fun Road and b careful don't let that boy get a good grip on you he'd hut you"

"Kay Earl see ya".

With that she went threw he door.

"Dear me Road how can you like that boy?" asked Tyki as he showed up with her in Romania .

"He's fun to play with" she said.

"True that cad shark is fun to play with"

He missed playing with the pale young man; Tyki was handsome even he could say he was but to him even so that vampire-noah Halfling was drop dead breathtaking even when he was human Allen was handsome now he was al the more nice to look at.

"Tyki he's mine hands off'

"Whoa Road I don't care for the Halfling like that I think he's something nice to see though pleasant on the eyes that's all"

"True he is but he's got that girl what's her name Lenalee?"

"Yea that girl is something else"

'I hate her for taking 'my Allen' and I want to make him mine"

"You can't Road he'll kill you my dear 'sister' and Allen isn't one to toy with"

She pouted.

"I just want to kiss him I want to touch him"

"Touch him?"

"His skin's so soft like silk and it's pale like the snow almost alabaster I like it I want to feel his soft skin again"

"Again?"

"On the ark I got to feel his skin from putting my arms around his neck"

"I don't know why you are like this"

"I'm just myself".

They continued their walk and were secretly glad to face their favorite exorcists again.

* * *

CHAPTER 35: UNTOLD TRUTH (END)

* * *

Me: Whoa long that was like what six days to write?

Lenalee: Um………..yea about that long.

Lavi: Whoa your right how did you do that?

Allen: *Smacks Lavi over the head with thick book* Lavi it's called having a overly active imagination.

Me: Hey I don't have an overly active imagination I just had a burst of ideas.

Kanda: Che. Why do you have to be like this why couldn't you have enjoyed other animes?

Me: Well the one you guys come from is awesome: action, comedy, romance tiny bit, horror, mystery, and well a lot of other things it's so much rolled into one and that's why I love It because It's DOT DEPTH.

Allen: Yea I guess but hey off track guys back to the end!

Cast: *blushes*

Raina: Fine by me um what's going on next time?

Me: Um…………Oh yea hey guys where's the script?

Lavi: *Hands S.D94 script*

Me: *Fixes pages* Arigoto.

NEXT TIME:

The gang starts their mission in ridged Romania; and along the way learn about some older past accidents as well as having to deal with the Noah's Tyki Mikk and Road Kamelot. How can the group out do the Noah and the group of level 5 and 6 Akuma with a strange Innocence attached to Allen while fighting they find a new resolution or a new attack.

"Stop acting like you can just put it off Boy you know you can take lives If you want now show me what you can do".

Next time Chapter 36: TWO PATHS OF TIME.

SEE YA THEN.


	36. Chapter 36: TWO PATHS OF TIME

Me: HI GUYS CHAPTER 36 WHOA GO IMMORTAL'S MASQUERADE ! ( O////O) I ate to much sugar. (Turns green) yuck.

Allen: who spiked her drink?

Lavi: *sneaking away* dun-know!

Lenalee: *Glares*

Raina: Oh joy to the world…..ALLEN CATCH HIM!

Allen: *Activates Crown Belt* Your not going anywhere!

Salva: Wow! You guys fight a lot!

Me: Anyways! *gives odd look to O.C* what's the song again?

Cast: *looks at S.D94*

Me: What?

Allen: *Sweat drops* Don't you remember?

Me: O////O!

Lavi: Well who's introducing it?

Me: *0////0* I-I-forgot again!

Lenalee: *shuffled threw mess of papers* FOUND IT HAAAAH!

Allen: *sigh of relief* Good now what is it?

Lenalee: It's whoa good song………..*Passes paper to me*

Me: Arigoto…..SEASON'S CALL BY HYDE op 4 for blood + !

Cast: Enjoy

CHAPTER 36: TWO PATHS OF TIME (OPEN) (SALVA'S P.O.V)

I was young when I met him but I'd never forget it; Allen was not much older than me when I first saw him. He was small for his age though. The day I met the first knight of RuneSlave was on a training trip with Cora and James.

We had been camping out and it had snowed badly. we where in a cave with our tents and a fire about to stat but we had no more fire wood and we couldn't cook our food without it.

"Salva can you go get some fire wood?" asked James.

"Cora is that alright?" I asked.

I was thirteen then me and Allen aren't much older than two months apart.

"Sure be careful though"

I nodded and started to look for wood. I had been walking for some time when I saw a lot of wood that was good to use and started to gather it up; that was when I saw something, there was a imprint on the ground that looked like a body.

"_What's that?" _I thought.

I walked closer and then stumbled over a root and down the slope that the figure was on; I kept rolling until I was slammed into the imprint; it was warm and breathing lightly.

"Oh my god" I flipped the figure over and saw the young boy no older than me.

He was beautiful; pale, his hair was like snow, and he had this strange mark on his face I soon figured it was a curse of some kind but it didn't damage his features he was gorgeous.

"Um hel-hello?"

He didn't stir from the sleep he was in.

"Hello are you alright?"

I touched his forehead and felt that he was burning up and deathly sick.

"_I have to get him out of the snow and back to camp"_

I started to set down the fire wood I couldn't carry with him and I pulled his body onto my shoulders; he was tiny almost thin but I felt he had a small build of muscles that made me blush lightly at the fact that I could help this god-like angel that I had found I had to wonder what his name was slightly but decided against trying to wake him.

I treaded back to the camp and saw Cora and James look over at me.

"CORA JAMES COME QUICK SOMONE'S HURT" I yelled.

They darted over to me and saw the boy on my back.

"Salva where did he come from?"

"I found him in the woods he's alive but he's burning up with a fever"

They pulled the boy from my back and found enough wood near by to start a fire for us and heat some water to make a warm compress for him.

"So you found this little thing in the woods?" asked James.

I nodded and looked at the boy in the blankets and pillows near Cora; I still found his looks to be to beautiful to be human.

"Cora is he?" I asked.

She looked at me.

"Is he a vampire too?" I asked.

To that she nodded.

"It would seem so but only young he's not very old the poor thing"

It was hours later that we were woken up to frantic screaming and hearing things being knocked over.

(Loud Crash)

"WHAT THE HELL?"

We sat up quickly and found the bundle of blankets thrashing around screams coming from the blankets.

"Calm down now boy it's fine your safe" said Cora as she pulled him out of the blankets. He was jerking a bit his body refusing to allow the movements that made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Shush don't move dear you very sick" she whispered.

He was breathing heavily and fast his eyes where wide and he had a clear sign of a fever from his pale cheeks being flushed bright pink.

"Now now calm down what's your name?" asked James.

Crimson and gold eyes looked at us.

"A-Allen" he said in a slurred voice.

"Well dear calm down and take some deep breaths tell us how you got into the forest"

He shot up.

"FOREST WHAT I DON'T WHAT HAPPENED WHERE ARE THEY I THOUGHT THAT I WAS…….."

He curled into a ball sitting up in fear of what he remembered; what ever it was had damaged his mind.

"My parents where killed"

We jolted.

"I'm so sorry dear but who are you really Allen what's your full name?" asked Cora.

I had sensed she thought something odd about this boy.

"Allen…Walker" he said lightly with his soft voice.

Cora and James's eyes snapped wide.

"So you're the one everyone's been looking for I thought you looked like the description of the boy that was a decent of the Arknights so your Allen Walker well it's a pleasure to met you" said James.

He shook Allen's thin piano player hands.

"Do you play?" I asked him.

Rich irises gazed at me causing me to jump back.

"S-Sorry I forgot" he covered his eyes with his hands.

Cora and James sighed threw their noses and went to find some food while I was left with the nervous wreck of a boy.

"It's alright" I said.

He kept his hands over his eyes and I moved closer to him and stared at him Allen really was beautiful.

"I want to see your eyes can I please?" I asked.

He didn't move so I touched his hands lightly.

"_He's cold"_

He jerked back but I gently pried his hands away from his face to expose those abstract orbs; I had never seen eyes like his before crimson red with gold dancing around each other in the twin pools.

"Your eyes are……..".

He cut me off.

"Scary I know you don't have to tell me that I'm a freak"

I blinked at that and grabbed him to look deeply into his rich deep tinted irises with rings of silver around those odd colors his vertical pupils were ringed in frost blue on the left and pastel green on the right.

"No I was going to say pretty there beautiful".

Those eyes retracted into a wide stare.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" I asked.

"No no one except my family and even some of them hate my noah side"

I shot back in shock.

"Noah?……..you mean you're part noah?"

We were told Noah's were pure evil and this boy was………half Noah?………how, why, there was just to many questions.

"Yes I'm sorry about startling you like that but I'm not dangerous".

I nodded and came closer to him; we sat in silence and I stared at him examining his body from the tips of his white hair the his long thin fingers.

"Do you play?"

He looked at me.

"Play?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled it up and touched one cadaver pale finger as they curled around my hand in a reflex.

"The piano you have piano players fingers".

He blushed a bit.

"Yes I do my father taught me how"

"Who was your father?"

"The fourteenth"

"He's the traitor to the Earl right?"

"Was he's dead".

"Oh ……..my family's still alive but…….I'm sorry about that"

"No it's fine"

He gave me a bitter sweet smile.

I smiled back and realized I hadn't let his hand go; it was soft oddly but he had a build of a warrior or someone who did training I felt that when I had picked him up, so why was he so small, why was he so pale and so…….unnatural even for a vampire.

"Um I didn't get your name" he said.

"Salva and it's Allen right?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled again.

I let his hand go.

"So um where are you from?"

"Oh um I'm British so London on the outer area"

"You don't sound it"

He laughed; that laugh was so exotic to me it was soft, sweet, and joyful but at the same time it was crazed the insanity twisted into it the oddly insane sound was clear and the darkness in it as well. This boy wasn't normal at all.

"Sorry but I've heard that all my life see one of my parents aren't British that I know of my mom isn't she's from Italy and my dad's from London."

"Oh"

We had become friends ever since and he left with his family once they found him; but then I met him again six years later after the trials.

(Six Years Later)

I was walking threw town it was deserted from the Akuma but could still be used for a place to stay; hardly anyone stayed at the town houses now; I was lost in thought now though so I wouldn't notice much.

He was never seen again I hadn't seen Allen since we were kids now I was roughly fifteen and he should be the same.

"I miss you Allen"

I was wishing I could see him when………

(Crash)

There was a black and white blur that shot passed me and went completely threw the wall closest to me. I couldn't believe it that explosion had sent the person into that wall.

"Hello are you alright?" I called.

I walked into the destroyed building and found the black fabric of some of the person's clothes until I saw something familiar well heard something familiar.

"Salva" whispered a soft yet darkly beautiful voice.

"Who's hmmmm" I couldn't finish my sentence as he put his hand over my mouth and pulled me into the shadows and up the stairs before the creature left us be.

The hooded and cloaked person let me go.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU"

He removed his hood when his back was facing me showing off white hair; I couldn't believe it.

"No way" I muttered.

He turned showing me his face it was different starting to become more defined and toned; he looked older Allen was standing right in front of me.

"Hi Salva it's been awhile" he smiled.

I ran at him and flung my arms around him. he was so soft and warm he wasn't like that until we had known each other for a long time, but he was here and that was all I could concentrate on that and his scent. I breathed it in remembering it's distinct sweetness.

"Allen where have you been I've missed you"

He hugged me back as I rested my head under his chin; how I missed sharing a embrace with him it was so comforting to feel he was comforting to hear and touch be around even he just had that type of air about him.

"Just around that's all"

I looked up into his memorable eyes I missed so much about him.

"Really what have you been up to I haven't seen you in six years" I asked.

"I've been working for the Black Order" he said pointing to the rose cross on his chest.

I touched the cross where it was placed over his heart and smiled.

"So your left arm finally got put to use?"

"Yea"

It wasn't long after that he left me yet again.

Now the most recent time I had seen Allen was just yesterday.

"Salva come on we're going to meet the others".

I rolled my green eyes.

"I'm coming"

We walked out and into the blizzard and continued to do so when I saw a light followed by hushed tones. It was when we got close that I smelt a vampire and a strong one at that.

"Who are you?" we asked.

Not soon after just a few words the wind settled but blew the hood off the vampire; my jaw mentally dropped into the snow. It was Allen; he looked so different. His hair was cut different, his skin was different, and he was taller. his physical looks had changed to his face was more defined to that of a nearly adult youth and he was still charming to me but he wasn't that boy I found in the snow anymore now Allen was a young man.

"Salva it's nice to see you again" he said with a bitter cold smile.

I hadn't expected his coldness he didn't show it well enough to alert the other humans with him but I saw it clear as tiffany crystal Allen had changed greatly he wasn't even close to the sweet, adorable, overly kind boy, no this Allen was darker, crueler, fiercer, and more cold he wasn't himself any longer.

"Yes nice to see you to Allen Walker" I said hotly.

He rolled his rich and dark eyes at me.

I had yelled at him the whole time until we got to the cabin; really I just wanted to smother him in a tight hug but I knew it would take time for him to get over my outbursts and name calling he was still closely the same old Allen Walker.

I woke up after my dreams/ thoughts and got ready I was slightly steamed by Allen's actions last night when the others had gone to sleep. But it wasn't his ignorance of me it was what he said and what he had done.

(Flash back)

_Allen was staring at the fire when I had sat down beside him and he didn't even give me a fleeting glance._

"_So how have you been Allen?" I asked._

_He blinked._

"_I've not seen you in a long time so how have you been has anyone at the order treated you badly?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I'm your friend and I wanted to know if you've been hurt recently I hate seeing or hearing about you being hurt"._

_He huffed and then looked at me with deeply set dark irises._

"_Well really it's nothing that concerns you" he said flatly._

_I stood and looked down at him._

"_How can you be so cold?" I asked._

"_I'm not I just chose to be more collected on a mission as of late"_

"_So the Black Order finally has you trained like the good little _Pet Halfling_ that you are?"_

_He glared up at me standing as well. Which it was my mistake to stare him down considering he's taller than me._

"_Get over yourself the Order has nothing to do with you so leave them out of it got it I don't give a damn about you filthy little mutt" he snapped_

_I shrunk back that hurt it hurt badly he had never struck out like that to me but didn't I inflect it?._

"_A-Allen……..what do you?"_

"_Get it threw that thick skull of yours I don't' give a _damn _about you or your filthy little half-blood opinions I'm tired of listening to you I don't want anything to do with something like you"._

_He had hit me hard when I tried to hug him, hold him, make him realize what he was saying to me while I stared at those deeply cold red eyes that were dark at the time almost a bourbon color._

_(Punching sound)_

_I fell to the floor and Cora and James came over to me and Cora stopped Allen's advance on me._

"_Stop now Allen" she barked._

_He shrugged her off and walked away before stopping in the door way._

"_Don't try and dig up things Salva you'll only get hurt and if you think that was bad just you wait and see how bad it can get" he threatened._

_With that he left._

"_**Allen what have you become what happened to my friend?" .**_

(End Of Flash Back)

I brushed out my hair before pulling it into a low pony tail and walking out. I then remembered that Allen was asleep on the couch in the next room he couldn't get to sleep and I had found him there after a while but I didn't want to see him not after what he said.

I gulped and walked in; there he was his arm was hanging off the side of the sofa, his face calm and his eyes closed a light breath came from him as I walked by.

"_He looks so…..different"_

The person who had attacked me last night and the person now was the same but that Allen and This Allen where two different people.

"_I should wake him up right?……….No………um…….damn"_

I walked over and slowly bent over him to watch closer. I felt like a stalker now but I just felt like if I woke him up that I would come face to face with that 'thing' from last night.

"_Damn he's so cute when he's sleeping why is he different when he's awake?"_

I hated to I really did but I needed to get the others up so they would know what Cora and James had planed.

"_I'm sorry Allen"_

"Get up Allen…….hey……….I said to……….wake up".

He kept sleeping on silently but it was killing me from trying to get him up I was starting to think he was ignoring me.

"_Allen damn it get up you tiny little pest"_

That was it.

"WAKE UP NOW!"

He shot up and we banged heads together.

(Thump).

"Owwwww" I said.

He rubbed his head while gritting his teeth in pain but then blinked and looked at me; he took a breath out and honey laced breath hit my face causing me to blush; I could smell what was evidently blood on his lips and tongue it was embarrassing.

"Allen I'm…….."

He turned his head down and let his bangs cover his eyes.

"Allen what is it?"

"Why do you even bother with asking you know what I did to you last night I hurt you"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"O-oh I see a-are you still a-angery at me?" I asked.

Dark eyes locked with mine; even in the almost deep burgundy color of his eyes I could make out the rings and his vertical pupils.

He glanced opposite my direction and I grabbed his face and made him stare at me.

"Talk Allen what is it with you I mean you attacked me yesterday and now you just ignore me?"

"It's none of you concern"

I slapped him.

(Slapping sound)

"Of course it is you freaking idiot".

He looked at me in shock before I felt his hand grab my upper arm hard.

"Ouch what are you……?".

He moved close to me like he was going to talk to me but his other hand his 'left' hand slid around my throat.

"A-Allen………w-what are you…….doing?"

Golden eyes slitted in rage; I felt like I was dying by the looks he gave me.

"Don't you dare" he spat.

His grip tightened on my throat his eyes turning silver-red on the right and murky bronze on the left. I knew then if someone didn't stop him I was going to die.

"Don't you ever raise a hand against me got that mutt?" he snarled.

My eyes went wide; I would have never believed it if I wasn't seeing it my self Allen was asserting type authority; he would never do this before and yet here he was placing the rule of a True Blood over a mere half-blood.

I heard foot steps and then Cora and James as well as that red haired kid and a another with black unrulely hair pull Allen off me, his eyes changing back as they did to dark red.

"What the hell is wrong with you Allen?" asked the boy Choji I think it was.

Bourbon eyes blinked in shock like he hadn't even realized it like he didn't have control over his body.

"Salva I…….…I didn't…….."

He stayed on the floor and his gaze shifted from Lavi and Choji to me again.

"I think we have a Rune stone near here" he muttered in thought.

I blinked oh duh of course Allen would know that he was the first knight and they have abstract reactions to the stones Allen's behavior made some sense now.

"A rune stone Allen are you sure about that?" asked James.

"Hmm?" he asked.

I blinked again he wasn't listening and yes I slapped him again for just being an idiot that time.

"Are you an idiot or something?" I asked.

A very audible hiss ripped threw his bared fangs he wasn't going to let that happen without punishment.

"Salva don't do it again he's not going to hesitate to attack next time weather he has control over this or not" said Cora.

"Control?" they asked.

Allen blew some of his bangs out of his face and sighed before staring at the wall and then snapping back to reality.

"Basically Rune Slaves have a disposition that makes them show their true nature when an 'active' rune stone is in the area though Allen normally has more control over an episode I think his hold on the instinct to show a rank of rule over others is just powerful" she said.

Allen looked at us and scratched the side of his face in thought before turning to look at us with those odd bourbon colored eyes.

"No I just don't like being slapped across the face when I'm trying to keep a hold on that!" he said clearly.

I gulped.

"I didn't know……….I'm sorry……….I should have known that it's hard to control that I just thought you had lost it"

"No I lost it in India last week and just now it's not intentional really I just……"

"Act like a complete nut case?" I asked.

He slitted his eyes.

"No I don't and you fi……(Huff)………See you can set it off by the wrong thing"

" Oh Dear" whispered Cora.

"Now what I'm not going to be much help on a mission if I'm just going to revert to the same thing I was when Luzon took me in I could work with you guys but that's if you want to risk me feeding off you or dealing with my dark side" he said.

They looked at each other.

"We delt with that in India and it was horrible but………we don't have a choice Allen and neather do you now what you are is different yes but we need our comrade on this one and there are other vampires in the vicinity and well need you to be here for us" said Lavi.

A small smile that was soft swept across Allen's lips but it vanished just as quick as it came.

"Alright I guess we'll have to chance it" he said.

They nodded and left while Cora and James went to go check on the trails to see how bad the snow had damaged them.

"Salva watch for anything out of place and be careful don't get him angery again" said Cora.

I nodded and they left.

"_Good luck guys get back safe"_

I turned around and saw the whole group there.

(Narrative)

It had been a few hours since Cora and James had left and the group was getting more than just aggravated they were fidgety and Lavi was being overly loud.

"MAN IT'S BORNIGN HERE IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN DO?" he asked loudly.

That of course got him hit in the face with a book that Allen was flipping threw.

(Thump, chair falling)

"Get a grip and shut up would you?" he said.

They looked over where he was; Allen was entertaining himself by balancing on a chair's back trying to see how long it would really take for that thing to fall over so far Lavi had counted almost a whole hour and it still hadn't toppled over.

"Cat" he said.

Allen replied with a cattish smirk.

"_Just what is Walker?" _thought Link.

"I'm not a cat! Lavi vampires just have good balance" he said flipping threw another book.

"Either way that's freaky as hell" said Choji.

Allen had changed positions to balance with one hand instead of two using the other to put the book back.

"Well that's all those years in the circus that got me used to vertigo and so on so it's nothing new"

He flipped over landing in the chair.

"Really and after all those years what did you do?"

"I came home after Mana was turned into an Akuma and tried to have a 'normal' life and ended up having myself dragged across the school when an Akuma attacked it's not fun to be strung up when you couldn't fight back even if you tried but of course I got rid of the Akuma and my curse stayed active threw the rest of the week which of course made me an out cast but I'm used to it so".

He glanced up at them and sighed at the blank faces.

"You all saw what I've went threw any human would be a complete psycho by now but then again I've been in an asylum before to…….white if you ask me but I did get out"

"And how did you do that?" asked Lavi.

Being a Bookman he was recording every little detail that Allen spoke of from the day he was cursed to when he re-joined the order.

"Massacre but not bad at all I wasn't the one who did it sad to say the people who did were killed not to long after words on a different note me and five other supposed patients were put on a note saying we were murdered but we got out of the underground tunnels and got out after words we just walked on".

"Oh ".

"No not good we got out but there were so many innocent lives taken".

"Oh my" muttered Miranda.

"But if some survive it's better off no?"

"I guess so"

Even after hearing it was off place to think about the possibility of having to go threw that.

(Later)

"Man I'm starving" said Lavi.

Allen sighed and a light bulb went off in his head; he could but would they be able to……….this could get interesting to see so he would.

"Well I could…….." he started.

No one knew that over all the years he had to learn no matter how sometimes he hated the skill 'cook' for his mother when she was sick and his siblings when he was taking care of them and grudgingly master Cross.

"Well what?" they asked.

"I could show you guys how to cook I know how from my years with Cross".

Lavi nearly shouted in joy.

"Really a vampire that can cook that's odd!" said Kanda.

"Well either we can or you can starve?"

They all were in the kitchen with in moments.

"Alright just follow the instructions it's not that hard"

How wrong he was; within the hour he and everyone else fell victim to Lavi with a bag of flower.

(Giant white cloud with a puff sound)

"Well there goes the powder bomb!" said Raina.

They all were covered in flower making them all horribly pale.

"Whoa look at this!" said Lavi.

(cough)

"Really funny Lavi Haa-haa" said Allen from a place on the floor he like the rest where covered in flower and sadly looked like ghosts.

"Wow the look suits you Allen" said Salva.

He coughed again and a puff of flower came out of his mouth.

"Well since you've done this much (cough) then be my guessed as to try and get this off us" he said standing.

"Where's Timcanpy?" asked Lenalee.

She had to giggle at this mess it was funny to say the lest; everyone was almost as white as snow and as for Allen he looked like a walking snow man.

"You look like a ghost Lenalee" he said.

She smiled when he shook his head trying to see better.

"I really hate cooking" said Link.

"Yea and we all will blend in perfectly with the area we're white as snow" said Lavi.

Allen sighed as he started to stand but slipped taking Lenalee with him; they fell to the ground Lenalee thankfully didn't get into the powder but Allen did keeping her from falling he landed in it and made a cloud of the stuff pop up from the area he and her had fallen at.

"What was that?" asked Choji.

(coughing)

"Thanks and nice landing Allen" she said sitting up only to be found sitting on his abdomen.

"Yea and (cough) we need to get this stuff up" he said.

The others looked at the two in amusement.

"You two are like the trapeze artist and the gypsy" said Link.

"Wasn't Bookman here?" asked Lenalee as she attempted to get up but went strait back down with a puff of white landing on Allen again.

"Nope" said Lavi.

"Alright um you two need help?" asked Raina.

She blushed when she realized why the others didn't look; Lenalee had landed on Allen in a lip lock both of them had their lips crushed together with the others and it was a little to private considering Lenalee had her hand on his thigh.

"Lenalee could you get up slowly" he asked after a second.

She blinked in shock when bourbon colored eyes blinked at her. She jumped up.

"I'm sorry I fell on you again I know it must have hurt"

"No I'm fine just be careful please let's not have a repeat"

Luckily they didn't and got the flower up which once they did they each had to go roll around in the snow to get the flower off before coming back inside.

"Damn it's cold" said Lavi.

Krory nodded and Allen started the fire with a spark from the alchemy he luckily could perform.

"Yea but we should be……(sneeze)…..fine" said Allen.

Salva raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

"Allen hold still!" she said

"Salva what is it?"

she clapped her hand over his forehead.

"Your burning up Allen this fever's worse than the one I found you with when you were little"

"I-I'm fine Salva it's nothing" he said.

She sighed but shook her head.

"No it's not that fever's gotten worse I bet my soul on it"

Bourbon eyes glinted in rage at that.

"Don't bet your soul damn girl are you insane don't even use it as a phrasing it might happen" he snapped.

Salva looked into those dark eyes and some tears started to fall as she sat on the floor with him in front of people who knew about what had really happened to him in that moment of looking at his eyes closer she saw that realization had dawned on her then and there.

"You……..lost your soul didn't you Allen?" she asked.

She looked up with broken eyes in shock and worry when he nodded yes at her and she started to cry harder.

"Is that why?………" she asked.

He looked at her as he moved forward some to get her to look up; his hand ghosted out and pulled her face up.

"Is that why what Salva?" he asked those dark irises glinted with an empty gloss in there depths.

"Is that why your so cold so mean hateful dark?" she asked hotly.

"No this happened years ago long before I met you I can't get it back it hurts if I try to put it back" he said as he tried to wipe her tears away but she pushed his hand away.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU HURT DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE SUFFERING?" she asked loudly.

"No I don't to be honest I didn't think of it"

"Why not?"

"Because it…………."

He started to sway a bit.

"Cause…. Hurts…… to……..remember" he said in a slurred voice.

Lavi had a feeling and both him and Link snagged Allen from the stance he was in to their arms keeping him from falling on the stone ground and hurting himself.

"Oh god what happened to him?" asked Miranda.

Lavi kept his now unconscious friend up while Link felt of his forehead; just as he though Allen had a deathly high fever.

"He's burning up" he said.

They helped lay him down and cover him up.

"What now?"

(A/N Things are going to get from bad to worse trust me but hopefully it'll turn out good).

"I don't know how to take care of a vampire with a fever" said Lavi.

Salva took the chance to grab a medical book of Cora's; she silently blessed that woman with every grace of every god she could think of.

"Okay good news Cora has a medical book on our kind so it shouldn't be much different than before" she said as she peered at Allen.

"He's not even flushed that's weird".

"Not really but that should show up in a bit"

Sure enough it did in fair pink across his cheek bones and the bridge of his nose; he didn't look healthy at all.

"Shit' said Kanda.

"What?" asked Raina.

"It's just like the moyashi to get himself sick when we need that freaking curse of his".

She smiled.

"I guess"

Another five hours past with no word from Cora and them; thankfully the group had been able to cook something without the mess they had to deal with earlier.

"That was good but shouldn't we try and see if Allen's gonna eat?" asked Lavi.

They looked from him to Allen; he wasn't even awake.

"Well…….should we?" asked Lenalee.

"Really it says to try and let them eat something every few hours but knowing Walker he won't heal like that it'll be blood that he wants not food" said Link.

They gulped.

"But Allen has to eat something if not he'll be sicker" said Salva.

"I suppose we could try but if he starts getting thirsty he'll go after who ever is weakest and feed off them so don't push your window of opportunity" said Lavi.

He really didn't know about this Allen could have the strangest symptoms that he had ever seen when it came to being sick like actually be sick to his stomach or well going on instinct alone and trying to feed when he's to delirious to do so and it looks horribly weak and it's sad to see someone who you consider a 'brother' in agony like that and he had seen Allen in true pain before it's to sick to look at because most of the time it was bloody.

"Alright".

Salva was watching she didn't dare come near him at the time but they thought of something Allen would go for their jugular vein and that would make him bite harder until he got what he wanted if he was hoping to feed off of something that he could kill they had their work cut out for them.

"Wake up Allen come on" said Raina.

Almost black eyes opened to stare at her but he burred his face into the pillow his head was resting on and stayed that way he wasn't going to look at them he couldn't their heart beats were driving him insane at this point.

"Hey come on get up and move so we can check your fever please" said Salva.

"No I can't do this not right now" he said in a muffled voice from after five seconds pulling the pillow over his face instead of burring his head in it.

Raina tapped his shoulder and his pale and oddly icy hand snagged hers.

"No Raina don't please" he begged.

She moved her hand away as they slowly pieced the things together. His actions, his eyes, his body language told what he was going threw but they didn't know the real reason unlike him.

The rune stones they could talk to the knights they have something in them and even worse when a knight becomes a 'host' they are forever connected to the stones and sad to say he wasn't as lucky as some would believe.

"Why not the Rune stones shouldn't be making this so bad?" she asked.

"If ver s a ost en it dos umthing" he said muffled from his face being burred deeply in the pillow under his head.

"What?" they asked.

Allen removed the pillow from his face and flipped over while he slowly sat up ignoring the throbbing pain in his head from the fever; he rested his head against the back of the sofa staring at the ceiling in thought; should he really tell them this?.

"If there is a host near the stone then yes they become very powerful in frequency and they can cause even humans to act up".

"Hosts?" asked Lavi.

He had a feeling that non of them were going to like the answer but what could they do.

"Yes a….host is someone who was supposed to die but the stones did something to keep them safe and alive but in return the stones become………"

He looked at his left arm.

"Parasitic slowly they kill who they saved to become stronger to send out a signal to a knight by making the person fall asleep they won't feel the stone take their lives to send out the signal that it's ready" he said.

They stared those standing went to their knees in shock the stones, the knights, what kind of fate had Allen been given exactly?.

"Why do they do that?"

"They need to just like any parasite it's how the stones send a signal or they latch onto a form of something alive a another human maybe that can send out a signal to tell us that it's wanting to be found this time and once we find it the human is………"

(Smacking sound)

"YOU DAMN MURDER" yelled Lavi in rage suddenly.

He knew it was out of place but what would you expect when you learn that the person you are helping is a killer.

"Whoa what the……..?" asked Krory.

Allen was dazed by the impact but came out of it harshly snarling at Lavi threw his fangs.

"What was that for?" he asked .

"Your kind are killers Allen those stones the knights their not safe" he said

(laughter)

"No fucking duh Lavi vampires aren't safe we're not very gentle but trust me when I tell you the knights are here with a purpose to stop the end of time it's true we are" he spat.

"But those stones are parasitic and they kill quicker than Innocence does to your type of exorcist normally" said Raina.

"They kill yes but think about all the people we know who have died none of you know what it was like when I watched Suman Dark burst open only to watch him get eaten by those damn teases".

"So what about you yourself what caused the chain reaction that made the spell break?" asked Lavi.

He felt bad about hitting Allen but he lost it he couldn't stand to hear him speak like the deaths of innocent lives was nothing.

"When I Bled out almost on that mission I was fine after we stayed for a few days and I healed but the chain reaction had already started and now Look where I am I know who my family was I know where to find the ones that are still alive that's what matters to me being able to know who I am now"

"But Allen listen to this it's crazy vampires that want to take innocent lives just to gather stones? It's wrong" said Raina.

He sat back down and placed his hands over his face.

"We try and get to the person before it can kill them if they lived past what they are supposed to then the lists can't activate and kill them I have a list with the names of each person and where they live you see having the death stone and being the noah of death and trickery have some advantages but then again sometimes we are just to late to stop them from dying" he said.

The others stood shocked from the facts they were getting but something stung their minds; How did Allen get a hold of his two stones sure the prophecy that's one thing but wouldn't he have to have found them first?.

"Allen how did you find your stones?" asked Salva.

His pupils dilated and he sat in shock a chill ran up his spine and there was a pang in his chest his heart clenching reminding him painfully of how he had gotten the stones in his possession.

"I told you about hosts right…….?"

They nodded.

"You see it's rare for a knight to become a…….Host" he said looking up at them.

Miranda nearly fell out of her chair and the others turned paler than snow.

"You…….you're a-a……h-host?" asked Lavi with a shaky voice and a wide eye.

"I was until I took them out"

"T-Took them o-out How d-did you do t-that?" asked a shaken Raina.

"Tore my heart out" he said bluntly.

They all went to the floor.

"It hurts the reason why I have such a bad reaction to them is because I was a host".

"But why?"

"Remember Rei La's prophecy well I really should have died before I was born but they saved me"

The group couldn't move they just stared.

"Why are you all staring?" he asked

"BECAUSE YOU HAD THOSE THINGS IN YOUR BODY AND GOT THEM OUT LIKE THAT" said Salva loudly.

"Whoa calm down nothing bad happened after words was when Luzon took me in" he said.

The screams of shock had stopped.

"O-Oh" they said.

He smiled and pointed out that they needed to check and make sure they had everything considering they were about to leave.

(FIVE HOURS LATER)

"Allen hey where is that flash light?" asked Raina.

They had been looking around for one flash light for about thirty minutes or more.

"DANG IT I GIVE UP" yelled Lavi.

"Che. What's your problem Usagi?'

"That flash light grew legs and ran off I know it" he said.

Allen shook his head.

"Well where did you last see it?".

"Out side"

"Well we're not gonna find it now".

They flopped down onto the couches and chairs.

"I'm so tired this day is very………rushed no?" asked Raina.

They nodded; even Allen looked worn down to the bone.

"Why do you look so tired?"

Bourbon eyes looked at her.

"There's this feeling in the back of my mind that something's going to happen soon".

Unfortunately Allen was right. Just as they were finishing packing up Allen's bourbon eyes sparked gold and then his pupils dilated wider.

"_Not again………damn it really why does it have to be me with this scenes?"_

"Allen are you alright"

"_There's so much blood what who's that?"_

Allen was in a daze his mind shuffling threw the events taking place not to far away; Cora, and James were dead in this vision; bodies torn blooded and broken, Allen himself was lapping the blood off his finger tips his eyes rich dark ruby red not crimson the murky bronze taking fully over and driving his eyes to turn dark red, he could taste the blood on his tongue it was so sweet it made the vampire side of his being stir with lust and wanting but who killed them? And why. Then he saw it the akuma and two figures standing with him smiling evilly so.

"_**Tell me boy do you like the blood?"**_

He growled he knew he was probably scaring his friends mindless right now but he really didn't care; he also knew he was sitting down and probably running a fever the size of England itself. But he didn't care he wanted an answer though he should speak in his mind try and get the voices to clear up so he could hear them better.

"_Who are you?"_

"_**No one just wanted to know if you liked the blood we laid out for you?"**_

The others were completely freaked out by his more puppet like appearance; Allen was at first lying on the floor his body wouldn't move so they sat him in a chair and his head would loll over back and forth every few moments his eyes either open and glassy or closed and his face paler than a death mask and his mouth barely open for him to breath, his body was other wise limp and frozen locked in placement like a spell.

"What do you think is happening?" asked Raina.

She had no clue what could make him so unnatural Allen was more a doll with strings attached right then. He wasn't himself nor was he close to being so; Allen had been reduced to a broken doll.

"I think it's that noah power of his the death one he's seeing something and I think that he's trying to block off the full reaction like last time" said Lavi from across the room.

He really did care for Allen just like a brother but he wasn't stupid if Allen was in a trance then he had to keep away just incase Allen decided to come after someone.

"_Damn it who are you?"_

"_**Don't you know A-L-L-E-N?" asked the smaller figure.**_

It was then that the vision stopped dead in it's tracks and he snapped out of the trance the glossy orbs showed he had been in.

(shriek)

"Whoa are you alright Allen"

He was breathing hard on the floor he had fallen out of the chair he was in and the sharp stone floor had really knocked the breath out of him.

"Y-yea………I…….think so".

"What's wrong?" asked Lenalee.

At that Allen stood fast and bolted to the window opening it up and looking back at them with dark bourbon eyes.

"Cora and James are going to die" he said calmly with a dark smile.

He left threw the window fast with the speed that rivaled a bullet train.

(Fast sound)

"What the hell?"

Lenalee activated her dark boots, while the others ran as fast as they could to catch up to her and the black blur that was a few feet ahead of them.

"How are you going to catch up to them?" asked Miranda.

Lavi smiled and snagged the group.

"Extend"

They shot forward and were right next to Allen in moments but their friend had a wild look in his eyes.

"_Don't tell me the vampire side's snuck out again and he's not looking to happy right now what could have done that?"_

"Oi Allen are you okay?"

"I'm…..fine Lavi just fine………keep your eyes forward Baka Usagi" he said.

Lavi dodged a tree.

"Thanks"

Allen nodded and bounded off a tree in his way to increase his speed.

"Lavi why do you think?" asked Raina.

"Well my hammer is going at the speed Allen was and that was about 55.4 miles per hour now I think it's faster than before he likes the speed or maybe……..I don't know ask him your self"

"Che. Baka Usagi stop thinking about the Moyashi and follow the damn moyashi vampire".

Lavi raised an eyebrow before he was slammed against the tree nearest to him.

"What the hell?" he asked.

The others were on the ground looking up from where Allen had Lavi pinned.

"Allen?"

"Don't speak fucking rabbit unless your going to kill your self".

"Nope and you're on what some kind of drug?" he asked.

"No Baka"

Lavi was slammed into a tree for being to loud.

"Your to loud Lavi be quiet"

"Why are you holding me up?"

"See I need you to do something"

Lavi gulped he didn't like th sound of Allen's voice and judging by his actions Allen was going to do something that Lavi wouldn't ever forget. But he was partly wrong

"Go west and wait if you see any akuma take them out then and there got it?" he said.

Lavi nodded and left; while Allen jumped down and gave out the orders to the others Lenalee and Salva were to stay with him while the others broke off into pairs of two or three.

"Allen are you feeling well?" asked Lenalee.

She was close enough to feel how cold he was his skin was icy like it had been in India.

"Shush I'm fine just wait"

Sure enough a fight broke out; Cora and James were loosely hanging on to life as they fought the akuma which was a level 4,5, and 6. Miranda was fighting to heal the others and Lenalee had a broken ankle while Raina's arm was cut to pieces Lavi had a gash in his side, Kanda had a broken arm, and Krory had a few shattered ribs. The other two Salva and Allen fought on.

Another clash of metal; blood gushed and laughter filled the air from Road.

"Hi Allen" she said as she surprised him with a kiss.

She enjoyed his taste greatly but it was when he bit down on her lip she finally let go fast.

"Why did you do that?"

Allen growled and jumped at her but Tyki moved in and sent Allen into a tree.

(Crash)

"Ahh Allen" said Salva.

She ran at him and he caught her attack twisting her arm in an odd angle there was a loud crack and it snapped the bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Allen was extremely dizzy at the moment; his mind was disoriented and hazy. He wasn't sure what it was that he was feeling but it was something stirring inside him breaking the restraints and giving him the chance to use it.

"_What's going on what am I feeling? What is it what am I?_ _this power………..its……….So that was it finally I can figure it out I have to awaken it now"._

The group looked from Salva to Allen; Salva was out of a way to fight back and Tyki had hr in a grip that would kill her if something didn't help her.

"_Allen please help me……….I CALL ON YOU KNIGIHT I SEEK YOUR AID AND POWER ALLEN WALKER HELP ME"._

Allen's marks started to appear and his body started to glow lightly with a silver/black light; the glowing drewattention to him even when unconscious Allen was starting to re-gain his Knight powers at last; thus the glowing.

"What?……….is that?" asked Road.

The marks crawled up to his forehead and formed a mask and that turned into a real mask of silver and black; the marks turned shock silver before turning black.

"So the boy woke up a while ago hmm?" asked a figure in the shadows.

Armor and a sword laid by his side and on him.

"_Wake up Allen I want to see how much more powerful you are now" _thought the figure.

"_Allen Walker you have been restored to your powers as a knight of RuneSlave it is time to awaken for the aid of your loved ones and the world………now get up my warrior and move on"_

Slowly Allen began to stand using the blade of his sword to balance himself.

"_No more I will keep fighting even in the battle of a storm I will stand strong and so I have to move" ._

"Allen come on" muttered Raina.

Allen stood slowly as his back straitened and the group saw his hands; clawed fingers, the black markings showing against his ivory skin. He kept his head bowed still slightly slouched over from the small spasm in his back from the impact.

"Allen he's getting up everyone" said Krory.

The group smiled widely but then their smiles faltered.

"Something's wrong" stated Lavi.

He was right; a evil smile slowly crept onto Allen's face as he raised his head the evil smile turned into a sadistic smirk against a slightly knowing look; Allen wasn't acting the same.

(Laughter)

"So Tyki are you going to just kill someone who's not as important as someone that can actually kill you?" he asked.

Tyki smiled.

"So boy are you really going to fight me?'

He let go of Salva and started to come too wards Allen's form.

"Allen walker the fourteenth Noah, the First Knight Of RuneSlave, A Exorcist, A Vampire of royal blood, and of course………_your cursed"._

"And that would change what about who I am?" asked Allen as he activated his sword.

"_The metal it's……..contorting?"_

The hilt of the blade curved up and around his arm; the curve was sharp but twisted into an ancient yet elegant design.

Tyki's face was covered n a look of shock like the rest of them.

"So do you want to try again?" asked Allen.

He knew all too well what he was doing; his powers as a knight was activating to it's fullest extent so he could do what the knights were originally 'created ' for and that was too protect the Innocent lives of anyone who truly deserved it.

"Boy I know what your capable of I've seen it myself; your not something we want to mess with besides".

Tyki came closer to him and reached out to touch his face; Allen snarled at the contact but didn't move just yet he wanted to wait for the right moment to possibly attack the noah before him.

"He has plans for you boy…….you are something quite unique and he said clearly that he had never thought that such a pretty thing would be so…….bloodthirsty he has never considered aiding you boy but then again he also said that something as angelic as you wouldn't filthy your soul with being with us".

Tyki smirked when Allen's dark eyes looked down.

"You are family though weather you like us or not you are part Noah therefore you are someone I do not wish to harm".

Allen looked down before ramming his hand down and threw Tyki's stomach again like he had in the past.

(Blood gushing)

"Gahh…….Boy I though you wouldn't kill?" asked Tyki.

Allen looked up and growled at Tyki while his entirely bladed arm was still piercing him.

"No see the Earl was wrong…….."

Tyki was covered in his own blood; the blood ran from his mouth and the hole in his body; but he could feel Allen's body against him while he held onto him with the blade.

"_So soft and warm……..is this what the knights bring with them when they end the life of someone?"_

He put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"_I'm tired………..he's so warm and comforting why is it this boy is like this so…………comforting to even me?"_

"Tyki He's Wrong…….."

Tyki looked at the white hair just below his eye site; he could smell Allen's scent; honey, and autumn air with burning leaves it seemed like the witches fire flower sweet and yet intoxicating like the flower it's self. 

"What do you mean boy?"

"I have no soul to stain" said Allen.

Tyki's eyes went wide and he found himself looking into the eyes of a doll; Allen's eyes had no life in them no warmth, no kindness, no trust, and no soul. Allen's eyes told that he was soulless and would always be so; Allen was practically born without one.

"No soul to stain!"

"I lost it a long time ago and now I keep the human side of my being alive be showing human emotions if I didn't I would be more evil than you".

Tyki raised his hand and as Allen started to slowly pull away with the blade; he ran his hand threw the mess of white hair before him gaining some type of reassurance that Allen Walker wouldn't ever become as defiled as he had.

Tyki slowly fell back.

"_Good boy do what your suppose too"._

Tyki's golden eyes stared at the figure above him.

"_Such a beautiful yet terrible thing this angelic creature is….so beautiful and yet so evil Allen's not like me though……..you've done well Nicholas your son has done wonderful and he's such a handsome one such a lucky young man I hope nothing bad comes of him having at least some blessings in his eternity"._

Allen could only stare at Tyki; he wasn't going to die but all the same he knew that Tyki was badly hurt and yet he felt no remorse for the man on the ground he felt nothing inside him towards him.

"_I need to check on the others"_

The blade deactivated and turned into a slave bracelet on his right hand.

(A/N: A slave bracelet is a metal bracelet with a chain and a ring on it mostly women wear it but in the mid 1600's men wore them too to show that they were slaves they can be simple but some are elaborate and crested in stones).

The group looked at the band and ring; It was black and had bright silver symbols on it that matched his markings.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

They looked at him the bracelets chain clinked as he sat down beside them.

"We're hurt a bit but we should be fine " said Raina.

Allen sighed and smiled.

"Good"

He looked at the slave bracelet.

"Hey Allen where did that thing come from?"

"It's what all the Knights wear around their hand on one side it's called a slaves bracelet see it's what it says slaves where them to mark them as something these are different for each one of us when our powers awaken like mine just did that blade was what is now the bracelet I can take it off but not right now it's sort of like an equipment type you can remove it but it comes back to you if you need it" he explained.

They nodded and slowly went back to the cabin with Cora and James.

(Five hours later)

"Allen are you alright?" asked Salva.

Allen nodded.

Cora wasn't doing to well infact she said that she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Allen Cora wants to see you" said James.

He was lucky enough to have avoided the attacks but he wasn't sure he would be able to go on without Cora.

Allen nodded and walked back with James and Salva.

(knock)

"Cora here's Allen" said James.

The three walked in when Cora nodded.

"Allen come here would you?" she asked in a cracked voice.

Allen walked closer to her until he was kneeling beside the bed.

"You've grown up so much" she said as she placed a hand on his face and traced the curse mark.

"I know that" he said with a smile.

(Cora's P.O.V)

I watched the young man in front of me; Allen was so grown up now. He was no longer a little boy he was almost considered a grown up now just a few more years and he would be.

He gave me a soft smile while I traced the line of the curse mark; it was so strange it was smooth not even an indent in his smooth skin more like it had been there his whole life. It was as if he was suppose to be so unnatural by birth and he was; but he was so perfect at site that no one would have ever guessed what kind of life he had.

"Allen your such a brave boy you've done so much for us in just a short time of knowing you" I said with a smile.

He gave me another soft smile and placed his hand on mine when it rested at his cheek; he was such a kind young man and so strong and courageous to fight off things like he had today.

"Your mother would have been so proud of you I think even now she is even if she's not alive she's always considered you her little boy even with Alex and Riannai she though of you as the baby maybe because of what happened to you" I said.

He smiled once more.

"I know that I've spoken to her before I guess being able to choose if you live or die is a good thing" he said.

I nodded.

"James and Salva could you go out for a moment I want to talk to him alone" I said.

They nodded and shut and locked the door.

I smiled when we were alone I wanted to speak with him but I also wanted to try something else.

"Allen I want you to know that your more important than you will ever think" I said.

I ran my hand down to his throat. His heart pounded lightly against my fingers while I caressed the ivory column slowly so I could let him relax a bit; I could feel stress and tension roll of this boy like heat from flames.

I slipped my hand to the back of his neck and sat up so I could pull him to me.

"Cora what are you………"

I pulled his body over to me so I could hold onto him.

"Your warm and soft it's comforting to know you're here for us then and now it's a good feeling to know".

I lightly caressed his arm down to his hand where the slaves bracelet was at; such a shame this child was cursed in such a way.

"Cora I……….I……..I um"

"Shush it's alright dear your fine".

I kissed the top of his head and slowly ran my hand over his sides and hips but he quickly jolted and flinched.

"I'm not going to touch you dear your fine " .

He shook a bit.

"I promise I know you have a mate I won't try and take you like Desdemona" I said as I tried to sooth the pain I was feeling rise inside his lithe body.

He was so thin still I was surprised when I saw him again he was still thin but then I noticed how much he had grown and the way his face and hair looked; Allen had become a young man now and he was only a few years away from being a adult vampire by our standards.

"I know you won't I'm just used to it I know a lot of vampires are like this but I've not really been touched like this from anyone besides Lenalee".

I nodded and gently held him.

"Allen I know that your mother gave you her blood before she died" I muttered.

"She did I should have told someone a long time ago but…….I couldn't do it"

"Why not?"

"I……..I was thirteen when she died and I was force fed her blood it was……so good……..it scared me because I didn't want to admit that I wanted more" he said lightly.

It wasn't much longer that I let him go and h sat back down beside me.

"Why did you ask me?" He asked.

I looked at him softly and reached out and tilted his head up and pulled him in again; he squirmed and whimpered before he must have thought that I was going to use him like Desdemona had; I figured he had that initial fear of it happening again.

"I won't do anything and the reason I asked you is because I need you to do something for me".

He shivered and moved his head back from me.

"What……d-do you want?" he asked.

I undid two of the buttons on his shirt and traced my fingers over the front of his neck and collar bones.

"Ahh s-stop C-Cora" he gasped.

I wasn't going to take him like that or at all no matter how much I thought I wanted to I wouldn't do it.

I dropped my hand and ran my fingers along the seem of his pants he didn't really like that all to much.

"Cora please"

Even if we were both sitting on the bed now his head was thrown back and his eyes closed trying to ignore the feelings it gave him.

"I'm not going to force you Allen I won't even do anything I'm not touching you like that am I?"

I just watched him lay back and keep his eyes closed.

"N-no but……."

He bit his lip.

"It's nothing at all dear just relax a bit I won't do anything"

However I let my mind drift from trying to loosen the muscles in his body to something else; I was starting to work on getting his body to relax what I had to ask of him would crush his heart to do but I wanted him to do it for me.

I started thinking on how to ask him this when I felt my hand slip across his inner thighs and I was shook out of my thoughts by him arching his back and moaning.

That of course only got me a angery eyed stare a few moments later; it wasn't intentional at all it was normal for vampires use their body heat when they ghosted their hands over a body to relax the body and I was actually going to ask if he wanted a back rub or something he had been hit across the back a few times.

I wasn't going to live for too much longer about a few days and I wanted him to do something for me.

"Allen I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said.

I am exactly five hundred years old but I look like I'm nineteen therefore I feel like a shy little girl around Allen sometimes I suppose.

"Stop please you said you wouldn't and you lied" he snarled.

I shook my head no and leaned in.

"Hmm"

I froze short of getting closer to him to talk; he had hummed in the back of his throat what did that mean again?…………..oh crap.

I looked down and quickly pushed myself against the wall; I hadn't removed my hand from the more sensitive area's of Allen's body and that had caused his pleasured sound.

"I'm So Sorry" I said.

"What do you really want from me Cora I know it's not this so what is it!" he snapped.

I looked down an nodded.

"Allen I'm not going to live for to much longer so I need to you do something"

"What is it?"

I looked up and touched his face that wasn't to far from mine.

"I want you to be able to end this war Allen"

Allen nodded letting her continue.

"Your so beautiful and you don't deserve this life that you've been given your more an angelic creature than a demonic one your someone special to us all and that is why I'm going to ask you this and you have to do this for me alright?".

I moved some of his soft snowy locks out of his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to drain me……………."

It was as if he had been burned; he shot backwards and hit the wall his legs barely keeping him standing, his dark eyes wide in horror, his body lightly slacked and trembling, while the rest of his body looked sent into shock his mind was probably racing threw a thousand things at once. All and all if his hair wasn't already pristine white it would be turning so.

"W-what……C-Cora………I……….I"

I stood slowly feeling the sting from my wounds that were draining my life as I moved. I stopped short of him and stood still.

"Allen please do this for me it's the only way I can give you my power to do this to aid the wars end".

I reached out and he flinched back.

"Please…………Cora……….I…………..I…..can't do it" he said in a soft voice.

"I need you too Allen take my life and gain a way to aid a hand in winning the war please" I begged.

He shook his head no; he always was stubborn about what he thought was right and wrong; therefore I gathered him into my arms like he was my child that need comforting at the time.

"Please…….d-don't" he hoarsely begged.

I threaded my fingers threw his baby soft hair slowly.

"Dear your much to important to let yourself become so heartless like you might become if you do They need you and she needs you" I said.

Allen's legs couldn't support him any longer and gave way making him fall to the ground taking me with him and allowing me to keep my hold on the broken doll in my arms.

I could feel tears stain my clothes as he started to shake and gasp in sorrow; I had never seen such a depressing site in my entire life.

"Allen?" I asked as I lifted his face up to look at me.

"Please don't make me do this" he begged wearily.

"Allen………your so beautiful why do you cry when this is what must be?" I asked.

"Why I should shouldn't I your like family to me and I………I've lost to many loved ones already".

The anxiety attack was starting to sink in and consume the broken beautiful creature in my arms.

"Your so incredibly perfect you have no reason to cry at all something as breath taking as you shouldn't cry you shouldn't be able to shed a single tear" I stated.

Allen was then and is now a breathtakingly beautiful boy; I had been so proud to have been able to comfort him like I had; he was something remarkable.

"No……..please don't make me do this to you"

I threaded my fingers threw his hair catching his welcoming scent ; his scent was so comforting.

"So nice your smell is so comforting".

"Please no"

"Allen do it take my life I want you too do it now" I begged him lightly.

He shook his head no.

"Take my life and take with it a chance to bring an end to this war Allen I give you what I posses please take my life, take my blood,………."

"No"

I heard the locks on the door start to open lightly they would wait just for a moment though I knew it was his exorcist friends.

"Allen I'm asking this as a final request take my blood take, my life, do what your meant to and take my soul"

I felt it then the spark in his body revive; his nature the knight's blood that rushed threw his veins; Allen Walker regained his full powers as a Knight Of RuneSlave when he heard my plead.

I looked into one black and one silver eye that were glowing; his eyes were glowing with the want to take what he was supposed to.

"Do now please".

I felt hot breath move onto my neck before longer and sharper than normal fangs ripped into my throat; in that moment I felt him take my blood I knew what it would look like when he took my spirit.

(Lavi's P.O.V)

We had just opened the door when Cora had asked something of Allen that made me feel my heart drop to my stomach.

"Do what you are meant to and take my soul" she begged.

It was then we saw his eyes turn the twins colors of coal black and sterling silver; while he moved his face u until he bit her neck his longer and sharper than normal fangs ripping a hole in her throat.

He continued to feed until we saw his claws draw more blood; the red lquid stained his body and hers. This continued until she closed her eyes and her grip on his shoulder loosened.

"Thank you………Allen" were her last words before she fell into his body and his curse activated that allowed us to see as well.

"_NO PLEASE NO DON'T YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HELP US PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOO" _begged the spirit but to no avail Allen broke lose and slid against the wall the blue rings in his eyes shining bright along with the other one shining green.

"_SET ME FREE LIKE YOUR SUPPOSE TO I KNOW YOU CAN CONSUME SOULS BUT PLEASE LISTEN LET ME GO PLEASE I BEG OF YOU"._

The phantom begging seemed to simply be dragged over to Allen's limp form and Allen lightly looked up even though he was tired from what I could see and his eyes turned white completely then crimson as if his eyes had rolled back Into his head.

"I'm sorry………..I am" he muttered though he didn't look sad or sorrowful one bit.

I along with the others stood in shock; Allen was just like an akuma he could become stronger by consuming souls what was he to me and the others mostly; a monster, a demon, the enemy.

"Allen!" I said.

He rolled his head over to look at us with dead eyes.

"Lavi………I don't know what to do anymore………………I'm so tired……"

He seemd to just slid down the wall and I moved closer and picked him up.

"Lavi why would you want to touch such a sinner?" asked Krory.

I looked at Allen; Sinner is that what he was a monster? .No he wasn't Allen was unfortunate to have this happen to him Allen wasn't evil he wasn't a sinner he wasn't a demon and he most certainly wasn't a enemy to the Black Order.

"He's not Krory Allen's not what we think he's had this forced on him due to his families history and that wasn't what we thought Allen didn't look as if he had a choice I think we know what happens to the spirit if the rune stones are activated and the person willingly gives their lives like Cora did".

I looked at Cora's body it was sad but she had asked him to do this and therefore she had been given her final wish.

"CORA" yelled Salva and James.

They looked at Allen's limp form in my arms and James glared at the blood on him.

"He killed her he killed her HE'S A MONSTER" yelled James.

Salva seemed to just stare at Allen before moving over to him and me.

"Lavi Cora gaive her life up didn't she ?" she asked.

"Yes I think so" I said.

She smiled.

"She was a host as well".

"What?" we asked.

"Allen told me when we were talking earlier he said she had one inside her and she was going to die soon and he could end it for her less painfully".

James was going to move to Allen and me and beat the living day lights out of Allen but he let it go at that.

"She gave him the stone?"

"Leave your questions to Allen when he wakes up".

(Four days later) (Salva's P.O.V)

I had not really gotten over what Allen had been forced to do to Cora but I believed that Allen had done this for her benefit.

"Hey Salva are you feeling well?" asked Lenalee.

"Oh yea I'm alright" I said.

"I know your sad about Cora's death but Allen's really not to blame"

"I don't blame him he told me the truth did he tell you?"

"Yes he told me everything that happened that day"

Lenalee sighed.

"Allen's life isn't easy Lenalee but I think you make it bearable for him".

She nodded as Lavi came inside.

"Have any of you seen Allen?" he ask out of breath.

"No" we said.

"He gone Allen's vanished" said Lavi.

The others came in the room upon hearing the words and before I knew it we were all going out searching for him.

"It's a blizzard out here" yelled Lavi over the snowy storm.

"I know just keep walking there's a town up ahead" I said.

We arrived in the town of WickCraft in a few hours.

"So cold".

We stopped at an inn in order to rest and eat.

"Well it wasn't the greatest thing for all of you to travel in a storm like this" said the Inn keeper.

"We kind of didn't have a choice we have to find our friend he walked off somewhere he's alive I know but I also know he's not going to stop even if it's storming it won't matter Allen will keep moving" I said.

"Allen would this person your looking for by the way have white hair red/gold eyes and a deathly pale complexion?" he asked.

"YES" we shouted.

"Whoa calm down lively bunch ain't ya but either way I have seen him he's headed up to WickCraft Castle said he had a score to settle with some guy named Dorian said he was a WickCraft".

My eyes felt like they jumped out of my skull.

"We have to go now" I said.

They raised an eyebrow.

"NOW"

They caught that it was hardly a time to play dumb so we paid and left fastly threw the now settled storm; true running threw the snow wasn't wonderful but it was easier than trying to do so during a blizzard.

It seemed like forever but we finally made it to WickCraft Mannor and oh boy was it big.

"Lets go".

We darted up and into the castle and threw the extravagant halls to keep looking for Allen but soon we started to think we weren't going to fin him until we head a scream and bones crunching along with a vicious cackle. We ran and ran there the hallways fast only to hear sharp footsteps pat along th stone floor which was followed by us running that way to find Allen running by us in one of the hallways covred in blood and using the skifer blade he was given from his knight powers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU DOING HERE" he asked loudly.

He seemed scared out of his mind; his eyes were wide, his breath was more around hyperventilation, and sweat mingled with the blood that covered him.

"Whoa calm down why didn't you tell us where you were going?" asked Lavi.

Allen looked both ways and dodged a spear.

"GOOD JOB ALLEN YOU'VE INPROVED YOU ONLY HAVE HALF OF THE TWO HUNDRED INJURIES YOU NEARLY HAD WHEN I LAST SAW YOU" yelled a nicely dressed man.

This man was handsome but then again what vampire isn't; he had dark brown eyes and darker brown hair and a charming face but his eyes and smile were insane at the time.

"GO NOW" snapped Allen.

"What's the matter Allen why are you so sad looking or maybe it's blood that drives your insanity hmm lad?" asked the man.

"Dorian go the hell" he snarled while holding out his arm.

"Oh the Skifer Blade such an interesting piece of weaponry I heard that only blood could control that weapon tell me Dear Allen are you a decendant of perhaps……………Josiah Arknight?"

"He's………my………….grandfather" he said catching his breath.

"Hmm yes the same one who called you a thing not worthy of counting part of his family and yet you have been marked by the Knights?"

Allen blew a bang out of his face to show his left eye; the curse mark was there but more interacal and his markings were hooking into it slowly as more sweat and blood dripped from his body.

"Are you warm boy you should be considering my element is FIRE" said Dorian.

Flames surrounded Allen swiftly.

"Damn" he muttered.

"Now Allen lets see how invincible you really are".

The flames incased Allen's body causing a few screams of pain but when they ended the borns showed a chared body.

"OH MY GOD" I yelled.

I was about to attack when the chared figure smirked and stood.

"Death is my savior I shall not want it brings me piece and rest Death is my savior I shall not want For I Bare the marks of my sins and embody my darkest sides" said Allen as the black shell fell away shwoing every thing on him and part of him to be fine.

"That's impossible you should be dead how can you still be alive?" asked Dorian.

"Do what you will you won't take me down".

Dorian and Allen locked blades again while the gurads kept us busy.

(Metal clinking).

We kept fighting and fighting unti a horrible gushing sound told us a great deathly blow had been made. We turned and saw that Allen was lying on the floor his body was severd into and blood was pooling out of him.

(Scream)

"So Allen I guess this is your death bed hmm lad" said Dorian.

Allen looked at us and even though his body was cut into something was happening his other half of his body vanished and in a black whirl wind Allen poucned out of it fully reformed to completely normal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Allen smirked like the noah side of his family often did and came closer; even though he wasn't in his noah form.

"Lets see what am I………….I've been given a few names before" he said as Dorian was kicked up and then landed on Allen's Skifer Blade with a sickly gush of blood.

"The Reapers apprentic, a Demon, the Devil himself, a Monster, The emobdyment of Darkness and Sin, or maybe I could be called who I am just Allen Walker or as some have called me sadly………Deaths guardian" he said with a crazed smile on his face.

Pale lips stretched into a wicked smile that out did the Earl himself as Allen flung Dorian across the room.

(Splatter)

"You little bastard" said Dorian.

"Save your breath It'll take more for you to get rid of me like you think you can but I think you've come to late if that was suppose to kill me then you've lost your edge and if it should have killed me then I must not be able to die but I think you figured that out when you poisoned the wine you tried to make me drink earlier" snarled Allen threw his fangs.

"Why you little……….."

Allen started to move closer as the Skifer Blade had chains embellish it and clink to the ground when Allen kept the blade down and then the chains curled around his legs and chest and other arm and waist and shoulders turning into armor of black and silver.

"Lets see what you can handle at the time being hmm Dorian?" he asked wickedly.

We were caught in his site.

"Leave" he snapped.

"But A-Allen?"

"Go now you don't need to see this" he said.

We didn't budge and he smirked threw his bangs that were covering his eyes.

"Fine if you want to see then so be it".

The blade swung down and Dorian WickCraft's life ended then and there as he was sliced into.

"Curse you to Hell Allen Walker" he said before he died.

Allen's weapon returned to the slaves bracelet form and he dropped down to his knees.

It was then he clutched the sides of his head and screamed bloody murder in out right agony.

"Allen are you alright".

The second Dorian died his guards vanished.

Allen was still screaming out his lungs I knew something was wrong and it was; Allen had a large hole in his chest that was pouring blood and slowly causing more pain even though the injury was healing fast.

"I don't know what to do for you Allen stop screaming" begged Lavi.

He couldn't even if he tried; bloody tears ran down his face and he bent down lower until he was on his legs and arms screaming until he was hoarse.

"Allen stop screaming" begged Lavi trying to get Allen to sit up.

Allen finally stopped only because his voice had given out at that time.

Allen kept gripping his head in pain though like it hurt severely.

"Allen come on talk to us" asked Raina.

(rough breathing)

" _Raina someone just make it stop it hurts to much make it stop it hurts" _he begged hoarsely.

"Pain Allen what can we do?"

_(throat clearing)_

"Make it just go away this pain it won't stop I can't get it to stop…….j-just………….m-make I-it s-stop".

I put my arms around him and held him there for a moment before I got what was wrong; Allen reaction wasn't from an injury it was from, a stone inside of Dorian's body.

"Lavi see that stone from where Dorian is get it" I said.

He nodded and grossly plucked the stone from the corpse.

"Calm down now just calm down that isn't good for you too be so broken Allen calm down it's fine" I said.

His breathing slowed and he calmed down he stopped the tears and cooled down his aggression and rage enough for us to help him get up even though he was shaky at first.

"I'm fine" he said after we had gotten back to the cabin.

It had been a full two extra days and I still felt like he wasn't truly fine.

"You idiot you had a fever again yesterday and now your fine I don't think so" I said.

He gritted his teeth and gnawed on the thermometer.

"Why do you do that you've always chewed on the thermometer I never get it you were born back when they had glass ones exactly how did you not cut your mouth open?"

"When I was four I swallowed one once it just dissolved because of the acid in your stomach so the habit of chewing on them I don't know where it came from" he said deliriously.

I sighed and tapped my foot.

"And you say your fine hmm?"

He grinned at me.

"Jeeze your mean" he said.

"Well You Ran Off Got Hurt Murdered A Vampire Got Sick And Now I Once Again Am Taking Care Of You Baka Moyashi" I snapped.

He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry that you have to take care of me Salva but it's not like you actually had to" he said.

I took the thermometer out and read it.

"Well Salva what's his temperature?" asked Lavi.

"105 really how do you do that?" I asked.

He looked the other way and paled.

It wasn't to long that I figured out that Allen had the flu because he was sick to his stomach.

(Door slamming)

"So at least we know that he has some human blood considering I don't think vampires get the flu" said Link.

"Yup Allen's blood is in thirds; Vampire, Noah, Human that's sorted from highest bloodline to lowest".

Allen wasn't well for about two weeks until finally the fever broke and he was fine.

(Two Weeks Later)

"Bye Salva" said the group with a smile.

I watched them leave slowly and Allen look at me with a glance that seemed sad a bit; I hated that look so I ran up and glomped him.

(Air knocked out sound)

"Salva whoa at least warn me next time please?"

"Sure come see me soon I want to see you and Lenalee's kids" I said.

He nodded and hugged me back while the others headed back.

"Bye Salva I'll see you again soon I promise" .

I nodded as he boarded the ark and vanished.

"_Allen you really are such a beautiful yet deadly creature"._

(Back At The Order) (Narrative)

"So why do you want to test the slaves bracelet?" asked Allen.

"Because it's different and we want to make sure it doesn't damage your Innocence" said Johnny.

Allen reluctantly held out his hand and let Johnny examine the odd artifact; black metal with silver patterns was unnatural for some type of weapon but then again if you saw some of the things the Exorcists used this simple little bracelet, chain and ring weapon would seem normal.

"Alright Allen we have finished the dormant exam now………"

(Doors bursting open)

"Walker I heard that weapon of yours has changed again?" asked Leverrie.

Allen only scoft.

"Yes!" he said tiredly.

Leverrie grabbed the Halflings arm and looked at the strange bracelet that had a chain hooking itself to the ring on Allen's hand.

"Just what is this?"

"It's called a slaves bracelet both male and female slaves used to wear these and I'm a Knight Of RuneSlave therefore our weapons manifest there selves as these bracelets so we can have easy access to them" said Allen while moving away.

"Really how?"

There was a black whirl wind and Allen reappeared with the bracelet gone replaced by a blade that went up his arm in black and silver like the bracelet and was done like a gantlet blade his arm was incased in it while it ran up to his shoulder and twisted back into a pattern that seemed to be like a hilt if needs be.

"This is what The Skifer Blade looks like it's my weapon and only someone of my bloodline can control it" he said.

Leverrie glared at the blade until he saw it was crusted with blood.

"Who have you killed lately?"

"Dorian WickCraft" said Allen bluntly.

"Why what did that man do to you?" asked Bak.

"Oh so you knew him then?" asked the hybrid.

"Yes I knew of Dorian but why did you?………."

"He pissed me off that's why and he had it coming for a long time trying to kill me more than once tried twice while I was there" he growled.

"Whoa there calm down Allen really I mean Allen we know you have some problems with certain vampires but it's no reason to take it out on us!" said Revver.

Allen huffed and deactivated the blade.

"I'm not used to that just yet but it's effective".

Revver sighed with relief and they finished working on Allen's exams before letting the boy go.

"Allen Walker is going to be interesting" said Link.

"He already is Peck I need to talk to you!" said Leverrie.

Peck followed.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you tested Walker?"

"Yes I have he has a healthy physical form same for mental and emotional, and as for anything else sir?"

"Yes what about fertility?"

"Well I have tested that after a while of course he didn't seem to settle with it but he let me after some time".

"Good and?" asked Leverrie.

"He can mate with anyone is my guess but he chose miss Lee he has a high fertility rate" said Peck.

Leverrie smiled.

"Good to know".

"Excuse me sir but why do you wish to know?" asked Link while they walked away.

"Because if Walker was to impregnate other women of the Order then what would we have?'

"A large group of Walkers to deal with" said Link with a pout.

"No we would have an organization of Immortal warriors"

"Ooh"

Then Link looked disgusted by the thought; Allen wouldn't want to go threw that it wasn't right nor was it fare to him or Lenalee not to mention Terra and Darren and he couldn't let Allen be forced into that.

"Excuse me sir".

Leverrie nodded and left; while Link rushed to Allen and Lenalee's room.

(Loud knocking)

"Walker Stop your messing around with Your Mate and Let Me In"

Allen opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Link what are you doing here it's late already come on already"

He let Link in and sat down with Lenalee who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes as well.

"I'll guess that I woke you two up?"

"No shit Sherlock it's three in the damn morning almost" snapped Allen.

Lin took a mental note that Allen was very irritable when he was tired.

"Well I'm sorry firstly and secondly Leverrie is planning something" said Link.

"When is Hitler 'not' planning something?"

"Never !"said Lenalee.

"Yes well He wants to use your um……body to make super solders" said Link.

Allen waited a second before he exploded.

"OH HELL NO THAT'S NOT HAPPENING NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL IS THAT FUCKER USING ME" he shouted his voice deathly sadistic.

"Whoa calm down Allen why would Leverrie do that how could he even know you could"

"Well Darren and Terra are good proof don't you think?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Why would he want me to impregnate Lenalee again or who knows how many times?"

"Well not only miss Lee but most of the Females in the H.Q".

Allen's eyes turned black.

"Oh Hell NO This Will Not Be Happening Leverrie Better Call the Under Taker Because I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SORRY SON OF A………"

Lavi and the others toppled in the room.

"Hi Allen um you kind of rocked us all off our beds so we came to make sure you weren't killing anyone right now!" said Lavi.

Allen sighed.

"Oh it's nothing I just found out Leverrie want's me to be a breeding specimen!" he growled.

"NOT HAPPENING!" they yelled out in unison.

"Agreed Link came here to tell me" he said pointing to said Blond.

"Thanks Link at least I know I can kick Leverrie's ass with a perfectly good reason if he's paralyzed when I'm done with him".

At that he gave an evil laugh and tapped his fingers together in thought which had turned into an old returned habit of his; he used to do that when he was younger when he loved to make someone be a bit fearful of him so they would leave him be and as such he would tap his fingers together in thought.

"Um are you okay your acting like you did when the fourteenth took you over that time" said Krory.

"Funny Krory but no this is just my own little devil" he muttered while grinning widely.

The group shivered at the mere thought of what Allen would do to that poor man; yes 'poor man'.

"I'm actually gonna feel bad for Leverrie tomorrow!" said Choji.

They nodded.

(NEXT MORNING)

(CRASH, SMASH, CLINK)

Lavi and the others poked their heads out of the hall way and into the Mess Hall; and saw Allen was in one of his more 'ill moods' and was actually using a poor finder for target practice with his Skifer Blade well that was until he darted threw the doors.

"Whoa what the hell?" asked Choji.

"Oh Hello Everyone Um Look I Think You Should Know That Allen's Not In A Good Mood" stated Toma.

They nodded and headed outside.

(BOOM)

"Four" said Lavi.

A tree went flying.

"Dang he's angery about something!" said Timothy.

"What is going on?" asked Link.

They looked at him and then at the forest that was slowly getting a clearing.

"What is he doing?" asked Link again.

"Allen's making a clearing" said Lavi.

"I think I know what this is about".

Link walked a few feet ahead of them and shouted.

"WALKER STOP CLEARING OUT THE FOREST AND COME HERE IDIOT!"

The crashes stopped and in a flash to what it seemed to them they were down where Allen was and oddly enough there also was a Wooden cage that looked pretty well built.

(Clap)

"Well that should work!" said Allen thinking out loud.

They noticed that he wasn't aware of them being there which indicated that he had stopped because he was finished.

"Um Allen what is that for?" asked Timothy.

Allen turned around and looked at them and then back at the cage.

"Oh it's for Leverrie I won't kill him but I'll be able to do something and then in he goes!" muttered Allen.

"You are really that sadistic aren't you?" asked Link.

"Yup".

They stared in disbelief what was going on with him today.

"What are you planning now Walker?"

"Nothing that is going to kill the man but I'm going to do one thing he might need a doctor after I'm done and I'll keep him out of my way if I can".

"Why?"

"Well Walker I don't know what that crazed and traumatized mind of yours has contemplated but you can't lock a human away like that it's inhumane"/

"Inhumane do you know what Leverrie has planned for all of us when the wars over with?" he asked darkly.

"What is he planning of course I know he's going to let all of you have normal lives finally!"

"No………All Exorcists Are To Be Executed After The War" said Allen.

Their jaws dropped and their eyes went the size of trash can lids what was going on with Leverrie why would he put all of the to death what had they done?.

"Why?" asked Lavi.

"He doesn't want anyone to be left over from the Black Order but see the Vatican doesn't know so I'm caging him and I'm going to get Komui to call the Vatican".

"Good plan".

And so as Allen had planned out Leverrie was beaten and caged which soon after the Vatican found out of his devious plan to kill the exorcists and as such he was sent into another foreign branch for another eight months; during that time Allen and the others would have to work on finding something else finding another Rune Stone and also finding one other thing well person; Marian Cross was once again missing.

"WHAT!" asked Allen.

No matter what he faced be it; Werewolves, Witches, Demons, Hunters, Other Vampires, Akuma, The Noah, Or the Earl Himself; Allen Walker would always refuse to find the one person who made even his blood boil with fear and that was General Cross Marian; or as he referred to him as: The Red Haired Demon.

"Now Allen would you and some others please go to New Orleans and find him I know you dislike Cross but please Allen you're the only one who can find him".

"HELL NO I'M NOT GOING AFTER THAT SON OF A WITCH" he snapped.

"Why not?'

"He's evil you think I'm stupid I'm not dragging them along with me to find that sorry excuse for a human being!"

Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Kanda, Lenalee, Raina, and Allen were supposed to go to the deep southern area of Louisiana and find Cross; Allen had to laugh at this how were they supposed to find him in that city.

"Really Komui it's no a good idea to do that if we get caught up in what's down there we're not going to get out of it not traumatized" stated Allen.

"Hmm and why is that?"

"Oh voodoo, Black Magic, witch craft shall I go on everyone knows a vampire when they see one so what do you think their going to do if they see me?" Allen asked.

"Not much they would be scared of you wouldn't they?"

"Not really they would ask questions. How old are you, What have you seen, Who Was the First Person that you killed that stuff is fun to them and to the vampire we just get massive headaches".

"I know you wish to see Cross Fall of the face of the earth but Allen you have to go with the others you are the only one who can track him" said Komui.

"Why me?" he muttered to himself.

"Because even though you were mortal when you spent time with Cross you can memorize his scent and therefore track him by his smell"

"Rose wood cigars and Rose Wine he has a faddish for roses the romantic flower" stated Allen.

"It's sweet because the th cigars are soaked in wine and he likes Rose wine because of the sweet and still strong scent and taste" said Allen with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

They looked at him.

"Alright so when shall you all leave".

Allen huffed and opened his eyes.

"We'll leave now alright I suppose we have no choice" stated Allen.

"Allen I hope you and the others return well" said Komui.

Allen walked out and promptly kicked the wall leaving a large crack; while after wards he turned to the group.

"We'll leave now I guess" he said.

The group quickly gathered their things and he opened the ark.

"Get in and stay close this week is Martigras" stated Allen.

They walked into the arm and started looking for a very decorated, very colorful stone and jewel incrusted door.

"Here we go again".

They found the door and opened it to a word of swamps, plantations, Graveyards, and A night word that you would never believe.

"This Is going to be fun" said Lavi.

They nodded and stepped out.

CHAPTER 36: TWO PATHS OF TIME (END)

Me: Yay done finally sorry guy that it took so long my muse got sent to the muse hospital because my mom stepped on him and I got grounded from writing.

Allen: Duh!

Lenalee: Dear me what next?

Lavi : PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW!

Kanda: *Knocks Lavi out* Che. Baka Usagi.

Cast: -_-!

Me: Well um Alex do the Preview?

Alex: *Sleeping*

Me: Never mind;

NEXT TIME ON IMMORTAL'S MASQUERADE:

THE GANG GOES TO NEW ORLEANS TO FIND CROSS AND OF COURSE ALLEN AND THE GROUP ARE TIED UP INTO ANOTHER SITUATION AND THEN WHILE SEARCHING THREW THE AGES DISTRICT THEY RUN INTO A VERY ODD PLANTATION HOUSE THAT WAS BUILT NEARLY 900 YEARS AGO.

WHEN THEY FIND WHO LIVES THERE THEY FIND THAT SOMETIMES KNOWING WHO YOUR BLOOD IS ISN'T ALWAYS THE BEST.

EXSPEICALLY IF THE PERSON WHO CALLED YOU A UNWORTH CREATURE SEE'S YOU LONG AFTER THOSE YEARS HAD PASSED.

"Why do you still hold your hatred for me when your own daughter loved me like you should?" .

_CHAPTER 37: THOSE WHO ONCE WERE LOST._

_SEE YOU NEXT TIME. _


	37. Chapter 37: THOSE WHO WERE ONCE LOST

Me: CHAPTER 37 WAIT WHAT?

Allen: *Blinks* Where did the time go?

Lavi: Don't know but maybe it went by so fast because S.D94 is got a very large imagination?

Me: *Thinking* Probably.

Lenalee: So How many more chapters?

Kanda: Che.

Miranda: The next story is about to start when?

Me: There are 30 chapters in total left in this one and then onto PART 2!

Allen: Wow you get over dramatic!

Lenalee: *Nods* You really do Hun.

Me: *Sighs* I know but well I've had like all these idea's stocked up for so long that they needed an outlet and finally I can write again.

Lavi: Well onto Chapter 37 really were did that time go?

Cast: *shrugs*

Me: Alright This Chapter's song is FREAK $HOW BY ABINGDON BOYS SCHOOL.

Allen & Lenalee: Enjoy.

CHAPTER 37: THOSE WHO WERE ONCE LOST (OPEN)

The group walked on the coble stone streets of Louisiana for hours on end before finding a hotel to stay at for the time being. They had too slowly figure out where Cross could be and unfortunately Allen was gaining an excessive pain in his head from the situation; really why did he have to go on this thing each time he search for Cross he always wound out with a problem weather it was an injury, a situation that caused people to think he was turning into the enemy or as of late; Reawaken almost three hundred years worth of vampiric memories. True he was glad but really did Karma really hate him that much?.

"Damn we've been walking for hours" said Lavi.

They slumped into the room that met on either side of the large suite that had around five rooms; the room itself was a lounge and quite comfy but still what some of them needed was a chiropractor. While Allen sat down and stared out the window whishing he could strangle cross.

"_I'm gonna kill Cross if I see him drinking in a bar with women around him and if I see that it will be slowly and painfully done"._

Allen clenched his hands while the others started to settle in. 

(Crack)

"Ouch I hate walking for hours!" said Raina.

"Since when have you been to the doctors?" asked Allen from the window he was looking out of.

"Awhile you know that don't you?"

"Mmmmm not really I've been trying to get those stupid stones to stop humming" he snarled at the small black draw string bag on his side.

"It's getting annoying can't any of you hear it?".

They closed their eyes sure enough a low buzzing was heard from that little bag that was now on the window sill.

"Yea we can and your right that is annoying" said Lavi.

Allen nodded before looking at the window again.

"We have to find the conformers soon if we don't find them then what use are the stones" he thought out loud while poking at the bag absentmindedly.

"Really there useless with their hosts?" asked Raina.

Allen nodded absentmindedly putting his hand over his heart like it hurt.

"Does that still hurt from time to time?" asked Miranda.

He looked at them and dropped his hand.

"Not really the memory yes but other than that no" .

"So do you really think that Cross is here?" asked Krory.

Allen nodded.

"Why wouldn't he be this place is the devils play ground basically you go down four streets over and it's nothing but brothels and bars!" he said pointing out the window.

"And how would you know?"

"I was his apprentice therefore I know where he went and I was dragged in to them quite often" he said with a cloud over his head.

"So that's how you would know?"

"Yes I mean come on it's not like I would go in there with out that sort of reason I hate that it's in my opinion worse than dealing with another vampire like Desdemona" he said while resting his head against the wall.

"I see" said Lavi slyly.

"Still thinking about her?" he asked.

Allen growled.

"Not like that no if anything it's how I would kill her if I saw her again with in the next few years or even after that I would kill her not love her"

"Why she just wanted you to love her back"

"And is that why she did that to me and then made me kill a child that wasn't even born yet?"

"Well good point" said Lavi.

"I don't care for those things I'm an odd person it was how I was brought up I don't really care for cheating on the one I love and I guess my father did something right with raising me huh?" he asked while he drew his legs up to his torso and rested his head back against the wall.

"I guess"

"He wasn't always there he was working for the Earl still when I was born and until he found the Innocence in my arm he had no plans to betray him until I was born and he saw me then it changed he vowed to kill the Earl and if not he would give me the chance to live and do so myself and here I am trying to kill the Earl" said Allen lightly.

"Do you remember much about him?"

"He was nice to me and taught me things but then again that's normal what wasn't was teaching me how to fight with a sword and use some of my powers that was interesting to say the least so when I was about thirteen when my parents were killed I could fight and win pretty easily but when it came to having to do the one thing I was suppose to I couldn't do it" he said while biting his lip.

Crux bit him lightly on his ear for that one.

"Rosy always said to stop biting your lip you're gonna hit a vein one of these days I know it" said the dragon.

"Yea and didn't she tell you to stop acting like an over protective parent?" asked Allen.

Crux scoft.

"She did but I'm suppose to protect you idiot and I can't help but not want to not spill your blood in any way you aren't suppose to be a ranging for an out let of pain Allen your suppose to………"

Allen flicked the small dragon across the room.

"Would you stop with those damn old stories no one said I was suppose to do that and I doubt I will" .

"Will what?" asked Lavi.

This was interesting to say the least; What was Allen suppose to do that he didn't want to and what was it that he hated that he couldn't do when his parents were killed.

"I'm not going to tell you" he said bluntly with dark eyes.

"Your eyes are dark again why aren't you feeding like you should Allen?" tutted Crux.

Once again he was thrown across the room.

"Just leave me alone about it I'm not feel well lately I don't know why………"

"We saw what you did back when you killed Cora Allen" said Lavi.

Bourbon eyes flickered crimson.

"What?" he asked hotly.

"We saw you take the soul in the stone you can consume the souls of people and creatures can't you?"

Allen looked out the window; and closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked his eyes still closed slightly but still open enough for him to see out the window.

"Because we saw it your curse showed us what it was" said Choji.

(A/N: He was a last minute add in he's so fun to mess with though that I couldn't resist)

Allen sighed deeply.

"I did for a reason" he said slightly.

"And what was your reason?"

" I needed too I'm not really a normal vampire let alone a True Blood one I'm odd and different than most I need more blood to live; and I sometimes need souls to feed off of to support that damn gate" he said.

"Gate?"

"Dark bring is a gate it needs souls but I have cut it off I can't use that power anymore now that the Skifer Blade came back I can't use it therefore I no longer have to take lives like that I had tried to ignore it at one point but at some point instincts take over and I don't have a choice" he said with a sigh.

"So now what?"

"I use what I have and don't have to kill anymore like that at least"

"What do you mean?"

"I still have to feed off of blood and sometimes I have to take every last drop of it so people still die but I've never hated my life more than I have that day I couldn't stop what my mother did for me trust me if I could have I would have ran until I couldn't' and I actually did but Rosy and the others found me".

Crux jumped up from the pile he was in on the floor and flew over to Allen.

"Mind if I showed them Allen?" he asked while fiddling with Allen's hair.

"No go ahead and show them it shouldn't hurt to let them see" he said lightly.

Crux nodded and started the memory for them to see. There was the familiar flash of light before they were dragged into the forest and to a stream of steady clear water.

(Start Of Memory)

"Come on small fry!" called a young Zephyr.

The next thing they saw was a black and white blur that came tumbling down the hill and into the water.

(Splash)

Allen popped out of the water his head only above the surface with an angery look on his face.

"I said not to push me down the hill again Zephyr I'll get you for that later on you watch me!" he said.

They had to laugh at this Allen was actually cute when he was younger; he looked small true but he was still slightly menacing considering he was pretty well built for a thirteen year old. Even though it was only just his training from over the years Allen still looked like a cute harmless adolescent.

"Yea yea small fry" said Zephyr.

Rosy huffed at him she was wear a simple pair of black shorts and a black T-shirt.

"Zephyr that's mean Allen's smaller than you if your not careful you could really hurt him!" she said.

Allen dragged himself out of the water; they weren't wearing bathing suits it was mostly clothes considering Rosy was wear short and a shirt Allen wore simple black capris and a t shirt.

"I don't see why you find that funny Zephyr it's not" he said glaring at his older brother.

"What's wrong Allen just a bit of fun!"

"You right out throw me down the hill that's funny? Well do you wan to know what's funny to me?" he asked.

Zephyr shrugged and Allen darted behind him and kicked him in the back sending him into the water as well.

"That was funny to me!" he said with his arms crossed.

"Sure it was flower" he snapped.

"Not my fault that that damn flower smells like burning leaves" he muttered while sitting on the dock.

"Allen come on" said a girl.

He looked at her while a boy came behind him and pushed him in the water.

(Splash)

"Haa look at you your funny" said the boy.

Allen had landed head first in the water and was at the moment laughing sarcastically under the water and giving him a very irritated face.

He stood up from the water while spitting out the water in his mouth.

"Yea real funny Jack I think you should go hold your breath for five hours and then I'll check on you" he said hotly.

"Whoa calm down Allen I didn't mean to make you angery it was just a joke!"

Allen didn't seem to notice the blood slowly running down the side of his face until the girl shouted.

"ALLEN'S HURT"

Allen felt of his head; not to bad the cut was small he should heal in a bit.

"It's fine Josie it's just a scratch it'll heal soon"

She sighed.

"Allen your not able to……."

She looked at the cut it was gone already.

"What the hell?"

"Told you didn't I?"

"But you're a human aren't you, you can't possibly heal that quick!" exclaimed Jack.

"I'm a little different than you think" he said while slipping off the dock almost but being pushed back down by Josie.

"This isn't a very comfortable position you know?" he stated.

She jumped up.

"Sorry!" she said.

He sat up and shook his heard; she must really like him considering she takes any chance she can get to lay on him or hug him even that one time she nuzzled his neck with her lips; he shivered and dove back in the water; he needed to get those things out of his head he really wasn't looking for anyone to be with he actually enjoyed not having to think on it at the time.

"Allen?" asked Zephyr later on.

"What?" he asked while leaning away from the oldest sibling.

"Why don't you pick a mate already" he said.

Allen went face first into the ground almost even though he was sitting down.

"Are you serious I'm thirteen for crying out loud I'm not ready for that!" he said.

Zephyr laughed.

"Really that Josie girl likes you what would you think if you could hold her, kiss her, take her blood ,and really take………."

Zephyr was punched in the stomach.

"Idiot I don't want to deal with that" he snapped.

They laughed a bit; it was normal for young teenage boys to deal with that but who knew it applied to vampire teenaged boys as well.

"Ouch you hit hard" he said.

"No shit Sherlock" he snarled.

"Watch your language little brother…….." he corrected.

Allen rolled his eyes.

Zephyr smiled; really where had the time gone for him one moment he had just gotten to hold Allen when he was a new born and now Allen was getting to an age that he could find a mate. Allen had just shot up in front of him he had grown up so fast; he also remembered why Allen had changed so much. The curse on his dearest little brother changed him greatly; his once brown hair was white his at that time brown gold eyes now could turn silver/gold and then they turned red/gold again and now Allen was mentally, emotionally, and not to mention physically changing.

"What are you staring at?" asked Allen.

Zephyr smiled.

"I was just thinking of how you've grown up so fast look at you I guess me and dad's training has done some good for you your strong, fast, smart, and like most of us you look handsome therefore you could find a mate now!"

(Thump)

"Ouch stop hitting me Allen!" he said.

Allen rested his head against the poll of the dock.

"Why don't you want to find a mate?"

"I'm not interested in finding someone right now"

"Why?"

"I have one purpose in my life and you know that" stated Allen as he pulled one of his legs of the side of the dock and up to his chest.

Zephyr looked down remembering when he found Allen writhing in pain at the new years ball; it was then that he was sure of it Allen was marked to be a knight of RuneSlave which of course was a painful experience for him considering Allen wouldn't be possessed but be carrying the powers of the first knight for eternity. It also made things hard on him to find a mate that could except him.

Allen was marked by the spirit of the first knight to be his next in line the phantom used to visit Allen when he was a baby and one month before new years eve he was found screaming clawing the walls of his room near the window blood pouring out of his body he was in great pain that night and then again one month later. His dear little brother was given a fate that would always stay with him he would use the powers past to him in the bloodline to end a great war.

"_Why did it have to be him, why did Allen get picked in our generation to be the guardian to be the first knight why was it him couldn't it have been a different family that had this bloodline?"._

Every generation had had a Group of RuneSlave Knights and this time was the last of the lineage they had hoped to end it originally years before but it hadn't worked due to the fact that they failed to kill the thirteen Darkness's hence the generations kept going until exactly on December 1st Allen Walker was chosen as the first in the next line of knights and Zephyr would have done anything he could have to stop Allen from having that kind of fate unfortunately what he wished he could have done wasn't going to be enough because his wishing wasn't enough to appease fate.

(A/N: I'm gonna show you guys what happened so you can understand better).

(Flash back)

_It was late at night and the rain was pouring down; it was slightly cool that night as well. But they were sleeping peacefully until one of the worst things anyone could hear happened and it scared Zephyr and Rosy out of their minds because their mother and father weren't there at the time due to a meeting they had to attend to and as such they were to watch over Allen and make sure nothing happened to their younger brother unfortunately fate had another plain in store for the boy._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_The two shot up and one of them recognized the scream in an instant; it was Allen's scream that had woke them up._

"_Zephyr get up now Zephyr" shouted Rosy while banging on his door._

_Zephyr opened the door and walked out._

"_What was that scream?"_

_She was the only one who really knew what Allen's scream sounded like but she was sure that Zephyr could feel something was wrong. _

"_It's Allen something's wrong!" she said._

_They darted towards Allen's room and were met with a stench of blood._

"_Oh no" _

_Zephyr bolted in the room and they saw the true reason behind Allen's screaming._

_Allen was near the window clawing at the windows latch blood smeared everywhere from the window's glass to the walls and then the boy himself was still bleeding; more lacerations cut deeply into his pale flesh as he desperately tried to keep his legs from going out and kept trying to open the window._

_Zephyr and Rosy started their way over to him slowly and yet fast at the same time; tears kept pouring down his face washing the blood away but he cried more when his fingers kept slipping on the latch from his hands being covered in blood. _

"_Allen" said Rosy as she got close enough to grab him realizing that he was trying to kill himself to stop the pain._

_He struggled against her hold until she had him pinned down on the floor; it was then that he kept struggling the most trying to get lose to just end the pain._

"_Stop moving Allen your making the bleeding worse" she said._

_He stopped moving and the cuts bleeding slowed only to be replaced by him throwing up blood while on his back causing him to choke._

_She quickly sat him up and allowed him to get it out of his system._

"_Shush calm down it's fine" she muttered trying to sooth his ragged breathing and shaking; which only was happening due to the emotional break down he was having._

_Zephyr stared at the scene; there was blood everywhere but no body, no signs of two people struggling just one from the bed to the window and that was it._

"_Rosy what do you think caused this?" he asked her once she had gotten their brother to calm down._

"_I think we have a problem Zephyr" she said._

_She moved Allen's shirt away to find a mark carved into his right shoulder; the mark looked ancient and runic the symbol was a mark that meant Knight or Guardian and was obviously Celtic but that only meant one thing the marks shape of a star with a crescent moon at it's side meant that he was possible marked as one of "Them"._

_Zephyr fell to his knees and stared at Allen's small figure in Rosy's arms._

"_**Please let this be wrong let me be wrong don't let this happen to him he doesn't deserve this fate".**_

_Rosy stroked Allen's hair trying to keep him calm even though the bleeding had stopped Allen was covered in blood and needed to have it cleaned off him._

"_Come on Allen let's get you cleaned up right quick" she said._

_He nodded and stood shakingly up and walked away from her and into the bathroom his face twisted into worry again as he closed to the door._

_Hours later they had cleaned up the mess of blood while Allen was cleaned up finally and at the moment wrapped in a blanket near a fire staring at it with glossy eyes._

"_Allen are you feeling better?" asked Zephyr._

_Allen nodded but said nothing._

_Zephyr walked over and sat down before reaching over and loosened the blanket around his shoulders to look at the mark on his shoulder; the birth mark color marking was perfect in color light cream only a shade darker than his skin but it would turn colors if Allen was really a Knight and his powers woke up which they hadn't yet therefore there was no way of telling just yet._

"_Allen I'm sorry you went threw that it must have been very horrible" he said lightly while gently touching around the marks area._

"_Fuck off would you" he snapped._

_Zephyr's eyes went wide and he pulled his hand away._

"_W-What did you say?"._

_Allen pulled the blanket back over him and ran his hand over the mark on his shoulder._

"_It did hurt but you don't really give a damn so why would you try to act like you care?" he asked hotly._

"_Allen stop acting so cruel" he said._

_Rosy heard the conversation and walked over to Allen and slapped him across the face hard only ending up with him growling at her with glowing red eyes. _

_She was shocked by his reaction but why he had been acting that way she had no clue._

"_Leave me alone Rosy I don't need you to lecture me on acting nice to people who I don't give a damn about"_

_She bent down next to him and looked hard into his eyes; they were hurt, scared, angery, and starved for blood as well something's that she never wanted to see in his eyes; he was hiding his bloodlust now and she would just leave it be for now he had been threw enough that night ._

"_Allen your scared I know but please don't push us away we can help you !" she said._

_He looked down but she pulled him into her arms feeling how tense the small body was she ran her fingers up and down his neck to get him to loosen up. _

"_Your so tense calm down Allen we're not going to let anything happen to you"._

_He nodded and relaxed into her hold before falling asleep._

_(One Month Later)_

"_What's wrong Crux?" asked Zephyr._

_It was the new years ball they had seen this before but Lavi wanted to see it once more to get the full story like they were now._

"_He's hurting again " said the blue dragon._

_Zephyr excused himself knowing exactly what it was that Crux was talking about but at the time Rosy wouldn't be able to help them she was away with her soon to be husband on a simple vacation and this left Zephyr to take care of their traumatized and a wreck of a little brother. Which he had no problem with but he was dreadfully aware of how panicked Allen could get and that right there could become something more than he could stand to see or hear._

_(Door opening)_

"_Allen what's wrong?"_

_He moved closer to Allen and began to speak with him. His mind raced over things and then came up with an idea and stood back a bit to give him some space before planning on trying his idea unfortunately Allen blacked out before he could try it. _

_Allen's grip slipped from the curtain after his eyes lolled back into his head; and Zephyr raced over to him._

"_Allen get up come on wake up!" he begged._

_He got no response only light breathing from him._

"_**The pain knocked him out".**_

_He picked up the small figure and carried him over to the bed before laying him down and sitting next to him in a chair nearest to the bed._

"_Crux how long as Allen really been hiding this bloodlust I know it wouldn't be so painful if it wasn't such a long time"._

"_Four months Zephyr from what Allen told me tonight it's been a while and he's not able to hold it down anymore he's been doing pretty good by my accounts but this is to much for his body to take" said the little blue dragon._

_Zephyr huffed and looked at Allen' sleeping form._

"_**He's so small how can anyone take that much pain and be as small as he is?"**_

_Zephyr walked over to Allen and sat on the side of the bed and looked at him while he brushed some of his hair out of his face to feel for a fever. Luckily there wasn't one._

"_**Such a silly young boy he doesn't understand what to do about this and he was too scared to come to one of us about it……….this is my fault Mom and Dad told me to watch out for him and I've been letting him suffer".**_

_He heard a noise and looked up to see slightly opened glowing crimson eyes look at the person above him before Zephyr took note of the feeling of hot breath on his exposed wrist and then felt a strong yet thin hand grip his arm._

"_**What is he doing?".**_

_Allen pulled Zephyr's arm down lightly and then licked the exposed surface and ran his tongue over his lips noting he liked the scent and taste he smelt under the flesh._

_Zephyr shook a bit at the feeling of something warm and slick running over his skin; before he looked down to see Allen lick his lips._

"_**He's not going to………"**_

_Before he could even think the thought though Allen had pulled wrist down and bit down on it drawing blood lightly just to get a taste._

_Zephyr froze solid at that; he saw a few drops of blood fall onto Allen's lips and watched his younger brother lick his lips clean of the blood. Zephyr pulled his hand away and stared at the younger vampire in front of him._

"_**Oh god no don't tell me………this is what the knights symptoms are is………is Allen really becoming one of them?"**_

_Zephyr was unsure of what to do now; should he help Allen get up or should he leave?. _

_Allen didn't move until Zephyr chose to help the boy sit up only to be gripped onto tightly by him; he felt hot breath on his shoulder why he sat him up and then froze at his words._

"_Zephyr……….I want……..more" he muttered to his brother while keeping his head lightly rested against Zephyr's chest . _

_Zephyr looked at him with wide eyes; what had his brother become this most defiantly wasn't normal for vampires not at all._

"_Allen calm down first and I'll see what I can do I'll try to find more blood for you I know you must be thirsty but………"_

_He felt fangs glide lightly across his throat._

"_I want more…………of your blood" he said._

_He felt those sharp fangs sink into his neck and he tightened his grip on Allen's side causing small amounts of pain from the boy and causing Allen's bite to become harder._

"_**Oh god………….he's not like this I've got to make him stop".**_

_Zephyr wanted to help him as much as possible but he couldn't let Allen feed off of him the first feeding from all young vampire's is normally resulted in death and Allen would fill in a wall with him in it to keep him from hurting anyone else he loved if he killed Zephyr._

"_Allen stop" he ordered and then pulled Allen off him._

_Zephyr held his brother tightly too him while calming him down; he kept watching Allen lick his lips trying to get more of the taste._

"_**We've almost waited to long to let him feed if I don't do this for him soon he's going to go insane from this**__**it'll become to much on his mind".**_

_Allen licked his lips again; running his pale tongue over his lips and fangs to taste more of the blood he had just gotten and wanted more of._

_Zephyr was starting to feel extremely depressed by the site of his brother being starved from what all vampires needed and it hurt to watch him try to get more of the blood he'd just tasted unfortunately it was his blood and it scared him in more ways than one._

"_Allen do you want more I can get it for you" he said._

_Allen seemed to think on it but then looked sick again._

"_I hurt you" he whispered lightly._

_Allen's voice was soft toned already when he whispered it made it hard to hear him but Zephyr could hear him perfectly._

"_No you didn't hurt me you just startled me I know your hurting your throat's burning isn't?"_

_Allen grabbed his throat subconsciously and gulped._

"_I thought so if you can come with me I can give you more blood Allen but you have to watch it if anyone see's you here it could end badly"._

_Allen nodded and stood lightly before following his brother who as he said gave him more blood and Zephyr was surprised by how much he needed._

_Allen wiped his mouth clean after taking the last drop from the canister and stayed sitting on the ground looking away from his brother._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I really do hate this I can't control it" he said._

"_Well this is the first time you've actually fed so I can see that you are worried about control but don't worry the older you get the more control you'll have"._

_(End OF Flash Back)._

"Zephyr what are you staring at now?" asked Allen.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking about that time when you bit me!" he said grumpily.

"What?"

"You don't remember it was the first time you had fed and you were thirsty and took a small amount of my blood you kept licking your lips and fangs over and over and before that you licked my wrist to be able to smell the blood before you got to it"

Allen hung his head and gripped the sides of the dock.

"_So he does remember"_

"Allen it's nothing bad I promise you that much you didn't hurt me nor did it hurt bad it just stung a bit" he said.

Allen looked at him and sighed lightly.

"I know I hated that I didn't know why I wanted your blood though".

"You're a knight possibly therefore you are suppose to be able to drink vampire blood according to the old legends".

"I don't want this life that I might have to take I don't want that I just want to have a normal life" he said while looking at the water.

"But this is great for you in truth it protects you Allen you show the Noah blood in our family and no one else does and being a knight you're safer than anyone".

Allen continued to look at the water's clear reflection.

"It's like a looking glass isn't it?" he asked looking at his reflection.

Zephyr nodded before looked at him and then at the water; he didn't see the same person in the water as he did beside him. He saw Allen but it was his little brother with a silver eye and a black eye; black markings scrawled on his face and he looked much older in the reflection maybe around fifteen. But also he saw that there was blood covering the figure.

"GAH" shouted Zephyr.

He looked at the reflection then at Allen beside him who was looking at him like he was crazy.

"What are you shouting about?"

He looked back at the water; nothing was there.

"Allen did you see the reflection in the water?" he asked.

Allen seemed skeptical.

"What did it look like because I didn't see it" he said clearly.

Zephyr looked disbelieving.

"It was you like years from now; you had a silver and black eye on each side your right eye was black and the left was silver and you had these markings on your face and all and you were covered in blood".

Allen fell over laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You sound hysterical are you nuts or something I don't look like that and I probably never will where did you get that from?".

"Never mind I was just seeing things".

Allen stopped laughing.

"Um……..a-alright" said Allen while sitting up.

"Why did you think you saw me?" asked Allen while raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry it must be the weather outside it keeps on changing first it's hot and then it's freezing".

Allen shook his head and huffed.

"Can't blame the weather" said Allen

"Why not?"

"It's close to the end of summer it's getting cold again and the water is warm around here along with the area so how can you blame the weather I mean how could you when it can't effect you?".

"Since when did you get so smart huh you just what absorb information like a sponge or something?"

Allen punched him in the gut again before glaring at him.

"Are you insane or something what do I look like to you hmm?"

"A very angery white haired vampire" he said while holding his mid section.

Allen huffed and looked back at the water.

"Call me crazy if you will Allen but you are changing again it's natural trust me your just getting older and you might look like what I told you about earlier"

Allen again punched him.

"Your hormones are out of control Zephyr really you keep shouting at me to find mate when you really just need to get a grip on your attitude and behavior"

Zephyr blinked; apparently Allen wasn't only changing physically but mentally as well how he was unsure of that one but it was clear that Allen had become quite the smart kid.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't find a mate already………."

(Thud)

"COULD YOU DROP IT ALREADY!"

Zephyr shrunk back at the lashed out aura; Allen's aura had changed when he got angery it became very malicious and deadly like his innocent little brother wasn't so innocent anymore.

"What in the world is wrong with you huh Allen you lashed out for no reason!"

Allen stood up and walked off fuming about how brothers can be completely oblivious to anything that had to do with being a complete freak of nature and once again causing him to loose his temper.

"_Really why did it have to be him he's so innocent and young why did fate chose him for this life; he doesn't deserve it he's just a child still he shouldn't have been marked he shouldn't have been cursed and he shouldn't have to deal wit this life he was forced into Allen is to innocent to have a life of a Knight they kill so many people in the past and now this why………..why was Allen chosen for this?". _

Once again the image of Allen at a much older age came to mind but the figure was now in front of him

"_Is there a reason for you being so worried?" _asked the figure.

Zephyr looked at his brother years from now and gaped at him while he sat there.

"_You really are over protective when it comes to me huh……….I guess I was more suited for this life than either one of us ever thought"_

He continued to stare at him; he looked so different. This was his little brother but he looked so strange; Allen's eyes were no longer the mixed colors they were only touching each other not even blended now a simple red and gold dancing around each other in twin pools of light, his face was more toned and defined you could make out his jaw and cheek bones now from then, Allen's skin tone had changed it was a bit paler while his eye shape hadn't changed, the shape of his lips hadn't changed and his slim pale fingers were still the same but Allen was no longer a child nor was he innocent. This was his little brother years from now this was Allen during a war a battle. This was him when he had become a Knight.

"_Well seeing that I can't get an answer out of you I'll be going see you a few years I guess" _

The figure vanished from site.

"_Did I just really see that or was it something else?……..it was Allen but it was him years from now why did I see that?………..he didn't even look innocent anymore what happened to him?" _

"_Get it out of your head Zephyr this is crazy like Allen said that wasn't real just get it out of your head"._

Zephyr shook his head trying to forget the figure; but he doubted that would happen.

Later on the group was seated around a fire some resting against trees others were sitting on logs Allen was sitting in a tree branch watching from above them.

The group jumped at the end of a horror story.

"No more Poe stories" said Rosy to Jack.

"But he's the master of horror" said the blond boy.

Allen rolled his eyes; and leaned back on the branch looking up threw the tree at the sky.

"_I wonder what Zephyr meant by all of that does he really think that I'll be like that?…………it's possible I guess"._

"Oi Allen do you have any stories?" asked Josie.

He kept his legs hooked around the branch and turned up side down too look at them.

(Rustle)

"Hmm…….let me think!".

They just stared at him while he was thinking it over.

"Nope nothing" he said while crossing his arms before climbing back up onto the branch.

"Well how about you Zephyr got a story?"

"Well more of a secret".

They gathered closer and he looked at Rosy who nodded.

"Our family isn't normal we're not humans" he said.

"What?" asked Josie getting truly scared.

"We're Immortal's" said Rosy.

"Zephyr Rosy stop scaring them" said Allen from the tree.

"So your joking?" asked Jack worriedly.

Allen jumped down and came over to them.

"No we're not sorry" he said to the two scared humans.

As he walked he changed his features; he changed his eye color to red/gold and also changed his dull nails to claws and his short eye teeth to fangs.

He stood behind them and they turned to see his eyes and hands before he started to talk.

"See we're not humans" he said coming to sit next to them.

Jack and Josie moved away from him lightly and stared at his body; he didn't look human really.

"What are you?" he asked looking at Allen's eyes.

"_What the hell is he?"_

"We're vampires with slight human blood in our veins we have human family members see we have my father who is human but a special type of human he's something called a Noah and then our mother is a vampire" he explained.

Jack shot up and rammed his foot into Allen's side.

"Noah really is that what he is" he said.

They looked at Jack only to see the rose cross on the vest he had on pinned in on the inside of it.

"I work for the black Order Allen you all just made a grave mistake" he said.

Josie stood in shock but also working for the order she had no clue what to do Allen showed it well in his eyes that he was part noah but the other two?.

"Allen get out here" snapped Jack.

Allen stood and walked back over stiffly and stood his ground looking at Jack in the eyes; while his own changed to two colors of left red and right gold.

"YOU!" he shouted while gathering a look of shock on his face.

"What about me Jack I'm just as much of a human as you are" he snarled.

Josie looked at him from the tips of his hair to the two mismatched eyes glaring at her brother.

"Jack wait"

"No he's part Noah and for that he dies" he said pulling out a knife incrusted with the innocence.

"Like I'll let you" he snapped.

Jack activated it and it became a large sword.

"_Wake up for me would you" _

Jack came at him and there was a flash of green as Allen's Innocence activated again for the first time in almost two years.

"What the hell?" the two exorcists asked.

Allen swung the claw out and put it in front of Zephyr and Rosy. The two in question were stunned by what their little brothers arm had become.

"You are not going to touch them and you will listen" he said. 

They froze. And Zephyr and Rosy stared at him; they couldn't believe how brave he was to face the two exorcists by himself when they might could over power him.

"I'm a Exorcist just like you I don't know why I was supposed to have this heritage that I do but I don't have a choice I am who I am and you need to know that I'm not a monster and I'm not planning on hurting you or anyone I was born part Noah and part vampire I don't have a memory that eroded me it's me the way I've been since birth" he said in defense.

Jack watched him closely and looked at the claw.

"Your parasitic" he said.

Allen nodded lightly.

"_An Exorcist that is Parasitic and an Immortal I can't believe the luck this kid has"._

"I can't believe it your like us but…….." muttered Josie.

She stopped waiting for an attack and walked forward and reached out while Allen lowered the silver claw and she touched it lightly seeing how it was odd and soft and warm unlike what she thought.

"You really aren't going to hurt us are you?" she asked lightly moving closer to see him.

She stared into his eyes.

"No I won't it's not something I have any intention of doing ".

He deactivated the claw and it reformed into his arm. She picked up his hand and ran her hands around the cross making him bite his lip.

"Sorry does it hurt?"

He pulled her hand away.

"Um not really".

He pulled the glove back over it.

They had seen it before not being shocked by the look of it but the fact that a Noah's offspring had innocence in it's body shocked Jack beyond all reasoning.

"_He had to have been born with it"._

Things settled back down after several questions and it wasn't until that morning that a tragedy struck.

"GAHHHH"

Allen bit down on his hand to stop the scream from alerting the others. But it didn't work they found him sitting near the fire biting down hard on his hand to stop the vision of horror he was seeing.

"Allen what's wrong?" asked Josie.

It was then that he opened golden eyes and bit down harder as tears fell from his eyes.

(IN the vision)

_Blood splattered on the walls and Allen looked at the guard as he ran his father threw._

_Allen ran at the man and rammed his hand threw the man's torso before moving onto the person who had injured his mother; the other he was killing were vampires and the smell of blood was driving him crazy._

_He lapped at the blood on his hand and finger tips; wanting more than the blood on him could give he attacked one of the guards and killed him before tearing into the mans wrist and gulping down the blood from the corpse. _

"_Allen………."_

_He looked up and slowly walked over to his mother who was slowly dying._

"_I'm sorry I got here to late to save you' he muttered into her hand._

(End Of Vision)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he sat bolt up in the tent he was in.

He scrambled to get out of the tent and once he did he found the others looking at him worriedly.

"Allen are you alright?" asked Rosy.

"What happened?" he aske hastily.

"You were having a panic attack or something and you blacked out you were biting your hand and you were bleeding so we fixed it up and put you in the tent to let you rest before you woke up and here we are" said Zephyr.

Allen looked around wide eyed before turning to run away and get back home to stop what he saw.

"Whoa wait" said Jack grabbing him.

"Let me go damn it let me go now" he barked at the boy.

Jack waited for a moment to long and Allen rammed him in the face with his elbow and darted off.

"Ouch what the hell?"

"Come on lets go" said Rosy.

They nodded and started after him. They continued to run when some of the rain came down from the storm clouds over head. They ran faster only to be met by flashes of lightening when they got there casting bits of light into the room not fare up ahead of them.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

They stormed into the castle doors and ran around the place until a scream got their attention.

"NO NO DON'T PLEASE I BEG YOU DON'T NOOOOOOOOO"

It was a man's voice; they slowly crept up to the hall way and heard a ripping sound followed by blood gushing out and bones cracking.

They kept looking around the hallway to afraid to open the door to see what was in the room near them.

(Inside the Room)

Allen's vision had come true and it felt like he was being torn to shreds; he stood in the center of the room the bloody corpses every where the ones who had been alive were torn to pieces and those barely alive now where staring at him mainly his mother.

He walked towards her and she cupped his face when he kneed next to her.

"Allen dear………"

He smiled at her; tears kept running down his face; he couldn't stop them even if he tried he knew she was going to die his father was already gone and now he would lose them both.

"Yes?" he asked her holding her hand.

"Can you ends this for me love?" she asked.

She felt his heart stop beating before picking up a extremely fast rate.

"Can you take my blood and end this pain for me my Knight?" she asked him.

He stared at her with wide eyes; and she pulled her self up and held him in her arms for the last time.

"Can you end this for me my brave warrior and move on for me" she begged.

He bit down on his lip to the point that I drew blood but nodded.

She kissed his cheek before he bit down on her neck and quickly drained her. He looked at her when he pulled away; she gave him a soft smile before he felt her hand slip away from his face and her head tilted back; she said to take all her blood and he hadn't just enough to end her life to end her pain but he would take the rest now to end her final wish.

He bit down on her throat again and even threw the tears the very blood that gave him life tasted so sweet to him even as it mixed with the salt of his tears it was delicious and he was unable to stop taking it in; he hated himself for this but was it just his nature to be this way?, was he only meant to suffer; at this time he thought so.

(Door Opening)

"OH MY GOD" yelled Rosy.

Allen pulled away from the body and looked up at the four of them; they were staring at him in shock and fear. He licked the blood from his lips despite that he told himself not to. He set his mothers body down gently and stood shakingly up.

"Oh my god Allen what have you done?" asked Rosy as she walked in and towards him.

"Rosy…………….I……..I didn't kill them all………….." he said lightly.

She looked at him and smacked him across the face.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER?"

He kept his head down as more tears rolled down his face; this was more painful than having to end his own mothers life. This was hell too have to face the rejection of his family.

"I'm sorry I just did what she asked me too.…".

He walked by her and the others before picking up a fast speed and vanishing.

"We have to go after him" said Zephyr.

Even though they didn't want to admit it they did and ran after him; when they got outside they found him to be no wear in site and followed the only thing that would possibly lead them to him; the trail of blood heading in the direction of the forest and the clearing.

They ran after him threw the rain that kept pouring down even though it was cold Rosy felt it in her heart; could it be possible that she had made a grave mistake of thinking that Allen would do something like that?.

"Zephyr do you think Allen did that really?" she asked as they stopped for a second under a tree.

"No I don't he wouldn't do that he's not like that Rosy but I don't know why he was feeding off of our mother for though" he said.

Why would Allen have done that exactly why would have he ran like he was terrified of something only to be found in a room with both their parents dead and him feeding off of one of them.

They took off again and kept going threw the forest soaked and chilled to the bone; at some point Rosy and Josie suggested that they go back to see if he was back at the castle but he disagreed saying Allen wouldn't go back there.

With that they continued running threw the thick foliage.

"We're not going to find him Zephyr he's not going to let us see him" said Jack.

He shook his head no; he would find him he had to it was his only choice it was his little brother he had to find him at all costs.

They stopped running and simply walked threw the trails now only hoping the would find something that was when they saw him; he was curled under a tree more soaked then them blood stained his clothes and skin while the rain washed off some. He leaned back against the tree still looking up at the sky from between the branches.

They darted to him and circled him so he couldn't run off again.

Zephyr snagged Allen by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the tree trunk.

(Thump).

"Why did you run off Allen why are you crazy or something?".

He stared him in the face as Allen looked at him blankly only able to look but not speak; in truth Allen had screamed himself hoarse before they had gotten there and he could barely speak at all but he would force it out if he had to.

"Ze-phyr……….I'm……………s-orry" he muted out.

He was so tired now he just wanted to be left alone he just wanted to die end it this pitiful existence that he called his life what kind of life was this exactly some type of hell?.

"Allen why did you do it though why surely you can tell us".

"She wanted…………me…………..to do that……..for her" he said in a slurred voice.

Zephyr became more worried at that and felt of his forehead; sure enough Allen was hot with a raging fever how this boy got so sick so quickly was a mystery to him but he knew that Allen would need to be taken care of.

"Enough that's enough your sick again" said Zephyr.

He picked Allen up in his arms and pulled the jacket that he had with him over Allen trying desperately to keep him warm but he couldn't because the storm became harder as they marched threw the rain and back to the castle; once inside Zephyr darted to a room and laid Allen down before darting out again to get the things he'd need to get Allen better.

(Hours Later)

"We have that mess cleaned up the Clergy said he'd be by to get Mom and Dad's bodies soon" said Rosy while holding Riannai.

Zephyr nodded and ringed out a cloth before putting it back on Allen's head.

"So has the fever gone down?" she asked worriedly.

"No it won't I've tried everything and still nothing"

"Do you think that Talon can help?"

"Yes but he's no wear to be found"

"Mom had a booklet that had contact information in it we could call him using the basin and see if he can help at all?" suggested Rosy.

He nodded and went to where the booklet was before using the right ingredient in the basin and bringing up Talon.

"What do you OH Hi Zephyr look at you" he said cheerily.

"Talon there's no time Allen's really sick can you please come and help us"

"Aren't your parents there?"

"They've been murdered and the Clergy is coming to pick up the bodies but Allen's got an extremely high fever and we need help".

Talon nodded and in a puff of smoke was standing next to Zephyr.

"Hello Zephyr now show me where Allen is would you?" he asked.

They walked up to hear a shout from the room and walked in.

"Rosy whoa wait a second wait!" stated Allen from a far corner.

He deliriously tried to stand but fell to the floor panting.

(A/N: Yes Zephyr put on black pants and a T-shirt back on him it was All he could do that was comfortable)

"Stay away from us" she snapped holding onto Riannai.

"What the hell are you doing Rosy you can't act like this" said Zephyr.

He helped Allen back into bed before looking back at Talon.

"I see so this is Allen hmm" he said looking at the boy.

"Small thing isn't he"

Allen even though sick sat up and glared.

"I'm not short!" he said clearly before falling back on the bed.

"Sure your not but really boy how did you get this sick?"

"You can blame the storm and getting slapped across the face the same day your parents die as the reasons"

"You ran didn't you?"

He nodded.

"Mi mi you certainly are going to be a hand full"

He stared to get things out starting with a needle which Allen blinked at.

"Really a shot?" he asked.

"Yes its nothing that should hurt you but what are you exactly?" he asked looking into red/ gold eyes.

Allen blinked a few times to see strait before sighing letting out a breath of honey laced air; Talon thought for a moment longer then said

"Noah I think is that right and vampire with a bit of human then?"

Allen nodded lightly.

"Well then this will not work"

Talon handed Allen a bottle of something dark.

"What is this?" he asked.

"That would be dragon blood you have to drink that to get better with this fever of yours you'll be sick until your 400 years old for all I know".

Allen gave him a face that said: You Have No Clue What Your Doing Do You?.

"Smart little thing isn't he?" he asked Zephyr while leaning towards him.

"Yes he is"

"_Dragon blood huh?……(gulp)..…yuck that's to strong"_

"What is this really I can tell it's not blood" said Allen while he sat down the bottle.

"Hmm?"

He smelt of the liquid before he put it back down and sighed.

"Sorry wrong bottle"

Allen glared at the man when he tried to give him the next one.

"You first idiot" he said with a side ways glance at Talon.

He sighed before taking a sip of it and running out of the room.

"Not the right thing hnn?" asked Allen with a roll of his eyes.

"No it's vampire blood"

Allen closed his eyes in thought and then shook his head.

"Why the look Allen?" asked Talon once he came back in.

"I was thinking let me see the bottle right quick I guess" he said holding his hand out.

"You've got to be kidding me right boy you can't possibly think………"

Allen snagged the bottle before tilting it up and drinking the continse down and setting it down.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

Allen kept his eyes closed for a moment and then looked at Zephyr with bright red eyes.

"Are you alright?".

"I'm fine I guess it worked I'm not sick anymore I don't think" he said while looking at the bottle.

Zephyr sighed.

"Good".

After awhile Allen explained to them that he had done that out of a last request from their mother and though they never understood why they respected her greatly.

(End OF Memory)

"Whoa that's a lot" said Lavi.

Allen stared at the ceiling thinking things threw over and over again.

"Once twice three times your dead when your buried you rise up again you walk in darkness yet again before once twice thrice you kill the living for the damned" he mumbled incoherently.

"What was that about?" asked Krory.

"It's an old phrase I heard once see it goes that if you drink the blood of the dead you die then come back and walk in shadows and then kill three times it's not Poe or what ever you would think see the first knight wrote that a long time ago and its just engraved into my memory or something" said Allen while he turned his head to look out the window.

"We might as well go look for Cross we're not doing anything but wasting time here".

He jumped up and they walked out searching everywhere for the General but unfortunately never found him. They didn't give up until it was around a five hours search; at that point in time they figured they weren't going to find Cross until he wanted to be seen, and that could be days from now.

"Lets just enjoy some of the festivities hmm guys it should be fun" said Lavi.

"Fine but Lavi don't drink I'm not hauling your drunk rear back" snapped Allen.

"Why not though don't you remember the party last year?"

"If your talking about the one where you forced me to drink a hole bottle of Revver's brandy then no I don't want to remember".

Lavi sighed as he and Raina walked off.

"It's nice here huh?" asked Lenalee.

They were walking along the more quiet streets and near old shops and restaurants.

"Yea I guess"

Allen looked to his right and saw an old shop that he remembered from a long time ago.

"Allen what are you staring at?"

"Hnn oh nothing I was just looking at that shop see I was here a while back and used to go in there to get things for my parents and Saya's family too I just was wondering if the same person owns it"

Lenalee smiled and started to drag him in the direction of the shop.

"Wait Lenalee I don't know if…….."

(Cling)

He was in the shop before he could protest.

"Well why don't you see who's here?" she asked.

He shurrged and nodded.

"Hello is anyone here?" he asked.

They heard foot steps and clunks coming from the stairs as they watched and a little old lady around her sixties cam out and walked behind the counter before stopping dead in her tracks and turning to them.

"I don't believe it" she said in a thick New Orleans accent.

"Allen Walker look at you boy heee-hee look at you" she said as she walked over to them and stared at Allen.

"You grown boy let me getta good look at cha" she said.

She reached out and looked him in the face before hugging him.

"Yup that's ma boy I could recognize that smell of yours any where" she said.

Allen smiled as he was let go and they followed her up stairs and into her kitchen.

"I just don't believe it all these years I was thinking you gone from earth and now ya pop up out'a no wear with this pretty little thing hanging on ya arm" she said pointing to Lenalee.

Lenalee blushed; this old lady was so sweet and such a sweet talker.

"Well I've been really busy Yaga I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long" he said.

She laughed one of her rich laughs and sat down the tea cups and stood in front of Allen again.

"I see your eyes boy I'll be right back" she said.

Lenalee looked at him and then back at the place were Yaga vanished only to see her coming back.

"I knows all about yer kind now Allen I have something for ya" she said.

She pulled out the cooler and handed him a canister.

"It's aged blood kind of old but should be good you look down right starved boy"

He gave her a soft yet quizzical look.

"Te-hee don't worry boy you won't be all buzzed out from it you'll be fine" she said.

He sighed and opened the canister; the blood did smell good it was rich from being stored for so long though. He tipped the canister up and took a sip out of it and sat it down.

Yaga watched him lick his lips getting the full taste; she smiled he still did that out of habit she betted.

"Ya still lick your lips hnee Allen you did that when you were younger to" she said.

"Excuse me um Yaga right?"

"Yes"

"But how did you know that Allen was a vampire?"

"I could see it when he came into my shop the first time; he was around fourteen then and he and Saya came in and got herbs from me and so on and one day I took one look at him clapped him on the shoulder and said 'boy you sure are a cute little vampire' he just about jumped out of his skin" she said laughing.

"I know I did how would you have felt about that hmm?".

"Pretty scared but kid you were just to cute for your own good my friends little girl got a kiss from him once she walked right up to him and pecked him on the lips he about hit the roof in shock of course he would always call to make sure she wasn't there at the time when he came down and at one point she started saying she would marry him and they'd have kids and live a good happy life but of course she's married to a nice man now and they have two children"

"Yea that wasn't very fun but it wasn't the first time I had been kissed either" he said.

"Really?" asked Lenalee in curiosity.

She wasn't mad at him he of course was young when most of this happened and she had no problem with hearing who it was that did this in the past after all the times she'd kissed him those people were most likely far from his mind.

"Yea when I was around twelve a girl in my class stole my first kiss she was well odd to say the least she wasn't extremely confident though she found out I was a vampire and said she loved me but that was to much for us to be nothing more than friends of course my brother said I would find someone some day and I of course kicked him in the shin bone and went home fuming I was a kid for crying out loud what was I suppose to do?".

"Whoa that was a lot"

"Dear me boy you've got some odd memories but I know how much you mean to this girl here she's such a pretty thing" said Yaga as she patted Lenalee's hand.

Allen smiled before taking another swallow of the blood he was given; why that made him lick his lips he never knew it taste good true but why he did that he had no clue.

"Taste good hmm Allen?" asked Yaga.

"Yea it does why I don't know"

"It's cause of the little secret about the blood"

"What is that?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's dead blood dear the bodies were dead that I had gotten it from"

Lenalee turned pale while Allen thought it over.

"Alright" he said.

"What that doesn't bother you?" asked Lenalee.

"Why should it from all the things I've done this is normal"

He swallowed the rest down and sat it back down.

"Dear come her for a bit" said Yaga to Lenalee.

They walked over to a corner and she pulled Lenalee out of site.

"Dead blood makes a vampire act more on their instict so watch it and by the way you might get some enjoyment about it" said Yaga while nudging Lenalee's side.

"I don't want that really I'm fine we're kind of here looking for someone".

"Well dear he might chose to be with you"

"Why would you do that?" she asked her.

"Because dear you looked like you could use some time alone with your lover" she said.

"Please tell me your joking?'

Yaga laughed richly.

"Yes dear don't get so up tight Allen's fine it's just blood it ain't gonna do nuthen to him".

Lenalee sighed in relief as the visit went on ; Yaga had many stories to tell about Allen and his time when he first met her they both had to laugh at the one time where the lizard chased Sonja down the rode and back for five hours. Apparently it was a big lizard

"Well Allen I have something to tell you and sorry to make you feel bad darling but………I was given a letter by someone you might know"

Allen's bright crimson eyes turned dark; the kind laughter in them became sinister and deceitful at the mention of the possible person who ever it was had obviously placed a bad mark in Allen's judgment book.

"Your grandfather is living in the plantation district and said that if you ever came by to give you this so you could come and see him" said Yaga.

Allen's light colored eyes turned pitch black at the mention of his grandfather; the very man who clamed him as the devil's offspring because he was the only one who showed the Noah blood in his veins.

"Really and what did he say?" snarled the Halfling.

Lenalee was starting to worry; Allen's rage equaled out the excessive damage of a level 3 hurricane and that was enough to make even a Level 6 akuma shake in fear.

"He told me to give his grandson this" said Yaga as she handed him a envelope.

He opened it and read the letter before his eyes seemed to slither into the red color entirely.

"So Josiah wants to see me well then I guess we better get everyone rounded up and go by the plantation" he said.

Lenalee nodded.

"Thank you Yaga but we have to gather up our friends and leave I want to have a talk with my 'grandfather' if I can so excuse me" he said.

She gave him a hug and they left.

"Allen you never told me that your grandfather was still alive!" said Lenalee.

Allen's demeanor was changing drastically; his body language was becoming hostile and bloodthirsty.

"Allen are you alright you seem really angery about something?"

"I'm fine Lenalee don't worry he just he's a problem to me" was all Allen said as they walked into a small store and found Raina and Lavi browsing threw the place.

"Allen hi how are…….….."

Allen gave a deathly cold glare at the casher and he ducked behind the counter holding a cross in his hands and silently muttering prayers of help.

Lavi felt a murderous aura choke the air and he turned around too see Allen standing behind him his face blank but his eyes full of pure malicious intent.

"Uh……..A-Allen are you alright?" asked Lavi as he shrunk back and walked a few steps away from the enraged vampire.

"_What has him so pissed off?"_

"Lavi Raina come on we have a…………….visit to make" he said.

They left a quick as they came while Allen had peered at the casher to lend him some (what ever Lavi would have called was most certainly not it )'advice' for future purposes.

"I'll have you know…….."

He picked the casher up and sat him on his feet before snatching the cross from around his neck and breaking the chain.

"Crosses………..Don't work on us" he said while swinging the cross back and forth before crushing it.

The man fell to his knees.

"Dear lord help me help me……." he said while making a cross with his hands over his chest in a prayer.

"It won't work on me I'm sad to say crosses that supposedly burn vampires is a fable no real record has been found of a vampire dying from being shown a cross" said Allen with a roll of his eyes.

The man stood and stared at Allen with hatred.

"My your soul burn in hell for being such a scornful creature"

Allen gave a inhumanly insane smile to the man.

"Funny you curse a creature that has no soul at all" he said.

The man had almost died on the spot before he shook and curled up before the exorcists left.

"Allen are you nuts?" asked Lavi.

Allen looked at him and then in the other direction giving the same dark aura that choked the air.

"Their watching us…….. " he hissed.

His gaze shifted to the roof of a house and then to a ally way.

"Who is watching us?" asked Raina.

"Let's go back to the hotel and wait for the others we need to stay out of site".

Th others found them moments after Allen had moved them back too the hotel; they came in and were almost immediately ushered back out.

"Allen where are we going?" asked Miranda.

Allen rolled his eyes lightly.

"No where really just to visit another insane relative of mine".

They tried to turn and leave but he pushed them on.

"He's not going to hurt you my grandfathers a pacifist now a days" he said.

(Two Hours Later)

They walked into the Plantation district and looked for the name and address.

"1313 Firelight Drive"

Lavi had to shutter at the numbers.

"Really that's two times the bad luck!" said Choji.

They stopped in front of a extremely large and extravagant Plantation with Weeping Cherry blossoms lining the drive way; the gates were black metal that had the Arknights crest on it with Dragons at the front of the gates in stones like gargoyles normally would be, the drive way was a dirt path of soft soil and the area was forested and had nicely kept fresh deep green grass, while the house in front of them was large, extravagant, white, and had oil lamps burning on the porch that was nicely laid coble stone.

"Whoa!" said Raina and the others.

Allen's face was drawn up into a scowl while staring at the gates.

"Allen this is wear your grandfather lives?" asked Lavi.

"Old family, Good connections, A lot of sly tricks and some rounds of lying will apparently get you very far when you're the damn representative of the Councils!" snapped Allen.

They nodded.

"Well we're doing nothing but standing here so come on lets go in" said the white haired vampire.

They pushed open the gates and walked down the drive way while looking around.

"This place is kind of creepy" said Miranda.

They nodded while Allen kept waiting for something to happen and sure enough a gun was fired at them.

(Gun Shot)

"What the hell?" asked Lavi as they ducked down.

"Show Your Selves NOW" said a guard.

"_Hee-hee should have known" _thought Allen with an exasperated face.

"Wait hold on I have a pass on these grounds" said Allen holding his hands up.

The guards looked at him for a moment before stopping and waiting for the boy to get out what ever he was fishing in his pockets for.

"Who are you boy?" asked one man while he held the blade of his gun at Allen's throat.

"My name is Allen Gray Night Walker I'm Sara Arknights third child" he said as he handed them the crest he carried with him.

They looked at the crest then back to Allen then at the crest again.

"So your Allen Walker hmm?………funny Allen Walker was executed forty years ago".

Allen sighed and stated several things over to them along with his birth date and anything else they would need as proof.

"And that's about it anything else?"

"What's with the bracelet boy?" asked the other man.

"RuneSlave Knight what more do I have to prove to you two?" he asked.

"We heard that you can fight good right boy?".

Allen nodded and then mentally glared at them.

"You want a fight with me?" he asked with a completely innocent look.

The others blanched; dark glint in eyes, completely innocent act, plus he was simply just asking a return, yes Allen had gone black again but they knew he wouldn't fight like that at all he didn't like to in all honesty.

"Yes kid if you're as good a fighter as your supposed to be then if you beat us you and your friends can go in to see the master but if you lose you'll be dragged in their hand cuffed and gagged" said the man on the left.

Allen shurrged.

"Sure" he said with a smile.

They back up and the two men started circling Allen while he stood strait and dead center of the two.

"You two act like a pack of wolves!" mocked the boy.

The two guards raised an eyebrow at him before noting that he wasn't there.

"We're did that little brat go?" asked one.

"Don't know just stay on guard"

They kept looking until they heard a rustle in the bushes and found Allen over there.

"GOT YOU NOW BOY"

Allen flipped away from them and landed in a crouch.

"I don't mean to sound cruel but your to slow to catch me"

Allen stood up and hunched his shoulders lightly waiting as his body reacted to his thoughts and surroundings.

"_Alright the first one favors his right foot firstly so he'll strike first then the left favors the same footing so he'll strike last and then they double strike trying to hit me at once and that is when I need to find their weak points"._

The second came first; though it didn't matter Allen found his weak point even if he got punched in the stomach.

(thud)

"Not so fast now hmm boy?"

Allen stood up and wiped his mouth clean.

"Good punch………..if you were a girl" he mocked.

"You'll die here and now"

The other punched him with an upper cut and Allen went to the ground again.

"What are trying to just simply knock me out?".

The both strikes at once and he went into a tree.

"_Alright stronger than they look but still I have the upper hand at this game and also they have no clue were any of my weak points are……….if I had them as visible as they do I would already be down for the count"._

Allen bent his spine into a curve to fix the small pain and stood strait before turning to them and locking; glowing crimson/gold on them. At that point in time Allen had started to use the mental concepts' he had as a knight which was pretty useful especially if he was in this type of situation; every knight had the talent for using the opponents weaknesses against them; and Allen had a good grasp on the very fighting style that he was taught by his brother. He'd have to thank Zephyr later.

The first came at him and he turned.

"_Move right two steps , intercept with hit to the rib cage,"_

Allen dodged right and hit the man in the ribs with a swift punch to the right side of his ribs.

"_Second comes in flip, make five one hand steps back and kick front when coming out of back flip"_

Allen then dodged again by flipping up and then using a hand spring he flipped up aging and kicked the man in the chest.

"_Both attack dart left then right, before intercept with four hits to the jaw, disconnect jaw entirely, three spin kicks to sternum,"_

Allen used a serpentine movement to dodge before hitting one four times into the jaw before a crunch signified that it was dislocated. He then moved to the second; he spun around and kicked out, once, twice, three, times before he heard the ribs break.

He stopped in crouch from the spin. The two guards looked at him and shakingly tried to stand but to no avail.

"Internal bleeding, five broken ribs, dislocated jaw, damage to the spine, and possibly broken third vertebra, physical recovery nine weeks mental recovery ten months" said Allen catching his breath.

"How………would………..you know?"

"Not hard to tell since I know every part of the body you my friend are in for a extremely painful recovery" said Allen standing up while he was panting for air.

The adrenalin that rushed threw his veins when he used those type of tactics was an incredible feeling but it also meant that he could do more damage to the body which he would have, if he wasn't in a good mood right now from the high and exciting feeling from the rush of power he got.

"But not so bad"

The others were shocked especially Lavi; he watched Allen's eyes when he started his movements. His eyes were thoughtful and calculative while his body moved with each thought.

"_He thought the whole thing threw while fighting he used a mental map of the bodies external and internal lay out to find weak points on their bodies and he struck them; when he was being hurt he was planning; he was calculating each move and step they took and then paired it up to himself; that is amazing"._

"Go" said the guards.

They moved on.

"Allen where did that come from? You were getting kicked around the hole place and then you went all trained assassin on them again like with the goblins at the Earl's mansion so how did you do that? " said Lavi

"Years of training and being forced into fights does good for you when you have to use your mind and body in sync at the same time if you don't you could lose very quickly I was letting them get to me so I could find their weak points".

"And you mean to tell us that you learned how to fight like that and know the entire break down of the damage?" asked Kanda.

"Yes it's just a thing you pick up after some time but I've done that for a while actually I have done that the entire time I was in battles when I came to the order I knew how to break down the injury of any of the ones who were hurt"

"That must be from that training you father put you threw right?".

Allen nodded as they continued walking until; they reached the doors of the house and most gulped.

"Well now or never and I'd rather it be now"

(knock)

They waited and after around twenty minutes; a woman opened the door.

"Hello can I help……………..y-you!" .

The group looked at her oddly until she stammering about being rude let them in.

"Thank you" said each one of them.

The only one who wasn't in awe of the marble floor, crown molding, and stain glass windows was the vampire of the group; it wasn't anything new to Allen he had seen this kind of thing growing up and as such it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

"Um are you here to see master Josiah?" asked the maid.

Allen turned to her; he figured if his parents raised him to act like he was in a high society then he would. Partly.

"Yes we are would you be so kind as to tell him that we are here?" he asked.

The group blinked in shock as the maid blushed and nodded before walking off.

"What was that?" asked Choji.

The others nodded.

"Call it being raised by nobles or what ever you would say I know how to work charm to my own good and as such anyone can fall for you tricks" he said with a smile.

Lavi almost burst out laughing and Krory smiled while the others raised an eyebrow.

"So your parents told you how to use manners plus good looks to charm a guest or host?" asked Raina.

Allen nodded.

"That's how things went a few hundred years ago……….."

He looked around.

"And apparently they still work today!".

They nodded as they heard foot steps and hushed voices.

"Abby I told that I…………"

The man stopped dead in his tracks; he was around his forties, his hair lightly gaining gray, his face stern, lightly kind and showed that he was well groomed around the world of being who he was, the man stood tall before them looking at them while he started to walk towards them.

"Well isn't this a surprise; I never would have expected you to come around here……………Allen" he said.

"I figured I might as well see what you wanted with me you went as far as to ask Yaga to give me a letter if needs be" he pointed out.

The man nodded and walked closer to circle Allen before stopping in front of him.

"You've grown up I can see; tell me how have you been I haven't seen you since the accident"

"That was a murder not an accident and you know that very well my family was killed because of my fathers brothers hatred"

"Ah yes the…………..Millennium Earl if I am correct?"

"Yes"

The man looked Allen dead in the face before stating clearly.

"And such a filthy bloodline I see you still carry your marks as a Noah-Halfling"

Allen nodded.

"And if I were to ask the real reason behind you taking out my guards, scaring and then manipulating my maid and then I hear that you've tracked me down my a mere letter what would you say?"

"I would tell you that I figured you'd have a reason behind asking me here but then again I have been proven wrong Josiah I don't really care for any of your arguing I just want to know why you asked me to come?"

"My reason for this is to tell you that I was proud of the day you finally were out of my hair" said Josiah.

Fire snapped behind crimson/gold eyes.

"So you are the reason for that happening?"

"Allen dear boy I know about your 'condition' you can drink the blood of other vampires but……….did you know the truth behind your own existence?"

Allen felt his hear pound wildly against his ribs; what was this old man talking about why did he have to get into detail about those old stories, prophecies, and all above absolutely absurd tales?.

"What would you mean by that?" he asked.

"Your reason for being born originally was to be a vessel for the soul of the first knight; but he chose to mark you as a passing and not erode you see boy he gave you grace you should have not existed in this word as you do now you should have died at birth"

Allen sighed.

"I knew that please don't tell me you are only making me come here to tell me things I already know about?"

"No I am not………..You are the third child of a fourteenth child did you know there are stories of that happening over five thousand years ago?".

"Yes"

"Well dear boy I will let you in on a secret………Destroyer of time"

Allen paled.

"You are the reason behind your families deaths, your father, your mother, your sister,…………….you are marked to be a killer you were born with a purpose at first it was the vessel but soon it became that you would be a Knight, an Exorcist, a Noah, a Vampire. You are not of any thing anyone has ever seen"

"And your point in this would be?"

"You bare the mark of the damned you can see them; you ca feel their pain………..and yet you damned them yourself"

Allen tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Josiah snatched Allen by the front of his shirt and pulled off his jacket and slid his shirt's neck out of the way.

"The mark on your back boy the star and moon; the curse mark on your face, you Allen are what is not of this world you are born to be a leader in the end of this war and in doing so you are what you were meant to be………..The Guardian Of Time".

Allen paled horribly at the mark he saw in the mirror; it was different it was once the color of a natural birth mark now………………the color was black as night.

"W-What………..happened to it, it wasn't like that"

Josiah flung Allen to the ground.

"You boy are marked as a Knight, you are chosen to end the war, and you are branded by birth to be the only 'True Knight' in the world Allen you must stop the end from coming if you do not the other knights won't be able to aid you at all"

"Thirteen evil's right did you know one of them is me?" he asked.

Josiah nodded.

"I know that and I know you purified that darkness long ago by excepting your fate"

Allen kept looking down.

"Eternally cursed right is that what each one of the Knights are we're cursed to bare our sins in body each of the lesser evils is that why I'm given the chance too still live?"

"No you were a lesser evil now………………..you're a chance for hope and life; you my boy are what once was and what will be you alone can not win this war though and the ones with you are the ones who can guide you to win you are the destroyer of time but you are also the one who is salvation for us all".

"Cure is that it the cure I heard about it once…………..the stones are suppose to heal the ones tainted by darkness" muttered Allen.

"No it's not the cure the darkness is after… the darkness dear boy what it's after…………….is you"

Allen looked up and stood on his feet; this feeling of dread that had sunk deeply into his body it was starting to ache.

"Me why?"

"You are the leader of the Knights and the only one given the Chance to be a True Knight which you are already; you are the only one who bares twin stones and therefore you are the target of the Thirteen Darkness's because of the things you have done the things that you have went threw you are the greatest threat to them because you incarnate both darkness and light".

Allen's legs gave out.

"Hey Allen whoa there are you okay?" asked Lavi as he rushed with the others.

"You were given the life you have because you are meant to bridge the gap between Darkness & Light" .

The room was spinning wasn't it?. What was wrong; his head was hurting his mind was confused and distraught by the information. The only one; but why him what did fate really want with him, what did the thirteen darkness's want with him?, he knew what the real reason was originally behind his life existing but now who was it to say that he was this "Salvation" that the world was looking for what made him the chosen one for this?.

"Yo Allen come on stay awake" stated Lavi.

Allen was falling unconscious. He knew he was going to get a few surprising answers but this; this truth was just to much.

"_Bridge the gap between Darkness and Light"_

He looked at the faces above him before the darkness in the corners of his eyes completely consumed him.

"He passed out!" said Krory.

Josiah merely sighed with exasperation; why did the boy pass out was it really so starling?. Most likely it was considering the shocked look on his face.

He had to agree to one thing; Allen shouldn't have been given this life but it was far to late now he had no other choice. The powers had reawakened, the Skifer Blade had returned to him, the two rune stones finally regained their power what else could count for the fact that the boy was a Knight Of RuneSlave and would always be so.

(Josiah's P.O.V)

I had never found the truth of the reason why the boy was chosen for this fate; apparently fate in it's self had a sense of humor. Though the sense was slightly depressing I was sure this boy had gone threw a good bit of trouble and heart ach over the years.

"_There going to keep trying to wake him up might as well get this over with"._

I grudgingly walked over to my comatose grandson; he looked very tired and worn at the moment. I reached down and picked up the boy into my arms and turned away from his friends.

"I'll take him to one of the guest rooms you are all welcome to stay here for the time being I'll send some servants to get your belongings while you rest I'm sure you are all tired".

They nodded and I walked up the stairs while holding him closely to me. The boy in my arms was surprisingly light weight I hadn't expected such a fierce fighter to be so small and lithe like he was.

I looked down at his face as he was curled into my chest while I continued to walk; such a young face and he was young compared to me but I found that he was still so brave. This child in my arms was extremely courageous considering what he does.

"_This child………….. what do they see in this creature. Why did he have to be fated to this life?"_

Allen moved some while I was still carrying him; such a small thing he was I am always shocked by his small form. Most in our family are stronger than we look but him he's far to lithe for this life.

"_He's so frail looking why?…………"_

I continued to walk until I was at the room that would for the time being serve as his and that girls place.

I opened the door and then shut it as I walked over to the bed with his limp figure; one of his arms had slipped out of my grasp and was swaying slowly back and forth like a broken puppet. I stood at the side of the bed and set him down on the red covers. Once I had done so I sat down on the side of the bed.

He looked incredibly pale against the dark red colors; that white hair of his he used to have brown hair like his father.

He moved slowly around while sleeping; I continued to watch him; the very creature who finished the life of my daughter the very creature was silently frozen in time for eternity.

He started to mumble in his sleep.

"_Rune………..?"_

He whispered lightly why he had said Rune I had no clue; perhaps he was thinking about the conversation or maybe even the knights hoping with all his might to find the others. Though it sounded like he was questioning someone on the matter rather than searching.

I continued to watch him; I started to see some of the beauty this creature had in him. His pale clear skin like alabaster or marble even, his smooth feather pink lips parted lightly to show his fangs barely to me, the black eye lashes that fluttered slowly when his eyes moved while he was dreaming, and the smooth breathing in and out from each honey laced breath he gave out and then back in.

"_Is this what they see; a creature that is pure?…………..he isn't an innocent soul he doesn't even have one to be calmed as innocent, and yet_ _………….he is caring for life. This creature that took his own mothers life, why does he fit the life of the Knight only those who have the ancestry of them are chosen this time and Allen……………what is his connection to the first knight?"_

The boy near me started to stir about and soon I found the lithe body thrashing, his hands gripping the sheets clawing at something unseen, his back arched up and his mouth opened in an inaudible scream.

I stared for a moment before I placed my hands firmly on his shoulders and pushed him down; he kept thrashing about until I put the weight of my arms on his chest and he stopped.

"_Dear me what was that about?"_

Slowly I let go of him until I felt a slim hand wrap around my wrist.

"Wake up Allen would you?" I asked.

He only hummed slightly.

I sighed and shifted my position before I felt him move again.

I watched as alabaster eye lids fluttered open showing off the abstract color of crimson dancing around gold.

"So your awake are you?"

He looked around before finding me and letting go of his grip on my wrist.

"Hello Allen did you sleep well?" I asked half heartedly knowing that his dreams were hardly ever peaceful.

He shook a bit when he tried to sit up; therefore I helped him sit up against the pillows and the head board.

"W-what happened?" he asked looking at me.

"You passed out from exhaustion and shock most likely you should be fine soon enough".

He watched he closely as I sat down on the bed with him and slowly brought my hand up to his forehead; no fever was found so he had passed out from shock.

"Are you alright though you look ill?"

He snarled at me when I pulled my hand away.

(Growl)

"Calm down boy I'm not going to hurt you…….."

I stood and called for one of the nurses to bring me some water for him; above all the oddest of reasons he looked a little dehydrated.

"After all you are my grandson" I said.

The look he gave me was dark and cruel mixed with a curious and surprised stare.

"Why would you care about me don't you wish I was dead or something?"

I looked at him; I suppose I had said he was a monster at one point but I for some reason could not wish him dead even if he slaughtered me right here where I stood I couldn't wish my grand child dead; it would dishonor Sara my daughter and his mother.

"No………I could never wish you dead because then I would disgrace Sara and in doing that I would be ashamed to look at the creature she gave birth too".

I had watched this boy the whole time; through out the years that he was with his family I saw that he was just as normal as any other child. That was until I saw the blood smeared walls of his room from the night before when he had been marked by the spirit of the first Knight; I had known then as I do now that he was fated to be one of them.

"Why do you suddenly give a fuck about me?" he snarled.

I was shocked by that; I hadn't thought that he would be so enraged like he was but I also knew something was a miss.

"I care about you for reasons you do not know of boy!" I stated.

He leaned back and looked at me before looking down.

"What are those reasons?" he asked me.

I cleared my throat and sat back down with him before reaching out and almost touching him before my hand moved away.

"Because your like your mother"

His eyes looked up and then back down.

"Your so much like her; she was brave and trust worthy, kind, fierce, strong, smart, and amongst all things beautiful"

He seemed to keep glancing up at me like he was trying to either decide to understand or fight it off and not care about it; as I said he's like his mother.

"She cared like you do boy you even have the same eye shape, you actually have some of her features her eye shape, the shape of her nose, and her lips, and you gained her presence she had this feeling when she talked to you or walked in somewhere she was considered to have a very powerful presence".

He stopped looking up at me and that was when I had reached out again. My hand came into contact with his skin; it was surprisingly smooth and soft. I would have figured it to be more rough or scared then that.

I grabbed his chin and made him look me in the eyes; those eyes that he had were like her's; two colors danced around each other in twin pools. Never touching always circling each other in an eternal dance.

"I was right you do have her eyes I can say you do look like your mother and act like her too"

He gulped a bit from the contact.

"Why do you bother in telling me this?" he asked.

His monotone was under taken swiftly by a scowl; he looked extremely disapproving of me touching him.

"I tell you these things because I want to make up for all the hatefulness I have done to you in the past!"

Those abstract orbs glinted in thought before clearing and light danced in the colors once more. Before that he at up completely and moved to possibly leave.

"Why?"

"I feel that I have done you wrong and that you deserve to have respect from me if you are to………….."

He swayed a bit again. I put my hands on his chest and back trying to stop the swaying before I sat him back to his earlier position.

"You don't look like you feel well" I stated.

He glared at me.

"What the hell do you think?"

I sighed; defiantly like his mother.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

He looked away from me; he was most certainly defiant if anything else he had a mind of his own and he was going to make sure he put it to good use; I was often reminded that the creature I held in my hands just then was more over a child still and I had hurt this child greatly over the years; physically, emotionally, and mentally.

"I'm tired just leave me alone"

He had said this with out a sign of the truth; he just wished to be left alone.

(Knock)

"Come in"

The maid came in with some water and food for him if was hungry at all.

"Sorry it took awhile sir" she said bowing.

"No it's fine" I said as I took the tray out of her hands.

"Sir?"

"I'll handle it Abby let us be he's not really feeling one hundred percent right now"

She looked at Allen and then shook her head.

"Allow me to sir if you please?"

I looked at her oddly before handing her the tray again.

"Very well if you wish to do this than be my guest"

With that I took my leave.

"Oh and Allen to morrow is the annual ball you and your friends are expected to come" I said as closed the door.

(Abby's P.O.V)

Earlier when I had been told to get some water and food and bring it up I had no clue why but now I knew; that a boy from earlier had started to not feel well and had collapsed not to long ago.

(Knock)

"Thank you Abby you may go now"

"But sir?"

He shook his head and said that he would take care of it but I shook my head in return and insisted and as such I was now left in a room alone with him. I couldn't see his face from the curtain on the bed but I suspected it was one of the young men from earlier.

"Hello?" I asked.

"So he left?" asked a voice.

I walked around and almost dropped my tray. It was that boy with the white hair; I had only had enough time to glimpse his face before I was rushing to get master Josiah but now I could see his face clearly.

He looked up at me with crimson/gold eyes; his pale alabaster complexion was smooth and clear, his pale feather pink lips stretched into a soft smile over perfect white teeth when he looked at me. I felt like my heart had exploded.

"Hello sir I'm……….."

He raised his hand; for a moment I though his beauty was only to hide his cold nature but I was shocked by his next words.

"Please you don't have to call me that just Allen would be fine" he said in a soft voice.

I felt like my legs would give out when he was being so for front and at the same time polite like I was a true person not a servant.

"And what may I call you?" he asked.

"Abby sorry for being so hasty a moment ago s-Allen I haven't been really called out to give my name or been asked to call someone by their first name before" I said.

He smiled again.

"Thank you for catching yourself before you called me that I don't really like the formality of the greeting".

"So do you always act this way?"

"What way is that?" he asked while arching a perfect white eyebrow.

"For front you seem so detached from this life?"

"I was brought up by my parents to treat each person as a very important life even if it was someone who was working as a servant I was to treat them with as much respect as they gave me" he said.

I was listening while I poured a glass of water; he did look dehydrated and very tired.

"Here" I said holding out the glass.

His hand reached out for it; thin pale fingers wrapped around the glass before he took it out of my hand and pressed feather pink lips to the rim before drinking it down slowly.

"Your different than other vampires you know most would have treated me harshly"

He sat the empty glass down and looked at me.

"I know that I'm a bit of a rouge I suppose I don't really care much for treating humans as simple meat puppets" he said.

"Really why?"

He bit into the apple I gave him with long sharp fangs. He didn't look like he could eat much at all and I was right after that first bite he only kept the fruit in his hand but hadn't taken another bite yet.

"I just don't I really don't care about the higher powers telling me what to do if I want to save lives then I'll do it simple as that" he said.

I kept watching him; he finally sighed and took another bite of the apple and not to long after sat down the cob of it.

"Are you still hungry?" I asked.

He blinked at me when I started to undo my collar.

"W-What are you doing?" he asked in a spastic tone.

I stopped.

"Sorry but master's guests always like to feed off of fresh blood and I supposed that you would like the same".

He looked down from me; I was betting by the look in his eyes that his throat was burning again he was thirsty but he didn't think he could do it.

"I don't think I can handle this right now I'm sorry that I made you think I would do that I'm sorry".

I nodded and left him be at that.

"So strange that boy……….Allen Walker hmm?"

I looked at some of the old family documents and photo's for more information on him.

While I was looking I came across an old picture; it was the masters daughter Sara and a young boy next to her she had her arms wrapped around him gently and lovingly while the boy; white haired and pale complexion looked at her with a small smile. They looked greatly alike and I figured that they were mother and son and then it hit me.

"It's Allen!" I said to myself.

I had heard that she had a third son and apparently I had just met that child.

(Outside On Porch Next Day: Raina's P.O.V)

It was lightly breezy this morning and it felt nice against the slight heat; I smiled at the trees that blew near us; we were all out here well all but Allen. He wouldn't answer the door when I had come by to ask if he wanted to come out with us so I had figured he was still sleeping.

"Hey Raina it's nice here huh?" asked Lavi.

I nodded and sighed at the smell of the air; it was fragrant here and calming.

"So where's moyashi?" asked Kanda.

I looked around and sighed.

"Up stairs asleep still Allen must have been in real big shock to be out still!"

"Actually he woken up awhile back he's fallen back asleep when you had come in to see him and he had actually hit me with a vase when I came in" said a man.

"Who are you?"

"Darien it's nice to meet you all I suppose you are here with Allen?".

We nodded.

"Well I suppose I will see you all at the ball tonight?"

"I guess so we're here for two more days Maybe Cross will show up soon" I said.

"Very well I suppose someone should go wake up your friend before…….."

(CRASH)

Darien was under a tree branch before he could blink.

"No Need I'm up" said Allen from a window while glaring at the imprint of Darien in the ground and pulling the Skifer Blade back in the window after deactivating it.

"Vy E'd Ou Vu Vat?"

Allen rolled his eyes and climbed out of the window. Before sitting on the roof.

"Are you going to get up or are you going to stay in the ground all day?" he asked from the place near his window.

Darien pulled himself up and then dusted himself off.

"Very brilliant Allen still up to your old tricks I see"

Allen rolled his eyes again.

We came out to look at him; he looked fine true the black clothes he normally wore contrasted his skin well enough for you too se how sickly pale he was but what difference did it make to us?, we had actually gotten used toe the more gothic look vampires had hell the Black Order had the same type of clothing pretty much. He was wearing just simple black jeans and a T-shirt; like most of us we were just wearing normal clothes today.

"Not really no I'm not playing any old tricks but that one always works"

"And why do you think that it's funny?"

Allen stood and jumped out at the tree before settling on a branch to sit on.

"Because I just felt like it is that so bad?" he asked while standing up on the branch.

"Won't he fall?" asked Choji.

"No that CAT won't fall he's to small for gravity to………….." (CRASH).

At that another branch fell down on Darien.

"I should warn you to watch for falling branches Darien but it looks like you figured it out" said Zephyr as he stood over another imprint of Darien.

Zephyr looked up; like he thought it was Allen doing that.

"You never get tired of that do you?" he asked.

Allen sat down and swung his legs back and forth from the air and laughed .

"No Not really!" he said.

Zephyr shook his head and then looked up again. Allen was gone.

"Where did he go now?"

At that Zephyr was pulled up and then dropped to .

(Thud)

"HEY ALLEN CUT IT OUT!"

Allen was sitting by the tree killing himself with laughter while we tried to hold off our own laughs.

"Sorry but it was pay back for awhile back !" he stated while Zephyr and Darien stood.

"Get used to it Darien Allen can have some wild streaks in him" said his brother.

We were dying with laughter; Allen could have those kind of days when he wanted to tease people well this would be interesting.

However it was over fast.

"Why are you two here?" he asked while resting himself against the trunk of the oak tree.

Zephyr and Darien looked at each other and then at Allen.

"We're here because we were invited to come!" said his brother.

Allen's eyes were turning black slowly.

"Did he tell you about this Allen?" asked Darien.

Allen shifted in his place.

"Yes he did actually see I had wondered what he was planning I see exactly what he was planning on now………he really thinks that he can just make me forget?" he asked.

Zephyr sighed and sat down next to him and we left I felt like this was more on a personal matter than for us to hear.

(Zephyr's P.O.V)

I sat down next to him like I had when he was younger; before this fate had chosen him before the prophecies had been made about who he was now. I missed seeing him as he was; Innocent.

"Allen I know your worried about this prophecy and all but you can't let it change your life you can't make these drastic changes like this look at you, you were smiling and laughing a moment ago and now look at you your angery and hurt over this I know that you don't want this life but you don't have a choice that I know of"

Allen nodded and kept a strait face at the look Darien gave him.

"What do you want Darien?" he asked.

"I want to know about something!" .

Allen nodded again and looked at him.

"I want to see the mark that you have I want to check on this!"

Allen sighed but pulled his shirt off and held it in his hands; I was right he was well built like I had thought how could he not be with all I, The Order, And General Cross had put him threw.

"Let me see" said Darien.

I looked while he sat Allen forward and my eyes became wide; the mark that was once only a shade darker than his skin was now black as night; I didn't know that it had actually changed color.

"Your right Zephyr I can't run from my fate I'm the bridge I guess I hold both dark and light I have to bring the two together to end the war"

"End the war?" asked Darien as Allen slid his shirt back on.

"See the thing is I incarnate both dark and light and by doing that the thirteen darkness's are looking for me they want to do something to me to keep me from being what I was told "Salvation" to the world".

"Allen what your talking about you should know what this means!" I said.

He looked at me.

"You are the incarnation of darkness and light and by being born you were given a fate your fate is to end the war and you are suppose to be Salvation to the world you, the other Exorcists and the other Knights are our only hope".

Allen almost collapsed at that and I rested him back.

"I know this now and I wish I didn't I didn't ask for this life I was given I didn't ask for me to become like that I didn't want to have that power I don't ask for anything like this and yet I'm forced into it"

He smiled bitterly.

"I suppose I was born to be a savior wasn't I?"

"Yes you and the other Knights are the last generation and you all are directly linked to the first generation and you all are meant to end this war end the Earl and save the world!"

I hated seeing him suffer me and Darien both did; Darien was a dear friend of mine since I was young we both had tricked Allen and lot when he was a child now; this person in front of me was changing again.

"Allen your changing again" I said.

He looked at me and then at the slaves bracelet on his right hand; the bracelet was black and bright shocking silver. It contrasted who it's barer was so well; Allen was Dark & Light and the Skifer Blade was made from Darkness because it was infused with Dragon teeth, scales, and Raven Blood while the Light side was made from Unicorn blood, moon dust and the blood and Tears of it's barer.

"I know " he said.

"Then don't let it happen"

He looked down before bringing his hand up letting the sun glint of the black metal. After over five hundred years the Skifer Blade was reconverted to pure eclipse metal the only metal that was made perfectly and naturally black, the silver had been replaced by Alowvine a bright shining silver metal once again it was naturally so. I had been shocked when I heard it had returned completely in tact.

(Flash Back)

"_ZEPHYR!" yelled Salva._

_I sighed as she hugged me._

"_You just missed Allen" she said._

_I paled._

"_How is he is he okay did he get hurt where is he?" I panicked._

_She laughed._

"_He's fine but you have to know Zephyr………..The Skifer Blade came back" she said._

_I fell over almost; I remember the one time I had seen that blade broken and bloodied lying on the ground not far from it my brother covered in blood thrashing in pain. He had stayed in my arms the whole time and he had actually looked at that blade like he was sorry that it was destroyed._

"_What how?"_

"_He was called by me I called for his help and he resommoned it I guess I remember hearing it was destroyed in a battle when Allen was younger but apparently it can come back as long as it's welder remembers it's name"._

_I nodded._

"_**So it's back good……………I'm hoping it's helpful to you Allen"**_

(End Of Flash Back).

I had to watch him as he looked at the glint it gave.

"It looks different" he muttered in out loud thought.__

"_Allen's never going to be the same; I just want my brother back he's just to kind for this"_

(Zing)

"Damn it" he said as he stood.

Both me and Darien looked at each other before I stared at the reason; I had never seen it before. Allen's curse had activated for the first time in front of me; and it was horrible.

"Damn Akuma"

He ripped off his glove and formed his arm into it's claw; he jumped forward before

Slicing threw the monster as it's blood spewed out of it.

"Zephyr oh my god oh my god what is that?" freaked my friend.

We couldn't help it I hadn't seen Allen's arm since he was younger and now this; it had changed too and he wasn't even emotionally showing anything he was down right heartless.

The last creature crashed down and he stopped attacking. Deactivating his arm he looked at the creatures threw his bangs.

"So the Earl is trying to make you stronger?" he asked.

I was shocked and felt betrayed by this; Allen wasn't like this, he wasn't a monster, he wasn't a killer, he wasn't a…………………….that's right he 'wasn't' but he was now.

"Allen are you alright?" I asked.

I knew the others hadn't come outside maybe because they figured that this was still; more private.

"I'm fine I do this everyday almost it's nothing different"

I sighed with relief and then jerked Allen into my arms.

"Are you crazy Allen you could have gotten hurt just rushing off like that"

I was supposed to protect him; even now I was even with him how he is now I was suppose to protect him.

"Allen why do you push yourself past what you can handle?…………why do you make yourself suffer?"

Allen did answer and seemed to become limp in my arms not to soon after.

"Allen?"

His head just rolled over to the side and his eyes became half open and his breath slow.

"_What's wrong with him?"_

It was then I noticed something warm in between us; I pulled him back some and found both his torso and mine covered in black blood.

It went by so quick I picked him up and took off to the house; we were quite a ways away that was the most likely reasons for them not coming out. I ran and ran until I bolted threw the doors and the group came bounding into the door way.

"What on earth Zephyr you shouldn't…………………." my grandfather froze at the sight of Allen in my arms.

"You've got to do something for this" I stated fast.

Allen was extremely still in my arms not moving not breathing even.

"Abby get the medical supplies NOW"

(Two Hours Later) (Back To Raina's P.O.V)

"He just started bleeding" said Zephyr as Lavi wrapped his torso.

"I don't know what caused this it's not from the akuma so I have no clue"

"So there's no way of telling how he got this?" I asked

Lavi shook his head no.

"See the thing is his healing rate is so high that it wouldn't stay injured long enough for us to see why and possibly what he was already healing when I wrapped his torso".

We all sighed in turmoil no way to figure out why Allen was fine the first second the next he was unconscious and bleeding badly.

We waited for hours until we heard a slight thump followed by an semi-coherent noise a mix between a growl and a moan.

"I think he's awake and moving!" declared the red haired rabbit.

We had waited a few moments and after words; sure enough Allen came down stairs trying to button up a more comfortable old dress shirt.

"Allen how are you feeling?" asked Raina.

He stopped what he was doing; he looked like he was hit by a train, his hair was desheven, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes alone were glossy with a slightly crazed and tired look.

"I'm fine" he said with a shrug.

"No your not you look like you got ran over" I said.

In all honest his hair was always messy looking and when he had lost blood he had dark circles under his eyes; and yes his eyes often looked glazed over when he had just gotten up but that was normal. He did look a bit sick though.

He slightly turned his neck to the side to loosen the stiff area.

(Crack)

"That feels a lot better than it did and I'm fine Zephyr it's not like I got my arm ripped off again!"

I could have sworn that his brother's eyes became as wide as diner plates.

"YOUR ARM GOT RIPPED OFF WHEN?" he asked loudly.

Allen went back to trying to button his shirt when Zephyr gripped his shoulders and shook him a bit keeping Allen from covering up his torso.

"TALK NOW ALLEN GRAY NIGHT WALKER!" he scolded.

Allen froze.

"It was a while ago the Noah Tyki Mikk ripped it off; Fo from the Asian branch helped me re-gain it and now it's used as two different subjugations Crowned Clown and Frozen Reaper" he said.

"YOU HAD A FIGHT WITH THE NOAH'S ALLEN ARE YOU NUTS?"

Allen's eyebrow twitched in agitation; even after all this his eyebrow still twitched when he was getting angery.

"WHY ARE YOU PICKING FIGHTS WITH THEM?"

That was it; if all of us weren't in a room I would have thought someone had turned on a very loud head set and speaker system.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR OWN MIND THEY WORK FOR THE EARL IDIOT THEIR ON HIS SIDE WE'RE NOT I'M NOT HOW DO YOU THINK I'M SUPPOSED TO END THIS FUCKING WAR?"

The shouts had stopped at that and we all were frozen still. Never had Allen really raised his voice to people like that; if we had told him anything about Allen it was that he could truly live up to his temper when he was angery.

"Alright calm down Allen's not completely healed yet and Zephyr Allen's go no choice it was either his arm or his heart" said Lavi.

"Speaking of which you never did tell us how you got your heart to heal" I said.

Allen froze again.

"Tyki tore a hole in my heart with one of those Teases and in doing that he also destroyed my innocence and they left me for dead but my innocence had become a fog and regenerated the missing piece of it and as such it was as it is now but I don't really have an innocence fragment in my heart anymore since I'm the accomodator for the heat I haven't a need for it" .

"HE DID WHAT OH HELL NO, NO DAMN NOAH IS GOING TO LAY A HAND ON MY LITTLE BROTHER AND GET AWAY WITH IT I'LL EXTERMINATE THEM ALL" yelled Zephyr.

We just watched his insane antics.

"Lenalee's got a older sibling with a sister complex and Allen's got a older sibling with a little brother complex I'm gonna make a mental note to never put Zephyr and Komui in the same room ever!" said Lavi.

I nodded as Allen shifted into his Noah form and promptly kicked Zephyr outside.

"Get A Grip Would You!" he snapped.

Josiah froze in shock; he had never seen it before I supposed.

"W-What…………..what are you!" he stated with a shaking hand pointed at Allen.

Allen turned a gold eyed stare at him.

"Well technally right now I'm a noah……….Halfling" he said as he shifted back and Zephyr blinked.

"Zephyr it's kind of my job as an Exorcist to exterminate the Noah and Akuma weather I'm parshly one or not I have no real connection to them therefore I don't care if one dies" stated Allen while closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.

"Allen you can't fight the Noah think about what you're doing to yourself from what I've heard I don't know if I want to even think on the possibility of you getting hurt like that again"

"Fine I'm going to explane this as simply as possible" stated Allen his eyes turning blacker every second.

"I'm an Exorcist and I work for the black order to exterminate Akuma and Noah along with the Earl; I am also a Noah and a Vampire and as such I have to help keep the other's that aren't exposed from being so, and lastly I'm a Knight and a Human I have to combine inhumanity and insanity with compassion and understanding. And what do you think that makes me feel like?" he asked while staring his brother dead in the eyes.

"No answer alright…………it makes me crazy as hell to try and cope with my twisted Wonderland of a life really this is some sick reality that I don't think a normal person could ever handle in a thousand years"

The others listened to the Mockery tone of his voice; it was tired, worn, angery, confused and yet it was also; hopeful, caring, trust worthy, Honest, and Brave enough to admit that he was worried about things.

(A/N: Wonderland sorry I'v been reading the Grim Fary tales and I can't help it they inspire my Muse!).

"I mean think about it would you do you think that if I was human I'd have the Gaul to stab a person in the heart?, do you think I would have the mental compassity to withstand the torture I've been threw?……………I didn't think you would say anything" he stated.

"Why would you go as far as to tell us this?" I asked.

He looked back at me and sighed.

"Because I'm not sane at all and yet I can handle this now I guess I'm not as insane as I thought and I'm glad for that but I could fell that I was sometimes you know if you get the feeling that it's all wrong and the world is some twisted fairy tale that you don't belong in?"

We nodded; I knew exactly how he felt. Trapped, Tormented, Lost, Confused, Scared, and, Insane. But he wasn't Allen was very sane maybe he had times but not anymore.

"Well I suppose most of you do so I'll not explane anymore but really Zephyr this is my life and I can't out run what I was born to do and I guess it's time to except it" he said while looking at his brother.

Zephyr sighed and nodded.

(Hours Later)

"ALLEN WHERE ARE YOU NOW?" asked Lavi.

Allen was resting in a tree limb; very, very high up hoping that they would leave him be. The last time he was at one of these things he wound up well there were two occasons weren't there. The Halloween Ball; Lenalee got pregnant but that was planned! So no count there. Then there was when he started gaining his powers and ' condition' at the New Years Eve Ball around a hundred and a what was it forty nine years now?. He couldn't remember but he didn't want to chance something else happening.

"ALLEN COME ON NOW THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" said Raina.

He huffed and started to lep down the tree and then stoped on a branch a still good ways away from the ground.

"Over here sound breakers!" he mocked.

They huffed and walked over to him while he went back to resting against the tree.

"What are you doing up there do you have a faddish for sleepin in a tree or something?" asked Timothy.

Allen huffed blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Not really I'm not going to be jerked around on a leash or have another wonderful gore filled night because I went to one of these damn dances or what ever you want to call them" he said while rolling his eyes.

"What's the worst that cold happen; your family make you play the piano in front of everyone?" asked Choji.

Allen sat up and then stood balancing on the branch.

"In all honesty the universe dones't like me to well" he said walking back and forth.

"No duh but come on this should be fun!"

"Yea like dealing with my blood lust the first time when I was thirteen at that New Years Eve Ball well no thanks I want to avoid anymore gorey nights that I could add to my list of those and by the way last month that reached four hundred" he said sitting down again.

"COme down already or I'll make you go wearing a bow in your hair" said Kanda.

Allen fell back wards laughing and flipped in the air before landing smoothly on the ground.

"Why you're going to make me do this I will never know!" he said while sighing again.

"So is there a problem with that you were born in Victorian Europe for heavens sake Allen and your British shouldn't this be common to you?" asked Raina.

"Do I sound like I'm from here to you?" he asked.

They sighed; he was getting really good at tripping them up.

"No you don't but I know for a fact that you are British and as such this is normal for you right?"

Allen looked down at the ground and then simply sat down on the ground at the oak tree he was at earlier.

"Yes I am but I don't really like this I mean come on I'm not one for those sort of things what would lead you to think I was?" he asked looking at them.

"Well it was a guess actually" said Krory.

Allen shook his head.

"I don't like that at all yes I have gone to them but it wasn't really out of a reason of wanting to it was always my family doging me saying something like 'Why don't you look around and find some pretty girl and chose her' so naturally I often avoided them with all my power" said Allen.

"These people what is it with them and forcing you to find a mate back then?" asked Lavi.

"Rare type they like to think that their family has some kind of blood tye to the Rare types like me; they find pride in knowing that one of their daughters or sons were chosen to be the mate for a Rare type" he said while rolling his bright red eyes.

"Whoa that's grouse" said Raina.

Allen nodded; he agreed they should chose who they wish not be fored into it.

"No kidding it's things like that that often winde up with things like Desdemona happening to others and it's not just the females that have to look for anything to happen bad thing is so do the males apparently I don't know what it is hormones I suppose but who knew that affected Teenaged vampires as well".

They nodded.

"So are you going to go?" asked Miranda.

Allen huffed and stood up.

"Might as well other wise I'll have to come by force" he said while sighing for what felt like the thousenth time that day.

(Later On)

"Allen can you help me right quick?" asked Lenalee.

She was wearing a long laced strapped dark red dress and elbow leanght gloves that matched; she used the red butterfly clip Allen had given her on Halloween to dress her hair up and wore a simple pair of the same rich red shoes on her slim feet, she smiled when she looked into the mirror; if she didn't turn heads and get Allen's grandfathers aprovel then nothing would.

"Hmm oh sure" .

As he was tying the sash around her waist she was thinking; this was so similar to the Halloween Ball she had some very fond memories of that time; Allen's birthday was one of those most treasured memories and the smile he had that day.

"There…….'

She smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder while she leaned into his hold resting her head against his.

"_Hmmm so warm…………he's so comfortable haa I've missed this"._

"Youlook so beautiful my white rose" he whispered into her ear.

She looked at them in the mirror; this was her life and this was her love here right then holding her like he would never let go; a content look on his face, pale feather pink lips turned up into a soft peaceful smile as he breathed in her scent.

"You don't look to bad yourself you know red suits you" she said resting her head against his chest while his was on top of hers.

"I'm a vampire Lenalee I think the color is supposed to look fairly well on us" he said while smiling.

She turned so she was resting her head between his chin and his chest then and reached up a bit; she simply kissed the side of his neck softly while holding onto him and breathing in his rich scent.

"Allen can I ask you something?"

"I can't do that with you tonight……….." he started to say but was cut off by a dark red gloved finger.

"Can you find out how much longer I have to wait………."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How much longer do I hav to wait for me to be with you forever?" I asked.

His crimson/gold eyes became wider by the second.

"Lenalee I can't turn you now you have to wait a bit longer unless……………"

"Unless what?"

"See I know about something that will keep you from aging until I turn you but……..it only lasts three years tops and I don't know if this will be over by then" he said while thinking it over.

She wanted to know more; what was this 'idea' he had come up with. Could it work and if so would he turn her after the deadline?.

"How so?"

"Well see I can do something similar to a turning but it has to be under a full moon and it also has too have unseen witnesses other wise it can't work the same"

"Unseen witnesses?"

"It'd be like our friends would have to come and find us and I would have to listen for them to show up before I bit you"

"Bite me?" ske asked.

"It's not the same I won't make you a vampire just yet but I might have to when the deadline comes other wise the council will kill you"

She nodded.

"So how do you kind of turn me?"

"I would most likely do a good bit of damage to your body Lenalee it's as simple as I that dream you had but not as bloody".

She nodded while he let her go and sat down on the bed near to them.

"I don't know if I can do that to you though" he said while his hands covered his face.

She walked over to him and sat down before wrapping her arms slowly around him resting her head on his chest again.

"I can bare it Allen I want this please I want you to do this for me I know you're worried but I won't be any different will I?"

"No you won't drink blood, you can still die, and the only thing that will change is you won't age"

She pulled his hands away from his face and then cupped his cheek.

"Please Allen this is something I'm sure I want to do I want to stay the way I am so I can always be with you and…………."

She slid her arm around his neck and pulled him close enough so that their lips were barely touching.

"So you won't have to be afraid to touch me or hold me I know your scared that you'll hurt me some how but nothing would ever hurt more than me not being able to stop at the age I am at now and be here with you"

She looked at him as she moved an inch closer and her lips pressed against his; she stayed that way for a moment and then pulled away. Allen's lip was bleeding; she must have bit it at some point.

"It's almost eight-thirty so lets go then if you still want this after you think about it then I'll do it"

She smiled and they stood and headed down with Allen.

They walked into the front of the house and found the others there talking before Lenalee and him came down and staired at them.

"Nice Lavi crimson matches your hair" said Allen.

They looked at him and Lenalee.

"Dark red?" asked Raina.

"It's sort of a tradition of this place people who are here with the family as special guests are to wear reds or so on so this is the reason as to why you all found formal clothes with red on your beds earlier your all guests and therefore you have to wear the color".

"Vampires who dress their guests in reds yea your family has some completely crazy traditions" said Lavi.

Allen nodded and sighed.

"Nothing new here but you might want to put on your masks you were given it's another tradition all of the parties my family ever hosted were maskqueraedes so get used to this" he said while taking his out of his pocket.

"Lenalee Allen all of you look great" said Zephyr.

They smied as Zephyr walked down in a black suit with a red tye.

"Not so bad yourself" stated Allen.

Neather one had really seen them dressed like well like 'this' since Allen was thirteen.

"Um Allen run" said Zephyr and Darien.

He raised at eyebrow and turned. He just about had a anxiety attack; it was her……….Desdemona.

"Wha the hell are you doing here?" asked Raina.

Lenalee stood a bit behind Allen and dragged him with her back behind Darien and Zephyr a bit before one of Desdemona's thin Navy blue gloved hands snagged Allen's wrist.

"Allen I need to talk to you" she said.

Allen glared hotly at her and then looked at her hand on his wrist.

"Let me go now Desdemona I have nothing to talk to you about" he said with the searing pain of a dull blade.

(A/N: Trust me a Dull Blade actually will hurt more if it cuts you because the edges are rougher and it's not a cut it's a tare in the flesh).

His words made her flinch.

"Look at this Allen pleas I need to talk to you it's important"

He looked at her in the eyes and his went pitch black and then silver on the left. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his hand around her throat before those eyes returned the same look he had given her that night; seraing bright insane crimson red.

"I told you that if you ever came near me again that I would make you suffer don't make me act on impulse alone now………..you see…………then it wouldn't be as much…….'fun'…………to kill you" he said his voice overly thick with such darkness it choked the air from the room.

"Please Allen just let me……..(Gag)………".

Bright crimson eyes glinted in bloodlust as his grip tightened on her throat and he startd to bind her arm.

Zephyr was in shock and felt truly terrified of him; he was changing again this time………..into something evil.

"_It's like he's being consumed by his powers"_

"Allen just leave her be I don't know what she did but………."

"Zephyr stay the fuck out of it if she moves another inch I'll crush her throat in I don't care if you think it's wrong this 'demon' needs to die"

Allen soon threw her to the floor; her dark dress faned out on the ground over her legs as she sat up and rubbed her throat.

"Desdemona if I see you again I will not hesatate to kill you I only stopped now because I felt that I should have but I really should have killed you then tossed your body into the swapms so you wouldn't be found I don't care if you have to tell me something I don't need to hear it from you"

She stood shakingly and then shouted at him as he turned.

"I KNOW WHO M URDERED YOUR PARENTS ALLEN"

He just about fell out well actually he did but he rebounded quickly and kept his back to her.

"Talk now" he snapped.

Only his friends saw the pain flicker threw his eyes when she said that.

"It was………….it was your grandfather he had ordered you to be killed he's a broker for the Earl Allen" she said.

Allen seemed to be thinking deeply on the matter because his eyes had no life at all.

"Allen just ignore her I don't know if……….."

"I'm sorry Desdemona but I know who killed them and I can't trust any words that pass your lips because I know what you're really like you'd trick me to only do something more to me you've damaged my life more than enough and if I do see you again………..I will kill you" he stated.

They left her be in the hall way while they wre forced to endure a actually torturous evening.

"Ah Allen this is Sabastian Clous he's an old friend and this is his wife Allisay".

Allen nodded whle Lenalee smiled politely.

His grandfather looked at him oddly Allen with a reply in his mind sending it threw his eyes to his grandfather.

"_No way in hell am I bowing to them what am I……….five "_

The man sighed; yup like his mother.

"Ah so your Allen well I've heard a good bit about you dear boy so tell me how is it that someone like you has such beautiful white hair I've heard about this story from when your uncle died and………"

"Excuse me for being rude but the stories are true the scar on my face is the curse from the story" he said pointing to it with a gloved hand.

"Oh mi how auwful you poor thing it must hav hurt greatly" said the woman.

"Oh I don't want to explane that it's sort of gruesome"

They nodded and so the night went on some of the girls tried to flirt with Allen who had Lenale by his side not really trusting any of the boys or men around her.

"Why dos she get to be with him hmm?" asked one girl as Allen sat down with Lenalee.

"I heard that he got her pregnant and they didn't have a choice"

Another cut in.

"No I heard he likes the soft frail ones they taste better I've heard at least that boy's one of a kind and he's with a 'mortal' ? that's not very healthy" said the raven haird girl.

"Mortal she's human oh my word…………..why would he chose a mortal?" asked the other girl.

Lenalee looked around she felt so nervous and embarrassed by this and she felt like she had a not the size of the black order in her stomach; apparently a high society Noble Blooded Rare Type loving and choosing a human as a mate was scandalous. And she felt bad for the scrutiny Allen had to go threw.

The girls looked at her and glared giving her looks like; 'So what if he's sleeping with you you aren't one of us and it won't matter', 'Think your so special because you got a swing with him so what would it matter you'll die and he'll find someone new'.

Those unspoken words hurt and tore into her heart; Allen was just sitting next to her looking around she could right now and it wouldn't matter he wouldn't see.

She slowly let the tears fall; the others girls smiled. It was then she heard movment and felt warm, soft, and strong arms pull her in to a comforting embrace.

She heard the other girls gasp.

"Lenalee what's wrong?" he asked looking at her and stroking her cheek.

She looked at him with teary eyes.

"It's nothing I just…………."

The other girls started talking again.

"Such a whore look at her she's trying to soften him up so she can have her pleasure I'm sure of it" stated the blond.

Allen heard that and pulled Lenalee's face over to his.

"So that's the problem is it?" he asked.

She nodded nimbly at him and he glanced fericly and icily at the other vampiresses.

"Oh he's staring at us Lanura" said the strawberry blond haired.

"No that's not a stare that a death wish" she said looking into bitter cold crimson orbs.

The others turned their heads away from Allen's piercing gaze as he looked back at his lover.

"It's fine don't listen to them………."

She kept crying; Allen breathed in deeply before using his first finger and thumb to push her head up to look at her beautiful dark blue eyes. She looked down and away from his stare.

"Hey look at me only at me no one else……….." he said as he tilted her head up again.

She did as she was told.

"Your far more beautiful than any of the other girls I have ever seen and I have to tell you I prefer dark hair like yours not those off stand out colors I love you no one else I made a promise to you a while ago and I think that I will keep it for you I said I would never leave you and I haven't I said I would try and give you a child and we have a beautiful boy and girl back at the order waiting for us to come home, and look I'm still here and I'll never leave and if I do go somewhere that would keep me from you I'll take you with me and then if I can't I'll fight until I can come back".

She stared at him strait in the eyes and started to wipe the tears away.

"You keep your promises right?" she said.

He nodded and moved a bit closer to her.

"Always to you you're my world and the only reason I'm still here you're my light you keep me feeling alive and hopeful Lenalee you're my heart and you are mine and mine only" he said slightly stern in toning.

She looked at him and stared again as he moved closer; didn't he notic that people were staring at them?, didn't he see them watching their every movement. She head his grandfathers voice near them with the two they had met earlier.

"He's absolutely infatuated with that girl says he want to marry her he's never found anyone to his liking now look at them" said the stern man.

She looked back at Allen and found his lips gently placed over her own; she turned slightly pink after all his grandfather and his friends were watching more of observing them and she knew if she pulled away righ when they were looking they would be disgusted and Allen would understand but she had to wonder; were vampires alright with public displays of intimacy? Well in the movies the vampirs had no problem with being sexual in public but these were different situations; Allen wasn't like that, his family and others seemed quite on the same side so she supposed that the ones in stories and the real thing was completely different.

Though kissing seemed perfectly fine so she allowed the flush in her cheeks to lighten and she started to enjoy it like she should have in the first place.

"So do you think he's chosen a good mate?" he asked.

The grandfather thought it over; Allen seemed genuinely happy with her, they had more than just a small romatic life they did have to children after all, and they both seemed so comfortable around each other neather recoiled from the touches the other gave and he found that to be exceptionally wonderful quallites in a mate; especially for a young vampire like his grandson. And the girl was breathtaking and very caring

For her lover seeing that would be enough proof for him to see that Allen had found the person that they had all hoped he would find; even if she was mortal that could be fixed.

They broke apart and she looked back at him and he pulled her close enough for her to listen to his soft whisper. His voiced had become so low that it was barely audible.

"If you've made up your mind love tell me" he muttered into her ear while delicately niping at it.

She felt flustered but pulled him into a hug and made it look like a simple affectionate movement;she knew he wouldn't be so secretive if this wasn't something that they shouldn't be doing. But she wanted to she needed to.

"Yes………..I'm ready" she said.

They stood and headed for the garden; their friends seeing that followed them and snuck silently as possible after them threw the garden.

"Allen wait were are you taking me?" asked Lenalee while running lightly with him.

He smiled at her; moonlight making his eyes shine with love and life. The moonlight seemed to only add to his angelic beauty but then again what wouldn't.

"Were are we?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled lightly.

"This is the rose area of the garden my mom loved roses remember I figured this would be a good place no one really ever comes into this area" he said.

Meanwhile at the hedges that surrounded the beautiful moonlit garden and it's many roses and fountains their friends poked their head threw too see what was going on.

"So why did we follow them?" asked Miranda.

"Don't know just figured it might be a good idea"

They continued to watch the two standing in the garden.

"Have you thought about this I mean three years is awhile and it's not reversible after words I know it's not perminate but you really need to think this over again Lenalee I know you want this but…………"

He was stopped by her lips crushing against his; he was startled at first but soon found himself licking at her lips asking for more that she gave to him before breaking apart.

"I made up my mind a long time ago about what I wanted and I told you it was to be with you and if this is one step closer to that then I'll do it your not going to change my mind Allen this is what I want"

The others were frozen in fear; he wasn't going to, he couldn't do this, he couldn't turn Lenalee into a vampire now.

"Oh no don't tell me he's going to actually do this to her didn't he say he was going to wait for the war to end?" asked Lavi.

He was scared for Lenalee and actually for Allen; what if he didn't know what to do and he killed her. Then he remembered once before Emma Joan, and their father were turned by Allen and Lenalee was his lover so………..surely he wouldn't make such a mistake.

"Lenalee three years don't you understand this once I do this you won't age for three years and I don't know if…………..this is the best thing to do"

She cupped his face and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Allen this is my choice……………"

She smiled at him and moved his head down to her throat.

"Do this for me I'm already yours this is only proving further that I belong to you so do it"

His breath caressed her skin lightly before he moved closer.

"Bite down Lenalee" he said.

Raised and eyebrow at that.

"My neck bite down hard and don't let go got it"

"Why I can't do that to you"

"Then bite my shoulder it'll be less loud if you do"

She then knew what he was talking about; she needed to stilfe her screams of agony.

"Alright"

She moved a it so she could reach either his shoulder or neck if needs be.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded. And in that short moment he bit down with al his force and she bit down the scream that wouldn't stay that way and then she did actually bite down onto his shoulder making hs body shutter.

The others were sacred white as a ghost.

"He's not turning her she's only having her aging stopped" said Zephyr.

They looked at him and then back at the holes they'd made.

"Aging stopped?" they asked.

"You see rare types all have this gift the mate they chose could have their aging stopped so that they can be the same age as the vampire looks most likely Lenalee is sixteen right?"

They nodded.

"Allen looks sixteen therefore she's stopping her aging so when he can turn her from now to three years down the road she will be sixteen"

"Amazing but why is she biting him?"

"He's keeping her from alerting anyone this isn't really supposed to be found out about but once it's done no one can do anything if they wre stopped now and any of the others saw this Lenalee Lee would die"

They looked at each other and declaired then and there; No One Was To Speak Of This To Anyone Of The Council For The Two's Safty.

Lenalee had never felt this kind of debilitating pain before; it was horrible and she only bit deeper into the now exposed pale shoulder to stop her screams. She felt blood burst into her mouth once her force of pressure tore open his flesh making her only have one choice but to swallow it and deal with the rich flavor.

Allen bit deeper into her neck getting as much as possible into her body; the venom he was implanting into her body was a singular type that only certain rare types could produce and he was one of those few rare tyes.

He felt the skin on his shoulder break and he felt worried by that at first but let it go; if he slipped he put the poison into his blood stream and that would almost certainly kill her.

It didn't take much longer and Allen pulled away from her and she fell forward into his arms; he was weak as well and they both fell onto soft grass becoming uncurious at once.

(DAWN: 6:30 AM : LENALEE'S P.O.V)

I slowly rolled in my sleep and smoothered my head into warm and sweet flesh ; I knew I was with Allen right now and the covers over us was extremely comfy and I was so tired I didn't want to move.

I felt his body twitch and I slowly opened my eyes. We were in our room though I distinctly remember us both passing out in the rose garden. I heard a person or persons clear their throats and I looked up; Raina, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, and Timothy stood in front of me and Allen still sleeping.

"Morning Lenalee how do you feel today?" asked Raina.

I stretched and yawned.

"Fine I'm surprised I don't feel different you know" I said.

"Well you have one change"

"What's that?"

They showed me a mirror; I took a quick look and froze. My shoulder had a mark on it; it was a simple birth mark looking mark but it wasn't there last night.

"What happened?"

"Well you see that's the thing with this; the mark Lenalee is a 'mate mark' and as such marks you as Allen's mate for life or well eternity" said Lavi.

I looked at it; the mark was a single lone match to his own markings; the beautiful, intrical, and exotic markings Allen bore now I had one part to match. The mark was a black was around a curve and twist I had seem around his shoulder before as well the mist like mark was alchemic and slightly tribal.

"Mate mark?" I questioned.

"Yup you're his now and no one elses"

"_You are mine and mine only"_

I looked at him; just light breathing as he slept quietly and soundly he didn't have a mark on his one but I wondered about that.

"Why is it just me though?" I asked.

"Well you see his markings are acting as his since yours is just a copy of his own the mark on his neck actually is" said Zephyr.

They nodded once I understood and I got up once the doors were locked.

I had to acept this; Allen loved me and so did I him and I had never heard of a 'mate mark' before and now I have this twisty black mark on my shoulder I think my brother will kill me or try to kill him.

I looked at him; he had a bite on his shoulder and that made me fell like I could slap myself silly for being so dumb. That must have hurt.

He sat up when I was trying to pull my hair back and it made my long hair flow back down my back and some over my shoulders.

"Good morning are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded rubbing his head.

"I fell like I've got a hang over from hell" he muttered.

"How do you know about hang overs I thought vampires can't get drunk?" I asked.

He looked at m with lightly dimmed red eyes.

"Not exactly I can have that problem see it has to do with the human blood in your veins but…………..we have to mix blood with our liqur or no hang over and there are some days that the immortals need to drown their thoughts in that stuff in my opinion I hate the stuff but dark rose wine is good"

"Why?"

"It has the same texture as blood because it's thick and we can subsitute it"

I gulped.

"That's hard to believe coming from your mouth Allen"

He stood and then stood behind me; his arms slid around my waist and I felt a very comfortable conection to him then but I always had. I stood for a moment and then brough my hands up and curled them around his arms.

"So why don't you believe me?" he asked.

I looked up at him while he used his one free hand to slip my hair over my shoulder. Before leaning down to nuzzle my neck gently brushing his lips over my throat and then down my color bone then to the front of my neck and then my jaw line.

"Why do you need to know?"

I felt him smirk.

"Tell me"

I shook as he lickd my jaw line.

"So sweet aren't you?" he asked.

I looked at him; not now not today he's not going to act this way he can't.

"Allen please don't"

He nipped at my neck gently and moved to the mark on my shoulder; it was then I felt the charge in my body; his lips, teeth and tongue attacked that area and I fell back into his arms as he continued and then laid us down on the bed before pulling me up into his lap so I was facing him and I regained my composure.

"Oh my god what was that?"

Allen just let his lips tilt up a bit into a slightly wicked smirk.

"It's just your body reacting to your lover sorry I didn't tell you that I was to scared I would kill you"

I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Why didn't you warn me that if you did that it would do that to me?"

"What did you feel exactly?"

"Hmm lets see like I wanted to throw you on the bed and fuck you senseless" I said getting angery with myself.

"Whoa how did you get that all I did was tease you how did that change your hormones?"

"Don't know but I went from logical and controlled over the situation to wanting to a completely hormon driven teenager really what is with that?"

He laughed.

"I'm sorry Lenalee it's just that this is normal neather one of us are used to this………"

He brushed his hand over the mark on my shoulder and I shook starting to feel over taken by his touch.

"Allen……….." I panted. Wait what?.

What was wrong with me? Hmm am I nuts I can't believe I'm about to say this I can't believe it but the words aren't going to stay in my mouth.

"Take me please" did I just say that?.

He just about had a heart attack.

"Alright don't make me throw you into cold water!" he said.

I snapped out of the cloudy haze in a flash.

"What the hell?!"

"I know I know it's going to have to take some getting used to you have to get used to controlling yourself when I touch you"

He placed his hand on my back and leaned me forward until I was pressed against his body; he leaned in and simply nipped my neck gently. It was so hard but I bit back my want.

"Good now lets try something else".

His hand slid along my leg and up my side; I shuttered but made no movements to act on impulse for my desires.

"Just say something if it's getting to much to handle you have to tell me if your going to break"

I nodded, and he grazed the side of my chest lightly.

I bit my lip holding in a moan.

"Lenalee are you alright?"

I nodded and he went back to nipping on my neck and collar bone leavin marks. That soon faded.

He continued his gentel teasing until I couldn't take it anymore; and I pushed him down and started to pull at his clothes. I really hated him teasing me when he knew I wanted it so badly.

"Lenalee calm down" he said gently.

I couldn't listen; I simply just kept going and I tugged at his belt trying to get him to follow along but he stopped my hands. And sat up.

"Calm your self down Lenalee you can't rush into something especially when you are like this I know what you want but you can't force this type of thing I know you have to get used to my touchs I can't just let you go over board like this"

I noted then that he was starting to worry.

"Allen why didn't you tell me about this problem?" I asked.

"In all honesty I didn't know"

I knew then we had a problem but together I now knew that we could figure it out no mater what came our way this may only be the beginning of our lives now I was human and Allen was a Immortal vampire who was different than most.

I was pure to most while he was a tainted dark rose and I a shining white one; we clashed together so blissfully and I could never understand his sadness but this may be my reason for loving the beautiful creature staring at me; Allen was supposed to be this way and in being so Allen was………angelic.

"My beautiful white rose why are you crying?" he asked me.

I looked at him and I wipped my eyes.

"I was thining on the poems you read me once the rose ones we clash just like the ruby red rsoe and the eternal blue rose don't we?'

"Hmmm" he hummed in thought and then I felt something slid into my hair.

"No not the blue and red roses, you are a white rose while I am the black pure and mortal and tainted and Immortal you know now there is no turning back anymore………'

I looked at him and his hand slid around my face gently and stared into my eyes with rich crimson/gold.

"Because you are mine forever" he said while whispering into my ear and nipping on my skin.

"And I guess you are mine as well?"

"Yes my rose"

I smiled as I stayed in his arms; we just didn't feel up to going out of our own little world; sure it wasn't perfect but I was blessed by him in so many ways that I no longer cared what was perfect and pure and what wasn't. I found out that maybe if I kept on going with him my wish would be granted as he said I am his now and no one else's. and that is fine with me.

CHAPTER 37: THOSE WHO WERE ONCE LOST (END)

Me; Oh my gosh that dang thing was 66 pages!

Allen: *Yawn* Congrats you fought off sleep and writers block five days now.

"Lenale: No not five only two……….this time.

Me: Well PREVIEW GUYS.

NEXT TIME:

The gang leaves New Orleans with a Innocence fragment in hand and then on the the rocky mountains were more of the mystery be hind Allen's conection to the First Knight OF RuneSlave is releaved.

Also the situation with Lenalee is adjusted to and they run into some students from the prestigious HEARTLAND ACADEMY who clam they were here looking in on their family's past who just so happen to be part of Allens family what wil happen when the forest comes to life with the magicaly creatures inside?.

Find out soon in:

CHAPTER 38: ENIGMA OF SHADOWS & TRUTHS

SEE YA THEN.

And arigoto to my mom for her support: HAPPY MOTHERS DAY.


	38. Chapter 38: ENIGMA OF SHADOWS AND TRUTHS

Me: *rings Bell* I can't believe it's chapter 38 already!

Lenalee: *Sighs and nods* it's like time just went……zoom and now were almost done with part 1.

Lavi: *Pouts* so sad to say goodbye to one half.

Allen: *Eyebrow twitching* GET A GRIP ONE PART ENDS AND THE NEXT BEGINS WHAT IS SO SAD ABOUT THAT?.

Me: *Snaps fingers with big grin* Hey He's right guys no sulking so get it together.

Cast: *Snaps to attention and salutes*

Me: Much better now what is the Song guys?

Kanda: *glares* Don't You Dare Look At Me!

Lavi: *Shrinks to size of mouse* I'm not Yuu I was just looking around.

Allen: *Shakes head* Oh brother

Lenalee: ALONES BY AUQUA TIMES

Me: well here is chapter 38 enjoy.

Cast: ENJOY GUYS AND ARIGOTO FOR THE 136 REVIEWS.

CHAPTER 38: ENIGMA OF SHADOWS AND TRUTHS (OPEN)

Shadows enclosed around him causing his claustrophobic feeling to increase. Voices cackled at the knight's panic and terror as they reached for him with clawed hands. He shook himself before running with his friends for dear life. Never would he have thought that this would happen.

Allen had never been afraid of this he never had thought he would have to run and yet now he was; he was running for his life for all their lives.

He dragged them behind him as water splashed around in the swamp they were trying to get threw. Fire was still seen were the once noble plantation stood all that was left now was a burning husk.

"How much further?" called Lavi.

Allen turned looking around waiting for more of the ghastly creatures to make their presence known. None came and he kept running dragging the others with him.

Once before he had ran but that was a long time ago he hadn't even had the choice. Allen had been searching for something he wasn't suppose to know about and in the end he was being hunted.

If only then had he known that he still was being search for; but this time it was different, this time it wasn't the hunters looking for the supposed weak, frail, child. Now the Thirteen Evils were searching watching and waiting to strike the creature that ran with his friends trying to get away.

"Allen we've been running for hours we can stop now" said Raina.

They all found dry land and collapsed there. Allen sat down shakingly and wide eyed; never had he thought of the creatures coming to look for him he wasn't stupid but he hadn't figured that they might and that ended up in the death of his grandfather, and his guests; the only thankful thing was that him, his friends, Zephyr, and Darien were with him and they were safe.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked putting on a faked calm face.

They nodded though shaken; those creatures wanted them to give Allen to them and they had refused. They had a good idea of what they were and why that wanted him; Allen was the incarnation of darkness and light and as such he could destroy the chances of the Thirteen Evils reign over the world.

"Yea but you look like your going into shock" said Lavi.

Allen curled up against the tree he was at while constantly his mind played over the things grabbing at him clawing at his body trying to do something that he had no want in playing a part of.

"Allen are you alright?" asked Zephyr as he sat next to his brother.

Allen nodded though it was once, fast, and locked up.

"Are you sure you look extremely worried"

"I think I'm fine I just need to get my mind off it"

"Why you seemed calmer earlier when you were killing them off and you didn't seem bother-……………."

(Chink)

Both Lavi and Choji found the Skifer Blade pointed at them in a menacing way; that sword was extremely scary when it was this close. The black and silver metals glinted in the slowly sinking sunlight.

"Shut The Fuck Up" snapped the Halfling.

His eyes starting to glow in the darkness slowly encroaching them.

"Calm down I know that it scared you Allen but your fine all of us are" said Darien.

They all knew now that Allen was on the edge of a anxiety attack or something of that nature; it was painful to see him fighting those things what would they have done to him if he hadn't gotten lose. To that no one wanted to know.

"Darien stay the fuck out of it" he growled.

The others stood back from Allen as he stood up and stalked off into the forest surrounding them.

"Damn it he's crazy when he's scared" said Lavi.

He gulped pulling at the collar of his uniform in discomfort.

"I know that Lavi he's always been that way he's worried for our safety rather than his own and he's the one their after" said Zephyr before hitting himself.

"We just let him walk off we're idiots" .

The all ran for him after that. while far up ahead Allen was fuming his aura so sickly twisted into malicious intent that it was rotting the plants around him.

He stopped and took a deep breath.

"I'm a idiot I need to calm down before I do something wrong……….."

He ruffled his hair in thought.

"I'm hopeless why am I supposed to do this?………..haven't I been threw enough?"

He was looking at the slowly darkening sky as he asked this and then grimaced when the sky seemed to taught the unearthly creature.

"Fine no sign very well then so you know what Karma I hate you as much as you hate me so guess what we're even" he said in agitation.

He kept walking until darkness surrounded him; it wasn't like he was scared of darkness no not in the least. What had him on edge was the fact that he could still see, smell, hear, and feel the touch of those creatures that were crawling over him earlier; that scared him that was his worst nightmare but he could fight this off he had too.

(Rustle)

Allen froze solid; he looked around slitting his eyes. He was in a dark place, surrounded by trees and thick undergrowth, and he was still slightly scared by the fact that he left his friends behind; unprotected, defenseless, and vulnerable to anything.

"_Ah shit"._

He turned to run but found menacing white eyes staring at him in several places.

"_Oh no not these_ _things again !"_

Allen turned and positioned himself at the center of the clearing; this way he could see everything that was around him.

The creatures slowly crept out of the darkness and towards to pale boy in the center of the area.

"_**Found you aahh boy I see you are alone do you not wish for the mortal's aid anymore?"**_

Allen bared his fangs.

"_To hell I do I want them to be here so I know that their safe"_

"_**Awh look at him so beautiful isn't he?" **_asked one creature.

Allen was sickly aware of the stares; he wasn't going to be taken by them to hell knows were.

"_Shift Skifer: Dragon's curse"_

The Skifer Blade reformed into it's complete; armor-sword form covering Allen's right arm in black metal with silver designs.

Allen felt a small electric jolt run threw his body before he moved his hand over the bracelet forming it into the Skifer Blade; the creatures jaws dropped and he smirked.

"You want a fight………well"

He flung the blade out the light reflecting off it making the metal shine in a flash while the bladed and armored arm swung at his side holding it for them too see the deathly accurate weapon.

"…….Then come and get me you ugly bastards" he scowled.

The creatures shrunk down and lunged at him. Allen turned and swung the blade down hitting one creature dead on and slicing it into.

Allen darted back as they moved around him; encircling him and blocking his path of escape.

"_**Your coming with us boy" **_

Allen crouched the blade laid out beside him; while his cloak that he was wearing dropped by his side. Allen stayed crouched waiting on them to move. One moved forward to attack and Allen swung forward slicing it down the front killing it instantly.

Allen crouched down again looking around while he was starting to get out of breath; they moved incredibly fast from this, he was startled by that but he had to calm down his mind was starting to work on trying to work on the situation at hand; if anything Allen had too use the powers he was given to fight this off like when he was fighting the guards.

"_Think idiot think…………….(Breathing)……..okay if they are around me I can jump up and run if I can get over them"_

Allen smacked himself up side the head while never taking his mind and eyes off the symbolts.

(A/N: Symbolts: creatures that have white eyes, fangs that run up and down their faces from their mouths, and leathery skin while they look like a mix between a starved dog and a bat).

"_Alright that won't work at all………………please help me someone help me figure this out I can't do this alone"._

(Meanwhile)

The group continued looking for him; they were scared to death for his well being at the time. They searched Lavi used his hammer to lift up and look at the forest from the sky but nothing was seen. They gathered back around after searching and looked at each other.

"Nothing he's no where to be found!" said Darien.

"We have to find him guys if we don't I don't know what could happen but I can't figure this out why can't we find him?" asked Lavi.

"I don't know"

Lenalee looked around and sighed in worry by the events; why did Allen run off why couldn't they do something to find him.

"Well it's you two's fault that he ran off" said Darien.

They started to argue when they all felt a shock run threw their bodies.

"What was that?" asked Raina.

"Don't know I………."

" _Please help me someone help me figure this out I can't do this alone"._

They looked around before hearing it again.

"_Come on help me please I need all of your help now I'm asking for your help if you can give it to me"_

"It's Allen!" shouted Timothy.

They looked around before hearing extreme yells from the area near them.

"Come on"

They took off into the clearing and found black masses against a white and black figure.

"ALLEN!" they yelled.

Allen sliced threw the symbolts and looked up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

They ran at the monsters crushing, slicing, and kicking them down to get to him.

"What the hell are you doing?".

Allen wiped his forehead clean of sweat and blood.

"Why did you run off Allen?" asked Kanda.

Allen huffed and looked around them.

"Save it for later now focus on them!" he said pointing to the symbolts.

They looked around and nodded before splitting off to attack them and finish them off.

(Hour Later)

"Dodge left Now Lavi" shouted Allen from a tree branch.

Lavi did so; Allen had to stay up there were he could see everything, the group was relying on him to pin point the monsters before they were hit and injured which was the prime objective of the symbolts. Unfortunately it didn't work in their favor.

Kanda's arm was broken, Raina had a gash to her side that was bleeding constantly, Lenalee's ankle was twisted, while Allen was at the top of a tree and Zephyr and Darien were guarding his friends as best they could but were also badly hurt.

"ALLEN YOU HAVE TO RUN THERE'S NO WAY TO WIN THIS" shouted Zephyr.

Allen growled at the symbolts as they started to come closer; too hell he would run and leave them here alone and unprotected. He wasn't going to do it that wouldn't ever happen.

"_NO I can't leave them here to die this won't happen"._

Allen looked around frantically searching for a way out of the situation at hand; and found only himself as the last resort.

"_Alright they want a fight………….then they'll_ _get one"._

Allen looked at them and gave a insane smile towards his friends; worthy of something that incarnated pure wickedness which Allen partly did having both the stones of dark and light. Allen then looked over at the symbolts transferring the wicked look his smile had to his eyes that were turning burning red completely. Oval pupils turned vertical and left became incased in mercury silver while the right was in pale green the red becoming incased in gold.

Allen moved to slip around the trunk of the tree in a slithering way almost crawling over to it like the darkness it's self and digging his claws into it before forming the Skifer Blade again and pointing it down before leaning over and using his legs to push off he started a free fall down until the creatures looked up and he twisted in the air and spun right threw almost all of them in a matter of minutes before he hit the and the remains of the symbolts splattered to the ground and Allen stayed down crouched and looking down catching his breath while the creatures slowly walked around him.

"_**So your much stronger than they took you for very well you win for now but we will be back……….'Guardian Of Death'…….."**_

With that they left them be and Miranda dropped her shield for them to get to Allen.

"_Damn this hurts…………" _he thought while clutching his side that was bleeding from the force of the impact with the symbolts clawing at him.

They walked over slowly until the crunch of wood let Allen know that something was there; he held the blade out at his friends and growled at them warning them not to move.

"Allen__it's us" said Raina.

Allen just growled again and looked at them threw his bangs while his right eye turned the color black.

"Allen it's us don't worry they left it's over"

The vampire looked at the ground and bared his fangs while glared up threw his bangs.

"Don't……………..come near me" he said in a breathy voice.

"Allen it's alright don't……………ah?" asked Raina as she reached for him but Zephyr and Darien stopped her while shaking their heads.

"Don't touch me……………..I'll kill you" stated Allen as he looked at them slightly when he started to try and stand up but found his body to weak.

"Why…………..are you hurt?".

Allen only nimbly nodded before rolling over to lay on his back and stare at the sky with slightly dazed eyes that slowly turned crimson/gold again.

"Are you alright?" they asked as they settled down on the ground with him trying to catch their own breaths while checking over their injures.

"I'll……be just……….fine".

"Allen what happened a moment ago?"

Allen's lips turned up into a small wicked smile before his eyes slitted a bit contemplating what to do next with avoiding the Symbolts.

"I just killed them that's all it makes someone like me slightly…………..insane when it happens though it only lasts a short time such as just a moment ago I'll be fine it's just a adrenalin rush".

They stared at him and then at the sky.

"So what do you think the possibility is of getting back to the Order tonight?" asked Choji.

Allen looked at him and then at his side.

"Damn bastards" he said while his hand went to cover the wound.

"Your hurt!" said Raina.

Zephyr went sit him up but Allen once again pointed the still active blade at his throat.

"Allen what are you doing your hurt and need help I'm only trying…………"

Allen closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them after regaining his control over the ever rising panic attack.

"Zephyr unless you want to be killed by your little brother stay the fucking hell away from me!" said Allen as his body failed him and he dropped the sword.

He kept his eyes closed while laying there as the others decided to set up camp in the clearing while Zephyr and Darien tried once again to help Allen up and treat his wounds.

"Allen sure is a strong headed person" said Krory.

The others nodded and looked around and then at the three figures near them.

"Yea he is but he's also hurt and needs to let us help him if we can" said Raina.

"But we don't need to go near him he could really hurt us you know and that wouldn't be as easy as say just letting him be" said Choji.

It was as if karma really did hate the Exorcists when they heard a howl on the winds.

"Great just perfect……..Werewolves!" said Lavi.

Allen looked around before forcing himself into a sitting position and glancing around the area. He could smell the lycanthropes so he didn't have to think on it; their stench of rotting flesh, blood, and wet fur was enough too drive any Vampire into a protective mode weather their Coven was with them or not. And of course Allen was the Coven leader therefore he was in charge of keeping them alive.

"Zephyr!" he said in a slight whisper.

Zephyr looked at him and as did the others once noticing that he was sitting up.

"What is it Allen?" asked Darien.

Allen looked around again and then once again at his side; he was contemplating his chances of winning a fight against the werewolves in his condition. His face turned lightly green at the thought of what they would do.

"We need to move" he said.

They looked at him oddly.

"Why are you scared of something?" asked Lavi.

"Yes the werewolves will tare you all apart before I can even touch them and I want too keep all of you alive so we're leaving Now" he said while slowly standing up and holding his side.

"You have to let us heal you first!" said Miranda.

Allen looked at her and smiled lightly.

"I'll be fine Miranda it's nothing that's a……..(gasp)………problem" he said while gritting his teeth.

"Too hell it's not your hurt badly!" said Zephyr.

Allen shook his head no even though he felt blood coming up his throat he choked it back down.

"Liar!" said Kanda while holding Mugen out at Allen.

"What do you care Kanda you're scared of me aren't you?"

"Che. Baka Moyashi listen good and clear you're hurt and no matter what you say you need help right now……….SO STOP PUTTING ON A BRAVE FACE AND LET THEM HELP YOU!" shouted the angry Samurai.

Allen bowed his head and sighed before falling to his knees and coughing up the blood in his throat; he couldn't keep it down it was starting to hurt.

They quickly helped him stop the coughing only after that did they try and clean the wounds.

"How did you stand these?" asked Raina while she looked at his side; it wasn't an extremely bad cut but it still looked painful.

Zephyr kept a blanket around his shoulders the best he could while staring at the gash; slightly deep but the blood black as night. He should have only guessed how bad it would be considering what he had done to get them away, he taught him that attack years ago but originally he would run up the tree straddle it and then slide down until he dove off and then he would turn mid air to cut threw a mass number, it was strange that he had changed it but it was still incredibly precise.

"Allen you need to tell us if this kind of thing happens to you don't make us suffer" said Raina.

He didn't look at her at all; he knew that he should talk to them about him not telling them. It was to keep them safer he didn't want rely on them to feed off of each time he couldn't stand it and think that he might have hurt them at some point or done something to lose their trust he couldn't bare it.

"I have my reasons for not telling any of you………all of you always want to help me but you never think that I might hurt you or kill you at some point and I'm sorry that you think that I'm stronger than that but I'm not always I can hurt you and not be bothered by it I would enjoy it and that's why I don't tell any of you when I'm hurt………I can't…………..I can't think about what would happen if I did something to any of you I couldn't bare it" he said all the while gnawing on his lip from his nerves being shot to hell.

That was when warm arms wrapped around him; he could tell by the scent that it was Lenalee but why she would do this right now was a mystery to him.

"Don't push yourself beyond what you're body can take……….." she touched the bite mark that was slowly vanishing on his shoulder from almost three days ago.

"Your body may be able to take sever punishment but I know you as yourself can't don't think on anything like that if you do things will only get worse" she muttered while keeping her face buried in his neck and shoulder.

The others stayed away and kept from looking at them; most figured it was abnormally kind of Lenalee but the truth was mostly that she felt connected to the Immortal that she was with, he was important to her and always would be. They had chosen to give her three years of not aging so that when the deadline came Lenalee Lee would become a Vampire like her lover.

"She's nut's for being with him" said Choji.

Timothy smiled and then sighed.

"Yea but love is love even if it's strange love"

"Who told you that?" asked Raina while glancing at the two near were she had left Lenalee was still holding onto him while keeping her face at the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Saya said so Allen never wanted anyone and now he has Lenalee and he's more………caring" .

They looked at the fire for a while until another howl ripped threw the air.

"Damn it"

Allen was with them in a flash Lenalee was keeping her arms at his side while looking around scared.

"Let's go now" he said as he heard the Lycanthropes move closer.

They nodded and took what they would need before leaving the are threw the ark just as the werewolves were coming into the clearing and running at them just as the doors snapped shut.

(HOWL)

"We made it good" said Lavi.

Allen slumped against the wall from the injury still not healed.

"This is getting hard to move with it" he muttered while holding his side.

"Then heal it" said Crux while resting on his shoulder.

Allen felt like flicking the small dragon off his shoulder but decided different when a stabbing pain ripped threw him.

"Gahhhhhhh'

"Allen are you alright?"

Allen slammed his fist into the floor of the ark; trying to avoid screaming again. The pain was starting to worsen and he had to get them out of the ark and into a safer place now, he would take care of himself later if he could.

"Y-Yea I'm fine just I bit sore".

Though skeptical they nodded and he stood tugging on a shirt and his Exorcist jacket as he did so and walking on with the others. They continued to walk and walk and walk until finally Lavi and some others couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"THIS IS NUTS TALK SOMEONE PLEASE" yelled Lavi.

Allen huffed while rubbing his temples and closing his eyes; he really hated it when people yelled like Lavi had just done. The blood loss from the fight was getting on his nerves and starting to make him feel ill tempered and then again also just ill in general.

"Lavi calm down your being very loud I know it's quiet but please deal with it for now" said Allen threw gritted teeth.

They looked at him while stood there; he was faking his calm, relaxed, perfectly fine face. He was writhing in agony to the point that he felt like he was going to lose it from the sharp stabs to his side.

"Allen is your wound bothering you?" asked Raina.

Allen huffed and smiled.

"It's fine I'll be alright in a while".

Thy continued to walk for around four more hours; by now they were sure it was dawn almost but they still were exhausted and worn down they had no clue were they were going nor did they know what to do.

"Man I'm tired, thirsty, and hungry along with five other things rolled into one I can't take much more of this" said Timothy.

Thy nodded and kept trying to walk until a loud thud told them to stop.

(thud)

They looked behind them and found Allen sitting on the ground breathing fast and trying to slow the rapid beating of his heart; his body was desperate to heal the wound and he was starting to wonder if he wasn't going to have the choice over not feeding soon.

"Allen are you okay?" asked Lavi.

Allen looked up at him his eyes blinking closed before opening again and him staring at Lavi dead on.

"Y-Yea I'll be fine just………"

(Wham)

Allen was sent flying into a wall by Lavi's hammer.

"You idiot your hurt badly what's wrong with you are you insane or something if you need help then tell us for the hell of it come on this is crazy you have to do something against this if you're hurt then say so" said Lavi while glaring at the imprint that Allen's body made.

Allen shook his head and looked up at his friend who had just slammed him into the wall.

"Lavi are you on stupid pills or something he's hurt you don't just slam someone who's hurt into a wall!" snapped Darien.

Lavi and the others started to walk to where Allen was only to be greeted by a very angry vampire and a blood covered sword slamming Lavi into the wall Allen was in just moments ago.

(Crunch)

"Damn it what?"

The others had been knocked over by the shear power of the aura and at the moment saw why; Allen had Lavi pinned against the wall, he was covered in his own blood the Skifer Blade somehow cutting into is arm from the force of the aura. The chains near it were slithering around it's master as if comforting him while Lavi was wide eyed and shaking at the inhuman and demonic site of their friend.

"La-vi…………..try it again and you're going to die" stated Allen in a vicious tone.

The blade stopped it's cutting into his arm the wounds healing up the moment it did and the chains still slithering over his body in a protective way. Allen let Lavi go and slumped down to the ground panting while the chains continued to caress and comfort the best they could.

"_It's………trying to comfort him?………….wait Crowned Clown does the same thing as the chains do why though Allen's just angery but……………………he's also hurt so I wonder if their trying to get him to calm down so he can get better like it's trying to comfort him to help him" _thought Lavi as he stared at te chains still slowly moving over his friends arm in a soothing movement.

The others stared as well starting to worry about the fact that Allen's breathing hadn't yet smoothed out and was rough and sharp.

"We need to go over to him and make sure that he's alright that wounds re-opened" said Raina.

Lenalee and the others nodded and started to come closer but found that after only twelve steps towards him the chains snapped up around him and shook hissing like snakes and slithering around him while they continued their snarling.

"Are those chains growling at us?" asked Timothy.

The others didn't have a clue of what was going on until Kanda moved towards Allen and the chains lashed out at full speed and slung him to the ground hissing yet again.

"What the hell is going on with those chains?" asked Choji.

That was when it clicked in most's mind; they were guarding him keeping him safe.

"Their protecting him it's helping to keep him safe the Skifer Blade thinks we're the enemy's" said Zephyr.

The others seemed shocked by this notion but it was perfectly sensible in the consideration of the fact that Allen was hurt and the Skifer Blade only wanted to protect it's master from any further harm.

"Allen come on tell these chains to calm down that we're not the enemy here" said Zephyr.

They kept dodging the chains until Lenalee held up her hand and started to slowly move closer.

"Lenalee wait don't…………"

The chains laid still in the air for her as she walked by and went to the ground and pulled Allen into her arms; it was then she realized that he was unconscious.

"Stop attacking them it's alright he's safe" she muttered while she reached out to touch the Skifer Blade. Unlike what she thought the blade's surface was smooth and slightly warm which surprised her.

The blades chains laid down and stopped attacking and she smiled and stroked his hair softly trying to get him to wake up and to also make sure that he was alright.

"Allen wake up can you please?"

He moved around and she watched as pale eye lids fluttered and that was followed by crimson/gold staring at her.

"Allen your awake!" said Miranda in overly great happiness.

Allen looked around slowly before grabbing his side putting pressure to it to stop the blood that it was giving out into a large pool of it at his side.

"This is painful" he muttered.

Lenalee smiled at him softly before pulling him into her arms and holding his head to her shoulder while she rested hers on his own.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Allen I wish you hadn't gotten hurt right now we need you here with us right now and I wish we would have gotten too you sooner"

He nodded to her but stood while doing so and them looked over at the others who stood there just watching nothing else just staring at him.

"I'm sorry if you got hurt but we need to move out now so we can get to another area now we need to just go strait to our next assignment instead of going to the Order and then just strait back out" he said.

They sighed but nodded and walked on until they came across a door that had a forest themed design.

"So what's behind this door?"

Allen looked at it then at the note in his hand; door with a forest style: _Rocky Mountains U.S.A_

"_Of course Good old America no offence to them but really guys why here?"_

"Our next mission!" he said as he walked over and opened the door.

They looked in; forest, mountain, hills, dirt paths, creeks, streams, rivers, waterfalls, and ponds. All in all; nature.

"Nice and is there anything else?"

"We have to find four Innocence fragments and keep watch for a village that is supposed to be hexed!" stated Allen.

They huffed in exasperation and irritation. The missions were becoming more and more 'long term' and that meant less time to find the other Knights or for that matter find out how to out smart the Thirteen Darkness's.

"So let's get this show on the road".

They moved out and on to the mountains only hoping they would find something by night fall; unfortunately fate doesn't like the Exorcists Of The Black Order and as such they hadn't found anything by dusk.

"Damn it" growled Darien.

"What?" asked Lavi.

The others stopped by the river to rest for a moment and re dress and Allen's wound also they found that there wasn't anyway of finding the Innocence in the dark at this point they decided to find it in the morning.

"Why can't we find it me and Zephyr aren't even Exorcists so how do you expect us to find it?"

"You don't have to be a Exorcist to find Innocence just look for something that looks like a crystal of a D.N.A strand that's glowing green and you'll find it" said Allen as he looked around before staring at the water watching the reflection of the moon in the black movement.

"So that's it?" asked Zephyr.

"In a raw form yes in the other it could look like Lenalee's anklets, Lavi's hammer, Kanda's sword, Choji's wrist bands, Raina's bracelet, Krory's teeth, Miranda's disk, Timothy's tattoo, or……….."

"Your arm it's got Innocence inside it doesn't it?" asked Darien.

Allen nodded.

"So that's how you become an Exorcist the Innocence chooses you?"

"Yes the same way anyone could be chosen too lead or follow we're chosen too be Exorcists"

"But some of you are chosen to be more Allen take you for instance you are a Knight and you are an Exorcist but also a Noah and a Vampire you were chosen by this life to be who you are".

"Not to mention I have the heart but why I………….Wait I've got an idea!" said Allen with a Cheshire cat grin.

"What?"

"I could see if I can tap into the Innocence in the area and see if I can track it".

They nodded and Allen closed his eyes searching waiting for something to happen.

"So do you think this will work?"

"Maybe"

That was when their Innocence glowed bright along with the markings on Allen's skin; a bright unearthly glow but all the same there and peaceful somehow.

"_Come on show me where are you Innocence…………….Innocence…………………Innocence. Where are you show me"_

Their weapons shot bright then were brought to life; Allen's crowned clown slowly dancing around him the white tendrils sliding over his face, arms, and shoulders as if encouraging him to go on.

"What is that?"

"_Now now be nice!" _it said.

"What?" they asked as Crowned Clown's face rested on Allen's shoulder mirroring a calming face of someone who knew that the thing the person was doing was right.

"_he can't think strait with all of you talking shush!" _it growled.

They shrunk back and stayed silent.

The white tendrils rolled over to them touching lightly like the flutter of butterfly wings as it reassured them and also caught that they were scared about something happening and touched Allen's activated claw-arm to send the search to their minds.

"What is it doing?"

They were smacked into the field searching that Allen was mentally doing.

(In the Search)

"What the hell?"

"Oi be quite would you?" asked a smaller version of their friend a very clear look of dislike on his face.

"Awh so cute" jibbed Raina.

"Can it!"

"Timcanpy were the heck did you go now?"

Zephyr smiled; this was the little brother that he knew; Innocent and still stubborn and partly ill tempered.

"Great now what?" he asked.

"How did this happen?" asked Lavi.

"Hee-Hee the Innocence has a since of humor and did this but it can be fixed pretty easily".

Small green lights flashed and then he wa back to normal.

"Yay good as new I hate being small!" he muttered.

They stared blankly as crowned clown smirked beside it's owner.

"Why is that thing here?" they asked.

Both Allen and Crowned Clown Mirrored a scowl.

"Sorry!" they said when white tendrils shivered out like a threat and also trembling from it's masters rage.

"Fine it's fine now how did you guys get here?" he asked while walking around a large room; the room was similar to a library of sorts except more around a private one and after that fact it was an all black styled one.

"This is creepy" said Timothy.

They looked around at the place; dark black toned wood was on the floor, the walls were done in the same wood, the shelves were polished black wood oak, the chairs were like the ones from the Castle black leather with high throne like backs, the full length mirror was silver, some swords decorated the walls one of which they hadn't ever seen; black with sold crimson lines slicing down the blade, hilt, and sheath, there was only one painting in the room and it held one of several people their faces covered in black and silver lined hoods and cloaks, and the books reached to the ceiling.

And yes the room was beautiful but it was also dusty and had cob webs in some places and one of the swords appeared to have small bits of crusted blood on them.

"It's nice but what's with the books and all this stuff?" asked Lavi amazed by the place.

"Sorry about the dust guys I haven't done anything to kind of clear up in a while" he said while using a latter to get a hold of a very large black book with silver and light green writing.

"What is this place Allen?" asked Krory.

Allen came back down and sat the old tome down.

"It's a secret room in one of our family castles and I'm the only one who's really ever been in it but this place is in my memory so I can store my thoughts in these books sort of like a memory file but really this is helpful because I can find what I need to when I want to"

"And what does that mean?"

"That means if well…………Lavi that book on your left the red one pull it out and open it"

Lavi did so and was met with a loud scream.

(slam)

"Wh-What was that?"

"Banshee that I ran into when I fourteen they're not to nice when it comes to vampires"

They nodded and he turned his attention back to the old book on the table.

"Now back to the task at hand" he mumbled while he started to look threw it and Crowned Clown hovered over him slowly tendrils caressing his face and shoulders in a way to sort of give him a sign of appreciation.

"So can we do anything?"

"Talk to your Innocence and keep it low tuned please" he stated while they turned to stare certain things in the face.

Lavi came face to face with a rabbit with big honey brown eyes and that was black.

"Awh so cute" he said.

"_Duh!"_

Lavi smiled at it and it moved closer and pulled the bunny man into a big hug.

Miranda's was a small helpless mouse and it sat on her shoulder with big watery eyes and she pet it smally.

Krory had a small bat that flew around his head.

Raina had a little gray and white can that curled around her feet.

"So cute aren't they?"

"Yea Look at Kanda's" said Lavi.

They looked and laughed; Kanda's Innocence was a very angery looking raven.

"Che. Baka moyashi" he said.

Allen laughed as Lenalee's and Timothy's showed.

Timothy's was a monkey while Lenalee's was a humming bird.

"Allen what's yours?"

Allen looked at them and then at Timcanpy who bobbed up and down.

"Hmmm I don't know".

"WHAT?"

"I've never tried to figure out what mine is the manifestation of it I kind of don't want to"

"Why ours are cute and small what would your be?"

"Cross's is a small imp that sits on his shoulder, Cloud's is a viper, Tiedol's is a small cat like Raina's, and the others all have something there but see I'm not really a human so I don't know what mine would be I know that I have crowned clown but see mine could be a demon or something"

"Try it we want to see!"

Allen huffed and thought on it and soon was swatted down to the ground by a very angery black and white dragon that also happened to not be small at all.

"Oh shit"

"_Hey get them to calm down would you?………………..we're trying to think here and YOU Rabbit Man STAY QUIET AND STAY OUT OF IT!"_

The group paled and Allen huffed while flipping threw the book again after he had gotten up.

"_That thing is MEAN!" _they thought.

"Allen that thing is really hateful" said Timothy. (A/N: The dragon's gone now he vanished ^-^!)

"No it's not I told you I didn't want to find out about that see the dragon is a bit over the top with it's authority".

"Why?'

"I have the Heart Of Innocence and guess as too what that thing will think of all of you who haven't gotten passed the 100% marker".

"Bad things!"

Allen nodded and went back to looking before he shut the book and put it back with that they were dragged off by white tendrils and sat back down on the rocks around their fire as Allen's markings stopped glowing green and vanished before the tendrils caressed his face once more over the curse mark and vanished.

"Well that was interesting!" said Zephyr.

Allen blinked in thought after opening his eyes.

"Northern end near the edge of the cliff two degrees down and five degrees south" muttered Allen thinking it over.

"What was that?"

"The location of the first fragment of Innocence".

They smiled and Lavi lazily slung his arm over Allen's shoulder and smirked at him.

"What Lavi?" he asked sarcastically.

"Question Why do you think that you can't ask for our help Allen?"

Allen huffed and grabbed Lavi's arm before doing an over the shoulder throw that landed in an arm bar.

(A/N: Arm Bar: It's when you hit the center of the arm or nook between the elbow and apply pressure immobilizing that arm).

(Crash)

"O-Ouch Allen come on?" asked Lavi.

"Don't you get why I can't tell you?" he said while leaning over him in a threatening way.

"N-No!"

"I would have killed one of you by now I can't always rely on all of you to help me heal my wounds because one day there going to be to bad to heal by just one of you one day I will kill one of you and not even mean it I can't live with more blood on my hands I can't" he snapped while holding Lavi to the ground still.

Lavi reached up and touched Allen's arm; from all he'd seen Allen's life has been almost nothing but heart ach and suffering and now he was trying to protect what he could and here they were damaging that chance of protection. He knew that Allen was scared for their lives but he was hurting himself by not at least letting them do something to help him.

"Your hurting yourself still if you can't at least let us help you with your injures I know your scared for us but………we're taking the chance by our own will and ours alone can't you at least let us heal you when we can I know your scared about this and don't admit it because you want to protect us; but we're here to help you Allen we would have turned our backs on you from the start if we didn't all really care for you" he said as Allen loosened his grip.

Lavi sat up and Allen backed away from him some until he just sat back down near the camp fire unable to make any eye contact with any of the others; the fact was he knew all to well that they wanted to help but it was just painful to understand what they wanted to do for him; he really couldn't stand too see them hurt or scared but he would end up hurting them at some point he needed blood soon and the injury was starting to make that something that wasn't able to be ignored any longer.

"Oi Allen are you gonna be okay?" asked Lavi when he sat down with him while the others were going to get ready for bed and set up the tents.

Allen looked at him once and then looked back at the fire.

"Allen I get that I probably struck I nerve there but it's true your want to save and protect is hurting you and sometimes you need to be selfish instead of self sacrificing because sometimes it's your only chance to be healthy and strong enough to help protect us" he said.

Allen stared dully at the fire again not giving his friend a fleeting glance.

"Allen talk to me would you say something look at me at least please!" begged Lavi.

Lavi got his wish when Allen looked at him slowly and stared him down with thought barely seeing him there but knowing he was at the same time.

"You know if you want I can let you feed off me for a bit at least it's the least I could do after striking you down again like I did".

It wasn't like Allen hadn't considered it but the thought that he could really kill Lavi was stinging his mind like a Draconium blade to the heart and he didn't want to chance it but he no longer had a choice.

"If your sure" he said looking at Lavi dead on for the first time in three hours.

Lavi nodded and pulled his jacket off and held out his arm for him. He watched Allen slowly take hold of his arm and lean forward over the exposed flesh. Lavi didn't know why but vampires had this sensuality about them when they were like this; it was visible in their eyes and movements. They were slow and drew it out sometimes but never waited too long which is what Allen was like.

He felt hot breath on his arm and looked back to his friend as he felt soft lips touch him lightly followed by a sharp pain in his arm from Allen's sharp, long, deadly fangs tearing threw his skin.

"_Oh okay ow, ow that really hurts……………….Damn Allen when did you start biting that hard?"_

Lavi watched the blood drip as it was consumed; some dripped down too the ground while the rest went into his mouth or down the ivory column of his throat.

There was something that mesmerized you when you watched a vampire do something like this; Lavi would agree that it was slightly repulsive but it was also very interesting to watch. Lavi categorized each and every movement, look, and touch of this.

The way that Allen's eyes slowly turned from crimson/gold too strait rich crimson red, his grip that was tight but still loose, the way it looked more like a kiss than a bite when he was drinking down his blood, the texture of his skin he could see this close up; smooth and flawless. He also studied the shape of his eyes, his cheek bones, Lavi found that yes Vampire's were scary creatures but they also were beautiful and flawless to a fine degree of looking like a sculpture brought to life.

Allen let go before Lavi was done with the categorization and he started to try and mark down the way the dark red contrasted his alabaster skin tone, and the shape of the feather pink lips that had blood slowly still dripping down them.

He watched Allen lick his lips to get more of the taste and clean it off him, if he could he'd make sure to have every detail of what Allen really looked like in to his mind and then sketch it out so it could be kept in the bookman's history records kept in the only file that was with the Black Order on the Exorcist Allen Walker; he felt that something like Allen should be recorded and noted in history for all to know and see that not all vampire's were evil.

"Allen can I ask you something?" asked Lavi after coming out of his little 'bookman corner' in his mind that had categorized the entire thing.

"What Lavi?"

"Are there any other records on you in the black order?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well as I bookman I want to know about how to help with this and if we know more about your past with the Black Order than maybe we can make a real file on you and be able to help find the other Knights!"

"I think the only thing that would justify would be to leaned Leverrie and hand in showing the Black Order just how inhuman I can be!"

"No I don't think so Allen I mean come on look at what you've done for the Order already they can help you if we………..if you allow me to use my bookman skills to win them over and make the file on you to prove that you are useful".

Lavi felt Allen's body stiffen at the words.

"Useful Lavi you don't understand one bit………………I'm nothing but a useless monster I can't even control myself anymore I know I'm having a hard time with trying to figure out who I am suppose too be but it's becoming to much".

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you know where I come from in this conversation right?"

"Yea you think that you aren't helpful to the Black Order"

"No Lavi I know that I'm going to have to learn how to handle being me again it's almost been a full year and I can't understand who I really am still"

Lavi patted his shoulder and stayed still for a moment before staring Allen in the face and looking at him when the crimson/gold gaze was reflected by fire light and showed shockingly the proof that he wasn't sure of who he was even though it was almost a full year now Allen still was having doubts about why he was here.

"I know your worried about this Allen but you'll be alright we all will be and hey at the end Lenalee is going to be with you forever you said that you didn't have any true love ever and now you do and you aren't letting her go and that shows me that you're stronger than you or anyone else thinks".

"Why do you think that?"

"Hmm because I know you Allen you're someone who is self sacrificing and still self giving I know you most likely hate who you are sometimes but I also know that you always say you understand who you are and so on but really you haven't truly excepted who you 'really are'".

Allen let his bangs cover his eyes.

"I think your right Lavi…………it's odd this whole time I've said that I have accepted who I really am when in truth I haven't even come close too it…………I have to forget that I'm not used to this it's who I am and I have to realize that now more than ever if I don't I'll lose all of you"

Lavi smiled and asked the question again about the file.

"Yes there are some documents on the time I spent at the Order originally but there old and most likely faded and they'd have to be handled carefully so they won't crumble there are some other's my journals that I can track down for you there hidden all over the black order".

"Why would you have journals?"

"I figured I needed to keep track of my aging progression if I didn't I would have a problem with telling you how old I am now in the journals and notes you'll find a good bit of information on the Black Order about close too 167 years or more and that can help you with finding out the history behind what the Exorcists were 'originally' found for".

"Oh alright well it's late why don't we get some sleep and head out to morrow!"

"Yea that sounds like a pretty good idea considering that we're going to have to get up at the crack of dawn".

Lavi said goodnight to Allen and so did the others and they crawled into their tents and went to sleep.

(Meanwhile)

"ARCHER WAIT UP!" yelled a thin boy with dark brown hair and gold/brown eyes.

The boy in question Archer looked behind him too see not only the smallest of the group there but the others as well.

"Oi what's taking so long with the three of ya?" he asked.

(Panting)

"Sorry Archer but you know Joah can't really run fast he's still pretty young"

"Yea yea what ever Jenna I don't care about your wimpy small fry of a brother"

"I'M NOT A SMALL FRY!" yelled Joah.

Archer nearly fell over in laughter at the young brunette.

"It's not funny dumb ass" snapped the blacked haired boy of the group.

"Yea what ever Kimba!"

"MY NAME IS NOT KIMBA HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S A FREAKING SIMPLE NAME FOR THE LAST TIME………!" yelled the black haired boy with the bright blue eyes.

"What ever to you all the same what was your 'real' name again?"

"Leander Kirla not KIMBA!"

Archer rolled his green eyes at the group; why was he stuck on his summer vacation with a group of useless geeks?, simple they were student from the prestigious HEARTLAND ACADEMY the founder was an Arknight and as such they wanted to go here for a break from Ireland.

"Hey where's Nava at?" asked Joah.

"Dun know she probably just walked off and……………"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"NAVA!"

They took off after the girl and found her cornered by a Cockatrice.

"Oh shit that thing's poisons" snapped Leander.

"What should we do?" asked Jenna.

They shrugged when Joah came up with an idea.

"What if we intimidate it we are vampires aren't we?"

"Yea half-bloods ding bat" said Archer.

"GUYS HELP!"

The cockatrice looked at her smelled her and then walked off.

"Huh?"

"Not hungry I guess!"

"All the same lets scram" said Jenna.

They nodded and ran for someplace to stay at; they however wound up sleeping in a tree.

"Crap another night in a tree!" said Nava.

"Can't be helped"

"Go to sleep okay we're all tired!" stated Joah.

They curled up and went to sleep the tree and stayed there till morning.

(DAWN)

The group of Exorcists and their two friends woke up and started to pack up as the sun rose and they headed out as fast as the could and continued their search until they found a trail.

"WAHOO" shouted Lavi when he found the sign that said: _SILVERSVILL FIFTY-FIVE MILES NORTH._

"Good maybe we can do something there and get some supplies that we need while we wait to find some of the Innocence!" said Darien.

They nodded and started down the trail. Meanwhile the group of students climbed down from their tree and headed along the same trail to the town.

"I'm so hungry" said Nava.

She flipped her long red hair out of the way and blinked honey colored eyes at the sun.

"Not even what 7:00 am and it's already hot out!"

"It's not so bad here in the mountains at least it's cooler" said Leander.

The others groaned in frustration.

(five hours later)

"OH NO THE TRAILS BLOCKED!" shouted Raina.

Allen smacked the heel of his hand to his forehead and huffed.

"We'll go on ahead and check it out alright come on Zephyr".

The two siblings of the group walked ahead to see how bad it was while the others waited back.

"Well it's not too bad hmm?" asked Zephyr.

"No we can climb over it if we…………."

"WAIT UP ARCHER NOT AGAIN!"

Allen jumped and took off after his friends Zephyr right behind him in a blur they had group behind the bushes in the area.

"Hey guys what?…………"

"Shut up Lavi!" said Zephyr.

They stayed crouched over as the group of students came into view.

"Archer come on Joah really can't take this your being so mean!" said a brown haired girl.

"Shut up Jenna Joah shouldn't have come if he was going to be a problem" said the boy they took to be Archer.

"Hey you two break it up we need to…………….."

"What is it Nava?" asked a black haired boy.

"A vampire I smell one or more and humans too but why I don't know there aren't any vampires in the area"

"It's most likely an old scent don't worry lets just take a break" said the smallest.

"Fine"

They sat down in the trail for a moment.

"Why do you think their here Allen?" asked Raina.

Allen was on high edge he knew that the group were vampires and if not full blooded they were partly vampire at least.

"Don't know just stay quiet".

"So Why did we come out here again?" asked Archer.

"Because we all needed a break from Ireland and this is America the land of the free so much history no?" stated Leander.

"Bookworm!" said the red head.

"Am not I just like history it's fun to learn about I mean how else would we have learned about the Arknights and their descendants"

"Fine you win their history is pretty interesting but really these things in your history book called 'Exorcists' what are they?"

"Innocence users there aren't any that I know of alive anymore but then again I could be wrong see the Exorcists work or worked for the Black Order who was created too defeat the Millennium Earl a long time ago and they even had a vampire working for them!" said Leander.

"Really who?"

"Doesn't really say the only thing it shows is a picture and a date"

He showed them the picture of the boy with white hair and red gold eyes staring down the person who took the picture, he was in the girls opinion beautiful in the boys opinion he was interestingly different than anything they had ever seen, they looked at the date and raised an eyebrow at the fine writing of it most likely done with a quill or a old fashioned ink pin.

_October 9th__, 1844 A.D, Black Order H.Q, Southern Wall area; Nicromisa._

"Nicromisa what is that?" asked Joah.

"It's something odd alright but is it a name?"

"For who though it sounds like I girls name and it's obviously a boy in the picture" said Nava.

"How so?"

"Well you kind of can tell the women in the Black order wore dresses or skirts with shorts under them and he's wearing pants so he's male" said Leander.

"Why do you want to know so much about a bunch of dead people called Exorcists?"

"Because maybe there are………………..Something's watching us!" he said

"What?" they asked.

Leander swung around and threw a rock at the bushes with the Exorcists and of course they blocked it.

"OI WATCH WHERE YOUR THROWNIG THINGS HMM!" shouted Lavi.

They stared and the others popped out of the bushes.

"BAKA USAGI CONVESLOSNAR LOUVAL HY NYMA!" shouted Allen.

"Lavi we're not suppose to be seen if anyone at the Black Order catches wind of us being found by strangers…………….Hee-hee hello!" said Raina.

The group of students stared at them and then at the site from Allen's gaze they jumped up in the air.

"IT'S YOU!" they shouted.

Allen froze and looked at the abandoned book on the ground.

"So they kept that picture huh" he asked stepping out and walking over.

"Who are you all?" they asked.

"Exorcists for the Black order what else" said Lavi.

"WOW" said Leander.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Nava.

"What their real I thought the Exorcists weren't around anymore!" he said as he stared at Allen.

"So you're the boy in the picture"

"Yes and to answer the question about the Black Order we are still in working condition".

"Oh!" they said.

"Yea well why don't you guys go with us and we'll be safer in a larger group and also we can get to the village quicker if we have more people to aid in tracking the fastest routes" said Allen while skimming threw the book.

"Alright what are all of your names hmm?"

"Lavi, Raina, Choji, Timothy, Kanda, Zephyr, Darien, Lenalee, and I'm Allen" stated the vampire while pointing to each person.

"Hey cutie" said Archer to Lenalee who smiled and showed him the mate mark and clutched Allen's arm.

"_Darn it"._

They others laughed and they headed up the trail until they came to the rock slide area.

"Stay there while we look over the others side alright!"

"Sure"

They waited while Allen and Leander climbed over the rocks and to the other side.

"So what's your full name?"

"Allen Gray Night Walker third child of Sara Arknight and the Noah Nicholas Cile Walker, I'm the first Knight Of RuneSlave, Exorcist Of the Black Order, Carrier Of the Heart Of Innocence, and a True Blood with three pure lines of heritage tell me if I missed anything out of that mouth full " said Allen sarcastically as he continued to climb down the slope.

Leander froze while climbing over the downward slant and nearly fell before Allen caught him.

"Thanks but you can't be him Allen Gray Night Walker was executed back during the Trials!"

"No my sister was I was spared because I was a True Blood they thought they could use me too their advantage".

"Oh but Noah blood too I didn't know that the Vampire and Noah genes would mix well enough to stabilize to make a living creature!"

"Yep" he said as he settled the staring black head at his side before going back too climbing down.

"Wait if you're one of those True Blood's then why are you still walking around the Council ordered too have all rare types locked up" said Leander.

"Well they couldn't contain me and I got out I had no intention of doing what they want I will not come to their call like a lap dog" stated Allen as he looked at Leander in a dark tone and his eyes shining fiercely and icily.

"Whoa"

They touched the ground and looked around.

"Well they should be able to get over it seems safe here".

Allen turned and his jaw snapped open.

"Leander radio in and tell them to get over here NOW"

"Why?"

Allen flipped him around and pointed; at a large figure standing tall over the group.

"Oh!"

(Static)

"Guys Run"

(Static)

"Why we're fine we'll be over shortly" said Lavi.

"Because there's a………(Static)…….oll"

"Roll?" they asked.

Some of them got the feeling that something was off even if the intercom made no sense.

(Static)

"No t…………(Static)…….oll"

"Toll?" asked Lavi while looking at the Golem.

Allen gritted his teeth and snagged Timcanpy.

"FOR THE LAST TIME DAMN IT TROLL!" he yelled and the others were tilted back by the force of the shout.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" asked Lavi.

"Damn it Lavi turn around Baka before I climb back over and kill it before killing your sorry ass!" said Allen bluntly.

Lavi and the others turned behind them Lenalee and some of the others already trying to get over but freezing at the shout.

"Why………….Oh Troll!".

They started to move again but were stopped.

"Don't any of you move an inch that thing will kill you if you do" said Allen and Leander at once.

They froze and Allen huffed before leaping over the rocks touching them only twice before he went flying into the troll hovering over his friends.

"Holy…………what kind of vampire can do that?" asked Nava.

"Hmm True Blood"

"WHAT THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED UP!"

(CRASH)

"Well why don't we move before that thing wakes up" said Lavi.

Allen rammed the troll in the back of the head and growled as it tried to stand but stayed still.

"Let's go" he said as they scurried up the rock pile as fast as possible.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

"So tired!" said Lavi as they camped out by the mountain at night; they had spent the whole day trying their hardest to reach the town and the Innocence but it didn't turn out that way. Like that thought fate did not like them too well.

"So how much longer do we have till we get to the town?"

"Around five more hours or in the pace we're in now…………days" said Allen.

"Are you nuts or something really are all the True Bloods this hard headed?".

Allen rolled his eyes and huffed.

"No and compared too the way I'm thinking it's going to be a while the village is days from here I could though………….no that wouldn't work too well don't you think Lenalee?"

She nodded; why use the ark?……….the only thing that would do is make matters worse.

"Use what?"

"The Ark but I don't think that they could…………"

"THE ARK YOU MEAN THE FOURTEENTH NOAH'S ARK THE MUSICIAN?" yelled Leander.

Allen was shocked at first but then he blinked and nodded at them; he was used to the outbursts now and it just made things all the more troublesome.

"Yes I am part Noah but the Ark isn't a good idea for me to use it considering that I don't know how well it handles around all the magic it was giving off a strange vibration earlier".

"So now what?"

"We have to get passed the dragon on the valley ways and then the Cyclopes" said Lavi.

"Ohyaho!" muttered Allen.

"Hmm?"

"It means Wonderful in the excessively bad way".

"Oh" they said.

That was when the bookworm; Leander came up with some questions.

"Hey um Allen can you read and write in the ancients language?" he asked meekly.

Allen nodded slowly.

"Yes I can it's an odd talent too know it by heart when I've never been taught it; I don't know really why I know how to read it I can translate it or so on why though it's a……mystery"

"Mystery let me guess your whole life is a mystery?"

"Mostly I'm different than other vampires I think that much is obvious physically but other wise mentally and emotionally I can either be very stable or…..very unstable that all depends on the situation if it brings up memories that are……………painful then I can react harshly to it but other wise I think I could handle anything, well almost anything the only thing that I can't handle is………..remembering the looks on the faces of the people who I lost or who I've killed".

"That must be something hard to handle you know too think about the life you have or well have had but doesn't it get better over time……..the reactions?"

"No they don't not always see we remember more than most True Bloods abilities are amplified by twice the force of the other more 'average' vampires".

"How so?" asked Leander.

"We're more durable we run off of cycles and once they end we can never be killed" stated Allen while he looked down lightly.

"But I have a question if you know how to read and write the old language can you get us pass the dragon?" asked Nava.

They stared at Allen who gulped and went as white as his hair.

"No I can't sorry" he said rather fast.

"Why can't you?" the asked students.

Allen huffed a bit but smiled and stood up.

"I just can't goodnight" with that Allen sped by them fast away from the group and in a flash of light was in a small house that he had popped up.

"How did he do that?" asked Raina.

"Well it's called being defensive and also it's better than what you think his alchemy has improved" said Crux.

"Oh so that?"

"He set up others too for you guys earlier" said Lenalee pointing too the small stone houses that had come up.

"Oooooh" they said.

"But why can't he help us get by the Dragon?" asked Joah.

"See Joah True Bloods don't have many weaknesses minus; Draconium, a extremely rare virus called Veslavos, and Dragon Venom" said Crux.

"Dragon venom?"

"See the Dragon Venom has a strange reaction too the blood in the body of a True Blood like Allen now he wouldn't die but the problem is I don't know the reaction it could have I know it has one I just don't know which one it could bring out he could fall into a relapse if not careful".

"Oh I see"

"Lets just go too sleep and work on it later" said Lavi.

They nodded and headed out to their own little 'houses' for the night.

(DAWN)

When they got up in the morning they gathered their things, ate ,and then headed towards Inferno mountain; or better yet the layer of the Dragon.

"Great one order of extra crispy Exorcists and a side or barbequed Students coming up" said Lavi at the site of the scorch marks on the side of the caves entrance.

"So how do we get passed the dragon it's dead center of the cave?" asked Raina.

Allen was looking around then back at the cave.

"We might as well just go in but be quiet Dragons are mostly nocturnal so it's sleeping now if we wake it up we're going to get hurt" he said as they started to walk inside as quietly as possible.

The cave was cool, slimy, wet, and dark; like they thought it would be. They walked on and looked around staying closely together as they did until they heard a crack from someone falling and they turned. Nava had been hurt severely bad.

"Ow this aahh" she bit her lip and put pressure on the wound.

"Damn it This cave has a coating in it that's poisons " muttered Zephyr.

Allen looked forward and around and walked over to Nava before grabbing her face too look at her.

"Ahh" she flinched when he touched her.

She shook a moment before opening her eyes too see Allen gently checking her over and then looking at the cut.

"We need to clean the wound before the poison gets into your blood stream ……… (huff) unfortunately we don't have any medical equipment too do so and I can take care of it but you'll only have about four hours at tops what do you want me to do?" he asked.

She blinked at him; was he really going to help her he barely knew her as it was but there was something about Allen that made her trust him about this. His touch was gentle, caring, warm, and also protective something she wouldn't have expected with him considering who he was.

"What would you do to get the poison out?"

"I'd have to suck it out the poison doesn't effect me but it would anyone else".

She thought it over; he was offering to help her and go that far too do it to, she didn't have much of a choice though even if the thought made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Alright do it but don't drink my blood please I feel sick"

"That's the poison"

He picked her arm up and started to suck the poison out the best he could; true he would get some of her blood but he really only wanted to help her; after all this is kind of what he's here for.

"There the poison is out but the wound can get infected still so we need to do something"

She watched as he ripped a piece of fabric from a blanket and started to wrap the wound; he looked very tired and she was getting worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked as they walked.

"Yea I'm fine its nothing".

The others were starting too think different on that situation; it didn't look like he was doing to well.

(Four Hours Later)

"At least you got the poison out thank you" said Nava as they took a break after almost seeing the end of the cave and already being lucky enough to get around the very large dragon.

Unfortunately that was when Allen had collapsed panting, the others had figured that the poison did infact effect him but only with a flu or fever symptoms.

"Damn it Allen your sick" said Raina as she felt of his forehead; like she thought a very high fever.

"Shut up Raina I can take care of it I'll be fine" he said in a slurred voice that was still clear.

"No your not that's a very high fever Allen and if your not careful you could have a……….."

"Yea I know a relapse it's not like I did this without knowing what would happen I just did it because I wouldn't die from the poison everyone else would have".

They smiled at him but he closed his eyes ignoring most of the people; why he was prone to headaches he never knew.

He told them later that he felt fine and they left too continue walking on and soon they were only four miles from the Village, now they had a Cyclopes to deal with.

"Almost done right guys?" asked Lavi.

Thankfully Allen had by passed the virus and he was fine now and soon they would be at the village and then at the Innocence fragment as well but Lavi got that they would get more than just the Innocence much more. But what he didn't know.

"_Guess We'll Just Wait And See"._

CHAPTER 38: ENGIMA OF SHADOWS AND TRUTHS (END)

_Me: Whoa four days to write only a 30 page chapter! *Pout*_

_Allen: Well Make the Next one longer!_

_Lavi: Yea and hey we get too the village soon right?_

_Me: yea alright Preview._

_NEXT TIME: the group head on and fight off the Cyclopes and get to the Village; but soon they find more than they bargained for when the Innocence fragment is in their hands and another problem raises it's head as the Gang finds that Some Places aren't supposed to be seen especially when they know about the Knights and also Allen's connection too the First Knight Is Reveled._

_CHAPTER 39: CAST ASIDE A BROKEN DREAM._

_SEE YA THEN. _


	39. Chapter 39: CAST ASIDE A BROKEN DREAM

Me: Hi guys Whoa it's chapter 39 already?

Lavi: Yup and that means there's how many chaps left?

Lenalee: *Thinking* well think chapter's 40-60 is how many?

Raina: *Thinking* 90! Plus one more is 91 chapters left together but wait I'm confused! *Shakes head*

Me: *Head ach* Agreed alright there is chapters: 40-60 left and then Bye Part 1 hello part two.

Kanda: Che!.

Choji: So Mean!

Me: No duh

Allen: *Looks Up from book* And what about the Song?

Lavi: Who's turn?

Cast: MIRANDA KRORY WHERE ARE YOU?

Miranda & Krory: *Hiding*

Lenalee: There good hiders!

Allen: Yup

Me: Fine I'll do it *Grumbles* the song for this chapter is…..GEKIDOU BY UVERWOLRD.

Cast: ENJOY!

CHAPTER 39: CAST ASIDE A BROKN DREAM (OPEN)

The group huffed as they walked down the cragged road of the monster's area; why they were stuck with being swatted by a monster who lived under the rocky trail they didn't know but apparently it didn't like the smell of vampires.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I NOT GUNNA HURT UM!" it whined.

Allen peered over the side and it looked up and stood.

"YOU ARE ALLEN WALKER I HEAR OF YA YOU THVE THE FIRST KNIGHT!"

"Yes and you would be?"

The group stared at the two and raised an eyebrow.

"GORM I LIVE IN THE AREA!" it said clearly after getting fully awake.

"Well can we pass?"

"ANYTHING FOR ONE OF THE KNIGHTS" it said as he bowed too Allen and the others.

"Thanks".

They walked on with a wave.

"Oi Allen how did you know that the Cyclopes would let us pass if we asked?"

"Their polite and honest trust me they are reliable creatures" he stated.

"Like Vampires are?" asked Timothy.

All of the others had become more bold as too asking Allen about being what he was.

"No not all of us are dependable don't count on a vampire to help you always they won't" .

"Why?"

He stopped.

"Because that's just how we are sometimes most aren't going to help you like I would but others they'll kill you slowly and laugh at your pleas"

"Why would they do that it's not like you had ever….."

Allen had turned abruptly around and growled at them while his bangs covered his eyes.

"Yes I have and I've done it more than once I have killed people and then laughed while they begged "

"But your not like that" said Lavi.

"I'll make it clear too you I was one sick bastard a long time ago I put people like Jack the Ripper to shame when it comes to the things I have done I would have put the Earl himself to shame and he's killed more than me" he said looking at them.

They gulped and he walked on while most of them stayed a great distance away from him.

"Why do you think that Allen did those things and what did he do?" asked Raina.

"He was a murderer he enjoyed killing it didn't bother him death didn't hurt him he wasn't scared by it after leaving the order he became someone else he never was the same after that he had murdered two people in front of me once just because he wanted too show me who he was and I was scared of him" said Zephyr.

He would never forget the time that he saw his brother like that he had caught Allen killing those people and now he had to wonder if Allen was ever going to act the same even after all of these years.

"Allen wait up we're coming" said Lenalee as she darted forward to be near him.

The others smiled at the fact that he was nearly knocked over by the tight hold she had on him.

"Alright Lenalee I'm waiting I just want too get us too the village and find the Innocence before it storms" he said pointing to the sky's dark clouds.

They sighed while they jogged to keep up with the two.

"So a storm hmm well Allen Walker how about I see you now" said the Earl as he watched the group from a hill top in his human form.

(Two Hours Later)

"THE VILLAGE YES" shouted Lavi.

The group smiled as they reached the sign of the village that said it was only eight more miles but was met with a strange figure.

"Hello" said the figure who was obviously male by the sound of the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Lavi.

The others became guarded and defensive they didn't get a good feeling from the man.

"Why just an old friend right…..Allen" he said.

Allen looked at him with a questioning before his eyes became wide and scared.

"YOU!" he growled loudly.

"Why you remember me I was starting too think that my own nephew would have forgotten but then again I suppose you would want to forget me considering that you used to be such a good little helper"

Allen glared at the man as he showed his face; he was handsome but there was something wrong.

"Mana Walker or Should I Say Millennium Earl" said Allen as he stepped to ward the man.

"So You do know who I am I'm surprised at you my boy you seemed too always stay away from me after my…doll cursed you"

"I know it was a 'doll' but why did you even show up today?"

"I just wanted too see my favorite nephew why else I have no reason to try and kill off the Exorcists"

The others readied their weapons regardless.

"Why would you say that?" asked Lenalee.

"Why simple I just came too see how my dear brother's son is I heard you had a relapse not too long ago I enjoyed that side too you your 'darker' personality"

"You would considering who you are".

The Earl moved toward Allen who activated the Skifer Blade; he figured that would work for a protection against him of all people.

"Such a handsome boy you are you look just like your mother almost she was a pretty thing".

Allen growled.

"Too bad I ordered her dead along with my traitor of a brother they should have killed your sisters and brothers too though considering their not a rare True Blood but filthy mutts"

That was the end of the conversation when Allen lost his temper and charged the Earl and kept going the others were so shocked by the frenzied actions that they couldn't even move.

Allen swung down; his movements hostile and reckless. The Earl just grinned at the Insane glowing red eyes. His body seemed too melt with every movement making it hardly possible too keep up with his fluid movements.

"Nice move boy but slower I want too see you fight after all what did your father teach you?" he asked.

Allen crouched down and growled.

"Defensive aren't you lad well let me see what your capable of"

Allen shook off the feeling of confusion and closed his eyes; he thought it over he was so angery now he was seeing blood everywhere it was normal for hatred to gain control over the mind when you felt such resentment as he did to the Earl.

The Earl stared as he waited for Allen to move; he was thinking and that made the Earl smile. He knew Allen had been trained down to a perfect warrior on the battlefield and he knew he would have a hard time with trying to find a way to stop him.

"Well boy move"

Insane crimson eyes shot open and a demonic smile spread across Allen's face as his bangs covered his eyes from site almost completely. The others eyes became wide at the site of him. This wasn't their friend.

"_So he's activated his powers over the stone of Darkness very well I have always wanted too see that"._

"So what do I owe the pleasure of meeting this power Allen I know your there the Dragon Of Darkness can't take over the owner of the stones so why do you show me your powers?"

Allen's eyes were black when he looked up; a dark aura covered him at the first glance, the black irises had gold rings around them, the pupils were red and they were wringed in the colors of mercury silver, and shining pale green, but as beautiful as the eyes looked they were cold and clearly speaking on a term of death for the person who challenged the owner of them.

"Oh God" muttered Miranda.

The others were scared what had happened too him.

"So Allen show me what you can do I….."

(CRASH)

The Earl was sent flying by a black blur that turned out too be their friend; Allen glared down the hole that the Earl was in. Allen's eyes became sharper than knives when he glanced down at the man.

"Powerful aren't you"

Allen bared his fangs at the Earl in a hiss that suited a very angery Dragon almost; the sound was nerve racking.

The Earl stood but was immediately brought back down after he was hit across with The Skifer Blade by Allen and was then stood on by the boy with one foot keeping pressure on his wind pipe.

"Don't Toy With Me Earl I'll End You Here And NOW" he growled claws flexing a bit in anticipation of a possible death by his hands.

The Earl smiled widely and somehow managed to get Allen off him and at the same time he struck Allen hard and fast cutting into his stomach and chest.

(Blood Gushing)

"Haa-aahh Come On Boy Show Me What Sin Fa's Stone Can Do"

It was if hell itself was unleashed at that mere sentence. Allen's wings showed up as black leather dragon wings and black eyes shined in a sadistic pleasure.

Allen laughed insanely.

"What are you laughing about?" asked the Earl as he removed his sword from Allen's body.

"Oh your such a fool Earl….do you honestly think that you're going to win?" asked Allen in a deathly cold voice.

The group along with the Earl raised an eyebrow before Allen raised his head and titled it sideways a evil smile still playing across bloodstained lips.

"Why are you smiling boy your hurt and unable to m….."

In that moment Allen stood and thrust his hand threw the Earl's body.

(Gush)

"Wha…how did you…" the Earl though injured was stunned.

The group was scared out of their minds; Allen had changed drastically it was as if they were seeing Allen's true powers as the raw force of it also seemed to choke the air of oxygen.

Allen pulled his arm out of the man's body and the Earl vanished with a grin his words saying before he took his leave was.

"I'll see you again soon Allen Walker and your other little friends as well".

Allen gave a sadistic smirk at that before realizing how badly he was wounded; black eyes glanced their way before his body gave in and he fell too the ground.

"Ahh"

They took off after him and Zephyr pulled Allen into his arms and check him over; he was worse off than before. There was blood everywhere and it kept seeping out of the wounds.

"Allen get up come on wake up Allen".

Allen didn't move; though most figured why. He was hurting the gashes and cuts on his body were bleeding badly and th wounds were so deep.

(Thunder & Lightning)

"Lets go before the storm comes this won't be good if he gets sick too" said Zephyr.

He pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around his little brother and held the small figure too his body. While they walked Zephyr didn't let Allen out of his arms.

"We aren't going to reach the village before it rains" said Lavi.

He was worried the more they moved the more blood came from Allen's wounds and dripped down the pale hand that was resting slightly off the hold on Allen's body.

It would drip down and then fall too the ground making him all the more worried that there might be more damage done too his friends body than first thought.

"We need to stop somewhere and set up a tent too patch the wounds up they aren't going to stop bleeding like I thought they won't clot" said Zephyr.

The others nodded and Zephyr reluctantly handed Allen off too some of his friends while he and Darien set up a few tents.

"Choji hand me that cloth I need to tie off the cut here to stop the blood flow".

They nodded and did as Lavi told them.

(Forty Minutes Later)

"Alright put him in here Lenalee Lavi come in with us the rest of you try to get things ready incase we need too do something fast alright"

They nodded and watched as Lavi carried him inside.

"I'm scared for him" said Miranda.

"I Know it'll be alright though" said Krory trying too calm both his and her fears of Allen's injuries being sever.

(Inside the Tent)

"Zephyr look at this the sword completely wrecked the bones but their healed the cut can't heal though" said Darien as they saw most of the bones pop back in place the others had already been done healing.

"Oh that's good but if the cut can't heal then it can get infected so we need to clean it then patch it and let him rest".

"We need to patch it and move on to the village in the morning" said Lavi.

They nodded; everyone was tired and at this point soaked too the bone.

"Lenalee you stay here with Allen tonight Lavi you and Raina share a tent and Kanda we'll let him do as he wishes".

They nodded and left for their tents while Lenalee stared at Allen like a scared little girl. She wanted him to wake up.

"Allen can you hear me?"

He kept sleeping.

She sighed and pulled off her wet clothes before putting on dry ones and sliding under her blanket. She huffed and shivered.

She was tired enough to curl up and fall into an uneasy sleep until she was jolted awake by a horrible crash of thunder and lightning. She hated thunderstorms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

No one heard her though and she curled up tighter; she couldn't care less if this seemed stupid to act like this, it scared her.

She heard a rustle near her and flinched until she felt something warm over her.

"_What?" _she thought_ ._

She looked up at warm crimson/gold eyes; and her own became wider by the second. Why was he up he shouldn't be up.

"A-Allen go lay back d-down your h-hurt!" she said in a stammered voice.

He smiled at her smally and sat down near her and pulled her into his arms. The moments she was this close too him she felt safer but he was hurt.

"Allen go lay down your hurt" she said again.

"No it's fine…I'll stay here" he muttered against her ear.

She shook at the feeling.

"You were crying I forgot that you hate thunderstorms Lena but it's alright I'm right here with you and you'll be fine love".

She looked at him while he stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"I don't want you too be uncomfortable though" she said.

He smiled at her again though it didn't reach his eyes; he must be so tired and yet he still wanted too comfort her.

"Allen at least lay down"

He did but he pulled her down as well and reached over an grabbed the blankets before covering them up with them.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

She gently snuggled up against him seeking his warmth while she felt his arms slide over her holding her body to him. She was being wary of the wounds he had when she recalled that she could heal them.

"Allen if you want I could…"

She was stopped by soft lips pressing against hers gently and slowly; she blinked and he gently nibbled on her lip.

This was one of the few times he had been so gentle with her in the whole time she had been with him; he was always gentle with her but this was so soft, calm, and caring like always just more so.

"Why did you….?"

She was kissed again slowly before he let go after he gently bit her lip again but never once did those fangs draw blood.

"You don't have to ask me if you wish to help just tell me that you want too" he said softly against her ear.

"I want to help you if your hurting let me help you heal"

He looked at her his eyes were so gentle and warm as well.

"If you want me too"

She nodded and felt his hand softly touch her and tilt her head up for him to get to her. Hot breath hit her exposed throat and she gulped as he moved closer.

"Don't stop Allen it's fine you can I know your hurting" she whispered as she placed a hand on the back of his head and knotted her fingers into the soft locks.

He moved closer until she felt his lips touch gently and his fangs scratch across her skin before it sunk into her neck.

"Aahh"

She tightened her grip on his hair and then loosened it and ran her hand down slowly; she ran her hand down his neck and kept it there for a moment.

She felt the muscles flex and then moved her hand down again past his collar bone and to his chest where she felt his heart beat pounding lightly fast. She ran her hand over the wounds that were wrapped in gauze around his stomach and half his chest.

"_He has to be hurting so much_ _the wounds were so deep"_

He flinched when she ran across a sensitive area.

"Sorry" she muttered.

She ran her hand lower till she was almost at his hips. She very gently after noting that there was gauze wrapped around his hips to, traced the bone lines of them before sliding her fingers across the V line and over the sharp lines of his body.

He flinched again before slowly pulling back and breathing out of his mouth.

"Mhm"

She stopped before looking at him as he licked his lips clean.

"What are you doing Lenalee?" he asked slightly.

"I can't touch you?"

He smiled lightly and pulled her to him. She smiled and kept tracing every grove, bone, and muscle of his body.

"Yes you can" he said lightly.

She grinned at him and he laid down gently on his back and rested his head on the pillow below him. He felt really tired but he hadn't had time with Lenalee alone in a while; mostly because Komui thought he would get her pregnant again.

"Are you alright with any of this I mean your still hurt?" she asked.

He smiled at her he remembered how she was the first time they had done that she was scared he was too in all honesty but they were fine afterwards she was still worried though, she didn't know what was where or anything and she was jittery like she was now.

He sat up and pulled her into his lap. Her legs on either side him so she was straddling him.

"Your worried about something what is it?" he asked while he brushed his lips across her shoulders, neck, and collar bone.

"I don't want to hurt you I know your still injured"

He smirked into the kiss he had on her shoulder only five inches from the mate mark.

"You won't hurt me love I can assure you of that I'll be fine" he muttered into her warm and flushed skin.

She smiled at him while looking at him and then leaned down and set small kisses over his face down the right side of his face and then over the star of the curse before she moved down and he acted first and pulled her in from under her chin and kissed her on her lips softly.

"Just stay quiet Lenalee and no one will say a word" he said against her ear.

She nodded turning bright crimson for only certain reasons in the matter at hand.

"I won't not a sound" she said with a smile.

He nodded to her and leaned back drawing her with him.

(DAWN: 6:45AM)(Lenalee's P.O.V)

When I woke up the next morning I noticed a few things; firstly a was sore, bruised, and had a few bite marks on me, secondly there were clothes laying everywhere apparently we both felt the same want and need to be so close together, and thirdly I was blushing bright red from only one person peeking into our tent and back out.

Allen of course was laying next to me he was dressed but he looked about as desheven as I did.

"Allen wake up the others are awake"

He looked at me slightly and then sat up.

"Get dressed Lenalee so we can get out and move on alright?"

He kissed my forehead.

I smiled and got dressed and before we came out I stopped him unfortunately we were standing on one of the blankets and I wound up on top of him straddling his hips.

"So can you tell me how we wind up like this so much?" I asked as I laid down on him.

"Don't know I guess it's just Karma didn't someone come in here last night when we were…?"

"Hmm I think someone did".

"That's embarrassing".

He smiled at me.

"Well they probably didn't want too know what was going on but their curiosity got the better of them we probably scared the hell of out them though"

I smacked his arm.

"And what would make you say that?"

"It's not like someone see's another person doing that with a vampire everyday you know" he said.

I sighed and pulled my weight down on my hips making him gasp.

"Hey why did you do that?"

I leaned over him with a lustful smile on my face and I crushed my lips to his and moved down biting too move his shirt out of the way and then moving down more till I was biting at the waist line of his pants.

"Lenalee what are…..(gasp)…you doing"

"You said it wasn't everyday someone saw a human and a vampire sleeping together well why don't we give them another show" I said seductively.

He pulled me back onto his hips by my arms and stared me in the face.

"So that's still out of place with the Mate Mark your still driven too do this" he said stroking the should that bore the mark.

I laid down on him and smirked.

"Well almost last night felt pretty good too me but you looked uncomfortable" I said.

"You would have felt the same way if some one was biting you the whole time"

"You bit me"

"Same here"

"Oh"

He laughed and I heard the zipper on our tent open and Lavi laugh.

"Ha caught you two didn't I"

I got off Allen and he threw a roll of gauze at him hitting him dead on the face.

"Ouch I see your getting better".

"I'm fine just lets pack up and go" stated Allen as we got out of the tent.

The others grinned at us while we packed up.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" I asked to Timothy.

"You guys are sure rough in the bed huh"

Allen's grip released on the backpack he had in his hands, Lavi gave Timothy a very displeased face, the others shook their heads.

"What Did You Say Timothy?" I asked.

"I said you two are rough in the bed"

"Hey Timothy can I talk too you for a moment?" asked Allen.

I could have sworn that I saw Allen's eyes flicker gold for a moment.

"Um sure Allen"

We watched them walk off which only fifteen minutes later was followed by screams of fear and pleas of shock. Which was followed by something else that we couldn't place. A loud thump though no one went to look.

"What the hell is Allen doing to him?" asked Krory.

(One Hour Later)

The students were huddled together, we were staring at the path they took, and Zephyr and Darien were wide eyed.

They cam back out Timothy limping, and bruised , Allen had a very blank face, and both of them looked at each other Timothy shrunk back while Allen seemed to tower over him like a hungry wolf.

"So Timothy you won't sneak into anyone's tent at night anymore will you?" asked Allen with a kind smile.

We all knew that that smile was hiding the psychotic side too him that was most likely grinning sadistically and running around in his mind yelling in joy from hurting the poor boy somehow .

"N-No I W-Won't"

"Good alright I guess we can move on now is every one ready to go?"

"Yea" we said.

We started to walk while Allen mostly looked strait forward or at the ground his face blank with thought.

"Hey Allen what did you do to Timothy?" asked Krory.

Allen looked at us while we rested in the shade of a tree.

"Nothing I just talked too him"

"No you didn't he looked traumatized to hell and back" said Choji.

"What do you think I did?" he asked while leaning against the tree.

"Fucked him into the ground" said one of the students.

Allen sprang up and hit the boy across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" he asked.

"That you jumped him"

"I'm not like that nor do I swing that way damn idiot"

I moved over to him and touched his arm that was still out stretched and pulled it back calming him down.

"Why would you think that Allen did that to me?" asked Timothy.

"Well the bruises, limping, and so on"

"I tripped while we were talking and almost went down a very large hill Allen caught me but he did scaled me pretty harshly and yes the screams were from him getting a bit overly angery stating that I was saying things that were private and not for other's ears!"

"Oh but"

"I'm strait" said Allen bluntly.

I kissed his cheek.

"Oooh!"

"But We thought that you weren't really that much of a well…..a very nice person you don't seem it" said Nava.

"Get it threw your heads I didn't do anything like that besides I've…..had some incidents happen too me in the past I wouldn't do anything like that".

I encircled him in my arms leaning against him lightly.

"What do you mean?"

"Awhile back before I had our children Allen was rapped by another vampire a True Blood like him she wanted him for herself but Allen wouldn't let her; she drained his energy and that ended with him being forced and her getting pregnant but he killed the child before it was born or before it was even recognized that it was there no one knew until Allen told us about it ".

(A/N: Sorry for the long explanation I was trying to fit it too where the students and the others understood thoroughly).

They looked shocked; Zephyr didn't know, a lot of them didn't know the real story behind it. Allen got up and moved away from us a bit; I always almost forgot how much the memory hurt.

"Allen was…..that girl that he threatened she…."

"Yes she did I didn't tell you because I didn't want to I have my own reasons for keeping things too myself I don't want the burden I carry from anything to be placed on the shoulders of others who have nothing to do with it"

I moved back over too him and curled up against him leaning my head on him; I know things hurt him so much more than he tells.

"I'm sorry none of us knew Allen" said Leander.

Allen looked at Leander and nodded before looking at us and then at the sign.

"We should go on huh before it turns into four days that we haven't reached the place"

We nodded and set out again and soon came too a bridge.

"Oh No" said Nava.

"What?"

"The bridge is out" said Choji.

We frowned at the bridge's broken and water filled state.

"Crap we're not going no where" said Archer.

"Oh yes we are"

Allen moved forward a bit and activated his alchemy and thus made a smaller bridge for us to get over.

"Alright Go Alchemy" said Lavi.

"Go slow and one at a time we can cross but not all at once it's not strong enough for that"

We nodded. Each one of us went across slowly and finally we all were on the other side.

"Alright so now what?"

"Now we go to the left and get the Innocence before heading out too the town where we'll find another fragment" said Allen.

We walked on and sure enough we found the Innocence stuck between the crack of a mountainside.

"Yes one down and three too go" said Lavi as Allen slipped it into the small bag we carried with us.

"Alright now just over that hill is the village".

We walked on again and again until finally we found the village; it was small but very nice and had a large mansion settled not far off from the place on a hill that over looked the quant town.

"So cute" said Raina.

We smiled and walked down the hill to the gates of the village. Once inside we were stopped by a group of very large men.

"So what's your business here?" asked a man with a star on his chest; signifying that he was the chief of police around here.

"We're Exorcists from the Black Order we're here to search for Innocence" said Lavi clearly.

"Exorcists hmm…Well you there what's with the star on your face" he asked.

"I was cursed when I was younger I made a mistake of getting someone angery with me for no real reason and they did this….."

"Get out Now"

"No I won't do it I'm with the Black Order and I will not leave just because all of you are bunch of worriers" said Allen bluntly.

"Well then boy may I ask you something?"

"Fine by me"

"What are you?"

"What?"

"Your obviously not a human so what are you?"

"I'm part Vampire and Noah".

"Oh my apologize!" said the man bowing too Allen who raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you bowing too me?"

The man straitened up and smiled greatly.

"Well sir or…."

"Allen"

"If I may?"

Allen nodded.

"Fine Allen I should tell you that the first Knight Of RuneSlave said that he was sending the first of the last too us in the far future almost…"

"Almost nine hundred year ago".

"Yes so you know and may I ask he said you would have a weapon with you"

Allen held out his hand with the slaves bracelet on it.

"Remarkable".

"How so?"

"Well he said that the first of the last would be able to help us"

"And how do you know that he was talking about me?"

"Your description fit's a boy with white hair and crimson and gold eyes and he would bare a curse which is obvious due too the pentagram".

Allen huffed and shook his head.

"What did he tell you?"

The man shuffled his feet around like he was nervous I could tell that he didn't seem very pleased with Allen's intense stare.

"Well?".

We waited and the man dropped too his knees and bowed too Allen like a slave.

"Please Help Us They've Taken The Children They Are Monsters Please I'm Begging You Knight We Seek Your Aid!"

Allen looked at the man and glared.

"Get up and stop your groveling " he snapped.

The man stood while we watched with a hint of worry; sometimes when Allen was reminded of who he really was it got him too a point that he wouldn't help anyone.

"Yes sir…!"

"What is it that he wanted me too do I know Ionian was a bit…..exaggerative when it came to his 'prophecies ' I can tell you from experience that he was kind but….he also was a very cruel fighter and when he told someone something it happened one way or another"

The man looked at him oddly before blinking.

"You 'Knew' Ionian Kizuka?"

"What you mean my ancestor?"

"WHAT?"

Allen huffed and glared at the man his right eye getting darker and darker.

"Yes that's what he said at least I don't know really what he'd planned but now if he's left me a job from all those year ago I might as well do it other wise I'll feel bad about it later"

The man jumped in joy and looked at us.

"And the servants?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked

He pointed too us.

"Their my friends and comrades end of discussion" he growled.

We were led too a house too stay at and once there we asked him too leave and he did so with one more look at Allen before the door was shut and Allen looked at us.

"Great we've gotten into another problem because of the Knights" said Kanda.

"Shut Up Kanda!" said Allen while he looked around.

"I'm reminded of what it used too be like during the 1800's it's not really any different".

"What?" I asked.

"Well I've been here once before back during the times after my parents died I was supposed too help with the family but my grandfather wanted too force me into an arranged marriage see it's a common practice with us"

"Vampires set up their kids?"

"Yea it wasn't Desdemona though it was several different girls that he liked but see I was like my mother in more ways than one I wouldn't except anyone because I didn't love them and they were only interested because their parents explained how much of an importance a True Blood was considering there are only thirteen of us in total"

"There's only thirteen of your kind?" asked Lavi.

"Yes see without Bio types we wouldn't have been ' created' True Blood's are born originally from the Bio Type experiments but you see there are some things that have been changed".

"Like what?" we asked.

He looked at us and sat down in one of the chairs.

"We're experimental originally but see as for me and the twelve others we're….born with reasons and also we were born naturally".

"Why?"

"Well Desdemona embodies Lust and Pleasure"

We grimaced.

"It's odd we each have a purpose for being born and as for the rest of us it's like we're similar too the Noah but see she was the only one who embodied that the rest of us aren't like that"

"Alright".

"I guess your wondering how at first normal humans became things like me?"

"Well yea I mean….Whoa Wait Humans?"

"Yes the Original Bio Types were humans who were experimented on by the Council to make what I am…a High Leveled Warrior created too destroy, kill, and enslave"

"Why?"

"They liked too be powerful I was born normally around a hundred years after the failed attempts at making them of course once the real True Bloods were born they wanted too test us see what we could do I don't know how we came about other than this apparently there was only a few perfected experiments and it got too one of us somehow and now we have the bloodline from the experimented creatures we're not really perfect but hmm who is".

We blinked in shock before more questions came up in our minds.

"Um but what else did they do with you guys surely your parents didn't just hand you off?" asked Raina.

"No they didn't later on after they died the Council started too set up sort of fights and things like that they could see what we were really like when we wanted to fight"

"Fight?" asked Timothy.

The students and the rest of us had sat down not too long from the start and now were listening closely.

"They would bring us in starve us form blood, bandage our hands and arms, chain us up and tease us, and then bring us out into a fight sort of and spill blood on the ground and see who would be killed first it was like dog fights almost" .

I had my jaw snapped open the others had similar looks.

"But Allen it's not as if…."

"Well actually Allen was one of the fighters and he always won he scared the hell out of them" said Crux.

"WHAT IN THE FREKING WORLD?"

"You seem surprised but I don't blame you at least you didn't see what it was like I preferred too watch instead of fight but there were times when that choice didn't come for me".

"So they bandaged your hands and arms for what reason?"

"Sparing"

"Wait you mean that these were fist fights?" asked Raina.

"Yes and sometimes we had weapons but those were just as bloody they were scared at one point that they had pushed some of us too far because we would be set out and it took about five minutes and the opponent was dead".

"Let me guess you did that too someone at one point?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I had changed some over the time I didn't care if I killed which is what they want someone who was a fighter and didn't care".

We stared down some but still looked at him; Allen looked extremely regretful about that and some of us just had to wonder exactly what he was talking about when he said a fighter that didn't care.

" What do you mean by didn't care?"

"Simple as that I didn't care about if the opponent died at all if anything I was glad when it was over I think the only reason I got out so easy is from my training and being able too think as clear as I can in a fight or battle because of the fact that I'm a Knight I can do that and out wit almost anyone".

"But if you did that once does it mean that you could….."

Allen huffed and bowed his head lightly his eyes slid half closed.

"What backslide into that again?"

We nodded.

"I've already done that before I used too be very cruel and it was very easy too make me slip on control and the person who caused it normally died but that was when I had no control of the powers I was given when I was younger I was actually aware of the entire event".

"Why did you fight?" asked Timothy.

"It's a natural instinct too fight for dominance and get rid of the one who threatens you; they starved us from blood and chained us up too keep us from getting lose then they'd throw two vampires even werewolves together and make them fight the winner was able too feed for a while and then they were chained back up".

"So they manipulated a natural instinct and made you all fight what did they want with you?" asked Krory.

Allen laughed sarcastically and looked at us.

"They wanted too see how deadly a Vampire/ Noah Half-blood is and I'm guessing they figured that I was easy too push over but I was the only one who got lose they were a bit shocked or maybe dazed by the fact that I ran threw the fence they figured because of the way my body was built that I was weak but they were proven wrong".

"Your considered deadly?" asked Lavi.

I sat down next too Allen and looked at him; he had this look in his eyes it was like he wanted too let us know this for a reason.

"Why do you want us too know?" I asked.

He peered at me and sighed before curling up and resting his head against the side of the chair.

"I figured you should know incase of something I back slipped once and you all saw what I was like back then but see the thing is it can happen again and when it does I think it might be worse".

"How much worse could it be?"

"You faced my vampire blood not what I fully am if you faced up against that you would probably die see you put the two bloodlines of a Vampire and a Noah together sometimes we're…..unstable see I can have emotional breakdowns and recover but a back slide too the way I used too be would be like facing the Noah's, the Council and the Earl I'm powerful and dangerous".

"No that's impossible moyashi" said Kanda.

"Why is not possible you don't have a clue what I'm really like when I'm forced to fight like that" stated Allen while glaring at him.

"Why don't you show us?" asked Lavi.

I stared at him and then at Allen like the rest of us; Allen was thinking it over he really didn't know what too do.

"Fine I'll 'show' you".

Crux jumped up and in a flash we were in a dark and slightly cold room with cement floors and stoned walls chains rattled near by and growls were heard.

(Lavi's P.O.V). (In the Memory)

This place was a dungeon of some kind it was horrid and the smell of blood was very clear.

"What the hell is this?"

"Welcome to the council's holding chambers" said Crux.

There was another rattle near us and we looked too see a boy with black hair looking at the floor growling and shaking his chains trying to get out.

"Oi stop trying to break them there not gonna do it" called the other one.

"Yea yea and what about you when you fight'en?" he asked.

"I've already fought and I was thankful they pulled him off me that True Blood is got one hell of a right and left hook I don't know who trained the kid but who ever did they did it well because he nearly dislocated my jaw in one punch" said the brown haired one.

Just then the doors opened and there was something thrown in and the figure slid across the floor and into the other wall before we saw who it was sitting up on their knees. It was Allen alright; he was covered in blood weather it was his own or someone else's we didn't know.

"Stay put runt!" said a guard.

Allen looked up at them with a crazed glare; those eyes weren't human they were dark and sadistic the gold on the right held the glint of joy that the Noah's did when they smiled from death. The red was sparked up and shining from the scent of blood.

"Runt?" he asked.

They had Allen's arms chained down around his body but you could see the claws and bandages that were covered in blood and his body slick with sweat; apparently he had just been in a fight.

"You heard me you fucking nut case stay down" the man hitting him over the head and Allen only laughed while he looked back up and started to stand.

"Don't mess with him he's crazy as hell just throw him in there and take the chains off for the sake of you life Joe that kid's too far gone to beat sense into him that's why the council likes him too fight he can kill with out a hesitation and that means you too" said the other guard.

Joe did as he was told and Allen hit the wall again but Joe didn't chain him up.

"The boss said too leave him unchained said that he's got some injuries on his wrists"

They nodded and slammed the door shut.

"Oi…hey you….Oi….Hey YOU" called the boy near Allen.

Allen looked at him and he shivered.

"What do you want?" asked Allen while rubbing his arms.

"What's ya name?"

"Allen"

"Nice too meet you but what did they mean that your crazy?"

"I'm not I just lose my temper when I'm being forced into fighting trust me if I was crazy they would have locked me up in a very high security cell and done something else with that I'm just as sane as the rest of us well…I'll admit that I'm a bit crazy".

"How so?"

"Part Noah"

"Oh…..WAIT THAT'S YOU?"

Allen huffed and turned too face him.

"Yes is there a problem with that?"

"No but everyone who's been in a fight with you gets really hurt and two even died"

Allen grinned darkly.

"Is that a problem as well because it's just how I am?"

"N-No but the guards and everyone else says that if their fighting with you then they might as well lay down and forget it because the first guy you were in a fight with he had recovery for two weeks"

"Two weeks really the damage should have been about five weeks I guess I miscalculated that one"

"You mean too say that you can calculate the damage?"

"Yes".

"Your strange"

Allen huffed and slumped against the wall.

"So how long you been here?"

"Two months"

"Really I've only been here for a few weeks but I wanted too know something"

He moved closer too Allen and looked at him closer staring at his eyes.

"Firstly the gold is from the Noah in you?"

"Yes and the Red is from the Vampire".

"I know I just wanted to double check that one"

Allen rolled his eyes at the boy next too him while the boy looked him over.

"So who trained you?"

"My father and brother and the Black Order "

"You mean that your…."

"I was"

"Was?"

"I left and was sent here right after words I don't know why I was pulled into this I don't like too fight all the time we're killing each other for what point?"

"Good point Allen but we just act of instinct".

Allen nodded while he rubbed his side right quick.

"Someone must have landed a good hit too your side huh?"

Allen huffed and moved a bit as the bones mended.

"Whoa so it's true you can regenerate" said the boy.

"Yea but what's your name?" .

"Kallin"

"Alright"

"Hey I was wondering"

He moved closer and Allen moved a bit still getting used too the bones that had just been fixed.

"Is it true that you ripped a guys heart out the first time you killed one of your opponents?".

Allen gritted his teeth and sighed showing the 'longer than normal' fangs.

"HOLY…"

"What?".

"Your fangs"

"I'm not a normal vampire and anyways if your wondering yes I did"

"But the other guy you ripped him into"

"I ripped him too pieces because he stabbed me it hurt and I still had too fight for the whole week".

We stared and Kallin blinked at him.

"So they say that your one of the most deadly here I get why now but you don't seem the type too kill like that I was thinking more along the lines of a reason for it.

Allen nodded while closing his eyes.

"Who did you fight this time lad?" asked the brown haired man.

"Brom"

"Him and you lived?"

Allen smirked demonically.

"You can't stop me from fighting my way out of this fucking hell hole when I get out I'm taking down who ever gets in my way ".

"_He really is crazy" _thought Kallin.

Next we were in a area with some spectators and then just some were guards.

"So did you hear who that kid is supposed to fight with this one he's so scrawny that he'll be crushed" said one.

"Na I heard that he can take it after all he is part Noah and their pretty tough"

"Well we'll see".

We saw that sitting over in a corner was Allen his hands all the way too his shoulders were bandaged and there was more blood on his wrists than anywhere else.

He sighed and stood as the next person came in and the very large and strong looking man came forward to him; and looked him up and down before laughing.

"YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TOO FIGHT THIS LITTLE THING I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A SMALL PERSON THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN FIGHT LOOK AT HIM"

Allen growled at him and jumped up landing and hard kick too his head before landing on the railings.

"What the hell?"

He looked at Allen who had a devious smirk spread across his lips. We knew that smile; it was distinctly Vampire but held a touch of his Noah side too it making it all the more Threatening, Scary, and Dangerous.

"What was you said about me being too small a person too kick your ass around?" he asked while still balanced on the railings.

"Why you….."

Allen had jumped up and dodged his punch and landed behind him.

"Maybe you should ay more attention after all the smaller the opponent the more trouble we tend to cause"

The man turned and threw Allen against the wall before Allen jumped up and hand sprang away from him.

"What the hell are you exactly some sort of circus performer?"

Allen merely smiled and kept dodging him until Allen swung around and hit him in the chest red eyes wide and had this odd wild look to them.

We looked around; there was blood on the ground near them; they were obviously setting up the fight too see who was stronger though it was clear that Allen would win this.

"Let's see what the boy can do" said one man.

Allen's red eyes turned black and he twisted the kick tearing threw the man's stomach. The smirk becoming a sinister smile making him seem more insane than anything else.

(Blood Gushing)

I knew what would happen next; the power I saw coming from him was beyond human or anything else; he was using Sin Fa's stone right now and I could only guess what would happen.

We watched the man get back up and then become beaten back down over and over until he was dead and nothing but a bloody pile of flesh.

(Fast breathing)

"_Damn Fights" ._

The guards offered too take Allen back too the holding chambers but Allen walked by them and back by himself almost but they snagged him by the back of his shirt and tied him up.

"What the hell let me go"

"Your not walking off by yourself we know better than to trust you".

Allen huffed and let them walk him down before being thrown at the wall of the cell though it was probably to get him off the guards considering that he bit the living day lights out of the first guards arm and hand.

"Fucking nut case".

Allen merely laughed again.

"And why would you say that I'm crazed your about as insane as the rest of us" he snapped.

The guard hit him across the face.

(Smack)

"Go jump off a cliff why don't you I'm sick of your half hearted threats" said Allen.

The guard picked him up but the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall of his cell.

"Why are you really here boy aren't you some Hybrid type that's oh so important too us" he mocked.

Allen looked up threw his bangs.

"You do realize how easy it is for me too kill you right now?" he asked as he ran a claw down the mans throat at the side.

He gulped and pressed all the harder against his chest.

"What would you do if you tired and didn't succeed?".

Allen smiled his claws made an indent on the man's face before drawing blood and then bringing the few bloody claws up too his lips and licking them clean.

A pale tongue slid across the sharp objects showing the true nature that he could act in; his eyes were crazed almost while they held a vast amount of sanity and thought.

"Oh I wouldn't miss you that you can be sure of" he said darkly.

The man seemed unnerved by the site of the young vampire lapping at the bloody claws.

"Your very disturbed you know that right?"

Allen smirked; red stained lips stretched into a wicked smile with such ill intent that it felt like it shook the ground.

He brought both hands up and rested them on either side of the man's head the long claws making the situation more demented from the site of the smeared blood on his hands and mouth.

"Maybe but then again…I'm not really one for caring" he said the smiled vanishing into a very serious face and toning of voice.

I knew it better than the rest that Allen would be like this then he would be laughing and smiling again; but very demonically if anything I knew that Allen was dangerous when he acted so calm.

It was because he was calculating what too do; he was figuring what he was going too do with the man holding him against the wall. And that right there was what made the Knights or at least him so dangerous and even more so dark and bloodthirsty.

"What do you mean boy talk why are you here?"

"Why am I here?…..I'm here to do one thing at the time I wish too end the fights and get me and the other out of this hell so I can at least save some of us"

The guard looked into his eyes which I had learned was the worst mistake you could ever make when dealing with him.

Because of Allen's talent of manipulation he could 'trick' you into doing anything he wanted.

"Your not a normal type and why would you risk yourself for them?".

"I risk everything for everyone don't you understand that?".

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Allen sighed and as the guard threw him in the cell he pulled off his shirt and exposed the mark.

"OH MY GOD!" they said.

"Do you know what that is?" he asked them knowing what they were staring at.

"Yes but…you….no….they don't….."

"Don't tell me that your scared of me because of a mark?"

"Knight your one of "Them" a Knight Of RuneSlave they were wiped out years ago"

Allen's eyes went insane crimson and he rammed his lithe body against the bars after he pulled the black shirt back on and growled snagging the man at his throat and ramming him into the bars.

"Talk Now Or I Will Kill You Now" he said the rage becoming more clear by the moment.

"Fine the boss ordered the ones marked as Knights too be caught and exterminated or experimented on says half of them were True Blooded and that we need too watch for you"

"Me?"

"Yea you since you're the first Knight".

"Why?"

"They wanted you taken down because you are such an uncommon type.

Allen's control broke and he crushed the man's throat in and watched the blood slide down his hand.

"Oh my god" muttered one of the others.

Allen growled at the corpse and threw it too the ground.

"What kind of creature does this?"

Allen backed up red eyes shined in the darkness of a shadow and then he darted forward and rammed into the bars knocking them lose and bolting away.

"GET BACK HERE"

Allen kept running and when he had to fight he did he got threw and got away.

"Whoa!".

(End Of Memory).(Narrative)

"What the hell" asked Lavi.

Allen looked a bit dazed.

"I forgot how bad that was sorry" .

he sighed knowing all too well that Allen didn't have all his memories back yet and even though he could recall and show the event he often would forget the trauma that it brought on.

"It's fine but what about this job left too you what are you gonna do about it?" asked Timothy.

"I really don't know it's kind of odd that the children are being taken and the parents are left alive and I don't know what it could have been".

"Do you think it's a vampire?".

Allen rolled his eyes.

"No vampires aren't known for that really mostly we seduce our victims not kidnap them in the dead of night".

"Oh but it could be right?"

"No"

"How do you know?"

"Scent there's no trace of another vampire here besides me and the students"

"So?"

"The scent is bloody but I can't place what it is it's almost like…"

"Like what?"

"Like it knew I would be here and it's trying to cover it's scent".

"Well isn't that just grand" said Lavi.

Allen huffed blowing some of his bangs out of his face in aggravation.

"Great now what we're running out of options for this".

"Well Allen can't you try and find something?"

"Hmm?".

"I mean what about tracking the houses and so on"

Allen thought it over; it wasn't a bad plan but there was a catch blood, souls, kidnappings, what else sounded familiar about this?.

"This is very familiar" he muttered while knotting his eyebrows together.

"What did you say?"

"I said this is very familiar too me I've been threw it before there are ghosts here, something using Innocent blood to cover it's scent from me and kidnappings".

"So?" asked Kanda.

No matter what he thought he knew the moyashi knew something's better than he did and no he wouldn't admit it out loud but he sure as hell would do so mentally.

"So that means that the creature or whatever the hell it is knows me somehow and if it knows me then it knows more than it is wanting to tell it's kidnapping children too get me or all of us too come out it's not an akuma none of the people are but this is something that could become a big problem".

Lavi started too think over something from the memory and then had a startled question.

"Allen why were your arms bandaged up to your shoulders?"

Allen froze solid.

"Why do you ask?'

"Because I didn't see anyone else like that and I was just wondering if….something happened?"

"My arms just got cut up sometimes when I was in a fight so they did that too help prevent it"

"Then why was there so much blood on you wrists?"

Allen flinched again and curled up some before lowering his head too keep from having too look at them.

"You did something too yourself didn't you?" asked Krory.

Allen just kept his head down.

"Come on it's nothing we haven't heard before what happened?" asked Lavi.

He sat down next too Allen thinking on what could be so bad when he looked down at his wrists; very faintly there were scars but they were tiny silver lines they weren't visible at all unless you looked very closely.

He knew by the place they were at, the size, and shapes that it wasn't a suicide attempted it was something far worse.

"Allen did you cut yourself?"

Allen peered at him lightly he tilted his head slightly too nod yes.

"You used too do that why?"

"It's used as a calming method humans do that because it releases a endorphin that makes them feel better for vampires it calms the nerves other wise when our bodies are in stress we do that too lower the heart rate and calm the mind it makes us feel better"

"But you can't have done it yourself someone must have done it too you" said Krory.

"No I've done that more than once after my parents died I did because I had some sort of virus in my system and that got rid of it but after words I would do that to keep down panic attacks"

"Are you crazy or something what if you had hit a main artery or something" stated lavi.

Allen snapped at that.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M PROUD OF IT" he shouted.

Lavi stopped.

"I'm messed up I know that look at what I've done in the past doesn't it click in any of your minds that I've got something wrong with me True Bloods are prone to mental illnesses and things like that it's because we're not supposed to really exist we're damaged somehow I'm one of the only ones who are not like that I'm one of the only ones who actually has a stable mind almost" he said glaring at the group.

"It's alright now calm down" said Lavi getting that they were pushing the limit on Allen's control.

They watched him retreat back some before laying his head back down trying too calm the nerves that were shaken to the core at the moment.

"Hey it's fine I'm sorry for snapping at you like that I should have known better too do that" said Lavi in a very calm voice.

In Allen's mind and opinion that voice was far too calm.

"Just leave me alone I don't need another person thinking I'm schizophrenic like my sister did don't you remember Zephyr?"

Zephyr felt nailed too the floor; he would never forget what that had caused.

"How could I it was the first time that your eyes changed color it was the first time you out right attacked someone from rage, it was the first time that you let your Noah blood show threw and it was the first time that we were afraid of you and thought that….."

"What did you think because I sure hell thought that you had betrayed me" Allen snarled at his brother in raw hatred from the painful memory.

" It was the first time that we thought that we had lost you too your bloodline and you can't have that happen but I know for a fact that your powerful".

"Lost me I don't think that I'll give in so easy too something like that if it could happen"

"True but Allen" Stated Zephyr while he walked over and touched his little brother's shoulder.

"You've got more than just a simple problem on your hands I mean you are a True Blood and there are only Thirteen supposedly alive now but I mean there's one born every….."

"Not anymore"

"What?"

They stared at him while Allen stood and looked his brother dead in the eyes.

"We were being exterminated by the Council and the Hunters they turned on their own kind They left only a handful of us alive too breed us like lab rats they think they can use us as some type of weapon".

Allen's fingers flexed out with the claws still in place the movement seemed rigged for death or destruction.

"So are you sure about that?"

"There used too be over around 5,000 True Bloods alive then a virus broke out and started taking them down Allen wasn't born until the virus was contained we all believe that Allen's powers made a barer around him too keep him alive" stated Zephyr.

"Only thing is no ones ever proven that a True Blood is invulnerable to that virus but Allen was lucky enough too have not been born yet" stated Crux.

"And yet there's something else that we haven't figured out"

Allen had long since sat back down unable to stand the feeling of dread over coming him when this happened.

"And what's that?" asked Lavi.

"Allen was born with a strange mark on his side no clue what it is but it isn't there anymore"

"Why?'

"It was a sick mark" stated Allen while looking down.

"Sick mark?" they asked.

"A sick mark is a symbol that marks someone as a giving and taking of the virus I wasn't supposed too gain the virus because it took thirteen vampires lives too let me live it's a sacrifice that has too be made for anyone given that mark other wise well…(Laugh)….I'd be completely insane"

Their jaws mentally hit the ground.

"So the mark?'

"Branded me as a way of passing I couldn't be touched".

"But the other Knights are the same"

They stared at him while he kept looking down; Allen was most certainly a strange one if ever there was one.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard of a Sick Mark" said Zephyr.

"I have they are markers and yes what Allen said is true but still there is something interesting about that fact"

"What about it"

"This time around only the Knights were marked with them"

They raised their eyebrows.

"What do you think that is about?".

Allen looked at them and sighed.

"We're the bringers of despair and sorrow what else the Knights are good trust me on that but we…..we're still prone too something's that make us dangerous"

"Like when you lose control over your powers or stress and so on?" asked Timothy.

"Yes and the others might not be very different I have one problem though"

"What's that?"

"I don't know who the hell they are".

They all almost fell over.

"Why not?'

"I know them but the thing is…I have no memory of who they are or what they look like".

They sighed.

"Let's get some sleep alright we'll start our search tomorrow" stated Allen.

He stood with eh rest and looked around.

"Hey where did…."

"HELP ALLEN CAAAAAAAAAAAT!" shouted Crux as he and Timcanpy darted towards Allen and knocked over Lavi.

"What the….."

Allen was holding his hands above his head with both Crux and Timcanpy in them.

"Alright where's the…THAT IS NOT A CAT"

A very large cat came in and Allen stared at it before realizing who it was.

"Saya what the hell are you doing here?"

She turned out of her cat form and back into a normal one.

"Dang it I hate doing that"

"You and me both but why are you here?"

"Komui told me that he felt that you could use some help and I came along so who are the students?"

"Hi we're um…..students from Heartland".

"Oh hi but Allen about the creature I know what it is" said Saya.

"What is it?"

"It's a Vesper"

"Oh wonderful so what kind there are a few"

"Fourth"

"Damn it".

"So what now ?" asked Choji.

"Tomorrow we go hunting I guess".

They nodded and split off into their rooms; the house wasn't very big but it was large enough for them.

"Allen are you sure we know what we're doing?" asked Lenalee.

He looked at her then went back too staring at the moon from the window; peaceful that's what the glow of the moon was to him.

He'd even heard people say that the reason he felt so comforted by it was because it was mother moon and because of his looks he was her son almost maybe that's true in a sense because it was a full moon when he was born.

"Allen come one what is with you about the moon?" she asked.

"It's comforting somehow".

She walked over too him and sat beside him and slid her arms over his shoulders and pulled him too her.

"Why are you so strange?"

She felt him smirk against her skin; she couldn't help but feel that there was something so unearthly about him it was true though maybe that was why he felt comforted by the glow of it; it was just as misunderstood, unearthly, and beautiful as he was.

"Maybe you feel so close too it because it's like you"

He looked at her the light from the moon catching in his eyes making them light up.

"Why do you say that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's misunderstood, unearthly, pale!, and beautiful like you are so most of those things is a connection too who you are".

He stared at her again blinking once before staring at the sky.

"I think so people say that I'm kind of the child of the moon because it was a full moon when I was born and it always was in my room when I was a child I still think from time too time that I should have just stayed locked up in the room of the castle".

"What do you mean?".

"I was very well protected when I was younger they wouldn't let me out of their sites I was locked into the castle I wasn't aloud too get out without someone watching my every step they had people watching me constantly non stop and people thought I was sick a good many people thought that they kept me locked away because I was…..different"

She felt saddened by this; she was chained down and kept inside the black order like that and now hearing this she had too wonder if maybe he had been done the same.

"Allen were you chained up?"

He blinked at her and she felt his arms slid around her and hold her too him.

"Yes I was because at one point….."

She snuggled her face into his chest and listened too him closely.

"Because at one point I tried too kill myself and then other's after that I was tied down because I had actually become insane then it was after I was free from the fights though I was tired of being locked away in the castle".

She punched his chest half heartedly and started too cry.

"Why did you do that how who forced you too do this to yourself who" she ordered from him.

She wanted nothing more than too know the truth; she had done something similar but too think that he had done something the same she couldn't bare it.

"This is how" he showed her the scars on his wrist and she looked at the cuts; they were thin but long and jagged they looked very painful and quickly done.

"This had too have hurt" she muttered as she picked up his wrist and ran her thumb over the cuts; they were deep as well.

"They did"

She ran her fingers over the silver line over and over not being able to feel enough of the injury for some reason it was like she was obsessed with them.

It was then she saw.

(Flash Back)

She was standing in a room; it was nice but dark and seemed very empty except for the figure on the bed.

She moved forward some and even though it was raining the moon was clear and she could see who it was.

Allen was sitting there cross legged with his hands at his sides thinking for a moment.

"Why do they do this too me I haven't done anything wrong"

Crux was settled at the edge of the bed watching him closely.

She hadn't really ever seen Allen like this; he hadn't even lost his memories and yet she could see how painfully weak he looked.

"_**Allen this is wrong they shouldn't have been doing this too you".**_

He stopped for a moment and looked at the black metal dagger at his side before picking it up.

"Allen don't do this too yourself it's crazy you can't hurt yourself over and over don't you get that you've tried too kill yourself six times now Allen you can't die".

Allen's eyes were pits not life, or light in them they had nothingness no meaning no wanting he didn't want too live anymore.

"_**Why am I here I don't want too see…."**_

In that instant Allen ran the blade deep into his wrist cutting towards himself hoping too end the suffering.

"Allen stop" said Crux as he tried too pull the blade away.

He didn't listen by now he had already cut the other wrist and Crux pried the dagger away from him and stared as the black blood seeped out of cuts.

Lenalee was right they were very deep cuts; deeper than her own scars.

Allen's body became limp and he fell over onto the blankets and didn't move any more than that.

"ALLEN" yelled Crux alerting his brother and sister who came in and immediately Rosy pulled him into her arms and Zephyr pulled out a medical kit from the dresser but Allen had woke up and stared at them before clawing at Rosy.

"Please just let me die I don't want too live anymore please just leave me alone I want to die" he begged and clawed at them more but too no avail they cleaned the wounds and wrapped them up.

"Calm down now Allen stop" said Zephyr as he fought against his brother's rage filled strength.

Allen bared longer and sharper than normal fangs at Zephyr before using his claws to scratch Rosy's arm only nicking it but it was enough too make it bleed some.

Zephyr pressed Allen too the wall and held him there and Allen bared his fangs again and growled at him his eyes turning bright insane crimson.

"Stop"

Allen swung his leg out and hit Zephyr in the side before another man came in and knocked him over and pressed him too the floor sitting on his stomach which in turn made Allen all the more angery.

"Get Off Of Me You Damn Bastard" he snarled at the man as his arms were pinned above his head.

"Now now calm down there is no reason for you too fight us we're trying too help you" he said.

Allen kicked his legs around trying to break free; nothing worked though. He arched his back too try and wriggle his way out but that didn't work either.

The man was growled at again and red eyes glowed brightly in rage unable to take anymore of the slight feeling of being caged and trapped.

"Let go of me" he snarled.

They didn't listen.

"What are we going to do with him he's insane" said the man who was still holding him down.

Allen wriggled around once more before he exhaustion, and blood loss got the better of his body; his eyes were half open blood red pin pricks settled themselves in the corner of his eyes.

He was breathing out of his mouth show his fangs still and he chest rose and fell rather quickly but still smooth. He looked extremely tired then and didn't look like he had enough spirit in him too fight anymore.

"I don't know Zephyr I don't want too send him away they'll get rid of him if he goes threw another episode" said Rosy.

Allen's red eyes rolled in her direction and she froze on the spot. She stared at him and her eyes became wide and scared at the deathly cold glance.

"Just…..let…..me….die" he said in a broken voice.

"No we can't you're a Knight that much is clear too us now".

The man looked at his brother and sister.

"We have too keep him restrained if he keeps this up he can't fight anymore and we can't afford too lose him he's the first of the last it's up too him too gather the rest if he doesn't fight and use his powers then we can't find the others".

The two nodded and the man looked at Allen.

"Your not going too die at all your needed here boy and that is final".

Later she was brought back too a realization that both her and Allen had been threw something's that were similar.

She stared as he looked up at the ceiling with dead soulless eyes; he was a broken doll at this point there was no reason for him too fight any longer he was going to resign himself too this fate. The fate of a imprisoned and caged life that was now taking place.

"Allen….I" started Crux.

Not a word was spoken from him.

"I'm so sorry"

Crux flew over too rest beside him but saw those lifeless eyes and you could see him shake.

"_What have we done too him…..there's nothing left of who he used too be"._

The door opened and Rosy and Zephyr walked in. they had a look of sorrow on their faces.

"Zephyr I think we made a mistake" she muttered.

Zephyr could only stare at the doll laying there; those soulless eyes looked in their direction and didn't break contact.

"_What did we do too him this…this isn't Allen we've made a grave mistake"_

"Hi Allen how are you feeling today" asked his brother.

Lenalee looked at the small calendar near here; the failed attempted was over two weeks ago now.

"f-fine" he muted out.

His voice was broken just like his eyes there was no life too him anymore.

Both siblings looked at each other then back at him.

"It's nice outside today you want me too open the windows?" asked Rosy with a smile.

"No"

"Why not it might…."

"It's pointless too show me any freedom when I can't escape there's no reason for me too see anything outside this room if I can't go out and feel and see everything out there" he said dully.

Rosy's face fell greatly and Zephyr looked as if he would die then and there.

"Well why don't we see if you can"

Allen looked at them.

"I've asked"

"Well if we ask then….."

"No I'll only try too do something again I don't want too be given a chance anymore"

"Why not it might make you feel better"

"I'm not sick….I'm in hell" he said looking at them dead on.

She thought that he was scary when his eyes had that fire in them but this; it was far worse.

"Can I talk too you Zephyr Now" said Rosy as she dragged her older brother out.

(Door slamming)

"Whoa Rosy what is it?"

"This is wrong Zephyr we have too talk too them about this it's wrong we can't keep doing this if they want him too help they have too let him fight if Allen is supposed too do something then; let him get out he can't stay here and be a savior too the world if he's locked up like some mental patient then how is supposed to trust anyone?"

"Rosy their treating him as a mental patient because of the suicide attempts and him attacking people".

"What they label him as?"

"Schizophrenic".

"But he's not like that we're driving him into this we have too stop it Now"

Zephyr sighed; she was right.

(In a Very Dark Room)

"Cane please let Allen free from the confines he's losing it"

"That boy is mentally ill he can't be set free yet"

Zephyr grabbed Cane by the front of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Let Him Go Now Or I'll Do It Myself And Then He'll Come After You And Kill You Don't Think That He Won't".

Cane took the threat too heart and gave him the key for the restraints.

"Come on Rosy Let's go"

They ran out of the room and into the Allen's room where he glanced at them and then looked back at the ceiling.

"Allen hey we're here too get you out" said Zephyr while he walked over and sat on the bed and started too undo the restraints.

Allen blinked at them and then stared again.

"Why are you getting me outside I thought that you wanted me too stay locked up like some psychopath".

The chains were taken off and Rosy helped him sit up and settle him against her; she an her fingers threw his hair soothing the tension she felt racing threw the lithe body.

"Calm down Allen your safe now it's fine we'll not let anything happen too you".

"Why did you do this?" he asked bloody tears running down his face while he nearly screamed out from the frustration.

"We don't know why we trusted them I'm so sorry we did this again it was wrong I'm sorry" said Zephyr.

"I'm sorry that you had this happen too you I'm so sorry".

He smothered his face into her shoulder trying to keep the panic attack down.

"Allen why don't you get cleaned up and we'll go outside you've not been outside in months".

He nodded and when the bathroom door closed Rosy and Zephyr looked at each other.

"I think he'll be better later on" he said.

"Yes I think so"

(End OF Flash Back)(Lenalee's P.O.V)

I snapped out of the memory and stared at Allen who was almost tranced into a sleep but when I came back he snapped out of it.

"Lenalee"

"Yes?" I asked.

"You saw how?"

"I don't know"

Allen suddenly didn't seem very awake and I figured he was tired he still wasn't healed from that little fight with the Earl.

"I feel tired right now" he muttered while rubbing his head.

I curled my arms around him and snuggled my head into his chest while he leaned back on the bed and settled us down.

"Good night Allen"

I looked over at him and he was out cold; I smiled and reached forward lightly and kissed lips gently before curling into him.

(Dawn)

That morning I was woken up by a loud gasp; I looked around and found Raina standing at the door her mouth open in a face of shock.

Why though I didn't know until I saw that I was curled into him and somehow had my arms around him and also Allen didn't have a shirt on though he seemed a little warm last night so that was my doing and also I had too check on his wounds. They were gone.

"Oh morning Raina did you sleep well?"

"Yes but what about?"

"Hey hold on we didn't do anything it's nothing at all I checked on his wounds last night and he was fine so I just left it off".

"Oh well get him up he Chief of Police is here too talk too him".

I nodded and she left while I woke Allen up.

"Hey sleepy head get up".

Crimson/gold blinked at me and I smiled.

"Hey the chief of police is here wanting too speak with you on the situation".

"Good I need some information on the place anyways too figure this out".

I smiled while we got dressed and headed down stairs where the chief was.

"Hello Allen and how are you and the rest today?"

"We're fine but I should ask you too please explain the situation at hand?"

"Fine of course if you could sit down all of you".

We did as asked.

"Now I must say that things haven't happened since last night there wasn't another taken"

"I see but who was the first?" asked Allen in a stern tone.

We all could tell he wasn't really wanting too do this and yet he chose too help; if he was a dog I would have patted his head and said good boy but he was fine with a thank you.

"Tommy Gleanings he was a friend of my son and daughter who thankfully haven't been taken yet"

Allen's interest in the situation became great when he heard that.

"Why not?"

"I have a talisman that keeps them away from our house and land"

"And what's in this thing?" he asked.

"Um well it has…..blood on it worked in"

Allen stood suddenly and his bangs covered his eyes and his nails became claws.

"Your…your using blood talismans too keep them away"

The man nodded.

Allen took off the glove of his right hand and rolled up his sleeve showing a thin silver line on his wrist near the other two.

"Do you know what those things are made from?" he asked.

The man shook his head.

"My blood vampires blood other's blood murder" he snapped.

His eyes were glowing red.

"I…..I had no clue at all that you…."

"Anyone who was in those fucking bastards grasps were used for that but it was too protect their young their family from anyone they wanted even I was used as that it's painful their marked for each different vampire who used their blood to ingrate into the wood all of us had worked hours on end being cut each time we tried too move"

"Allen just what are those things?"

"They were made from the bone of a werewolf, the skin of a witch and the blood of a vampire that meant that what's protecting you was made from the cold blooded murder of countless people and creatures even myself I've felt the pain before".

I tried too calm him down but I knew that the memory was painful and even I couldn't stop it.

"How could they have even gotten a hold of you boy?" asked the man.

"I was chained up and I bled every day they barely allowed me too move it hurt the draconium they used too cut my skin made me bleed for hours if I had a choice on what too do to them I would kill them all slowly".

"Why would you do that what they did has saved the rest of these children".

"And that justified the deaths of five hundred people"

He flinched.

"I was lucky I lived but the way it was done was enough too make me insane for awhile".

I knew that Allen was once considered insane and was restrained down over the years. I knew that sometimes he slipped back into that state of insanity. I only had too wonder what he was like when he became that way.

Allen was a still broken doll when I saw him tied down in the bed; but I hadn't seen him moving or trying too when he was; though I know that he went insane more than once.

"Allen calm down" said Crux in worry.

Allen's eyes shot bright red.

"I wasn't considered sane by the time I was free they locked me up they kept me locked in the castle that I was born in they kept me there and didn't let me out.

They; his brother and sister.

"Just leave for now I….…I need too think about this I don't know if….."

He sat down and laid his head in his hands thinking as clear as possible.

"What do you mean that you don't know?"

"I don't know if I can help you if you can't rely on something that's not dark magic"

The man shook in fear before leaving.

"Allen" said Zephyr while he came and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get too you sooner so I could stop that I wish I would have found you so I could have kept you from having too be locked up and restrained again I'm so sorry" he said.

Allen didn't listen too him he only kept his head down.

"Allen please don't shut down like this I know the memory is painful but you can't put up a block like this each time".

Still there was no response; Zephyr sighed and put his hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Come on Allen snap out of it"

I only watched him I had this feeling that Allen was trying too sort out his own thoughts.

"Allen can I?" asked Crux in a bit of worry.

"Yes show them we might as well get this over with now if not the only thing that would accomplish is all of you doubting things".

In a moment's notice we were in the memory.

(Start Of Memory)(Narrative).

"So what are we going too do with him?" asked one man.

The group looked around and found in a corner curled up was Allen; he was roughly around the age of fifteen maybe a little younger. Either way he looked sick.

He was almost bleached white from not being able too do much; his eyes were dull and dark, while deep dark circles were under his eyes and his lips were spilt and a very nearly same color as his skin.

But when he looked up at them he was breathing out of his mouth showing his fangs too them while he curled up tighter.

"I don't know he's crazy as hell there's nothing we can do with him"

"How come he's not doing something by now?"

"They drugged him with a lot of it by the way he's acting he's barely aware of his surroundings.

"But doesn't that make it dangerous for him?"

"Na it takes a lot of medication too completely send a True Blood into a coma or anything he'll be fine drunk but fine"

Allen rolled his eyes; the group got that Allen was slightly awake and enough for him too understand what they were saying.

"_Ouch….that hurts my head hurts wait what…are they saying now oh real funny"_

"He so drugged right now he could be strung up like a puppet and not even realize it"_ laughed one man._

"_Grow….up…..dumb ass"._

They had too smirk a bit at the gall that he still had even when he was almost completely comatose.

"So who's coming too get him?"

"His brother and sister they said that we were too watch him and make sure he was alright"

"Are you kidding he's psychotic there's no way we can just watch him"

"Just watch him why the hell do you think they drugged him he tore three of the staff members too pieces in around five second flat I don't know what that place did too him but if their goal was too screw him up they did a good job"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's a hazard too anyone he either is completely gone or he's killing it's like they set him up too only two actions; play still doll until it's time too kill then he does so and that's that"

"Who would do that too him he's what fifteen?"

"Physically yes other wise I'm not sure I think he's still that old he might be older I don't know"

"So he's like stuck on a age?"

"Basically"

The other sighed and crouched down in front of Allen's figure and reached out and tilted his head up. The other man seemed stricken with a over whelming sadness because he nearly cried.

"This is sick why would they do this too a child?"

"Well that child is one hell of a fighter but they've reduced him too nothing he's a long way from recovery but they said that he can recover thankfully maybe he'll have a chance at being normal again"

The man sighed and looked at the small ball in front of them.

"_This is pathetic why did they do this too him"_

The doors opened and a very well known face came running in. Rosy and Zephyr were there now.

"Allen good lord what happened too you" muttered Crux who darted in before Rosy was even in an inch.

They had no response.

"Allen listen" said Rosy as she got on her knees and grabbed his shoulders before looking at his eyes by tilting his head up.

"Allen come on sweet heart listen too me wake up".

Rosy pulled his unresponsive figure into her arms and threaded her fingers into his hair.

"Are you alright Allen come on dear wake up snap out of it please wake up don't do this come on"

The others grimaced; they weren't kidding when they said they had drugged him a lot. Allen couldn't respond.

"What did you do too him" said Zephyr angrily.

"Nothing he was ripping staff members into we had no choice but to drug him other wise he would have been restrained this is better than Draconium restraints" said the man.

Zephyr growled at the man and made his way over too his brother; he got on his knees and Rosy let him lean back some before he felt of his forehead.

Allen had a fever again when ever something bad was about too happen Allen always had a deathly high fever.

"Don't you get that once the drug wears off he could go into detox?".

"Well we figured that just once he wouldn't have a withdrawal problem?"

"You don't get it do you….."

The table near them was kicked over in anger when Zephyr was about too lash out in anger.

"You put so much damn drugs into his system that he'll have withdrawals do you know how dangerous that is for him it could get him very sick "

Zephyr grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"If he's hurt when this wears off it's your heads that will roll am I clear?'

They nodded.

"Whoa wait a sec there we didn't even give it too him if you want too fuss at someone then fuss at the doctor's who held him down and gave him the injection"

"Go now if you know what's good for you you'll do something too hide your sorry asses because if he's sick after this you won't get away"

They ran for the door and Zephyr turned his attention back too his brother.

"Alright here we go' he pulled Allen into his arms and let him rest his head against his chest and shoulder.

"Rosy I hope something can be done for him he can't stay like this"

Rosy nodded.

"He'll get better just wait".

However once the medication wore off Allen only acted completely off his rocker.

"Stop wait calm down " Zephyr held down Allen the best he could how ever with all the thrashing that Allen's body was giving out too his brother they had too wonder how much longer he could hold him off.

"Let go of me damn it I'll kill you let go of me" Allen was yelling as loud as possible and yet he had yet too act on anything.

"Allen stop please don't"

Allen lashed out and clawed Zephyr's side wildly which caused blood too seep out but Zephyr didn't stop holding his brother down on the ground.

"This is crazy stop fighting me"

Allen growled at him and kicked his legs up nailing Zephyr directly in the stomach which made him let go and gave Allen the chance too attack him.

Zephyr hadn't looked more scared in his life when Allen lashed out at him with great force tearing threw the fabric on his arm and cutting directly into his skin.

(Scream)

"Allen stop"

Allen's eyes were wide and crazed he was scared slightly.

"_It's a good thing that I can't die from anything he's going too do too me"._

Moved around Zephyr slowly his eyes blank and dark; Zephyr having known him for his whole life knew what he was doing. He was calculating his next action.

"_Even when your this demented you still think like a warrior"._

Allen stopped when Zephyr stood up.

"_He's not changed one bit when it comes too fighting he's trained too kill when being fought with like he is now but he'll toy with me first it's just his nature….."_

Allen glanced his way before turning his head slightly and smiling demonically.

"_Oh no"_

Zephyr was sure of one thing Allen had learned how too control both his Noah blood and vampire blood; though that left his vampire bloodline too show how Allen was when it came too his powers.

"Why don't we play a game?" he asked while he let the smile vanish.

His bangs still covered his eyes; he was the most deadly then and there they knew that much.

"A game?"

"You know it don't you?".

"_If he's talking about Midnight then I'm screwed"_

It didn't take long that Allen had attacked Zephyr using some of his powers to disable Zephyr's body piece by piece. As of the time he had just taken out his ability too walk and that meant he was a target.

"Allen where are you?"

Allen was sitting down on the foot board of the bed and was thinking again. His eyes slightly open and his head tilted too the side.

He had blood on him which was obviously Zephyr's due toot eh fact that Zephyr had cuts on him everywhere and looked beaten too hell and back.

"Allen can you stop now?"

"Hmm….No"

They had too admit Allen was most certainly sick in the mind.

"Why?"

"We're not done until you die and come back remember?"

It was a memory from when they were kids; they played this game when it was a full moon out Allen was always easy too find when they'd play hide and seek because of his hair and skin tone but he got good at hiding himself.

Now Allen was using this simple childhood memory too torture him and he was smiling about it. Why he was fated too be almost literally killed by a game that his twisted little brother had come up with.

He couldn't bare for him too look into Allen's eyes when he loomed over him.

"Pleas don't do this"

It wasn't like he could die but yea pain wasn't something he was fond of. The only response he got was a smile that was more wicked than any of he Noah's smiles.

It out lined darkness by just a crack of his lips; it was Allen but he had become twisted and crazed reverted too his self after the graveyard. But this was ten times worse than before.

"No it's not over yet?" he said in a blank tone.

Zephyr felt something in his heart clench and that ended with him coughing up blood and then it ended there Zephyr wasn't dead but he was practically paralyzed.

"Well that was over fast" mutter Allen while he sat down next too the body.

The others shook a bit; when Allen said he was insane there wasn't a joke he had lost it. They were kind of scared about the possibility of Allen being this way with them.

Zephyr gasped as he came back from the brink of death and was met with a sinister smile.

"Oh so you did come back good".

Allen smiled again sending chills up Zephyr's spine.

"Alright Allen that's….enough"

He pounced on him and pined him down before he hit Allen's head against the floor hard knocking him unconscious.

"ROSY" he yelled.

Rosy burst threw the doors again.

"What happened now?"

"He's gong too have too be tied down before he hurts someone"

"What?"

"He's been playing Midnight with me he knows how too use his powers over the body now that makes him dangerous"

She nodded and helped pick him up.

"Should we drug him again?"

Zephyr sighed.

"I hate doing that too him but we might not have a choice because if he wakes up and has enough strength too break the restraints he'll hurt us both"

She nodded and the scene changed.

"This is two weeks later" said Crux.

They were in a room like before but it was slightly dark.

"Allen how are you feeling today?" asked Rosy.

He laid there not looking at anything but the ceiling; his wrists were wrapped in gauze and he was tied down there not giving him much of a chance too move.

"Allen come on please talk too me".

He glanced her way and then back at the ceiling; they had drugged him again this time so much that he didn't really have enough notion too move.

"Come on please for me?"

Nothing was said.

"Alright I'm just going too change the gauze on your arms is that alright"

Still not a word.

"I'll take that as a okay" she said slightly.

They watched her loose the restraints on his arms; they were four chain and leather bands strung out and then some that buckled around his wrists in clasps. He wasn't getting out of those.

She let his arms move around working the circulation in them and then unwrapping the gauze bit after bit; there was a good bit of it.

"Zephyr doesn't know how too wrap your wounds"

The gauze was unwrapped all the way too show large cuts along his wrists and arms even his Innocence arm was cut and bleeding.

They looked at him closer; the black pants and T-shirt on him barely hid the bruises and cuts on his body. He looked severely beaten.

"_Why did this have too happen he's just a child"_

"So are you hungry?"

He looked at her and then back at the ceiling.

"Allen listen too me you have too eat"

"I….don't want….too" he muttered.

"Why not you have too eat something soon"

"Just let… me…..die" he said looking at her.

Rosy started crying quietly keeping it from him even though he knew she was crying.

"I'll just re wrap your wounds and leave I'll be back soon".

She did as she said and left.

"_No, No, NO this can't happen_ _we have too do something for him at this rate…."_

Her mind traveled back too his eyes; blank and lifeless there was nothingness in them. Allen had lost his will too fight, his will too keep going, his will to live.

She marched down the halls quickly while back in the room Allen moved his head a bit.

"Crux?"

The little dragon came up too him and rested near his head running small claws threw his hair.

"What is it?"

"I want to die I….don't want to live anymore"

Crux whimpered a bit.

"I can't do that Allen you have too understand you'll get better your getting better already just wait you'll get too go outside soon".

"I don't…care anymore".

Crux sighed and grew a bit larger too try and comfort him as best he could,

"You can't die Allen your not meant too"

Allen glanced his way before growling.

"I've tried….too kill myself but….. everyone keeps stopping me…..I don't care anymore".

Crux looked at his arms.

"_They really messed him up he doesn't look any better than he did when we brought him home if anything he's getting worse we have too try something for him let him move; restraining him is only crushing his spirit"._

"Allen why don't I see about you going outside?"

"I can't"

"Why not some fresh air would be good for you"

"I'll try…..again"

Crux looked at him and saw how tired he looked.

"Just rest Allen you tired go too sleep".

"_**Yes dear child of the Ancients sleep now you need your rest do not worry you will make it threw this".**_

"_Am…..am I hearing voices in my head now?….no wait I know this voice it's Grave"_

"_**Hello dear boy how are you feeling".**_

"_How do you think I'm feeling I want to die"_

"_**Don't say such things you'll be fine dear boy I know your scared and you want this too end but you have more at stake here than just your life without you the world is a goner".**_

"_I don't care anymore I have no reason too fight anymore"_

"_**Are you nuts…..never mind….listen you have too claw your way out of this I know you have this feeling that you don't need too live anymore but you do".**_

"_What would give you that idea?"_

They had too admit this was the most sane he had sounded threw the hole time.__

"_**Your marked, your chosen for things greater than you can imagine and I know you can fight and win look at what you did for the Black Order they were thankful for your help".**_

"_And?"_

"_**I think that you have a reason too fight".**_

"_Do you think I should?"_

"_**Let me think…OF COURSE BAKA".**_

Allen flinched at the shout but took the order too heart; it was about five months later when they were brought back in.

"Allen are you up?" asked Rosy.

Allen was sitting up in the bed running his fingers over the old small silver lines of the failed suicide attempts.

"Yes I'm awake" he said looking at the door then back at the cuts.

"Hi what are you doing?"

"Just thinking if I made such a grave mistake in doing this too myself I know why I did it but I…"

Rosy pulled him into a hug gently nuzzling her face against his hair.

"It's over now Allen they said your better now"

"I know but I also know that I'll be haunted by it"

"Maybe that'll keep you from doing it again"

He smiled.

"Maybe"

(End Of Memory)

"That was sick" said Lavi.

Allen nodded and then looked outside.

"There here"

He stood and they followed slowly out side unsure of what he meant; once outside they saw what he meant; four large monsters stood near the house glaring.

"Allen Walker it's nice too see you again"

Allen moved his right arm out and the Skifer Blade morphed from the slaves bracelet crawling up his arm.

"Hello I suppose I should know who you are and yet I don't care who….."

The blade glowed a bit before spreading too his chest to cover it.

"The hell you are but I know that you'll die"

Allen crouched down and the creatures moved down as well before they jumped forward and he ran at them and sliced threw the first one.

"_Arcadian chaos"_

A black wind came running threw the monsters and cut threw the other two but as soon as Allen landed a very angery growl ripped threw the air.

"Sounds like Mom's angery" mutter Allen as he settled on the ground.

"Well we might as well go too the north end that's where it is"

They nodded and activated their Innocence gathering up so they could get there as quick as possible. Thankful that their Innocence was fast they were over the town before they knew it and found the creature there trashing the village.

Allen and Saya darted over the roof tops as fast as possible; jumping the gaps and bouncing off the chimneys too each one as they went on.

The others were watching their every move the students staying close with Lavi and the others as they watched Allen move a few inches above Saya.

"He's wicked fast" said Joah.

Lavi looked down at the rate that Allen was going.

"_Whoa bullet much?"_

"Yea I've never seen a vampire go that fast" said Archer.

Leander stared at the two Saya was lacking the strength in her spring off from the chimney Allen had more strength even if the doctors said he was Schizophrenic.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know what Schizophrenia is this is the info from the dictionary:

a severe psychiatric disorder with symptoms of emotional instability, detachment from reality, and withdrawal into the self ).

"So Lavi how can we trust Allen?"

"I'm not sure but I think we should be alright Allen's not evil".

Leander had his doubts but listened.

Allen raced forward at top speed; he wanted nothing more than too get rid of this things so the situation was taken care of he could only hope that he could handle it.

It wasn't like he hadn't delt with one before but when he thought more on it since when was he a monster slyer for hire?.

"Allen were here!".

Allen looked down and flipped mid air once seeing the monster; he flipped up and swung his legs out at the monster and landed a good kick too it's head. He smiled at the crunch.

"Saya now"

Saya moved up and jumped down swinging around in a flip similar too Allen but he Innocence activated by then and she shouted out as her attack readied itself.

"SNOIC STAR"

The sound of jet engines ripped threw the air and hit it's target as she used her weapon which was similar too Lenalee's to float in the air.

"Nice hit".

Lavi and the other's arrived as Allen went too taking care of the monster; he settled on a roof top and waited till it knew he was there.

"HAA-HAA SMALL BOY YOU DARE FIGHT ME?" it asked.

Allen smirked evilly; that smile outdid any Noah they had ever seen.

"_We'll see what you think on that small joke once I'm done with you"_ he thought.

He raised the Skifer Blade up and pointed it at the monster.

"Keep away from them"

"YOU TELL ME WHAT TOO DO?…..I THINK NOT".

Allen looked down before closing his eyes and then moving the blade in a circle motion before it formed into a transmutation circle making the object float before him Allen stared down before looking up at the monster.

"SO YOU A KNGIHT BIG DEAL I CRUSH YOU".

He smirked and when it came down strait he darted threw the circle that soon provided a new form. Allen had armor pieces clinging too him a tattered cloak hook too his back at the time that settled around his shoulders and made a hood over his head.

"SO WHAT YOU GOT NEW LOOK I DON'T CARE"

Allen looked up at it with black and silver eyes. A calm smile graced his lips.

"What do you think you can do too me?"

"I CRUSH YOU"

It swung down again and Allen jumped out of the way.

"I don't think so; I have a better plan"

Allen jumped up his wings pulling away the cloak and letting him balance on the steeple of the church.

"I CRUSH LITTLE BAT".

Allen huffed and jumped up and sliced down cutting off the monster's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Allen finally knew how too use his wings too fly some and he had too admit that it was helpful.

Allen took his chance and called out an older form of his powers; he only hoped that it would do something too help him.

"_Please work"._

He let the chains from the blade move around him before he felt them move down his legs and latch there making shackles while his left arm had a chain around his wrist; he could still use his Innocence if needs be.

The other's watched him stand still for a moment and his wings slide down closing behind his back while he hoped beyond all else that this single power wouldn't fail him.

"What is he doing?" asked Raina.

Allen opened his eyes staring at the monster while it looked at him.

"WHY YOU STAND STILL?"

Allen glanced icily at it before attacking it fast and wild.

"Holy what happened too him?"

Allen sliced threw the monsters body with sharp, fierce, crazed, and accurate strikes over And over until finally the monster was dead.

They stared as Allen stopped his shoulders slumped over panting; his legs gave way not able to support his weight anymore.

"_I'm….so…tired"_

Allen started too fall forward and slid off the roof while they tried too get too him.

"We're not too get too him in time" said Raina.

They were stunned by the fact that she was right; they weren't going to get too him.

Allen kept falling until the Heart chose too keep him safe and incasing him in the crystal; it stuck into the ground far from the roof in the ground while he was curled up into a ball warm and safe. The heart letting him sleep.

"WHERE IS HE?" yelled Raina.

They ran around searching looking for things wanting too know where he was; Lavi ran around with Krory and found Allen incased in the crystal sleeping.

"Whoa that's cool" he said.

The others curve balled around the corner and found the crystal.

"Allen is in there?" asked Raina.

She had seen it once but not this close and not really with just him in it.

"Yea I don't know if we can"

(Glass breaking)

The crystal broke and Allen slid out. Resting on the ground now they let Zephyr picked him up and carry him back too the house.

(Two hours Later)

"Allen come on man wake up" said Lavi as he came into the room that Allen was in.

They had placed him in the living room on a couch with a blanket.

"So how is he?" asked Jenna.

"He should be fine"

Zephyr looked at him and moved some of his hair out of his face.

"I didn't know…."

"What didn't you know?"

"I didn't know that the Heart could do that for him".

"You didn't know about Allen being protected by the heart?"

"No I've always been afraid after that incident where he went insane it took us five months too get him back too normal".

"Hey I don't think it will happen again I'm sorry that that happened too him but he's fine" said Joah.

They smiled and Zephyr felt movement on the couch he was sitting on with Allen.

He looked down and saw crimson/gold eyes slightly open before he moved his hand around his eyes trying too get too where he could see.

"Allen how are you?"

"Tired"

He smiled.

"Well I have some good news for you"

"What?'

"turns out the monsters you got rid of all had what we were looking for they had the other Innocence fragments so we can go home soon"

"Tomorrow sleep right now".

He smiled.

"Alright just rest I know your tired"

The others smiled when they found he was already back asleep.

"He's worn himself out again".

Lenalee smiled and Zephyr picked him up and carried him too the bed room for him and Lenalee. Once there he laid him down and she looked at Zephyr.

"Thanks good night"

Zephyr nodded and slightly closed the door and watched just before he shut it; he watched Lenalee lay down and curl into Allen before dosing off.

He smiled and shut the door too the frame.

"_Their good for each other; see I told you Allen I said you'd fine a mate"._

He walked too his room and went too sleep.

*CHAPTER 39: CAST ASIDE A BROKEN DREAM* (END)

Me: Oh dear that was dang three weeks to write and 53 pages YES.

Allen: I'm tired now it's 3:00am can we go too bed now?

Lenalee: Yea?

Lavi: Diddo.

Kanda: *Sleeping* Che.

Me: O.O? he does that in his sleep?

Raina: Curls up on couch.

Me: well yea lets sleep I have too go buy a birthday present tomorrow and I have too go shopping.

Lenalee: why?

Me: My mom wants too get me some jeans for school so yea.

Raina: School that doesn't start back till September.

Me: That and the bleach ate holes in my old jeans.

Others: Oh!

Allen: Sleep I'm begging you this is crazy by now I mean come on it's 3:03am now PLEASE!.

Me: Alright Preview:

The group head back home to the black order only too find another dark secret lurking around the place; there was something at the Black Order. But what does this have too do with something Allen saw when he was a child.

Find out next time in:

CHAPTER 40: SAGES OF TIME.

SEE YA THEN MI AMIGO.

Allen: -_-! GO TOO SLEEP.


	40. Chapter 40: SAGES OF TIME

Me: 40 What the heck?

Lavi: I know I mean where did the time really go I've never seen something move so fast.

Allen: *Sighs* No duh. I mean think on it when S.D94 gets moving she really gets moving.

Lenalee: Yea and um where are the other's?

Cast: PRESENT!

Me: Okay! *Sweat drop* -_-"

Lavi: And so it begins.

Allen: What the…?

Lenalee: *Shrugs* Don't know.

Kanda: Che. *Grumbling while walking away with Mugen*

Allen: *Shakes head* How sad he's such a out cast that he doesn't even try and fit in because of that girly hair! *Mockery*

Lavi: I'm glad that Allen's a fast runner.

Me: Yea.

Kanda: WHAT DID YOU SAY MOYASHI?

Allen: THAT YOUR GIRLY.

Kanda: YEA WELL AT LEAST I LOOK LIKE I'V HIT PUBURTY.

Me: *Growling* ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH KANDA LEAVE ALLEN'S BODY OUT OF THIS.

Lavi: Yea that's personal.

Allen: No duh!

Me: Alright guys song!

Lenalee: My turn…..the song for this chapter is…..NEPHILIM BY ABINGDON BOYS SCHOOL.

Me: arigoto and going NOW.

*CHAPTER 40: SAGES OF TIME (OPEN)* (Lavi's P.O.V).

When the morning came we gathered our things and got ready too leave and then headed out too the trainstaion as the villagers were shouting their thanks and so on.

Now I for one didn't understand it but Allen did he only waited for us too get too the station and out of ear shot before saying something.

"Ahh I can't take that"

I looked at him while raising my eyebrow.

"Yea I know what you mean".

We laughed and the students smiled widely at us before sighing.

"Well I guess this is where we part huh?" asked Jenna.

We looked at them and smiled.

"Yea I guess it's kind of sad that none of you can come too but I'm glad that all of you have been helpful" said Allen with a clear smile.

He still looked exhausted beyond what anyone thought; Allen was tired and worn out from yesterday the Heart was very protective of him it had used the crystal form too shield him from harm.

"_He looks ready too fall out"_

"Well thanks for letting us come with you and bye" said Leander.

They headed off in a different direction but Leander and Joah came back for a moment.

"ALLEN WAIT" yelled Joah.

We turned around from almost being on the train and Joah ran smack into Allen before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Wait" he said.

Allen looked a bit stunned.

"I haven't been able too find another family member" said Joah in a muffled voice.

Allen looked sick as did Zephyr .

"Family?" asked Zephyr.

I looked between Zephyr and Allen and Joah; they had some similarities. Eye shape, slight curve of the eye making an almond sort of Egyptian shape of them, slightly full/slim lips.

"Allen do you know anything about this?".

He shook his head no as Joah looked up at him.

"I know you don't know much but Allen the school we go too was founded by me and Jenna's ancestor and he was an Arknight" said the boy.

I thought Allen was going to flip out but he went a bit wide in the eyes and pried Joah lose from him before getting too his eye level.

"So how did you figure this out?" he asked in a soft voice while looking at him.

"We looked it up and…hic…..the Arknight was…hic…Sari Arknight he's one of the oldest vampires alive Allen" said Leander.

I nearly hit the ground but Allen seemed fine for the most part.

"I see so we have something in common Joah do me a favor and keep a good eye out of your sister okay I can't stay but can you do that?" he asked softly.

Joah rapped his arms back around Allen and slowly Allen did the same and we just stared.

"I wish…..I wish you did have too go….we just found you" .

"I know but you'll see me again someday I promise".

Joah let go and looked at Allen in the eyes.

"You promise that I'll see you again?".

Allen smiled.

"Yes you will I'm sure of it after all I can't leave my family alone forever I'm glad that you told me it's alright Joah I'll make sure too see you again soon just keep yourself and the other's safe for me alright?".

Joah nodded nimbly and Leander smiled at them and they walked off almost.

"Oh Allen I figured you should know…..I was wondering about your eyes there's a mark off too the side on the right and it's on the color barrier and I couldn't help but remember that twins run in your family and that….the extra spark on the band is due too twins that are normally identical".

Allen paled.

"Yes I heard about that too but I don't remember if….."

"Look at his right eye would you Lavi?"

I took that chance and did so; there was an extra color there, deep fluid blue just a small mark of it. You could barely see it from the silver ring being the color band and it almost being bright frosty blue.

"Yea there is" I said as Allen looked the other way with a bit of an angery look on his face.

"Well Allen can you tell me something?"

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Were you the only one born on your birth date?"

Allen's pupils dilated and Zephyr walked forward and pushed Allen back from Leander.

"You leave now there's no reason for you to dig up such painful memories now GO"

Leander left and we boarded the train and settled into our compartment while Kanda went too his own. I never understood that but oh well back too what was going on in our compartment.

Allen looked like someone had hit him over the head with a club ,while Zephyr sat beside him with his arm over his shoulders.

"Hey you alright?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"Allen it's not your fault that he brought that up"

Allen nodded and curled up a bit on the seat leaning against the window sill before starting too dose off.

"Hey Zephyr I don't mean too prod but what was that about?" asked Timothy choosing too be considerate of Allen's feelings.

We nodded slightly wondering. He looked at us and huffed while glancing back over at Allen thinking over the things that he could say too us and not do anything that would harm the boy next to him.

"Don't mention it too Allen ever understand".

We nodded.

"Allen was a twin but the twin died in the womb that's the reason behind the blue dot in the silver ring".

We stared at Allen for a moment.

"But why does it hurt him?" I asked.

Zephyr looked overly worried he kept looking back too make sure that Allen was asleep.

"Because our kinds of twins know when another is there he knew it was there but no one ever saw the twin because it was around only a few weeks into the pregnancy that our mom miscarried that one but we think that Allen is the other because he was so small"

"So he knew that…that there was"

"That he was with his twin during that time yes he knew but Allen still remembers some of it but he only says that it was a touch and nothing more just a touch but he had no memory of who it was or when"

"So he remembered the twin's touch but not when or where?"

"Not at all it's probably for the best though if he remembered that then he'd feel guilty for being alive and the other dying"

"But how?"

"How what Lavi?"

" How is it that only one twin was miscarried?"

"Well we don't really know I say it's fate that brought that on but I could be wrong I was told that more often than not someone who's marked by birth for something will live threw almost everything"

"The Innocence" we said.

"I think so"

Allen moved a bit but didn't wake up he merely curled up tighter; I swear he's like a cat.

"Um Zephyr how much did Allen weigh when he was born?" asked Raina out of curiosity.

"Hmm….four pounds and I think five ounces"

"Whoa he was tiny" I said in a bit of shock.

"Yes but we think that if the twin's would have been born like they should have been that Allen would have still been the smallest"

"Well that is common for twins and it explains why he's so small now"

It was true Allen only weighed 127.9lbs and he was only five foot nine so he was small very small for someone who is physically sixteen.

"So that explains his weight and height" I said looking at him.

"Yes it does but I can't help but feel bad for him he knows and yet no one even knew what gender it was really too earlier" he said.

"So it could have been a twin sister or brother"

"I think so see our mom miscarried one and had Allen three months earlier almost he wasn't due till either December or January and he was born the last day of October".

"What?"

"I think it did something but who knows"

We nodded slightly depressed but we sighed and went too sleep in the compartment while me and Zephyr stared at Allen and Lenalee slightly watched him as well while he kept sleeping.

"He's so tired" she said.

She had moved him not too long ago too her lap and he had barely even stirred.

"I think he knows it's you" said Zephyr while Allen turned his head into Lenalee's stomach trying too be closer too the source of warmth.

"Yea I know when we're asleep I'll wake up sometimes and he'll have me in a tight grip like he doesn't want me too leave him alone for anything it's comforting somehow too be held by him" she said as she played with his hair softly.

"She used too do that too"

"Who?"

"Rosy when Allen was younger and he got scared or hurt badly she would always thread her fingers threw his hair it was like this sudden calm came over him anything that happened was far from his mind then he was fine".

"It was soothing to him somehow the reason it felt comforting is because it was something he knew" I said.

Lenalee smiled and leaned against the wall and started too dose off.

"Hey Zephyr um…..was Allen really that small?"

"Yea he was I was scared too hold him.

I nodded and went too sleep.

(Zephyr's P.O.V)

I kept looking at my little brother while he slept. I couldn't help but remember when Allen was first born.

(Flash Back)

_It was exactly 6:00pm that our mom had gone into labor and we were sitting in a room not far from where she was._

"_Zephyr?" asked Rosy._

_I looked at her and then back at the floor._

"_Zephyr do you think Momma will be okay?" she asked._

"_Yea of course she's fine just fine"_

_I didn't know that for sure but I was wanting too see the baby; I had heard that it was a boy and that they had picked a name for him. Allen._

"_Rosy are you scared for them?"_

"_Yes I am I don't want momma and the baby too be hurt"_

"_They'll be fine don't worry" said our dad._

"_But she sounds like she's hurting"_

"_Don't worry it's alright you two any time now you'll get too see your new baby brother"_

_I smiled and Rosy dosed off after a few hours which I did as well. We waited and waited and then at 11:59pm our dad came in._

"_Get up you two come on" he said as me and Rosy woke up and he told us something that made us smiled widely._

"_The baby's here"_

_We jumped up and he led us too the room that our mom was in and opened the door._

"_You can go in if you want but be as quiet as you can he's sleeping" he said as he closed the door and we walked over._

"_Momma are you alright?" asked Rosy._

"_I'm fine dear come here Zephyr"_

_I walked over and she leaned forward some once she saw me staring at the blanket in her arms. She moved it close enough for us too see inside it._

_That was the first time I saw Allen; he was so tiny right then. He wasn't doing much but running his small fingers over the sides of the blanket and yawning._

"_Awh he's so cute" said Rosy._

"_Do you want too hold him?" she asked and handed him too Rosy._

_Rosy set down with him in her arms and I stood over them wanting too see more of the small child._

"_**He's….so small why?"**_

"_Hey mom why is he so small?"_

"_Well sweat heart he's early" she said with a smile._

_I nodded and watched him._

"_You know you can touch him right?" asked Rosy._

_I reached forward a bit and ran my fingers gently over his face; he was very soft and he was looking at me then thinking about something before he smiled._

"_Did he smile?"_

"_Yea"_

_I ran my fingers down and he curled his own around mine._

"_Hi"_

_He blinked deep baby blue at me._

"_You want too hold him?" _

_Before I could say weather I wanted too or not he was in my arms staring at me with a curious look. He was very handsome for a new born but he also struck me as odd._

"_Hey there"_

_He was so warm and soft it was so comforting as well. Allen had this natural calm about him it was incredibly soothing. _

_He reached out for me and ran his tiny hand over my clothes and face gently he grabbed a piece of my hair; he was very gentle like he was getting used too who I was trying to familiarize himself with who I was, what I felt like, and what my scent was._

"_Allen hi I'm Zephyr hey there little brother"._

_I wanted to protect this child in my arms with all my might if I could I wanted too keep him from all harm and all things that could damage him._

_I wanted too give him safety if I could and never let anything happen. However I couldn't do that the older he became the more fate seemed too want this child damaged and broken almost and yet every time that happened I saw a fire in those eyes._

_That was what kept me wanting and believing that he was stronger than what fate wished too make him._

(End Of Flash Back)

I couldn't protect him always it wasn't possible at all he was chosen for something I wasn't able too protect him from.

But those eyes that burned with fear, pain, worry, and horror shook my ground each time I had too watch him suffer .

I loved my brother I do but there are things about him that scare me severely sometimes so much that I can't bare too look into his eyes.

But then again I could never not look for long. I had too watch, I had to see, I had too know, what had happened too him during this time; it never stopped I had too keep my eyes on the creature before me. Even now I do.

I watched Allen curl back up into a deep sleep not settled in his mate's lap anymore he curled up tightly like a cat. I never got over how frail he looked.

"_I have to watch him closely I promised our parents that I would protect him and I have too keep it"._

Allen and his mate were my top priority as well as their children I had to protect the four of them it was a must.

Even if Allen would stay with his friends now they could handle themselves and Lenalee, Terra, and Darren were my job like their father was.

It felt odd saying that Allen was a father now; sure I teased him and told him too do things too find someone but now I could barely come to grasps of it. Allen was a father now.

"_It feels so strange too think that Allen has two children now"._

I sighed thinking that there was something too do for him too reassure myself that I know what to do. But I don't know what I'm doing with him he's not my child he's my little brother like Alex.

I huffed and looked around the other's had gone too different compartments but Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi were in here with me.

I sighed again and rested myself against the window. It would be another day almost before we came too the black order.

I heard a noise as I started too sleep and it woke me up the sound was familiar too me; it was Allen dreaming again.

"_What?"_

He shivered and gasped as he clawed out a bit with his fingers; I knew it wasn't a good dream because he was shivering and clawing at something.

He uncurled a bit and his body twitched as I watched him slowly and stood a bit before he opened his mouth in an inaudible scream as his back arched up and his claws gouged into the fabric of the bench.

I darted up too him and stared for a minute frozen; he had this look in his eyes this time crazed and worried he didn't know what was going on and he was scared.

"Allen calm down it's alright nothings wrong it's alright calm down calm down Allen shush" I said

I tried but soon a blood curtailing scream ripped threw his lips and he clawed at me his eyes misty and wide; he was scared there was something going on with his dream he was moving but his mind was locked in it.

"Allen stop please it's alright shush".

The misty look broke but he kept clawing at me and screaming as loud as he could the other two had long since woken up and were now hovering back trying too figure out what had happened.

"Zephyr what?"

"Not Now Lavi"

Allen tossed his head back tears sliding down his face from the unknown torture; I grabbed him into my arms and held him there hoping it would calm this…this insanity.

I knew what this was; a relapse I couldn't let him slip again he couldn't slip back into that insanity they would send him back and I couldn't stand too see him like that again.

"Allen don't do this calm down don't fall back please calm down".

He was scared because he knew what was happening; and he didn't want too go back too that 'place' he didn't want too be restrained or tied down he didn't and he would break if he did.

Lavi and Lenalee both I knew were scared mostly because of Allen's claws scratching at my back begging too end what ever was happening too him.

"Zephyr…..please…..h-help" he muttered into my ear.

Help that was one of the first times he had called for my help he was truly scared now I understood that better now and all I could do was hold onto him and hope that it would pass.

"Please…stop it…." he begged again.

I felt it coming the mental break and once it hit I felt his fangs sink deep into my shoulder making me shutter but not stop holding him still. I couldn't let go until it passed.

That bite became harder and his claws dug into my back making him want more pain, destruction, blood, death.

I felt the demonic smile on his face more worse than any creature on earth; this smile proved me right he would feed off me until he didn't want anymore. Luckily I can't die.

"Allen just calm down it's alright don't worry it's fine ease up"

Lavi and Lenalee both I also knew were scared because I know he was looking at them. And those eyes could tare your soul apart from one glance when he was like this he was as it is called. Unstable and insane.

You have too watch what he does because it's never sure of his movements their always different; now one thing I know is that one person won't be hurt. Lenalee would be safe from him but me and Lavi could die.

"Allen let go your safe you'll never go back I promise" I said trying too callous the shaking I felt in his body.

Those fangs let go my wound sealed up thankfully because his head landed in the same spot. His grip with his claws was removed and he became limp in my arms and I knew he was scared but it would be alright Allen would recover fast.

"Allen come on it's alright it's never going too happen again I promise you'll be fine I won't let anything happen"

He only nimbly nodded before I felt his body cave into itself and I pulled him up and settled him back down on the bench. He hadn't gotten his energy back yet and that had drained what ever amount he had.

"Zephyr what….what happened?"

"Mental relapse it happens only once every so often but I've delt with it before and I can tell you that Allen can't be let lose when it happens he'll hurt someone it's almost as if he loses that sanity again and he's reminded of when he was in the asylum"

"Hold on you never told us that he".

"Yes five months actually before we got him home it was the order of the government that all mentally unstable people had too stay in a asylum for five months before being released into relative custody so in total ten months Allen was completely unstable".

"So he which one?"

"Bethlem Royal Hospital 1740 from January too September half of that year he was considered mentally ill".

I was heart broken by doing that I wish I could have done something too stop Allen from being tied down too a bed and drugged almost every day too keep him docile, and more sane. I wanted too kill the council for making him insane but there wasn't much I could do.

"I didn't know that he….." Lenalee walked over and sat down next too him again and slid her hand around his resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's wrong that Allen went threw that".

"I know but I….couldn't stop it I was lost for anything too do for him and once I got him home you saw what he was like without being drugged he was dangerous".

They nodded and things simmered down enough for us too sleep again.

(Dawn Narrative).

When morning came the train stopped with a screeched and the group walked off it; Lavi and Lenalee noted that Allen was feeling better but still the memory of his action the night before startled them.

"Glad to be home again guys?" asked Revver as they walked into the gates of the Black Order H.Q.

"Yea" said Lavi.

"So what happened this time?" asked Johnny.

Allen looked at them and slid his hands back some; no one in this place could see those scars.

"Um like what?"

"Well we all saw you fight the Earl that was incredible who knew you were that strong"

"Really what else did you see?" asked Zephyr.

"Oh bunches of things…the fights mostly, but we also saw something…concerning"

Allen looked at Revver and then at the other science workers even Komui. One thing came too his mind.

"_I'm screwed I'm totally and inevitably screwed"._

"Allen we don't want to….dig up any bad memories but we found something" said Johnny.

He held out a file written in faded red ink. Allen knew something about those files but what he couldn't remember.

"What is it?"

"A file on you in the Black Order database from the seventeen hundreds"

"Oh yea I was in the order during that time" he said with a smile.

"But Allen these files are about the Experiments"

Allen froze.

"What?"

"It said that you gave some of you DNA too genetically alter some of the Exorcists"

Allen stared at the folder with wide eyes; he didn't do that he remembered it all from that time and he didn't do it.

"I never did that".

"Then why does it say you did?" asked Link.

"I don't know!" he said blankly.

Revver pulled out a old piece of paper and held it up.

"This is a list containing all the extraction dates of every alteration done and who's DNA was used Allen" he said and unfolded it.

"Glen Baker: Exorcist 0034, Tested in genetic alteration use from werewolf blood, Julie Ravenstone: Exorcist 0025, Tested in alteration of physical state, Era Maka: Exorcist 0066, Impregnation of vampiric DNA" he said.

"Era Maka…Allen she died giving birth"

Allen felt like he was nailed to the floor he wanted to run but he felt compelled too stay there. Era was his friend she understood him like Lenalee does and yet, she died like that.

"What do you mean vampiric DNA?" he asked them.

They seemed shocked; no memory of that or was it possible that he wasn't told at all.

"Allen the list your on isn't blood DNA" said Revver.

Allen's eyes became wide, he gritted his teeth, his hands balled into fists. That wasn't possible he had no memory of that.

"I didn't though I didn't give them 'anything' to do that" he said while looking down slightly.

"Well why are you on the list of the ones who gave something to impregnate one of the Female exorcists"

That was the end of sanity for a moment.

"I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ERA WAS MY FRIEND I WAS TOLD SHE DIED DURING AN AKUMA ATTACK BEFORE I LEFT THE BLACK ORDER FROM THEM TRYING TO USE ME " he snarled threw his teeth.

They recoiled; Allen's eyes shot insane crimson, his fangs bared at them when he yelled, Allen was about too lash out at them the memory was painful somehow.

" Calm down" muttered Zephyr.

"I didn't do that I wasn't like that and I would "Never" do that too her she was one of the only people who understood what I was going threw she was my friend I didn't do that too her I didn't try anything because I was scared she would die".

"Allen the thing is the child…it's still alive"

Once again Allen was nailed to the floor; the child was alive but he didn't give them the things they needed too do that in other words there was only one thing that the child could be.

"It's not really like that at all" he said darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Lavi with a dazed look.

"I didn't give that too them and that means it's not a real human or vampire the child isn't natural"

"What?" they asked.

"It's a Bio type artificially made the child fed off of the blood supply it had inside the mother in other words it's just a bundle of DNA and cells there nothing really there".

"A Bio type but Allen you said…."

"I said that Bio types were genetically made and they were the Black Order did just that made a creature using only a strand of my DNA just the vampire side and because it was made like that it's basically a doll there is nothing in it".

"A Bio type is basically a soulless doll and it doesn't really have any abilities beyond what you put into it their artificial".

"So like a clone?".

"Basically but they don't look like the blood of the person they were created from so there's no way it would look like me it would look like Era and it's probably Female'.

"Why?"

"Males aren't as useful you can impregnate females over and over were you can't with males so their more useful" said Allen with a sigh.

"So you were ?"

"Yes"

"Oh but…the files"

"Those damn things don't have a shred of what I was like"

"What that can't be see it says a lot about you even goes to when you went to a Royal hospital" said Johnny with a smile.

Allen stared at them with wide eyes; there wasn't a possibility that they did that.

"Allen" Zephyr was next too him in a flash and started to grab him pulling him back some which was forcibly done but he followed.

Zephyr had to get Allen out of the area and settle him down; he could not have another relapse in front of everyone.

"Wait what's going on Zephyr bring him back" said Link.

"No" he said curtly.

They stared at them and then Johnny and Lou Fa ran forward and snagged Allen's wrist.

"Please tell us what's going on?"

Allen's head snapped towards them and he glared deathly cold; their grips loosened slightly.

"Stay away from me" he growled.

"What is gong on?" asked Komui.

Lenalee gulped and started too follow the two but Komui glanced in her direction and she stopped for a second before moving again.

"Just let go of me" stated Allen while his bangs covered his eyes from them.

"We want too know why you started acting up when I mentioned the hospital"

Zephyr felt it; the control on the memory shatter like glass every ounce of pain, trauma, fear, horror. All of it swelled and consumed his brothers emotions and actions.

"Because it wasn't a normal hospital" he said in a dark voice.

They all knew then something was wrong with him; the sound of his voice was enough to tell you that something was seriously wrong.

"What was it?" asked Revver in curiosity.

"The hospital's name was Bethlem Royal Hospital for the mentally ill" said Allen glaring at them with ice cold eyes.

"Wha….What?" asked the group.

"An insane asylum dumb asses someone got me off the streets took me in called a doctor after four days of night terrors becoming so bad that I was physically violent, and they found nothing wrong I had an episode in a public area he took me there and they fucking locked me up" he snapped.

You could have heard a pin drop on the other side of the Castle.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" asked Komui calmly he knew that Allen would snap like a twig if he wasn't careful.

"I didn't tell you because the memories are too painful for me to forget or at least speak about I can't understand why they forced these things but…..the time there wasn't anything like people think".

They listened.

"The treatments they used on me was everyone they had; Light therapy, Darkness therapy, water, wind, all of it they even used shock therapy on me hell they even gave me so many injections that my body started to have detox's constantly it was hell"

"Why would they?"

"It was the "new" way of healing the mentally disturbed back then if you ask me the doctors were crazed not us"

"But you were the one in a cell chained up weren't you?" asked Link.

"Yes almost the whole time I was there for five months and then another five at home restrained from them doing so much testing at first and then they found out what they had and used me too find cures but they wound up killing half the patients ".

Everyone in that room felt like they should run; get away from him and yet they couldn't. those unnatural eyes were full of pain from the events. And they couldn't turn a blind eye too that.

"The time there was painful wasn't it?" asked Johnny.

Allen nodded and then turned away walking fast as possible before darting away even faster out matching anyone's speed that wished too follow him.

He didn't want too talk anymore, he didn't want too listen anymore, he didn't want too see this anymore; Allen didn't know what too do about who he really was at this point. The more memories that came back the more his life showed threw.

This time the insanity of the past; what would be next would he have another relapse and attack someone?, would he kill someone?, or would it be worse, would he actually turn against the Black Order.

Deep in his mind he knew something about himself; at one point he hated Humans. And he couldn't help but wonder if it was possible for him too hate humans again. The Graveyard with Lisa wasn't the only time that he turned his back on human lives.

No after the asylum he hated humans and everything above and beyond that; the only thing he wanted was death and blood. Which is what a vampire likes right?, but that wasn't him; no Allen wasn't a monster.

He shook his head as he walked up the steps of the tower that led too the roof; as peaceful as it was up there he couldn't get rid of the over whelming guilt. He had left Era to die when she said that.

"_Allen I made a mistake on this please don't hate me for letting them"_

That sentence stung; he didn't do this to her the order did and he knew other things as well but…..the Black Order wasn't the same anymore he had friends here now, loved ones, trusted people, a family.

Did he really want too give it all up for someone who couldn't have been saved in the first place.

Allen rested his arms around his legs drawing them up too him before resting his head on them; it was slightly cold out tonight he was glad that he had a jacket and even then with everything around him. He remembered Era.

The first time they met she had said bluntly that he was beautiful and that she knew what he was; she only knew 'half' of who and what he really was but it made no difference too her she excepted him with open arms.

Then he betrayed her. Her voice still rung out when he thought of his true reason for leaving the Order; the order had done something too her so she would birth the first of a new line of Exorcists and when he found out how and what they had done. He left.

"So damn stupid" he muttered while he punched a dint into the roof.

Little did he know that Lavi, Lenalee, Zephyr, Raina, Miranda, and Krory were walking up looking for him.

"Allen come on this isn't funny anymore" said Lavi as he walked around.

"Lavi did you see him?" asked Zephyr.

Lenalee stopped for a moment too think and then it clicked; Allen liked an area that was airy, cool, open, and somewhere that you could see clearly out of.

"The roof" she said.

"What?"

"When Allen was little he used too go on the roof when he couldn't sleep I'd find him up there sleeping or watching the sun rise it never failed" said Zephyr.

"Oh alright" said Krory.

They darted up and once near the top they were overcome with deep sadness; it sunk into the body of each and everyone of them crushing even an ounce of joy they had.

"What's this?" asked Raina.

"Allen's aura is darkened because of the memory" said Crux.

The feeling was devastating too the finest degree.

"We better hurry".

They nodded and continued running up the steps.

(Back On The Roof)

Allen gritted his teeth as his aura stopped lashing out; which had left plenty of scratches, chunks, and holes in and out of the roof and chimneys.

"Calm down don't act up" he muttered to himself before he settled down.

He didn't need his powers getting the better of him at a time like this; he had too have control, and from that control he wouldn't have yet another relapse. He didn't want another one because he was in pain each time.

The mental relapses weren't only painful but dangerous and horrifying. Allen would easily kill anyone and only laugh about it like some sick child. He didn't want that too come back.

Insanity is fine on the battle field when he needs it and can recognize who is foe and who is friend; other wise it was horrible too be like that; as far as he knew Bethlem Royal Hospital was still running and no way in hell would he go back there.

That place held too many memories from those days; if he was sent back there he wouldn't ever be the same again. He wouldn't have any stability anymore; and he desperately needed that.

"_I was insane a long time ago I'm fine now there's hardly any of that left and it only happens when I'm pushed too far; I can't let the past get the better of me"._

But that was yet another fact; Allen's past was in the Black Order's files they knew he was in the fights, they knew he was taken in by Cane, they Knew he was put in a asylum, they knew what he was, they even knew what they had done too him then and now.

In the most basic of senses it was pure living hell too know about something so cruel, so impure, and so Demonic still residing inside his memories. He wanted too forget the asylum and it's torturous therapies.

(Back On the Stair case)

"It vanished all the darkness"

"_Good job little brother" _thought Zephyr_._

They ran up and reached the door at last and opened it; sitting on the roof was Allen curled up watching the sky a bit before moving his head back too resting on his knees. They slowly walked out and found a lot of damage.

"_Damn"_

Their were large gashes on the floors, the slight railing around them had terrible dents in them, and the chimney's had suffer massive crushing blows. It was like a disaster zone.

"Dear lord Allen what did you do too the place have target practice?" asked Lavi looking around.

If anyone had too fix this they would flip out.

"Very funny Lavi" he muttered slightly.

The tone he used had no comic relief in it there wasn't an ounce of joy at all; blunt, cold, and tired was what it sounded like.

"Allen we know the memory is hard to forget but…."

"I lied" he said clearly.

"What?" they asked.

"They did a lot of tests on the Exorcists back then and that included fertility I had too take every single test they had before they would let me on the field too be an Exorcist; weather I had Innocence or not they had too know all of this".

"Alright but I don't see…."

"They took advantage of one of the tests and used that I haven't done anything against the Order but I did leave Era knowing the truth"

The others sat down with him and listened; Lenalee wasn't angery or sad in the least Allen hadn't done anything but what they had asked he had been taken advantage of.

"You knew that Era was….?" asked Miranda.

"She told me she picked too do this she said she wanted to give us being more than just friends a try and when I found out why she asked me too stay closer too her I lashed out I hurt her she was rammed into a wall and I know I hurt her badly"

"She did it so you would love her?"

"Yes in a sense I did love her but as family not someone too love like I do you Lenalee it doesn't work that way with what I am I have to choose who I want and I didn't want that at all"

"So you hurt her Allen I….I don't understand that!" said Krory.

Allen looked at them and sighed slightly; a very well hidden smile of insanity hidden behind a smirk.

"She died after she gave birth too it because they tampered with the DNA of the cell and because of that she couldn't support it"

"What that doesn't"

"She was carrying a child that they tampered with too have more….vampire than Noah and it ended with the child being dangerous and the mother dying".

"So that's why it didn't work they tampered with it?"

"Yes"

Allen recoiled into himself; it didn't feel any different having the information hanging around in the air like a thick blanket.

"I'm glad you told us" said Lavi as he reached out but the recoil from the touch started too worry him; Allen hadn't recoiled from anyone's touch in a while.

"Allen is everything alright?" asked Krory.

They all knew by the reaction too a 'human' touch that something was desperately wrong with him. And in Zephyr's mind that set off a very large, very bright red, Warning signal.

"_Whoa wait red alert Zephyr RED ALRET!"_

"Allen are you okay?"

Zephyr and Lavi both saw that sinister smile crack at the corner of his lips and in an instant pushed the other's back and Zephyr snagged him as he darted up and rounded on the other two.

Both of them were shocked by the sudden change; had the memories finally made him snap?.

"Allen lets calm down now stop" said Zephyr as he gripped onto the snarling boy tighter.

Lavi was in shock when he looked over first at the others who looked; startled, scared, and worried.

When he looked back those insane crimson eyes locked onto his own green eye.

"Allen calm down" said Zephyr.

Claws scraped at the floor of the roof too fight off the restraint; Lavi stared at Allen while he bared his fangs and kept his eyes almost completely on him.

This wasn't natural this wasn't in anything he'd read about; Allen couldn't have been like this when he was in the asylum right?. It was absurd too think such a thing and yet Lavi had this feeling that; yes this was what he was like.

"Lavi don't touch him" snapped Zephyr.

Lavi had subconsciously reached out too Allen's arm; maybe too aid in calming down the relapse or because he wanted too see what it felt like too feel raw power move to you. He didn't know which.

"Lavi move"

"Why he's fine right it's not like I would 'hurt' him at all" said Allen in one of the most innocent of voices he could have mustered.

Lavi felt a pang in his stomach; this was what he was like. Some type of demon almost.

"Allen come on please" he asked.

Allen smirked. And in seeing that smile Lavi knew that this was a problem.

"Please?" he asked again.

Lavi looked back at Krory and Miranda who were also asking the same while Lenalee stood there waiting and watching for it too end; she would come in if needs be. Allen always listened too her.

And she knew better than too interfere when she wasn't needed. Allen would listen to her but Zephyr needed too calm him down the best he could; she wouldn't interfere if she wasn't suppose too.

"Stop this Allen do you wanting too go back?" asked Zephyr.

In that instant Allen dug his claws into Zephyr's sides making him scream out and let go from the pain and shear force of it all.

Lenalee saw this as her chance and when Allen got lose she latched onto him dragging him too the ground after she stopped him. He looked at her with those deadly cold eyes; even when shining they held their thirst for blood and death.

"It's alright now calm down" she said touching his face gently.

He kept looking at her like she wanted and listened too her; her voice always soothed him when he got this way.

"Calm down there's no reason too do this your alright nothing is going too happen" she said in a calm voice.

The others were surprised by how calmed he had become at one touch; Lenalee had clamped off the relapse completely and as of now she was touching him gently simply stroking his arm or head softly keeping him calm.

"Lenalee is he okay?" asked Lavi.

He was surprised that once she had him he seemed completely docile.

"Yes he's fine I think he's falling asleep though" she said looking at a half conscious Allen.

"I know I think we should let Zephyr take him inside right?" asked Krory.

Miranda and Krory both had gotten closer too Allen and Lenalee while she was calming him and it was clear that he was falling asleep from something considering his eyes were half open.

"Wait" said Zephyr when Lavi came closer.

"Why?"

"That's why!" he said slightly

When Krory got too close Allen let lose a feral growl that ripped threw his throat and his teeth while he glanced at them from the corners of his eyes. The look they got was clearly saying: (Stay The Hell Away).

"Hey it's alright we're not going too do anything" said Lavi with a smile.

Allen started closing his eyes again; he was tired the entire day from the moment they touched the floors of the Order was hectic and Allen wanted too sleep; if you don't believe that vampires don't sleep well then your wrong they do.

"Allen's tired I can see don't you think he's asleep now?".

"Nope"

The others kept their eyes on him and Lenalee until they were sure that he was indeed sleeping.

"Good work Lenalee you got him too calm down" said Zephyr.

Zephyr pulled him up into his arms and started too walk down; Lenalee and the others followed until Link looked at them and glared.

"What did he do now?"

"Nothing he was tired and fell asleep nothing more" said Lavi.

"If Walker starts showing symptoms of hurting someone like he used too I'll write a note too Central and that will be that; Walker will be restrained and kept away from anyone whom he could harm The Black Order will not do anything too indulge in the habits of a vampire".

"Now Link I will not let you do anything too him he's my responsibility"

"Exactly if he does anything too signify that he is slipping into a relapse we will put him in the mental ward and keep him from any further work as an Exorcist and he will be restrained there as well as I have said we will not indulge the rights of a vampire nor the bloodlust of him".

"No you will not touch him if you do anything too him I will destroy you" said Zephyr angrily.

"I don't care he isn't going too relapse ever again"

"You do realize that I know of the slips right?"

"Yes but he's fine we know how to smooth it".

Link nodded and left. The others left and Zephyr dropped Allen off in his room; though that was met with a surprise. Terra and Darren both now three months old were sitting up looking dead at them.

Another thing; they can talk now.

"Momma?" asked Terra.

Lenalee looked down and smiled at the two of them; she hugged them both running her hand threw their hair before she watched Zephyr settle Allen down and look over at the two children.

"Hello Terra and Darren how are you two?" he asked.

"Good" said Terra.

(A/N: Awh so cute don't you think?, Terra and Darren are three months and as well they can talk now).

"Well I'm going too my room too get some rest and you two don't wake up you dad let him sleep" he said mentally shaking trying too get used too those words on his tongue.

"_Dad?…..it just doesn't sound right too me for some reason but it is"._

He ruffled their hair and left.

"Momma is Daddy alright?" asked Darren.

She looked at her son; his eyes fused the two colors that Allen has in his making them a very beautiful color of citrus crimson gold, the color pale gold red that had fused into a light golden citrus.

"Yes he's just tired" she said ruffling his messy black hair.

Darren was so close too Allen; but Terra had some of his looks as well. Terra had his eye shape, Darren the shape of his lips. They had a mix between both their noses; slightly thin and small.

"Daddy?" muttered Terra as she crawled onto the bed with Allen and curled up.

Allen hummed a bit and Terra curled up tighter within her fathers side; she smiled and snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm Momma I want daddy too get up" said Terra.

"I know baby he'll get up soon".

Sure enough Allen woke up soon after Three o' clock.

"Oh Allen your up good" she said sitting next too him

"Hmm….Lenalee where's?"

"Shush Terra and Darren are fine Allen nothings wrong their spending time with Krory and Miranda".

Allen smiled lightly; she reached out and cupped his face gently and then leaned down too rest her head on his chest listening too his heart beat.

"Allen I was scared for you"

"What?"

"When you had that relapse the two of them you scared me so much I thought something would have happened too you".

She started too cry a bit in worry for his safety; nothing could do this to him if anyone tried too take him away from her she wouldn't live.

She felt warm arms encircle her and hold her too his warm and soft body; he was everything too her. His being, heart, the scent of him, his voice, eyes, touch, everything was for her. Allen was the most important thing too her minus their children.

"You don't have too be afraid of this Lenalee I'm fine I'll always be here and always stay with you I don't want too leave you alone…after all".

He caressed her shoulder gently with his fingers dancing them over the 'mate mark' making her feel more connected with the vampire next too her. The mate mark worked as some type of brand signifying that she was someone's.

"You are mine and mine only" he said gripping her shoulders tightly.

She stared at him; this look he had when he looked at her was almost possessive but not directly he was protective.

"Your such a possessive lover"

She had actually gotten him too laugh about the sentence; she had too admit it was funny somehow.

"Allen why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry it's true though I'm not possessive I'm protective of you and Terra and Darren; they and you are Mine"

She knew that he felt protective over them they were practically the only family he had left.

"Allen will you ever have another relapse?" she asked.

Allen looked down for a moment and thought; would he have another relapse and if so what would happen too the ones he loved?. Would he kill someone the next time?. He shivered at the thought.

"I don't know Lenalee I could and if I do I don't know what I would do I think that maybe Link is right about me I might need too be restrained and put in the mental ward I don't know if I'm safe or not".

Lenalee looked at him before grabbing his shoulders and looking dead on at crimson/gold eyes that were staring at her in a look of doubt.

"I trust you more than anything or anyone; I trust who and what you are I know that your trustworthy"

She said moving one of her hands too cup his pale skinned face.

"Why do you think I'm so trustworthy Lenalee?" he asked.

He moved forward sliding his hand around her throat loosely.

"You don't know how dangerous I can be " he said looking at her softly.

She stared at him while he only sliver of trust in his body seemed to dissolve.

"I do Allen and yet I trust every thing about you Vampire, Noah, Human, Knight, Exorcist, or anything else I know what you are and I've known for almost a whole year now and I don't care I choose too be with you always".

She couldn't stand too see those beautiful eyes fill with pain and torment; she wanted too see them shine with joy and life like they did when he was a child before his parents died before he was chosen as a Knight.

She wanted him too be free from this war; she always thought of him as a broken doll of some type and only she could mend him and save him from a fate worse than death; isolation from the world around him.

Allen couldn't stand too not be touched by someone; if he didn't it tare apart his spirit. Allen was a free soul and when cadged and treated ill he didn't act the same Allen acted stoic, cold, heartless almost. As if there wasn't any soul too call free.

"I can't ever see how".

He looked down from her but she grabbed his face and turned it back too where she could look into his eyes and yet he still looked down from her only glancing at her.

"Because I know that you've been broken before and it's your will too keep going that makes me know that I can trust you; it's you being what you are that makes me know I can trust you".

He smiled softly at her and then looked at her eyes directly.

"Are you sure that you want to always be mine and be a vampire Lenalee I'm not sure if this is really what you should want".

She huffed and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward before kissing him roughly. She pulled away and stared at him.

"Of course I do"

He smiled; he really didn't deserve someone as kind hearted as Lenalee was. He wasn't anything like that anymore and it was almost painful too remember what he was like before his supposed new friend Cane sent him away too the hospital.

"Allen I trust you with my life, my heart, everything so please if their's things that are bothering you at any point in time now or years from now let me know so I can help you".

He smiled at her again.

"Alright".

(Next Day)

Everyone was sitting in the mess hall thinking over something's; mostly about their new information on Allen's life. He was once insane at a mental hospital why didn't he say anything if he already remembered.

"So Allen how long ago did you get those memories back?" asked Lavi.

Bookman was sitting near them and he watched Allen's eyes closely; if anything the boy's eyes told an entire story apart from the words that came from his mouth.

"About a week before I should anyone I was sorting out when what happened I got a little confused because I had no memory of anything but once I heard the name of the hospital I remembered oh did I ever".

"So what kind of treatments did you go under?" asked Raina.

"Hmm….Water therapy, Shock Therapy, Heat, wind, darkness therapy is a sense depravation one, and about four or five others they tried a lobotomy on me but I kind of ripped the guys arm off that had the scalpel and the scissors so they didn't do it again".

"But that…"

"It wasn't illegal in 1740 Lavi they had free reign to do live dissections if they wanted"

"What is that?" asked Raina and Krory.

"They cut open the body while it's still alive too see how the body works while living" said Allen.

"Why would you know"

"I'll put it this way there's more than one way too find out that you have a vampire within your grasp" he said with a very annoyed face.

"They didn't?".

"Oh no they didn't they were but they wanted too know what I was and once they tried I kind of showed them and well after that I was restrained, locked up in a dark room, and well they stayed away from me for a while but oh well".

The others seemed unsure of the facts; lobotomies, Water Therapy, and Shock as well who came up with those treatments?.

"Who came up with that?'

"A German doctor I can't pronounce his name but I know that they mostly worked in his homeland but I also know that when he came too see me I made him so scared that his hair was grey by the time he was gone".

They shook and then went back too eating while others would half heartedly think over the information or watch Allen slowly push around his food thinking dully on the past.

He hated the Order back then for causing Era too die; but the people know were different than before he guess some of the Black Order though. He would truly hate for ever; mainly the Leverrie family.

"Allen hey what cha thinking about?" asked Lavi.

"Hmm nothing really I was just wanting too well…..I don't know never mind" he said with a smile.

"What are you thinking about?".

Allen sighed; they just never gave up did they?.

"I was thinking back on the day I left the Order I know I was wrong in doing that but I….I can't help but think that if I had stayed that I could have saved Era's life" he said with a huff before looking down.

"But you left because she allowed that and she did just for her own game" said Miranda.

"I made the mistake of leaving her behind and not helping her somehow I told her you can't abort vampiric children but you can make it easier for the person I could have kept her alive"

"Why didn't you?"

Allen looked at them with a heavy sigh; he couldn't help it all she wanted was for someone too love her as deeply as he did as a friend.

But he changed at one small sentence; but it was some of the most painful words he had ever heard. And that he would never forget. He would never forget the pain in her eyes that day.

He has scars that's true; the curse mark, the markings of his Innocence, the burn-like marking on his left shoulder. They all were scars but the most painful and memorable wasn't the physical ones; but the emotional ones.

"I hated her….she didn't tell me before what she did, she didn't do anything at all too tell me what she was wanting too do at all she heard them talking and said that she would do it and of course Now she's dead and buried" he snapped.

No one wanted him too feel this way but what could they do for him.

"I know you feel bad Allen but it was fate" said Krory.

Allen shook his head.

"Sure it was like it was fate for me to finish off my mother, like it was fate for me too come too the order be betrayed by one of my only friends, or get kidnapped by the council and forced too fight, or being taken in then betrayed again before being sent too an asylum…".

"Not like that Allen I think Krory meant something like she was here to be a friend and this is somehow a way for her too leave"

"You don't know anything like that though; I left her to die Lavi I knew she would die but I hated her so much that my rage made me blind too what I really needed too do".

Allen felt near having a panic attack again; who knew his kind were prone too them?.

"Stop" he muttered while laying his head on the table.

If someone said that he shouldn't be able too get a migraine then he'd laugh at them then most likely hang them upside down from the rafters.

"Are you alright?"

"Don't talk right now okay?" he asked nimbly.

They nodded letting him deal with the murderous pain in his head alone.

(Four Hours Later)

"So how you feeling?" asked Raina.

Allen looked over at her while they were in the library; the head ache had passed a long time ago now all he had was a very tired mind and body.

"Better I'm just sleepy"

"Yea you look like you are"

He smiled slightly at her; everything was a reminder of those days.

"Allen…..have you ever felt lost?'

"Daily".

She giggled at him then; giggled what the hell?….never for as long as he had known her had Raina Jones giggled.

"Since when did you start giggling?"

"I'm sorry it was just funny"

"Sure it was" he said with a roll of his crimson irises.

She watched him from the corners of her eyes; every little inch of Allen was so much the same and still so very different. That even though now almost a year later she could barely grasp it.

"So no relapses right?'

"No".

She sat silently while Allen read threw his book.

"What are you reading?"

"A summary text it's got some information on the Knights" he said.

"Oh"

He huffed after awhile; what was Raina beating around the bush for?.

"What is it?" he asked while turning too her and sitting cross legged in the large chair; he was just going too let her have an open range of what ever it was.

She looked over at him and gulped; those crimson/gold eyes burnt holes into her mind almost and it was very intimidating.

"Well I….um the thing is…Allen if…..oh too hell with it…."

He leaned in close too her; she felt some warmth on her face from his breath this wasn't an easy thing too ask but she kind of was curious.

"Allen when you were on the streets what happened?"

"What do you mean?'

"How did you live?"

He thought it over.

"Well I didn't eat human food so I fed off of the brothels"

"WHAT YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMETHING"

Allen fell out of his chair laughing; she could only stare. Lenalee had told her something once; Allen was beautiful when he was just how he was before hand but when he laughed he was almost god-like in beauty for some reason, and it was very true.

"What are you laughing about Baka?".

He sat up and smiled at her slightly; he really didn't smile much but Raina had this feeling that when he did it showed just how….human he could be sometimes.

"I'm sorry but I mean come on a vampire catching an S.T.D from drinking blood where did you get that from our bodies clear any illnesses".

"Oh but I thought that?"

"No I'm fine trust me on that"

She sighed.

"I didn't know you had too do that?"

"Well I really didn't expect too have too but oh well it's in the past" he said as he got back in his chair and leaned back.

"Allen when did you know that you should have been locked up I was just wondering"

"I don't know when I started too know I wasn't well I knew I had some problems but I…I couldn't admit that I wasn't well mentally".

She reached forward and then pulled the small figure next too her into her arms holding him in a tight embrace.

"I know you've been threw so much Allen but please don't let the past haunt you forever".

He nodded with a smile; she was right as much as he seemed uncertain of it she was right.

"I get it don't worry Raina…(smirk)…I guess I have too give this up sometimes I'm scared though when I think about it".

(Three Days Later)

"HEY WHERE DID YOU GO ALLEN?" asked Lavi.

They were on yet another mission; and boy was it hard never had they dealt with this sort of situation. Allen had been missing for five hours now.

"ALLEN?"

"He's no where" said Raina.

"Well where?'

They heard a rustle and turned; a cloaked figure came up too them from the shadows and handed them a parchment.

"Read" it said.

Lavi took the note and read it over, and over, and over until he looked at the figure and then it vanished.

"What is it Lavi?" asked Miranda.

"Well we have a problem"

"What?"

"This"

He handed them the note.

_Dear Exorcists Of The Black Order,_

_I have sent this little letter too tell you that I have your precious little 'Knight' and if you want him you must come and get him._

_You must find us in the ice caves north of here; but be careful some things from the past come back too haunt you more than once._

_Also your friend Allen Walker; just so you know if you don't get too him by sunset of the end of this week I will do a little…..experimentation on him. Like maybe remove his more human part of his heart or light side._

_If that happens I hope you have the address for Bethlem Royal Hospital._

_Signed the darkness of the ice; Glace._

"Well shit" said Kanda as they trudged up the icy mountain.

"OH what's so bad about this?' asked Lavi.

"The damn moyashi got kidnapped that's what Usagi!".

Lenalee shivered a bit but soon found something moving up ahead; a figure.

"Guys there's something up ahead"

They looked just in time too see what ever it was come bolting out of the snow; a figure came charging at them and nearly missed Lavi's head by and inch.

"What the hell!" he said.

The figure stopped balancing in a fighting stance waiting for the next move; its face was covered and there were clothes wrapped around it's head and black clothes clung too the small frame.

"Who are you?" asked Kanda.

The figure stayed ready and waiting; Kanda ched and went after the figure fighting it with each stroke of the blades and soon and yet all too soon the blade from Mugen cut threw the cloth around the figures head.

The figure back flipped and landed in a crouch before they saw who it was. The figure was Allen.

"What the…moyashi what is wrong with you?".

Allen looked at him and crouched deep before jumping up and landing a hard kick too Kanda's head.

(Crunch).

"Allen what on earth!" stated Lavi.

They were shocked but the eyes that Allen had weren't normal those eyes were very cruel, dark, sadistic, and unreadable. The darkness had done something too him.

"Allen hey come on we're your friends" said Raina.

Allen looked at them before backing away slightly.

"Go back" he said icily.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't I can't kill the darkness"

"We're going with you Allen we said we'd stay with you" said Lavi.

"Not this time guys please I can't risk any of you getting hurt just go back and wait I'll be fine" he said.

He started up the hill of snow but when they were watching something very quickly knocked Allen down and over the cliff edge.

They stared in complete shock as Allen slid down the snowy slope in a very fast speed while the creature or whatever it was turned back and vanished.

"ALLEN" yelled Raina as Lavi and Krory stopped the pale boys fall down the mountain side.

"Is he breathing?"

Lavi felt of his pulse; his heart rate was slow at the time and he was hot. Lavi knew this wasn't a good thing; what did Karma have against this kid?.

"Hey Allen come on wake up" he said while he shook the figure.

Lavi realized that there was a good many wounds from the rocks, and the creature back handing Allen at such a rate and force.

Lavi shook him again and slightly crimson/gold eyes blinked at him.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I…I think so"

Allen tried too sit up but found that near impossible; which he soon knew why. He had five broken ribs; go figure he hadn't expected Glace too have a guard.

"Damn it"

Of course they healed but it set him back with dealing with one of the thirteen darkness's.

"Why did Glace let you go?'

Allen looked at them while he pulled a blanket over him again; naturally he was a bit cold.

"I'm a better actor than I thought " he said with a sigh.

"How?"

"I acted like I was brain washed or something see it's extremely hard too actually delude who I am I'm not one too just let something happen".

"So acting?'

"Yup"

Lavi shook his head with a wide smile; funny too think that Allen had such an imagination.

"You're a complete joker Allen"

The person in question pouted a bit before sighing.

"You've got too be kidding me Lavi I'm the clown? I don't think so"

"Well see your innocence for proof and you used too work in a circus"

"Oh shut up"

Lavi grinned from ear too ear; it was so much fun too tease the vampire.

"So how's your ribs?" he asked.

"Fine they healed"

"Really?" asked the red haired rabbit man.

He gave a devious smile too the white haired vampire and came up with a grand idea.

"So why did Glace give us a letter?"

Allen looked at him then fell over laughing at Lavi's utter stupidity; did none of them really notice that wasn't a strangers hand writing?.

"I don't get what is so funny" said Krory.

The others nodded.

"I'm sorry Lavi hold on".

Allen pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down a short message.

"Here".

Lavi looked at the paper along with the others.

_Dear Lavi,_

_I can't believe_ _the next bookman didn't even realize one of his friends own hand writing; you really are an moron if you can't get that I wrote that letter._

_BAKA USAGI -_-!._

"You wrote the letter?'

"Yes"

"But?"

"I didn't realize that you knew nothing about my hand writing sorry I just figured that you knew something".

"Allen you little"

Kanda reacted first; he tackled Allen too the ground fusing at the vampire about being a devious little brat.

"Kanda please get off me I'm not in the worlds greatest moods and I have too say that if you don't I'm going too hurt you"

Kanda Ched.

"_Guess he needs proof"_

Allen rammed his knee into Kanda's stomach and then slipped away from him before kicking him in the back which landed Kanda in a very cold situation.

"Why…..(sneeze)….you little…(sneeze)….Brat"

"Take the threat serious next time". 

Lavi and the others laughed but then again some had this very interesting thought.

"Allen when are we heading out?"

Allen looked down.

"We aren't doing that at all; all of you are staying here and I'm taking care of Glace end of story".

The others glared at him with shock written on their faces.

"No We're going with you Allen how do you get that we have too stay here?" asked Raina.

Allen looked at them with deathly cold eyes.

"I don't think it's very safe that's all you aren't going with me this time I can't take that risk of hurting someone if something goes wrong".

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know possibly I won't tell who's friend or foe and I would most likely resort too the last chance I have too heal if I need too…..I would drain any of you dry"

The group shook but then stared at him with out a waver or doubt.

"We're going with you".

"No"

"Yes"

Allen stood and started too walk off; the others scurried after him though they had a slightly hard time keeping up with him.

"Allen wait up" said Krory.

Allen kept walking even though he knew they wouldn't stop following him and he also knew he wouldn't be able too just leave them alone. He had too do this too keep them safe.

"Why are all of you following me?" he asked.

"Allen we said we'd stay with you threw everything and we will therefore it has too happen we have to stay with you".

Allen stopped at the words and looked over his shoulder; he wasn't really sure about what too do for his friends. He couldn't leave them to be lost and afraid of lose him.

"Alright if your going too come then do so but if I tell you too run and hide then you have too do this alright?"

"We will Allen we won't let you fight alone".

They smiled at him while he turned away and kept walking; for now he had too simply stay collected if he wasn't careful then he might slip a bit.

"Allen I know that your worried but….."

He stopped again after desperately wanting too ignore these things; but no it wasn't a idiotic thought that made him overly protective but the ones whom he had lost that made him want too save.

"No I know all too well that you can take care of yourselves it's just….."

Allen bowed his head slightly.

"I'm scared for all of you I can't do something like let another person I love die".

Lenalee walked too him and gripped his shoulders.

"Everything will be fine".

She smiled at him which slightly gave him hope.

"Come on"

They started too walk up the icy cliff again; moving further and further. Finally they made it too the castle of ice.

"Cool"

(A/N: HAAAAAAAAAA at last a pun hehe!).

"Not funny Lavi"

They marched threw the silvery doors and into the atrium of a very large and beautiful carved hall.

"GLACE" shouted the True Blood.

They hear a laugh that sounded similar too a faint wintry wind. Which of course made them turn. They looked behind them and found something very surprising.

A woman with icy blue eyes, frost pale skin, and flowing frost blue hair sat before them holding a ice styled glass in her thin and long fingered hand. She was the darkness of winter.

"She's beautiful" said Lavi.

"Well you are the nice charmer are you not" she said.

Lavi shrunk back too hide his hot face.

"So dear child what brings you here?" she asked while looking at them. Her snow white skinned lips brushing against the rim of the frosted cup.

"You know the reason what does the darkness have too do with the Knights?" he asked.

She stopped and sat down her glass before standing; her pale blue, silver, and white dress flowed behind her in a wing form of some type.

"Nothing at all dear child I have nothing too do with you" she said moving too Allen.

"I don't believe you" she smiled at him before moving back and looking at the crystal fountain.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

The others only could watch her; for something evil she sure was beautiful.

"What is?" asked Allen in a riled up manner.

"The snow and the crystals"

Allen rolled his crimson/gold eyes at the woman.

"So I would guess that you are here too kill me?"

"Maybe?"

"Hmm"

She walked over too him and gently reached out touching his face ever so gently; in that very second frost soulless blue stared back into her own lively blue ones.

"Ah frozen reaper if I do believe what too do with you?" she asked.

"Don't touch him" snapped Raina.

Naturally the woman left him be for the time being.

"I wonder if you can stand the touch of ice now?"

She touched his cheek again which in turn caused ice too spread up his cheek; though the ice was mistaken for the crystal.

"Oh the Heart doesn't like you being touched by someone whom you do not trust"

Allen growled at her.

"Get the Fuck away from me" .

She hissed at him before settling down.

"I see you need a lesson boy"

She drew a frosted sword.

"I don't believe that you have ever been taught proper respect".

Allen snarled at her drawing out the skifer blades form. Allen didn't want to deal with her politely it just wasn't in his mind too do so.

"What makes you say that?" he asked while she stared into the crimson eyes that looked back not once wavering.

"Because you act as if you were raised by werewolves boy"

Allen laughed at her before she blankly stated something that should have been the death of her.

"And that filthy Noah father of yours and your traitor of a Mother were no better than savage rouges" she said too the boy.

Allen wasn't laughing at all even before she was talking; the laugh was short but cruel. But once the insult was put out it wasn't the same person standing there the person didn't seem anything like Allen.

"I see so you think I'm a traitor along with my parents?"

She smiled at him in a sultry thickness. It reminded Allen greatly of Desdemona.

"Dear child you have no clue what you come from traitors and murderers that is the only things your family consisted of your father was Noah and your mother a Vampire the two bloods are never too mix".

Allen slitted his eyes and gritted his teeth; so what if someone thought that his family was evil they weren't but what does it matter if the blood of a Noah and a Vampire weren't supposed to mix what was so horrid about that?.

"I don't think I understand what you mean by mix?".

"Child don't you understand the legends, the prophecies, and the truths about who you are?".

Allen didn't want too hear it but he couldn't stop the next words that he heard.

"Don't you know that your….the last of your kind the only original"

The words stung; last?, the only original?. What did she mean?.

"What?".

"You will be the only original left soon"

"What are you talking about?"

"The first and last original True Blood dear child don't you get that you are the last of the pure True bloods that's why you're a Knight, that's why you are still alive, that is why you have been put threw so much torment".

Lenalee and the others were shocked; the last "Pure True Blood"?. what does that have too do with the thirteen darkness's?.

"Pure True Blood ?" asked Lavi.

"Yes don't you see it…such a perfect creature that was so pure but is now so bloodstained that you can't see the purity any longer…dear Child Of The Ancients".

The given title seemed too spark a memory from him; Allen remembered it all of it. The Child Of The Ancients.

"Child you've called me child since we came in here and you don't seem too understand the difference in what a Child Of the Ancients really is".

The darkness of winter attacked Allen dead on; she was as relentless as a blizzard.

"Fight you weak little "Half-Blooded" mutt"

Allen's body was taking sever hits from her; she had just attacked four times leaving several cuts in his pale flesh.

Black blood stained the ground over and over leaving Allen weakly unable too fight off the attacks much more.

"_Gahhhhh….please stop someone….help me please…..Skifer….help"_

"_**Call me"**_

The others were in shock they didn't see a way for Allen too win this one; there was so much blood on the ground on the woman not a smudge while Allen was in the worst shape they had ever seen.

He had several sever cuts in every place possible on him; blood kept running down his beat body not stopping, his pale skin was stained dark in places, his eyes were dead almost, and there was blood running out of his mouth. The last and worst was the dark circles under his eyes.

They looked at him very closely; only a few things would happen now. Allen would be extremely hurt and they would have to run with him, he would have a relapse too protect himself, the heart would protect him, or lastly he would pull of a miracle.

The darkness of winter struck him again sending him too the ground; she liked too see him so weak. Some chosen one he was.

"You can't defeat me boy no one has not even your pathetic bloodline can save your body"

Allen barely listened; there wasn't anything he could do right now. It seemed as if he couldn't do anything too win this time.

Allen looked up at the ceiling; this was some sick reality for him this is what many people in the Black Order wanted him too be. Beaten, Bloodied, and Broken. Well if he somehow did die and came back at least he could rest for a while.

"_Skifer…Help"_

"_**Call me child please I need your voice".**_

Out side his own thoughts Allen could slightly see his friends staring at him with this begging too not slip into the welcoming darkness of sleep. He'd wanted too rest finally for such a long time.

But there was something that anchored him here too this world…Lenalee, Terra, and Darren

the others, his friends, his family,…the Black Order,….. Their smiling faces, his past, present, and future.

And one other thing nearer too the lists bottom about if he'd numbered it it would be number 12, the World itself. with out it he couldn't have his loved ones…the ones he desperately needed.

"_Move"_

The others watched him; he was barely breathing but Glace was getting closer.

"Allen please move…..please" begged Timothy.

He gently turned his head too them; they looked on at him with deep hope. He couldn't deny them what he promised.

"_I said I would never leave you Lenalee and that goes for the others too"._

"Ski…..fer…." he muttered.

They stared on while Allen slowly rolled onto his stomach; maybe just maybe he could pull off a miracle.

"Skifer…".

The word rung into Glace's ears; he couldn't do it she couldn't believe it.

"Why you little filthy brat".

She swung her sword down getting him across the back cutting open his shirt almost over the shoulder which exposed his mark.

"So the legends are true the Knights are branded"

Allen looked at her from the corner of his eyes and slid his arm out; he prayed that he could do this. If anything else failed he begged that this would save them.

"Allen please get up and move" begged Raina.

He looked at them for a moment and then closed his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"_Skifer I know now I'll call'_

"_**Good child".**_

"Skifer Blade: level 2: REBIRTH"

There was a flash of light and the group covered their eyes; the light was deep sterling gray and seemed too out shine even the flash of Innocence itself.

"What was that?"

They looked over too where Allen was; Glace was frozen in shock her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. They soon realized why.

Allen was down on all fours; a black leathery dragon wing lay curled into his back while a white angel wing brushed against his left arm. The dragon wing gained it's feathers and kept it's deep black color.

The white wing had a black line running atop it and ending at the largest and longest feather. It was inverted in black with a white line doing the same on the right.

"Oh my….." Miranda started.

One black and one silver mismatched pair of eyes looked at them slightly. Allen's wounds were gone red rings replaced the ones around his pupils while the gold ringed the black and silver.

"You…..How"

Allen slowly stood. It took a moment to get used to the wings coming from his back but the pain of the wounds no longer stood in his way.

The Skifer blade had changed; it's black and silver design stayed but soon it's form was clear of change. The blade was slightly longer, the hook fashion of the top part was now around Allen's chest and side.

The common smooth surface took the look of a grooved one instead. Lastly the new form added some additional changes.

Firstly along with the wings and the Skifer blades work. Allen had black shackles with pieces of chain still attached too them hanging from his left arm and both his ankles.

"You…..won't….win" he said slightly.

"I would like too see you try and stop me dear…your still hurt even if you've released your Skifer Blades second form you will never defeat me".

Allen growled at her baring his long fangs at the woman; too anything she would try he would hit back with the forces of a typhoon.

"I don't care I'll never stop"

He crouched down before she started her assault on him yet again. Never would he stop protecting what was most important too him.

(Clink)

"Why fight me boy you can not win against an elder".

She smiled at him before he charged back hitting her harder than she did.

(Crack)

The marble floor couldn't hold up against Allen's attacks; his speed, strength, and determination out did the darkness of winter.

"DON'T' KEEP FIGHTING ME BOY YOU WILL LOSE" she yelled as she attacked him wildly.

Allen dodged and sank down too a crouch; the Skifer blade rested against the surface of the floor gently.

He had an idea come too mind.

"Glace….do you think you can really stop me?" he asked.

His bangs covered the startling eyes from their sites; his face remained blank as he caught his breath.

Even if he was healed his breathing was rough and ragged too such an extent seemed like an asthma attack.

"Do you know…how dark….your soul is?" he asked.

She looked at him hatefully.

"How dare you talk about souls when you have none at all".

"Sure scar me with words I don't give a damn but betray me and you die"

Allen looked up and a insane smile spread across his face.

"I don't believe that you can fight me any longer boy I know that you are young but your stamina is weak"

Allen glared greatly at her before finally moving forward and in a flash sliced threw her stomach.

(Gush)

"Weak am I….…I would think that you should know better than too claim me as some type of….monster when you know nothing of me Glace".

"Why you little devil"

She stared at him before he removed his arm from her and the wings he had closed behind his back slightly.

"Why you monster I can't believe that you are chosen for this to be the only living Pure True Blood" she said.

He looked at her while she still stood.

"It's sad really that you….a filthy mutt can be called a pure…your nothing but a…..disgusting creature look at you covered in blood using your powers for the surpressed need too kill….Why do you think anyone cares if you're a pure all I see is a rouge"

He looked over at his friends; they looked shocked and unsure of anything. They were shell shocked.

"Allen come one please".

Allen smirked darkly at the woman.

"I see well then I think I can take care of this".

Allen raised his bladed arm back.

"Do me a favor bitch and die"

She stared shocked for a moment before in a movement like a wind mill the blade hit dead center and cut her threw. Slicing her into.

With a sickly thud the sliced body of the once beautiful and deadly darkness of winter lay on the ground her blue frost hair was now stained sickly orange and her snow white skin showed the smudges of rust brown color.

Dead blue looked back at the first Knight while he held no remorse for the dead girl.

"_Never do I cry for a darkness"._

"Allen are you alright?"

He looked over at them before his eyes dimmed and blood slipped passed his lips. and his body caved.

"ALLEN" shouted Lenalee.

That was the first time she shouted like that for him and she knew it would not be the last.

Lavi and the others were at him in the blink of an eye and Krory pulled him up and into his arms.

"Hey…hey…..Allen come on please wake up" he asked starting too cry.

Lavi reached over too him and felt for a pulse; thankfully there was one though it seemed faint.

"Come on please Allen wake up".

" Tsunaida…te ni…kisu…wo" he murmured under his breath his eyebrows knotting together.

The ark gates opened and then Lavi got what he was doing; getting them out of there.

"Lets go"

They ran for the doors and bolted threw them fast. They continued to run never once did they not stop running.

"Raina radio ahead and tell them Allen is hurt".

Raina did as told and once they darted threw the door they were swarmed.

"Alright get him too the hospital wing Now" said Komui as Zephyr came rushing in.

"What's going on"

He caught site of Allen's mangled body and went ballistic.

"ALLEN WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM WHAT'S HAPPENED"

Revver, Max, Tapp, and Johnny went too working on stopping Allen's brother.

"No Let Me Go I Have To Get Too Him"

"Zephyr pleas listen you'll only make this worse if you act like this"

He barely listened.

"Please Zephyr let us get him to the hospital wing we have too do something for him or he'll get worse".

Zephyr froze at the site of his brothers body; Allen had gotten all his wounds back. And Komui had too admit that if Allen was human he'd be dead.

"Oh god" Zephyr immediately weedwacked his way threw the group and over too Lavi who got a hold of Allen while Bookman worked on getting the bleeding boy threw the crowed.

"Lavi please" said Zephyr.

Lavi looked at him; Allen was his responsibility he must have felt guilty by doing nothing to try and go with them.

"Alright".

Zephyr looked at his little brother closely; he pulled him out of Lavi's arms and walked towards the infirmary alone holding the sleeping figure in his arms like he would never let go.

But his walk reminded Lavi and several others of the end of a very dramatic war movie; when the sibling or friend carries the dead body of his comrade away in a setting sun. it was too close.

"Is he going too be alright?" asked Miranda.

Komui looked at them gently and shook his head; Allen would heal but Zephyr looked crushed.

"I'm sure all will be well".

(Four Days Later) (Raina's P.O.V) (^0^!)

Right now I was in the hospital wing waiting for Allen to wake up; I hated seeing him hurt like four days ago when he fought the darkness of winter; Glace.

I sometimes though can't help but remember the days when he was training me; those days were simpler, calmer, and more understandable. Now I only can look back on the first lessons he taught me.

Everything he taught me was kept dear too me even now; I can never forget the day that I started training. But then again who would when you have someone as caring as Allen helping you along the way.

(Flash Back)

I had just gotten too the Order and they already were scurrying about saying that I shouldn't be taught by a person who was becoming a Noah.

But Allen was still himself; they say that he stabbed himself with his sword and unleashed his Noah genes but I think that Allen would have regained his Noah powers one way or another.

Today I was waiting for him too come and get me but after a while Timcanpy came and sent a video to me saying too meet him in the training hall. Naturally I was enthusiastic about getting started and being able too see him again.

When I got there though I saw something I didn't think I would; Allen was working on maneuvering his powers around trying too do better and dodging objects.

"_Whoa that's incredible"._

Allen stopped for a second wiping the sweat of his face before picking his shirt back up. That was when I saw it the first time.

A long scar that ran from his shoulder too near his hip; the scar looked painful and I thought it should have been fatal.

"Allen what happened?" I asked.

He looked at me with a bit of shock before looking down; I guessed then that it wasn't one of the most bright of memories.

"Allen is that where?"

"Yea it is I'm surprised that anyone can trust me now"

I knew why he said that; his right eye was slightly golden which was a clear sign of his Noah blood. Somehow he was a relation too one. But who no one knew.

"Allen I trust you" I said.

He smiled before sliding his shirt back on and coming over too me.

"Alright we're going too work on a simple balance training today; I don't want you over working yourself and balance will save your life more than once believe me" he said.

He told me where too go and I went strait too the balance bars and so on. I was scared too fall but I knew that Allen would watch.

"Okay start now" he said.

I started on my balancing but I have too tell you that I'm horrible at this .

"Ahhh…..Allen I think I'm"

My foot slipped and soon I felt wind rush past me before warmth wrap around me before I looked back; like once before Allen had saved me.

"Thanks" I said.

"No it's alright but why don't I help you?"

I nodded and he pulled me back up onto the balance bar and stood behind me; I felt so safe now.

"Okay now just follow my movements".

I felt his hand grasp my arms gently and pull them up into the air beside me they were outstretched; he moved one hand too my waist and I gulped.

"Allen um…."

He looked up at me with soft eyes and gave me a small smile.

"It's alright you can trust me"

He moved his head so it was closer too my face at the side; his head rested on my shoulder gently waiting for me too loosen my muscles.

"Loosen up if you don't you'll only fall" his voice soothed me so much that I basically melted.

"Not so lose Raina" he laughed.

"I'm sorry I've…..never been this close to a boy before" I said my face beat red.

He smiled at me calmingly.

"It's alright though I'm not here too do anything to you I'm here too teach and befriend you"

I nodded gently starting too relax into the feel of his body; Allen is very warm and soft and has this com forting aura about him always. I can't help but feel safe around him.

"That's it alright now move one step forward"

"But what if I fall?"

I was scared of falling again it's not that pleasant of a feeling.

"No it's alright I'm not going too let you go"

"Alright"

He smiled and I took one step forward and he came with me step after step until we were at the end.

"There see you did fine" he said.

"Oh um thanks".

He turned me around too where I was facing him; I nearly freaked out from being so close. I don't think of Allen as some one too fall in love with but I was so shy then that being so close too him made me extremely unconfident.

"Allen what are you doing?"

He took a step back.

"Now follow me this way you can do it just keep your eyes forward".

I nodded worriedly and he followed me on backwards the whole way; it was incredibly comforting too have him there the whole time.

"Allen are you alright?"

This was weeks later on my first mission; Allen, me, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were on a mission. Link wasn't here because we said that we could handle it.

"Yea I…"

Every time he tried to say he was alright a sharp pain ran threw his body; he was hiding it though.

"Allen don't hide this " said Lavi.

Allen sat down on the ground and curled up with his head on his knees.

"Noah I know I'm going to curse them for ever I know that I'll be one of them but…I can't give up on any of my promises" he said.

"No you don't know if you'll…"

That was when Allen had looked up at Lavi and the rest of us; one cross was cutting into his forehead near his right eye while the same eye was bright gold.

"Oh no".

"I know already but the fourteenth….I have a chance I think if I just….."

"Just what we can't take you back too the Order with that cross on your forehead" said Lavi.

Lenalee looked near crying; I know she didn't want too lose him and nether did I.

"I can stop it if I fight one last time….but I think it wouldn't do any good"

Lavi snagged Allen by his shoulders and shook him.

"Alright that's it Fourteenth if your in there let him go he's our friend"

Allen seemed shocked.

"Lavi no don't do that"

"Why not"

Allen nearly looked ready too fall over.

"Do you want me to lose control or something you call on him I can't stop him from coming out and killing any of you" he said with a worried face.

"Oh!".

Allen pushed Lavi away settling himself back down.

"I'm not going too let him win but….if any of you try and talk too it then the fourteenth will come out just let me deal with it"

It was a week later that we got some very interesting news.

"GUYS HEY GUYS COME HERE" yelled Lavi.

We looked at him while we were walking in the halls.

"What is it Lavi?" asked Krory.

"Allen he…."

We were whisked away in a heart beat by Miranda and Lenalee who ran too Allen's room and burst threw the door too see Allen sitting there looking at us like we had lost it.

"What the hell?"

"Allen what's going on?"

He shrugged before looking back at the book he had.

"Did the fourteenth?"

"Who?"

Our jaws dropped before he smirked and started too laugh.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but I had too try and see if you would fall for it I know who the fourteenth is but I can tell you now that he's um….taking a one way trip"

Allen smirked a smile that was demented and we shook but it clicked in Lavi's head.

"OH MY GOD"

Allen again looked at us like we were nuts.

"What?"

"You got rid of him HOW?".

Lavi was ganging up on him now and me and Lenalee had to drag him back.

"Okay Lavi calm down but really Allen is he?"

"What gone?…yes"

We cheered.

"But he did leave me something"

We froze not sure weather or not we wanted too hear.

"I have the ark now sticking that way too something about being the host of a Noah for your whole life and not knowing it effecting the balance or something I don't know but I think I can still operate the Ark".

'What but wouldn't that make you?"

"Hmm?"

Silvery gold eyes looked at us.

"You would be a…..Noah right?"

Allen sat down the book he had and stood up.

"Maybe I don't know but he said that I would return too my old self but I don' know what he meant".

"Your memories of your life maybe?" asked Krory.

"that could be it but…..there is also the possibility that there could be a very large puzzle too this who knows who I really am if you think about it I could have been in a asylum my whole life and got out at one point"

We had too laugh; sure Allen acted like he was insane sometimes but not so much as too cause that thought.

Things were simple and back too the way they used too be after that and soon after three weeks too be exact; Allen blood-let on a mission and started his reawakening. Soon after Allen became a Vampire again.

(End Of Flash Back)

I looked over at him while he slept on so he could heal. I hated the things that happened too him but fate seemed prepared too torture him.

"Raina go get some sleep I can't stand for you too look this way Allen will be fine" said the head nurse.

"Oh no I'm fine".

Lavi huffed at me when the head nurse walked off.

"Raina it's not going too help with you not sleeping"

I shook a bit and nodded.

"I know you feel bad Raina but look at Lenalee she's worse off" he said pointing too her as we headed for the door.

I looked back at Lenalee; she was resting her head near his laying in the bed with him unable too not be there for him. I wished I could be that close too comfort my friend but I knew Allen was better off with his lover than his friend.

'Come on Raina"

Lavi pushed me out the door and I walked down too my room before curling up on the bed; I was so tired.

(Back In the Hospital) (Lavi's P.O.V)

I closed the door and sat down near the two of them; Lenalee was so sad when he was placed in here and it never helped that Allen wasn't able too take care of himself.

"Come on Allen pull off a miracle for us"

Allen didn't move but Lenalee did.

"I wish that you would wake up Allen so I can talk too you so I can know your alright".

I heard a hum near me and looked up too see Lenalee rub her eyes and look up.

"Lavi what's going on?"

"I woke you up I'm sorry"

She shook her head and looked over at Allen before smiling and brushing his hair out of his face.

"So will he wake up?" I asked.

"Soon I hope"

I smiled at her and told her that we should leave. She agreed but did so reluctantly.

"We'll come back later"

She nodded.

We walked down the corridor and away from the hospital wing when we ran into a familiar brown haired girl.

"Mae Ling hi" said Lenalee.

She smiled at us greatly.

"Hi Lenalee how have all of you been?"

"Good I was curious though what are you doing here?"

Raina ran into us before she could answer.

"Oh hi I've heard of you before you Mae Ling right?"

"Yea it's nice too meet you Raina right?"

"Yes"

"So to answer your question I came here as a momentary transfer"

"That's great" I said.

She looked around.

"Wait where's Allen?"

We looked at each other and then around again.

"He's in the hospital he got hurt".

"Oh um….is it okay if I go and see him?"

I looked at Lenalee and then at Mae Ling; it shouldn't hurt we had really just left but she is a friend and she seems worried for him so I figured it was alright.

"Sure"

We led her too the infirmary and opened the doors before heading too Allen's bed; though that was when she started too cry.

"I saw this…in my crystal ball he was fighting some woman with blue hair and eyes; I saw him get hurt I saw his eyes, the wings all of it….."

Lenalee grabbed her and gave her a tight hug.

"It's alright he heals fast".

"Four days"

"Yes I know"

She was worried but she was being strong for Mae Ling.

"Allen will be up in no time"

(Two Days Later) (Narrative)

They were starting too wonder if the now five day wait for Allen to wake up was becoming a bad idea; could they wake him up?.

Lavi didn't really like that idea but there might not be a choice; they needed too know how he was and they couldn't do so without him being awake.

"We have to wake Walker up weather he is ready too or not" said Link when Lavi and the rest of the group even Kanda step in his way of the sleeping boy.

"No" said Krory.

"It must happen he has too wake up Now"

"You can't wake him up like that do you have any clue what you could do too him?" asked Zephyr.

"You think that we can afford too lose such a valuable Exorcist an Immortal like Walker is uncommon"

"Leave him alone" said Mae Ling.

"No he must wake up and that is final"

They stayed put even now Alex and Riannia were with them; however Link pushed threw them and pulled out a needle before finding a vein and starting to inject the serum but was stopped by a hand knocking the needle out of his hand.

"What?"

"Touch him and I'll kill you" said Saya.

"And what would you do?"

"Let him kill you if you wake him up before he is really ready too he'll be he most deadly thing you have ever seen".

Link seemed to pale close too Allen's hair color before abruptly walking away.

(Door shutting)

"Well that is something " said Saya as she covered Allen back up.

"He'll get up later trust me I know my cousin well enough too tell you that he'll be up today"

Sure enough he was; though the mere thought of having a repeat of his decent was a very bad reminder.

They were in the infirmary again and Lenalee was resting near the bed before Lavi noticed something; Allen's eyes were opening.

"Hey guys look"

Everyone sprang to life.

"Hi how are you?" asked Lavi.

Allen blinked a few times and when his vision cleared he smiled lightly at them.

"ouch" was all he said when he tried too sit up at first.

"Nu-uh your not getting up just yet" said the head nurse.

"Don't you dare sit up Walker" she snapped.

Allen gulped and leaned back some before noticing something or someone.

"Mae Ling hi how have you been?".

She smiled before she saw some changes in him; his skin was alabaster pale, his eyes were crimson/gold, and he didn't seem human anymore.

"Allen I've been fine but I heard that you were under watch because of the Noah?"

"Oh no um it's not like that…..exactly"

"What do you mean?".

Allen looked the other way; he really didn't feel up to explaining this.

"I'll talk about it later I don't feel like explaining this".

"What?".

"Mae Ling Allen's been threw a lot this year so just let him get better completely before you start all these questions" said Lavi.

"Oh sorry Allen"

"No it's fine I've just got too much to explain in such a short time I need to get better".

"I saw your fight you were incredible your arm didn't it et ripped off?"

"Oh grew one back"

"What the hell?".

"My Innocence turned into a mist so I could turn it into a weapon again finally"

She smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Good"

"Walker take this now" said the head nurse while she shoved a glass of deep red liquid into his hands.

"Um…okay"

His throat was actually really sore from the bloodlust but he knew that thankfully the blood looked like some type of medicine. He swallowed it very fast actually.

"That should get you better and one more thing…..DON'T YOU DARE GET YOURSELF NEAR DEAD EVERY DAY GOT IT?".

Allen shrunk back; he knew far better than to mess with her.

"Yes ma'am".

She left and the others smiled brightly; he was all better now…..well at least.

"Allen do you think you can sit up?"

He nodded and sat up before stretching his arms; his muscles felt so sore.

"I need too stretch out my body some this is kind of uncomfortable" he said while stretching his arms threw too his shoulders.

"Yea your shoulders look kind of stiff" said Narien.

"Sure they are".

Narien put slight pressure on his shoulders and he flinched.

"Alright I get it already ouch"

They smiled and Narien huffed at Allen while he swung his feet over the side of the bead.

"You get hurt more now then ever you know?"

"Well considering that we're getting more information the more dangerous things are bound too be".

"I know just do me a favor and try not to get beat up too much".

He nodded and stood up which his legs really didn't hold him up too long but soon they did; after Lavi and Narien had kept him up.

"Your off balance".

"Or I'm not completely healed".

"Duh"

After awhile they waited outside and Allen showed up after words.

"Maybe now could you explain?".

"Mae Ling I'm a Noah half-blood by birth my father was the fourteenth Noah and I took his place when he died"

Mae Ling looked shocked.

"No you can't…be a…Noah then you would be a…..an enemy"

"No I'm not and that's not all of it my mother was a vampire so now you know what I am…..a Vampire/Noah half-blood".

Mae Ling backed away from him; she couldn't believe that there was no proof of it.

"Your joking"

Allen sighed and looked at Lenalee and the others; should he show her what he is?. The Noah blood in him was potent but so was his Vampire blood which was exactly the highest power and blood point of his being.

"Alright I'll show you".

She watched his skin turn light gray his eyes bright yet deep set burning gold, and one stigmata cross show in the center of his forehead.

"See half blood" he said.

She nearly fell out.

"Oh my god"

"Hey don't be so blunt you know I think that if you got over the fact that I have Noah blood you would see I'm not evil like the rest…..at least try" he said with a board expression.

She gulped but nodded.

"Alright…..I'll…try".

He nodded and changed back into the most human looking form she would see; his eyes were crimson and his nail claw-like, his eye teeth had become fangs.

"VAMPIRE"

"No shit Sherlock" he said.

"But…you…..they….Vampires aren't supposed to be real"

"Well lets see, Innocence is real, Akuma are real, the Earl is real, the Order is real, and the Exorcists are real so why wouldn't what I am be real?"

She blinked; there was no combating any of that. It was all true.

"So how long?"

"Since birth"

She blinked and then sighed.

"Alright I'll try and believe you".

He smiled eyes becoming crimson/gold again.

(One Week Later)

"Finally BREAK" shouted Lavi.

Allen shook his head while Lenalee, Raina, Miranda, and the others settled under some of the shady trees near the order.

"Why are you shouting?" he asked.

"Oh aren't you a stiff".

"No" grumbled the vampire.

"What's going on with you then I don't get why your so up tight?" asked Raina.

"It could be because there are twelve darkness's left but beyond a shout of a doubt we're going to face their back ups or you could say…other members of the darkness"

"No but you got rid of Glace right?" asked Krory.

"Yes but there's one problem for all we know she could have a replacement".

"Who?" they asked

"Her sister or as I like too call her a waking nightmare" he said.

"Allen who is it?" asked Lavi.

"Desdemona"

They paled.

"Oh no there is no way in heaven or earth that we are going to let that happen".

"Well then we have to find another Knight eventually".

"Alright when?"

"Whenever one of us wakes up" he said resting against the nearest tree.

"So when can we go and get them?" asked Lavi.

Allen looked at him cracking open a single eye.

"Not sure when they'll wake up on their own time".

The others didn't know what too do for the time being; Allen was the first Knight but there were some questions in the air.

Who was the next?, who was the others, and also how many Knights Of RuneSlave were there?.

"So how many of the Knights are their?"

"Hmm….there is only supposed too be six but I think more of nine or ten it just depends on who lived long enough too inherit the bloodline".

"Oh wait bloodline?"

"I mean each Knight this time is a direct descendant of the first generation therefore each awakens at their own pace but their could be six of us or…their could be just as many of the Knights as there are of the Noah".

It was a very exciting thought when they looked at it; fourteen Knights against thirteen Noah. They all knew who would win that one; Allen and the others.

"I would like to know who they are but I guess I'll just have to wait".

"Yea".

"Well I guess we're going too be getting too the real war soon" said Allen.

"True" they said.

"Well I hope we can do this".

"We can".

They knew they could do it; there was no denying that they could win the war. As long as they stayed together.

*CHAPTER 40: SAGES OF TIME (END)*

Me: Whoa 52 pages.

Allen: *Claps* good job.

Lenalee: YAY.

Lavi: ALRIGHT GOOD NOW PREVIEW.

NEXT TIME: the group settle down for awhile but when something that seems near impossible happens what will they do.

What will the Black Order do when someone who shouldn't be alive returns too speak with Allen.

NEXT TIME: CHAPTER 41: COME IN WITH THE RAIN.

SEE YOU ALL THEN.


	41. Chapter 41: COME IN WITH THE RAIN

Me: chapter 41 already I just hope my muse doesn't pull another coffee break card on me.

Lavi: He's like Komui in mini.

Muse: *sipping coffee while wearing white berate*

Allen: *-_-!* Well that's uncanny.

Lenalee: Yep.

Raina: Ohiyo folks how is everything going?.

Kanda: Che. *Walks Off*

Me: Haiya alright so ending in this wait….where's everyone else?.

Miranda & Krory: present

Choji & Alex & Riannia: we're here.

Others: HI ^-^

Me: Okay guys who's doing the song intro?.

Allen: Kanda.

Kanda: WHAT DID YOU SAY MOYASHHIIIIIIIIIIIII?.

Lavi: That's it….Kanda is doing it.

Lenalee: alright me and Allen will do it before Kanda goes on 'another' rampage.

Cast: Agreed.

Me: Okay One…..Two….Three…..Go.

Allen & Lenalee: this Chapter is Done To: STRENGTH BY ABINGDON BOYS SCHOOL.

Me: And also for the record that is Op 1 For: Soul Eater.

Cast: ENJOY AND ARIGATO FOR THE 144 REVIEWS ^O^.

*CHAPTER 41:(雨で下さい。) (AME DE KUDASAI) (COME IN WITH THE RAIN) *

* ( ALLEN'S P.O.V)*

Call me as crazy as anything on this planet I'll tell you other wise. In all honesty I've had my bout of insanity and I can tell you that it's not funny at all.

I got rid of one darkness so far and take a wild guess for me as to how easy it is for them to find a replacement? ; answer: Very, Very easy.

But that's something I want to worry about later right now I'm going to try and enjoy some of my peaceful time here with the others the best I can; I think I'm in titled too that don't you?.

Well enough talk I guess I might as well enjoy the time I have because of a few things; should I even have to tell you?.

Now that I think about it you might not know; One Cross is still missing, second I pissed off the darkness's, and thirdly who knows what the Black Order has planned this time around.

"Allen what are you thinking about you've been staring at a blank wall for an hour now" said Mae Ling.

"Hmm oh sorry Mae Ling I was just thinking over some things" I said with a smile.

You can think all you want that vampires are basic seduction but we're not if you want proof of us actually being civilized then read a vampire novel they're pretty close.

"You know Allen…..I"

I looked over to her; in my opinion Mae Ling shouldn't have become an Exorcist she's to young but I guess I can't speak on that term.

After all I joined the Order when I was fourteen and get this I've been training too be an Exorcist since I was born almost; since I was old enough to do things around six I think.

"What is it?"

"I just…I don't…."

She looked near tears; now just for your information we're not alone. Lenalee, Lavi, Raina, Miranda ,and Krory are in here with me. Which would be the Library.

"Mae Ling you can tell him he's not going too be mad about you asking something" said Lenalee.

She knew she was right; I guess when I think on it I did choose well.

"Um alright Allen…."

I turned my full attention onto her; she flinched of course like I knew she would. My eyes due tend to bother some people.

"It's alright you can tell me if you want" I said.

"I…..I want too know why you're a…..why are you a vampire really?"

That was an odd question; sure one person had talked too me on it said there's a cure. Well there's not.

"Well…I…I'm sorry Mae Ling but that's a question that I just can't answer".

"I see but then tell me what do vampires…?"

"What eat?, sleep in?, do we burn up in daylight?, what do you want to ask?" I said too her.

Really it's trivial things but who knows I don't know much more than what I have to .

"Alright I…is there a reason behind the old myths you know; vampires burn in daylight allergic too crosses, holy water ect."

"People thought it could really work; but we knew how to act like they killed us but there was one occasion that a vampire really did die from some of those things".

The others swarmed me suddenly; I'm not claustrophobic but I felt like I was now. But wouldn't you too?.

"Who and how?" asked Lavi.

There are days when I feel like slapping the bookman junior across the room; don't think that I can't…or won't…..eventually.

"Who; Basle he was around before I was born the witch trials in England"

"But I thought that the witch trials were in Salem M.A" said Raina.

"No they weren't at all in fact the witch trials started in London England".

"What no way" said Mae Ling.

"Yes and he was one of the first; they hunted both Witch, Werewolf, and Vampire".

"But why?".

"Well back then we were dangerous I wasn't alive back then so I only heard rumors but I can't forget it….they burned the Witches at the stake, Decapitated the Werewolves, and the Vampires…we were starved".

"Starved?" asked Raina.

"The reason they did this is because well look at me; I went almost four months without no one knowing what I was until you actually saw it and what does that tell you?'

They didn't get it until Lavi said something.

"You look human"

"Yes I look human and back then almost everyone was pale skinned no one would guess that a vampire was walking around even when I was older I passed for human"

"So why would they start hunting them?"

"They hunted down vampires because of a few things; one was that the Pure blooded Vampires were feeding off of more than they should have, Secondly the villagers could use us as a weapon if needs be and yes they did it".

They looked shell shocked; I wouldn't doubt it though. Who wouldn't be if you told them that kind of thing.

"So um….when you were a child you heard these stories?" asked Mae Ling.

"Oh no I was thirteen when I read them; after a mishap at a school I didn't go too a school anymore and my parents I guess hired some people to teach me though the first died of old age the second stayed with us till he wasn't need anymore".

"Wow who knew your life was so simple"

I had to laugh at them ; my life was far from simple.

"Where do you get that thought?"

"Well…your family is a rather well bred one right?" asked Krory.

"You think that my family was what…..Royalty?"

"We thought that maybe"

"No nobles and Royals are two different things; Royal families are the Romanoff, the queen of England and so on Nobles are wealthy families who were lucky enough to get in a good word with the family's father or so on and they set up their kids that's a Noble".

"But your….."

I felt like ripping the library apart; I have a very violent reaction too to many questions.

"Yea a Noble so what I'm not the same as most I figured since it's almost been a whole year that you would have figured it out".

"But Allen I don't get that I mean Nobles and Royals are like two sides of a coin".

"OH SHUT UP LAVI" I snapped.

Trying to get it threw someone's skull that you are not something they think you are is much harder than it looks believe me.

"What did you just?".

They looked a little startled; when I think on it yea I would be to.

"What tell you to stop jawing yes".

Seeing the day and age I was born in you can put two and two together as to where that line came from; I'm British if you missed anything.

"Where did that line come from?" asked Raina.

"Sorry I kind of pick up on the way people used to talk; it kind of comes out sometimes".

They laughed naturally.

"Sure laugh it up you would have probably had a finger cut off if you used that line to anyone" I said hotly.

"Huh?"

"I told you that's an insult I'm glad I can run fast or I would have probably had more than that cut off; I kind of don't like to think about things from when I was younger".

"Well um can I ask you something?" asked Mae Ling.

"What is it?"

"Who is Era really Allen I mean I heard about her but".

Every time Era's name is mentioned I feel like I was cut open with a Draconium blade; the memories of her stung badly. And that pain never really ebbed away.

"Allen can you tell me?"

I looked up at her; really I wasn't looking at anyone. It's harder for me too look at someone when I talk about one of my friends.

"She was a friend".

"Just a friend?"

"She was an Exorcist but…..she died".

I hated having to talk about this; I still blame myself for doing that too her leaving her alone. I shouldn't have left her if I had stayed I could have either saved her or comforted her in her last moments.

"Mae Ling don't ask anything more about that it's very sensitive subject to him" said Lavi.

I was glad he stopped the questions; like I said they sting.

"So um what were you doing in the Library when we found you Allen?" asked Raina.

Like I wanted to talk too them right now; I was really trying too figure out the location of a possible stone. Hey I've only got that choice.

'Oh I was looking for any records on strange reactions near anywhere so I could find either an Innocence fragment or one of the stones".

"Allen can you find something on that just by looking?".

"Yes I can"

I flipped threw the pages of an old book for a few minutes before pushing it aside and moving to the next; speed reading is a life savor.

"How most of that information is hundreds of years old" said Lavi.

"I never told anyone but my mother was a seer so I can do what she used to sometimes but not always it's a fait talent".

"Seer your mother could see the future and things like that?"

"Yes if I can find any information then I can pull up a vision of sorts and then I can tell weather it's their or not but if nothing comes up then it wasn't their at all".

"That's helpful".

I shrugged and went too flipping threw the books again; they were helping me now which will make things go faster which is very helpful to me.

(Two Hours Later)

We were still reading threw the old books covered in dust; we had moved on too an area for the civil war records though some of them couldn't reach it.

"Allen I can't reach that book" said Mae Ling.

"Hold on"

I was glad that I had a good jump because I needed to be able to climb and so on; I can't think on a better idea.

"Be careful don't fall".

"Mae Ling he won't fall Allen used to work in the circus it's something that's natural too him" said Lavi.

"Sure it is Lavi well fine".

I jumped back down and brought the book Mae Ling was wanting to search threw.

"Thanks and um were is….?"

(Crash)

I knew who that was; Lavi might be able too understand this better than anyone. Krory fell again.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Lenalee.

Oh wait both Miranda and Krory; woops.

"I think so but what about you Miranda are you okay?"

"Yes I think so….AH I'M SO SORRY I".

She stood up and tripped taking me down with her; ouch.

"Allen are you okay?"

"Ouch…..okay that hurt…hey um do you guys hear something?"

I could hear things all around the Order my hearing is around sixty- five to eighty-nine percent stronger than a horses or a dog so I can hear everything inside or outside the order. Thankfully.

"No we can't hear like you can moyashi" snapped Kanda.

"Damn raven" I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Raven you know your girly hair"

I might be two hundred and eighty seven but I sure as hell enjoy teasing Kanda still; you can't really say act your age too me. Acting my age would be playing dead.

"Oh what about you and that baby like body?"

I didn't know he knew about the fact that yea sure I don't really have the look of someone who hit puberty but I think it's the Innocence in my body and the bloodlines. Not many vampires look like they are well…..grown up like that.

"Can you not go into those sort of things Bakanda?"

"Why you little pest your nothing but a parasite"

"Don't start a name calling game with me I'll beat you too a pulp got it?" I asked.

"Filthy little mutt"

"Shut up"

The others were watching some shaking their heads others slowly moving away.

"Say one more word about it Moyashi and I'll cut you to pieces".

"Girly, Freaking, Idiot"

That was the breaking point and naturally he came after me; but naturally he wasn't going to catch me.

"COME BACK HERE FREAK…"

I ran out of the library; the others I knew were right behind Kanda and me. I had to keep moving as much as possible. I won't fight it off but he doesn't know half of what I can do.

"What is going on Kanda stop" said Revver.

I shot up and flipped back from Kanda doing multiple hand springs away from him.

"Dear lord stop Kanda " said Bak.

"What are you two doing?" asked Link.

I ran past Kanda.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE FREAKING PARASITE".

I started running further away from him; it's not hard to get away from Kanda if you want too. You just have to hide very ,very well.

"Kanda stop what did Allen do?"

"He's gonna die then when he regenerates I'm gonna kill him again".

"Hey Stop Chasing My Brother" said Zephyr.

That poor guy; Zephyr might want to run.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY FREAK OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO".

Lenalee kind of was teetering on keeping me safe from him and keeping Kanda from destroying the Order; the others were doing the same.

"Alright calm down now what happened".

"They got into one of their spats" said Lavi as he kept a look out for Kanda's attacks again; like I was dumb enough to come out of hiding. Oh wait I'm not even doing that.

"Where is the freaking Moyashi"

"Look Up Baka" I said.

They looked up.

"I can't turn invisible you know but vertigo doesn't bother me"

"Get Down Here So I Can KILLLLLLLL YOOOOOU"

"Hmm no thanks".

"Allen what happened?"

"Like Lavi said the normal"

"Even now you two can't get along?" asked Komui.

"LIKE I WOULD EVER TRUST THAT FREAKING PARASITE"

I decided too come down after that; parasite was just going far too far.

(Thud)

"What?"

I swung up and kicked Kanda right in the jaw; the front of my boot hit his bottom jaw and made his head go up. I knew I heard a crack. His jaw was either broken or dislocated.

Though I'll admit I have a very strong upper kick; you can ask anyone who's ever fought me that you have to avoid my kicks.

(Crunch)

"Ah Oh no"

I stopped after that one kick; I wasn't gong to put him in the hospital. But who was I kidding I had already gone that far.

"Allen why on earth"

"Damn moyashi" he muttered threw his swollen jaw.

"So you healed good"

I wasn't in a good mood anymore; the only thing I saw was red. And I knew my eyes were red. Most likely burning or searing in the color.

"Yea now you better run"

I had already started too; but that was when I was shocked by something a person I hadn't seen in a long time.

"What….you…"

That had made me stop but Kanda was to slow in stopping his attack and so the attack went strait threw me. Hitting m across my back leaving deep cuts in my skin. What surprised me was the fact that it really hurt.

(Blood Gushing)

"AHHHHHHHHHH'

It hurt bad and I hadn't ever felt that much pain.

"Allen are you alright"

The others were next to me in seconds but I would kind of liked it better if they had done something to stop the bleeding .

"Kanda what did you do"

I looked around from the corner of my eyes; he had this look of shock on his face I knew he was stunned by what he had done.

"I…."

General Tiedoll had come over too me and started to pick me up.

"I sure do get hurt a lot" I muttered.

He smiled and felt of my forehead.

(Tiedoll's P.O.V)

Ever since I had first met Allen Walker I had been amazed by the child; he was so kind, cheerful, honest, soft spoken, and an amazing fighter.

And when he re-awoke to his true self finally; Allen was all the more mesmerizing. I couldn't really understand what made the boy such an incredible site but he was.

Too me being the artist that I am I find that Allen is like living art; his voice, movements, and other things about him simply just amaze my mind. When he fights it's like a dance of death. Perfection.

I was at the time worried for him though; Kanda had not stopped his attack in time and had unfortunately hit Allen across the back with it. Leaving a great wound.

"There there it's alright just let me have a look".

I had taken him too my office; I am a painter but I am also very good at medical works.

"Ahhh"

"So sorry just stay still".

The others his friends were with us and I was working on removing his shirt which took some time but once it was off I could see the wound.

"Well Kanda you've done an excellent job of injuring him" I said.

I could never be angry at someone for long but I found that Allen was very hurt and I had to point a finger at someone.

"Well those won't be healing alone".

"Really so what now?" he asked.

"It's alright I'm going to have to clean them and wrap them in some gauze but I would suggest you find a very large amount of blood Allen heaven knows you can't heal quickly when your this hurt".

The moon pale child next to me nodded; I was still busy with checking over his back and shoulders but I know that I was amazed with how soft his flesh was even when it was cut and bleeding. His entire body was like a newborns. Flawless.

"I'm amazed by the way you look; from what I've heard I would have expected your body to be a network of scars" I said.

He peered over at me.

"It used to be but most of my scars heal over time the only ones that don't are the Innocence, my curse, and the mark on my shoulder".

"I have wondered about something…..the mark from where your sword went threw you is gone why?"

He laughed at that one; but it was kind of hollow.

"Well when my bloodline reawakened it started a automatic healing and since the scar was only about a month old it healed it almost instantly".

"Well then I suppose you are a lucky one"

"Lucky how the hell do you get that?".

He looked a bit bewildered by that one and I had to laugh.

"I would say that because you're a parasitic and your immortal that is pure luck my boy".

He shook his head before I got the alcohol and then slowly poured it on the wounds; I was surprised by the reaction. At first it was just a shiver but that was when his back snapped up unnaturally.

"Alright calm down sorry I should have warned you first"

"Yea that would have been nice".

I finished cleaning and stitching the wounds and wrapped them in a gauze before handing him a simple pull on deep gray T-shirt.

"There now don't over work yourself or the stitches I put in will rip".

"Okay general don't worry I know better than to do that" he said slightly.

I smiled and ruffled his messy white hair; such a strange yet beautiful child. I only could hope that this side of him would never change. His kind and pure nature is there just hidden beneath his mask.

He wants to protect everyone he loves and therefore he is terribly well hidden; he hides himself behind a mask of his past. A past of darkness and bloodshed.

The poor child.

"Tiedoll is something wrong?" asked Lavi.

"No it's alright I was just thinking on you dear boy" I said looking at Allen.

"What about me?".

I smiled again and reach out tilting his head up so I could look over his face; I realized I had missed a small cut on the side of his face clearly I wasn't paying enough attention.

"Allen hold still I missed a cut".

I cleaned that cut as well and set a bandage over it.

"There now what was your question?"

He looked at me slightly.

"What about me what were you thinking?".

"Oh I was just thinking about what I've heard on you".

"Like what?"

"Your past how you act to others; I see that you have such a wonderful personality you really do so kind and compassionate…..but I also see that you have a very demented personality you act vicious, cruel, ill tempered, sadistic, and down right evil at times".

He sighed deeply knowing that I was right; but it seemed a pity to crush such an angelic creatures strength.

"But that I believe is how you are it's the way you are just meant to be but do not do what you have in the past".

I tilted his head up some more; it was hard too not look into those beautiful and exotic eyes. Never in all my years had I seen more magical looking eyes. They sucked you in. which can be a terrible thing.

"You hide behind a mask dear boy and because of that no one can see who you can really be they can only see half of you".

He grabbed my wrist in a strong yet gentle hold and looked down and shook his head.

"The reason I normally wear that mask is so I can't be afraid of others seeing how I can really be; I am basically a murderer and I am afraid of others seeing that side to me a side darker than anything else".

"I don't believe in that at all boy now you listen to me…..you are not a monster nor will you ever be one".

He seemed to laugh half heartedly at me.

"But you haven't seen that…..like I said I wear a mask to hide the real monster I am if I ever lost control again…..I don't know who would die".

"You sound like you have been threw something similar before" I asked.

This poor child; he doesn't deserve to live in fear of the past and yet he wears that mask to hide his face to hide his past.

"I have once I made a mistake I wish I hadn't but….nothing can stop the past and when I think on it the mask I wear isn't necessary and I can remove that but…..I think I'm still paying for the things I've done".

I shook my head at him; the other people in the room seemed to agree with me.

"Well take off that mask then show us the truth".

"I've already done that…..when all of you found out; that was when my mask broke".

I saw then that it was true that mask was gone leaving raw emotion and the raw self of the boy; there was no mask he was hiding behind he spoke on past terms.

"So what will happen now?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before smiling.

"Move on and by the way I have a pest to deal with so excuse me".

He hopped of my desk and walked out side where we all heard three crashes and two yells of :

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORLD DO YOU WANT".

And a.

"DON'T KILL ME COME ON PLEASE".

That was when we walked out and found Allen glaring hotly at a man with blond-ish brown hair and blue eyes.

(Cane's P.O.V)

I was shocked when I saw Allen again; he was around sixteen physically and was such a marvelous site. I was surprised that he looked so well. Minus me seeing him get hurt I blame myself there.

"Hi Allen"

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped.

I could never forget those jewel-like eyes filled with such a flurry of confusion that day; the day when he was taken to the asylum. Such a look of betrayal.

"You look well Allen" I said.

He did look well; his body looked in perfect health, his eyes were bright and full of life, his skin didn't have those horrible bruises anymore. He was perfect…like I thought he was.

I didn't really see much of him when he was admitted but when I did come he barely saw me and it was like there was nothing inside him; Allen was a doll then. He had lost his unearthly beauty and charm. He had it back now.

"Cane what do you want?" he asked.

"I came to see you I haven't seen you since I got you home".

He growled at me with a deep thick hatred; I couldn't really break that alpha feeling he had. If he stared you down you stayed down.

"So you come here to what fuck up my life?"

I knew he was well in a sense pissed off; you could see this hot raging aura around him. I knew the way those exotic eyes were looking at me that I was in serious trouble.

"No I just wanted to see you me and Solara came to…"

Those hard eyes softened; Ah so Solara was a comfort for him. Why the hell did he hate me?.

"Solara is here too?" he asked.

I could see many other people here with him; they seemed glad that he was well fine. But were glaring at me especially a certain black haired female.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

Allen looked at her and smiled before she came over and wrapped her arms around him; ah I see she's his mate.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself I was busy running from the lose canon here" I said pointing to Allen.

I made a grave mistake then; I found a very hard, very cold, and very strong piece of metal ramming me into a wall. So Allen has the Skifer Blade again; great.

"Oooooooouch".

"Well shut the fuck up with that would you?".

"Okay…..any who my name is Cane and I came here with Solara too see Allen we haven't seen him in a long time".

They nodded but the girl seemed angry.

"So your that bastard that sent Allen to the asylum!" she said.

"Well I didn't really send him he was told to go by the doctor and I was told to send a letter but I feel that I made a mistake in that".

"No shit Sherlock".

Solara walked over soon after and stood next to me; Solara is tall, lean, with slightly tanned skin, her olive green eyes are ringed in sky blue and a desert sand brown. She also has very dark black midnight long hair. In other words she's beautiful.

"I don't believe it" she muttered.

I knew she was talking about Allen; he really was one of the miracle cases. It was remarkable.

"Well I can't believe that you of all people Allen Walker I didn't expect you too still be up and running".

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're the one I said would keel over before you were out but look at you now your alright".

Allen rolled his eyes at Solara.

"Hi Solara it's been awhile how have you been?" he asked slightly.

"I'm well but I can see you've went back to the Order; weren't they the main reason behind you being completely traumatized into schizophrenia after the Fights weren't they the ones who betrayed you?"

Allen again rolled his eyes.

"I know what they did in the past I'm trying to forget it so I can move on alright?"

"I know but that's not why I'm hear; Allen you know that when I came to your home when you were given to Rosy and Zephyr to be taken care of I was the one who gave you the medication and so on".

He nodded; at least he didn't forget that much. Maybe things would get easier. Who am I kidding this is going to end badly.

"Well I kind of need to run a few…blood tests and well…you know that you hate having that done but I kind of need to".

"I get it Solara it's just blood I can handle that much".

She smiled and nodded.

"Good".

She had dragged him off after that and it was a good while before she brought him back; when she did it was surprising that he wasn't beat up.

"You didn't beat him to a pulp this time thank god" I said.

Allen growled at me; I saw that his right arm was bandaged.

"Allen are you alright?"

"What this?" he asked pointing to the gauze.

"Well yea did anyone even tell you that his skin is hard to pierce so I had to cut a mark in his arm for it I was trying to get his blood and I didn't want to tenderize him" said Solara.

"So did you?"

Then Solara held up three vials of pitch black blood; I hated the look of that blood it was far to dark.

"But what did you have to do that for?"

"I heard about the fight between Glace and him and her saying he was the last Pure of his kind so I'm going to test his blood on that one".

"Would a blood test really do anything to prove it?" asked Lavi.

He seemed unsure of the situation; I for one knew that a test of the blood was one of three ways of finding the truth. The other two were just to painful though.

"But why did you come to?" asked Allen.

I got that he was riled up over me being here but I came because Solara asked me to.

"I can for two or three reasons; one Solara asked me, two; I wanted to and three; I haven't seen you in a long time".

He gritted his teeth and then walked passed me; this feeling in my stomach made me grab his arm. Now if you asked me why I couldn't ever answer.

"Let go of me" he said.

"Just hear me out Allen I've not done anything to you why do you act like you hate me?".

He pulled his arm forward making it hard for me not to be pulled along; he was much stronger than before.

But that could be a very bad thing for me. Especially when I don't understand why he's so angry.

"Haven't done anything to me…..where do you think I went when you sent that letter to the doctors?" he asked darkly.

He turned to look at me and I felt my stomach's bottom drop out; that look I knew one of sadness, fear, and deep soul crushing betrayal. He felt betrayed more than anything else.

"I know but you went to the hospital because you were suicidal and also homicidal you attacked and killed five men and six others I'm not one for hating people but Allen you were dangerous".

I was always so mesmerized by how incredibly perfect this child was; skin like ivory so smooth and clear, his eyes vibrant and the two colors locked into an eternal dance, the scar on his face marking him as different than others.

And the way he looks, talks, moves everything was captivating from the first glance; a True Blood with 'pure' bloodlines are always impeccably beautiful .

"Dangerous if I was then you should have just killed me I know you wanted to".

"No I can't kill a Knight Allen if I did the council would have my head".

"They only want me around so they can toss me over to the Earl as a Noah I'm only half of that I don't want anything to do with the Earl or….the other Noah they can die for all I care".

I was a bit shocked by that; Allen was half of what they are and yet he holds no tears for them.

"I heard once that the Noah cry when one of them dies is that true?" I asked.

I know it had nothing to do with the current discussion but I was always wondering about that.

"Is it true?"

"Yes it is but I don't cry when one of them dies…..besides….I don't think I have any tears left".

He was always a more dark minded person I never did understand why he had such a sad or non-optimistic view in the world; in a thought now I remember that he was also very depressed because of his family's death.

"Allen I know you may think on a darker view in the world because of what's happened to you but I know that you care so much that it's painful" I said.

He huffed at me and I let him go; I could just see the anger he had. I couldn't do anything about it Allen hated me because he was betrayed almost in a perfect lining he didn't feel stable when confronted with the past.

(Flash Back)

_I had just gotten Allen home from the market place; that was where he had a episode and that ended with him being sent into blood thirst he was almost frenzied in his movements._

_I had never seen a young vampire tare out a jugular vein; let alone swallow so much blood. But I had to knock him out._

"_Allen hey come on now you have got to get up" _

_It had been about four hours. And I was trying to get him up; I hadn't sat him down yet though._

"_Allen get up"_

_He grumbled at me and then he opened his eyes slowly but when he did I saw that thirst, hunger, wanting. And naturally he growled at me from being held down._

"_Let me go" he said._

"_I can't do that yet your legs broken" I said._

_He looked at his leg; you could tell it was broken not because it was twisted in an odd angle but because it was bruised, bleeding, and very sick looking._

"_I don't care put me down" he snapped._

_I looked at him and he growled again; I knew this would be a long evening. I had to get him calmed down enough and I knew either way he would end up sick._

"_I can't I have to splint your leg now and then sit you down and clean these wounds"._

_He snarled at me while I sat him down on the counter._

"_Stop growling"_

_He huffed and looked away. I knew I had only one option left to me now; taking him to the hospital._

_He growled at me further while I continued to clean the wounds fix his leg and make him drink more blood to heal. By the end of it all he was better and I was worn out._

"_Now I'm going to help you get to sleep so I know your be alright"._

_He huffed at me and let me pick him up and take him to the bed room where once he hit the bed and got comfortable; he immediately went to sleep._

_The next day I called the hospital to come and get him and after that came the time when he looked at me._

"_Cane why are you letting this happen I thought…..I though you were my friend" he said._

_I was frozen; I felt suddenly ashamed of myself._

"_I'm only doing this for your safety"_

"_Traitor…you lied to me….Cane…."_

"_Be quiet this is for your own good"_

_That was when he looked at me; eyes soulless and broken. That was the worst look I had ever seen there wasn't even a name for it._

"_Why did you betray me….why?"_

_A blood red tear rolled down his cheek; what had I done to him._

"_I didn't Allen I….'_

'_SHUT UP YOUR NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR WHY DID YOU JUST GIVE UP…..I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU" _

"_Allen please"._

_I knew by giving him to the hospital; I had made him all the more mistrusting of the world._

_(End Of Flash Back)_

I knew for a fact that his past was dark; there was no denying the bloodshed that the kid saw another that I know about was that his life was never simple.

"Do you think that he'll be okay?" asked Lavi while we waited for Solara to be done with the tests.

"Well I know for another fact that I am done with this blasted testing" she said.

"So what?".

"He's defiantly a pure though how he is I don't know see he's so…"

"What short?" asked Lavi in a joke.

"No young and…he's very powerful I know for a fact that Allen is different than most Pures see a pure is a vampire with three or more pure bloodlines and Allen's blood though it has three different descents is completely pure".

"Hmm but would that mean that Allen is in fact the last?" asked Bookman.

"Yes there aren't any pure True Bloods left anymore well so we thought".

"So should we tell Allen this?"

"Yes he needs to know about this if not Allen could get himself hurt".

"Hurt?"

"Vampires like to kill rare types if the council catches wind of this they'll snatch him up like they did back when the fights started".

They nodded; I had to smile about this Allen had found such wonderful friends.

(Hours Later: Lavi's P.O.V).

"Allen hey why are you back here?" I asked.

I then realized that he wasn't listening.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking"

We sighed before I shut the book.

"_How am I supposed to tell him about this?"._

"I should tell you that the tests came back you're a pure"

"I'm not surprised"

"Really your not…..then"

I grabbed his hands; he looked so sick.

"Why are your hands shaking?"

He gulped and pulled his hands away before going back to the books he was looking threw.

"Nothing is that surprising to me anymore…."

He bowed his head a bit; I felt kind of pitiful just watching him suffer like this. He didn't want this life.

"Just a freak…that's all I've ever been and now…what else does my blood or body have that I don't know about what other curses do I have?….and what else will happen to me when…..every secret is out what else is left of me that I no nothing about?".

"Believe me you being a secret is another thing I will never forget Allen hey why don't we get this out of our minds for a moment so can we like talk about something else?".

Allen sighed but nodded before putting away the book he was looking at and standing up before walking over and sitting down on the couch. Which we all followed in suit and sat down with him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"The time when you came back to us in Edo what…..when you attacked the Earl I saw something that I'm seeing everyday now"

The others around me settled down before I looked Allen dead in the eyes.

"Your eyes…..that day when I saw you your eyes were searing red it was scary I thought it was just my imagination but then I saw it again when we fought the twins and then with Tyki and Road and finally when we were in the Asian Branch I think that you started to awaken long before the mission to France" I said.

Allen thought it over.

"I think you might have a point I was feeling kind of…..well strange since I had gotten my Innocence back and I know that there has to be something wrong I mean when I was heading back with all of you I knew I wasn't acting the same".

"And everyone thought it was the Noah that was inside you but turns out there wasn't one".

"I think so because when I thought about it…the day that I started showing signs of turning I could hear things and smell things that I couldn't before".

"Yea and your eating habits changed" I said.

The other nodded.

"But the day you started to really act different was after we got Timothy" said Kanda.

"True because of the sword oddly enough it did hurt but I think it was because of my blood".

We again nodded.

"But the trip to France was the start of all of this?" I asked.

"I blood-let on the mission and then again when I cut…..well back when we had just gotten back".

"Allen I know what you were going to say; you slit your wrists that day didn't you"

Allen opened his mouth baring his fangs.

"I bit them open actually see I kind of just acted on the instinct nothing more I barely remember that day what I do know is the….the fact that I felt better after it".

"So those fangs of your sure do seem to get sharper and sharper is there anything you can do about that?".

"No being the type that I am then I can't even do anything about me being….different".

I nodded; Allen was always going to be strange no matter what but there were things that I didn't understand. If Allen was a Pure then why is he being kept a secret from the world?, why wouldn't the Black Order tell the world about him?.

I had to think this because if the world knew about the Black Order having a Vampire/Noah hybrid for an Exorcist; things could get very easy. But then again it could cause world wide panic.

"Hey why do you think the Order is keeping you a secret?" I asked.

Allen leaned back completely into the sofa; he looked so tired right now and sick too. Maybe this was to much stress on his body.

"They always have; if I was born here in the Order born like I am then what do you think they would have done?"

"Well either killed you or kept you a secret until you were needed" said Raina.

The others nodded.

"Mostly yes they would have but; because I wasn't they only try and hide what I am from the world remember vampires aren't supposed to exist" he said with a frown in thought.

"I only remember you every saying that the Vatican wanted you kept in check for something" said Krory.

Allen rolled rich red/gold eyes at us.

"Oh you mean….."

A sick smile came onto his face.

"Because I killed the pope?" he asked.

That was scary; did he really do that?, was Allen really so cold back then?.

"You didn't did you?" asked Raina.

"Not really I had wound up being sent to Rome one time when I was traveling and I went to the churches that the Illuminati were at they were kind of fascinated by Immortality but I wouldn't help them so they tied me up and threw me into a cell saying that I had tried to kill them".

"Ouch"

"Yea after that I thought for a while on things that they had asked and I decided to talk to them; well they let me out…with a few restraints once that was done I began explaining a few things to them you know the basics where I was from. How old I was, what I was, and also why I was here".

"So they asked all of that and then what?" I asked.

I recorded everything he talked about; Allen was a valued asset to the Bookman clan because Never had we had the chance to talk with someone that was so old. An Immortal.

"Well they planned the attack on the Vatican I helped because they really did have some innocent people set for death I was only going to get them out of the place when they sent me to the Pope's room and I scared the man".

"Hmm I would like to see those days" I said.

Seeing is believing and this would help.

"Well I guess hey crux can you?"

"Right"

In the familiar flash we were in Rome.

(The Memory: Still P.O.V).

We stared at the place; it was very nice looking the churches, old streets and so on. But I had to wonder if this really was the right memory when I saw a flash.

"GET BACK HERE" yelled a man.

A blur shot past him and then rammed him into the ground. Standing over him was Allen simply staring down.

"Damn Clergy"

He huffed at the person as the man tried to stand and he sat down on a fountain sculpture not to far from the man.

"Can you please just stay down?" he asked.

"What the fuck are you?" he asked.

"Hmm such fowled language for a Priest" he said with a dark smile.

"Really then can you tell me if….by a chance what you are?"

Allen just rolled his eyes.

"You aren't really a Priest now are you?" he asked while still sitting on top of the fountain.

"How did you know?"

"Well…..I kind of used to work for the Vatican".

The man seemed startled when Allen came into clear view via the street lamps and the moon.

"What on earth are you boy those eyes".

Allen blinked a few times listening to the man; he seemed tired and worn out.

"Those are not human eyes"

"No duh I'm not a human though but….why were you trying to get into the cathedral?".

"I'm trying to save some of my friends" said the man.

"What?…..your friends there in the Vatican?".

"Yes they were kidnapped because of the Illuminati's movements and they are to be Executed in front of the city for the purpose of proving a point that the Vatican is Law".

Allen scoft at the words.

"No that's not right I think I might be able to help you talk to the Pope" he said.

The man looked suddenly euphoric in joy.

"Really?, You Can?, How?, Who Are You?, Will You?"

"To many questions but yes I can if you take me to the Illuminati I'm not one for doing this normally but I'll make an exception".

"Good but I was wondering what are you?".

"Vampires do exist".

"What?"

"Just take me to wherever your staying at if you want my help" he said getting a bit irritated.

"Fine".

The man ended up leading him to a very large and very secluded church.

"Interesting".

"Thank you and the others are inside'.

Allen raised a eyebrow but warily went inside which again ended with a group of men circling him.

A man with black hair and green eyes came up to Allen and circled him closely.

" Dare desu ka?" asked a man who was obviously Japanese.

"Watashi no namae wa Aren Warkaa" stated Allen slightly.

"Pardon but the others don't understand" said the man.

"He asked who I was and I said my name is Allen Walker".

Allen turned back to the man before bowing.

"Mōshiwake ari mase nga yaku dake de tsuki ga, watashi wa koko ni tasukeru koto da"

(Translation: Sorry about just butting in but I'm here to help).

The man scoft and Allen stood strait again.

"Watashi no namae wa Mazo Fukuhara desu" (My name is Maso Fukuhara).

"Anata wa rēdā desu?" asked Allen. (Are you the leader?)

" Hai watashi no rīdā o shite iruminati" (Yes I am the leader of the illuminati)

" Watashi wa nihongo o suisoku suru koto". (I should guess that your Japanese)

"Hai watashi wa naze koko ni iru watashi?" (Yes I am why are you here?)

"Watashi wa koko ni modotte o tomodachi o eru tame ni yo" (I'm here to help you get your friends back)

The man walked up and grabbed Allen's chin; and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Anata no me wa ningen no shōnen sa rete i mase n". (your eyes aren't human boy).

"Hai watashi wa hontōni ningen de wa nai". (yes I'm not really human).

" Tsugini nani ga otokonoko desu?" ( then what are you boy).

Allen gave a sly smirk just thinking on what to say next; oddly enough that I never knew Allen could speak Japanese. But he can…fluently.

"Suisoku suru!" he said. (Take a guess)

The Japanese man looked into the strange exotic eyes staring at him before talking again.

"Kurimuzon to gōrudo no me wa, tsūjō' no ningen no sa rete i mase n"

(Trans: Crimson and Gold Eyes aren't normal for humans).

Allen huffed and nodded before doing something about it especially when Maso growled.

" Tōku wa, Aren!" (Talk now Allen)

"Hai!"

"Mā nani desu ka?".(what are you then?)

"Fain watashi wa anata o oshiete ageru... Watashi wa A... E eto o... Kyūketsuki da".

(Fine I'll tell you I'm a….um…..vampire)

Then Maso laughed.

"Dono yō na kyūketsuki anata wa karera ga sonzai shi nai shōnen o hattari desu!" he jibed.

(What a vampire are you bluffing boy they don't exist)

"Hai, watashi ga sore o shōmei suru shi nakereba nara nai no desu ka?".

(Yes they do what do I have to do to prove it?)

"Dorinku wa, ketsueki fōmu ga dare ka ga hito o korosu". (Drink blood from someone kill them)

"Īe watashi wa ikutsu ka no misemono de wa nai shi nai daro u" said Allen shaking his head.

(No I won't do that I'm not some freak show)

"Hai ka, matawa watashi wa anata ga kyūketsuki, sore o shōmei suru yo sa re masu".

(yes you will or I'll make you prove it vampire).

"Kuso wa Mazo!". (A/N: You can guess that one)

Allen ran over to a person before the man pulled a gun out but Allen growled baring his fangs at the man before giving a sharp jab with his fingers and slicing threw his stomach and then licking his fingers.

(Licking)

"Anata wa shiawase kon, anata wa akuma desu?" (Are you happy now you devil?)

"Hai".

Allen walked off grumbling; though we didn't get to see anymore of it we had learned something about him; he could talk to Kanda in his native language.

(End Of Flash Back)

"Akuma?"

"It means devil" said Allen.

"You really can talk like that?"

"Hai"

I laughed a bit; Allen wasn't joking at all so I was now testing a theory.

"Aren wa nan-sai desu" I asked him how old he was.

"287... Moto ohaio-shū e eto" (I'm 287 years old)

Then I skipped to another language.

"Où êtes-vous né?" (where were you born)

"Angleterre 1720 ". (England 1720)

(French)

"Quando eri maledetto?" (When were you cursed)

"Avevo undici anni ed era Mana che ha fatto" (I was eleven and Mana did it)

(Italian)

And then I tried one more Spanish.

"Cuántas personas has matado?". (how many people have you killed)

His face fell a bit but he nodded and spoke.

"cientos, si no más yo era muy Curel en aquel entonces" (Hundreds if not more I was very cruel back then)

"Hey it's not all bad but who knew you weren't kidding about the languages" I said.

"Yea I traveled a lot so I kind of picked it up and not only that but there are a few others too"

"Like what?" asked Krory.

"Well; Dutch, German, Japanese, Italian, Swedish, French, Spanish, some Hindi, very little Arabic, and some I think it was…..Latin and two others Romanian and Welsh".

"That is a lot not even Lavi knows that much" said bookman.

"teach him maybe" he said again.

"Hey panda that's not fair; I can do just fine because I read so much that's not even in English"

Allen laughed.

"But reading and speaking are two different things Lavi" he said to me.

"But I can how else could I have asked you those questions?".

"That's basics not a full conversation and really I barely knew much Arabic back then I do know more now but it's probably good about that though I can't do much about teaching you though Lavi we have a mission either way ".

"No we"

(Intercom turning on)

"WOULD THE FOLLOWING COME TO MY OFFICE FOR A NEW ASSIGNMENT: LAVI, KANDA, MIRANDA, KRORY, LENALEE, ALLEN, AND TIMOTHY THAT IS ALL" .

"How the?" I asked.

Allen stood and stretched a bit.

"My mother was a seer so I sort of inherited her talents but I can't really see bigger things I only can do so much in that part" he said while looking at me.

"Funny but what about your dad?"

"Memories and Praise; in other words he could see memories and because of the Ark that's Praise" he said.

"But you can?" asked Krory.

Allen shook his head with a smile.

"Embedment I was given the tale after my parents were killed" he said.

"But"

"Nope we better go or Komui will send the Komulin he's been working on".

We ran to the office very, very fast.

(Doors Bursting Open)

"We're here Komui" I said.

"Oh Good Hi Everyone now take a seat"

We did and settled down after 65 handed us the papers.

"Now you'll all be heading to Tokyo"

I heard Allen groan.

"Not again"

"Well according to what I heard you can speak the language so" said Komui.

"Oroka na hito" snapped Allen.

"Harsh I'm not a…well never mind I won't say that word".

(A/N: I'll let you contemplate that)

"So where in Tokyo?" I asked.

"Um where Edo's main Castle used to be".

"Naze watashi ga ika nakereba nara nai?" mumbled Allen under his breath . (trans: Why do I have to go?)

"So You can speak it good well off you go everyone".

We got up and headed off to the ark.

"Well everyone got everything?" asked Allen.

"Yep" we said.

"Well lets go"

We took off into the ark and headed in the direction of a door of marble it wasn't hard to get to it considering it was to the right then left then strait.

"Here we are"

We opened it and there was the oldest castle of Edo's time.

"This is beautiful" said Raina.

"Yes it is but what is this place called Allen?" I asked.

"Hmm…..Shiro Saigo no tsuki no" he said.

"What does that mean?" asked Lenalee.

"Castle Of The Last Moon"

"Oh"

We walked into the garden and then threw the walk way when we were greeted by many guards.

"Dare ga iku ?" asked one man.

"Allen what do we do they don't speak…." I was cut off.

"Kon'nichiwa U~ia Kitō-shi Kara Burakku chūmon"

(Trans: Hello we're Exorcists From the black Order

"Hai Nani o shi tai?" asked the other. (Yes What do you want?)

" Watashi-tachi wa Koko ni hyōji suru Purinsesu Hinatou" (Trans: We are here to see Princess Hinatou)

"Hai Kono u~eiekusoshisuto" (Yes this way Exorcists)

" Arigatō".

We were led to the castle doors until stopped and the guards whispered something.

"Ka Josei Hinatou Shi~Tsute iru Yaku no Kitō-shi ?" asked the man on the left.

(Trans: Does Lady Hinatou know about the Exorcists?)

"Hai kanojo wa Watashi wa yūjin da!" said Allen. (Yes she does I'm a friend)

"Hai arigato"

We nodded and they lead us into a finely decorated room full of deep rich colors; deep gold's, silvers, reds, and black covered the room.

"Hello is anyone here?" I asked.

Allen looked around before the curtain was pulled back by a very pale, long fingered hand that was adorned with a ring and several ruby incrusted bangles.

"ARREN" said a young girl before she pounced on Allen unable to contain herself.

(Hinatou's P.O.V)

I was a tad worried about seeing Allen again; it had been many years and ever since I was turned I have always felt….controlled Allen is the key to get rid of my shackles.

"I'm nervous" I said holding my stomach.

I never told anyone that Allen had branded the deep crimson red markings onto my body with a simple kiss none the less. But now I just wanted to see him since he was going to be here in Tokyo.

"Lady Hinatou the Exorcists are here" said Shiguya my friend.

"Arigato Shiguya".

She bowed and left.

"Hello is anyone here?"

I peeked threw the curtains with my fiery red/ brown eyes and saw a mess of white hair.

"_It's Allen oh I'm so glad"._

I tried to behave but I couldn't.

"ARREN" I yelled as I pounced on him in front of the others.

"Hinatou hi" he said with a smile.

I kind of landed strait on top of him.

" Watashi wa" gomen mētoru Arren".

"Nai"

"I'm glad to see you Allen it's been a long time" I said with a bright smile.

I let him stand and he looked at me before I hugged him again; I really had missed this pale exotic creature. I missed his voice, his eyes, his touch, and scent.

"Allen you two know each other?" asked a red head.

"Yea me and Hinatou kind of have something in common".

They looked us over; firstly we have white hair, red/ another color eyes, and sickly pale skin. The only difference is that I'm female and he's male.

"Well besides being a vampire you both have the same hair and stuff….WAIT ARE YOU TWO RELATED?" asked Timothy whom had just a moment ago been mentioned by Allen.

"No we're just friends" I said.

They smiled at me.

"Hinatou was at the asylum with me when I was younger it wasn't the worlds greatest things but she made it bearable".

They nodded and I decided to ask them to come to dinner with me; they could stay here while on their mission.

(Two hours later)

"So what's going on with you and Hinatou hmm?" asked Lavi when he and Allen were alone.

It was after dinner and they were walking into the garden thinking I wasn't there but I was listening.

"Nothing like we said we're friends" said Allen with a spastic look on his face.

"Hmm but what about all those years alone surely you didn't stay…..well…cleared that hole time?"

"Yes I did Baka Usagi"

"Jeeze what's with that surely you being a teenager then and being with a pretty girl…."

(THUNK)

"Ouch Allen that hurt"

"Kuso usagi"

"Hey Allen wait I was just playing…."

Allen stomped off angry at the boy.

"Dang it I was just kidding"

"Well don't kid about Allen's personal life" said the girl I knew to be Lenalee.

"Well I guess that's true considering you're his mate"

I gasped; I wasn't informed of that at all. But I was happy Allen had found someone even if he…..even if he kissed me that time it was…..very deep though. But I was happy.

(Flash Back)

"_Allen what are you doing?" I asked as he led me to a secret part of the garden._

" _Watashi ga nani ka o otsutae shi tai to omoi masu" (I want to tell you something)_

"_What is it?"._

_He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his warm body; I was pink in the face then I knew that for a fact. Allen was absolutely beautiful and anyone even the nurses admitted it._

"_Can you not tell anyone about what I'm about to do?"_

_I nodded before he leaned in and kissed my cheek before moving down and kissing my jaw line, neck and collar bone and then finally he moved back and started at me with bright eyes. _

_I had frozen in shock not sure what to do about this; Allen was just teasing me he had to be. He was not human as he had told me countless times and now this?. What was he planning?. _

" _Watashi wa rōrāsheru daro u shinpai shi naide kudasai" (Don't worry I'll be gentle )_

_I could only nod._

_He moved in again and then gently pressed his lips to my own; that was just a simple kiss but I deepened it. Getting to taste the scent of his breath, skin and everything else in what felt like a short time._

"_Hinatou why did?"_

"_I love you I think I'm not sure" I said blushing._

_He looked down a bit before shivering._

_We were back inside today we had spent the night outside of our rooms but that was fine; after words of course he seemed worried. I knew that Allen was a vampire and I hadn't expected just an Innocent night to turn into a kiss that made me realize how much I loved him._

"_Are you cold?"_

_I pulled a blanket over us while we were sitting in his room listening to the silence of the place. Allen's room had a lot of books and we had been moving threw one of the favorites he had when he was younger._

_I can't remember the name now but I knew it was gothic tales._

"_Just a little"_

_I covered us up more and leaned against him; I burred my face into his shoulder and took a deep breath._

"_What are you doing Hina?" _

"_Your scent is so comforting to me you know I just can't get enough of it"._

_He blinked before closing his eyes._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_You can't love me Hinatou"_

"_Why not last night you?"_

"_I know what I did but….I'm not human enough to have any place in a humans heart"._

_I huffed before lacing my arms around his neck and pulling him down; which mind you I really pulled him down._

"_Hinatou what no let go of me"_

_I drew him closer and kissed his cheek gently._

"_Allen why can't you love me?"_

_He looked at me and breathed out showing his fangs; I wasn't scared by those things I though it just made him more beautiful._

"_I'm a vampire Hinatou I can never fall in love with another human like this it hurts to much"._

_I knew why now; he was scared to be in more pain. Allen must have lost someone._

" _Naze Arren anata wa watashi o aishite i nai no desu ka?" (why Allen don't you love me?)_

"_No I can't love you Hinatou"._

"_Then maybe I can…."_

_I ran my hands down his chest._

"_Change you mind ?"._

"_I'm not going to sleep with you Hina I can't love you like that" he said as he pushed me up and away from him._

"_Why not you kissed me you even tried to…..why can't you love me Allen I don't care if you're a….a vampire I can try and love you right I can at least try?"._

"_No"_

"_Why did you kiss me then?"_

"…"

_He had no answer to that one and it nailed him in the heart._

"_Kiss me again" I said._

"_No"_

"_Hai"_

"_Nai"_

"_Do it Allen"_

"_Mōichido kisu naze desu ka?" (Kiss you again why?)._

"_Just kiss me again"_

_He gulped a bit but I laced my arms around him and then sat down in his lap; I would at least try and get him to think on it more than this. I sat in his lap straddling him so I could look into his eyes._

"_Kiss me again"_

_He turned his head to the side and then looked down._

"_Sore wa aren ka". . (Do it Allen)_

"_Nai"_

"_Do it Allen your not going to kill me by kissing me again"_

_I was wrong though; if a human kisses a True blood then it was to become poison on the lips of the lustful they would become a vampire._

_He moved his head back and I moved forward enough to gently touch my lips to his; his bangs covered his eyes but I knew he was crying. Why I had no clue._

_Another curse on the True Blood race is that if they shed a tear their fangs were laced with the poison of the spell it made it poison on the lips of the beholder._

_I felt him let go more tears slipped down his corpse pale face as he kissed from my cheek down to my neck where he gulped deeply._

"_What are you going to do…..why are you crying?" I asked._

""_I'm sorry Hinatou…"_

_That was when I looked a bit and saw him to bite down and sink poison laced fangs into my throat while he started to drink my blood._

"_No stop Allen please"_

_I could feel the tears falling; but why was he crying at all was it really that awful?._

_He kept drinking until he felt full and I knew then that I was weaker and I was he had pushed me down and started to hover over me._

"_Hinatou…listen…I"_

_I looked up at him before I felt the pain in my body and my heart started to feel like it would burst._

"_Allen what…what did you do?" I asked him while I cried a bit from the discomfort._

_He was curled up into a ball blood running down his_ _arm; I knew he had done that purposely. He told me that he had cut his wrists before to calm his nerves but I hated seeing those injuries. _

_Though the blood now was from me scratching at him in shock and him hitting his arm on the sharp end of a table it would heal though._

"_I'…..I hurt you….this is why….the poison on the lips of the beholder I started to turn you I can't stop it either"_

_I gasped out when I realized what was happening; I was a vampire now._

_After that we did stay together but he always blamed himself for me turning._

(end Of Flash Back)

Never could I live it down though; Allen was always angry when the situations from the past were brought up. I felt sad for him I really did.

"Allen wait" said Lenalee.

I watched behind a pillar.

"Lenalee don't mind Lavi he's a damn brat" he said a bit agitated.

"I know it's alright" she said.

She turned him around and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I don't care about the past Allen I love you I could care less if you had ever done things like that".

She cupped his face; such a beautiful person. Allen's skin remained corpse pale and perfectly smooth and clear even after all these years.

She made those exotic crimson/gold eyes look at her and she smiled softly at him.

"After all wasn't it you that said I'm yours and yours only?"

He nodded casting a depressed glance to the other side of the garden not looking at her.

"Hey look at me".

He looked into her warm deep blue eyes.

"Your beautiful you know that; I can't get why people have to be so hard on you" she said before lacing her arms around his neck.

"I know you feel that way Lenalee but…..the others they don't always".

She shook her head and pulled him down into a full kiss. Which made me gasp and let Allen find me; his eyes were very dark and yet so content with being so close to her.

"Lenalee hold on" he said when she broke apart and said that they should get some rest.

"Oh alright I'll see you in a bit"

He nodded and went to me.

"You watched?…..why?"

I jumped forgetting how quickly he could be next to you.

"Allen I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have I just".

I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his other hand cup the side of my face.

"Your still thinking on the past" he said.

I gulped looking into those unnatural eyes; that was one of the greatest mistakes you could make with this creature. Looking into his eyes.

"Allen can you please let me go" I asked.

He looked at me harder and leaned in; his lips went past my face to my ear where hot breath hit my skin.

"You need to let it go leave me alone now Hinatou I can't be with anyone but Lenalee I love her your still just my friend I can't change that"

I started to chew the inside of my lip in worry; I felt his lips nuzzle my neck.

"But I can still taste your blood every time I'm near you I can smell it".

I felt a sick smile on his face and gulped.

"Allen don't bite me…you'll be unable to stop yourself" I said.

It was true; every time after I was turned that Allen tried to feed off me he nearly lost control and back then it was in more ways than one. To him it was like a drug; addicting and acid on the tongue. He loved it and couldn't get enough of it.

"Why…do you hate me for the past?" he asked.

I gulped again as he licked my neck.

"Don't bite me you can't control yourself" I said.

I felt his head rest on my shoulder; the pain he could feel right then would stop him…maybe.

"Don't think I won't still try Hinatou I'm thirsty and you're the only vampire here besides me".

Once again a slick, hot, and pale tongue slide across my skin.

I knew his bloodlust was strange; wild even. I knew that Allen's powers were incredible and that he could kill me without even so much as touching me.

"Allen hey what?" asked Lavi.

I already felt some blood on my neck but it was nothing extreme but it did worry me.

"Allen what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up at Lavi licking his lips clean slowly of the small amount of blood; I saw Lavi pale a good bit at the sight of it. I guessed he had never seen Allen like this.

His eyes were glazed over and half lidded, his fangs showing ever so slightly, and the smudges of light blood on his lips and the corner of his mouth made the sight scary but so interesting

"Allen Lenalee is waiting for you what are you doing though?".

"Nothing I….Hinatou was trying to say something to me but didn't want the guards to hear it I guess right Hina?" he asked

I nodded unsure of what to really say to them; Allen was dangerous when he was hungry so I didn't speak.

"Oh well Lenalee told me to come and get you she said something about a head ach"

"Oh alright by Hina"

I smiled and waved.

"He tried to feed off you didn't he?" asked Lavi when Allen disappeared down the hall way.

"Yes he did but it's not his fault Lavi he's just…."

"Yea he's just Allen I know but Hinatou he's able to feed off of vampires so don't do anything stupid".

"I won't trust me I'm much more than capable of taking care of myself"

He nodded and left me alone with a goodnight. After that I went to my room and looked at the cut on my neck. It was deeper than I thought; Allen must be starving.

(Bedroom Lenalee's P.O.V)

Allen had come in with a deep look of thought; he only looked that way when he was worried. And yes he was very worried.

"Allen what's gotten you so tight?" I asked as I ran my hands over his shoulders.

The poor thing looked sick again; Allen had been dealing with ill feelings a lot lately.

"It's nothing for you to worry about love" he said as he twisted around enough to pull me into his lap.

"Don't be so secretive alright I know when something's bothering you Allen" I said as I rested my head against his chest.

"Hinatou hasn't forgotten the past".

I looked at him deeply; what was he talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Back when I was at the asylum I kind of had this ' infatuation' with her I didn't know if I could call it love per se but I did kiss her but it almost went to far and I told her that I couldn't love her; I knew I would kill her".

"So you two used to be….lovers almost?"

He shook his head no.

"Sorry but no I don't have that kind of feelings for her I never really did it was just a crush sort of just being a young kid no one treated me like she did not even Era did and she made me kiss her again and the spell that's on all the True bloods kind of happened"

I had a look of shock on my face; and Allen must have read it because he was quick to explain.

"Oh no we didn't do anything see the spell is that if one is lustful for the heart of a True Blood then the kiss becomes poison on the beholders lips in other words he feed off of and turn the one who wants us when we reject them"

I gasped out; Hinatou was human until she kissed Allen when he held no want for her in that way. He had…drank her blood then turned her but why?.

"Why?"

"it's not something we can help it just happens" .

I nodded sure that Allen was telling me the truth; those eyes of his do odd things when he lies.

"I'm tired lets go to sleep".

He nodded and laid down while I curled into him; he was asleep in seconds and also the weather out mind you is humid so I pull his shirt off and let him snuggle closer with his arms around me. It felt nice being so close.

"Good night Allen".

I felt him smile a bit before I fell asleep.

(Dawn)

When morning came I saw something well someone's; Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Raina, and Kanda stood in the room eyes wide.

"Morning what?"

"Did you see anything odd last night?" asked Lavi.

"No why?"

"Well Allen's eyes are open look at them"

I turned my head to look at his eye on the right was pulsing green; that couldn't be good

"It's gone we got here to late" said Raina.

"What the Innocence was?"

"Yes and Allen came and warned us last night but he was hysterical and not to mention his eyes were very bright they were red and gold the silver rings were green though it was scary".

"Allen are you okay?"

He nodded; I noticed he was curled up like he was scared about something.

"What's wrong?"

He raised his head a bit before sitting up; he had cuts and bruises all over him. The others hadn't even seen that.

"What the fuck moyashi?" asked Kanda.

Allen rubbed his face lightly where a cut was trying it's best to heal.

"Got into a fight with a werewolf last night that's working for the Earl sorry if I bothered anyone but it was coming here to get to us so I came to it" he said in a tired voice.

"Ouch those look bad" said Lavi as he saw down on the bed and looked at some of the cuts.

"I need to patch those up right quick alright"

The others left for a bit for me and him to get dressed before Lavi came in with the medical supplies and the others came in as well.

"Why are you all here?" he asked as Lavi stitched up the first few cuts.

"Well they had a feel that they should be here".

Allen rolled his rich deep red eyes at them.

"Well that's about all I can do with the cuts but the other aliments are going to have to heal on their own".

"Well I guess it's alright but with no Innocence we can't do much else".

I nodded and they left.

"Allen um we have to go huh?"

"Yes".

"Lets stay one more day for the sake of it".

He nodded and when I was finished getting dressed Lavi came in to see me.

"Hey Lenalee Allen said for us to get up on the roof with him today it's gonna rain in a bit; so come on".

I nodded and me and the others went to meet Allen; if only we knew what we were going to see today.

{Narrative}

When they got on the roof Allen was sitting watching the rain clouds come in; the air smelt so clean right then so it was a bit hard to decipher weather or not there would be blood shed later.

"Allen what did you get us all up here for?" asked Miranda.

"I figured that all of you should see the memories I have of being in the Order from this time; it might help all of you to know it better if you could see everything I've went threw so far starting with Cross".

They sat down and looked at him dead on.

"Are you sure you want us to see something like that?".

"Yes the memories could be more than helpful if you'll let me do so" he said looking at them with full set dark red eyes.

They all knew he was thirsty again; but there wasn't much they could do he said that right now he could handle not feeding because with them being in Japan they need all the strength they could have.

"Okay" they said.

"Crux take over would you start with….when we were first training".

"Got it"

In a flash they were in the memory of the training days with General Cross Marian.

{Start Of Memory}

"_MOVE FASTER YOU PUNY LITTLE FREAK" called cross._

They saw Allen run to catch up with him.

"Sorry".

Cross huffed and walked on; so much for kindness.

They seemed a bit unsure of this but soon realized how different those days were.

"What are we doing into eh middle of no where?" asked Allen as he stared at the grassy plan.

"Activate you Weapon now boy"

Allen stared with a blank expression; yea right.

"What are you staring at I said To Activate Your Weapon".

"But I don't know how to Master".

They were sure that he could have said something else but had changed his mind.

"Well then…..I'll get you to"

Cross activated his weapon and shot at Allen who hand sprang away.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"ACTIAVTE YOUR WEAPON".

He shot again and again.

"I SAID…."

That was when Cross gave up on that and walked over to the panting boy.

"If you can't do it yourself then I'll make it work".

Cross pulled him up by the arm and started to put pressure on the cross.

"No stop what are you doing stop" said Allen looking up with worry.

In that second Cross pushed in on the mark and it shot to life with a blood curdling scream from Allen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Allen fell to the ground laying on his stomach while he stared at the weapon in shock; that wasn't natural that wasn't human. And they could see it scared him.

"Allen get up and move".

He didn't move nor did he make a sound.

"Allen"

Cross knelt beside him and pulled him up to look at the boys face; Allen looked scared and in pain and even though he was he moved to get away from Cross.

The general let him go and allowed Allen to curl up while in a sitting position; he had the silver claw curled into his small body while the claws seemingly moved on their own. Running over his shoulder and neck.

It seemed strange that it was moving alone. Cross decided to test out a theory and pulled out his gun and shot at the boy.

The claw moved up and back dragging the child with it.

Their jaws dropped.

"What the fuck".

Allen looked at him with green tinted silver eyes; and Cross looked scared.

"Allen now deactivate it".

Allen growled.

"They weren't kidding when they said that the kid wasn't human".

Allen stared at him with those eyes for the longest time; if they didn't know better they would have thought that the Innocence had possessed him.

"Allen get moving now snap out of it" said Cross before he struck the boy over the head.

The green glow that Allen's eyes had gathered flickered out and he fell to the ground the weapon still invoked.

"Damn it the kid is still out of it" said Cross when he looked on his back at the sleeping child.

They saw the soft spot the man had; when Cross was at the hotel finally and gently moved some of Allen's hair out of his face.

"This kid is far to young to be in this war…well"

He lit his cigarette.

"Physically he 'looks' to young when he's far older…..how the hell that Noah managed it I'll never know…a Vampire/ Noah hybrid che….but it's just a child with Innocence no less and a Parasitic type to" he said to Timcanpy.

"Well maybe you can give me a hand what's the kid like…Crux".

"How?"

"You're his spirit guardian or what's the word…. Seishin gādian correct then can you tell me about the kid".

Crux nodded and told the entire story on Cross 'underling' which made Cross's eyes bug out.

"He's a what?"

"A Knight Of Rune Slave mind you he's the first".

"And they took his memories away why?"

"They 'think' he's dangerous when he's actually docile".

"Docile if you ask me from what I just heard that kids a one person killing machine he's insane".

"Once yes he was but he's alright now".

"But Docile is the least of an explanation of the child I mean god that kid could take out more Akuma than even a General".

"Possibly I've never tested his powers".

"So"

Cross looked at Allen's sleeping form while he took a draw from the coffin nail.

"He's half Noah hmmm What will the Order do when the spell begins to wear down they'll brand him as a traitor and if they find out about the Vampire side to him…..there's no telling about that".

Crux nodded; he couldn't be seen by Allen at all if he was the spell's seal could crack and if thought that even though it was cruel it might have been the best for him to not know who he really was for now give his battered mind a break.

"For now he's safer being hidden by the spell the darkness is searching for him and the others they've locked them away Allen's been in a place safe sleeping for years now he's only woken up a short while ago".

"Wait how old is this kid?".

"Hmmm…..physically he's fifteen and truthfully he's about….well 283 I think".

Cross dropped his smoke.

"HE'S HOW OLD?".

"Shush don't' wake him up".

Cross nodded.

They passed threw many different things over the sped threw memory but they got the just of it; Cross was Evil.

"That was scary"

"Funny when he had to get the lion but….SCARY".

They nodded while they went on with another memory this time…the fight at to where Tyki Mikk showed himself.

Allen was with Lenalee and she recalled the entire event.

"Allen wait we can do this are you crazy it's a fallen one there's no way to save them".

Allen looked at her; silver eyes pierced her words.

"If you think so…but I'm at least going to try".

That was when she had let his hand go and he was sucked in.

"ALLEN…NO WAIT".

She had just remembered that no one; and she meant no one ever lived threw trying to save a fallen one. But it was already to late.

"I have to get the others we might be able to save him".

She had ran then.

Then suddenly all of them were inside the fallen one with Allen.

"SUMAN WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME".

It didn't take long for memories to flood out and cause Allen to scream out shocked by the pain.

"Stop…stop it stop it now it hurts" he said while holding his head.

It hurt they could see that and then the entire thing stopped.

"What?".

He looked around and then in a fast movement he was flung out and was on the ground while the headless, armless, and legless, torso kept destroying everything.

"Ouch….ah…."

Allen looked up and saw the white glowing torso above the village.

"Oh no…"

He stood up slowly the injury to his leg already taking it's toll from the landing.

"I know that we're not supposed to do this unless we've reached full sync but this is my last chance".

They watched him gather himself.

"Cross Grave full level: SHINING LIGHT".

His arm erupted into a blinding light and then it took form; a very large claw stood out like a ray of light and grabbed the fallen one and drug it to the ground.

It struggled against it and Allen tightened his grip and it struggled more; they could see that Allen was fighting hard.

"No I can't let go".

It kept going and when he drug it deeper into the ground they could see something was about to happen.

"You Will Not…."

(CRACK)

"NO YOU WON'T DO IT".

Then it happened a resounding sound that made them cringe.

(RIP)

"_I heard something rip"._

They then saw Allen's eyes become wide and his body shake before the activation lost it and returned to normal and then they saw Allen's body give way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

He landed on his arm putting a great amount of pressure trying to fight the great pain in the limb.

"It hurts…ahh…"

"_I can't move…..why can't I make it stop it hurts"._

They knew what that sound was; the muscle and tendons ripped from the strain.

They saw Timcanpy land on his arm and then smack Allen with his hands getting him to wake back up the pain had caused him to pass out.

"Tim…..I know I've got to…gah….I have to get up".

He forced himself to stand and then re-invoked his weapon. It shot out again and nailed Suman Dark down into a forest in which Allen ran into.

They saw a man sitting there on his knees bald and his eyes blank. In that instant they saw everything that Allen could.

The mans soul was demolished. Suman Dark's soul was nothing but ash.

They saw Allen's body retch.

"_Oh my god"._

He forced the site from his eyes and walked over to Suman.

"Hey come on talk do something please Suman talk for me" he begged hoping that the vision he saw wasn't real.

In that instant there was a gurgling sound and Suman Dark exploded into butterflies.

"What the…."

Allen fell over onto the ground as Suman's Innocence landed on the ground near him.

"Well that was interesting" said a voice.

Allen turned around and looked at the man.

"So What did you think of that little performance I found it rather…short".

"Who are you?".

They soon realized who the man was; but it was to shocking.

"I'm Tyki Mikk please to meet you boy hmm hold on let me have a look at you".

He reached out for Allen's face but that made Allen bare his teeth at the Noah and hiss; they saw a bit of it then. Allen's eyes flickered glowing crimson red.

"Well all be…..cheating boy".

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Allen.

"You're the boy from the train ride remember the cards".

Allen's eyes widened.

"Hmm who knew you were an Exorcist".

Allen just stared.

"Why are you out here?" he asked

"Well I'm doing some work…..for the Earl" said Tyki.

Allen recoiled knowing he was hurt.

"Hmm lets see what else have I been doing…..ah yes I've been taking out the people on my list…..Dashia Berry, Katie Spark, and hmm….one other".

Allen's eyes widened at each name and gritted his teeth with each word; they swore they even saw fangs start.

"Now what else is there oh yes a General Yegar"

Allen growled and lashed out at him an Innocence laced hand striking out and hitting the Noah across the face.

"Ouch you have Innocence in your arm….hmm that was unexceptible".

He hit Allen in the stomach and he went down.

"Do not raise a hand to your senior didn't your parents teach you anything…filthy Exorcist".

Tyki sat down on the ground and Allen looked up coughing up some blood seeing Tyki with a gold flicker in silver irises.

That didn't go unnoticed by Tyki.

"_Hmm what did I just see?"._

He shrugged.

"Anyways mind if I have a smoke?"

He lit a cigerette.

"Alright well since I don't know much about you I'll start.

"My name is Tyki Mikk the Noah Of Pleasure".

"Pleasure?" asked Allen while regaining himself into a sitting position.

He looked at the boy studying him closely; he had this thought in his mind about the boy's abnormally pale flesh and those silver eyes. What would he look like being bent while scareming of course he wouldn't do that….Road could.

"Allow me to show you".

He thrust his hand into Allen's chest and his eyes became wide; they didn't see Allen fight. He wasn't willing anymore he just wanted to die.

"Your alive boy my powers allow me to pass threw anything I want to".

Allen gulped.

"But I have a question…Shōnen have you ever wondered what it would feel like…..to have your heart still beating ripped out of your chest?"

Allen gasped as they were sure Tyki had garbbed a hold of his heart.

"Well you have a very calm beat for being in such a bad position yet I notice your heart is beating fast than a normal persons".

"Leave me alone".

Tyki smirked when he hit a nerve making the boy shriek out in pain.

"But I don't want to ruin such a perfect body nor my gloves" he said.

Allen gulped feeling very self conscious suddenly and looking down.

"I do mean this though who made you so pale child almost unearthly aren't you?"

"I….I don't know….what are you here for anyway….Noah" he growled.

"Fine fine I'll get on with it….are you Allen Walker?".

Allen stared in shock.

"Well lets see your hair is white, you have silver eyes with tints of red and gold, and what else…..a pentacle curse mark…you're Allen Walker I presume".

Allen stared again and started to back off when Tyki looked at the Innocence on the ground.

"First I'll get rid of this but you do realize that if I destroyed your Innocence boy and it vanished that meant yours was the heart".

Allen flipped over and snagged the Innocence and then threw it at Timcanpy.

"Tim take it and go to Lavi and Lenalee" he said before kicking Tyki in the stomach. They watched Timcanpy swallow the fragment and run.

"_Oh thank god" _he thought.

"Akuma Gōremu no nochi e" (Akuma Go After The Golem).

Then Tyki turned back to Allen.

"Well now that that's out of the way….Lets get on with the last person on my list"

He ran his hand forward and grabbed Allen's arm before he crushed it.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"Oh dear you poor boy well that's the end of that".

Allen was laying down on the ground gasping for air for a moment and then Tyki let a butterfly land on his hand.

"This is a Tease a cannibalistic Golem it's helpful when I want to remove orgains from the body".

He held the tease in his hand.

"And by the way for the kicked just a moment ago this is your punishment".

He pressed the tease against Allen's chest and then saw a burst of blood…the Noah had let the tease eat it's way threw Allen's heart.

"Well goodbye cheating boy".

He threw a bundle of cards over Allen's body before vanishing.

(Swiching)

"That was horrible" said Lavi.

"Yes it was and it's not over".

(Next Half)

They saw the guaridan of the Asian branch walking threw the forest.

"What the hell is wrong with this fog it wasn't back there…."

"I smell a corpse".

She walked on and then saw Allen's body.

"Well it's too late for him I'll just burn….".

That was when she was shocked.

"What the?"

(Gasp)

"The body's breathing still…..he's alive" .

She looked over him and saw his eyes flicker at her slightly.

"Thank God Alright hold on kid I'll get you back the Branch".

She picked him up and took him to the Asian branch.

(At the Branch)

"Fou what the….who is that?"

"He's an Exorcist we need some help he's hurt".

They watched many of the infirmary workers snag him up and take him away; the small figure vanishing.

"Fou where?" asked Bak.

"Look in the records for him".

"Shi Fu Go"

"Yes Sir".

The black haired boy ran to the file office and searched and search for the boy and then found him and ran to Fou and Bak.

"HEY GUYS THERE YOU ARE"

"What is it Shi Fu?" asked Bak.

"His name is Allen Walker" he said handing him the file.

Bak and Fou looked threw it.

"He's a parasitic type from the H.Q".

"Send A finder and tell them that Walker can't stay with them as An Exorcist anymore".

He nodded and left.

"Bak what do you mean?"

"Parasitic types are so uncommon that if they lose their weapon they normally lose their ability as an Exorcist".

"But we can't do that just yet I at least want to let the boy try"

"Wèishéme?" (Why?)

Fou sighed; whenever Bak wanted to try and win a fight he'd speak blunt Chinese and for the record it's better that not all of the people can speak it there.

"Wǒ rènwéi tā de jīngshén" (I think he has the Heart)

"What Fou that kid can't"

"His Heart has Innocence inside of it I sensed it the second I touched him".

"Innocence of the Heart and Heart Of The Innocence…..that's a bit odd don't you think?".

"But it's not impossible for him to be the Heart think about it it's very possible besides didn't the sage say it would be one who is physically linked with the Innocence so deeply that they would manafest it?"

"Yes"

"Then give him a chance the Innocence is in one of the training rooms he can get it back".

"Alright but I want to see him very well first".

"No let him rest first okay".

"Fine".

(Four days Later)

Allen shot up in the bed but due to the gut rentching pain he laid back down looking around before gritting his teeth and leaving the room.

When Wong walked in later he nearly dropped the medicine.

"FOU WHERE THE HELL IS WALKER?".

Fou sprang up and walked over to Wong who told her to go back and rest that she didn't really hold the blame. She found it odd but did so.

They watched as Allen walked to the door nearest to him and then give it a sharp kick; the fact that the wall was stone didn't faze him because he was pissed.

"DAMINT LET ME IN I KNOW THAT SOMEONES IN THERE" he yelled.

Bak watched on a stone bench near by.

"You have one hell of a fighting spirit kid".

Allen looked at him with angry silver irises.

"Ouch you have a very painful stare kid".

"Shut up what do you want?' he growled.

"Alright now settle down champ before you break another bone in your body".

"Shut up" he snapped.

"You sure are in an ill mood".

"What do you care who are you anyway?"

Bak walked over and placed his hands in front of him.

"I'm supervisor Bak Chan of the Asian Branch who are you?"

"Allen Walker I'm an Exorcist from the European Branch H.Q"

"Ahh so your that Allen Walker hmm well I though you were they say you're a…moyashi"

Fire enveloped the pale small boy in front of Bak and he gulped.

"Of course I've only heard those from Kanda Yuu".

"Of course that bastard doesn't have an ounce of concent" .

"_They said he was brave but damn this kids off his rocker if he's willing to pick a fight with Kanda and I have to end up with General Crosses apprenteice of course"._

"Now Allen calm down and listen we found you in the woods dying and brought you back and patched you up please just calm down".

(Huff)

"I'm listening".

"Alright now you don't have your left arm anymore and my friend told me to let you recover it but it's nearly impossible….so I wanted to tell you that you can stay here and help out in the sicence department if you would like we….."

Allen glared.

"Listen now I think you could do that I mean you certainly can't…."

"I can't what?" he asked.

"You can't become an Exorcist again without a Weapon".

Bak kept going until Allen grabbed him by his shirt and growled.

"Try me Bak" he growled.

"Oh I see feisty one Hmm?".

In truth Bak was scared; Allen's eyes flickered red.

"Alright don't bite me".

Allen let him go and listened to him.

"I'll try and understand as best I can but I don't see why you want to do this?"

"I'm an Exorcist that's one of the only reasons I'm alive anymore I want the Earl dead for what he did and what he does and the fucking Noah can go with him".

"_This kid is scary as hell…who knew such an innocent face could be so evil behind it all"._

"Alright well Fou get out here".

The girl Fou came threw the wall and led Allen to a room where a mist was.

"This is your Innocence"

Allen seemed a bit shocked and then after words started to try and get him to get his weapon to form; however it didn't go so well.

(Five hours later)

"Allen stop your going to over work your body" said Wong.

"No I'm going to keep going I can't stop now".

"You have to Baka you'll nearly kill yourself".

Allen tried again and when it started to form back Allen was sent flying by it.

(Crash)

"Ah Walker are you alright?".

Allen stood up slowly and shook his head.

"I…I think…"

Allen fell out.

"Take him in here" they said when Wong was carrying Allen to the next room over.

"Now there lets get this fever down" he set to cleaning the bandages and so on.

"Wong is he going to be okay?"

"Yep".

"But he's not even".

"I'm awake Bak I'm just really tired" he said the cloth over his eyes keeping him from seeing.

"Allen you should be resting more than anything else" said Zing the next day.

They miscalculated it wasn't days it was weeks now.

"No I'm fine".

Later on he and Fou had a fight and it nearly sent the others reeling at how angry he got.

"FUCK THIS I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYMORE WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?".

They let him calm down for a bit and then saw the next thing.

"How long….."

They all looked at him.

"How much longer do I have to stay here locked up like some insane person I hate being locked up I can't take it" he growled.

They let him go and he walked off.

"Bak it isn't good for him to be in side so much take him out for a walk he's go to lose his mind at this point".

"We can't the Noah will kill him…but….from what I'm seeing in these old files Allen Walker isn't who we think" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Look for yourself"

Wong looked over the old documents and saw the picture, information, and other things before dropping it nearly and gasping.

"He's a….they don't exist".

"Apparently so who knew that a…..vampire was real but I know that is Allen Walker the same one that's here the same one trying to get back and fight Allen's got no idea of it though I think it's amnesia or something".

"I've heard of spells that do that and I think that if so Allen's been under it for years now".

Bak nodded and then they walked off to the room Allen was in.

"WHAT AM I DOING THROWING MYSELF AT ALLEN?" they heard Lou Fa yell.

They walked in and saw Allen and Fou talking before he thanked her and then the trouble started.

"BAK GET ALLEN OUT OF HERE NOW".

An akuma clawed it's way threw Fou and then shot a wire at Allen that went right threw him.

"_**This is my ability as a Level 3 I can take matter from anyone till they disappear boy this string is almost invincible".**_

"Hang On Allen" said shi Fu while he held the boy in his arms.

The string seemed to shock him and he yelled out in pain.

" _**The Noah ordered me to take you to them after I found you alive…..but they never said I had to bring you back alive…I'll bring you back as molecules".**_

"Allen's starting to fade" said Lou Fa.

"No Allen don't disappear…I can't cut the string I what can we do"

"GOD SEAL" yelled Bak.

"SUMMON BY MY BLOOD I COMAND YOU".

Thankfully the string broke allowing them to get Allen out of the way of the Akuma.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BAK" yelled Fou.

"Yes the string is broken get him out of here" Shi Fu .

"Quick bring him over here we can only hold back an Akuma for so long" said Bak.

The ran Allen to Bak slowly.

(Meanwhile all over the Branch)

"ALERT! AKUMA HAS INFILTRATED THIS FACILITY!…IT IS CURRENTLY IN THE CENTERAL PART OF NORTH SECTOR!…..REPEAT…."

"FOLLOW YOUR SECTIN LEADERS INSTRUCTIONS AND EVACUATE" Yelled one man.

"This is bad Bak" said Fou when she saw all the people scrambling to get out of the way.

"Allen's hurt bad!" said Shi fu while he carried him on his back.

"That string has weakened his tissues Be careful try not to jostle him…Allen's molecular structure is dangerously unstable right now!….One hard blow and he…..could break into particles!" said Bak.

Shi fu gulped when he saw all the people coming their way.

"Be careful Allen's life is in your hands".

"Director Bak" yelled Wong.

"WONG"

Wong came up to them.

"North sector has been evacuated".

"Good and that thing I asked for?"

"It's ready to go" said Wong.

"Fou please your our only hope" said Bak while he caught his breath.

"Heh…you don't need to tell me, Bak" she said.

Bak marched forward and started to work his blood magic.

"What are you going to do director?" asked Wong.

"I'm going to seal this corridor and cut off north sector".

"What?"

"The blood of my great-grandfather and the Chan family flows in my veins. This facility's Guardian Deities must obey me"

"_Summon"._

"HOLY CRIPES THE ROCK'S COME TO LIFE".

Fou appeared in front of Allen and Shi Fu for a moment when she took his form to confront the Akuma.

(Vwoom)

Allen stared at her shocked at bit and at the same time scared about what might happen soon; he could feel it almost.

"I know you'll succeed in reactivating your weapon…..Good luck Allen" she said.

She started to leave.

"Fou wait….what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm no Exorcist I'm just a lowly guardian so I probably can't beat that thing…..But maybe I can buy you a little time".

Allen started to go ballistic.

"WAIT FOU! BAK! STOP HER" He Yelled.

Fou vanished from site as she started to fight the Akuma.

"LET ME GO!" he ordered them.

They refused.

"FOU, I'LL FIGHT THE AKUMA!….NOOOOOOOOO" He screamed out when she went inside the area with the Akuma.

Shi Fu held Allen in place seeing that he was able to stand some.

"Fou" he whispered in a dazed voice.

(Inside the room)

"_**So you came back…too bad I was looking forward to hunting you down….Allen Walker".**_

"_Bye Bye Bak"._

She lunged into action.

(back outside)

"Stop Allen!".

Allen hand Bak pinned against the door.

"Open The Door Bak!….You have to Open It!".

"No".

"Calm Down Allen" said Wong.

"Are you just going to let Fou Die!" he snapped.

Bak looked down.

"You Exorcists are our only hope…..whenever one of you dies….we're that much closer to losing this war…..there's nothing we can do for Fou Now…..if you really care for her Allen…..you'll bear her loss….and keep moving forward".

Allen glared.

"Drop the stoic leader act Bak, you're on the verge of losing control of yourself".

Bak looked at the blotches of pink on his skin and the tears in his eyes.

"You've broken out in hives again….and your crying".

"_What?"_

"Er…these are just…"

"You can't hide it Bak…I'll open this myself if I have to…it's time for me to move forward".

Allen stood in front of the door a hand on it and this strange energy seemed to come around him.

"If you can't open this door Bak….Then I'll do it!"

Allen yelled out to Bak next.

"YOO CAN'T OBJECT TO THAT! LET THE CONSEQUENCES FALL ON ME!"

Bak glared.

"Object…..OF COURSE I CAN YOU IDIOT….WONG, LI KEI. GRAB HIM".

The two in question pounced on him.

"I'm sorry Allen".

"Why are you doing this Bak?…you don't want Fou to die either!…..your face proves it ".

"_Leave my skin out of this!"._

"Don't you realize the Akuma's dark matter has weakened your body's molecular structure?…With the slightest blow your body could fall apart…only a fool would let you go into a battle right now!….now do as I say Exorcist".

Allen flinched visibly before seemingly turning evil but with a blank face followed by a sly one.

"Are you sure about this Bak?….I'll tell Komui you've secretly been taking pictures of Lenalee he said his face dull in expression.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"No telling what Komui might do to you…..You'll be lucky if he lets you live". he said in a sly voice his face copying it.

"A-Allen!…are you trying to black mail me?".

"I thought you were a nice boy" said Wong in shock.

Allen looked at him directly cutting threw Bak's mind and soul with piercing silver eyes.

"I'll do it Bak!…..I mean it"

Bak froze in horror.

"When we first meet you asked if I had the will to return to the battle field…..and I told you I did".

"WHAT…but you have to regain your Exorcist powers first!….without your left arm your just an ordinary human!"

Allen growled.

"NO!".

Bak heard his heart beat in his ears.

"No…I….'

(ba-Bump : Heart beating)

Bak was scared of the words that would come out of his mouth.

"When I saw that akuma…..I felt my blood stir inside me again…."

Allen face was that of a mad man…..a person with an obsession.

"My heart started beating hard…like I was waking up after a death-like sleep…..and suddenly it felt good to be alive again…."

"Allen you can't.."

"I get it now…when you said I was a living anti-akuma weapon….you were right.."

Bak stared at the boy in front of him in worry; this child he had been twisted due to this war.

"The thing my heart desires above all else is to kill Akuma…."

Bak looked scared again.

"I'm not human anymore….I'm an Exorcist…let me return to the battle field".

Blood ran down Allen's face on the left side like tears; one of the first signs of a Vampiric awakening.

"Let me fight the Akuma".

The manifestation of Allen's innocence's older form 'Cross Grave' reached out from the darkness and snatched him up. In a flash of light Allen was gone.

"WONG! LI KEI" yelled Lou Fa.

"I'm alright!…."

"Eh?….where's Allen?"

Then Bak looked behind him; there stood Allen at the door again.

"I'm going…thank you Bak".

Bak looked back at Allen; that boy would never give up.

"Allen….God Seal…"

He let Allen in.

"Your a living anit-akuma weapon….only fifteen years old and cursed by the akuma…."

In a memory of it Bak Saw Allen's smiling face with a; "Thank You ".

As Bak stood there he heard the rest from Allen himself.

"Thank you For saving me….I owe you a great debt".

With that Allen was gone.

"_I'M NOT HUMAN ANYMORE"._

"Allen…that wasn't what I meant…I'm sorry".

(Meanwhile inside the room)

Fou lay in the water barely alive her left leg and both her arms gone her body weak. She was doomed.

"_**How disappointing…..what do the Noah see in you that they'd allow me…to use their ark to retrieve you?…Allen Walker what exactly are you?.**_

Fou looked at him.

"I'm just a boy".

"_**I see…THEN DIE".**_

Fou was hit with the same string Allen was and screamed and__In that instant Allen fell down threw thin air almost and landed on the Akuma's back.

The akuma looked stumped.

"_**Who?"**_

Allen back flipped and stared waiting for it to move.

"Allen?" asked Fou

"_**What are you boy?"**_

Allen glared at the Akuma his eye active.

"I'm an Exorcist".

The akuma stepped on Fou in the water.

"_**Ahhh I see now…"**_

"Allen?" she asked when she had turned back to normal.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Bak cried for you".

"_**Well are you strong?" **_asked the akuma.

Allen looked at the Akuma's soul.

"_Love me…..love me…..stop…..stop this thing I'm right here help me…..can't you see me….can't you hear me….don't you recognize me…love me…..you exist for us don't you?"_

Allen smiled lightly.

"That's right".

The akuma attacked running at him while Allen dodged each movement.

"_**Foolish bravado from a boy who's nearly been torn to pieces by dark matter ridiculous".**_

The akuma came after more and more.

"_**TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT…..THAT….THAT.."**_

"_**DISAPPEAR LITTLE BOY".**_

Bak came running in and watched the massive explosions.

"Allen…he still hasn't activated it".

He looked around.

"Fou"

Allen dodged another attack. They heard every thought.

"_I was going to live to fight for the akuma and save their lost souls…..that was to be my sole purpose in life Fou…..I dedicated myself to it…..but in the end I…_

(Crack)

Allen's body gathered countless cracks from his weakened tissues.

"_**You're a fool to fight in your condition".**_

The akuma grabbed Allen's leg and threw him in the water. keeping him under.

Bak saw and snapped.

"ALLEN NO STOP IT….GOD SEAL".

The akuma only smacked it out of the way. Before turning to them both.

"_**Fool you think an attack like that can stop an akuma?".**_

He sent a string threw Bak and Fou both starting to crumble.

"_**Disappear worms".**_

above__surface of the water was Allen's cracked__crumbling hand.

"Allen" called Fou.

Under the water Allen was contemplating the past.

"_I was going to live to fight for the akuma…..and save their lost souls….I dedicated myself to it….the akuma were all that mattered to me"._

_They saw some of the past the things he'd seen with them and the things he'd experienced._

"…_.But I lost my way….something else had become more important"._

There was a ghostly hand that came from the water and then shrouded Bak and Fou.

"_So I choose this to be my fate…..My Left Hand For Akuma's…"_

"_And The Right….Is For Mankind"._

"_I am both and both are important that is why I will heed your call….."_

Crowned Clown's ghostly form became a protection over the two and grabbed the cords.

"_Mankind…..And…the Akuma…both must Be Saved"._

Bak stared in shock.

"What'shappening?" he asked Fou.

Fou looked at it.

"What the….did that thing just save us?"

"_**What's this another odd one eh?…."**_

"Allen" said Fou.

"_**Your in the way…..I'll make you all disappear".**_

The white form flew over Bak and Fou and hid them from the injuries before attacking the Akuma.

Bak closed his eyes before realizing he was safe.

" Huh? We're alright?"

"Bak everything's alright….That's Allen's Innocence".

The mask seemed to smile at the akuma.

"_**YOU".**_

Crowned clown broke apart the akuma. It screamed before dropping back to where Allen's hand was.

"Let's Go Together" said Allen's voice.

He rose up and stared over his shoulder; his face stoic and his eyes like steel.

"_**YOU".**_

The akuma attacked and then Allen dodged it before speaking.

"You poor tortured Akuma soul…..Rest In Peace".

Allen had the akuma wrapped in Crowned Clowns ropes.

"Tell me something Akuma….who sent you here?" he asked in a calmed voice.

"_**Who?….Heh….Heh…if I tell you, will you spare me?".**_

Allen smiled.

"Sure".

The akuma started to laugh darkly.

"Well?"

Allen's smile became very twisted from one of kindness to one of insanity.

"_**You won't spare me!…..ADMIT IT YOU LIAR".**_

"_**Hehehehehe….It was the Noah…..it was Tyki Mikk".**_

"_**I WONDER HOW YOUR COMRADES ARE DOINGIN EDO RIGHT NOW! BECAUSE THERE ARE FIVE NOAH ! IN EDO RIGHT NOWINCLUDING Tyki Mikk…..and the Earl is there as well".**_

Allen's face turned from that wicked smile to one of shock and worry/

"What?".

"_Uh-oh what have I done?" thought the akuma._

Allen pressed his finger to the Akuma's forehead and drug it down and across.

"Thank You"

"_**Allen get on board the ship Noah's ark it can jump across space and take you to Edo".**_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_**Why?….because the Noah ordered me to bring you to Edo…..wait why did I tell you that?…..I feel….really good".**_

The akuma was gone in an instant and Allen stared at it.

"Goodnight".

Fou and Bak stared again.

"Allen".

Allen turned to them and smiled.

"**That was the moment when Allen Walker realized the true form of his Innocence…..it's name was The Crowned Clown!".**

(End Of Flash Back)

They fell out of the memory and stared at Allen.

"So now you know" he said.

"You went threw all of that?" asked Krory.

He smiled and tilted his head a bit.

"Yes".

"The akuma led you to us?" asked Lavi.

"He did but I think I knew deep down".

"You cried blood" said Lenalee.

"Even then I was turning back it was just tapping the seal and now look where I am".

"Allen you…I'm shocked that you went that far to get your Innocence back I'm glad to say that I knew you wouldn't quit" said Lavi again.

"I'm glad that you came back to us".

He smiled again.

"You can't always trust everything I guess though huh?".

"Allen do you ever think back on that?"

"Yes I do I can't forget it actually see even if I tried to forget about it those days brought out my true self my reason for living again wasn't just the Akuma it was all of you" he said looking at them.

"We're glad we have such a place" said Miranda.

"Good".

With that the rain came down; who knew what they would have going on son hopefully things would turn out better in the long run they would leave tomorrow and go back to the Black Order.

"Lets get inside before it rains" said Timothy.

They nodded and ran inside as it came down.

"_It's nice…having something to live for even if…I'm not human"._

*(CHAPTER: 41: (雨で下さい。) (AME DE KUDASAI) (COME IN WITH THE RAIN) *

Me: HI guys not a preview this time: OMAKE!: MOVIES AND RAINY DAYS".

The group need a break and Lavi had the perfect idea; ever since Allen had turned back they had been busy 24/7 and now it would be nice to have a break. So while in the mess hall he noted that everyone said they had no missions this week.

"Let's go see that movie" said Lavi.

They stared.

"Lavi if your going to make jokes while at a movie about the vampires in the film and me then not just hell no but fucking bat out of hell no" said Allen with a blunt face.

"That sounds good" said Krory and Miranda.

"Yea" said Timothy and Raina.

"What?" asked Allen.

"Don't worry I was thinking that movie….The Wolf man" said the rabbit man.

"No"

"Why?" They asked.

"I swear I go and see that I'll walk out in front of people and wear a sign saying' I'm a vampire kill me before they drag me off and make me see this".

"Really why?'

"Asylum" said Allen while rubbing his temples.

"Alright well how about Day breakers?"

"Vampires that burn…..um….excuse me" said Allen.

"Where is he?"

(Crash)

"HEY DON'T CLIMB OUT THE WINDOW ALLEN".

"Jerry where did he go?"

"That way!" said the chief when he was getting out from under the pots and pans.

They nodded and found Allen in a rafter….a very high up rafter.

"ALLEN GET DOWN HERE COEM ON WE'LLL TALK IT OVER".

"I KNOW THIS MIGHT SOUND IMMATURE BUT NO WAY IN HELL".

"PLEASE"

He huffed and jumped down.

"Fine what do you all want to see?" he asked.

"Well there's four different theaters and then they have five different movies playing".

"What which ones?"

They started to walk; they really did need a break if Allen wound up running every time.

"Well star light has; Lost Sheep, A Tragic Love Play, and two others um….Together with you, and um Pentacle".

"No those aren't what you think" said Allen while they sat down in the library.

How they got in here so fast no one knew.

"What do you mean?"

Allen stood and darted away before he came back and plopped about fourteen books down; all of them horrors.

"I do a lot of reading" he said blinking dully.

"What the…..how do you have time?"

"I speed read"

They sighed.

"So these books are all those movies I just listed?"

"Yes and by the way; The Pentacle is about a coven of witches, Lost sheep is about cannibals. A tragic love play is like our lives flipped, and together with you is about a person who looses their lover and then walks in front of a car and well…they come back as ghosts and murder people for fun" said Allen while he sat back down.

"Well then what movie".

Allen tilted his head to the side his eyes closed.

"Well…how about we just see an older movie seeing as we have nothing else to really see I told you I read a lot".

"I can see if you want Allen take my job" said Lavi with a big goofy grin.

"No"

Lavi face palmed into the ground.

"Why?"

"Because I would only fill it up with more than anyone should know".

They sighed.

"Alright…LETS GO SEE…..THE LAST SHADOWS" yelled Lavi.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP BAKA USAGI?" asked both Kanda and Allen.

They looked, raised an eyebrow, then glared.

"What are you doing Moyashi your just as stupid as he is"

"What are you talking about Bakanda your nothing but a IGOSTSTIC BASTARD".

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT VAMPY BRING IT".

It was like Allen and Kanda we're wired to fight like this and it was funny. Lavi pulled out a camera.

"Oh this is the best one yet this is so going on You tube" he said.

"Um Lavi"

Allen glared.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT WITH ME KANDA LETS FIGHT".

"Have fun you two" said Lavi behind a bookshelf.

Lenalee grabbed Allen and then Krory, Raina, and Zephyr who had just gotten there grabbed Kanda.

"Well that was odd".

"Alright lets calm down" said Raina.

Allen sat back down while Lavi came back over and they all started to settle down with the horror's of Allen and Kanda's fighting.

"So The Last Shadows what is that about?" asked Lenalee while she snuggled against Allen on the sofa.

"It's got vampires, witches, werewolves, Ghosts, and…..Zombies it's I think a triple feature of a bundle of older horror movies"

"Hmm…40 days of night, Season of the Witch, Silver bullet, the 13 ghosts, and Resident Evil" said Lavi.

"Good movies why not" said Lenalee.

"What do you think Allen I mean I know you feel off beat about vampire movies?" asked Lavi.

"Sure I don't mind the 40 days of night it's good and has some truth" he said.

"But what about season of the witch, silver bullet, and the other two?"

"I'm not a witch, I'm not a werewolf, nor am I a ghost or a zombie so those I could care less".

"Good so lets go early we'll just hang out for a day"

"Sounds good".

However naturally when they did so things tend to get interesting.

"WAIT WHERE'S LAVI?" asked Allen.

They had gotten caught up in the rustle and bustle of the down own area mall and naturally things get kind of insane.

"I'm here" he said.

"Great we're are the others?" asked Lenalee.

The group had split up into pairs and went different ways; right now they were going to find out when to get to the movies.

"Soon"

So they left and came back later.

"MOYASHI GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OVER HERE" yelled Kanda.

Allen had to gulp a bit when Kanda got caught up by a bunch of girls; if they fawned over him what would they do about Allen.

"What is it Kanda?"

"Help me get out of this moyashi".

Allen sighed but one of the girls wrapped their arms around his waist.

"Hey aren't you a cutie I'm guessing your British or from around here because of those tight pants" she said groping him.

"Let me go please".

Lavi was laughing to death rolling on the floor while Lenalee walked over and glared at the girl grouping her boyfriend.

"Let my boyfriend go" she said as she snagged Allen away.

Allen sighed in relief.

"thanks Lenalee"

"Oh lucky girl he's got such a hot body" said the blond.

Raina kicked the girl out of the way.

"Brat"

"Thanks guys me and Kanda could have raped by them" he said in a deep sigh.

"Good and anyways…OH SHIT RUN…CRAZY GIRLS" yelled Lavi.

They all ran for it.

"I'm never doing this again if I can help it" said Allen.

Lenalee nodded; who knew that he had this kind of appeal to the opposite sex.

"Alright go to the movie" said Lavi.

They grabbed their popcorn and drinks and ran for it again.

"We made it alright".

Allen stretched out; a thin line of his skin showing from his shirt riding up. He was mentally kicking himself because naturally some girls and even the ones he was with seemed to swoon a bit.

"What now?" he asked getting irritated.

Raina turned her attention to the previews.

"Uh-huh trying to avoid this hmm?" he asked watching even shy Miranda sneak a peek at him.

It wasn't like he didn't wear clothes for gods sake. It must have been the fact that Lenalee had forced him to wear different clothes. Tight black jeans, and a long sleeved deep gray shirt.

Not to mention he kept on the boots he normally wore. Couldn't blame him even if he was a vampire and could change his body temperature he wasn't going to wear summer clothes in dead winter.

"Allen I'm sorry you are getting hit on so much but come on even I can admit you're a looker" said Lavi with a deep sigh. He wished he was that lucky.

"Oh shut up I've dealt with this my whole life it's nothing I'm not used to by now but damn it I wish I could have one day where people don't practically rape me with their eyes" he said leaning back and closing his eyes trying to ignore what he could.

"Well considering you almost what…..288 years old I think you would be…hey question" asked Lavi.

"What?" he asked looking at him.

"Were you ever a…..prostitute?"

Allen somehow managed to punch Lavi without hitting either; Krory or Miranda.

"Ouch you have a mean right hook" said Lavi.

"No I wasn't I told you I was a virgin" he said.

"Really you weren't joking?" he asked.

"No I wasn't until Lenalee I was" he said bluntly before leaning back again.

(A/N: Sorry if this isn't very funny I'm trying it's the first one I've done it takes time to get it right).

"Wow that's a long time without doing anything".

"Yes I know but….with the life I had back then I kind of well….didn't have time to just do what ever I wanted".

"True but I mean come on you've had offers more than once so why not?'

"You know why don't you I would not take a mate at all I didn't want to I couldn't do it if I did then…..I couldn't ever do anything against the Darkness I wasn't as strong as I am now and I was younger to".

"But you had tones of chances for it…..you should have done it at least once".

"Hormones aren't my main problem…bloodlust is" he said while tilting his head to the side and half way opening his eyes.

Over time Lavi had time to admit that Allen's features had changed; when they had first met he knew that Allen was young but he had very feminine features and now not so much.

His eyes had changed their shape; almond shape now almost an Asian look to them but not nearly as close as Kanda's. his jaw line and cheek bones had become more prominent .

Now Lavi could make out slight high cheek bones similar to an Indian's and his jaws curve and his lips. It wasn't a wonder as to why so many people found Allen attractive now.

Also Allen's lips had filled out they were very thin at one point now they were slightly full but still thin they also had a nice smooth shape and look.

Lenalee was very lucky for him to have chosen her.

"What are you staring at Lavi?" asked Allen.

"Oh I was just thinking about what you used to look like"

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"I mean you when you were first at the order a slight feminine features but now you don't you actually look male".

Allen threw something instead of hitting this time.

"It was a complement even back when you were a vampire you looked older in the memories you actually had less feminine features your alright now".

"Complements just how the hell is saying I used to look like a girl a complement?"

"Er….I don't know".

"Yea you don't know".

Allen scrunched up and pulled his legs into his body before watching the movie.

Lavi sighed; this would be a long day. He had meant to be nice about it Allen really didn't look bad then either but his features weren't as defined.

People called him girly because he didn't have hair in certain….places that Lavi had heard of but it wasn't his fault the Innocence in his body was the cause of the more pre-puberty body he had minus his physique being slightly muscular well a bit more than that he did have a good body.

"So what movies first?" asked Kanda.

He didn't care; Lavi was busy mapping out things about moyashi like the kid was a rare specimen that he didn't see every single fucking day.

"Um Silver bullet".

(A/N: I have never seen Silver Bullet so I can't go into a word of it but I know it's werewolves).

The movies started and soon came the vampire film.

"Okay intermission" said Lavi as he got up and stretched.

No one else was in the theater today with them so it was alright to just do what ever you wanted to.

"Wow no ones shown up besides us".

"What's left?'

"40 days of night and Resident evil parts 1,2,3 and a preview for 4"

"What how did you?" asked Raina when Allen spoke out about that.

They stared at him Allen was holding the popcorn while Lenalee was gone and was at the time still chewing on two pieces. It was funny because he looked like a nervous wreck.

"What's up?"

"Stress Tyki and Road are in another theater watching….um what was it…oh yea the Exorcist"

"That's uncanny" said Lavi.

"It's an old movie scary for it's time" he said chewing up more popcorn.

"I thought I'd never see you eat popcorn you know"

"I don't normally"

"Why?"

"I have fangs that's why

"And I guess if your fangs cut your skin the salt would get into it?"

"Yep" he said watching the screen with blank eyes.

"You and those blank eyed stares what is with that?"

"It's normal when I get board".

"It's odd I though you couldn't"

"Nope….actually I get board a lot….vampires at my age lose interest quickly".

"Well buddy your girls alone you could go have some fun with her".

Allen punched Lavi with out looking at him sending the poor rabbit man half way across the room.

"Ouch".

"Well don't' imply things like that I don't get off on those types of things Lavi look at the time I was born"

Lavi thought about it….true Allen was born in a time at which he never would have done that; it was considered sick at the time.

"Right your time and our time are two different things"

"Yep"

Lenalee came back down the hall way and stopped when hearing the next thing.

"And you still won't do it with her in public?".

"No because unlike you I'm not a pedophile" .

Lenalee blushed but waited just a second more.

"Big words for a Moyashi"

"DO YOU WANT A FIGHT TODAY BAKANDA?" asked Allen his eyes shooting deep black.

"NO HE DOESN'T" said Raina.

Lenalee ran up the steps.

"Now lets not have another situation alright guys"

She was mainly scolding Kanda because firstly he started that and secondly Allen hadn't said a word to him until then.

"So is the next movie about to start?"

"Yep".

She moved the arm rest out of the way making the seat bigger and moved the popcorn bucket to the floor and then sat in Allen's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can get so bent out of shape sometimes don't let Kanda get to you so much" she said into his ear.

The other movie had started so no one heard it over the words of the zombie film. She nibbled on his hear a bit and he shivered a bit but tried to keep his eyes on the screen.

"Why don't you move some Allen no one can see and you just holding me isn't anything vulgar" .

She felt him sigh deeply and nuzzled her lips to his neck giving another shiver.

"Why do you always have to do this Lenalee I can't right now I won't either we're here with other people so I think it's more important to act polite for their sake".

She nodded but kept playing with him; it's just to fun to tease a teenaged vampire when you're their girlfriend.

"So the girl seemed pretty interested in you"

He looked at her and leaned in some.

"I know but I think I'd be more interested in what you think of me".

He shyly kissed her cheek; he kept that shyness no matter what it was chaste and sweet soft and very sensual even though it was innocent. She always knew how he could express his motions best. This was just a simple way of saying 'I love you'.

"I love you too" she said.

"How do you do that I wonder did the mate mark leave a mental link or something?" he asked her.

The others weren't paying an ounce of attention to them; she was even in his lap for goodness sake. And she didn't really care the movie must have gotten their attention.

"Well I think I can just look at you…."

She cupped his face and pulled him down till their lips were nearly touching.

"And tell what it is your going to say I know sometimes it's hard to say you love me when you think about the past and what's happened but don't forget….I'm yours".

She saw him smile before turning back to watch the movie.

"_Well at least I got him to smile"._

_(End)_

_Me: I know not very funny I'm new at that so wish me luck. Bye bye._

_PREVIEW:_

_Next time our favorite group of Exorcists go to Sleepy Hollow in search for a new lead in the hunt for the Innocence and the Stones. If only they could have listened to the French man they came across they wouldn't have been dealing with the headless horseman._

_Now can Allen bring out the Third Level of the Skifer Blade to slay the Horseman; Or Will the Town of Sleepy Hollow fall victim to him once more._

_Find out in: CHAPTER 42: FATE OF A GUARDIAN._

"_I can't give up now I'll do it and then we'll get these people free finally"._


	42. Chapter 42: FATE OF A GUARDIAN

Me: HI YA.

Allen: here we go.

Lenalee: Yup one vampire vs. ghost battle coming up.

Lavi: Since when are we ghost hunters?

Raina: Because ShadowD94 is watching Ghost Hunters Academy on SiFi.

Cast: Oh

Allen: but really sleepy hollow?

Me: Hehe….I watched it with Johnny Depp.

Komui: I loved him in the pirate movie.

Me: mom did too and Edward scissor hands.

Allen:*Stares dully at the wall with head phones in ears*

Lenalee: What are you listening to?

Allen: The song for this chapter….its good.

Lavi: Put it on speaker.

Allen: Okay.

Plays loud heavy metal song.

Komui: I knew you listened to delinquent music.

Me: *Slaps Komui* are you kidding me that's A.B.S their good.

Cast: Who?

Me: *Sighing* Allen.

Allen: Song For Chapter is…..HOWLING BY ABINGDON BOYS SCHOOL.

Lavi: Oh yea they rock enjoy you can go onto S.D94's profile and click on fic vids to see the A.M.V with that song.

( 章42: 保護者の既成事実)(Shō 42:Hogo-sha no kisei jijitsu) ) (Chater42: Fait Of a Guardian)

(オープン) (Ōpun) (Open)

The moment they got back from Japan they were drug into Komui's office.

"Hello all I heard about the situation" he said when they were seated.

"Yea got there to late" said Lavi.

Allen only huffed a bit; if only he could he'd ring the Earls neck a thousand times over until he was dead. Then bring him back as an Akuma and kill him again.

"Well I'm sorry to say we have a new mission for you lot" he said.

"What we just got back let us eat and rest first ne?" asked Timothy.

The others started to complain a bit while Lenalee kept her eyes on Allen. He had his head bowed slightly his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. His face stoic.

"_He's acting so strange…is he sick?"._

"Can we just like oh I don't know pack again first?" asked Lavi.

Allen's eyebrow twitched.

"Lenalee would probably like to get a shower and wash off the dirt and blood from the akuma attack we ran into on the way.

"Would you all stop bitching please we need to go on the mission we don't have any time to waist right now….." said Allen.

They stared; that sounded like Kanda not Allen.

"What?" they asked.

"Look at the place we're in….the akuma are growing in numbers, the Noah have something up their sleeve, and the Earl hasn't really been seen lately…..in total everyone who's against us is planning something" he said.

Allen still wasn't looking up.

"Well yea but one day or half of one shouldn't…"

Allen sighed before continuing.

"We have to go on the mission now or we'll lose another chance I think that it could be a fragment or for all we know one of the stones…."

Allen turned his head up and opened his eyes; the group paled. Those eyes were pitch black with crimson pupils. Just like an akuma.

"I know all of you want to rest but we have to….I have this feeling that if we don't we'll be hiding under ground sooner than anyone could have possibly thought".

"Good point Allen but…..your eyes" started Komui.

Bookman was in the room and saw those eyes; that couldn't be natural.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Your eyes are black as night boy" he said before tilting his head up.

They all could watch it closely; Bookman tilted his head up and his fang tips slid over his lower lip slightly showing the sharpness of them ever so gently.

"Hmm black eyes is that normal for you boy?" he asked.

Allen blinked.

"Their black?…..I didn't know that"

Allen immediately looked down and away from them; no one was supposed to see that.

"Your eyes are just like an….an Akuma's" said Miranda.

"There's something wrong with the curse again I think it's evolving" muttered Allen.

Every so often he was getting sharp shooting pain in his left eye; it always did that when it was evolving.

"Evolving again hmm…I need to have a look at your eye boy" said Bookman.

He went to get his things then came back with the types of tools he'd need before tilting Allen's head back up.

"Alright now stay still".

Bookman looked closely at the left side; it was different from the right side. It's darkness was darker, the crimson brighter, and the soul crushing evil in those eyes was far greater.

"It seems so far that your right eye is a shade lighter than the left…and I'm still trying to figure out the left one".

He kept looking at it and finally he saw; deep inside it was a pentacle deep bloody red and it drew him in showing how it happened which made Bookman flinch a bit before blood started to slide down Allen's cheek.

"Oh my Bookman Allen's eye"

He looked at the boy; Allen's fangs were sunk deep into his lower lip blood sliding down his chin and the reason was because seeing the mark Bookman had jabbed him hard and cut him in the eye with one of the needles.

"Oh dear me I'm so sorry boy".

He started to wipe up the blood but also studied the color; deep pitch black.

"Allen your blood is very dark why do you think it's so dark?"

Allen licked the blood off his lip and looked back at bookman. Couldn't he tell.

"My blood's not really healthy to be honest….Noah….Vampire…..Human…Akuma…Sage, what ever else is in there…I have to much dead cells in it…..but mainly the firsts".

"You have akuma blood?" asked Lavi.

"It's what makes the poison in the blood stream the one that takes apart the nerves and tissues…it's not really that bad though it's almost completely gone my body's making the poison on it's own".

"Why?"

"Defense mechanism it keeps me alive and safe; I was hurt a lot a long time ago when I was alone the venom from other vampires makes me sick and when I had the chance…I'll show you"

Crux hopped up and in a flash everyone in the room could see the past.

(Flash Back)

They saw Allen running down a coble stone street; he was roughly fifteen maybe younger either way he looked scared.

"GET BACK HERE KID WE'RE NOT GONNA HURT YA….MUCH"

Allen didn't look back he kept running until suddenly the houses near the group burst open and more of them came out.

"How sweet a young rare type…"

One grabbed Allen by the back of his head and licked his neck.

"Very sweet I can see…so young"

The other vampires were knocking them out of the way but the one that had a hold of Allen only smiled down at him.

"A vampire at your age is always helpful to us….seeing as your blood is still fresh"

The vampire holding him bit down and Allen tossed his head back and screamed out; it must have been painful. The other vampires were holding him down.

One had a hold of his leg at his thigh, another by the hips, and another pressing down on his stomach.

Allen fought with them thrashing and moving until there was a sickening crack and he screamed again; they knew it was a large bone. Maybe the thigh bone or even worse his ribs.

"Stop fighting it boy you won't win your already to weak".

"Get off of me let me go bastards"

They again pushed down on him and another crack resounded.

"See we'll break every bone in your body boy if you don't just stop moving".

Allen kept fighting until another break was made and the vampires gave up.

"Come on it's not worth it you got what you wanted just leave him here to die"

"Die sure why not it's not like he's got enough strength in him now to fight anything".

They walked off leaving him alone.

"Ouch….."

Allen blinked a few times before his curse activated.

"_Damn it…why the hell….I swear if I get better I'll kill them"._

"_If what the fuck am I talking about….I've got to move if I stay here the Akuma will just pick me apart I can't take care of them and myself._

He saw the akuma come closer. Then suddenly they saw a spark in his eyes.

"_Oh wait…..if I can get just enough…..strength up I knock the level two down and…maybe I can do something then"._

They had to admit that even in that amount of pain; Allen had a very clear mind.

He was glad that he was laying on his back right then because now…..he needed to attack. The level two got closer and closer until it looked at him.

"_**Awh so sad poor thing I'll finish you off…"**_

In that second the akuma was swatted down by Allen's arm; it hit the pavement with a sickening thud.

"Damn your heavy".

"_**Ahhhhh…..an Exorcist how refreshing to kill…WAIT WHERE'S MY LOWER BODY?"**_

"As…far as I can tell….east".

"_**Why don't' you kill me then hmm why am I still alive?"**_

"I need you alive for a bit longer".

Allen reached down and grabbed a hold of his leg and with a horrid snap the bone popped back together but he bit down on his lip sinking his fangs in just a bit.

"_**You're a sick human boy".**_

Allen twisted his body repairing the split in his pelvis; that was a loud crack and he did actually scream a bit when he laid down.

"Who said I was human?"

"_This is going to hurt bad" _

He pulled his body half over his legs still laying down while his front was facing the akuma; he took a deep breath and then jerked his body over and a very loud snap sounded out.

(Crack)

'GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

They knew that was the spine.

"_**What the hell kid what are you?" **_even the akuma was scared.

Allen tried to stand a bit but he really couldn't; he forced himself to anyway and then half walked half dragged himself over to it before sitting down on his knees and looking at the akuma.

"You really are a pathetic creature" he said.

He grabbed the Akuma's arm and it looked at him strangely.

"_**What are you doing wait what are you going to do?".**_

Allen shook his head and looked the other way; they seemed perplexed by this until they got the hint. He was planning on feeding off the akuma but was fighting the want to.

"_Love hear me tell me help me please just help me I know you can see me please listen to me" whispered the soul._

Allen didn't look in the direction of it; he couldn't.

"_I can't do this I can't what the hell am I thinking…..I can't I won't"._

"_**Oh…thirsty are you boy….you're a murder just like me I know you can see inside me just do it already your just a freak".**_

It didn't take long for him to snap and snag the akuma by the throat and pull it up his body suddenly finding the strength to injure and destroy what ever he wanted to.

"Weak?, oh not in the least you haven't the slightest clue of what I'm capable of akuma I at this point don't care if your soul is in danger I'll rip it out of your body and tare you to shreds I couldn't give a fucking damn in the world what you think of me".

They all agreed to one thing; 'Allen had snapped like a twig'.

"_**What the hell are you kid….this strength where did it…your not human you can't be".**_

Allen only growled at the akuma before he leaned in a bit and then in fast motion sunk his fangs into the akuma; quickly downing all the blood he could.

The views of this gagged.

"_**WHAT HOW CAN YOU TAKE THAT IN…IT'S POISONOUS ARE YOU INSANE BOY".**_

It didn't take long for Allen to finish off all of it's blood; the akuma turned to dust with a.

"_**Damn you Exorcist".**_

Allen slowly tilted his head to the side and then huffed a bit.

"Well that went well….."

He wiped the blood from his face.

"I know I'm going to regret this later".

He did later that day it ended with him collapsing in an alley way after throwing up.

"_Poisoned I am an idiot if there has ever been one"._

That was when a girl had walked by not to long after words.

"_Who…..OH my god"._

The girl dropped the food bags she had.

"_Allen is he alive?"._

"Allen come on get up are you alright Allen please get up please Allen, Allen".

They knew who it was; Saya was there.

"Allen get up"

She only got a groan and then she felt of his forehead.

"Allen come on look at me".

She pulled him into her arms and put her hand back on his forehead.

"_He's burning up"._

"I'll get you back with me and the others come on".

She pulled him onto her back and called for her dragon.

"Satitra get the food alright".

The black dragon nodded and flew slightly behind the two until she got in the door of the house.

"HOLLY JACOB COME HERE QUICK"

The two in question darted down stairs.

Holly was a red head with pretty green eyes and a hour glass figure, Jacob was a black haired brown eyed boy with a very kind face and also very young.

"What on earth Saya I mean…who is that?" asked Holly.

"Here Jacob take care of him get him better don't take him up stairs and help us figure this out he's really sick"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Jacob.

"He's my cousin".

They stared before setting to work.

"He's burning up what happened?".

"Akuma blood most likely"

Saya shook her head; she knew Allen would never do that unless it was a last resort.

"Allen's not stupid he wouldn't do that unless for a fact he had no other choice and with that comes the fact that his blood when his adrenalin starts pumping will now have the neurotoxin running with it so if anyone tries to drink his blood then _they'll die _".

"Die?"

"From now on his body will start to make poison that unless he wishes it to not do so it will hurt the attacker Allen has a defense now against another attack".

"So this is your cousin…he's really young" said Holly.

"I know he is that kid could take out an army though he's tough".

"Which is why he threw up and then passed out".

Saya bristled; oh hell no not a soul on earth picks on her 'little brother'.

"Don't you dare mock him".

"I'm not" whimpered Jacob.

The entire night Saya waited and finally in the morning Allen blinked his eyes open.

"_Never again will I do that…ahh…who knew that could leave a hang over like head ach?"._

"Morning sleepy head"

Allen looked around the room before seeing Saya.

"Saya what?".

"Silly I found you passed out in an alley way you drank in akuma blood it's poisonous to humans and makes us have hang over's" said Saya.

"Oh yea I know".

"Also I noticed you had bite marks on you…were you attacked last night?"

Allen nodded.

"I see I'm not letting you out of my site until I can go with you".

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Allen Gray Night Walker I'm going with you from now on….."

"No you can't Saya I…"

"I know all about your little trip down insanity lane Allen I can handle your panic attacks it's nothing".

"Are you kidding me Saya you can't stay with me on this trip it's not going to happen at all I can't watch you and look for anyone"

"I know your looking for the Knights Allen but it'll go fast if…"

"No"

She huffed; still stubborn.

"I'm going with you I know your still not recovered I can tell by the look in your eyes I know how…."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL YOU DON'T KNOW A FUCKING THING" he snapped.

Allen's eyes looked crazed and scared; he didn't want her with him Saya would be hurt.

"I'm going and I do know Allen I'm a lot older than you your what…..supposed to be in your twenties by now?".

He huffed.

"Ever since you left the Order no when you joined the Order you stopped aging".

He nodded a bit stiffly.

"I know it's strange but….nothings changing anymore why did time stop for me?" he wondered out loud while looking at the sky.

It was so calm, peaceful, restful, free, never ending, there were so many things about the sky that made him wonder if he could really ever be that free. Probably not Allen wasn't created for that type of life. Not yet at least.

"I think it's just the way your body works Allen your not human fully only about….the 40% range, the Noah is the second highest and the Vampire blood in you is the highest".

"I know alright if you want to go…Saya if you want to go then you can".

She smiled.

"Good".

It was five days later that Saya pushed Allen out the door and onto a train.

(End Of Flash Back)

They stood shocked; Bookman dropped the needles in his hands, Komui had a coffee mug over flowing with coffee and the others only stared.

"What the hell?" asked Lavi.

Allen looked away a bit understanding the feeling; when looking back he always thought that that wasn't one of the most wonderful years of his life.

"I know Lavi trust me I did that as a 'very last resort' I would never do anything that like that now or before that was a one time thing and believe me I beat myself up over that for about five months".

"So that's how you got the poison in your bloodstream?"

"Yes".

Komui snapped out of his thoughts.

"I knew you were strange Allen but this….isn't natural no one can drink Akuma blood a live is that why your eyes?"

"No this is from the Darkness stone trust me if I was half akuma I would be able to tell…I'd be like the fourth's".

Bookman nodded; strange boy he was but Allen is just a child still. His past is most likely always going to be shrouded.

"Well now that I've done that lets go we have to get to Sleepy Hollow but we can't take the Ark this time".

The group raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"To much magic in the air if I did that I would wind up hurting or worse it would sap the energy from us".

They nodded and headed down to the waterways.

"We haven't traveled like this in a long time…Bookman are you coming?" asked Raina.

"Yes I want to see what our resident vampire can do"

Allen sighed slightly threw his nose tilting his head a bit and closing his eyes before very faintly a small smile slid cross his face before vanishing.

"You know I'd rather I not be called just a vampire….I'm a human to you know Bookman".

"That may be the case Mr. Walker but weather you have human blood or not you are a vampire by birth".

Allen nodded while a finder met them.

"Toma hi" said Lavi.

"Hello everyone how are you today?"

"We're fine".

Allen smiled. Toma had been scared of him lately; those eyes of his did something to people when they saw him and the reactions were either good or scarily bad.

"Allen how have you been I heard you were having some problems awhile back?" he asked as the group got into the boat.

"Oh I'm alright I haven't had any relapses or panic attacks lately so it's alright".

"Allen come on you two" said Lavi.

Allen knew Toma was thinking on what he didn't know.

"_Allen…..he's just a child still….it's Allen the same Allen Walker that I met when he first joined the Order and I have to just forget the legends I've heard their not real and Allen isn't like that he's a good person"._

Toma got into the boat before rowing out.

The others were very quiet; Allen was feeling tired suddenly.

"Allen are you falling asleep?" asked Timothy.

To late to ask; Allen was already asleep.

"He's already out…..he must be exhausted".

The nodded and continued on the long trip to the train station.

(Four Hours Later)

"Allen hey…Allen wake up" said Lavi.

Allen was curled up sleeping; never would it fit both Lavi or Bookman's mind about how Allen could get so tiny when he was curled up.

"Come on Moyashi GET THE FUCK UP" yelled Kanda as he rammed Allen over the head with Mugen.

(Thud)

They waited five seconds before Kanda was sent flying into the water; which thankfully was only four feet deep. But that did result in a very pissed off Allen staring hotly and Kanda as he sat up and spit the water out of his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MOYASHI".

(A/N: This fight was brought to you today by….the Google translator).

"Rokudenashi anata wa kuso yuiitsu no jiko chūshin Jiko chūshin on'nanoko otoko" snapped Allen.

(Trans: You F****** B******* your only a Egotistic self centered girly man).

They could tell Allen was pissed off by the deadly aura.

(A/N: And I'm talking about the So Angry that you could melt titanium with that glare kind of way).

"Whoa there calm down now it's alright don't get so angry!" said Lenalee.

She knew that when Allen was starved; he was insane almost he could almost rip a hole in the earth when he got that angry so she was trying her best to keep her lover calm enough to keep Kanda alive.

"So Kanda how did that go?" asked Crux as he popped out of one of Allen's bags; two bags. One for clothes the other for blood canisters.

For Crux's safety he was in the one with clothes.

"Shut up you little flying vermin".

"Kanda you're going to get Allen really pissed off at you stop it" said Lavi.

Allen sneered at Kanda; baring his fangs his eyes lighting up despite the lack of feeding. If he could just get his fangs and claws into that man he would be very happy.

"No don't do it calm down now Allen I know he got you in a ill mood but please calm down" muttered Lenalee into his ear.

Allen was a wreck at some points he seemed very worried that he could hurt someone; but right now he could care less.

"Allen are you okay?".

He stopped growling, and his breathing and heart rate slowed; he needed to calm down. Acting like a rouge right now was NOT a good idea.

"Yeah…..I'll be alright".

Lenalee nodded and let him go and the started to gather their things when a man showed up.

"Ello" he said in a heavy French accent.

"Hello sir who are you?" asked Lavi.

"I am ear to take ou to ea….Zleepy Ollow"

"Oh you are?" asked Raina.

"Traveling by foot of course sir?" asked Allen.

"Mais bien sûr"

(Trans: but of course).

The others looked to Allen.

"Et je peux être sûr de vous faire confiance?" he asked. (And I can be sure to trust you?)

"Naturellement monsieur". (Naturally sir).

"Pourriez-vous me faire une faveur et de parler l'anglais claires que possible?" .

(Trans: Can you do me a favor and speak as clear English as possible?)

"But of course….."

"Allen"

"Allen ah so your that boy I've heard so much of?" he asked.

Allen's throat still was overly thick from the French words he used; that was a long time ago that he learned how to speak that.

"Yes I suppose so".

"Vell we must be on our vey" he said.

"Alright".

They gathered their things and started to walk down the cold, wooded, and secluded path to Sleepy Hollow.

"Um sir do you know if anyone around here speaks pure English see most of us don't speak French" asked Lavi.

The man didn't seem to hear them.

" Excusez-moi?" (Excuse me)

"Ah yes Allen what is it?"

"Do you know if anyone around here can speak strict English some of the others can't speak French" he explained.

Lavi sang praises for that boy; thank god he was from noble family. They could speak tons of different languages.

"Not really no…..vost speak French, Welsh, German, and some…I believe it was…..Russian and Latvian but not strict English….tell me boy….."

"Yes what is it?" asked Allen.

"Do you speak those languages?"

"A little…..I'm from a strange family we pick up on languages rather quickly".

"Well I do say your very fluent in my language I haven't met a young man like that in years".

Allen looked around the cold dead forest. It was bitter…..everything was.

"So bitter' he muttered.

"Bitter?" asked the man.

"The air, the soil everything is bitter cold and dead".

"The more you talk boy the more I figure you a British child"

"I am"

The man stopped on a dime.

"You are?….I could have figured you as an American"

"No I was born in London".

"Ah I see and you other companions do not appear as they are?"

"Na I'm from America Miranda is German, Krory is Romanian, Lenalee is Chinese, and the others besides Kanda who is Japanese are British" said Lavi.

"Oh I see so you are how old?"

Allen looked at the man.

"If I told you my real age I think you'd have a heart attack".

"Oh really try me child?'

"NO" yelled everyone.

Allen sighed in relief; saved by the well not bell more like yell?. Oh no he was doing rhymes now.

"Very well why are you all here surely not to see things?".

"See the thing is we're here to hunt down the Headless Horseman"

The man turned on Allen and freaked out.

"VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ALLER A LA CHASSE QUE GHOST"

( YOU CAN NOT GO HUNTING AFTER THAT GHOST).

The group felt like if they didn't dig their heels into the ground they would be blown away.

"Why?'

"HE VOUS TUERAI TOUS" ( HE WILL KILL YOU ALL).

"Calm down sir we're experts at this trust us we've dealt with more dangerous things" said Lavi.

The man looked at Allen.

"YOU BOY ARE A DAGEROUS THING" he yelled thinking that it was his fault.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'VE BEEN THINKING ON YOUR LOOKS CHILD YOU ARE A…."

Allen was getting angry again; he gritted his teeth and hissed making the man stop.

"I'm sorry but I can no longer aid you in getting you to Zleepy Ollow".

With that them man walked the other way.

"Great we're in for it now" said Raina.

"We can go if Allen will transform" said Lavi.

Allen looked at them.

"Do what?"

"You can turn into a dog right?" asked the rabbit.

"It's a wolf…..and yes I can but that doesn't mean I'm going to"

"Why not?" asked Lavi.

Allen growled; he didn't want to do this.

"I Will Not Turn Into A Wolf"

"Your neglecting that power Allen you've used it once and we need your help".

Allen huffed and jumped up into a tree limb.

"What are you doing?"

"Shush would you".

They waited as Allen went threw the tree; surprisingly enough there were still leaves on this one.

"WELL SEE OR SMELL ANYTHING?"

Allen sniffed the air lightly; it was so cold out. He dropped his body temperature so he could actually smell something besides cold frosty air.

"_Okay what do I smell and see…a lot of dead plants…and…dead grass….great"._

He smelled around a bit more; having the sense of smell greater than a dog is very helpful considering he's gotten used to hunting with that ability a long time ago. Still very helpful.

"DO YOU SEE ANYTHING?" yelled Raina.

He felt like a damn watch dog; hey wait…..this is normal…never mind his mind is screwed up because of the bloodlust.

"_Ah fuck I can't see strait….why can't I see anything what is going on…..I smell something….death"._

It didn't take the other long to get something was wrong when there was no reply; what they got was a loud set of cracking noises and then Allen's body falling threw the tree to the ground.

"_OH NO"_

They darted and Lavi and Raina turned him over; he blinked up at them and stayed still for a second.

"_I think he's getting weaker"._

"Allen hey are you alright?".

"I think so I don't really feel to well but listen….I smelt death up there and everywhere before a blacked out".

They panicked and then helped him up and he immediately felt the aftermath of not feeding for what was now almost a month.

"Ahh"

"Alright I'm carrying you" said Lavi.

"No I'm fine I can"

His legs gave out; all of his energy was gone and his resolve to not feed off of any of his friends while there on a mission was dwindling fast.

"Allen I'm carrying you idiot".

Allen looked down; he felt sick suddenly.

"Allen listen to me your to weak and your burning up you can't walk in this weather".

He sighed knowing that Lavi was dead right; great.

Lavi pulled the boy onto his back and made sure he had a good hold before walking; Marie who had chosen to come with them on a last moment basis was carrying Lavi's things.

"Marie are you alright?" asked Allen.

He kept his head resting on Lavi's shoulder; Lavi was so warm he could even hear his heart beating where he was and it was driving him insane. Though the warmth he was glad for; he was freezing cold already. His body temperature must have dropped.

"Yes I'm alright I'm more worried about you, you sound horrible" he said.

Allen did; he couldn't see but he could hear Allen's raspy breathing.

"Yea I know but I can see you don't feel right".

Lavi gulped the more he thought on the fact that the boy on his back could tare a hole threw him before he could stop him; Allen was thirsty he could hear it in his tone. It was also scary because he was aware of how close Allen's lips were to his neck.

Lavi felt hot breath on his neck and jumped.

"Ahh….Allen"

"Lavi it's alright Allen's sleeping" said Lenalee.

"Oh I thought he was…"

"Going to bite you?".

"Yes I was so worried about that happening Allen's starving I can tell it in his voice".

They nodded and kept walking until they had to sit down on the cold, hard, ground.

"Allen's still sleeping the poor thing's going to catch a cold or something" said Miranda as she pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around the boy.

The others had to admit that Miranda was basically a mother to the younger; it was nice seeing as Allen lost his mother when he was young.

"_Poor thing he's cold I can tell he's shivering" _thought Miranda.

Allen tried to keep his eyes closed but finally he gave up; it was just to cold and he couldn't warm his body up.

"_It's to c-cold"._

The others heard the gasp and looked over at him; he was freezing if they didn't get somewhere warmer soon Allen would be deathly sick. Not that he could die but who wants to get pneumonia.

"We have to do something Allen's body can't take this" said Lavi.

He was closest to the boy and he could see Allen's sickly pale skin was far more paler than normal and his lips were turning blue. Vampire or not he still had human blood in him and that caused him to get sick like any other human it just took a LOT to do that.

And a lot it was; the cold air mixed with the lack of blood made Allen prone to sever fevers, and very bad breathing like he had asthma and also there was one other thing. Allen's actions would change.

He could be very calm and quiet and then he would go insane and try to kill you; he couldn't control his strength at some points and the delirious glossy doll eyed stare he would have could make you give only a weak smile. It was hard but seeing him now was even worse.

He couldn't get warm enough; he was curled into a very tiny ball with at least two blankets over him and the Exorcists uniform and the trench coats they wore over them and he was still shaking like a leaf.

"Allen hold on alright we'll get some help" he said pulling the cover back over the boy.

"_At this rate he'll go into shock we have to do something"._

"Raina see if you can get someone with a wagon to stop I'm going to try and use my Hammer to make a mound cave and get us inside the winds to much on him" he said.

Raina nodded and waited out as long as she could.

"Alright Lenalee Miranda keep him close he can't take the cold in the ground keep him close as possible"

They nodded.

"BIG HAMMER LITTLE HAMMER GROW, GROW, GROW".

The hammer grew out.

"FOURTH STAMP: EARTH….MOUTAIN OF AGES"

He slammed the stamp on the ground and then in the slightly big bundle of rocks he looked for a place to dig; however there wasn't one.

"Oh no"

Allen huffed and stood up shaking a bit from his weak body.

"What Allen stay still you'll get sick if you".

Allen walked forward and stood near Lavi.

"Allen what?"

He closed his eyes for a moment to stop the spinning; this would sap all his strength but if he could get the others out of the cold wind then good.

He clapped his hands after opening his eyes and with a loud shock sound a cave popped up and he stayed down for a brief moment before standing up and falling over completely.

"Ahh Allen hey come on".

Lavi hugged the small frame to his body; even if this felt strange he knew he had to keep him warm.

"Alright get inside" he said.

That was when a huge gust of wind came by and snow came with it.

"Oh no Raina get inside now it's snowing" said Lenalee.

She darted in and they found the cave to be tall enough and wide enough not to mention long enough for them all to be comfy.

"He really does over do himself".

Lavi sat the boy down and covered him back up before Lenalee pulled him into her lap so he could rest his head there. Then Lavi set to building a fire.

"Okay fire, shelter, food, water, we're good" he said.

"We need to go to the village by morning Allen's not going to get better if we don't do something" said Lenalee.

They nodded; it's a fact Allen was getting sicker. And they had to keep him healthy enough.

"Let him feed off us some each one of us can provide enough for him to get threw the night and the morning" said Raina.

"He won't do it"

"He's basically unconscious he won't object right now".

They sighed she was right.

Raina pulled out a knife and Lavi snagged it from her.

"I'll do this first do we have anything we can put this in?"

'Let him drink from you" said Crux.

"I can't he'll not be able to stop"

"No he will".

Lavi gulped but cut a slit on his arm and sat beside Allen; his hand over the cut so the blood wouldn't get everywhere. He reached over with his hand and gently pressed it to Allen's lips; just smudging the blood.

"_Alright lets see if he takes to it"._

He slid his bloody finger over Allen's fangs and he saw his eyes flicker open; he removed his finger and put his hand under Allen's head and pushed his lips to the cut. The others really didn't want to watch but they didn't have a choice.

"You have to drink to get better Allen it's alright".

At first he seemed reluctant but slowly Lavi could feel him start to suck the cut for the blood to come out; he had to watch carefully if not Allen might go to far.

Within a few seconds Allen had shakily placed a hand on his arm and started to move his lips against it. Maybe he wouldn't need a lot of blood just a little.

Lavi still wasn't sure about weather or not to trust Allen on feedings.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Miranda.

"I think so Allen's taking it slow so I think he's got a good grasp on feeding right now but I think it's safer for us to drain blood into the canisters as soon as possible he'll still be recovering from this and I have to let him feed a bit more but I think he'll be okay" said Lavi.

He could feel Allen's fangs scratch across his skin; it was alright if he bites Lavi had been bitten by him more than once so it wasn't anything he wasn't used to.

Lenalee was trying to keep him calmed like he was now; Allen was relaxed into her hands now that Lavi had let go of him and his body couldn't really support itself.

"_That's right keep going we have to get you better Allen if we run into the horseman we can't fight him we need you better now so just keep going"._

"Alright now stop" said Lavi as he moved his arm away.

"_He's exhausted he can't drink anymore right now we'll have to take turns in letting him feed between watching for things, sleeping and waiting for someone to come by and help us get to the village"._

Allen had just licked his lips and then curled back up; he had never felt this tired before not ever and he knew that if he didn't get better soon the group would have more than a problem on their hands they wouldn't be able to help the village. He had to get better….somehow.

"_It's so cold….why am I so cold my body temperature just won't go up and I restored it to the natural temperature I have which is the same as a human's so what is going on?"._

"Is he asleep again?" asked Kanda.

"Yes he is he can't get warm even now" said Lenalee.

She had long since pulled him up and had him resting against her; he was sound asleep so she knew he was exhausted.

"Che….Baka moyashi can't even keep himself healthy " he grumbled.

"What are you fussing about now Kanda?" asked Timothy.

"That brat knows what he has to do to stay healthy and he ignores it like a paper on a table".

"That's an odd way of putting it but Allen can't help this the order hasn't given him enough time to actually feed enough so it's the Order's fault" said Raina.

"So is there a reason behind it he can take it from any of you and he doesn't"

"He doesn't want us weakened by it" said Lenalee while she watched him.

"He can't help those things he's been like this since birth Allen's probably done this more than once" she said again.

"Lets just get some sleep alright" said Lavi.

They nodded and everyone used a blanket and curled up together to stay warm enough to make it threw the night.

(Five hours to dawn)

Allen looked around and blinked a few times; he breathed out his breath becoming smoke. He knew they were still in the cave but he had to get up and see if he could find a marker for the town somewhere.

He silently got up and walked over the group before exiting the cave; he walked around for a bit before heading threw the forest.

If it was possible the forest was colder and deader than anything else; he had to wonder where the hell he was now. He could still smell the others so he knew they weren't very far but what the hell was with this place.

Suddenly he heard a sound and flipped to face it; there in the forest was a little girl. She was probably no older than eight and had long dark brown hair and fair skin along with pretty aqua blue eyes.

"Hello" he asked.

The little girl was hid slightly behind a tree and Allen knew he had to get her to come to him she was probably lost. Funny that fate seemed to bring helpless little weak things to him when he could kill them easily.

"It's alright I'm not going to hurt you come here".

She looked at him with wide innocent eyes; he couldn't let her get hurt or stay out here she'd freeze to death.

"Come on it's alright I won't hurt you come here little girl".

The girl looked him up and down; who was this boy? She did know about him he didn't seem normal.

She looked at his icy pale skin, his feather pink lips and his long pale fingers as he held his hand out to her from a distance. Also she looked at his eyes and face.

His eyes were a deep set crimson with dark silver rings around the otherworldly color, and he had a red scar on his face with a star at the top a pentacle, and his hair was as white as the snow. This person couldn't be human he was a phantom.

"No don't touch me" she begged when he came closer.

"No don't worry it's alright I'm going to help you" he said.

She shook; she didn't want the monster to touch her.

"I won't hurt you what's your name?" he asked crouching to her eye level.

She watched him closely; he looked solid and warm but was he real?. He smiled softly at her and showed her fangs slightly she flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you?" she asked him finally.

"Just a traveler me and my friends are staying in a cave not too far from here you can come back with me and we'll get you something to eat and drink you look thirsty".

"I am but what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Sleepy Hollow with them but because of the snow storm we had to stay in the cave"

She reached out and he stayed still for her; she touched the top of his head. His hair was so soft like silk. She blinked thinking. She then touched his face. He was warm and soft like a teddy bear. She smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sola " .

"I'm Allen I'll take you back alright?"

She nodded when he stood and held his hand out for her; so this boy wasn't a monster.

"I thought you were a ghost" she said.

She was clinging to him tightly and holding his hand and arm tightly pressing her face against his side; she must have been so scared.

"No but why were you out here?"

"I got lost the Horseman killed my momma and papa" she said.

Allen was careful not to let anything get out of his line of vision when suddenly a loud evil cackle was heard followed by enormous horse hoofs.

He looked behind him; a vision of black came into his line of site and he knew then he had to run and run like hell.

"Ah no the Horseman" said Sola.

Allen growled baring his fangs at the ghost.

"**Hand her to me boy and I'll shall spare you" **said the Horseman**.**

"To hell I will you can go back to what every grave you came from" snapped the vampire.

"**Do not test my patients boy I haven't much left".**

Sola looked at Allen; his spine was curved so he was ready to pounce if needs be, his nails were claws, and his sharp fangs bared. She had been with a monster the whole walk.

"Don't move Sola I'm here to save you" he said looking back at her with soft warm eyes.

She stared; his words were true and he was here to protect her.

"Okay".

"**Boy give me the girl"**

Allen shook his head.

The horseman charged them and Allen in a blur shot Sola onto his back and ran with her. The horseman stood still before taking off after him.

"Sola hold in tight I've gotta get fast to out run him" said Allen.

Sola nodded and gripped onto his clothes tighter not wanting to fall at the speed he was going.

(Wind whistling).

"**GET BACK HERE CHILD I WILL CATCH YOU NO ONE DARES TO OUT RUN THE HORSEMAN".**

Allen tisked at the ghost before bouncing off a tree and hitting a fast speed; sola didn't know how fast Allen was moving but it had to have been a very fast rate.

"_This is impossible no one can run this fast"._

Allen kept moving until the Horseman gave up the chance and he ran to the cave fast.

"Allen are you alright?" asked Sola.

"Yea I'm fine I…." a sharp pain ran threw his body and he stopped before stumbling down the slope and curling up with the girl in his arms.

(Crash)

Wood broke while the continued their fall and Sola screamed out before they hit the snow covered ground.

Sola blinked when she realized she was safe.

"Allen?"

She looked down at the boy beside her; he was breathing fast and his cheeks were fair pink.

"Oh no Allen are you alright?" she asked

"Sola…..go that way get the others" he said his eyes closing slowly.

She looked to where he pointed there was smoke from that way and she nodded.

"Alright hold on"

"_Hurry Sola…it's to cold"._

(Meanwhile)

"ALLEN WHERE ARE YOU COME ON THIS ISN'T FUNNY".

They looked everywhere and it had been at least two hours now; how far could one person really go?.

"Guys do you hear that?"

Sola came toppling threw the bushes.

"Are you Allen's friends?" she asked the second she got there.

"Yea do you know where he is?"

"Hurry he's hurt" she said and they ran with her.

Sola hadn't seen it till she was half way down the path but there was blood all over her new friend he was sicker and sicker. She knew that he could die if he lost that much blood. She just didn't know the facts about Allen.

"So where did he pick you up?" asked Lavi as they ran with her.

"He found me wondering out in the woods and we ran from the horse man but I think he got hurt he lost his footing when we were running and we went down a really big hill".

They nodded and found the spot where Allen was supposed to be laying; there was blotches of black blood on the ground.

"He's injured alright we need to get to him".

They nodded and followed the blood trail; there was more blood most of it bright red.

"This isn't Allen's blood this is something else's maybe….."

"Look there" said Timothy.

Not far from the blood spots was an animal carcass it's throat was gone and so was it's sides and chest.

"What the hell?" asked Kanda.

That didn't seem possible at all those wounds but they knew it was Allen.

"That has to be Allen doing this the Hearts gone" said Lavi.

They walked around the corpse and soon found a figure curled up not far from there.

"Hurry"

They walked forward and Lavi was the first there; he knew he should be it would be safer if the others didn't see what ever this was. He knew Allen would be covered in blood his eyes would be glassy and fever bright so he knew to get to the place first.

He found the figure curled up on the ground; it was Allen and he was barely awake. Lavi moved closer and found the pale figure's front covered in blood, so were Allen's hands and the blood went from his lips down his throat and covered his uniform.

"Allen hey wake up" he shook him a bit before hearing the others gasp.

"Oh my god is he alright?" asked Miranda.

It was scary but Lavi had seen worse from him he knew it was shocking but nothing out of the ordinary.

He shook him again and Allen's eyes only rolled open before closing again almost as if he was mocking him. He knew the kid had done something to himself this time but what who knew.

"Allen come on wake up" he said.

"Allen get up".

Lavi watched Allen look at him before shivering.

"I can't move Lavi " he muttered.

Lavi reached forward and felt of his forehead; no wonder he was blistering hot and his eyes were near pneumonia bright.

"Alright we'll get this blood off of you when we get you back to the cave".

Allen gave a weak smile before he closed his eyes again; who knew that the cold and feeding so fast after being hurt made a vampire so sick.

Lavi pulled the boy up and into his arms before they al raced back to the cave before the winds picked up.

(Two Hours later)

They had Allen cleaned up and had given him something the change into; thankful the kid was smart and brought an extra uniform and coat.

"Moyashi?" asked Kanda.

Lenalee watched Allen shiver more; he was awake again.

"Hey are you alright?"

"No I can't get warm still I tried to….you saw it didn't work" he said.

The little girl had been informed of the fact of who her savior was.

"So he's a…..vampire I thought he was human".

"No I was born like this I guess you would believe things considering the ghost?" asked Allen.

She nodded and reached forward.

"Your hot and also very cold to touch you need to be warmer".

"I know I'm fine though".

Lavi had his doubts about that.

"Alright now you need to feed on human blood I can see that so here"

Lavi cut a slit in his arm again and held his arm out to Allen.

"I can't Lavi"

"Do it now".

Allen reluctantly pulled Lavi closer and bit down hard; he couldn't take this anymore it hurt to much his body wasn't doing well from not feed. How dumb could he get?.

"Ouch hey not so hard".

Like he cared right now; the warm red liquid felt really good sliding down his throat. It also released the pressure on his lungs some. It felt like couldn't breath he could now.

"Hey slow down there".

He let up and then pulled away licking his lips clean before curling back up; he pulled his knees into his chest it would be warmer. He was right it was warmer.

"Hey it's alright you didn't have to…."

"Just leave me alone Lavi"

"Why?"

"I don't feel like talking right now".

They stayed silent; Allen's voice had dropped the temperature of the surrounding area well at least it felt like it had.

(Four Hours Later)

(Wagon wheels).

"Hey do you hear that?" asked Raina.

"Yea hey Allen wake up"

Allen raised his head and looked out of the cave.

"It's a farmer"

Lavi darted out and ran in front of the man.

"Whoa what are you doing "

"Hey mister where are you headed?"

"Sleepy Hollow"

"Can me and my friend come with you one of us he's sick"

"Sure let me help you get him".

The man came into the cave and caught site of the one who looked and actually was sick.

"Son come here let me help you".

The man picked Allen up and walked out of the cave before they all followed with their things and headed out.

"Thanks mister?"

"Nelson".

"Hi and thank you again sir Allen here wasn't getting anywhere with that fever".

"I know I felt of his forehead that child needs codeine and a doctor"

"No doctors" said Allen.

They all knew that Allen hated doctors; and you could mean the word 'hate' as in the Earl himself was running second place right then.

"Why not boy your sick as you can get"

"I can't go to a doctor in this town you wouldn't believe my story even if I tried telling you".

"Boy I live where the place is haunted a ghost from a war for gods sake I can handle what ever you can throw my way"

Nelson was asking for him to try so; why not they probably heard of stranger things.

"I'm not human".

The man stopped the horses and stared.

"What?"

"You heard him didn't you?" asked Lavi.

He was helping along seeing as they were either all in this together or not at all.

"You said something about not being human?".

"Look at me do I honestly look like one?" asked Allen while looking at the man.

No he doesn't look human really; he's to pale, his eyes aren't natural, he has fangs for heavens sake so how people didn't put two and two together he had no clue.

"Well…..no but I can't see anything odd about you besides your skin tone and eye color".

Allen moved forward and bared his fangs at the man in a feral hiss.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY".

Allen leaned back some and stared at the man.

"You're a…by George that is something….tell me lad what year?"

"What I was born this way"

"Even more incredible how old are you when were you born?"

"Seventeen twenty October thirty-first"

"Your from the Victorian era aren't you well that makes you quite old"

"I'm younger than most"

"He really is physically he's sixteen" said Lenalee.

"Well it's startling but you seem fine…..well on we go I…"

(Horse hooves)

Allen turned and stood in the wagon; there must have been a reason for it to come up.

"The horseman's coming we need to move now".

Nelson looked at him but made the horses go before the horseman showed up.

"**YOU I FOUND YOU LITTLE GIRL….OH AND LOOKS WHO'S WITH YOU THAT CREATURE".**

Allen growled at it and activated the skifer blade.

The Nelson made the horses move quicker.

"LAVI ACTIAVTE YOUR HAMMER" yelled Allen.

Lavi nodded and looked at the horseman.

"BIG HAMMER LITTLE HAMMER GROW, GROW, GROW"

Lavi activated his hammer and Allen jumped on the top of it.

"GET ME CLOSER".

"EXTEND"

Both he and Lavi held onto the Hammer and it came at the ghost.

"Allen what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to hit him"

Lavi raised an eyebrow but nodded as the horseman charged.

"Lavi stay down"

He ducked.

"CHAIN'S OF OBLIVION"

Black chains struck the horseman and he vanished in smoke.

"Move back he'll get back up soon".

They came back down to the wagon.

"Wait ago boys".

"Yes he's gone….Allen….….Allen hey" Lavi grabbed him before he fell off the wagon.

"Allen wake up" he said.

He cradled the small body to him and then came to rest back down while he covered the body up. Allen would freeze to near death out here.

"Hey is your friend alright?"

"He passed out"

Nelson drove the horses to his house and Lavi looked at Allen.

"Allen hey open your eyes we're almost there".

Lenalee pulled the hood over his head; it was scary because Allen's lips were turning blue again.

"Alright so where are you all headed?"

"Sleepy Hollow" said Raina.

"Ahh we live just about a mile out of the hollow so why don't you stay with us till he's better off it's not safe for any of you to be out in this weather".

"Oh thank you sir hey Allen we'll get you some help alright?"

Allen rested his head against Lenalee and settled down some till they got to the man's house; he didn't like being rocked so much and he was still tired.

(Two Hours Later).

"Alright where here" he said.

Allen blinked a few times; he had just fallen asleep right?.

"Hey sleepy head we're here" said Lenalee.

"How long?".

"Two hours at most"

Allen shook his head unable to get the thought of how he felt like he had just closed his eyes.

"Allen come on lets get inside before another snow storm hits".

He tried to stand but he crashed down and almost out of the wagon; thankfully Nelson caught him. Which he hit his wound and he arched up trying to get away from the man.

"Let me go" he squirmed around trying to get lose the man only held him down.

"Allen your wounds opened up again".

He stopped; the man was holding him still to keep him from getting even more hurt. Of course.

"Allen hold on we'll get you inside".

Now he felt the sting of the wound, now he felt the blood, and now he felt the broken bones; the man had placed to much pressure and the right side of his ribs that were broken in.

"Anna we have some guests but this one here's hurt" he said.

The others sat down while the man heard his wife yell to take him back into the room and wait there.

They saw a woman run by with some things and then a door slam shut.

"This isn't going to end well" said Timothy.

It only took forty-six seconds and they heard a ear splitting scream.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

"It just hurts nothing bad is going on" said Miranda to herself.

Bookman was even unnerved by the sounds as were the others.

(Crash)

"Alright um guys do you get the feeling that if we don't go check on him soon he's going to get really hurt?" asked Krory.

"Well".

(Scream)

"Yea lets go check".

They crept down the hall way; they had to know what the hell was going on.

Then in an instant they heard another scream; it was Allen who was screaming but they had never heard him scream like that before. It was almost an unearthly screech.

Lenalee kicked the door open; the woman was holding Allen down while the man tried his hardest to do something that couldn't be seen because right now the man had Allen's legs wrapped around his neck around the calf area and he was twisting the man's head.

(A/N: When I took self defense the teacher always said that if your arms can't do anything your legs are twice as strong…it's true).

"What the hell" .

Lavi rushed over and Allen growled turning a black eyed stare at him; he froze knowing that look. That man would die one way or another. He should have seen the snap coming.

"Let him go boy he's trying to get that wound stitched up".

They saw otherwise; Allen had cuts everywhere that weren't there before.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This kid's insane what the hell is he really I've never seen a human like this can you make him let go he can't use his arms so he's putting a good lock on him" said the woman.

"Allen let go".

Allen unwound his legs only to kick the man directly in the chest. They knew it hurt considering he was still wearing his boots and the only thing undone on him was his shirt. They could see the gash on his side the ribs were showing.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing he was just stitching the wounds but the minute we tried to give him this medicine he panicked the kid caught my husband like you just saw I don't know who taught the kid combat but he's good at it he used every ability he had just now".

"Really?"

"The kid elbowed me in the stomach and also kicked my husband more than once but we can't get to his wound".

"If you two would listen instead of pissing me off by ignoring me you could hear that there's something in it" said Allen threw his teeth.

"What?" asked the woman.

"There is something in the wound and if you would have listened to me we could have avoided the entire event" he said.

"I'm sorry I just thought".

"Get over it and get the damn thing out or I'll do it myself".

Lavi blinked; Allen was very pissed off that much was clear or he wouldn't have such a sharp language to the people. And yet this seemed normal but Allen's cheeks were still flushed from the fever. Luckily his eyes were now just a deep set crimson.

"I'm sorry we had no clue".

They stayed and let them get the shard of wood out before stitching and wrapping the wound.

"There I'm sorry Allen we didn't know about anything we should have listened".

Allen pulled on his shirt and nodded; he had simmered down and was better now.

"No it's alright I didn't mean to go that far but I had to do something before you stitched that wound up with a piece of wood in it".

They sighed.

"Well are you all hungry?".

"A bit" they said.

"Well lets get you all fed and some decent sleep hmm we have extra room in the attic and so on so don't worry there are beds up there well separate rooms really but it's alright for you all to take the extra's" said the woman.

"Thank you " said Lavi.

Allen grumbled a bit and shivered; he was in front of a fire and couldn't get warm. What the hell? Was the only thought on his mind along with how they gotten themselves into this mess.

"Are you alright boy you look half dead".

"I am a vampire we do tend to have very pale skin I'm just actually cold" he said.

"I see vampire is it?" asked the woman.

"Yes he was born in the Victorian era strange isn't it" whispered the man to his wife.

"Yes it is I didn't think that vampires were around in this day and age".

"We're more common than you think" he said hearing every word.

"How?" they asked.

The others simply watched what they were doing; it wasn't much of anything but still watching Allen was the main priority of the group, who knew what could happen he was already starved and cold what else could set him off?.

"My hearing is twice as strong as a dogs or a horses so do you honestly think that I wouldn't hear you two when we're in the same room?" he asked.

"Oh well…..are you hungry my wife made some soup up for all of you do you think that would get you warm?" asked Nelson.

Lenalee sat down next to Allen and nodded before wrapping her arms around him; she hadn't gotten to hold him yet today or any other for about a week it felt nice.

"Hey are you alright Allen you seem really tense".

He loosened up and rested his head against her shoulder; he was hungry but he was also tired still.

"I'm just tired I don't know why but…I think I'll feel better now that we're out of the cold".

She nodded and gently held him to her; he was really cold to the touch, she knew her body was warm so it was only natural for her to do something to keep him warm.

"Here you two go something hot and good" said the woman who they found to have the name Grace.

"Thanks Grace" said Lavi.

It was interesting to watch Allen and Lenalee so close together, he hadn't seen them like that since the twins were expected now this was something that he could remember; the two of them so close.

Allen never let many people close to him in a touching sense but Lenalee, him, and three or more others were cleared on that half at least, Allen refused to let Leverrie touch him at all. That might have been because of past situations.

"Hey you two come and eat alright".

The two nodded at Lavi and came to sit with the others. The rest of the night was peaceful and Lavi watched Allen who was feeling near one hundred percent again carry a sleeping Lenalee to the spare room they would be in. Sola was staying with Miranda for tonight Lenalee was asleep before any of that occurred though.

"Hey Allen?" he asked as Allen laid her down on the bed.

"What is it Lavi?" he replied to him before turning to face the red haired exorcist.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling?".

"Better I think I'll be alright if I just get some sleep".

"And blood you need to feed again soon Allen your eyes are so dark".

In a strange reaction he had reached out and touch the side of Allen's face; it didn't make sense to Lavi but it was only to comfort him not anything else than a move to comfort. Like he would do anything else. He could see that Allen was slightly uncomfortable with the sensation of a human's touch.

"Lavi what are you doing?".

Lavi pulled the lithe body into him and gave him a tight hug; when Allen was just a human he could do this when ever he wanted to, now it seemed nearly impossible.

"Lavi?" he asked.

Lavi became a bit worried when hot breath hit his ear and neck; it really scared him more than anything else. Allen could hurt him or worse kill him.

"I just figured you needed to have someone do this you've been distancing yourself from us a lot lately and I thought that my 'little brother' could use some comforting".

He felt the small body he held shiver a bit in something he couldn't place.

"You can't be so close to me when I'm starving it's unhealthy" he said.

"It is?" asked Lavi as he let go.

"That's why I've been doing that I was only trying to keep everyone safer than they were I had no intention of hurting anyone while here I'm sorry though…..".

Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about what?".

"I'm sorry that I let you down a few days back you and the others I….I was supposed to help I only have so far ended up in making the mission harder".

Lavi could see how depressed Allen was; he wasn't fully recovered but it was a work in progress and it was moving splendidly fast, which by his accounts were wonderfully expectable.

"Hey you haven't you saved that girl, you got us shelter, you made sure we were safe from the horseman and you got us into the area that the Hollow is at you've helped out a great bit".

He had to get that wonderfully strange smile back in his dear friends face; Allen had always smiled even if it was slightly sad and yet now things were getting worse Allen was shrinking back away from them again.

"Don't fall back away from us Allen I mean Kanda might act like he hates you but I know one thing"

"What's that?" he asked staring at Lavi.

"You're the one who's going to save us all one day you and the other Knights I know it".

Allen sighed bowing his head slightly; what did Lavi mean?, sure he was a good person but….that couldn't erase the past afflictions it was still there.

The scar from Desdemona, the memory was still there from Era and the others, the first time he attacked someone that hatred still lingered ever so slightly, and the time at the asylum was still fresh in his mind; he wouldn't ever really outrun the past and even if he tried it wouldn't ever do any good.

He would always be a prisoner to the past; it was those chains around him that time with Glace that was when the thought registered. He was trapped with no escape but that's how his life has always been. Prison.

"How can you get that?"

"If your going to start talking about all those things you've done Allen don't I know what it was like I know your life was bad but you have to forgive yourself for those things mostly you were young and confused you didn't know what you were really doing".

"Don't say I didn't know Lavi I did otherwise it would have never happened; I didn't just think on it for a short while I strived for death I wanted it and I enjoyed it you know I'm still that way when I lose control I'm never really going to be a savior it's not possible" snapped Allen.

Lavi gritted his teeth; right then if he could have had the guts to do it he would have punched Allen in the face hard and then done a few other things to get it threw his head. Like threatening.

But that face was different; Allen's face had become very sullen and depressing. Vampires might be beautiful but despite popular belief they did feel emotions and Allen's couldn't ever seem to lighten.

"Don't act this way I know you don't feel to great right now but don't let that get the best of you Allen look at me and listen".

Dark eyes looked down covered by wintry white bangs. Lavi gritted his teeth and snagged the lithe boy by his shoulders before making him look at him.

"Allen listen to me got it".

Allen had this look of horror in his eyes; Lavi couldn't get why until dark almost black red shot gold.

"_Oh shit"._

"Allen hey Allen snap out of it" he said.

He shook the boy and the sound woke up Lenalee.

"Lavi what the hell are you doing to him?" she asked.

She pushed him out of the way and looked at Allen's eyes; deep set burning gold in a glossy doll eyed stare looked back, she knew what was going on and she had to get him out of it.

"Wake up" she said.

Allen's body slumped forward and into her arms where she felt pale soft lips against her neck muttering words with no sound.

"_Death not a soul should come from the woods death lives there"._

Cryptic words were repeated in a drown of endless torment; hot breath hitting against her neck each time.

She could feel Allen's lips mouthing out the words constantly from the trance that he was in. this hadn't happened since…since the castle about Marie.

"Oh no"

"What is it Lenalee?" asked Lavi.

"Marie where is he?" she asked him.

"Nhh…..Hmm" she looked back at Allen.

He looked up at her with dark red eyes; she smiled the trance was gone now the real problem would start.

"Allen what's wrong?".

There was gold in his dark eyes trying to wriggle into site along with bright red; had the vision of what ever it was broke threw the situation of a lack of feeding?.

"Marie" was all he said before standing up right and looking at the two.

"Marie's going to die if we don't stop this I read it wrong it isn't a Noah…..the Horseman".

They gaped before darting out of the room; they had to get the others.

"EVERYONE GET UP" said Allen threw the golem's.

It wasn't more than five seconds that the group was in the barn nearest to them which was a perfect hiding spot for now.

"What the hell moyashi it's at least four in the damn morning what is going on?" asked Kanda.

"The Horseman is coming and Marie will be the first to die here" he said looking at them.

They had looks of shock; the first?.

"How many in all?"

Allen held his arms out a bit the only four not in that circle; Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, and Timothy.

"Only the five of us would live Sola would live only because I saved her and I couldn't do the same to the rest of you I know what is supposed to happen I just…..I don't know…..".

Kanda stomped over and snagged Allen by the front of his jacket before throwing him down on the ground and drawing his sword.

"Fucking Noah that's all you really are right now a damn Noah I can't even believe I've listened to you for so long look at you hardly a drop of human blood in you and you dare to tell us that we'll die while only a chosen few will live?" snapped the Samurai

"Kanda now wait" said Miranda.

Nothing stopped him.

"You're a filthy creature what kind of thing like you deserves to exist look at what your saying your nothing at all but something that is a disgrace to human kind I don't know what grave you crawled out of but go the fuck back you damn parasite" said Kanda while point his sword out at Allen.

The others had backed up and Allen stood his bangs covering his eyes; this was the final straw no one would ever doubt what he could do any longer.

Kanda glared when Allen took a step; he would slice him into if he tried to do anything as dumb as control the innocence.

Allen took another step forward and was at the tip of the blade and took another sharp step forward and the blade went strait threw him. The others stared while he continued to walk forward as if the blade going threw him wasn't there.

"What the hell Moyashi".

Allen hadn't looked up yet and he was as far as he could go; then he looked up threw his bangs insane crimson eyes staring into Kanda's eyes, the samurai visibly shook.

"Kanda get away from him" said Lavi when he saw those eyes.

The samurai stayed still not faltering even with those eyes staring.

"What are you thinking Moyashi?".

Allen smiled a wicked and sadistic smile split across his face and his fangs slid over his bottom lip; both Lavi and Lenalee knew extremely well what that smile was from, a moment of Allen's more dark personality came threw.

"You will not say such things" he muttered when the smile was gone a blank face recovered from earlier.

"What?'.

Kanda moved the sword out and Allen looked up a shock of energy knocking half of them over mainly Kanda, this wasn't just a threat it was serious and direct.

"Don't even think for one second that I'm going to back down just because you ask" he said a sly smirk on his face.

Kanda stood and in a flash there was a thump as he hit the ground Allen's leg still stretched out in a position that suggested Kanda was kicked.

"Damn you filthy Halfling".

Allen brought his heel down on Kanda's head sharply; they knew not to get in the way but this was bad.

"Moyashi what are you doing"

"Stay down".

"Why you"

"Kanda listen don't get back up" said Lenalee.

Kanda though his pride was hurting along with his jaw and head stay still; and on the ground.

"What do you want moyashi it's a fact that your nothing but a parasite".

"Did it ever occur to you Kanda that I might actually care about you and the others even if just a little?" asked Allen while he looked down at the samurai.

"What the…."

"I know that you hate me but I also know different from most I know your cursed I know your going to die and I know that you hate people like me because apparently we're to soft" he said with a cruel laugh that was very short and faint.

"You know nothing you damn vampire I should kill you right now and…."

When Kanda went to stand he felt as if something was choking him.

(gagging)

He wrapped his hand around his throat in a attempted to get what ever it was off; once he was down on the ground again on all fours it was removed.

"Stay Down" snarled Allen when he came at Kanda's eye level.

"What the….hell" he said.

"You don't know?….that's my doing being the Noah of death and trickery I can do what ever I want to kill you when ever I want to as well and you Kanda are going to stay down and listen….."

Kanda made a swipe for him until he felt something worse and tight knot around a part in his body.

"Maybe I should stop your lungs from working what do you think?" asked Allen while still crouched down to Kanda's level a impish smile on his face.

"Damn…you"

"Mhm" he raised a pale finger and touched Kanda on his chest which sent him flying like an electric charge.

"KANDA Oh my god" said Raina.

Allen stood.

"You can breath again I don't do that and tare a persons lungs apart you know" he said rolling cryptic crimson eyes.

The others gulped as Kanda stood a bit.

"You damn bastard your enjoying this" he said hotly before running to him.

"_Adornment"._

Kanda dropped to his knees in a bow.

"Should I list of the things I can do to you now Kanda or are you going to listen to me?" he asked glaring.

"What on earth are…..what the hell …."

"_Silence"._

Allen's temper was seething and the air was stagnate with the hatred of the discursion of the other Exorcist; they all could see Allen's slightly demonical grin that was very small yet well seen.

Allen's temperament would change like a candle in the wind; one moment he had the patients of a saint and had a angelic smile of kindness and then the next he was dark and impishly smiling in a coy way of seduction that only he seemed to have.

But now that Impish temperament had consumed the saint that he normally was; it was as if a dark spirit came over him and yet they all knew Allen's reactions and actions were all his own doing. It was all to horrid though to think on it.

"Kanda I can take away your ability to move, talk, hear, see, your will to follow your own accord, and I can take away your will to live don't think for a moment I won't use every power in my possession to do so" he stated another devilish smile on his face it even lit up his eyes.

"_Speak". _

"What the…why are you doing this?" he asked.

"You wont' listen to me" said Allen while sighing.

He really doesn't approve of such harsh treatment; being one of the more powerful Noah is hard there's no doubt but when he thinks on it there are just some times when you don't have a choice.

"Alright" said Kanda.

"Good now look I know I said most of you would die but I know how to avoid any deaths like that so now that Kanda has shut up I can tell you…."

Kanda ran at him and knocked him down. Allen only knew that Kanda had to be taught a lesson in obeying command when it was given; even if they were the same ranking that didn't mean that Kanda couldn't be dealt a deadly hand, if not nearly at lest.

"Would you please stop Kanda let him Explain at least" said Lavi

Allen rammed his knee into Kanda's stomach and he flipped over; humans some at least never learned their lessons no matter how many times the 'Mentor or Master' rammed it in their skulls, Allen had enough proof of that one.

"Kanda I won't warn you again alright I'm sick and tired of your attitude now stop"

"Why on earth would anyone listen to you after all that you've done killing so many, betraying just as many even going into an asylum as a patient there who in their right mind would listen to you"

Allen stood and then in a seconds notice Kanda was on the ground gasping.

"Allen what are you doing".

Allen's eyes had turned black and there was no emotion on his face; which worried Lavi and the others.

Lenalee came over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders resting her head against his; he growled at her the human had to die it tried to disobey him it wouldn't dare do it again the filthy human had to die.

"Let it go….calm down and let it go Allen there's no need to do this let it go" she muttered in his ear.

Allen peered at her for a moment; she was scared he was scaring her again, he loved her he couldn't ever let her be so terrified as she was now it wasn't right. Allen had to let it go even if Kanda had disobeyed an obsolete power he would let it go now.

"_Please stop Allen I don't want anyone to hate you for this" _thought Lenalee as she held onto him tighter.

The pain in Kanda's chest broke when Allen's legs gave out ; those abilities took a lot of energy and he had used them once maybe twice in his life. He was shaking again because it actually was very painful when the energy in you was sapped.

"Allen you alright?".

The room was spinning doing flips more like it and it wasn't very comfortable; he had to do something.

Allen pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled his legs close to his chest before putting his head between his knees; the only thing his mind could come up with right now was.

"_Ouch"._

"Eh Allen you okay?"

He had over done it greatly he hadn't meant to use so much strength let alone use any of those powers at all ever his vampire abilities were more comfortable than the ones of his Noah blood. Much more.

"He's used to much strength his body is over exhausted and can't act right at the moment so let him be" said Crux.

"Damn moyashi" said Kanda while he sat up.

Kanda would never admit it but wouldn't have thought that the moyashi of all things created would have the guts to make him stay down. He would give some props to the vamp.

"Allen hey come on".

The room was still spinning somehow and did it ever give him a head ach.

"Lavi…no".

Lavi sat down with him; apparently to much over use could really hurt and Allen wasn't over the sickness that he had just yet it was getting there but it would be a slow process.

"Allen hey are you alright?"

"I….I think so…..the rooms spinning".

Lavi nodded and patted his back a few times but after a second Allen looked up and a small shiver ran up his back. For Lenalee that wasn't a good sign he looked ill and cold again he had used far to much energy.

"Allen we should go and rest I….."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Allen's head snapped up bright red eyes looked around in a fast tangent before he stood.

"Sola"

They blinked and Allen was gone the others darted out and found the Horseman standing with Sola in his arms a sword at her throat.

"Let her go" begged Grace.

"**Foolish mortal's I clammed the child's family blood so I shall clam hers".**

They heard a creaking noise from one of the tree branches; crouched down in a almost pouncing position sat Allen watching him closely.

"**Ah so there you are child….or should I clam you as what you are; "Vampire", I must say that I am astounded by you".**

Allen knew that even without a head the horseman's pumpkin replacement could see and hear just the same; but the vengeful spirit was analyzing him like a scientist does a rare specimen or in his case it was every day life.

"Why so?".

"**A child of the ancients is a rare site I have not seen a one like the child before me and I shall tell you girl….."**

He looked at Sola who shook in fear.

"**The Vampire inside of him the true blooded creature within is starved with an unquenchable thirst for the life of a mortal is that not so boy?".**

Allen growled at him his spine curving and his fangs becoming bared; never would he hurt a child that was against his own laws.

"**So you will not speak it but your body and eyes will show thus?. I ask you what art thou?".**

Allen smiled.

"Just a vampire what else you know what I am Horseman but do not forget what I can do to you…..after all this wouldn't be the first time you've seen me" said Allen while sitting down.

"**But of course I have seen you before you looked different I must say the scent of your own blood made me very pleased with your injury" **

Allen stood and flipped up a bit higher on a branch.

"And you couldn't cut off my head though could you?" he asked a very sly look on his face.

"**Bones like steel boy I say you have the physical manifestation of the Gods of legends".**

"Vampires are descendants of the Gods from mythology but I'm afraid my blood is a bit….washed out".

"**And why would I believe that seeing as you have such an unearthly appeal to the eyes".**

"Flattering as your words can be Horseman don't forget that you and me are around the same time period or is it wrong that your from the 19th century?".

"**You are correct on that matter but dear boy such an odd creature still unseen show me your true powers".**

The Horseman pressed the blade against Sola's throat.

"Don't you hurt her" said Lavi.

The horseman continued in doing so; Allen was loosing his control on his temper, no one would dare spill the blood of a innocent child in front of him.

"_That is it the horseman will die for this"._

"**Show me child of the Ancients show me what you are capable of".**

The Horseman would soon wish he wouldn't have taken Sola.

In a flash of black and white the Horseman had claws running threw him; he looked into the eyes before him, crimson red eyes that was full of life now were cold, dark, sadistic, and Impishly cruel.

"_**Dear god the child's a monster".**_

He felt sharp claws scratch at his heart; though rotted and old it still felt and the boy against him knew all to well what to do. Allen snatched Sola away and back flipped away from him.

"**What are you doing boy?".**

In a instant the Skifer Blade was before him; he visibly shuttered seeing as the blade radiated the raw hatred that covered the lithe body as well.

"Teaching you to keep out of my way" he growled.

Sola was pressed against his chest in a tight hold; she was held closely to him in a bundle keeping her safe, she was startled though by the feeling. The body she was against was very warm, a heart pounding against her ear, and an over whelming feeling of protection.

"_I'm safe with him I know it"._

"**Do you honestly think that this pathetic blade can stop me?".**

The Horseman ran up to him and Allen dodged throwing the girl to Lavi.

"CATCH HER".

Lavi luckily caught the little girl who trembled from the toss.

"Your safe now Allen can handle that old bag of bones".

"Allen look out".

Allen flipped out of the way in time but the next move would be costly.

The Horseman came at Allen as fast as his feet would carry him and before Allen could dodge it his sword pierced his body running threw his heart .

The others froze in shock; they knew the area that Allen was cut at, would change things desperately.

"**Fight me now boy I know you can not be killed and yet I know you are far to weak now".**

Allen looked shocked at first and then looked at the Phantom.

"_Damn it my hearts damaged…..I don't know how I…."._

"**You shall fall now child".**

The horseman smirked in a ghostly way; the child before him was broken and defeated now he could kill the girl.

"_I have to move I know that I'll act different but….(Smirk)…..maybe this is a good thing hmm….he wanted to see my powers very well"._

The Horseman withdrew his sword and watched Allen stumble a bit before gaining his balance.

Allen gained his balance and then stared at the Horseman threw his bangs; he saw vividly that the Phantom shivered and a demonic smile split across his face. The ghost was scared; good.

"Oh no" muttered Lenalee.

She knew that face and that smile; damage to his heart always made Allen more of a danger than anything else.

"**What is this boy?".**

Allen smiled and looked up completely; his fangs bared clearly as he looked at him his crimson eyes were clear in a darkness filled glint. Allen would let the ghost see what he was like see the truth behind just an appearance.

"You asked to see what I'm like…..allow me to show you".

The ghost didn't get the chance to blink before Allen was gone and had slashed threw his back.

"**What on earth child".**

Allen smiled and kicked the Horseman threw the chest; his fighting style had become almost savage the movements were fast, reckless, and accurate.

"_**This child he's….he's evil".**_

"**What do you want with me truthfully I asked to see your power and yet you show me your hatred?".**

Allen looked at him with half lidded eyes and tilted his head gently to the side.

"Your asking to many questions I don't see how you know so little about what you've asked!".

The horseman thought it over for a moment before climbing onto his horse again.

"**Child I shall make you a deal".**

In a flash of light both Grace and the little girl with them who seemed to be their daughter were gone; and in to the Horseman's medallion.

Allen's control snapped and he attacked the ghost with a wild action of slashes, kicks, and even so much as getting his fangs into the corpses neck while his claws dug into the ghosts back.

The others were shocked; that couldn't have been normal at all this was more of a demon than the vampire they were used to, it was as if Allen's saint like patients had snapped and had turned into the hellish creature before them.

"_Oh my god this is….what made Allen act like this he just…..the two people"._

Allen was knocked off but landed in a crouch while licking the blood off his lips; he was also growling at the ghost feral almost in away that was clear of any gentleness or thought. This was wild and inhuman.

"**Listen I have a deal for you partake in it and we shall meet again I know you want to fight again seeing as you're a warrior it's in your blood".**

Allen stood slightly but still glared at the man he wouldn't ever slow his actions that ghost was an enigma of anger for him. 

"What do you want?" he asked.

"**Reach Sleepy Hollow before the fourth day of this week and I shall give you the two women back if not then Sleepy Hollow shall fallow me back to darkness for another century".**

The others looked back between the two of them before Allen glared deeply but nodded.

"Fine and if we meet at the same time I will kill you if we make it to the Village before the fourth day then you will be removed and will become nothing more than a memory".

"**Very well and if I become before also you boy will take the lives of thirteen innocent souls that is an assurance".**

With that the Horseman vanished; it was scary to hear such a thing but the look in Allen's eyes had become all the more strange and then he had become again something different; those crimson red eyes became horror filled.

"Allen hey?"

Lavi came over with Sola in his arms; he saw Allen's eyes shift to the child before looking away.

"_He's scared"._

"Allen it's alright we'll get there in time I know we…."

"Lavi….I can't do that" he said while gritting his teeth.

They all felt the sorrow in his heart it was stagnate in the air around them and yet it was breathable and clear.

"I've taken innocent lives more than once and I can't do it again I made myself a promise that I wouldn't ever hurt another innocent life again if I….if I do that again I'll not be able to look at anyone like I can all of you because I'll see those faces every time".

It was horrible to see such a sadness.

"Well we need to move then" said Marie.

Allen looked at them and nodded before seeing Nelson there before them.

"Give them back".

Allen stared for a second before the man grabbed him by the front of his jacket.

"Give them back Now you filthy creature give them back".

He flung Allen down and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Stop Nelson it's not Allen's fault" said Lavi.

He was only pushed away; Nelson kept kicking him until Allen had black blood slipping threw his lips.

"Allen oh no".

Nelson leered over the vampire who looked at him with slightly dimmed eyes; it hurt it really hurt and though he was healing almost as fast as he was beat it still wasn't numbing the pain.

"You damned creature give them back you give me back Grace and my daughter NOW" .

When he went to punch him Allen kicked out and hit him in the stomach; nothing absolutely nothing would be taken lightly as of now.

"Allen are?" that was all Raina got out before seeing a black eye glint angrily at the man.

Nelson wiped some of the blood off his mouth and stood before the boy who was now also standing.

"Give them back".

He tried to punch him but Allen blocked it without looking up and in a flash had the man down on the ground with the Skifer Blade raised up ready to strike.

The others stared in shock unable to really see why this was happening; Allen was pissed they got it but this was insane.

"What let me go give them back to me their all I have".

"Listen please Nelson I have to try my hardest I know but don't hate me for this I have nothing to do with the horseman I'm wishing that you would leave it for now they aren't coming back the more you delay us by injuring me I have to help them I made the deal with the Horseman but I can't let anyone die like this".

He stared at the boy and nodded.

"I know it won't be easy I know that I had no choice but to accept the thoughts of what the Horseman said I know that there's a chance that things won't go in our favor but I have to try the best I can if I don't then there's nothing any of us can do alright?".

"Why do you care I…..you're a vampire you can't die you can't feel pain I know you….".

Allen gave a half hearted laugh that only lasted for a moment.

"No your wrong I do care, I do feel pain and I have died before I just lost my ability to die not to long ago; it's nothing that has to do with what I am….I want to protect those who need it".

Nelson looked at the others who nodded but he looked back into; crimson/gold eyes.

"Why?".

"Because if I'm a destroyer then I want to be a destroyer that saves".

Nelson smiled; the boy was good deep down past the outer shell he could see such a great purity. He knew he could trust the boy like a harvest Cleric could mother nature.

(A/N: Harvest Cleric: a person that uses natural herbs and spices to heal the body instead of the medicine they offered in the 1300's- today, it's still practiced by Indians).

"Very well then do it take your friends and go to the lace I hoe you can manage this"

Allen nodded before turning the others.

"Lets go alright?"

They nodded.

"Yea lets go" said Lavi.

They knew they had to run as quickly as they could but soon they found a block in their way; a large wooden oak was blocking the trail which in turn made most of them shriek in horror.

"Oh no we".

"damn tree move".

Allen activated the Skifer Blade and sent an attack at it.

"_Oblivion Shock"._

It didn't take much to slice threw it.

"Damn tree".

They got that Allen was pissed off and sooner or later he would do something to vent that anger. They continued to walk and walk until they found a sign up ahead frosted in the cold air and rain that read.

"_**SLEEPY HOLLOW - 14. 6 MILES"**_

"Fuck".

The others stared at him; the deal that was made must have been taking it's toll on the poor vampire because he was acting more erratic by the second in meaning that he was becoming more and more hard to place in actions.

"Allen why don't we sit down and take a….."

A growl came from low in his throat; the red head backed away.

"Lavi say another word and I'll fucking rip your head off".

They backed up and Lenalee came slowly up to him and gently touched his shoulder which in shock made him turn to her and snag her wrist in a tight grip that ended in a hiss at her. They all were shocked.

"A…Allen?" she asked shocked by what he was doing.

His growling stopped and he stared at her unsure of what to do about what she is was seeing in him; seeing his darkness, anger, lust, emotions. The things that made up the boy before her the things that made up this angelic and demonic creature before her.

"I'm sorry Lenalee this is gotten me on high edge right now".

She looked at the others and they nodded and stopped by a area that can be used to rest for a moment.

"Allen look at me".

He looked at her; she could see the sadness and regret deep within those unearthly eyes. It was hard to not see those eyes burn holes into her heart and mind keeping her deep within his own grasp.

"Allen you don't have to be scared of this we're here with you all of us".

He looked at her with a scowl that was filled with fear and sorrow that was deeper than the ocean.

"Allen you look at me now I want you to listen to me…."

She slid her arms around his shoulders loosely.

"I love you they love and if something happens to keep us from defeating the Horseman and you have to uphold your side of the deal then we'll understand you".

She smiled at him and brushed her lips against his which made him slit his eyes in thought of what she was planning; he leaned in a bit and gave her a quick but soft kiss before staring at her.

"I don't want you to be scared of me see what I'm like again you do remember don't you?"

She stared until she felt his slim and strong hand slide loosely around her throat; she gulped when she felt that pale hand tighten it's grip on her both her throat and her upper arm.

"Allen don't do this don't play like this".

He leaned closely to her and bared his fangs; it was scary to her this was the first time she was scared of this creature she loved him but this was horrifying this compared to nothing she had ever went threw in her life.

"You know what I'm like…."

He nuzzled his lips against her cheek and the side of her neck.

"I'm a bit of a Sadist when it comes to you aren't I?…..a danger to your very soul something so sickly twisted that no mortal should love me or touch me like you have".

She gulped and looked at the others; it must of looked like a personal moment to them but to her it was a strange fearful stare at his eyes that made her quiver.

"Taste and touch something that I shouldn't be aloud; I shouldn't be aloud to touch a mortal like this nor a taste your blood…yet".

She felt a hot wet tongue on the side of her neck slide across slowly making her scared.

"I have a lust for you as I have said before Lenalee you're mine and mine alone nothing can have you".

A wild eyed stare met her gaze when he pulled her flush against his warm body; she gulped and then rested her head against his chest. The grip on her throat slacked some.

"Lenalee you're the only thing I have left that can understand me now Terra and Darren are to young and…..the others…they don't know me like you do".

She gulped knowing that the god-like Immortal holding her held only enough room in his heart at the moment for her. It was his scent, his voice, his touch, it was his lips that she felt against her face she had to keep telling herself this.

"_This is Allen this is his body I know it this is his touch and taste and scent I…he's only scaring me because he thinks it's funny sometimes…masochist and a sadist at once"._

She felt long thin piano players fingers grip tighter on her throat before loosening and kissing her cheek again.

"Not even death can have you" he muttered into her ear.

She gasped at the realization of it; this was what she had spoken to him about more than once and now she saw that yes Allen wanted to be with her always and it just took time.

Another warm and hot kiss was placed on her neck and she shivered at the thought; in a moment she felt again another kiss on her neck followed by a lick and a nibble.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

A sinister smirk spread across his face until fangs slid across her neck.

"Allen don't….."

In a quick movement blood was drawn she gasped but didn't let it become loud enough to alert the others; she had to keep it hidden the lust she felt in that bite was something that knocked the air out of you and made your head spin from the dizziness.

It was a spell; she knew it well his spell, just a glance could make you want another look into those eyes another glance at his sadistic smile and his porcelain doll skin. His witchcraft was the most potent of all things.

She stared at the corpse-like skin that was visible; she reached up and touched the side of his neck which made him let go and just hold her as he cleaned the bite wound. It was his touch that made her fall hard and fast.

"Allen I know you must feel scared by this but don't be".

She knew this creature; the fallen angel in her arms was a doll a still broken doll, that if at one time you looked into the dolls eyes you could see beautiful memories of the past a smile, laugh, the young and Innocent look on the angel's face.

Then as if it was glass hit with a pebble it shattered breaking into thousands of pieces that if you tried to piece it back together it only would cut and draw blood and more pain.

His magic and his gaze bewitched you at first site; she knew it well she knew this trickster at his best knew his impish qualities and his angelic warmth and compassion.

But she also knew his Terror his darkness the deep black abyss that swarmed around him and whoever he held. It was a wrath greater than a bolt of lightening from Zeus himself, it struck and stained it's target.

She also knew his fear; the loss, worry, sorrow, and guilt that stabbed deep and struck hard. It broke his wings and tore his heart making the Angel fallen again.

"Don't be scared we're going to help you the whole way Allen" she said looking into warm red eyes.

"I know it's alright I just can't take the thought of knowing all of you….mostly you though having to see such a thing again".

She smiled and hugged him threading her fingers threw the baby soft locks and whispering in his ear.

"I know you are my entire world and I could never hate you for anything you do or have done…..my black rose".

She felt shiver run up his spine; the nickname was a perfect explanation of him. A black tainted rose that was a poisonous beauty a lethal drug that she could not quit, a viper of hell, a angel with a Cheshire cat smile, and the black velvet elegance that the doll held. A black rose of many thorns.

"Black rose…..I think you called me that once or twice before have you not my white rose".

She thought on that nickname countless times; pure, sweet, bright, understanding and fully loving. The eyes that she stared at was her polar opposite and yet it was an attraction that she was stuck to with want.

"Yes we need to move on we won't get to the town before the end of this week unless we book it".

She caught his smile; that beautiful smile at her very dull joke, it was enough.

"Guys we're on a deadline lets hurry if we don't get back soon then I can't guarantee that you'll see a happy ending" said Allen.

In a flash they were with the two and Allen looked at them clearly stating he wasn't going to wait any longer to get away from this mission.

"Activate your Innocence" he said his eyes closed.

They stared at the stoic doll-like face and nodded doing as told.

"Gather who you can carry".

Lavi got Raina, Miranda, and Sola while Krory, Kanda and Lenalee would run on foot with Allen.

"We aren't stopping until we get at least four miles from the Hollow am I clear?" he asked looking at them.

This was the training that Allen had went threw during his younger years and nodded stiffly.

"Alright lets go".

They ran and flew away from the sign and headed towards the town; they had to get there…just one day was all they had and tomorrow by sun rise the Horseman would be there.

"_Please let us make it"._

They ran down the hills, streams, mountain sides, and forest trails and finally When Allen had looked around via a tree to you could see a bright smile on his face. But it held a hint of worry.

"Guys we're at the Hollow now we only need to get to the end of this trail" he said jumping down and settling on the ground with them while he rested for a moment.

"So is there anything else that's wrong?".

Allen signed before looking at the trail ahead.

"We need to be careful there's a possibility that we could get caught in a storm" he said looking up a the sky.

"Um….Allen Sola's scared" said Miranda.

Allen looked at her; he sighed slightly and walked over to her before crouching down which once that was done she knocked him over in a hug tighter than any grip from a child he'd felt of before.

"What's wrong Sola?' he asked his voice taking on the texture of velvet.

"I don't want you fight big brother I don't want you fight" she muttered.

Bookman watched him; the child was adept at trickery but his gentle voice and soft eyes gave the elderly scribe a feeling of reassurance. He also found it warming to hear the little girl give the Immortal a place in her heart.

"Hey I do this for a living Sola we all do nothing will happen to you I promise" he said gently stroking her hair.

She burred her face into his chest; she took in a deep breath of his scent and warmth, she liked his feel soft, warm, and gentle to the touch. The vampire that had saved her was loving above all else.

"Sola how about this" he said looking at her eyes directly.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes clean before staring at the Immortal boy.

"When we leave I'll take you with us you can live with us at the Order does that sound good?" he asked.

She looked at him her big bright blue eyes shining with joy; this wonderful angel was sent to take her to a place that she could call home.

"Allen are you…."

Allen patted the child's head. The site of the two made Lavi think about this; was Allen really reaching out to aid this child in a safety of a loving and warm home.

"_But….she's human…can Allen take care of a human child?"._

"Do you want to go home with us you can live with all of us and Lenalee and I will take care of you how does that sound?" he asked her.

"Really…..you'll…..(sniffle)…take me home?" asked the child.

"If you want us to".

She lunged at him again; Lavi had to agree with the others, Allen was deeply at heart human enough to love this orphan child.

"Yes I want to go home".

Lenalee came over to the girl and she let the child hold him and give her a kiss and snuggle up to her before the little girl looked over at Allen who smiled.

"So are you two my mom and dad now?" she asked.

Allen mentally pouted; the child had no family left her parents were dead and gone, it was all he could do.

"If you want to call us that you can say we're you brother and sister or mother and father I don't care which ever you choose".

"Momma" she said looking at Lenalee.

"Father" she said grabbing Allen's hand in her small grasp.

They smiled.

"I love to know why you two are so pessimistic" said Kadna.

"It's called having a heart" said Allen.

"Well you are a heartless…"

Allen covered Sola's ears.

"….Bastard that is a killer and a….."

Again he covered her ears.

"…..Fucking monster with a bloodlust that could wipe out an entire civilization over night and you are a creature that was mostly hells spawn " said Kanda.

Allen had a stoic and stern look on his face and he gave Sola to Lenalee before standing.

"Lenalee cover Sola's ears".

"Come here sweet heart" she said and covered Sola's Innocent ears from the out burst that was soon to come.

"YOU EVER SAY ANOTHER FUCKING WORD KANDA THAT IN ANYWAY CAN MAKE ME REGRET BEING NEAR YOU OR IF YOU DARE SAY A WORD THAT COULD DO AN DAMAGE TO OTHERS ANYTHING AND I'LL KILL YOU".

"Yea right moyashi"

That was it….IT…..It IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!.

Kanda found his body locked and frozen his head raised up by itself; when Allen had looked at him with deathly cold eyes he felt his body freeze.

He watched while the others backed up from them and Allen walked around Kanda in a predatory movement; this was instict alone.

Kanda gulped at the doll-like eyes that stared at him shocking a cold and hard silver and black instead of the warm crimson/ gold. He gulped while the boy moved closer and then he felt a pale thin hand touch his neck.

"Don't play with the dammed Kanda you'll get yourself hurt" said Allen moving his face against Kanda's ear in a way of warning.

Kadna locked completely at the feeling of the corpse- doll close to him. He knew that Allen was partly human but the warmth from the lithe body surprised him it wasn't crushing nor was it an unpleasant feeling but he knew for a fact that Allen's temperment was deadly.

"What are you doing?".

Cold eyes looked at him with a wild glint; this creature was untaimed and wild when he was free to do as he pleased and Kanda was about to find out just how deadly he could be.

"I think you need to know some more respect for those who can truly destroy you" he said with a demonic and inhuman glint in a silver eye.

Silver eyes; why did that one eye have to be silver like his eyes used to be. Raina hated that to see such a unearthly look in a familiar orb of beautiful silver. That was only married with a dark cruel black that was cold as death itself.

"You have to learn a lesson….Kanda".

In that instant Kanda dropped down and a demonic grin split across the vampire's face.

"What are you doing?".

"Lets see what you can do if I did….this".

Kadna felt a bone break and it was audible as well as painful.

"Damn it freak stop".

He felt the glare on him and another wave of pain came threw him as Allen darted behind him in a flash and pressed him into the ground. When he looked back to see Allen's face he saw nothing.

Allen's eyes were hidden by his bangs, his face was stoic and eerily blank while his body was calm and yet ridgid while he pressed his boot clad foot into Kanda's back making him press into the ground.

"Get off me damn brat".

He felt something break again and he had to bite back the pain. He felt a rib shatter almost.

"Get him off me this kids flipped his lid" said Kanda.

He felt Allen's heel come down on his head. The blow was impossibly strong and held such a fericeness Kanda felt as if a rock had been dropped on his head.

It was then that Allen came down to his eye level and sneered with a glare that could unsettle even the Earl himself and shake, crush, and shatter the soul to the core. This wasn't a human this wasn't anything with human blood it was a monster a Pure True Bloods power in the works.

"Can you tell me if you can keep you sharp tongue to yourself?" he asked.

Kanda spit out the dirt in his mouth and glared at the Immortal.

"As if I would ever show you some type of freak of fucking nature respect".

Again Allen's leg came down on him this time hitting him in the ribs before bringing him down and when Kanda stood again and tried to take down the boy Allen curled his lithe body around and under Kanda before aiming a sharp kick to his back.

"Tell me if you learned".

Kadna stood and tried yet again but Allen fliped over him when he tried to strike and wrapped his leg around Kanda's neck which in trun made it easy to flip Kanda over backwards while Allen did a mid air flip and Landed him down hard on the ground while Allen made a soft landing.

The others stared shocked and amazed by the flexibility of the other and the fact that Kanda just didn't know when to give up. But they had to stop this Allen wanted an apology and Kanda couldn't give it to him.

"Kanda just say it this is crazy and Allen's not wanting to do this he's trying to teach you something" said Lenalee.

She had to keep Sola from seeing this; it would scare her to see Allen like this such a visious and dangerous creature at the time.

"What do you want Allen?" he asked.

Allen growled at him eyes sparking up even the black could somehow glow with an eerie darkness.

"Don't fuck around with me Kanda if you want to bitch about what I am then do it but don't you dare ever lable me as a killer….none of those times did I choose that fate not once" he growled at him with a tilt of his head.

"You want me to say I'm sorry for saying the truth?" he asked.

Allen was getting angry again; you could see him bristle like he had fur almost in rage you could see his fangs get longer, his claws sharper, his eyes more inhuman, and his body language change to something hostel and violent.

"Allen just wait" said Lavi when he darted out and stopped the vampire.

"What did you do that for Lavi let him go I want to show him that he's not anything like he thinks" said Kanda.

A clear dislike split threw Allen's faical features; he wasn't much to keen on being held down or back from something and Lavi was really making him angry.

"Let go of me Lavi" he said his voice dangerously low.

The red haired Exorcist looked at the boy in thought of what would happen next.

"You better let me go now Lavi".

Allen turned his head a bit so Lavi could see his face; a crazied look came into his eyes and a wicked smile cracked his lips. Lavi had full view of the insanity of this doll.

"Let me go or I'll kill you".

Lavi blinked and Allen had flipped to face him still in his grasp; he didn't particularly like being this close to the vampire, being able to see those eyes so close see the corpse like flesh and the anger in his eyes.

"Don't think for a second that I'm playing with you Lavi" he said.

It was interesting to see the reactions from all of them; Lavi gulped when Allens lips became dangerously close to his jugular vein. He wanted to push him away and scream to stop it but he couldn't.

"Do you think I like to play with my victims?…"

The red head gulped but kept a tight hold on his arms.

"Come now Lavi where did you ever get that I like to play with any of you when I just want to rip something apart?" he asked with a thick sardonic tone.

The red head shivered a bit and Allen smiled.

"What are you doing holding me still I want to be let go now…..I told you to let go of me".

"I can't what is going on with you one second your on the verge of attack because of the deal you made with the Horseman, then Kanda pissed you off so you were trying to get him to apologize and now….now your just sadistic what's going on with you?".

A demonic smile met his answer.

"It's just what I'm like on occasion I don't really mind being here to help but even you can admit that trying to work fate in your own favor is very hard even when your Immortal".

Lavi slapped the pale creature in his grasps and steadied him.

"Look at me and say what you said earlier go ahead do it".

Allen stared at him then bristled again when Kanda moved closer.

"Don't you dare come near me Kanda I've had enough I won't hesatate to tare you apart" he growled deeply.

"Alright if you can calm down then I'll let you go just take a deep breath; you got riled up and you weren't thinking strait".

Lavi let him go as his eyes returned to crimson/gold sighing deeply.

"Just lets all calm down nothing's wrong just settle down alright?" he asked.

The group was already a wear of the fact that Allen was worried near an anxiety attack but he had to cool off before they could go anywhere.

(Three hours later)

"So are we here?" asked Lavi as they saw the village.

"Yes this is Sleepy Hollow".

They nodded and looked around; the town was cold, dank, and reminded Allen a bit of the time he grew up in but it was also a strange feeling of worry that over took him when he saw how the people were.

"This is terrible"

"I know"

They walked around; Allen felt that this place was terrible it was so sad and down trodden. The more they walked the more the group realized that things were a nightmare here.

"WHO GOES THERE?" asked a man.

"Whoa wait we're here to help".

"You are?"

"Listen we're from the Black Order we're here to help you out I promise we've traveld a long way to help you guys"

"Alright now why are you here?".

"We hear about your little Ghost problem and our friend here Allen he's Immortal and he wants to help you out all of us"

The mayor as they took him to be they saw the badge figuring he was in charge.

"Very well you may all take up shelter in the Inn"

They nodded and were led to the inn before being stared down by the groups of people.

"You are to take care of them Igore if you harm them you shall be tossed to the Horseman".

"I know it sir don't ya worry".

"Very well well I must go"

With that the man left.

"Well that was hasty"

"Ther Mayor don't like strangers too well"

"I see" was all Allen said.

"Hmm….so what I've been told is that you're Immortal"

"I am…..well vampire type of Immortal"

"I see that in you boy".

They were led to their room and the man slammed the door.

"Damn their mean" said Lavi.

"I'll bring yer food soon".

The door was slammed again.

"Allen your smelling the food before we eat it" said Lavi.

They looked over but the vampire was already asleep.

'Well he's tired Crux?"

"I'll do it he needs to rest until it's time to hunt down the Horseman"

"I know"

They were left in the best peace they had in three days and they had supposedly made it to the Hollow before the Horseman. Or so they thought.

While they slept they hadn't realized that Allen was crying.

"_We didn't make it…..forgive me….I'm sorry for anyone that I'll have to kill I'm sorry"_

It hurt he already felt the pain in his heart and body; he would regret it greatly, this would shake him up loosen his hold on his sanity he could only hope that he would pull threw it as would the others.

"_**Child do you know that by doing that you can invoke your third level"**_

"_I know I can but it's not worth it…I'm not going to be able to handle this forever I've killed to many already"._

"_**All will be well".**_

Even though he was scared he nodded trying to stoke away the tears. He could only hope he wouldn't regret this.

*(CHAPTER 42: FAIT OF A GUARDAIN) *END*

Me: Wow

Allen: I know that was almost like three weeks an yet yoru know done.

Lenalee: I'm tired can we just kind of…..tell the preview.

Me:OKAY.

Preview:

When calm seems to have settled in after time things become crazy; how can Allen beat the Horseman if he can't bring himself to activate The Skifer Blades third level, but the reason why is because; what if the fourth level breaks loose in the proises; can Allen's body, mind, and Hope live threw it all.

Find out in CHAPTER 43: BREAKING POINT.

SEE YOU THEN.


	43. Chapter 43: BREAKING POINT

Me: 43 already.

Allen: I know ten number sets left in total.

Lavi: What are ya talkin about?.

Me: He means that I have chapters 50-60 and then I'm done with part one.

Lenalee: THIS STORY HAS TO BE DONE BEFORE THE ANAVERSARY.

Me: Yea I know.

Raina: Well who's doing the song?.

Lavi: OH ME PLEEEEEEEEEASE?.

Allen: "takes out long cane and put handle around Lavi's waist before jerking him away with it". anyways S.D94 do you remember the song?.

Me: Yea I had a nightmare about this chapter.

Cast: What happened?

Me: if I told you then it would give it away.

Allen: 'pales' I know what your talking about…your gonna give me hell aren't you?

Me: 'smiles' Yup.

Lavi: Anyways the song for this chapter is…..PERIOD BY CHEMESTRY. Op. 3 for: Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood.

Cast: ENJOY AND ARIGATO FOR THE 152 REVIEWS.

(CHAPTER 43: BREAKING POINT) *OPEN*

Threw the entire night Allen was plagued by nightmares from the past; the dreams were nothing but carnage, blood, death, and horror. It would put both Stephen King and Edgar Poe to shame. But this wasn't the worst of it.

He had failed; the Horseman had gotten there before him, it was to late far to late. The pain was enough to keep him from a good nights sleep let alone the guilt, if there was anything worse than this he would love to know. He'd take it in an instant.

Another toss, turn, flip, sweat dripped down his face in panic from the dream, his breath became pants his body shivered from the cold, in his mind this was the asylum again the pain and fear he had felt during those events was something his mind could not let go of.

Suddenly he felt hand grab him and pull; he fought it off pushed clawed scratched even, he hear someone cuss at him for the scratch. He didn't care he wanted them to let go of him. They had done enough.

They had caused enough pain enough trauma to last him eternity, and yet they wouldn't quit.

"Allen snap out of it wake up" said Lavi.

The entire group had bunked in a large room at the Inn together and the poor boy had been tossing and turning constantly, he was asleep but it was nightmares that ravished his mind he felt bad seeing this.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Kanda.

"Shush Yuu Allen's hurting or something".

Kanda was about to attack with his Mugen when he saw Allen's eyes snap open and him lash out at Lavi ramming the Bookman Jr. across the room and into the next wall. Bookman himself was in shock, never had he seen the boy act so violent when he was looking at them and in clear mind. Then again he might not be.

"Lavi…I…."

"Ouch damn it Allen that hurt"

"Well don't grab a hold of me if…I…these damn dreams are getting to me".

"Dreams?"

"Just Dreams from the past; things that happened in the past"

"Why would you be having dreams about the past events?" asked Lavi as he walked back over and sat on the sofa with him.

"We're to late!"

"What?" they asked.

"We're to late to stop the Horseman he got here before we did….I lost"

He hadn't told them it was painfully obvious that now his mind was being corrupted by the fact; he would be a murderer again he would kill again and he knew he would like it. That was the most horrible of the entire thing, he lost, he would have to uphold his side of the bargain, and that would make the others see what he was like. What he could be like.

"I…I thought we made it"

"No we didn't we stopped for to long and that gave him the chance to get there; we didn't make it now I have to uphold my side of this deal"

"You made a deal with him that you would take the lives of thirteen people right?" asked Bookman.

"I did…..it was stupid but that was all I could offer to him…he left the girl and her mother out of it but the villagers they…..this won't stop what I'll do….it won't be any different than the past".

They all were becoming rather scared of him; he could feel it, it was hard to not let an insane smile crack at the corners of his lips, it was almost satisfying to see their fear. His thirst for death would lead him to kill the Horseman then the villagers thirteen of them. Those poor people.

"It's to late for me to stop what's been done I'm a vampire this should be natural for me but it's not sick to me now…I know I have to keep this promise I made to him that if I didn't get to town before him that I would do this but…..I'm regretting it".

They nodded knowing how he felt; it was painful to see it this was going to be a breaking point for him, they would have to pull him back from the edge if that is they could and get out alive. They all knew that Allen was viscous when he snapped and it was a health hazard.

"Allen….do you remember when you were telling me you felt bad that you couldn't save the akuma all of them?"

He nodded.

"Well do you also remember that I said 'we're not fighting this alone' and you're not you never will if you go over the edge we'll pull you back if you attack and hurt or kill someone we'll try and stop you we won't stop trying to help you until you get rid of us I promise Allen we'll help you stop this".

"You can't stop it from happening but thank you for saying that you'll stop me".

They smiled; this was just Allen he was still himself, the only thing that would change soon would be his demeanor or more over his personality. If Lavi remembered anything it was that he was demonic when he was in this type of situation but Allen had never hurt them intentionally he never went after them. And Lavi felt that the he never would.

"Allen we're going to stop you I know that once this starts it won't stop and more than just twelve people will die but we'll keep trying to stop you until we can't do anymore I promise we're not going to stop trying to help you"

"Thanks maybe things will turn out better than this later on I hope who knows I might be able to stop it".

"Yea but lets try and get some sleep all of us are going to need our sleep if we don't do that much then we're screwed".

They nodded and started on getting back to sleep. Soon after Allen was fortunate enough to be able to ignore the nightmares and get some sleep. If only any of them had a clue about what the next day would bring.

(Dawn)

"So did you guys sleep well?" asked Lavi.

"Yea pretty much"

"Hey Allen what are you doing over there come and eat something!" said Timothy.

Allen was laying down on the sofa in their room; all the tension was getting to him so quickly that he didn't know what to do. But eating wasn't on the top of his list.

"I'm not hungry right now you guys go ahead"

"Why aren't you eating Allen you need some strength for this eat something please" said Krory.

"I don't feel hungry just leave me alone alright?"

"But why?"

Allen huffed and ignored them; he had enough to deal with, his body didn't really feel hungry at least he didn't feel that way. He was a bundle of nerves right now, if struck hard it would nearly paralyze him with horror. This feeling that it wouldn't but just him taking those lives without regret but without caring what the others saw in him.

He knew that vampire or not; his darkness was something that could choke the air so badly you could barely breath. He loved humans; hell he was half human on his mother's side but this knowing deep inside him told that he wouldn't be as fortunate to just let it go, he would kill them and it wouldn't make him even finch it wouldn't ever matter to him it was a deal made and he lost, he had to keep his end of the bargain to save Nelson's Wife and Daughter.

"_This is crazy; I'm losing it I know I am. Since when did I 'know' I wouldn't care that it would be in cold blooded murder that these people are going to die just because I made a damn bet against that Ghost. This is my fault I don't know what I'm doing anymore"._

Allen felt a hand on his shoulder and he grabbed them and slung them over the same shoulder and into the next wall in two swift movements.

(Thud)

"Ouch…..why did you do that?" asked Timothy.

He wasn't the one face first into a wall; Lavi was but it looked uncomfortable to him, he knew Allen could be cruel but that was viscous almost to the point that the Earl would have thought it was to much.

"Damn it Allen why on earth do you keep throwing me or attacking me when I try to help you out; you look like a dang emo or something laying there I was going to ask if you were alright?"

"I'm fine I've just go a lot to deal with I don't know what I'm doing I can't fight the Horseman when this deal is over my head like a sword, I mean I didn't think that he was here before us"

"How do you know?"

"I smell him he smells like death so I know he's here just hiding and waiting for it to start when he attacks we can kill him but that's going to be left up to all of you…".

He got up and started to walk up to the bedroom.

"Why?"

He stopped in the door frame and looked at them out of the corner of his eye; this wasn't painful enough was the looks they would give him would be like a Draconium blade.

"Because I'll be busy killing off people; you all have to stop him then me…..just hold me down knock me out I don't' care just stop me when you can".

With that he left; he didn't want to see their faces the judgmental glares he'd seen all his life. He knew he was a freak a strange thing that wasn't supposed to be real he was supposed to vanish with time. Hid what he was that the monster he was didn't rear it's face again and yet here he was about to have to live up to what he used to be. A murderer.

"_Allen now you listen to me; this can't be helped you can stop yourself I know it just make it stop"_

"_**Are you insane Rie La he can't do it; Allen's past is proof enough that when he has a relapse he can't stop killing it's in his blood Pure True Bloods always have a murderous side to them we just have to make sure he doesn't go after his friends".**_

"_Sin Fa how can you be so heartless those people are Innocent lives; Allen I know you can win over that instinct just fight it"_

"_**Are you daft Allen can't fight it the want for blood and death is far to great we just have to stop this from getting to far out of hand; besides it's a contract with the Horseman, if he said he would do it then he has to there's no if ands or buts about it the deal was made Allen lost he has no choice".**_

Allen shook his head; those two were such troublesome things when it came to this. Who knew two Dragon's who are spirits of all things that inhabit the twin Stones of Darkness and Light could talk to the Accommodator along with lecturing the person near knocking themselves out.

They continued until Allen was in the room alone; at that point he had one of his hands over his face over his left eye. It was hurting again throbbing in pain actually to the point of making him fall to his knees.

"Ahh…..it hurts…."

"_Allen your curse it's evolving again don't move we'll block out the pain"_

"_**You got it kid**_ _**you'll be fine just hold on" **_

Allen curled up; it never hurt this bad when it changed before but now why was it hurting. There was a quick flash and then everything went dark, did it knock him out what happened to him?.

"_Your fine_ _open your eyes Allen it was just like an upgrade look in the mirror"_

Allen rolled onto his back and slowly got up and looked in the mirror. The curse mark traveled down to his shoulder but was slowly changing back. When it did he looked again. He activated it and saw what had changed.

The monocle was gone replaced by a half mask of black and silver with a gear like pattern on it; this was strange since when did this happen?. The mask changed again now the mask looked like bone and was shaped as if it was a skull piece. The change startled him so much he shouted out alerting the others.

(Door bursting open)

"Allen you o…"

They froze at the site; Allen's eyes looked wide at the site of it he was down on the floor staring at them but he looked near having a stroke.

"Hey…..are you okay?"

Lavi and Lenalee settled down on the ground with him and he looked at Lenalee.

"Yea I….it just startled me"

"The curse changed it looks like bone"

Lavi reached out; the surface was smooth and hard like bone but the black half mask was different than what he normally saw. The mask vanished under the site of it and the monocle came back before vanishing.

"What just happened?"

"It evolved again but…why did it change back?" asked Timothy.

Allen looked horrified still; why could he for just a moment see every soul?. Was it just his imagination.

They all looked normal but this feeling that Mana's curse was going to become to much started to scare him.

"I saw all your souls just now; everyone's I don't know how or why but I think this is going to get to much or…."

"No now calm down nothings going to happen Allen it was just a flash can you reactivate it?"

He did and this time; nothing he couldn't' see what he saw before the only thing he saw this time was his friends with worried expressions and Lenalee's comforting smile. Was this just his imagination.

"It's not there now but why?"

"_**HELLO IDIOT!"**_

"Did you guys just?"

"Yea we heard it who?"

"_SIN FA SHUT UP"_

"Meet my counselors" said Allen.

Two small dragons appeared; one white one black along with a rather unhappy Crux floated with them.

"What are those?"

"Hello I'm Rie La and this is my….co-worker Sin Fa".

"Hey did you just call me co-worker I'm the one running the show here" said the black Dragon.

"Both of you shut up!"

"Sorry but look Allen this is normal all the Knights can do unusual things you just so happen to be able to see other souls besides the Akuma's we think"

"You think?" snapped Allen.

"Well ya see thing is you're the only one we've ever dealt with that happens to be a Pure True Blood any other Knight was either a Pure blood or a Half-breed but your different in fact all the Knights are" said Sin Fa.

The others face looked shocked.

"It's easy see when you were born after that so was the others minus the youngest he came along when you were how old?"

"He was born when I was in the asylum he wasn't really ever initialized".

"Oh I see well anyways each one of you are rare types you being the First and him the Last both of you have a similarity. You both carry twin stones from twin dragons"

"WHAT?" they asked.

"Yes you do; Darkness and Light, Fire and Ice polar opposites of each other Crimson and Gold, Scarlet and Mercury".

"Both white haired, young and orphans at a young age; you found the boy Allen you remember him don't you?"

"Yea I do but what does he?"

"He's young Allen and he's awake"

"Hey does this mean another Knight woke up?" asked Timothy.

"He woke up but his powers are still dormant for now he knows he's different but he knows nothing of his past"

"Rouge right his last name?"

"Yes but if the First and Last are awake now then the others are to soon follow".

Lavi and the others jumped for joy when suddenly timothy noticed something.

"Sola's missing"

They all jumped up and started looking for her.

(Three Hours Later)

Two hours or was it three hours now of not seeing her Allen was starting to wonder where she could have been when Lavi knocked on the door and he was let in carrying the little girl completely bloody and beaten.

"Oh no Lavi is she alright?"

"She's bleeding to much I can't stop the blood flow there's nothing we can do for her she's already lost to much of it"

Allen was sitting there with his head in his hands thinking; Sola was going to die but she had one chance, and he could give it to her. Give her a new life, a new start, a new world to see. He could do it but the life she had as an option wasn't what anyone thought.

That poor child; he didn't want her to go threw what he had didn't want her to suffer like he once had as well. But it was her only chance to live, and a life so young and so innocent he couldn't let it slip threw his fingers like that.

"Go out of the room and leave me alone with her; none of you need to see any of this I'm sorry but I can't let you see it"

"See what Allen?"

"None of you can see what I'm going to do if you do you'll regret it".

It wasn't clear until Allen moved towards her; Lavi along with the others were watching him closely. He got down to the level of the couch and gently picked up Sola and moved her closer to him before brushing her long and blood soaked hair out of the way of her neck.

Lavi saw his jaw lock tightly and he averted his eyes from the girl; in that instant it all became clear, he was being so gently though and the set of the stoic look in his eyes and on his face made him wonder if. This was early guilt.

"Allen your going to turn her aren't you?".

The rest snapped their heads to him; Allen was cradling the child to him carefully so not to hurt her before tilting her head back some.

"I never do this unless it's a last resort and this is her only resort she has no other option to turn to so making her Immortal is all I can do to save her".

"What you can't…you can't just make her like you" said Kanda.

"She doesn't have a choice it's painful but; this is all she has left as an option".

It was guilt; deep devastating guilt that Lenalee and Lavi saw completely devour the lithe figure before them, Allen didn't want to do this to her but he couldn't just let Sola's life slip away like this of all things. He made her a promise and they both knew he never broke any promises he'd ever made.

Allen looked back at Sola; she was looking at him a bit teary eyed and scared looking.

"Hurts"

"I know listen your going to feel a bit more pain before you'll get better I promise; don't worry I'll make sure that you'll get better alright Sola?".

He gave her a warm smile.

"Alright….Allen?"

He looked at her again.

"Yes what is it?"

"Am I….still going home…with all of you"

"Yes you are".

"Good I'd like a nice home with you and Lenalee"

The rest figured then and there this was the best thing for the child; being with them she could have a happy life.

"Just go out and ignore anything you hear okay?" he asked.

"Alright just tell us when it's over".

They went outside.

(Door Closing)

"You ready Sola just bare with me okay?"

"Mhm"

He put a blind fold over her eyes and covered her mouth before tilting her head back and then biting down sending his longer and sharper than normal fangs into her soft flesh.

Sweet, young, untainted blood filled his mouth. He was thirsty and it was tempting to start feeding but he pushed it away from his thoughts and sent the venom into her veins.

He kept his hold on her when she started thrashing and screaming; he knew it hurt but she would have to bare with it. She would be healed soon hopefully.

"_Please forgive me Sola I'm begging you I'm sorry"._

(Outside)

"It sounds so quite in there maybe he….."

Timothy and Krory looked in at the wrong time; Allen sunk his fangs into the girls neck and his eyes shot insane crimson when he looked at them with a predatory stare.

(Door slamming)

"W…..what the….hell?" asked Timothy.

"Well he did say don't look right?".

"Yup"

"And did you two listen?" asked Lenalee.

"No"

Then they heard a scream; muffled though it was they heard it.

(Door bursting open)

"What's going on?"

Allen was holding down Sola's body while it thrashed around; tears poured down her small face while they slowly became pink tinted. They looked at Allen while he held the girl to him.

"Don't fight it…just let go….the only thing that this is doing is hurting you more Sola please".

His bangs kept his eyes from site but it was still scarily clear of what Lenalee would have to go threw. But she wanted it she knew Allen wouldn't let her go threw that alone.

"Allen is she okay?"

He looked at them; eyes glowing a bit, he looked tired, scared, worried, and confused about how to handle this but it seemed as if his mind and body knew what to do to still the frightened child in his arms. Maybe just instinct took over that part of the mind and let him know what to do for her.

"So this is….what happens to humans when they…..become like you?" asked Miranda.

Allen gripped the child tighter.

"It's painful; when I changed back it felt like my body was being ripped apart from the inside out the feeling like that faded but when it reached it's peak I felt like my heart was going to either jump out of my chest or explode. Pain is just apart of what I am…..all the things I've been threw was mainly pain and discomfort Sola's pain is just one part of a puzzle that never ends but…it only lasts for so long, eventually humanity doesn't stay with you….at least not forever"

She stopped thrashing about and Allen rested his face in her hair whispering to her.

"Your alright now just rest when you get up you'll be perfectly fine".

The little girl closed her eyes and drifted off quickly.

"Allen is it?"

"Yea it's over for now; she won't be able to do much during the first week and she's young so…she's got some time before her bloodlust kicks in".

He sat her down on the sofa and rested against the arm of it sitting in the floor while he did so.

"Um is there something wrong?"

"No…..blood from a young child is so pure in taste and I had a lot in my mouth so…it started taking over will for instinct to take what you can when you can it scared me a bit".

"Oh I…Allen is Sola…is she going to…is she going to hurt more?" asked Timothy.

Allen bowed his head.

"it's not impossible for us to be in pain; bloodlust causes discomfort to us…..I know that better than most".

"So about this deal I'm not sure if this is going to be easy or not Allen I mean we all know you don't want to do this but is it possible to stop it?"

Rie La and Sin Fa looked at the boy.

"There's no way to stop it Bookworm Allen made the deal and now he must uphold his side of it" said the black Dragon.

"How do you know Allen could be able to stop himself you never know!" said Raina.

"Don't fool yourselves into thinking that he can just stop when he wants to because in all truth; Allen doesn't want to stop"

Allen looked down; that was true when it started he began to enjoy it he even liked it enough to wish he could have just taken any life he could. He would enjoy it and he'd just be hateful and cruel.

"I think that if Allen wants to stop it he could"

"You do well I hope your right cause if not then Allen will be a wreck for days" said Sin Fa.

They gave a sigh and Lenalee looked over at him and sat down; she reached forward and pulled him into a kiss. He stared wide eyed in shock at first. None of that made any sense wait duh Lenalee was probably trying to cheer him up.

"L…..Lenalee".

"I haven't given you a kiss in a while so I figured you needed it".

"Yea I…I guess"

"Che moyashi".

"I can't get why you love him Lenalee he's not human" said Marie.

"I know he's not but you all know that Allen is human at heart"

Allen gulped a bit and slowly wrapped his arms around Lenalee while she snuggled into the hold.

"I know that you have something you'll regret about to happen to you but I still love you"

"I love you to"

She just let him hold her; it must feel good being close to others. She knows more than anyone what the Immortal holding her has been threw; every ounce of pain suffering, horror, fear, worry, hate, even the moments when Allen could smile and enjoy his time with others. She knew it better than anyone.

The day seemed to pass so suddenly and then just as the sun was starting to go down the half asleep silence broke with a scream from the Inn keeper.

"IT'S THE HORSEMAN GET THE CHILDREN INSIDE"

Allen's eye snapped wide and the others looked around wildly; now so suddenly, why did this have to come to a start already. It wasn't right it wasn't fair.

"Guys lets go"

The darted outside to see the Horseman riding around attacking the houses and people scrambling for the church.

"Guys…go left'

Lavi looked around and found the akuma there as well; this just added to their problems.

"LITTLE HAMMER BIG HAMMER GROW, GROW , GROW"

The weapon shot to life.

"FIRST STAMP: FIRE SEAL;"

He brought it down on five akuma.

"PILLAR OF HELL".

The hit destroyed them while Kanda activated his Mugen and went at them.

"Raina"

"TEARS OF EMBER: FOURTH TEAR: MORNING BURST GLORY"

A giant morning glory shot up and shot bright crumbling the akuma.

"GALE MISTY WINDS"

Lenalee came at the Akuma with everything she had; she fought them off with Timothy at her side while they all looked around. Darting like a bullet Allen was taking them out with Krory. And Marie.

Krory was soon slammed down into the ground and Marie as well.

"Fuck" muttered Kanda as he tried to stop the bleeding to his side.

"Ow" said Krory.

"Allen where are you"

The level four came in and down came a broad sword.

"Hey there it is"

Allen swung at it quickly and sliced them into. He reformed his Innocence and used his claws which seemed sharper than normal to go after the Akuma. He caught the site of the Horseman and used both his Innocence and his normal claws to tear the monster apart.

Allen came down hard on the other Akuma and finally got rid of them with the help of the others.

"Man I'm spent" said Lavi.

'Me to"

They could move but Allen looked worse; he couldn't move an inch due to the injuries. He gave a heavy sigh and stood when the Horseman came forward. He blocked it with the Skifer Blade head bowed eyes closed, thinking hoping he could kill him before anything else happened.

"Allen!"

"**Fight me boy Let Me See what you are".**

Allen opened mismatched eyes; left crimson, right gold. This would be the end of the Phantom if he could help it.

"Fine"

He threw the ghost off and set the blade to level 2; wings came out and snapped out stretching to their full length. They looked menacing; the black leathery wings seemed demonic and dangerous. Claws stretched out on the left side fangs bared.

Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, Marie, Timothy, and Bookman stared in awe of the dark beauty the Second level held up, they had seen it before but for those who hadn't it was a shock.

"Bookman is this what you were hoping to see?" asked Lavi.

"I…dear lord….he….." the old scribe was left speechless.

"This is The Skifer Blade's second level Rebirth" said Lenalee.

"This is….that blade's doing?" he asked.

Allen arched his spine a bit when the Horseman came at him he darted forward and flipped over. The wings held back when the Horseman sent a shock wave of darkness at him.

"**I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE LEVELED UP YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME BOY".**

Allen smiled wickedly as he landed crouched like an animal on the ground fangs bared out to show them; he seemed different the body language of him had changed.

"Well…..we'll see about that" he said licking his lips.

Miranda put up a force field and Allen slashed the blade across and I hit across the side of the ghost. The ghost dodged and Allen came at it with wild quick attacks.

"Bookman Get the others to a hiding place" said Allen when he back flipped enough to use his wings to hover over the dome.

The site of it was almost nightmarish; Allen's eyes were black and silver, fangs visible, markings showed around his cheek bones in ancient marks that seemed Celtic almost. The tattered and worn Dragon like wings with silver horns on them seemed evil almost. The marks were a bloody red but all above was the look of the chains on his arm and legs and slightly dropping off the Skifer blade.

"Allen this isn't…"

Lenalee reached out but the dome stopped her from touching him. He looked at her pleadingly those eyes told her to do as he said so there wouldn't be any harm done to them.

"Alright Allen we'll hide".

He nodded and looked at the Horseman.

"**Come** **get me boy let me see what you are".**

Allen darted forward like a bolt of black and silver lightening; the ghost was knocked over and he smirked but suddenly in the roll they were both in he landed and the ghost sent his blade strait threw his chest.

(Blood gushing)

"NO" they froze when Lenalee yelled.

Allen wriggled around and pulled up and away holding his left arm in front of his injury to keep it from getting any worse.

"**I wonder if you can understand where this places you look where the injury is".**

Allen let his gaze fall on it and his eyes became wide; the injury was a strait shot threw his heart, this only would make matters worse far worse.

"**Well boy lets see how you fight this"**

Allen took in a deep breath and closed his eyes breathing in and out doing his best to calm the shutter that ran threw him. It didn't work the way he planed to the exact point. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he charged.

The ghost was shocked and was ran threw and tossed up.

They watched shocked by the look of shear insanity in Allen's eyes; he didn't care if he killed the Horseman and other things as long as he did something to stop him.

The attacks kept going and going until Allen was rammed back into a building near his friends. With a splatter he hit the ground blood bursting from the injury.

He was laying on the ground breathing deeply trying to ease the pain. It so far was increasing. He couldn't give up now he had to win he had to fight it off show the ghost what he wanted. He had to save his friends save what he could of the town save all he could.

"Allen Get up" said Lenalee.

"Get Up…..Get up" begged the group.

He just laid there; it was to much it hurt to much he was tired he wanted to sleep to forget it not remember it. Loose the pain in his heart from the injury, loose the guilt. He almost wanted to die. He didn't want to go on anymore he wanted to give up throw his hands in the air and walk away, not look back forget it all.

Again Lenalee's smile came into his mind; he scowled no she would be better off if he didn't exist. Then she smiled and he started grasping for her his mind was wrapped up into her warm embrace her loving voice. Telling him to keep moving and don't stop to not forget who he was that he loved her and loved everyone that was there.

"ALLEN"

His eyes opened and he looked around while blood ran down his face of to the side; he had to get up he had to move make sense of it all stop this monster bent on killing the people. He had to save who he could.

He moved his legs a bit trying to get a firm grip on something to move; he dug the Skifer blade into the ground and slowly got up. He gathered himself onto his knees and used his other hand to support himself. This was his war right now he had to get up and fight even if he was standing alone.

(Rough breathing)

"Allen…..come on get up" begged Lenalee.

Allen looked at her and slowly stood up before wobbling a bit when he stood he took a deep breath and sighed as he let it out. He had no choice but to do one thing. Push himself to the breaking point.

"**So You Got Up I'm Surprised That You've Been Able To Move This Much".**

The ghost snidely took in Allen shaking figure.

"**But You can't win this fight boy your to weak now".**

Allen took slow steps forward but slowly got to where he wanted to be before he spit out the blood in his mouth and glared at the ghost.

"Try me…..fucking bastard"

The ghost slung himself forward and Allen dodged jumping up and coming down with the second level reactivated.

"Alright Go!" said the group.

Allen darted around the ghost confusing it moving in a different way each time; he stopped then darted again.

"**What are you doing boy you'll tire out your own strength".**

Allen growled and darted again before the ghost struck him making him go down.

"NO ALLEN GET BACK UP"

Allen was feeling drained and worn out. He looked at the Skifer Blade, one chance one choice left and that was it. He need to level up the attack.

He stood again shakily and in a moments notice his eyes lit up and he breathed deeply.

"Skifer Blade….level 3.…..Necromancer"

The blade shot black and gothic looking, insane red eyes stared down the ghost with a livid death lock expression, markings of blood red slid across pale skin a half bone piece mask circled around the right eye area and stuck black as night. A bone like pattern slid across the front of Allen's chest, and then to the Skifer blade where it turned into a piece of it.

A bone like piece came and clung near him into a fashion that appeared to be pieces of armor. He gave a demonic smile before pointing blade to the ghost.

The others looked horrified; the armory and the weapon appeared to be made of human bone and the markings painted on with blood insane red eyes that matched a demons. Stared down the group from a side glance.

"What…what the fuck is that?" asked a very scared very wide eyed Lavi.

"You wanted to see what I'm like then come and get me"

Allen's voice sounded as smooth as velvet, his smile coy and deceitful yet beautiful and sultry. Every bit of a vampire's persona. Allen just pushed forward what he was deep down to show them all.

"**With Pleasure".**

The ghost came at him and he dodged it and struck the phantom clean over the right side lopping off his right arm. He smirked and continued fighting the monster.

He was faster, stronger, smarter, more dangerous, more of a threat now then ever before. The third level that had only changed for him from it's original state known as Sinforia to Necromancer due to his radical temperament change. And sudden bloodlust which suited something of demonic birth and not anything like his normal saint-like attitude and persuasion.

He darted out and hit the ghost one strike after another and another; he wouldn't quite now he had the chance to get rid of him and he would take it with every strike and every hit. No one would stand in his way

He'd kill the ghost destroy him rip it apart and burn the bones of it he held no respect for the phantom.

A human had gotten in his way when the ghost came at him he shoved her away and sliced the ghost into. In that instant it was over, the Horseman stood shocked and stunned before he fell over. He looked the pumpkin looked at him and smirked.

"**YOU STILL OWE ME MY SOULS". **

Allen growled at it before crushing the corpse into; he danced his slim fingers above it making it move on it's own standing and walking forward. It continued walking like a puppet on strings until Allen held that hand strait out and it fell limp on fire wood.

The others were shocked; he had just made it move on it's own like a gothic and gruesome doll.

He left it there and then looked at the villagers that were coming out his bangs covered his eyes while a wicked smile came onto his lips, this might be fun.

He slowly walked forward; the others saw the blank face he had and they sighed a first but where still weary of him. They let Miranda drop the dome and walked out.

"Thank you….…You Saved us boy thank you" said the mayor.

Allen didn't move an inch.

"Thank you" they all were happy but something wasn't right.

Allen's body was to stiff his weapon was still active so what could this possibly mean?.

"Thank you oh so much dear boy you and your….."

In a flash Allen was in front of him; he looked up slowly and then moved the blade sideways slicing the man into. The villagers gasped and started to back away, blood splattered on him but he kept moving the other Exorcist stared in shock.

"Oh my god he….he just"

They had seen it before but this was cold uncaring nothingness; Allen had nothing in those eyes they were full of sadistic enjoyment of the death he had just caused. He darted forward like a blur and killed another person slicing threw them , another went down.

More blood covered his small figure while he kept slicing threw the people his movements accurate, perfected, never once did he miss, he cut threw another person and did an about face.

"Allen listen to me"

Lavi tried to pull him away from another person but he found that blade pointed at him; covered in blood and bone fragment the blood dripped from the tip of it. He gulped realizing it was where it could take his head in a heart beat of a second.

"Allen…..please"

Allen had some blood that splattered on his lips which in a quick sensual movement he licked them clean before glancing at Lavi with a twisted smile. He gulped, the smile he saw was insane but liked the thrill of killing. This wasn't Allen. At least not the one they knew, this was him when he was in the asylum in the fights with others who he wished to not kill but was forced to.

"Allen please don't do this snap out of it"

Allen merely looked away and around; casting a demonic glance at every person every so often, he had take more than the number he should have but he was enjoying this to much.

"Allen" said Lavi while he gripped the vampire's shoulders in an attempted to make him realize what he was doing.

"Allen listen please snap out of this it's crazy…..this isn't what you are look at me"

A black eyed glance was given to him before he was ignored; he had one choice. Lavi raised his hand and then punched at the vampire in his grasps, it was almost like a ricochet, his fist connected with the side of Allen's face and sent him down hard. But the level he was at Lavi knew Allen wasn't the least bit fazed by it.

"Stop this now your not like this your not a killer"

Allen got on his hands and knees before staring at the group of Exorcists; he wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at them closer. They looked scared, unsure, horrified. What had he done?.

"_What's happening to me?, am I really starting to slip again?, I'm scared and I…I don't know what to do" ._

"Allen come on snap out of it"

Slowly insane red became soft crimson/gold; Lenalee saw the tears slowly slip down his face as the level completely fell apart and she rushed over and held onto him. This wasn't right he shouldn't' have been treated like this. He shouldn't have had to go threw it.

"Allen I'm so sorry…this…..none of this should have happened" said Lenalee.

Allen just leaned against her crying silently; every inch of his body was hurting from the fight and the result of pushing himself over what he could handle. His body wasn't used to the strain from the third level. It wasn't anything he'd felt before every other time was nothing compared to right now.

"I'm sorry…I…I couldn't stop Lenalee I….."

She pulled him close and kissed him on the lips softly and then looked at him and the wide eyes he had right then.

"I've told you before you can't make me hate you"

Bookman looked at the two of them curled up on the ground; he hadn't ever seen so much carnage in his life, and he had lived a long one. He was sure Allen had seen far worse. But in his book this was horrible.

"Allen Walker…The destroyer of time, Keeper of the heart, First Knight Of RuneSlave, your nothing more than a child given a fate worse than death…..to live forever could any of you even grasp what he's seen what's he's been threw?" he asked to the air.

Lavi settled next to them and ruffled Allen's hair; Bookman was right, Allen was just alone and scared he didn't get a say in the fate he was given it was nothing more than thrust on him the second he was born. Allen was marked; cursed, marked as a Exorcist, a Knight, a Noah, and a vampire. He wasn't anything more than given a fate he didn't want.

"We need to get back home"

Allen nodded they started out of town; they would just walk, which they did all the way back to the harbor. They boarded a ship and waited to come back to England.

(One Day Later)

"Allen how are you feeling?" asked Miranda.

"Tired"

"I know how you feel I'm not getting enough sleep either but you look sick".

His face was blank, stoic, and cold. His eyes dull and lifeless, and his body seemed incredibly frail.

"Get some sleep"

"I can't"

"Go on"

He huffed but went down to the cabin he shared with Lenalee; he walked in and she looked at him as he came in and locked the door.

"Allen what's wrong you look so unhappy"

He sat down on the bed with her and rested his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry for scaring you the day before I didn't think that I…..I never though that that would happen again".

She threaded her fingers threw his soft white hair and sighed.

"I've told you before Allen"

She leaned down and he moved so she could lay down next to him; she leaned over him instead and took him into a full kiss.

"I love you and I'm not going to get rid of you I wouldn't ever leave you I wouldn't' ever hate you I love you enough to become like you, I love you enough to have your children, and I'll always love you".

She laid down on him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know Lena I…..I just hate seeing you watching me do that you hate murder and yet I…..I kill people like that I wish you could see the monster inside me what I really am"

She frowned and looked up till she reached out and cupped his face.

"I do see it; but I choose to love you still I don't care what you act like when you do that your not yourself I couldn't ever hate you for being who you are Allen".

He looked down and away from her.

"No you look at me and listen"

He peered at her.

"I want you to not hate yourself for that; I don't care about that anymore, I love you and I will always love you".

He sighed and rolled over to his side and let her snuggle into him.

"It makes you sad to see me hating myself?" he asked.

"Yes it does I don't want to see that Allen I watched you from the day I met you hate yourself, cut yourself off, think only of others but this once….think of yourself think only for yourself alone you and me only".

"Only us?"

"Yes I want you to do that for me please just this once".

He sighed and pulled her up and into a deep burning kiss.

"Alright this time I will…..but only because my love asked me to".

she smiled and curl into him before drifting off.

(Two days Later)

They came walking into the Order and everyone stopped.

"Hi guys we're back" said Lavi.

"We know but why is that with you?" asked Peck while pointing to Allen.

"Hey don't point fingers Peck this isn't right leave Allen alone" said Raina.

"Well I'm sorry to say that he's no longer welcome in the Black Order".

"What why?" asked Lenalee.

Leverrie looked at them and laid his eyes on Allen.

"Allen Walker is hear by no longer allowed to work as an Exorcist for the black order"

"Your not taking the Innocence from me Leverrie" said Allen with a hot glare.

"You aren't allowed as an Exorcist in the way to work for the Order anymore you are to leave and….."

He glared at Lenalee.

"Take your filthy Offspring and that tainted whore with you"

Lenalee saw Terra and Darren run over and she grabbed them up in a flash. Allen picked up Terra and held them closely to him keeping them protected.

"I can't let you do this Leverrie it's not fair to them they've been breaking their backs for us and now you want Allen and Lenalee to leave?" asked Revver.

"That thing is a abomination of nature being born was a sin against all that was pure; Allen Walker is a damned monster he's evil there's nothing human to him".

"No your wrong I'm human and even if you think that I'm not your sadly mistaken on things I'm not a monster I'm myself and when the other Knights come you will not up root us because we're here to save your asses weather you like it or not" he said with a dark glare.

"Don't kid yourself boy there's nothing you can do to help us" said Leverrie.

Allen looked at Terra and sighed before handing her to Lenalee and he walked forward and activated the third level again.

"Oh my god this…..what is this?" asked Link.

"It's the Skifer Blade's third level Necromancer now I know that you think I'm weak and useless but….your sadly mistaken"

Leverrie watched Link snap to attention.

"What I…..I can't move my body"

"I know you can't I keeping you from moving it" said Allen.

"What why?"

"I'm going to make Leverrie change his mind weather he likes this or not".

Allen darted forward and pinned Leverrie to the wall with the blade at his throat.

"Now I want to ask if you'll change your mind now….."

He pressed the blade harder drawing a little bit of blood.

"Or later when it's to late?"

Leverrie stared in shock; this creature the order had let the most dangerous thing on the planet in and now this. Allen Walker was a monster sometimes but…..was he really trying to help them?.

"That…..I…"

"Leverrie I only want to help the order I don't want to kill people I made a mistake back at the Hollow all I ask now is for you to please get over what I am and let me help all of you if I can!" said Allen.

"Allen why…..why did you let that happen?" asked Johnny.

"I don't get a say when I have a relapse they just happen and once they start their hard to stop; I never want those to happen they just do and I only want to help people here the people I love the ones who are my family".

Lenalee saw that Leverrie was slowly starting to panic and she wondered if he would submit to Allen's request or not.

"So Leverrie will you please let me stay here so I can help the Order either way I'm not out of this war I'll still fight, I will still kill the Earl and I'll do it on the side of the Order or alone with the other knights".

"You wish to help us?…I don't see how you could possibly love humans enough to want to do this".

"I love the people here and th world I live in I bridge the gap between the worlds the Knights were created to do that The Black Order one stepping stone in a long path the very path I've traveled from the day I was born don't tell me now that I'm not allowed to help the ones I love that I'm not allowed to do what I've chosen this is a breaking point in my life I need to know where I'm supposed to be now or never and it's time for you and the rest of the order to make your choice…..except my help or turn me away and deal with it basically alone" stated Allen.

The others bowed their heads; what was their options?, let Allen stay and the other Knights come in and help them win the War now when they had something powerful?, or let the First Knight leave and the others never come to the Order and help them within a good placement?.

This was the final choice; what they say will decide the fait of the war, if they let him stay they could have the upper hand in winning, but if they push him away they could loose everything and everyone. What should they do?.

"Allen…..?" asked Komui.

Allen looked at them and loosened his hold on Leverrie and turned to them; the third level made them shiver he knew that but he wasn't deactivating it yet. He thought again and suddenly had an idea. He leveled it down to level two.

They jumped at the wings that stretched before closing behind him.

"I'm listening"

"I want you to stay here and I'm sure the others do as well and even if you Leverrie want us to make him leave we will not Allen has done so much for us" said Komui.

Lenalee smiled brightly at the others.

"And besides if he left….." said Revver.

"Then we all would" said Lavi.

They nodded all of them nodding to each other even Bookman. But to Leverrie Allen's second level looked like a demon. And he didn't want a demon here.

"YOU WANT THAT HELL SPAWN TO STAY HERE AT THE BLACK ORDER HOW DARE YOU ALL BETRAY THE VATICAN!".

Allen bowed his head curling his wings over his shoulders; it wasn't right he had no say in what he was, didn't that bastard know that?.

"I'm…not….."

Allen's eyes turned black and silver; he was pissed and the others knew that. Allen hadn't ever been this angry. The others excepted this now this bastard needed to.

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A CURSE TO THIS ORDER YOU ARE A MONSTER DAMN YOU TO THE PIT YOU CRAWLED OUT OF".

Allen was against him in a flash and had not the blade but his own claws at the mans throat.

"Damn me….I'm already like that Leverrie I think if you want to live threw another day you should walk away now or I'll kill you hear and now".

The man backed away and stared at the demonic and sickly twisted smile on the young face of the Exorcist; this was something he shouldn't mess with, this was a monster, this was both a saver and a destroyer. And he knew that but the Noah blood in this creature kept him from wanting to admit it.

He turned and walked away with a scared face and darted to his office.

"Allen hey calm down" said Raina.

Lenalee walked forward and slid her arms around him and snuggled into his back as the changes vanished and she was met with just a soft surface his clothes and his warmth from his body.

"I'm proud you didn't hurt anyone you stopped yourself; you did good".

She moved to his front and kissed his cheek while he held her; Komui just let it slide they both needed this. He knew Allen loved her and he knew about what she wanted and that Allen would take care of her. He just didn't know if he could let her go.

(Hours later)

Allen sighed deeply feeling tired; they had already had a long day, and he just wanted to go to sleep now. He smiled at Lenalee while she curled up to him. He was glad she was still here.

"Lenalee I'm glad your still here with me even after all I've done you still love me I'm…..really very happy"

She smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I love you too; your everything to me and the others do me one favor though"

"What is it?"

"Don't hurt yourself" she said looking at the old scars on his wrists from so long ago.

He only stared like he didn't understand.

"I don't want to see you do that to yourself I saw what you were like back then; I don't want you to become a doll your to beautiful to become like that again" she said resting her head on his chest while she laced her fingers with his

She stared at the two different skin tones; she looked so tanned compared to him, his skin was so pale compared to hers. But she loved it all the same, she loved each inch of him every little moment of being with him. She loved this creature he was just himself when he was relaxed and that was nice.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he threaded his fingers threw her long hair.

He loved the fact that her hair was long again; she looked cute with it short but he loved it at this length, it was really beautiful, he loved it the most when it was down though it just looked perfect like that he loved the way she looked when she was just dressed in something comfortable with her hair down and a smile on her face.

"I was thinking about how much I love you I noticed how much your skin is so different from mine; your so pale"

"I know we're fair skinned it kind of helps to tell us apart from humans sometimes; the knights I think have a paler complexion for some reason I know of one he's the youngest he looks like porcelain".

"Really?"

"Yes".

They fell silent for a while and Lenalee snuggled close to him; he smelled so good still, she never got over how good he smelt. Like the witches fire flower, honey, and crisp autumn air. This creature was perfect how could he love her so much?. She knew not to question that just because he was beautiful didn't mean he didn't love her.

"Lenalee?".

"Yes Allen what is it?"

"Do you ever regret knowing what I am?".

She looked at him and smiled softly before threading her fingers threw his soft hair.

"Never I wouldn't ever hate you I couldn't ever regret knowing the real you what you really are so beautiful and perfect I can't wait to stay with you forever, I love you and I always will so no I'll never regret knowing the real Allen Walker".

He smiled showing his fangs; she loved that smile.

"We should go to sleep we have a long day tomorrow".

She nodded and snuggled closer while he pulled the covers over them and held her comfortably.

(Morning: Lenalee's P.O.V )

When I woke up I realized I hadn't moved hardly at all last night; I was still curled up with him, he was so comfy though who would want to move?. But I had to move to let him up that is when he got up.

"Allen…..Allen…wake up my handsome black rose wake up Allen".

He hummed a bit in his sleep and then looked around; his eyes were bright and clear, I loved those eyes.

"Now is it morning already?" he asked me with a slight pout.

"Yes I wish it wasn't though"

"I know but can you let me up?"

I rolled over and got up to stretch; he was doing the same and I went to our closet to get out my clothes, we didn't have any missions for two weeks so this would be a restful week I hoped.

"You did really good yesterday; I knew you could do it".

He smiled and looked at me while I put on my shoes. He was already dressed but I loved that he was giving me a warm smile. His beautiful smile.

'Your smiling today I'm so glad"

I let him wrap his arms around me.

"You are well then if it's making you happy then maybe I should smile more often today".

"Hey what's today?"

"Hmm….oh it's…"

I looked at the Callendar it was June 23rd already we had hardly anytime until Allen had been a vampire for a full year.

"Allen it's almost been a year"

He looked at me with a pout.

"I know it don't believe it"

"Nether do I"

We walked out and our friends came with us shortly after words.

"Wow guys almost a year" said Lavi.

"Yea one month away".

We walked into the mess hall and suddenly we were attacked by Komui.

"I HAVE A NEW SURPRISE"

I saw Allen turn white and the others do the same.

"I WELCOME SIR COMLIN THE FOURTH"

In a flash Allen was gone along with me.

I heard them say.

"Where did they go?"

(In the hall way)

"Allen hey wait" I said.

He kept running; I knew he hated those robots but he had taken me with him in a run, he must have known that it would happened again; and sure enough it did.

"ALLEN WALKER MUST CAPTURE ALLEN WALKER FOR TESTING"

"WHAT IS WITH THESE ROBOTS AND TRYING TO CATCH ME ALL THE DANG TIME?"

He pulled me on his back and took off un into the rafters; we kept in the shadows.

"Allen I…"

He put his hand over my mouth; he looked scared of the robot actually horrified that it would see us.

"Allen I don't think it'll"

"TARGETS DETECTED MUST CAPTURE TARGETS"

"Oh great it found us".

He took off again and soon found an open window.

"Your not?"

He sped up and we saw the others running trying to stop the robot while my brother who we hadn't seen was making Comlin move after us.

"GET THE LITTLE DEVIL FOR TAKING MY SWEET LENALEE LIKE THAT".

Allen sped up again and looked at the window and suddenly jumped for it and came bolting out of it. I closed my eyes and braced for a possible impact but found none.

I opened my eyes and found us still running; I saw the Comlin running after us and Allen being smart ducked into a small cave way that we had found the week we first got here. He slid in and we vanished into the darkness.

(wood creaking)

I felt him curl around me keeping me safe and then I found out we were in a secret room.

"Allen hey…Allen"

I noticed he had been knocked out by keeping me safe; I sighed and curled into him realizing it was very cold down here.

"Allen wake up"

I shook him realizing I wasn't getting any warmer by curling into him; I shook him again.

"Allen please"

Suddenly he gasped and sat up.

"Ouch that hurt".

"Are you okay?"

"Yea where are we?"

"In some hidden room in the cave".

"Oh this is really interesting".

We looked around and I shivered again.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes".

I heard rustling and felt soft feathers wrap around me.

"Ah….Allen what?"

I felt his black and silky wings slide around us and his arms wrap around me.

"Your safe…I hope this helps"

He sat down and I leaned against him.

"We'll just stay here for a moment" he said.

I nodded and started to relax.

"Their so soft" I said.

"Hmm"

"Your wings are so soft that's nice".

I leaned my head and body back and snuggled into him; I could just stay like this forever but we had to get up and go back out.

"Can we go out I want to go back to the Order and just snuggle up with you in the lounge".

"Hmm okay".

He let his wings vanish and we walked back out; Lavi was smiling with the others victoriously at the now smushed Comlin. Lavi swung his Hammer around and put it in it's holster. He must have been the one to crush it.

"Hey you two are okay" he said.

"Yea"

We headed back inside the Order and when we got to the lounge me and Allen slumped down on a couch and I curled up with him. It was nice, comfy, I loved him being able to cuddle with him.

"You two sure are lovy dovy"

"We're worn out and we just want to relax" said Allen.

They nodded and I curled up and sighed deeply before I saw the others leave; suddenly Allen laid down and let me curl next to him on the big soft sofa. I snuggled closer and felt his hands thread threw my hair before we both fell asleep.

( Two Hours Later: Lavi's P.O.V)

I walked back into the lounge and found both Allen and Lenalee curled up on the sofa sleeping; they looked so peaceful, I smiled they looked cute to.

"_I should cover them up they'll catch a cold"._

I covered them up and smiled as I saw Allen move a bit and Lenalee move closer; they looked so cute they really did suit each other. So sweet.

I laid the covers over them and watched for just a second befor I left. I walked out to the hall way and found Revver and Johnny looking at me slightly.

"Their both asleep I just covered them up and left".

"Oh good say anyone seen Komui?"

"No"

(Crash)

"Uh-oh"

We peeked into the room I had just came from; Komui stood with a drill not to far from Allen or Lenalee. I came in with my Hammer activated.

"Komui don't touch"

He looked at us and then back down to Lenalee; Allen had his arms wrapped around her keeping her pulled into his body. I didn't see anything wrong with that. They were getting married sooner or later and then nothing could really be done about it.

"Why not That's My Little Sister He Can't Just Do That!"

"But she is his mate isn't she?" asked Revver.

"HE CAN'T HAVE HER".

Unfortunately that woke Allen up and I looked down as he blinked his eyes a few times and sat up holding Lenalee to him still. He leaned against the arm of the sofa and let her rest against him while he held her still.

"Komui what are you doing?" he asked a bit tiredly.

"YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!".

"Shush please I'm to tired for this so is Lenalee just leave us alone please".

"Allen are you two okay?" I asked.

"Yea we're fine just really tired listen I think it would be good if you guys stopped Komui I'm to tired to deal with him right now".

I looked at Komui while he moved closer.

"Don't do it Komui I'm tired but that doesn't mean I won't hesatate to hurt you".

I stopped and saw the glare Allen gave Komui; he wasn't joking he was unhappy.

Allen nodded to us and we tackeled Komui and walked out with him behind us; he grabbed the door long enough for him to see Allen lean in and give Lenalee a searing kiss on the lips. And lay back down with her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….LET GO OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…REVVER YOUR EVILLLLLLLLLLL…LET ME GOOOOOOOOOO".

I gagged Komui and left with him.

(Next day Allen's P.O.V)

Being back at the Order was nice and comfy nothing extremely over the top; minus Komui trying to keep Lenalee away from me again. She's mine though and no one elses I have no right in sayin she can't see her brother though. Even if he's insane.

"Allen why do you think my brother's always after you?"

I looked at her and slipped my arms around her gently; she smiled.

"Because I took you from him and because your mine and mine alone".

She looked at me closely; she must have thought I sounded possessive which I'm not but I feel protective of her she's my only reason for still being alive. I love her deeply I couldn't ever hurt her.

"Allen…..he needs to learn that then that I'm yours alone".

I smirked at her and leaned down and kissed her deeply; I was starved for blood but also I wanted her full attention. I wanted every bit of her for myself. But that's my vampire blood we tend to become overly protective of our mates.

When we broke apart she was blushing; because of the mate mark she felt every little desire I had almost, well it wasn't like she could read everything about me but could read some of it. She knew I loved every fiber of her being but she also knew I was scared for her.

She didn't have to choose me; she had Lavi or even Kanda to pick yet she fell for a Immortal she fell in love with a vampire a bloodsucker. She had to love me. But maybe this was in it's own way, there for me to feel human. If I hadn't fallen in love with her too then there wouldn't be an anchor for me I would be alone and lost. I wouldn't care for humans the way I do.

"Allen your thinking about something what?" she asked me.

Her voice called me out of my thoughts as she ran her fingers threw my hair.

"I was thinking about what my life would be like without you".

"Why would you think about that?"

"Because there are times when I wonder why you fell in love with me why you want me I know you love me and I don't doubt it but I just wonder why sometimes you could have chosen anyone other than a vampire".

She looked down and then back up and twisted some of my hair around her finger slowly smiling while she did.

"Silly…..it's because I knew from the second you told me the truth that I loved you I felt it in my heart, I thought the moment you told me things I would have never guessed that you were beautiful. I saw in you the lonely, and scared person you turn into sometimes, I wanted you to see that I loved you and that I wasn't afraid of you".

I looked at her closely looking for any signs of doubt; there weren't any then again why would there be?. She made herself my own she tied herself to me, she had my children, she agreed to marry me, she chose to throw away humanity for me to be with me forever. There was never any doubt.

"I see I love you as well Lenalee I should know that you wouldn't be doubtful of me you've never been afraid of me have you?"

"Once when you first bit me but then I realized that you were just as scared as I was and you needed me…then I vowed to never be scared of you again if I was scared when I've seen you with your powers leveld up or injured and still fighting pushing your self past what you can take for our sakes….I've been scared for you".

"For…..me?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yes I've been scared for you always I hated seeing you hurt like you were I couldn't believe the indearment you do just to push threw everything for us".

"I've only done that because I want to protect all of you" I said.

She looked down upset but smiling; I knew I scared her I knew I was scary when I acted different but I…..I could never do anything that would damage her perminatly.

"Lenalee listen to me…"

She looked up.

"I will never do anything to you that would perminatly hurt you if I did I would never forgive myself".

"You have to let go of things that make you like that though Allen I know it's your nature to care but don't hate yourself".

"I can't hate anything else when I'm the cause of someone's pain!" I said.

She hated me hating myself I knew it everyone did but it was the truth; how can you put the blame on someone else when the whole thing is all your fault?. Answer: you can't.

"Allen do you think the other Knights will be found soon?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…..I want to meet them" she said with a bright smile.

I sighed and smiled back and wrapped my arms around her waist protectively.

"I know they'll show up eventually I'm just not sure when".

"Good because when they do I want to give them all a hug"

"Really why?".

"So I can know that their here really truly here to help you and be apart of our family".

"They will be"

She had another thought in her mind then she asked a question.

"Do you know if their all boys or if it's a mix up?"

"I only recall one girl she had brown hair and purple/rose pink eyes".

"Oh I bet she's pretty"

"Lenalee the Knights…..their like family to me I wouldn't ever fall in love with her because she's got a mate from what I recall and she's also like my sister and I also have you".

"So the others?'

"I'm sure their all boys besides her".

"Oh well good to know at least I don't have any compeition"

"Never there's never been any compeition with you".

"Really?"

"Lenalee I've waited almost three hundred years for someone for me to love to come along and then you say you love me and I find I love you to…I've never loved anyone besides you like this".

I caressed her cheek lovingly with a soft smile; it wasn't a lie there wasn't ever another soul I had loved more than her. And I don't think that could ever change.

We knew there were so many things to do still; I knew there wasn't anything more to do than wait and hope that the Knights would wake up soon. I wanted them to.

"Allen you can't remember their names?"

"No I hope to one day I hope to".

(Three Days Later: Narrative)

More things seem to unravel; Allen was looking into anything to find the Knights the others even Moa who came back from the North American Branch she looked every where and eventually Lavi and the rest had completely collapsed.

"Huh…..so many….dates"

"Shut up Lavi we're working on it I know it's hard but the Knights have been around for forty years I mean I was at least".

"So we're looking for names and faces that you have no clue about?"

"Basically".

They all fell over; how where they able to find them?. If Allen hadn't regained the memory from those days then how where they supposed to find them?.

"Yes"

Lavi heard Allen muttered to himself; he looked over his shoulder at the picture of the group.

"Hey who?"

"This is the only picture I've found of all of us".

In the picture was Allen, a boy with dark brown hair, a boy next to Allen who was shorter with messy white hair, two boys side by side with silvery hair, and another brunette, along with a brown haired girl.

"This is all of them"

"All eight of us".

"EIGHT?"

"Yes eight of us"

(A/N; one Knight's idenity will be revealed soon but it will be chapter 53 I do believe)

"Wow that's a good bit"

"I know I just want to remember them".

"Allen have you ever heard of….the world trade centers?"

"Yes I have"

"Well do you know what happened to them?'

"Yes they were rammed into by two planes that were high jacked; that makes me sad actually".

"I know but do you know that they say something"

"What?'

"We Will Never Forget" said Lavi.

"Really They Promised to never forget; I said the same thing to them".

"Well then promise yourself to remember them".

'Your right"

They set to work and kept going.

"_Hmm…We Will Never Forget?…..Yes that's right never forget"._

Allen truly recalled one person now; a certain brown haired bronze eyed boy. His friend. Allen slipped off into a memory for a moment.

(Memory)

"_Allen are we ever going to leave each other all of us?" asked the boy._

"_I don't know but if we do I promise to never forget anyone"_

_They shook hands putting all their hand on top of each others with a smile and teary eyes; yes they knew what was coming but it was good to know that it wasn't over they would see each other again someday._

"_So do We; We Will Never Forget" they said._

_It wasn't long after that they started vanishign one by one; Allen and the youngest was all that was left now._

"_Allen…..I don't want them to forget us"_

"_They won't I won't…I promise"._

"_You do you promise?'_

_He got down to the boy's eye level; he was very young stil so he wasn't very tall but he hoped this child was alive when he came back._

"_When this is all over with I'll find you again you and the others; I promise"._

_The boy nodded and the memory vanished. _

(End Of Memory)

Now he had just the flashes of the other; smiles, laughs, the words they said their eyes and faces,. But he couldn't put a name to their faces ever. Just one. The second Knight he knew who it was. And he would find him. He hoped.

Allen set to work determined to help them somehow. He could only hope.

"Allen when we find them what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell them the truth and help them understand what they are; then their going to start training I want them to know what the can do so they can start helping the black order as soon as possible".

They nodded.

(One Week Later)

"ALLEN" said Lavi.

"What?"

"I just found out…..Komui said your able to track Innocence is that true?"

"Yea I guess I am the heart I suppose I should be able to".

"GREAT THEN YOU CAN HELP US"

"Why are you yelling?'

"Oh sorry um see the thing is I just…um there a piece of Innoncece that got a grip on one of the lost items we have in storage…it made it come to life and go crazy".

"WHAT?"

Allen huffed when a small little toy looking thing came darting by; it made a bong sound as it did so. He shook his head.

"WHAT ON EARTH?"

He darted after it and stepped on the long bright tail.

"Stop moving around"

He used his claws and ripped the Innocence out of it and sighed deeply.

"KOMUI I KNOW THIS IS YOUR DOING"

He looked at Komui who was being dragged out by Lenalee and the others.

"Ever again"

He gave the Innocence to Bookman and then let Lenalee kick Komui down the hall.

"I hate this".

The day had been strange; Komui's potions apparently had some type of effect on him because he had cat ears and a tail now.

"How did this happen?" he wondered.

'You look so cute Allen"

He growled.

"Down kitty"

Lenalee sighed and looked at Komui with a glare.

"Brother fix it now"

Komui shook his head no.

"Why not?"

"Because he won't leave you alone!"

"I SAID DO IT NOW" yelled Lenalee.

Komui jumped and gave Allen the anidote. Once that was over with they sighed gald that hyper and weird day was over.

(In Allen and Lenalee's Room)

"Allen I'm sorry about earlier".

"I know it's not your fault".

"Good to know you think that….um"

Allen looked at her oddly and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Lenalee?"

"Can I…..um"

"What?"

Allen was starting to wonder if she was wanting to do something but knew she wasn't like that he had no clue what she was trying to ask though.

"Allen can I see your wings again?"

He raised an eye brow.

"What?"

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his lithe waist.

"I want to know if I can see your wings again".

"Oh um yea sure"

He let his wings come out and she smiled happily as she grabbed one stroked the feathers softly.

"You look so beautiful with your wings out you know I want to take a picture if I could"

"You can I do show up on film that's an urban myth Love"

She stepped back and set the Camera down to flash and stood next to him; she smiled and leanead against him while holind one of his hands and the camera flashed.

"There".

She got the Camera and smiled softly at the picture.

"That looks so good"

It really did look nice which surprised him.

"See you look beautiful like an angel".

She pushed him down on the bed and gave him a kiss before curling into his side.

"If I could….I would stay like this forever" she said to him while they were laying in the ed later that night.

He had long sense made his wings vanish but she had pulled his shirt off and she at least could feel his heart beat better.

"I love you goodnight"

"Goodnight"

(CHAPTER 43: BREAKING POINT *END*)

Me: I know short and strange but I've got sever writters block.

Allen: yea no kidding.

Lenalee: I know.

Lav: Hey is there a really good reason that you made me talk about 9/11?"

Me: Yes because today is September 11th 2010 the 9th anniversary.

Cast: Oh * Moment of silence*

"…..."

Me: Today there will not be a preview but a remembrance.

Lenalee: Yes that's good.

Me: Now For my own verson of the remembrance.

*Playing T.A.P.S in the back ground*

Me: *Salute* thank you troups for your hard work.

Allen: Yes Thank you.

Cast: *Saulting*

_{ IN REMEMBRANCE OF SEPTEMBER 11__TH__ 2001: WE WILL NEVER FORGET. }_

_{GOD BLESS THE U.S.A } _


	44. Chapter 44: ECLIPSE OF THE HEART

Me: What's up?

Lavi: 12/14/10 that's what you've got three days to finish this.

Lenalee: Lavi I think she's aware of that; I bet she'll do it though.

Me: Not if the writers block gets the best of me.

Allen: You've pushed threw before you know that.

Krory: Do you think she can do it?

Miranda: I don't know what if she injures her hand again or what if she…

Me: Don't jinks me Miranda I'm trying here I need to think right quick *Goes to drawing board*.

(Hours later)

Allen: *laying upside down on chair* Well anything now that you've been thinking for five hours?

Lavi: Whoa you okay?

Me: *Laying on book pile while looking up side down with dizzy eyes* I think so the books fell on me.

Choji: Ouch…are you really okay?

Me: *jumps up* YEA I'm great….not I have a cold; but oh well.

Allen: Ah why don't we go on and get the song out.

Lenalee: Yea I like that idea.

Lavi: Yup so who's doing it?

Me: *thinking….* Oh Kannnnnnnnnnnnnnnda?

Kanda: *Draws sword* NO.

Me: Yes

Kanda: No.

Me: *Growling* KANDA IF YOU DON'T DO IT NOW AND SMILE ABOUT THEN I'M GONNA…*Gives threatening hand gesture*

Allen: I would be doing it now Kanda.

Lavi: Yup.

Kanda: OH FINE…..THE SONG FOR THIS FREAKING CHAPTER IS…..STORY BY MAI HOSHIMURA.

Me:*Clapping* Arigato Kanda-san.

Cast: Here's chapter 44 enjoy and thanks guys for the 155 reviews Anata wa dokusha ni kansha:

(Thank you readers).

(CHAPTER 44: ECLIPSE OF THE HEART *OPEN*)

Everyday seemed to be something stranger; for Allen strange was his life, he remembered the truth he was starting to recall the other Knights, if only he could have collected every stone first. He only wanted to find them all and then find the Knights and help the Black Order. The only problem is, he didn't know what to do.

"Hey Allen you look really deep in thought today are you okay?" asked Timothy.

He still felt safe around Allen most of the time; he could look at the young man and smile, Timothy didn't have a brother or family so Allen had taken that over. And he really felt happy with a new family.

"Yea I'm fine I was just thinking see I don't know when I'll find the other Knights Timothy and if I don't find them soon I'll have to force the memories to awaken and then I'll have to track them and make them reawaken" he said.

"Really but can't you just wait it out?"

"I was hoping to do that but if I'm not careful in five months time there won't be a choice left but to do that".

Lavi was in the room as well as the others and he had an opinion about that; it was a good thought but Allen didn't have to go threw that.

"Allen it's not your only option I know how desperate you are to find them but don't let that cover your judgment".

"I know Lavi I just don't know what to do for them I can't find them if they don't awaken soon then I can't help the order as much as I wish I could find them starting with the second but I….I just don't know".

Lenalee leaned against him and smiled; he worked so hard sometimes just to get an answer, she wished he didn't work so hard to please everyone. Of course she knew how much work was ahead of them but if they got help then maybe the war could be over and the Knights, the Exorcists, even the Noah could all live peacefully.

"Allen?".

"What is it Lena?"

"Don't over work yourself I don't want you to be overly worked like you get sometimes I want you to enjoy things okay?" she asked.

He looked at her and leaned against the sofa while resting his head against hers; maybe he really was over thinking this?. Probably he tended to do that, yet he couldn't just forget it. But he had to keep hoping that he could do something for the others, for the Order, just to help them.

"Alright Lena I won't I don't want to worry you".

She smiled and snuggled up closer to him; he was so comfy which she was sure wouldn't ever change. But she knew at the time due to the situation from the last few days, his mind wasn't as stable as it should be. He stopped himself from killing Leverrie but….that didn't mean he wasn't capable of damaging something.

"Allen your not going to relapse again are you?" she asked.

"I don't know; it could happen. But if I'm careful I shouldn't".

"But if you relapse after that isn't it possible for you to hurt someone?".

"Yes…but because of what I did there…I think I could accidentally awaken something".

"What?"

"My type has a rare bloodline; it's possible that if I'm not careful I could awaken it. My powers activate and then I'd be strong enough to kill off the Earl at once".

"But isn't that a good thing?".

Allen looked at them and glared.

"No…I would loose who I am…..I would turn into a weapon; I think that if I learned how to control it then I could possibly control that power….each Knight has a power that's unstoppable, immaculate, impossibly demonic even if one of us have a bloodline that's relative to the Pagan's".

"So this power…do you know you have it?".

"I've done it once before….we change; I would look like a vampire, but I wouldn't look kind or human I would look feral, dangerous, insane. If I can break down the barriers then I could control what I can do with it".

"So….we'll help it…..if you want to control it we'll help you".

Allen looked at them strangely.

"Do you realize that I could really hurt you guys; if I'm not careful it wouldn't be hard".

"I think you can do it…besides this power if you did it wouldn't it be possible to?".

"Yea I think I would be able to hold off the Akuma, the Noah, and the Earl. But Lavi there's also a chance that I…..I could relapse. You've only seen parts of what I was like in the asylum…..if I activated that power…..then I would relapse to a full point you haven't got a clue what I was like".

"We'll stop you".

Allen wasn't sure if this would be a good idea but he nodded. Maybe if they helped he could do something with that power. But he couldn't just activate it, he would have to wait on things, wait for the Fifth and final level of the Skifer Blade. It would allow full power use. To awaken the power of a Bloodline is to awaken a strength within that was fearsome and incredible. Something that was ancient and undying.

"I'll do it but if you can't stop me stab me with a Draconium blade it would knock me out enough to help me gather things back up".

"I don't know what if we…..I don't want to have you in intensive care again!" said Raina.

Allen gave her a warm soft smile; he was sure he could handle that much.

"I'll be fine, I've been threw far worse than that and all of you know that. Don't worry too much about things I'll be fine".

THREE WEEKS LATER

Things had settled down in the Order; Leverrie was in trouble for trying to once again prove that Allen Walker was a threat to the Black Order. The Vatican agreed but the Black Orders that knew the dear Exorcist put up a heavy forefront. Hence no one dared to go after the white haired vampire. But that didn't keep Link from watching him closely.

"Just like the good old days" muttered Allen while Link 'made' him write out several reports.

"And another for the last one you know Italy and Rome weren't very pleased with you hoping about".

Allen huffed and laid his head down on the desk before him; he was tired. He had been worked to the bone more than once and was very worn out and tired beyond what he thought he would be. And yet the blond watch dog didn't stop ordering him around.

"WALKER WAKE UP" shouted Link.

Allen glared at him and then stood; everyone had felt the threatening aura he had but inspector Howard Link, and Allen believed that it was his turn to learn about that darkness that he had every so often. He wouldn't kill him nor would he put him in the hospital but he would most certainly make sure that Link understood what he was exactly dealing with. That it wasn't just a normal 'human' not at all.

"I'm wondering if you know much about me Link?" he asked as he stretched his arms above his head.

Link stood against the wall watching the supposed 'Threat To The Black Order' stretch out.

"What do you mean by that?" he replied.

"I mean what I am as in a Vampire and a Noah do you understand me?".

"I know that Leverrie thinks you're a danger, that you're inhuman, and that your thirst and hunger for blood is repulsive".

"Repulsive well I suppose that it can be…..but I eat food as well not just swallow blood I've seen humans stomach more fowl things".

Link watched as the vampire came closer to him until he was standing before him.

"I think that you probably have Walker but you being Immortal I'm sure you'll see much more".

"Me and Lenalee and whoever wants to keep living" stated Allen while he looked Link dead on.

"So you intend on making Mrs. Lee your's forever?".

Allen laughed; Link may know how to keep up with watching him but he knew nothing of the way his mind worked completely, no one not even the two Bookmen knew how his mind was wired.

"What's so funny Walker?" asked Link.

Allen moved closer and Link looked directly into the crimson/gold eyes watching him.

"No not at all Link….."

The inspector raised an eyebrow and looked at the white haired Immortal closely; what two creatures had produced this miraculous being?. Link could admit that Allen Walker was indeed beautiful but what was he really like?. How could he work on figuring out this creature that had chosen to come to the Black Order and help them beat the very thing that was his family in almost every way.

"You see….."

Link started to feel angry from the words that the vampire spoke.

"Lenalee is already mine forever and she'll always be mine alone" he said with a nearly demonic smirk.

Link felt a shear hatred fill him and he drew his hand back and smacked Allen across the face; it was so hard that his head snapped to the side but that only was returned with a insane growl slipping threw his fanged smile.

"That was a wrong move Link" he taunted with a sadistic smile.

Link paled when Allen's hand grasped his throat and slung him against the wall; he froze solid and began to shiver in horror, he then realized his mistake. He had provoked him Allen had made it clear that Lenalee was his yes but why did he slap him?. Link felt it was disgusting for a vampire to claim a human like he had. Vampires had no right to make a mortal their's and yet it was clear that Allen had his hooks so deep into Lenalee Lee that she wouldn't ever escape.

"Walker you are a demon I'm sure of it….what has possessed you to believe that Lenalee Lee is yours?".

He gave a dark smile.

"She gave herself to me….she's said that she belongs to me and me alone, she has a mate mark on her shoulder marking her as mine, she bore my children, she's decided to give up almost everything for me, she's decided to become Immortal".

"So she chose all of that you had to play a part in it Walker; those offspring are yours therefore that is your fault".

Allen rolled his eyes; Link could smell a sweet and metallic scent on his charges breath. Honey and Blood most likely, his breath from what he had hear always smelled like honey and the bonus scent had to have been blood. This made him draw his nose up into a wrinkle from disgust. What a disgusting creature.

"Your are truly a disgusting creature Walker…I can smell blood on your breath".

Allen again rolled his eyes.

"If you think me drinking blood is so disgusting then allow me to tell you something…..".

Link saw now his long sharp fangs were up close now; it was horrifying to see something that identified him as a vampire. When he had first met Walker he doubted the boy was even a Noah. Now he had been faced with a dark, bloody truth. Allen Walker was a vampire, and a powerful one at that but it was sickening to the mind and stomach to think that he could like blood drinking actually enjoy drinking it as well.

"I like it…drinking blood is something I do to live like you do to eat I need blood to keep myself healthy enough to save you and the Vatican's sorry asses…I much prefer my Lenalee's blood though, I could tell you how sweet it is, it's kind of electrifying to me to taste it, knowing that I can actually bring her pleasure from that instead of pain is something that I prefer over seeing her in pain…but still the taste of it is very good….delicious even".

Link felt sickened by the words; he enjoyed it, this sick bastard enjoyed toying with peoples lives. He wasn't any better than the Noah, nor any of the vampires they had met in the past. Walker was just as vile and sick as they were. What kind of thing that claimed that it loved humans would say that it was satisfying to taste the blood of humans?.

"You repulse me Walker with every fiber of my being I feel sickened just by the site of you now that I know what you are like, what kind of thing would actually say that the taste of blood is delicious when it's such a wicked thing to do".

Allen moved closer; Link's pulse had become higher and now was drawing him in. he leaned in until he was right at the pulse. He rushed his lips across that area to feel of the throbbing vein. Link felt a wicked smirk slid across Allen's face before that was followed by hot breath and a sharp pain in his neck. He jerked back and grabbed Allen by his hair and pulled him but he barely budged. He tugged until he finally jerked him off.

(Thud)

"WALKER ARE YOU INSANE?"

Allen moved back with a slight stumble and licked his lips clean; Link's blood wasn't' exactly what he liked, it was too sweet, and was a little to thick from all the deserts that he ate. Allen wasn't to keen on the taste. It was almost like trying to drink mud save for it tasted better.

"You're going to have heart trouble later on" he said before he hobbled back to the desk chair and sat down. He sat his head on the desk again and sighed deeply.

"Walker are you really such a monster?".

"I am what people make me to be".

Link watched him get back to work with Timcampy now resting on his head and Crux on his shoulder the small dragon muttering to him in a strange language. He watched the vampire again very closely. It was a darkness that sometimes feels as if it suffocated the room. When he thought on it Walker was a depressed creature in the deepness of his heart he could see that.

(FOUR DAYS LATER: KOMUI'S OFFICE)

"WHAT YOU WANT US TO GO WHERE?" shouted Allen with a raged protest.

Komui was wisely hiding behind his desk from the over raged hybrid; he could see it in Allen's fiery glare that the mission assigned to him and the others didn't settle well with him. Komui had known it wouldn't but why couldn't he speak with 'him'.

"I just figured that you of all people could reason with….."

"By all accounts I'm Dead…I Can't Exactly Walk In and say ' Can you help us kill the Earl' now can I" asked Allen with a slightly disgruntled look on his face.

Lavi and Bookman who were watching the situation closely noticed that apparently someone had already ruffled Allen's fur to much by the angered aura around their friend's small frame and the heavy glare in his inhuman eyes. Komui came up from his desk and settled in his chair.

"Now listen he knows that your alive Allen anyone in the magical community basically knows that your living and that your breathing it's obvious since that little talk with the council and the most recent situation in Sleepy Hollow with you back sliding they know".

Allen glared at him with a feral snarl threw his fangs but looked at him closely leaning over the desk; Komui visibly trembled when he saw the crimson and gold colored irises threatening to turn black and silver the normal colors flickering a few times to black and silver to show the power stirring within.

"I won't talk to that 'thing' he's one of five reasons my family is Dead….I hate him I hate the Nephilim and their offspring my kind don't get along with them and I can't talk to him there's no way any of this would work" he said before leaning back and turning sharply on his heels and walking away.

Lavi grabbed his arm.

"Allen what connection do you have to the Nephilim?".

Lavi was forced to let go by the aura around his friend shocking him; Kanda knew that aura well, during his first mission with Allen he had seen it when Lala had her heart made of pure innocence ripped out and Allen had completely lost it at a moments notice.

"Lavi get away from him" stated the Samurai.

"What in god's name?" asked Revver.

Kanda pushed them back and looked over at Lenalee; she was the only one who could keep him calmed down. Whatever it was that Komui had done had absolutely driven Allen over one edge and now left him dangling on the cliff edge. He should have known that the 'Nephilim' who or whatever they were must have had a bad history with Allen's family.

"Calm down Allen what happened can you tell me?" she asked.

She walked over to him and then wrapped her arms around him; it was a good thing to feel that the aura had simmered and then vanished completely. It wasn't hard to see that he was upset moreover disgruntled with the situation.

"Allen what happened with the Nephilim?" she asked when the aura had dispersed.

"Just bad blood…..I can't talk to them I don't know how I could talk to him when I know exactly what he's done in the past" stated Allen.

"So what can we do?" asked Raina.

Allen pulled away and walked out with a slam of the door.

(Door slamming)

They flinched visibly; whatever this desire was from Komui for Allen and them to do it apparently didn't go well for Allen's thought process. Something had happened with the Nephilim and it wasn't a good sign to see the way Allen reacted to the words.

"What happened?" asked Lenalee.

They had gotten in to the room late therefore they weren't sure what Allen was uptight about.

"Ha…the Nephilim are the offspring of Vampires and Fairies if you can say that….in the Bible their the descendants of Angels and Humans having children but it's really a form of Vampiric Fairies their very beautiful Allen happens to be related to them in a few ways from his mother's side of the family" stated Komui.

"Fairy and Vampire Hybrids?" asked Lavi.

Komui nodded.

He fell over laughing and then Raina and some of the others followed.

"It's not a laughing Matter" stated Komui.

They stopped.

"Originally Nephilim were peaceful one of the Knights the youngest I do believe his cousin is a Nephilim".

"And with Allen?" asked Miranda.

"Actually Allen's mother was blood lined by her mother Allen's grandmother who…if you believe it or not is very much alive what enraged Allen so much was the fact that he didn't know that his grandmother was living and that she is a Nephilim".

"So in reality Allen has a fairy bloodline" laughed Lavi.

"Not at all it's washed out completely minus the small build of his body that's all that's left" stated Komui.

"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Krory.

"I need all of you and Allen weather he likes it or not to go see his grandmother and…..regrettably….his cousin".

'Why is it regrettable?" asked Lavi.

"His cousin is a Darkaric and Allen's breed of vampire and her kind don't get along so well".

"Allen's breed?" asked Lenalee.

"Allen's breed or race type is called if I'm pronouncing this correctly….Lumaric and they are the ones on the side of the moon where the others Darkaric as they are called are on the side of the shadows".

"So there are different breeds of vampires?".

Saya was over in the corner and she looked at them.

"Listen this is simple; Lumaric are the ones that Allen's historical bloodlines are pulled from and for the Darkaric they come from the Vampyre lineage and have been around longer than the vampire after the last generation of Knights died out the Darkaric and the Lumaric races fought in a war and when the first child was born that child was Allen, and for some reason the Lumaric warriors that fought won. They had been told that Allen was born and many of them had paid their respects to his parents but the history of the Knights was a cold reminder to the Darkaric".

"So what does the Nephilim have to do with this?" asked Lenalee.

"The Nephilim have gotten a little touchy about the Knights recently…I talked to the queen not to long ago and…..she's pissed" stated Saya.

They hadn't know that oddly enough Saya smoked; considering she had stomped on a piece of what looked like lit wood with her spike heal thigh high boot.

(A/N: not stiletto's)

"I didn't know you smoked?" said Lavi.

"I don't it's not tobaco that stuff is shit I was in hailing a herbal smoke to heal a rip in my abdominal wall" she stated as she walked over to the sofa the clack of her heals moving across the black and white tile floor.

"Paritus…..Vulsarius…Morte those who know the secrest of ages" she said as she swept her bangs out of her eyes.

She sat down and huffed as Lavi continued to stare.

"What?".

"I don't get why a vampire can't smoke I mean isn't inhailing hearbal smoke just as bad?".

"Clary Sage heals the tares of internal injuries so not really" she said.

"But I mean why?'.

"Look vampires can smoke but why would anyone want to it's a filthy addiction and very rediculus if you ask me and I much prefer to only use hearbal vapors when I need to heal with out feeding, if you think on it cutting is better than smoking" she stated her neatly lined dark amethyst almond shaped eyes scaned the room with a piecing gaze.

"Either way Adoria is pissed off at the Council and if Allen will talk to her then I suppose we could use that to our advantage".

In all honesty Saya could have seduced anyone; she had the perfect hour glass figure, long legs, well developed body, she was gorgeous, she had a perfect charming wit and her eyes kept your attention on her only no other female in that room compared to her at that moment but when they thought on it Allen wasn't any different when it came to seduction.

Truthfully any woman would have fallen for him; he had a lithe body but that was attractive to most women, nice features slightly feminine but gentle and tempting, let alone his eyes the strange crimson/gold colored irises with cattish pupils never stopped making people guess at the look of them. Real or Fake?. When Lenalee thought on it she had found generally the perfect lover or in her case future husband.

"Why?" asked Komui.

"Well fairies are acoceated with Glamour's and they love vampires and Glamour's like specialty types like Allen or any of the Knights when you look at it we could very easily seduce a Glamour and also a fairy a Nephilim wouldn't be as easy their half vampire but some without many knowing it are sterile they can't bare children even the females can't".

"So what do they want with vampires then if they can't produce offspring?" asked Lavi.

"Simple unlike what you know Allen can gain strengh if he drinks all of the blood of what he's feeding off of and the same goes for Nephilim".

Their jaws dropped open; the Nephilim were something else, they had one of the strangest histories they had yet to have heard.

"Get Allen back in here and have him open the ark".

"We're taking the train" stated Allen.

He glared at Komui with venom; the look he gave was almost a strangel hold.

"Why?" asked Miranda.

"I'm not recovered" he said looking down slightly.

"You still haven't healed from out last mission?" asked Lavi.

Allen shook his head no and glanced at Saya.

"Lari?" he asked to Saya.

"Martarica sandom suversus!"

"I know Saya their angery I can't help it anyways; might I suggest you take something with you to knock out the forest silphs".

"Silphs?" they asked.

"Time controllers if they start singing your stuck until a noise disrupts them".

Saya tossed Allen a leather bag and he handed each of the group a stone.

"These will keep you from being caught up in that mess".

They nodded pocketing them; Allen looked over at Reever and Johnny who seemed like they wanted to come towards him but were to scared to move any closer than they were. Link was there as well, he decided like Bookman did to go with them. Which he didn't want to do but after what he heard he may have to report him to central.

"Link you can't have central drag me off and Johnny Revver if you both want to come over here then you can…I'm not going to hurt you".

They came closer and then stood right in front of him; Revver took a moment to look him over. He hadn't really been close to Allen since this whole thing started, he had heard that Allen looked different than he used to which the few times he was close he tried to not make eye contact and it normally worked but now he wanted to look closer just to understand.

"No ones asked you any questions huh Allen?"

"No their all scared to every time we come back someone says something and everyone instantly is scared of me…I'm not like that"

Johnny smiled and looked at crimson/gold eyes; Allen wasn't looking at him but at Komui who had Lenalee in a death grip not wanting to let her go. Johnny placed a hand on silky and feather soft white locks and ruffled Allen's already messy hair. That recived him a annoyed look on his young face.

"At least somethings never change" muttered Reever.

He was a little surprised that Johnny was being allowed to even touch him; Allen had been stand offish for days lately ever since he had started healing in fact. It was a sad reminder that this was Allen's true self and there were only traces of the sweet naïve little kid who came to the order. It was also a good thing it probably kept him alive all along.

"What's that suppose to mean some things never change Reever I'm not going to hurt someone for just touching me" he stated with a flat tone.

Reever stopped Johnny and grabbed Allen's chin to tilt his head up a bit; which did seem to mif the young vampire a bit but he mostly ignored it. Reever was trying to catch the way that his eyes looked. They were beautiful but held a wisdom that none other could, not even Bookman's did. Though Allen was older than Bookman was by a long shot.

"I was told that you had a green ring in your eyes; I see it to, the heart did that didn't it?".

"Yes".

"And the frost blue?".

"I don't know".

"I want to know something else Allen…just hold still".

He could see that Allen was getting uncomfortable very uncomfortable. And he probably should stop it. But he could see something in those jewel like eyes, misery, confusion, worry, strength, determination, and above all else when he cast a glance at Lenalee, Reever could see that love he held for her. If you looked deep enough you could see that Allen was still himself it was just faint and hard to see.

"Can you let me go we need to get to the train station if we're going where I think we are" stated Allen with a slightly harsh tone.

Revver sighed and nodded; Allen pushed away from them and walked out leaving he others to follow him shortly after. They realized something wasn't right with Allen today, he was keeping himself purposely shut off from them. What was happening?. Did something deeper than what they thought happen at Sleepy Hollow?. They were starting to get worried about the shut out behavior.

"Allen are you alright?" asked Lavi when they boarded the train.

Allen glanced his way then looked back out the window; the others in the room stared and shivered a bit in worry about his seemingly agitated feeling.

"What's wrong with you Moyashi your acting really weird!" said Kanda.

He didn't really care for intervening but this was bothering even him; since this started he had wondered if by some fate had Allen begun to change again into something cold, hateful, and even bloodthirsty. From what he saw yes that was possible. And yes he could kill without mercey but he didn't know what to do about it. He wasn't used to these kinds of things.

"Somethings going to happen soon and I'm not sure what it is; I'm worried that the Earl has a trick up his sleeve".

They looked at him while he glanced their way eyes Jaded and dark; his face was blank and empy of all emotion and he felt cold and dangerous to them. Even Lenalee was getting worried about the way he was acting it was almost a repeat of the days in the asylum. Nothing but a monster.

"Are you going to be okay though I mean when I look at it I haven't seen anything yet that's been odd or problematic" stated Lavi.

Allen glared at him.

"You don't know what your dealing with" he snapped.

"What are you talking about Allen we've been in this war as long as you have basically we do know what we're dealing with" said Lavi.

"No you don't….none of you do this war should have been left to me and the others we actually stand a change against the Earl none of you do" he growled.

Kanda glared at him and stood towering over him.

"Moyashi…..stop your idiotic rambling now and GET A GRIP ON REALITY".

Kanda hit him harshly across the face; Allen was sent strait back into the seat and was then grabbed by the shoulders and rammed into the wall. Kanda had had than enough with this attitude that Allen had with him at the moment. He was angry and ill tempered. But he still didn't know what had caused it.

"You just don't understand; if the Earl got a hold of me or one of the Knights he could…he could very easily make us your enemy" stated Allen with a dark look set in his eyes.

"What is that suppose to mean You're their leader you wouldn't?" asked Link.

"Oh no I wouldn't but don't think for a second that I'm always going to be here; there will be a day that me and the othes leave and you won't get us back I know that much…if you want to point fingers blame Leverrie he's the cause of it I've seen it already he makes us leave".

"You're a liar Walker he's not the cause of it you are you're the leader therefore you're the cause".

"Then tell me Link why I'm set to kill my own family?" he asked.

"You've said it before Walker your no family to the Earl".

"Oh but I am….Mana Walker is the Earl and he's the one who took care of me….I've spent plenty of time with him you do the math".

"I'm not sure I follow you Allen" said Lavi.

"If he wanted to he could give me the powers that he possess making me the next Millennium Earl".

Their eyes widened; they stared at him closely and thought on it, it was almost impossible to think that Allen could be the next Millennium Earl.

"No that's not possible your…..you're a Noah, and a Vampire, plus you're an Exorcist!" said Miranda.

"Yes it is; but everyone of them have to choose what they are going to be, Mana chose to be evil I wouldn't I already have a power similar I can raise the dead you've seen it….the corpse at Sleepy Hollow that's my power".

Allen's eyes had turned black and silver the way they normally did when he was angry; he glared at them hotly and harshly, it was almost painful to see. He hated feeling so insecure.

"Listen…..soon somethings going to happen and I'm not going to be in good shape after it, I might not wake up for awhile but I want you to know that everything will be okay, I'm not ever going to do that because I don't want that power…..it's corrupted….with my eye I've seen the Earl's soul…..it's the most disgusting things I've ever seen vile and wicked, if I had a soul it wouldn't look anything like that….vampires souls look strange almost".

"What's going to happen?" asked Krory.

"Something I don't know….my marks are acting strange and my powers are doing something to and I don't know if this is good or bad but either way I'm going to feel the reciving end of it and I'm worried that you'll hate me for it".

"Why would we hate you if you've got nothing to do with it right?" asked Timothy.

"Not directly but the Earl's planning something and I think he wants me apart of that…to bad it won't happen…I'm one step ahead of him this time and we won't be attacked by surprise I promise".

They nodded in agreement and so did Link; whatever Walker had planned it appeared to be good to use and he would follow threw with it but he was unsure of how the rest of the Black Order would deal with whatever he had devised, hopefully it wouldn't be something that was deadly to anyone and that included himself. The only things it was allowed to be deadly to was the Earl, the Noah, and the Akuma. And that was all.

(In A Forest Somewhere In England)

"Ouch I don't get what we're doing in a forest!" said Lavi as another branch snapped back and hit him on the side.

"Sorry don't insult these trees…their kind of…snappy".

Allen was above them in a tree for a second before coming down and landing in front of them; he was being cautious. He didn't know where they were exactly he had just been told to go to the "Mordian Forest" and they would meet them there, so far they had been sent on a wild goose chase by his accounts and he was so tired of it.

"So where are the Nephilim?" asked Link.

"There here somewhere; you'll know them when you see them…..their kind of Elfin in looks" stated Allen.

"Elfin?".

"Yes; my mother's great, great grandmother was a Nephilim and that's why my body is built so small framed, fairy blood".

"You have got to be kidding me Allen; fairy bloodlines?" asked Lavi.

"Not really no; but my physical structure is the only remaining link to that bloodline, apparently Noah blood is very potent" he stated.

They continued walking and then spotted a blue glow on the ground; Allen came close to it and bent down realizing what it was. He touched it and looked at it closely. He was wondering why a Water Fairy's blood was doing on the ground in the Forest which was a Earth Fairy's realm. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Hey what is that?" asked Raina.

"Fairy Blood; Water type".

"What is a water type of fairy blood doing in the middle of a forest?" asked Link.

Allen heard a rustle and glanced up; his eyes taking on a frost blue look suddenly, the gold and red set themselves in rings and he glanced around before standing and walking over. He readied a weapon in case. He used for the first time in what felt like ages a version of Frozen Reaper's form. A Old style Katana that was white, black, and frosted blue. He felt the others stares on his back but ignored them and slowly grasped a bundle of leaves before jerking it back and staring at the woman behind them.

"Amae?" he asked.

"Allen hi…..um why?".

The weapon vanished and his eyes changed back to their normal crimson/gold. She was a Water type fairy and was very much helpful to the others. She was named Amae which meant Rain. She had dark blue hair, light blue eyes but they were an aqua color and she wore a blue Kimono with water waves drawn on to it. She was beautiful with her aqua blue wings sticking out of her back and the sapphire jewels that were in her bracelets, Amae was also very intelligent and brave.

"Amae it's nice to see you again but why are you out here?".

"Well I was chased down…by…" she looked away.

"Amae what was chasing you?" asked Allen.

"Allen what the hell is going on here".

"Don't be mad please I'm sorry cousin" she bowed.

The others looked bewildered and shocked; was this girl and Allen really related?. And if so why hadn't they bee told this before? Was this keep secrets this big from your friends year or something?.

"Amae what was chasing you?"

She mumbled the answer to him and he glared at her; frosty blue eyes glaring her down. She stood strait and gulped. Allen and she were related, they had the same grandmother but Allen was related to the Dark Winter bloodline while she was related to the Water Sylphs bloodline. Hence Allen's frost blue eyes.

"Darkaric".

"What did you just say?"

The others hadn't seen a look of shocked on his face in a while; apparently there was something going on with the Darkaric and Lumaric races. But what it was they could only guess. They had just been told about that they were sure a vampire was a vampire but apparently not. Who would have guessed that this was how it was. Family just loved coming out of the blue.

"Darkaric aren't allowed on our territory!" snapped Allen.

"I know but they; the prince wants a fairy bride"

"Why they hate fairy blood; our families haven't had anything to do with the Royal's of the Darkaric family's in 5,000 years why all of the sudden?" he asked.

"They wanted to make peace with the Knights" she stated.

Allen gritted his teeth; The royal family of the Darkaric realm and the Royal family of the Lumaric realm haven't ever gotten along perfectly. At one time the Princess asked that the first born child of Allen's family would marry her. Zephyr thankfully declined. However now they were thinking of new ways to get the Lumaric Royal bloods to make peace. By marrying off one of Allen's family members.

"So once again they want to marry off one of the Royals in our race to one in there race?" he asked her.

"Yes the prince took a liking to me; he says he wants me to marry him, soon to".

"Why would they care who they marry the royal bloods are far and wide, there are many of them why would they go after the Voltrouse family when the Arknights are the main royals?"

"Wait a second Allen….the Arknights are the main Royals?" asked Lavi.

"Yes three families all related and everyone of them had a rank; the Arknights are the eldest therefore they are the ones that many go after" he stated.

"But that makes you….".

"Allen is of Royal blood; his mother's maiden name was Sara Arises Night Arknight she was born directly into that family as was Allen" stated Amae.

"Oh so now we're told this extremely important stuff that at first you thought what? That it was unimportant to tell us that you're a prince basically?" asked Link.

"Do you not remember what the Earl said that led up to all of you knowing the truth; The Prince Of The Vampires?" he stated.

Amae shivered a bit before the heard a rustle behind them; they looked around and found a young woman with fiery red wings and blood red hair with amber eyes crawling out of a bush. She was stunning in the short red kimono with flame swirls on it. And the fire ruby red necklace she had incased in pure gold the ruby glistening.

"Kemrui!" called Amae.

"Amae why were you running off like that?"

"Zelvir"

"Mairiman Valdo ari?"

"English please the others can't understand you" stated Allen.

"What the fuck do you want Arknight?"

"Hold your tongue" said Amae.

"His family is the main reason we're being hunted and wed off the Royals abandoned us" said Kemrui.

"Kem please listen Allen's here to speak with the Nephilim" said Crux.

"Allen Walker please if you were hear to speak with them then they would have shown you a way to get here, they don't' want to talk to you" she said.

"I'll find them then also if I can't then for the mean time I can solve this problem with the Darkaric the best I can, I need to find the Royals though they don't really take to well to us"

"I noticed anyways Amae if your supposed to marry the guy do it; the prince isn't anything like his father"

'Why would I want to marry him though; I don't love his family at all and I should like them as well"

Kemrui looked her down with dark amber eyes; she hated that they were being forced into marrying the Royals in the Darkaric realm but it had to be done. She'd rather marry one of them then die which was the punishment if not taken close care of and do what they're asked. She wanted to ignore it but she couldn't. but when she looked at Allen again she noticed something, he favored the Darkaric prince a good bit, in build, and height a little in the face, but when she looked at his eyes they were to close, Allen's eyes were crimson /gold the princes were blue/gold the blue was from the dark winter fairy bloodline. And off in the corner was a blue color that matched his perfectly. Was there a relation?

"Allen I don't mean to be rude…..but did you have a twin?" asked Kemrui.

"I did but the twin died in the womb I was the only surviving one"

"I'll give you good advice; don't always believe in what you hear Allen, you might be surprised"

He raised an eyebrow and just then a arrow came whistling past him in a flash. He ducked and looked behind him to see a woman with long black hair and mystic fire jewel colored eyes. She lowered her bow and arrow before coming out and standing before the group. She wore a pair of denim leggings with a short Victorian styled dress on as a shirt, the sleeves cut off at the shoulder and the color black and silver. She was beautiful but they could tell dangerous.

"Good after noon; Allen Walker it's nice to see you've lived threw the years how is your sister?"

"Rosy's dead and you know that Kurai; what are you doing here anyways?" he asked.

"Just coming by to pick up Amae; dear you did good to fool them, the King won't suspect now"

Amae stared in shock.

"But I didn't know!"

"I know that makes the best acting though; Allen it's nice to see you again actually, the last time I saw you if I remember correctly you were just a baby, you've changed but your just as beautiful as your mother and father were you inherited their charm and looks dear boy which I didn't doubt you would".

"Why are you here anyways?"

"My husband has gone mad weather you believe me or not is your choice though I can tell you that Erin has had to run away as well"

"Erin? Isn't that a female spelling for the name?" asked Lavi.

"It can be used for both either way the three of us left and now my husband will hopefully not do anything at all more than stay in the castle and rot" she stated.

"That's not likely I've met your husband Kurai; he's always been insane though I want you to know that I highly doubt that he'll stay put" stated Allen.

"I agree I'm worried though about the others"

"Whoa back up do a three-sixty and start from the top; Allen's a royal, so is Amae, and this lady is a Darkaric and Allen's a Lumaric but their not going to kill each other but huh…..head ache" said Lavi

"We tend to do that" said a voice.

The voice sounded similar to Allen's but a little deeper; and the person it belonged to looked a great deal like Allen as well. Dark brown hair, blue/gold eyes with silver rings incasing the dark blue. The boy was about a year old than he was physically, he was lanky and thin, and also very handsome but the two of them favored each other a little too well.

"Erin your safe that's good to know" said Kurai.

"Hmm…who are you?" Erin asked Allen.

"I was about to say the same thing"

"Uh…..this is weird the two of you look like twins almost" said Timothy.

Kurai knew this day would come; Allen and Erin both looked to much alike for questions not to be asked, it was almost scary though to believe that almost three hundred years had passed. Erin stood before her as did Allen with a fluid and still grace. Both the boys had grown and become beautiful, powerful, and brave. Now she knew why Sara wanted to keep them safe she also knew why they never knew, why no one except their family knew. But Allen and Erin were kept in the dark.

"I think we need to tell you something Allen and you to Erin um…when Allen was born everyone was told that the twin that Sara was also carrying had died in the womb and she had miscarried that one, that however isn't the entire truth" she said.

They all decided to sit for a moment; they had a feeling that this would be a long conversation and that they might need to sit down due to shock.

"Erin was born two months earlier than he was supposed to be; but the problem was that even though he was healthy people had already plotted both Allen and Erin dead at birth. But it didn't happen because we both kept our children safe, however that's not true either…..and I hope the two of you can forgive us we only wanted to protect you two from the Councils" stated Kurai.

They were listening closely; it was interesting to hear that there was more to this story than even Allen knew about, maybe there was more to this war than anyone knew. They had no guarantee of finding the other knights in fighting condition let alone them being able to remember. They could only hope.

"The truth is Allen that the other twin which turns out that you weren't an identical but fraternal or Irish twins as some would say. Born within two months or two years apart, either way I believe Sara would have wanted me to tell you now…Allen the twin lived he was born two months early" she said.

The others looked at Allen's shocked face; they were stunned as well but it wasn't a bad thing, they were sure that it would be alright. If he ever got over that shock.

"That's not possible I don't believe that; how is that even?….why would?" he was so confused.

"Allen your sitting right next to your brother though" she said pointing to Erin.

They looked at each other; Erin could spot the blue mark on the ring of his right eye and Allen could see the red ring on his left eye. But nether of them could grasp what they had just been told. Two months apart there sat both Sara and Nicholas's two children, one that was cursed, marked and chosen, the other lost, lied to, and confused. I'm sure that they didn't expect that one though.

"You have got to be kidding me?" asked Erin.

"Nope; you and Allen were born two months apart Allen is a forth born while you are a third born, a common thing with twins is that mark on the rings in your eyes the red one in Erin's and the blue in Allen's"

"Why did our did our mother really keep us apart?" asked Allen.

"Allen your Noah blood is; remarkably strong and Erin your blood from the Nephilim is rather remarkable, though now I see that the two of you are supposed to be two sides of a coin and Erin is supposed to rally the troops for the war to come on this side while Allen will gain other from both sides against the Earl…both of you are supposed to gather those who will help so you can actually win the war to come" stated Kurai.

"Why though; I don't get why our mom and dad wanted people to think that I was dead" stated Erin.

"It's simple; Allen inside of you lies two stones while with Erin a key, both of you were born with those inside of your bodies"

"Your lying right?" asked Erin with horror.

"No she's not I've ripped them out before because I had no clue what was causing so much pain"

"So when were you born?" asked Erin.

"Halloween"

"I wasn't born on a holiday I was born August 12th 1720"

"I have to wonder if there's more to it than this?"

"Ha….probably….anyways if the Nephilim aren't going to see us then we might as well leave Komui said he had another mission for us….and I should have known that the Nephilim won't show themselves until their ready" stated Allen as he stood.

"Hmm"

Lavi had a sudden idea.

"Erin Amae your coming with us" said Lavi.

"What?" they asked.

"Yea the two of you will be safer than anything else with the Exorcists" said Raina.

"I suppose that's true" said Link.

He didn't want two Walkers there but he realized that he had already more than one there; Terra and Darren were another two Walkers and he was going to loose his mind at this rate. Thinking about the way that Allen had been earlier in the week he had felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead. He was horrified.

"I suppose that it would work"

They figured that the Nephilim wouldn't be any help for now; because they didn't show themselves unless they wanted to. Therefore they were going home. They headed back to the Order via the train. Allen's body wasn't healed completely and he couldn't exactly just open the ark without strain for the time being.

(On The Train)

"So you inherited our fathers powers but you're the Noah of death and Trickery?" asked Erin.

"Yes…you seemed to have inherited some other things as well though"

"You mean the fairy bloodline?"

"It shows up in both of us; we're both scrawny as can be" stated Allen while he watched the scenery fly by.

Erin was trying his hardest to understand his 'little' brother; he hadn't ever seen someone so strange but he was surprised that he was handsome. Either way he realized that Allen's life had been harder than his own. He thought that he wanted to trade places with his brother though when he heard Lavi's account of seeing the souls of the Akuma and Allen actually being fine with the curse he figured who was he to take that from him?

"So how are you doing with everything?" asked Komui over the Golem to Allen.

"Fine but I'm bring someone home with me well two someone's"

"Who?"

"My supposedly dead twin brother and his girlfriend"

Allen heard people in the back ground quickly scramble and Komui have a fit; he sighed and sweat dropped.

"KOMUI!"

"Yes Allen?"

"He's fine; there both are don't worry about it alright?"

"If I'm correct you'll be home soon"

"Tomorrow"

"Alright see you all then"

(Two Days Later)

"You guys are back!" said Johnny.

They saw the brown haired boy and the girl with dark blue hair; they were a little more than surprised about the boy looking like Allen did.

"Why are there two Allen's?" asked Tapp.

"Apparently his parents pulled the wool over their eyes; Allen's twin is alive and well" stated Lavi.

"You mean the one that died in the womb apparently?"

"Yep…here he is" said Raina as she pushed Erin forward.

"Hi"

"Wow Allen you weren't kidding you really were a brunette huh?"

"Before the curse yes I was"

"So Erin wait you're a boy aren't you?"

Erin growled at them.

"Yes I'm a boy"

"Then why is your name spelt like a girls?"

"I DON'T KNOW ASK MY MOM!"

Many of them felt as if they were going to be blown off their feet; Allen and this boy were defiantly related somehow.

"Oh Allen there was an energy rise while you guys were gone" said Reever.

"Where?"

"America"

"Wow that's a bit of a ways off don't you think? I mean especially for Innocence?" asked Lavi.

Allen looked over at the graphs and his eyebrows raised a good fraction in shock; once the initial shock was over though there was a look in his eyes like Christmas had come early. The others stared at him strangely at first then looked at the graphs.

"Allen why are you looking at that paper like that?" asked Raina.

"Because….this is a Knight not Innocence not a stone….one of the Knights have awoken!"

They all waited for a moment why was that goog aga…..Oh.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Shouted Lavi while he jumped up in the air.

"Are you serious a Knight?" asked Timothy.

"Yes this matches up with an energy level that's not weak enough to be Innocence or a Stone"

"How would you know?" asked Link.

"I'm the first Knight I had a horrible head ache earlier almost like someone was trying to rip my head open and from what I remember about being told about the Knights the first, Second, and Sixth Knights have reactions to an awakening and if this is the Second the Third isn't far off"

"So what we're going to have to go looking for the Second Knight soon?" asked Lavi with a big grin on his face.

"Yes" stated Allen with a smile.

He was hoping this would happen; and now that it had maybe he could breath easier.

"So is it a male or female the second one I mean?" asked Reever.

"Male…around Sixteen most of us don't' age past seventeen at most so a lot of us will be around sixteen or fifteen"

"Really?" asked Raina.

Both her and Lavi were imagining a group of young vampires having to deal with this; a slight shiver ran up their spines, this outta be fun.

"Um Allen then how do a bunch of guys not argue a lot?"

"Well there is a girl and she's like a mother hen and we're alright we get along pretty well"

"Really?" asked the group.

"Yep…think of it as one of the well behaved family's in the world….after all if we fought each other which we do sometimes it's mostly for training besides I'm sure that everything will be alright"

"If you say so…..do you know their name?" asked Miranda.

"I do….Train Heartnet"

"Whoa wait…..you mean that eraser for Chronos?" asked Lavi.

"How did you know?"

"I've heard of him threw the grape vine that's all I'll say and Allen that guy's dangerous"

"Aren't we all?"

(Four Days Later)

"Allen are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Lavi while at the moment they were watching two of the Noah.

"Might as well be a good one I mean how many times have they spied on us?"

"Good point"

They heard a rustle in the trees and then…

"Uh-oh"

"Hi Allen" said Road.

"_Shit…crap…..damn it….."_

"What are you doing here Shounen?" asked Tyki.

"Uh…..bye"

Allen didn't know why Komui thought you could spy on Noah's but apparent he was right; you can't.

"Hold On now Allen Bunny boy here can't get loose"

He turned to see Lavi caught by Road.

"Let him go" he snapped activating the Skifer Blade.

"Or what you'll hurt us? Come on Allen we're your family and you were spying on us weren't you?"

"Believe me I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for that stupid Chief Komui"

Road tossed Lavi to Tyki; she walked over to Allen and slung her arms around his neck before leaning into his ear.

"We heard that another one of your types have awakened is that true?" she asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because….I know how dark you are; you like blood don't you, admit it Allen you love killing because it's in you to be that way, you've had dreams of killing the people in the Order right?"

"Not anymore….I can control what I do"

"Really then…..why are you shaking?"

She grabbed his right arm that was incased in the metal of that blade; she felt power within him and it scared her to death. If she wasn't a Noah then maybe she wouldn't be scared of him but she was because Allen was evil at heart when he wanted to be, but he took on that darkness head long because he had to.

"Because I'm angry at you and your BLASTED FAMILY!"

Allen threw her off and darted head long at Tyki; he'd had it. Soon he would do something to stop these plans from continuing he couldn't wait any longer. He snatched Lavi up and opened the Ark before darting threw the halls. Road and Tyki were right behind him and he couldn't shake them either.

"We'll follow you where ever you go Allen"

He darted into the Order and found the others waiting for them.

"NOAH!"

That was all he could say before Tyki and Road came bolting inside; he had to stop this. He dropped Lavi who activated his Hammer and then the others were right behind him activating their weapons and getting ready to fight.

"So you were able to get here a few minutes before us hmm….well that doesn't' matter….14th either way you'll all die today"

They started their attack but found it almost impossible to fight the Noah; Allen was having trouble as well keeping up with Tyki who was busy attacking him as well as the workers. Link was trying to get everyone to safety at the moment as well as Leverrie. Allen looked up at Road who was busy with Lavi, Lenalee, and Saya. He had to do something about it now.

"_I have no choice"_

The other Noah came in as soon as that thought crossed his mind along with one other unwelcome gust; the Earl himself.

"Hello Allen Walker" said the Earl.

Allen crouched down and activated the third level of the Skifer Blade; he took a deep breath before focusing his energy to that blade. It needed to be stronger, he needed to be stronger to help the other Noah were attacking everyone they were hurt, Krory was hurt, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Saya, Sonja, Raina, Choji, Miranda, Mae Ling, all of them were in danger and he had to stop them.

"_I need to be stronger; I need to have more power to help them, I have to win, I have to fight them and stop them or every one….everyone will die!"_

_He focused the energy to that weapon; his Innocence feeding him strength while the Skifer Blade took in power. He needed it to level up one more time to the last level, just one more time. He felt the blade twist and the metal spread to his side and chest, a mask fell to his face and a incredible power flowed threw his body._

_On the outside the sounds of a fight had stopped when a glowing white light had unknowingly surrounded him. They all froze in shock of the beautiful light. His wings came out one turned silver white the other black as night the black one giving off a silvery glow while the white a golden look. The mask was silver and white, the skifer blade took on white symbols, and as he stood the light slowly dimmed and he opened his eyes the light faded at last. _

_Silver and black eyes looked up; black and white markings lined his body that they could see. Many of them froze in shock while most were amazed how beautiful it was. The finally form of the Skifer Blade looked like a snowy angel._

"_This…..Ends Here" stated Allen while pointing to the Earl with the blade._

_His voice echoed and had a beautiful sound to it. His strange and mismatched eyes were glowing bright._

"_Come Allen Walker….Come fight me"_

_Allen crouched and darted up at him with a yell._

_(CHAPTER 44: Eclipse Of The Heart)_

_Me: I know it's short but this is going to be ending in about three chapters so they may have to be short until ch.50 so see ya soon._

_I might be a published Author soon so I'm sorry if I've not been updating like I should, I've been really busy. So I hope that soon I can finished this story and start the next one. That is if my FictionPress story gets finished._

_Go to the Fiction Press (Dot) com and go to search and look for…DarkAlchemist94._

_See ya and sign up and leave me a review…..PLEASE! _


	45. Chapter 45: FALLING STARS

Me: WE'RE BACK!

Allen: I noticed…..chapter 45.…wow.

Lenalee: We've come a long way

Lavi: I know…..I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE OTHERS!

Bookman: *Kicks Lavi* Learn to stay quite idiot.

Saya: *Shaking head* he'll never learn.

Me: Anyways; someone do the intro!

Kanda: Che!

Krory: I can't.

Miranda: Me nether.

Me: Lenalee Allen?

Allen & Lenalee: Why not…..the song for this chapter is…FREEDOM BY LEVAI

Cast: ENJOY GUYS.

(CHAPTER 45: FALLING STARS)

The flash of light that registered when Allen and the Earl hit each other stopped everyone movements; Allen stood out amongst the wreckage that was the orders hallway like a beacon of light. The Earl swung down and Allen dodged before attacking and slashing at him.

Lenalee and the others set to work on dealing with the Noah again while Allen was fighting the Earl for victory. He knew he wouldn't win against the Earl and defeat him without sever damage but he knew what he had to do now. This was all the options he had left to him.

"_I know better than to use that power; but now my options are all gone"_

When Allen had been hit by the Earl suddenly and the attack had sent him into the ground quickly and painfully. They stared hoping he would get up, but Allen didn't move…..he was still, the light that had formed vanished and they froze in fear when the Noah and the Earl laughed at the way this appeared to them all. He couldn't have possibly been killed? But Allen said he wasn't able to die? What was happening?

"Your Precious "Destroyer Of Time" Is dead" said the Earl.

All of them stared in worry thinking that the war was over; their greatest weapon wasn't showing any signs of life.

In moments though with the Noah ganging up on them…..something happened. A shock went through the air and Allen stood looking the Earl in the eyes with a darkness that outdid his own.

"Well I'll be your still alive! What exactly are you?" asked the Earl.

Allen's eyes were closed and a pulse like aura surrounded him before coming about and covering everything in its wake. They all felt the ground shake, their breaths caught in their throats as their Innocence vibrated as if to sing with joy. Allen's markings covered him and became as green as Innocence itself. Black and Silver eyes looked towards them with ground steady observation of the Noah's and the Earl with his Akuma.

"_Am I to be….something that you would call…..wicked?" _he asked his voice echoing.

"Allen….what…..happened to him?" asked Revver.

Lavi looked at them with curiosity and realized what it was that made their innocence suddenly hum as if it was celebrating.

"Allen's…..finally let it out" he muttered.

"Walker's activated the Heart…..what is he thinking?" Said Leverrie as he stood with Link waiting for the others to make the next move.

He hated the Halfing; he tainted Lee, turned the Order against the Vatican and now…..he was activating the heart making all the Innocence react with the owners. This vampire was surprising to say the least but he despised the fact that not only did Allen have control? He was truly the chosen vessel for this Innocence, Crowned Clown…..The Heart.

"What? Is Allen really going to?" started Komui.

"What is he doing Komui do you know?" asked Bookman.

"Hevlaska told me once that if the vessel of the Heart activated it in desperate times of need all Innocence and it's accommodator become one….Allen is becoming Innocence in a sense…..but…..he's also invoking his true powers….he's combined his blood, his powers as a Vampire, a Noah, and an Exorcist into one element creating an ultimate weapon…The Destroyer Of Time Has Awakened" stated the man as he stepped slowly back.

The Earl's eyes visibly widened. Now he knew, Allen would destroy him like he had believed would happen so long ago. Those Innocence green markings were glowing and his eyes looked cold and dead set ready to kill. This was a weapon the creation of Innocence had become his reason for living it have allowed him to survive long enough to become a vampire again now….he became the Heart incarnate.

"Allen Walker Will you be my death? My own family will cast the blade?" asked the Earl.

Allen merely nodded and showed his left arm being in its clawed form. He held his head high ready for what was to come.

"I see…..you are the monster within this power…..within the world that you have made inside you….Allen Walker…I'm sure your traitor of a father would be proud of you" the Earl spoke to the boy before finding the child had moved.

In a flash Allen had darted up and came down hard on the man with the power of Lenalee's dark boots. They had been surprised by how steady and strong the kicks were along with the attacks that were hand dealt. The Akuma were killed in seconds, the Noah started their ambush on the other Exorcists but Allen had fought them off, managing to kill one of them in the process…..the new Noah who took over Skin's place in their family…leaving the Noah of Wrath nothing but a bloody pulp on the ground.

(Crack)

When Allen had back flipped hitting Tyki on the head with the front of his feet the sickest of sounds came from him as he hit the ground. Allen smiled viciously as he landed and balanced from the foot he landed on to the other. He never took his eyes off the others he wanted them to feel that power within him, he was bred for this type of power it coursed through his veins like a wild fire and he enjoyed the power that flowed through him.

"What the hell…what are…..you?" asked Tyki while he coughed up blood.

"I'm just…me" Allen told him simply before the smile of a Noah spilt across his face before he gave another sharp kick to Tyki's back hearing a very satisfying crack from the area.

The Exorcists felt frozen in place; the power they felt made the area quake like a platelet shifting in the earth. Allen was definitely in control of the power that he had, it was almost startling. Allen had been powerful but this was a maddening, amazing power that made their Innocence buzz with joy of being able to feel it's core near it. As Komui had said…..Allen had become an Innocence.

"_This presence is….its so strong…..I feel like I'm looking into….into something darker, older…Allen isn't like this" _thought Lavi.

"Move your Exorcists! You are supposed to fight this is a Vampire Walker doesn't deserve to…" started Leverrie.

"RETREAT!" yelled the Earl in fear.

A green electricity had come around Allen before he allowed a force field came around him and shot out striking back the other Exorcists, the Noah, and the Earl slinging the earl and his henchmen into the ark and the others of the Black Order into the ground. The power was mind blowing and impossibly strong they didn't know what this was but it was getting stronger. The Earl's minions were gone as was he and the field became stronger and stronger until the Exorcists were sure that Allen had lost his control.

"He…..he's lost control!" said Lavi.

Lenalee stood and slowly walked over to the orb and activated her dark boots before propelling herself into the blinding Innocence green light. She allowed herself to be swallowed up into the light and soon found herself floating in it, curled up in the Crystal form of the Heart was Allen sleeping peacefully unaware of what he was doing. Lenalee seeing this came after the crystal but it forced her back she tried again and again but nothing worked.

"Allen!" she called but received no answer from him.

She attacked the crystal with her innocence but it shocked her she even used "falling footsteps: Iron Shackles" and nothing broke it. Soon she felt complete sorrow fall on her and she dropped to the bottom of the dome and to her knees before placing her hands over her eyes as she cried. She slid back stretching a leg out and keeping her foot down the other was scrunched up to her as she continued.

"Allen…..please….please let me be with you again stop attacking let me get to you" she begged.

She felt her dark boots light up and she stood slowly before trying to go to the crystal again. It allowed her to pass and she melted into the crystal like she had the dome. Allen was still sleeping but unlike she thought he was floating. Lenalee reached out and grabbed him before feeling that something was needed, she leaned in and kissed him softly before she felt everything shatter and the dome vanish. She broke off as the crystal broke and they dropped to the ground. As they hit the ground hard she held him letting her Dark Boots take the impact. Everyone was staring in awe of what they were seeing, Allen was alright as was Lenalee.

"Lenalee…is he?" started Lavi as he came up to them.

"He's sleeping…..it's alright Lavi he's fine" she said.

Over the next few days they learned that Allen was in a coma; and that most of his organs had been damaged from the over use. Lenalee's legs had gave way at the news, Komui had comforted her the best he could. Many of them had been told by Saya that she didn't even know when there would be a chance of him waking up. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into a total of two months. They were starting to wonder if Allen would ever wake up because he was sicker than they thought. Almost two weeks later the head nurse was wondering if Allen would be able to breath on his own…at four o'clock they took off the breathing machine and he took a deep breath alone.

"WALKER'S BREATHING ALONE!" she yelled in joy.

(Five Days Later)

Allen gasped and his eyes fluttered open to look around the infirmary. He sat up slowly feeling sore throughout his entire body. Sitting over in a corner was Lavi, Lenalee, Raina, Miranda, Krory, and Kanda. He smiled softly and stood up out of the bed before walking over to them and smiling contently at them.

"Thank you all so much" he told them.

They stirred to meet the smiling face of their friend ,and the well known crimson/gold eyes of their friend.

"Allen? What are you doing up your sick still aren't you?" asked Raina.

"Not anymore…..I'm better now…I scared all of you didn't I?" Allen asked as he watched them.

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee fully awoke and looked at him closely. Allen showed no signs of being in a coma or for that matter being in a traumatic experience.

"Hi Lavi….are you doing well? Kanda don't start…" Allen said to the two.

Lenalee stood and hugged him nestling her face in the crook of his shoulder.

"Your okay I'm so glad I was really worried…..Allen?" she asked.

"What is it?" he replied.

"You were so strange then…I saw what you were then….and I'm still not afraid of you"

Allen chuckled a bit and sighed.

"Nice to know love"

"The Black Order has had all the General's come here Allen their waiting for you!" said Lavi.

Allen got dressed as they walked out of the room; soon he was with them and they walked to the chamber room where they were met with all four Generals, Komui, Leverrie, Link, and several Exorcists and branch leaders. The exorcists stood before them and smiled slightly at the Generals even Cross was there. Komui motioned for them to sit down and they did. Allen felt out of place in the room full of the peers who had either chosen to trust him or scrutinize him.

"We're here to discuss Walker's status at the Black Order H.Q I for one believe that Mr. Walker is a threat to this establishment but…..I have decided with the Pope to speak with the others on your opinions concerning Allen Walker's placement" said Leverrie.

"That's why we have the Generals here; Allen's powers are above the Generals but…he's half Noah and originally the Vatican and the Black Order in itself refused to allow him to become a General but now…with the awakening of the heart obvious I want to cast about the vote to make Allen a General again" said Komui.

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and the others stared in shock of the news. Allen merely looked at them with a bit of distain before facing Komui and the others.

"I've said before that I don't wish to…" Allen was cut off.

"We have four Generals we need five or more and Lee isn't ready for that…..Walker we're going to make a deal with you!" said Link.

"Well what do you have to offer" he asked resting his head in his hand tapping the nails of his left hand on the table.

"If you become a General then we will allow you to remain at our side for as long as possible and we will no longer see you as a threat or a traitor I promise by my own hand" stated Leverrie.

Allen tilted his head to the side and gave a heavy huff before looking up at them with his exotic eyes keeping them in place. Many felt sweat run down their face and a quiver of fear dart through them.

"I see….you do realize that….there are more….like me" Allen said.

"I know but the offer is only….."

"No I'm not going to let the others fall by the wayside…..I'm their leader and damn it I'm going to do what I'm supposed to the Black Order be damned! I'll stop helping this place I'll hold my own ground with them and those who choose to follow! If you want me to be a "General" then you won't hold my friends or my family as traitors either you need to make it well enough known that I'm not about to hold my head up and turn a blind eye to those who are most needed for me to be with them" Allen snapped standing and leaning over the table towards Leverrie with his fangs bared.

"Hmm…..I see that you want to see the others kept as Exorcists?" asked Komui.

"They could be Exorcists…even if their not! Our weapons can very easily be used as exorcists because our powers allow us to destroy akuma" Allen told them.

"So you'll be a General if we see to it that the other Knights are treated respectfully as Exorcists?" asked Leverrie.

"Yes that's all I ask their my friends ,and I can easily make way for the Knights to help the Black Order…to be honest I can make way for us in any part of the Supernatural world….I am a Royal blood after all I think if I threw some weight around it wouldn't be to hard" Allen stated simply.

They raised their eyebrows but nodded; Allen agreed to be a General on a full two conditions the second placed in by Komui. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Choji, Miranda, Krory, Timothy, and Raina would be his team. They had agreed but Leverrie had pulled the plug on any amount of happiness they had from that fact.

"They will be turned if they are put on your team Walker within eight months the people asigned to you will be vampires or the deal will be terminated!"

Allen had growled and marched out with full blown hatred flaring up inside him. They made their way to the roof top and once there they sat down waiting for some of the silence to break.

(On the Roof Top: 2:00pm)

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Lavi.

"Don't ask me! I have this set up to where I can help and yet that bastard still has the last laugh!" Allen said with an irritated look on his face.

"Well what if we…ran…..what if we became the…" started Raina.

"Third side? Raina me and the other Knights are the third side!" Allen snapped.

"Oh I see….I'm so sorry that this has happened…..what if we joined the third side?" asked Lavi.

"Ha I'm scared for that to happen if we become the third side then the Black Order is our enemy as well I'm trying to give them some help but their letting me get slapped in the face!" he told them.

"Do you know the names of the others now?" asked Lenalee.

"Train Heartnet…Edward Elric…Haru Glory…..J…I can't remember anyone else" he said with a bit of depression.

"Hey it's okay Allen we'll figure it out soon" said Lavi.

"That would be nice"

(Five Days Later)

Allen had been inducted into the General ranks the normal Exorcist coat he wore had been fixed with gold now instead of reds even though he desperately didn't want it to be that way. When they came all the way into Allen's room he had come out with a bit of a disgruntled look on his face.

"I don't want to deal with this! I merely agreed to this out of shear annoyance of them because they wouldn't stop bugging me about it! I didn't want them to put a sign that says "Vampire Exorcist that is a General! Right Here!" they rang the freaking dinner bell!" Allen said

The others had to agree with him. This was like a target on his back.

(In Komui's office)

"Hello well nice to see our newest General here and ready to go to another mission!" said Komui.

"Where are we going?" asked Miranda.

"Back To where you were born Allen there's information we need from your family home" said Revver.

"Which one?" Allen asked.

"London England…..1432 Belladonna street" said Komui.

"I see that one where I was born the real place" he said.

"Yes I hope to see any information you have from that place Allen we need your records from the Mental asylum" said Komui with a very serious face.

Allen felt a chill run down his spine.

"You do realize that Rosy and Zephyr took me back to that place after I was brought home right?" Allen asked.

"Yes that's why I need any data you have from that house"

"It's abandoned now boarded up they won't tare it down because its in a abandoned part of London's olden district that place will be a mess now it might not even be safe to be in" Allen said with a bit of a thoughtful look.

"I know that but we can be careful" said Lavi.

Allen nodded and opened up the ark. He was glad to be able to work again but he felt hollow for some reason, why did he feel so drained? The feeling of foreboding was getting stronger as they walked through the gates of the ark. Even with Lavi, Choji, and Krory gabbing behind his back he felt completely lost with their conversation. Maybe it was just him getting adjusted to different things but he felt something inside his heart. It could have been nostalgia because he was going back to where the real horrors of his life began, where his life began.

"Allen! Hey Allen?…" said Lavi as he waved his hands in front of Allen's face snapping him out of the trance.

"Eh? I'm sorry Lavi did you say something?" he asked.

"Yea we were wondering why this house is abandoned when the others aren't?" asked the Bookman-To-Be.

"Because it's just got to many dark memories for me to really go there and stay for weeks and months at a time, I've been there maybe twice in the past eighty years or so….but there are a lot of things left there mainly documentations, files, and diary's from when we were there last….when I had been brought home from the asylum we came there" Allen said as he stopped at a door and opened it up.

They walked out to an alley way and stepped out before the ark vanished and they looked around. It was cold, dank, dark, and oddly creepy. This place didn't look like it had been touched since around 1834 or earlier. As they walked along the street Allen glanced different ways every so often as if to get a feel of the area.

"What's up?" asked Timothy.

"Just checking for things you never know if there's something lurking around here; this is the one area of London that hasn't been touched in years….around 1820 to be exact so I don't know what's here" Allen told them clearly.

They stopped at an old very large Victorian house and at the front was a dirty, dilapidated porch with long columns ,and carved molding. They walked into the yard and found a old fountain that was cracked, and busted. The iron gate was rusted, the cobble stone walkway was cracked as well and grass had grown over it some since the last time someone had lived there.

"This place must have been beautiful" said Miranda.

"It was but it all depends on where you were looking at it from…..if your seeing it like this yes it was a nice place to be at but…if you were strapped down to a bed by binds and given so many drugs to sedate you that you couldn't barely think well this was living hell! And guess which side I saw?" Allen said before stepping up on the first step.

"You saw the half that was a nightmare" said Krory.

"I did….this was my prison for half a year…this was the place where I tried to kill myself and others so many times that I'm still not able to get rid of the scars"

They walked up to the front door and opened it easily before walking in and shutting the door. Allen looked around the foyer and into the hallway to see the living room, dinning room, and some of the downstairs bedrooms.

"Wow this place was elegant huh?" asked Raina.

"To some…(Laugh) …I can't believe that I had to come back here…..damn this is screwed up" Allen said mostly to himself.

They started searching and found a office like room with a desk and a bookshelf fully of old books. Lavi went to them and brushed the dust off of them and took the first one down.

"HOLY!" he said before dropping the book.

"What?" they asked.

Allen leaned over and gulped a bit.

"Sorry about that….now you've seen my doctor" he said.

"This creepy guy was your doc at the hospital?" he asked.

They looked at the almost sinister man (Think House On Haunted Hill) and how odd the room behind him looked. There were cages in the room!

"Allen why are there cages in the room?" asked Lavi.

"Because Schizophrenic patients were physically violent back then you locked them up….why do you think I was restrained? I was vicious, I was in one of those cages once I bit a nurse, ripped her throat out….they had drugged me really harshly that time ,and I honestly didn't know when I would get out. It's one of those times that most would think I however would growl and swipe at whoever I could to get my point across" Allen said.

"And what point would that be?"

"Let me The Fuck Out Of Here! That was basically what I was saying of course once they knew they had a vampire I was tested like a lab rat!"

"I see…Allen awhile back before you….turned…the Noah came into the Order they said something about….a independent Innocence?" asked Lavi.

"Oh…Apocryphos…..he's an independent innocence that can purge the darkness out of anyone he touches or make them forget…he tired to do something to me…he attacked what I am…he made me feel scared, like I couldn't breath there was something he was pulling out of me and I couldn't stop him I couldn't but I felt…I felt like he was ripping my real self away…he said to get rid of Allen you'll just have to become one with me…..I didn't know who he was talking to I didn't know if it was me or my Innocence maybe my memories but I think that Apocryphos knew that I wasn't human….." Allen said to them feeling a chill race through his spine at the memory.

"Alma said the same thing…..when we were in the American Branch….he said "That Child's Is A Noah I can feel it" I didn't believe that he telling the truth even when you basically were awakened" stated Kanda.

"Tyki told me that Apocryphos exists to protect the Heart maybe that's what he was taking out of me and that's why it was so painful…..who knows…..either way we should get back to work we'll probably stay here for a few days to gather up everything we can" Allen said even though he had a feeling of upcoming doom in his gut.

(The Next Day)

The group had camped out in the living room mainly because they weren't sure if the stairs could hold them. At the present time Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, and Timothy were up while bookman had gone to gather some of the books before coming back with a slew of them and then Lavi went to gather some as well. Over the course of an hour Bookman had settled into watching Allen sleep.

"Hey gramps? Are ya gonna stare at him all day or wake him up?" asked Lavi.

"I was merely observing for the time being; I rarely see this child sleep, almost as if he doesn't at all… Lenalee?" he asked.

"Yes Bookman?" Lenalee turned to him.

"Is it common for Allen to….do this when he's asleep?" he asked when they noticed a very faint set of seven stigmata's on his head.

"HOLY!" shouted Choji.

That made Allen shoot up and look around as if he was searching for someone that had been sent to kill them.

"Whoa…..hold on now Allen are you okay?" asked Krory.

"I'm fine I just…..what are you staring at Bookman?" Allen questioned giving him a bit of a nervous look.

"You have seven stigmata's on your forehead" stated the elderly scribe.

"Oh that….every once in a blue moon…they show up…but it's nothing really they've done that since I was in the asylum they throb a lot so I get chills, and fevers but…in all honesty I became a Noah when I was fourteen years old….and I attacked people who were Exorcists" he said simply.

"Why and who were these Exorcists?" asked Bookman.

"Mark Mace, Charity Mace, Sam Winters, Era Maka, Sakura Haruko and that's it I believe but Roger was the one in charge at the time and…..I hurt Charity, Sakura basically molested me in the past Era was used as all of you know Charity got married to Sam, Mark and Sakura got married and had kids lots of them…I saw them once more when they were about thirty or forty years old….they had a child named Era and they blamed me for her death" he told them simply but had a look of regret in his eyes.

"So you didn't' save Era because you felt like it wasn't saving her?" asked Timothy.

"Yes I knew as well as anyone that she wouldn't be able to live in this life, she was just a child in all actuality she didn't deserve what happened and I blame Thomas A. Leverrie still for forcing me into the tests…" Allen said with a annoyed look on his face.

"Thomas A. Leverrie? There was another one?" asked Lavi with a fearful expression.

"Hell yes…..he…well that Leverrie and our Leverrie do pretty much the same thing…..I gotta say that's one heck of a family tradition"

They nodded

(Later)

"Hey Allen we're going to town to get some supplies are you coming?" asked Lavi.

Allen nodded and stood before walking out with them and down the street. Many people in that sector of London hadn't heard of the Black Order and when they did it was from whispers on the lips of a stranger. They walked to the outdoor market and many looked at them with a questioning glance. They had their trench coats on because it was rather chilly due to the time but at the moment they were busy with talking and listening to what the other people had to say.

"Do you see 'him'? oddity is he not?" asked a woman curtly.

"I saw them go into the old Residence on Belladonna ya know the one that's almost three hundred years old?" stated a boy.

Allen glared at them when they kept muttering and eventually when he heard one thing he snapped.

"I see that boy the one white hair….they say he's the 'Devil' of the Black Order" said a man.

"THAT IS IT! WE'RE HERE JUST LOOKING AROUND MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS!" Allen barked at them with a feral hiss coming from him, his eyes lit up, his fangs came out and he gave them a very territorial stance before the entire crowed with his friends behind him.

"He really is a devil look at him…..what thing with any humanity in them has white hair? Those freakish eyes, and that wicked scar…he must be such a sinner" said a Nun with a cold look.

(Growling)

"Allen cool it" warned Lavi.

"_I've lived with this my entire life….No One Will Shun Me NOW"_

"Leave us alone…Now" Allen told them in a threatening voice.

His friends were considering the fact that Allen had possibly suffered to much mental trauma but the people merely scoft at him.

"Okay folks nothing to see here carry on…" laughed Lavi as they walked away with the produce they had.

"Allen what the hell are you thinking? You can't just do these things in front of humans I thought you knew better?" stated Lavi.

"Yea like the time I….stood in front of everyone in America! And let Kanda and Alma escape, told that the Black Order or the Earl wasn't about to stand in my way oh yea then I got sealed by Link I had my leg crushed…Kanda stabbed me…Alma choked me…I was called a traitorous 'Devil' then hey lets lock me and starve me because I'm not trustworthy I'm evil! And on top of it all we had to deal with a TRUTH SERUM AND A INDEPENDENT INNOCENCE TRYING TO RIP ME APART WITH IT'S FREAKING VOODOO! YEA LETS GO AND ACT LIKE I'M NORMAL AND HAPPY GO LUCKY! " Allen barked at him.

They gulped.

"I'm thinking it was a mistake for Komui to send Allen here" muttered Choji to Timothy who nodded.

"Duh!" said Lavi also under his breath.

Allen felt a displeased anger fizzle to the surface in him and chose to walk away. Memories from the earlier days made him feel a painful chill in his stomach, because it could happen again.

"Hey wait up!" they called.

Soon they were walking down the street to the old park and waited for Allen to turn around. Allen however merely sat down on the old metal swing set and wrapped his arms around the chains. The others raised their eyebrows and looked around at the place. It was an old, worn, dank and almost creepy. What surprised them the most was the way it looked, like something out of a horror movie near the start.

"Why did you come here?" Miranda asked.

"When I was allowed out of the house finally I ran away to this place…I just knew where it was so I decided to go here, when we came here when I was little my mom always brought me here to play with me it used to be just a green grassy area it was peaceful and calm they made it into a park around 1899 and honestly I liked it how it used to be but even when I'm here and it's only happened a few times I come here to calm down, think, slow everything down so I can understand" he told her.

"I see…..so you chose to come here because of the memories?" asked Lavi.

"Memories are a powerful thing; and if you look close enough they have a answer to everything you've ever known…..I'm old, weary, I've been through hell and back again I've lived through so much pain and suffering that my mind can't take all of this sometimes…..I came back to the Black Order because I knew that I was needed there and I'm still with all of you because even though I have the bloodline of a Noah and a Vampire….."

Allen paused for a moment.

" I'm here because I need to be I'm not an enemy, I'm not a monster and all of you seem to know that….but there are still people in the Black Order who don't know that, I'm going to make sure that everyone knows that me and the other Knights are here to help all of you and it's about time that Leverrie learned the difference between me and the other Noah"

They after around four hours in the market place and walked back to the house. Once there however they were greeted by two sites. Bookman was working on reading some of the books that Allen's family had, and then Howard Link was in the Kitchen cleaning! Yes Inspector Howard Link was cleaning the kitchen! That was one for the record books.

"Uh…..Link?" asked Allen.

"Oh Walker hello did gathering supplies go well?" asked the man.

"As well as it can…why are you here though?" asked the young general.

"Leverrie told me that there was a wild Innocence in the area and I came to help out I don't know much about it but it's the same presence that was at the Order when Tyki Mikki and Road Camelot came there the time you were locked up" stated Link.

"I'm tired of Leverrie having you follow me like a lost puppy…I see you as a friend I really do Link but…as for the Hitler wanna be I see him as a danger to me and the others that I care so much for" Allen said to him while he sunk into a very sturdy but old chair.

"Many of these houses of yours seem to be sturdy as is the furniture" said Link.

"It's past makings; anything made all those years ago normally is very sturdy and nicely built"

Link took a moment to look at his charge; over the time he could see that Allen was very different then what he first though. Allen had been seen at first with a cold blooded, sadistic, dark aura of the Fourteenth now Allen's aura was calmer almost natural in feel, like it had always been that way Allen was himself now. And admittedly Allen Walker was a beauty amongst the order; even Link had been amazed by his appearance when he first saw him. Allen was gorgeous even when he had been near becoming a Noah before half the order Allen didn't seem to be a monster. And he knew that now more than anything because Allen was just…Allen now and to be honest he liked it that way.

"You know…..from day one I knew…." started Link.

"What?" Allen asked while looking up.

"I always knew that you weren't as wicked as everyone's thought you to be Walker….I see what you really are but when I first caught site of you I knew that you weren't what they thought you were who you are a Noah and a Vampire but not evil your just yourself"

"And yet you still won't call me by my first name still I would appreciate it if you could" Allen told him.

"I figured that you wouldn't want me to call you by your Christian name because of why I've been here" Link explained.

(A/N: Christian name means 'the name given at birth' so Allen would be his Christian name)

Allen merely shook his head.

"Vampires don't consider Christian names….we're just given our names normally I do know of a few that were Catholic but I wasn't in fact I'm sure that my family never had a religion" Allen said while he picked up a book on table and sifting through it.

"What are you reading?" Link asked as he sat down at the table.

"It's a Chronology by Dr. Melton about vampires….it goes back to our roots…..my roots Elizabeth Bathory was my family's starter she had a child when she was imprisoned for bathing in and drinking blood, that child was from a Royal of the Vampiric community he impregnated her when she was still using the rouse of opening a girls finishing school….I met her once she was beautiful but savage, even now when I look at the child that was born I think that it was a curse what I am my family we were born and bred for superiority I was the way my body was created through a vampire and a Noah having a child it makes me a superior breed a Pure True Blood the rarest of our world but I never asked for this" he said.

"So Elizabeth Bathory was your ancestor?" asked Link.

"She was….my mothers mother" Allen said just his friends walked into the room hearing Elizabeth Bathory as they did.

"She's your what?" asked Lavi.

"My grandmother…..I suppose my uncle is her first born child… Mathew but….everyone assumes she's dead she's a vampire she was a type called Rephera a rare type that was only created to bare offspring that were one type…True Bloods…my mother and her sisters were second, third, fourth, and fifth now according to what I've found out….hybrids are found in at least one generation every thousand years or so and guess who was born on the celestial anniversary?" Allen stated glancing at them with a serious look.

"You were" stated Lenalee with a look of surprise.

"Yes the first and surprisingly only True Blood related to our family by blood…..I think the reason why I'm like I am is because I'm… I inherited the genes of a Noah and a Vampire it fused so well that they had no other alternative to it I'm not sure though it could have been any chances to anyone" Allen said with a shrug.

"Allen so you think you were born like you were because of your bloodline?" Lavi questioned.

"I think it's a possibility…anyways we should explore the rest of the house before we start cooking okay? I want to make sure that the upstairs is usable" Allen stated as he stood.

They started towards the stairs, most of them walked up the stair case slowly Allen behind them to catch anyone if needed. Once they were up the old stairway though Allen merely leaped over them and landed like a cat in front of them.

"Whoa how did you?" started Timothy.

"Call it years of practice or the fact that I don't trust the stair case since there is a loose bard next to where Lavi is standing" stated Allen.

They walked around the upper half of the two story house. Down the right side of the hall was a large master bedroom that was obviously a males room due to the normal colors and dull blue bed sheets and matching curtains. They looked through the room finding a lot of books on the shelf's, and notes in the drawer of the desk. Finally Lavi found a journal.

"Aha! Here's a journal guys but who's is it?" Lavi asked Allen.

"Zephyr's most likely" he said.

Lavi sifted through it and found a entry from when Allen was brought home.

"Hey listen to this!….when I was give a letter today by Rosy was a bit surprised that Bethelem was allowing Allen out considering he recently had attacked and killed a nurse, we had gone to get him and he had been drugged so he couldn't fight anyone off, nor respond. Once he was home he started to react to us like he didn't know who we were, he had attacked me and Rosy both more than once so we had to restrain him…it makes me guilty because with this happening two weeks ago Allen won't even respond" Lavi read aloud.

"I told you I was vicious did you honestly think I was kidding?" Allen asked leaning against the wall.

They shook their heads no and Lavi pocketed the diary before the headed to a room that was in the middle of the hall to the left that was a room that was obviously a girls, it had the traditional pink, white, and creams in the room and a oak desk with a diary of the color white. It was clearly Rosy' s mainly because Allen had pointed out her hand writing.

"She had really good hand writing that's surprising I mean sure you have good hand writing as well but hers is so neat" said Krory.

"Yea Rosy was more of a poet and she played the Cello and sang" Allen stated while he dusted off a picture.

"That's her isn't it?" asked Lenalee when she saw the picture of the beautiful brown haired girl.

"She's beautiful! Gosh Allen is everyone in your family Hot?" asked Lavi with a wide eye.

"Uh…..I think vampires look nice anyways…..I mean often vampires breed within their own family sure but I don't really think that anyone in my family is 'hot' as you put it Lavi but that's just my opinion" Allen said with a exasperated look on his face.

They went on to the other room one that was down a hall to the left then right. It was bolted shut from the outside with several locks which Lavi tried to opened.

"Why are there so many bolts!" stated Lavi as he tugged on them.

"Um let me try" said Krory.

Kanda finally stepped forward and sliced the locks open with Mugen and kicked the door open. It was a normal room, with one window the curtains were black, the room had a dresser, a closet and a bed side table along with a full size bed. They looked around and realized that there were scratches on the door and restrains still hanging on the top half of the bed made of leather, chains, and what appeared to be some form of rope. They walked in but Allen mere stared and stood at the door.

"Allen what's wrong?" asked Lavi.

Allen slowly walked forward and moved to the bed before sitting down. He picked up the restraint and unbuttoned his jacket before tying the restraint to his right arm and pulling. They didn't' break even after all of these years they didn't. he sighed and looked at the faint scars on his wrists.

"Could you imagine a worse hell than the one your standing in?" Allen asked looking at them and pulling his arm up.

"This is where…..this is the room you were in when….when you were restrained?" Link asked.

Allen nodded while they looked at the way the restrained was made.

"These were created to hold something powerful down, they go up to your elbows almost Allen" said Lavi.

"They did a good job of making sure I couldn't get loose…..when I was loose I tried to hurt others even kill myself more than once I had to have someone wrap my arms up because I had done so much damage to myself….Rosy was tormented by this and Zephyr was worried because he didn't' know if I ever really would be sane enough to get out of the house again, I wanted out when Rosy would open the windows I'd ask her to close them and shut the curtains I didn't want to see any form of freedom because I knew I couldn't go outside or get away from the restraints and the doctors and medicine"

Lavi had grabbed the restraint and pulled on it harshly but it didn't budge not even the bed did. He looked at it with surprised face. Allen pulled on it with his arm and showed them how much damage the restraints alone could do when they started to cut into his arm causing it to bleed a bit. After that of course he removed it and rubbed the area to sooth it due to the stinging it had started.

"What were these things made for…..torture?" asked Miranda.

"Not really but they did inflict pain to make you stop thrashing once these things were put on you there were two choices….hold still or get cut up…they were made to hurt and make the patient docile and calm….they only made me more crazed at one point I did consider what I was here for why everyone was so cruel but I knew it was just because they cared for me and yet I know now that if they knew half of what this did no one would have done it" Allen said simply.

"But you were dangerous you said so yourself didn't that justify their reasoning? If not completely then a little?" asked Link.

"You put one of these things on your arm and try to get loose…..when they went away for a few days to check up on a shipment that they needed for the house I didn't eat or drink anything I was restrained and basically left for dead that is if I could have died…the people from one of the small hospitals in town heard demonic sounds they claimed and had bolted the door shut when someone had seen me sitting on the bed I only looked up and growled a bit because I was irritated they didn't allow me out of the room…..however when Rosy and Zephyr came home and found out the people started spinning ridiculous tales of me trying to hurt them, they only had to take one look at me to see I hadn't been taken care of….."

"That's sounds rough" said Choji.

"Is was….I felt like a dog some neglected pet almost…..they chained me up and chose to let me rot in a place all alone….even from time to time I had one visit from Rosy or Zephyr that was spent with them mostly treating my wounds or trying to stuff pills down my throat which when a doctor did that only ended with me biting a finger off I didn't mean to but I did by just mere chance"

"Well how about we head downstairs and get cooking I think all of us are rather hungry" said Link feeling that they should change the subject the best they could.

They nodded and headed downstairs before getting out the ingredients and starting to cook. Allen was being helpful enough with pilling out a few old cook books for them to use. They chose beef stew with potatoes, carrots and some baked bread. It seemed to be fitting enough even though right now Lavi and Krory were in charge of cooking the stock.

"Are you two sure you can handle it?" asked Lenalee while she watched them drop the spoon into the pot.

Allen sighed and reached into the boiling hot water and fished out the spoon. Hot water at that temperature didn't really bother him true it made his skin red and it made it look like a water burn but he merely shook off his hand and gave the spoon to them.

"Ask for help if you need it don't make me stick my hand down in the water again! I don't think honey flavor is the best option for this" he said holding the spoon out.

"How could you stand that I'm sure that hurt right?" asked Timothy.

"Nope it just was hot to me but not scolding hot I told you vampires skin is really durable it may look like we're just as soft and frail fleshed as a human but those impacts I take I take them because I know it would kill all of you…..after all my body regenerates so it's not as horrible as you think it would be" Allen told them while he chopped up the carrots and potatoes.

"So why didn't you just tell us that from the start I mean is that why your left arm?" started Lavi.

"Yes it is now watch the stock if it simmers to long it won't have a taste to it"

(Three Hours Later)

"Man I'm stuffed" said Lavi.

"You ate as much as Allen used to" said Lenalee.

"Speaking of which look at him" said the red head.

Allen was asleep on the sofa on his back. Sometimes Lavi couldn't believe how much he'd grown since last year. Allen was at five foot ten now and to be honest it was surprising because he was used to him being five foot six and a half. Lenalee walked over and pulled a cover over him before brushing some of his bangs away from his eyes.

"Maybe he did keep some of that boyish charm didn't he?" asked Miranda.

She had basically become a surrogate mother to Allen and she could admit though Allen looked older now he still had that cute, doe eyed, sweet, baby faced look to him at times. He was just to cute and boyish to be a full grown man or really to cute to be fully an adult vampire either.

"Yea he did….I'm still remembering when he was first at the Black Order how he was, Allen always was a bit of a shut off wasn't he? Did all of you notice how many times he had seemingly pushed us away" said Lenalee.

"I remember the first time I heard him cuss someone out…I had been amazed I didn't think that Allen was capable of it" said Lavi.

"Well he seemed so kind and sweet and he is but that was the most shocking thing I had ever seen…..he was angry that day wasn't he?" asked Krory.

"I think that was when Link first showed up" said Kanda adding a comment to the conversation.

Everyone's face turned towards Link with a bit of a hostile glare.

"Hey now lets not forget I had no clue that Allen Walker wasn't becoming possessed by a Noah but gaining his powers as a vampire and a Noah again along with him being a Knight have you all considered that you've been seeing pieces of his true self and nature all along?" asked Link.

"Oh yea I remember that…." started Lavi.

"Hmm"

They froze and looked over to where Allen was laying asleep. He had rolled to his side and that left his arm laying over the side of the sofa. They waited for a second and noticed something suddenly. There was a gold shine coming from his hand which also happened to be his left hand.

"Um what is that?" asked Timothy who was coming over to him slowly.

"Whoa wait a second Tim I wouldn't just waltz over there and try to take something out of his 'left' hand" said Lavi.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Reflexes he got a grip on me once and I was sure he wouldn't let go it scared the crap out of me"

"Oh please what's the worst that could…..AH!" Timothy yelped when Allen's hand wrapped around his own.

"Ouch ,ouch , ouch! Let go let go! Lavi help!" said the boy.

"What can I say kid I warned you" he said.

Eventually the grip on his hand released and he grabbed the metal from his hand. Allen rolled again and faced the back of the sofa before snuggling into the warmth around him.

"He's tired" said Lenalee.

"Well hows about tomorrow we start on working with some of the information we've gotten?" asked Link.

"By the way bookman what did you find?" asked Raina.

"I found a book with a bit of family history there's a photo in here of Allen while he was in asylum; I must say it's quite horrifying"

When they had seen it that was true it was horrible. However right now they were rather tired therefore they walked into their designated areas of the house and settled down in the pillows, and blankets that they had brought with them. Once that was taken care off Lenalee settled down on the large sofa near Allen and slowly fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be interesting for them; they were a bit worried however that there was something about to happen. After all one of the Knights were about to awaken. How many more were there? Were they all males? How did they act? Where were they? Who were they? There were many questions that made them feel a tad bit worried. However they chose to ignore most of it and allow the late evening to take them into a deep sleep.

"_There's more to this story that meets the eye" Lavi thought as he closed his eye._

CHAPTER 45: FALLING STARS *END*

ShadowDragon94: I will update when ch.2 &3 of part 5 come up and someone reviews! Until then I'll be waiting for another inspiriation to hit me. Wish me luck guys the series is coming along well huh? Anyways there will be a list released very soon actually right now that tells you who the Knights are!.

If you don't mind the spoiler:

1) Allen Walker

2) Train Heartnet

3) Edward Elric

4) Haru Glory

5) Rin Okumura

6) Haseo

7) Yukio Cross

8) Zero Kiryu

That is all I'm looking forward to those R&R's DO IT NOW! *Whistles for Rin & Haseo* you two threats!

Haseo: *draws scythe with wicked glare* * in third form!*

Rin: *Blue flames* *With Sword!*

Bye.


End file.
